Mi paraíso deseado
by CarlosDNQ 96
Summary: Mi vida fue un infierno y morí de la peor forma. Pero se me da una oportunidad de crearme una nueva vida y ya se donde podré empezar mi vida otra vez. (OC x Harem) - (lemon) espero y lo disfruten XD.
1. prologo

**Hola mis lectores aquí les traigo un nuevo** **fanfic, el cual es el primero de MLP que hago y será de mi en la tierra de equestria, me gustan mucho este tipo de fics así que espero lo disfruten. ¡ALERTA DE SPOILER! Abra acción, aventuras, drama, romance y comedia.**

 **También habrá harem y mi primer "lemon", aunque es la primera vez que lo hago, así que no sé si me salga bien, espero y comprendan. Además habrá lenguaje fuerte así que este fic será de clasificación "M+18" quedan advertidos.**

 **Ya sin más de "relleno infinito" de naruto (ok no XD) empecemos con este nuevo fic.**

 **Mi paraíso deseado.**

 **Prologo: el camino a una nueva vida.**

 ***narración: 1ra persona.**

-(¡Ok, mi vida no pudo ser peor que esto!)- me decía esto a mi mismo en mi mente, y tenía ante mis ojos era a un tipo apuntándome con una pistola a punto de matarme. No puedo moverme, tengo el cuerpo lleno de balazos y pierdo mucha sangre a cada segundo; se preguntarán el ¿Por qué? De esta situación incoherente, les contaré lo que paso con mi vida y como terminé en esto.

De primera me llamo Carlos Darío, pero todos me llaman Carlos, aunque solo mi familia me dicen Darío, pero no quiero tomar ese tema por ahora, tengo 22 años pero parezco de 17, lo segundo es que soy una persona de esas que comen mucho pero no engordo mucho y soy de todos el mejor cuidado de mi familia jejeje… lo tercero son detalles pequeños: mido 1,70m de altura y peso… bueno mejor ni digo XD, okno, soy algo gordito pero no de panza grande sino de complexión delgada, para explicar mejor tengo estomago pero no tanto ya que hago ejercicios y tengo buena salud y aparte también tengo músculos pero me falta más entrenamiento para verme como esos atletas famosos jejeje… y como pasatiempos me gusta ver anime lo cual me vuelve un otaku, pero aparte de eso también veo un programa para niños llamado "My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic" en pocas palabras soy brony también jejeje… pero del porque me gusta? Eso será para más tarde.

Ahora lo siguiente es mi vida y juventud la cual fue linda al principio pero como dicen; "nada dura para siempre".

Mis padres, los cuales no quiero revelar sus nombres por el momento, eran muy amigables con cualquier persona con la que hablaran, ellos eran de esas familias que te caen bien al primer momento de conocerlos.

Yo soy el menor de 3 hermanos, una hermana y la mayor, mi hermano mayor que le sigue después, el de en medio y por último yo, además de que soy de la familia el más cerrado, que significa ser el más solitario y tímido.

De mis hermanos no hay mucho de qué hablar; mi hermana es maestra de escuela, mi hermano mayor trabaja en una empresa privada de ¿no se qué? Y por ultimo mi otro hermano era todo un libertino pero desgraciadamente se volvió drogadicto y un estafador, lo cual esto tendrá relevancia más adelante.

Y yo estudie con mucho empeño y casi llegue a bachiller en el colegio, pero no pude porque desafortunadamente mis padres murieron en un accidente que yo mismo cause y eso llevo a que mi vida se hiciera un infierno.

Después de eso mi hermana no quería saber nada de mí ya que me culpaba injustamente de que ellos murieran, mi hermano mayor también lo hizo y se fue del país con su familia por un mejor puesto en la empresa con la que trabaja, y mi otro hermano… bueno que puedo decir, se fue de la casa y me dejo a mi suerte, si se preguntan del como vivo ahora es debido a que antes de morir mi padre puso la casa a nombre mío y de mis hermanos pero ellos no querían la casa por razones obvias y al final termine teniendo la casa para mí solo y la verdad eso me molesta y a la vez me entristece porque la familia tan unida que éramos se disolvió por mi causa y en cierta parte me destroza cada vez que lo recuerdo.

En la actualidad sigo estudiando por aparte para ser bachiller y poder entrar en una universidad y tal vez cuando ya sea postgrado podría tener un mejor empleo del que ya tengo ahora, pero al menos no me hace falta nada, todo bien hasta ese momento.

Ahora estoy en una situación muy fea; resulta que el "santito" de mi hermano (" _sarcasmo mío XD"_ ) le debe dinero a una banda de mafiosos de la comunidad donde vivo y el ¡MUY IMBÉCIL, HIJO DE PUERCA! ( _"suspiro de relajación"_ ) les dio la dirección de mi casa y ahora los pintas estos vienen de vez en cuando a buscarlo y cobrarle lo que les debe y esto me pone en una situación muy fea y peligrosa ya que me han amenazado con matarme si no les digo donde esta mi hermano, por suerte mía la policía monitorea esta área por los ya susodichos y me salvo de que no me "baleen el culo" XD.

Siguiendo con el caso un día de estos mi escurridizo hermano apareció y me pidió que lo ocultara en la casa por un tiempo y sin más acepte ya que aunque este algo molesto con él por lo que estoy pasando no puedo sentir más que lastima por el mismo. Por precaución tome clases de defensa personal gracias a un primo que es policía del distrito y también me está ayudando con este problema en el que me metieron inconscientemente.

Hoy es el día del cual mi existencia dio un giro de 360° y me llevaran a un nuevo lugar que cambiará mi vida para siempre.

Es domingo y el mes es setiembre, donde los días son más fríos y las lluvias son fuertes, pero este día es especial ya que tendré el examen de bachillerato por madurez y así al fin podré entrar a la universidad.

Me levante de la cama muy agitado ya que me desperté muy tarde y la prueba era dentro de una hora. Me bañe, desayune, repace los últimos detalles para ir fresco a hacer el examen estaba listo para ese momento pero "Dios, nuestro señor" (" _soy devoto a Dios y a la virgen María para agregar_ ") tenía un plan especial para mí ese día, decidí llevar el rosario de mi madre el cual está hecho de plata ( _"nunca supe de donde lo saco"_ ) y una foto de la Virgen de los Ángeles (" _quién es la patrona de mi país Costa Rica"_ ) la cual llevo en mi billetera, para que ella me bendijera como muchos lo hacen antes de hacer un examen jejeje…

Estaba cerrando puertas de mi casa y todo ya que mi hermano no está y como suele ser un sucio ratero se podría meter y llevarse las cosas de valor de mis padres y eso ya lo hizo en varias ocasiones, lo cual me molestaba demasiado ya que no respetaba los recuerdos que ellos me dejaron y el los ve como simple basura la cual sacarle provecho.

Voy saliendo de mi casa y hecho candado a la puerta de acero que mí primo me pago a hacer por seguridad y antes de que me dispusiera a marcharme como si el destino fuera un **¡cabronazo hijo de mil putas, que solo le gusta joderme la vida!** Los gánsteres (" _no_ _sé cómo se dice realmente"_ ) que andan detrás de mi hermano estaban justamente en la entrada de la calle del barrio y con dirección hacia mí.

"¡ **LA PUTA QUE ME PARÍO! ¡Y justo hoy me viene a chingar estos mamonazos, MIERDA!"** – decía en mi mente muy molesto por lo mismo casi todo el año.

-¡NO TE MUEVAS CABRON! – me grita el líder de los mafiosos que esta vez vienen armados y no se ven muy amigables que digamos.

\- ¡¿qué mierda quieren conmigo?! ¡Ya me tienes harto con esta porquería de siempre! – digo muy enojado ya que justo hoy me vienen a joder el día.

\- ¡cuida tus palabras, maldito mocoso hijo de puta! Y respóndeme ¿en dónde está el ratero de tu hermano? su plazo se venció ayer – dice muy molesto el líder.

\- ¡Por la mierdecima vez, les digo que no está aquí, ya déjenme en paz! – Exclamo ya harto de esta porquería – solo lárguense antes de que llame a la policía – amenace.

\- La policía no te ayudara esta vez ya que mis muchachos nos compraron algo de tiempo para esto – dice el líder de manera maliciosa y eso me causo un escalofrió muy feo en el cuerpo.

\- Jajajaja – se reía uno de los matones – ¡no tienes a nadie que te ayude ahora pendejo! – dice de manera burlona.

\- Ya sé que podemos hacer sin que esto termine en bronca – dice otro de los matones – solo dinos donde está la "perra" tu hermano y asunto resuelto – dice de manera amenazante hacia mí.

Yo me quede callado, ya que mi hermano no está aquí pero estos tipos no me dejaran en paz hasta que les diga, pero no me dejare intimidar por estos y como decía mi difunto abuelo;"amárrate los huevos y agarra a pichazos a esos que te lleguen a molestar" ( _"pichazo"_ palabra coloquial que usamos para referirnos a darle un golpe a alguien, por si querían saber XD")

-¡Pues se van a coger a su abuela, porque no les diré ni una mierda! – digo de manera desafiante, pero al hacerlo firme mi acta de defunción.

\- ¡Que malas palabras escogiste, niño estúpido! – dice el líder de los matones ya harto y bueno… ya han de saber lo que viene a continuación...

Solo pude ver como sus subordinados alzaron sus armas contra mí y no pude reaccionar a tiempo. Podía sentir los impactos de las balas en casi todo mi cuerpo, un gran dolor y un gran ardor se apoderaban de mí, solo sentí que caí al piso y me desangraba muy rápidamente.

Casi no podía ver ya que mi visión se nublaba y no podía escuchar bien y ni podía hablar porque una bala me dio en la garganta y solo podía percibir como los gánster tomaban mis llaves y se adentraron a mi casa a buscar, mientras que el líder se quedo junto a mí y me empezó a apuntar con su pistola.

-No quería llegar a esto chico, pero no me dejaste opción, así que tú pagaras los platos rotos del puto de tu hermano y como soy alguien piadoso, acabaré con tu sufrimiento – dice este cargando su arma listo para disparar.

Y así es como llegamos a donde inicie, solo cerré mis ojos y pude ver cómo era mi vida antes de la muerte de mis padres y eso me puso algo feliz, el recordar esos buenos momentos y al final solo escuche un -¡BANG!- después de eso no sentí nada más y todo se volvió oscuridad.

 ***Lugar desconocido.**

* **narración 3ra persona.**

Carlos estaba inconsciente pero al parecer estaba completamente curado, como si nunca le hubieran disparado, el lugar en donde estaba, todo el piso era blanco y una neblina blanca la cubría ligeramente, además el resto del lugar era totalmente oscuro, en pocas palabras no había absolutamente nada en ese sitio. En eso una vos masculina se logra escuchar y al parecer intenta despertar al chico.

-¡Carlos! despierta por favor – decía la voz con un tono tranquilo.

\- Mmmm – Carlos abre los ojos lentamente – ¿Quién es?

\- Al fin despiertas muchacho, ya era hora!, enserio tienes el sueño pesado… – dice la voz de manera cansada.

Carlos se reincorpora y empieza a ver a su alrededor muy confundido por lo que está pasando.

-¿pero qué mierda? – Pregunta confundido el chico - ¿Dónde estoy? hace un momento estaba en mi casa y luego…- se queda pensando por un momento hasta que su mente hace clic.

\- Así es, tu moriste a manos de unos mafiosos – dice la vos masculina recordándole al chico lo que paso hace unos momentos atrás.

\- ¡Es cierto! – exclama alarmado – pero ¿Cómo llegue a este lugar? Además si estuviera muerto no sentiría nada ¿o sí? – dice aun confundido.

\- Claro que puedes sentir ya que traje todo tu cuerpo hacia acá y te curé de tus heridas jeje – dice la vos de manera burlona.

\- ¿Quién está ahí? ¡Sal ahora mismo! – dice Carlos en pose de pelea por cualquier amenaza.

\- Tranquilo, no te voy a lastimar jejeje… que precavido eres chico – dice la vos de manera divertida y en eso unos pasos se escuchan.

Carlos busca por todos lados al dueño de la voz y al final divisa a un hombre un poco mayor de unos 29 años, vestía un traje blanco y zapatos también eran del mismo color, tenía una corbata blanca con franjas negras en esta, tenía el cabello color negro y lo traía peinado hacia atrás y portaba una insignia dorada pegada en el saco del traje con una inscripción en un idioma extraño.

-Hola Carlos un placer conocerte – dice el hombre con una sonrisa que demostraba ser alguien de confianza.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – dice el chico todavía en guardia frente a la persona que apareció en ese lugar.

\- Jejeje, tranquilo no te lastimare, y para responder a tu pregunta soy un ángel jeje – dice el hombre de traje blanco.

(Dejando su pose de pelea y con una sonrisa) hola me llamo Carlos Darío un gusto pero tú ya sabes mi nombre jejeje – dice Carlos ya más calmado al ver que el hombre es de confianza.

-Jeje si conozco tu nombre y la devoción a nuestro señor pero más que todo a la virgen de los ángeles – dice este jovialmente, pero su rostro repentinamente cambia a uno serio – supe lo que te paso y lo lamento mucho – dice este con tono triste.

\- No me lo recuerdes, eso ya no tiene importancia ahora – dice el chico también triste por lo que paso.

\- No te sientas mal muchacho al menos estas en un mejor lugar o lo estarás pronto jeje- dice divertido el hombre de vestiduras blancas

\- Si… espera ¿a qué se refiere de que estaré pronto? – pregunta Carlos confundido, ya que le llamo la atención eso ultimo que dijo.

\- Jejeje hablo de tu paraíso deseado chico – dice el hombre de manera simplona lo cual sorprende a Carlos por lo dicho – si te preguntas de donde estamos, pues estamos en un mundo vacío y aquí podrás crear tu propio paraíso, en donde pasaras la eternidad jejeje – dice este con una risa al ver la cara de WTF del chico enfrente suyo.

\- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?! ¡¿MI PARAISO DESEADO?! – exclama Carlos con los ojos como platos y la mandíbula casi hasta el piso.

* **Continuará.**

 **Bueno aquí la introducción de este fanfic y para aclarar unas cosas: la Equestria a la que iré ("hipotéticamente hablando") será la de los ponis antropomórficos y la lista del harem lo daré en el siguiente cap, además de que me gusta el anime, ya sé que poner para el próximo cap.**

 **Lo siguiente es que lo explicado por mí en el capitulo, me refiero a las palabras que a veces solemos decir aquí en Costa Rica, a cualquiera que use les pondré el significado para el que no comprenda la palabra, aunque espero no ofender a nadie por esto jeje…**

 **Y para terminar los acontecimientos de MLP serán como de la temporada 5, pero no tomare en cuenta episodios de la serie en sí, la historia se dividirá en sagas y más adelante ya veré que haré jeje, obviamente Equestria Girls también será en parte un par de sagas y tal vez haga especiales como los de EG que se emiten hoy en día. Enserio tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza. : D**

 **Eso sería todo por hoy, Carlos se despide deseándoles un rotundo y sabroso ¡PURAVIDA! a todos los que lean esta historia XD.**

 **Gracias y hasta otra…**


	2. aclaraciones

**Hola a todos, aquí Carlos otra vez, no con el cap. pero si con unas aclaraciones para ustedes las cuales son las siguientes:**

 **Por muchas razones, no podre subir caps muy seguido por que mi internet no es muy "bueno" que digamos jejeje… y poder subir un cap a duras penas para mí, es un "milagro" XD.**

 **A mi personaje le pondré algo similar las "bestias con cola" en pocas palabras aquí en esta historia mi personaje será una especie de [jinchuriki] al estilo de naruto y alguien estará detrás de esa bestia ese será el antagonista principal de toda la trama que tengo planeada, y esa bestia será un dragón igualmente o más poderoso que [Ddraig] o [Albión] de DXD, de eso se los diré en el próximo capítulo. También le agregaré un lado maligno a mi personaje que también aparecerá más adelante.**

 **La lista del harem que mi OC tendrá en esta historia será la siguiente.**

 **Ponis de equestria:**

 **Las mane 6.**

 **Starlight Glimmer.**

 **Zecora.**

 **Luna.**

 **Celestia.**

 **Cherilee.**

 **Trixie.**

 **Lira.**

 **Octavia.**

 **Vinyl.**

 **Fleur de Lis.**

 **Darig Do.**

 **Red Heart.**

 **Cadence (la pondré solterona en esta historia jejeje)**

 **De la equestria humana:**

 **Las mane 7**

 **Octavia.**

 **Lira.**

 **Vinyl (personalmente esta me gusta más en esta versión)**

 **Trixie.**

 **Sonata Dusk (mi favorita de las dazzlings)**

 **Luna (no precisamente será parte del harem, pero sentirá cierta atracción por mi personaje a pesar de ser mayor que él)**

 **Jejeje mejor ya paro aquí porque la lista me tomaría como 3 páginas enteras y lo mejor les diré las medidas de cada una según mi mente pervertida lo imagine XD (soy todo un "perro sin mecate" XD) pero será en otra ocasión.**

 **Eso sería todo por el momento, el siguiente cap. Sera el penúltimo de la introducción, espero y me entiendan por mi situación actual.**

 **Ya sin más les deseo un sabroso y ricolino ¡PURAVIDA! a ustedes mis lectores. X3**

 **Y nos vemos en el próximo cap. Se me cuidan y no leemos pronto.**

 **Hasta otra…**


	3. la llegada

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí Carlos trayéndoles el primer capítulo de esta "por ahora no" ricolina historia XD. Les diré que ya tengo listo el cap. 2, pero necesito tiempo para poder subirlo y ahora tengo exámenes encima así que si me va bien (eso espero) :(**

 **Ya sin más "relleruto" (okno jeje…) vamos con el cap. :D**

 **Mi paraíso deseado.**

 **Capítulo 1: la llegada; el preludio para el caos.**

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! ¡MI PARAÍSO DESEADO!- dice Carlos con incredulidad por lo dicho.

\- Así es Carlos, puedes crear tu propio paraíso donde vivirás por el resto de la eternidad, y déjame decirte que ese privilegio se lo ganan muy pocas personas, eres bastante afortunado jejeje…- dice el hombre de blanco con una risa, ante la cara de idiota que tenía el muchacho por tal revelación.

\- Pero ¿Cómo es esto posible? Jamás había escuchado tal cosa en mi vida, es imposible! y a la vez no tiene sentido- dice el chico demasiado confundido.

Entonces el ángel le explico que esto lo hiso Dios para que las almas que sufrieron injustamente en su vida, tengan lo que siempre quisieron para ellos, y que nunca consiguieron por ser prejuiciados, abandonados y rechazados, por los demás que no compartían sus ilusiones de la vida misma.

 **POV- Carlos.**

No me la creo ¡¿EN SERIO ESTO ES REAL, O ESTO ES UNA PUTA BROMA DE MAL GUSTO?! Tenía un revoltijo de ideas en mi cabeza y no podía procesar la información adquirida, ya que no tiene nada de sentido. Pero si este sujeto en frente mío dice la verdad y este lugar donde estoy parado es la prueba de ello, la verdad ya no se en que creer ahora.

-Ok, supongo que si Dios creó este lugar para eso, entonces todo lo que dices ha de ser cierto- digo resignándome y aceptando la realidad.

\- Jeje sabía que lo asimilarías tarde o temprano- dice el ángel con una sonrisa.

\- Oye! no es fácil para mi procesar todo esto- le digo algo molesto, ya que a mi parecer me quiere ver la cara de "pendejo".

 **Mientras tanto en otra parte desconocida. Narración 3ra persona.**

En un lugar desconocido, se ve una especie de castillo abandonado, rodeado de un bosque algo macabro ya que los árboles están secos y con formas muy escalofriantes.

En dicho castillo en una habitación bien conservada, esta lo que al parecer es un alicornio oscuro, parado cerca de la ventana viendo a ningún lugar y el cuarto esta poco iluminado solo se distingue su silueta. Su meditación es interrumpida por alguien que entra al cuarto del sujeto desconocido.

Al parecer es una especie de serpiente humanizada ya que tiene brazos y piernas, manos y pies con grandes garras, mide al menos 2m, su torso, cola y cabeza son de una serpiente, más específicamente una cobra de color negro con algunas escamas de color rojo carmesí y ojos con pupilas rasgadas de reptil también de color rojo sangre. Este ser hace una reverencia ante el poni que aparentemente es su amo y señor.

-mi señor ya hicimos un reconocimiento del lugar, pero aún no hay señales de él- dice la criatura con respeto.

\- tranquilo mi escamoso amigo, él aparecerá, solo debemos de esperar y lo verás tu mismo- dice el extraño semental, con frialdad en su voz.

\- mi señor… ¿de verdad existe ese **[dios dragón celestial]** y que es lo suficientemente poderoso como para destruir todo este lugar en solo un parpadeo? ¿No creé que sean solo simples legendas de este lugar?- dice la criatura semi-humana, no muy convencido de lo dicho por su amo y señor.

\- **¿estás contradiciéndome, reptil estúpido?** \- dice con frialdad el extraño poni, emanando un aura asesina que intimidaría a cualquiera.

\- No, lo lamento mi señor, no volverá a pasar- dice el dragón maligno, aunque este no se sentía intimidado por el poder de su supuesto amo.

-Más te vale que así sea y respondiendo a tus preguntas, te dije que lo sabremos muy pronto, solo debemos esperar y él aparecerá- dice con total seguridad el alicornio malvado entre las sombras.

-Como diga mi señor, le mantendré informado de cualquier actividad que ocurra cerca de aquí…, dice el dragón serpiente retirándose del lugar.

-No falta mucho para que aparezcas **[dios dragón celestial]** y cuando te tenga en mis manos, ni esas tontas ponis de la armonía, ni las princesas, ni nadie… podrán detenerme!... JAJAJAJAJAJA!- decía el alicornio desconocido con una risa psicópata.

 **De regreso con Carlos. Narración 1ra persona.**

- _"¿Qué fue eso? Sentí un terrible escalofrío, es como si algo muy malo me va a pasar otra vez"_ – decía yo en mi mente, ya que un extraño presentimiento me invadió y me dice que algo malo iba a suceder.

En eso el ángel se da cuenta que estoy muy pensativo y decide preguntar.

-hey Carlos ¿te encuentras bien? Te noto muy pensativo- dice el ángel al ver mi estado.

\- Eh? Oh sí, estoy bien jeje- le digo intentando ocultar mi preocupación pero parece que no se la creé.

Para ser sinceros soy un pésimo mentiroso, y siempre me descubrían, pero en lo que si soy bueno es en aparentar y que nadie descubra lo que yo pienso, o el menor de los casos me funciona y gracias a eso me he salvado de varios problemas que tuve ya hace tiempo.

-Ook? Lo que digas chico- me responde no muy convencido por mi mentira- Bien ahora como te dije este lugar se convertirá en el paraíso que tu deseas vivir por el resto de la eternidad y yo te ayudaré- me dice con una sonrisa.

\- Bien… ¿A dónde iré? Mmmm…- digo mientras pienso pero una extraña sensación en mi me dice algo que casi no logro entender, pero me dice claramente a donde ir y sí esa "voz de mi consciencia" me dijo que fuera allá pues allí iré.

\- ya pensaste a donde deseas vivir?- pregunta el ángel.

\- Si, Ya sé a dónde… quiero vivir en Equestria con los ponis, siendo yo el único humano de ese lugar jejeje- le digo con una sonrisa al ángel frente a mí y este me mira con una gota de sudor estilo anime, con cara de "no me jodas, enserio quieres ir allí" y yo solo me echo a reír por su cara tan ridícula jajajaja…

\- estás hablando en serio? Porque quieres vivir en ese lugar? Claro si quieres responderme- me pregunta algo confundido.

\- Puuues… es por muchas razones, pero las que me hacen elegir equestria son las siguientes:

1\. libre de contaminación.

2\. los habitantes te tratan muy bien en ese lugar, claro que me tendrán miedo al principio, pero con el tiempo me aceptarán.

3\. Y la más importante; quiero tener amigos y una familia la cual pueda ser… casi igual a la que perdí, pero no solo eso, los protegeré con mi vida si es necesario, de cualquier mal que se presente.

\- Esas son mis razones para vivir allí- dije con una sonrisa y unas lagrimas que escaparon fugazmente de mis ojos, ya que tendría la oportunidad de tener amigos de verdad y una familia, en ese lugar daría todo lo que tengo, sangre, sudor, lagrimas y hasta mi propia alma, con tal de protegerlos como no pude haberlo hecho con mis padres, pero no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo y tal vez así podría redimirme de ese error que me atormenta, y que siempre llevaré en mi conciencia.

\- Eso lo entiendo, pero porque irías a equestria? Como te llego a gustar ese lugar? -Decía el ángel aun con dudas.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas, recuerdo la primera vez que vi MLP y nunca se me va a olvidar jejeje...

 ***flashback (1 año antes)**

" _hace un año atrás, me encontraba yo haciendo mis caminatas diarias para después ir al gimnasio, estaba llegando a la escuela de mi comunidad y veo que eran las 11: 50am en el reloj de la iglesia, me detuve a descansar ya que llevaba una hora de caminar por toda la comunidad, me senté en una de las bancas del parque y dada la casualidad que me tope con alguien que no esperaba ver._

 _-Carlos, eres tú? Me decía una voz que reconocí de inmediato._

 _\- Gustavo? Le pregunte al muchacho que se paro frente a mí, tenía el cabello negro bastante largo, sus ojos eran azules claros (aquí les decimos "gatos" la personas así) vestía una camisa polo color verde menta, jeans color negro y usaba zapatos deportivos de colores negro-rojo. Y por ultimo tenía una pequeña cicatriz en la parte superior del ojo izquierdo por un accidente en 4to grado. Sip, efectivamente era mi ex compañero de la escuela y el mayor de nuestra generación._

 _\- Sí soy yo jeje…! Me dijo con una sonrisa, tras de eso me puse muy feliz de ver a alguien conocido y nos dimos la mano como buenos amigos._

 _\- Mi compa que bueno verte después de tanto tiempo! Le dije con una sonrisa._

 _\- Sí a mí también me alegra verte después de tanto tiempo!_

 _\- Y que has estado haciendo después de la escuela? Me preguntaba con curiosidad._

 _\- Bueno… no mucho jejeje- le decía algo apenado._

 _\- ya veo jeje… no has cambiado desde la última vez que te vi, siempre fuiste muy despistado en muchas cosas jejeje- me decía con una risa burlona._

 _\- Jejeje… sí es cierto, ahora dime como te ha ido a ti, lo ultimo que supe fue que te casaste._

 _\- así fue, me case hace tiempo, pero me divorcie después de 3 años- me dijo algo decaído._

 _\- lo siento por eso, pero que sucedió? Le pregunte_

 _\- ella me engaño con mi patrón del brete ("brete". Significa trabajo en mi país XD) y lo empezó hacer después del primer año de casados._

 _\- ohhhh! Que cruel!- le digo al estilo de "son como niños 2" el solo se ríe y asiente._

" _Sin embargo nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por una personita el cual "tabo" como le decía yo, apareció detrás de él._

 _-PAPAAAÁ! Decía una niña de al menos unos 6 años de edad y que usaba el uniforme de la escuela y corría a abrasar a mi amigo._

 _\- hola lindura, como te fue!- dice él con una sonrisa a la que parece ser su hija._

 _\- muy bien papá! Le decía la niña muy contenta, "me alegra escucharlo hija" decía Gustavo._

 _\- este… de que me perdí, y quien es esta adorable señorita- decía yo saludando a la pequeña._

 _\- ella es mi hija María José, anda nena saluda al amigo de papá- dijo y lo último era para la niña._

 _\- un gusto conocerlo señor- me decía la pequeña con una sonrisa y le correspondí el saludo._

 _Gustavo y yo seguimos hablando y él me dijo que tenía custodia conjunta de la niña y esas cosas, además ella estaba en primer grado de la escuela y los días que la tenía eran los fines de semana, pero cada que podía, iba por ella a la escuela y después la llevaba a su casa . Al menos diría que él tiene una mejor vida que la mía, pero no le dije nada de la muerte de mis padres y del resto de los problemas con mi familia, ya que no me gusta tocar esos temas y por suerte mía no preguntó._

 _Después de una media hora de charla y de conocer un poco más a su hija, era la hora de despedirse pero sin embargo, la niña dijo algo que cambiaria mi vida._

 _-Papá, cuando lleguemos a casa puedo ver My Little Pony? Le pregunta la niña con emoción._

 _\- jeje, claro mi amor puedes verlo- le dice su padre, pero sin embargo me deja algo intrigado, ya que había visto algo de esa serie en internet._

 _\- ella ve ese programa? Le pregunto a Gustavo y este me dice "sí, desde que tenía 2 años"_

 _\- Sí, ese mi programa favorito! y mi papá lo ve conmigo también! Lo dice la niña muy feliz_

 _\- jejeje sí es una serie muy popular, aunque sea para niños, a mi me llego a caer bien- dijo Gustavo con una risa._

 _\- pues yo no la he llegado a ver, la verdad paso más en mi computadora que en la televisión jejeje- dije yo con una risa y la niña se me acerca y me dice "deberías verla, es muy divertida"._

 _Luego de eso nos despedimos los tres y yo me fui al gimnasio y finalmente a mi casa. Después de lo que me dijo la pequeña y Gustavo, me entro la curiosidad de ver esa serie._

 _Así que tome mi computadora y busque en internet algún capitulo de ella y después de encontrar algunos, empecé a verlos, y no voy a mentir que me gusto de verdad. Después de ese día veía la seria completa, todas las temporadas hasta la actual, películas, cosas del fandom, fanfics y otras cosas más, y aquí entre nos también le entrado al clop jeje… debo admitir que si soy algo pervertido, pero nada de eso importa ya que ahora había encontrado algo igual de entretenido que el anime, y podría decir que ahora era un otaku y un brony jejeje"_

 ***fin del flashback.**

-Es por eso que me gusta mucho "My Little Pony" y no me da vergüenza decirlo, y creo que es más que perfecto para mí en vivir en ese lugar, además por los fanfics quisiera experimentar ser el único humano en ese mundo y como dice la canción "yo quiero tener un millón de amigos" jeje, así que tal vez una nueva vida en ese lugar no estaría mal, además quisiera tener una esposa y tener hijos, sin importar que sean de otra especie, ya que me agradan muchos los niños. Entonces se puede hacer eso?- Le pregunte con una sonrisa al ángel que estaba sorprendido por todo lo que le conté. 

El hombre de blanco queda impresionado por mis palabras y solo me da una sonrisa.

-tal parece que tus razones son puras de corazón, está bien mi amigo… te pondré en una equestria que creo yo es la mejor para ti jejeje- me dice esto con una risa picara ¿Qué querrá decir con eso?

\- Oye ¿a qué te refieres de "mejor para mí"? no te entiendo- digo sin entender.

\- Cuando estés allí lo veras jejeje- lo dice aun con esa mirada picarona, la verdad este sujeto es muy extraño para mí, "como digas" le respondí aun con mis dudas.

Entonces este saca una especie de tabla con una hoja como si fuera un formulario o algo así, ¡que se yo!... El cual empieza a escribir unas cosas en el papel y luego tal como lo hiso aparecer lo desapareció en cuestión de segundos.

-Listo! tu tramite de pasaje a equestria ya está hecho, y ahora para terminar pídeme lo que quieras y te lo concederé- me dice el ángel con una sonrisa. Eso me confundió.

 ***narración 3ra persona.**

Tras una explicación, Carlos entendió que podía pedir lo que fuera para llevar a su nuevo hogar, y ahora estaba pensando en que pedir. Unos minutos después ya tiene una de las 3 cosas que puede desear para él y su nueva vida.

-Ya se! Quiero mi mochila con un poco de mi ropa y mi celular, si podrías hacerme el favor- le dice de manera amable al ángel de blancas vestiduras, el cual con una sonrisa solo chasquea los dedos, y la maleta de Carlos ya estaba allí con varias de sus cosas y las más importantes son su celular y su ropa la cual no es mucha, pero no parecía importarle, es mas cuando él llegará a equestria ya sabía a quién pedirle ropa nueva.

\- ya esta ¿Cuál será la segunda cosa que quieres?- dice el ángel.

\- lo segundo es que cambies mi metabolismo un poco, para que no dependa tanto de la carne ¿podrás hacer eso?

\- claro, pero te dolerá por un momento el estomago, así que prepárate- dice chasqueando lo dedos y Carlos empieza a sentir unas punzadas en su estomago que lo hacen agarrárselo por el dolor.

Después de unos minutos, el dolor se va, y el chico se reincorpora lentamente intentando acostumbrarse a ese cambió tan brusco en su cuerpo.

-PUTA COMO DOLIO! Enserio, eso duele un chingo, como una embarazada a punto de parir!- dice quejándose.

\- jeje lo siento, ahora que ultima cosa deseas.

Tras ver de que pidió lo más importante, se quedo meditando pensando en que más pedir hasta que una idea muy fuera de lugar llego a su mente.

-Quiero algún compañero espiritual comodel anime yu-gi-oh, algo así para poder pelear o cosas como esas- dijo el chico con emoción y mientras el ángel solo lo ve con cara de WTF.

\- es en serio? Sé que te gusta mucho el anime y esas cosas pero eso ya rebaza los limites chico- le dice el hombre de blanco por la aparentemente "burrada" que pidió el muchacho amante de los animes japoneses y eso obviamente hiso enojar al muchacho.

\- sí eso es lo que quiero, lo pido para tener alguien con quien hablar y pelear, o es que acaso no me entendiste! o acaso no puedes por ser un debilucho?!- le responde el chico algo molesto.

\- bien…, Y NO SOY UN DEBILUCHO!, (se relaja) solo piensa que quieres y yo hago el resto!- dice el ángel resignado y concentrándose dándole al chico lo que pidió, pero lo que ambos no saben, es que el chico pelinegro pidió la caja de pandora para desatar el caos.

 ***PDV "¿?"**

 _ **[Así que este muchacho es mi compañero jejeje… Es muy interesante, su forma de ser es parecida a la de mi hermano [Obelisk] Espero conocerte pronto Carlos, jejeje]**_

 **Cambio de perspectiva.**

Qué extraño? juro haber escuchado alguien desde mi interior, pero lo descubriré más tarde, ya parece que el ángel está terminando pero ¿que le ocurre? Parece asustado por algo?

-Oye, estas bien?- le pregunto al ángel que parece estar en un trance.

-"…"

\- uhmm ¿hola?...- no recibo respuesta de él.

Después de unos momentos el reacciona algo alterado, y le vuelvo a preguntar lo que le ocurría, pero me dijo "no es nada", obviamente no me creí ese chiste, así que lo dejaré así por ahora.

Luego de intercambiar algunas palabras ya era hora de partiera a mi nuevo hogar, así que nos despedimos.

\- bueno… es hora de que te vayas y te instales en tu nuevo hogar- me dice el ángel con una sonrisa.

\- si… nos veremos otra vez? Le pregunto.

\- claro que sí. Cuídate Carlos y ten suerte, la necesitaras- me dice extendiendo su mano y yo la tomo.

\- Muchas gracias, y si alguna vez llegas a ver a mis padres, diles que los amo con todo mi corazón y que pensaré siempre en ellos- digo cortando el apretón de manos y con una sonrisa triste, al querer saber si puedo mandar un mensaje al mas allá a mis padres.

\- seguro mi amigo, cuídate y por cierto disfruta el regalo de mi parte jejeje- lo dice con una risa picara.

\- hmm ¿ook?- Sigo sin entender a que se refiere con eso.

Luego de despedirnos empiezo a sentir algo de sueño, y creo que caí dormido en ese lugar.

 ***PDV ángel.**

("No puedo creer que ese chico posea a tal ser como ese en su interior, de tan solo verlo me hiso temblar del miedo. Espero que a donde vaya no cause problemas o que no llame mucho la atención")

 **Bosque Everfree - equestria, narración 3ra persona.**

En este tétrico bosque de equestria, los animales salvajes que allí viven, ven a una criatura extraña que apareció de la nada, estaba inconsciente, y que al parecer era como un poni terrestre, pero con muchas diferencias de ellos, mas parecía un mono sin pelo, aun que solo tenía en su cabeza, y que usaba ropa y tenía una especie de alforja grande a un lado, se trataba de Carlos, el cual empieza a despertar, y se da cuenta de que ya no está en ese raro lugar donde estuvo con el ángel.

-Mmm ¿en dónde estoy?- decía despertando y viendo a su alrededor, intentando reconocer el lugar.

\- **[estamos en el lugar que tanto deseabas vivir, compañero]**

\- ¿eh? Quien dijo eso?- dice mirando a su alrededor.

\- **[ese fui yo desde tu interior, soy lo que tu pediste soy tu compañero espiritual jejeje]**

\- Wow! En serio eres mi compañero de alma, increíble!y dime cómo te llamas?... Le pregunta muy emocionado, como un niño cuando conoce a su héroe favorito.

\- **[jeje pues es un gusto conocerte chico, soy el dios dragón celestial, Slyfer]**

\- Es un gusto S… un segundo- "empieza a pensar"- Si mi memoria no me engaña, ese es el nombre de uno de los 3 dioses egipcios de Yu-Gi-Oh. O me equivoco? Pregunta a lo que le habla desde su mente.

\- **[exacto y tú mismo me creaste, ya que por tu mente paso el recuerdo de ese monstruo de esa serie que veías de niño y ahora resido dentro de ti como eso a lo que llaman [jinchuriki]** \- dice haciendo referencia al anime de naruto.

\- OH MY GOD…! No me la creo, enserio tengo dentro de mí a Slyfer, unos de los dioses egipcios de una de mis series favoritas de mi infancia! Dice con muy alegre el joven humano ( _"ya madura! XD"_ )

-Y que poderes tengo? Soy acaso un dios!- pregunta muy emocionado.

\- **[primero: Tus habilidades físicas y otras más han sido fortalecidas. Y segundo: lamento decírtelo, pero no eres un dios. Solo tienes los poderes y la fuerza de uno, pero si te sirve de algo, tu capacidad regenerativa es muy alta, y las heridas que sufras sanarán en cuestión de minutos y tus demás habilidades se incrementarán, mientras más fuerte te vuelvas]**

\- ohhhh! Ya veo- dijo algo desanimado, pero vuelve a ponerse feliz de tener a una bestia que tanto admira.

\- **[solo te diré algo chico, aprende a controlar mis poderes ya que si no las entrenas bien, tendrán efectos fatales en tu cuerpo]-** dice con seriedad

\- Entiendo, no soy un dios, pero eso no importa, con tal de tener a **[Slyfer, el dragón celestial]** conmigo es suficiente para mí, y esto me hace muy feliz- dice el chico con una sonrisa.

 **Continuara.**

 **Bueno hasta aquí el cap. Ya para el siguiente empezará lo bueno, y el poder conocer a nuestros ponis favoritos XD. Tal vez piensen que el cap estuvo algo aburrido, pero me esfuerzo por tener mejores ideas, y como les dije al principio, estoy estudiando para el único examen que me hace falta el cual es matemáticas, y tengo que dedicarle buen tiempo a estudiar, para la siguiente prometo que me esforzaré más. Si me van a preguntar del porque elegí a yu-gi-oh como tema de este fic?..., es porque nunca he visto un fanfic de este mismo, o alguno que resulte bueno, o una referencia a este, o que esté en español jeje.**

 **Es por eso que lo elegí. Ya que hace un tiempo empecé a ver una nueva serie de yu-gi-oh, que va por más de 50 capítulos, pero la realidad es que no me gusto del todo, y del ver como la chispa de esta gran serie, y de lo que una vez fue en su momento, el de sus cartas y demás, pasaron a la historia.**

 **Me pone algo triste esto, ya que esta serie me gusto mucho y también sus videojuegos, otras sagas como GX y 5DS también eran buenas, pero después de estas Yu-Gi-Oh ya no era lo mismo, así que como un tributo a esta serie, mi temática para este fic serán de él. Espero lo entiendan y a los lectores que les gusta este anime tanto como a mí, me apoyen y a los que no la hayan visto pero les gusta mi idea me den su apoyo también, y espero no recibir críticas de mal gusto ya que es mi decisión, y a mí no me agrada que la gente me diga cómo debo de hacer las cosas ("no me gusta ser tan brusco en esto, pero les digo la verdad")**

 **Solo aceptaré comentarios a los que creen que debo mejorar mas, o me que den consejos e ideas, o para hacer algunos cambios a la historia, solo a esos responderé.**

 **Ya aclarado esto… su servidor se despide con un gran ¡PURAVIDA! a todos mis lectores y nos leemos en otras de mis historias.**

 **Hasta otra… adiós!**


	4. la era de los dioses comienza

**Hola amigos de fanfiction… aquí Carlos trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, lamento el retraso de una semana, al menos ya termine los exámenes, y ahora tengo el tiempo suficiente para terminar el cap, solo que ahora, decidí que voy a alternar las actualizaciones de mis historias; es decir, subiré el cap de esta historia hoy, y a la semana siguiente del otro fanfic que tengo. También estoy trabajando en una nueva historia, se que de seguro les llamara la atención, pero mejor los dejare con el beneficio de la duda XD. Ya sin nada más que decir, les dejo con el cap.**

 **Mi paraíso deseado.**

 **Capitulo 2: visiones, la era de los dioses comienza.**

 **POV: Carlos**

Llevo casi 2 horas intentando salir de este tétrico bosque, durante mi recorrido me tope con algunos timberwolves, pero por suerte me pude librar de ellos y además de que puse a prueba mi nueva fuerza, y siguiendo los consejos de **[Slyfer]**.

Ahora mi problema es que no encuentro la salida de este lugar, tal parece que estoy dando vueltas en círculos y no voy a ningún lado, cosa que me empieza a desesperar.

-¡¿DONDE PUTAS TERMINA ESTE MALDITO BOSQUEEEEEEEE?! Digo muy enojado, y algo cansado de tanto caminar, al gritar tan fuerte, muchas aves salen volando por el susto.

 **[Cálmate compañero, estamos por un buen camino esta vez]-** dice el dios dragón dentro de mí, intentando calmarme ¡¿PERO COMO QUIERE QUE ME CALME EN UN MOMENTO ASÍ?!

-Como quieres que este calmado? Llevo caminando por casi 2 malditas horas, intentando salir de este bosque del demonio! Me enfrente a unos timberwolves y a un par de manticoras que me querían de cena! Y para el colmo ¡NO SE A DONDE PUTAS VOY!- digo completamente alterado, creí que sería sencillo salir de aquí, pero esto no es como lo pintan en la serie o en los fanfics de este tipo.

\- **[ya relájate Carlos, te digo que enserio vamos por buen camino, solo mira al frente tuyo]** Me dice mi compañero espiritual, para que yo pusiera mi vista adelante.

Yo le hago caso, y para mi sorpresa, justo delante de mí, estaba una peculiar casa que era un árbol y con algunas decoraciones de casi un estilo africano. De inmediato reconocí que era la casa de Zecora, y sin perder tiempo me dirigí hacia ella, y por dentro le agradecía por completo a [Slyfer] y este solo me decía "no hay de que compañero"

Al llegar a su puerta me disponía a tocar, pero un pensamiento paso por mi cabeza, y era el hecho del como presentarme con ella, como lo tomaría esta, y si estaría dispuesta a ayudarme. Además de que le tendría que darle una gran explicación del quién soy y porque estoy aquí, si bien le puedo decir todo sobre mi y del como llegue y tal vez pedirle refugio por hoy, ya que el sol parece está empezando a ocultarse, y sé que este lugar es más peligroso durante la noche. Ya teniendo pensado en como presentarme, decidido tocar la puerta de Zecora.

Solo unos cuantos toques bastaron para que una voz desde adentro me dijera "un momento" por dentro me sentía muy ansioso por conocer a una de mis ponis favoritas, o en este caso una cebra jeje…, y después de un par de minutos, la puerta se abre y me deja ver a una… cebra? Pero… QUE ES LO QUE VEN MIS OJOS! (O_O)

Estaba con los ojos abiertos como plato, al ver ante mí a una cebra antropomórfica, tenia básicamente mi misma estatura, su crin, cola y ojos eran los mismos que en la serie, sus anillos que lleva en su cuello, en sus muñecas y como pendientes en sus orejas, además que usaba una blusa sin mangas era bastante corta y que hacia resaltar sus pechos, ("deben ser copa D según veo"), era tan corta que me dejaba ver su vientre por completo, y tenía una falda que solo llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos, esas ropas eran de color café oscuro con detalles en negro, y en la parte izquierda de su falda estaba la marca que parecía su cutie mark, aunque yo ya sabía que no lo era.

Estoy sorprendido de ver la apariencia de Zecora, y esta estaba igual al verme, pero no pude evitar verla "de casco a cabeza" con un sonrojo y con cara de tonto ( _"jeje… disfruta de la vista mi "amigo" porque más adelante se pondrá mejor jajaja…"_ ) esto hacia que ella se sintiera algo incomoda del como yo la miraba. ( _N/A: no soy muy bueno con las rimas de Zecora así que hablara como cualquier poni, pero si se me llegan a ocurrir algunas rimas, obviamente las pondré, pero no les prometo que sea siempre jejeje)_

-Mmmm disculpa mi amigo- Dice la Zecora algo nerviosa, sacándome de mí trance.

\- Eh? Oh, p-perdón no era mi intención mirarte de esa manera- Le decía yo algo sonrojado y mirando hacia otro lado.

\- jeje… no te preocupes mi amigo, si deseas puedes pasar, para que así podamos conversar - me dice la cebra invitándome a entrar, "si gracias" le respondí.

Ya adentro me ofreció de cenar y claro que acepte ya que memoria del hambre, mientras comíamos, me presente y ella también lo hizo pero tengo que aparentar que no la conozco del todo para evitar malos entendidos, también le conté sobre mi y del como llegue también, esta se sorprendió y a la vez se puso algo triste por escuchar mi historia, pero yo le dije que no se preocupara por eso y que ya estoy superándolo, pero le dije que dejáramos ese tema de lado ya que no quiero que se lamente mucho por mí. Sin embargo no le dije nada sobre que tengo a un ser celestial en mi interior ya que de seguro no me creería o me considerara un loco.

 **POV- Zecora**

Muy interesante resulto ser este… humano, creo es como se llama su especie, es tal como mi amiga Twilight Sparkle me los describió cuando ella viajo a su mundo, se parecen mucho a los ponis pero con muchas diferencias, además de que su tono piel es algo pálida y no es multicolor como los que ella describió, su cabello es negro y lo tiene algo largo, usa una playera gris con toques negros, usa unos vaqueros de color azul y tiene zapatos azules con blanco en sus… creo que Twilight dijo que sus cascos se llaman "pies" o algo así.

También parece ser alguien muy amigable, además que su complexión es delgada, pero veo tiene músculos bastantes tonificados… ("a mi parecer, resulta bastante atractivo…") espera! En que estoy pensando?! Apenas acabo de conocerlo, agh me sacudí esos pensamientos extraños de mi cabeza. Bueno… olvidando eso, veo que enserio necesita algo de ayuda ya que su ropa está un poco maltratada y esta algo sucio, y con unos cuantos rasguños y heridas con un sangrado leve, entonces le cure de sus heridas y le di un calmante para el dolor, jejeje… tal parece que no le gusto del todo ya que escupió el brebaje al primer sorbo, pero al final termino bebiéndolo todo y con una gran cara de asco, enserio este chico es muy gracioso jeje…

\- g-gracias por permitirme quedarme al menos esta noche. Y perdona las molestias- me decía Carlos, con una sonrisa y algo apenado.

\- jeje… no hay problema mi querido amigo, si bien por las noches el bosque muy peligroso resulta ser, pero eso ya tu lo has de saber- le digo con una sonrisa.

Y así nos la pasamos conversando hasta ya muy tarde en la noche, y debo admitir que su mundo resulta ser muy interesante, autos, aviones y otros avances tecnológicos como esa cosa que lleva consigo la cual se llama celular, es muy interesante sus funciones y de lo que puede hacer, hasta nos tomamos una foto juntos jeje… enserio este muchacho es muy interesante y me gustaría conocerlo aun mas.

 **Narración 3ra persona.**

Ya eran como la 1:00am y ya era hora de dormir, Zecora le dijo al chico que si lo llevaba a conocer poniville por la mañana y Carlos obviamente acepto y también propuso si desayunaban allí, cosa que la cebra acepto con gusto. Ya planeado lo de mañana, ambos se fueron a dormir.

Zecora se había ido a su habitación, y Carlos se quedo acostado en el sofá, ya que el decidió dormir allí, pero al rato de quedarse dormido, empezó a tener una especie de sueño extraño.

 _ **Sueño de Carlos.**_

" _ **Se ve al chico humano parado en medio de un campo de batalla totalmente desolado y oscuro, con señales de que se estaba llevando a cabo alguna especie de guerra, y a lo lejos veía a la gran ciudad de Canterlot y a poniville que estaba más cerca y ambas estaban completamente en ruinas, y el chico no podía ver a ningún poni por ningún lado. Alrededor de él se encontraban seis siluetas diferentes, cuatro de ellos median más 20m de alto, mientras que los otros 2 que tenían formas de serpiente, no podía distinguir cuanto median de longitud.**_

 _ **Tres de estas estaban de un lado mirando a las otras siluetas, mientras que las 3 que restan hacían lo mismo y el chico estaba en medio de entre las 6 criaturas estaticas, tal parecía que se iban a enfrentar unas a otras, y en eso el chico escucha una voz extraña casi en forma de susurro.**_

 _ **-"batalla…"- la voz era casi inaudible para el chico –"el rey de las pesadillas y la diosa creadora de la luz"- volvía a decir la voz.**_

 _ **\- como?... cual rey y cual diosa?, una batalla de qué?... -preguntaba el chico confundido por lo que escuchaba.**_

 _ **\- "las bestias y los dioses"- decía la voz casi desapareciendo- "pelearan otra vez"- termino de decir, y después todo quedo fue el silencio.**_

 _ **\- espera! Dioses y bestias? A que te refieres? Por favor di algo más!- gritaba el chico a la nada, pero no recibió respuesta.**_

 _ **Luego vio que las siluetas se les iluminaban los ojos, y parecían haber despertado, rápidamente todos se lanzaron al ataque, con él de por medio en el fuego cruzado, instintivamente Carlos se cubrió y grito del miedo.**_

 _ **Fin del sueño. POV Carlos.**_

\- me desperté de golpe, mire a mi alrededor, estaba sudando a mares por lo que vi en aquel sueño. Todavía estaba en la casa de Zecora, al parecer todo fue un sueño, pero este fue el sueño más extraño que eh tenido.

\- **[compañero!] –** me llama Slyfer.

\- Slyfer, tu sabes que fue ese sueño tan raro?- le pregunto a la deidad de mi interior.

\- **[si, lo que tuviste fue una especie de visión del futuro, solo que al verla, se me hicieron conocidas varias de las siluetas oscuras]-** decía el dios dragón algo pensativo.

\- así? Y quiénes son?- le pregunte.

\- **[no lo recuerdo muy bien, lo siento por eso]-** me dice algo apenado por su falta de memoria.

\- no recuerdas nada?- le pregunte solo para corroborar.

\- **[solo recuerdo a mis hermanos y nada mas de allí, si llego a recordar algo mas, te lo hare saber compañero.]-** dice este y yo le respondo "está bien" aunque pienso que si ese sueño es una visión del futuro, Canterlot y poniville reducidas a escombros, y las sombras de esos monstruos a punto de pelear. La verdad es que todo esto me dice que algo muy malo está a punto de pasar y yo estaré involucrado en ello.

Al terminar de hablar con Slyfer, me dispuse a dormir otra vez y olvidarme de lo que vi, mañana será un gran día para mi jejeje…

 **Al día siguiente. Narración 3ra persona.**

Ya era de mañana y Zecora junto con Carlos se levantaron muy temprano para ir a poniville, por petición del chico, Zecora le dio una capa extra con capucha para ocultar su identidad, ya con todo listo salieron de la casa de Zecora con rumbo hacia poniville.

 **Poniville.**

Unos 10 minutos después de caminar, pudieron salir del bosque Everfree, la cebra y el humano ya estaban llegando a la entrada del pueblo, antes de cruzar el puente de la entrada el Carlos decidió ponerse la capucha de la capa que tenia puesta, empezaron a caminar por la calle principal del colorido pueblo. Muchos ponis saludaban a Zecora ya que después de que Twilight y las demás la ayudaran a que los ponis la aceptaran por ser de diferente, era ya muy bien recibida por todos en el pueblo.

Carlos no decía nada y una que otra vez saluda a los ponis, las miradas curiosas de todos se posaron en el chico y claramente este se puso algo nervioso, ya que no le gusta llamar la atención. Las miradas y expresiones de todos eran diferentes, algunos pensaban que sería un amigo de Zecora, otros se ponían algo temerosos solo por ser un desconocido, y otros solo lo veían con curiosidad ya que era alguien nuevo que nunca han visto en el lugar.

-("mierda, detesto ser el centro de atención, que suerte que tengo la capa y la capucha")- decía Carlos muy incomodo porque las miradas de todos las tenía sobre él.

\- **[relájate compañero, una vez que todos te conozcan terminaran aceptándote, justo como a la cebra, además puedes contar con la ayuda de Twilight y sus amigas]-** dice el dios dragón con toda la razón, la princesa de la amistad y el resto de los elementos de la armonía podían ayudarlo a adaptase a su nueva vida en equestria.

\- ("tienes razón "sly" gracias por animarme)- decía el chico humano más animado.

\- **[solo no te comportes como un pervertido idiota cuando conozcas a las demás jejeje…]-** eso ultimo lo dice de manera burlona.

-("NO SOY PERVERTIDO, PUTA LAGARTIJA SUPERDESARROLLADA, Y YA BASTA CON ESO, DE DONDE SACAS QUE SOY UN PERVERTIDO?")- dice Carlos muy enojado.

\- **[recuerda que tengo acceso a tu mente y a tus recuerdos compañero, y lo que he visto en ellos no son nada "santos" o me equivoco?)-** dice con el dragón con algo de arrogancia ya que sabía de los "picantes" secretos de portador.

\- … -

\- **[jajaja… en serio no tienes remedio compañero jajajaja…]-** dijo Slyfer riéndose.

\- (CALLATE!)

El humano estaba tan distraído, que no se percato de que chocaría con alguien, y efectivamente eso pasó, al chocar ambos caen al suelo y a Carlos se le quita la capucha por accidente y todos los ponis que lo miraban ahora estaban sorprendidos por ver su verdadera apariencia, no era un poni como ellos creían, en cierta forma tenía una semejanza a ellos, solo que con varias diferencias físicas; como el no tener orejas de poni, ni el tener cola, un cuerno u alas y del no tener pelaje, lo comparaban con una especie de mono sobre desarrollado sin pelo, solo exceptuando en su cabeza .

-Auch, eso me dolió- dice Carlos sobándose la cara y levantándose del suelo algo aturdido y el poni con quien choco hace lo mismo.

\- Auch, lo siento mucho, no me fijaba por donde iba- dice una voz de aparentemente una yegua, esta estaba en la misma condición que el chico humano.

\- No, tu discúlpame, suelo ser muy despistado a veces y no me fije por donde caminaba- decía Carlos aun con el dolor en su cara.

\- Ves, eso te pasa por no prestar atención y por estar hablando de esos tales humanos, Lyra- dice otra voz femenina, y esto hizo que el chico se le congelará la sangre por la impresión.

Al aclarar su vista, ve a una unicornio color verde menta, con crin y cola color verde pálido con blanco, sus ojos eran de color amarillo, usaba una remera color blanca, la cual al ser un poco ajustada a su cuerpo hacia resaltar sus pechos ( _"copa D serán para ella")_ y una falda color verde oscuro. La otra era una poni de tierra color crema, su melena y cola tenían la combinación del azul y el rosa independientemente, sus ojos eran azules claros, vestía una camisa color celeste _("copa c, creo que le quedarían bien jeje")_ y usaba unos vaqueros de color azul marino ( _"es más que obvio, no soy muy bueno para la moda, claro está jejeje…"_ )

Poniendo su vista hacia las desconocidas, Carlos las reconoció inmediatamente, se trataban de Bon Bon y Lyra, ambas yeguas se quedaban mirando al chico de manera sorprendida, y esto hacia que el chico se sintiera muy nervioso, ya que sabía lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

En eso la cara de Lyra empieza a cambiar, pasando del asombro a una sonrisa de esas como cuando alguien descubre una gran mina de oro.

-UN HUMANOOOOOOOOOO! ES UN HUMANO DE VERDAD, LO VES BON BON, TE DIJE QUE LOS HUMANOS REALMENTE EXISTÍAN!- gritaba Lyra con emoción, tomando a bon bon por los hombros y moviéndola de manera frenética debido a la alegría de ver por primera vez a un humano en equestria.

\- oye cálmate, vas a terminar arrancándole los brazos a tu amiga si la sigues agitando de esa forma jeje…- decía Carlos con una risa nerviosa, al ver la escena que Lyra estaba haciendo y aparentando que no las conoce para no llamar la atención.

Al escucharlo, Lyra le hace caso y suelta a bon bon y vuelve a posar su atención al chico humano.

-oh por Celestia… en serio eres real, incluso nos entiendes y hablas como nosotros- dice la unicornio verde con alegría y dando pequeños saltitos- cielos, tengo miles de preguntas acerca de tu especie, su cultura, estilo de vida, su historia, por favor cuéntamelo todo, quiero saber todo sobre ustedes!- dice Lyra, pareciendo una potra adolecente que conoce por fin a su estrella favorita.

\- esta bien, responderé lo que quieras, después de todo como podría decirle que no, a una poni tan linda como tu Lyra- dice el humano con una sonrisa, cosa que hace Lyra se sonroje y se apene un poco por el cumplido de este.

El humano solo se ríe por el comportamiento del poni, y el resto de espectadores allí presentes les gano la curiosidad por el hecho de ver a una nueva especie entre ellos, y el hecho de que lo bombardearan de preguntas, hacia que al pobre chico deseará que se lo tragase la tierra.

Sin embargo entre el público, se encontraba cierto dragoncito de escamas moradas, espinas de color verde, vestía una camisa de color verde con una sudadera azul y pantalones color beige. Se trataba de Spike, el asistente numero 1 de Twilight, quien venía de Sugar Cube Corner, el cual llevaba un cuantos cupcakes para Twilight y las demás, ya que el mapa de la amistad las mando a una nueva misión, y unos mas para la más nueva y resiente pupila de la princesa de la amistad, Starlight Glimmer.

Pero cuando se dirigía rumbo al castillo vio un tumulto de ponis observando algo, y a este le entro la curiosidad de lo que estaba pasando, así que decidió echar un vistazo, y lo que vio lo sorprendió a más no poder, vio a un humano junto a sus amigas Lyra y bon bon, entonces un mar de preguntas se le vinieron a su cabeza, estaba confundido, "¿Cómo llego un humano a equestria?" esa era la pregunta principal en su mente, podría ser del espejo, pero este humano se veía muy diferente a los humanos que conoció cuando él y Twilight viajaron a través del espejo además se veía muy cerca de la entrada de poniville, así que esa idea estaba descartada, entonces decidió lo más factible.

-debo decirle de esto a Twilight- decía Spike empezando a correr con dirección hacia el castillo.

 **Mientras tanto, castillo de la amistad – POV Twilight.**

Bueno otra misión de la amistad resuelta, esta vez yo y mis amigas viajamos al noroeste de equestria para ayudar a los habitantes de dos pueblos vecinos ya que existían muchas diferencias entre estos y que uno era mejor que el otro y esas cosas por el estilo.

Entonces los ayudamos a resolver esas diferencias y que ambas convivan y se ayuden mutuamente y que la amistad naciera entre los habitantes y los alcaldes de ambos pueblos, fue difícil al principio pero al final todo se resolvió de manera amistosa.

Sin embargo antes de retirarnos, uno de los alcaldes de uno de los pueblos como agradecimiento me regalo una especie de libro, el cual era bastante viejo y la cubierta era roja con detalles en azul y dorado y también es bastante grande y pesado, por lo cual tuve que cargarlo con magia. Le pregunte al poni de que trataba el libro, pero él me dijo que no tenía idea, solo que era de una antigua legenda equestriana, el problema es que este libro estaba escrito en un idioma demasiado extraño, ya que ni los mejores lingüistas del lugar supieron como traducirlo así que me lo dio para que yo investigara y lo cual acepte, ya que este libro enserio me llamo la atención, y tal vez en mi biblioteca tenga algunos libros que me ayuden a traducirlo, y ver que secretos guarda.

Cabe decir que me emociona el hecho de conocer más de la historia de equestria y este libro seguramente tiene grandes misterios en él, así que me dedicare a averiguarlos.

Llegamos al castillo y Starlight nos dio la bienvenida de manera muy animada, pero lo extraño es que no vimos a Spike por ningún lado, así que le pregunte a Starlight por mi asistente Numero 1, y ella dijo que fue a Sugar Cube Corner por unos dulces para nosotras, jejeje Spike enserio es bastante considerado con nosotras, pero más que todo con Rarity jeje, aun después de lo que paso entre ellos hace un mes. Ya dejando eso de lado, lleve este gran libro al salón de los tronos para así empezar a analizarlo.

-estás segura de poder traducir ese enorme libro, terroncito?- me pregunta Applejack con curiosidad.

\- concuerdo con Applejack querida, además de pudieras traducirlo, deberías de darle una buena limpieza a ese polvoriento libro, y por favor ten cuidado con el polvo, ya que es muy difícil de quitar de la ropa- dice Rarity, como si eso fuera lo más importante.

\- no lo sé, solo debo encontrar un libro de idiomas equestres, a ver si alguna de ellas coincide- digo yo, ya que si no encuentro nada aquí, entonces le pediré a la princesa Celestia que me preste algunos libros de la biblioteca de Canterlot.

\- ammm, Twilight, no crees que ese libro tenga alguna especie de información secreta de la cual nadie quiere que se sepa, claro, digo yo- dice fluttershy tímidamente.

\- uh, uh, uh, de seguro debe de tener una receta superrecontraultramegasuperduper secreta para preparar cupcakes…, no no no, tal vez sea para el pastel más dulce y delicioso que haiga existido en toda equestria, o mejor es tal vez una para…- decía pinkie pie, pero no pudo terminar, porque rainbow dash le tapo la boca.

\- pinkie, no creo que ese libro sea de recetas de pastel, además como podrás traducir todo ese libro Twilight, solo mira su tamaño, es casi del mismo tamaño de la princesa luna, te tomaría siglos descubrir todo lo que tiene escrito dentro- dice rainbow dash incrédula.

\- no digas eso rainbow, este libro contiene algo de la antigua cultura equestre y tu sabes que gusta mucho la historia de equestria, sé que no podría sacar mucho de él, pero a veces no necesitas leerlo del todo para comprender lo que dice, pero lo que vale es que puede ser una pieza histórica importante para equestria- le digo a rainbow ya que ella no sabe lo que representan los libros de historia para los ponis y las cosas que se cuentan en estos.

Sin embargo nuestra conversación fue interrumpida, porque Spike entro al salón de los tronos bastante agitado seguido de Starlight, de seguro estuvo corriendo para llegar aquí, este rápidamente vino a mi lado y se sentó en su pequeño trono a recuperar el aliento. Las chicas y yo lo miramos confundidas ya que es muy extraño ver a Spike tan alterado.

-Spike, que te ocurre? – le pregunto confundida.

\- Twilight…, hay…, un…,- trataba de decir, pero el pobre jadeaba del cansancio y le costaba mucho articular las palabras.

\- tranquilízate spikey wikey, respira con calma. – le dice Rarity de manera comprensiva, y Spike hace lo que le dice.

Luego de normalizar su respiración, empieza a calmarse y a ordenar sus ideas. Después de unos minutos comienza a hablar.

-Twilight, no vas a creer lo que vi hoy en el pueblo, y créeme cuando te digo que no era una ilusión o un truco- decía Spike, pero antes que siguiera pinkie lo interrumpió.

\- se trata de un humano como los que tu y Twilight vieron cuando fueron por la corona al otro lado del espejo, pero este humano es muy diferente a los que ustedes conocen, y que vino aquí a equestria de alguna forma desconocida que no sea el espejo que Twilight tiene en la biblioteca del castillo y no se sabe del porque está aquí y cuales sean sus intenciones, y también que si les digo cosas de mas, les daré un gran spoiler de lo que acontecerá en esta historia que el autor está escribiendo en estos momentos…- dice pinkie… espera que cosa dijo? (" _espera! C-como supo que estoy escribiendo esta historia?"_ )

\- espera, como supiste todo eso pinkie?- pregunta Spike incrédulo.

\- jiji… lo presentí- dice pinkie inocentemente.

\- Spike todo lo que dijo es cierto? excepto lo de un spoiler, un autor y una historia- le pregunte a Spike y el me dijo "te lo digo en serio twi" eso me dejo perpleja, un humano aquí en equestria? Pero como es eso posible? Si se supone que el espejo esta aquí, y por algunas fallas en la maquina que lo mantenía abierto, tuve que cerrarlo para repararlo, además que dijo que era muy diferente a los que vimos en Canterlot high, enserio esto es muy extraño, pero creo que tendré que ir a verlo por mi misma para corroborar que es verdad.

\- Wow, wow, detén tus caballos allí Spike, no crees que exageras, y además, recuerdo que Twilight nos conto esos que se llaman humanos viven en otro mundo. Entonces como es posible que este uno aquí si el portal que une ese mundo con el nuestro está cerrado?- dice Applejack bastante confundida.

\- es cierto Spike no crees que lo que viste fue a un poni que se parece a esos tales humanos o como se llamen?- dice rainbow dash también con dudas.

\- ammm chicas yo creo que tal vez si pueda ser verdad, bueno… digo que siempre han aparecido muchas cosas extrañas en equestria, así que puede ser muy posible- dice fluttershy defendiendo a su modo a Spike.

\- la verdad, no se qué pensar al respecto sobre esto, tú qué piensas querida? Me pregunta Rarity y las demás me prestan atención.

Yo fijo mi atención a Spike, el cual me asiente con mucha seguridad y algo que eh aprendido es en confiar en los demás, y si mi asistente numero 1 dice que vio un humano rondar por poniville entonces…

-si Spike dice que un humano anda por aquí, entonces iré a donde esta él para ver si es verdad y antes que digan algo, hace mucho tiempo aprendí que debes confiar en tus amigos y Spike jamás me ha ocultado cosas tan importantes como esta. Así que quien me acompaña a ver lo que está sucediendo- les digo con una sonrisa, las demás parecen dudar pero…

\- uh, uh, uh, yo voy, ya que si se trata de alguien nuevo en equestria, entonces debo de hacerle una gran fiesta de "bienvenido a equestria"- decía pinkie feliz y dando saltitos, y al parecer todas lo reconsideran.

\- concuerdo con pinkie, además quisiera saber cómo son esos… como se llaman? Así humanos- dice rainbow también uniéndose.

\- ammm, yo también quiero saber cómo son- dice fluttershy también con curiosidad.

\- yo también voy, además quisiera saber cómo es la ropa que visten los humanos, uhhhh, tal vez él pueda darme algunas ideas para unos nuevos diseños!- dice Rarity muy emocionada.

\- bueno… creo que también iré, es como dijo Twilight, hay que ver para creer. Dice Applejack también.

\- oigan puedo ir también, ya conozco a los humanos pero quisiera ir a verlo también- dice Starlight también uniéndose, "claro que también puedes venir Starlight" le respondí con una sonrisa.

Entonces ya está decidido iremos a ver al humano que está aquí en equestria y tal vez quiera ser nuestro amigo, y después de esto debería de presentárselo a las princesas también, supongo que se llevaran una gran sorpresa por esto jejeje.

 **Mientras tanto, en un lugar desconocido de equestria. Narración 3ra persona.**

En el antiguo castillo de antes, ubicado en medio de un siniestro bosque, en la habitación del alicornio oscuro, dicho personaje estaba cerca de la ventana donde entraba muy poca luz.

En eso el mismo dragón tipo serpiente de antes apareció ante él e hizo una reverencia.

-mi señor yo…- decía el reptil, pero el semental lo interrumpió.

\- él acaba de llegar. Finalmente esta aquí mi querido amigo- decía el alicornio con una sonrisa macabra.

\- como esta tan seguro mi señor? Yo y los demás no detectamos ninguna presencia en ningún lado- decía el dragón con confusión por las palabras de su amo.

\- créeme cuando te digo que él **[dios dragón celestial]** está en este lugar, mis visiones me lo han dicho, y no viene solo, así que es la hora de movernos- dice el semental oscuro con frialdad.

\- entendido mi señor, quiere que iniciemos ya?- pregunta el dragón serpiente.

\- no, dejaremos que se relaje un poco, y luego atraeremos hacia nosotros ya que lo necesito con vida, solo un par de días bastaran, y luego seguiremos con los planes- dice el alicornio.

\- como ordene mi señor- dice el gran reptil negro, comenzando a retirarse de la habitación.

\- jejeje después de milenios finalmente has vuelto a casa. Ahora solo falta que aparezcan los otros 2 y cuando tenga a los 3 dioses reunidos, los usare para buscar y resucitar a las bestias sagradas, y así estas restauraran el orden, eliminando al que se les resista, y si pudiera controlarlos, instaurare un nuevo orden. Donde los dioses gobiernen sobre los mortales, y yo seré el gran dios que esta tierra necesita. Así le mostrare a esas estúpidas princesas el cómo aprovechar los poderes otorgados por los dioses.

Primero me encargare de quien tiene al [dragón celestial] y luego buscare los que faltan. Así que disfruta de tu estadía en equestria niño, y vete preparando para encarar tu destino, tú, las elementos de la armonía y las princesas deben prepararse, porque llego hora de mi regreso.

A partir de ahora, equestria vera un nuevo horizonte, donde los dioses, los verdaderos dioses de este lugar muestren quienes son los auténticos amos de este lugar, y yo no voy a ser un príncipe, ni mucho menos un rey, NO, YO ASENDERÉ A SER UN DIOS, SERÉ EL SER SUPREMO DE TODOS LOS PONIS Y AQUELLOS QUE NO QUIERAN SEGUIRME, LO PAGARA CON LA MUERTE, ¡ **LA ERA DE LOS DIOSES A COMENZADO! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…!** \- el poni terminaba su discurso con una risa psicópata, y eso decía que este sujeto no quería nada bueno con equestria.

Sin embargo mientras el alicornio malvado reía maniáticamente, se puede ver un escritorio de madera ya gastado, y en él se encontraba una vela que lo iluminaba, a la par de esta estaba un libro exactamente igual al que le dieron a Twilight, el cual era un poco más pequeño que el de esta, y en él se podía ver que estaba escrito en un idioma extraño pero lo que más resaltaba eran los seis monstruos dibujados allí los cuales 2 eran como serpientes, dos parecían ser demonios, 1 parecía ser un dragón, y el ultimo que parecía un ave, pero en medio de todas se veía las siluetas de 2 criaturas mas, una parecía un ángel y la otra era una especie de demonio quimera de mayor tamaño.

Abajo tenía una inscripción que parecía ser lo único traducido del libro el cual decía:

" _Los 3 grandes dioses y las poderosas bestias sagradas despertarán._

 _Se buscaran unos a otros hasta estar reunidos._

 _Cuando todos estén cara a cara se enfrentaran._

 _En el clímax de la batalla las bestias se unirán para crear al amo y señor de las pesadillas._

 _Y los dioses harán lo mismo trayendo a la creadora de la luz._

 _Ambos titanes chocaran en el infinito._

 _Solo uno puede de ellos puede ganar._

 _Pero si las cosas están parejas._

 _Solo un mortal puede cambiar el curso de las cosas._

 _Ese será el elegido entre el bien y el mal._

 _Y solo al que él elija servir, el destino de esta tierra cambiara._

 **Bueno hasta aquí el cap de hoy, espero les haiga gustado, quiero reiterar lo que dije antes, alternare las actualizaciones de este fic con el otro, o sea que actualizare este fic hoy, y dentro de una semana el otro fic "la familia de los Sparda"**

 **Y para la "otra" semana que viene estaré ("tal vez" XD) publicando una nueva historia que de seguro les gustará ya que se trata de…**

 **Pinkie: shhhh! No les des spoilers a los lectores Carlitos! Recuerda que es una sorpresa.**

 **Yo: AAAAAHHHH! P-pinkie, co-como llegaste aquí? (O_o)**

 **Pinkie: jijiji, es un secreto tontito, pero tú mismo me dijiste que sería sorpresa, así que tiene que ser sorpresa! (dice de manera seria)**

 **Yo: oh vamos pinkie, que tan malo sería dar unos mini spoilers a la audiencia. (Digo intentando convencerla)**

 **Pinkie: por favor Carlitos, tú me prometiste que sería una sorpresa, y quiero que todos se sorprendan, siiiiiii! (me dice haciendo pucheritos)**

 **Yo: p-pero. (Mierda, por favor que no me haga los ojitos, los ojitos no por favor!)**

 **Pinkie: POOOOOOR FIIIIIIISSS! (NOOOOOOOOO! Pucheritos con ojitos no! Todo menos eso!)**

 **Yo: NNNNNNNNAAAAAGH! Ok! Tu ganas, ya estas feliz? (no puedo creer que esta yegua atolondrada me gano!)**

 **Pinkie: jijiji, gracias Carlitos, (me da un cariñoso abrazo)- bien, ahora me debo ir, debo cuidar a pound cake y a pumpkin cake. Adiosito! (dice saltando a la pantalla de mi laptop, como lo hace, en serio?)**

 **Buueno… eso fue extraño? Y creo que mejor nos olvidamos eso. En fin, eso es todo por ahora, Carlos se despide deseándoles un gran ¡PURAVIDA! a todos los lectores de este fic.**

 **Hasta otra…**

 **Pinkie: jijiji… hasta otra, lectores! Cuídense!**

 **Yo: Ok? Se me va ser difícil acostumbrarme a su forma de ser y de sus repentinas apariciones… jejeje, ya ahora si… chao… XD!**


	5. desahogo

**Hola amigos, aquí Carlos con el capítulo, perdonen el retraso pero quien no odiaria quedarse sin internet justo el dia que vas a actualizar? (T_T)** **Bueno... en fin espero lo disfruten. Tengo que decir que con este cap se termina el intro de la historia, para ya pasar al 1er arco en sí.** **Eso sería todo por el momento, ahora los dejo con el cap.**

 **Mi paraíso deseado.**

 **Capitulo 3: desahogo, la maldad revela su cara.**

 **POV - Carlos.**

Mierda, quiero que me trague la tierra! Todos estos ponis curiosos me hacen cada pregunta, una más rara que otra, e incluso escuche a unas yeguas que querían una cita conmigo sin importar mi especie ¿ES EN SERIO? Zecora que esta a mi lado me ve de manera divertida, mientras que Lyra... se queda admirando mis pies? Bueno... conozco esto, muchos fanfics hablan de esto, pero me resulta extraño el hecho de que casi todos no me teman, al menos un 20% veo que si me tienen miedo, mientras que el resto me bombardean con preguntas. Enserio esto es muy extraño a mi parecer.

 **[Vamos... alégrate compañero, así será más fácil que te acepten, además... una que otra poni te está invitando a salir. Así que deberias sentirte contento por esto jejeje...]** \- dice Slyfer de manera divertida.

(Bueno... tal vez tengas razón, pero eso último no lo haré, apenas acabo de llegar, no puedo venir así como así, y salir con cualquier poni sin conocerla primero. Ese no es mi estilo) - lo que digo es cierto, primero tendría que conocer primero a esa persona... o en este caso poni.

Oigan todos! Miren ahí viene la princesa Twilight y las demás! - grito un poni de la multitud... Espera, que?

(HAY JESUCRISTO... AHORA? LAS VOY A CONOCER AHORA?) - me dije en mi mente, no puedo creerlo, por fin conoceré a twilight y a las chicas. Dios que nervios, como debere de presentarme ahora?

 **[Tranquilo compañero, solo relájate y se tu mismo. Eso siempre funciona] -** dice el dios dragón en mi interior, y creo que tiene razón, solo has lo mismo que hiciste con Zecora y todo saldrá bien.

Veo que los ponis se hacen a un lado dejando pasar a alguien y... oh santa virgen María... ya estan aquí. Como veo al parecer, Starlight ya es la alumna de Twilight, y no voy a mentir, todas se ven muy lindas en esta forma.

Twilight viste con una camisa de manga corta color blanca con el estampado de su cutie mark en el pecho (" _copa D para la princesa"_ ) y usa una falda muy parecida a la que usaba en EG, de color morado oscuro y en su flanco esta su CM.

Starlight viste con una blusa sin mangas de color verde turquesa con bordados en rosa oscuro ( _"ella será copa D, y con casi las mismas medidas que twilight"_ ) y tenía unos vaqueros de color azul claro, y como complemento, tenía un cinturon color morado con la hebilla de una estrella de 4 puntas color azul, y su CM al costado.

Fluttershy usaba una blusa sin mangas y cuello de tortuga color verde (" _las suyas son copa E. 7w7"_ ) y una falda que le llegaba a sus rodillas de color rosa, justo igual que su melena, y su CM estampado en su costado.

Rarity viste con una blusa de color azul rey con escote ( _"copa D para la dama"_ ) y que deja al descubierto sus hombros y con unas mangas que van a juego, están desde donde empieza sus brazos hasta sus muñecas. Usa unos shorts color negros con bordados color azul cian, y que hacen resaltar muy sexymente sus delineadas piernas, y en su flanco esta su CM.

Rainbow Dash usa una camiseta deportiva sin mangas color blanca ( _"copa C... puede que no tenga tanta delantera pero lo compensa con buenas caderas jejeje..._ ) usaba unos shorts deportivos color azules claros y en su flanco su característica CM.

Applejack viste una camisa a cuadros de botones, de colores rojo y blanco ( _"copa D para la vaquera"_ ) curiosamente solo la tiene abotonada al nivel de sus pechos, y el resto lo tiene atado en un nudo, dejando su vientre expuesto completamente. También usa unos shorts de mezclilla que llegan hasta la mitad de sus muslos, dejando ver sus fuertes y torneadas piernas, y como complementos pequeños, su característica CM en sus flancos, su melena tiene una cola de caballo, y por ultimo su incomparable sombrero de vaquera.

Por ultimo va Spike, que usa una camisa color verde que hace juego con él, usa una sudadera de color azul marino, y unos pantalones color beige. Y como curiosidad, su estatura es la de un niño de unos 10 u 11 años, ya que me llega un poco mas arriba de mi abdomen.

Estoy sorprendido, las 5 se ven muy hermosas de verdad, y no puedo evitar sonrojarme por lo lindas que son, cuando me dijeron que esto sería mi paraíso, debo reconocer que enserio lo es jejeje.

 **[Este... compañero...]** \- me llama Slyfer, sacandome de mi trance.

(Sí? Que ocurre Slyfer?) - le pregunto de manera mental a mi compañero de alma.

 **[Bueno... no sé si lo has notado, pero falta una de ellas. Se trata de la poni color rosa]** \- me dice Slyfer, al prestar mas atención veo que es cierto, no veo a pinkie pie por ningun lado.

(Es cierto, donde esta pinkie pie? Ella siempre esta con las demás, por qué no estará con ellas?) - me pregunto confundido por no ver a la poni fiestera con las mane 6.

 **[Jejeje... conociendo a esa poni, ella puede aparecer en cualquier momento... como ahora mismo]** \- dice Slyfer con una risa, que querrá decir con eso?

(A que te refieres con que aparecer ahora?) - le pregunto.

 **[Jeje... voltea a tu izquierda y lo veras]** \- me dice con una risa.

Ok? Ya estoy muy confundido, para que este quiere que voltee a mi izquier...

\- Hooolaaa! - dijo pinkie con una sonrisa.

\- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! - PUTA MADRE... ESTA PONI, CASI HACE QUE MI CORAZÓN SALGA DISPARADO DE MI PECHO, INCLUSO CASI HACE QUE MOJE MIS PANTALONES!

Pinkie usa una blusa manga corta color blanca con el estampado de su CM, ( _"copa D, pero casi colindando al E... lo sé, soy un loquillo XD"_ ) y usa una falda que le llega a sus rodillas color rosa pálido, con su CM donde siempre.

\- Pinkie! No debiste de hacer eso! Casi lo matas de un susto - le recrimina twilight por haberme asustado.

\- jijiji... upsi - dice con una risita algo avergonzada.

\- lo siento mucho, ella es así siempre, por favor no te enojes con ella - me dice twilight algo apenada.

\- tranquila, no estoy enojado, es solo que me tomo desprevenido - dije algo apenado, (mierda, que vergüenza que me pase esto, y más enfrente de las chicas.)

\- entonces... esto es un humano? Sí que son raros - dice rainbow con una ceja arqueada, mientras vuela a mí alrededor, analizándome de pies a cabeza. En cierta forma eso me ofendió un poco.

\- Rainbow Dash! Eso fue muy grosero de tu parte! - dice Rarity con reproche - disculpa a mi amiga cariño, ella no quiso decirlo con mala intención - me dice de manera comprensiva.

\- jeje... no se preocupe señorita, ya me han dicho que soy raro antes, pero no eso no me importa - le digo de una manera caballerosa.

Sin embargo antes de que alguien mas hablara, Twilight las detuvo a todas, y les dijo que se presentaran de una en una para mas comodidad. Cosa en la que estoy de acuerdo aunque ya las conozco por completo jeje, pero mejor aparento que no sé nada de ellas, para no llamar la atención.

Así, una a una se fueron presentando.

 **Narración 3ra persona.**

Las mane 6 decidieron presentarse de manera más organizada con el chico humano, quien decidió presentarse de primero, y por parte de las chicas, la primera seria nada más que la princesa de la amistad.

\- bueno me presento, mi nombre es Carlos Darío, pero si gustan me pueden llamar Carlos, un gusto conocerlas - se presento el humano con una sonrisa.

\- esun gusto conocerte Carlos, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, y soy la princesa de la amistad. Y de parte de todos te doy la bienvenida a poniville - termina de decir twilight con una sonrisa.

\- jejeje gracias por el resibimiento twilight - dice Carlos con una sonrisa.

\- es un gusto conocerte a mí tambien, soy Starlight Glimmer , y soy la estudiante de twilight, espero nos llevemos bien - se presento starlight con una sonrisa amistosa.

\- yo tambien espero llevarnos bien jeje - dice el chico con una sonrisa.

\- un gusto conocerte compañero, mi nombre es Applejack, si gustas un día puedes pasarte por nuestra granja, ya que te ofrecemos de lo mejor en nuestros productos de manzanas - dice Applejack con su tono de vaquera, mientras le extiende su mano.

\- jeje... claro, dalo por hecho - le responde estrechando su mano.

\- un gusto amigo, mi nombre es Rainbow Dash, y soy la voladora mas rápida de toda equestria - dice rainbow de manera presumida mientras le extiende su puño.

\- jejeje... ya lo creo, me gustaria verte volar alguna vez - le responde el chico, chocando sus puños y haciendo un _"brohoof"_

\- es un placer conocerte cariño, mi nombre es Rarity, y déjame decir que tu estilo y forma de vestir no estan mal, aunque les hace falta un toque femenino. Pero aun así no te ves nada mal, incluso me atrevo a decirte que eres bastante guapo - dice la unicornio diseñadora, pero lo ultimo lo dijo de forma coqueta y guiñándole un ojo.

\- oh... emmm... g-gracias por el cumplido señorita Rarity jeje... - decia algo sonrojado el chico.

\- ammm... m-mi nombre es...f-fluttershy... - decia en voz baja la pegaso tímida, cosa que a Carlos le parecio sumamente adorable.

\- jeje... un gusto conocerte a ti también fluttershy - dijo Carlos con una risa, y le acaricio su melena, y esto hiso que se sonrojara, y que sus alas se abrieran de repente y moviera la cola en señal de gusto.

\- uh, uh, me toca, me toca. Mi nombre es Pinkie pie, y dime te gustan las fiestas, los dulces, los pasteles, los juegos, los... - pinkie fue interrumpida, ya que Carlos le tapo la boca con su mano.

\- si pinkie... me gusta las fiestas y todo eso, y es gusto conocerte también - dijo el humano con una sonrisa, y también la acaricio en su cabeza y al igual que fluttershy, esta movió su cola y hiso un sonidito de gusto.

\- jijiji... wow, eso se sintió muy bien, como lo hiciste? - pregunta curiosa, y él le responde de manera juguetona "es un secreto tontita" cosa que la hiso reír.

\- "ejem" me presento, mi nombre es Spike, y soy el asistente numero 1 de la princesa twilight - dice el dragoncito, inflando el pecho con orgullo.

\- jejeje... un gusto campeón, espero nos llevemos bien - dice Carlos con una risa, mientras le extiende su mano y el dragón la estrecha amistosamente.

De esta forma todas se presentaron con el chico y este se sentía muy feliz de conocerlas. Luego de esto Twilight lo invito junto a Zecora y Lyra que se une también, a almorzar al castillo, cosa que aceptaron con gusto, en cuanto a la unicornio verde, esta se invito sola, ya que aun quería hacerle muchas preguntas a Carlos, y aunque bon bon intento persuadirla, al final no lo consiguió.

Mientras todos caminaban hacia el castillo, Carlos conversaba con las chicas y de entre todas Rarity fue un poco más atrevida, al hecho de incluso abrazarlo de unos de sus brazos y pegando sus pechos en este. Al hacerlo hiso que Carlos se sonrojara como tomate, y por alguna razón esto les causaba una extraña sensación incomoda a las demás.

Finalmente llegaron al castillo, sin embargo Twilight y Spike se van directamente al salón de los tronos a escribirles una carta a las princesas, acerca de su nuevo amigo, y le piden al resto que los esperen en el comedor del lugar.

 **POV - Carlos.**

Wow... debo de admitir que el castillo de twilight es muy grande en persona, y ciertamente es increíble. Jamás en mi vida eh entrado a un castillo y menos uno hecho de cristal jejeje...

Como nos pidio twilight, fuimos al comedor del lugar y la esperamos a ella y Spike, entoces seguiamos charlando entre todos.

Todas me preguntaban sobre mi mundo, pero de entre todas Lyra era la mas curiosa. Rayos, casi mi cerebro explota por tantas preguntas, por suerte mía, Twilight y Spike volviero con el almuerzo... en cierta forma extraño la carne a esta hora, pero debo de tragarme las ganas por estar en este lugar jeje... cabe decir que me siento afortunado de que ese ángel me ayudo con ese problema antes de venir.

Mientras comíamos, seguían las preguntas con respecto a mi especie, enserio! Ya me estoy empezando a hartar de esto! Pero no me gusta ser malagradecido y menos con las mujeres, así me aguantaré lo mas que pueda. Sin embargo una de las chicas me hiso una pregunta que si me sacó de lugar.

\- Oye amigo, no crees que tu familia sepa que estas aquí? Digo... que si bien creo que se pueden preocupar por tí, si se enteran que no estas allá, no has pensado en eso? - pregunto rainbow con confusión, pero no le respondí, justamente no quería llegar a esto.

\- hey compañero, te encuentras bien? - me pregunta Applejack confundida por mi reacción.

\- ammm Carlos? Que te ocurre? - me pregunta fluttershy preocupada por mí.

No respondí a ninguna pregunta que hacían, enserio no quería que tocaran el tema de mi famila, pero veo que ahora era inútil.

 **[Creo que deberías decirles de ti compañero, si le dijiste a la cebra de tu vida anterior, es justo que ellas lo sepan también. Así seguro te podrían ayudar a superarlo, creéme]** \- me dijo Slyfer con seriedad, y le doy la razón, creo que es mejor que ellas lo sepan.

\- que te sucede cariño? Acaso rainbow dash dijo algo que no debía? - me pregunto Rarity ya comenzando a angustiarse por mí, al igual que todas.

\- d-disculpa amigo, enserio. No quería decir algo malo de ti, yo solo... - intentaba decir rainbow muy alterada, pero le pongo una mano en su hombro para que se calmara, y me escuchara.

\- n-no, no es eso, es solo que... - no encuentro palabras para comenzar a hablar.

\- tranquilo Carlos, solo relájate y cuéntanos que sucede - me dice Starlight de manera comprensiva.

Yo le hago caso y me relajo. Tras un par de minutos tomo el suficiente valor para hablarles de mí, y de lo que me pasó. Solo que me era muy difícil, y esperaba poder controlarme, y sin quebrarme.

\- Ok... se los dire pero les aseguro que no les gustará - dije con un nudo en la garganta, ya que compartir esto con alguien más me es muy doloroso.

Entonces empece a contarles a todas sobre mi vida y de mi familia, del como murieron mis padres por mi culpa, del como el resto de mi familia me culpo de sus muertes y como me abandonaron como si yo fuera basura, y que por un problema con mi hermano, termine involucrado en algo que yo no tenia nada que ver, y del como esos mafiosos me atacaron y finalmente me asesinaron, y que por asares del destino termine viniendo aquí.

Cabe decir que todas quedaron en shock por mi historia, y no tardaron en ponerse tristes por esto.

Twilight, Starlight, Zecora (auque esta ya lo sabía) y Spike, me veían con lastima y con lagrimas en los ojos, Applejack no creía que mi familia me hiciera algo tan cruel, y empezo a sollozar por lo bajo. Fluttershy... bueno no puedo mentir, mí alma se me hacia pedazos al verla llorar, quería abrazarla para que dejara de llorar, pero me abstuve de hacerlo. En cuanto a Rarity, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie;

la primera lloraba de forma dramática mientras se le corría el maquillaje, Rainbow estaba triste y la vez furiosa de que mi familia me abandonara. Con Pinkie... esta empezo a llorar a mares mientras su melena se volvio lisa y su piel se volvio más opaca. En cuanto a Lyra esta me ve con lagrimas en los ojos ya que no podia creer que los humanos fueran así de crueles.

\- d-de verdad lo siento mucho Carlos "sniff" no sabía que tu vida fuera asi de horrible "sniff" - dice twilight entre sollozos.

\- "sniff" oh cariño... cuanto lo siento "sniff" - me dijo Rarity con tristeza.

\- no puedo creerlo, no puedo creer "sniff" que toda tu familia te abandonara así de esa manera tan cruel terroncito, es horrible - me dice Applejack con pesar, mientras pone su mano en mi hombro en señal de conforte.

\- concuerdo con Applejack, es inperdonable lo que te hicieron, si algún día los llegara ver, les daré una buena paliza - decía rainbow dash con furia, pero con algo de tristeza.

Fluttershy, Starlight, Spike y Lyra no tenian palabras para decirme algo, Zecora sollozaba en silencio ya que ella sabia de mí, sin embargo pinkie hiso algo que nunca me lo espere de ella.

Estando todavía con lagrimas y su piel y melena descolorados, se me acerca y me abraza con mucho cariño y compación, cosa que me sorprendio y también a los demás.

\- p-pinkie? q-que estas? - no puedo articular palabras por la sorpresa.

\- "shhh", "sniff" desahoga todo eso que sientes, y que mejor que con un abrazo - me dice con ternura, y al parecer todas captaron la idea.

Después de eso, todos me rodearon en un tierno abrazo grupal. Dios... esta sensación, nunca imagine volverla a experimentar, sentir la calidez de un abrazo, mas si es uno grupal... al verlos a todos abrazándome... y-yo... "sniff"... ya... ya no, "sniff" ya no puedo soportarlo más.

 **\- [Adelante compañero, desahógate. Deja salir toda esa tristeza que guardaste en tu corazón. Haslo, llora. Llora todo lo que necesites llorar]**

\- amigos... yo... "sniff", gracias. Gracias por ser tan amables conmigo "sniff", gracias - y así, despues de casi 3 años de luto, finalmente me quebré. No pude resistirlo ni un segundo más, abrace a todos y cada uno, y empecé a llorar. Empecé a desahogar todo eso que encerré en la parte más profunda de mi ser.

\- nunca mas estarás solo, Carlos/amigo/compañero/cariño - me dijeron todos con cariño.

Descargue todo el dolor con el que viví por 3 años en soledad, todo lo que me guarde en mi corazón por tanto tiempo, TODO!

Toda mi tristeza la deje salir, abrace a cada uno con fuerza, sintiendolos entre mis brazos. Todo era real, ellos eran reales y sus sentimientos también. Esto era lo que buscaba, el cariño y comprención de esas personas y del cual sacar todas mis penas. Y por fin los encontré.

Solo podía decirles "gracias" a esas ponis, cebra y dragón. Les agradezco ahora, y les agradecere siempre.

Ya era de noche y todos se retiraron a sus hogares, yo decidí quedarme en el castillo con Twilight, Starlight y Spike los cuales me aceptaron con gratitud. Me disponía a dormir en el cuarto que me ofrecio twilight, pero Slyfer me detiene para conversar un rato.

 **[Como te sientes ahora compañero?] -** me pregunta con tono alegre.

\- me siento muy bien... no me sentía así desde hace mucho tiempo - le respondo muy feliz al dragón.

 **[Me alegra escuchar eso jeje... y dime que planeas hacer mañana compañero?]** \- me pregunta con curiosidad.

\- Supongo que mañana me levantare muy temprano y saldré a correr por el pueblo, así podre conocerlo mejor - le digo tranquilamente.

 **[Suena bien, pienso que deberías pedirle trabajo a Applejack en su granja, así aprovecharás tu fuerza]** \- me dice, y creo que tiene un punto valido.

\- bien, se lo preguntaré mañana, ahhhhhh! Bueeno... ya me voy a dormir. Descansa "sly" hablaremos mañana - le digo dispuesto a dormir.

 **[Descansa compañero]** \- fue todo lo que dijo, y sin mas, me fui a dormir.

 **Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido. Narración 3ra persona.**

El alicornio malvado estaba sentado en el viejo escritorio iluminado por solo una vela, bebía una copa de vino mientras veía el libro extraño que tenía, donde solo se apreciaban a las 6 criaturas ilustradas.

Este solo sonrió con maldad mientras ve los dibujos de las bestias.

\- jejeje... pasado mañana nuestros caminos se cruzaran, y de paso aprovechare para vengarme de Celestia y Luna por haberme desterrado.

El destino de ambos nos ha llamado. Tú tienes algo que yo necesito, y no descansaré hasta conseguirlo. Y ni creas que las elementos, ni las princesas, te ayudaran a esconderte de mí. Donde sea que vayas, te buscaré y te encontraré. No tendrás escapatoria ni siquiera de mis dragones oscuros. Y una vez que obtenga mi premio, te haré ver lo que les pasa a los tontos que me desafían. Prepárense para conocer a la mismísima muerte. PREPÁRENSE... PARA EL REGRESO DE SHADOW NIGHT... EL NUEVO DIOS DE EQUESTRIA! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! - decía el ahora nominado como shadow night, el cual ríe con crueldad, y con la poca luz que emitía la vela, se distingue a un semental de casi el mismo tamaño de Celestia, de piel color negro carbón, melena y cola color gris ceniza, vestía una túnica color negra con detalles en rojo, debajo de esta tenía una armadura de plata con detalles en negro, y que solo cubria sus pectorales, abdomen, y hombros. También usaba un pantalón de seda color negro.

Y por ultimo sus penetrantes ojos color rojo sangre que brillaban con maldad, y que al mismo tiempo revelaban su locura, sadismo y sed de poder.

Todo indicaba que él no era un villano cualquiera, y sería una amenaza inminente para toda equestria en general.

 **Continuara.**

 **Bueno aquí pongo fin a la introducción de la historia, espero les gustara, para la próxima empezaré con la 1er saga de la historia. Espérenla XD.**

 **De paso quiero aprovechar para saludar a:**

 ***Rikimlp.**

 ***n1god.**

 **Gracias por su apoyo, de verdad. Eso sería todo por hoy, sin mas Carlos se despide, y les desea un gran ¡PURAVIDA! a todos los que siguen y seguiran mi historia.**

 **Gracias por su apoyo.**

 **Hasta otra...**


	6. comienza la busqueda

**Hola amigos… finalmente esta aquí el primer cap de el primer arco de la historia, y espero les sea de su agrado. Cabe decir que ahora los caps serán un poco más largos de lo que eran, y habrá más interacción con las chicas, situaciones cómicas y comprometedoras, y uno que otro "lemon" ya que eso es lo algunos de ustedes deben de estar esperando XD.**

 **Bueno… ya mejor los dejo de aburrir con tanta palabrería, y mejor los dejo leer el cap con tranquilidad. Sin nada más que decir, los dejo con el capitulo.**

 **Mi paraíso deseado.**

 **Arco 1: La búsqueda.**

 **Capitulo 4: La calma antes de la tormenta, comienza la búsqueda.**

 **Al día siguiente. POV-Carlos.**

Bueno este día empezó tranquilo, me desperté alas 5:00am, y me puse mi ropa junto a una sudadera color roja que tenia, Salí del castillo sin hacer el más mínimo ruido para no despertar a sus habitantes, y me dispuse a recorrer el pueblo mientras hago mi trote.

Los ponis que abrían sus locales comerciales a estas horas me ven pasar, algunos me saludan de manera amistosa y les correspondo el saludo, otros me ven todavía sin confianza pero bueno… no los culpo, cuando me conozcan mejor me terminaran aceptando como a un poni mas.

Recorrí el pueblo de norte a sur, y de este a oeste, pase por la alcaldía y salude a la mayor mare, pase por la boutique de Rarity, por Sugar Cube Corner, el spa de ponyville, incluso fui a Sweet Apple Acres a ver a Applejack, ya que de seguro estaría trabajando a estas horas, y justamente como creí, la encontré a ella y su hermano trabajando, bueno para resumir, ella me vio, nos saludamos, me presento a su hermano Big Mac, el cual creo que tiene el síndrome de "hermano sobreprotector" ya que Applejack al estar tan cerca mío, me empezó a mirar con cierta sospecha, la cual me hacía sentir un poco incomodo. Aun así me saludo como alguien normal… aunque él es un poni de muy pocas palabras jeje.

También AJ me presento a su abuela, la Sra. Smith. Jejeje… cabe decir que se sorprendió por verme al principio, pero después no le tomo tanta importancia. Jeh… al conocer a la abuela de Applejack, me hace recordar un poco a mi abuela, ya que ella era también muy despreocupada a veces jejeje… haaa… Que recuerdos!

Sin embargo esta viejita se paso un poco de la raya, cuando me pregunto si yo y Applejack éramos novios, y esto hiso que AJ y yo nos sonrojáramos de la vergüenza, pero AJ era la que enserio tenía la cara como una manzana bien roja, y Slyfer se burlo de mí, por mi aparente "suerte". A veces pienso que este reptil solo me usa para su diversión.

Bueno… olvidándonos de eso, me extraño no ver a Applebloom por allí, pero me imagine que debía estar en la escuela, ya que eran las 8:00am. Entonces Applejack me pregunto la razón de mi visita, y yo le dije que salí temprano del castillo para correr un rato y conocer el pueblo, lo entendió muy claro, y también le pregunte si podía trabajar en su granja unos días, aunque le dije que no solo trabajaría allí, sino que también le ayudaría a cualquier otro poni que necesitara ayuda.

Tras pensarlo un rato, decidió aceptar mi condición.

Luego de eso me despedí de AJ y de su familia, ya que quería seguir corriendo. Luego de unas vueltas mas, eran como las 10:15am, así que decidí regresar al castillo, a darme una ducha y desayunar, ya que todas de seguro se reunirán allá, así que debería irme de una vez.

Sin embargo mientras caminaba de regreso, alguien decidió acompañarme en el camino de vuelta.

\- OYE… CARLOS…! – alguien me llamo por detrás, y rápidamente reconocí esa vos.

\- Lyra? – me voltee para atrás, y vi que tenía razón, fue Lyra la que me llamo, y que venía rápidamente hacia donde estaba.

\- Buenos días Carlos – me dice la unicornio con una sonrisa.

\- Buenos días para ti también Lyra – le respondí de igual forma.

\- Gracias… te puedo preguntarte que haces por aquí? – me pregunta con curiosidad.

\- Oh… bueno, decidí salir muy temprano del castillo, y darle un recorrido a todo ponyville para conocerlo mejor, y de paso hacer un poco de ejercicio jeje… - le respondo con una sonrisa, "oh… ya veo" me respondió esta.

\- Ahora te diriges de regreso al castillo verdad? Si quieres puedo acompañarte, ya que bon bon esta demasiado ocupada hoy. Claro… si a ti no te molesta – me dice con algo de vergüenza. Bueno… creo con todo lo que le dije de mi y de mi especie la ha dejado un poco más tranquila, así que me salvo de que me siga preguntando. Así que porque no?

\- Claro que me puedes acompañar Lyra, estoy seguro que Twilight te invitara a desayunar, y a mí me gustaría que nos acompañes también – le digo con una sonrisa, y esta me sonríe con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. Sinceramente debo admitir que al ver a Lyra, enserio me es muy bonita, además de su apariencia, y con ese sonrojo en su cara solo la hace ver más linda.

 **Narración 3ra persona.**

Mientras Carlos y Lyra caminaban con rumbo al castillo, la unicornio no podía evitar mirar al humano durante todo el camino con algo de angustia, cosa que el chico noto, justo cuando casi iban llegando a su destino.

\- que es lo que tanto me miras Lyra? – pregunta Carlos de manera repentina, alarmando a la yegua.

\- Eh? Oh… no, no, no, no es nada Carlos, de verdad! – dice Lyra algo nerviosa, cosa que no lo convence completamente.

\- me quieres ver la cara de tonto Lyra? Algo te preocupa, y del como me mirabas, apuesto a que algo te inquieta de mí. Pero no tengas miedo de preguntarme, sabes que puedes confiar en mí por completo. Así que adelante, pregunta sin miedo – dice Carlos de manera comprensiva, haciendo que la yegua se sorprenda, pero con lo último que le dijo, se digno a sacarse la duda que tenia con respecto al chico.

\- Esta bien… te lo diré, pero no quiero que te molestes con lo que voy a preguntarte – dice Lyra algo nerviosa, por como tomaría esto su amigo humano.

\- Adelante, soy todo oídos – dice Carlos con una sonrisa.

\- Ok… mi duda era… era que si tu todavía quieres a tu familia, aun después de que te abandonaran de esa manera? – con un poco de confianza, Lyra le hiso esa pregunta a Carlos, el cual lo toma por sorpresa, pero cambia su expresión a una vacía y algo triste, al ver su cambio de actitud, Lyra se empieza a sentir algo culpable por hacerle recordar todo lo que vivió en su antiguo hogar.

\- L-lo siento mucho, creo que no debí preguntarte eso, no quería que volvieras a revivir todo eso otra vez, p-por favor perdóname – dice la unicornio verde con arrepentimiento, mientras que en sus ojos se formaban unas pequeñas lagrimas que amenazaban con mojar sus mejillas, que a la vez estaban algo rojas por la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

\- … - Carlos no decía nada, tenía su mirada fija en el suelo, sin expresión alguna más que de tristeza, al verlo en ese estado Lyra no puede evitarlo, y empieza a sollozar por lo bajo, ya que no debió de preguntar algo tan doloroso para su amigo, y ahora se echaba la culpa de ponerlo así como estaba, y que de seguro se enojaría con ella por hacerle recordar esas cosas tan oscuras otra vez.

\- perdóname… no quería hacerlo "sniff" no quería hacerte sentir triste otra vez, es solo que esa duda me entro desde ayer "sniff" y me daba miedo el preguntarte, y que te molestarías conmigo por hacerte recordar todo ese sufrimiento por el que pasaste otra vez. "sniff" lo siento… lo siento mucho "sniff" si estas molesto conmigo lo entiendo, m-mejor no te molestare mas "sniff" – decía la unicornio entre sollozos, y dispuesta a irse del lugar, para no seguir torturando a Carlos con su pasado.

Pero sorpresivamente, Carlos la agarra de una de sus muñecas, evitando que se fuera, y con un poco de fuerza la atrae hacia él, envolviéndola en un suave y tierno abrazo. La unicornio estaba sorprendida por lo que el chico humano hiso, pero eso cambia cuando lo escucha sollozar un poco.

\- no… - dice Carlos en un susurro, justo en la oreja de Lyra.

\- Eh? Q-que dijiste – dice Lyra algo confundida.

\- Te dije que no. No los odio, y jamás los odie. Ellos lo hicieron porque me equivoque, ya que cuando yo era más joven, me volví sumamente arrogante y despreocupado, no me importaban algunas cosas y siempre tomaba muchos riesgos, cosa que mis padres me reprochaban mucho. – decía Carlos aun teniendo abrazado a la yegua – y ese día, por culpa de mi estupidez, "sniff" provoque que mis padres… pagaran los platos rotos en ese accidente de auto, y cuando mis hermanos se dieron cuenta que yo provoque ese accidente, me culparon sin que me dejaran decirles que me sentía arrepentido por mis acciones, pero no quisieron escucharme "sniff", ese día el que debió morir allí en ese accidente era yo "sniff" y no ellos. – termino de decir entre sollozos Carlos con mucha tristeza, mientras abrazaba a Lyra con fuerza.

\- P-pero… aun así no lo entiendo? Como no puedes odiarlos si ellos no te dejaron pedir disculpas si quiera, y del como tu hermano te metió en ese problema con esos rufianes, y del cual terminaste muerto. Eso es lo que no entiendo – dice Lyra con voz temblorosa como queriendo llorar otra vez.

\- Ya te lo dije, es un castigo que me impuse yo mismo, acepte la culpa de la muerte de mis padres, y acepte que toda mi familia me odiara por ello ya que ellos tienen razón, debía de cambiar mi actitud para no tener más problemas, pero yo había hecho caso omiso a todas sus advertencias. Pero también es una penitencia, la cual debo pagar por mis errores, y que me hiso cambiar mi forma de ser, y ahora soy como tú me vez en este momento – dice el humano separándose un poco del abrazo para ver a la yegua a los ojos con una sonrisa triste, mientras lagrimas caían por sus ojos.

\- Mmmm… más o menos lo entiendo, pero creo que con eso me conformo. Enserio lo lamento, no quería hacer que recordaras todo eso otra vez, por favor perdóname… - dice Lyra con la mirada baja y con unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos.

\- Lyra… - Carlos le levanta la mirada a la unicornio con suavidad, haciendo que lo mire directamente a los ojos, y con sus manos empieza a quitarle las lágrimas de sus ojos con ternura.

\- No te disculpes mas por esto, es mas… me siento feliz que te preocupes por mí, pero no tienes que estarlo por cosas como estas. El pasado es pasado, y ahora tengo una nueva vida aquí, junto con contigo, Twilight y las chicas, y todo el resto de los ponis. Me siento muy feliz de estar aquí, y eso no me lo quitara nadie. Me divertiré con ustedes, reiré con ustedes, llorare con ustedes, todo… todo quiero compartirlo con ustedes, y estar siempre para cuando me necesiten y también juro que las protegeré a ti y a las demás de cualquier cosa. – dice el chico con una sonrisa sincera, sorprendiendo a la poni.

\- Gracias, eres el humano más amable y cariñoso que he conocido en mi vida. Te quiero mucho Carlos – dice Lyra abrazándolo nuevamente, y el chico le corresponde de igual forma.

\- también te doy las gracias Lyra. Yo también te quiero – le dice Carlos de manera cariñosa a la yegua.

 **POV- Lyra.**

Carlos es el humano más cariñoso, amable, amigable y de buen corazón que haiga conocido en mi vida. No tengo más palabras para describirlo, ya que él me lo está demostrando en este momento, su abrazo es muy cálido, sus palabras están llenas de comprensión, aunque con algo de pesar, pero tal vez se deba a lo acontecido entre los dos, de alguna manera me siento feliz que este aquí en equestria, y que comparta con todos aquí, aunque es algo tímido para hablar en público con los demás ponis jijiji.

Después de terminar con ese asunto, decidimos volver al castillo con las chicas.

\- Gracias por eso Lyra, eso me ayudo a descargar mas de eso que llevo en mi corazón, en serio te lo agradezco – me dice Carlos con una sonrisa.

\- jiji… no es nada, solo quería saber cómo te sentías, solo eso, además puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea – le digo también con una sonrisa.

\- jejeje… de verdad? – me dijo con una risa.

\- Claro! Te ayudare las veces que lo necesites, o cuando te sientas solo, puedes venir conmigo cuando quieras – le digo con mi misma expresión.

\- jeje… gracias Lyra, sabes… ahora que lo pienso, quisiera darte un par de cosas – me dice con una sonrisa. Mmmm me pregunto qué cosas serán?

\- en serio? Y que cosas son? – pregunto con curiosidad, ya que no me esperaba que me regalara algo de su parte.

\- jeje… ya verás – al decir de eso, este se lleva su manos hacia atrás de su cuello, como queriendo alcanzar o quitarse algo de él. Después de unos segundos veo que sostiene una cadena, y que al jalarla, saca de por debajo de su camisa, una especie de cruz echa de plata, y que es sujetada por las cadenas echas del mismo material, y la tiene colgando en su mano justo enfrente de mí.

\- Quiero que tengas esto, se que contigo estará mejor – me dice Carlos poniendo la cruz en mis manos.

\- Y esto qué es? Solo es una cruz echa de plata – le pregunto confundida por este obsequio.

\- No es una cruz cualquiera, esto es un rosario, y le pertenecía a mi madre. Es un recuerdo muy especial para mí – me dice mientras mira con algo de nostalgia la cruz y luego la pone en mis manos.

\- Espera! Esto es de tu madre? No! No, no, no, no… no puedo aceptarla, esto es el único recuerdo de tu madre. Yo no podría… - sin embargo el me interrumpe.

\- No me importa. Quiero que la tengas como un regalo de amistad entre los dos, se que la cuidaras muy bien – me dice con suma confianza, pero… porque?

\- Yo… no lo entiendo? Porque me quieres dar el rosario de tu madre, apenas nos conocemos y… yo no creo que me tengas la suficiente confianza para que decidieras dármelo. Se lo hubieras dado mejor a Twilight o a Rarity, pero porque a mí? – le digo con muchas dudas, enserio no creo ser la apropiada para recibir un regalo de su parte, y más uno tan valioso para él.

\- Muy bien… te diré la razón del porque quiero que lo tengas – me dice con una sonrisa – te escogí porque tenias razón acerca de los humanos, y aunque casi todos te decían que estabas loca, nunca te diste por vencida. Seguiste buscando pruebas de la existencia de humanos en equestria, y yo… soy el fruto de tus esfuerzos. Solo mírame bien Lyra – me dice y yo lo miro detenidamente.

\- Soy un humano de verdad, y estoy aquí contigo. Y me debo de imaginar que los que te decían loca dejaron de hacerlo. Verdad? – Me pregunta con una sonrisa, y yo asiento – lo ves…! Yo soy lo que tanto has estado buscando, y aquí me tienes. Y es por eso que quiero que tengas este rosario, porque esto será símbolo de que tus esfuerzos rindieron frutos al final, y que ESTO! Es una prueba de ello. Y si te llegaran a preguntar alguna vez del donde conseguiste este rosario, solo diles que un humano te lo dio como obsequio, y si no llegan a creerte, solo no les hagas caso, y siéntete orgullosa de tenerlo contigo. – me termina de decir con una sonrisa.

Tras decir todo eso, no pude evitar sonrojarme, acaso eso es lo que él piensa de mí? Nunca nadie me había dicho todo eso con tanta sinceridad, y claramente es cierto. Jamás perdí las esperanzas de encontrar un humano aquí, y ahora este humano que llego a equestria de otro mundo, me está diciendo que todo lo que echo hasta ahora… valió la pena!

Siento que mi corazón esta latiendo con fuerza, y al verlo con esa sonrisa sincera, me hace sentir una sensación muy reconfortante, una calidez como nunca eh sentido por un semental, y al estar tan cerca de él, me dan ganas de abrazarlo, incluso creo que me atrevería a besarlo, por todas esas lindas palabras que me dijo. Pero esto es muy repentino, apenas lo conozco solo un día… pero creo… que me encantaría conocer más de él y… tal vez…

 **POV-Carlos.**

Después de decirle todo lo que pienso de ella, Lyra se sonroja, y me mira a los ojos con una tierna sonrisa.

No voy a mentir, Lyra es una poni muy bonita, me gustan mucho sus ojos amarillos, es muy divertida, es amable y entre otras cosas más. Además es bastante atractiva con su forma antro, pero yo no se confundan, no solo me atrae su físico, su forma de ser y del cómo tratar a los demás también me gustan. Creo que tal vez podamos llegar a algo mas allá, a ser más que amigos, pero veo que no la conozco del todo, y quizás pueda acercarme un poco mas y conocerla mejor de lo que ya se de ella por la serie.

\- Gra-gracias por esas palabras, y aceptare tu obsequio con mucho gusto – me dice Lyra con una sonrisa.

\- Me alegra que lo aceptaras, se que estará buenas manos – le digo con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias… y si gustas, me ayudarías a ponérmela – me dice dándome el rosario, y se da la vuelta dándome la espalda.

Sin decir nada solo recojo un poco su melena, y le pongo el rosario en su cuello. Al voltear a verme, me pregunta del como se ve, y le respondo que le queda muy bonito, la cual hace que se sonroje otra vez, jeje… al verla de esa forma, me dan ganas de abrazarla por lo linda y adorable que se ve, pero mejor me abstengo.

\- Bien, ya te di uno de los regalos, ahora falta el otro – le digo con una sonrisa, jejeje… creo que se sorprenderá mas por esta.

\- es cierto, y que es lo otro que me quieres dar? – me pregunta con algo de emoción.

\- jeje… es una sorpresa… - le digo de manera juguetona, cosa que la emociona mas.

\- Me muero por ver de qué se trata! – me dice muy emocionada, jeh pobre… no tiene ni la mas mínima idea de lo que planeo.

\- Ok… ahora quiero que cierres los ojos – le digo sin cambiar mi expresión, y esta lo hace.

\- Listo… y ahora? – me pregunta con los ojos cerrados.

\- Bien… ahora quiero que inclines un poco tu cabeza hacia abajo, no mucho, hazlo como si estuvieras viendo mis piernas. – le digo, y esta obedientemente lo hace.

\- Ok… ya esta, pero para que quieres que agache la cabeza así? – me pregunta confundida, AHORA!

\- Para esto! – le tomo su cabeza con mis manos y le doy un beso en la frente, esta rápidamente alza la cabeza con sorpresa y con la cara roja.

\- O-oye… p-porque me besaste la frente – me dice de forma tímida, POR DIOS… QUE KAWAII…!

\- jeje… no lo sé, solo quería darte una muestra de cariño, y ya. – le digo mientras me rasco la parte trasera de mi cabeza, ahora Lyra tiene la cara como un tomate.

\- N-no hagas eso… es-es-es muy vergonzoso para mí. – me dice muy avergonzada, con un tono bajo parecido al de Fluttershy, mientras juega con sus dedos.

\- jejeje…está bien – mejor no la sigo avergonzando mas.

Decidimos terminar con ese momento y volver al castillo, ya que el hambre nos estaba llegando, y mejor hablaremos en otro momento.

Ya llegamos al castillo, Twilight y las demás me estaban esperando, cuando llegue le dije a twilight que invite a Lyra a desayunar, y no se molesto para nada que también nos acompañara.

\- Oye Carlos, puedo preguntarte el por qué saliste tan temprano? Cuando fui a verte a tu habitación, solo estaban tus cosas allí. – me pregunta Twilight con curiosidad, mientras estamos desayunando

\- bueno… es un habito que tengo, cuando estaba en mi mundo siempre me levantaba muy temprano y salía correr por toda mi comunidad, así que hoy decidí salir y recorrer todo ponyville para orientarme más al lugar – le respondí a su duda.

\- Incluso llego a nuestra granja a saludar y a conocerla un poco – agrego Applejack con una sonrisa.

\- jejeje… si, así fue… y creo que la Sra. Smith ya me ve como uno más de la familia. – digo con una sonrisa nerviosa, haciendo que Applejack se sonrojara un poco por recordar ese momento tan vergonzoso, llamando la atención de todos.

\- Y porque lo dices así amigo? – me pregunta Spike.

\- emmm… creo que ese tema será para otra conversación jeje… - digo algo nervioso, Spike queda confundido por mi respuesta, y las chicas por alguna razón, nos miran a mí y a Applejack con sospecha poniéndonos más nerviosos, bueno… las que lo hacen son Twilight, Starlight, Rarity, Rainbow, y hasta Lyra también. En cuanto a Fluttershy, esta no decía nada, y solo ocultaba su mirada con su melena. Y por parte de… espera? Adonde se fue Pinkie pie, estaba junto a Rarity hace unos minutos?

 **[A tu derecha]**

\- Que? – voltee a mi derecha y… agh… para que lo hice!

\- Buu – eeyup, ella está justo aquí, y para colmo su cara está muy cerca de la mía.

\- AAAAAAAAAHHH! – DIOS… MARÍA… ZEUS… ATHENEA… CUAL DEIDAD SEA! POR FAVOR HAGAN QUE ME DEJE DE ASUSTAR DE ESA MANERA, UNA MAS QUE LO HAGA, Y ME MATARÁ DE UN PUTO INFARTO.

\- Pinkie! Por favor no hagas eso otra vez! Un día vas a hacer que mi corazón salte hasta mi garganta – le digo algo molesto, ya que algo que más odio, es que me asusten.

\- jijiji… upsi, pero al ver como casi todas te veían fijamente, decidí acercarme más a ti para verte mejor – me dice con una sonrisa inocente.

\- Me pregunto por qué no estoy sorprendido? – pregunto de manera sarcástica y con los brazos cruzados, y las demás se empiezan a reír de mí por esto.

\- Ja-ja-ja-ja… eso es, continúen. A la próxima que les pase algo embarazoso, ustedes me verán revolcándome de la risa – digo con algo enojo.

\- jijiji… lo sentimos cariño, pero no deberías molestarte por algo como esto, solo estábamos jugando un poco contigo – me dice Rarity con una risita.

\- Pues yo no le veo la gracia a ese "jueguito" suyo – les digo un poco más molesto, y al parecer todas decidieron dejar de reírse y se pusieron algo nerviosas por mi reacción.

Como yo jamás miento, detesto que me hagan bromas o que se burlen de mí, y desde que estaba en la escuela nunca las toleraba, y al final terminaba siempre en una bronca muy fea, tanto para mi madre, como para mis compañeros.

Olvidando ese tema, todos terminamos de desayunar, y las chicas se fueron a hacer sus deberes del día. Yo me quede en el castillo con Twilight y Starlight. Spike por alguna razón se fue con Rarity, ya que dijo que iría a ver a su hermana Sweetie Bell. Eso me confundió, ¿Por qué Spike se iría a ver a la hermanita de Rarity? Mmmm… algo me dice que esta equestria es muy diferente a la que conozco, o las que conozco en los fanfics, no sé si solo son cosas mías, o que eso pueda ser una posibilidad. Sea como sea, las respuestas vendrán a mí a su tiempo.

Me fui a mi habitación a descansar y a dormir un poco, pasaron solamente 2 horas, ya que eran las 3:00pm, me levante de la cama y decidí ver qué hacer después, no me gusta quedarme sin hacer nada, solo que el salir a correr hoy, y el de ponerme a hacer ejercicios, me dejaron algo agotado. Tal vez Twilight necesite ayuda con algo, así que le preguntare.

Baje al 1er piso del castillo, y busque a Twilight y Starlight por todos lados, enserio este castillo es más grande de lo que aparenta, al final las encontré en la biblioteca… pero lo que vi me dejo sin palabras!

Justamente cuando entre al lugar, lo que vi a continuación era una enorme montaña de libros en medio de la sala, y también unos cuantos esparcidos por todo el lugar. Jejeje… no puedo evitar el pensar: Si un bibliotecario de mi mundo viera todo este desastre, caería desmayado por la impresión… jajajaja!

La montaña estaba casi llegando a la mitad de lo alto del salón, y en la punta veía que algunos libros se movían, y al momento salieron Twilight y Starlight con las melenas desarregladas, y tenían caras de estar muy exhaustas. Al verlas en ese estado me hace tener algunas reacciones:

1\. Confundido del que estaban haciendo con todo ese montón de libros, y el porqué están todos estos libros aquí.

2\. Me da algo de lastima verlas así, tal vez necesiten algo de mi ayuda, claro… sin tener que leer todo eso! (°_°U)

3\. No puedo evitar el reírme por lo bajo, ya que al verlas en ese estado, con sus melenas y colas echas un desastre, y todo esto me resulta muy gracioso. Cuando dije que me reiría de algo gracioso que les llegara a pasar, lo dije en serio! Pero esto no es nada, solo que es muy extraño para mi jejeje…

 **POV -Twilight.**

Agh… por más que busque y busque, al final ningún libro decía nada al respecto sobre el gran libro antiguo que me dieron, y Starlight que se ofreció a ayudarme tampoco encontró nada. Es como si ese libro nunca hubiera existido, es como si fuera un fantasma.

\- Haaa… no creo poder leer ni un solo libro mas… - dice Starlight suspirando de cansancio, y le doy un punto valido, mi cabeza está a punto de explotar por tanta información, además creo que me aprendí todos y cada tipo de idiomas que existen en equestria jeje…

\- Tienes razón Starlight, pero lo increíble es que no pudiéramos encontrar nada acerca de ese libro, ni siquiera una referencia o mención. Esto es muy extraño a mi parecer. – digo con algo de molestia, aunque quizás la princesa Celestia pueda tener algo en su biblioteca con respecto al libro.

\- Hey chicas! – una voz interrumpe nuestra conversación, ambas volteamos a ver debajo de la montaña de libros y vimos a Carlos que nos veía con una sonrisa.

\- Carlos? Creí que estabas dormido? – dijo Starlight, mientras nos bajábamos del enorme montículo.

\- Nah… solo era una pequeña siesta, las estaba buscando a las dos. Que estaban haciendo ustedes con todo esto? – pregunta Carlos claramente confundido.

\- Bueno… nosotras estábamos buscando un libro que nos ayudara a traducir otro que me dieron el día que llegaste, pero a pesar de que las dos estábamos buscando, no encontramos absolutamente nada referido a ello – le dije algo decaída.

\- Mmmm… ya veo. Ojalá pudiera ayudarte con eso, aunque quisiera ver cuál es el libro en cuestión – dice Carlos con curiosidad. Es cierto, cuando llego no tuve la oportunidad de mostrárselo.

\- Oh… cierto, no te lo mostré cuando llegaste. Se me había olvidado por completo – digo algo apenada – bien… te lo enseñare, Starlight me podrías ayudar con él? – le pregunto a mi pupila, y esta asiente con afirmación.

\- Ammm… Twilight, Starlight… - dice Carlos con algo de duda.

\- Mmmm… que ocurre Carlos? – pregunta Starlight con curiosidad al igual que yo.

\- Este… sus colas y melenas están un poco… como decirlo? Como si un tonado hubiera pasado sobre ellas – nos dice con una sonrisa burlona… que cosa?

Ambas no dirigimos la mirada, y para nuestra sorpresa, nuestras melenas y colas están hechas un desastre! Por Celestia… que vergüenza que nos viera así! qué pensaría de nosotras, que pensaría de mí por…! Espera un segundo? Porque me preocupa el verme así frente a Carlos? No entiendo el por qué, pero mejor ignorare eso.

Yo y Starlight fuimos a mi habitación a arreglarnos, y también por el libro, y al regresar con él mientras lo cargábamos con magia, Carlos queda boquiabierto y con los ojos como plato, por ver su tamaño, jeje… Starlight y yo no pudimos evitar reírnos por su reacción.

-Pero… que mierda es esa cosa? Eso no es un libro, eso es un ataúd con papeles! – dice Carlos completamente sorprendido, pero que falta de consideración!

\- Oye… no digas eso, este libro es una pieza histórica para equestria, si fueras de este mundo entenderías su importancia y lo que representaría para nuestra cultura – le digo algo seria, tanto él como rainbow deberían de leer siempre, para entender la importancia de un libro y su contenido, sin juzgar su tamaño, contenido y otras cosas importantes.

\- Ok… lo siento, es solo que me sorprendió su tamaño, en mi mundo un libro como ese sería como encontrar una gran mina de oro, o… la caja de pandora para el inicio del apocalipsis jeje… - dice de manera divertida, yo y Starlight nos confundimos por eso ultimo, pero solo deben ser cosas de su mundo.

Lo pusimos en una de las mesas de la biblioteca y Carlos lo miro con mucha curiosidad, me pregunto de donde lo saqué, y le respondí que fue un obsequio que recibí el día de su llegada a equestria, tuve que explicarle que ese día… el mapa de la amistad nos mando a mí y a mis amigas a otra misión, y después de resolver ese problema, como agradecimiento me dieron este libro.

Carlos estaba sorprendido de que ni en donde estaba antes pudieran saber quien lo hiso o escribió, además de no saber el tipo de lenguaje que posee.

\- Wow… enserio es un libro muy extraño. Ya entiendo la razón del porque están así, y el de todo este desastre jajaja… - dice Carlos con una risa.

\- Ufff… lo sé… desde que lo traje, me he dedicado a intentar traducirlo, pero no tengo algo referente a él, y la princesa Celestia está muy ocupada como para poder ayudarme con el libro – le digo algo desilusionada, nunca pensé que un simple libro me tuviera tan estresada, molesta, y algo triste también.

 **POV-Carlos.**

Pobre Twilight, este enorme libro le está afectando psicológicamente, y no puedo hacer mucho con respecto a esto. Pero al menos debería ver que es lo que contiene, ya que la curiosidad me está ganando en este momento.

\- Anímate Twilight, equestria no se acabara por un simple libro, de alguna forma u otra lograremos descubrir los secretos ocultos en este libro… te lo aseguro – le digo a la alicornio de la amistad mientras pongo una mi mano derecha en su cabeza y la acaricio. Cabe decir que empezó a mover la cola, aun estando deprimida.

\- Carlos tiene razón Twilight, como sea te ayudaremos con ese enorme libro, así que no te rompas mas la cabeza con eso – dice Starlight de manera comprensiva, y ella pone una mano en uno de los hombros de Twilight, en señal de conforte.

\- Gracias… a los dos, me siento mejor ahora. Y tienen razón en lo que dijeron, de cualquier modo podremos descifrar todo lo que tenga ese libro. – dice Twilight ahora con una sonrisa.

\- Así me gusta! Esa es la Twilight que me agrada ver, y además… es bueno que tengas esa sonrisa en tu cara, ya que te hace más linda de lo que ya eres, y no es juego, lo digo de verdad. – le dije a Twilight con una sonrisa, y esta se sonrojo y se apeno por mi comentario.

Jeje… me es muy curioso, el ver que con solo que le digas unas palabras lindas a una de estas yeguas, se apenan y se sonrojan con mucha facilidad, eso quiere decir que ellas enserio son muy sensibles a que les digan cosas dulces. Mmmm… interesante, muy interesante.

 **[Más bien… lo pienso es que te vas a aprovechar de esto para cosas nada buenas compañero. A mi parecer intentas ser todo un Gary Stue con cada cumplido que les lanzas a las ponis, al menos deberías convivir un poco mas con todas] –** me dice el dios dragón algo escéptico.

(HEY! No lo hago por aprovechado, lo hago porque les digo la verdad. Además que sabes tú de chicas? Has salido o has tenido relación con una hembra al menos una vez en tu existencia?) – le hago una pregunta retorica de forma mental, ya que parece que se hace el experto en citas.

 **[No. Yo jamás he tenido una relación con alguna hembra por ser un dios, pero yo si sé lo que son los sentimientos para los mortales. Ellos no merecen ser engañados, o del jugar con sus sentimientos es algo muy bajo. No te digo que lo que haces está mal, pero ten en cuenta los sentimientos de las demás, y demuestra que los tuyos son sinceros y puros, y solo así tendrías una novia, o como yo veo, unas cuantas jeje…, pero esas relaciones que tuviste antes, y las que vi en tus recuerdos, no son nada justas, y sin un valor tan importante como es el amor de esa persona. Considéralo una lección para que seas feliz en el futuro] –** me dice con autoridad y seriedad, wow… es la primera vez que escucho a "sly" tan serio.

(Wow! Ese fue el mejor sermón que te he escuchado decir… pero tienes toda la razón. Creo que me estoy dejando llevar por mis instintos, y intentare tener más interacción con las demás. Gracias por el consejo, no habría pedido mejor compañero que tú) – le digo mentalmente a Slyfer con una sonrisa.

 **[Jejeje… tienes que aprender a madurar más todavía, y a aceptar tu nueva realidad para tener una vida tranquila, y el estar con alguien especial para tí. Y yo sé que podrás aprender más cosas, y como dirían en tu mundo "encontraras el camino a la felicidad"] –** dice con sabiduría, me sorprende que los dioses sean así, jeje… no como otros que recuerdo que no les importa deshacerse de los mortales. Tengo suerte de que Slyfer sea uno de esos sabios y buena gente.

Sin embargo nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por algo que sucedió inesperadamente.

\- Carlos! Twilight! Miren el libro! – dice Starlight alarmada por lo que está pasando con él… PERO QUE MI…? (O_O)

\- Por Celestia… Que es esto? – pregunta Twilight sorprendida, me robo las palabras de mi boca.

Lo que estábamos viendo, era que el libro brillaba de un color rojo intenso, y que la primera pagina estaba brillando de uno color dorado brillante. Pero… sin… embargo…. Q-que es esto… que siento en mí? N-no… no… me…

 **Narración 3ra persona.**

Twilight y Starlight estaban estupefactas, a la vez confundidas y algo nerviosas, por lo que le pasaba al libro tan de repente, pero lo que no se daban cuenta las dos yeguas, era que su amigo humano también sufrió una especie de cambio repentino.

\- En el nombre de equestria… que significa esto? – Twilight estaba sorprendida por esto, parecía que el libro estuviera encantado, ya que ese brillo que tenia era muy extraño y jamás imagino ver algo como esto en un libro.

\- Carlos tu que piensas de esto? – le pregunta Starlight al chico humano, pero no obtiene respuesta de su parte – Carlos? Estas bien? – vuelve a preguntarle, pero fue el mismo caso, y esta nota que su amigo tenia la mirada baja, y miraba hacia la nada.

\- Carlos que te ocurre? Te sientes bien? – pregunto la princesa de la amistad al notar también el cambio de actitud de su amigo. Sin embargo tampoco recibió respuesta.

Sin embargo el humano empieza a acercarse al gran libro que brillaba de color rojo carmesí, en eso las chicas notaron un cambio en el humano, el cual las dejo boquiabiertas. Los ojos del chico cambiaron increíblemente, pasaron de ser de un color café verdoso, a unos color amarillo brillante, y lo mas impactante era que sus pupilas eran rectilíneas, como las de un reptil.

Entonces el humano puso su mano derecha en la cubierta del libro y este brillo con mas intensidad, esto empezaba a asustar un poco a ambas ponis, no entendían que era lo que pasaba, y el por que del comportamiento de su amigo de otro mundo.

En eso unas especies de voces en forma de susurros se empezaron a oír, estas eran en un idioma desconocido y al parecer parecían en una especie de cantico. El humano dio un suspiro pesado, y luego empezó a hablar.

 ** _muéstrame lo que necesito para mi misión. REPRESÉNTATE ANTE EL GRAN DIOS DRAGÓN CELESTIAL OSIRIS! GOBERNATE ABSOLUTO DE LOS CIELOS, CREADOR DE TORMENTAS Y HURACANES CON EL BATIR DE SUS ALAS. Y TAMBIÉN A SU SERVIDOR, ÉL MORTAL QUE LO A TRAÍDO DE REGRESO DESPUÉS DE SUS 5000 AÑOS DE EXILIO!_**

Luego de que Carlos dijera eso, el libro se abrió de repente y se enfoco en la primera página, la cual todavía brillaba de un color dorado.

Las yeguas allí presentes no tenían palabras para lo que estaban presenciando, al parecer su amigo estaba haciendo algo con el libro y lo más raro era que el chico al parecer hablo junto con una segunda voz, querían saber que estaba ocurriendo, pero les daba algo de miedo preguntarle al humano que estaba en ese trance. Así que solo se quedaron en silencio y seguir observando con total asombro todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Luego de buscar algo en el libro, el humano empezó a leer una inscripción pequeña que estaba debajo de las imágenes de al parecer 6 monstruo, y los cuales ahora 3 de estas parpadeaban de colores diferentes:

\- La que parecía ser una serpiente con alas, brillaba con más intensidad, y de un color rojo sangre.

\- La que parecía un demonio con cuernos y alas, parpadeaba de un color azul oscuro.

\- Y la ultima que parecía un dragón con características de un ave, parpadeaba de un color dorado.

Una cosa que pudieron notar la alicornio y la unicornio, fue que las letras de la inscripción que Carlos leía en voz baja, mágicamente se pasaron a su lenguaje, y ellas leyeron lo que decía lo cual era lo siguiente.

" _Los 3 grandes dioses y las poderosas bestias sagradas despertarán._

 _Se buscaran unos a otros hasta estar reunidos._

 _Cuando todos estén cara a cara se enfrentaran._

 _En el clímax de la batalla las bestias se unirán para crear al amo y señor de las pesadillas._

 _Y los dioses harán lo mismo trayendo a la creadora de la luz._

 _Ambos titanes chocaran en el infinito._

 _Solo uno de ellos puede ganar._

 _Pero si las cosas están parejas._

 _Solo un mortal puede cambiar el curso de las cosas._

 _Ese será el elegido entre el bien y el mal._

 _Y solo al que él elija servir, el destino de esta tierra cambiara._

Eso era lo que decía la inscripción, pero al parecer ninguna entendía lo que significaba. Los pensamientos de ambas fueron interrumpidos, debido a que el chico empezó a hablar otra vez.

" ** _La búsqueda ha comenzado, el poderoso dios de las sombras Obelisk, y el omnipotente dios del sol y de la luz Ra… Despertarán._**

 ** _Las 3 bestias sagradas, las contrapartes de los 3 grandes dioses, las blasfemias, he impuros entes malignos creadas por la maldad divina, solo serán revividas por medio del conjuro prohibido, y la esencia divina de alguno de los 3._**

 ** _Ambos bandos se reunirán y lucharan a muerte, hasta que el último perezca, y sea mandado al mundo vacío del universo._**

 ** _Pero también está escrito el regreso del amo de las tinieblas, el emperador de las pesadillas y del mundo de las sombras._**

 ** _Sin embargo este será confrontado por la diosa creadora de la luz, la llama de la esperanza de entre la oscuridad._**

 ** _En el infinito se dará la pelea final para decidir el destino._**

 ** _Pero si ambos entes eternos están en igualdad de poder._**

 ** _Este mortal que fue escogido por uno de los dioses será el que cambie el curso de la historia._**

 ** _Sin embargo los malignos no se quedaran de brazos cruzados, y también lo tentarán a unirse a su línea._**

 ** _Quien sea que el mortal decida servir, ese será el destino final de este universo y el de todos sus seres existentes en general._**

 ** _Nada puede cambiar lo que ya fue escrito por los dioses, lo que se tenga que hacer, SE HARÁ TAL COMO SE DICTO AQUÍ!"_**

Luego de esa interpretación, el libro dejo de brillar, y Carlos recupero el color de sus ojos, solo para luego caer inconsciente, cosa que alarmo a Twilight y a Starlight.

Antes de que ambas hicieran algo, Spike junto con las chicas entraron al lugar, mas el dragoncito tenía al parecer un pergamino en una de sus garras, la cual era una carta de la princesa Celestia.

\- Twilight…la princesa ya respon… - el dragón callo de inmediato, al ver que Twilight y Starlight estaban atendiendo a cierto humano tirado en el suelo. Esto también alerto a las otras.

\- Santas manzanas! – exclamo Applejack que rápidamente ella y las chicas llegaron hasta donde estaban los 3 – En nombre del pay de manzana de mi abuela… que paso aquí? – pregunto la poni vaquera confundida.

\- Oh por Celestia… cariño! Te encuentras bien? Por favor reacciona! – dice Rarity preocupada, al ver a su amigo humano en el suelo, mientras lo mueve con suavidad, intentando de que despertara.

\- Oh cielos… pobre Carlos, que fue lo que le pasó? - preguntaba Fluttershy, también preocupada por el chico, mientras le tomaba una de sus manos, y recostaba su cabeza en su regazo.

\- BUAAAAAAAAAAAH…! CARLITOS POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS A MORIR! NI SIQUERA TE HE HECHO TU FIESTA DE BIENVENIDA! BUAAAAAAAAH! – Pinkie pie estaba llorando a mares, mientras su melena y cola se volvían lisas, y su color de piel se hiso opaca.

\- Cálmate Pinkie… Carlos no está muerto – dice Rainbow Dash intentando calmar a su amiga, y después se acerca rápidamente a la princesa de la amistad – Twilight… podrías decirnos que henos está pasando aquí? Porque Carlos esta inconsciente, y también del todo este desastre? – pregunta Rainbow Dash con seriedad, pero también con un algo de preocupación por el humano.

\- No lo sé con exactitud, le estaba enseñando el libro a Carlos, y luego empezó a brillar, y a la vez él empezó a comportarse de manera muy extraña y… luego… - Twilight no sabía cómo decir lo último, pero Starlight se le adelantó.

\- comenzó a leer una parte del libro, y luego lo interpreto de una manera muy extraña, y al final termino en este estado. – termino de decir la unicornio rosa, dejando a todos boquiabiertos y totalmente sorprendidos, por tal acontecimiento.

Twilight estaba inquieta, mientras veía al humano inconsciente, y que tenía su cabeza recostada en el regazo de Fluttershy, estaba sorprendida, asustada y confundida, como fue que Carlos pudo leer esa pequeña parte del libro? De donde venia ese resplandor del libro y por que el comportamiento del humano al leerlo y las demás cosas extrañas que ocurrieron ante sus ojos?

Sin dudas cuando el chico despertara, le exigiría una gran explicación de todo lo que aconteció hace un momento.

 **Mientras tanto, en un lugar desconocido de equestria, horas de la noche.**

Shadow Night estaba sentado en el escritorio con los ojos cerrados, paso uno cuantos momentos, y los volvió a abrir, mientras se formaba una maligna sonrisa en su rostro.

\- La búsqueda ya ha comenzado, esto es justo lo que necesitaba para empezar mis planes de convertirme en un verdadero dios. – dice el alicornio oscuro con una sonrisa sádica, y su momento fue interrumpido por el dragón serpiente.

\- Me mando a llamar mi señor? – pregunta el reptil negro, mientras hacia una reverencia.

\- Así es, diles a tus esbirros que se preparen y a tu mejor guerrero también, mañana partirán a Canterlot al salir el sol. Mañana el **[Dios Dragón Celestial]** estará allí, así que lo emboscaremos junto con Celestia, Luna y las elementos de la armonía – decía Shadow con maldad en su voz.

\- Entendido… lo haré de inmediato mi señor. – dice el dragón maligno a punto de retirarse, pero fue detenido por su amo.

\- Espera! Antes de que te vayas, dale esto a tu lacayo. Es algo que hice como un mensaje para las princesas – dice el alicornio oscuro, entregándole una esfera echa de piedra, la cual era negra con un aura color purpura emanando de él.

\- De acuerdo. Si eso sería todo, entonces me retiro – dice el reptil negro haciendo una reverencia y retirándose de la habitación de su amo.

\- jmjmjmjm… perfecto. Todo va de acuerdo a lo planeado. Haaa… Qué gran sorpresa te vas a llevar… Celestia. Una muy inesperada y espantosa sorpresa. Espero que cuando veas nuevamente lo que soy capaz de hacer, me supliques de rodillas que deje vivir a tus súbditos, y me pidas que me desquite contigo. Lamentablemente no será así! TODOS… Y CADA UNO PAGARÁN CON SANGRE, POR HABERME HUMILLADO, DESPRECIADO Y DESTERRADO!

QUIERO OÍR SUS GRITOS DE AGONÍA, DE TRISTEZA, DE DOLOR, DE CLEMENCIA! ASÍ, SOLO ASÍ ME RESPETARÁN COMO DEBIO DE SER HACE MUCHO TIEMPO, Y CUANDO TENGA EL PODER DE LAS BESTIAS SAGRADAS TODOS DEBERAN ADORARME COMO A SU NUEVO Y AUTENTICO DIOS! NADA NI NADIE ME PODRÁN DETENER, SERÉ LA EXISTENCIA MAS PODEROSA DE EQUESTRIA, Y DEL UNIVERSO! DEJARÉ A ESTA ESTÚPIDA TIERRA EL LAS SOMBRAS DEL DOLOR Y LA DESESPERACIÓN, SECARÉ LOS RÍOS Y MARES, Y QUE CADA ANIMAL EN LA TIERRA EXTINGA POR COMPLETO. SOLO ASÍ SE GANA EL RESPETO, CON SUFRIMIENTO. MUCHO… MUCHO SUFRIMIENTO. NO LES TENDRÉ PIEDAD A LOS QUE ME DESAFÍEN, Y EL RESTO JAMÁS PODRÁN ESCAPAR DE MÍ! **JAMÁS! JEJEJEJEJEJEJE! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –** termino de decir Shadow Night, con una risa de locura, y una crueldad tan grande que intimidaría incluso a los dioses.

" _Este poni no era normal, su codicia, sed de venganza, fetiches sádicos, y la maldad que rige todo su ser, lo descargara con toda equestria completa, sin importar quien sea que lo enfrente, lo destruiría sin la mas mínima pizca de misericordia._

 _Sin embargo el humano será él destinado que deba de enfrentarlo, y frenar su loca ambición de dejar a equestria en la oscuridad. Una aventura estará por empezar, nuevos enemigos, y uno cuantos nuevos aliados aparecerán. Y también aparecerá un cierto personaje que pudo presenciar la primera gran guerra santa entre los 3 dioses y las 3 bestias, en vivo y a todo color. Pero eso será una historia aparte para lo que viene en el futuro"_

 **Continuara.**

 **Al fin… pude terminar este capítulo, y si que lo extendí demasiado, por eso me he retrasado en actualizar, necesitaba más tiempo, y con todo esto de recibir mi título de bachiller, salir hacer las compras de navidad y esas cosas, bueno ustedes ya saben como es esto jejeje…**

 **Antes de irme, le mando un saludo a Hilord17. De paso le agradezco por varios consejos que me ha aportado, y con respecto a lo de Slyfer, se me había olvidado ese detalle jeje… pero ya para el próximo cap lo haré como debería ser de verdad.**

 **Debo decir que este capítulo es el más largo que escribo hasta ahora, un poco mas de 8000 palabras al menos, pero les aseguro que abran tanto capítulos cortos, como otros largos, al igual que el relleno de naruto XD.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo de mi parte, les deseo un gran y poderoso ¡PURAVIDA! a todos los seguidores de este fic. Y de paso les invito a los que quieran, que se pasen a leer el nuevo fic que publique, el cual se llama "El príncipe legendario de equestria" de seguro les gustara, y tengo muchas otras ideas tanto para ella como para esta historia. Así que me gustaría que apoyaran a ambas. ;)**

 **Gracias por su tiempo, y les deseo lo mejor en estas fechas, también unos buenos días/tardes/noches, o a la hora que sea que estén leyendo esta historia. X3**

 **¡Que la pasen bien!**

 **Hasta otra…**


	7. el asalto de shadow

**¡Hola amigos! Finalmente aquí les traigo un capitulo mas de mi fic. Debo decir que me siento muy feliz, ya que esta historia ya tiene 27 favorites y 27 followers. Les diré que al principio cuando planee hacer esta historia, pensé que no llegaría tan alto, no como otros fanfics que enserio son muy conocidos y muy bien trabajados, así que por eso decidí hacer este fanfic, solo como mera prueba para saber si podía llamar la atención. También pensaba que si esta historia no llegara a al menos unos 10 favs y follows, la borraría y pensaría en otra cosa, pero por suerte me equivoqué.**

 **Se los agradezco de corazón, esto para mí no solo es un pasatiempo, sino algo en la cual conozco a más gente de otros lugares, y para entretenerme y entretenerlos también.**

 **Bueno… perdón si estoy siendo muy sentimental, pero así soy yo XD. Ahora responderé a uno de los comentarios que me han dejado en este tiempo de ausencia.**

 ***Anderson Yagami:** Chrysalis si será parte del harem, pero no la puse en la lista por que saldrá más adelante jeje. Y sabes una cosa… me acabas de dar una gran idea que jamás se me pasó por la mente. Te lo agradezco amigo, saludos y espero te este gustando la historia.

 **Bueno eso sería todo lo que debo decir ahora, les doy las gracias de verdad, por seguir esta historia, por sus comentarios, las criticas son lo de menos, pero les aseguro que esta historia tendrá futuro, y espero más de ustedes que la sigan y me comenten que les parece la historia.**

 **¡Bueno ya! Suficiente de sentimientos, ahora si los dejo con la historia que se pondrá aun mejor XD. Ya sin más los dejo para que lean la historia en paz.**

 **Mi paraíso deseado.**

 **Arco 1: La búsqueda.**

 **Capitulo 5: El asalto de Shadow.**

 **POV-Carlos.**

 **[¡Compañero…! Compañero! Reacciona!] –** empecé a escuchar la voz de Slyfer llamándome, al principio lo escuchaba como susurro, pero ahora lo escucho fuerte y claro.

\- Mmmm… ¿Q-que? Qué pasó? – comenzaba a despertar, mi vista era algo borrosa, pero en unos segundos me dejaba ver que estaba en un cuarto de color celeste y estoy acostado en una cama.

 **[Haaa… que bien que despertaste, me tenias preocupado.] –** dice Slyfer, suspirando más tranquilo.

\- ¿Slyfer? Espera un momento… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Dónde estamos? – ya recompuesto, le pregunte a mi compañero espiritual lo que sucedió ya que no recuerdo que pasó.

 **[Relájate un poco compañero, te diré primero que estamos en el hospital de ponyville, y estuviste alrededor de 5 horas inconsciente.] –** dice Slyfer… ¿espera… QUÉ?

\- Wow, wow… ¡¿Qué? Como es eso que 5 horas inconsciente?! – grite alterado… ¿Qué mierdas fue lo que me ocurrió…?

 **[Te dije que te tranquilices, te lo explicaré todo, pero antes tienes visitas.] –** me dice con tono de reproche, y en ese momento escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse, y de ella entra una yegua de pelaje blanco, y de melena y cola color rosa pálido, la cual reconocí de inmediato.

Se trataba de Red Heart, la cual viste un traje de enfermera de color rosa claro, esta se conforma de una blusa manga larga de botones, y usa unos shorts que le llegan por la mitad de sus muslos. En su flanco su CM de una cruz roja, su melena está recogida en uno de esos peinados que se llaman chongos, y en su cabeza lleva su gorro con la estampa de su cutie mark.

También debo decir que su vestimenta es bastante ajustada, el cual resalta perfectamente su esbelta figura, diría que sus medidas serian iguales a las de Rarity, o tal vez un poco más. Debo decir que es muy linda de verdad, y que si esto fuera mi mundo, ella sin problema entraría en la categoría de "sexy-enfermera" jejeje.

\- Oh, veo que ya despertaste, ¿te encuentras bien?, dime ¿te duele algo? Tienes mareos, nauseas, visión borrosa? – me pregunta acercándose a mí.

\- ¿Eh? No, no tengo mareos, ni me duele nada, estoy mejor ahora jeje. – le digo con una risa nerviosa mientras me rasco la parte trasera de mi cabeza.

\- ¿seguro? No me suenas convencido? – me pregunta arqueando una ceja.

\- Lo digo en serio, estoy bien, solo fue un desmayo, ("que casi pareció un coma") no tengo dolor alguno, uh otro malestar. – le dije mirándola fijamente, diciéndole la pura verdad.

\- Bien, veo que no tienes nada malo, entonces te tramitaré para que te den de alta mañana en la mañana. – dice con una sonrisa amable, "ufff, gracias al señor, detesto los hospitales".

\- jeje, gracias… ammm… ¿cuál es tu nombre? – le pregunté, si ya se cual es su nombre, pero solo lo hago por estar jugando jejeje…

\- Oh cierto, mi nombre es Red Heart, es un gusto conocerte… - jejeje… esto es divertido. Para mí, jeje.

\- Mi nombre es Carlos Darío, pero solo dime Carlos por favor – le digo con una sonrisa, y a ella se le sale una pequeña risita tras escucharlo.

\- Jijiji… perdón, pero tú nombre es muy chistoso jiji… - me dice con unas pequeñas risas, bueno… es la primera que me dice que mi nombre es raro.

\- jejeje… tranquila, no me molesta, pero si… mi nombre es gracioso jeje. – le digo con una risa.

\- jiji… si lo es. Bueno… ya me tengo que ir. Debo seguir atendiendo a mas pacientes del hospital, si necesitas algo, yo y mis otras compañeras estaremos cerca, ¿ok? – me dice con una sonrisa.

\- Claro, gracias por cuidar de mi Red. ¿Te puedo llamar así? – le pregunto, y esta se sonroja un poco.

\- C-claro, puedes llamarme como quieras, y solo hago mi trabajo, no es para tanto. – me dice con algo de vergüenza.

\- Aún así se lo agradezco, y perdón las molestias – le dije algo apenado.

\- jijiji… ya te lo dije, es mi trabajo, y no eres molesto, eres muy agradable – me dice con una sonrisa.

\- jeje, gracias, nos vemos después Red – le dije despidiéndome de ella.

\- Seguro. Nos vemos en la mañana – fue lo que dijo para después salir de la habitación.

 **Cambio de perspectiva: Red Heart.**

No resulto ser tan malo, lo que dijo Twilight y las demás era verdad, Carlos es muy amigable, y gracioso. "Pfff" jajajaja… ¿Carlos? Jiji, es el nombre más gracioso que he oído en mi vida. Hay Red… no te burles de él, si él te llegara a escuchar probablemente se molestaría contigo.

En fin, debo decir que es un chico bastante agradable, muy agradable, y debo admitir que es lindo también, a pesar de no ser un poni jijiji… la verdad no me molestaría atenderlo la próxima vez que venga, y tal vez pueda conocerlo un poco mejor. Si… tal vez para la próxima.

Ok… dejando eso de lado debo seguir con mi trabajo, mañana puedo hablar con él otra vez y conocerlo mejor. Bueno, hasta mañana… Carlos… jijiji, en serio su nombre muy gracioso jiji.

 **Cambio de perspectiva: Carlos.**

\- Bueno… Red ya se fue, ahora si me puedes explicar todo Slyfer. – le dije a mi bestia interior para volver al tema anterior.

 **[Bien te diré lo que pasó en el castillo] –** me dice con tono serio, esto debe de ser importante.

Y así fue, pero lo que me sorprendió, fue que Slyfer tomara el control de mi cuerpo. En un principio me molesto ya que no me dijo nada, o al menos que me pidiera permiso para hacerlo.

Claro que se disculpo, pero pudo darse cuenta de cosas que él no recordaba, y parte de sus recuerdos también volvieron tras leer lo que decía ese libro.

\- Ok déjame ver si te entendí. ¿Tú sentías que ese libro antiguo te llamaba, y tomaste control de mi cuerpo inconscientemente? – le pregunté tras analizar todo lo que me dijo.

 **[Así es, sin querer tome control de tu cuerpo. Me disculpo por eso] –** dice disculpándose.

\- Esta bien, acepto tus disculpas, pero mañana cuando tengamos tiempo a solas, me cuentas lo que descubriste – le dije, ya que ahora es muy tarde, ya tendremos más tiempo para hablar mañana.

Bueno eso es todo lo que conversamos ya que era hora de dormir, ¿dormir? Jah… que mal chiste, dormí por 5 horas y ¿tengo que dormir otra vez? Bah… qué más da, es lo único que puedo hacer estando en un hospital, entonces me despedí de mi compañero y me dispuse a descansar, Twilight y los demás deben de estar muy preocupados, espero verlas mañana. Eso fue lo último que pensé antes de volver a dormir… otra vez. (-_-U)

 **Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido. Narración 3ra persona.**

En el castillo abandonado, específicamente en la torre más alta de la estructura, era el único lugar donde se podía más allá de ese oscuro y aterrador bosque, además de tener una mejor vista de la luna en todo su esplendor. _(Nota: Este castillo abandonado esta basado en el del videojuego "Castlevania, Lament of Innocence", y su ubicación en un bosque oscuro es inspirado también del mismo. Para los que conozcan este juegazo XD.)_

Shadow Night estaba junto al dragón serpiente humanizado el cual era su sirviente, y con ellos estaba otro dragón macho de apariencia humanizada, de al menos unos 2.16m de altura, complexión robusta y musculosa, sus escamas eran de color negro carbón, unas afiladas púas desde la parte trasera de su cabeza hasta su cola, y estas eran de color rojo carmesí. Y también un enorme par de alas en su espalda. Grandes y afiladas garras en sus manos, en su boca unos grandes colmillos, y había uno que sobresalía de su mandíbula superior en el lado derecho de su boca. Sus ojos eran de color rojo, y estos demostraban una sed de sangre aterradora, y sonreía de forma confiada y maliciosa. Y en su cuerpo usaba una especie de armadura, esta solo le cubría los hombros y el pecho, dejando su vientre completamente expuesto, pero esta armadura… estaba hecha de huesos. Así es… echa de huesos de seres vivos, las cuales pudieron haber sido sus víctimas.

De la cintura para abajo, tenía un cinturón también de huesos, y con un gran pedazo de piel de algún animal cubriendo sus partes importantes, de las rodillas para abajo tenía protectores de… exacto, hechos de huesos también. Y para terminar en tenía la cicatriz de un zarpazo en el lado derecho de su cara.

\- Ahora, ¿recuerdas como era el plan a seguir? – le pregunto el dragón con apariencia de serpiente al otro, el cual solo sonríe con arrogancia.

\- Si si, atrapar a una criatura que no es un poni y traerlo aquí con vida, "pff" trabajo fácil. – decía de manera arrogante el dragón negro.

\- No te confíes demasiado, ya te he dicho que esa criatura tiene a un ser muy poderoso en su interior, si bajas la guardia, será tu perdición. – dice la serpiente con algo de molestia por la confianza del dragón.

\- ¿Ser poderoso…? ¡Jah! No me hagas reír, nadie podría vencerme, y si tuviera que matarlo, usaría sus huesos para hacerme otra armadura, una muy poderosa jajajaja. – se mofaba el reptil de gran tamaño con suma arrogancia.

\- Oye! Te he dicho que… - el sirviente del alicornio oscuro iba a protestar, pero su amo lo detuvo.

\- Déjalo… mi reptil amigo. Dime… ¿cómo te llaman los tuyos, grandulón? – pregunta Shadow con una sonrisa malvada.

\- jeje… ¿yo?... Jah, yo soy el poderoso Great Fang, que significa "gran colmillo", o también conocido como "El colecta huesos". – dice el ahora denominado como great fang, de manera petulante.

\- ¿El colecta huesos? Mmmm… ahora entiendo el porqué de los huesos – dice el semental con una mano en su mentón.

\- jejeje… así es, a cada enemigo o víctima que asesino, uso sus huesos como mis trofeos, y a la vez que son una señal de que soy el más fuerte. – dice Great con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa arrogante.

\- jejeje… me agrada tu forma de ser. Muy bien, recuerda esto; cuando tengas la total atención de las princesas y de los elementos, antes que nada, dales esto de mi parte. – Dice el alicornio oscuro dándole al dragón la esfera de piedra negra, y que de esta emanaba un aura color morado.

\- Mmmm ¿y esto qué es? – pregunta el gran reptil confundido.

\- Esto… mi amigo, es un pequeño mensaje de mi parte para las princesas, es muy importante que se los des. Solo cuando tengas a todas reunidas en un solo lugar, deja la piedra en el suelo y ella hará el resto. – dice Shadow con una sonrisa maligna.

\- Hmph… bien, se lo daré a las princesas. – dice el dragón negro con fastidio, mientras toma con una de sus garras la esfera de piedra.

\- Excelente. Y ahora recuerda esto… tu objetivo no es un poni, es casi parecido pero sin rasgos de uno. Tráemelo con vida, ya que muerto no me sirve para nada, y si este se resiste, solo rómpele algunos huesos o déjalo inconsciente, pero tráemelo en una pieza… y entonces… serás recompensado. – termina de decir el alicornio malvado una sonrisa cruel.

\- Entendido, "jefe". – dice Great con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ya informado de su misión, el gran dragón negro, usando sus grandes alas, empieza a elevarse en el aire y vuela con dirección al bosque.

\- ¡muy bien sabandijas, nuestro trabajo es ir, eh invadir todo Canterlot, todos esos ponis nos servirán como un gran aperitivo! ¡GROOOOOAAAAAARRR! – great dijo para dar un enorme rugido, y de los arboles empiezan a salir un centenar de dragones de menor tamaño, casi comparado al de un poni, todos de escamas negras y ojos rojos sedientos de sangre. Salían como si fueran murciélagos, se contaban al menos unos 2000 de estos. Empezaron a seguir a Great Fang a toda velocidad, con rumbo hacia la capital de equestria.

Mientras que Shadow Night y el otro dragón se quedaron allí, viendo como el enorme grupo de reptiles oscuros iban alejándose del lugar.

\- Mi señor, ¿Qué piensa hacer ahora? – pregunto el reptil negro con intriga.

\- Esperar mi escamoso amigo, esperar. Quiero ver el espectáculo en primera fila. – dice el alicornio oscuro sin quitar la vista por donde se fueron los dragones.

\- Entiendo, bueno… si me disculpa me retiro, amo. – dice el dragón retirándose, y dejando solo al semental.

("jmjmjmjm… oh Celestia, Luna, me muero por ver sus caras de sorpresa y de miedo cuando me vean otra vez. También aprovecharé para saludar a la nueva princesa de la amistad y a sus amigas, seguro les agradará conocerme jejeje. Solo esperaré pacientemente a que la diversión comience, espero no me decepciones… humano. Jejeje… jajajaja… jajajajajajajajaja.") – se decía Shadow Night en su mente de forma siniestra, mientras sus ojos rojos resplandecen de marera maligna, y sonreía de forma sádica.

 **A la mañana siguiente. POV-Twilight.**

Ya había amanecido, casi no pude dormir anoche, por alguna razón siento una extraña sensación, y me dice de que algo no anda bien, temo que sea por Carlos, ayer yo, Spike y la chicas, lo llevamos al hospital, y estuvimos todo el día allí hasta que despertara, pero desgraciadamente no lo hiso, y tuvimos que retirarnos y esperar hasta hoy para saber su estado. Espero que este presentimiento que siento no sea por eso.

En fin, me levanté, me bañé, baje al comedor, y las chicas ya estaban esperándome para desayunar. Entonces entre todas conversábamos sobre Carlos, todas están preocupadas, y las entiendo, yo también lo estoy por mi amigo. Tengo poco de conocerlo lo sé, pero hay algo en él que… no sé. Transmite una calidez la cual hace que uno se sienta muy bien al estar junto a él, y no soy la única, las demás lo notaron cuando él llegó, es como si… Nah… deben de ser cosas mías. Aunque… la forma en el que leyó el libro ayer… me dejo muy intrigada, ¿Cómo es que pudo leerlo? ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió, y ese cambio en sus ojos? Y lo más importante, ¿de qué dioses y bestias estaba hablando? Rayos, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que está sucediendo, y espero que Carlos me aclare todo esto cuando ya se sienta mejor.

Luego de desayunar, todas nosotras, Starlight y Spike, nos dirigíamos hacia el hospital, y de paso nos topamos con Lyra, quien también iba con la misma dirección. Ella se entero ayer, ya que nos vio cuando lo llevábamos y también se preocupó por él, y luego de una explicación, ella entendió del como termino en ese estado.

\- Twilight, chicos. – dice Lyra acercándose a nosotros.

\- ¿Lyra, tu también vas hacia el hospital? – le pregunte, y esta asiente.

\- Si, quería saber el estado de Carlos, estoy preocupa por él desde ayer, y más de que no despertara – se le nota que enserio se preocupa por él también.

\- Nosotras vamos hacia la misma dirección, si quieres nos acompañas – le dije con una sonrisa, esta sonrío y acepto venir con nosotras.

Ya habíamos llegado al hospital, y por casualidad vimos a Red Heart, antes de que alguna le preguntara del estado de nuestro amigo, Pinkie Pie y Lyra casi se lanzan encima de ella para preguntarle cómo estaba Carlos hoy. Pero todos las detuvimos antes de que hicieran eso. Para el alivio de todos, Red Heart nos dijo que ayer en la noche despertó, y que hoy le darían de alta. Así que nos dijo que esperáramos en la sala de espera.

 **POV-Carlos.**

Me había levantado de la cama, ayer tuve una especie de sueño el cual fue casi igual al que tuve cuando llegue a equestria, solo que con la única diferencia era que de mi lado tres bestias estaban de mi lado, y del otro estaba la silueta de alguien, que extrañamente era de la forma de un poni, y detrás del estaban las otras 3 siluetas de monstruos. Todo lo que recuerdo fue que el poni le brillaron los ojos de color rojo y me dijo.

" _Solo uno de los dos puede volverse un dios. El destino nos ha llamado a encontrarnos… humano. Ahora mismo… iré por ti"._

Y así todas las sombras volvieron a lanzarse a pelear entre ellas, y ese poni se abalanzo contra mí. Fue en ese momento que me desperté sudando de los nervios, y Slyfer que también vio mi sueño, dijo que era una premonición. No entiendo… "¿que rayos significan esos sueños? Por qué tengo estos sueños del futuro? Quien era ese poni y que tendrá que ver con esto?". Además estoy sintiendo una extraña sensación, un presentimiento que me dice que algo malo esta por ocurrir.

Y no es la primera vez que lo siento, lo sentí cuando estaba en ese lugar con el ángel antes de venir aquí, y esta vez esa sensación es más fuerte. Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

Decidí solo ignorar eso, aunque la sensación aún continua allí, me levante y me vestí, ya que Red me hiso el favor de traerme mi ropa, me cambié, y Salí de la habitación.

\- Veo que ya te cambiaste, ¿enserio te sientes bien para salir? Porque si te llegas a sentir mal o sufres una recaída deberás de volver. – me dice Red Heart con algo de duda.

\- jeje, tranquila Red, te aseguro que estoy de maravilla – le dije con total seguridad, y esta sonríe por eso.

\- jiji… si ya me doy cuenta, pero si llegas a sentirte mal, solo ven a buscarme ¿ok? – me dice con una sonrisa, cosa que me deja sorprendido, esta al notar lo que dijo se sonrojo.

\- Espera… no, lo que quería decir era que vinieras al hospital y yo te atenderé. ¡Hay, No! no no no, e-espera, l-lo que quiero decir es… - ¿y ahora? Porque esta tan nerviosa?

\- ammm… ¿Red te sientes bien? – le pregunte algo confundido.

\- ¡NO! Q-quiero decir si… estoy bien Carlos jeje… solo ando algo distraída hoy, solo es eso. – dice con una sonrisa nerviosa y con sus mejillas rojas de vergüenza.

\- ¿ok? Bueno… dejando eso de lado, ¿sabes si Twilight o alguna de las chicas están aquí? – le pregunté, y esta ya empezaba a calmarse.

\- ¿Eh? Oh si, todas están en la sala de espera esperándote. – me dice ahora con una sonrisa más relajada.

\- ¿En serio? Gracias por avisarme, oh y por cuidarme también jeje. Te lo agradezco de corazón Red – le dije dándole un abrazo, cosa que la tomo desprevenida y se sonrojo otra vez. Enserio se ve muy bonita cuando se sonroja jeje.

\- Oh… ammm, gra-gracias Carlos, eres muy amable – me correspondió el abrazo.

\- bueno es hora de que me valla, nos vemos un día de estos Red, tal vez te visite jeje. – le dije cortando el abrazo y comenzando a caminar hacia donde están las chicas.

\- está bien, nos vemos después Carlos, cuídate – se despide moviendo su mano derecha.

Terminamos de despedirnos y me dirigí a la sala de espera del hospital y ¿Y Cómo sé dónde queda exactamente el salón? Pues es simple… es un hospital carajo. Además, no es tan grande como los de mi hogar, solo sigo las indicaciones que encuentro por los pasillos.

Luego de 10minutos, llegue a donde estaban todos esperándome.

\- ¡¿por qué se tarda tanto?! Ya llevamos 20minutos de estar esperándolo – dijo rainbow dash ya harta de esperar, al parecer ninguna se ha percatado de que estoy aquí.

\- Es cierto, Carlos ya debería de estar aquí, ¿creen que estará bien? – preguntaba Lyra con angustia, esa es otra razón por lo que te di el rosario, para que reses por el bienestar de tus amigos y de cualquier otro poni importante para ti.

\- pobre Carlos, espero que este bien. Solo espero que no tenga una recaída – dice Fluttershy también preocupada por mí, pobrecita, en verdad no me gusta verla así de preocupada.

\- Carlos es fuerte, él estará bien chicas, además… Red Heart no parecía mentir de que él estaba bien, asique solo deberíamos seguir esperando – dijo Applejack con confianza. Eso está bien, alivianar un poco los humos, me alegra que me tenga un poco confianza.

\- Creo Applejack tiene razón, Carlos no parece ser alguien débil, incluso diría que podría resistir cualquier cosa, así como un dragón jeje. – dice Spike con una risa, asiendo que todas rían un poco también, jeje… oh Spike, si tan solo supieras.

 **[Jejeje… te apoyo en eso compañero, si el pequeño se enterara que tienes a un dios dragón en tu interior, te temería por el resto de su vida jajaja.] –** incluso Slyfer se toma esto muy divertido.

\- jiji… tal vez Spikey wikey tenga razón, también espero que se recupere pronto, quiero que se pruebe los nuevos conjuntos de ropa que hice para él, apuesto que le encantaran. – dice Rarity con emoción, jeje, hay Rarity… eres toda un amor.

\- Yo opino igual, Carlos ya ha soportado muchas cosas difíciles, se que él se repondrá rápido de esto – dice Starlight con una sonrisa, gracias por esas palabras amiga, las aprecio de verdad. Sin embargo Twilight es la única que no ha dicho nada, además se le nota algo distraída, algo no muy común de ella.

\- uh, uh, después de que Carlitos se recupere, le haré su fiesta de bienvenida, ya que desde que llegó no se la he podido hacer, además que ya no será sorpresa porque él está justo atrás de nosotras escuchándonos hablar de él, desde hace ya un rato y nadie se ha dado cuenta. – espera… ¡¿ya ella sabía que las estaba escuchando…?! Enserio pinkie da miedo a veces.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – dijeron todas, y voltearon su vista hacia donde estaba, me puse algo nervioso, creo que fui un poco metiche en escuchar su conversación.

\- ammm, hola… chicas – mierda, esto se volvió muy incomodo. El silencio que se formo se podía hasta tocar, ¡por favor… cualquiera de ustedes! Reaccionen y digan algo, lo que sea!

\- jiji… lo ven, él esta…"AINS" ¡Carlitos! ¡CAAAAAAAARLIIIIIIIIITOOOOOOOSSS! – Agh… para que hablé.

Con una velocidad supersónica, Pinkie Pie se lanzó hacia mí con un gran abrazo, eso me tomo desprevenido, ya que me tiro al piso con ella teniéndola encima de mí y abrazándome con fuerza, y que me… está dejando… sin a-aire.

\- ¡Carlitos… estas bien! estas bien estas bien estas bien! – con un demonio pinkie… si m-me sigues a-apretando tan fuerte, no lo estaré ahora!

\- p-p-p-pinkie… a-abrazo… aire – Dios, ya mi vista se está nublando, ¡que alguna la detenga por favor!

\- ¡Pinkie déjalo, lo asfixias! – hay… gracias Twilight. Por poco y vuelvo al mundo ese en donde estuve antes.

\- ¿eh? – justo cuando se dio cuenta, mi cara había alcanzado un nuevo tipo de color azul, y de inmediato me soltó, y yo respiraba todo el aire que podía, pinkie tal vez tenga la gran Súper fuerza de Superman y la de Goku juntas, porqué casi sentí que iba a morir.

\- upsi… lo siento jiji… - tienes suerte de que seas alguien que aprecio mucho Pinkie.

\- esta… bien… pinkie… solo… bajarle un… poco a… tu fuerza… la próxima… vez… ¿puedes? – le pregunto aun recuperando el aire.

\- oki doki loki – me respondió dándome otro abrazo, pero esta vez como debería de ser.

\- Compañero, me alegra verte en cascos otra vez jeje – dice Applejack con una risa, y me ayuda a levantarme del suelo. Jeje su comentario me hiso algo de gracia.

\- Oye… ¿desde cuándo estabas allí parado? Nunca te enseñaron a no escuchar conversaciones ajenas? – pregunta Rainbow con molestia.

\- Lo siento por eso, y estaba aquí desde hace 10 minutos – le respondí algo nervioso, creo que lo de ser un poco metiche lo saqué de mi madre jejeje.

Después de eso salimos del hospital, enserio todas estaban preocupadas por mí, Rarity siendo dramática, pero sincera también, Rainbow tal vez no lo admita, pero sí estuvo preocupada lo sé jeje, Applejack no estaba tan preocupada, bueno en parte jeje, Fluttershy y Lyra, ellas me abrazaron y preguntando si no tenía nada, o si me sentía bien. Eso fue mas de parte de Fluttershy, Lyra solo me abrazaba muy contenta de que estuviera bien, pero le dije que eso no era nada, y le dije que si se sintiera preocupada por alguien muy especial para ella, solo debía usar el rosario que le di, y rezar por aquellos por quien más quiere. Pinkie por su parte, no dejaba de abrazarme, estando muy feliz de que estuviera bien, Spike admitió que se preocupo también jeje, Starlight también lo estaba, pero… por parte de Twilight.

 **Castillo de la amistad.**

\- ¡¿Cómo que no recuerdas lo que hiciste?! – preguntaba histérica y algo molesta Twilight por lo que pasó.

\- Te digo la verdad Twilight, no recuerdo lo que pasó, solo me sentí extraño al principio y luego desperté en el hospital. Eso es todo. – le dije seriamente, en parte todo es cierto, pero no le puedo decir ni a ella, ni a las chicas sobre que tengo a un ser celestial en mi interior, o no me creerían, o me tomarían como un loco.

\- wow wow, cálmate terroncito, si Carlos dice que no recuerda nada, entonces no lo fuerces a hacerlo – dice Applejack tratando de calmar a twilight, y al parecer lo consiguió. Esta se relajo, y ahora me miraba con clara culpa.

\- ¿estas seguro que no recuerdas nada? – me pregunto ya más calmada y con algo de culpa, "perdón Twilight" eso te lo digo desde mi mente.

\- totalmente, lo siento por eso. – le dije con total seguridad y con algo de pesar, esta agacho la cabeza con decepción, me da lástima, pero así deben ser las cosas.

\- No te disculpes, yo… yo lo siento Carlos, creo que te estaba injustamente forzando a recordar todo sin considerar lo que te pasó, en serio lo siento. – dice Twilight muy avergonzada y triste, mierda no me gusta hacer sentir mal a nadie, y eso ya me ha pasado cuando aún vivía en la tierra. Experiencias que volvieron a mi memoria.

\- Twilight…. – ya no lo soporte, y la abrace, cosa que a los demás les sorprendió y a ella también – no es tu culpa, si pudiera recordarlo te lo diría sin reservarme nada, así que no te pongas triste, por favor. – le dije de forma tranquila y compasiva. No quiero volver a hacer sentir mal a nadie. Como dije antes, lo hice muchas veces antes, y no me sentía para nada orgulloso por ello.

\- (me corresponde el abrazo), está bien, en serio lo lamento, creo que al estar preocupada por ti no pensé bien las cosas. Prometo que no lo haré otra vez. – dice twilight separándose del abrazo, y dedicándome una sonrisa. Me agrada verla feliz, twilight siempre carga con los problemas, debería de sonreír mas, es más linda cuando es así.

\- bueno… ahora, ¿Qué ha pasado durante este tiempo que estuve en el hospital? Nada nuevo que me haya perdido? – dije de forma divertida, todas negaron y diciendo que nada ha sucedido últimamente, todas excepto…

\- AAAAHHH! ES CIERTO, ¡LA PRINCESA CELESTIA! – rayos twilight, tenias que gritarlo así de la nada… me diste un… ¿un segundo? Acaba de mencionar a Celestia?

\- ¡Es cierto! Ayer la princesa Celestia mando una carta diciendo que quería conocerte hoy, pero tú estabas todavía inconsciente en ese momento – dijo Starlight también recordando.

\- ¿en serio? Pues por qué no vamos ahora mismo? – les pregunté a todas, las cuales se pusieron a pensar en ello.

\- Pero Carlos, apenas acabas de salir del hospital, deberías de al menos reposar un poco, puede que el viaje te haga daño – dice Lyra preocupada. ¿Pero?

\- Es cierto amigo, deberías de descansar, podemos ir a verla mañana sin problemas – dice Rainbow también, ¿es en serio?

\- ammm, yo opino que deberías de descansar también Carlos, puede que sufras una recaída en el camino – dice Fluttershy apoyando esa idea, ¿oh, por favor?

\- yo apoyo eso también, compañero debes de relajarte y descansar, el viaje de aquí a Canterlot puede ser muy pesado para ti – oh no… Applejack ¿tú también?

\- así es Carlitos, deberías de no ser tan osado y descansar, y hacer lo que te dice tu tía Pinkie. - ¿oh por favor, dime que debes de estar bromeando? Apuesto mi celular a que soy unos cuantos años mayor que ella, y ¿Por qué esa seriedad suya así de la nada?

\- ¡Oigan oigan oigan!, ¿Qué están diciendo? Estoy perfectamente bien chicas, eso solo fue un desmayo. – les dije con algo de molestia, ya que parece que me tratan como si yo fuera un güila. ( _"así se les dice popularmente a los niños en mi país"_ )

\- Lo decimos por tu bien y por tu salud cariño, ¿Qué pasaría si en el viaje vuelves a desmallarte? Tal vez tu condición se complique la próxima vez, y te ponga en un estado mucho peor. Así que no deberías ser tan quejumbroso y acatar lo que te decimos, es por tu propio bien. – me dijo Rarity de forma seria, eso lo entiendo, pero…

\- P-pero yo… - intente refutar, pero Twilight me interrumpió.

\- Ellas tienen razón Carlos, en ese momento me sentí algo culpable por lo que te pasó, y no me gustaría que algo como eso te vuelva a suceder, eres mi amigo, nuestro amigo, y entre todos nos cuidamos. Así que haznos el favor, por nosotras, por tus amigas. – Twilight termino de decirme con mirada seria, y no es la única, todas me ven de la misma forma. Entonces fijo mi mirada en Spike, quien es el único que no ha opinado nada al respecto.

\- Lo siento amigo, pero yo las apoyo también, por esta vez estas solo – dice este, ¡Pero qué puñetas Spike! Pinche Dragoncito mal amigo que me apuñala por la espalda, eso es lo que eres. (Ò_Ó)

\- ¿y bien? Nos harás caso o te seguirás resistiendo? – dice Twilight de forma autoritaria, y todas me siguen viendo igual. Haaa… creo que no me queda nada más que decir en mi defensa.

\- "pfff" jejeje… jajajajajaja… - eeyup, ninguna se esperaba esta reacción mía jeje.

\- Hey… ¿es tan gracioso? Te estás burlando de nosotras? – pregunto Rainbow molesta.

\- jajaja… no para nada jajajaja… me estoy riendo de mi mismo jejeje… - le dije entre carcajadas, esto las confundió.

\- ¿a qué te refieres con burlándote de ti mismo cariño? – pregunto Rarity confundida.

\- uh, acaso te dijiste un chiste súper gracioso a ti mismo, o te hiciste una broma tu solito, no espera, de seguro fue que te estabas haciendo cosquillas sin querer, ya dinos, ¿de qué te ríes tanto Carlitos? – dice Pinkie dando teorías sin sentido, pero le responderé a su duda.

\- jejeje, no son nada de eso pinkie, me estaba riendo de mi porque ya con ustedes 9 son 11 las veces que me llegan a convencer de algo, y créanme cuando les digo que soy alguien difícil de que logre hacerle caso a alguien. Solo en el pasado 2 veces me hicieron hacer caso jajaja. – dije empezando a reír otra vez, al parecer estaban entendiendo.

\- entonces quieres decir que, te ríes porque logramos convencerte de hacer algo en contra de tu voluntad, ¿verdad? – pregunto Twilight entendiendo mi punto.

\- exacto, yo soy de esos que no le haría caso ni a una mosca siquiera, ¡felicidades, ustedes lograron domar a la bestia…jajaja! – volví a reír, y esta vez las demás estaban comenzando a reírse, mi risa empezó a contagiarlas. Eso me agrada, no soy bueno contando chistes, pero por lo menos les contagio la risa a los demás.

Todos seguíamos riendo, pero de la nada, mientras Spike reía también, eructa un pergamino y que por estar riendo, me lo lanzo a mi cabeza, Auch…

\- ¡Auch! Oye Spike, ten más cuidado la próxima, eso pudo clavárseme en un ojo – le dije algo molesto, y tome la carta que se cayó al piso.

\- jeje… lo siento amigo, pero no pude evitarlo – dice apenado, claaaro, como no.

\- ¿Es una carta de la princesa Celestia? Eso es raro, comúnmente soy yo la que le mando cartas, y no al revés. – dice Twilight confundida.

\- ¿tal vez sea para algo urgente, no lo creen? – dice Applejack, y todas asienten con afirmación.

\- eso tiene sentido. Hey Twilight, ¿te importaría si la leo para todos? – le pregunto con algo de emoción, jejeje, mi lado brony está actuando por mí.

\- Claro. Además, de seguro debe ser del porque no fuimos, así que me encargare de responderle – dice Twilight con una sonrisa.

\- Muy bien, con tu permiso – dije abriendo la carta, y al ver la letra de Celestia se ve que tiene una elegante y fina caligrafía, digamos que aun mejor que la mía jeje.

\- ¿y bien, que dice? – pregunta Rainbow con impaciencia.

\- La paciencia es una virtud, querida Rainbow – le digo de forma dramática, y esta solo se cruza de brazos algo molesta, y todas se ríen un poco por eso.

\- Bien, suficiente parloteo, ahora a lo importante – dije yo, y todos me prestaron atención.

…

" _ **Twilight, tu y el resto de los elementos de la armonía deben de venir a Canterlot inmediatamente, estamos bajo un inminente ataque. Desconocemos quienes son los enemigos que nos invaden, mi hermana y yo ya movilizamos a toda la guardia y a los Wonderbolts para poder retenerlos, pero necesitamos de más ayuda. Todos y cada uno de los civiles están siendo reunidos en el castillo, pero todavía hay muchos que siguen en las calles, y son un blanco fácil para los enemigos, necesitamos tu ayuda y de las demás ahora, no podremos resistir mucho tiempo, ¡apresúrate!"**_

…

\- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! – ese grito nuestro debió escucharse por todo el pueblo, agh… no es hora de bromas ¡¿QUÉ MIERDAS ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ?! Espera… esta sensación de peligro otra vez… se hizo aun más fuerte que antes… justo después de leer esta carta. ¿Qué significa todo esto?

 **[Compañero… las visiones que tuviste hoy, debes de ir Canterlot con las chicas, tengo una corazonada, siento que debe de estar involucrado en esto ese poni que viste en tu visión.] –** dice Slyfer de manera seria, y le doy la palabra, también siento de debo ir, siento que… algo… me está llamando.

 **Continuara.**

 **Ufff… al fin pude terminar este cap, y así vuelvo a retomar esta historia jejeje…**

 **Pinkie: ¡Carlitos! Has vuelto, finalmente volviste! (dice pinkie apareciendo de repente, y lanzándose encima de mí con un abrazo)**

 **Yo: ¿Pinkie? De donde…? Agh, olvídalo. ¿Y a que te refieres con eso de que me fui?**

 **Pinkie: me refiero a que te fuiste lejos y no volviste a visitarme, y no sabes cuánto te extrañe (me dice con ojitos de cachorro y haciendo pucheritos, ¿es enserio?)**

 **Yo: uggghhh… alguien deme paciencia. Pinkie, tu eres la que me viene a visitar, no yo. Además, yo no eh ido ningún lado. (Le dije con escepticismo, enserio pinkie a veces exagera un poco)**

 **Pinkie: pero… hace un rato saliste y no volviste (me dice algo confundida ¿debe de ser broma?)**

 **Yo: "ugh, Dios dame paciencia por favor", pinkie… solamente fui al baño, nada mas (ya me estoy cansando de esto)**

 **Pinkie: ohhhhhh… ya entendí jijiji… (¡Pero qué milagro!)**

 **Yo: bueno… olvidando eso, espero que les gustara el cap de hoy, y como dije antes, espero que mas y mas sigan y apoyen esta historia ya que esto es algo que empiezo a apreciar mucho, y que la gente ese entretenga con mis historias.**

 **Pinkie: así es, por favor apoyen la historia de Carlitos, él como otros autores que conozco les gusta mucho el hacer esto, asique solo denle una oportunidad, por fis… (Dice… ¿haciéndole ojitos tiernos a la computadora? Ok, ya esto se volvió muy extraño)**

 **Yo: ¿ok?... bueno, eso sería todo de mí por ahora. Hey pinkie ¿quieres hacer los honores?**

 **Pinkie: ¡¿en serio puedo?! (Yo le asiento), ¡YAYYYYYYYYY! Bien, eso es todo por hoy amigos, Carlitos y yo les deseamos un superdivertido y amistoso ¡PURAVIDA! a todos ustedes los que les gusta esta historia y a los que lleguen a gustarle también, y los de mas, y mas, y mas, y mas, y mas, y mas, y más… (Le tape la boca)**

 **Yo: sí, pinkie… ya entendieron. (Le dije para ya terminar esto de una vez)**

 **Pinkie: oki doki loki.**

 **Yo: bien.**

 **Pinkie y yo: Hasta otra. Cuídense. ;)**


	8. Oscuros recuerdos

**Hola a todos, aquí esta otro cap mas de esta historia. Me encontraba viajando en la playa esta última semana de vacas, y sé que algunos deben de tener estudios o trabajan, yo en mi caso empezaré a con un nuevo trabajo, así que mis actualizaciones serán muy tardadas, no les daré el típico discurso de "trabajo por allí o estudios por allá", ya que siempre es la misma historia, ¿no?**

 **Como sea, eso es todo lo que diré por ahora, sin esperar más… los dejo con el capitulo. Disfrútenlo. ;)**

 **Mi paraíso deseado.**

 **Arco 1: la búsqueda.**

 **Capitulo 6: Oscuros recuerdos, y una ayuda entre las sombras.**

 **Canterlot, 30minutos antes. Narración 3ra persona.**

Eran las 10:00am, la capital de equestria, donde viven los ponis de alta clase, estaban haciendo su rutina diaria, muchos atendiendo en sus negocios, paseando por sus calles, los potros y potrancas jugando por ahí, y los muchos visitantes de diferentes partes de equestria dándose un recorrido por tan bella ciudad. Sin embargo, ellos desconocían que este día sería uno muy, pero muy diferente de lo habitual.

En el castillo, la princesa Celestia estaba en su alcoba real, luego de atender sus deberes reales, decidió tomarse un pequeño descanso, y era mejor que con un poco de té con unos pastelillos para antes del almuerzo. Un hábito muy común de la gobernante de Equestria.

"Celestia viste con un vestido completo de color blanco, el cual se podría confundir con su pelaje, este vestido tiene algunos detalles dorados en diferentes lados, su vestido se ajusta y resalta su esbelta y exuberante figura, para complementar usa sus adornos característicos, como lo es su corona, sus zapatillas doradas en sus cascos, entre otros".

Su día fue como cualquier otro, al igual que su hermana durante las noches. Aunque su mente estaba ocupada en varios pensamientos; como del asunto del cual su ex alumna y princesa de la amistad Twilight Sparkle, le había informado de un acontecimiento muy peculiar, y era acerca de un humano que llego a Ponyville hace ya apenas 3 días. Ella al principio no lo creía, pero luego Twilight también había especificado que él no era como los humanos que conoció, cuando fue por su corona a través del espejo-portal.

Eso la dejo con más dudas, ¿acaso es un humano de otra dimensión que no fuera del espejo? Tal vez podría ser una posibilidad, pero era mejor comprobarlo. Entonces le mando una carta a Twilight de que lo trajera ante ella para verlo con sus propios ojos, aunque se preguntaba también del porque no habían llegado ayer, ¿habrán tenido algún problema? De seguro el día de hoy llegaría junto a sus amigas y ese humano.

Pero además de eso, también estaba pensando en otra cosa, y era de que desde hace ya un tiempo, tiene una extraña sensación, la cual le dice que algo no anda bien, y que por alguna razón. Involucra algo de un oscuro pasado suyo.

("Esta sensación… ya desde hace un mes que la siento, y creo que Luna debe de sentirlo también, es una perturbación en el aire, un sentimiento tan horrible que no había experimentado desde hace mucho tiempo, no desde esa trágica y triste noche… será posible que… que sea…") – esos eran los pensamientos de la princesa del sol, la cual no quería pensar en ese día hace mas de 1000 años atrás, la cual conoció el verdadero ser de alguien al cual conoció desde su niñez, y que por el cual llego a tener sentimientos pasionales. Pero los cuales fueron destruidos por ese mismo el cual creyó que eran iguales. Pero el destino le dijo que no fue así, y lo hiso de una manera cruel y sumamente espantosa, la cual quedaría en su mente hasta la actualidad.

Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, al escuchar a alguien tocando la puerta de su habitación.

\- Adelante… - dice Celestia retomando su compostura, y dándole el pase quien este tocando su puerta.

\- Disculpa hermana, pero ¿podemos hablar un momento? – se trataba de Luna, la cual debía de estar descansando en su habitación, debido a su trabajo de velar por los sueños de sus súbditos.

"Luna viste un vestido completo de color azul marino, que va en contraste con su melena, al igual que a Celestia, en algunas partes tiene detalles de color negro, también con unos cuantos brillos como aparentando ser estrellas, y como toques finales; su CM en su flanco, y sus adornos reales correspondientes".

\- Oh… eres tú, Luna, ¿no estabas descansando en tu habitación? – pregunta la princesa del sol curiosa de que su hermana aun siga despierta.

\- La verdad… es que no puedo dormir – dice Luna con angustia, cosa que preocupa a Celestia.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo hermana? Te noto muy preocupada? – dice Celestia con algo de preocupación.

\- Bueno… no sé cómo explicarlo, es un presentimiento que siento desde hace ya un tiempo atrás, y que me dice de que algo muy malo esta por suceder. Pero otra razón es por… - Celestia la interrumpió.

\- Nuestro pasado – dice la alicornio blanca con tono neutro, cosa que impresiona a la princesa de la noche.

\- Tú lo sientes también, ¿no es así, hermana? – pregunta Luna de manera seria.

\- Así es. Desde hace ya un mes atrás, he tenido esta extraña, pero terrible sensación, una que no sentía desde… ese día… - dice Celestia agachando la cabeza con tristeza.

\- Eso es justo lo que siento yo también. Ese día jamás lo olvidare, jamás olvidare lo que ese bastardo hiso con todos esos ponis inocentes, y también de plantar la semilla de envidia hacia ti, hermana – dice Luna con enojo, mientras aprieta los puños con ira.

\- Lo sé Luna, lo sé. Ese día perdí a alguien que creí que era especial, pero que desgraciadamente fui muy ciega para darme cuenta de su verdadero rostro, uno aun peor que del Rey Sombra. – dice Celestia con pesar, mientras sus ojos parecen querer derramar lágrimas, ya que hubo alguien que ella una vez quiso, pero que al mostrar su verdadero ser, no pudo sentir más que miedo, tristeza, y furia, por lo que el hiso hace ya muchos años.

\- Yo…también lo quería, el pudo haber sido el hermano que nunca tuve, y que al igual que a ti, fui una tonta en creer que el sería especial, pero no vi mas allá de mis ojos, y lo que vieron fue… ¡A un vil, despreciable, cruel, y espantoso monstruo! – dijo Luna con gran furia, pero con un aire de tristeza, ya que también ese sujeto fue especial para ella, ya que lo consideraba como a un hermano, pero la cruda realidad hiso que lo mirara ahora con asco, y con deseos de hacerle pagar por la gran atrocidad que cometió.

\- Tú sabes bien Luna, que ya no podemos cambiar las cosas, lo único que podíamos hacer, era el ocultar todo lo que el hiso, y que nadie jamás se enterara de esa tragedia, ya que no es algo digno de recordar. – dice Celestia con seriedad, y lo que dice es cierto, ella y su hermana evitaron que se difundiera aquella noticia de ese acontecimiento, ni que se llegara a publicarse en los libros de historia.

\- Haaa… tienes razón, hermana, pero no dudo que en algún momento se sabrá la verdad de lo que pasó esa noche, y de que el responsable, era casi de nuestra familia. – dice Luna con tono deprimente.

\- Exacto. Bueno, cambiando de tema… ¿Qué piensas con respecto al asunto del humano, hermana?, apuesto a que has pensado lo mismo que yo, ¿verdad? – dice Celestia dejando el tema anterior para concentrarse en uno más tranquilo.

\- Sí, la verdad, no sé si eso será cierto, o solo es una coincidencia de que llegara un humano a nuestro mundo. – dice Luna, dando su punto de vista.

\- En un principio yo creía eso también, pero pensándolo mejor, tal vez una fuerza externa logro traerlo aquí, no se para que propósito, pero al menos deberíamos de cerciorarnos nosotras mismas. Pero lo extraño es que mi alumna y sus amigas no pudieran venir ayer en la tarde, me pregunto ¿Qué habrá ocurrido? – dice Celestia con una mano en su mentón, pensando en lo que pudo haber pasado.

\- No pensarás que ese humano les hiso algo a las elementos de la armonía, ¿cierto? – dice la princesa de la noche con tono serio.

\- No lo creo, conociendo a Twilight, ella no sería capaz de mentirme, en su carta decía que era un chico muy amable y amigable, y eso que ella conoció a más como él en ese mundo alterno de equestria. – dice Celestia dando a entender un punto muy válido.

\- Mmmm… creo que tienes un buen punto hermana, entonces deberíamos de esperar a que las elementos de la armonía lo traigan ante nosotras, y solo hay podremos ver si es confiable o no. – dice Luna con una sonrisa.

\- Así es Luna, no deberíamos de sacar conclusiones precipitadas, y esperar a que vengan, además, el día de hoy está muy tranquilo, no creo que nada de qué preocuparse. – dice Celestia de forma burlona, cosa que saca unas risas de parte de su hermana.

\- Tienes razón hermana, siendo un día tan tranquilo y relajante, ¿Qué ha de pasar? – pregunta Luna con ironía, cosa que a Celestia le hace algo gracioso. Pero lastimosamente la "ley de Murphy" haría su jugada en ese momento. _("Un pequeño chiste mío XD")_

\- ¡Princesa Celestia!, ¡Princesa Luna! – un guardia real llamaba con algo de desesperación a las dos gobernantes, y estas rápidamente salieron de la habitación y encontrándose con el que las estaba llamando.

\- ¿Qué ocurre soldado? ¿Por qué esta tan alterado? – pregunta Luna confundida.

\- Princesas… nos… n-nos e-están… - intentaba decir el poni, pero el pobre estaba en pánico.

\- relájese soldado, y díganos que está sucediendo. – pidió con calma la princesa del día, y el semental intentaba mantener la compostura.

\- Nos… nos… ¡NOS ESTAN ATACANDO! – escupió finalmente el guardia, dejando perplejas a ambas hermanas.

\- ¿A qué se refiere de que nos atacan? – pregunto Luna confundida.

\- Miren por la ventana, justo al norte, se aproximan a toda velocidad, calculo que llegarán en unos 10minutos aproximadamente. – dijo el guardia apuntando hacia la ventana.

Celestia y Luna salieron al balcón, y Celestia al tener un pequeño telescopio, ambas miraron a través de este, y lo que vieron las dejo heladas completamente.

A unos 10km hacia el norte, se veía una especie de nube negra, pero lo malo era que no era una nube normal, era un enorme grupo de criaturas que parecían como murciélagos, eran unos especies de dragones del tamaño de un poni común, de escamas negras con algunas de color rojo.

Con solo verlos, las princesas sudaban frio, ya que reconocieron a esas criaturas, las cuales no han vuelto a ver desde hace mucho… mucho tiempo.

\- H-hermana, dime que es mentira lo que mis ojos ven… no pueden ser… - Luna tartamudeaba por los nervios, pero Celestia la interrumpió

\- Lo son hermana, lo son. – Dice la princesa del sol, haciendo una pausa y para después – son los dragones oscuros. – termino de decir de una manera algo tétrica.

Luna no podía creerlo, ¿de verdad eran esos monstruos? Ella los recuerda perfectamente, estos seres llamados dragones oscuros, eran una especie muy diferentes de los dragones normales, estos eran aun más salvajes, su inteligencia es casi nula, y lo único en lo que piensan es en destruir y aniquilar a todo ser vivo que encuentren, en pocas palabras eran unos monstruos.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! Se supone que esas bestias fueron encerradas las profundidades más oscuras del Tártaro, donde jamás nadie podría salir de allí. – dice la princesa de la noche incrédula, no creía que esos seres escaparan del lugar más peligroso de toda equestria.

\- Concuerdo contigo hermana, no entiendo cómo es que escaparon, pero lo que debemos preocuparnos ahora es en nuestros súbditos. – dice Celestia seriamente.

\- Tienes razón, hermana. Soldado, usted y yo debemos movilizar a todos, y mande un pegaso a alertar a los Wonderbolts de esta situación, debemos contenerlos lo mas que podamos para atraer a todos los civiles hacia el palacio. – ordenaba Luna, y el guardia hacia un saludo militar.

\- Mientras tanto, yo le avisare a Twilight y al resto de los elementos, necesitamos de toda la ayuda que podamos. – dice Celestia la cual empieza a escribirle el mensaje de ayuda a la princesa de la amistad.

Al terminar de escribirla, usando un hechizo la envía con Twilight, la cual ella junto a las demás estaban conviviendo con su humano amigo, y las cuales eran totalmente ajenas a la situación que estaba aconteciendo en la ciudad capital de equestria.

 **Tiempo actual. POV-Carlos.**

\- Twilight, tienes que calmarte, alterarte no te ayudara en nada. – le dije a esta, ya que justo después de leer la carta de Celestia empezó a entrar en pánico, entonces las chicas y yo intentamos que se calme.

\- Así es dulzura, no podrás hacer nada si te alteras de esa manera, relájate y respira – dice Applejack ayudándome a calmarla.

Poco a poco, Twilight se iba calmando, entiendo que este alterada, su familia vive allí, y tras esto, esa sensación de peligro me sigue diciendo que debo de ir a Canterlot. Slyfer me dijo que tenía una suposición, pero para estar seguros…

\- ¿Ya estas mejor? – le pregunté.

\- S-sí. C-creo que si… pero, ¿Cómo es que pasó esto? – pregunta muy confundida y algo asustada.

\- _"Esto ya me lo temía…"_ – me dije a mi mismo en un susurro, pero sin embargo las chicas lograron escuchar lo que dije.

\- Wow… espera, ¿Tú ya sabias que esto iba a pasar? – me pregunta Rainbow Dash con tono de sospecha.

\- ¿Es cierto eso Carlos? ¿Tú ya sabias de esto? – me pregunta Starlight, y todas me dirigen la mirada.

\- En realidad no es eso, es solo que desde antes de que saliéramos del hospital, empecé a tener un extraño presentimiento, era algo que me decía que algo muy malo estaba a punto de suceder… y que desgraciadamente aserto. – dije de manera seria, todos los demás se sorprendieron por mi instinto, todos, excepto una.

\- Creo que… yo también tenía esto previsto. – dice Twilight, y todos se sorprendieron, menos yo.

\- Entonces estaba en lo correcto, por eso te veía algo distraída hoy, ¿cierto? – mi pregunta la tomo por sorpresa, al igual que las demás.

\- ¿Tan obvia era? – Dijo algo avergonzada – lo que me sorprende que de todos, tú fuiste el único que lo noto, pero… ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? – ahora me pregunta curiosa por qué no dije nada al respecto.

\- Bueno… yo… - iba a hablar, pero Rainbow nos interrumpió.

\- Wow wow wow, oigan los dos! No sé si se les olvida… pero Canterlot está en problemas. ¿Así que vamos a hacer algo o no? – dice con los brazos cruzados, es cierto, nos estábamos desviando del tema importante.

\- ¡Es cierto! Vamos a tener que teletransportarnos ya que el tren debe de estar fuera de servicio en este caso. – dice Twilight seriamente.

\- ¿Entonces que estamos esperando? ¡Debemos ir a Canterlot de inmediato! – dice Rainbow Dash con impaciencia.

\- De acuerdo. Chicos, quédense aquí, regresaremos pronto. – nos dice Twilight a Spike, Starlight, a mí y a Lyra de que nos quedemos en el castillo, pero tendrá que llevarme a mí también, ya que tanto Slyfer y yo sentimos que debemos de ir, esa sensación me llama.

Todas se reunieron junto a Twilight, la cual empezaba a iluminar su cuerno, pero antes de que hiciera algo, yo la detengo de repente.

\- ¡Esperen! Déjenme acompañarlas, necesitarán de más ayuda. – cabe decir que todos se sorprendieron por lo que dije, tal vez piensen que quiero hacerme el héroe, pero no en este caso.

\- Wow, detén tus caballos allí compañero, no quiero sonar grosera pero… ¿estas seguro que quieres acompañarnos? Además, ¿Por qué quieres acompañarnos? – pregunto Applejack y todas me veían confundidas.

\- Claro que si, además necesitaran de más ayuda, es por eso que iré con ustedes – dije una mentira a medias, pero con lo de ayudar es verdad. Además no puedo decirles de mis verdaderas intenciones.

\- Cariño, reconozco que es un gesto muy caballeroso y amable de tu parte, pero tú… - antes de que Rarity continuara la interrumpí.

\- Ya sé lo que vas a decir Rarity, pero mi respuesta es no. No me quedare aquí sin hacer nada, y que ustedes estén arriesgando sus vidas, además… - me detuve para pensar en que mas responder, tal vez debo decirles de mis sueños, y que estoy aquí por una razón.

\- Pero Carlos, nosotras te convencimos de no ir a Canterlot, y ahora ¿Por qué esa urgencia de ir así de la nada? – me pregunta Twilight sin entender mi petición.

\- Bueno… les diré algo chicas, no sé si suene extraño o no, pero desde que llegue a equestria he tenido unos extraños sueños en las noches, y que mostraban a Canterlot siendo atacado y destruido – al decir eso todos abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa.

\- Oye, espera un segundo… ¿a qué te refieres que soñaste que Canterlot era destruida? No me digas que acaso tu sabías que esto iba a pasar ¿no es cierto? – las preguntas de Rainbow son válidas, pero obviamente no puedo contarles todo el resto de la historia.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Al principio creí que solo eran pesadillas, pero con esto me he confirmado que lo que soñé está pasando de verdad, y además de eso… - hago una pequeña pausa para después continuar – no sé cómo explicarlo, pero siento que algo o alguien, me está llamando.

\- ¿llamando? ¿Y quién es el que te esta llamando Carlos? – pregunta tímidamente Fluttershy.

\- Eso no lo sé Fluttershy, pero ese alguien tiene las respuestas, ese alguien sabe porque estoy aquí, y también tengo la corazonada de que es el mismo responsable de este ataque a equestria. – al decir eso todos se sorprendieron otra vez.

\- Pero ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso? Solo llevas 3 días viviendo en equestria… ¿Quién sabría de tu llegada justo antes? – preguntaba Spike muy confundido.

\- Te repito que eso no lo sé Spike. Al parecer siento que alguien de aquí de Equestria ya esperaba mi llegada, pero no estoy seguro de quien pueda ser. Así que es por eso que debo ir a Canterlot con ustedes, solo así tendré las respuestas que necesito, ya que siento que estoy en Equestria por alguna razón, y quiero saberlo. – termine de decir con determinación, si estos sueños me advierten de que esto tiene algo que ver con Slyfer y conmigo… entonces investigaré esto más a fondo, empiezo a creer que mi paraíso deseado no es como lo que creí, pero lo cierto es que si alguien amenaza mi nuevo hogar y a mis amigos, entonces no me quedare de brazos cruzados. No quiero perder a mis seres queridos, ya lo pasé una vez, y no quiero que eso vuelva a suceder, no soportaría algo como eso de nuevo. ¡Aunque sea dando mi vida otra vez, defenderé a mis amigos y mi hogar!

\- Entonces… esta vez no podremos hacer que cambies de opinión, ¿verdad? – pregunta Twilight con tono de derrota, y yo le asiento con una sonrisa triunfal.

\- jejeje… enserio eres más terco que un cerdo a la hora de un baño compañero. – dice Applejack con una risita, su comentario me hiso mucha gracia jejeje.

\- jeje, no sé si pensar que enserio estás loco, o que eres muy valiente amigo, aunque pienso que es más la segunda opción – dice Rainbow con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¡que emoción!, todos iremos a salvar Canterlot como amigos… si lo conseguimos haré una gran fiesta, o y haré tu fiesta de bienvenida también Carlitos, ¡al final todos estaremos divirtiéndonos! – dijo muy alegre Pinkie pie.

\- Bien, esta decidido, pero iras con la condición que te quedaras cerca de nosotras en todo momento, acabas de salir del hospital, así que no te arriesgues demasiado, ¿ok? – me dice Twilight seriamente.

\- ok… mami – le dije con tono burlón, y esta solo se sonrojo un poco mientras me ve algo molesta, cabe decir que Rainbow y Pinkie se rieron por eso.

Ya estábamos por irnos hasta que Lyra se me acerca y me da un abrazo, pobrecita, debe de estar muy preocupada.

\- Carlos por favor ten cuidado, no quisiera que algo malo te pasara, eres el único amigo humano que tengo y yo… - su voz se entre cortaba, rayos otra vez esa sensación de hacer sentir mal a alguien otra vez, mejor la calmo.

\- (Le correspondo el abrazo), tranquila Lyra, volveré sano y salvo. Te lo prometo. – le dije con voz suave mientras acaricio su melena.

\- ¿en serio lo harás? No quiero que me mientas. – me dice mirándome a los ojos, yo con una de mis manos acaricio su rostro y la miro a los ojos con una sonrisa.

\- Te lo juro por el rosario de mi madre que tienes en tu cuello, además si te sientes preocupada por alguien a quien aprecias, solo toma el rosario con tus manos y reza. Reza por qué ese alguien esté bien, ¿entiendes? – le dije con una sonrisa, y esta me sonríe también.

\- Esta bien, rezare para que nada te pase. – me dice con una sonrisa.

\- Bien… - luego de eso, tome su cabeza y le di un beso en la frente en señal de despedida, todos no veían con una sonrisa, Lyra se sonrojo pero me dedico una sonrisa, aunque me tomo desprevenido que ella rápidamente me diera un beso en la mejilla, y no pude evitar el sonrojarme también, y el resto soltaban una risita pícara por esta escena, cielos… esto es vergonzoso, jeje.

Después de esa escenita, me acerque a las chicas, y Twilight iluminando su cuerno, se preparaba para hacer el hechizo de teletransportación, sin embargo muchas cosas vinieron a mi cabeza, en parte tengo algo de miedo, no sé que vayamos a encontrarnos allí, pero en parte me siento emocionado por alguna razón, tal vez es por ser mitad dragón el sentirme así jejeje… aquí empieza mi primera aventura en mi paraíso, mi nuevo hogar, y lo mejor con mis amigas. Estoy listo para lo que venga, pero no lo afrontare solo, sino que Twilight y las demás estarán conmigo. Estaremos bien… espero.

 **Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido de Equestria, en las montañas. POV-¿?**

 **{** _ **Mi hermano menor ha despertado, pero parte de su presencia aun sigue dormida. Sin embargo hay una alteración desconocida, y que al parecer las bestias sagradas ya consiguieron a su elegido, y que muy pronto el nuestro lo confrontará. Es mejor que empecemos de una vez, no vaya a ser que las bestias despierten antes de tiempo, y sumerjan a este mundo y a los otros en las sombras**_ **}**

\- Me mandaste a llamar – _**dice mi amigo el cual respondió a mi llamado.**_

 **{** _ **Así es. Las cosas cambiaron, debemos adelantar las cosas, te llamé para que me hagas un favor}**_

\- Entiendo, y ¿Qué quieres que haga? – _**dice con seriedad, lo que le pediré es de suma importancia.**_

 **{** _ **Necesito que vayas a nuestro antiguo santuario, y que hagas el ritual de iniciación, mi hermano Osiris debe de recuperar sus memorias, y para eso el chico debe de buscar el mapa, y llegar al santuario antes de que ese poni desconocido lo atrape, y busque las piezas del prohibido, para liberar a las bestias**_ **}**

-De acuerdo, ¿pero cómo quieres que el muchacho encuentre el mapa? Apenas tiene muy poco de estar aquí, y Osiris no ha podido enseñarle a usar del todo su poder. ¿Crees que de ir a conocerlo? – _**dice con los brazos cruzados, estaría bien que se conozcan, pero aun no es el tiempo.**_

 **{** _ **No. Aun no es el tiempo mi viejo amigo, primero debemos de ayudarlo con el de desbloquear su poder, y luego tu le enseñaras a trascender en el camino de los dioses, justo como tú lo hiciste antes.**_ **}**

-jeje… de acuerdo, además… Celestia y Luna no deben de enterarse de que sigo vivo, desde que me encontraste me has enseñado un mundo más allá de Equestria, uno del cual de todos mis años de estudios, jamás llegue a ver. Me siento honrado en participar otra vez en esto, Celestia era una potra y Luna no tenía mucho de haber nacido, las deje al cuidado de su madre, y en parte me siento algo culpable de no haber estado con ellas. – _**dice con algo de tristeza, lo entiendo, fue difícil para el dejarlas, a su esposa, y a sus hijas. En parte me siento algo culpable, lo arrastre a este peligroso sendero, pero él lo hizo por querer cuidar a su familia y a su tierra amada, eso es admirable, y lo reconozco como el dios que solía ser de aquí.**_

 **{** _ **Lamento que esto te afecte, se que desde miles de años atrás las proteges desde las sombras, y espero que si esto acaba bien, puedas reunirte con ellas… Cosmos.**_ **}**

\- Gracias… Ra. Sé que ellas no lo entenderán muy bien como lo hizo mi esposa Galaxia, pero tengo la fe en que ese humano evitara esto, y que podre ver a mis queridas hijas una vez más – _**sí… mi ayudante es nada menos que el antiguo rey de equestria, el rey Cosmos. Padre de Celestia y de Luna, el vino conmigo para que le ayudara a proteger a equestria, pero el precio era que debía servirme por el resto de su vida inmortal.**_

 **{** _ **Ahora la situación está en balanza, este humano al cual nuestra madre Horakthy le bendijo con tener sellado a mi hermano en su interior, y tanto yo como Osiris hemos despertado, pero mi otro hermano Obelisk está encerrado en un lugar casi inaccesible, pero que ese humano pudo ir allí y pudo conseguir llegar a estas tierras. El camino de este joven apenas está comenzando, sé que él es tenas y testarudo, podrá con lo que se le cruce en su camino, además tiene a mi hermano con él, además de a esas ponis, seguro que el conseguirá realizar su destino en este mundo al cual mi madre lo ha escogido. Tarde o temprano nos conoceremos muchacho, pero por ahora tanto yo y mi amigo, lo ayudaremos en las sombras hasta que llegue el momento. Te deseo suerte en este camino muchacho, la necesitaras de verdad. Nos veremos pronto, muy pronto. Carlos.}**_

 **Continuara.**

 **Y bien hasta aquí el cap de hoy espero les gustara, y reitero que ahora las actualizaciones serán mínimas, pero no vayan a creer que dejare inconclusa la historia. No señor, eso nunca pasara, tengo mucho más que ofrecerles a ustedes, y espero que mas y mas sigan mi historia.**

 **Eso es todo de mí por ahora, ya para la próxima la historia se hará más interesante, confíen en mí. :D**

 **Les deseo un gran y poderoso ¡PURAVIDA! a todos los que les gusta y les gustará mi fic. Son libres de comentar que les parece la historia, y les digo que si quieren ayuda o quisieran cooperar conmigo, estoy a sus servicios.**

 **¡Que se la pasen bien!**

 **Hasta otra…**


	9. Encuentro con el destino

**Hola amigos míos, aquí les traigo un cap mas de esta historia que tanto les gusta XD, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo. Por ahora eso sería todo lo que tengo que decirles, ya sin más los dejo leer tranquilos.**

 **Mi paraíso deseado.**

 **Arco 1: La búsqueda.**

 **Capitulo 7: Encuentro con el destino.**

" _Luz y oscuridad. Pueden ser dos caras de una moneda, pero la realidad es que la luz puede morir por la oscuridad, y la oscuridad perece ante la luz. Ellas son tan diferentes… pero a la vez tan similares, algunos que ven la luz puedes caer en la oscuridad, pero aquellos que ven en la oscuridad encuentran la luz. Algunos que viven en las sombras pueden salvarse al purificarse con el calor de la esperanza, pero otros ya tienes su destino marcado de vivir en las tiniebla por toda la eternidad._

 _La luz acoge a los desamparados, los arrepentidos, los que buscan la paz y sabiduría, las almas puras, los honestos, los justos, los samaritanos, los que creen en la vida después de la muerte, los de sean puros de corazón. Esos son los que se merecen vivir en la luz_

 _La oscuridad tortura y corrompe, a los blasfemos, los mentirosos, los corruptos, los malagradecidos, los pedófilos, los lujuriosos, asesinos, charlatanes, enfermos por el poder y las riquezas, almas tan podridas por creencias de superioridad, que hacen que otros se aprovechen de los débiles y los pobres. Esos son los que merecen vivir en las sombras y marchitarse hasta el fin de la existencia._

 _Eso es lo que tienen la luz y la oscuridad… alos que van hacia la luz, encuentran la paz, la amistad, pero sobretodo, lo más hermoso que existe en el universo. El amor._

 _Los que siguen a la oscuridad, solo obtendrán miedo, pesadillas, odio, soledad, vacío, y finalmente, el castigo más horrible que hay. La culpa._

 _Es por eso que dejo este mensaje… a todos aquellos que ven la luz, enfrenten a la oscuridad, salven las almas que todavía albergan la esperanza de encontrar la felicidad, destruyan todo rastro de maldad, y caminen. Vallan a donde la luz los guía, y encuentren lo que esta les prometió darles el día que la vieron por primera vez. La vida._

 _Sí no pueden encontrar la luz en su camino, no tengan miedo… yo estaré allí siempre con ustedes, les ayudaré, los protegeré, y los cuidaré, con toda la luz de mi corazón. La luz de su madre… Horakthy"._

…

 **Narración 3ra persona.**

Twilight junto con Carlos y las chicas, habían llegado a Canterlot, pero lo que vieron los sorprendió. Las calles de la ciudad eran zonas de guerra, la guardia tanto diurna como la nocturna, y los Wonderbolts desde los cielos, intentaban contener a unas criaturas de aspecto escalofriante, eran una especie de reptiles de color negro casi en su totalidad ya que algunos tenían algunas de color rojo en varias partes, su tamaño sería casi igual al de un poni, claro la única diferencia era un su estatura, y finalmente sus ojos rojos sedientos de sangre.

Todos los civiles eran evacuados hacía el castillo, pero otros lamentablemente eran atrapados por esas criaturas y luego… eran escenas sumamente grotescas las que se veían.

\- Oh por Celestia… esto es horrible – decía Rarity horrorizada.

\- ¿Qué tipo de criaturas son esas Twilight? – pregunto Rainbow, mirando desafiante a los dragones.

\- Según veo su anatomía, creo que son… dragones – dice Twilight algo insegura, ya que jamás había visto ese tipo de dragones antes.

\- ¿Dragones?/ ¡Dragones! – las chicas preguntaron confundidas, pero la que grito fue Fluttershy, debido a su miedo por los grandes reptiles.

\- ¿Estas segura es eso terroncito? Estos no se parecen en nada a los dragones que conocemos – dice Applejack dando un punto válido.

\- La verdad no lo sé, jamás he visto a esta especie de dragones antes, y menos leído sobre ellos – dice la alicornio seriamente, esta vez su conocimiento era muy limitado para poder pensar en un plan.

Todas estaban algo nerviosas por la situación, pero el único que no decía nada era Carlos, el cual miraba de forma analítica a las bestias invasoras.

(¿Tú qué opinas de esto Slyfer?) – Carlos preguntó a su bestia interna, como buscando su guía.

 **[Estas criaturas son 100% salvajes, y no tienen rastros de consciencia o inteligencia, al parecer se guían por sus instintos primitivos, y no solo eso… al parecer ciento una presencia igual que estas, pero un poco más fuerte. Creo que debe de ser el líder y el que los controla] –** dice el dragón celestial de manera analítica.

(¿Un líder? Mmmm… tal vez si las chicas y yo lo encontramos y lo detenemos, entonces podremos hacer que todo esto termine, ¿cierto?) – dice el humano con una sonrisa.

 **[Exactamente, si derrotan a su líder antes, podrán ahuyentarlos de este lugar] –** explicó el dragón de manera seria.

\- Muy bien chicos, este es el plan; ayudaremos a cuanto poni podamos, y los dirigiremos al castillo, allí estarán a salvo. Applejack, Rainbow, vallan al este de la ciudad, si pueden también apoyen a los guardias y a los Wonderbolts respectivamente, ¿entendido? – le dice Twilight a sus amigas vaquera y voladora.

\- Cuenta con ello dulzura – dice Applejack con una sonrisa confiada.

\- ¡Oh si, vamos a patear traseros de dragones! – dice la pegaso multicolor con mucho entusiasmo.

\- Bien, Rarity, tu vendrás conmigo al castillo de las princesas, en el camino también ayudaremos a los ponis que podamos. – continuó la alicornio con el plan, y su amiga asiente.

\- Y por ultimo; Carlos… ve con Pinkie pie y Fluttershy hacia el oeste, y ayuden a los civiles a llegar al castillo, ¿entendido? – dice Twilight con seriedad.

\- Oki doki loki… - dijo pinkie muy animada.

\- está bien, nos reuniremos en el castillo, y cuídense ¿ok? – dice Carlos mirando a todos, y ellas asienten.

\- ammm… y-yo… yo no… - Fluttershy intentaba decir algo, pero sus nervios y el miedo no le permitían hablar, Carlos al notar eso se acerca a ella y le da un abrazo, cosa que sorprendió tanto a la pegaso, como al resto.

\- Tranquila Fluttershy, se que debes estar asustada, y si sirve de consuelo, yo también tengo algo de miedo. Pero debemos concentrarnos en ayudar a los ponis inocentes, así que tienes que estar alerta, ¿ok? – dice el chico de manera suave, intentando calmar a su amiga pegaso.

\- P-pero yo… - Fluttershy seguía estando muy insegura, pero el humano le acaricia su cabeza con suavidad, mientras le dedica una sonrisa.

\- No te preocupes Fluttershy, yo te protegeré de esos monstruos, así que quédate cerca de mí en todo momento y te prometo que nada te va a lastimar, ¿de acuerdo? – dice Carlos mirando a los ojos a Fluttershy, esta al escuchar lo que dijo se sonroja un poco, y asiente tímidamente con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Muy bien ya todo está listo, entonces dispérsense y ayuden a todos los demás – dice Twilight con voz de mando.

\- ¡Entendido! – dijeron todos al unísono.

Dicho eso, todos se separaron por sus lados correspondientes, Twilight se tele transportó junco con Rarity al castillo de Celestia, Rainbow Dash y Applejack ayudaban a la guardia y a los Wonderbolts a poner a salvo a los civiles, y el grupo de Carlos con Pinkie pie y Fluttershy, se fueron por otro lado con las mismas intenciones, una vez que cumplieran con lo encomendado, debían reunirse todos con las princesas en el castillo.

 **POV-Carlos.**

Luego de separarnos, Pinkie, Fluttershy y yo nos movíamos con cuidado por las calles y entre los callejones de la ciudad, aunque Pinkie lo hacía de una forma que solo ella hace, ya saben… aparece por allí, luego por allá, y saliendo de lugares que inexplicablemente no podrían contener a un poni en su interior. (°_°U)

Mientras que Fluttershy… bueno, ella se tomo muy enserio el de quedarse cerca de mí, muy cerca de hecho, ya que al estar abrazada de uno de mis brazos… puedo sentir sus prominencias rodear mi brazo… tan firmes… y suaves, que me pone algo nervioso por esto, lástima que la situación no es la indicada ahora.

Luego de unos 15minutos de buscar a sobrevivientes, encontramos un pequeño barrio donde todos estaban atrincherados en sus casas, así que al llegar allí, les dije a las chicas lo que deberíamos hacer.

\- Muy bien, Pinkie, Fluttershy les diré lo que haremos ahora – les dije con mirada seria y estas me prestan atención – lo que harán ustedes es ir de puerta en puerta, y sacar a todos de esas casas, luego deben de esconderse por los callejones y traerlos aquí a la entrada, ¿entendido? – les pregunte con mi misma expresión.

\- Pero ¿tú que harás Carlitos? ¿No nos ayudaras a ayudar a los demás? – preguntaba Pinkie algo confundida.

\- Claro que lo haré Pinkie, pero uno debe de estar vigilando de que esas bestias no anden rondando por aquí, asique me quedaré en la entrada de la calle y les cubriré la espalda las dos, ¿ok? – le dije dando mi idea, no vaya a ser que esos monstruos nos tiendan una emboscada, por eso me encargaré de observar el movimiento del lugar, y si es necesario… distraeré al enemigo para que ellas junto con los civiles huyan.

\- P-pero Carlos tu dijiste que… - antes de que Fluttershy continuara, yo le doy un abrazo mientras que acaricio con suavidad su melena, mi acción la tomó por sorpresa.

\- Ya sé lo que te dije Fluttershy, pero entiende que muchos ponis inocentes nos necesitan ahora, es por eso que todas te necesitan… yo te necesito, sé que estas asustada por el hecho de que dragones invadan a equestria, pero aun así, mantendré mi palabra de protegerte en todo momento, y que no dejaré que nada te pase. Entonces… ¿podrías hacer esto por mí, por favor? – le pedía de manera suave y con una sonrisa cálida, al separarla del abrazo y mirarla a los ojos, esta se sonrojo como tomate, pero me dedica una sonrisa dulce.

\- E-está bien Carlos, ayudaré en lo que pueda… pero… por favor ten cuidado, no quiero que nada malo te pase, por favor prométemelo. – dice Fluttershy mirándome a los ojos con un brillo de preocupación, pero con algo de esperanza.

\- Uh, uh, ya sé, ¿Por qué no hacen una pinkie-promesa? Siempre uno debe cumplir con la pinkie-promesa, y que la cumplirá siempre – dice Pinkie saltando muy emocionada, Mmmm… de hecho es una buena idea, además… ya sabía que ella propondría algo como eso.

\- Esa es una buena idea, ¿tú qué dices Fluttershy? Estás de acuerdo con ello – le pregunto con una sonrisa.

\- ammm… yo… - Fluttershy se puso algo pensativa, pero al ver la gran sonrisa de Pinkie y mi sonrisa, entonces esta sonríe también y asiente con más confianza.

\- Con cerrojo o sino arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo – dijimos los dos sellando la promesa, y Pinkie saltaba muy contenta ya que le gustaban mucho las pinkie-promesas.

Después de eso las chicas hicieron lo que les dije, miraba al cielo y por diferentes lugares buscando si había actividad por algún lado, por suerte no lo había, entonces me dispuse a esperar a las chicas en el lugar acordado, pensaba que todo esto saldría bien, en ese momento…

\- ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡AUXILIO, ALGUIEN AYÚDEME! – grito una voz que al parecer era femenina, se oyó cerca de aquí, alguien está en problemas justo ahora, y las chicas ya casi acaban. ¡Mierda! Justo ahora tiene que pasar esto, ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer? Si no atiendo ese grito, podría atraer a más de esas cosas y eso nos pondría en un aprieto, pero si me descuido, Pinkie y Fluttershy podrían estar en riesgo. ¡LA PUTA QUE ME PARIÓ! ¿QUÉ DEBO DE HACER?

 **[Cálmate compañero, alterarte no te ayudará a resolver esta cuestión, haz lo que creas que pienses que sería lo más indicado] –** dice Slyfer de forma sabia.

Tras escuchar lo que me dijo, me puse a pensar, a las chicas no les falta mucho para sacar a los ponis de allí, y si no algo nada, la dueña de esa voz sufrirá un destino muy cruel… creo que ya sé lo que debo de hacer.

Al ver por última vez a las chicas, veo que ya casi terminan, así que mientras que están en lo suyo, iré en una carrera a ayudar a la dueña de esa voz, y la traeré aquí junto con todos. Solo espero que esto funcione.

Ya teniendo pensado lo que iba a hacer, decidí ir a buscar a la dueña de esa voz y salvarla de esas malditas bestias del demonio. Al buscar por los alrededores no hallaba rastros de quien pedía ayuda, hasta que la escuche un poco hacia el este, y fui siguiendo la voz que no estaba tan lejos.

Al pasar más de dos cuadras, por fin encontré a la dueña de la voz, la cual estaba acorralada por una de esas criaturas, al acercarme más, reconocí a la yegua que pedía auxilio.

La poni en cuestión era de piel color blanca, melena color rosa pastel muy claro, era una unicornio, vestía con un vestido color negro, y que las faldas llegaban hasta sus rodillas, escote prominente comparable al de Pinkie, y tenía su CM de unas flor de lis. Se trataba de Fleur dis lee, la poni modelo de Canterlot, o al menos eso es lo que he visto en la serie.

Fleur se encontraba de espaldas contra la pared, mientras que esa bestia dragón se relamía los labios por ver a su presa, la pobre estaba muerta del miedo, y con lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos color amatista, sabiendo que era su fin… pero eso es algo que no voy a permitir.

 **Narración en tercera persona.**

El dragón oscuro veía con ojos depredadores a su siguiente almuerzo, la unicornio blanca estaba paralizada por tener a tan aterrador monstruo frente a ella, sus lágrimas por el miedo resbalaban de sus ojos, su delicada piel tenía varios rasguños, su vestido estaba rasgado en varios lugares, cuando todo esto comenzó, se quedó completamente sola, por el caos se separó de su amigo Fancy Pants, mientras buscaba una forma de llegar al castillo, tuvo la desgracia de ser encontrada por estas criaturas, y ya desde hace un gran rato que ese monstruo la perseguía para volverla su aperitivo, y ahora la pobre e indefensa yegua estaba a merced de las garras de esos malditos lagartos muertos de hambre.

("P-por favor, alguien "sniff", por favor alguien sálveme "sniff", no quiero morir así, aun soy muy joven, y quiero casarme con aquel que ame con todo mi corazón, y tener una hermosa familia, ese es mi muy anhelado sueño. Así que le ruego a Celestia, por favor "sniff" que alguien me ayude, quien sea "sniff") – se decía Fleur en sus pensamientos con mucha tristeza, ya que al parecer no podría cumplir con lo que siempre deseo… tener una vida feliz.

El dragón al ver que la poni se resigno a su destino, entonces este se preparo para lanzarse encima de ella y degustar su carne frágil y deliciosa, pero lo que no se esperaba, era que un ángel protector llegaría en su auxilio.

Entonces el reptil negro se puso en posición para arremeter contra la yegua, la poni al ver que su hora había llegado, entonces cerró los ojos en espera que todo su sufrimiento llegara a su fin. Sin embargo…

Finalmente se abalanzo contra Fleur, está en cuestión dejo caer unas cuantas lágrimas en espera de su destino, pero lo que ocurrió después… fue que algo, o más bien alguien, la aparto del camino del dragón, y que este por la sorpresa no pudiera frenar a tiempo, y se estrello con bruces contra la pared, el pobre reptil quedo con una expresión cómica de un gran chichón en su cabeza, y con los ojos en espiral en señal que quedó, K.O, por el fuerte golpe.

La unicornio blanca estaba todavía con los ojos cerrados, pero por alguna razón sentía que alguien la abrazaba, podía sentir que esos brazos la protegían, y que el desconocido que la esta abrazando transmite un calor muy reconfortante, y que la hacían sentir segura, era como si un ángel de la guarda la hubiera salvado.

Empezó a abrir sus ojos, y lo que pudo distinguir, era la figura de alguien, era parecido a un poni, pero a la vez no lo era, ya que no tenía pelaje en su cuerpo solo exceptuando en su cabeza, cabellera que le llegaba hasta su cuello color negro, de piel algo bronceada, ojos color castaño verdoso, complexión delgada pero con algo de músculos, vestía una camisa de color gris claro, una parte de su camisa era color negro en forma de "V" desde su cuello hasta su pecho, usaba unos jeans de color azul y usaba unos zapatos que van a juego con su camisa con algunos detalles negros, en lo que aparentemente eran sus cascos.

Al aclarar su vista ve a alguien que no es un poni, el cual la mira con algo de preocupación, pero al mirarla a los ojos Fleur quedo enganchada en la mirada del chico, el cual por alguna razón le transmitía una calidez como nunca lo había sentido antes.

\- Oye ¿estas bien? ¿No te duele algo o no tienes una grave? – le pregunta el extraño ser, pero ella no respondió, solo se le quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos.

Carlos se quedo confundido por como la yegua lo mira a los ojos, tal vez pensaba que se congelo de la impresión por ver a alguien que no es un poni, o porque lo cree otro monstruo que quiere devorarla también.

\- ammm, ¿disculpa… te sientes bien? – volvió a preguntar el humano ya algo incómodo por la mirada de la yegua fija en él, aunque debía de admitir que la unicornio tenía unos preciosos ojos.

\- ¿Eh? – la yegua poco a poco empezaba a recuperarse de la impresión, y al ver que el humano la tenia abrazada, esta se sonrojo de la pena, Carlos al notar esto la suelta.

\- Hey… reacciona – dice Carlos chasqueando los dedos un par de veces para que la yegua recobrara el sentido, luego de tener a la muerte tan de cerca y que casi la besa con esa forma tan fría de hacerlo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Q-qué pasó? ¿Acaso estoy muerta? – preguntaba algo alterada, y Carlos la calmó.

\- Claro que no estás muerta, yo te salve la vida y por muy poco – dice el chico con un suspiro, ya que tuvo que actuar muy rápido para que la yegua no terminará destazada por ese dragón.

\- Espera… ¿t-tú… me salvaste? – preguntaba muy sorprendida la unicornio.

\- Sí. No podía dejar que te convirtieras en aperitivo de esa lagartija sobre desarrollada – dice Carlos con una sonrisa.

\- ammm… dime, cuál es tu nombre, por favor… - dice Fleur queriendo saber el nombre de su salvador.

\- Seguro, mi nombre es Carlos Darío es un gusto – dice Carlos con una sonrisa, aunque el nombre deja algo confundida a la poni.

\- ¿Carlos? Jijiji… es un nombre muy gracioso – decía Fleur con unas risitas, cosa que Carlos se riera también.

\- jejeje, si ya me lo han dicho antes – dijo Carlos algo avergonzado.

\- ammm, si no te molesta, ¿te puedo llamar Darío? Es que pienso que ese nombre te iría mejor, ¿está bien así? – pregunta Fleur algo tímida.

Al escuchar eso, Carlos puso una cara algo triste, ya que los únicos que lo llamaban así era su familia, pero no podía enojarse con ella por eso, así que por esta vez haría una excepción.

\- De acuerdo, puedes llamarme así, y dime ¿Cómo te puedo llamar a ti? – pregunto el chico, aunque ya supiera su nombre, le parecía divertido hacer que los ponis se presentaran ellos mismos.

\- Oh, cierto… me presento, mi nombre es Fleur dis lee, es un gusto conocerte – dice Fleur de forma elegante y educada.

\- Es gusto para mí también, señorita Fleur – dice el humano tomando la mano de la unicornio, y dándole un beso en esta en señal de caballerosidad, esto hiso que la yegua se sonrojara por eso.

\- ammm, gra… gracias por eso, y si quieres me puedes decir solo Fleur, si gustas – decía la poni con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- ok… muy bien Fleur, me encantaría seguir hablando contigo, conocernos más, pero hay que irnos de aquí, estando parados aquí somos blancos fáciles, te seguiré contando de mi mientras regresamos con mis amigas, ya debieron reunir a todos los ponis de este lugar para ir al castillo, ¿te parece? – le dice Carlos con una sonrisa, y esta asiente.

Entonces ambos empiezan a caminar y cuidándose de no encontrarse con ningún otro dragón oscuro por otro lado.

Mientras regresaban con Pinkie pie y Fluttershy, Carlos le contaba a Fleur sobre que él era un humano y que por azares del destino llego a Equestria, cosa que dejaban sorprendida, y la dejaba con mas curiosidad de saber sobre su héroe.

Mientras caminaban, la yegua estaba también un poco nerviosa de que los atacaran otra de esas cosas, por lo que se abrazaba de uno de los brazos de Carlos, haciendo que este se sintiera algo nervioso por el contacto físico con la poni.

\- No te preocupes Fleur, mientras estés junto a mí, te protegeré – dice Carlos intentando calmar los nervios de su acompañante.

\- P-pero, ¿Qué tal si mas de esas bestias aparecen? No tendríamos salvación – decía Fleur, estrechándose más al brazo del humano.

\- Es por eso que si eso pasara, yo los distraigo y tú corres, sin mirar atrás ¿entendido? – dice Carlos seriamente, cosa que hiso que la unicornio abriera los ojos por la sorpresa.

\- ¡¿Qué?! P-pero, pero, tú… - dice Fleur con miedo, no quería que su salvador se sacrificara así por ella, aunque debía de admitir que era algo muy valiente de su parte.

\- Esta bien… después de todo, ya he sufrido cosas peores antes – dice Carlos con la mirada algo triste al recordar su pasado que aun así le afectaba recordarlo.

Fleur quedo confundida por su reacción, quería preguntarle lo que tenía, pero mejor se abstuvo de preguntar algo muy triste para su salvador. Luego de caminar unos cuantos metros, llegaron a donde las amigas de Carlos estaban junto a un grupo de ponis, los cuales estaban muy asustados por esta situación.

\- ¡Hey chicas… ya regresé! – dijo Carlos llamando la atención de la pegaso amarilla y la poni rosa.

\- ¡Carlos!/ ¡Carlitos! – exclamaron ambas yeguas muy preocupadas, y abalanzándose sobre él, mientras lo abrazaban.

Esto tomo muy desprevenido al humano el cual intento calmar a ambas, aunque Fleur al ver eso puso una cara algo molesta con algo de… ¿celos?

\- Carlos… me alegra que estés bien, cuando no te vi creí que algo te había pasado… - decía Fluttershy con los lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos, ya que pensó que su amigo había sido devorado o peor.

\- Carlitos tu prometiste que nos cuidarías, incluso hiciste una pinkie-promesa, y es una que jamás, jamás jamás jamás debes de romper – dice la poni rosa con su melena y cola algo desinflados y su color de piel se opacó.

\- Chicas… - dice el chico sonriendo y les acaricia en la cabeza a ambas yeguas, a Fluttershy se le abrieron las alas, Pinkie pie volvió a su color normal y su melena y cola también, y ambas movían sus colas en señal de gusto.

Fleur sentía algo de envidia en ese momento, por alguna razón, quería que ese chico humano que la salvó de la muerte también hiciera eso con ella, no sabía porque, pero de alguna forma, ese chico se había ganado parte de su corazón en tan poco tiempo.

Reincorporándose, Carlos miro a todos los ponis que estaban atrapados, pero luego ellos lo empezaron a ver con algo de impresión ya que no era un poni y algunos se ponían algo nerviosos ya que esta situación los tenía muy asustados y alterados, entonces para bajar un poco los humos, el chico humano decidió hablar.

 **POV-Carlos.**

Fluttershy y Pinkie reunieron a todos los ponis que estaban atrapados en sus casas, pero luego todos empezaron a mirarme con algo de impresión, y con algo de nervios, aunque los potros y potrancas me veían con curiosidad y admiración, así que decidí hablarles para que no tengan ideas malas de mí y estoy aquí para ayudarlos.

\- "ejem" Hola a todos, mi nombre es Carlos Darío, y es un gusto conocerlos – me presente sonriendo, cabe decir que todos se sorprendieron de que pudiera hablar.

Todos los ponis se miraban unos a otros y murmurando muchas cosas, así que decidí continuar.

\- Sé lo que están pensando; que soy yo y porque estoy haciendo esto, ¿verdad? Les diré solamente que soy un humano, y que vine aquí a Equestria de un lugar muy muy lejano, y que al saber de su situación, hable con la princesa de la amistad Twilight Sparkle, y ella me permitió venir a ayudarlos, así que no soy un monstruo como ellos, y les prometo que los llevare a todos al castillo sanos y salvos, y que podrán reunirse con sus familiares, amigos y parejas sentimentales. Les doy mi palabra – dije con una mano en mi pecho en señal de promesa, algunos se le veían algo tranquilos, pero otros no estaban del todo convencidos, no me sorprende la desconfianza siempre existe, sobre todo en personas ególatras, o en este caso ponis.

\- ¿Cómo estamos seguros de que no vienes con esas cosas y tendernos una trampa? – pregunto un semental con desconfianza.

\- Es cierto… ¿Cómo puedes probar si lo que dices es verdad y vienes a ayudarnos? – pregunto una yegua de la misma forma, y eso hiso que los demás se pusieran a discutir sobre eso, ¡diablos! ¿Ahora que debo hacer para que me crean?

\- ¡Lo que él dice es cierto! – dijo Fleur poniéndose a mi lado y mirando a todos seriamente.

\- ¿Señorita Fleur? ¿Lo que dice este simio es cierto? – pregunto otro semental, ese comentario que dijo no me gusto para nada. (Ò_Ó)

\- Así es caballero, y a propósito… el no es un simio – eso lo dijo de una forma molesta – en fin, el me salvó de una de esas horribles bestias, estaba acorralada y pensando que era mi fin, pero el valientemente llegó, y derrotó a ese horrible monstruo y me salvo como un caballero salvaría a una damisela en apuros - ¿ok…? Su forma dramática de decirlo y como puso una mirada soñadora al decir eso, además de que un sonrojo apareció en su cara, me dejo muy confundido, yo solamente la aparte del camino de ese dragón, y él solito se noqueo. (O_Õ)

\- ammm… bueno, lo que ella dice es cierto, si hubiera sido diferente la habría dejado a su suerte, y que conociera un desagradable destino, pero no fue así… como la ayude a ella, los ayudaré a ustedes, pero por favor deben de confiar en mí, les aseguro que yo y mis amigas aquí presentes – dije señalando a Pinkie y Fluttershy – que los ayudaremos y controláremos esta situación, se los juro por mi Dios todo poderoso que me permitió venir a este hermoso lugar – termine de decir con una sonrisa.

Al escucharme, todos al parecer empezaban a creer en mis palabras, eso nos hizo sonreír a todos, y entonces sin perder más tiempo, los guiábamos de forma precavida hacia el castillo de las princesas.

Sin embargo detuve a Fleur un momento para decirle algo importante.

\- Fleur, espera – le llame la atención a la susodicha.

\- ¿Si? ¿Qué sucede Darío? – dice la yegua mirándome con curiosidad.

\- Solo quería decirte gracias por ayudarme a convencer a todos de que quiero ayudar, muchas gracias de verdad – le dije con una sonrisa, y esta se sonroja, jeje, admito que se ve tierna de esa forma.

\- Oh, no es nada de verdad, ya que tú me ayudaste en primer lugar, quería hacer lo mismo por ti, y también quería darte las gracias por salvarme, te lo agradezco mucho de verdad – dice dándome un abrazo, eso me tomo por sorpresa, pero eso me hiso sonreír, y le correspondí de la misma forma.

Después de eso, seguíamos con nuestro recorrido con dirección hacia el castillo, después de al menos 15minutos de caminata y de ayudar por el camino a otros ponis que se encontraban por donde pasábamos, los ponis que teníamos antes eran como 20, ahora eran como 36, y no nos encontrábamos a ninguno de esos monstruos, pienso yo que deben de estar más al centro, así que pasaríamos sin problemas… espero.

Ya estábamos cerca del castillo, un par de kilómetros exactamente, todos estaban aliviados de que ya casi cumplíamos con nuestro deber, aunque yo no me encontraba tranquilo ya que… tanto Fleur como Fluttershy, se tomaron muy en serio de no separarse de mí en ningún momento, y ambas estaban pendidas de mi de ambos brazos, cosa que me ponía sumamente incómodo y nervioso.

Sin embargo esa sensación de peligro se hiso presente, es como si algo viniera hacia acá, y es cuando pinkie se sacude… ¿espera un segundo? ¿Pinkie sacudiéndose así de la nada? Algo me dice que nuestro viaje tranquilo acabó.

Pinkie pie entonces saca unos binoculares de entre su escote, ¿enserio lleva cosas allí? Como sea, empezó a mirar al cielo, todos se quedaron confundidos por lo que estaba haciendo, solo exceptuándome, ya que me sabía que pinkie sintió lo mismo que yo. Tras unos segundos, ella se alarmó por algo.

\- ammm Carlitos, ¿acaso hiciste que el dragón que se iba a comer a Fleur se golpeara solito con una pared y dejándolo inconsciente con un enorme chichón en su cabeza y con ojos con espiral? – espera… ¿Cómo supo que eso pasó exactamente?

\- Oye… ¿Cómo sabes eso Pinkie? Ustedes estaban ayudando a todos mientras yo fui por Fleur, ¿Cómo supiste eso? –

\- Porque ese dragón viene hacia aquí, y no está muy pero muy feliz que digamos – dice Pinkie sudando de los nervios.

\- A ver… préstame eso – le pedí sus binoculares y me puse a ver en la misma dirección a donde miraba antes, y fue en ese momento en que me dije a mi mismo, ¡DIOS TIENE QUE ESTAR HACIÉNDOME UNA PUTA BROMA DE MAL GUSTO!

Al mirar con más atención, vi que una gran horda de esos reptiles apestosos venían hacia donde estábamos a gran velocidad, y el que iba al frente de ellos lo reconocí perfectamente, no porque lo reconociera de los demás ya que todos se parecen entre sí, sino que este tenía una enorme y roja chichota en su cabeza, y respiraba humo como si fuera un toro enfurecido…

\- ("me lleva la que me…") corran… ¡TODO EL MUNDO CORRÁ…! – grite alterado, y todos al darse cuenta de nuestros perseguidores, ni lentos ni perezosos acataron mi orden y todos salimos corriendo, sin embargo Fluttershy quedo congelada por el miedo, y no tuve opción que cargarla de forma nupcial, y huir de esas cosas.

Todos huían como podían las madres y padres llevando a sus hijos en brazos, y yo soy el único que llevaba a Fluttershy a cuestas, pero ya estábamos llegando al castillo, los guardias al notarnos, y al gran número de enemigos persiguiéndonos, entonces los pegasos, unicornios, e incluso algunos Wonderbolts que estaban cerca empezaron a contenerlos, para nuestro alivio.

Al llegar, el castillo estaba rodeado de una barrera de magia, la cual al parecer nos reconoció y se abrió para que pudiéramos pasar, ya adentro se veían tanto guardias ponis reunidos, algunos herido, otros en un estado… que prefiero ni decir. De los que salvamos se reunieron con familiares y amigos, Fleur se reencontró con Fancy, el cual estaba preocupado por ella también, baje a Fluttershy de mis brazos, allí fue donde encontramos a las chicas, Applejack y Rainbow se veían con varios rasguños y su ropas algo rasgadas, pero en si estaban bien.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Están bien! – dijo Rainbow acercándose a nosotros, con una sonrisa.

\- Si, estamos bien, ¿pero ustedes lo están? – le pregunte tanto a Rainbow como Applejack algo preocupado.

\- Estamos bien compañero, y si lo dices por los rasguños y todo eso, no te preocupes, ya hemos estado en situaciones difíciles antes – me dice Applejack con de manera simple, podrías decir eso, pero aun así nunca hay que atenerse a algo, amiga.

\- Me alegro que estén bien, apropósito ¿en donde esta Twilight, creí que estaría con ustedes? – pregunté ya que de todas es la única que falta.

Antes de que alguna respondiera Twilight apareció, y que tremenda sorpresa la mía, no vino sola, venía acompañada por Celestia y Luna, todos hicieron una reverencia, yo me puse algo "nerviosionado" mi lado brony quería hacerme gritar de la euforia y emoción por este momento, pero sé perfectamente que el momento no lo amerita, así que me abstendré de hacerlo… por ahora jejeje.

\- Carlos, chicas, me alegra que estén bien – dice Twilight con una sonrisa.

\- Tú debes de ser Carlos, ¿no es así? – Celestia me pregunto mirándome, hay Dios que nervios…

\- ammm, S-si, p-princesa Celestia, m-mi nombre es Carlos Darío, un placer conocerlas a usted y a su hermana – le dije agachando la mirada, por favor espero que no piense que soy malo.

\- jijiji… tranquilo, Twilight ya nos ha dicho que eres alguien amigable, y ahora puedo notarlo – al alzar la vista… veo que Celestia me sonríe de forma dulce…, wow, enserio debo decir que sus ojos color rosa oscuro te encantan al verlos directamente, y lo que veo en ellos es algo sumamente hermoso.

\- Oye ¿estas bien? Tu cara esta algo roja – el comentario de Luna me hiso volver a la realidad, ¡oh rayos… es cierto! Qué vergüenza… y las risas de las chicas y la de Celestia no me ayudan.

\- jijiji… enserio veo que eres alguien gracioso, y tierno también – dice Celestia con una sonrisa, cosa que me pone algo mas sonrojado de lo que ya estoy.

\- N-no soy tan tierno en realidad, s-solo soy amable, es todo – ya ni sé que decir ahora que estoy muy avergonzado por esto.

\- ¡GRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRR! – nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por un potente rugido, yo las chicas y las princesas vimos que todos esos monstruos aparecieron ante nosotros, y de entre ellos aparece uno aun mas grande, es de al menos un par de pies más grande que los demás, complexión fornida y musculosa, escamas negras un poco más oscuras que el resto, espinas en su espalda de color rojo carmesí, y que lleva una armadura de… ¿huesos? Si, son huesos, y se puede ver una cicatriz en su rostro, ojos rojos, y del lado derecho sobresale un colmillo muy afilado. Además tiene una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. Algo me dice que las cosas se pondrán muy feas.

\- Saludos princesas Celestia, Luna, oh y a la mocosa princesa de la amistad también jajaja… - se mofaba el imponente dragón con burla, lo último que dijo hiso que Twilight se molestara.

\- ¿Quién eres monstruo, y por qué no invades? – dice Luna seriamente, mientras que el dragón mantiene su sonrisa arrogante.

\- ¿Yo?... oh cierto, donde están mis modales jejeje – decía de manera cínica – mi nombre es Great Fang, segundo líder de la colmena de dragones oscuros, pero también me llaman como "el despiadado colector de huesos", jajajaja – se reía de una manera que intimidaría a cualquiera, donde si me asusta un poco como lo dice.

 **[Tranquilo compañero, que sus palabras no te llenen de nervios la mente, mantente completamente alerta] –** dice Slyfer con seriedad, pero eso es algo complicado de hacer.

\- ¿Por qué estas atacando nuestro reino? ¿Qué planeas ganar con atacarnos así sin más? – cuestionaba Celestia con una mirada seria.

\- Por mí su patético reino me importa un comino, pero mi jefe nos indico que atacáramos Canterlot por algo que él quiere – dice con su típica sonrisa, enserio esto no me gusta para nada.

\- ¡¿Entonces por qué nos invaden?! ¡¿Qué es lo que su "jefe" busca aquí?! – Rainbow pregunto algo molesta por la actitud del dragón.

Entonces el levanta su garra derecha y la… un segundo… ¿a-acaso m-me esta s-señalando a mi?

\- la única razón por la que he venido a invadirlas – hace una pausa… y me empieza a mirar con una sonrisa siniestra que me congelo la sangra completamente – es por ese humano que está allí - ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Cabe decir que las princesas, las chicas y yo quedamos sorprendidos, yo lo estoy mucho más, ¡¿Por qué ese dragón me quiere a mí?! No lo entiendo… ¿Qué mierdas está sucediendo aquí? Esto ya es muy extraño para mi… pero algo me dice que lo peor está por ocurrir, además por alguna… razón… ahora tengo un terrible necesidad de… lanzarme encima de ese dragón… y hacerlo… pedazos.

 **[Son tus instintos de dragón compañero, si ese dragón vino por ti, entonces tendrás que pelear a muerte contra él, sin importar nada]**

(¿Mis instintos? Ya veo… entonces… voy a tener que pelear ¿cierto?)

 **[Exacto, no permanecerás tranquilo hasta que lo liquides, esas son las reglas de vida de un dragón, es matar y pelear hasta que uno queda en pie… y el otro caiga muerto]**

(Entiendo, sé que estoy en contra de esto, pero si así puedo controlar mis instintos, entonces no tengo opción. Me dije a mi mismo que protegería a equestria y a mi nueva familia… y eso es lo que voy a hacer)

 **Continuará.**

 **Bueno es todo, con este capítulo ya entramos a temas serios, espero que lo disfrutaran, y esperen con ansias el próximo cap. Eso sería todo de mi parte, por favor sigan apoyando esta historia, y que mas y mas les agrade lo que escribo, ya que me gratifica que la gente le guste y me motivan a continuar, son libres de comentar y de aportar sus ideas si gustan, tienen toda la libertad de hacerlo.**

 **Les deseo un gran y poderoso ¡PURAVIDA! a todos los que sigan y apoyen esta historia, y les agradezco de verdad que quieran más de ella, y yo con mucho gusto les complazco con seguir.**

 **Hablando de complacer… para los que ya esperan la sabrosura de este fic les digo que no estamos tan lejos, solo espérense hasta que esta parte del ataque a Canterlot termine, y les complaceré sus "sucias" dulces fantasías XD.**

 **Hasta otra… y cuídense mucho. Adiosito. ;)**


	10. Cruel reencuentro

**Hola a todos, aquí otro cap mas de esta bonita historia XD, antes de empezar les respondo a sus comentarios.**

…

 ***N1god:** "no estas muy lejos de la respuesta jejeje… y apropósito, lo de Fleur, si fue precipitado, pero ¡vamos! Si he escuchado que ella y Fancy están comprometidos, pero ¿Qué tiene de malo cambiar las cosas un poquito? No es que quiera afectar la trama en sí, pero aunque uno que otro cambio no harían daño, ¿cierto? En fin… me alegra que te guste la historia. ;)

 ***MegaChari45:** "La verdad es que no, además… como lo dije al inicio de esta historia, mi personaje sería como un jinchuriki, claro sin ser un ninja jaja… pero digamos que aun así tendrá poder sobre el fuego, fuego divino debería decir jejeje… saludos, y que sigas comentando como te va gustando el desarrollo de la historia. ;)

 *** Yulian Guerrero:** "energía divina si es lo que sugieres XD, imagínate, saca la espada del Olimpo y mata todos y cada uno de ellos, dejándoles un trauma severo a las chicas XD. Ok no, pero no estás lejos de lo que en realidad Carlos hará, como dije antes, el es como un jinchuriki, y de seguro ya tú sabes lo que sucede ¿verdad? Y con respecto a lo del lemon, no estamos muy lejos amigo, tienes mi palabra, 7w7.

…

 **Esos serian todos, y también le mando un saludo a mi amigo tengu maniatic, agradezco tu comentario amigo, espero que te siga gustando la historia.**

 **Bien eso sería todo lo que voy a decir, ahora si los dejaré con el cap el cual será muy entretenido el día de hoy, que lo disfruten. :D**

 **Mi paraíso deseado.**

 **Arco 1: La búsqueda.**

 **Capitulo 8: Un Cruel reencuentro.**

 **POV-Carlos.**

Sin duda esta es una situación bastante seria, ¿Qué querrá ese dragón negro conmigo? Y además, ¡¿Cómo es que sabe mi especie?! Estoy muy confundido por todo esto, pero a la vez esto es la prueba de que alguien ya sabía que estaría aquí, ya no me queda la menor duda, estoy aquí en equestria por alguna razón, y que a la vez alguien esta buscándome. Pero por el momento buscaré las respuestas luego, ahora esto es más importante.

Cabe decir que las chicas quedaron sorprendidas por lo que dijo ese dragón, Celestia y Luna solo estaban con un expresión seria, pero sin duda estaban confundidas al igual que las demás.

\- Ni creas que le pondrás una garra encima a nuestro amigo, dragón apestoso – dice Rainbow Dash desafiante, y poniéndose frente a mí, defendiéndome.

\- ¡Es cierto… no te permitiremos que le hagas daño a nuestro compañero! – dice Applejack haciendo lo mismo que Rainbow.

\- Y tampoco permitiremos que le toques un solo cabello de su melena, o a su fabuloso vestuario – dijo Rarity, pero eso nos dejo con una gota de sudor por lo extraño de su defensa. (¬_¬)

\- Tendrás que pasar por encima de nosotras si es que lo quieres – dice Twilight de manera seria y haciendo lo mismo que sus amigas.

Todas estaban defendiéndome, incluso Pinkie se puso seria, bueno en realidad no todas estaban defendiéndome, Fluttershy se oculto detrás de mi debido a que tenía miedo del intimidante dragón. Y fue cuando Celestia tomo la palabra.

\- ¿Solo por el nos están invadiendo? ¡Eso es absurdo! Además, ¿Qué es lo que tu jefe quiere con él? ¿Para que busca a este humano específicamente? – pregunto Celestia seriamente.

\- Hmph, eso lo desconozco también, pero el jefe me dijo que ese humano lleva a una criatura muy poderosa en su interior, y el jefe lo quiere para sus planes – dice el dragón negro con su sonrisa arrogante.

\- ¿Enserio? ¡Yo Quiero verlo! – dijo Pinkie pie… y no sé como se acerco tan rápido a mí, y de una me abrió la boca para observar por dentro, todas quedaron confundidas por lo que estaba haciendo, incluso grito "hola" en mi boca, por alguna extraña razón se escucho su eco dentro de mí. ¡¿Cómo siquiera es eso posible?! (O_o)

\- ¡Pinkie! No hagas eso, me estabas lastimando la mandíbula – le dije algo molesto, y esta me sonrió algo avergonzada.

\- ¡Eso es ilógico! Así que déjate de tonterías y dinos ¿Quién es el que te mando a atacarnos, y cuáles son sus intenciones con equestria? – demando Luna con seriedad.

\- jejeje… - el dragón se mofaba de manera engreída – en vez de que yo se los diga, porque no mejor lo escuchan a él decírselos en persona – termino de decir, y de la nada sacó una especie de esfera color negra, la cual se ve que una energía emana de ella, mientras la muestra sonríe de una manera siniestra.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Twilight se atrevió a preguntar.

\- ¿Esto? es un mensaje de mi jefe para todas ustedes, creo que quedaran encantadas de verlo, princesas – dijo el dragón, y lo último que mencionó, era para Luna y Celestia.

\- ¿A qué se refiere con eso? – Celestia pregunto confundida por eso, de hecho… todos tenemos esa misma duda.

\- jejeje, solo observen – termino de decir, y entonces puso la esfera oscura en el suelo en medio de todos, no entendíamos que era esa cosa, sin embargo Slyfer me dijo algo muy inquietante.

 **[Compañero, esa esfera oscura está hecha de magia negra, una muy poderosa]**

(¿Enserio? ¿Acaso se tratara del rey Sombra?) – le pregunté.

 **[No lo creo, esta es a un nivel de poder aun mayor al del rey Sombra, y lo es tanto, ya que siento una energía espiritual dentro de ella]**

(¿A qué te refieres con energía espiritual? Algo así como un… ¿alma?)

 **[Podría decirse que sí, pero no es un alma completa, sino una parte de ella] –** Ok… eso si me dio miedo.

(Espera… ¿Qué? ¿Parte de un alma? ¿Algo así como un horrocrux de Harry Potter?)

 **[Sí, por así decir]**

Wow… eso enserio es aterrador, sea quien sea que hizo esa cosa, es alguien de gran poder, y para poder meter una parte de su propia alma en algo como esa piedra, entonces debe de ser alguien muy peligroso. Y mis instintos de dragón me lo dicen también, y que me dan más impulsos de querer pelear… jejeje, tal vez así llegue a ser un amante de las batallas, al igual que Goku, jeje.

 **Narración 3ra persona.**

Todo estaba en un silencio sepulcral, la piedra que Great dejo en el suelo, de inmediato empezó a aumentar su aura morada y crecer mas y mas, las princesas, Twilight y las chicas, incluso Carlos se tensaron un poco por eso, se ponían en guardia por cualquier cosa que pasara, la piedra oscura seguía emanando un aura maligna con gran intensidad, la sensación de maldad llegaba a todos, los cuales les daba algo de escalofríos el sentir tal intención maligna.

Entonces la piedra empezó a cuartearse, desde la parte de arriba, hasta abajo, mientras que de sus grietas, esa energía oscura pasaba de ser un aura maligna a convertirse en una especie de humo color negro, el cual se alzaba en forma de columna frente a todos.

\- ¿Qué clase de magia oscura es esta, quien podría hacer algo como eso? – Twilight preguntó sorprendida, pero antes de que alguien dijera algo, alguien le respondió su duda.

\- " **Esta es una magia antigua muy poderosa, si es que querías saber, princesa de la amistad"** – dijo una voz que provenía de la columna de humo negro.

\- ("Esa voz me resulta familiar") – se dijeron ambas princesas en su mente, ya que esa voz que se escucho, les provocaba un malestar muy feo en el estómago.

-¡Oye tu, quien quiera que seas, sal de allí y te daremos una buena paliza! – decía Rainbow de manera desafiante.

\- **"jmjmjm… así que tú debes de ser Rainbow Dash, el elemento de la lealtad, y como he visto, enserio eres alguien que no mide sus palabras"** – dijo la voz de manera burlona, asiendo que la pegaso se molestara.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? ¡Muéstrate ahora! – exigió Luna, sin saber que se llevaría una sorpresa sumamente espantosa, al igual que Celestia.

\- **"jejeje… sigues siendo muy explosiva de carácter Luna, pero si insistes, se que te agradará verme de nuevo"** – dijo la voz de manera siniestra.

Entonces alguien empezó a salir de la columna de humo, revelándose poco a poco, al revelar su identidad por completo, se ve a un semental del mismo tamaño que Celestia, su piel es color negro carbón, su cola y melena son de un color gris oscuro platinado, y tanto su cola y melena se mueven solas al igual que las de Celestia y Luna, usa una especie de armadura de plata, el cual el peto y hombreras le cubre el pecho, y el abdomen recubierto con barias placas encima de un armazón que define en parte sus músculos, el cinturón de su armadura tiene 3 placas las cuales una cubre la parte de enfrente, y las otras protegen parte de sus muslos, usaba un pantalón con una red de malla color negro, y unas espinilleras también de plata. Y para finalizar lo mas resaltante de este poni, sus penetrantes e intimidantes ojos rojos, llenos de maldad y crueldad se veían reflejados en ellos, y finalmente el cuerno en su cabeza y un par de alas en su espalda.

Este poni era un alicornio.

Las chicas quedaron sumamente sorprendidas por ver la apariencia del semental que acababa de aparecer, era un alicornio, no podían creer que existiera otro como las princesas, pero al verlo a los ojos, un horrible escalofrío les recorrió la espalda a cada una, pero eso no era nada en comparación de lo que estaban sintiendo su amigo humano y las princesas.

Carlos estaba conteniéndose, ya que sus instintos le incitaban a despedazar a ese poni que apareció frente a ellos, pero a la se dio cuenta de algo importante.

(¡Es él…! Slyfer… él es el que vi en mis visiones, su presencia, su voz, pero sobretodo sus ojos, transmiten una maldad casi comparable a la de Freezer, además… mis instintos me quieren hacer arrancarle… la cabeza) – le comentaba el chico a su bestia, mientras que sin que nadie se diera cuenta, sus ojos cambiaban constantemente, de cafés con toque verdoso a un amarillo brillante, y que sus pupilas se volvían como la de los reptiles.

 **[Lo sé compañero, su postura y su aura maligna son las mismas, y debes de tranquilizar tus emociones. Además, no eres el único que está sorprendido por esto, mira con atención a Celestia y a Luna] –** al decir eso, el chico pone su atención a las ya mencionadas, y queda sorprendido por lo que ve.

Las princesas estaban completamente en shock, el sudor frio bajaba por sus frentes, el corazón les latía a mas de 1000, muchas emociones atacaron las mentes de ambas, no creían lo que sus ojos veían, no se esperaban… o más bien, nunca quisieron encontrarse con la cara del tipo que cometió graves atrocidades en el pasado, y que las engaño haciéndoles creer sus mentiras. Ahora lo que tanto temieron por tanto tiempo, estaba parado frente a ellas con esa sonrisa malvada que les revolvía el estómago, y que les erizaba la piel, sobre todo a Celestia, ya que ella fue la más afectada por esta víbora carente de corazón. Aquel a que una vez pensó en ser feliz junto a él, pero todo ese sueño… se volvió una espantosa y eterna pesadilla que aun la afecta emocionalmente.

\- **"Vamos princesas, no sean maleducadas y vengan a darle un abrazo a su viejo amigo"** – decía Shadow de forma cínica, mientras que las demás quedan confundidas por el comportamiento de sus gobernantes frente a este tipo.

\- ¿Princesa Celestia, se encuentra bien? – preguntaba Twilight confundida, al igual que todas, pero su mentora no le respondió.

\- N-n-n-no… no p-puede ser… tú… - balbuceaba Celestia aun en pánico por el hecho de ver a alguien que se juró jamás ver en su vida.

\- N-no puedo… creer, que hayas… vuelto… - Luna estaba igual, cosa que dejaba mas angustiadas a las mane 6, pero el único que no decía nada, era el humano, ya él estaba en sus propios pensamientos.

\- **"Les dije claramente que volvería alguna vez para un encantador reencuentro, y precisamente hoy es ese día"** – dice el alicornio oscuro de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa diabólica.

-Wow wow… ¡esperen un segundo! Alguien nos puede explicar ¿Qué henos está sucediendo aquí? No entendemos absolutamente nada – dijo Rainbow metiéndose en la conversación, ya algo molesta de no entender ni J de lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- **"Es cierto, discúlpenme por ser tan descortés"** – dice con cinismo – **"Mi nombre es Shadow Night, un placer en saludarlos"** – dice el semental haciendo una reverencia, cosa que tensó más a las princesas, y que Carlos se pusiera muy serio.

(Su nombre es Shadow… incluso su nombre lo describe muy bien) – se dice el chico en su mente, al descubrir la identidad del que lo ha estado atormentando en sus sueños.

 **[Ciertamente él es el que vez en tus visiones compañero, pero al parecer tú no eres el único que está sorprendido por esto]** – dice el dragón celestial de manera seria.

(¿A qué te refieres con eso Slyfer?)

 **[Mira a las princesas]**

Al prestar atención a las princesas, Carlos se sorprendió de que estas estuvieran en estado de shock, y con una mirada que parecería que estuvieran viendo al mismísimo diablo en persona, y tanto él, como las mane 6 estaban extrañados por la actitud de ambas gobernantes.

Luna y Celestia estaban con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, sudaban frio y un malestar se les formaba en sus estómagos, mientras que sus cuerpos temblaban y su piel se erizaba. Frente a ellas está el poni al cual estaban recordando hace ya unas horas antes de todo este desastre, aquel que destruyo los sentimientos de Celestia, y engaño cruelmente a Luna para esta se convirtiera en Nightmare Moon, y así terminara exiliada por 1000 años en la fría y solitaria luna.

Shadow al ver las reacciones de todos, en especial el de las princesas, este sonrió de forma malvada, ya que este era el resultado que quería tener al hacer su regreso.

\- **"¿Qué les ocurre princesas? ¿Por qué tienen caras de haber visto un fantasma? Vamos… no sean maleducadas y vengan a darle un abrazo a un viejo amigo"** – decía shadow con una sonrisa cínica y burlona. Ese comentario les llamo la atención a todos.

\- ¿princesa Celestia, acaso… usted conoce a ese poni extraño? – preguntó Twilight con intriga, pero su mentora no le respondió, sin embargo, las únicas palabras que pudo articular, se las dijo al semental parado frente a ella.

\- ¿Silver…? eres… tú… - Celestia decía con mucha dificultad, cosa que saco una risa burlona del alicornio malvado.

\- **"Vaya vaya, veo que al fin te dignas a hablar ¿eh? Oh, y apropósito. Nunca… jamás… vuelvas a referirte a mí con ese estúpido nombre…" –** decía el poni con un tono de profundo odio, ya que ese nombre que Celestia dijo, no le hiso sentir más que un profundo asco.

\- Pero… se supone que… que tú… - inquiría Luna también con dificultad, pero el semental lo interrumpió.

- **"¿Estaba muerto? Sí… estuve muerto, pero… renací, desde las cenizas, y ahora… les haré pagar a las dos por lo que me hicieron" –** dice shadow de forma tétrica, cosa que ponía tensas y algo asustadas a las chicas, mientras que el chico solo se quedaba mirando todo en silencio, pero sudando por las palabras tan oscuras del alicornio.

En eso, Celestia agachó la mirada, mientras que unas cuantas lágrimas empezaban a caer al suelo, sorprendiendo a todos, y dejando a shadow night con una sonrisa de victoria.

\- "¿Por qué…?" – Murmuro la princesa del sol con dolor hasta que alzo la vista, la cual de sus ojos escurrían lágrimas sin control - ¿Por qué… Silver? ¿Por qué te volviste tan despiadado? "sniff" ¿Por qué te desquitaste con los ponis inocentes de esa forma? "sniff" ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? ¿Por qué te convertiste en un cruel y despiadado monstruo? – preguntaba Celestia con un gran nudo en su garganta y con lágrimas bañando de sus mejillas, esas preguntas siempre las tuvo en su mente desde que ocurrió esa triste tragedia hace mas de mil años.

Shadow al oír esas preguntas de la gobernante de equestria, su mirada se ensombreció, mientras apretaba sus puños con una gran furia.

\- **"¿Por qué…? Y tú te atreves a preguntar el ¡¿Por qué?! –** bramó shadow con odio en sus palabras.

-Así es… solo quiero saber el ¿Por qué te volviste alguien tan cruel y sin sentimientos? Eso es lo que me he preguntado desde ya hace mas de 1000 años atrás – dice Celestia con mucha tristeza de tan solo recordar todo eso que sufrió por este sujeto que alguna vez quiso.

\- **"Yo… no debería decirte absolutamente nada, tú nunca entenderás el porqué de mi cambio…" –** decía el alicornio con tono de furia y odio.

-Por favor… Silver Night, solo quiero saber el por qué… - decía Celestia con mucho dolor en su corazón, y con eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

\- **"Te dije… que mi nombre… no es ¡SIIIIIIIILVEEEEEEEERRRRRRRR! –** gritó Shadow con furia, y usando la voz real de Canterlot, cosa que dejo a todos perplejos.

\- **"Ese Silver Night el cual conoces… murió" –** dijo el alicornio oscuro con tono lúgubre – **"tu estúpida vanidad y tu arrogancia lo mato de una forma sumamente cruel… y de sus cenizas… surgí yo. Ahora mi nombre es Shadow Night, grábate eso en la mente… tía –** terminó de decir con tono de odio, y a la vez diciendo con asco el apodo de Celestia.

Celestia al escuchar eso, no lo soportó mas, y cayó de rodillas empezando a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras que su hermana veía esto con rabia y tristeza, quería decir algo, pero sabía que sería inútil, ya que parte de la culpa también la cargaba sobre sus hombros.

Twilight y las chicas veían esto estupefactas, jamás pudieron imaginarse que Celestia se quebrara de esa forma, ella siempre era fuerte como una roca, y que nada parecía perturbarla psicológicamente, pero ahora al verla así de vulnerable y triste, les provocaba ciertas emociones.

Y no eran las únicas, los guardias, los Wonderbolts, y todos y cada uno de los habitantes de Canterlot estaban sorprendidos de ver a su gobernante en tal estado de vulnerabilidad, era algo simplemente impactante.

Por otro lado, Carlos veía esto en silencio, sentía lástima por la princesa del sol, al parecer ese poni le hiso algo muy cruel para ponerla en ese estado, y también era lo mismo al ver a Luna, ambas estaban sufriendo por las simples palabras de ese poni, y eso lo ponía mas furioso, y provocando que sus instintos casi tomen control sobre él, pero conteniéndose lo más que puede, mientras que decide seguir escuchando todo lo que está aconteciendo.

\- **"Muy bien… suficiente de este maldito sentimentalismo, ahora iré al grano del motivo por el que estoy aquí…" –** dijo Shadow ya harto de perder el tiempo, y todos le prestan atención.

\- ¿Por qué quiere a nuestro amigo? ¿Qué tiene el de especial para que usted lo esté buscando? – preguntó Twilight mirando desafiante al alicornio oscuro, y este solo esboza una sonrisa macabra.

\- **"Me alegra que pregunte… princesa Twilight" –** dice con una sonrisa siniestra sorprendiendo a la susodicha – **"La razón del por qué quiero a ese humano… es por lo que él lleva sellado en el interior de su cuerpo" –** termino de decir mientras apuntaba su dedo hacia Carlos, el cual queda sorprendido de que este poni supiera su secreto.

(Slyfer… él…) – decía Carlos preocupado, pero el dragón celestial lo interrumpe.

 **[Sí… ya me di cuenta compañero, ten mucho cuidado con ese poni, puedo ver que en su mente que sus intenciones son peor de lo que creí] –** dice de manera sumamente seria.

(Lo sé, puedo sentirlo también, y sus ideas son sumamente retorcidas y a la vez que desea traer el Apocalipsis a Equestria) – dice el chico con gotas de sudor en su frente por tener tal horrible visión.

\- ¡Oye…! Quieres dejarte de rodeos y explicarnos ¿Qué significa eso? – pregunto Applejack molesta y algo confundida.

- **"Lo siento señorita Applejack, pero ese tema será para otra ocasión" -** dice Shadow con una sonrisa maquiavélica, dejando sorprendidas a todas.

\- Espera un momento, ¿Cómo sabes quienes somos? Jamás te hemos visto – pregunta Rainbow confundida.

\- **"jejeje… ¿Qué como las conozco? Pues es muy sencillo, mis dragones oscuro las han estado vigilando desde que derrotaron a Nightmare Moon, las he vigilado en todas y cada una de las aventuras que han tenido en todo este tiempo, conozco todo de ustedes, sus nombres, sus familias, sueños y ambiciones, absolutamente todo, incluso cuando la princesa Twilight viajo a través de un espejo-portal para recuperar el elemento de la magia… -** terminó de decir con una sonrisa siniestra.

\- Uhhhhhh… enserio sí que sabe todo de nosotras, ¡es increíble!, aterrador… ¡pero increíble! – dice Pinkie sorprendida, ganándose las miradas de incertidumbre por parte de sus amigas.

\- **"ejem" como decía… ese chico humano tiene a una criatura de gran poder dentro de su cuerpo, y lo necesito para cumplir con mis planes" –** dice shadow de manera siniestra, tensando a todos.

\- Eso es absurdo, ¿Cómo Carlos puede tener algo en su interior? Lo que dice usted no tiene nada de sentido – dice Twilight mirando seriamente al semental.

\- **"¿Enserio? Pues al parecer, el les mintió, lo que en realidad el es… es que es un monstruo, o más bien… el lleva al monstruo jeje –** decía el alicornio oscuro de manera maliciosa, cosa que ponía muy tenso al chico humano.

\- Oh vamos… ¿Nos crees unas tontas? Nuestro amigo aquí jamás tendría algo como eso, ¿no es cierto Carlos? – decía Rainbow de manera confiada mientras que voltea a ver al ya mencionado, el cual se pone nervioso.

\- … - Carlos quedo en silencio, las chicas al notar su silencio después de esa pregunta lo voltearon a ver sorprendidas.

-Espera un segundo, ¿cariño, lo que dice ese rufián es mentira, verdad? Di que eso no es cierto – dice Rarity intentando no creer en lo que el alicornio oscuro decía.

\- … - Carlos desvió la mirada con rudeza, y ese hecho dejo a todas incrédulas.

\- C-compañero… l-lo que dice ese cuatrero es cierto – dice Applejack con los ojos muy abiertos por esa revelación.

-Sí… - fue lo único que Carlos dijo, dejando congeladas a todas.

\- P-pero, pero ¿Cómo es eso posible? Es más… ¿Cuándo ibas a decirnos sobre esto? – preguntó Twilight sorprendida y algo molesta.

\- … - el chico no respondió, y eso fue más que una respuesta suficiente.

-P-pero Carlos, ¿Por qué nos ocultaste eso? ¿Que acaso no somos amigos? – preguntaba Fluttershy con tristeza, y el humano solo agacho la cabeza con vergüenza.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! – dijo Rainbow con enojo, y tomando del cuello de la camisa al chico encarándolo - ¿Cómo nunca nos dijiste algo como esto? Más bien ¿Quién eres en realidad? ¡¿Acaso estas aliado con ese sujeto, eh?! – Como respuesta, el chico se quedó callado, y Rainbow inconscientemente le da una bofetada en la mejilla - ¡contéstame! ¡¿Acaso tu y ese tipo están juntos en esto?! – dijo con furia.

Carlos en todo momento se mantuvo en silencio, cosa que desconcertaba a las chicas, en cambio Celestia, quien ya se había recompuesto, junto con Luna veían esto sin decir nada, mirando con atención al humano que se quedaba sin hacer… absolutamente nada.

Todo esto era visto por Great con una sonrisa arrogante, y por Shadow el cual sonreía de forma diabólica, ya que este planeo que las chicas se pusieran en contra del chico, y que este se entregara voluntariamente a él.

Entonces algo sucede, el chico con la mirada agachada, de manera sorpresiva sujeta de un brazo a Rainbow, lo cual esta se sorprende por su inesperada acción.

\- Suéltame… Rainbow… - dice Carlos con la mirada baja.

\- ¿Oh si no que? ¿Me vas a lastimar? – dice esta con tono desafiante, pero lo que pasó a continuación la deja asustada, igual a las demás.

\- Dije… que… **¡me sueltes!** – exclamó Carlos, pero esta vez, sus ojos cambiaron de ser color café a ser color amarillo brillante, y con las pupilas de un reptil, además de que cuando dijo eso por un segundo pareció que una segunda voz acompaño en ese grito del chico.

Las mane 6 quedaron con la boca abierta, las princesas también quedaron sorprendidas por eso, Rainbow al ver la mirada tan escalofriante del chico lo suelta, y acto seguido, el chico empieza a caminar al frente justo donde estaba la representación de Shadow, el cual también empezó a caminar con una sonrisa siniestra y con los brazos cruzados.

Tras unos cuantos pasos, ambos quedaron mirándose uno al otro, Shadow al ser un poco más alto que el humano, este tuvo que alzar la mirada un poco para verlo a los ojos, quedándose así por un rato.

Mientras que las chicas quedaron mirando la escena sorprendidas, nunca vieron que su amigo humano se comportara de esa forma, dando a entender que todo lo que dijo ese poni malvado era cierto.

Sin embargo, Twilight miraba esto de forma analítica, ese cambio en los ojos de Carlos no le parecía desconocido, ya que era la misma mirada que el chico tenía, cuando pudo traducir e interpretar parte del libro antiguo que le mostró, dejándola con mas incógnitas.

(Enserio Carlos deberá dar una muy buena explicación sobre todo esto) – se decía la alicornio morada de manera seria, ya que con esta impactante revelación del chico, ahora estaba insegura de confiar en él, o no.

…

" _Ahora las cosas se ponen serias, Shadow les revelo a las chicas el secreto de Carlos, y este… influenciado por sus instintos de dragón y la furia que tenía en ese momento, decide encarar al alicornio oscuro, y conseguir las respuestas que él buscaba en primer lugar. ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Qué es lo que harán Carlos y Shadow ahora que se han encontrado? ¿Cómo terminará esta situación de Canterlot?"_

 **Continuará.**

 **Bueno hasta aquí el cap, ya lo sé, sigo con el relleno, pero les prometo que para el próximo cap vendrá la acción, y no es que el prota vaya a pelear de una vez con antagonista, no. Aun no es el tiempo, además que no puede porque es una representación espiritual del sujeto.**

 **En fin… eso sería todo, espero que mas apoyen esta historia que se pone mejor cada vez, y que me alegra que les este gustando, y que mas la apoyen y dejen en los comentarios sus opiniones u ideas, son libres de hacerlo cuando quieran.**

 **Les deseo un gran y poderoso ¡PURAVIDA! a todos los que les gustaría ver sangre, mucha… mucha sangre el cap siguiente, y también una buena pelea. Además como mini spoiler, Carlos tendrá un cambio muy grande. ;D**

 **Les doy las gracias por seguir la historia y les deseo buenos días/tardes/noches, o a la hora que lean este fanfic.**

 **¡Saludos y bendiciones para todos!**

 **Hasta otra…**


	11. Corazón de dragón

**Hola amigos, aquí Carlos con otro cap mas de este fic, por ahora no tengo nada que reportar, así que vamos con el cap de hoy el cual esta de lo mejor, sin más los dejo con la lectura. Disfrútenla. ;)**

 **Mi paraíso deseado.**

 **Arco 1: La búsqueda.**

 **Capitulo 9: Corazón de dragón.**

 **Narración en tercera persona.**

La situación estaba en un punto importante, todos y cada uno de los testigos miraban lo que estaba aconteciendo con bastante atención, también con impresión y nervios, ya que el destino de la capital de Equestria, en estos momentos está en los hombros de un ser que vino de otra dimensión, y que lleva consigo a un ser Celestial dentro de propia alma.

Por una extraña razón, el aire se empezó a sentir más fuerte, como si se avecinara un tornado o una tormenta, algunas nubes grises cubrieron el cielo por sí mismas, además de que todos y cada uno de los habitantes de Canterlot, la guardia, los Wonderbolts, las mane 6, las princesas, incluso los dragones oscuros sentían una extraña pero aterradora presión sobre sus cuerpos, a los ponis se les erizaba la piel, mientras que los dragones rugían sin control, esto era debito al choque de las miradas de Shadow Night y el chico humano llamado Carlos, aunque no lo parezca, lo que transmitían ambos era algo sumamente indescriptible.

Shadow estaba a unos cuantos pasos cerca del chico, mirándolo y sonriendo de manera siniestra, mientras que el chico, lo miraba directo a los ojos, los ojos del chico tenían una forma dragontina, el muchacho estaba completamente influenciado por sus ahora instintos de dragón, ya que debido a una desfachatez del poni parado frente a él, se reveló el secreto de su bestia a sus amigas y a las princesas, las cuales quedaron sorprendidas y algo molestas por la poca confianza que les mostro su amigo humano. Este al comprender las intenciones del alicornio malvado, una gran furia se presento en su ser, ese desgraciado se atrevía a usar a sus amigas y ponerlas en su contra, las estaba manipulando de manera inconsciente, cosa que hiso que se pusiera completamente serio y entendía que este sujeto no tenía escrúpulos.

Ambos seres de diferentes mundos se miraban sin decir nada, ni prestaban atención a todo lo de su alrededor, era como si solo fueran ellos dos, matándose uno a otro con solo su mirada, estaban en completo silencio y ese silencio por muy raro que parezca, era un silencio muy tétrico y aterrador, cosa que todos se pusieran completamente nerviosos por lo que podría pasar.

Con las chicas; todas estaban sin habla por lo que estaba sucediendo, estaban sorprendidas, confundidas, y también algo preocupadas, aunque todavía estaba el hecho del engaño que el humano les hiso, y con el cambio que vieron en sus ojos fue la prueba irrefutable de que todo lo que dijo el alicornio oscuro era verdad.

Pero de entre todas, Twilight miraba esto con suma atención, el hecho del cambio en los ojos de Carlos y de su actitud, además de escuchar una segunda voz justo cuando Carlos habló, no le era para nada desconocido, ya que justamente ayer… el tuvo esa misma reacción con el libro antiguo que encontró. Todo eso estaba dando vueltas en su cabeza, hasta que recordó algo que el chico dijo antes de que vinieran a Canterlot a ayudar.

…

" _Al parecer siento que alguien de aquí de Equestria ya esperaba mi llegada, pero no estoy seguro de quien pueda ser. Así que es por eso que debo ir a Canterlot con ustedes, solo así tendré las respuestas que necesito, ya que siento que estoy en Equestria por alguna razón, y quiero saberlo"._

…

Fue entonces que lo comprendió, ese poni llamado Shadow se enteró de la llegada de su amigo desde hace tiempo, y por eso organizó este ataque, para atraerlo aquí, y también recordó que el humano les dijo que tenía visiones donde Canterlot sucumbía, ¿será por ese poni oscuro del cual Carlos tuvo esas visiones? ¿Acaso el sería el que estaría "llamando" a su amigo a venir a Canterlot? ¿Qué tendrá que ver ese poni maligno con todo esto? Esas eran las preguntas que tenía en su mente, ahora entendía del porque su amigo debía de venir, pero… ¿para qué fin? Ciertamente Carlos le debía una gran explicación, pero también pensaba que ese poni también tendría mucho que ocultar, así que por ahora debía confiar en su amigo de otro mundo para que consiguiera la información suficiente para resolver este gran misterio que apareció junto con ambos sujetos, los cuales están en este momento parados uno frente al otro, mirándose con expresiones indescifrables.

En el caso de las princesas; estas observaban todo lo que estaba pasando en silencio, por más que quisieran decir algo, simplemente sus gargantas no se los permitía, además de que estaban impresionadas por la presión que liberaban ambos tipos. Uno de ellos era un traidor y un maldito bastardo, el cual tuvo el descaro de engañarlas a cada una, siendo Celestia la más afectada, ya que por las artimañas de ese desgraciado, su corazón quedó hecho pedazos. Mientras que el otro era un simple muchacho de un mundo humano de otra dimensión, pero del cual según el traidor, el tiene sellado en su interior a un ser celestial de alto poder, el cual tal vez podría ser una amenaza para todos en Equestria, pero eso era poco probable, ya que ese chico estuvo ayudando a poner a salvo a sus súbditos, y que a simple vista… el no parecía ser alguien con malas intenciones. Pero ahora, al estar esos dos, cara a cara, una enorme presión apareció a su alrededor, incluso pudo alterar el clima de manera repentina, eso daba a entender que el poni oscuro estaba en lo correcto, y también… nadie puede notarlo excepto ellas, pero el chico desprendía una presión la cual demostraba fiereza e imponencia, las princesas al ser casi deidades no tardaron en reconocer tal presencia y omnipresencia, no había duda alguna… ese chico poseía a un dios dentro de su cuerpo. Pero la cuestión sería ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo era posible que un simple jovencito de tal vez la misma edad que la princesa de la amistad o sus amigas, tenga a tan poderoso ser dentro de él? Era imposible de creer, pero literalmente estaba pasando, esa sensación, esa aura que el chico emitía, el cambio de actitud y apariencia física, eran la prueba indiscutible… estaban ante un dios terrenal, uno del cual nunca se imaginaron ver, ni en sus mayores sueños, o de las tantas historias cósmicas que solían escuchar de sus padres, los cuales lograron trascender mas allá de las estrellas, o en este caso solo uno de ellos.

Regresando a nuestros caballeros; Shadow y Carlos seguían mirándose uno al otro sin prestar atención a su alrededor, se miraban y se analizaban cada uno a su modo, aunque eran casi invisibles, la aura maligna del alicornio y el poder del dios dragón celestial del humano chocaban y combatían entre estas, y liberaban más presión a su alrededor, haciendo que todos se tensaran por lo que estaba pasando.

De entre los ponis expectantes a ambos tipos, Fleur miraba con mucha preocupación a su salvador, el cual estaba en frente de ese alicornio el cual causaba incertidumbre y una mala espina a todos y cada uno, la yegua le rezaba a Celestia de que ese chico que la salvo de la muerte no saliera lastimado o peor, tenía muy poco de conocerlo, pero de algún modo el pudo tocar su corazón tras haberla salvado sin dudar y de una forma valiente según ella, y que ahora iba a defender valientemente a todo Canterlot de esta catástrofe.

Los minutos pasaban los cuales parecían malditas horas, todo estaba en un fúnebre silencio, todo debido a un poni psicópata con delirios de ser un dios, y a una criatura venida de otro mundo el cual tiene a una deidad en su cuerpo, aunque el viento soplara fuerte, nada interrumpía a estos dos representantes de la luz y a oscuridad, los cuales se debatían con su mirada en ese eterno duelo.

Hasta que finalmente, ambos caballeros rompen el oscuro y espeso silencio que invadió a toda la capital de Equestria.

 **POV-Carlos.**

Estoy parado frente a frente con este poni desconocido, pero no crean que me hago el canchero, o que quiero ser el héroe. No… este tipo… este desgraciado hijo de puta intento sobornar a las chicas y a las princesas hace rato, lo sé porque reveló mi secreto ante todos, solo para hacerme ver como el malo también. ¡Y ESO ES ALGO QUE NO SE LO PERDONARÉ!

Intentó controlar a las chicas de manera indirecta, ahora entiendo del como le hiciera daño a Celestia, este tipo es un bastardo hijo del demonio. Pero que ni crea que con eso me va a asustar o controlar mis emociones, yo sufrí mucho en el pasado, así que mi mente me hiso alguien frio con las emociones, así que no tendrá la ventaja sobre mí. Ahora que lo miro a los ojos, puedo darme cuenta de diferentes cosas de este tipo, y son sumamente repugnantes y aterradoras. Es un maldito enfermo con complejo de ser Dios, además de que le veo un lado psicópata y sádica, lo cual es su lado más escalofriante. Pero por otro lado… hay odio, mucho pero mucho odio en todo su ser, y que al parecer es Celestia la causante, y eso quedó demostrado en la conversación que tuvieron hace unos minutos atrás.

La verdad me da curiosidad por saber más de eso, pero ahora no es el momento, al igual que yo, Shadow o Silver, ¡o como mierdas se llame! Me analiza con profundidad, aunque intente ocultar las apariencias, enserio este tipo me da miedo, pero no puedo retroceder ahora, además debo sacarle información importante, ¿Cómo es que sabe de mi y de Slyfer? ¿Y que tendrá que ver este poni con las visiones que tengo en las noches? Ciertamente su voz y su presencia son las mismas que en la de mis visiones, y si él tiene algo que ocultar, entonces haré que suelte la sopa, incluso si tuviera que hacerlo por la fuerza.

Luego de estar un gran rato, dígase así… "matándonos con la mirada", finalmente este sujeto decide hablar y romper el incomodo silencio.

\- **"jeje veo que eres un chico con muchas experiencias previas, ¿no es cierto?"** – dice Shadow con tono malicioso, sin embargo no le respondí, y este al ver mi silencio entonces continua hablando.

\- **"Bueno veo que no me vas a responder ¿eh? Jeh… no importa, ahora que estamos frente a frente, porque en vez de matarnos entre todos y derramar sangre de manera estúpida, ¿Por qué no hacemos un trato? Sería más provechoso para ambos bandos"** – dice este fijando su atención a las chicas y las princesas, sin tener que voltear a verlas, se que ellas están con expresiones serias, todas con excepción de Fluttershy la cual debe de estar temblando del miedo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? – decidí empezar con mi cuestionario personal, y al oírme, shadow sonríe de manera siniestra.

\- **"¿Yo…? Lo único que deseo de ti, es lo que llevas en tu interior"** – dice apuntando su dedo a mi pecho – **"Lo que posees es algo fuera de este mundo, pero no me gustaría ensuciarme las manos tontamente con sangre, así que te propongo lo siguiente"** – dice con su misma expresión, y yo le pongo toda atención, aunque me vale pito lo que me quiera ofrecer.

\- **"Entrégame al monstruo que tienes en tu interior, y te prometo traer de vuelta lo que perdiste por tu propia mano. Así ambos salimos beneficiados con lo que tengo planeado, y soy muy conocido por cumplir con mi palabra"** – dice con una sonrisa maniática, pero no parece mentir con sus palabras… este tipo está completamente loco.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que aceptaré tu oferta? Eso es prácticamente imposible… - le dije con desgano, que quiera usar a mis padres para controlarme es algo muy bajo.

- **"Porque estoy seguro que ni la princesa de la amistad o sus amiguitas quieran estar contigo después de que las engañaras de esa manera, además, incluso puedo creer que Celestia te encierre en uno de los calabozos del tártaro por ser una amenaza… así que te propongo que te unas a mí, y juntos podremos hacer lo que siempre hemos querido, yo deseo convertirme en el Dios que esta tierra realmente necesita, y tú… mi querido amigo, podrás tener la nueva vida que tanto deseaste, te convertirías en un rey, que mejor que con tu hermosa familia reunida. Y dime… ¿te interesa? Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás jamás"** – N-no… no puedo creer lo que este tipo esta diciéndome… es un… ¡ES UN…!

-Te atreves a atacar a Canterlot y a sus habitantes… te atreves a dañar psicológicamente a la princesa Celestia… engañas a mis amigas para que venga a ti como un maldito perro cobarde… y ahora… **intentas usar a mi familia para tus asquerosas y pútridas ambiciones, y de pasó esclavizar a toda Equestria bajo tu mando en forma de un dios tirano, ¡¿y tienes la desfachatez de pedirme que me una a tu maldito carnaval de mil demonios?! ¡¿Eh…?!** – es todo… ya no soporto a este maldito psicótico, así que mi respuesta de mi para el… es la siguiente…

- **Puedes pasarte todo ese teatro tuyo de ser un dios y del querer ayudarte por tu horrible y asqueroso culo, porque ni a putas voy a aceptar tu oferta, ¡¿me oíste hijo de puta?! ¡Y de querer traer de vuelta a mis padres me los pasaré por los huevos y te lo restregare por toda tu horrible y podrida cara de caballo desbocado que tienes…!** \- esa es mi respuesta, una respuesta al más puro estilo de mi tierra, jeje, ya extrañaba hacer esto.

 _(nota: me disculpo si enserio eso quedo muy vulgar, pero más o menos seria una respuesta al lo tico de aquí en mi país XD)_

Escupí con el más puro veneno mi respuesta, y ahora siento las miradas sorprendidas y atónitas de todos sobre mí, en parte es incómodo, pero eso fue una buena demostración que a un tico de tiquicia se respeta, y que no le teme echarle sus verdades a la cara a alguien.

Shadow quedó con los ojos abiertos con mi respuesta, al igual que ese dragón negro llamado Great Fang, el cual quedo con la boca casi hasta el piso, y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

 **[Ammm… compañero, yo… creo que te excediste con esa respuesta]**

("¿Tú crees?")

 **[Por supuesto que sí, ni siquiera puedes imaginarte las caras de Twilight, Celestia y las demás, jajajaja…]** – terminó de decir Slyfer riéndose.

Ups… creo que si me pase un poco con eso, rayos… esto es vergonzoso…

Mi cara se puso roja como tomate, ni siquiera quiero voltear a ver a las chicas, no después de eso, espero que no piensen que soy un vulgar y un desahuciado, eso no se vería muy bien que digamos, ahora el silencio incomodo se formo otra vez, ¡mierda! ¡Alguien por favor diga algo… no quiero ser el centro de atención por esto!

 **POV-Twilight.**

Ammm… n-ni siquiera sé cómo reaccionar a lo que acabo de escuchar… las chicas y yo estamos más que sorprendidas por tales palabras que dijo Carlos, y ni que decir de las princesas y de todos los demás, ¡Por Celestia Carlos! ¡¿Qué tipo de lenguaje te enseñaron?!

\- Santas manzanas… Carlos es casi tan boca sucia como la abuela Smith cuando se enoja… - la primera en reaccionar es Applejack… espera, ¿enserio su abuela usa ese tipo de lenguaje también?

\- Oh por Celestia… enserio Carlos necesita de un buen curso de modales y terapia contra la ira – la segunda fue Rarity, la cual aun tiene su cara de impresión.

\- L-la forma de hablar de Carlos, me asusta – dice Fluttershy con algo de miedo.

\- BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… - Rainbow reaccionó, pero en lugar de decir algo, solo se echo a reír con fuerza.

Y no fue la única, Pinkie pie también se soltó en carcajadas por lo que dijo Carlos.

\- ¡jajajajajaja! Carlitos enserio sí que es muy gracioso, aunque no entendí para nada el chiste, pero de igual forma fue muy divertido jajajaja – dijo Pinkie riéndose, creéme que eso no fue un chiste Pinkie pie, y no te gustará para nada lo que significa eso.

\- Sinceramente… no sé qué pensar al respecto sobre esto – dijo la princesa Luna con suma impresión.

\- Eso fue increíble… - ¡¿QUEEEEEE?! ¿P-princesa Celestia?

Todos volteamos a ver a la princesa Celestia sin creer lo que dijo, y esta al notarlo se sonrojó de tal manera que su pelaje no oculta nada.

\- "Ejem" quiero decir… no tengo palabras para eso… - se corrige a sí misma, ¿pero a quien quiere engañar?

Ok… esto se salió de control, enserio Carlos, debes de controlar mejor tu lenguaje la próxima vez, ya que muchos van a pensar muy mal de ti, y tal vez Rarity tiene razón, necesitas terapia para el control de la ira.

Entonces se empezaron a oír unas carcajadas, rápidamente me fije si era Rainbow Dash, pero esta se detuvo al escuchar el comentario de la princesa Celestia, entonces al mirar al frente, veo que Shadow empezó a reírse con fuerza, todos devolvimos la mirada al frente donde están Carlos y el.

\- **"JAJAJAJAJA… enserio jajajaja… eso es lo mas jajaja… gracioso que he escuchado en mi vida jajajajajaja…"** – se reía Shadow mientras se agarraba el estómago de tanto reír.

\- Oye… ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó Carlos con seriedad.

\- **"jajajaja… de verdad que me caes bien… humano, enserio es una lástima que estemos en bandos contrarios, hace siglos que no me reía tanto por una cosa como esa jajaja…"** – dice Shadow volviendo a reír.

\- ¡¿Crees que esto es un maldito chiste?! Lo que en realidad quise decir es que ni de broma me uniría a un maldito enfermo como tú, además de que intentabas chantajearme también – dice Carlos sumamente molesto.

Entonces Shadow dejaba poco a poco de reír, mientras mantiene la vista agachada, algo no me gusta, entonces volvió a hablar.

\- **"¿Enfermo, dices?"** – eso lo dijo con un tono de voz muy aterrador, cosa que nos erizo la piel a todas – **"Mira quien lo dice… un chico fracasado que por ser un completo idiota mató sin querer a sus padres, y que se ganó el odio y el abandono de toda su familia como si fueras un maldito animal, ¿y vienes a decirme que soy un enfermo? ¿Eh?** – termina de decir, mientras que al alzar su vista, sus ojos rojos resplandecen con maldad.

Por toda respuesta, la mirada de Carlos se ensombreció, mientras temblaba, no sé si es por furia o por tristeza, y eso nos empezó a preocupar a mí y a las chicas, por lo que Shadow estaba haciendo.

\- **"jeje, mírate… tú puedes decir que soy un monstruo, cuando tu cometiste casi lo mismo que yo hice en el pasado. Te diré algo… esa noche hace mas de 1000 años, en el que me convertí en lo que soy ahora, no tienes ni la menor idea, más bien… ni siquiera te imaginas los gritos de agonía de los sementales cuando mis dragones oscuros los desmembraban"** – ¡Oh por Celestia…! ¡¿De qué rayos está hablando?!

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Carlos quedo con los ojos abiertos por lo que estaba diciendo Shadow.

\- **"así es… aun recuerdo todo… sangre, viseras por doquier, miembro arrancados de los ponis por todos lados"** – p-p-p-por Equestria, e-e-e-este t-tipo…

Carlos agacho la mirada mientras que el temblor de su cuerpo aumenta.

- **"La yeguas gimiendo y llorando como locas estúpidas, sus gritos eran más que… placenteros…"** – N-no… ya…ya no, por favor.

\- **"Oh… pero lo más dulce, fueron los potros y potrillas…"** \- ¡NO…! ¡POR FAVOR DIME QUÉ NO LO DIRÁ!

\- **"Verlos siendo devorados de un bocado por mis dragones, ¡era… un digno espectáculo como ninguno…! Jejeje, jajaja, jajajaja, JAJAJAJAJAJA…"** \- ¡NO…! "sniff" n-no puedo… "sniff" creerlo… este tipo "sniff" este tipo no es un poni, ¡ES UN MALDITO MONSTRUO!

No podíamos creer lo que escuchábamos, a Pinkie su melena y cola se desinflaron mientras que su piel se volvía gris y de golpe empezó a llorar, también fue el caso de Fluttershy que quedó más que horrorizada por lo que dijo ese desgraciado, Rarity intentaba calmarla, pero no podía evitar llorar, Applejack usaba toda su fuerza para detener a Rainbow y evitar que hiciera algo irresponsable, tanto ella como Applejack derramaban lágrimas, por escuchar todas esas horribles atrocidades.

Ni que decir de las princesas; la princesa Celestia cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar, justo como pasó tiempo atrás, la princesa Luna apretaba los puños con extrema furia, pero derramaba lágrimas en silencio.

En cambio yo… no me puedo creer lo que ese… ese… monstruo, acababa de decir, y lo confesó de una manera tan grotesca y sádica, que me dejo congelada por completo. No puedo creer que exista semejante poni así en Equestria, es un maldito demonio, y que debería estar encerrado para siempre en las fosas más oscuras del Tártaro, allí es a donde pertenece.

Mientras que Shadow se sigue riendo de forma psicótica, enserio este poni en un enfermo, pero al mirar a donde esta Carlos… este aprieta los puños con furia, creo yo que lo estuvo provocando, finalmente Carlos explotó.

\- **¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSTAAAAAAAAAAA!** – al dar ese gran grito, la tierra se sacudió fuertemente, todos nos sorprendimos por eso que Carlos hiso.

\- **"jejeje… oh vaya, parece que toqué un nervio sensible, eso es lo que más me gusta"** – dice de forma sádica.

\- **Tú… maldito…** **¡DESGRACIADO MALDITO…!** – Carlos entonces le lanzo un golpe a Shadow, pero… ¡lo atravesó como si no fuera nada! el cuerpo de Shadow está hecho de oscuridad, así que es inútil lastimarlo.

Carlos está sumamente iracundo, mientras que Shadow solo está con una retorcida y asquerosa sonrisa en su cara… ¡enserio he comenzado a odiar con todo mi ser a ese maldito adefesio del Tártaro! ¡Ahora lo odio tanto, que deseo que estuviera presente, y yo junto con Carlos le borraríamos esa pútrida sonrisa de su cara!

 **POV-Carlos.**

No puedo… no puedo creer lo que mis oídos están escuchando, este adefesio bastardo de Satanás. No puedo creer… la manera tan asquerosa y retorcida, además de excitada forma de decir todas las atrocidades que cometió, este desgraciado tiene su lugar correspondiente en el infierno.

¡MIERDA! Incluso si quiero borrarle esa puta sonrisa de su cara, no puedo. El solo es una representación espiritual de él, pero si alguna vez lo encuentro… si algún día se dignara a mostrar su asqueroso ser en persona, ese día le haré sufrir de la misma forma que lo hiso él con todos esos ponis que masacró, **¡le haré sentir el mismísimo infierno en vida!**

\- **"Eso es chico, siento como el odio corre por todo tu cuerpo, has que desee estar muerto, pide que sufra todas y cada una de las torturas más crueles y grotescas que existen… ódiame más, eso es lo que quiero ver en ti, tu posees un corazón de dragón, y si es así, tendrás tantos deseos de despedazarme por completo. Además, así pondrá esto más entretenido para mi"** – dice este bastardo con tono sumamente retorcido.

- **No me importa dónde te escondas maldito cobarde… juro que cuando te encuentre… desearas con todas tus fuerzas que te mande al infierno** – dije con sumo odio, si quiere una guerra contra mí, ¡entonces la tendrá!

- **"jejeje, ese es el espíritu de dragón chico, pero no te preocupes, pronto nos encontraremos como es debido, pero por ahora confórmate con esta representación"** –

- **Te buscaré, te encontraré… y te mataré. Juro por Dios que lo haré** – se dice que cuando un dragón se propone a algo, estos no desistirán hasta cumplir con su meta… **y como semi dragón no descansaré hasta que la cumpla.**

 **[Jeje, hablas como todo un dragón de sangre pura compañero, eso me agrada]** – Slyfer me alabó por eso, jeje creo que ese un paso.

\- **"Me agradaría seguir con este espectáculo, pero desgraciadamente mi magia se está agotando"** – la decir eso, su cuerpo se está desvaneciendo, ¡no! Aun no puede irse, todavía no le saco la información que necesito.

\- Espera… antes respóndeme algo, ¿Cómo sabías de mi llegada a Equestria? – le pregunte, al menos eso debería saber.

Shadow al oír mi pregunta solo sonrió de manera burlona, y la única respuesta que me da es…

\- **"jejeje… si tanto quieres saber, solo te puedo decir… lo presentí** – Ugh, ¡maldito infeliz!

… ¡se roba mis diálogos! – dijo Pinkie pie molesta al escuchar lo que dijo Shadow.

- **Oye… ¡esa no es una respuesta!** – dije sumamente enojado.

- **"jejeje, pues lamentablemente eso será todo lo que obtendrás, si quieres las respuestas… solo intenta buscarme, a ver si logras encontrarme"** – me retó Shadow, ni piense que se puede pasar de listo.

\- Mantendré mi palabra, donde sea, una cueva, bosque o montaña donde te escondas… te voy a encontrar, y hacerte pagar por todo esto – dije con determinación, no me importa cuánto me tome, lo haré sufrir una vez que lo encuentre.

\- **"Estaré esperando ese día con ansias"** – dijo con una sonrisa siniestra.

Luego de eso, su cuerpo empezó a desintegrarse, pero no sin antes decirle unas últimas palabras a ese dragón negro.

\- **"Recuérdalo mi escamoso amigo, trámelo con vida, y te recompensaré por tu trabajo"** – dice Shadow con voz seria, y Great asiente.

\- Entendido jefe, pero ¿Qué pasará con todos los ponis de Canterlot y las princesas? – preguntó este, pero manteniendo su sonrisa confiada y maliciosa.

\- **"Pues… ya que si te sobra tiempo…"** – hiso una pausa, para después… - **"Asesínalos a todos… que nadie quede vivo, y sin excepción"** – **"Grrrrr"** **¡DESGRACIADO INFELIZ!**

Todos al escuchar la sentencia final de Shadow, fue como si les callera un balde de agua fría, pero no crea que le permitiré siquiera tocar a un solo poni, no mientras estoy aquí.

\- **"fue un placer conocerlos a todos, oh, y nos veremos pronto Celestia, cuando ascienda a ser un dios, ese día nos veremos de nuevo, y también va para ti también Luna, ese día será glorioso, y no tendrán más opción que alabarme como un ser supremo. ¡Jejeje… jajajaja… JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"** – terminó de decir shadow con una risa psicótica, desvaneciéndose por completo. Un día de estos… un día de estos lo encontraré donde sea que se esconda, y pagará por todas las fechorías que haya hecho.

Entonces ese dragón empieza a acercarse a mí con su típica sonrisa irritante, hasta ponerse en frente de mí, mientras que varios de los demás dragones oscuros nos rodean.

\- Sabes algo, al principio creía que eran simples estupideces, pero al olfatear tu esencia, sin duda eres un dragón, y ya pasó mucho tiempo desde que me enfrenté a uno de mi especie, así que espero que no me decepciones chico, quiero ver corazón de dragón que tienes. – me dice el dragón negro con una sonrisa salvaje.

 **Mientras tanto, en el castillo de Shadow. Narración en tercera persona.**

En la habitación del alicornio oscuro; Shadow estaba sentado en el suelo, mientras que a su alrededor, se podía ver un circulo de color morado alrededor con él en medio de este, y un aura color morado lo rodeaba, mientras que tenía los ojos cerrados y recitaba unas palabras casi en susurro en un idioma desconocido.

Luego una especie de humo color negro apareció, y como si este estuviera consiente, abre una de sus manos las cuales estaban en forma de puños, y como si fuera un imán, ese humo era absorbido por su mano.

Acto seguido; el círculo desaparece, y Shadow abre los ojos, mientras que estos resplandecen de color rojo sangre, y sonríe de forma siniestra.

\- Ya es hora del espectáculo – fue lo único que dijo, y levantándose del suelo, sale de su habitación con dirección a la azotea del castillo, ya que al parecer quería ver el "espectáculo" que muy pronto se desatará en Canterlot.

Al llegar, este se para en la parte más alta, mientras que el viento sopla, y mueve con fuerza su melena, y que su capa ondea al ras del viento, que por cierto, este porta una capa de color negro con detalles de color rojo.

Mirando en dirección donde debería ser Canterlot, el alicornio oscuro solo se quedaba de pie sin hacer nada, con los brazos cruzado y con una sonrisa maliciosa, esperando a que comenzara lo que es para el…

\- Que comience el espectáculo – sentenció con una sonrisa mientras sus ojos brillaban de manera malvada.

 **De regreso en Canterlot.**

Carlos y Great se sostenían una mirada desafiante, mientras que una gran parte de los dragones oscuros rodeaban a ambos contendientes. Las chicas miraban esto con mucha preocupación, iban a disponerse a ayudar a su amigo, pero…

\- Ni siquiera lo piensen – dijo Great para después chasquear los dedos, y que un grupo de dragones rodearan a las chicas y a las princesas, impidiéndoles el paso a donde estaban el dragón y el humano.

\- ¡Carlos! – dijeron todas, pero esos dragones por nada en el mundo se quitarían del camino.

\- Tranquilas, voy a estar bien… ocúpense ustedes de los dragones, yo me encargo de él – dice Carlos con gran seriedad.

\- Pero Carlos, tú… - Twilight intento refutar, pero Carlos se impidió.

\- Dije que estaré bien Twilight, si lo venzo, todo esto terminará, así que confíen en mí, por favor – dice Carlos el cual voltea a ver a las chicas, cabe decir que sus ojos seguían siendo como los de los dragones, y les dedica una sonrisa de confianza.

\- De acuerdo… pero promete que cuando esto termine, nos debes una gran explicación, ¿te quedo claro? – dijo Twilight con resignación, y el chico solo sonríe.

\- jeje, lo prometo, les contaré todo, sin omitir absolutamente nada, tienes mi palabra – le dice Carlos sonriendo.

\- Que conste que confiamos en ti. – dice Twilight con seriedad.

\- Oye… ¿Qué tanto vas seguir hablando? Si no te concentras en nuestra pelea entonces te mataré sin dudarlo – dice el dragón negro con molestia.

\- Cuando tú quieras, lagartija súper desarrollada – reto el chico de manera desafiante.

\- jejeje, veo que tienes agallas chico, pero como no eres del todo un dragón, entonces peleare de manera justa – dice Great con una sonrisa confiada.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con pelear de manera justa? – preguntó el chico sin dejar de estar en guardia.

\- Te diré que no usaré mis alas, ni siquiera volaré, será una pelea de tu a tu, a garra limpia, o en tu caso tus manos – termina de decir el dragón con una sonrisa arrogante.

\- Hum… eso suena mejor – dice el chico con una sonrisa desafiante

\- Muy bien niño, prepárate, porque no me contendré en ningún momento – dijo Great con arrogancia, creyendo tener la victoria asegurada.

Rápidamente el ambiente se volvió tenso, justo como cuando Shadow y Carlos se miraban a los ojos, todo estaba en silencio, el viento soplaba con fuerza, tanto el dragón como el humano estaban mirándose fijamente, Carlos estudiaba a su oponente para encontrar algún punto débil o poder ver los movimientos del gran reptil oscuro.

Esa incómoda tensión terminó, cuando el dragón negro tomó la iniciativa, preparando un golpe con su garra izquierda, mientras que Carlos reacciona, y hace lo mismo con su puño derecho.

Entonces ambos se lanzan al ataque al mismo tiempo, chocando ambos sus puños simultáneamente, el golpe fue tal, que creó una gran ráfaga de viento, y el suelo se agrietó por la presión que ejercieron ambos.

Todos quedaron con los ojos abiertos al ver eso, sobre todo Twilight y las demás, no imaginaban que su amigo tuviera semejante fuerza, tal vez si podrían sus esperanzas a que el pueda ganar, pero aun así no podían evitar sentirse preocupadas por él.

En cuanto a las princesas, estas estaban impresionadas por la fuerza del chico, ciertamente tenía la fuerza de un dragón, pero algo les decía que no la tendría fácil en esta pelea, y de ser necesario, deberían de intervenir.

Luego de ese golpe, el chico y el dragón retroceden un par de pasos, al parecer el golpe era con tanta fuerza que se les entumecieron la mano/garra, y se separaron.

\- "mierda, enserio ese reptil apestoso es fuerte, mi mano esta algo entumecida tras ese golpe. Eso significa que si me da un golpe directo, estaré en problemas" – dice el chico con seriedad, comprendiendo que si se descuida por un momento, ese dragón le molera los huesos a puros golpes.

 **[Compañero, te recomiendo ataques rápidos y precisos, y aprovechar cuando este baje la guardia y atacar, sin que él tenga la oportunidad de un contraataque, y ni siquiera se te ocurra solo bloquear sus ataques, su ferocidad es mayor a la de cualquier dragón común y corriente, puede ser muy grande, pero eso es más que su mentalidad]** – dice el dragón celestial de manera analítica, y dándole varias recomendaciones a su portador.

("Entiendo tomaré eso en cuenta") – le responde el chico a su bestia interna.

Entonces el chico toma la iniciativa ahora, lanzándose al ataque, lanzando varios golpes que sirvan como distracción, Great los bloqueó todos, pero no se dio cuenta de que dejo parte de su defensa libre, y el chico le da un gancho en el estómago al reptil, al bajar su guardia, Carlos responde con una serie de puñetazos en su cara y en su pecho para así aturdirlo, pues estaba más que demostrado que el chico aprendió muy bien lo que es defensa personal en la tierra y que eso le estaba ayudando mucho… al menos por el momento.

Las chicas miraban esto con impresión y con emoción, tal parece que el chico tenía un poco de ventaja. Las princesas también veían esto impresionadas, no era que fueran expertas en la lucha, pero los movimientos coordinados del chico les hacía ver que el ya tenía experiencia en este tipo situaciones.

\- ¡Vamos Carlos, enséñale a ese dragón apestoso quien manda! – animaba Rainbow muy emocionada por la pelea.

\- ¡Eso es compañero, no lo dejes responder y sigue dándole con fuerza! – Applejack se unió a la animación.

\- ¡Carlitos! ¡Carlitos! ¡Va a ganar! – animaba Pinkie pie, mientras hacía poses como si fuera una porrista, y que tenía un par de pompones en sus manos que saco de quien sabe dónde.

\- "Carlos… por favor ten cuidado" – decía para si misma Fluttershy con mucha preocupación por su amigo.

\- "Carlos ten cuidado ese dragón es más de lo que aparenta, así que no te descuides" – Twilight se decía a sí misma, ya que ese dragón es mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, y que si su amigo humano no tuviera cuidado, podría resultar gravemente herido.

De vuelta con Carlos; este seguía golpeando a Great Fang sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse, hasta que termina con un gancho a la cara del gran reptil negro, el cual retrocede por ese golpe. Entonces el chico recupera el aire tras estar atacado sin cesar, pero en eso el dragón empieza a reír de con fuerza, haciendo que el chico se ponga en guardia.

\- jajajaja… admito que tienes una gran fuerza chico, enserio serás un hueso duro de roer jejeje – dice Great con una risa de emoción, mientras que de su boca escurre un poco de sangre.

-Gracias por el alago, pero esto aun no termina – dice Carlos con mirada seria.

\- jeje, es cierto, aun no te muestro toda mi fuerza, así que prepárate, porque no te será fácil derrotarme – dice Great con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

\- Eso mismo te digo yo… aun no demuestro todo de mi – dijo el chico estando en guardia, mientras que sus ojos brillaban de un amarillo brillante.

Dicho eso ambos se lanzaron uno contra otro, lanzándose golpes, algunos esquivándolos, otros desviándolos o bloqueándolos, Great tenía ventaja en lo que era la fuerza bruta, pero Carlos sabía cómo evitar y contraatacar de manera rápida y efectiva, iniciando lo que sería la batalla por el destino de Canterlot, y de proteger a equestria de un mal más grande de lo que se pueden imaginar.

…

" _Carlos finalmente se está batiendo en una pelea contra Great Fang, teniendo en sus hombros el destino de toda una cuidad, la de sus habitantes, y lo mas importantes, la de las princesas y de sus amigas. ¿Qué pasará en esta pelea? ¿Carlos logrará ganarle a ese imponente dragón oscuro? ¿Podrá nuestro amigo humano desbloquear por completo el poder del dragón celestial en su interior para poder ganar esta pelea?"_

…

 **Continuará.**

 **Muy bien eso sería todo por hoy, les agradezco el tiempo que saquen para leer esta historia, la cual ya está en 40 favs y follows, lo cual me enorgullece de verdad, ver que esta historia tiene éxito.**

 **Antes de irme, le mando un saludo muy especial a:**

 ***n1god.**

 **Y que también te deseo ("de manera atrasada") feliz cumpleaños bro, y que Dios te repare muchos años más, y te mando buenos deseos desde Costa Rica, mi amigazo de México. Saludos y que la pases muy bien. ;)**

 **En fin, eso es todo de mí por ahora. Les deseo un gran y poderoso ¡PURAVIDA! a todos aquellos que cumplan años en este mes, y espero que mas sigan apoyando la historia, ya que enserio quiero llegar más lejos, y ustedes siempre me motivan a continuar con este desmadre XD.**

 **Que se la pasen bien y tengan unos buenos días/tardes/noches, o a la hora que estén viendo este fanfic. Nos veremos después.**

 **Hasta otra…**


	12. El despertar de un dios dragón

**Hola amigos míos de toda la vida…, ok no XD. Hoy les traigo la continuación de esta gran historia, espero la disfruten. Saben una cosa… he escuchado por este lugar, que si la historia llega a los 10 capítulos, entonces ya es todo éxito. ¿Ustedes creen que será cierto? Pues si eso sería verdad, entonces me siento muy contento de que ya esta historia sea muy vista y que a muchos les gusta, y eso me pone orgulloso, como les he dicho antes, esto es más que un pasatiempo, y me permite conocer a más gente de otros lugares, así que les doy las gracias por compartir su tiempo conmigo y que les entretiene lo que hago para ustedes, enserio me siento muy contento de ver que algo que empezó como una simple prueba de capacidad, ahora se ha convertido en algo de mí. Les agradezco de verdad, y les prometo que seguiré con esta historia hasta el final, y que ustedes se entretengan, me dejen sus comentarios o sus saludos. Les estoy agradecido de verdad.**

 **Ok, ok. Demasiado sentimentalismo de mi parte, lo siento por eso, pero así soy yo XD. Ya sin perder el tiempo… lo dejaré con el cap. Que lo disfruten. ;)**

 **Mi paraíso deseado.**

 **Arco 1: La búsqueda.**

 **Capitulo 10: El despertar de un dios dragón.**

 **Narración en tercera persona.**

En Canterlot las cosas estaban sumamente tensas, pues se estaba desarrollando una batalla muy intensa entre un chico humano, el cual posee a un dios dragón dentro de su cuerpo, y de un dragón homicida que comanda a un gran número de dragones oscuros, los cuales detuvieron por completo su ataque, al percatarse que su alfa estaba combatiendo a muerte contra ese chico.

Y no solo ellos, todos y cada uno de los ponis ciudadanos, los de la guardia, incluidas las princesas y las elementos de la armonía, veían con gran atención la pelea que se estaba desarrollando, pero la tensión estaba presente ya que el resultado está en balanza, pero que al parecer, se inclina poco a poco a favor del enemigo.

Mientras que Carlos; estaba en problemas, la fuerza de ese dragón oscuro era más de lo que se imagino, y aunque sus golpes le afectaran un poco al reptil oscuro, el daño que recibe es mínimo, tal vez debido a que sus escamas hacen que resista los golpes, o es la experiencia en el combate lo cual le da la ventaja a Great en esta contienda.

Mientras estos intercambian golpes, a Carlos se le puede notar bastante lastimado, con varios moretones en su cara, incluso la marca de un zarpazo en el lado izquierdo de su cara, rasguños en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, ya que mientras que peleaban, al distraerse un segundo, Great lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa, y comenzando a golpearlo con fuerza, y para poder liberarse de su agarre, Carlos tuvo que deshacerse de su prenda superior, la cual al quedar en la mano de Great, este la hiso pedazos, para el enojo del chico y para el horror de Rarity. Entonces la pelea siguió hasta este momento.

Ahora viendo a Carlos lanzando un derechazo a la cara de Great, el cual detiene su puño y lo mantiene sujeto, entonces para liberarse Carlos uso su otro puño, pero el dragón negro lo detiene con su otra mano. El chico cometió un grave error en ese momento.

Entonces usando su gran fuerza atrae al chico hacia él, y le da un fuerte rodillazo en su estómago, provocando que Carlos abra los ojos, y escupa un poco de saliva y algo de sangre, pero eso no acaba allí, lo siguiente que hace, es tomar su cabeza y darle un rodillazo en la cara, y para rematar, le da un golpe con su cola, mandándolo unos cuantos metros de un lado.

\- M-maldición… esto no… agghh… esto no está bien… - dice Carlos mientras escupe algo de sangre, siendo seguido por las miradas alarmadas de sus amigas y de las princesas.

\- Hay no… ¡Carlitos está perdiendo! – dijo Pinkie pie sumamente alarmada.

\- Esto es malo… Carlos no va a resistir mucho tiempo peleando contra ese dragón – dice Twilight sumamente preocupada por la condición en la que esta su amigo.

\- ¡Vamos Carlos… no te des por vencido! – decía Rainbow, intentando darle más ánimos a su amigo humano, pero eso no parecía funcionar.

\- Tenemos que hacer algo, si Carlos continúa así como esta… ese dragón va a matarlo – dice Applejack apretando los puños con rabia, quería ayudar a su compañero, pero el resto de dragones oscuros no se los permitían.

Mientras que Rarity y Fluttershy veían con miedo como su amigo era masacrado por ese tenebroso dragón, las princesas también veían esto en silencio y con una cara seria, ese dragón tiene más experiencia en combate, así que el chico tenía las de perder, y estaban dispuestas a intervenir junto con las elementos en cualquier momento, el único inconveniente eran los demás reptiles negros, los cuales protegían y se aseguraban que nadie interviniera en esta pelea de su líder contra ese chico que lo desafió.

Mientras que en el resto de ponis testigos, Fleur miraba esto con espanto, su héroe estaba siendo brutalmente golpeado por ese aterrador reptil gigante, tenía sus manos en su pecho rezándole a Celestia que lo ayudara, mientras que su amigo Fancy se pone a su lado mientras que mira la pelea, ella logró contarle sobre él y como la salvo de esas criaturas, pero este logra notar algo en su amiga al hablar de ese chico que en este momento pelea por salvar a Canterlot de ser destruido por esos monstruos, y al parecer se dio cuenta de lo que era, después de todo, el la conoce muy bien, así que no le tomo mucho darse cuenta de ese detalle. Entonces este se acerca a ella y pone una mano en su hombro, en señal de apoyo.

\- No te preocupes Fleur, de alguna forma, ese chico podrá vencer a ese monstruo, además de que las princesas le darán su apoyo si las cosas se salen de control – dijo el semental, intentando darle esperanza a su mejor amiga.

\- Eso espero Fancy… n-no quiero verlo arriesgarse demasiado, tengo miedo de que el… - decía Fleur con un nudo es su garganta y sus mano apretando su pecho, estaba temerosa de que el chico que la salvo muriera, y sin antes haberlo conocido más a fondo, pero ella tenía fe en que su salvador saldría de ese predicamento.

Regresando con Carlos; el chico estaba siendo apaleado por el dragón, el cual solo se burlaba ya que al parecer se esperaba que esta pelea tuviera este resultado.

\- Enserio estoy decepcionado de ti niño, creí que serías un gran desafío para mí, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que he estado perdiendo mi tiempo contigo, así que ya mejor ríndete antes de que se me acabe la paciencia – dice Great con aburrimiento, ya que ahora tiene la de ganar es esta pelea.

Carlos al oír eso se molesta, y ataca con una patada, pero Great la bloquea, y de paso, vuelve a golpearlo con su cola en la cara, y el chico cae al suelo otra vez, completamente aturdido por el golpe.

\- "Mierda, el tiene más experiencia que yo para una pelea, a este… paso voy a perder, y con eso todos los ponis lo pagaran con sus vidas" – dice el chico el cual intenta levantarse, mientras aprieta los puños con enojo.

\- Mírate…no dudo que eres persistente y valiente para seguir peleando, pero no tienes lo que se necesita para vencerme, estas completamente acabado, mocoso estúpido – dice Great con decepción en su voz.

\- Aun así, no me daré por vencido… tengo amigos y familias que proteger, aunque se me rompan todos los huesos del cuerpo… no dejaré que los lastimes… - dice Carlos levantándose difícilmente, mientras que sus ojos vuelven a ponerse como los de un dragón.

\- jajajaja… enserio eres un chimpancé sin cerebro, mírate como estas, así que hazme este trabajo más fácil y ríndete, además… en tu caso, yo hubiera aceptado lo que te propuso el jefe, así no estarías en esta tortura – dice Great con una sonrisa arrogante.

\- ¿Y dejar que ese maldito homicida psicótico tenga a Equestria bajo sus cascos…? Pues prefiero la muerte… que aceptar esa idea tan retorcida, y si tengo que dar… mi vida para evitar que eso se cumpla, entonces lo haré – dice Carlos con determinación.

\- "pfff" JAJAJAJAJAJAJA… enserio me das risa, quieres protegerlos, pero estas a unos cuantos pasos de permitir que eso suceda, eres un completo tonto. Muy bien chico, esta fue la última oportunidad que te doy, así que voy a acabar con esto de una vez por todas – sentenció Great, mientras que en su boca empieza a acumular fuego en esta, entonces Carlos abre los ojos al ver las intenciones del gran reptil.

Entonces Great lanza una gran bola de fuego contra él, y Carlos como pudo la esquivó, pero no por completo, ya que le paso rosando por su hombro derecho provocándole una quemadura segundo grado.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! – la quemadura le produjo un muy intenso dolor, y todo para el horror de las chicas las cuales no podían seguir viendo como su amigo era golpeado, y ahora casi siendo chamuscado por el aliento de fuego del dragón.

\- Patético, si fueras un dragón de verdad podrías resistir sin problemas esa bola de fuego, pero veo que eres igual de frágil que un poni, realmente eres patético – dice Great negando con la cabeza en señal de estar muy decepcionado.

Carlos quedo imposibilitado de un brazo, el dolor de la quemadura era sumamente intenso, estaba en problemas, una llamarada mas que le lance, y estaría acabado.

("Slyfer, dime ¿no tienes alguna idea que me pueda ayudar… si no pensamos en algo estaremos perdidos?") – le pregunta Carlos a su bestia interna.

 **[…]** – sin embargo, el dragón celestial no respondió, cosa que le extraño mucho al humano.

("¡Hey! ¡Slyfer! ¡¿Me estas escuchando?! ¡No es el momento de dormir, estamos en una situación de vida o muerte!") – le vuelve a llamar el chico, pero el dragón no da señales de aparecer.

Entonces Great empieza a lanzar bolas de fuego repetidamente, y Carlos a duras penas las esquiva, pero el casi contacto con estas, le produce quemaduras de primer y segundo grado en algunas partes del cuerpo, lastimándolo gravemente. Y eso era más de lo que sus amigas podían soportar.

\- ¡YA NO LO SOPORTO MAS! ¡Twilight hay que hacer algo ahora, o Carlos va a morir convertido en carbón! – dice Rainbow Dash ya harta de ver como su amigo esta en problemas.

\- Rainbow tiene razón, ya no puedo quedarme aquí y seguir viendo como carbonizan a nuestro compañero, hay que hacer algo rápido antes de que sea tarde – dice Applejack también decidida a ayudar al chico.

\- P-p-pero, ¿q-qué haremos con ellos? – dice Fluttershy con miedo y señalando a los dragones oscuros que les bloquean el paso, tenía mucho miedo de que alguno de esos los ataque.

\- Es cierto, debemos de distraerlos para así ayudar a Carlos, pero todos se abalanzarían sobre nosotras si intentamos hacer algo, hay que pensar cómo podemos llamar su atención – dice Twilight pensando, y debía de hacerlo rápido, ya que Carlos no resistiría más tiempo.

Las chicas estaban sumamente tensas, debían hacer algo antes de que su amigo terminara muerto, pero ¿Cómo distraerían a esos dragones lo suficiente para rescatar a su amigo? Y como si su respuesta les cayera del cielo, las princesas al escuchar lo que dijeron los elementos de la armonía, sabían que debían de intervenir, así que se acercaron a ellas ya que tenían un plan en mente.

\- Twilight, nosotras los distraeremos mientras ustedes ayudan al muchacho – dijo Celestia con firmeza, llamando la atención de las 6 yeguas.

\- ¿Cómo dice princesa? – preguntó confundida Twilight, mirando a su mentora.

\- Tal como dijo mi hermana, nosotras distraeremos a esos dragones oscuros, y ustedes ayudan a ese chico a vencer al líder de ellos – dice Luna con seriedad, mientras se pone del lado de su hermana.

\- ¿Vencer a su líder? ¿Y eso que significa? – Rarity preguntó con intriga.

\- Ese gran dragón es el líder de todos estos, si lo derrotan, entonces podrán espantar a todos estos obreros, así que deben de pensar en cómo deben derrotarlo más que nada – dice sabiamente Celestia, entonces entendieron del porque Carlos estaba peleando contra ese dragón.

Tras todas ponerse a pensar entonces a Twilight se le ocurre una idea, y ya desde hace un tiempo que no utilizan ese poder.

\- ¡Ya lo tengo! Podemos usar el "Rainbow Power" para así mandarlo al Tártaro, al igual que lo hicimos con Tirek hace tiempo – dice Twilight dando su idea.

\- ¡Es cierto! Entonces así podremos salvar a Carlos… pero Twilight, ya hace casi un año de eso, y además solo lo podemos hacer una vez, ¿crees que será lo suficientemente fuerte para que pueda mandar a ese reptil de regreso a al corral oscuro de donde salió? – pregunta Applejack algo dudosa, ya desde hace tiempo que no usan ese poder, y que como desventaja, solo pueden emplearlo una vez.

\- Ya lo sé Applejack, pero eso es con lo único que contamos, y si no lo aprovechamos, entonces estaremos en problemas – dice la princesa de la amistad con seriedad, ya sabía que si fallaban, entonces estarían en graves problemas.

Sin embargo el sonido de la pelea las saca de sus pensamientos, y al mirar estas quedan espantadas por lo que tienen a sus ojos.

Podían observar a Great tomando del cuello a Carlos y teniéndolo levantado a la altura de su cara, mientras lo estrangula poco a poco, mientras que el chico está sumamente demacrado, quemaduras en algunas partes de su cuerpo, golpes y moretones en su cara, incluso son un ojo hinchado y en estado semi-inconsciente.

\- Ya me tienes harto maldito simio despeluzado, ahora terminaré contigo de una vez por todas – dice Great con algo de molestia, ya que solo estuvo perdiendo el tiempo con el chico.

Carlos intentaba liberarse de su agarre, pero debido a sus heridas, sus fuerzas lo abandonaban, y su vista se ponía cada vez más borrosa.

("Que buen… momento… tomas para… quedarte… dormido Slyfer…") – maldecía Carlos en su mente, ya que por alguna razón, su dragón interno no respondía a sus llamados.

\- Resultaste ser todo un fracaso y una imitación barata de un dragón, ¿tienes alguna última cosa que decir antes de dejarte fuera y llevarte al jefe? – dice Great con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro, mientras aprieta mas el agarre al cuello del chico humano.

\- ¡Aaaggghhh! D-dile a… tu jefe… que me puede… besar el culo… y que vaya a comer mierda… en el infierno – dice Carlos difícilmente, y el dragón negro solo se ríe por esto.

\- jejeje, enserio eres muy divertido, es una lástima, si hubieras aceptado lo que mi jefe te ofreció, no estarías así en este momento, sufriendo como una sabandija estúpida – dice Great apretando mas el agarre.

\- Pu-púdrete, d-dragón apestoso – fue lo único que pudo articular el chico, ya que muy pronto caería desmayado por la falta de aire.

\- Muy bien, si eso es todo lo que vas a decir, entonces te acabaré ahora… - sentenció de forma sádica, mientras que de su boca empieza a acumular fuego, con la intención de terminarlo definitivamente.

 **POV-Carlos.**

Mierda… ya no puedo… seguir con esto, ya di todo lo que podía, pero este tipo resultó ser más fuerte de lo que pensé, y claro que era lógico que esto pasara, un simple humano ni en sus mas locos sueños… podría hacerle frente a un dragón, eso solo sería en caricaturas o en comics, pero para mí, esto es la realidad, siento cada golpe, cada quemadura, y ahora del como me a ahorca y me deja sin aire a cada segundo.

Jejeje… jajajaja… que irónico… morí de una forma horrible en la tierra, y cuando estoy en el lugar más maravilloso que existe y que podría tener la vida que siempre desee. ¡Y luego viene un maldito bastardo asqueroso hijo de puta, ha arruinar todo! Y para variar, tuve la idea de pelear contra un dragón. El cual estuvimos casi parejos al principio de la pelea, pero su experiencia en el combate y su fuerza bruta… me ganaron terreno, y aquí estoy… con mi cuerpo hecho mierda, y ahora me cocinarán como si fuera chicharrón. Jeje, una manera de morir 10000 veces peor que la primera vez, y por alguna razón me hace gracia, me estoy riendo en mi propia muerte, me mataron, para reencarnar otra vez, y para al final… ser traído al matadero otra vez… enserio el destino es un maldito hijo de mil putas y un puto chupa bolas, para querer hacerme algo como esto…

Y para colmo… Slyfer no me responde, es como si se hubiera desvanecido, pero aun así… puedo sentirlo en mi, entonces ¿Por qué no me responde? Acaso… ¿estará planeando algo para vencer a este reptil súper desarrollado? Si lo está haciendo, pues más vale que se dé prisa, ya que muy pronto me cocinarán para olla de carne.

Mierda… ahora que lo pienso… faltaré a la promesa que le hice a Lyra, de que estaría bien y que nada me pasaría, al igual que Fluttershy y que… no podré protegerla de este tipo, además… Pinkie se molestaría conmigo por romper mi promesa, y también el de ir a ver a Red Heart, seguro le daría algo al verme en este estado jeje… además, no podré visitar a Zecora y trabajar con Applejack, de que Rarity me diseñe ropa nueva, del ayudar a Twilight con esto de mi mismo… y sobre todo… no podré ver la hermosísima sonrisa de Celestia otra vez…. Oh, y de seguir conviviendo con Fleur, debe de estar sumamente angustiada, además de que… le dije que la mantendría a salvo también. Al final quedaron cosas pendientes, amigos por conocer, lugares por ir, promesas que cumplir. Lo siento amigos… de verdad lo siento… pero creo que no podré salir de esto, no con vida de hecho.

Aun así… les agradezco por todo, fue muy poco tiempo, pero de verdad los quiero… los quiero a todos… nos veremos en algún lugar que Dios nuestro señor nos destine, y si no… pues… fue un placer y un gusto… gracias de verdad… muchas… gracias.

Pero antes de que dijera "bye-bye".

"PIUM"

Alguien atacó a Great con un rayo, espera, acaso…

\- Agh… ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡USTEDES! – al voltearse veo a las chicas paradas a unos cuantos pasos… pero, ¿Qué carajos están haciendo? Este dragón es demasiado para ellas…

\- ¡Déjalo, ahora! – dice Twilight de forma desafiante.

\- N-no… no lo… hagan… chicas… agh… él es demasiado… fuerte para ustedes… - intento decirles, pero al estar siendo sujetado por el cuello, me es muy difícil.

\- Ni lo pienses compañero, no podemos seguir viendo cómo te lastiman, así que ayudaremos a poner en su lugar a ese reptil descarriado – dice Applejack con seriedad.

\- P-pero… - intento objetar, pero Twilight me interrumpe.

\- Ya sabemos que si derrotamos a este monstruo, todo este complot acabará, y nosotras tenemos un plan en caso de emergencia – dice con confianza, ¿a qué se refiere con…? Espera… acaso van a…

Tras pensar en eso que dijo Twilight, entonces me di cuenta de lo que quería decir, van a usar eso… para vencerlo. ¡Claro! Se me olvidaba que ellas tenían ese poder… el "Rainbow Power" y tal vez… o lo conviertan en piedra, o lo manden al Tártaro, como hicieron con Tirek. Al menos eso no cambió, pero estoy seguro que Great no se las dejara fácil, les agradezco su ayuda chicas… muy bien… es tiempo de acabar con esto.

\- De acuerdo, ya colmaron mi paciencia, ¡ENTONCES LAS MATARÉ A USTEDES PRIMERO! – dijo Great con ira, mientras que en su boca carga una bola de fuego y la va lanzar hacia las chicas, pero se le olvida que aun sigo consciente.

Antes de que la disparara, a como pude, pude alzar una de mis piernas… y darle una patada en la quijada, justo en el momento que iba lanzar la bola de fuego, asiendo que se queme la boca a sí mismo, esto tal vez es una debilidad, los dragones no pueden soportar su propio fuego, o al menos esa es la idea.

Después de eso me soltó mientras se agarraba la boca y gruñía del dolor. Empecé a recobrar el aire y recuperarme un poco, pero él no durará mucho tiempo así, entonces debo retenerlo lo suficiente para que las chicas hagan lo suyo.

\- ¡Carlos! – dijo Twilight sorprendida por mi acción, al igual que todas.

\- Twilight, chicas… empiecen a reunir su poder, yo lo contendré lo suficiente para darles tiempo, pero no será mucho lo que consiga, así que apúrense – les dije a todas, pero empezaron a dudar un poco.

\- P-pero cariño, tu no estás… - antes de que Rarity continuara, la interrumpí.

\- ¡No hay tiempo para eso, empiecen de una vez, y no pierdan el tiempo! – les dije usando mi "mirada de dragón" las cuales se asustaron por eso, y sin mas comenzaron a transformarse, en cambio yo…

Comencé a acercarme a Great el cual seguía quejándose del dolor, y usando lo que aprendí en el judo, le hago una llave para tenerlo sometido, lo suficiente para que las chicas terminen con lo suyo.

\- Uggghh… ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo maldito simio?! – me grita con furia mientras lo tengo bajo una llave.

\- Entre todos te mandaremos al infierno… dragón apestoso – le dije con una sonrisa confiada, y este pone una expresión alarmada al entender lo que pretendíamos.

Al intentar llamar a sus demás zánganos, le enseñé que las princesas los tenían contenidos a todos con su magia, está acabado, nada puede ayudarlo ahora.

\- ¡Ahora quien ríe al último maldito estúpido! – le dije con una risa, y este solo gruñe con furia por estar como está ahora.

Al mirar a las chicas, por fin terminaron, y ahora resplandecen como estrellas, mientras que su apariencia cambia, se ven increíbles… verlas transformarse la primera vez era sorprendente, pero verlo en vivo y a todo los colores, eso sí es el doble de sorprendente, incluso debo decir que se ven más lindas con sus nuevas apariencias.

\- "¡Carlos quítate del camino!" – me grito Twilight, lo haré en el momento justo.

\- ¡No se preocupen por mí, solo háganlo! – les dije con confianza, y estas asienten.

Entonces las chicas se preparan para atacar, Great intenta desesperadamente de librarse de mí, lo cual lo está consiguiendo poco a poco, ¡con un demonio chicas, no resistiré ni un momento más con este, desháganse de él ahora!

Fue cuando las chicas mandaron su ráfaga de la armonía contra nosotros, yo solo esperaba el momento justo para actuar, el cual no tardo en llegar, así que le dije unas últimas palabras a este dragón.

\- jejeje, ya valiste… puto – fue lo último que le dije, para rápidamente quitarme del camino, y dejar a su suerte a ese reptil apestoso, y que se pudra en el infierno… que se diga el Tártaro aquí.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! – fue lo último que escuche de Great, para ser consumido por el poder de la armonía de las chicas.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOM"

Se produjo una explosión de arcoíris, lo cual alzo una columna de polvo, wow eso fue muy intenso, la energía que se sentía era… por así decir, explosiva, pero increíble.

\- ¡Carlos! – gritaron todas, entonces como pude me levante y camine a paso lento hacia donde ellas estaban.

Al estar a su vista, solo les alzo el pulgar en señal de que estoy bien. Rápidamente Rainbow y Applejack llegan, y me ayudan llevándome entre sus hombros, y las demás se acercan.

\- ¡Carlos! ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Twilight muy preocupada por mi estado.

\- Tranquila… ya he estado en peores – le dije para calmarla, aunque no sirvió de mucho.

\- ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ¡Carlitos estas bien! – dijo Pinkie pie mientras está llorando… y me abraza con fuerza… ¡alguien ayúdeme!

\- Ya Pinkie, lo asfixias – gracias Rainbow… te debo la vida.

\- Oh, cariño… mira como quedaste, y tu ropa hecha girones – dice Rarity de manera comprensiva.

\- Pobrecito, debemos llevarte cuanto antes al médico – dice Fluttershy de manera dulce, eso me hace olvidar el dolor que siento ahora.

Ya estaban apoyándome para llevarme al médico, pero entonces… esa sensación de peligro… n-no… no puede ser… ¡DEBE DE SER UNA PUTA BROMA!

\- ¿Ya se retiran tan pronto? Son solo un montón de insectos cobardes – esa voz… ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE!

A todas se le pararon los pelos al escuchar esa voz gruesa y presumida… y al voltear hacia atrás, allí estaba…

Ese maldito dragón apareció de entre la nube de polvo, y está parado junto a algo… al disiparse el polvo, se puede ver una estatúa de piedra, y esta resulta ser uno de esos dragones más pequeños, al parecer… había uno del cual no vimos por estar concentrados. ¡Mierda! ¡Esto no está pasando!

\- Les diré un dato importante de nosotros los dragones oscuros… yo que soy el líder, puedo controlarlos para que hagan lo que les ordene, sin importar lo que sea, incluso… - dice poniendo una de sus garras en la estatua del dragón petrificado – si tienen que morir defendiéndome… ¡lo harán! – termina de decir, para luego de un golpe… destruir la estatúa…

Las chicas quedaron más que espantadas, las princesas que estaban conteniendo a los demás dragones miraron esto con impresión, en cambio yo…

\- ¡tú! Malnacido… infeliz… usas a tus esbirros de una manera sumamente cruel… sin importarte sus vidas… - le dije al borde del odio… este maldito reptil, me está empezando a enfermar...

\- ¿Y qué con eso? Ellos son descerebrados y fáciles de manipular por alguien de su misma especie y más fuerte que ellos, solo para eso sirven, para ser carne de cañón, las veces que sea necesario – AGH… ¡ESTE REPTIL ASQUEROSO YA ME COLMÓ MI PACIENCIA!

Entonces hice que las chicas me soltaran, aunque mi cuerpo se haga pedazos… yo… yo… **¡VOY A DESMEMBRAR A ESTE MALDITO ANIMAL!**

\- Espera… Carlos, no puedes enfrentarlo en la condición en la que estás… deja que nosotras – interrumpí a Twilight.

\- No… -

\- Wow wow… alto ahí… señor héroe, recuerda que estamos juntos en esto, y no me vengas que tú… - **¡ya basta!**

\- **No se metan es esto… esta es mi pelea… no la suya** – esta sensación que siento… es muy familiar… ¿acaso?

\- ¡Oye! Te dije que… - interrumpí a Rainbow una vez más…

\- **Les dije que no… ¡SE METAN!**

Eso dejó petrificadas a las chicas, pero… eso no es de mi parte… acaso… ¿Slyfer? ¿Eres tú?

 **[Sí, soy yo compañero]** – gracias a Dios que vuelves.

(Oye… dragón perezoso… ¿en dónde te metiste? ¡Estuve llamándote en medio de la pelea, y nada que contestabas!)

 **[Me disculpo por eso, pero tuve una iluminación… y que me dijo que era el momento…]**

(¿Iluminación? ¿Momento? Hey… háblame en hispano porque no te entiendo ni un carajo de lo que estás hablando)

 **[Lo siento compañero… pero no te lo puedo decir, lo haré en el momento indicado]**

(Hey, ¿estas ocultándome algo? Creí que no había secretos entre nosotros)

 **[Lo sé compañero, pero lo único que te puedo decir es que ahora tengo claro lo que debemos hacer en equestria, pero mejor te lo cuento cuando terminemos con esta situación]**

(Haaa… bueno, por hoy ganas esta. Muy bien, ahora dime ¿Qué hago ahora contra este sujeto?)

 **[Ya has hecho suficiente compañero, te recuerdo que si tú mueres yo desapareceré, y eso es algo que no puedo permitir, no sin antes reunirme con mis otros hermanos]**

(¿Y eso qué significa?)

 **[Quiero decir que tomaré control de tu cuerpo, y ayudarte a vencer a ese dragón maligno]**

(¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!) - ¿debe de ser broma? ¿Cierto?

 **[Antes de que preguntes, no… no es broma, y creo… que es lo único que puedes hacer para ayudar a tus amigas y al resto de la ciudad]**

(Lo entiendo… pero…) – antes de que le hiciera una pregunta, Slyfer me detiene.

 **[Si vas a preguntar por tu estado, estarás consciente todo el tiempo, pero yo seré el que maneje tu cuerpo, y además… no puedo usar todo mi poder, tu cuerpo en mal estado no lo resistiría, y tu alma no lo soportaría, y terminarías muerto en cuestión de un segundo]** – Ok… eso si me asusto.

(Ok ya entendí. Enserio eres aterrador) – le dije algo asustado.

 **[Jeje, tranquilo compañero, te prometo que estarás bien, al final quedaras exhausto por usarlo sin aprender a controlarlo, pero al menos será lo suficiente para matar a ese dragón]**

(Bueno… eso es un consuelo)

 **[Sin embargo, cuando infunda mi poder en tu cuerpo, sufrirás una metamorfosis, así podrás asimilar mi energía, y usarla a voluntad, solo con el hecho que dejarás de ser un humano a partir de ahora, y te volverás un híbrido mitad dragón]**

(Oh ya veo. Espera… ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!)

¡RAYOS! Maldición Slyfer, ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decirme eso ahora?! Bueno… no tengo opción o es salvar a toda Canterlot y a mis amigas. Si para eso tengo que dejar mi humanidad casi por completo y volverme un dragón, entonces asumiré la responsabilidad. Después de todo, según dice el dicho, "En toda guerra debe haber sacrificios necesarios" así que sacrificare mi humanidad. Por Equestria, por mis amigas, por mi hogar y mi familia, ¡LO DARÉ TODO, SIN IMPORTAR LAS CONSECUENCIAS!

 **Narración en tercera persona.**

Twilight y las chicas veían con algo de miedo a su amigo humano, no solo por el hecho de que les ordenara que no se metieran, si no por el cambio en su tono de voz, y además de que su apariencia volvió a cambiar.

Ahora Carlos en sus manos tenía garras, así como las que Great Fang tiene, sus ojos cambiaron, no solo eran amarillos y brillaban mas, sino que ahora no se notaba pupila alguna en ellos, en su boca, sus dientes se convirtieron en filosos colmillos, así como los de un dragón. Además de que sus músculos crecieron un poco, y por último, su cabello negro estaba erizado un poco, y que cambiaba constantemente de color negro azabache, a un color rojo carmesí.

Tanto las chicas y las princesas no daban crédito a lo que veían, pero de entre todas, las princesas estaban con los ojos abiertos, ya que la energía que desprendía al chico antes, ahora se intensifico de manera abrupta.

\- H-hermana… ¿t-tú lo sientes también cierto? – preguntaba Luna con sus nervios aumentando por la energía que está sintiendo.

\- N-no te equivocas hermana… - dice Celestia con escalofríos recorriendo su cuerpo – ¡Ese es el poder de un dios! – dijo, dejando pálida a su semejante.

Las demás estaban mirando a su amigo, algo en el estaba cambiando, pero por más que intentaban preguntarle, sus gargantas no se los permitía, estaban sorprendidas y aterradas por la presencia que imponía el chico… era como si… estuvieran… delante de… de un dios.

Great y el resto de dragones miraban esto, los dragones comenzaban a gemir y a gruñir en señal de temor, mientras que el gran dragón negro, miraba esto con sudor frio recorriendo su cuerpo.

("¿Qué es esto? Algo cambió en ese simio inútil, ahora demuestra algo de…") – se dice el dragón negro en su mente hasta que fija su vista en sus esbirros, y comprueba que ellos también lo sienten.

Sin embargo, una de sus manos empieza a temblar, cosa que lo deja perplejo, ¿acaso sería? ¡¿Miedo?!

("¡No! Es imposible, no puedo tener miedo, si hace un momento trapeaba el suelo con el… ¡es imposible que me haga temblar de miedo!") – dice Great entre alarmado y furioso.

Entonces el chico dejando a sus amigas atrás, se acerca lentamente a donde está el dragón negro, el cual se ponía algo nervioso por cada paso que daba el humano.

\- **"Tú… despojo insignificante de dragón"** – dice Carlos, pero ahora con un tono diferente de voz.

\- ¿Cómo me dijiste? ¡Grrrr… maldito chimpancé, ya no me importa el trabajo, TE MATARÉ AHORA! – dijo con furia el dragón, cargando fuego en su boca, y disparándolo contra el chico.

Pero sorpresivamente, el chico usando una de sus manos mutadas en garras la deshace con un golpe, y sin sufrir daño alguno. Cosa que alarmó a Great el cual empezaba a retroceder, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

\- Vieron eso… deshizo la bola de fuego con facilidad – dice Rainbow incrédula.

\- Sea lo que sea que le pasó a Carlos, ahora… lo hizo más fuerte – dice Twilight con los ojos abiertos, ya que podía sentir lo que las princesas sentían.

\- Además… no sé si soy la única, pero ¿no notaron los cambios en Carlos? – preguntaba Applejack, mirando fijamente a su amigo humano.

\- Es cierto, esa apariencia se asemejaba a la de un… - decía Rarity, pero fue interrumpida.

\- es un dragón… - terminó de responder Fluttershy con algo de miedo.

\- uh, esto me recuerda a la historia de un chico que tenía un dragón sellado en un guantelete rojo, y que era el peón de una chica de cabello rojo y que se enfrentaban a miles de enemigos con ayuda de su dragón, ¡a mí me encanta esa historia! – dice Pinkie pie saltando muy emocionada.

 _(N/A: Es idea mía… ¿O acaso Pinkie mencionó las novelas de Highschool DXD?)_

-¡Claro que lo hice, a mi me gusta mucho esa novela jijiji! – me respondió de manera simplona "¿WTF?" (O_o)

\- ammm, Pinkie querida, ¿a quién le hablas? ¿Y qué eso de novelas? – pregunta Rarity confundida, mirándola como si tuviera dos cabezas.

\- jiji, no es nada, solo pensé en voz alta – dice Pinkie con una sonrisa inocente.

Esto dejo más que confundidas a todas sus amigas, pero decidieron restarle importancia, solo era Pinkie siendo ella misma.

…

De regreso con Carlos; este mantenía la mirada agachada, mientras que caminaba, Great en un intento desesperado empezaba a lanzarle bolas de fuego, las cuales eran destruidas por el chico, solo usando sus manos, y sin recibir ni una sola quemadura.

\- Tú… no eres un mono normal… ¿Qué demonios eres tú? – dice Great entre asustado y furioso.

\- **"Yo… no soy un simple humano, y no soy un dragón cualquiera…** \- decía Carlos el cual se detuvo, y fue cuando su cabello se erizo mas, y su color pasó de ser negro, a ser de color rojo, como si la sangre.

\- **Yo… ¡SOY EL DIOS DRAGÓN CELESTIAL, OSIRIS!** – dijo levantando la vista, solo para contemplar unos ojos carentes de pupilas, y que estos brillaban de color amarillo, casi la luz del sol mismo.

 _(Insertar canción: dragón ball súper… migatte no gokui theme)_

Entonces después de ese rugido, la tierra empezó a temblar, los cielos se cubrían de nubes negras, y un aura de color roja con destellos amarillos envuelve a Carlos, la cual se alza como un pilar hacia el cielo, liberando ondas de viento como si de un huracán se tratara.

Todos y cada uno de los ponis y dragones, sufrían los cambios de manera violenta, las chicas intentaban mantenerse de pie en sus cascos, pero les era muy complicado.

Las princesas igualmente intentaban mantenerse firmes ante esa gran ola de poder divino que estaban presenciando, una como nunca se imaginaron ver.

 **Mientras tanto; castillo de Shadow.**

\- jejeje… jajajaja… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… ¡SÍ, ESO ERA LO QUE QUERÍA VER! ¡EL ESPECTACULAR PODER DE UN DIOS! ¡Y MUY PRONTO, ESE PODER… SERÁ MÍO! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – decía Shadow de manera psicótica y con una sonrisa sumamente retorcida, al verse a lo lejos un gran destello color rojo en los cielos, señal que ese lugar era Canterlot.

Mientras que el alicornio oscuro reía como un lunático desquiciado, su sirviente dragón miraba el punto donde se desarrollaba todo, mientras que su cuerpo temblaba por la sensación que estaba sintiendo, ya que la sensación imponente de Carlos llegaba mucho más allá.

("Esto no me gusta… enserio esto no me gusta para nada") – se decía en su mente el dragón con apariencia de serpiente, mientras que sus manos temblaban, y su cuerpo sentía un horrible hormigueo.

 _(Fin de canción)_

 **En ese mismo instante; Ponyville.**

Starlight y Spike estaban en el castillo, esperando a que Twilight, junto con las chicas y Carlos regresaran de Canterlot, ya que estaban sumamente preocupados.

\- ¿Crees que ellos estén bien? Siento que mis escamas se me van a caer… - pregunta Spike con muchos nervios, se sentía preocupado por su amigas, por su casi hermana, y por cierta unicornio modista.

\- No te preocupes Spike, yo sé que ellos podrán resolver esto, las chicas siempre lo hacen, además… Carlos esta con ellas, ¿Qué mas podría pasar? – dice Starlight intentando aligerar la tensión del ambiente.

\- Tal vez tengas razón, ellas estarán bien, además que Carlos las está ayudando, ¿Qué puede salir mal? – pregunta Spike intentando ser positivo, pero…

\- ¡CHICOS! – se escuchó la voz de Lyra, la cual entra al salón de los tronos sumamente alterada.

\- ¿Qué sucede Lyra? – pregunta Starlight mirando a la recién llegada.

\- ¡Vengan… algo está ocurriendo en Canterlot! – dice Lyra exaltada, dejando a la yegua unicornio y al dragón extrañados.

\- Oye… ¿a qué te refieres con que algo sucede en Canterlot? – preguntó Spike claramente confundido.

\- ¡No hay tiempo de explicar, vamos! – dice Lyra seriamente mientras que sale con rumbo afuera del castillo.

Starlight y Spike no entendían nada, así que decidieron seguir a su amiga unicornio, para ver lo que supuestamente estaba pasando.

Al salir, pudieron ver a muchos ponis mirando el cielo, algunos extrañados, otros con mucho miedo, al mirar arriba, las nubes negras estaban acaparando todo el cielo, como si amenazara con una tormenta.

\- Lyra… ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunto Starlight.

\- ¡Eso, es lo que esta pasando! – dice la unicornio verde señalando con su dedo a una dirección.

La pupila de Twilight y su asistente miran a la dirección que les indicó su amiga y lo que ven los deja estupefactos.

Al mirar en la dirección, pueden ver una especie de luz de color roja que sale de donde se supone esta la ciudad de Canterlot, dejándolos sorprendidos y algo asustados a ambos.

\- Por Celestia… ¿Qué es eso? – decía Starlight con los ojos abiertos.

\- N-no lo sé… p-pero por a-alguna razón, t-tengo miedo, t-tengo mucho miedo – decía Spike, mientras que su cuerpo temblaba, sus instintos de dragón le decían que algo se estaba manifestando, algo muy imponente y aterrador.

\- "Twilight, chicos…" – decía Starlight en un susurro, ya que sus amigos y su mentora estaban en ese lugar, y si eso estaba pasando, eso significaba que…

\- "Carlos…" – decía Lyra, estaba preocupada, aunque por el que más temía era por su amigo humano, mientras que con su mano derecha, tomaba el crucifijo del rosario que Carlos le regalo, rezando por este, tal como él se lo pidió.

 **Al mismo tiempo; Imperio de cristal.**

El hermoso imperio de cristal, hogar de los ponis de cristal, un lugar sumamente hermoso debido a sus edificaciones hechas por dichoso cristal, mientras que todos sus habitantes son muy calmados y amistosos con los visitantes, desde la derrota del Rey Sombra, todo ha estado en paz en este lugar, muy visitado por ponis de diferentes partes de equestria, gobernado por la princesa del amor, y protegido de todo mal, gracias al corazón de cristal.

Pero la vida pacífica de estos ponis tan especiales se vio interrumpida, ya que de la nada, el cielo se vio envuelto en nubes negras, posiblemente de una tormenta, pero lo que no se esperaron, era que el cielo se tiñera de color rojo sangre, y entonces los sonidos de truenos y un viento fuerte se empezó a sentir, cosa que ponía a los ponis de cristal algo asustados.

\- ¿Q-qué está pasando? – preguntaba una yegua de cristal algo asustada.

\- ¿N-nos estarán atacando? – decía un semental temblando un poco por los nervios.

Todos empezaban alegar cosas, poniéndose cada vez más atemorizados, pero la impresión de todos no eran comparables a la de una sola poni en especial.

En el castillo, en uno de los balcones, se podía ver a una yegua de pelaje color rosa claro, ojos violeta oscuro, su melena y cola eran una mezcla del purpura, rosa y amarillo independientemente, vestía un vestido completo de color morado con bordados celestes en sus faldas, sus hombros estaban expuestos revelando su escote, y que su figura rivalizaba con la de Rarity, y como toque final, su CM de un corazón hecho de cristal con varios adornos dorados, adornando su flanco.

\- Esta energía… proviene de Canterlot, y con eso hiso que el clima cambiara, ¿Qué está sucediendo? – se preguntaba a sí misma la yegua, que por cierto, esta era una alicornio.

Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, por alguien más que entra en la habitación de sorpresa.

\- Cadence… estas mirando lo que sucede…- dice otra yegua entrando a la habitación.

Se trata de una yegua unicornio de pelaje blanco como la nieve, viste con una especie de armadura compuesta de cristal con detalles morados y con el símbolo del corazón de cristal en el pecho, la armadura no deja notar muy bien su cuerpo, esta al no portar casco alguno se puede ver que sus ojos son de color azul cielo, su melena es risada y de dos tonos de azul, y por último, se puede notas su CM de un escudo color azul con una estrella color morada de 6 puntas en medio, y otras tres de color azul encima.

\- ¡Gleaming Shield! Si… lo veo, y proviene de Canterlot, algo muy malo está pasando – dice la princesa del amor Cadence, a la capitana de su guardia, Gleaming Shield, hermana mayor de Twilight, y ahora capitana de la guardia del imperio de cristal.

\- ¡¿En serio?! Hay no… mis padres, incluso debo deducir que Twilight ha de estar allí también – dice la unicornio con algo de angustia.

\- Es cierto, mis tías deben de estar en problemas. Gleaming, ve con un pelotón de guardias a ayudar, e infórmame de lo que pasa después, ¿de acuerdo? – dice Cadence con seriedad.

\- ¿No vas a venir? – pregunta la guardia con intriga.

\- No, es posible que algo amenace al imperio de cristal, así que me quedaré – dice Cadence mirando fijamente a su amiga.

\- De acuerdo, prepararé todo para salir de inmediato – dice Gleaming asiendo una pose militar y dispuesta a retirarse, pero es detenida por la alicornio.

\- Gleaming… por favor ten cuidado, y cuida a mis tías y a Twilight – dice Cadence mirando a la capitana con ojos llenos de preocupación.

\- jeje, tranquila Candis, siempre me las he arreglado para salir de los problemas ¿recuerdas? – dice la unicornio con una sonrisa confiada, y Cadence rio por eso.

\- jijiji, si, no dudo que no te podrás con los problemas – dice Cadence con una risa, recordando como su amiga se metía en problemas antes.

\- jejeje, tranquila amiga, te prometo que estaré bien – dice Gleaming con confianza.

\- Cuídate mucho, amiga – dice Cadence dándole un abrazo a la guardia, la cual se lo corresponde.

Entonces la capitana de la guardia de cristal se retira para organizar a sus tropas, he ir hacia Canterlot, mientras que Cadence vuelve su vista a la ventana, sintiéndose angustiada por su mejor amiga, sus tías, y por su ex protegida.

 **Mientras tanto en un lugar oculto en las montañas. POV-Ra.**

 _ **{Lo siento… finalmente mi hermano Osiris ha despertado, el mensaje que le envié resulto, así que ahora el muchacho tendrá total acceso al poder de Osiris, pero en menor medida, aun le falta más espíritu para asimilar todo su poder}**_

\- Ya está hecho Ra, le envié el mensaje a Osiris como me lo dijiste – _**dice cosmos apareciendo, yo le pedí que le diera una pequeña ayudita a nuestro amiguito humano.**_

 _ **{Excelente mi viejo amigo, ahora solo falta que él pueda asimilar el poder de mi hermano, para así poder contenerme a mí y a Obelisk. Esa será por ahora toda la ayuda que le daremos, lo ayudaremos más una vez que Osiris recupere sus recuerdos}**_

- __Entiendo, entonces me pondré a realizar el ritual de una vez – _ **dice finalmente para retirarse del santuario.**_

 _ **{Por ahora esa será la ayuda que recibirás muchacho, tu camino ya está escrito, y del cual no puedo ayudarte mucho, espero pacientemente el momento de encontrarnos chico, pero solo me hago la pregunta de ¿Cómo le hará el muchacho para traer a Obelisk, desde el mundo del vacío?}**_

 _ **{Al ser un dios pude darme cuenta que ese chico termino en esa brecha entre el mundo real y el mundo espiritual, el cual es un mundo vacío, y allí fue donde mi otro hermano Obelisk decidió como su lugar de letargo, es casi imposible de entras y de volver, así que me esa duda ronda en mi mente… ¿Qué harás… Carlos?}**_

 **Mientras tanto; en un mundo oscuro y vacío. POV-¿?**

 **(Mi hermano Osiris finalmente despertó, al igual que Ra, solo que su presencia es más débil, eso significa que el tiempo finalmente ha llegado, pero aun así, no confío en lo que dijo nuestra madre de ayudar a un mortal durante esta guerra, solo nos causara problemas a mí y a los demás)**

 **(Haaa… por más que lo niegue, la predicción de nuestra madre se está cumpliendo. Así que por ahora tendré que confiar en ese humano tonto, y espero que no caiga en el intento, ya que si se deja derrotar así de fácil, un solo error que cometa, atormentaré y destruiré su alma pedazo… por pedazo)**

 **(Así que más vale que no me decepciones mocoso… no querrás que yo… Obelisk el atormentador devore tu alma antes de que cumplas con tu destino. Que no se te ocurra fallar, Carlos Darío.)**

…

" _Al fin… todos serán testigos del poder de un dios dragón, o al menos solo la punta del iceberg, además de que otro de los 3 dioses finalmente despertó, ahora la carrera contra el tiempo y la resurrección de las bestias sagradas ha comenzado._

 _¿Qué pasará ahora que Carlos tiene acceso al poder Slyfer? ¿Podrá nuestro amigo humano detener este caos que ha azotado a la capital de equestria de una vez por todas? ¿Qué planes futuros tendrá Shadow Night para nuestro protagonista y para las chicas?"_

 **Continuará.**

 **Muy bien otro cap mas hecho y cocinado con especias y demás para ustedes XD. En fin eso es todo por ahora, les agradezco de corazón de que llegáramos a los 10 caps, enserio me siento orgulloso de mi mismo, y de paso de ustedes que me alientan a seguir con esto, les estoy sumamente agradecido.**

 **Les deseo un gran y poderoso ¡PURAVIDA! a todos los que apoyan esta historia y a los futuros seguidores que lleguen a leerla, les prometo que no lo decepcionaré, y que haré los caps lo más rápido que se pueda.**

 **Aquí se despide su amigo Carlos deseándoles buenos días/tardes/noches, o a la que lean este fanfic, saludos y que sigan disfrutando de esta historia que se pondrá mejor cada vez mas. Y que Dios les repare y bendiga siempre, su servidor se despide.**

 **Hasta otra… cuídense. ;)**


	13. Una batalla ganada y una guerra comienza

**Hola amigos, aquí Carlos con otro cap mas de esta historia. Espero la disfruten, y debo de decir que de muchas historias como esta, soy el único que avanza más rápido, pero no voy a alardear por eso, lo hago porque tengo tiempo de sobra, aunque durante el día estoy ocupado, y es por allí de las 5 de la tarde que me siento a escribir un poco, y para el cap anterior llegue a terminarlo como a las 2 de la madrugada, ya que las ideas están frescas, así que las aprovecho un poco mas XD.**

 **Bueno, mejor no los sigo aburriendo con mi vida, ya que no es tan interesante que digamos, y más por el hecho que ya siendo bachiller, ¡y sin poder conseguir un jodido empleo de medio tiempo! Díganme ¿no les ha pasado lo mismo? Claro que esta pregunta la hago a los que ya hayan salido del colegio o preparatoria en otros lados, y quieran trabajar para pagar sus propios universitarios. :V**

 **Ok… lo siento, pero quería desahogarme un poco. Ya mejor los dejo con el cap para que lo disfruten. Ya sin más los dejo con la lectura. ;)**

 **Mi paraíso deseado**

 **Arco 1: La búsqueda.**

 **Capitulo 11: Una batalla ganada, y una guerra comienza.**

 **POV-Slyfer, momentos antes.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Maldición, a Carlos no le está yendo bien contra este dragón, sin duda sus experiencias en batallas anteriores las aprovecha bastante, y aunque mi compañero use toda su fuerza aumentada, ese dragón maligno en vez de retroceder, solo disfruta del dolor]**

 **[Admito que es mi culpa… debí de enseñarle desde el principio a enseñarle a usar algo de mi poder, y que para estas alturas, podría emplearlo para un momento como este, pero en parte el también es culpable, por pensar que nada malo pasaría, y he aquí el resultado. Mi compañero todavía debe de madurar más en su actitud, pero la verdad me llegó a agradar su forma de ser, podría decirse que es como yo.]**

("Slyfer, dime ¿no tienes alguna idea que me pueda ayudar… si no pensamos en algo estaremos perdidos?") **– [dijo mi compañero con algo de dificultad, le iba responder… pero]**

 **{** _ **¡Osiris!**_ **} – escuché una voz llamándome, y al oírla… se me hacía muy familiar.**

 **[¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo es que puedes hablar conmigo?] – pregunté de manera seria, al ser parte de Carlos, usando algo de mi poder le cree un escudo mental, de la cual nadie pueda entrar a sus pensamientos o controlarlo. Pero me sorprende de que alguien este hablándome así, sin que mi compañero se dé cuenta.**

 **{** _ **Osiris… ¿Qué acaso incluso me has olvidado?**_ **} – dice la voz con calma, pero… ese nombre… "** _ **Osiris"**_ **ya lo he escuchado antes.**

 **[Repito. ¿Quién eres y por qué me llamas de esa forma?] – volví a preguntar, esto se me hace sumamente extraño, pero… familiar a la vez.**

 **{** _ **Hum… has sido muy descuidado Osiris. No puedo que te hayas olvidado de uno de tus hermanos**_ **} – espera ¡¿Qué dijo?!**

 **[¿Hermano? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?]**

 **{** _ **Jeje, enserio no me reconoces. Y pensar que siempre fuiste el consentido de nuestra madre**_ **} – ¡un segundo! El único que me reprocha por eso es…**

 **[¿Ra…? ¿Eres tú?] – debe de ser él, tiene que serlo.**

 **{** _ **Tienes suerte que no sea Obelisk, o si no estaría dándote sus 100000 reproches por esto, ¿lo recuerdas?**_ **} - ¡ES ÉL…!**

 **[¡Ra…! Hermano, cuánto tiempo sin escuchar tu voz] – no hay duda alguna… es mi hermano mayor Ra, el dragón alado de la luz solar.**

 **{** _ **También me alegra oírte después de 5000 años, hermanito**_ **}**

 **[Ha pasado tiempo de verdad. Y Obelisk… ¿Dónde está ese amargado y gruñón amante de las guerras?]**

 **{** _ **Temo que él sigue en su letargo, además de que se encerró a sí mismo en un lugar totalmente inaccesible**_ **} – Hmph, típico de un dios de la oscuridad, querer estar solo.**

 **[Haaa… ese demonio, nunca le ha gustado el convivir con alguien que no sea el mismo]**

 **{** _ **Me leíste la mente jejeje}**_ **– no pude evitar reír también, Ra y yo siempre hemos sido muy unidos, a diferencia de Obelisk que solo vive para atormentar almas malignas.**

("¡Hey! ¡Slyfer! ¡¿Me estas escuchando?! ¡No es el momento de dormir, estamos en una situación de vida o muerte!") **– rayos… me concentré en hablar con mi hermano que me olvidé de la situación en la que estamos.**

 **[¡Es cierto! Discúlpame hermano, me gustaría seguir con nuestro reencuentro, pero tengo que ayudar a mi compañero, su vida pende de un hilo] – iba a cortar la comunicación, pero Ra me detiene.**

 **{** _ **Espera… Osiris, ya sé de tu situación con tu amigo humano, y tengo una forma de ayudarles**_ **} – me dice con seriedad.**

 **[¿A qué te refieres? Además, ¿de dónde me estas contactando?] – le pregunté intrigado, ya sabía que despertó, pero su energía es casi inexistente.**

 **{** _ **Lamentablemente no puedo decírtelo hermano, pero te diré nos encontraremos muy pronto. Por ahora escucha lo que te diré**_ **}**

 **[Así pasaron unos minutos, sentía que las energías de mi compañero eran más débiles con el pasar del tiempo y tras llamarme más de una ocasión, me ponía muy preocupado por él. Pero tenía que escuchar lo que mi hermano mayor me dijera que hiciera, pero el plan que me dijo era un tanto arriesgado, y que podía poner en riesgo a mi compañero]**

 **[¿No crees que esa resolución es muy arriesgada, hermano? No es que desconfíe de ti, pero lo que me pides es algo muy peligroso. Considerando que su espíritu no es el mejor que digamos, y además… está luchando en este momento, estando tan débil no soportaría tal presión, haría que tanto su cuerpo se haga pedazos, como su alma se desintegre] – le dije enumerando las posibilidades de que mi compañero muera por darle mi poder.**

 **{** _ **Conozco los riesgos Osiris, pero esa es la única forma… a menos que… infundas tu poder a su cuerpo para volverlo un Kirin, así podría tener mejor control, y sabiendo cómo es ese chico, no tendría nada más que perder, si es que quiere ayudar a sus amigos**_ **} – ese es un buen punto, conociendo a Carlos, el sacrificaría todo lo que tenga, con tal de ayudar a los que aprecia, y no vivir el mismo infierno que sufrió.**

 **[Tienes razón, seguro es por eso que nuestra madre lo escogió, pero aun así… mi mente esta oscura, no recuerdo casi nada de lo que pasó hace milenios] – le dije algo serio.**

 **{** _ **Lo sé. Pero de eso no te preocupes por eso, estaré ayudándote a ti y a tu amigo, pero espero que también lo ayudes, y cuando esté listo, te ayudaré recuperar tus memorias. Por ahora esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ustedes dos, pero si tienes dudas o necesitas mi consejo, solo contáctate conmigo en privado. ¿De acuerdo?**_ **} – me dice de manera comprensiva, jeje ese es mi hermano mayor, ayudándome cuando lo necesito.**

 **[De acuerdo. Gracias por esto hermano, espero vernos pronto] – le dije de manera alegre.**

 **{** _ **Cuenta con ello**_ **} – y con eso terminó nuestra conversación.**

 **[Me puse a meditar todo lo que Ra me explicó, y después de ver el intento de Carlos junto con sus amigas de detener a ese sádico dragón, vi que era la hora. Además, creo que si puedo ayudar a mi compañero un poco, y eso es tomar el control de su cuerpo. Claro que esta vez le pediré permiso para eso, así que prepárate compañero, porque ahora tendrás la bendición un dios, mi bendición]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tiempo actual. Narración en tercera persona.**

Carlos empezó a liberar un aura de manera bestial, que hacía que el cielo relampagueara, que los vientos fueran de un poderoso huracán. Pero lo más impresionante era la presión que aplicaba a todos, que prácticamente se pusieran de rodillas, como si estuvieran reverenciando a un rey… pero más que eso… a un dios omnipresente.

El humano fue envuelto por el aura roja, mientras que relámpagos caían sobre este, ante las miradas atónitas de todos los presentes, las cuales no podían mantenerse en pie, debido al peso del poder divino que el chico estaba expulsando.

\- ¡Por mis corrales! Siento que me aplastan más de 1000 barriles de cidra, ¿Qué está sucediendo? – decía Applejack sintiendo su cuerpo más pesado.

\- ¡La energía de Carlos nos está aplastando, como si estuviera jugando con la gravedad! – dice Twilight con dificultad, ya que tanto ella como las demás, intentaban vanamente de mantenerse en pie.

-Rayos… no me imaginaba… que Carlos pudiera tener esto en el… ¡pero admito que esto es algo sumamente genial! – decía Rainbow sumamente emocionada, claro que en parte le parece algo aterrador, pero por otro también es algo sumamente increíble.

\- Dashie tiene razón, ¡esto es asombroso! – dice Pinkie mientras come palomitas y con unas gafas de 3D que sacó de quien sabe dónde, además… ¡¿Cómo es posible que no se vea afectada?!

Así eran los pensamientos de las chicas, pero el caso de las princesas era diferente, estaban anonadadas por lo que estaban sintiendo, esas corrientes de energía divina de Carlos… les erizaba la piel y el sudor les bajaba por sus frentes, ellas al ser casi deidades podían reconocer esa clase de energía, un ejemplo perfecto era la diosa del caos y la desarmonía, la cual para variar, no está cuando se le necesita.

Mientras que con Great; este miraba con claro horror lo que pasaba, sus instintos le decían que saliera huyendo de allí, que debía de salvarse, ya que la sensación que estaba sintiendo… era sumamente aterradora.

("¡¿P-p-pero… demonios?! ¿Qué diablos es lo que estoy sintiendo? Esta sensación, es horrible… es como si… estuviera…") – era lo que pensaba el dragón negro, mientras que tenía los ojos abierto y su cuerpo temblaba por el miedo que lo invadía.

Y no era el único, los demás dragones gruñían y temblaban por la gran presencia dragontina que sentían en general.

En general… toda Equestria temblaba y veían este fenómeno, sin duda el chico humano seria el tema en boca de todos los ponis por un muy largo tiempo, y más por el hecho de tener a un dios sellado en su cuerpo. Esto sin duda se hablaría por todos y cada uno, y causaría mucho revuelo si se llegara a saber la identidad del chico.

Regresando con Carlos; las cosas poco a poco se estaban aligerando, la imponente aura del chico se detenía poco a poco, la presión que los ponis sentían empezaba a desaparecer, permitiéndoles ponerse en pie otra vez, entonces se podía observar la especie de capullo o domo de aura que cubría al muchacho por completo.

Este manto brillaba como una vela en la oscuridad, ya que ahora desde lejos se podría ver un destello de luz, en medio de la ciudad, era tan brillante y cálida, que podía confundirse con una llama.

Poco a poco el aura comenzaba a desaparecer, para ver a Carlos, el cual era cubierto por algo, era otro capullo, pero este era muy peculiar, parecía que estaba hecho de… ¿escamas? Si, eran escamas de dragón, y estas eran de un color rojo carmesí brillante, casi como ver la sangre.

\- ¿Qué es eso? Parece una coraza o un capullo – dijo Twilight mirando lo que tenia envuelto a su amigo humano, duda que tenían todas en general.

\- Creéme que ese no es un capullo, mi querida estudiante – dijo Celestia la cual venía con Luna, y se ponen al lado de resto de las chicas.

\- ¿A no? Entonces ¿Qué es esa cosa? – preguntaba Twilight a su mentora.

\- Eso es lo que su amigo se ha convertido, en algo sumamente increíble – dice Luna de manera misteriosa.

\- ¿Y eso que significa princesa Luna? – preguntó Rarity intrigada.

\- Estamos por averiguarlo, miren… - dice Celestia mirando al frente, y las demás hacen lo mismo.

Podían ver que esa especie de coraza se movía, pero en vez de romperse u algo, empezó a abrirse, y a revelar al chico humano, las chicas quedan con los ojos abiertos por el cambio que sufrió su amigo.

Lo que era la coraza, en realidad eran alas, unas grandes alas de dragón de color rojas con la membrana color rojo pálido, y unas pequeñas espinas saliendo de la parte superior de estas, y al descubrir a Carlos, se podía ver que este ya casi no era humano, su piel tomo un tiño de color rojo opaco, _("como cuando Rock Lee usa las 8 puertas")_ y por todo su cuerpo se veían unas líneas delgadas y casi imperceptibles de color rojo carmesí, en sus brazos; sus manos tenía filosas garras, estas y sus antebrazos estaban escamosas, las cuales eran escamas rojas como la sangre misma, parecían brazos de dragón. Su musculatura aumento un poco más de lo que era antes, y su altura, había crecido al menos 2 pies más de lo que era antes, su cabello estaba erizado y teñido de color rojo, y parecían ahora ser espinas, ya que tenía dos pares a ambos lados de su cabeza, y una más grande en la parte trasera de su cabeza seguida por otras de tamaño promedio, asemejando a una corona. En la frente del chico apareció una especie de zafiro color aqua, sus ojos no tenían pupila alguna y brillaban de un color amarillo brillante, y su boca se volvió un poco más grande, teniendo unos colmillos sumamente afilados, pero resaltaban dos de gran tamaño que salían de su mandíbula inferior y que estaban en ambos lados de su boca .

Y para terminar se podía ver siseando, una cola de dragón algo delgada de color roja con pequeñas protuberancias tipo espinas la adornaban, y la punta terminaba en forma de un tridente.

El resto eran detalles particulares, aun conservaba sus pantalones los cuales estaban ahora convertidos en shorts desgastados, sus zapatos y calcetas desaparecieron, dejando ver sus pies que se convirtieron en patas escamosas de dragón.

Eso era en lo que Carlos se había transformado, en una especie de humano-dragón… un Kirin. El cual a simple vista sigue pareciendo un humano, pero con garras, colmillos, alas y cola de dragón, y algunas partes con escamas en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, así es ese orden.

Este cambio dejo sin habla a todos, sobre todo a las man las princesas, Carlos se convirtió en algo increíble y aterrador, la simple presencia del chico imponía poder, uno como jamás se ha visto en mucho tiempo. Twilight y las demás estaban con la boca abierta por la impresión, nunca se esperaron que su reciente amigo sufriera esta metamorfosis tan grande, ninguna tenía palabras para describirlo, pero la única que rompió el silencio fue nadie menos que…

\- ¿C-Carlos? – solo Dios sabía de donde Fluttershy saco agallas para hacer esa pregunta, estaba muerta del miedo por ver a su amigo en ese estado, ni ella misma supo el "por qué" habló, pero su pregunta fue contestada por el chico de la siguiente manera.

\- **"GRRRRRRR"** – Carlos gruño cual furioso dragón, haciendo palidecer a casi todas.

\- ¡Oye tú! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasó?! – sacando agallas también, Great pregunto, pero esta vez temblando como si fuera gelatina.

El chico no respondió, pero alzó la mirada para verlo, el dragón negro al ver los ojos amarillos y carentes de pupilas del chico, se congeló de una manera que sería difícil de describir.

El humano-dragón sostuvo su mirada directamente a los ojos de Great Fang, el cual solo se le erizaban las escamas por solo verlo a los ojos, un miedo tan aterrador que no podía decir con facilidad, después de mantener su vista fija en su "presa" Carlos finalmente reaccionó.

\- **"GRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR"** – Carlos rugió con fuerza, haciendo que la tierra tiemble un poco, y haciendo que todos los ponis en general se cubrieran las orejas.

\- Muy bien, ya me harte de ti, ¡voy a eliminarte a…! – Great no pudo terminar su frase, ya que en menos de un parpadeo, Carlos estaba justamente frente a su cara.

\- N-ni s-siquiera lo-lo vi m-moverse… - dijo Rainbow con los ojos como plato al ver la velocidad de Carlos, fue solo un milisegundo que estaba delante de ellas, para después de la nada, estar frente a frente con el dragón oscuro.

\- Princesa Celestia… ¿usted tiene alguna idea de lo que le pasó a Carlos? – Twilight le preguntó a su mentora, pero esta niega con la cabeza.

\- Ciertamente te digo mi estudiante, que esto es algo que jamás he visto en mis más de mil años de vida, esto es un acontecimiento de uno en millones de eones – dijo Celestia seria, mientras miraba a Carlos, no lo diría, pero tenía su fe en el chico por alguna razón, pero si este se saliera de control tendría que pedirles a las elementos de la armonía que lo encierren en el Tártaro, solo en caso de ser necesario.

Volviendo a la pelea; Carlos miraba con sus ojos amarillos a Great mientras gruñía con fiereza, el dragón oscuro estaba petrificado, no podía mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo, hasta que…

De la simple nada, Carlos le da un poderoso puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que retrocediera, dejando a todos sorprendidos por el rápido movimiento del chico, acto seguido, Carlos le da un gancho al estómago, sacándole el aire a Great, y después empezó a masacrarlo con una lluvia de golpes a su cara, pecho y abdomen, ahora el chico tenía una fuerza aun mayor de la que tenía anteriormente, lastimando gravemente al dragón oscuro, sin permitir que este se defienda.

Los dragones menores veían con horror como su líder era brutalmente apaleado, pero no podían hacer nada por el miedo, pasaron de ser feroces dragones, a ser un montón de cobardes gallinas.

Siguiendo con la pelea; Carlos seguía golpeando a Great sin piedad alguna, hasta que le da un derechazo con tal fuerza, que lo lanzó unos cuantos metros para atrás, haciendo que el dragón ruede por el suelo. Carlos no parecía estar exhausto por la golpiza que le dio, y empezaba a acercarse a paso grandes pasos a su víctima.

Great se recompuso a duras penas, estaba asustado, humillado y furioso, no podía creer que de la simple nada, ese humano de pacotilla lo estaba poniendo de rodillas, era inconcebible para él. El se autoproclamaba el más fuerte, y no iba a permitir que un simple mono lo superara.

\- ¿Crees… que por cambiar tu cuerpo al de un semi-dragón… me vas a detener? No… no lo permitiré… yo soy Great Fang, el dragón más fuerte que existe…. Y nadie. Digo… ¡NADIE! ¡ME HUMILLA Y VIVE PARA CONTARLO! – bramó Great con gran furia, y extendiendo sus alas, se lanza en contra del humano Dragonizado, lanzando un golpe a la cara de Carlos, el cual lo esquiva con mucha facilidad, sin acabar allí, intenta un gancho a su abdomen, pero es detenido por el muchacho, y al tener la guardia baja, el chico le da un cabezazo, dándole en la cara y aturdiéndolo por un momento.

La cosa no acabó, usando sus alas, Great alza el vuelo, y se lanza de nuevo contra el chico, pero este lo esquiva, mientras toma el vuelo, también usando sus alas. Entonces ambos se enfrascan en un combate aéreo, embistiéndose con fuerza, intentándose derribar uno al otro.

Mientras con las chicas; veían como ambos combatían en los cielos, sobra decir que todas estaban sorprendidas por lo que Carlos podía hacer ahora con esa transformación, poseía mayor fuerza, era más rápido, y ahora… podía volar al tener alas.

\- Wow… Carlos no solo se volvió más rápido y fuerte, sino que también puede volar. Un día de estos debería retarlo para ver quién es el mejor – decía Rainbow con una sonrisa desafiante, sin embargo se gano un zape de parte de la poni vaquera.

\- Por mis corrales Rainbow… estamos en una situación difícil, ¿y tú solo piensas en competir? – le reprochó Applejack, mientras que la pegaso multicolor solo se rio algo nerviosa.

\- Ya chicas, esto es serio, Carlos se transformó en un dragón y está peleando en este momento, así que concéntrense por si acaso Carlos necesite de nuestra ayuda – dijo Twilight con seriedad, mientras miraba el cielo, aun le costaba creer que su amigo fuera esa criatura híbrida humano-dragón, pero aún seguía siendo él, así que si tenía dificultades, le ayudarían sin importar lo que el llegue a hacer.

\- Jamás me imaginé algo como esto, sin embargo… confío es que Carlos puede ganar esto – dice Rarity, haciendo que las demás la volteen a ver.

\- ¿Cómo estás segura de eso, terroncito? – preguntó Applejack con intriga.

\- La verdad… no lo sé. Pero siento algo que me dice que él puede hacerlo – dice esta con una misteriosa, pero no es la única.

\- ammm, yo también lo siento, siento que Carlos ganará, eso creo… - dice Fluttershy con algo de timidez, pero demostrando que ella también tiene su confianza en su amigo.

\- ¡Yo también…! Carlitos va a ganar, mi Pinkie-sentido me lo dice, y si llega a ganar, ¡haré una gran fiesta por su victoria…! – dice Pinkie pie saltando muy emocionada.

Twilight, Rainbow y Applejack miraban sorprendidas a sus tres amigas, pero además de ellas.

\- Yo también lo apoyo… ese humano superó mis expectativas, además que pelea por defender a nuestro reino. Así que yo también le doy mi voto – dice Celestia con una sonrisa mientras mira la pelea.

\- Yo igual, la verdad ese muchacho me dejó impresionada por su fuerza y valentía, creo que lo juzgué mal antes sin conocerlo, pero ahora no tengo duda alguna. Yo le daré mi apoyo también – dice Luna estando igual que su hermana.

\- Yo me uno también… tal vez me molesté que Carlos no nos dijera del todo sobre él, pero lo hiso por una justa razón, así que le daré mi apoyo también – dijo Applejack con una sonrisa de confianza, mientras mira a su amigo luchar.

\- Tienen razón, aun así sigo molesta con Carlos por mentirnos, y que le daré una paliza por eso… pero él me ha parecido un buen chico, además que esa transformación suya es muy genial… así que también tengo mi confianza en él, además que espero un día pedirle que compita conmigo, y ver quién de los dos es el más asombroso – dice Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa desafiante, mientras mira el cielo.

Solo quedaba Twilight… si bien ella conocía poco de Carlos, pero en este poco tiempo ha demostrado ser alguien que… a pesar que sufrió mucho en el pasado, el sigue adelante, sin importar los obstáculos que se le pongan en frente, el era alguien que deseaba tener un nuevo comienzo, y precisamente eligió a Equestria para lograr esa meta. Era algo que ella debía admitir… era digno de admirar.

\- Tienen razón… creo que pensé muy mal de Carlos yo también, puede que él tenga secretos y que solo quiere mantenernos a salvo, pero somos amigos, y entre todos nos cuidamos. Además que me debe una explicación, ya que ese poder y su cambio de forma me dan mucha curiosidad, así que quiero que él me diga de su propia boca lo que quisiera saber. Así que también espero que gane esta, y que se disculpe con nosotras – dice Twilight mirando los cielos mientras sonreía.

De alguna forma, el chico tenía algo que les llama la atención a todas, incluso las princesas lo sentían, ese muchacho era especial, no le importaban las adversidades, las iba a superar con todo lo que tuviera a su alcance, sea como haya sido su vida antes… le inculcaron eso muy bien.

"Ser perseverante y superar cualquier dificultad"

Regresando con la pelea; estando en el cielo, Carlos y Great se envestían con fuerza, intentando derribar a su oponente, pero Carlos estaba teniendo una clara ventaja.

Entonces elevándose más, el humano-dragón se lanzo a gran velocidad contra el dragón negro, empujándolo con una gran fuerza al suelo, pero en realidad, el chico lo agarro con fuerza a Great por la cara mientras caen en picada, lo que pasó después, el chico usando sus poderosas alas, logra estabilizarse casi al ras del suelo, se elevó teniendo agarrado al dragón oscuro, y estando en una altura baja, empezó a estrellarlo contra las casas y edificios de la ciudad, causándole grandes daños al dragón. El cual para liberarse, uso sus garras para rasguñar el brazo del humano dragonizado, haciendo que este lo suelte.

Great cayó al suelo con fuerza, mientras que Carlos descendía y se ponía en tierra, gruñendo de forma furiosa, mientras que la herida de su brazo sanaba al instante debido a su poder de dios dragón.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡¿Cómo es que pasó esto?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que ese mono semi-calvo paso de ser un insecto insignificante, a ser una maldita bestia?! ¡Esto no tiene nada de sentido! – bramo Great con furia, mientras se notaba el dolor en su rostro, y algunos rasguños y heridas graves, incluso perdió varias escamas y de estas brotaba algo de sangre.

\- **"GRRRRRRR"** – gruñó Carlos, preparándose para seguir destrozando ese dragón.

Great estaba sumamente furioso, era imposible que estuviera perdiendo, era inaceptable. El llego a ser el más alto de los dragones oscuros por su incomparable fuerza, ninguno que lo haya enfrentado vivió para contarlo, era el más fuerte según él, no hay nadie que se le compare. Pero ahora, empezó alardear de su fuerza al pelear contra Carlos, y del cual lo usaba como escoba viviente para barrer el piso, estaba seguro que tendría la victoria, y como un recuerdo, le arrancaría unos cuantos huesos de ese humano, algo nuevo para su colección.

Pero la realidad le cayó una manera cruel, ahora ese humano de pacotilla que estaba humillando hace ya un rato, ahora sacó fuerzas de quien sabe dónde, y "boom"…. Los papeles se invirtieron, ahora era él quien comía polvo, y el chico humano se alzaba como el más fuerte. Y eso era algo que dañaba su orgullo seriamente, y eso era algo que no podía tolerar, ser reducido a una simple hormiga por un ser inferior. Y eso era algo que no permitiría por nada en el mundo, si tendría que asesinar a todos y cada uno de los ponis de esta ciudad y a sus propios esbirros, solo por levantar su ego… ¡entonces lo hará!

\- De acuerdo… esto es todo, ya me has hecho enojar demasiado. ¿Te crees muy fuerte solo por convertirte en un semi dragón y conseguir más fuerza? ¡ESO ES UNA COMPLETA ESTUPIDEZ! ¡YO SOY GREAT FANG! ¡EL DRAGÓN OSCURO MAS FUERTE DE TODOS! Y no voy a permitir que un mono lampiño salido de la nada y con fuerza de dragón… me siga humillado de esta forma. ¡ASÍ QUE LOS HARÉ CENIZAS A TODOS Y CADA UNO… Y SOLO ASÍ… VOLVERÉ A SER CATALOGADO COMO EL MAS FUERTE DE TODOS! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – dijo Great, llevado por la furia y la desesperación, planeaba matar todos, sin importarle absolutamente nada, más que saciar su estúpido ego.

Las chicas se aterraron por ese ultimátum, las princesas se tensaron por eso, todos los ponis de Canterlot también les cayó como un balde de agua fría esa sentencia, incluso los dragones oscuros gemían y rugían por el miedo, al escuchar que su Alfa mandaría al infierno a todos, incluidos ellos.

El único que no parecía afectado era Carlos, ya que no parecía tener ninguna expresión más que de un depredador frente a su presa, pero lo que algo era seguro, era que el chico desde muy dentro de sí, no iba a permitir tal acto cobarde de ese dragón.

Entonces sin más, Great empezaba a cargar una gran bola de fuego, la cual se empezaba a formar por fuera de su boca, la bola de fuego era de color roja como la sangre, eso quería decir que era una creada con todas sus fuerzas, y que esta vez sería a matar, sin importar nada, solo era ganar a cualquier costo.

\- Esto… no es bueno – dice Rainbow sudando de los nervios.

\- Esta no es la forma de la que quiero morir, aun quiero casarme y ser una diseñadora reconocida – dice Rarity con su típico drama.

\- No digan eso chicas, ¿acaso se están rindiendo así de fácil? – preguntaba Applejack en forma de reproche, ya que no podía acabar así, no ahora.

\- P-pero… ¿Qué hay de Carlos? El no dejaría que nos pase algo, ¿cierto? – Fluttershy preguntaba con claro miedo, pero sabiendo que su amigo aun estando transformado en dragón, no dejaría que nada les suceda a ellas.

Las demás al escuchar eso, sabían que era cierto, aunque desconocían si su amigo humano estaba consciente de lo que hacía o no.

\- Recuerda que Carlitos hiso una pinkie-promesa Fluttershy, y prometió que te protegería de todo mal, ¿recuerdas? – dijo Pinkie pie de forma inocente, haciendo que sus amigas la volteen a ver sorprendidas, y que la pegaso tímida se sonroje, tanto por las miradas de todas, como por la promesa que Carlos le hizo.

Twilight y las princesas no decían nada, ya que al escuchar lo que hablaban las demás, se pusieron a pensar si en realidad Carlos estaba consciente, o estaba cegado por sus instintos completamente, y era algo que las tenía intrigadas.

Great terminaba de usar todas sus fuerzas en crear una bola de fuego, esta era del cuádruple de su tamaño, tanto que era visible desde fuera de la cuidad, y que su tamaño era de solo de la mitad del castillo, pero el calor que transmitía, podrían rostizar a miles de cabezas de ganado en un segundo.

\- ¡A VER SI RESISTES ESTO CHIMPANCÉ! ¡SI VALORAS TU VIDA Y LAS DE ESOS INÚTILES PONIS, INTENTA DETENERLA! – Great ya estaba fuera de sí mismo, y sin esperar un segundo lanzó esa gran masa de fuego, la cual era lo suficientemente potente para destruir la barrera que tenía el castillo y miles de vidas se perderían. Parecía que nada lo detendría…, pero no contaban que…

Carlos en su forma dragón apareció frente a todas, y de su boca de dragón empezó a acumular su poder en un rayo para destruir la bola de fuego, todas se quedaban sorprendidas de que Carlos las protegiera del ataque, así que decidieron darle su espacio para que acabara con todo esto de una vez por todas.

Finalmente, Carlos liberó su poder de un poderoso rayo de color amarillo con toques rojos, uno lo suficientemente potente para deshacer esa masa de fuego como si nada.

El ataque fue tan fuerte, que deshizo la bola de fuego de Great, el cual se aterró por eso, pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas para escapar esta vez.

\- ¡GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! - fue lo único que se escucho de Great, al recibir toda esa de energía de lleno.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM"

Luego de eso se produjo una gran explosión, y una enorme columna de polvo se alzó, tal parece que la batalla había terminado, ese dragón no podría haber resistido tal ataque. Carlos había ganado.

 **POV-Twilight.**

¡Lo hizo! Consiguió derrotar a ese poderoso dragón… finalmente esta pesadilla se acabó. Las chicas y yo no pudimos evitar saltar de la emoción, la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna sonríen también por esto, poco a poco los demás ponis empezaban a vitorear y a celebrar porque toda esta locura acabara. Mientras que Carlos…

El sigue con su forma de dragón, se le ve algo agotado por ese ataque, pues vimos que acumuló mucha energía, pero lo importante es que está bien… estamos todos bien ahora, gracias a él.

Al ver la columna de polvo, se ve que se excedió con eso… por Celestia, creo que con esto que pasó, tendré más trabajo para reparar en gastos y bienes…. Qué suerte la mía…. (T_T)

\- "Sigh", necesitaré un buen baño después de esto, y un buen rato en el spa… - dice Rarity de forma agotada.

\- ¿solo piensas en eso? Alégrate de que nuestro amigo ganara – dice Applejack mirando a Rarity con duda.

\- Claro que lo estoy, también estoy muy feliz de que Carlos derrotara a ese dragón malvado. Mmm, ahora que lo pienso, como una recompensa por esto le diseñaré las mejores playeras que tanto le gustan, estoy segura que le fascinará – dice Rarity con un brillo en los ojos, mientras que Applejack rodó los ojos con una sonrisa.

\- ¡SIIIIIIII! ¡Carlitos ganó, ganó, ganó! – dice Pinkie saltando muy feliz, tiene razón Carlos ganó, lo hiso por todos.

\- Eso fue ¡asombroso! Le dio su merecido a ese dragón apestoso – decía Rainbow con una sonrisa de confianza, por primera vez concuerdo, me alegro que Carlos lograra derrotarlo y acabar con todo este caos.

\- ammm… ¿c-chicas? – decía Fluttershy de manera tímida.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Fluttershy? – le pregunté confundida, y esta me señala al frente.

Las chicas al notar esto, fijamos nuestra vista al frente, y lo que vimos nos dejo boquiabiertas.

Carlos que se fue a dentro de la nube de polvo por alguna razón, tras unos minutos, regresaba con algo agarrado en una de sus garras, y eso… ¡era ese dragón negro! Solo que lo traía en un estado muy deplorable.

El dragón parece seguir vivo después de recibir toda esa energía de lleno, su cuerpo esta algo chamuscado, no parecía poder mover ni un solo músculo por sus heridas criticas, y parece que todavía sigue consiente.

Carlos lo estaba arrastrando de uno de sus brazos, y al estar frente a todos, lo deja en el suelo, mientras lo mira completamente demacrado.

\- T-t-t-t-tú… ¿q-q-qué d-diablos e-e-eres… t-tú? – con las únicas fuerzas que le quedaban, el dragón miraba con odio y miedo a Carlos, mientras que este solo gruñe por eso.

Entonces lo toma del cuello, y lo alza a la altura de su cara, ¿Qué le va a hacer?

\- Carlos… ¿Qué estás haciendo? El ya no puede defenderse, no vale la pena – le dije, pero este no me hizo caso. Esto no me gusta.

\- jeje… jajaja… cu-cumpliste, l-lo que me i-ibas a ha-hacer. A-a-ahora, t-termina con… migo – dice Great con una sonrisa de derrota, espera…. Acaso… Carlos va a…

\- ¡CARLOS NO! – lo intenté detener, pero fue muy tarde.

Fue tan rápido que ni siquiera lo vi, solo alcance a oír un sonido sumamente grotesco, y después… vi la escena, al igual que todas.

Carlos… le perforó el pecho con su mano-garra libre, y le arrancó el corazón a ese dragón, el cual murió instantáneamente. Todas quedaros horrorizadas, Fluttershy y Rarity se desmallaron, Pinkie se fue a vomitar, Rainbow y Applejack se contenían de hacer lo mismo, y en cambio yo y las princesas veíamos esto con los ojos abiertos… ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste Carlos?! ¡Eso no era necesario!

El corazón… de ese dragón… seguía latiendo, era una escena sumamente espantosa, pero lo más impactante es que Carlos acerca el corazón a su boca, y con una pequeña llama le prende fuego.

\- **"GRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR"** – Carlos rugió, mientras alzaba el corazón envuelto en llamas.

Los dragones oscuros que quedaban empezaban a gruñir, y todos y cada uno empezó a salir volando, huyendo por sus vidas, hasta perderse en la oscuridad de las nubes.

Se… acabó. Ya todo se acabó, Canterlot está a salvo…. Pero.

\- Carlos… - lo llamé, y este solo se quedaba mirando el cielo cubierto por nubes negras, mientras que en su garra, ese corazón seguía haciéndose cenizas.

\- ¿Qué le sucede? – preguntó Rainbow mirando a Carlos confundida.

\- Está disfrutando de su victoria – dijo la princesa Celestia, mirando fijamente a Carlos.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué quiere decir princesa? – pregunté mirándola con sorpresa.

\- Eso es lo que hacen varios dragones, se dan ego a sí mismos cuando asesinan a otros más fuertes, tal vez sea porque ese chico es parte dragón que hace eso – dice la princesa Luna mirando de igual forma a Carlos.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? El se quedara así o ¿volverá la normalidad? – esa pregunta de Rainbow es inteligente, ¿Carlos se quedará así para siempre?

Fluttershy y Rarity poco a poco se despertaban, era mejor que olvidaran esa escena, pero lo que importa es… ¿Cómo hacer que Carlos vuelva a ser como era antes? Si bien no fue magia el producto de su transformación, hay que buscar la forma que vuelva en si mismo otra vez.

\- ammm, y-yo hablaré con el – dice Fluttershy reincorporándose, y mirando a Carlos muy preocupada.

\- ¿estás segura de hacerlo terroncito? Yo opino que deberíamos buscar otra forma de calmarlo – dice Applejack insegura.

\- Oh vamos Applejack, ¿no recuerdas que Fluttershy ahuyentó a un dragón? Estoy segura que ella podrá hacer que Carlos vuelva – dice Rainbow muy segura de lo que dice.

\- ¡Es cierto! ¡Si Fluttershy hiso que ese dragón se fuera, puede hacer que Carlitos regrese a la normalidad! – dice Pinkie saltando emocionada.

\- No te preocupes querida, estaremos cuidándote la espalda – dice Rarity mientras le da su apoyo a Fluttershy.

Entonces con eso dicho, Fluttershy se acerca a Carlos, mientras que yo y las demás estamos al pendiente de ella, al igual que las princesas, solo por si las dudas.

\- ammm, ¿C-Carlos? ¿e-estás bien? – preguntaba Fluttershy muy nerviosa por estar cerca de él.

Al escucharla, este voltea rápidamente a verla, cosa que la asustó. Entonces se acerca a ella hasta estar frente a ella. Primero se le quedó mirando por unos segundos, luego de eso la empieza a… ¿olfatear? Si, la esta olfateando, como si intentara reconocerla.

\- C-Carlos… - decía Fluttershy muy nerviosa y apenada, ya que tiene muy de cerca a Carlos convertido en dragón.

Literalmente Carlos olfateó a Fluttershy por completo, desde su melena, cuello, todo su cuerpo, y su cara, tal parece que sabe quién es. Tal vez si pueda volver a ser normal otra vez.

\- Carlos… ¿sabes… quién soy? – preguntó, mientras alzaba su mano queriendo tocarlo, pero este lanza un gruñido de advertencia.

Entonces… olfatea su mano también, y luego de eso, alzo una de sus garras y empezó a acariciar Fluttershy en su cara, pero sin lastimarla.

\- **"F… Flu… Flutter… shy"** – increíble… Carlos la reconoció.

\- ¡Sí, soy yo…! ¡Fluttershy! Carlos… si estás ahí, vuelve a ser quien eras antes, hazlo por mí… por favor – dijo Fluttershy de forma suplicante, mientras que Carlos.

Algo está cambiando en el, ahora, su tamaño se reduce a como era antes, las garras y las escamas desaparecen, su cabello volvió a ser negro, las alas y cola se deshicieron como polvo brillante de color rojo, y todo lo demás está volviendo a la normalidad, Carlos está volviendo a como estaba en un inicio.

Al volver a la normalidad, sus piernas tiemblan, y parece que se va a caer, pero Fluttershy reaccionó a tiempo, y lo atrapó. Al tener el peso de Carlos sobre ella, terminan poniéndose de rodillas, mientras que la cabeza de Carlos esta en el pecho de Fluttershy, y esta lo abraza para que no se caiga al suelo. Al ver eso, todas corrimos a donde estaban estos. Al llegar, vemos a Carlos, pero lo curioso es que ya no tiene las heridas de cuando estuvo peleando contra ese dragón, como si esa transformación le regeneró sus heridas graves.

\- Carlos, ¿estas bien? ¡Háblame! – dice Fluttershy mientras lo mantiene abrazado contra ella.

\- Flutter… shy… e-estas… bien…. ¿n-no t-t-te paso… n-nada, m-malo…? – Carlos preguntó con mucha dificultad.

\- Estoy bien… nos salvaste a todos, Carlos – dice Fluttershy de manera dulce y tranquilizadora, mientras acaricia su cabeza con ternura.

\- M-me, a… alegro, d-de c-cumplir con, m-mi pro-promesa… - dijo para después caer inconsciente.

Todas nos preocupamos, pero Fluttershy nos tranquilizó, diciendo que solo cayó dormido. Bueno, creo que fue demasiadas experiencias para un solo día.

\- Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería, necesita descansar, todas debemos descansar – les dije a las chicas, y ellas asienten estando de acuerdo.

\- ¡Hey Chicas, miren! – dice Pinkie señalando a los brazos de Carlos, y lo que vimos fue algo sorprendente.

Vimos que en los brazos de Carlos, desde los hombros, hasta sus manos, unas marcas rojas se extendían casi por completo sus brazos. Al estar intrigada, cuidadosamente tocaba los brazos de Carlos, y esas marcas eran como si su piel se tiñera de ese color… era como cuando un poni obtiene su cutie mark. Mmmm, interesante, seguramente es parte de sus poderes de dragón… cielos, como quisiera que no estuviera inconsciente en este momento, tengo mucho que preguntarle, pero eso tendrá que esperar. Por ahora.

 _(Nota: Las marcas en los brazos de Carlos son basados en el videojuego de Capcom, God Hand. Son las mismas marcas que el brazo que aparece en la portada del juego, solo que cambien los colores del azul, a un rojo carmesí)_

 **Mientras tanto; castillo de Shadow. Narración en tercera persona.**

Shadow Night estaba con una sonrisa complacida, mientras veía a la misma dirección donde estaba aconteciendo todo, desde la parte más alta de su castillo.

\- Mi señor, temo decir que… el ataque fue un fracaso – dice el dragón serpiente que hace una reverencia ante él, mientras que su amo le da la espalda.

-No. Fue todo lo contrario mi querido amigo, fue el espectáculo más grandioso que haya visto en mi vida, y de paso pude ver el poder de un dios en toda su gloria – dice el alicornio oscuro con una sonrisa perversa.

\- ammm, me atrevería a preguntar, ¿Qué es lo que hará ahora mi señor? – preguntó el dragón oscuro curioso.

\- ¿Qué qué voy a hacer? Sencillo, solo esperaré – dice Shadow de manera simple.

\- ¿Cómo dice? – el dragón se vio confundido ante esa respuesta de su amo.

\- Ya me oíste, esperaré hasta que llegue otro momento, por ahora dejaré que celebren esta pequeña victoria – dice comenzando a retirarse a su cuarto.

\- Pero… no entiendo. ¿Qué es lo que tiene planeado ahora mi señor? – volvió a cuestionar el dragón.

\- Esta experiencia me enseño que si me confío, ese chico humano acabara con todos mis planes, así que jamás en el mundo debo de subestimarlo, pero… - dijo el semental haciendo una pausa.

\- ¿pero…? –

\- Las elementos de la armonía y las princesas son lo que hace que el tenga esa fuerza, al parecer son lo más importante para él. Eso quiere decir que las vuelve su más grande debilidad, y de eso sacaré ventaja. Si algo les llegara a pasar, ese chico perdería todo por que luchar, y así podré tenerlo entre mis manos… y arrebatarle lo que tanto quiero. Por eso tengo planeado hacerlo sufrir física y psicológicamente, ya que es débil en esas partes, además de que posee un trauma tan grande que si algo llegara a pasar igual a lo que sufrió, esta vez lo volverán totalmente vulnerable. Y lo sé porque mi representación me enseñó todo lo que vio entre su mente y sus recuerdos. Así que los aprovecharé para destruirlo de la manera más horrible – terminó de decir con una sonrisa sádica y cruel.

\- Entiendo. Pero aun así, perdimos a uno de los dragones más fuertes, será más complicado para la próxima – dijo el dragón algo nervioso por las expresiones de su amo.

\- Tú quédate tranquilo mi escamoso amigo, ya tengo un remplazo perfecto para ese idiota, pero de eso me ocuparé luego – dijo finalmente para después irse, dejando a su sirviente dragón con dudas.

Ya es su alcoba; Shadow se encontraba sentado en su escritorio pensando en muchas cosas, y del como movería sus piezas para la siguiente jugada que haría. Ya sabía a ciencia cierta que Carlos era alguien con una fuerza y valentía increíbles, tal como lo demostró hace un rato atrás.

("Bien, todo salió como predije que pasaría, ahora debo de tener más cuidado, si juego bien mis cartas, ese niño humano estará muy pronto bajo mis cascos, aunque en vez de matarlo, debo de hacer que se una a mí, solo así podré aprovechar al máximo ese poder. Será un trabajo difícil, pero lo haré, aunque tenga que usar la fuerza para eso. Bueno… pasando eso…. Creo que las elementos, Celestia y Luna me pueden servir de algo, si él las ve como algo especial, entonces eso será su debilidad, ese chico pasó por cosas muy malas según vi, así que se me hará muy sencillo quebrar su espíritu y así tener al fin lo que tanto he buscado. Por ahora disfruta esta victoria, mi querido Carlos…. ¡ **Por que la guerra… apenas va a comenzar!** – se dice Shadow en su mente, mientras sonríe de manera cruel, mientras que sus ojos rojos resplandecen con maldad.

Tal vez Shadow perdió esta batalla, pero no se iba a dar por vencido, a toda costa y de la forma que sea, conseguiría quitarle a Carlos su poder del dios dragón celestial, y así regiría a Equestria bajo el mandato de un dios tirano. Y eliminaría a todo aquel que intente intervenir en sus planes, sea quien sea… pero ese humano, era su objetivo principal, y que debía de exterminar en primer lugar y a toda costa.

…

 _La batalla ha terminado, pero una nueva guerra está a punto de comenzar. ¿Qué hará Carlos ahora con sus nuevos poderes liberados? ¿Cuál será la siguiente jugada de Shadow en contra de nuestro protagonista? ¿Carlos podrá afrontar esta era de sombras que muy pronto se avecina?_

 _Las aventuras de nuestro protagonista y sus amigos acaban de comenzar._

…

 **Bueno… eso sería todo, espero les gustara el cap. Para la próxima unos cuantos caps de relax, para pasar después a la siguiente parte de este arco. Espero que más sigan apoyando esta historia, ya que de entre todas las que tengo, es a la que más le dedico, ya que me gusta este tipo de cosas.**

 **Eso es todo de mí para ustedes. Carlos les desea un gran y poderoso ¡PURAVIDA! a todos los que les gusta este tipo de historias y que quieren más de ella.**

 **Su servidor favorito se despide deseándoles buenos días/tardes/noches, o a la hora que estén leyendo este fanfic. A propósito, al que le interesa, mi Facebook está en mi perfil, por si quieren conocerme y hablar conmigo. Solo piénsenlo. ;)**

 **Ya sin más… me despido.**

 **Hasta otra…**


	14. Estadía temporal y entrenamiento

**Hola…. ¿Qué se cuentan mundo? Hoy les traigo otro cap más de esta historia ya que me encuentro de muy buen humor en estos momentos. De vez en cuando tengo estos momentos, la mayor parte del tiempo me la paso pidiendo que un rayo me parta el…. Bueno, ustedes me entenderán XD.**

 **Y precisamente, esta vez es uno de esos momentos, así que lo aprovecharé para cuando vuelva a ser el mismo amargado que soy, por casi todo el tiempo.**

 **Sin esperar más, los dejo con la lectura. Pásensela bien si no me quieren ver berrinchudo. Ok no XD. Ya enserio pueden leer con total tranquilidad.**

 **Mi paraíso deseado.**

 **Arco 1: La búsqueda.**

 **Capitulo 12: Estadía temporal y entrenamiento.**

 **Narración en tercera persona.**

Habían pasado 4 horas después de la victoria de Carlos contra el sádico dragón oscuro, Great Fang, en donde la cual este fue asesinado de manera sanguinaria por el chico, que de paso, alcanzó una nueva forma con poderes sorprendentes, los poderes casi completos de un dios.

Después de concluida la batalla, Carlos volvió a su estado normal, y cayó desmallado por el agotamiento, debido a que no podía quedarse transformado en semi dragón por mucho tiempo, ya que eso le costaría caro. Pero con el entrenamiento adecuado, podría accesar a esa forma y controlarla a voluntad, y cambio de esa transformación que sufrió, ahora es una mezcla entre humano y dragón, además de ganar unas extrañas marcas en sus brazos, los cuales le darán algunas habilidades que poco a poco irá desarrollando.

Pero ahora nos centraremos en nuestro protagonista, el cual, tras un merecido descanso, volverá a su vida cotidiana con el resto de sus amigas, o al menos hasta que Shadow decida hacer su siguiente jugada.

…

Carlos estaba acostado en la enfermería del castillo aun inconsciente, luego de la gran batalla que tuvo con Great, pero lo más impresionante era que no tenia herida alguna; ni rasguños, quemaduras, moretones… nada. Pero lo que si tenía, eran unas extrañas marcas de color rojas en sus ambos brazos. Las cuales parecían como tatuajes, pero que en realidad eran la evidencia de sus nuevos poderes.

Ya habían pasado 4 largas horas, el sol casi se ocultaba, cosa que ponía algo preocupadas a las chicas, ya que esto mismo pasó el día antepasado, donde su amigo estuvo en cama. Pero entre ellas se le suman las princesas, y también Fleur, la cual, al igual que las chicas, ha estado al pendiente del estado del chico humano.

Carlos poco a poco empezó a despertar de su sueño, para quedar algo aturdido y algo confundido por lo que ocurrió.

\- Hmm, ¿Qué… qué pasó? Ugh… ¡mi cabeza! – decía Carlos sentándose en la cama, mientras siente que su cabeza da vueltas.

 **[¡Compañero! Me alegra verte que estas bien…]** – Slyfer dijo muy alegre, ya que temía que su portador sufriera alguna consecuencia por haber usado parte de su poder en él.

\- ¿Slyfer? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? – Carlos estando algo confundido, le pregunta a su bestia interior.

 **[Tranquilo compañero, solo relájate y acomoda tu mente]** – le aconsejó el dragón celestial.

Carlos tras hacerlo, pudo quitar la sensación de mareo y dolor de su cabeza, para así tener más en claro lo que está sucediendo.

\- Muy bien, ya me siento mejor. Ahora si ¿me puedes explicar lo que pasó? Todo lo que recuerdo era…. – Carlos hiso una pausa, ya que… como le dijo su amigo espiritual, el estuvo consiente durante todo el rato que pasó transformado y peleando contra ese dragón oscuro.

 **[Ganamos compañero, eso es lo importarte, salvamos a Canterlot y a todos sus habitantes]**

\- Lo sé…. Pero… - Carlos al mirar sus brazos, pudo ver las marcas en estos, pero se concentraba en su mano izquierda, la cual recuerda que con ella. – No quería volver a sentir esa sensación de tener sangre de alguien más en mis manos. – dijo Carlos, mientras apretaba el puño con fuerza, en señal de estar molesto.

 **[Sé lo que sientes compañero, te hace recordar cosas nada buenas de tu pasado. Pero entiende que si no lo hacía… ese complot nunca se acabaría. Además… ¿Qué otra opción había? Ese dragón no pararía para escucharte ni a ti, ni a nadie. Así que era mejor eliminarlo para que así no hubiera más problemas]** – dijo Slyfer fríamente, Carlos quería objetar, pero vio que no tenía caso hacerlo.

\- Lo entiendo. Si así es como tiene que ser un dragón… entonces ya no hay vuelta atrás. Ahora que soy un híbrido, supongo que eso es algo con lo que tendré que cargar para poder sobrevivir – dice Carlos con algo de tristeza.

 **[Será duro compañero, pero yo sé que podrás superarlo y acostumbrarte a tu nuevo cambio, además de que tienes ahora un nuevo control de tu fuerza]**

\- ¿Te refieres a las marcas de mis brazos, cierto? –

 **[Así es. Parte de mi poder se canalizó es tus brazos, ya que parece ser que eres más habilidoso con los puños que con otra cosa]**

-Sí. No tengo tanta habilidad con las patadas, pero con estos chicos… ¡Sí que lo soy! – dice Carlos de manera orgullosa, mientras lanza un par de golpes al aire, ya que su mayor fuerte, era en sus brazos, que con sus piernas.

 **[Jejeje, sí que te emocionas por esto compañero, no hay duda que pareces a un verdadero dragón, solo no dejes que esa fuerza se te suba a la cabeza, si es así no aprenderás a controlarte, y sufrirás graves consecuencias. ¿Entiendes?]** – dijo el dragón celestial de una forma algo tétrica, poniéndole los pelos de punta al chico.

\- O-Ok…. Entendido y anotado… - dice el chico algo asustado por las palabras de su bestia.

La conversación de ambos fue interrumpida, ya que alguien iba entrando al cuarto de Carlos, se trataba de Fleur, la cual solo le daba una vuelta al estado del chico, y esta al verlo ya despierto se sorprende, pero no tarda en ponerse feliz por ver al chico completamente recuperado.

- **¡** Darío! – dijo la unicornio, mientras corre a la cama de este, y le da un abrazo, cosa que deja al chico muy sorprendido por la acción.

\- ¿F-Fleur? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Carlos sorprendido, pero su respuesta fue contestada por los sollozos de la yegua, mientras esta mantenía su cara en su pecho, que por cierto… tenía puesto una bata que usan los pacientes de los hospitales.

\- "sniff" estaba muy preocupada por ti, "sniff" pero me alegra que estás bien ahora… - decía la unicornio de ojos amatista, mientras hundía mas su cara en el pecho del chico.

Carlos al verla así se sintió mal, tal parece que la preocupó demasiado, y para recompensar eso, la abrazo de forma suave.

\- Fleur…. Lo siento, lamento si te hice preocupar mucho, pero estoy bien, ya no te pongas así – dijo el chico de manera suave, mientras acaricia la melena color pastel de la yegua, haciendo que esta mueva la cola en señal de gusto.

\- ¿Enserio estás bien? ¿No te duele nada o tienes algo mal? – dice Fleur alzando su mirada a los ojos del chico, mientras lo mira muy preocupada.

\- Te digo que estoy bien Fleur… te lo aseguro – dice Carlos con una sonrisa, cosa que le saca una también a la unicornio.

\- Me alegro de saber eso, pero opino que deberías estar un poco más en cama, solo por las dudas – dice esta, y al escuchar eso, el chico puso una cara de fastidio, ya que era lo mismo que las chicas querían que hiciera.

\- ("¡Hay por favor! ¡¿Otra vez?! ¡Justamente ayer pasé por esto por esta mierda!... Pues matanga dijo la changa. Odio los hospitales, y no me quedaré aquí en este hospital") – masculló Carlos en su mente, ya que en verdad odiaba los hospitales, aunque también le traían malos recuerdos al estar en uno de estos.

Es entonces que separándose del abrazo, Carlos se pone a un lado de la cama, con intenciones de ponerse de pie, mientras que Fleur lo mira algo sorprendida y alarmada.

\- Espera ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? No deberías levantarte todavía, puede que no estés del todo bien – dice Fleur intentando detener al chico de que se levante.

\- Lo siento Fleur, pero yo odio los hospitales, así que no me quedaré aquí. Además debo de saber cómo están las chicas – dice Carlos seriamente, mientras empieza a levantarse con algo de dificultad.

\- Darío por favor, es por tu bien y tu salud que te quedes aquí reposando – dice la yegua algo molesta por la osadía del chico, mientras intenta detenerlo.

\- Olvídalo… prefiero morirme de hambre, a que estar en una estúpida cama sin hacer nada – dice Carlos firmemente, mientras que la yegua lo jala de su brazo izquierdo, para detener su andar.

\- ¡vuelve… a la cama… ahora! – decía difícilmente Fleur, mientras usaba su fuerza para intentar devolver al humano a su cama, pero este tenía más fuerza debido su parte dragón.

\- Ni de chiste… - dice el chico mientras usa algo de su fuerza para liberarse del agarre de la unicornio, pero no la usaba del todo para no lastimarla.

\- ¡Que necio! ¡Volverás a la cama ahora mismo! – decía la yegua de ojos amatista, en un intento en vano de llevar a Carlos de regreso a su cama.

Era una escena algo peculiar, mientras que el chico seguía intentando caminar mientras que la unicornio seguía intentando de llevarlo a que reposara, pero sin tener éxito.

Sin embargo, la mano de Fleur se le resbala y se suelta, haciendo que la ley de la gravedad la haga retroceder de manera brusca, pero Carlos al sentir que la yegua soltó su mano, sintió que ella se iba a caer, y como si todo fuera en cámara lenta… Carlos usando su velocidad aumentada, menos de un segundo se acercó a Fleur, y la abrazó, mientras utiliza su propio cuerpo para amortiguar la caída.

"PAM"

Se escuchó el sonido de un golpe, y solo se podía ver a Carlos en el suelo de espaldas, mientras que Fleur terminó encima del, mientras que este la mantenía abrazada, protegiéndola de que se lastimara.

\- Ayayayay… eso dolió…. ¿Fleur estás bien? – preguntó el chico mirando a la yegua encima suyo.

\- Sí… estoy bien, ya viste lo que hiciste Dar… - no terminó de hablar, ya que al alzar la mirada, se topó con que tenía la cara del chico muy cerca a la de ella.

Estos se miraron a los ojos, mientras estos los tenían muy abiertos con suma sorpresa, y la yegua no pudo evitar sonrojarse por tener la cara del chico tan cerca, y tener la vista de sus profundos ojos los cuales se quedó enganchada por estos. Pero lo que pasó a continuación llamó la atención del compañero espiritual del humano.

Los ojos de Carlos cambiaron de manera drástica, ahora pasaron a ser de color amarillo, y sus pupilas pasaron a ser como las de un reptil. Dando a entender que estaba bajo influencia de sus instintos de dragón.

Mientras que Fleur al ver ese cambio en sus ojos, quedó completamente inmóvil con solo verlos, lo que no notó fue que sus ojos pasaron de un color amatistas, a unos amarillo brillante. Era como si los ojos de Carlos se reflejaran en los ojos de ella.

Fue cuando las caras de ambos se empezaban a acercar, ambos tenían un sonrojo en su cara, pero por alguna razón no hacían nada para detener sus acciones, era como si sus cuerpos y sus mentes no respondieran, y que solo se movieran por puro… instinto. Las bocas de ambos casi se rosaban, ambos podían sentir las respiraciones del otro, el tiempo se había detenido, y que al parecer solo ellos dos existían en ese momento.

Pero sin embargo, el momento de ambos fue interrumpido por…

\- ¿Señorita Fleur? Venía a avisarle que la hora de visitas ya ter… - un poni médico iba entrando al cuarto, pero quedó con la boca abierta por la escena que estaba sucediendo.

Al notar al semental ambos reaccionan, y abrieron los ojos como platos al verse las caras tan de cerca, y de paso, los ojos de ambos volvieron a la normalidad.

Carlos y Fleur se miraban uno a otro, mientras que la sorpresa en sus rostros se hacía notar, estaban a solo milímetros de darse un beso, y eso basto para que ambos se sonrojaran por completo

\- ¡Kyaaa! / ¡Woah! – dijeron ambos y se separaron al instante.

 **["Vaya vaya… increíble que mi compañero en cuestión de minutos desarrollara sus instintos de dragón, admito que eso fue interesante jejeje. Pero eso pasó sin que Carlos pudiera controlarse a sí mismo y al pensar en que la situación lo ameritaba. Aunque creo que esto podría ser muy divertido, ver que le ocurran estas situaciones sería muy divertido jejeje."]** – dice para sí mismo el dragón interno de Carlos, ya que al ver lo que acaba de pasar, se le ocurrió una pequeña travesura para su portador.

 **POV-Carlos.**

¡¿QUÉ PUTAS ACABA DE PASAR?! Hace unos 5 minutos estábamos Fleur y yo forcejeando uno al otro, y para luego…. No entiendo ¿Qué diablos pasó?

\- ¿D-Darío…? – Fleur estaba frente a mí, mientras que me mira, su cara estaba más roja que un tomate ya que su pelaje no ocultaba nada, y con unos ojos llenos de vergüenza.

\- E-e-espera… F-Fleur, te juro que n-no sé qué diablos pasó – le dije sumamente alterado, esta me desvía la mirada.

\- P-Pero… tú… - antes de que hablara, la interrumpí.

\- Creéme, te digo la verdad de que no tengo idea de lo que pasó, solo quise evitar que te lastimaras, y ya…. Solo eso. Y discúlpame por no haberte hecho caso, si me hubiera quedado en cama como dijiste, esto no… – le dije agachando la mirada con vergüenza, esto jamás me había pasado.

Al escucharme, Fleur desvió la mirada a otro lado, parecía que meditaba todo lo que le dije, y ella sabe que yo no soy así, yo no sería capaz de hacer que ella haga algo en contra de su voluntad y ella misma lo ha visto.

\- En verdad que… ¿no sabes que pasó? ¿No me estás mintiendo? – me preguntó Fleur mirándome con una expresión un poco más relajada.

\- Completamente. Yo… jamás te obligaría a hacer algo que tu no quieras, y si lo hice… te pido que me perdones – le dije completamente avergonzado, ella no dijo nada mas, parecía saber que lo que digo es verdad.

Entonces Fleur me mira a los ojos otra vez, parecía que iba a decir algo, pero….

\- ¡CAAAAAAAAARLIIIIIIIIIIIIIITOOOOOOOOOOS! – en menos de un segundo, Pinkie apareció y se abalanzó sobre mi y… abrazándome… con… mucha… fuerza….

\- Pin… kie… a-aire… - ¡auxilio por favor!

\- ¡Pinkie ya suéltalo! – alabada seas Twilight… alabada seas…

\- Upsi, lo siento – dice soltándome, mientras que empiezo a jadear para recuperar el aire perdido.

\- Compañero, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Applejack, hasta que nota mi sonrojo - ¿te sientes bien? Tu cara ya parece una manzana bastante madura.

\- Fleur querida, ¿te encuentras bien? – Rarity le preguntó a Fleur, y todas la voltearon a ver.

\- S-Si, estoy bien Rarity, es solo que… - Fleur se sonrojó de la vergüenza, y es allí donde todas me voltean a ver, y notan que yo estoy en las mismas.

\- Muy bien… ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Carlos… acaso, le hiciste algo raro a Fleur? – y hay va Rainbow Holmes, mirándome de manera sospechosa.

\- B-Bueno… lo que pasó fue… fue que… - ¡Me lleva la que me trajo, ahora que les digo! Si les digo lo que pasó, puede que me diga aprovechado e intente darme una paliza, conociendo a Rainbow…

\- ¿Y bien? – rayos, creo que no queda nada que hacer. Felicidades Einstein, enserio la jodiste esta vez.

\- Yo puedo responder eso - ¿Fleur? ¿Qué será lo que irá a decir?

\- ¿Entonces qué sucedió? – preguntó Twilight mirando a Fleur.

\- Yo vine a ver a Carlos, y me quede con él hasta que se despertó. Pero lo que no me esperé era que Carlos se despertara de golpe, y de paso nos asustamos – dijo Fleur, la cual me miró como diciendo, "me lo debes"

\- Si, es cierto, tuve una pesadilla, y salte de la cama asustándola. No fue nada malo. Enserio – les dije poniendo la cara más inocente que pudiera hacer, aunque los nervios y el sudor se me notan.

Todas parecían que le sonaba convincente lo que dijimos Fleur y yo, pero Applejack era la única que no se la creía, ya que me mira con una ceja arqueada. ¡Diablos! Ella es una detectora de mentiras experta, estoy perdido.

Sin embargo no dijo nada ("para mi alivio") y fue allí que la situación terminó. Ya podía estar en pie, así que el doctor, el cual regreso después de encontrarnos a mí y Fleur, me dijo que podía irme, ya que no encontró problema alguno.

Rarity tuvo la amabilidad de hacerme una muda de ropa nueva, la cual consistía en una playera de color azul marino, un enmarcando una "V" de la parte del cuello color negro, era igual a la playera que Great me destruyó. Unos jeans de color negro con bordados de color plateado, que parecen muy sencillos, pero que van a mi estilo. Y unas tenis casi iguales a las que tenía, solo que estas eran de color azul fuerte, y que van a juego con la playera. Me dijo que fue completamente improvisada con mi ropa, pero que Fleur le ayudó un poco con eso, y de lo cual se los agradecí mucho, aunque Fleur se sonroja con solo mirarme, la comprendo, si ella se molesta conmigo por lo que pasó… solo debo dejarla sola, y que piense con calma las cosas.

Luego de que saliéramos de la enfermería caminábamos todos hacía el comedor lo cual es un alivio ya que me muero del hambre jeje, Fleur dijo que tenía que irse y se despidió de todas, pero cuando me volteo a ver, esta solo se despidió con un ademan de mano de manera tímida y algo sonrojada, y yo solo hice lo mismo. ¡Mierda! Enserio que tengo que pedirle una gran disculpa por lo que acababa de pasar.

Bueno… pasando a lo importante, todos íbamos con Celestia y Luna, las chicas estaban al frente mientras conversaban. Y yo me quedaba un poco más atrás ya que estaba en mis propios pensamientos.

Así fue el trayecto, hasta que Twilight se pone a mi lado, de seguro para hablar conmigo, pero le noto una cara algo preocupada, debe de ser que es un tema muy serio.

\- Carlos… podemos hablar un momento – dice sin verme, su tono es algo… temeroso.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Twilight? ¿Algo anda mal? – le pregunto con seriedad, pero ella niega con la cabeza.

\- No… de hecho… es por tú… - dice con algo de nervios, pero ya me doy cuenta de a lo que se refiere.

\- Hablas de mi transformación…. ¿no es así? – le dije secamente, y ella se detiene de golpe.

\- Si… - es todo lo que me dice mientras me mira con cara seria, pero noto su preocupación.

\- "ufff" Twilight, me gustaría decírtelo, pero creo que… es mejor que el resto me escuche, además de las princesas, así que si solo puedes esperar un rato mas, ¿puedes? Diré todo, sin mentiras ni nada… lo juro – le digo mirándola a los ojos de manera seria.

Ella no me respondió pero se me quedó viendo un momento a los ojos, y finalmente me contesta.

\- Bien. Pero que espero que seas sincero esta vez. ¿De acuerdo? – me pregunta ahora con una sonrisa.

\- Claro… - le respondí de igual forma.

\- Oigan ustedes dos, ¿Qué están haciendo? ¡No se queden perdiendo el tiempo y vamos! – las palabras de Rainbow nos hicieron volver a la realidad, entonces Twilight y yo regresamos con las demás.

Tras unos minutos de caminata por los pasillos, finalmente llegamos al comedor, y tanto Luna como Celestia ya estaban esperándonos, entonces todas tomaron asiento, pero…

\- Joven Carlos… ven, siéntate aquí – dice Celestia mostrándome una silla que está al lado derecho de ella, mientras que al otro lado está sentada Twilight a su lado, y en la silla siguiente esta Luna.

\- ¿Eh? P-pero… yo no… - intento negarme pero Celestia insiste.

\- Tranquilo, puedes sentarte sin restricción alguna – dice de manera amable, rayos, esos ojos de ella son preciosos, y yo… no creo poder seguir negándome.

Entonces me siento a su lado derecho, con Twilight estando frente a mí, mientras esperamos a que traigan el almuerzo, un silencio incómodo se hiso presente por un momento, y fue allí que Luna decide iniciar una conversación.

\- Joven Carlos, puedo preguntar si está bien, digo… ¿Cómo se siente después de…? Ya sabe – me pregunta Luna mirándome fijamente, y todas hacen lo mismo.

\- Bueno… estoy bien, solo sigo algo cansado, pero me encuentro completamente bien – le respondí.

\- Eso lo veo, pero… ¿podrías decirnos sobre esas marcas rojas en tus brazos? – dice señalándome las marcas de mis brazos.

\- Mis brazos…. En realidad no tengo idea del por qué aparecieron, pero de seguro es debido a mi poder de dragón – decidí ir sin rodeos esta vez.

\- Un segundo, joven Carlos… acaso, ¿estuviste consiente de tu transformación todo el tiempo? – la que preguntó fue Celestia, mirándome fijamente, al igual que Luna, y las chicas quedan impresionadas por esa revelación.

\- Carlos… ¿es cierto eso? – dice Twilight con impresión.

\- Así es. Mi… dragón interno me dijo que usaría su poder para convertirme en parte un dragón… a cambio de… - me quedé callado, no sabía si decirlo o no.

\- ¿A cambio de, qué…? – preguntó Rainbow Dash.

\- A cambio de… que ahora soy un híbrido entre humano y dragón, no físicamente, pero sin sentidos, percepción e instintos son ahora los de un dragón. – respondí con la mirada baja.

\- Quieres decir que… - Celestia iba a hablar, pero la interrumpí.

\- Decidí sacrificar mi humanidad casi por completo. Solo así podría vencer a ese dragón malvado, y estas marcas en mis brazos son la prueba de eso – dije con algo de tristeza.

\- ammm, Carlos… ¿n-no te sientes… extraño? – la pregunta de Fluttershy es válida, de seguro pensará que me volveré un aterrador monstruo.

\- Tranquila Fluttershy, esa transformación solo puedo hacerla una vez. – le respondí, y todas las presentes quedaron con la boca abierta.

\- ¿A qué te refieres de que solo podías hacerla una vez, compañero? – me pregunta Applejack curiosa.

\- Es porque si me mantenía trasformado más tiempo, mi propia alma se haría pedazos y moriría – respondí seriamente, y las demás jadean de la impresión, en cambio las princesas no dicen nada, y me miran fijamente.

\- Lo sabía… - dice Celestia de manera seria.

\- ¿Qué sucede princesa? – pregunta Twilight curiosa por la reacción de ella.

\- Las sospechas mías y las de mi hermana se corroboraron – dijo Luna respondiendo a la pregunta, dejando mas confundidas a todas.

\- Wow, wow, wow, oigan… quieren dejar de ser tan misteriosos y decirnos que está ocurriendo de una vez… - dice Rainbow ya harta de tanto rodeo, y antes de que Luna o Celestia dijera algo, yo tomo la palabra.

\- Chicas… - todas me voltean a ver – Lo que las princesas se refieren es que yo… - dudé un poco, pero decidí revelarlo.

\- ¿Tú qué? – preguntaron todas al unísono, pero antes de que dijera algo….

\- Tienes a una deidad que es un dragón dentro de tu cuerpo, del cual una fuerza mística te eligió para que se reuniera con otros 2 mas, y que es por el que ese alicornio malvado estaba buscando para cumplir con sus "malvados" planes para conquistar a toda equestria, y que es por eso que te pudiste trasformar en un dragón y que ahora te convertiste en un humano mitad dragón, y que ahora debes de prevenir una guerra santa entre dioses y bestias legendarias para la seguridad de todo el universo y nunca de los nuncas caiga en la oscuridad eterna hasta el infinito… - dijo Pinkie pie… eso dejo perplejos a todos, a mí, pero sobretodo a…

 **[¡¿CÓMO EONES ESA PONI ROSA SABE TODO ESO?! Es oficial, esa Pinkie pie es de temer, incluso para los dioses…]** – dijo Slyfer con tono incrédulo y miedo por el resumen de la impredecible Pinkie… aunque me hiso gracia su reacción jejeje.

-Oh vamos… eso es completamente absurdo, eso sería prácticamente imposible, ¿no es así? – dice Rainbow con tono sarcástico, pero al mirarme, mi mirada lo dice todo.

\- Eso… ¿es cierto, joven Carlos? – me pregunta Celestia de manera seria, y yo no voy a seguir ocultándolo, ellas tienen todo el derecho de saber, y para tener toda la confianza de todas, les diré toda la verdad.

\- Así es…. Yo… poseo a un dios dragón dentro de mí, y es por eso que ese tal Shadow Night invadió Canterlot, para atraerme aquí y… matarme – dije mi teoría, y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

\- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! – exclamaron todas, excepto las princesas y Pinkie.

\- jijiji, lo sabía… mi pinkie-sentido nunca se equivoca – dijo Pinkie de forma inocente.

…

Así fue como se fue hora y media de explicaciones, aun mientras comíamos ("mas yo que las demás") respondía preguntas, del como conocí a Slyfer, el decirles su nombre, y en parte decirles lo que él me ha contado, solo que algunas cosas Slyfer me prohibió que las revelara.

Ya después de eso, nos fuimos al salón del trono, donde yo seguía respondiendo preguntas, la verdad ya tenía una migraña de los mil demonios, pero si quería que confiaran 100% en mi, entonces lo soportaré todo como cual tortura y penitencia.

\- Una última pregunta joven Carlos, ¿esas marcas rojas en sus brazos, que significan? – luego de tanto sufrir, Celestia me hiso la pregunta final.

\- Bueno… no sé explicarlo realmente, solo puedo pensar que… creo que representan mi poder de dragón y que ahora soy en parte dragón – le respondí su pregunta.

\- ¿Algo así como una cutie mark, cierto? – me preguntó Luna finalmente.

\- Podría decir que tal vez, aunque no estoy seguro de eso – respondí completamente agotado.

\- ¡Increíble, jamás me imaginé tener toda esta información, esto es el acontecimiento histórico y místico más impresionante que Equestria haya experimentado en años! – dice Twilight sumamente contenta, quería decirle algo pero… jeje ya he visto en varios fanfics, y me sentiría mal arruinarle el momento, así que mejor la dejo con su fascinación.

\- Por mis corrales… esto… jamás me imaginé todo esto – dice Applejack sin saber cómo sentirse por esto.

\- Por Celestia, esto nunca me lo esperé, no sé como sentirme al respecto por todo esto – dice Rarity estando igual que Applejack.

\- Esto… es… ¡Genial! Ahora pienso que eres casi tan asombroso como yo, incluso me dan más ganas de competir contra ti por ver quién es el más asombroso – dice Rainbow con una sonrisa, pero lo ultimo lo dice de forma desafiante y mirándome.

\- ammm… yo… no sé. – pobre Fluttershy, le es difícil asimilar todo esto.

\- Uh, esto me da una idea, para hacerte tu fiesta de bienvenida, también debería darle la bienvenida al dios dragón a Equestria, "AINS" organizaré una fiesta de tipo dios para el – dice Pinkie… señalando mi pecho. Ok esto es muy extraño para mí.

Las chicas intentaban digerir todo lo que les dije, no les cabe que soy un mortal con poderes de un dios, pero solo espero que después no estén alabándome y creando una secta de adoración hacia mí. Sería muy extraño y a la vez muy aterrador, ¿no lo creen?

Sin embargo antes de que alguien dijera algo, alguien más entra al salón del trono. Se trataba de una yegua unicornio de color blanca, usaba una armadura que corresponde a la guardia del imperio de cristal, aunque por las diferencias imagino que debe de ser una capitán, al no portar casco alguno puedo ver que su melena es risada y de dos tonos de azul, sus ojos son de color azul claro, y su CM es de un escudo color azul con una estrella morada en el centro, y con unas estrellas más en la parte de encima. Por alguna razón se me hace muy familiar.

\- Discúlpenme sus majestades pero acaso esta aquí mi… - dice la poni guardia, la cual calló al mirar a todos, pero se me queda viendo fijamente.

\- Hermana, eres tu – dice Twilight con una sonrisa, espera… ¿acaso, le dijo "hermana"?

\- Capitana Gleaming Shield… ¿Qué se le ofrece? – preguntaba Celestia pero la yegua no respondió, si no que me estaba mirando de manera seria, aunque su nombre se me hace conocido, ¿de dónde lo habré escuchado?

\- ammm, hola… - dije yo acercándome a ella, y esta parece ponerse a la defensiva.

\- ¿Hermana? – decía Twilight, pero era ignorada por esta poni.

\- Tranquila, puedo no ser un poni, pero soy un amigo, mi nombre es… - no terminé ya que de manera rápida, esa yegua me lanzó un golpe, y con mis sentidos mejorados pude detener ese puñetazo en medio de mi cara.

\- ¡¿H-Hermana que estás haciendo?! El es el tipo que te… - Twilight no terminó de hablar, ya que esta yegua empezó a darme una serie de patadas y golpes, los cuales esquivaba o bloqueaba con algo de esfuerzo.

Tal como dije, esta poni desconocida empezó a intentar golpearme, pero sin poder darme ninguno, aunque admito que es rápida y fuerte, además de que sus golpes son precisos, tal vez debido a su entrenamiento.

\- Wow… wow… tranquila… yo no… soy tu… enemigo… - dije mientras bloqueo una patada de ella la cual iba hacia mi estómago, y que al usar un poco de fuerza, la alejé de mi.

Todas estaban sin palabras, más que todo Twilight, sea quien sea esta poni, tiene una relación con Twilight, pero… ¿de dónde diablos se me hace familiar? Además… no recuerdo que Twilight tuviera una hermana, además que ella tiene un enorme parecido a Shining Armor, tal si él se viera como una…. Un momento… ¡UN MOMENTO! N-no… no puede ser…. E-ella… ella es…

\- Ataca… - me habló la yegua con una mirada seria, cosa que me confundió.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo dices? –

\- ¡Dije que me ataques, si realmente tu salvaste todo Canterlot, quiero ver tu fuerza! – dijo con seriedad, no quisiera lastimarla, ni mucho menos en frente de Twilight.

\- ¡Gleaming basta! ¡Ya déjalo en paz! – dice Twilight muy molesta, pero ella le hace caso omiso.

\- Creo que mejor detenemos esto antes de que algo malo pase – dice Applejack lista para interferir, pero Pinkie la detiene.

\- No lo hagas Applejack, ellos no están peleando de verdad – dice Pinkie de manera tranquila, mientras mira emocionada la "pelea"

\- ¿Y eso que significa Pinkie? – pregunta Rainbow confundida.

\- jiji, confía en mi Dashie – responde Pinkie con simpleza.

No pude evitar escucharla, acaso esta poni estará… ¿probándome? Si es así, entonces ya sé lo que haré para que me deje de atacar, pero sin llegar a lastimarla.

Entonces ella lanza un derechazo directo a mi cara, y allí es cuando uso mi entrenamiento en el judo, y esquivo su golpe, y utilizando su propio peso, la sujeto del brazo y le aplico una llave para después derribarla al piso, haciendo que ella termine de espaldas al piso, y yo casi encimado a ella, inmovilizándola.

Cabe decir que las testigos quedaron boquiabiertas, excepto por Celestia y Luna, y que parecía que se esperaban este resultado.

\- Wow… ese movimiento para derribarme fue… increíble – dice la capitana con suma impresión.

\- Pues… gracias jejeje, tu no peleas nada mal, debo decir que me impresiona que seas tan fuerte – dije yo, mientras me levanto y le extiendo mi mano para ayudarla a pararse también, esta me mira algo dudosa, pero yo le sonrió amistosamente, y esta al ver que no soy peligroso sonríe también y acepta mi ayuda.

\- Hermana… ¿estás bien? – Twilight se acerca a nosotros, mientras se ve que está preocupada por ella.

\- jejeje, estoy bien Twily, jamás me he sentido mejor – dice la yegua sonriendo.

\- Me alegro… pero… ¡¿se puede saber que estabas haciendo?! – dice Twilight en forma de regaño, cosa que nos asusto un poco a mí y a la otra, enserio el carácter de Twilight es de tener cuidado.

\- Woah… tranquila hermanita, solo quería comprobar si lo que me contaste de este chico era verdad, nada mas eso – dice la yegua algo nerviosa y asustada.

\- Oye… ¿te encuentras bien? Si te lastime, me disculpo por eso – le dije a la guardia, la cual me voltea a ver.

\- ¿Eh? Oh, eso… tranquilo chico, eso no fue nada, pero te digo que ese movimiento fue muy impresionante, jamás me esperé algo como eso en mi tiempo como capitana. Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre amigo? – me pregunta con una sonrisa amistosa.

\- Pues, mi nombre es Carlos Darío, pero solo dime Carlos. ¿Y tú?, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – le pregunté, ya que quería sacarme la duda, y aclararme de lo que estoy pensando.

\- Claro, mi nombre es Gleaming Shield, un gusto conocerte…"pfff" jejeje ¿Carlos? Lamento si soy grosera, pero… tu nombre es muy chistoso jeje – dice esta riéndose, pero aun así, no me queda mayor duda, ella es la versión femenina de Shining Armor. Sorpresa, sorpresa es lo que encuentro en esta Equestria.

Aguarden un momento… si aquí existe la versión femenina de Shining, entonces eso quiere decir que Cadence está soltera, y que tal vez la invasión de Chrysalis y los changelings nunca ocurrió. O a menos de que aiga una historia que justifique ese cambio. En serio me gustaría indagar mas sobre esta Equestria en la que estoy, pero eso será para otra ocasión.

\- jejeje, pierde cuidado, no eres la única que me ha dicho que mi nombre es raro – le dije sonriendo.

\- Hermana, puedes decirnos ahora ¿Por qué lo atacaste sin razón alguna? – pregunta Twilight de manera seria, mirando a su hermana mayor.

\- Verás… cuando me hablaste del y de cómo defendió a Canterlot, no me lo creía, pero después de escuchar al resto de los guardias y de los demás ponis, entonces me entró la curiosidad por saber si lo que decían era verdad, y entonces solo estaba esperando a que despertara para comprobarlo, pero tú me conoces hermanita, me gusta los retos, sin importar con quien o que, y de que me muevo por la emoción en cualquier lugar – dice Gleaming como si eso fuera lo más natural, mientras que Twilight da un suspiro de fastidio.

\- ufff, enserio eres muy impulsiva Gleaming jeje – dice con una risa, mientras que ambas se dan un abrazo cariñoso de hermanas.

\- Espera… ¿ya le hablaste de mi? – le pregunté a Twilight y esta asiente.

\- Así es chico, y permíteme decirte que a simple vista eres un ser muy interesante… además de saber pelear, oye ¿no te gustaría pasearte por el campo de entrenamiento?, me gustaría saber más de ese estilo tuyo de pelear – me dice Gleaming con algo de emoción, Mmmm, ahora que lo pienso, un poco de entrenamiento no me vendría mal.

\- Gleaming… no quiero que lo fuerces a pelear, el no es de buscar peleas innecesarias – dice Twilight bajándole un poco los humos a su hermana.

\- Oh por favor, el chico sabe defenderse Twily, solo quiero saber su estilo de luchar, incluso a la guardia no le vendría mal aprender cosas nuevas – dice Gleaming con simpleza, cosa que molesta un poco a Twilight.

\- P-pero… - intento refutar, pero yo la detuve.

\- Tranquila Twilight, a mi no me molesta, de hecho… me gusta la idea, además… ustedes deben de volver a Poniville, así que… - hice una pausa y me dirigí a Celestia, la cual me mira curiosa – princesa, si es tan amable… ¿podría permitirme quedarme unos días aquí? Además de que quiero conocer el resto de la cuidad y de que… tengo un pequeño asunto que arreglar con alguien. Así que le pido que me permita quedarme, claro, si a usted no le molesta – le dije pidiéndole amablemente su consentimiento, además… quiero arreglar las cosas con Fleur, así que es mejor que me quede unos días.

Las chicas no supieron que decir por mi petición, Luna y Celestia me veían asombradas, mientras que Gleaming me mira con una sonrisa complacida, se hiso un silencio por unos minutos, hasta que Celestia me sonríe, y me responde.

\- Reconozco que eres muy amable y respetuoso en pedirme algo como eso, pero ¿Quién sería yo para decirte que no? por supuesto que puedes quedarte aquí, joven Carlos, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, y creo que podríamos aprovechar para conocernos más, ¿Qué dices? – me dice Celestia con su dulzura y su encantadora sonrisa, enserio sí que es toda una santa, y no como las que he visto en muchos fanfics u creepypastas.

\- Muchas gracias princesa Celestia… se lo agradezco – le dije con una sonrisa y haciendo un gesto con mi cabeza en señal de reverencia.

Luego de eso; las chicas me preguntaban del por qué me quedaba, y les dije que… como soy nuevo en equestria, un paseo por Canterlot no estaría mal, también de que quería conocer más a Celestia y a Luna, además de Gleaming, y entrenar un poco con la guardia, además de que debía resolver un asunto privado, y aunque me insistieron con eso, al final no les dije nada, y con inconformidad desistieron de seguir preguntando.

Ya las chicas estaban por tele-transportarse, ya que el servicio del tren seguía fuera de servicio.

\- ¿Seguro que te quieres quedar compañero? – pregunta Applejack, como queriendo persuadirme.

\- Estoy seguro chicas, yo sé cuidarme solo, no olviden que así viví por mucho tiempo – les dije con cara seria, y todas bajan la mirada con pesar.

\- ¿Enserio estarás bien cariño?, ¿no quieres que alguna de nosotras se quede contigo? – me pregunta Rarity, ufff… ya se parecen a mi madre jejeje.

\- Estaré bien Rarity, no hace falta que hagan eso, se los aseguro – les digo con una sonrisa.

\- Ok. Ok, haz lo que quieras… pero más te vale volver, ya que quiero tener una competencia contra ti… ¿oíste? – me dice Rainbow con mirada seria, "seguro" le respondí.

\- ammm, le diremos a Starlight y a Spike que estás bien, de seguro deben de estar preocupados – dice Fluttershy tímidamente.

\- Gracias, Oh, y Fluttershy, si ves a Lyra… dile que estoy bien. ¿Puedes hacerme ese favor? – le dije, y esta asiente con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno… cuídate Carlos, te estaremos esperando en Poniville, oh, y ten cuidado con mi hermana, puede ser muy brusca con los entrenamientos, y pueden ser… un poco incómodos – dice Twilight de manera nerviosa, ¿a que se referirá con eso?

\- Ok… tomaré eso en cuenta, gracias. Adiós chicas, nos vemos en unos días – les dije a todas despidiéndome con mi mano, y ellas hacen lo mismo, para que al final Twilight y las demás se tele-transporte de regreso a Poniville.

Al irse, decidí ir a buscar a Fleur, quiero arreglar todo ese rollo con ella, y que no piense mal de mí, además…. Ya sé, la invitaré a una cita, de seguro así podremos arreglar las cosas, y tal vez pueda conocerla un poco más, ya que Fleur me parece muy diferente a como yo la veo en la serie o en los fics.

Y de paso me doy un… como diría en mi tierra, "un zarpe" por esta magnífica cuidad. ¡Este es mi paraíso…! ¡Y lo recorreré de principio a fin! ¡Jajajajajaja!

 **Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido. POV-Shadow.**

Me encuentro en una de las entradas secretas del lugar más oscuro y peligroso de Equestria, después del fracaso del ataque, pero del dichoso espectáculo que presencié en cambio, ahora me tomaré las cosas más en serio.

Estoy frente a una cueva, la cual emana un aura sumamente mundana y desagradable… pero para mí, es como volver a casa después de salir de paseo jejeje.

-jmjmjmjm, muy bien. Ahora…mi querido amigo humano, prepárate para conocer a unos de mis mas fuertes dragones, estoy seguro que más de una vez te causará problemas, pero como en cualquier estúpida historia… "Todo héroe necesita un rival". Y yo tengo el candidato perfecto para ti…. Jejeje… jajaja… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – dije de manera maligna, esto solo volverá esto más divertido para mí.

Ya estoy en el mismísimo infierno, mientras me camuflo para que esos inútiles Cerberos no logren detectarme, y dirigirme a las fosas más oscuras del Tártaro, allí es donde está mi esbirro favorito… él es único entre todos… no por nada lo llaman… "el dragón oscuro de la llama demoniaca".

Es hora de que cumplas con tu obligación… mi querido sirviente, y espero que me sigas siendo leal como lo has sido siempre.

Es hora de despertar…. Kraush.

 **...**

 _El conflicto de Canterlot ha terminado, y Carlos les explico a las chicas todo sobre su bestia interior. Ahora Carlos se tomará un descanso para conocer un poco mas de Equestria._

 _En cambio Shadow empieza a mover sus piezas para su siguiente jugada, y una de ellas es liberar a alguien del Tártaro, y que seguramente será uno de los tantos retos que Carlos debe de afrontar más adelante._

 _¿Qué hará Carlos ahora? ¿Qué más sorpresas descubrirá de la Equestria en donde vive? ¿Qué tramará ahora Shadow, y quien será ese tal Kraush? ¿Será acaso un nuevo enemigo a vencer?_

 _La guerra está muy pronta a comenzar, la luz y la oscuridad se preparan para el choque de sus fuerzas infinitas._

…

 **Bueno amigos… aquí lo tienen, un cap más que les hago con mucho empeño y que siempre les gusta XD. Espero que más gente apoye esta historia, y que me dejen en los comentarios su opinión o saludos… tienen toda la libertad del mundo para hacerlo.**

 **Les deseo un gran y poderosa ¡PURAVIDA! a todos aquellos que tanto les gusta mi historia y muchas otras, y les agradezco el apoya que me brindan y que jamás les faltaré con esto.**

 **Eso sería todo por ahora, su amigo Carlos se despide deseándoles buenos días/tardes/ noches/ o a la reverenda hora que les dé la grandísima gana por pegar su trasero a la silla y leer esta historia que tanto les gusta XD.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, me despido y que Dios los bendiga en esta semana santa, y a los que viven en países como Venezuela… les mando mi apoyo y les digo que no pierdan la fe. No pierdan la fe en Dios, yo se que él les brindará siempre su luz y así podrán salir de ese oscuro abismo al cual están atrapados. Yo estaré rezando plenamente en ustedes, y verán que esas plegarias los ayudaran. Se los juro de corazón. ;)**

 **Hasta otra…. Cuídense. ;)**


	15. Amigos con derechos

**Hola a todos… aquí les traigo otro cap más. Ya muchos me lo han pedido, y creo que ya lo he dejado pasar mucho… así que con este cap le damos rienda suelta al lemon que tanto quieren XD.**

 **Les digo que será la primera vez que hago esto, así que después coméntenme como queda. Eso es lo que diré, oh, y para que sepan desde donde empieza esa escena, estará con esto:**

 **(…)**

 **Cuando vean esto anterior en algún cap, es que habrá contenido explícito… ya quedan avisados. Bueno… eso es todo lo que diré ahora, sin esperar más les dejo con el cap. Que lo "disfruten" si saben a lo que me refiero jejeje.**

 **Mi paraíso deseado.**

 **Arco 1: La búsqueda.**

 **Capitulo 13: Amigos… con derechos.**

 **POV-Carlos.**

Ya veo… a que se refería Twilight, de que el método de entrenamiento de su hermana es incómodo, no se imaginan la situación en la que estoy ahora….

\- Vamos chico, te faltan solo 20 lagartijas mas~ - decía Gleaming… mientras que está sentada encima de mi espalda mientras hago unas 40 lagartijas pecho a tierra.

\- o-oye… ¿e-enserio es necesario que estés sentada encima de mi? – le pregunté algo nervioso mientras estoy con un leve sonrojo, y con todos y cada uno de los guardias expectantes.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te molesta? – pregunta con una sonrisa pícara, enserio ¿Qué tiene esta chica en la mente?

\- N-no… pero debo decir que… es algo… atrevido… - dije yo ya algo agotado por las hacer ya 30 lagartijas sin descanso.

\- Oh vamos… no lo tomes como algo atrevido, más bien es un incentivo… y uno muy efectivo ufufu – dice con una risita traviesa, ¿es en serio?

\- Pues que… forma de… incentivar… a los… demás – dije terminando las lagartijas, mientras que Gleaming se pone de pie, y yo caigo exhausto en el suelo.

\- jeje, ¿lo ves?, hiciste las lagartijas completas… ¿o me vas a decir lo contrario? – dice Gleaming de forma burlona, mientras yo sigo recuperando el aire.

\- Si… como no – el sarcasmo reluce en mi cara, y ella solo se ríe.

Enserio no me imaginaba que el "entrenamiento" si es que lo puedo llamar así, empezara con este juego comprometedor, y aunque intente negarlo, en parte lo disfruto. Todo empezó esta mañana.

 **Flashback.**

 _Ayer las chicas regresaron a Ponyville, Celestia y Luna me aceptaron gustosamente en el castillo, la verdad no hice mucho ayer, me pasee por Canterlot buscando a Fleur para disculparme por lo que pasó hace rato, pero lamentablemente no la encontré. Así que resignado y cansado volví al castillo._

 _Las princesas me esperaban para la cena, la cual agradecí, solo diré que conversamos y conociendo mas de ellas, y al revés. Luego Celestia me preguntó sobre mi familia y de mi hogar de origen… entonces les conté sobre mi y sobre lo que pasé, cabe decir que ambas quedaron sorprendidas, pero se pusieron algo tristes por escuchar mi historia._

 _\- Lo lamento mucho… n-no debí preguntar, te hice recordar cosas muy tristes joven Carlos, por favor discúlpame – dice Celestia con pesar._

 _\- Concuerdo con mi hermana, lamentamos el hacerte recordar todo eso – dice Luna de igual forma._

 _\- Está bien, no se preocupen por eso, ya lo estoy superando… y además, es por eso decidí elegir vivir aquí en Equestria, creo que este lugar es perfecto para comenzar de nuevo. Al estar en Ponyville pude ver lo bonito de este mundo, y aun quiero explorar y ver todo lo que Equestria puede ofrecer – les dije sonriendo, y al ver mi pasividad y mi gusto por estar aquí, me sonríen también._

 _\- Me alegra saber que te gusta mucho nuestro reino, alguien en busca de un hogar siempre es bien recibido, aunque tu caso es muy especial jijiji – Celestia dijo con una pequeña risita._

 _\- Es cierto, Equestria es un lugar pacifico, y los ponis son buenos con cualquiera, pero tener a un humano aquí es algo nuevo, y cualquiera de los ponis puede que te tema, pero de eso podemos encargarnos nosotras – dice Luna con una sonrisa._

 _\- Gracias, les agradezco que… me acepten en su mundo jeje – dije riendo y ambas me siguieron._

 _\- No tienes que agradecernos joven Carlos, eres parte de Equestria ahora, además… tú ayudaste en evitar que Canterlot fuera destruido, así que mi hermana y yo te agradecemos por lo que hiciste. Y cualquier favor que necesites, solo tienes que pedírnoslo, solo si está a nuestro alcance claro – dice Celestia con su siempre encantadora sonrisa, y ahora que hablan de eso._

 _\- Gracias, pero no tengo ningún favor que pedirles, aunque… sí, creo que tengo uno pequeño – les dije, y ambas me ven expectantes._

 _\- Por supuesto, ¿Qué necesitas de nosotras? Pide lo que quieras – dice Celestia, la verdad es algo tonto lo que les pediré, pero mejor que nada._

 _\- Si… solo quería pedirles que no me llamen "joven" ya soy un adulto y… se me hace algo incómodo ese tipo de formalidad, es por eso que les pido que me llamen por mi nombre, ¿pueden hacer eso, por favor? – les pregunté mirándolas fijamente, claramente ellas me vieron sorprendidas, pero solo fue por unos segundos, y entonces Celestia me sonrió y asintió._

 _\- De acuerdo, no referiremos por tu nombre a partir de ahora, y creo… que sería justo que tu hicieras lo mismo, después de todo, también odiamos un poco la formalidad, así que llámanos Celestia y Luna ahora, ¿si? – me responde sonriendo, creo que es justo que lo haga._

 _\- Ok… las llamaré por sus nombres también, aunque pienso que eso sería algo descortés si las llamo solo por sus nombres con algún poni cerca – dije algo dudoso._

 _\- No hay problema con eso, ellos entenderán que eres nuestro amigo, puedes estar tranquilo – dijo Luna con una sonrisa._

 _\- Bueno, si ustedes dicen –_

 _Y así la pasamos en la cena, charlando y riendo, Celestia y Luna son muy amables en permitirme quedarme, y que me dejaran llamarlas por sus nombres._

 _Yo me dirigía a la habitación que me ofreció Celestia, espero acordarme cual era ya que tengo un pequeño problema con la orientación, pero mientras que caminaba por los pasillos, accidentalmente choque con alguien, y era nadie más que Gleaming._

 _\- Au, lo siento mucho, no me fijaba por donde iba – dije yo mientras me recomponía ya que caí al suelo por el golpe._

 _\- Auch, no, yo lo siento estaba buscándote y no me fije en el camino – dice Gleaming la cual también estaba en el suelo._

 _Al alzar la mirada, me llevo la sorpresa de que no esté usando su armadura esta vez, y ahora viste una remera color azul, y unos short deportivos color negro. Debo de decir que su cuerpo es esbelto y algo trabajado ya que se le notan algunos músculos, pero aunque no lo aparenta, ella es muy fuerte, y me lo demostró cuando me atacó sin razón. Hablando de su figura, es comparable a la de Twilight, aunque en atributos le gana, diría que si Twilight hiciera ejercicios todos los días, lograría verse como su hermana._

 _\- Hey… ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué me miras así? – ella al decir eso me sacó de mis pensamientos, y al darme cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, me sonrojé un poco._

 _\- N-nada… no es nada es que me sorprende verte sin la armadura puesta. – genial… bien dicho señor obvio, estoy seguro que me golpeara y pensara mal de mí._

 _\- ¿y qué pensabas, que como guardia tendría que dormir con ella puesta? No… solo cuando estamos fuera de servicio no la usamos – me dice de manera simple, ufff… de la que me salvé..._

 _\- Ya, veo… bueno, escuche que me estabas buscando ¿verdad? ¿Y para que querías verme? – le pregunté curioso._

 _\- Solo quería venir a avisarte que entrenaremos a las 5:30, y que si no vendrías yo misma arrastraría tu cama al campo y te haría entrenar hasta al final del día y sin descanso – dice con una sonrisa algo maliciosa, se ve que toma el entrenamiento muy a pecho._

 _\- Ok… entendí, ser puntual, entendido y anotado… relájate, yo siempre cumplo con lo que prometo – le dije, y esta se nota más tranquila._

 _\- jeje, lo sé, puedo notar que eres de esos que siempre cumplen con su rutina. En fin, me voy a descansar, nos vemos mañana chico… y recuerda, mas te vale no faltar – dice con una sonrisa mientras que se retira._

 _\- Oye… podrías dejarme de decir "chico" no soy un chiquillo, y llámame por mi nombre ¿si? – no es que me importe, pero no me gusta que me traten como un niño._

 _\- Si quieres que lo haga… demuéstrame si lo que dices es cierto – termina de decir con una sonrisa retadora, mientras se retira._

 _\- Wow… entonces solo tengo que ganarme su respeto, ¿eh? Jeje, esto será divertido, aunque me sigo preguntando… ¿Por qué Twilight dijo que el tipo de entrenamiento de su hermana es incómodo? Mmmm, supongo que mañana lo descubriré – dije pensando en voz alta._

 _Luego de eso encontré mi habitación, y me dispuse a dormir, aunque no me dormí de inmediato, me quede pensando en todo lo que ha pasado, descubrir que Twilight tiene una hermana cuando se supone que es lo contrario, el momento incómodo que tuvimos Fleur y yo, además…._

 _Entonces alcé mis brazos y mire las marcas rojas que ellos, el hecho que ahora soy mitad dragón me tiene algo tenso, no es porque tenga miedo, sino que… me aterra perder el control de mi nueva fuerza y que… dañe a alguien inocente, eso es lo que me da miedo, ¿y si vuelvo a transformarme y esta vez me convierta en un sanguinario monstruo? Agh, no, no, no, no, ¿en qué estoy pensando? Solo eso puedo hacerlo una vez, y Slyfer dijo que si me transformaba otra vez, mi alma se haría polvo. Y aun así eso me aterra._

 _Bueno… ya me preocuparé por eso después, mañana tengo que madrugar, y no sé porque siento que Gleaming hablaba enserio de llevarme incluso dormido al campo de entrenamiento… mejor no la hago esperar mañana._

 **Fin del flashback.**

Y así fue como me metí en esto, me desperté creyendo que solo sería un calentamiento tranquilo, pero no me imaginaba que Gleaming hiciera esto con los guardias, y eso lo noto ya que algunos me ven como diciéndome "que suertudo es esa criatura" u otros me ven con envidia, sip, esto será muy difícil, y lo digo por el "acoso" que recibo de parte de Gleaming, aunque algo en mi me dice que disfrute esto lo mas que pueda 

**Cambio de perspectiva: Gleaming Shield.**

Jajajaja… enserio esta idea que tuve anoche funciona, el chico tiene espíritu, y hablando del… tiene madera de ser un soldado, pero se le nota que no recurre a la violencia, a menos que sea necesario, eso me lo demostró cuando intenté golpearlo, sin duda este chico es muy interesante. Jejeje, si Candis me viera, seguro me diría algo como "no lo acoses de esa forma Gleaming" o "eso no está bien Glymi, no tienes que tratar a los chicos de esa forma" entre otras cosas.

Pero dejando eso de lado, según lo veo… este parece que es el tipo perfecto para mí, es fuerte, amable con los demás, valiente, y es de buen corazón, eso es lo que me contó mi hermanita, pero el resto lo confirmé yo misma, así que… creo que sería bueno que lo conozca mas, estoy segura que él es el prospecto a macho que tanto he buscado, pero quiero estar segura… jeje, y con "mi entrenamiento especial" me hace ver que el no es de esos que caen con facilidad. Será divertido ver hasta dónde puede aguantar, jiji, Cadence dice que soy una atrevida, y creo que tal vez tiene razón, pero eso no importa, lo hago porque es divertido, pero ahora creo que… este chico es lo que he buscado por mucho tiempo.

Bueno… dejando eso de lado, hora de continuar.

…

 **Cambio de perspectiva: Carlos.**

 **3 horas después.**

Ok… lo admito, este entrenamiento ha sido el más extraño y algo… comprometedor que he tenido, en el calentamiento, las lagartijas, abdominales, manejo de arco y flecha, practica con espadas… en todo ese tiempo, Gleaming se me ha acercado de una manera… acosadora. Creo que es lo que puedo decir de cómo me he sentido ahora…. Pero lo algo muy extraño me está ocurriendo, y es que con cada toqueteo u insinuación de Gleaming, me he tentado a arrinconarla y darle un "buen entrenamiento" en una cama. Si… lo que escuchan, me he sentido tentado a la lujuria, pero cada vez es más difícil controlarme, siento que en cualquier momento podría abalanzarme sobre ella y…. No… no pienses en eso, mantén una mente fría Carlos, o si no caerás muy bajo. Ahora que lo pienso, por más que intenté preguntarle a Slyfer sobre esto, este se queda callado, y ese silencio me da muy mala espina. ¿Acaso Slyfer sabrá lo que me está ocurriendo? Y si es así haré que me diga, ya que no quiero hacerle daño a alguien, ahora que soy un mitad dragón, debo de controlar mis instintos y que estos no me controlen a mí, espero.

Dejando eso de lado, ya casi es hora del almuerzo, y es momento de acabar con esto, además… si quiero que Gleaming deje de tratarme como a un mocoso, entonces debo de ganarme su respeto, esto me recuerda muchas cosas de donde vengo, "si no te respetan, nadie lo hará".

\- Muy bien chico… has estado muy bien con todo los ejercicios que te impuesto, así que este será lo ultimo para acabar el entrenamiento – dice Gleaming con una sonrisa confiada, mientras estamos en una plataforma, mientras los demás guardias nos rodean.

\- De acuerdo… y debo de adivinar que ahora será de una pelea 1 a 1, ¿verdad? – dije mirando la plataforma, ella quería ver mi forma de luchar, así que creo que lo dejo para el final.

\- Exactamente, pero no pelearas contra los guardias, ellos solo serán espectadores – dice mirándome fijamente.

\- ¿Eh? Entonces ¿contra quién pelearé? – dije sin entender, pero lo que pasó a continuación me dejo… como decirlo, atontado.

Gleaming así sin más se quito su blusa, cosa que dejo a los guardias con la boca abierta, y otros con una hemorragia nasal, quedando con uno de esos braseares que usan las mujeres para hacer ejercicios o algo así, y esta se pone en medio de la plataforma mientras me mira con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a venir o te quedaras con esa cara de tonto todo el día? – dice de manera burlona, rayos… otra vez esos instintos… contrólate, ¡contrólate!

\- p-pero… ¿tu? ¿Por qu…? – intentaba decir algo, pero simplemente no puedo.

\- ufff, solo cállate y sube, no tengo todo el día – dice ella algo molesta, y sin más remedio accedí, pero antes.

Decidí quitarme la playera, cosa que dejo sorprendidos a todos, pero Gleaming me veía con una sonrisa, no sé si es de confianza o pícara, pero lo hago porque es la única con la que dispongo, y pienso que Rarity se desmallaría si ve que algo malo le pasó a lo que me hiso con cariño jeje.

Entonces subí a la plataforma, mientras que Gleaming me seguía viendo con esa sonrisa misteriosa.

\- Veo que no estás mal en condición física, aunque estas algo delgado, pero eso lo puedo arreglar en al menos 3 semanas – me dice mientras me mira de pies a cabeza. Cabe decir me da algo de pena, pero como saben, se ocultar las apariencias.

\- Pensé que era justo pelear en igualdad de condiciones, además de que es la única playera con la que dispongo, así que ¿Qué dices? ¿Empezamos de una vez? – dije con una sonrisa retadora, si ella quiere que sea así las cosas, pues le daré lo que quiere.

\- Esa es la actitud de un buen soldado, diría que serías un buen recluta, incluso diría que tienes pinta de ser un capitán, ¿no te gustaría formar parte de la guardia? – me pregunta, pero yo niego con la cabeza.

\- Gracias por la oferta, ya me han dicho eso antes y me han ofrecido eso también, pero respetuosamente lo rechazo, no soy de usar la violencia a menos que sea necesario, solo si me provocan o lastiman a alguien que no tiene nada que ver con la situación, no soy un héroe, solo soy alguien que ayuda sin pedir nada a cambio, alguien que busca resolver las cosas sin tener que llegar a usar la fuerza. Pero no dudes de que si quieren mi ayuda, con mucho gusto se las doy, digamos que soy un… servidor voluntario, y creéme cuando digo que nunca le digo que no a nadie, a menos que ese alguien necesite ayuda de verdad, eso me lo enseño mi padre, decir siempre "si ayudo" a los que requieren de verdadera ayuda. Y eso es algo que jamás cambiaria de mí – dije con una sonrisa de confianza.

Todos quedaron sin palabras por lo que dije, en especial Gleaming, la cual me veía con una mescla de sorpresa y admiración, incluso se sonrojó un poco, jeje, debo decir que se ve linda así, a pesar de lo que ha hecho el día de hoy, no debo juzgarla por eso, ella tal vez tiene sus razones, y sean las que sean, no creo que lo haga con malas intenciones, aunque lo parezca. Finalmente ella reacciona, y toma la palabra.

\- Wow… admito que me dejaste sin palabras. Y debo reconocer… que eres el macho más interesante que haya conocido, y ponis que hagan eso son muy pocos, y tu, eres el mejor que haya conocido. Felicidades, te has ganado mi respeto… Carlos – dijo Gleaming con una sonrisa, ¡Yes! Sin duda este es el mejor lugar del universo.

\- Gracias, aprecio que digas eso Gleaming, me hace sentir feliz – dije con una sonrisa – Bueno suficiente de parloteo, estamos aquí para una pelea amistosa ¿no?, así que no hay que seguir siendo sentimentales y empezar – dije con una sonrisa retadora, ahora me entraron las ganas de tener una peleíta para antes del almuerzo. Jeje, mis instintos de dragón hacen que me parezca a Goku, con su obsesión con las peleas jejeje.

\- jejeje, ¿en verdad quieres pelear, eh? – Ella me pregunta y yo asiento – muy bien amigo, para afianzar mi confianza contigo, derrótame, y tal vez… te daría un reconocimiento especial – dice esto último de forma pícara, y eso me hiso sonrojar un poco, pero quitando eso, estoy listo.

 **Mientras tanto con Celestia. Narración en tercera persona.**

Mientras tanto, Celestia caminaba por los pasillos mientras iba con rumbo al campo de entrenamiento, su hermana Luna estaba descansando ya que tenía que hacer su trabajo de velar por los sueños de sus queridos súbditos, así que no almorzaría con ellos esta vez.

Además, quería ver cómo le iba en el entrenamiento a Carlos, ella no dudaba de que el chico no soportaría lo pesado del entrenamiento de la guardia real, simplemente le daba curiosidad del como le estaría yendo al chico humano.

("solo espero que la capitana Gleaming no sea tan ruda con él, acababa de salir del hospital, así que su estado puede complicarse si se esfuerza demasiado") – dice Celestia en su mente, ya que en parte se preocupaba por el chico, ya que le parecía alguien muy amable y un buen poni, aunque no lo sea.

Entonces al llegar al campo de entrenamiento pudo ver a todos los guardias reunidos en un círculo, y era que la ex capitana de la guardia de Canterlot, Gleaming Shield, tendría una pelea amistosa con el chico humano, así que sin que nadie la notara, uso un hechizo de invisibilidad, para ver la pelea sin que nadie la notara, y al acercarse más, escuchó la conversación entre Carlos y Gleaming.

\- Esa es la actitud de un buen soldado, diría que serías un buen recluta, incluso diría que tienes pinta de ser un capitán, ¿no te gustaría formar parte de la guardia? – dice Gleaming con interés, pero Carlos niega con la cabeza.

\- Gracias por la oferta, ya me han dicho eso antes y me han ofrecido eso también, pero respetuosamente lo rechazo, no soy de usar la violencia a menos que sea necesario, solo si me provocan o lastiman a alguien que no tiene nada que ver con la situación, no soy un héroe, solo soy alguien que ayuda sin pedir nada a cambio, alguien que busca resolver las cosas sin tener que llegar a usar la fuerza. Pero no dudes de que si quieren mi ayuda, con mucho gusto se las doy, digamos que soy un… servidor voluntario, y creéme cuando digo que nunca le digo que no a nadie, a menos que ese alguien necesite ayuda de verdad, eso me lo enseño mi padre, decir siempre "si ayudo" a los que requieren de verdadera ayuda. Y eso es algo que jamás cambiaria de mí – dijo el humano con una sonrisa de confianza, sorprendiendo a todos, en especial a Celestia que estaba oculta, y debía admitir que esas palabras le llegaron al corazón.

-"Sin duda es un chico con un buen sentido de servir y proteger, y eso lo demostró queriendo proteger a Canterlot y de ayudarnos a todos sin conocernos y sin recibir recompensa alguna, eso debo de decir que es digno de admirar. Sin importarle lo que sufrió en su mundo… el, es alguien muy especial" – dice Celestia para sí misma con una sonrisa y un, ¿sonrojo?

Sin embargo después de eso, la pelea entre la capitana y el chico humano-dragón iba a comenzar.

 **POV-Carlos.**

Luego de ese intercambio de palabras, Gleaming y yo nos pusimos en posición, listos para el combate, pero eso sí, no golpearé a Gleaming, aunque ella me pida que la ataque, solo lo haré de manera calculada y en algún punto en específico, además de que tengo que aprender a medir mi fuerza, de dragón, ya que si la uso sin medida, podría lastimarla o peor. Es por eso que tengo que buscar un límite, y esta pelea me puede ayudar a hacerlo.

 **[Recuerda compañero, si te concentras, puedes tener control de tu propio poder, te costara un poco pero eso es lo básico, aprender a canalizar tu energía y usar la necesaria para el combate]** – dice Slyfer dándome un buen consejo.

("Gracias Sly, lo tendré presente") – le respondí.

Entonces Gleaming decidió atacar primero, dando inicio a nuestro pequeño encuentro. Ella corre hacia mí, queriendo darme un derechazo, pero yo decidí comprobar algo, así que… deje que me diera el golpe de lleno en mi mejilla izquierda, y tal como lo supuse, ella va completamente en serio.

El golpe de ella me hiso retroceder, e hiso que un hilillo de sangre saliera de mi boca. Ella y los demás quedaron sorprendidos porque recibiera el golpe y sin moverme.

\- ¡¿Estás loco?! ¿Por qué no lo bloqueaste? – me preguntó Gleaming sin poder creerlo.

\- jeje, solo quería ver tus intenciones, y veo que quieres que sea una pelea tu a tu, y también quería saber que tan fuerte eras – dije escupiendo algo de sangre mientras sonrío.

\- jajaja, enserio estás loco, y me sorprende de que lo descubrieras, la vez anterior no te atacaba en serio, pero esta vez no quiero contenerme, y quiero que tu tampoco lo hagas. Si salvaste a Canterlot usando tu fuerza, entonces quiero verlo por mi misma tu potencial – dice ella con una sonrisa retadora y decidida, enserio es muy valiente para ser una yegua, y eso es digno de admirar.

\- Eres la poni más increíble que haya conocido, y tienes mi respeto también, pero aunque me lo pidas, no quiero lastimarte – le dije mirándola con seriedad, y ella pone una mirada molesta.

\- ¡No me subestimes! ¡Lo quieras o no, te haré pelear en serio! – dice decidida a seguir con esto.

Entonces me lanza una patada en dirección a mi estómago, pero yo la detengo con mis manos, y con algo de fuerza la hago retroceder, entonces decido hacer una finta, voy a hacia ella pretendiendo que le daré un golpe directo, al verme esta se prepara para contrarrestar, pero lo que no se espera es que me detengo de repente, y haciendo una barrida, uso mis piernas para atrapar su pierna izquierda, y de un movimiento tipo tijera, hago que ella caiga al suelo, y rápidamente me levanto.

\- ¿No lo viste venir? – le dije de manera burlona, recordando lo que le dijo Quicksilver a Barton (Hawkeye) en Avengers.

Su respuesta fue gruñir de molestia y recomponerse, y preparándose para atacarme, mientras todos los guardias están expectantes a ambos, incluso con mi sentidos mejorados, siento la presencia de Celestia escondida entre el "publico" jeje, seguro quiso venir a entretenerse un rato, y entonces se me ocurre demostrarle lo que soy, y que puede confiar en mí cuando me necesite.

Entonces la pelea entre Gleaming y yo continuó por no sé cuánto tiempo, mientras ella me golpeaba y lanzaba una que otra patada, yo la bloqueaba u esquivaba, y de las veces una que otra vez usaba una de las técnicas de judo, kung fu, entre otros estilos que me sé, pero sin llegar a lastimarla, solo aturdirla, o derribarla al suelo, y eso la ponía mas y mas furiosa de que no peleara enserio con ella, en parte me da lástima verla así, pero yo… no me gustaría lastimar a una chica, y ese es un error muy oscuro de mi pasado, uno del cual no quiero recordar.

…

Según calculo yo… ha pasado ya una hora y media, y sinceramente ya estoy algo agotado de esto, pero al nivel al que esta Gleaming, la pobre ya casi no puede estar en pie por el agotamiento, y en todo este tiempo, no he retrocedido ni un poco, siempre estuve en donde estoy parado, deteniendo sus golpes y patadas, mientras que todos están sin palabras por esto, lo que se suponía era un combate amistoso, ahora Gleaming lo hiso una pelea de orgullo, y su orgullo está siendo pisoteado por mí, y eso ya me empieza a preocupar, mejor la detengo antes de que sufra las consecuencias.

\- Gleaming ya basta, esta pelea ya no tiene sentido, mejor paremos y descansemos – le dije queriendo terminar con esto, pero ella no me quiere escuchar.

\- ¡NO! Ya me harté… de que… te tomes esto… como un juego, esto es… completamente en serio, ¡Y NO ME DETENDRÉ HASTA QUE ME DEMUESTRES QUIEN ERES EN VERDAD! - ¿Qué? ¿Pero de que está hablando?

\- Gleaming por favor, ya no estás en condiciones de seguir, debes de descansar, ya llevamos horas en esto – le digo seriamente pero…

\- No… me niego… yo esperaba hacer… esto desde hace… mucho tiempo… con alguien… que fuera… el poni especial… que tanto busco – dijo entre jadeos, espera ¿Qué dijo?

\- Espera… ¿Qué dijiste? – estoy seguro de lo que oí, acaso ella…

\- Dije que… quiero saber… si tu eres… el poni especial… que he estado buscando – dice mirándome con una mirada entre frustrada y decidida.

Ok… eso me calló de sorpresa, no me esperaba de que en el muy poco tiempo de conocernos, ella me viera de esa forma. Y yo… no tengo palabras para decir, simplemente no me esperaba algo como esto.

Pero al pensar eso, una sensación muy extraña me invadió, algo que me dice que la acepte y… ok, ok, el resto de sensaciones son algo que no puedo decir abiertamente ya que se vería muy vulgar y ofensivo, pero eso me hacen sentir como una especie de cortejo, y que… debo responder a esos sentimientos.

\- Muy bien. No me dejas elección Gleaming, así que si quieres ver de qué estoy hecho, entonces te lo demostraré – dije yo, mientras ciento un calor recorrer mis brazos, y al mirar de reojo, vi que las marcas de mis brazos brillaban de un color rojo y un aura roja envolvía mis brazos por completo.

Ahora lo entiendo, el poder en mis brazos se activan según sean mis emociones y intenciones, y mi intención en este momento es terminar con esto de una vez.

 **Cambio de perspectiva: Celestia.**

Esta sensación… si, es la misma que Carlos demostró cuando encaró a Silver, y cuando peleó contra ese loco dragón oscuro, es la misma esencia divina que emanaba, el poder de un dios.

Allí fue que vi que los ojos de Carlos cambiaron de color, y a ser como los de un reptil, y que las marcas rojas de sus brazos brillaban de un color rojo intenso, y se podía ver un aura roja saliendo de sus brazos, y debo decir que ver eso es increíble, igual de increíble como cuando se transformó, pero ahora le da un aire de superioridad, aunque controlada y balanceada para esta pelea.

\- ¿Q-qué…? ¿Q-qué te…? – la capitana Gleaming Shield estaba pasmada al ver ese cambio en el, los demás guardias se miraban sorprendidos también, y admito que incluso para mi es sorprendente, y como alguien que ha vivido más de mil años, cosas como estas solo se ven una vez en eones, y precisamente en este siglo, este acontecimiento es completamente real.

\- Es tiempo de que termine con esto, ahora – dice Carlos con esa mirada de decisión, y se prepara para hacer su movimiento.

La capitana Gleaming a pesar de estar muy agotada, no retrocedió, y se puso en posición para lo que fuera que Carlos hiciera, pero de un momento a otro, Carlos desapareció de la vista de todos, ¡ni siquiera lo vi hacer un movimiento!

\- ¡¿a-a-adonde…?! – no terminó lo que iba a decir ya que…

\- Se acabó, Gleaming – Carlos estaba justo detrás de ella, se movió tan rápido que no pude verlo, y de un golpe en la nuca dejo a la capitana fuera de combate.

Un movimiento preciso, la capitana ya estaba lo suficientemente agotada para no resistir ese golpe. Antes de que cayera, Carlos la sujeta y la carga en sus brazos al estilo princesa, mientras que todos los guardias quedaron con la boca abierta por ver como derrotó a su ex líder.

Luego de eso baja de manera cuidadosa de la plataforma mientras carga a la capitana, y entonces me dirige la palabra.

\- Llevaré a Gleaming a la enfermería, me disculpo si esto fue muy rudo, no era mi intención lastimarla – antes de que siguiera, yo lo interrumpo.

\- Está bien Carlos, no tienes que pedir disculpas, al ver tu pelea me ha quedado demostrado que eres alguien muy noble y que tu sentido de servir y proteger son muy bien inculcados, debo decir que eso lo admiro, eres un chico excepcional, incluso concuerdo con la capitana Gleaming de formar parte de la guardia, alguien como tu seria condecorado con grandes honores – le propuse de igual forma que hiso la capitana, pero él niega con la cabeza.

\- Gracias por la oferta princesa, pero aun así lo rechazo, como dije, no me gusta recurrir a la violencia a menos que sea necesario, y eso ya me lo han propuesto en mi mundo, pero digo y reitero, siempre estaré para quien me necesite, y que siempre hago algo sin pedir nada a cambio – dice con una sonrisa, enserio es un chico muy interesante, no hay otro poni que haya conocido con ese pensamiento.

\- Lo entiendo, pero si te interesa, la oferta sigue abierta, solo habla conmigo y te aceptaré en la guardia con gusto – le dije con una sonrisa.

\- jeje, de acuerdo, lo tendré en mente – dicho eso empezó a retirarse y llevar a la capitana Gleaming a la enfermería.

\- Soldados, el entrenamiento termino, pueden tomar un descanso hasta que su superior se recupere – les dije a los guardias tanto del castillo como los de cristal, y estos hacen un saludo militar y acatando mi orden.

Entonces decidí también retirarme he ir al comedor, el almuerzo ya debe de estar servido, aunque creo, que Carlos no dejará sola a la capitana Gleaming, o al menos esperara a que despierte…. Ya sé, le pediré a alguna de las sirvientas que le lleve su almuerzo, debe de tener hambre después del entrenar casi toda la mañana.

Debo admitir que me da más curiosidad por conocer a este humano, su presencia es algo que me ha llamado la atención, supongo que convivir con el no estaría mal, después de todo, no le he agradecido por ayudar a mis queridos súbditos, sí, eso haré, y de pasó lo invitaré a que tome el té conmigo, para charlar y conocernos más, me intriga mas su poder divino, pero espero que con el tiempo el tenga más confianza en decirme más sobre su poder, y que puede contar con mi ayuda, se lo debo por salvar a mi reino y a mis pequeños ponis.

 **Cambio de perspectiva: Carlos.**

Llevé a Gleaming a la enfermería, espero no haberme excedido de fuerza en ese golpe, decidí quedarme hasta que ella despertara, y en eso una sirvienta me trajo el almuerzo, diciendo que fue Celestia la que lo envió, gracias señor, y bendita sea Celestia, enserio es una santa.

La verdad no pasó tanto tiempo, y Gleaming poco a poco empezaba a despertar.

\- Agh… ¿q-qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? – dice Gleaming confundida, mientras se sienta y recupera el sentido.

\- Estás en la enfermería, te traje aquí después de que te noqueara – ella al oír mi voz voltea a mi dirección, y me ve sorprendida, yo solo sonrío de manera amable.

\- ¿Carlos? Espera… ¿Qué pasó? Lo último que recuerdo fue que… las marcas de tus brazos brillaron, y tus ojos, tus ojos cambiaron de color y luego… - calló cuando empezó a unir todo, y con su mirada empieza a analizarme, más que todo mis ojos y mis brazos.

\- Así es, use mi poder del dios dragón para noquearte, debía hacerlo, ya que si seguías así puede que tuvieras una complicación – le dije seriamente y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

\- Ya veo…. Lo siento, creo que exageré un poco, además… - ella se detuvo por un momento, y entonces fue cuando abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se sonrojó.

\- ¿Gleaming? ¿Te sientes bien? – le pregunté intrigado por su reacción.

\- y-yo… tú… ¿recuerdas del por qué luchaba contigo? – me preguntó sin dirigirme la mirada y con algo de vergüenza.

No sabía a qué se refería, pero tras hacer memoria un poco, entonces entendí del por qué está así. Entonces me sonrojé un poco, eso enserio no me lo esperaba, y más apenas conociendo a alguien como Gleaming.

\- Querías… saber si yo… si yo era tu poni especial el cual has estado buscando… - le dije algo incómodo, y vi como se tapaba la cara sumamente avergonzada.

El ambiente se volvió muy pesado e incómodo, ella avergonzada de sí misma, y yo sin tener nada que decir por esta situación tan… peculiar. Siendo sincero, no me molesta que ella dijera eso, y del cómo se comporto conmigo hoy, la verdad me tiene confundido, aunque en mi interior he tenido varios debates, mi parte humana se siente algo incómoda y molesta por esto, pero mi parte dragón es la que me tiene la contraria, y que la tome a ella como a mi hembra, y aunque intento evitarlo, mi parte dragón es más fuerte, lo que hace que este atado de manos en este conflicto. Y yo sé que Slyfer sabe de esto, pero el muy listillo no me quiere decir, yo sé que él sabe que mis instintos de dragón me hacen esto, ¡pero el solo se hace el desentendido y no hace nada! Ugh, condenado reptil súper desarrollado, le gusta reírse de mí en situaciones como estas.

\- Oye… - la voz de Gleaming me saca de mis pensamientos.

\- ¿Mmmm, qué sucede? – fije mi mirada en ella, y esta me ve con una cara de estar nerviosa, la cual debo admitir que la hace ver muy linda.

\- Dime… ¿no te molesta? Digo… ¿no estás molesto conmigo por incomodarte todo el día? Si es así lo lamento, casi siempre suelo ser muy inmadura, mi mejor amiga siempre me dice eso. No lo hago por molestar, solo lo hago porque siempre he desconfiado de los machos, y ya más de una vez he conocido a muchos patanes que solo buscan faldas, por eso… cuando te conocí, quería saber si por ser de diferente especie también eres igual o diferente a los demás. De verdad lo siento, no quería ponerte bajo mucha presión, además… también fue inmaduro de mi parte pensar que serias el prospecto a poni especial para mí – dice bajando la mirada con mucha vergüenza, al oír su disculpa, solo me hizo pensar en una cosa que me llama la atención.

\- Gleaming, puedo preguntar el ¿Por qué te volviste parte de la guardia real? – mi pregunta la sorprendió, pero entonces decidió contarme.

\- Es una larga historia, pero para resumirla… solía ser alguien muy tímida, cuando estudiaba en la universidad de Canterlot, un día conocí a un poni, parecía ser alguien bueno…. Salimos, pero entonces a la semana de empezar a salir, empezó a acosarme y querer aprovecharse de mí, en ese tiempo no sabía cómo defenderme, y… antes de pasara lo peor, un guardia real me salvó, arrestó a ese imbécil, y allí fue cuando me propuso que me uniera a la guardia para así aprender a defenderme. Al principio dudé el hacerlo, pero entonces el me dijo que mas de esas ratas están sueltas por allí, entonces al pensar que eso podría pasar otra vez, y que la próxima no solo podía ser yo, podía ser mi mejor amiga Cadence, o aún peor, a mi hermanita Twilight. Entonces acepté, y aquí me vez ahora jeje, y eso es toda la historia. Me uní porque quería proteger a mis amigos y a mi familia de cosas como esas, en especial a Twilight, tal vez ya no sea una niña, pero es una joven que aun no experimenta cosas como el amor, y tengo miedo de que ella pase por lo que pasé yo…. Por eso la protejo mucho, ella es mi " S" ( **H** ermana **M** enor **M** ejor **A** miga **P** ara **S** iempre) – termina de decir con una sonrisa, y yo…

Wow, simplemente wow, el cariño que le tiene a Twilight es increíble, y a la vez es muy tierno de su parte, el querer proteger a tus seres queridos, más que todo a tus hermanos, te hacen hacer cosas muy valientes. Debo admitir que le tengo envidia, mis hermanos nunca me protegieron de algo, solo me decían que tuviera huevos para decirle las verdades de uno a la cara, y del cómo partirle la madre de ser necesario. Jejeje, ya sé que eso suena feo, pero es lo que más recuerdo de mis hermanos antes de la muerte de mis padres. Pero lo que sí sé es que ellos me querían, y es por eso que me enseñaban eso, porque se preocupaban por mí. Pero… después de lo que pasó… todo eso se fue… para siempre.

\- Hey… ¿estás bien?, ¿Por qué estas llorando? – la pregunta de Gleaming me sacó de mis recuerdos, y yo estaba llorando por recordar cosas de mi pasado.

\- "sniff" l-lo siento… "sniff" es que al oír del cómo quieres tanto a Twilight yo… "sniff" – no puedo… aunque intente evitar sentirme así… simplemente no puedo.

Gleaming me veía muy preocupada, y yo… no podía evitar derramar lágrimas, el recordar a mi familia y los buenos momentos que pasábamos juntos… me duele… "sniff" me duele mucho el solo recordarlo, del como éramos la familia más unida que hubiera, y por… mi estupidez, hizo que todo eso tan bonito se fuera al caño, y que me quedara completamente solo, sin nadie a quien aferrarme, y sin nadie en quien apoyarme, yo… yo mismo destruí lo que tanto quería… lo que tanto amaba… solo por ser un completo idiota. No merezco sentirme feliz por lo que tengo ahora. No me lo merezco….

Sin embargo, de un momento a otro, alguien me abraza con fuerza, y quien no era más que Gleaming, la cual al estar cerca de ella, me abrazó. Me sorprendí por esto, y no tengo palabras para esto que ella hace por mí.

\- ¿G-G-Gleaming? – intenté decir algo, pero…

\- shhhh…. No te contengas, si quieres desahogarte con alguien, hazlo conmigo. Anda… seré tu apoyo – dice esta con un tono dulce, mientras que con una mano abraza mi cabeza contra su pecho, y con otra acaricia mi cabello con ternura.

Al estar así, no pude contenerme… y me quebré, otra vez. La abrasé contra mí, lo necesitaba, necesitaba aferrarme a alguien ahora, y ella era la única aquí. Aunque esta vez fue diferente a como fue con las chicas, esta vez descargué mas de mi, mientras que Gleaming no decía nada, solo me dejaba estar así hasta que me calmara.

\- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – me pregunta, y yo corto el abrazo y me sobo los ojos.

\- S-Sí, estoy mejor ahora. Lo siento, no quería ponerme así por esto – dije yo quitándome las lágrimas de los ojos.

\- No te disculpes por eso, pero… ¿Por qué te pusiste a llorar así? ¿Ocurrió algo? – dice ella volviendo a estar algo preocupada.

\- Lo que pasó… fue que estaba recordando mi pasado, y del ver cómo quieres a Twilight, me hiso recordar cómo era yo con mis hermanos, todo antes de que pasara mi calvario – dije yo con la mirada gacha, claramente deprimido.

\- Y… ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? – pregunta con intriga, y es allí que decidí contarle todo de mi.

Al igual que las chicas y las princesas, ella se sorprendió y se deprimió por escuchar mi historia, pero le dije que no sé pusiera así, que lo estoy superando, a paso lento pero lo hago.

 **Más tarde, horas de la noche.**

Lo que fue el resto del día; Gleaming le dieron de alta, regresamos al campo de entrenamiento por mi playera y su blusa, cabe decir que nos dio algo de vergüenza el olvidarnos de eso, es decir… ¡estábamos casi desnudos carajo! Luego acompañe a Gleaming a que comiera algo, y nos la pasamos el resto del día charlando y conociéndonos más, debo de decir que al principio creía que ella sería como Rainbow Dash, pero es todo lo contrario, de seguro Cadence es la que le enseña a ser mas femenina jejeje, pasamos juntos casi toda la tarde, y después Luna trajo la noche, pensábamos entrenar mas mañana, pero fue que Celestia nos encontró, y le dijo a Gleaming que Cadence le pedía que regresara mañana mismo al imperio de cristal. Obvio que eso nos puso algo tristes, pero prometí visitarla después en el imperio de cristal.

Ahora estoy en mi habitación, me di un baño para antes de dormir, ya estaba listo para hacerlo hasta que…

\- "toc toc" ¿Carlos, estas dormido? Soy Gleaming Shield, ¿podemos hablar un momento? – dice Gleaming tras la puerta.

\- No… pasa – le di mi consentimiento y ella entró y cerró la puerta tras ella.

\- ammm, lo lamento, ¿ya te ibas a acostar o te desperté? – me pregunta algo nerviosa.

\- Ya iba a dormir, pero si viniste aquí es por algo, ¿verdad? – le pregunté y ella asiente.

\- Sí, quiero decírtelo antes de irme mañana en la mañana, y es algo que no me deja tranquila, y quiero aclararlo contigo – me dice con pequeño sonrojo en su cara, ¿Qué le ocurre?

\- ehhhh, claro, ¿de qué se trata? – le dije algo confundido.

\- Pues… - ella duda por un momento mientras el sonrojo en su cara se hace más notorio – quería aclarar lo que dije de que tú eras mi poni especial – dice muy nerviosa, ¿otra vez con eso?

\- "suspiro" Gleaming… ya te lo dije, eso no me molesta, además, lo dijiste en el calor de la situación, lo hiciste sin pensar – le dije ya algo cansado del tema.

\- Lo sé. Pero, solo quiero preguntarte esto. Dime, ¿Cómo me ves a tu perspectiva? Es decir, ¿soy linda para ti? ¿No me consideras una… marimacho por estar en la guardia? – pregunta con las mejillas hirviendo de la pena.

\- ammm, pues… yo… - me puse algo incómodo por esto, pero logré calmarme – voy a ser sincero, eres una yegua muy hermosa Gleaming, en verdad. Y para nada pienso que eres un marimacho solo por ser la capitana de la guardia, más bien eso lo que admiro de ti, eres una chica fuerte, decidida, valiente, y que pelea con valor sin rendirse ni retirarse. Eso me lo demostraste en nuestra pelea. Además… me atrevo a decir que… también eres atractiva – le dije, pero lo último fue con un sonrojo en mi cara por la pena de decirlo así frente a ella.

\- Ya… veo… - dice ella también sonrojada.

Entonces yo me levanto de la cama y voy hacia ella, y la miro directamente a los ojos, y ella me mira con sorpresa por eso.

\- Escucha Gleaming, tal vez a tu perspectiva soy lo que has estado buscando en un semental, pero tú y yo apenas y nos conocemos, ese tipo de relación viene con el tiempo, lo sé, ya he conocido chicas antes y que siempre me han dicho eso, pero al igual que ellas te digo que no creo que eso sea posible, tal vez no ahora, pero si mas delante de seguro, así que por eso no puedo corresponder lo que sientes ahora – le dije, y esta agacha la mirada algo decepcionada, ¡maldición!, detesto hacer esto, no me gusta ver a una chica triste. Aunque… tal vez hay una manera, es algo extraña y muy estúpida en realidad pero es la única opción que tengo ahora.

\- Lo entiendo, creo que eso basta para mi, ahora es mejor que me… - estaba a punto de retirarse, y allí le sujeto su brazo para que no se vaya - ¿Carlos? ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunta sorprendida y algo confundida.

\- Escucha… sé que solo podemos ser amigos por ahora, pero… hay una forma de tal vez podamos ser algo mas, pero sin dejar de ser amigos – le dije mirándola, y esta me mira con los ojos abiertos.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y cuál es esa forma? – pregunta curiosa, no sé si este término exista aquí, solo espero que no se moleste por lo que voy a hacer.

\- La única forma que hay para que veas que si soy o no tú media naranja, es que… seamos… ¡amigos con derechos! – le dije cerrando ojos esperando la "probable" reacción de ella, pero al no sentir nada, abrí los ojos y mire que Gleaming se veía confundida por esas palabras.

\- ¿Amigos… con derechos? Sé me hace que la he escuchado en algún lado, pero no entiendo que significa, ¿tú sabes qué es eso? – me pregunta intrigada.

\- Bueno… es una relación de pareja que intenta combinar la vinculación afectiva, con los comportamientos y actitudes típicos de una amistad – le dije explicando lo que es tener una relación de amigos con derechos. ¿Y del como lo sé? Ese dato mío es confidencial.

\- Ohhhh, ya entiendo. Entonces seriamos como una pareja pero que actúan como amigos. La idea me agrada, pero, ¿hay algo más que se haga en ese tipo de relación? – pregunta con mas curiosidad, y es aquí la cual no sé si decirle el resto del dato.

\- B-Bueno… las parejas que usan esa manera… tienen derecho… es decir pueden – ¡HAY POR LA VIRGENCITA DE LOS ÁNGELES, AMPÁRAME POR ESTO QUE VOY A HACER!

\- ¿Y ahora qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué ahora estas rojo como tomate? – pregunta sin entender el por qué estoy así, ¡Dios dame fuerza!

\- Es… es… ¡agh! Mejor te lo digo al oído – dije para después hacerle señas de que acercara su oreja y escuchar, cosa que hizo, y allí solo esperaba que no me rompiera la cara a golpes por esto.

Justo después de decírselo en secreto, la reacción de ella no sé hiso esperar, y se sonrojó cual señal de alto, y me veía con sorpresa y vergüenza, al menos no reaccionó mal.

\- Pero… pero… pero… pero ¡¿Qué tipo de relación es esa?! ¿Acaso eso es legal? – dice sumamente avergonzada.

\- No estoy seguro si es legal, en mi mundo era algo común, y eso es difícil de detectar, como te dije, es una pareja que actúa como amigos, así que es muy difícil saberlo – le dije rascándome mi cabeza algo apenado.

Un silencio incómodo se formó, Gleaming tenía la mirada en el suelo, mientras que su cara esta algo roja, y yo me maldigo por esto, ¡¿en qué PUTAS estaba pensando?! Yo sabía que ella no aceptaría algo como esto, pero el querer ayudarla solo me hiso pensar en algo muy pero muy estúpido.

Ya iba decirle que olvidara esto y que pensáramos en otra cosa, pero entonces vi que su cuerno empezó a iluminarse de un color azul, mientras que ese destello apareció en la puerta, de la habitación, y después de unos segundos la puerta y el cuerno de Gleaming dejaron de brillar. Por alguna razón tengo la necesidad de salir de aquí, pero por otro lado ya me esperaba esto.

\- ¿G-G-Gleaming, q-qué estás haciendo? – le pregunto algo nervioso, pero ella no me contesta, mientras tiene la mirada oculta con su melena. Esto no me gusta, y de la forma que ella me está empezando a asustar.

\- Entonces… podemos tener ese tipo de relación si somos amigos con derechos, ¿verdad? – dice con una voz neutra, ¡que mello!

\- S-S-Sí… - al responder sabía que había cavado mi tumba, pero lo que pasó a continuación, fue algo que si no me esperé que pasara.

Todo pasó en un menos de un segundo, solo sentí que Gleaming se lanzó encima de mí a… besarme. Si, literalmente se me tiro encima, y caímos en la cama, yo de espaldas a esta y ella encima de mi mientras me besaba, yo estaba con los ojos abiertos y completamente inmóvil por esto, no sabía cómo responder a esto, y fue cuando ella se separa de mi, y me mira con una mirada entre ansiosa y avergonzada, mientras que un hermoso sonrojo adornaba su cara.

\- Acepto… tomaré el riego con esta relación, después de todo no pierdo nada con intentarlo, es vergonzoso sí, pero si quiero que te intereses en mi, entonces no me importaría acostarme contigo cuando quiera. Después de todo… somos una pareja que actúa como amigos, ¿no? Nadie se dará cuenta de esto – me dice con una sonrisa y una mirada coqueta.

Dicho eso me volvió a besar, pero esta vez con más intensidad, mientras metía su lengua en mi boca y jugaba con la mía, y yo solo seguía inmóvil sin poder reaccionar, mi lado humano me decía que debía de separarla de mi y decirle que esto no está bien, pero… mi lado dragón es más fuerte, quiere que reaccione y tome a Gleaming como mi hembra, pero yo… no se qué hacer.

 **[Vamos… no te hagas del rogar compañero, si fuera tú, no desaprovecharía una oportunidad como esta, ella se está entregando a ti sin dudar, y eso para un dragón es un cortejo perfecto]**

("Oh, ¿con que ahora me adviertes, eh? ¡PUDISTE HABERLO HECHO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO! ¡¿Y ahora que se supone que haga?!")

 **[Solo deja que tus instintos te guíen, tu parte dragón es más fuerte que tu parte humana, pero tu lado humano puede mantener a raya tu lado dragón, solo con sus pensamientos, si piensas en tomar esto a la ligera, entonces todo estará bien. Pero si tienes tantas ansias, entonces tu lado dragón no tendrá control de sí misma y te volverás una fiera, o como tú dices… "un perro sin mecate"]**

("Espera…. Me estas queriendo decir que… si decido tener relaciones con una poni porque quiero, entonces no perderé el control. Pero si pienso en cosas indebidas con alguien, entonces seré como un zorro en un gallinero ¿es así?")

 **[Básicamente la respuesta es un sí]**

("¡SLYYYYYYFEEEEEEEEEER! ¡Maldito dragón descarado! ¡Prácticamente me estás diciendo que soy un peligro para cada yegua con falda! ¡¿Qué van a pensar las chicas por esto, o las princesas?! ¡¿No te pusiste a pensar en eso siquiera?!")

 **[Ya cálmate compañero… eres en parte un dragón ahora, así que tendrás que lidiar con eso por el resto de tu vida, y tu sabes que los dragones tienen necesidades, además de ser sumamente territoriales y sobreprotectores, como lo haces ahora. Solo piénsalo… algunos dragones pueden tener más de una hembra, y mientras haya conexión tanto intima como sentimental, siempre te seguirán y jamás te abandonaran. Es mas… ahora vivirás más que un humano común, puedes tener una colonia si lo deseas, aunque esta sea de ponis. Te dejo eso para que lo medites, ya tienes algunas que están a tu disposición, y solo falta que tu decidas que hacer]**

Slyfer terminó la conversación, pareció que el tiempo se detuvo para mí, la poca humanidad que tenía me decía que esto no era para nada correcto, pero mi lado dragontino me dice lo contrario. Luego de meditarlo por unos segundos, finalmente me decidí, eso es que… haré lo que Dios mande, si muero y voy al infierno, pues me voy pal infierno, pero si me deja quedarme en mi paraíso, que así sea.

Volviendo a la realidad y siguiendo el consejo de Slyfer, reaccioné, y al ver a Gleaming besándome, entonces… dejaré que mis instintos me guíen, pero me mantendré sereno ante todo, además… ¿Qué más puedo perder además del control de mi mismo?

 **(…)**

Fue entonces que tomé a Gleaming por los brazos, y con algo de fuerza, hago que ella se acueste en la cama, y yo termino encima de ella, esta se sorprendió por lo que hice, pero me sonrió complacida.

\- jiji, te tardaste mucho en reaccionar, ¿sabes? – me dice con una risita traviesa.

\- Si, me costó asimilar esto, pero ahora no tengo dudas, si esta relación funciona, entonces será muy interesante ver cómo nos va – le dije con una sonrisa.

\- Ya lo dijiste – dijo para intentar besarme otra vez, pero yo la detengo poniendo una mano en su boca.

\- Pero si quieres que esto funcione, será a mi manera, ¿de acuerdo? – dije con una voz suave, esto es lo que hace un dragón, ser el líder de su colonia, y Gleaming será la primera en formar parte de ella, ya tengo entendido quienes serian las siguientes, pero mi lado humano dice que todo a su momento, solo que esta vez haré una excepción.

Al decir eso, noté que los ojos de Gleaming cambiaron de color, de ser color azules claros, a ser de color amarillo, eso quiere decir que mi instinto de líder se transmite a ella, justo como pasó con Fleur.

Entonces sin esperar más, empecé a besar a Gleaming, la cual quedo inmóvil como yo al principio, pero solo fue por unos segundos ya que empezó a corresponderlo, sin embargo yo tenía el control, el beso empezó a intensificarse, y es cuando metí mi lengua en su boca y empecé a juguetear con la lengua de ella, y de paso explorar por completo su boca, sus labios, todo… mientras que ellas soltaba varios gemido ahogados, oírla gemir me daba buena señal, así que con una de mis manos acariciaba su cuerpo, explorándolo por completo, sus flancos, sus piernas, sus pechos, descubriendo sus partes sensibles y provocando que ella gimiera y suspirara mas.

Al cabo de unos minutos, corto con el beso, y un hilo de saliva aun nos une, y allí pude ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas el cual su pelaje no puede ocultar, además de estar jadeando por el oxígeno perdido mientras tiene la lengua fuera , y sus ojos, sus ojos solo demostraban una sola cosa.

Lujuria.

\- S-Sigue… p-por favor – me decía con súplica mientras jadeaba, su mirada estaba perdida en la lujuria total, y yo… no la dejaré así sin más.

Entonces volví a besarla con intensidad, mientras acariciaba cada lado de su cuerpo sacándole unos cuantos gemidos, y es cuando decido dejar sus labios, e ir tras su cuello. Empecé con pequeños besos allí, luego con pequeñas mordidas, las cuales hacia que Gleaming no parara de suspirar, y sus gemidos se volvían cada vez mas provocativos, y que me excitaban mas y mas.

Fue allí que su blusa empezaba a estorbar, y como si ella supiera lo que estoy pensando, alzó los brazos para que yo le quitara su blusa, la cual se la quité en menos de un segundo, y de paso quitarle el brasier el cual era el mismo que llevaba puesto, y así poder contemplar sus pechos, tan blancos y frágiles, y sus pezones eran de un rosado claro, que casi parecían botones. Ahora que lo pienso, sus pechos son comparables a los de Applejack, es mas toda su figura se podría comparar al de ella.

Gleaming al verme contemplarla se sonroja, mientras intenta cubrirse con sus manos y brazos, jeje, ese lado suyo es tierno debo de decir.

\- O-O-Oye… n-no te me quedes viendo así… m-me da vergüenza – dice muy avergonzada, y yo solo sonrío.

\- Lo siento, pero debo decirte que eres hermosa, a pesar de ser una guardia, eres sumamente y endemoniadamente sexy – mi comentario solo hiso que se sonrojara más, y movido por la tentación empecé a chupar uno de sus pechos.

Con solo un beso en uno de ellos, Gleaming se derretía de placer, sus gemidos eran más altos, mientras que yo degustaba en chupar, besar, lamer, y morder sus pezones, cosa que la prendían cada vez más a ella y a mí.

Así fue durante un rato, y era hora de pasar más allá. Mientras seguía con sus pechos, le "pedí" que me ayudara con sus shorts, cosa que ella entendió, y rápidamente sus short deportivos desaparecieron, y en su lugar estaban unas pantis color azul, los cuales ya debías estar más que mojados, así que con mi mano libre comencé a acariciar esa parte de ella, sacándole unos gemido que casi parecían gritos, pero que ella contenía llevándose una de sus manos a su boca.

Deje sus pechos en paz y comencé a bajar con besos por su vientre, hasta llegar a esa parte, no sé que me dio de usar los dientes para quitarle sus pantis, y para mi sorpresa funcionó, supongo que puedo ser muy hábil en cosas como estas jeje, en fin, allí estaba su entrada la cual estaba bastante mojada después de todo el rato que estuve calentándola, pero ante eso, Gleaming cierra las piernas y me mira con la vergüenza en toda su cara.

\- E-E-Espera… d-debo decirte que… es mi primera vez, así que… p-por favor se gentil conmigo, ¿ok? – me dice Gleaming mientras que me ve con inseguridad.

\- Tranquila, te prometo que estarás bien, confía en mí – le dije con voz suave, y mirándola a los ojos.

Ella dudó un poco, pero yo le di una sonrisa de confianza, y eso la tranquilizó. Entonces poco a poco abría sus piernas, permitiéndome ver su flor otra vez, entonces yo sigo con lo mío.

Entonces para no ponerla nerviosa, solo comencé a con pequeños besos en sus piernas, y lentamente ir hasta su entrada, y sin perder tiempo le di una pequeña lamida con la punta de mi lengua, cosa que hiso que Gleaming diera un grito de sorpresa, y provocara un ligero espasmo en su vientre, lo que me dice que esta es la zona más sensible de ella. Es así que empecé a lamerla de manera suave, y ella empezaba a retorcerse del placer, arqueando su espalda y gimiera más fuerte que antes.

Es así que aumenté la intensidad, ahora con mi lengua recorría y saboreaba todo su interior, cabe decir que con cada lamida, Gleaming se excitaba cada vez más, y ver como sus caderas se movían y él como ella apretaba sus pechos con sus manos, me decía que estaba lista.

Sin dejar de lamerla, metí el dedo índice y medio de mi mano derecha, y con el pulgar de mi mano izquierda comencé a masajear su clítoris, sumado a que también lo hacía con mi lengua, era más de lo que ella podía soportar.

\- "ahhhh" C-Carlos… "ahhhh" ¡Oh mi santa Celestia! – decía entre gemidos mientras aprieta la sábana de la cama con sus manos, ya ella no soportaría mas, mejor acabo con esto para continuar.

Entonces comencé a aumentar el ritmo, los gemidos de Gleaming se volvían gritos, aunque se tapara la boca para ahogarlos, simplemente no podía.

Fue allí que decidí terminar, metí un tercer dedo en su entrada, la cual se hacía más apretada, y con mi lengua empecé a jugar con ese botoncito rosa para que así ella acabara lo más rápido posible, literalmente diría que la atacaba sin piedad, hasta que al final, el placer pudo con ella.

\- ya…ya no… "ahhhh" ya me… me, me, ¡ME VENGOOOOOOOO! – no pudo contener ese grito lleno de placer, y así fue… saboreaba sus jugos, los cuales tanto salían de su entrada, como del que quedaba en mis labios, tiene un sabor como a las moras, seguro las moras son sus favoritas.

Me sentía atrapado por Gleaming, sus piernas abrazaban ambos lados de mi cabeza, mientras sus caderas y vientre tenían unos pequeños espasmos, mientras al verla se veía cansada, estaba sudando y jadeando por todo lo que le hice, ella seguía corriéndose y dando unos gemidos ahogados por darle unas ultimas lamidas. Hasta después de un par de minutos me dejo libre, y yo vuelvo a subir hasta su boca y besarla.

\- ¿Y bien, te gusto esta experiencia? – le pregunté, mientras ella seguía jadeando.

\- S-S-Sí… e-ese fue… mi primer… orgasmo – dice ella entre jadeos, pero de un momento a otro, ella me empujó a un lado para ella ponerse encima de mí, y mirarme con una mirada perdida en la lujuria.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? – claramente esa pregunta me la estaba contestando cuando sentía que sus caderas se movían justo en la zona de mi entrepierna, y allí supe que era lo que pensaba hacer.

Entonces con sus manos y su magia me quitaba mis pantalones, lo cual era lo único con lo que vestía antes de que ella llegara, entonces quede en bóxers, mientras ella seguía frotando sus caderas en esa parte, cosa que me sacaba unos suspiros.

\- Ya me hiciste sentir increíble, ahora quiero hacerlo yo por ti – es entonces que Gleaming ilumina su cuerno, y hace que mi última prenda desaparezca de mis caderas y volviera aparecer en el suelo. Fue allí que ella frotaba mi miembro contra su flor, y debo decir que eso me excitaba, mientras daba suspiros pesados, la verdad admito que ya he pasado por esto, pero estas sensaciones que siento ahora no se compararan a lo que haya sentido antes con otra chica que conociera antes de venir aquí.

\- Agh… G-Gleaming… - decía entre suspiro y suspiro, pero ella no parecía escucharme.

Entonces ella se levantó un poco, y podía ver mi erección, al parecer solo estaba preparándolo para lo que viene. Entonces empezó a bajar sus caderas, mientras que hacía que solo la cabeza entrara en ella, solo se detuvo para hablarme.

\- Una vez dentro, p-por favor no te contengas, y quiero… que disfrutes esto tanto como yo… ¿ok? – me dice con un tono de voz dulce y con una sonrisa, ese lado no me lo esperaba de ella, dudé un poco, pero al final acepté.

Sin esperar más, ella terminó por sentarse encima de mi cadera, y da un pequeño grito porque ahora estoy dentro de ella, y yo solo gruño por lo bajo ya que esto se siente sumamente increíble, no es tan diferente de hacerlo con una humana, pero… hay algo… algo que no sé cómo explicar pero que me gusta, y al estar dentro de ella, su interior estaba mojado, caliente y apretado, pero eso no me importaba en lo más mínimo, más bien me hacía sentir aun mejor.

Con solo un minuto para acostumbrarnos, Gleaming empezó a mover sus caderas lentamente, yo suspiraba más fuerte, esta sensación es mejor de lo que esperaba, y Gleaming al ver mi cara de satisfacción, entonces empezó a aumentar la intensidad, me esperaba esto de ella, ahora quiere tomar las riendas sobre mí, pero yo soy alguien que nunca da su brazo a torcer por alguien, así que no me dominará así de fácil.

Entonces con mis manos aprieto su trasero con fuerza, y ella da un grito de sorpresa por mi acción, pero la mire a los ojos como diciéndole, "Yo soy el alfa" y tano con mis manos y moviendo mis caderas, retomaba el control sobre ella, Gleaming daba uno que otro grito, mientras que decidí ponerme a su altura y besar su cuello, provocando que gimiera mas mientras me abraza contra ella. Yo seguía moviéndome mientras apretaba más su trasero y ella se rendía a mi merced, debo de admitir que ser parte dragón es increíble, aunque no me gusta ser muy rudo, pero solo lo soy si la situación lo amerita, y esta es una de esas situaciones.

Luego de un rato de estar así, me había cansado, entonces decidí que era tiempo de terminar de una vez por todas. Con un rápido movimiento puse a Gleaming de espalda a la cama conmigo encima, ella me vio con sorpresa, pero entonces sonrió, ya que entendió que era el momento.

Empecé a mover mis caderas, y ella se aferró a mí, sus piernas abrazando mi cadera, y abrazándome contra ella, me decían que no me dejaría ir hasta que acabáramos. Me mantenía en una velocidad constante, luego aumenté la velocidad de mis estocadas, Gleaming esta vez comenzaba a gritar y gemir con fuerza, pero yo la callaba con unos besos, seguimos así hasta que yo ya sentía que no podía soportar más tiempo.

\- G-Gleaming… ya estoy… agh, en mi limite, me pediste de que no me contuviera, ahora… no me detendré para nada – le advertí, y ella me ve otra vez con esa expresión llena de lujuria.

\- Hazlo… por favor… por favor no te detengas, quiero sentirme llena de ti, termina dentro de mí, lo quiero… por favor hazlo – me suplicaba entre gemidos, y sin dudar lo hice.

Al aumentar más la velocidad, podía sentir como Gleaming enterraba sus uñas en mi espalda, dolía pero no me importaba, y también sentía que su interior me apretaba con fuerza, y yo… ya estaba en mi limite.

\- Gleaming… ya estoy en mi limite… ya lo siento – gruñí entre dientes, mientras que sentía que su interior me apretaba con mucha más fuerza.

\- Yo… yo también, ya no podré soportarlo más… así que hagámoslo juntos, terminemos juntos – dice Gleaming entre cortadamente, llego el momento.

Entonces ambos sentíamos que no resistiríamos mas, ella ya daba gritos mientras yo gruñía, estábamos listos para esto, ella su primera vez, y yo… bueno. Esas cosas de mi vida serán un secreto.

\- ¡Ca-Carlos…! Carlos! ¡ME VEN… ME VENGO, ME VENGOOOOOOOOOOOO! – el grito de Gleaming, mas el cómo me apretó con tanta fuerza, finalmente pudieron conmigo.

\- **"GRRRRRR" ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!** – no pude evitar gruñir como un dragón, pero eso no me importó.

Tras un par de empujones mas, y del sentir como mi miembro era apretado por su interior y bañado con sus calientes jugos, hiso que me viniera dentro de ella, Gleaming, me rasguño con sus uñas mis espalda la cual empezaba a sangrar, pero el dolor era reemplazado por placer, ella se aferraba mi mientras me seguía apretando con mucha fuerza, como queriendo sacar todo de mi, hasta lo último que tuviera.

Tras unos minutos salí de ella y me tiré a un lado de ella, completamente exhausto, jadeando y sudando por el cansancio, ella estaba igual, luego de eso ella me voltea a ver, y el amarillo de sus ojos se fue, volviendo a ser azules, y de paso me sonríe con una felicidad difícil de ocultar, mientras se acurruca contra mí, y yo la abrazo.

 **(…)**

Debían ser como las 2:00 am, yo aun seguía despierto, después de esto ¿Qué voy yo a dormir? Esta experiencia fue… increíble si, debo admitir que las otras veces no se comparan a esta, ciertamente esto que hice con Gleaming fue increíble ella tiene un… no sé qué. Pero debo decir que "eso" fue la experiencia más increíble que haya experimentado.

Hablando de Gleaming, esta está dormida y abrazada contra mí, mientras tiene su cabeza en mi pecho y con una sonrisa que no se la quitará nadie en mucho tiempo. Debo de decirlo… Gleaming es preciosa, y aunque las cobijas cubran su cuerpo, ella es… hermosa. Aunque también siento algo de lastima por ella, del como su belleza casi le cuesta algo muy preciado para cada chica, pero ahora ella al ser una guardia, y mas una capitana, ella demuestra que una mujer no puede ser siempre una cara bonita.

Aunque… ahora con esto, no sé si es buena idea tener este tipo de relación con Gleaming, pero ella al parecer no le molesta, supongo que no tengo opción, si me metí en esto, entonces yo debo de tomar la responsabilidad.

\- ¿No puedes dormir? – la repentina pregunta de Gleaming me sacó de mis pensamientos.

\- ¿Gleaming? ¿No qué estabas dormida? – le pregunté.

-Lo estaba, pero solo me desperté un momento y te encuentro aun despierto y pensativo, ¿sucede algo? – me pregunta mirándome con cierto toque de preocupación.

-No, no es nada malo. Solo pensaba en lo que haré después, y… en nosotros – le respondí.

\- ¿entonces… tenemos ahora un "nosotros"? – me pregunta de manera pícara.

\- jejeje, en realidad no, pensaba en esta relación de amigos con derechos que tenemos, así que solo quiero preguntarte, ¿en serio estás de acuerdo con esto? Digo… esto es muy repentino y todo, lo de ahora estuvo increíble sí, pero solo me preguntaba si tú estabas bien así – le dije mirándola con seriedad, ella se sorprende por eso, pero solo me sonríe amablemente.

\- Claro que no me molesta, al escuchar a mi hermana sobre ti, además del como me venciste, pude ver en ti algo que me llamó mucho la atención, por eso quería acercarme más a ti, y ahora con esta proposición de ser amigos con derechos, la verdad es vergonzoso, pero… si quiero saber si eres el poni indicado para mi, entonces no me importaría llevar una relación como esta, además… - se me acerca y me susurra al oído – "siempre quise hacer las poses del Ponysutra" – me dice de forma seductora, ¡hay virgencita María ampárala!

\- Ehhhh, no creo estar listo para eso, prefiero lo tradicional jejeje – le digo con una risa nerviosa, y ella se ríe de mi cara, esto es algo de lo que me arrepentiré después.

\- jijiji, bueno, mejor vayamos a dormir, mañana aprovecharemos lo que me queda de estadía para seguir sacando músculos – dice picándome el cuerpo con un dedo, cosa que me hace cosquillas.

\- jajajaja… oye no hagas eso, me hace cosquillas – le dije, y en vez de hacerme caso, empezó a hacerme cosquillas, cosa que devolvía yo, y ambos reíamos.

Después de eso nos volvió el sueño, y nos fuimos a dormir, hoy fue un día muy agitado, y con agitado me refiero a que este pequeño encuentro entre Gleaming y yo… y pienso en los futuros que vaya a haber. Enserio siento que me arrepentiré por esto.

 **Dos semanas después.**

Bueno… aquí estoy, listo para irme a Ponyville, ya hace dos semanas que Gleaming regresó al imperio de cristal, y me dejo una buena rutina de entrenamiento para los días que estuviera aquí, y admito que rindió frutos. Ahora tengo un cuerpo de súper modelo…. Bueno no en realidad, pero se me notan mas los músculos ahora, y Slyfer me ha dado varios tips de mi poder, ahora puedo canalizar mi fuerza en cualquiera de mis extremidades, además de que puedo hacer que las marcas de mis brazos se activen cuando estoy en batalla, algo así como en ese videojuego llamado God Hand, solo que si puedo mantenerlas activas por un largo periodo de tiempo. Además de intentar usar fuego… así es, estos últimos días intenté hacer fuego, pero como no soy un dragón no puedo respirar fuego…. Así que se me ocurrió un método.

¿Alguno recuerda la serie Avatar? Pues… le pregunté a Slyfer si podía canalizar poder en mis brazos o piernas para controlar fuego, y me dijo que podía ser posible, solo que debía tener mucha concentración en poder crear fuego como lo hacen los dragones, si bien tras muchos intentos pude hacerlo, pero no tengo el suficiente control.

Otra cosa de que hablar es la convivencia con las princesas, si bien después de estas dos semanas me he acercado más a ambas, pero con la que mas convivo es con Celestia, ya que Luna tiene sus obligaciones de velar por los sueños de todos los ponis, y rara vez se mantenía despierta durante el día. En todo este tiempo, Celestia se ha vuelto más cariñosa conmigo, incluso la he visto sonrojarse cuando le digo uno que otro cumplido o una broma, pero lo que me preocupa es que mis instintos dragonicos me incitan… mejor ni lo digo… condenado Slyfer, debió decirme que mientras un dragón conviva mas con una hembra, sus instintos harán que la tome como suya… y en mi caso, si hiciera eso, causaría una gran revuelta. Mejor prevenir que lamentar.

En fin, ya estoy listo para irme, le agradezco a Rarity la molestia de enviarme algo de mi ropa, cuando llegue le agradeceré de alguna forma. Ya estoy en la entrada del castillo, y Celestia está conmigo, esta vez Luna estuvo muy ocupada y está descansando, lastima, me hubiera gustado despedirme de ella, pero que se le va a hacer, ella tiene sus obligaciones.

\- ¿Seguro de querer regresar ahora Carlos? Por mi no hay problema que te quedes unos días más, incluso los guardias te pidieron que les siguieras enseñando tus estilos de pelea. Además… me agrada, tu compañía en las tardes – dice Celestia con algo de vergüenza en la última parte, y un pequeño sonrojo.

\- Me encantaría quedarme más tiempo Celestia, pero quisiera saber cómo están Twilight y las demás, ya las extraño un poco, además… puedo venir en otra ocasión y quedarme, si me permite claro – le dije, y ella sonrió mas complacida.

\- Puedes venir cuando quieras, como dije antes, no es molestia que vengas, y así podríamos tener más de nuestras charlas a la hora del té – dice Celestia sonriendo.

\- Cuenta con eso Celestia, volveré más pronto de lo que imaginas, lo prometo – le dije, y ella se sonrojó un poco, jeje debo decir que es sumamente hermosa cuando esta así.

\- Gracias, jamás he vuelto a tener un amigo tan cercano, o bueno… al menos eso creí yo – dice cambiando su semblante a uno melancólico y triste.

\- Sea lo que hizo Shadow antes, prometo que lo encontraré, **ese bastardo no debe quedarse sin un castigo por lo que hiso** – dije casi al borde del odio, cada vez que pienso en el, me enfurece de verdad, y cuando lo encuentre, ni siquiera Dios lo salvará de lo que pienso hacer.

Ok creo que mi reacción asustó un poco a Celestia, y al notar eso me disculpé, pero me dijo que no había problema, ella sin duda también tenía sus cuentas pendientes con ese desgraciado de Shadow.

\- Bien, espero que tengas un buen viaje, y visítame… digo visitarnos, a mi hermana también le agradas mucho – dijo corrigiéndose a sí misma y un sonrojo apareció en su cara.

\- jeje, seguro Celestia, nos veremos pronto – ya iba a retirarme pero ella me dice algo más.

\- Nos vemos Carlos, oh, y gracias por acostumbrarte a usar mi nombre, me siento feliz de que me trates como alguien normal en vez de una princesa – me dice con una sonrisa dulce.

\- jejeje, así soy yo, puedo acostumbrarme a hablarle a alguien por su nombre o un sobrenombre, algo que se veía mucho de donde vengo, un viejo habito – le dije sonriendo y ella sonríe de igual forma.

Llegamos a la puerta y nos despedimos, no sin antes que ella me diera un beso en la frente, y eso me agarró desprevenido, cosa que me hiso sonrojar un poco, y ella se reía de forma dulce.

Luego de eso me fui, estaba caminando por las calles de Canterlot pensando, tras estas dos semanas también he buscado a Fleur por todos lados, pero lastimosamente no la pude ver por ningún lado, me gustaría disculparme por lo que pasó, pero veo que ella no quiere verme. Bueno, será para la otra…

Sin embargo alguien me sacó de mis pensamientos, y era nada menos que la poni que he estado buscando todo el tiempo.

\- Darío… - al escuchar mi nombre, mire al frente, y allí estaba Fleur parada a unos pasos frente a mí, mirándome con una mirada algo tímida.

\- ¿Fleur? – entonces ella se sonrojó y me desvió la mirada, seguro aun recuerda eso que pasó y no sabe como mirarme a la cara.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras que los ponis que pasaban allí nos veían, y algunos murmuraban varias cosas. ¡Mierda! El ambiente se volvió muy incómodo.

…

" _Las cosas para Carlos son un tanto… peculiares ahora, pero eso será algo que él no sepa manejar. Ahora volverá a Ponyville en espera de su siguiente aventura._

…

 **Listo…. "ufff" 13000 palabras en casi una semana, u dos semanas ya que he estado algo enfermo, pero eso no me impide el querer escribir y traerles un cap mas de esta historia.**

 **Como dije antes, con este cap le damos rienda suelta al lemon, y para el siguiente no faltara mucho, uno o dos capítulos más, así que si quieren más les traeré más, X3.**

 **Bueno ya puedo descansar un poco, enserio este cap es el que más palabras he escrito, y más de una vez me he acostado tarde por él, así que espero que lo que haya hecho valga la pena.**

 **Les deseo un gran y poderoso ¡PURAVIDA! a todos los que aplaudieron tras el final de "Avengers, end game" y que de paso, se esforzaron para darle un buen final a esta parte de UCM, me muero por ver que pasará después, solo espero ver a Deadpool haciendo chingue y desmadres con los vengadores XD.**

 **Su servidor Carlos les saluda y se despide, deseándoles buenos días/tardes/noches, o a la hora que les gusta leer esta historia, además de que les dejaré más para que se vayan contentos a dormir, si saben a lo que me refiero. XD.**

 **Ya sin nada más que decir, me voy a dormir. XD**

 **Hasta otra…**


	16. Un divertido regreso y cosas por hacer

**¡Hola todo mundo! Aquí su amigo Carlos con un cap mas de esta historia. Solo les diré que la disfruten y se la pasen bien. Por ahora eso es todo, sin perder tiempo les dejo el cap. Que lo disfruten. ;D.**

 **Mi paraíso deseado.**

 **Arco 1: La búsqueda.**

 **Capitulo 14: Un divertido regreso, y cosas por hacer.**

 **POV-Carlos.**

Ok… la cosa esta muy tensa, Fleur casi no puede verme a la cara por la pena, y para el colmo, muchos ponis chismosos nos están viendo y hablando entre ellos, además, he querido encontrarla y pedirle disculpas, además de despedirme.

\- D-Darío… yo… - Fleur finalmente se digno a verme a la cara e intentar hablarme, pero yo la interrumpí.

\- Espera, mejor vayamos a hablar en otro lado, así estaremos mas tranquilos. ¿Ok? – le dije sonriendo, ella se me quedo viendo con impresión, pero después asintió, y decidimos irnos de ese lugar, seguidos por las miradas de los transeúntes.

…

Cerca de donde estábamos había un parque, así que fuimos allí para hablar con mas tranquilidad. Al llegar, nos sentamos en una banca para dos, ella sentada al lado derecho y yo del lado izquierdo, completamente en silencio, ella mirando el suelo y yo apoyando los codos en mis rodillas y con una cara de cansancio, enserio esto se volvió algo muy molesto e incómodo.

Pasamos un rato así sin decir nada, hasta que me harté y decidí empezar con lo que pensaba hacer desde un principio.

\- Quiero disculparme con… - para mi sorpresa, ella y yo pensamos lo mismo y hablamos al mismo tiempo, jejeje, admito que fue algo gracioso.

\- Discúlpame… ¿Qué ibas a decir? – ella me pregunta de forma tímida.

\- No no, habla tu primero, ¿Qué querías decirme? – le sugerí que ella empezara primero.

\- De acuerdo. Verás… s-solo quería, disculparme contigo, por lo que pasó – me dice algo apenada y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Curioso, yo quería pedirte disculpas también – le dije y ella se impresiona por eso.

\- ¿Disculparte? ¿y de qué quieres disculparte? – pregunta confundida.

\- Por lo que pasó ese día que… tu sabes… que casi nos… - le dije algo apenado, y al comprender lo que decía se sonrojó un poco.

\- Oh, eso – dice desviando la mirada.

\- Sí. Quería pedirte disculpas, de haberte hecho caso, eso no hubiera pasado, si te molestaste conmigo por eso lo entiendo, acepto la responsabilidad de eso, en serio lo siento – le dije agachando la mirada también.

Nos quedamos sin decir nada unos minutos, hasta que ella toma la palabra, y decir lo que ella quería decirme al principio.

\- Yo… también quiero disculparme contigo, sé que me estuviste buscando durante estos días, pero en lugar de encararte y hablar, me daba pena, no sabia lo que pensarías de mi por eso, incluso pienso que es mi culpa también, si no hubieras detenido mi caída… no estaríamos así. En verdad lo siento, debía de hablar contigo desde la primera vez pero no lo hice, estaba confundida y algo asustada, y es por eso que te evitaba, pero ahora ya no, quería verte y hablar contigo – dijo mirándome, y yo alcé la vista sorprendido por lo que dijo.

\- ¿Enserio? –

\- Sí –

Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos por un rato, puedo ver que ella ha estado en un debate consigo misma, eso puedo verlo en sus ojos, después de todo, es mi influencia que le transmití a ella, justo como pasó con Gleaming.

\- Bueno… creo que no llegaremos a nada, así que… - yo le extendí mi mano – solo olvidemos que esto pasó y empecemos de nuevo, claro, si estas de acuerdo en eso – le dije sonriendo.

Ella me vio con sorpresa, yo al menos solo pienso en que iniciamos con el pie izquierdo, pero con que congeniemos uno con otro, entonces no hay problema. Después de todo, debo suponer que… ella podría ser la siguiente, después de ese día, y del como convivamos a partir de hoy, lo único que puedo hacer es aceptar la realidad de que en parte soy un dragón ahora, y que…. Bah, ya veré que hago con eso después.

Fleur se quedo pensando por un momento, y al verme fijamente solo le sonrío con confianza, entonces ella hace lo mismo y toma mi mano.

\- Está bien… solo olvidemos lo que pasó, y que podamos llegar a eso después – dijo, pero eso ultimo me llamo la atención.

\- Espera, ¿Qué dijiste? – estoy absolutamente seguro de lo que escuché, y ella al darse cuenta se sonrojó por completo.

\- E-E-Espera, n-no me refería… q-quiero decir hacer… l-lo que quise decir era… - la pobre ni siquiera sabe como terminar alguna de las frases.

\- ¡jejeje… jajajaja! – no pude evitar reírme, se ve muy tierna al estar así.

\- O-Oye… no te burles de mí, lo que escuchaste fue algo que dije de manera inconsciente – me dice sonrojada y algo molesta.

\- jejeje, lo siento, pero admito que… te ves linda cuando estas así – le dije sonriendo, y ella se sonroja aun mas, alcanzando un nuevo tipo de rojo.

\- Que malo eres – jajaja, ok esa expresión tan adorable de enojo de su parte pudo conmigo.

\- jejeje, bien, ahora que arreglamos esto, es tiempo de que me despida – al decir eso ella cambia su expresión a una de sorpresa.

\- ¿irte? ¿y adónde vas? – me pregunta curiosa.

\- Me voy de regreso a Ponyville, allí es donde vivo actualmente, ya estado mucho tiempo fuera, quisiera saber como están mis amigas, además… cuando pueda volveré – al decir eso ella pone una cara algo triste.

\- Oh… ya veo – dice decaída.

\- Tranquila Fleur, prometo que volveré en otra ocasión, y te visitaré, si tu quieres. – le dije con una sonrisa.

Ella entonces me sonríe también y se sonroja un poco y asiente, en verdad me gustaría venir a visitarla, aunque también le prometí a Celestia de que la visitaría, y como dicen de donde vengo, " ya me enjarané" con tantas promesas jejeje.

 **Narración en tercera persona.**

Carlos ya se estaba despidiendo de Fleur y estaba por retirarse, pero en eso la unicornio se acordó de algo, y entonces detuvo al chico antes de que empezara a retirarse.

\- Darío espera, hay algo que debes de saber – dice la unicornio tomando una de las manos del chico.

\- Mmmm, ¿si, que sucede Fleur? – pregunta Carlos curioso.

\- ammm, se me olvidaba decirte que… el tren a Ponyville no sale de la estación hasta dentro de una hora – dice Fleur, y lo que dijo le cayó pesado al chico.

\- ¿es en serio? – pregunta el humano con una cara de fastidio, haciendo que la unicornio modelo se ría de su expresión.

\- jijiji, sí. Tendrás que esperar un poco para irte – dice la yegua de manera divertida.

Carlos se puso algo frustrado, pero eso no le molestaba, el chico era muy paciente para las cosas, además… tenia una idea de como pasar el rato mientras espera el tren.

\- Oye Fleur, ¿no te gustaría pasar el tiempo conmigo? Digo… aun quisiera conocer el resto de Canterlot, además de… - fue entonces que el estomago del chico rugió con fuerza, ya que casi era hora del almuerzo, cosa que hiso que se sonrojara un poco, y la unicornio riera por eso.

\- jiji, ¿no has almorzado, verdad? Esta bien, conozco un restaurante por aquí cerca, vamos a comer allí – le dice Fleur sonriendo.

\- jeje, de acuerdo, oh… y yo pago, no te preocupes – dice sacando una pequeña bolsa con algunos bits que la princesa Celestia le dio, en caso de alguna cosa que necesitara.

Entonces ambos fueron a comer, y como dijo Carlos, el pagó por la comida, y para pasar el rato ellos conversaban, conociéndose un poco mas, aunque Carlos no evito hablar de su mundo y de su pasado, Fleur al oír su historia se puso triste al escucharlo, pero el simplemente le decía que no se preocupara por eso. Luego ella no pudo evitar preguntas sobre las marcas de sus brazos y de todo lo que pasó durante la invasión de Canterlot, al principio Carlos no pensaba responderle, pero el debía suponer que ella presenció todo, así que no pondría excusa alguna, le contó todo sobre que tiene a un dragón celestial en su interior y que además es un humano mitad dragón. Al principio la yegua no le creía, pero al ver como el chico usaba algo de su poder, no tanto para llamar la atención, terminó por creerle. Sin embargo Carlos le hiso prometer que no le dijera nada a nadie, ya que no deseaba llamar mucho la atención, cosa que la unicornio aceptó. Después de eso siguieron charlando de otros temas.

Y así pasaba el tiempo el cual parecía ser lento, la yegua y el humano estaban en ese momento de vuelta en el parque de antes mientras comían unos helados, ("que Carlos pagó") mientras hablaban de cosas triviales.

\- Wow… enserio, tienes un "pequeño" problema con el enojo – le dice la unicornio al chico, ya que este le contaba una de sus anécdotas.

\- Si… lo admito, como decimos de donde vengo, "soy de mecate corto" pero mi carácter es heredado, mi padre era alguien muy alegre, pero cuando estaba de malas, mejor mantener distancia segura jejeje – decía Carlos con una pequeña risa.

\- jijiji, enserio eres alguien muy gracioso – decía la poni riendo.

\- jeje, lo sé… soy todo un caso, soy malo para contar chistes, pero mis experiencias y parte de mi poca carisma me hacen ver alguien divertido, ("aunque no tanto como Pinkie") pero no me quejo – dice el chico con una sonrisa.

Y así seguían conversando, hasta que finalmente la hora se cumplió, entonces ambos se fueron con dirección hacia la estación de trenes. Ambos al pasar por la ciudad, y del hecho de que Fleur abrazara uno de los brazos de Carlos, muchos ponis que veían esto tenían muchas reacciones; algunos ponis que conocían a la yegua se preguntaban "que hacia ella con una criatura como esa", otros se preguntaban si acaso serían novios, algunos sementales veían con envidia al chico, las yeguas no se quedaban atrás, aunque el chico no fuera un poni, algunas lo consideraban atractivo, pero también ardían en celos por ver a la yegua mas cotizada de Canterlot estando muy apegada a el.

En cuanto a los mencionados; solo no le prestaban atención o ignoraban los comentarios, solo que Carlos no iba del todo tranquilo, ya que al sentir como la yegua estrechaba su brazo contra sus… le era difícil tener sus instintos a raya, pero aunque se sintiera nervioso por esto, no se sentía incómodo, mas bien le agradaba, y es cuando recuerda las palabras de su bestia interna, si un dragón convive con una hembra de distintas formas, entonces no se sentiría tan mal.

 **POV-Carlos.**

Me pasé toda una hora charlando y disfrutando con Fleur, en serio sentí que el tiempo corrió muy lento para ambos, pero bueno… ya era hora que me fuera, ella se puso algo triste por no poder pasar mas tiempo conmigo, pero le prometí que cuando viniera, la visitaría, y eso la dejo algo tranquila.

Ya estábamos en la estación, con lo ultimo que tenia de dinero, pagué el pasaje para ir a Ponyville, le agradezco a Celestia de que me regalara algo de dinero, al principio no quería aceptarlo ya que me sentía que me estaba aprovechando, pero ella me insistió y me fulminó con los temibles "ojos de cachorrito" y que al final acepté con algo de pena, además… me acordé en ese momento de que ¿Cómo podía irme en tren si tenia que pagar? Jeje, a veces soy muy despistado para pequeños detallitos jejeje.

El tren ya estaba en la estación, preparándose para partir, la verdad no llevo una maleta en si, solo es una alforja especial que las princesas me hicieron, lo que llevo son unas mudas de ropa que Rarity me envió, y unos bocadillos para el camino. Una maleta como decir… "a lo tico" jejeje.

\- Es una lástima que te vayas, me hubiera encantado seguir mas tiempo contigo – me dice Fleur con la mirada algo triste, pero yo pongo una mano en su cabeza y le acaricio.

\- No te pongas así Fleur, a mi también me da lástima irme pero Ponyville es mi nuevo hogar, además de que mis amigos están esperándome. Pero cuando venga otra vez te iré a visitar, incluso… - Carlos hiso una pausa, pensado en una cosa que le pasó por la cabeza.

\- ammm, ¿Qué sucede? –

\- Oh, nada, solo pensaba… si quisieras que cuando viniera otra vez, tuviéramos una cita – le dije algo apenado, y al oírme… ella se sorprende, y se sonroja un poco, jeje se ve muy linda así.

\- ¿U-U-Una cita? ¿en serio? – me pregunta con un toque de emoción.

\- Claro, ¿Por qué no? será divertido – le dije sonriendo.

\- Si… me gustaría mucho, gracias – me responde abrazándome, cosa que me tomo por sorpresa, ella al darse cuenta me suelta y se sonroja, – l-lo siento, me dejé llevar un poco jiji – dice avergonzada.

\- jeje, tranquila, no me molesta, y agradezco de que aceptaras, así nos conoceríamos mas – le dije con una sonrisa, y ella me corresponde de igual forma.

Nos quedamos un rato mirándonos directamente a los ojos, justo como aquella vez del pequeño incidente, debo decir que los ojos color amatista de Fleur son muy hermosos, mas bien… toda ella es hermosa, además… es sumamente sexy con ese vestido negro que viste, resalta perfectamente su delineada y atractiva figura…. Ok, no puedo evitarlo, pero mis instintos son mas fuertes de lo que pensé, debo de pensar en otras cosas, o me volveré un león en busca de su leona.

\- ¡Todos a bordo! – el grito del maquinista me dice que ya es hora.

\- Bueno… ya es hora de que me valla, prometo que volveré Fleur – le dije preparándome para subir al tren.

\- De acuerdo, que tengas un buen viaje, Darío, espero verte pronto – me dice con una sonrisa dulce.

\- Tenlo por hecho. – le dije sonriendo.

Entonces en ese entonces que pensaba darle un beso en la mejilla a Fleur como despedida, pero el destino tenia otra cosa en mente.

Fue cuando un poni, no sé quien fue, por accidente me empujo y… terminé… dándole el tan infame beso, pero no fue en la mejilla, sino precisamente en sus labios. Tanto Fleur y yo abrimos los ojos por la sorpresa, aunque pensaba quitarme de ella, solo pensé… ya ella recibió algo de mi instinto de dominación… así que… bueno que mas queda.

Entonces decidí incitar con el beso, ella aun estaba en shock, puso sus manos en mi pecho como queriendo separarme, pero entonces sentí… sentí que mi lado dragón entraba en acción, y lo sé porque los ojos de Fleur cambiaron de ser amatista a un amarillo claro, así como pasó con Gleaming.

Ella aun intentaba resistirse, pero entonces aumenté un poco la intensidad, metiendo mi lengua en su boca, mientras la abrazo por su cintura y acercándola a mi. Entonces sentía que poco a poco ella se iba rindiendo, y empezó a corresponder el beso, y al parecer soy su primer beso ya que lo siento un poco torpe, pero eso no es problema para mi.

Las manos de Fleur pasaron de estar en mi pecho, a pasar sobre mis hombros, abrazando mi cuello, y ella cerró los ojos al igual que yo. Pareciera que el tiempo se detuvo, solo estábamos los dos en ese momento, yo tenia el control del beso, del como jugaba con su lengua, hacia que Fleur diera unos pequeños y leves gemidos ahogados, los cuales me tentaban a seguir mas allá, pero entonces escuchamos de nuevo el "todos a bordo", y fue allí que reaccioné, y decidí acabar con esto.

Corte con el beso, dejando un pequeño hilillo de saliva entre los dos, mientras que Fleur me miraba con sus ojos amarillos casi entrando en la lujuria, con un sonrojo y jadeando por aire.

\- Lo siento, no era mi intención… - intenté decir, pero ella puso una de sus manos en mi boca, y después me sonríe de forma dulce.

\- No… no te disculpes… de hecho… me gustó – me dice con una sonrisa.

\- ¿En serio? – le pregunté.

Como respuesta, ella me da otro leve beso en los labios, lo que me dice que todo esta bien, por suerte y no pasamos a mas… al menos por ahora.

\- Ok… no te preocupes, prometo volver, y tal vez… podamos seguir con lo que estábamos – le dije de forma pícara.

\- jiji, supongo que si, además… desde que me salvaste, empecé a quererte, y luego de hoy… te quiero aun mas – me dice de forma tierna, mientras que me da un beso en la mejilla, y sus ojos vuelven a ser como eran antes.

\- jeje, yo también te quiero Fleur –

Luego de eso nos despedimos, y subí al tren, el cual no tardo en empezar a avanzar, y desde la ventana podía ver a Fleur moviendo su mano diciendo adiós, y yo hice lo mismo. Entonces me dispuse a relajarme, no se cuanto se tome el viaje, así que por ahora descansaré un poco.

…

Pasaron como una horas y media, hasta que al fin llegamos a la estación de Ponyville, me alegra de volver, con solo de estar do semanas en Canterlot me hicieron extrañar este lugar, Canterlot no esta mal, es hermosa su ciudad, pero me identifico mas con Ponyville, este si es mi lugar jejeje.

Mientras caminaba podía sentir las miradas de todos sobre mi, pero ya casi no me molestan, algunos ponis ya saben quien soy, otros solo me miran aun con temor… pero eso no importa, ahora estoy pensando, ¿debería ir directamente al castillo o pasearme un poco por allí? Tras pensarlo decidí ir por allí a ver a quien me encuentro, y fue allí que pensé en visitar a alguien ya que le prometí que la visitaría, espero que pueda atenderme.

 **Hospital de Ponyville.**

Sip, decidí ir a ver a Red Heart, no porque me sienta mal, sino para saludar y saber como está, además… me gustaría ver como se toma el hecho de que mis brazos tengan estas marcas rojas, jejeje, perfecto para una bromita.

\- ammm, disculpe… - de casualidad una enfermera que pasaba por aquí, la detuve para preguntarle sobre Red, y esta al verme queda sorprendida, de seguro no me ha visto.

\- ¿S-Si? ¿necesita algo señor? – pregunta la yegua algo nerviosa.

\- Pues si, podría decirme si la enfermera Red Heart está hoy, es para algo importante – le dije, pero entonces la enfermera cambia su expresión de nerviosismo a una de sorpresa cuando dije el nombre de Red.

\- Oh, así que… tu eres el chico del que ella me contó. Jiji, lo siento, lamento ponerme así, es que jamás había visto a alguien como usted antes – dice algo apenada, pero lo primero que dijo me llamó la atención.

\- Disculpe… ¿acaso Red le ha hablado de mi? – pregunté con curiosidad.

\- Si, ella nos ha dicho a mi, y al resto de nuestras compañeras, ¿Cómo era que se llamaba tu especie? Así… humano, ¿eres humano cierto? – me pregunta con una sonrisa.

\- Así es, mi nombre es Carlos, es un gusto – le dije sonriendo, pero tal como me esperaba esta dejo salir una risa por escuchar mi nombre.

\- jijijiji, ahora entiendo del porque ella decía que tu nombre era chistoso, y lamento si te ofendí – dice esta de manera graciosa.

\- No hay problema con eso, ya muchos me lo han dicho, ya estoy acostumbrado – le dije sonriendo.

\- jijiji, ok. Y con respecto a Red, ella si esta, si quieres la mando a llamar por ti –

\- Claro, si no es mucha molestia –

Entonces la enfermera se retira a buscar a Red, mientras yo me quedo esperando en la sala de espera, la idea de estar en un hospital me aterra… me trae malos recuerdos, del que yo desperté 3 días después del accidente, y que me perdí el funeral de mis padres, y del que… intente salvarle la vida a alguien que no tenia nada que ver con un problema que tuve hace unos años, pero que desgraciadamente no se pudo hacer nada. Estas cosas de mi pasado nunca se irán, siempre las tendré en mi conciencia para siempre…. Y eso me pone mal, después de lo que pasó, ya no era el mismo.

 **[Lo intentaste compañero, pero ese día del tiroteo, y que llevaste en brazos a esa chica hasta ese hospital, solo el destino podía saber lo que pasaría, y no fue tu culpa… la muerte jamás se puede predecir, siempre llega de distintas formas, a veces inesperada, otras con ansias, otras casi sin notarse. Pero lo que pasó, no podías evitarlo y lo sabes, pero al menos hiciste algo bueno como intentar el ayudarla a intentar sobrevivir, eso es decir de mas]**

("Lo sé Slyfer, lo sé muy bien…. Pero, aun así… me siento culpable, ella no tenia nada que ver con el asunto, y aunque intente protegerla de nada sirvió. Además de que me inculparon por su muerte, y estuve en prisión, pero por falta de pruebas, y por el hecho de que la llevara cargando por 5km hasta el hospital, los cargos fueron retirados. Desde ese día, me juré a mi mismo que no lastimaría a ninguna chica, y eso lo puedes ver claramente, el como no intente lastimar a Gleaming en nuestra pelea, y del porque sobreprotejo a cualquiera que necesite mi ayuda")

 **[Eso lo sé, compañero. Pero tu sabes que las chicas se saben defender, tu mismo lo has visto, así que siento que deberías solo actuar si la situación lo amerita, no dudo de que ese tal Shadow Night intentará algo contra las chicas o contra la princesas, pero ellas también sabrían como salir de un embrollo, con o sin tu ayuda]**

("Tienes razón en eso, aunque hablando de Shadow… me pregunto cual será su próximo movimiento, dudo que el ataque fallido a Canterlot lo afecte. Y cuando se decida aparecer otra vez…. Ni siquiera Dios lo librará de su castigo")

La conversación entre Slyfer y yo fue interrumpida, cuando por el pasillo principal aparecía una yegua que reconocí perfectamente. Se trataba de Red Heart, la cual me buscaba con su mirada, así que me levante del asiento, y fui a su encuentro.

\- ¡Hey Red… aquí! – le grité, mientras levantaba mi mano derecha, y ella al parecer me escuchó, y miró a la dirección en donde estoy.

-¿Carlos? ¡Carlos, eres tú! – dice con una gran sonrisa y corre a mi encuentro.

Al llegar, inesperadamente me abraza con fuerza, cabe decir que eso me tomó por sorpresa, pero eso no me molesta, lo que hice fue corresponderle el abrazo de igual forma.

\- jejeje, hola Red… cumplí con venir a visitarte – le dije con una risa, y ella se separa del abrazo mientras ríe.

\- jijiji, es cierto, ya me preguntaba cuando vendrías otra vez, y me sorprende de que vinieras, ya que odias los hospitales – me Red de forma divertida.

\- Y aun los odio, pero si hay que venir… hay que venir, jeje –

\- Así es… -

Nos la pasamos hablando, y por suerte era la hora de descanso de Red, ella me preguntaba si he estado bien después de estar aquí la primera vez, y yo le contaba todo lo que ha pasado, y fue hasta que ella nota las marcas de mis brazos.

\- Carlos, ¿Qué les pasó a tus brazos? – pregunta mirando mis brazos de arriba abajo.

\- emmm, pues verás, es una larga historia, pero lo que te puedo decir es que esas marcas me ayudan a pelear… tranquila, no son heridas, son mas bien como una cutie mark, anda… tócalos – le dije para extender mi brazo derecho para que lo tocara, ella dudó un poco, pero al final lo hiso.

Ella empezó a tocar con delicadeza mi brazo, dándose cuenta que si eran como una CM, pero entonces notaba que ella tenia una mirada algo extraña, mientras me seguía tocando, y lo digo por el brillo en sus ojos, y el sonrojo en su cara, además de que discretamente se muerde el labio inferior.

\- ¿Red? – le llamé, pero esta parecía no escucharme.

\- "Qué… fuerte…" – dijo algo en un susurro, pero no alcance muy bien a oírlo.

\- ¡Hey, Red! ¡vuelve! – le volví a llamar, y esta finalmente reacciona.

\- ¿Eh? Oh… l-lo siento mucho, ¿m-me hablabas? – dice esta, dejando de tocarme y sonrojándose casi por completo.

\- Oye, ¿te sientes bien? –

\- S-Si… estoy bien Carlos, muy… bien jiji – dice algo nerviosa, ¿Por qué actuará así?

\- Ok… si tu lo dices –

Después de eso seguíamos conversando, nada importante, solo de lo que haya o pasó por aquí, pero lo único que me dijo, fue del llamado "resplandor" en Canterlot, y que en los periódicos se decía que una especie de criatura detuvo la terrible invasión de esta. Me puse algo nervioso, si algunos supieran que fui yo… o me pedirían autógrafos… o huirían como gallinas con solo verme. Pero si eso llegara a pasar preferiría que me pidan autógrafos a que me teman.

Así pasó rápidamente una hora, y el descanso de Red terminó así que decidí irme para que ella continuara con su trabajo.

\- Me alegra haberte visto otra vez Carlos, si alguna vez necesitas de mi ayuda, ya sabes donde estoy – me dice Red con una sonrisa.

\- jeje, lo tendré en cuenta. Bueno, mejor no te hago perder tiempo, yo me retiro – le dije para empezar a salir, pero sin antes.

\- Hey… Carlos – Red me llamó y yo voltee a verla.

\- ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa Red? – le pregunté.

\- ammm, ¿n-no te gustaría… salir un día de estos conmigo? Para conocernos mas – me dice con un sonrojo, lo cual debo de decir… la hace ver muy linda.

\- ¿Enserio? Pues, por mi esta bien, ¿Cuándo tienes libre? –

\- La semana que viene, el sábado tengo el día libre. Si quieres… ese día puedes ir a mi casa, vivo a unas cuadras de la alcaldía, es una casa pequeña y de color azul cielo, allí es donde vivo. – me dice con una sonrisa de emoción.

Fue entonces que mis instintos se ponían en alerta ("cuando no") entonces pensé… para que Red me pidiera una cita, seguramente…. Bueno, no pierdo nada con averiguarlo, ¿verdad?

\- Ok. Entonces, el sábado de la próxima semana, ¿y a qué hora puedo…? – me interrumpe.

\- Oh, puedes venir a las 7, para aprovechar el tiempo – dice Red con una sonrisa complacida.

\- Seguro, allí estaré – le dije sonriendo.

Luego de eso, ella rápidamente me dio un beso en la mejilla, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella se va con la cara roja y con una sonrisa, la verdad me intriga del por qué quiere salir conmigo, pero ya se me hace una idea de lo que significa.

Dejando eso de lado, me fui directamente al castillo de Twilight, pensando en como están todos, pero si uso la lógica… apuesto que de seguro me prepararon alguna fiesta de bienvenida, conociendo a Pinkie… jejeje, será divertido.

…

Tras unos minutos llegué al castillo, con solo entrar, me hace sentir que salí de viaje por mucho tiempo y que al fin llego a mi… casa, si, el castillo es mi casa, al menos por el momento.

\- ¡Hey chicas! ¡ya vine! – llamé pero nadie me atendió. - ¿chicas? ¿Spike, Starlight? – sin respuesta.

Entonces me fui al salón de los tronos a buscar, y al llegar no vi a nadie por allí, así que empecé a buscar a Raymundo y todo mundo, pero nada, el castillo parece como abandonado.

\- ¡¿Twilight?! ¿estás aquí? – ahora estoy en la biblioteca, pero nadie por aquí. - ¿Qué extraño? Las chicas me imagino que podrían estar en sus casas, ¿pero y Twilight, Spike y Starlight? – me pregunto donde estarán los tres.

Seguía viendo en la biblioteca, hasta que algo llamó completamente mi atención, y eso era nada mas que el espejo-portal, donde esta el mundo humano de Equestria. Me sorprendí y a la vez me emocione por verlo, al principio me pareció algo extraño no verlo antes… pero considerando el desastre de libros que había aquí la otra vez no me di cuenta de su presencia.

\- Wow…. Es el portal al mundo humano… pero, parece que esta cerrado – dije a nadie en especial, ya que al tocar el espejo, no lo podía traspasar.

 **[Tal vez la maquina no tiene energía o este algo averiado, según entiendo, Twilight literalmente uso basura para construirlo]**

\- Bueno… algo así es, pero me da lástima, me gustaría ir a conocer Canterlot High y a las chicas, seria muy divertido – dije mirando el espejo.

 **[Puedo notar cierta melancolía en tu voz… acaso…]** – antes de que Slyfer continuara, lo interrumpí.

-Bueno… no sé si me entiendes, pero… creo que extraño un poco el vivir con los de mi especie, deje atrás muchas cosas en mi hogar, pero aun así… me da un poco de nostalgia. Pero eso no importa, cuando el portal se abra, iré a darle un vistazo al lugar, ya que en las películas y la serie de Equestria Girls no muestran mucho sobre el lugar –

 **[jejeje, cuando dijiste que recorrerías Equestria, debo suponer que el mundo humano también están en tus prioridades… ¿verdad?]** – me dice Slyfer con una risa.

\- jeje, ¿Qué te puedo decir?, me encanta recorrer los lugares que visito, y Equestria tiene mucho que ofrecer, así que esperaré, no importa, le daré una visita a las chicas humanas en algún momento – dije sonriendo con confianza.

Dejando el espejo me dirigí a mi cuarto, allí estaba mi maleta, justo donde la deje, pero con la diferencia es que toda mi ropa esta perfectamente acomodado en el closet que hay, seguro las chicas lo hicieron por mi, jeje, no quería que se molestaran en ordenar mi ropa.

Luego de darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa, Salí del castillo con rumbo al único lugar que se me ocurre, y que como cliché de historias HIE que he leído, solo puedo deducir que todos deben de estar en…

 **Sugar Cube Corner.**

Siguiendo mis instintos, tanto de dragón como de fan, llegue a Sugar Cube Corner, y efectivamente… puedo sentir las presencias de las chicas y de los demás allí, así que… decidí no arruinarle el esfuerzo de todas.

\- ¡SORPRESA! – sip, justo al abrir la puerta del local, todos los ponis que estaban, las chicas, Spike y Starlight, Zecora, Lyra y bombón, incluso pude ver a los señores Cake y a las CMC. Jejeje, no estoy sorprendido, pero como saben se ocultar las apariencias, lo que me pone feliz es que podré conocer a mas ponis aparte de las chicas.

\- ¡Sorpresa Carlitos! ¿te sorprendiste?, claro que te sorprendiste, solo mira tu cara de sorpresa… estas tan sorprendido que no pareces estar sorprendido, pero no creo que no te sorprendieras, ¿si estas sorprendido verdad? – del que Pinkie apareciera frente a mi en cuestión de un milisegundo, y que preguntara de si estoy sorprendido o no, jejeje, solo me hiso reírme por esto.

\- En realidad… estoy mas feliz que sorprendido, pero no al menor eso es algo, ¿no es así Pinkie? -

\- Oh… bueno, eso en parte tiene sentido, pero aun así… ¡me alegra que te gustara la fiesta de bienvenida! – me dice dándome un cariñoso abrazo.

\- Compañero, me alegra verte otra vez, y debo decir que te ves diferente a como te fuiste – dice Applejack la cual se acercó con las demás.

\- Es cierto amigo, te ves mas fuerte, lo puedo notar por tus músculos – dice Rainbow dándome un par de golpes en mi brazo derecho.

\- Oh cariño, cuanto me alegra verte también, me muero para veas las nuevas mudas de ropa que tengo hoy para ti… te fascinarán – dice Rarity con su toque dramático.

\- jejeje, gracias, oh, y gracias por enviarme parte de mi ropa Rarity, aprecio que lo hicieras… soy de cambiarse ropa mas de dos veces al día – le agradecí sonriendo.

\- ammm, a mi… me alegra que volvieras a salvo Carlos – me dice Fluttershy con una sonrisa dulce típica de ella.

\- Hey amigo… me alegra verte otra vez – dice Spike extendiéndome su garra, "también me alegra verte pequeño amigo" le respondí estrechándola.

\- A mi también me alegra ver que estás bien Carlos, Twilight nos contó a mi y a Spike lo que pasó, ¿seguro que estas bien? – me preguntó Starlight, la cual mira las marcas de mis brazos.

\- Estoy bien Starlight, pero en otra ocasión te contaré lo demás. ¿ok? – le dije, y ella asiente con una sonrisa.

\- Wow… ¿entonces eres el chico que Rainbow Dash me contó? Para no ser un poni admito que eres genial – la que dijo eso fue Scootaloo, la cual se acerco a mi junto a Applebloom y Sweetie Bell.

\- Hola niñas, ¿ustedes son…? – les dije queriendo saber sus nombres, jajaja, nunca me canso de esto, un día debería hacer una broma del ser adivino, seria muy gracioso jeje.

\- Oh cierto, mi nombre es Scootaloo, soy la hermana adoptiva de Rainbow Dash, y su fan numero 1 – dice Scootaloo, con una sonrisa y haciendo una pose como la de Rainbow.

\- Soy Applebloom, Applejack es mi hermana, ella ya me habló de ti – dice ella con una sonrisa mientras me tiende su mano y yo se la estrecho con gusto.

\- ammm, m-me llamo Sweetie Bell señor, es un gusto, mi hermana Rarity ya me dijo de usted – dice Sweetie Bell con algo de timidez, y no les voy a mentir, al ver la carita tan tierna de Sweetie Bell me derrite, no vallan a pensar mal. Entonces yo pongo una mano en su cabecita y la acaricio mientras le digo… "es un gusto también conocerte" eso pareció gustarle ya que movía su colita y me sonreía con mas confianza.

Ahora que lo veo, las tres tienen un estilo casi a los de sus hermanas, uno muy particular y adorable debo de decir jeje.

"Applebloom viste con una blusa de color verde con unas líneas horizontales de color roja en la parte de los bordes, y en el pecho tiene el estampado de una manzana, y usa unos pantaloncillos que le llegan hasta las rodillas".

"Sweetie Bell viste con una remera color rosa pálido que contrasta en parte con su melena, usa una falda de color morada con detalles rosas en algunas partes, y a diferencia de las otras dos, ella está un poquito mas desarrollada en lo que atributos se refiere, siendo seguida por Applebloom y Scootaloo se queda atrás".

"Scootaloo usa una camiseta color morada que combina con su melena, con una estampa de un rayo multicolor en el pecho, usaba unos jeans vaqueros color azul, y porta una casaca color azul rey… a de suponer que se quiere parecer a Rainbow en algún sentido".

Y así me la pase viendo a ponis que ya conozco, Zecora me saludo con sus típicas rimas, debería pedirle que me enseñe a rimar al hablar jeje, luego de eso saludé a los señores Cake y también de paso poder conoces a Pound y Pumpkin cake, jejeje esos bebés son muy traviesos. Luego fue Lyra la que me abrazó con tal fuerza que casi me dobla la columna… pobre de ella, la debí preocupar mucho, de seguro las chicas le contaron lo que pasó en Canterlot, bombón también me saludo de manera amistosa, y también conocí a…

\- Jo… así que eres el no-poni del que he oído hablar, ¿eh? – al voltear quien me hablaba, para mi sorpresa se trataba de Vinyl, y atrás de ella estaba Octavia, la cual parecía estar algo nerviosa.

\- Carlitos… ella es Vinyl Scratch, la mejor Dj de toooodo Ponyville – dice Pinkie saltando muy feliz.

\- jeje, muy cierto guapo, pero todos me conocen como DJPON3, pero si gustas solo Vinyl – me dice extendiéndome la mano, espera… es idea mía, ¿o acaso me llamó guapo?

\- emmm, es un gusto, mi nombre es Carlos Darío, Carlos para los amigos – le dije dándole la mano, pero veo que ella intenta contener la risa.

\- "pfff" lo siento amigo, pero tu nombre es el rarito, y a la vez muy chistoso jajajaja. Suena como cuando alguien estornuda mientras dice una palabrota jeje – dice de manera divertida, jejeje, esta chica ya me esta cayendo bien jeje.

\- ¡Vinyl! Eso es muy grosero, no esta bien burlarse del nombre de alguien – le regañó Octavia, pero yo intervengo.

\- Wow tranquila, la verdad a mi no me molesta, además de que no es la única que cree que mi nombre es gracioso – le dije sonriendo, y Octavia me mira sorprendida, mientras que Vinyl sonríe.

\- jeje, por cierto… - Vinyl abraza con su brazo izquierdo el cuello de Octavia. – ella es mi mejor amiga, Octavia Melody – dice presentando a la mencionada la cual se sonroja, no sé si sea por la vergüenza o por enojo, pero admito que me encantan sus ojos.

\- Es un gusto, ya había escuchado de ti en Canterlot, ¿tu tocas chelo verdad? – le pregunté y ella asiente.

\- Si… a eso me dedico, y también es un gusto señor Carlos – dice Octavia estrechando mi mano.

\- ammm, no me llames señor, apenas tengo 22 años, no estoy tan viejo jeje – le dije riendo y ella al parecer sonríe, bien… ya me estoy ganando su confianza, "de acuerdo… Carlos" me dice de manera respetuosa.

"Vinyl viste con una camiseta sin mangas de color negra, y en el pecho tiene una estampa de un disco de vinil, _("o acetato como le decimos en Costa Rica")_ usa unos shorts de color azul, además de que usa guantes sin dedos de color rosa en sus manos, y como siempre su característica CM y sus particulares gafas polarizadas, y de su figura… es comparable a la de Twilight, ni mas ni menos".

"Octavia viste con un traje tipo esmoquin de color morado, los pantalones y el saco son de ese color, usa una camisa de botones de color blanca muy fina, su corbatín con la que se identifica, su CM en su flanco, y su físico… se podría comparar al de Pinkie o Fluttershy aproximadamente".

Luego de presentaciones y demás empezó la fiesta. Aunque… para mi, estoy muy acostumbrado a que las fiestas sea con buen ambiente, una carnita asada con familia y amigos, además de echarse unas cervezas bien frías, jejeje, así es como celebramos una simple fiesta en mi país, pero esto no esta mal, la música por parte de Vinyl es buena, los bocadillos son deliciosos, todos conviviendo y pasándola bien, y aunque no hay cerveza, la cidra de manzana de Applejack es algo que le llega, cabe decir que nunca he probado la cidra de manzana, y debo de decir que es lo mejor que haiga probado. Hablando de licores los únicos que he probado son la cerveza, whisky, tequila, ron, vodka, mojito, vino, y así, pero la cidra no esta mal… casi no tiene alcohol pero el sabor es lo que cuenta.

…

Ok… debo decir que la fiesta es divertida, pero a la hora del baile… no sé…. Los ponis se quedan algo corto con eso, ahora todos están bailando, pero su tipo de baile es algo… raro. No me malentiendan, no digo que sea feo o ridículo, solo digo que les falta mas sacudirse, o popularmente decir, "mover el bote" ya que de donde vengo… bailar salsa, bachata, paso doble o lo que te sepas es un requisito importante para una fiesta jeje, espera, ahora que estoy hablando de baile… ¡eso es! Ya se como animar mas a los ponis y que aprendan algo nuevo.

 **POV-Pinkie.**

¡Oh SIIIIIIIIIII! Finalmente puedo compartir mis pensamientos en esta historia, estoy tan emocionada que no quepo en mi misma de la emoción, y que mi emoción no cabe en su propia emoción, y que la emoción de mi emoción no cabe en su emoción, y que la emoción de la emoción de mi emoción no cabe en su…

 _CDNQ96: "ejem… Pinkie, ¿podrías continuar con tu punto de vista por favor…? Sabes que me cuesta mucho hacer tus diálogos sin sentido que ni yo mismo entiendo, así que podrías solo seguir la línea de la historia, ¿si me haces el plis?_ "

\- Oki doki loki – dije muy emocionada, pero al parecer las chicas se dieron cuenta de lo que dije.

\- ¿Qué dijiste Pinkie? – Dashie preguntó confundida.

\- jijiji, no es nada Dashie, solo pensé en voz alta… tontita de mi – le dije sonriendo y sacando la lengua, y al parecer todas parece que las convencí, jiji, Carlitos no es el único que puede ocultar las apariencias.

Oh, y hablando de Carlitos… este se acerca a nosotras, parece estar emocionado por algo, debo decir que me gusta verlo así… después de lo que pasó en Canterlot, esta fiesta de bienvenida funcionó para subirle los ánimos y que se divierta tanto con nosotras como con el resto de los ponis.

\- Hola cariño, ¿disfrutas de la fiesta? – preguntó Rarity con una sonrisa.

\- jeje, si, admito que esta fiesta es muy divertida – dice con una sonrisa. – pero creo que es hora de mostrarles como es una fiesta al estilo de donde vengo – dice Carlitos, y eso ultimo que dijo nos llamó la atención a todas, en especial a mi.

\- Uhhhh… ¿dices que puedes hacer esta fiesta el doble o triple de divertida? Oh, oh, dime dime dime, ¿Cómo lo harás? – le pregunté muy emocionada de que la fiesta sea aun mas divertida.

\- Tranquila Pinkie, para eso, todo lo que necesito es mi celular, el cual esta en el castillo, así que solo saldré rápidamente y lo traeré, y así verán de lo que hablo – dice el dispuesto a retirarse.

\- Está bien compañero, pero no te tardes, esta fiesta no puede seguir sin el celebrado – dice Applejack de manera divertida, y todos nos reímos.

\- Claro… no me tardo – dijo para después salir rápidamente hacia el castillo.

\- ammm, ¿alguna tiene idea de lo que Carlos quiera hacer? – pregunta Fluttershy con timidez, pero todas excepto yo niega con la cabeza.

\- Oigan ¿Por qué Carlos salió así tan rápido? – la que preguntó fue Lyra la cual venia con Starlight y Spike, seguro notaron que Carlitos salió de Sugar Cube.

\- No lo sabemos… dijo que iba ir por su no sé que al castillo, y animaría la fiesta como suelen hacer en su mundo – dice Dashie algo confundida por eso, pero eso llamó mucho la atención de Lyra.

\- Animar fiesta al estilo de los humanos… eso suena muy interesante, me gustaría saber como celebran los humanos en las fiestas – dice Lyra con una gran sonrisa… jijiji, enserio que le fascinan lo relacionado con ellos.

Luego de unos minutos, Carlitos regresó con esa cosa extraña la cual se llama celular, y entonces nos dijo que con el le ayudaría a hacer esta fiesta mas divertida, entonces lo seguí a donde estaba Vinyl con su consola.

\- Hey hey, ¿que pasa guapo? ¿Qué necesitas de mi? Por mi puedes pedir… lo que sea – dice Vinyl con tono coqueto, mientras le guiña el ojo a Carlitos, jiji, el pobre se sonrojo un poquito por eso, aunque no entendí a que se refería.

\- ehhhh, en realidad es por otra cosa, quería saber si podía conectar mi celular a tu consola de Dj, tengo música la cual pondrá a todos los ponis a quemar la pista – dice Carlitos con una sonrisa, y entonces Vinyl se quita sus gafas y mira el aparato con suma impresión.

\- Wow… este cachivache es lo mas cool que haya visto – dice mientras tiene el aparato de Carlitos entre sus manos.

\- jejeje, si, pero luego te digo como funciona… ahora ¿podrías hacerme ese favor? –

\- Seguro galán, es hora de ver lo que tiene esta cosa – dice para después conectar un cable auxiliar a eso.

Entonces Carlitos decide dirigirse a los ponis, así que le alcance un micrófono, el se queda confundido de donde lo saqué, jiji, me encantaría verlo intentar buscar todas las cosas que tengo guardadas por ahí, jijiji.

\- "Ejem" buenas tardes a todos y a todas. Como verán… la fiesta va dedicada a mi, algunos de aquí ya me conocen, pero supongo que otros no. Bueno para empezar mi nombre es Carlos Darío, y soy nuevo por aquí – Carlitos hacía su presentación mientras muchos de los ponis que no lo conocen murmuran varias cosas. – otra cosa que se preguntaran es ¿Qué soy, cierto? Pues solo les diré que soy un humano que vino de un lugar muy pero muy lejano. Vine aquí por una nueva vida ya que por ciertas dificultades de mi hogar tuve que irme de allí – dijo eso con un tono algo decaído, las chicas, yo Zecora y Lyra se pusieron algo tristes ya que sabemos a que se refiere.

\- Dejando eso de lado… les quiero agradecer por haber venido a esta fiesta el día de hoy, me ciento feliz de poder hacer nuevos amigos y… que espero que mi presencia no sea algo… chocante jejeje – al decir eso todos rieron por eso, incluso nosotras. – saben… oí que aquí las fiestas de Pinkie pie son muy especiales, y no lo dudo, yo y ustedes se la pasan muy bien. Pero… entonces sentía que a esta fiesta le hacia falta una pequeña chispa, una que me recuerde al lugar de donde vengo. Y que mejor que encender la pista de baile – dice Carlitos con una sonrisa, todos parecían confundidos por esto, pero a otros les entraba la curiosidad por lo que planeaba hacer.

Es entonces que baja del escenario y se acerca a nosotras, pero de entre todas, Carlitos le ofrece una mano a… ¿mí? Ok… eso me llamó la atención, al igual que a las chicas y al resto de los ponis.

\- ¿Carlitos? – le pregunté curiosa y algo confundida por lo que quería.

\- Verás Pinkie, lo que planeo es enseñarles a todos como seria una fiesta de donde vengo yo… así que pensé si me podías ayudar en esto. después de todo, se trata de que todos aquí se diviertan, ¿no? vamos… será entretenido, te lo aseguro – dice Carlitos con una sonrisa de confianza.

No voy a negar que eso me dejo sorprendida, pero al pensar en lo que dijo… tiene razón…. Si el quiere hacer que su fiesta sea el doble de divertida, entonces no le veo nada de malo, además… pienso que saber como son las fiestas de los humanos seria muy divertido jijiji.

\- jiji, esta bien Carlitos, y tienes razón con lo que dijiste, todos y cada uno debe de divertirse hoy, así que ¡si te ayudaré! – dije sonriendo mientras le tomo de la mano y regresamos al escenario.

\- Muy bien… damas y sementales, la alegre Pinkie me va ayudar con esto. Ahora, ¡Dj, púchale play! – Carlitos le dijo eso a Vinyl, la cual asintió, y entonces como el le enseñó, puso la música que tiene el aparatito de Carlitos.

 _(Nota: aquel que gusta, puede insertar cualquier canción de bailable, ya sea salsa, bachata o lo que gusten. En este caso… yo pondría unas de Marc Anthony… ya que es mi favorito XD)_

Fue entonces que una canción empezó a sonar, es una muy movida, pienso que es para bailar, y es entonces que Carlitos vuelve a tomar la palabra.

-Ok amigos, ahora les mostraré uno de los tantos bailes que hacemos los humanos, verán que se divertirán mucho – dice sonriendo mientras voltea la mirada hacia mi - ¿lista pinkie? – me pregunta con la misma sonrisa.

\- ¡Súperrecontramega lista! – dije sonriendo emocionada.

Fue entonces que empezó a enseñarme los pasos, les dijo a todos que consiguieran una pareja, y también les pidió que hagan lo mismo a todos. Al principio era difícil seguir el ritmo, pero después empecé a tomarle el estilo a este baile, y debo… decir… que… ¡me gusta!

Poco a poco todos tomaban el ritmo, y fue allí que Carlitos fue por las demás chicas; Rarity al principio le costó pero también le agarro el ritmo, aunque esta se sonrojaba del como Carlitos la tocaba en varias partes jijiji, Twilight se negó, pero el le insistió y ella aceptó, aunque es algo torpe entonces le propuso ayudarla, también fue así con Starlight, Zecora, Lyra la cual le ponía mas empeño jiji, Octavia la cual se sonrojó por tener a Carlitos tan cerca jiji.

Vinyl también se unió al baile, aunque esta era un poco mas atrevida, Dashie por nada en el mundo quería bailar, o al menos no tan cerca de Carlitos, pero aun así decidió por intentar, jejeje… se cayó y tropezó muchas veces, así que le dijo a Carlitos que le enseñara a ser buena en esto, luego fue el turno de Applejack, al cual a palabras de Carlos era muy tosca como el antes jijiji, pero al menos aprendió un poco y empezaba a llevar el ritmo.

Luego de eso nos enseñó otros tipos de bailes humanos, el que practicábamos anteriormente se llama salsa… jiji nombre gracioso para un baile, nos enseño la bachata la cual es igual de complicada que la anterior, además de ser muy a pegada con la pareja, luego fue el paso doble, este si me gusta, además de ser muy fácil, incluso nos enseñó una llamada Macarena, jijijiji… es el baile mas chistoso y mas divertido que he hecho. En fin, toda la fiesta es súperduper divertida. Ahora pienso que la vida de los humanos es muuuy interesante, y Carlitos es el poni mas divertido que haya conocido aunque no sea un poni realmente jijiji, pienso que… tal vez me gustaría saber mas de como celebran los humanos, así haría que las fiestas sean el doble… no, mas bien el triple de divertidas, y creo que Carlitos puede ayudarme con eso jiji.

 _CDNQ96: "Ok Pinkie… tu tiempo acabó, ya el cap esta por terminar así que debo pasar a lo siguiente. Te prometo que la próxima tendrás otra oportunidad te lo aseguro"._

Owwww, es que lástima, yo quería seguir mostrándole mis pensamientos a todos. Oh bueno… el autor ya habló, aunque pensándolo mejor, un día de estos iré a su casa y le llevaré cupcakes de chocolate con nuez y maní, son sus favoritos, y así lo convenceré de que me dejé mas tiempo en mi próximo punto de vista ufufufu.

En fin ya con este ultimo pensamiento me despido, nos vemos lectores, hasta el cap siguiente jijiji, y sigan apoyando esta historia… ¿por favoooor…?

\- ammm, Pinkie ¿te sientes bien? ¿Por qué miras hacia el techo? – la pregunta de Carlitos y del como las demás me miran me sacó de lugar.

\- jijiji, no es nada, solo dando paso al fin del cap de hoy – le respondí con simpleza, pero parece que lo confundí al igual que a todos, jijiji si supieran.

 **Mientras tanto, en el castillo de Shadow, en las mazmorras. Narración en tercera persona.**

Shadow Night estaba caminado en el lugar mas oscuro de su castillo, y que son las mazmorras de esta. Era un pasillo amplio y calabozos en cada lado del pasillo, y que se dividía en varias secciones en la parte baja del castillo. Al no ser un lugar iluminado con alguna antorcha u otra cosa, Shadow puede recorrerlo sin la necesidad de encender su cuerno, sus ojos rojos le dan la habilidad de poder ver en la oscuridad mas profunda.

Pero nos concentraremos en una celda en especial, una que parece que es de máxima seguridad ya que en vez de barrotes, hay una gran puesta de acero de color negro, y que en la parte superior de la puerta, hay una pequeña rendija para poder observar el interior del cubículo. Es entonces que el alicornio oscuro llega ante la puerta y mira por esa rendija, al que se supone que esta dentro de esa segura celda.

\- ¿Vine a ver si te sentías cómodo? ¿te gusta el lugar mi viejo amigo? – dice el semental de forma burlona al que esta dentro de la celda.

\- Lárgate de mi vista… maldito enfermo – una voz gruesa y fría le respondió al alicornio.

\- Oh vamos… al menos agradéceme de que te sacara de esa mugrienta prisión tuya en el Tártaro, aquí puedes respirar aire fresco, además… - shadow no termina su frase ya que un golpe en la puerta lo aleja de ella.

\- ¡Dije que te largues poni desquiciado! – la voz gritó con odio en sus palabras, cosa que le sacó una risa al poni.

\- jejejeje, extrañaba tu carácter Kraush, por eso eres de los dragones oscuros mas fuertes, y el que mas estimo por servirme bien – dice Shadow con una sonrisa maligna.

\- Hubiera preferido quemarme y pudrirme en el Tártaro que estar aquí, además ya te lo he dicho miles de veces… yo no sigo las órdenes de nadie, además de que cuando te pedí un favor me engañaste y me diste la espalda, tengo mas de una razón para hacerte pedazos – gruño el denominado Kraush con extremo odio hacia el alicornio malvado.

\- jajaja, enserio crees que puedes contra mi, ¿eh? Lamento decirte que ya no soy el mismo que conociste hace años, ahora me hecho mas poderoso, pero no es suficiente para mi, yo quiero mas… ser mas allá de un ser inmortal, yo… deseo ser un dios…. un dios que demuestre que el poder puede controlar todo, y para lograrlo debo liberar a unas legendarias bestias que podrían otorgarme dicho poder… y así haré un orden donde los dioses rijan a los mortales, y que los que se opongan sean destruidos por herejes, y cuando ese día llegue, yo seré el dios que dominará Equestria, y que aquellos que se resistan a mi, serán arrojados a los lugares mas espantosos del Tártaro mismo, y que sufran y imploren por sus vidas. Y destruiré a todo aquel que se entrometa en mis planes de trascender… - Shadow decía sus razones para tener a toda Equestria sumida en el dominio de ser un dios tirano, y el prisionero al escuchar eso no dijo nada, fue un silencio pesado por varios minutos, hasta que…

\- "pfff" jejejeje, jajajajajaja, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… - Kraush empezó a reírse con fuerza, provocando la furia del semental, el cual le brillaron los ojos de manera molesta por ese atrevimiento.

\- ¡¿De que demonios te ries?! – bramo shadow con ira.

\- jajajajajaja, esa es la cosa mas ridícula que he escuchado en mis 1600 años de vida, enserio eres un maldito loco jajajaja – se burlaba el prisionero, mientras que el alicornio oscuro solo suspira.

\- Búrlate todo lo que quieras Kraush… pero si llegas a estar el día que ascienda a ser un dios… entonces yo seré el que me ría de ti por tu estupidez – dijo fríamente el alicornio para después retirarse del lugar.

\- jeje, eso lo veremos… -

Entonces desde la rendija de la puerta de la celda, se pueden distinguir unos ojos con pupila de reptil, los cuales muestran calma y odio, dando a entender que el ser llamado Kraush es alguien tranquilo, sin ser arrogante como lo era Great Fang, pero también se nota un gran odio, unos que haría que matara a cualquiera que se le ponga en frente. Sin duda este ser debía de ser alguien de cuidado.

…

" _Carlos tuvo un regreso a Ponyville muy divertido, pero esa paz no será eterna, no cuando Shadow ya tiene a alguien que de seguro será un reto para nuestro chico humano-dragón._

 _¿Qué hará Carlos ahora que ha vuelto con sus amigos? ¿Quién será ese tal Kraush, y en quien Shadow tanto confía? ¿Cuál será el siguiente movimiento del alicornio oscuro en contra de nuestros amigos?"_

…

 **Bueno… aquí está, eso seria todo de mi para ustedes por ahora, si se preguntas si Carlos irá en algún momento al mundo humano de Equestria la respuesta es si, solo que será mas adelante.**

 **En fin eso es todo, les deseo un gran y poderoso ¡PURAVIDA! a todos aquellos que…**

 **Pinkie: a aquellos que aman tanto las fiestas como yo… jijiji.**

 **Yo: ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ¡¿Pinkie, de donde demonios saliste?!**

 **Pinkie: jijiji, eso es secreto bobito… pero vine para agradecerte que me dieras un punto de vista. (dice abrazándome cariñosamente)**

 **Yo: Nah… está bien, pensé que debía cambiar un poco, además… te prometo que el próximo tuyo será muy pronto, solo si prometes seguir la línea de la historia y no perderte en tus pensamientos. ¿Estamos? (le dije sonriendo)**

 **Pinkie: ¡Oki doki loki! Oh, a propósito te traje tus cupcakes favoritos.**

 **Yo: Wow, enserio los trajiste, gracias Pinkie, y por eso dejaré que despidas conmigo el cap. (le dije con una sonrisa y ella salta muy contenta por esto)**

 **Pinkie: ¡YAYYYYYY! Bien amiguitos Carlitos y yo nos despedimos y les deseamos buenos días/tardes/noches/ante noches/madrugadas/medios días…**

 **Yo: ¡PINKIE PIE!**

 **Pinkie: Upsi… lo siento jijiji, en fin solo les deseamos eso a la hora que lean esta historia, y por favor apóyenla… háganlo por Carlitos, háganlo por mi… ¡pooor fiiiiiis!**

 **Yo: jejeje, hay Pinkie, siempre me alegra tenerte por aquí, siempre me alegras el día. En fin… ahora si me disculpan, es hora de los cupcakes, ¡Yomi!**

 **Pinkie y yo: Hasta otra…. Cuídense. X3**


	17. Nuevo camino y un nuevo rival

**Hola a todos… aquí Carlos con otro cap mas de esta historia. Lamento el retraso, pero como dije en otra de mis historias, he estado algo enfermo, pero eso no me detiene de querer avanzar con mis historias. Ahora responderé a un comentario.**

…

 ***Mistery560:** "Gracias por el apoyo compa… lo agradezco de verdad. con respecto a tu idea… no está mal, incluso yo tenía una idea parecida, pero decidí que tomaría la idea mía y la tuya para algo diferente, solo le cambiaré varias cosas, eso lo verás más adelante. En fin… gracias por tu apoyo bro, y espero que sigas apoyando esta historia. ;)

…

 **Eso sería mi respuesta para el amigo que quiere aportar su grano a esta historia XD. Bueno mejor ya no los molesto mas y les dejo con el cap. Que lo disfruten. ;)**

 **Mi paraíso deseado.**

 **Arco 1: La búsqueda.**

 **Capitulo 15: Nuevo camino, y un nuevo rival.**

 **POV-Lyra.**

¡Hay no, hay no, HAY NO! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Tiene que estar en algún lado, si no aparece me volveré loca! Esto no puede estarme pasando, y mas con lo que Carlos mas aprecia en el mundo.

\- ¡Bombón, por favor dime que lo encontraste! – le dije desesperada a mi amiga Bombón, la cual me está ayudando a buscar por toda la casa.

\- Lo lamento Lyra, pero no lo encontré por ningún lado, y a propósito ¿Qué tiene eso de especial? Según tú es un regalo de amistad de Carlos, ¿no crees que solo exageras por un simple rosario? – dice Bombón confundida por mi reacción… ¡pero ella no entiende lo especial de ese rosario!

\- ¡¿Simple rosario?! ¡Ese no es un simple rosario Bombón, es el recuerdo más preciado de Carlos, y ahora lo acabo de perder! – grité exasperada, no puedo creer que perdiera el rosario de Carlos, ¡esto es lo peor que me pudo haber sucedido!

\- Hey, tranquila Lyra, estas siendo casi tan dramática que Rarity, así que solo relájate – dice Bombón, ¡¿PERO CÓMO QUIERE QUÉ ME CALME EN UN MOMENTO ASÍ?!

\- Bombón tu no lo entiendes… si Carlos se entera de que perdí el rosario de su madre se molestara mucho conmigo y… es posible que ya no quiera verme de nuevo – dije agachando la mirada con tristeza, no quiero destruir mi relación de amistad con Carlos… no quiero.

\- Haaa… al menos te has puesto a recordar cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste, o si lo tenias puesto y te lo quitaste en algún lado –

\- Si ya lo he hecho, pero eso fue hace dos días, y ese día fue la fiesta de bienvenida de Carlos, fue el día que lo tenía puesto, pero ahora ya no recuerdo en donde lo puse… o si se me cayó en algún lado o… ¡si alguien me robó sin que me diera cuenta! – dije alterada.

\- Ya ya, si ese es el caso… pues… te recomendaría que hablaras con Carlos y le explicas lo que sucedió. Estoy segura que el entenderá – dice Bombón de manera alentadora, pero yo…

\- No lo sé Bombón, ese rosario es especial para él, y además… tengo miedo de que no… - callé ya que pensé en eso que siento por él, ese sentimiento que empecé a sentir desde que el me regalo ese rosario ese día.

\- Mmmm, ¿Qué sucede Lyra, por qué te callaste así? – me preguntó mi mejor amiga, pero yo… no sé si decirle de esto.

\- B-Bueno, lo que quería decir es… que temo que ya no quiere ser mi amigo, y que no quiera verme otra vez – dije con tristeza, Carlos es alguien amable y comprensible, pero también de carácter explosivo, así que si se molesta conmigo por perder su rosario… yo…

\- ¿Estás segura de eso? Pues del como lo miras y del cómo te divertiste en la fiesta con él, me hacen pensar en otra cosa amiga – me dice Bombón con una sonrisa pícara.

\- ¿A-A-A qué t-te refieres con eso? – le pregunté algo nerviosa.

\- Oh vamos Lyra… sabes que te conozco bien, y que siempre has tenido esa fantasía desde hace mucho tiempo – me dice con su misma expresión… un minuto, ¡¿a-acaso ella sabe de…?!

\- ¡NO! ¡No no no no no no no no no no NO! ¡Eso no es lo que piensas! ¡Yo no me enamoraría de un humano! - ¡NOOOOO! ¡¿Qué hice?!

\- ¡Ajá! ¡Te cantaste tu sola Lyra! ¡Jajajajajaja! – dijo Bombón para luego empezar a reírse, mientras que me sonrojé de la vergüenza.

\- ¡BOOOOOOMBOOOOOOOON! – le grité avergonzada y molesta.

\- jajajaja, hay Lyra… ni intentes esconderlo, tu siempre decías que si te llegaras a encontrar a un humano, lo seducirías para que fuera tu novio. Eso me lo decías casi todos los días, y ahora que Carlos está aquí… tú te sientes atraída por él, ¿no es así? – Maldición, me descubrió.

Agh… Bombón eres una…. Bah… a quien engaño, Carlos me gusta, sé que llevo poco de conocerlo, pero al principio solo era porque siempre fantaseaba que el primer humano que conociera se volviera mi primer novio, y que… ugh, no, ¿en que estas pensando Lyra? Si bien así era desde el inicio, pero después de que Carlos me tratara tan bien, además de no oponerse a contarme de su especie y de su vida, y sobre todo… me regaló lo más preciado que él tiene. Ese día que me dio ese rosario, mis pensamientos cambiaron, y del como nos divertimos él y yo hace un par de días en su fiesta de bienvenida, me hiso saber que… esa no era la forma correcta de querer acercarme a un humano, y que… era mejor conociéndolo y complementar uno con el otro.

Con respecto a Carlos; lo que pienso de él, es que es alguien amable, amigable, gracioso, pero sobretodo valiente, siempre salió adelante con su vida después de lo que le pasó, y ahora el es un héroe. Eso ultimo lo supe por las Twilight y las chicas, al parecer Carlos es mas especial de lo que aparenta, si pudo detener una invasión a Equestria con un poder de dragón oculto en su interior, entonces lo vuelven alguien sumamente increíble.

Aun así, no sé cómo decirle que perdí el rosario de su madre, seguro que no me perdonaría por eso… no quiero que deje de ser mi amigo, del poco tiempo que lo conozco me llegué a encariñar con él, por eso tengo miedo, solo espero que pueda perdonarme por esto.

 **POV-Carlos.**

Ya pasaron dos días después de la fiesta que las chicas me hicieron, admito que fue muy divertido, pero a la vez me trajo algo de nostalgia, no me divertía así desde hace mucho tiempo, creo que como dice la canción… "Me olvide de vivir"

En fin, desde hace dos días ayudo a Applejack en su granja, también cuando tengo tiempo libre le hago uno que otro favor a cualquier poni que requiera una mano, como dije antes… hago esto sin pedir nada a cambio, y solo ayudo a los que requieren ayuda en realidad. Siguiendo con lo que estaba; el trabajar lo hago a cualquier hora del día, pasó con las chicas cuando tienen tiempo libre… y con respecto a mi entrenamiento para seguir aprendiendo a usar mi nueva fuerza. Pues… resulta que decidí ir al bosque Everfree a ver si podía encontrar un lugar especial donde no haya nadie, y resulta que encontré un claro, uno muy bonito y espacioso, aquí no puedo molestar a ningún poni y así poder controlar mis poderes de manera eficiente.

Ahora… tengo un problema, resulta ser que al día siguiente de la fiesta, Pinkie pie encontró el rosario que le regalé a Lyra, al parecer se le cayó sin que ella se diera cuenta, al parecer el gancho con el que se sujetaba se rompió, así que lo lleve a una joyería aquí en Ponyville, y pudieron arreglarlo.

Pero el problema ahora es que por más que busco a Lyra no la encuentro. O también cuando la veo e intento hablarle, ella huye… yo solo quiero devolverle el rosario, ¿pero no entiendo por qué me esquiva? ¿Acaso es por qué temerá que me moleste con ella por casi perder el rosario de mi madre? Si es así entonces debo de encontrarla y explicarle todo, solo así estará tranquila.

Sin embargo… hay otra cosa de la que me enteré esta mañana, y les digo que fue una gran sorpresa para mí, no me imaginaba que ella también estaría aquí en esta Equestria. Se estarán preguntando ¿de quién estoy hablando? Pues lo único que diré es que es alguien sumamente caótica.

Todo empezó esta mañana cuando me despertaba.

…

Ya era otro día aquí en mi nueva vida, me divertí mucho hace dos días con las chicas y los demás, además de que estos días nada malo ha pasado, pero no debo bajar la guardia, Shadow en cualquier momento puede hacer su siguiente ataque, ya sea aquí en Ponyville, el imperio de cristal o algún otro lugar.

Pero dejando eso de lado… tengo otra vez esos sueños que tenía cuando llegué a Equestria, pero esta vez algo muy diferente, además de alguien más que me llama. Pero no se trata de Shadow esta vez, es alguien diferente… y la energía que transmite es más cálida, incluso… debo decir que su presencia se parece a las de Celestia y Luna, como si fuera alguien igual a ellas… eso es lo extraño.

Pero el sueño poco a poco está desapareciendo, tal parece que voy a despertar.

\- Hmm… ¿Q-Qué…? – poco a poco voy abriendo los ojos, y me encuentro con el… ¿suelo? Por alguna razón el techo ahora es el suelo.

\- Uh, veo que ya despertaste – dijo una voz, una voz femenina al parecer.

\- "Yawn" ¿Qué extraño, puedo ver el suelo con todo y la mesa de noche?- dije aun adormilado, estoy muy cansado de tanto entrenar ayer.

\- Oh, eso… no te preocupes guapo, solo cierra los ojos y duerme~… - dice la voz femenina otra vez.

\- Ok mama… solo será una 1hora mas… - dije volviendo a…. un segundo, mi madre jamás me decía guapo, y cómo es posible que pueda ver el suelo si la cama esta…

Abrí los ojos de nuevo y efectivamente era el suelo, ¿pero qué mi…?

\- fufufu, enserio eres un chico muy despistado – dice la voz que… está… a mi derecha.

Entonces volteo a ver a mi derecha, y allí acostada a mi lado, estaba una criatura que me resultaba familiar, tenía diferentes partes de animales, una quimera. Pero había algo diferente en esta, ya que tiene una melena blanca, sus ojos rojos son más grandes, además de tener un rostro muy lindo…. Además de que tenía un cuerpo antropomórfico como todos, usaba un camisón color morado, y en atributos… diría que está a la par con Luna.

Un segundo… una quimera… voz de una chica… melena… lindos ojos… y con un cuerpazo de infarto…. Acaso es…

\- ¡Buenos días guapo! – NO PUEDE SER… ¡ES, ES, ES ELLA!

\- ¡DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! – fue mi grito el cual de seguro se escuchó por todo Ponyville.

Esa cosa me asustó, pero cuando me disponía a salir de la cama, resulta que ¡LA PUTA CAMA ESTÁ EN EL PUTO TECHO! Fue allí que me caí de cara al piso.

"PAM"

\- ¡Auch! ¡¿Pero qué mierda…?! – dije sobándome la cara por el golpe, y es cuando escucho a esa cosa reírse.

\- ¡jajajajajaja… debiste ver tu cara, en serio no te esperaste esto al despertar jajajaja! – decía ella entre risas, eso me molesto mucho… pero en vez de decirle algo solo me quedé viéndola, ya que perfectamente reconocía a esta personaje debido al fandom, y que enserio no me esperaba que existiera aquí.

Antes de que dijera algo, alguien más entra en el cuarto, resultando ser Twilight y Starlight, las cuales creo que me escucharon gritar.

\- ¡¿Carlos que su…?! – Twilight iba a preguntar, cuando ve a la criatura flotante en el lugar, y enseguida pone una cara de molestia. - ¡Eris! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó molesta… y esa revelación me hiso explotar la cabeza.

\- Oh, hola Twilight querida, y también a ti Starlight – dijo ahora reconocida Eris, la versión femenina de Discord.

\- Chicas, ¿ustedes la conocen? – les pregunté a ambas, yo obviamente sabia la respuesta, solo quiero asegurarme de que no es un sueño.

\- Así es, ella es Eris, la diosa del caos y la desarmonía – dijo Starlight mirando fijamente a Eris, y confirmándome mis sospechas.

\- Es un placer querido, la verdad no me esperaba que alguien como tú llegara a Equestria – dice la draconequina poniéndose en tierra, debo decir que es casi tan alta como Celestia.

\- Aun no me has respondido Eris, ¿en dónde has estado todo este tiempo? ¿Acaso no sabías que Equestria estuvo en una situación peligrosa? – preguntaba Twilight con molestia.

\- Oh vamos, tenía mis vacaciones de un mes ¿lo olvidan? Y claro que sabía lo que estaba aconteciendo en Equestria – dice Eris despreocupadamente mientras chasquea los dedos y hace aparecer una lima y empieza a limarse su garra de águila.

\- Si ya sabías lo que estaba pasando… ¡¿entonces por qué no viniste cuando te necesitábamos?! – decía Twilight con enojo, incluso parecía que tenía una vena roja de furia al estilo anime.

\- Pues lo siento ¿Ok? Pero tú sabes cómo es viajar a otra dimensión, tardas mucho en el viaje, además… al final fue nuestro amigo aquí presente que resolvió todo, ¿no es así lindura? – dice Eris, pero lo ultimo me lo pregunta de manera coqueta.

\- Ehhhh, pues… algo así fue – le respondí algo incómodo, no es que me moleste pero por alguna razón, siento que debo cuidarme de ella a toda costa.

\- En fin, para la próxima esperamos que esta vez nos ayudes cuando la situación lo amerita – dice Starlight de forma cansada.

\- En fin… me encantaría seguir conversando pero tengo asuntos que atender… adiós chicas, nos vemos después, y también a ti querido, cuídate~… - dijo Eris despidiéndose, mientras que me guiña el ojo con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras chasquea los dedos y se va, mientras que todo en el cuarto regresa a la normalidad.

\- Ok… alguna me puede decir ¿Qué acaba de suceder? – pregunté ya que este fue el encuentro más raro que haya tenido, y aun sigo creyendo que debo vigilar a mi alrededor, solo por precaución.

\- Ufff… es una muy larga historia – dijo Twilight con fastidio, Starlight está igual.

\- Bueno, supongo que fue algo divertido conocer a Eris… ("me alegra que no sea Discord") pero siento que debo de cuidarme de mi alrededor a partir de hoy jejeje – dije de forma graciosa, y ambas también soltaron una risa.

\- jeje, bueno… creo que es mejor que vayamos a desayunar, antes de que piense que algo peor vaya a ocurrir – dijo Starlight de forma irónica, pero antes de que alguien dijera algo.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Casi olvidaba un detallito! – la repentina voz de Eris detrás de Twilight y Starlight… y lo que pasó a continuación es algo que me dejó desencajado completamente.

\- ¡kyaaaaaa! –

\- ¡kyaaaaaa! –

Así como lo oyen amigos míos… esos son los gritos de Twilight y Starlight, no porque algo malo les pasara, de hecho es lo más… comprometedor de lo que es. Y las únicas palabras para describir lo que estoy viendo ahora son… Eris y un clon de ella, les revisan las medidas del busto a ambas yeguas, ¡y para colmo conmigo viendo todo!

\- Uhhhhh, Twilight querida, te han crecido un par de centímetros este mes ~… - dice la Eris que manosea a Twilight.

\- Pues parece que te quedas atrás querida… ya que Starlight se desarrolla a paso rápido. Fufufu, así te conseguirás un novio más rápido de lo que crees – dice la otra Eris que hace lo mismo con Starlight.

\- E-E-Eris… y-ya… ya bas… ¡ahhh~! – intentaba decir Twilight, pero las expresiones de su cara, su sonrojo en esta, y de su tono de voz… no creo que pueda refutar nada.

\- Ya… b-basta, E-Eris… detén… ¡kyaa~! – ni que decir de Starlight, ella está igual.

\- Fufufu, hay chicas, solo lo hago por… cosas de salud, además de que aun son jóvenes, aun tienen mucho camino por delante~… - dice Eris con una sonrisa traviesa.

En cambio yo… no sé qué hacer por esta situación, aunque la disfruto en cierto modo, pero simplemente no puedo hacer nada… solo estoy parado aquí con cara de idiota mientras avergüenzan a mis amigas, aunque también tengo una pelea interna… una que me una a este pequeño juego, y otra que reaccione de… "mi arranque de estupidez transitoria" bien lo dijo Mandy en las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy, como me hiso reír esa serie jejeje.

Finalmente después de unos 5 minutos… la draconequina deja libres a ambas, mientras sonríe de forma burlona.

\- Si quieres ver mas como esto solo tienes que pedirlo querido… o incluso ir más allá~ - fue lo último que dijo Eris mientras me guiñaba el ojo y desaparece del lugar mientras se ríe.

Una vez se fue… Twilight y Starlight estaban reincorporándose mientras aun tienen el sonrojo en su cara, y se arreglas su ropa ya que… Eris fue directamente al postre principal. Yo estoy con la cara roja y sudando de los nervios… ya que mis instintos de dragón me dicen que corra y me esconda ya que…

\- GRRRRRRR… ¡EEEEEEEEERIIIIIIIIIISSS, JURO QUE LA PRÓXIMA VEZ TE CONVERTIRÉ EN PIEDRA Y TE DONARÉ COMO MANIQUÍ PARA LA GUARDIA…! – Twilight explotó de la ira y vergüenza que sentía… ahora si temo por mi vida en este momento.

\- Wow… T-Twilight, tranquila… solo relájate y… - no me dejó continuar ya que me agarró del cuello de mi camisa y me acercó a su rostro el cual esta mas que furioso… ¡que mello!

\- ¡Y tú! ¡Más te vale que no le digas nada a nadie o juro por Celestia que todo lo que tienes de hombre…! – ¡hay santo Cristo protégeme, esta quiere arrancarme a mi mascotita!

\- Ok… entendido y anotado – dije casi mojando mis pantalones.

Fue cuando me soltó y empezó a irse echando chispas por la rabia, no sin antes darme una mirada de muerte, y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, y por puro instinto me cubrí mi parte baja por protección. Al irse… pude suspirar del alivio, ahora creo en eso de que ningún hombre puede contra la ira de una mujer.

 **[¡Por los dioses… incluso hasta yo me llegué a asustar! Enserio las hembras enojadas pueden incluso contra dioses]** – hasta Slyfer lo sintió.

("Ahora entiendo mejor a Goku o Vegeta, ni el ser más poderoso, incluso si es un dios pueden hacer algo contra una mujer furiosa, debo admitir que tengo suerte de salir en una pieza, pero a partir de hoy tendré a mi amiguito en resguardo") – me dije en mi mente, nunca pensé que sentiría tanto miedo por una chica colérica.

\- ammm, C-C-Carlos – a las palabras de Starlight… el miedo me invadió nuevamente, y lo único que pude hacer fue…

\- ¡PorfavorstarlightnoteenojesconmigoteprometoennombredeDiosquenodirénadadeloquepasóaquíyquenoviabsolutamentenadadenada! –

Ni siquiera sé cómo es que pude decir todo eso tan rápido, pero lo único que sé, es que me tiré a los cascos de Starlight y rogar que por favor no me castre.

\- En realidad… q-quería pedirte disculpas por esto – dice con suma pena y vergüenza, y eso me sorprendió, ya que no parece estar enojada.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Cómo dices? – dije reincorporándome, y al verla, ella me desvía la mirada avergonzada mientras que sigue cubriéndose el pecho con sus brazos.

\- Eris ya ha hecho eso con todas, y aunque este también molesta, no te culpo por haber visto eso… esta vez ella nos agarró con la guardia baja, lo siento Carlos… c-creo que esto debió de ser muy… -

\- ¿incómodo? – terminé su frase.

\- Si, eso. Todas ya saben cómo sobrellevar esto, en cambio Twilight… tu mismo la viste – dice con una sonrisa nerviosa, y le doy la razón.

\- Te doy la razón Starlight, creo que a partir de ahora no solo debo de cuidarme de esa Eris, sino de Twilight también, al menos hasta que se le baje la cólera jeje – dije riendo, y Starlight también se rio.

\- jiji, así es. Bueno… mejor olvidemos esto y vayamos a desayunar – ella propuso y yo acepté.

\- Si, solo que mejor me mantengo a distancia de Twilight, no quiero quedarme sin herencia antes de tiempo – dije con gracia, y ambos nos reímos, es mejor que dejemos esto atrás y concentrarnos en el ahora.

Aunque con eso ultimo que dijo Starlight… de que todas ya pasaron por esto con Eris, ya me imagino las reacciones de todas; Applejack de seguro le daría unas buenas patadas, Rarity estaría como Twilight según se me ocurre, con Rainbow… estoy seguro que le daría un buen par de zapes si le llegara a decir plana, Fluttershy es la que mas debe de sufrir ya que es su amiga más cercana, y Pinkie… bueno conociendo lo inocente que es ella, de seguro le daría cosquillas al instante. También me llegó la idea de las reacciones que tendrían Celestia o Luna en este caso.

 **[Admítelo playboy, esas imágenes serían para grabar en escondidas y tenerlas para…]** – lo detuve antes de que continuara.

(¡Yo no pensaba en eso Slyfer, solo me imaginaba las reacciones de ellas nada más!)

 **[Claaaro, lo que tu digas, amante del yuri. jajajaja]**

(¡CÁLLATE!)

Ok… lo admito, soy amante al yuri, y pero uno que si sabe controlarse, si bien puedo decir que esto que pasó me… agrado ("que en realidad me hizo casi perder la cabeza") al menos pude resistir el impulso. Solo espero poder controlarme si eso vuelve a pasar, ("que espero sea muy pronto")

…

Y eso fue lo que pasó. Admito que si… soy un tanto pervertido, pero uno sano, y que al menos es poco obvio ante situaciones como esas.

Como sea… y así debo estar para salvar mi virilidad, ya que si llego a abrir la boca, Twilight en serio no me tendrá piedad alguna, solo espero no regarla, ya que puedo ser a veces muy obvio con lo que pienso.

\- ¡Hey socio! – la voz de Applejack me sacó de mis pensamientos.

\- ¿Eh? Oh, Applejack ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunté, pero la respuesta era que ella traía dos vasos con limonada, "que dicha" hoy hace un buen calor.

\- Pensé que necesitarías refrescarte, así que traje un poco de limonada para ti compañero – me dice Applejack sonriendo, y yo le acepto la bebida con gusto.

\- Gracias, hoy enserio que hace calor – dije mientras le doy un sorbo a la limonada.

\- jeje, te acostumbras una vez trabajas en esto, pero veo que estás muy acostumbrado – me dice con una sonrisa.

\- Pues… de donde vengo se cultiva muchas cosas, si tu familia cultiva manzanas, pues de donde vengo se cultiva vallas de café que es el producto estrella, entre otras cosas. Y ya en varias ocasiones me puse a cultivar en un cafetal, pero lo bueno es trabajar con dedicación, y así pasé por un tiempo hasta que me surgía algo más provechoso, pero aun así nunca deje de hacerlo – dije recordando lo que solía hacer antes de esto, pero no me quejo, el recolectar manzanas aquí no es tan complicado.

\- Hum… ya veo, sin duda el lugar de dónde vienes es increíble, además de que los lugares de ese lugar han de ser muy hermosos, ¿cierto? – me pregunta con mas curiosidad.

\- Así es… mi país es rico en flora y fauna, que significan belleza vegetal y con animales exóticos, jejeje… diría que tanto a ti como a Fluttershy les agradaría vivir allí, de eso no tengo duda jeje – dije con una risa, y Applejack se ríe también.

\- jejeje, no dudo que tu mundo y lugar de origen son interesantes. Si bien Twilight ya nos ha dicho sobre los humanos cuando fue a su mundo a través del espejo… pero no nos dijo más allá – dijo algo escéptica.

\- Pues era una situación peligrosa… además de que el tiempo lo tenía en contra ¿o no? –

\- Buen punto – me dice sonriendo.

\- Pues la verdad te digo Applejack… que en parte extraño un poco mi hogar, no digo que Equestria sea malo, solo que… gente que conocía, asuntos pendientes, varios amigos atrás. Pero aunque suene cruel… la verdad es que ya no tenía razón alguna para quedarme allí, si bien también tenía problemas, esos problemas tanto de mi pasado como en el que me involucraron, me enseñaron que no importa si vivo mi vida ya sea alejado o cerca de todos, los problemas siempre te perseguirán a donde sea que vayas, "incluso aquí" – dije algo triste, pero lo ultimo lo susurré ya que debido a que estoy aquí, ahora un poni psicópata anda suelto y no dudo que hará uno que otro desastre… y todo por mí.

Applejack al verme así me abraza con un brazo por el cuello, la verdad no me esperaba eso, pero me hiso sentirme mejor, entonces ella vuelve a hablar.

\- Vamos compañero, arriba esos ánimos, si bien tuviste problemas que te condujeron aquí… pero admite que eso fue lo mejor. Digo… si no te hubiera sucedido nada de lo que te pasó… ¿Dónde estarías ahora? – me hiso una pregunta retórica, la cual… es cierta, ¿Qué hubiera sido de mi si esos mafiosos nunca me hubieran buscado y asesinado? ¿Seguiría con esa robótica vida? ¿O estaría postrado en una maldita cama de hospital e soñando algo que en realidad es eso…?

¿Un sueño?

\- Sabes… tienes razón. Si nada de eso hubiera pasado, quizás solo sería un medio cadáver en un hospital, o seguiría con una mediocre vida de la cual sin nadie en quien me apoyara o que me ayudara en lo que tanto me esforcé hacer. ¿Habría valido todo mi esfuerzo, o no? Bueno… esa pregunta ya no es válida, ya que… tengo una nueva vida, amigos, familia… ¿Qué más puedo pedir ahora? – dije con una gran sonrisa, y Applejack me sonríe con satisfacción.

\- Así me gusta verte compañero… verte feliz con tu nueva vida, y que no tienes que esforzarte de mas ya que todos y todas te ayudaremos en lo que sea que necesites, además… cuando dijiste familia, en teoría todos somos una familia, así que siéntete a gusto con que ahora tienes quienes te quieren – dice Applejack con una sonrisa sincera, sin duda eso me conmovió.

\- Gracias Applejack, a ti, a las chicas, a todos – inesperadamente le di un abrazo el cual me lo correspondió con cariño.

Luego de eso nos pusimos a trabajar nuevamente, también la familia Apple es muy buena conmigo también… la Sra. Smith es muy amable, aunque de que si tengo una relación con Applejack es mucho, pero no me molesta, más bien me hace mucha gracia, con Applebloom, jeje, es como la hermana menor que jamás llegué a tener, tan tierna y amigable, aunque muy enérgica, además de que al igual que su abuela, ella insinúa cosas entre su hermana y yo, jejeje, niños. Finalmente esta Big Mac… bueno ¿Qué decir de él? O que no decir… ya que de las pocas palabras que hemos intercambiado por estos días, solo hay que resaltar que es muy sobreprotector con Applejack, como si ella aun fuera una potra, ¡demonios! Enserio eso es… vergonzoso y tonto a la vez, y más para Applejack.

Pero admito que con el poco tiempo que he convivido con ellos, me siento como si estuviera con mi familia, pero claro… ninguna puede reemplazar a la mía, aunque todo se halla ido al diablo… aun la quiero, quiero mucho a mi familia a pesar de lo que haya sucedido, eso es algo que nunca cambiaría por nada en el universo.

…

Ya en la tarde terminé con mi trabajo correspondiente en la granja, así que me fui a entrenar un rato en ese claro en el bosque Everfree, ya tengo un poco de control sobre el fuego y el calor, además de descubrir que puedo controlar el viento, del cual soy más a fin, no me extraña, Slyfer es el dragón de los cielos… supongo que el aire es de sus elementos más a fines, también lo pienso del resto… si Ra está ligado al sol… entonces su elemento más a fin es el fuego, y Obelisk al ser un demonio, la oscuridad es su punto más fuerte. Sin duda esto de tener a un dios dentro de mí, es algo sumamente genial.

Además que ahora estoy aprendiendo a usar en parte mi lado dragón, no es que pueda transformarme como fue en Canterlot, pero me acerco a paso lento, como decir así… puedo sacar mis garras y hacer que colmillos aparezcan en mi boca, además de aumentar aun mas mi fuerza, aunque no puedo mantener este estado por mucho tiempo… deberé de seguir practicando hasta mejorarlo un poco más. Y para finalizar… Slyfer me está enseñando a hacer su ataque principal, aun no lo domino ya que no puedo expulsarlo por mi boca, así que lo intento con mis propias manos aunque no me sale del todo.

Y eso que aprendí bastante ya en tres días, diría que para que en una semana ya tenga algo más de control en mis nuevas habilidades, pero no debo de tomar esto a la ligera, tal como me dijo Slyfer cuando nos conocimos, si no domino bien su poder puede tener consecuencias en mi… una de ellas es la enorme fatiga y cansancio, además de eso… desde que me transformé aquella vez, debo de tener una mente fresca ante las situaciones, ya que si llego a un punto donde si me dejo llevar por mis instintos, puede que me transforme otra vez, pero esta vez sin tener razonamiento alguno. Eso es a lo que más le temo… a que me deje llevar por el enojo u odio, y termine convirtiéndome en un monstruo.

Ok dejando eso de lado… terminé con mi rutina, llegué al castillo, cenamos… aunque Twilight aun me tiene en cautela, al final estaba muy cansado, así que tomé una ducha y me fui a acostar, aunque no me dormí inmediatamente ya que Slyfer decide conversar conmigo por un asunto en especial.

 **[¿Cuándo les dirás a las chicas sobre las visiones que has tenido estos días?]**

\- Hasta que entienda que significan… ese poni que aparece en ellos, no lo sé, no es como Shadow que oculte su rostro con una capucha y que su presencia transmita… paz – dije mirando el techo con seriedad, hay algo muy diferente a lo que soñaba antes.

 **[Si bien he visto… ese poni al parecer también sabe sobre ti, además de que su esencia es distinta a la de ese Shadow… pero lo raro es que se compara a las de Celestia y Luna, ese aire de paz y sabiduría que ellas transmiten, el también la tiene, ¿lo has notado?]**

\- Claro que si, ese aire de las princesas yace en el también… me pregunto, ¿si también tendrá algo que ver con ellas? Ya que… no veía hostilidad en ese poni –

 **[Bueno… solo lo sabrás si tienes otra vez esas visiones, y si él te llega a decir algo sobre ti o mis hermanos, supongo que si tengas un propósito del venir a este mundo]**

\- Supongo que tienes razón… pero me mantendré con los ojos abiertos, no vaya a ser una trampa por parte de Shadow… si el pudo comunicarse conmigo a través de los sueños, entonces puede ser que él quiera desafiarme otra vez – dije con molestia.

 **[Tranquilo compañero, por ahora creo que necesitas descansar, mañana podrás seguir entrenando y aprendiendo de tus poderes, pero también necesito que medites… la meditación mantiene el un balance entre tu espíritu y el mío, lo cual nos sincroniza más uno con el otro]**

\- Está bien. Bueno… nos vemos compa, ya me voy a dormir… - dije bostezando, y en menos de lo que me esperaba me quedé dormido.

 **POV-Slyfer.**

 **[Mi compañero al fin se quedó dormido, hoy entrenó bastante duro para dominar mejor su fuerza, la verdad me agrada este chico, se ve que es dedicado a las metas que se impone a si mismo jejeje]**

 **[Pero ahora que está dormido… aprovecharé para contactar a mi hermano Ra, el debe de saber algo acerca de estas visiones, ¿y del como estoy seguro? La verdad no lo estoy… pero tengo una corazonada, una que puede ayudarnos mucho a mí y a mi compañero]**

 **{** _ **¿Osiris? ¿Eres tu hermano?**_ **} – luego encontrar la esencia de mi hermano finalmente pude hacer contacto con él.**

 **[Si, soy yo hermano, me alegra oírte otra vez] – le dije a Ra con algo de felicidad, lástima que no pueda verlo.**

 **{** _ **Osiris, hermano mío… también me alegra oír tu voz otra vez**_ **} – me responde de la misma forma.**

 **[Jeje, si, solo te llamaba para agradecerte por la ayuda que me brindaste esa vez, no solo salvaste la vida de mi compañero, sino la de miles de inocentes que estaban en riesgo] – le dije con gratitud.**

 **{** _ **No hay problema Osiris… para eso somos los hermanos. Pero ahora, yo sé que no solo me contactaste solo por eso, ¿o me equivoco?**_ **}**

 **[Tienes razón, te contacte para otra cosa además de eso. Solo quería preguntarte una cosa, algo con respecto a unas visiones que tiene mi compañero, y al verlas, inmediatamente pensé en ti, ¿acaso tú tienes algo que ver con esto?] – pregunté seriamente, puede que Ra sea mi hermano mayor, pero detesto que me oculte cosas que sean de suma importancia.**

 **{** _ **Jeje, jejeje, jajaja jajajaja siempre has sido un ciscón hermanito, siempre estas observando lo que tus otros semejantes hacen jejeje**_ **} – dice con una risa, ¡hijo de…!**

 **[¡Yo no soy un ciscón! Solo que no es justo que tu y Obelisk hagan cosas y que no me inviten a mi… ¡soy su hermano carajo!] – Ugh… ya olvidaba como podían ambos fastidiarme con sus cosas.**

 **{** _ **Jejeje, hay Osi… nunca cambias**_ **}**

 **[¡Y ya deja de decirme Osi…! ¡Soy un dios mayor, y tu uno que sigue actuando como un niño!] - ¿a qué momento nos pusimos a discutir? Enserio esto es ridículo, ¡somos dioses y debemos actuar como unos!**

 **{** _ **Jeje, ya ya, lo siento… pero es que solo quería recordar cosas del pasado. En fin, ahora, con respecto a tu pregunta, solo son guías para tu amigo, ya que es momento de que me presente con el**_ **} – dice esta vez con seriedad.**

 **[¿En serio? Pero eso no me explica del por qué alguien que no eres tú, aparece en eso sueños, ¿acaso es alguien cercano a ti o qué? Porque siento algo de tu esencia divina en ese individuo]**

 **{** _ **Perspicaz, no te equivocas… él es mi ayudante, uno que encontré en estas tierras hace muchos siglos atrás, pero no hablaré de el por ahora, sino que debo decirte que es el momento, hermano**_ **} – dice Ra con un tono misterioso, cosa que me confundió.**

 **[¿A qué te refieres con que es el momento?]**

 **{** _ **Es el momento de que recuperes tus memorias, y que el prohibido y su guardián despierten, ya que las bestias sagradas despertaran más rápido de lo que calculo**_ **} – dice con suma seriedad, cosa que me deja perplejo.**

 **[¿Mis memorias? ¿El prohibido y su guardián? ¿De qué estás hablando hermano, no te entiendo?]**

 **{** _ **Sé que estás confundido ahora hermano mío, pero solo te diré que tiempos oscuros se avecinan, y este chico debe de fusionar su alma con mi esencia y con la de Obelisk para evitar la destrucción del universo mismo, además… de que para llegar a donde esta nuestro otro hermano, será una prueba dura, pero que el mismo debe de descubrir. Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti Osiris, no puedo decirte más, pero cuando recuperes tus recuerdos entonces te diré más de lo que debemos hacer con el chico. ¿Entendido?**_ **}**

 **[Como el cristal] – dije con afirmación, y mi hermano corta la comunicación.**

 **[Si bien aun no entiendo del todo lo que mi hermano quiere decirme, pero si dice que los tiempos cambiarán drásticamente, entonces esperaré a ver qué pasa después… si tengo que recuperar parte de mis memorias para poder ayudar a Carlos en lo que el destino lo haya puesto, entonces correré el riesgo, y sé que el también lo hará]**

 **Días después, sábado. Narración en tercera persona.** __

Ya casi una semana más cumplida para nuestro amigo humano, en la cual ya está completamente adaptado a su nueva vida. Un resumen rápido de lo que pasó en los días anteriores; durante estos días intento hablar con Lyra con respecto al rosario, pero por más que Carlos intentaba hablar con ella, la unicornio solo huía o se tele-transportaba fuera de su alcance. Cosa que frustraba mucho a Carlos… ya que para s perspectiva, Lyra se comportaba como una niña la cual se esconde para que no la regañen por haber hecho algo malo. Pero ya en su momento hablará con ella para arreglar todo el malentendido.

Lo segundo es que Carlos es ahora llamado en el pueblo… "el trabajador voluntario" ya que a cualquier favor o pequeño trabajo que le piden que hagan, el los hace con mucho gusto, ganándose más la confianza del pequeño pueblo de Ponyville.

Claro que el trabajo fijo de Carlos era trabajar en la granja de la familia Apple, ya que a palabras de él… era un trabajo muy tradicional de donde viene, incluso dicha familia ya lo consideraban uno más de ella, cosa que ponía feliz al chico humano-dragón.

Y para finalizar… Carlos ahora tenía un mejor control sobre sus poderes gracias a sus entrenamientos. Dominó los elementos del fuego y el viento, además de que tenia mejor control de su nueva forma… la cual era poder sacar parte de su apariencia de dragón por un breve tiempo. También practicó el ataque principal del dragón celestial, y gracias a sus consejos y pautas para realizarla, pudo conseguir hacerla pero en pequeña medida, pero como dice el dicho… "la práctica hace al maestro". Lo que no faltaba también era las horas de meditación y relajación… las cuales le ayudaban a mantener un balance en sus energías, además de que también podía ir a su propio plano mental y poder ver a su bestia interna con la cual su relación se hace más estrecha.

Pero cabe resaltar las visiones del chico durante las noches… de las cuales, el mismo poni desconocido que ahora ve en esas visiones le dice de varias cosas raras las cuales el chico está confundido, pero que más tarde el descubrirá.

Ahora el chico está en una nueva sesión de entrenamiento, intentando dominar la nueva habilidad que lleva practicando días atrás.

 **[Recuerda compañero… canaliza todo el poder que tengas, mantente en calma… has que se concentre en tus manos, y finalmente libéralo con fuerza] –** dice el dragón celestial recordándole los pasos a seguir para poder hacer su ataque insignia.

\- Ufff… era más sencillo cuando me transforme en mitad dragón esa vez, pero esto es muy difícil – se quejaba el chico ya que era el 10° intento de perfeccionar del día.

 **[Vamos compañero, si te sigues quejando menos lograrás resultados, solo concéntrate y haz lo que te digo]** – dijo fastidiado el dragón.

\- Ok… si o si haré ese ataque, aunque mis manos sangren – dijo el chico con una mirada seria, mientras sus ojos cambiaban a ser los de un dragón de color amarillo.

El chico decidido a aprender la técnica al 100%, tomando la posición de Vegeta cuando hace su ataque "Final Flash" ("ya que el mismo lo decidió así") entonces se preparaba para hacer el ataque una vez más.

Puso sus manos al frente… _("así como es la técnica ya mencionada")_ empieza a reunir las energías que le quedaban, mientras que una esfera de pequeño tamaño se formaba entre sus manos. A los pocos segundos esa esfera aumento su diámetro, casi al tamaño de una pelota de fútbol.

Sin embargo la energía se empezaba a poner inestable, ya que el chico no estaba calmado, todo el estrés y el enojo por no poder hacer que el ataque se estabilice le estaba jugando en contra. Por más que intentara tener la cabeza fría, el esfuerzo y el dolor que sentía en sus manos por la inestabilidad del poder solo se lo complicaban más.

 **[Respira con calma… relaja tus músculos, no pienses tanto en el dolor que estas sintiendo y deja que tu mente entienda lo que debes hacer]**

\- ¿Qué mi mente entienda lo que debo hacer? ¿Y eso que significa? – preguntó confundido el chico.

 **[Eso tu mismo debes de descubrirlo, solo deja que tus instintos te guíen, ellos te dirán como hacerlo]** – ante las palabras sabias del dragón, el chico tuvo una especie de epifanía, ahora comprendía lo que necesitaba.

-"¡Claro!, ¡¿Cómo no pensé en eso?!Estoy sobre esforzando mi parte humana, por eso no puedo mantener el control, ya que como me transformé aquella vez, sabía lo que debía hacer para detener el ataque de ese dragón que pensaba deshacerse de todos. Así que lo que Slyfer quiere decir es que mis instintos dragonicos me digan que hacer, y mi parte humana mantiene la fuerza y el balance. Jejeje, ser mitad dragón es más que increíble, pero riesgoso también" – se dijo Carlos en su mente, ya teniendo en claro lo que debía hacer ahora.

Entonces el chico cerró sus ojos y se relajó, mientras que la energía que tenía en sus manos empezaba a estabilizarse, retomando su forma de una esfera amarilla con algunos destellos color rojo.

Sin embargo la apariencia de Carlos empezó a cambiar, en sus manos aparecieron garras y parte de sus manos y antebrazos se hacían escamosos, su musculatura se incrementaba, las marcas rojas de sus brazos brillaron con más intensidad, pero también… esas marcas se extendías por todo su cuerpo, como en su pecho y abdomen, hasta en su cara. También si cabello se volvió de color rojo y se había erizado un poco, además de que un pequeño resplandor azul apareció en su frente. Otra cosa era que en su boca tenia colmillos y que dos en especial eran más prominentes en la parte inferior de su mandíbula.

Finalmente, el chico abre sus, y estos siguen siendo los mismos, su pupila era rectilínea como las de los reptiles, y que el color de sus ojos era amarillo brillante, que parecían brillar como estrellas del mismo espacio. Es entonces un aura roja cubre todo su cuerpo, mientras que se pueden distinguir la siluetas de alas en su espalda y una cola de dragón es su parte trasera.

Carlos ahora parecía más consciente de lo que hacía, ya que se sorprendió un poco por los cambios en su cuerpo.

\- **Wow… no solo mi cuerpo tiene cambios, mi voz también cambio un poco, Slyfer… ¿tienes idea de lo que sucede?** – Carlos le preguntó a su bestia interna, y como otro toque, su voz era un poco más gruesa que antes, pero que parece que se combina con una segunda en forma de ola.

 **[Lo que sucede es que tienes un pequeño balance, tanto en tu forma humana como en tu parte dragón… lo que haces es tomar las partes de cada una y hacer que cooperen entre sí. Es un método útil pero no te durará mucho, no a menos que puedas encontrar el equilibrio perfecto]** – respondió el dios dragón, dejando algo confundido el chico.

\- **¿Equilibrio perfecto? Agh… a veces odio que me enseñes con acertijos Slyfer, solo deberías decirme todo en algo que entienda mejor, no así** – se quejó el humano-dragón.

 **[Debes de aprendes por ti mismo, así es una buena forma de hacerlo jejeje.** **Bueno, ya tienes el control del poder en tus manos… ahora solo expúlsalo, solo imagina que tienes a alguien que te ataque o que ataque a tus amigos como aquella vez, y así podrás hacerlo. ¡Adelante compañero, yo sé que lo harás bien!]** – le alentó el dragón celestial y el chico se prepara.

Es entonces que el aura del chico crece más, mientras que a su alrededor las nubes oscuras van cubriendo el cielo, no solo allí en el bosque, sino también a los lugares más cercanos, tal como el pueblo, donde los ponis miran confundidos el repentino cambio del clima, hasta que ven un destello rojo en dirección en el bosque Everfree, solo unos cuantos sabían lo que estaba pasando. Pero las chicas no eran las únicas que notaban esto.

 **Al mismo tiempo, Canterlot.**

En la capital de Equestria, a todos los ponis que habitaban la ciudad, todos tuvieron una especie de escalofrío el cual se les hacía muy familiar. Pero nos centraremos en el castillo, la princesa Celestia salió al balcón de una de las torres del castillo, y centró su vista a la dirección de donde sentía esa energía tan familiar.

Al notar de donde era, entonces no tardó en unir los cabos y de reconocer de quien se trataba.

\- ¡Hermana, lo sientes también! – la voz de Luna la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Lo sé Luna, es Carlos, es la misma energía que liberó aquella vez – dijo Celestia la cual seguía viendo en la dirección donde está la energía del chico.

\- ¿Crees que se trate de otro ataque? Si es así entonces debemos… - antes de que Luna continuara, Celestia la interrumpió.

\- No creo que sea eso Luna, aquella vez su energía era violenta y que podía hacer más de un estrago en el ambiente, pero esta vez es más calmada, además de que solo el clima es lo único que se ve afectado. Supongo yo que ha de estar entrenado su nuevo poder, claro que esta vez se excedió más de lo habitual jiji – dijo la princesa del sol con una pequeña risa, confundiendo a su hermana.

Luna intento decir algo, pero alguien más se mete en la conversación.

\- Ella tiene razón pequeña Luna… el chico solo esta dejándose llevar por la emoción, eso es todo, así que solo relájate y disfruta del espectáculo – quien dijo eso fue la diosa del caos y la desarmonía, Eris.

\- ¿Eris? ¿Tú también crees que solo es eso? – preguntó la princesa de la noche mirando fijamente a la draconequina con desconfianza.

\- Hay vamos Luna… tanto Celestia y yo sabemos cómo es el chico, deberías de tomarte un tiempo de conocerlo también – decía la diosa del caos de manera simple, mientras que chasquea los dedos y hace aparecer una palomitas para disfrutar lo que pronto pasara.

Al escuchar eso… Luna no pudo refutar, era cierto, solo su hermana y Eris que iba a Ponyville cada cierto tiempo interactuaban mas con el muchacho, así que pensó en tal vez un día conocer más a fondo al chico, y así tenerle un poco mas de confianza.

 **Al mismo tiempo, imperio de cristal.**

En el imperio de cristal… la princesa del amor, Cadence, sintió también esa energía, era la misma que la otra vez pero menos agresiva, así que solo pudo deducir lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Acaso se tratará del chico que me mencionó Gleaming? Si es así creo que debería de conocerlo también – se dijo a sí misma la alicornio rosa, pensando en sí debería ir a Ponyville directamente a conocer al muchacho, o ir a Canterlot y conocerlo allí.

Sin embargo la princesa no era la única.

En el campo de entrenamiento de la guardia, mientras entrenaba a los nuevos reclutas, la capitana de la guardia de cristal… Gleaming Shield, de repente sintió algo en su pecho, como una especie de señal, llamado o un instinto extraño, del cual… hiso que algo o alguien, se le presentara en la mente.

\- "¿Carlos? Mmmm, ¿Qué extraño? ¿Por qué de repente siento que debería ir con él?" – se preguntaba la capitana con confusión por esa sensación que tenía.

 **Al mismo tiempo, castillo de Shadow.**

En el castillo oculto de Shadow Night, mas en específico en las mazmorras, en una celda de máxima seguridad; dentro del cubículo penitenciario, se puede ver una figura arregostada en la pared, de pie, de apariencia humanizada y con los brazos cruzados, una criatura de al menos unos 1.96m de estatura, de escamas morado oscuro, el las partes de sus ante brazos tiene unas marcas color negro. En su cuerpo tiene varias partes de una armadura, pero la cual solo cubre su cintura, hombros, y piernas. Tenía también un gran par de alas negras en su espalda. En su cabeza tenía un par de cuernos tirados hacia atrás y curvos como los de un carnero y de un color negro. Por último, las facciones de su rostro son las de un dragón occidental. Este ser era nadie más que Kraush, el apodado… "dragón oscuro de la llama maldita" ya que su fuego es más que letal, además de dejar una maldición a quien sea víctima de su fuego negro.

( _nota: Para la apariencia de este personaje, me base en el rey dragón Tannin, de Highschool DXD)_

-Vaya sorpresa… así que esta sensación que siento es… - se dijo así mismo el dragón oscuro de manera tranquila, al tiempo que abre sus ojos, los cuales son rojos como todos los dragones de su especie – Ya veo…. Así que, esto es lo que quiere ese estúpido psicótico de Shadow, ¿eh? Enserio que esta sensación es aterradora, pero siento que es un reto del cual parece interesante, aunque en vez de traérselo a ese desquiciado, debería de decirle que me ayude a acabar con ese poni enfermo – dice Kraush con una sonrisa salvaje en su rostro, pensaba que una pelea con quien tuviera esa aura que provocaba ese escalofrío en su cuerpo, le parecía divertido, además de no haber tenido una buena pelea ya desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- Veo que estas ansioso mi querido amigo… eso está bien, así harás el trabajo más rápido jejeje – la repentina voz del alicornio oscuro a través de la puerta de acero lo saca de sus pensamientos.

\- Hmph… me mandas a pelear a mi ya que tu cobardía no te permite enfrentarlo de frente – se burló el dragón, provocando el enojo del poni psicópata.

\- Búrlate todo lo que quieras… pero si no haces lo que te ordeno entonces lo que te prometí hace tanto tiempo no lo cumpliré. Tú decides, o haces el trabajo o mueres. Tú decides Kraush – dijo el semental para después abrir la celda mostrándose por completo al dragón, el cual por un momento se le pasó por la mente atacarlo y matarlo para acabar con su existencia… pero algo le decía que mejor no lo hiciera ya que este poni era más listo de lo que creía.

\- Grrrrr… de acuerdo, pero no prometo nada de que tal vez lo traiga o no – dice el dragón oscuro con frialdad, mientras sale a pasó rápido de la celda, ya que no quería ni ver en pintura al alicornio malvado.

\- jmjmjm, pobre Kraush… el muy tonto cree que traeré de vuelta a su hijo…. Jejeje, es un completo idiota, si se atreve a revelarse contra mí, entonces le tengo un regalo muy especial jejejeje – dice el poni oscuro de manera siniestra mientras sonríe de forma retorcida.

 **De vuelta con Carlos.**

El chico ya estaba listo para liberar todo el poder que tenia acumulado, sin darse cuenta de que estaba atrayendo mucho la atención todos y cada uno con lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

 **[Muy bien compañero… tienes todo listo, ¡demuestra que tienes el poder del dragón celestial Osiris! ¡Adelante!]** – con ese último aliento por parte del dragón celestial, el chico se dispuso sacar todo el poder que tenia.

\- ¡ **GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! –** con un potente rugido, el chico lanzó su ataque.

La energía en sus manos fue lanzada en un potente rayo de color amarillo con destellos rojizos, pero decidió lanzarlo en dirección al cielo para no provocar daños. La ráfaga de energía parecía como una especie de cometa que iba con dirección al cielo, cabe decir que todos y cada uno de los habitantes del pueblo quedó con la boca abierta por tal acontecimiento, y no eran los únicos.

En Canterlot las princesas y la diosa del caos miraban asombradas el despliegue de poder del chico, y de la columna de energía que iba al cielo hasta perderse en medio del espacio. Sin duda el chico tenía un gran potencial, más si tiene los poderes de un dios en su interior.

En el imperio de cristal, aunque no se pudiera ver del todo, se podía sentir la sensación, pero más que todo Cadence y en menor medida Gleaming podían sentirlo perfectamente.

…

De regreso con nuestro protagonista; después de lanzar todo el poder que tenia, cayó de espaldas al piso, mientras que respiraba agitadamente por el cansancio que sentía. Cabe decir que después de lanzar su ataque su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad.

\- Lo… lo hice…. Jeje, pude… hacerlo… Slyfer lo hice… ya aprendí tu técnica… jejeje… - dice el chico entrecortadamente mientras jadea del cansancio.

 **[Lo hiciste bien compañero, recuérdalo, solo deja que tus instintos guíen tu cuerpo junto con tu parte humana, eso es un equilibrio perfecto, solo que tienes que aprender a dominarlo lo cual eso ya es más difícil]**

\- Lo sé… pero ya… veré que… hago con… eso después…. Ahora… solo quiero… descansar… un poco… - dice el chico el cual cierra los ojos queriendo dormir un poco para recuperar energías, pero sin embargo tenía un pequeño inconveniente.

 **[Ammm, compañero… ¿no era que tenias una cita con esa poni llamada Red Heart?]** – inquirió el dragón celestial, cosa que hiso que el chico se levantará con sorpresa.

\- ¡Hay Jesús es cierto! ¡Tengo que ir rápidamente al castillo a darme un baño y alistarme! – dijo alarmado el chico, se le había olvidado que tenía una cita con alguien, así que decidió levantarse, e ir con dirección al castillo.

 **POV-Red Heart.**

¿En dónde estará? Ya son las 7:00 y todavía no llega, de seguro algo retraso… o simplemente se le olvidó. Además de que eso tan extraño que pasó en el bosque Everfree fue sumamente increíble, no sé qué haiga sido, pero fue impresionante….

En este momento estoy en mi casa, la verdad no hice mucho en mi día libre, solo comprar varias cosas en el mercado, ponerme a leer un poco de mis novelas favoritas, y luego darme un baño y cambiarme para mi cita con Carlos… pero parece que…

\- "¡toc toc!" ¡¿Red?! ¿Vives aquí? – inesperadamente, la voz de Carlos detrás de mi puerta me hiso salir de mis pensamientos, así que fui a abrirle.

Al abrir la puerta, veo a Carlos, viene vestido con una camisa polo color azul rey con detalles blancos en varias partes, pantalones grises y zapatos color azules que van a juego con la camisa, pero al verlo se le nota muy cansado… de seguro tuvo mucho trabajo hoy.

\- ¿Carlos? ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunté algo preocupada.

\- S-S-Si… lamento llegar tarde… en parte se me olvidó la cita hoy, pero me aliste a tiempo, lo que me quitó tiempo fue adivinar cuál era tu casa… ya que hay más de una con el mismo color… ¡rayos que vergonzoso! – dice avergonzado y algo sonrojado… jijiji, se ve muy tierno así de esa forma.

\- jijiji, lo siento, creo que debí especificar mejor, lo siento por eso – me disculpe un poco apenada.

\- Nah… lo que cuenta es que ya estoy aquí y… - se quedó callado al mirarme con detenimiento.

\- Mmmm, ¿sucede algo? – pregunté curiosa.

\- Oh, no es nada, es solo que… te ves linda hoy – dijo eso con una sonrisa, no evite sonrojarme por el alago, casi todo el tiempo trabajo en el hospital, así que casi no uso mucho ropa formal.

Lo que llevo puesto es solo una blusa fiusha de manga corta, una falda color blanca, y además de que llevo mi melena suelta. La verdad no soy muy experta en moda, pero me alegra que este conjunto que escogí le gustara.

\- B-Bueno… mejor nos vamos al restaurante a comer antes de que sea más tarde – le dije algo nerviosa, la verdad si estoy nerviosa, es la primera vez que salgo con un chico… así que me siento algo insegura, pero Carlos parece que ya tiene experiencia, lo veo en sus ojos, solo espero que todo vaya bien.

\- Ok… y no te preocupes que yo pago todo – dice mostrándome una pequeña bolsita con bits. – me ahorré lo suficiente de los trabajos que he hecho esta semana, así que no hay problema alguno – dice con una sonrisa.

\- jiji, enserio vienes preparado, está bien vamos – le dije mientras salimos de mi casa.

Entonces decidí apegarme un poco a él… abrazando uno de sus fuertes y… bien desarrollados brazos. ¡Ugh, hay Red, no pienses en eso o harás que Carlos piense mal de ti!

Bueno… no lo admitiré frente a Carlos, pero él es un chico bastante atractivo, tiene un aire de chico rudo y a la vez la de uno amable y tierno, no es que tenga gustos por ese tipo de sementales pero… Carlos es diferente, creo que me sentí atraída a él desde que nos conocimos esa vez, y es por eso que le pedí que saliera conmigo, quiero conocerlo más a fondo, es alguien con una vida muy peculiar pero dura también. Así como la mía, yo no conocí a mi padre, tanto mi madre como mi abuela se dedicaban a la enfermería, así que terminé haciendo lo mismo.

Ahora mi madre consiguió un doctorado y trabaja en un prestigioso hospital de Manehattan, y quiere que también haga lo mismo, pero no quiero hacerlo, me gusta más esto de ser una enfermera, además… Ponyville es mi hogar, nada de eso me haría irme de aquí.

Esa es mi vida… tal vez en parte Carlos y yo nos parecemos un poco, no tanto pero aun así…. Bueno, dejaré eso de lado y disfrutaré esta cita como sea posible, es mi día libre después de todo.

…

Bueno, esta cita fue entretenida, fuimos a comer, hablamos tanto de nosotros, Carlos incluso me contó de varias cosas algo oscuras de su vida, no lo juzgo, el estaba estancado, y con negocios como los que tenia, no eran correctos, pero cuando me dijo sobre que intento salvarle la vida a una chica amiga de él, pero que no lo consiguió, enserio me llego al corazón, pobre, ahora entiendo parte de su molestia de estar en un hospital.

La velada estuvo bien, aunque el hecho de que Carlos cabeceara intentando no dormirse debido al cansancio, solo me hiso pensar en algo después de que llegáramos a mi casa.

\- Espera… ¿Qué quieres haga que…? – pregunta sorprendido por mi propuesta.

\- Dije que te quedes a dormir a mi casa hoy… te noto muy cansado, y si no duermes no estarás en buenas condiciones para mañana – le dije seriamente, mientras aplico mis conocimientos de enfermera para este caso.

\- No hace falta Red, yo puedo ir bien al castillo – sus ojos entrecerrándose me dice que en serio no está bien.

\- No… tu vendrás y punto – dije firmemente, mientras lo tomo de un brazo y lo jalo adentro de mi casa.

Directamente lo senté en el sofá, este obviamente se quejó, pero con una mirada fija, lo hice desistir… jeje, típico, un macho no puede contra una yegua molesta, así son todos jijiji.

Entonces solo fui a mi habitación mientras dejé que él se acomodara en el sofá, le lleve una almohada y una manta, al llegar a la sala, para mi sorpresa cayó completamente dormido y acomodado en el sofá. Yo solo me reí por lo bajo, y así iba a dirigirse al castillo, no hubiera soportado dar un solo paso siquiera.

Entonces solo acomode la almohada bajo su cabeza con cuidado de no despertarlo, y luego lo arrope con la manta. Ya cumplido con eso me iba a retirar cuando…

\- zzzzzzzzzz… buenas noches… zzzzzzzzzzz… - dijo mientras roncaba un poco, jiji, de seguro es de soñar mucho.

Al mirarlo dormir, me llegaron muchas cosas a la cabeza… ¡cielos, no no no no no… eso no está bien, apenas nos conocemos, solo él se quedará a dormir por hoy, no creo que nada de eso vaya a pasar! ¿O… si podría? ¡Agh! Tranquila Red tranquila, Carlos no es de ese tipo de machos, no es capaz de hacerlo.

Enserio, que imaginaciones tengo… supongo que son tantas novelas románticas que leo, debería de no hacerlo mucho. En fin, al menos solo como pequeño acto atrevido de mi parte, solo me acerqué a él sin hacer ruido, y le di un beso en su mejilla. Al menos solo eso.

\- jiji, buena noches Carlos, descansa – le dije como si me pudiera oír.

Después de eso… no sé que me dio de darle otro beso en la mejilla, tal vez si son efecto de las novelas, así que dejándolo allí, me fui a dormir, solo espero que no se entere que hice eso… si no me moriría de la vergüenza, pero eso me hace afirmar que… después de hoy… me siento interesada por Carlos, a pesar de ser de especies diferentes, el es muy amable, tierno y gentil, supongo que… podría intentarlo…. Sí, pero eso lo veré en otro momento, por ahora, me iré a dormir.

…

 _Carlos se hace cada vez más fuerte, y más se acostumbra a su vida en Ponyville, por otro lado, Shadow ha decidido liberar a su "sirviente" de sus ataduras, mientras que Kraush tiene sus propios planes que involucran a nuestro protagonista._

 _¿Cuánto le durará la paz a nuestro amigo humano? ¿Qué llegará a pasar cuando Kraush y Carlos se lleguen a encontrar? ¿Quién de los dos será el más fuerte?_

…

 **Ok amigos míos… aquí otro cap mas de mi historia. Les diré algo, esta historia irá evolucionando mas ya que muy pronto terminará esta primera parte, y para la segunda habrá más de una sorpresa. No les daré spoilers, eso espérenlo ya que será muy especial XD.**

 **En fin eso es todo por ahora, les deseo un gran y poderoso ¡PURAVIDA! a todos los que siguen fielmente esta historia y que espero que más la sigan apoyando.**

 **Su gran amigo Carlos se despide deseándoles buenos días/tardes/noches, o a la hora que dependa del país que lean esta historia, y los invito a que dejen su comentario, idea o saludo, tienen toda la libertad de hacerlo cuando quieran.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido deseándoles lo mejor. ;)**

 **Hasta otra…. Cuídense. ;)**


	18. Fin de la paz y un rival aparece

**Hola, otro cap en menos de lo que esperaban ¿no lo creen? Bueno… la verdad es que todavía tenía ideas que no pude poner en el cap anterior, así que para aprovechar para que no se pierdan, actualizaré rápidamente jejeje. Ahora… para mi amigo Mistery680… agradezco tu comentario… y con respecto al cap anterior… pues si me refería a ti, solo que me confundí porque tenía ese número en la mente XD. Ahora si dije tu nombre como es debido jejeje.**

 **En fin… eso es todo lo que tenía que decir, ahora los dejaré con el cap. Disfrútenlo. ;)**

 **Mi paraíso deseado.**

 **Arco 1: La búsqueda.**

 **Capitulo 16: Fin de la paz… un rival aparece.**

 **POV-Carlos.**

\- Mmmm, "Yawn…" que bien dormí… - ese era yo despertándome, la verdad es que ayer quedé muy agotado por el entrenamiento, aunque…

Me levanté y vi que estaba en un sofá con una almohada y una manta, en parte no me acuerdo bien que pasó… solo recuerdo que estaba con Red y que pensaba regresar al castillo, pero Red no me lo permitió y…. Oh ya entiendo, de seguro me quedé dormido en su casa. Mierda… esto es incómodo, pero suerte de que estuviera tan cansado, ya que si no las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

\- Buenos días Carlos, ¿dormiste bien? – escuché la voz de Red saliendo de un cuarto, pero tremenda sorpresa me llevé.

Al voltear a verla… veo que esta con una bata de baño rosa, mientras que se seca su melena con una toalla, y allí fue que mis instintos me dijeran que actuara… pero al menos se auto controlarme. Aunque admito que Red tiene unas lindas piernas ya que es lo máximo que alcanzo a ver, ya que disimulo todo lo que puedo.

\- Oh, Red… buenos días, y si dormí cómodo – dije yo que disimulo no pensar en lo que estoy pensando.

\- Me alegra que te sintieras cómodo, la verdad es que hubieras podido dar ni un paso más para ir al castillo a esas horas – me dice con una sonrisa.

\- Lo siento, no quería incomodarte Red, es que tuve mucho que hacer ayer y terminé sumamente cansado – le dije algo apenado.

\- jijiji, no te preocupes por eso, era por tu bien que te quedaras, además, mi sofá resulto bastante acogedor, ¿no es así? – me dice con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Bueno… admito que si es cómodo, y fue que me relajé demasiado para dormir jeje – le dije con una risa y ella ríe también.

\- jiji, bueno… ¿quieres desayunar? Mi turno hoy es hasta en la tarde, así que tengo la mañana libre – dice con una sonrisa, y yo acepté a su propuesta.

Entonces Red se vistió, una blusa rosa pálido igual a su melena, unos shorts color de mezclilla y su melena suelta, la verdad es que se ve muy linda con la melena así, debería de usarla de esa forma más a menudo.

Luego ella hiso el desayuno… y admito que es delicioso, Red es buena para cocinar, algo que no se ve en la serie jeje, mientras que desayunamos conversamos, reímos… aunque no dejo de pensar en lo que tenía desde ayer… es el ¿Por qué Red me invitó a una cita? Ella dice que era como una de amigos, pero algo me dice que es más allá de eso. Así que se lo preguntaré directamente a ver como se lo toma.

\- Red… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? – le dije cambiando mi expresión a una un poco seria, solo para que no se ponga tan nerviosa.

\- Mmmm, claro… ¿Qué quieres saber? – me pregunta con curiosidad.

\- Me preguntaba del ¿Por qué me invitaste a salir? – al hacer la pregunta, de inmediato Red se sonroja y empieza a sudar de los nervios.

\- ¡¿E-E-El por-por qué?! – dijo esta con mucho nerviosismo, uno muy sospechoso.

\- Si… ¿Por qué me invitaste a salir? Es simple curiosidad, ya que nunca me imaginé que querías salir conmigo y así sin más – obviamente me hago el desentendido, pero quiero ver la reacción de ella y de poder confirmar mi sospecha.

\- B-B-Bueno… es que yo… yo te invite por… lo que quería era… - me dice entre balbuceos, jeje, se pone igual que yo al intentar decir una mentira.

\- ¿Red? ¿Estás bien? – yo sigo con mi pequeño jueguito, jejeje, la pobre de Red no sabe ni que cara poner u que decir a favor.

\- Y-Yo… yo… yo…. ¡AGH, YO TE INVITÉ PORQUE ESTOY INTERESADA EN TI, TONTO! – gritó con casi todas las letras su respuesta, y al darse cuenta de lo que hiso se tapó la boca con sus manos y se sonrojó de manera atómica.

Ella rápidamente me da la espalda para que no la vea… yo ya me lo esperaba, mis instintos no me mentían. Aunque debo admitir que es algo sorpresivo, incluso para mí, supongo que del poco tiempo que llevamos conviviendo, Red se interesara en mí así, lo único que puedo decir es que no me molesta que lo haga… después de todo… si es igual con Gleaming, entonces no habría problema alguno.

Entonces yo me acerco a ella por detrás, ella no quiere darme la cara por la pena y la vergüenza de que la hiciera confesarse así, la verdad creo que me excedí un poco con eso, por eso me disculparé con ella.

\- ammm, ¿Red? – dije estando a un par de pasos de donde ella estaba, y lo siguiente que pasó no me lo esperé, ni mas viniendo de ella.

Fue allí que Red se dio la vuelta… y en menos de un segundo se acercó a mí a… besarme. Fue allí que sentí un Deja vú, esto ya me pasó con Gleaming en Canterlot… la verdad era raro experimentar esto otra vez… pero no me molesta, además de que sus labios son suaves y dulces, además de que he de adivinar que soy su primer beso ya que es algo torpe.

El beso fue de solo unos minutos, ella se separa y me mira con una mirada entre molesta y tierna, mientras que está sumamente sonrojada, yo no decía nada mientras la miraba a los ojos, ya me esperaba algo como esto.

\- ¿Ya estás feliz? ¡Mira lo que me hiciste hacer! ¡Eres un tonto Carlos, un grandísimo tonto, tonto tonto tonto tonto tonto! – dijo mientras empieza a golpearme el pecho como esas chicas animes shonen, y al ser un poco más alto que ella lo hace parecer a como he visto esas escenas.

\- Red… - la verdad me da algo de ternura verla así, aunque me siento algo culpable por hacerle eso, pero bueno… lo hecho, hecho está.

Yo dejé que desahogara su molestia con golpearme, lo cual no me dolía ya que ella ni parecía poner fuerza en sus golpes, tal vez con la intención de no lastimarme, ("algo me dice que su ética de enfermera le prohíbe dañar a sus pacientes"). Luego de unos minutos detiene sus golpes hacia a mi mientras que tiene su cabeza en mi pecho, como no queriendo mirarme.

\- ¿Ya terminaste? –

\- S-Sí… -

Entonces solo decidí abrazarla para reconfortarla, lo cual funciona, y ella se separa un poco de mí y me mira directamente a los ojos, con un pequeño sonrojo.

\- Lo siento Red, lamento que… te confesaras de esa forma, la verdad es que quería hacerte una broma, pero creo que me pasé de la raya. En serio lo siento, esa no era mi intención – me disculpé mientras ella sonríe un poco.

\- Tonto. La verdad es que también me disculpo… creo que me comporté como una potrilla por esto, y admito que eres el primer macho por el que me intereso, a pesar que no seas un poni, me empezaste a gustar desde que nos conocimos la primera vez que fuiste al hospital, y de estos días que me has visitado y hecho servicio en el hospital, además de que eres muy bueno y amable conmigo y los demás… " _Además de ser muy guapo y de tener un buen físico"_ – eso fue lo que me dijo Red, pero también escuché lo que dijo ella en su mente, ya también he entrenado lo que es la psicoquinesia. No la domino del todo pero me puede ser de utilidad en algún momento.

\- ¿En serio eso es lo que piensas de mi Red? Wow… admito que no me esperaba eso de tu parte, pero me alegra que pienses que soy alguien amigable con todos – le dije sonriendo, y ella se sonroja un poco.

\- jiji, pues… gracias. Aunque aún sigo molesta contigo por lo de antes – me dice con una expresión de enojo sumamente tierna… y es de esas de las que infla los cachetes, ¡que KAWAII se ve… se los juro!

\- jejeje, hay Red… ¿no te han dicho que te vez muy adorable cuando te molestas? –

\- Eres malo… -

Ok… eso de voltearme la mirada como toda una dama de alta alcurnia me mató, la verdad esta parte de Red Heart no me la esperaba ver, pero no me parece raro, después de todo, cualquiera puede aparentar más de lo que se pinta.

 **[Jejeje, concuerdo con eso compañero, las hembras son muy impredecibles en ocasiones. Y hablando de ella, creo que deberías darle una oportunidad al igual que a la capitana y a esa unicornio de Canterlot, claro, es tu decisión después de todo]** – me dijo Slyfer desde mi mente, la verdad es que no quisiera que Red se involucre mucho conmigo… pero creo que no hay mas nada que hacer.

Luego de pensarlo unos minutos, finalmente tomé una decisión, una que seguramente me arrepentiré después… pero tomaré el riesgo al igual que lo hice con Gleaming y con Fleur.

\- Hey Red – le llamé.

\- Nada de lo que digas me va a… - no terminó su oración ya que al voltearme a ver, me acerqué a ella y tomándola del rostro con una mano, la besé.

Ella abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa, yo la miraba directa y fijamente a los ojos mientras que ella lo hace igual, intentaba librarse de mí intentando empujarme con sus manos en mi pecho, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo. Luego de varios segundos su resistencia mermaba, y fue allí que vi como sus ojos cambiaron a amarillos, el trato está hecho.

Poco a poco Red se iba rindiendo, entonces empezó a dejarse llevar por el beso, al igual que yo. Cabe decir que sus besos seguían siendo torpes, pero con un poco de mi ayuda… a pocos ya podía seguirme el ritmo. Luego de unos minutos nos separamos para recuperar el aire, Red tiene un lindo sonrojo en su rostro mientras intenta recuperar el aire, y al mirarla, ella me dedica una sonrisa dulce.

\- Entonces… ese es un sí – me dice con una sonrisa.

\- Digamos que es un tal vez… pero deberíamos conocernos mejor antes que nada – le dije con una sonrisa, aunque la verdad ya mis instintos están actuando, debo de ser precavido, aún no es el momento…. Aún.

\- Oh, bueno… supongo que es mejor no precipitarse, ¿no es así? Además, tengo la mañana libre, tengo tiempo de sobra – dice con una sonrisa coqueta, cosa que me pone algo incómodo.

\- ammm, me gustaría estar más tiempo contigo Red… pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy, y tu también… así que seria para otra ocasión, aunque preferiría que sea en otro momento, ¿Qué dices? – le dije intentando convencerla.

\- Oh vamos… será rápido, estoy segura que puede ayudarte a relajarte para no sufrir tanto estrés~… – Ok… ya esto se puso tenso, es mejor que la detenga.

 **[Ya sé que hacer compañero… solo tienes que hacer esto…]** – entonces Slyfer me dice de algo para poder salirme de esta… situación comprometedora.

Al entender lo que mi amigo quería que hiciera, entonces solo besé a Red de forma suave, ella inmediatamente lo correspondió creyendo que pasaríamos a la acción, pero yo tenía mis propios planes.

Al seguir besándola, sin que ella se diera cuenta… usaba algo de mi poder con mi poca habilidad mental, para después…

Me separé de Red, y ella cayó desmallada en mis brazos. Lo que hice fue casi lo mismo que hacia Superman en los 80, solo que en mi caso, ella termina inconsciente, pero no recordará nada de lo que pasó hace un rato.

("¿Estás seguro que funcionó? Porque no quiero saber si le hice olvidar mas allá Slyfer") – le dije algo inseguro, espero no haberme pasado.

 **[Tranquilo compañero, lo hiciste bien, y no te preocupes por ella, solo estará dormida por unos minutos, aunque me sorprende de que ella se pusiera así de coqueta, eso quiere decir que tiene deseos carnales]** – dijo Slyfer, pero lo último que dijo me confundió.

("¿deseos carnales? ¿Y eso que quiere decir?") – pregunté curioso ya que no entiendo del porque eso de que Red tenga deseos carnales.

 **[A ver… ¿Cómo te lo explico? Recuerdas que te había dicho que si te dejas llevar por tus instintos, te volverías algo salvaje]**

("Pues sí, ¿por?")

 **[A como lo veo yo… sus hormonas están al tope, lo cual hace que quiera que la tomes como hembra de una vez… así que…]** – antes de que siguiera lo interrumpí.

("¡Slyfer! ¿Quieres dejar de divagar y decirme de una vez qué es lo que sucede?") – le exigí algo fastidiado de que nunca llegue al punto.

 **[Ugh… lo que quiero decir es que esa poni es un tanto pervertida, y que al parecer tú eres el afortunado de poder cumplir sus fantasías]**

El silencio entre los dos era evidente, no pasó mucho para que reaccionara de la siguiente forma…

("¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!")

Ok… eso no me lo esperaba… tal parece que Red enserio se siente muy sola para tener fantasías como esas, y no la culpo, yo era así un poco en el pasado, pero como dije… se controlarme, así que creo que entiendo del cómo se siente. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que creo que ahora no puedo dar marcha atrás, y que debo hacerme responsable de esto, no es que yo apruebe esto, pero creo que puedo ayudar a Red a… controlarse, así como hice yo.

Luego de eso Red recuperó el conocimiento, sin recordar lo que hicimos antes, le dije unas cuantas mentirillas que para suerte se creyó, y así pasamos hasta que era tiempo de irme… así que nos despedimos, no sin antes volverla a besarla en los labios para volver a sellar la unión, ella no objeto por eso, y creo que inconscientemente soy su pareja ahora… ¡Dios... ahora sí que la tengo difícil con tres y con las que vayan a ver más adelante!

 **Más tarde, castillo de la amistad. POV- Starlight.**

\- ¿Estás segura que el libro volvió a brillar Twilight? – le pregunté a Twilight ya que ella esta mas que exaltada de lo que pasó hace un rato con aquel libro antiguo.

\- Te lo aseguro Starlight, el libro hiso lo mismo que cuando Carlos lo tocó esa vez – dice seriamente, sorprendiéndome a mí y a todos los que estamos aquí.

Lo que sucede aquí es que… el "libro maldito" como yo le puse a ese libro que Twilight trajo consigo, resulta que otra vez reaccionaba como la vez que Carlos lo leyó, lo cual aun me sorprende hasta ahora… pero el punto es que ese libro antiguo empezó a reaccionar hace rato, pero esta vez no solo Twilight y yo somos testigos… Spike está aquí con nosotras, también lo están Rainbow, Rarity y Pinkie pie, ya mandamos a llamar al resto, pero a quien no encontramos es a Carlos… el cual no llego a dormir anoche, ninguno sabe a dónde se fue, lo último que supimos de él era que estaba en la granja de Applejack, pero después del medio día no se le ha vuelto a ver. Pues donde quiera que esté, más vale que aparezca ya que él es el único que puede saber que ocurre con ese libro extraño.

Luego de un rato… llegaron Applejack y Fluttershy, mientras que Twilight rápidamente fue a preguntarles si sabían dónde estaba Carlos.

\- Lo siento dulzura, pero después del almuerzo él se fue de la granja, dijo que tenía una cosa muy importante que hacer, no es entrenar ya que el me dijo que no entrenaría hoy – esa fue la respuesta Applejack.

\- ammm, y-yo lo vi en el pueblo hace un rato también… aunque me había preguntado si no había visto a Lyra por ningún lado, y al decirle que no solo se fue y no lo vi mas… más o menos fue así – dice Fluttershy tímidamente, cosa que pone algo fastidiada a Twilight.

\- Relájate Twilight… si quieres puedo ir a buscarlo y traer a ese tonto, además, ¿Por qué está buscando a Lyra? Ya desde hace unos días que la busca – dice Rainbow, aunque preguntó lo ultimo algo confundida.

\- Uh, uh, yo sé… porque él quiere entregarle el rosario que le regalo el día que Carlos llego a Equestria, pero la muy tímida de Lyra cree que lo perdió y por eso ella huye de él, ya que piensa que se molestará con ella por eso, y Carlitos lleva buscándola para devolverle el rosario que es su símbolo de amistad – Pinkie pie dijo con lujo de detalle, lo cual nos dejo algo sorprendidas y algunas algo confundidas.

\- ¿Cómo es que supiste eso querida? – Rarity hiso la pregunta que varias tenían.

\- Lo presentí. Además de que yo fui la que encontró el rosario después de la fiesta de bienvenida de Carlitos – dijo Pinkie sonriendo, eso nos pareció lo más convincente, después de todo es Pinkie siendo ella misma.

\- Pero lo necesitamos ahora… es posible que algo nuevo podamos sacar de este libro antiguo, y él es el único que puede traducirlo con sus poderes – mencionó Twilight queriendo saber más de ese libro que no hace más que causar problemas.

\- Oigan… ¿Por qué no vamos a buscarlos y que arreglen su problema aquí? ¿No sería más sencillo? – preguntó Spike, y la verdad es que no es una mala idea.

\- Mmmm, pues creo que Spike tiene razón, así cosechamos más de una manzana, que esos dos resuelvan su asunto y que a la vez Carlos nos ayude con esto – la sugerencia de Applejack es más que convincente.

\- Bien pensado Spike, te felicito – le dije a Spike con una sonrisa, y el solo se rasca su cabeza algo apenado.

\- jeje, pues… gracias – dijo con una sonrisa apenada, y todas nos reímos de su reacción.

\- Muy bien, solo debemos ir y ver si Lyra está en su casa, y que algunas busquen a Carlos por el pueblo – a la palabras de Twilight todos nos ponemos de acuerdo.

Entonces salimos del castillo a buscar a esos dos… no creo que sea difícil en encontrarlos, eso espero.

 **Mientras tanto, castillo de Shadow. Narración en tercera persona.**

En el castillo de Shadow; Kraush estaba en la azotea de esta, viendo el paisaje, el cual era muy deprimente, árboles con poca vegetación, a pesar de que todavía era de día, el sol no iluminaba ese lugar, solo era una noche eterna en ese lugar, iluminado por solamente una luna la cual era de color roja como la sangre, y las nubes relampagueaban como queriendo amenazar con caer una fuerte tormenta. En palabras del dragón… era un Tártaro en la superficie, ya que no le hallaba diferencias entre allí y su antigua prisión. Prácticamente para él, eran exactamente lo mismo aquí que allá.

\- Saldrás dentro de muy poco, tu objetivo esta a en un pequeño pueblo… a unas horas de aquí, aproximadamente llegarías mañana a ese lugar – dijo el dragón que le sirve al alicornio oscuro, Kraush solo lo ignora como si no estuviera allí.

Entonces el dragón oscuro con apariencia de serpiente se acerca a su semejante, con una cara seria, mientras que el otro tiene los ojos cerrados mientras sigue de pie al filo del muro del castillo.

\- Yo me pregunto, ¿Por qué le pediste al amo que reviviera a tu hijo hace años? ¿Qué jamás te enseñaron que nunca debes juzgar a un libro por su portada? El señor Shadow puede parecer alguien muy respetuoso e incluso tiende a jugar con los demás, pero su alma es tan negra como el Tártaro mismo. Esa duda la he tenido desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿Qué te llevó a trabajar en contra de tu voluntad? – preguntó el dragón serpiente, pero el dragón más grande no le respondió.

Se formo un silencio que fácilmente se podría cortar con un cuchillo, así fue unos cuantos minutos hasta que se volvió a tomar la palabra… esta vez por parte de…

\- Yo me pregunto eso más bien de ti…. ¿Por qué le sirves a ese engendro del demonio a alcanzar algo tan ridículamente estúpido como ser un dios? ¿Qué te hiso él a ti para que hicieras tal estupidez? – esta vez Kraus le preguntó al dragón el cual quedó sorprendido por ese cuestionamiento, pensaba no responder pero sabía que ese dragón era más listo de lo que aparenta, así que decidió contar su razón.

\- Por mi hermana… - fue lo que respondió el dragón, llamándole la atención al dragón de la llama maldita.

\- ¿Qué hay con tu hermana? ¿Acaso él…? – antes de que terminara su pregunta, el otro reptil continua.

\- La mandó a otra dimensión, una del que solo él puede ir ya que posee magia. Me amenazó de que si no le servía, mi hermana se quedaría en ese lugar para siempre – dijo el dragón apretando los puños con impotencia y rabia.

\- Entonces también eres una víctima más de él. Pero ¿Cómo es que tú tienes hermana? Que yo sepa, los dragones oscuros son todos machos, nunca hubo alguna del sexo contrario – preguntó intrigado el dragón.

\- Verás… hace muchos años atrás encontré a una pequeña dragoncita, apenas era una larva recién salida del huevo, al parecer su madre había fallecido ya que otros dragones querían a esa pequeña y terminó muerta, por eso la puso en un lugar seguro. Yo era muy joven en ese entonces, y vivía completamente solo y exiliado del mundo. Así que tenía dos opciones; o la mataba para comérmela… o podía… - antes de que continuara con su historia, el otro dragón lo interrumpe.

\- Criarla, ¿no es así? – dijo Kraush deduciendo lo más obvio.

\- Así es. No sabía lo que me dio de querer cuidar a esa pequeña dragona, al principio creía que me volvería loco… pero resulto que no era así, ella era como la hermanita que nunca tuve, si bien pude considerarla mi hija, pero no lo hice ya que no hubiera sido bien visto por los demás dragones, así que decidí que sería mi hermana menor, así no tendría más problemas. Todo ese tiempo que pasé con ella fue lindo y maravilloso, hasta que ese día el llegó… uso un hechizo para quitarme a mi hermana, me sometió a estar a su servicios a cambio de devolverla sana y salva, y sin tener ningún otro camino acepté – finalizó el dragón oscuro de forma sombría, por dentro odiaba al semental, pero no tenía ni la fuerza ni el valor para hacerle frente.

Kraush analizó las palabras de ese dragón, y en parte era como le pasó a él… solo que su hijo murió de una manera inesperada, y en su desesperación, Shadow le ofreció traerlo de regreso a cambio de sus servicios los cuales en realidad son una tortura… unas mucho peores que las que tiene el mismísimo Tártaro.

\- Ya veo… sigue regando su veneno a donde quiera que valla. GRRR… de solo pensarlo me da más asco su existencia – gruño Kraush con sumo odio.

\- Yo pienso igual, pero no creo que nadie pueda detenerlo, ni siquiera las princesas ni los elementos de la armonía, es como diría el dicho… "hierba mala nunca muere" – gruño también el otro dragón también con algo de odio.

\- Tal vez no sea tan así. Si tengo entendido, tanto el cómo las princesas son inmortales, pero en años de vida y no en existencia, solo hay que esperar el momento para poder matarlo, y aunque sea muy poderoso, solo alguien más fuerte puede hacerlo – dijo el dragón oscuro mayor con seriedad, lo cual el otro compartía su mismo pensamiento… solo alguien más fuerte que Shadow puede vencerlo… y de paso, matarlo.

Al decir eso el dragón menor solo pudo pensar en alguien que podía destronar y liquidar al psicótico alicornio, y ese era el chico humano, no podía ser otro, el con los poderes que Shadow tanto desea, sería el único que podría someter a ese psicópata de una vez y para siempre. Pero la cuestión sería si pudiera lograrlo… o al menos, que tenga algo de ayuda. No dudaba que las princesas y esos elementos de la armonía también se inmiscuirían en esto, pero sus instintos le decían que él no era el único que protegería a estas tierras.

Luego de conversar un rato, el dragón oscuro con rasgos de serpiente decide retirarse para no alzar sospechas de su señor, así que lo dejarían para alguna otra ocasión… claro, si es que Kraush pudiera cumplir con su misión.

\- Hey… a todo esto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Kraush le preguntó el nombre al joven dragón, ya que se le había olvidado ese detalle.

\- Cierto… mi nombre es Raghtur. Es un gusto conocer a uno de los dragones oscuros más fuertes – dice el ahora conocido como Raghtur con una sonrisa amistosa.

\- El gusto es igual… pero solo llámame Kraush, ese título mío lo odio, y tal cual lo dice es una maldición que cargaré para siempre – dice con fastidio, ya que jamás le agradó que lo conocieran por ese nombre.

\- De acuerdo, y si llegas a sobrevivir a esta batalla – dice Raghtur estando en la puerta de la torre más alta. – Siempre podremos hablar cuando quieras – dijo con una sonrisa de confianza, lo cual contagia al otro dragón oscuro.

\- Como quieras chico, sería interesante tener un amigo en este infierno – dijo Kraush con una media sonrisa, nunca en su existencia había tenido alguien al cual podía llamar amigo, o compañero.

Luego de eso, Raghtur se marchó, dejando solo al más viejo con sus pensamientos, mas del como le dijo ese dragón que si sobrevivía. ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿En serio con quien iba a pelear era tan fuerte? La verdad eso no le importaba, solo quería tener un combate digno de recordar, y si perecía, al menos se llevaría un recuerdo al otro mundo. Pero un pensamiento más recorrió su mente, uno del que no esperaba sentir.

\- ¿Amigos, eh? Hum… nunca antes necesité de alguien o que alguno me llamara o me considerara un amigo. Jeje, creo que eso no está mal, creo que no estaré del todo aburrido aquí – dice Kraush sonriendo de forma serena, esto le recordaba a sus días de juventud, una ya perdida desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

 **De regreso a Ponyville. POV-Carlos.**

Luego de mis quehaceres en la granja de Applejack y del entrenar un poco, al ver que tenía tiempo antes de que el sol se ponga, decidí buscar a Lyra otra vez, ya esto lo dejé pasar mucho por alto, ahora sí que esa unicornio me tiene que escuchar… si o si.

Además… tengo una forma de tranquilizarla si la llego a atrapar, la verdad tuve que pensarlo muy bien, pero sin tener más opciones entonces tendré que hacerlo de ser necesario.

Siguiendo con lo que importa… ahora estoy cerca de fuente en el centro del pueblo, ya la he buscado por alrededor de 2 horas, y aun nada. La verdad esto ya me parece sumamente ridículo, con Fleur tuve muchos problemas, pero ahora es el doble de fastidioso con Lyra. No es que quiera enojarme con ella por comportarse de esta manera tan infantil, pero tendré que darle un buen sermón para que entienda que no es correcto escapar de los problemas, una lección que yo mismo aprendí en el pasado.

Paré por un momento para descansar, ya la busqué en su casa, en el centro, el mercado, en los callejones y otros lugares más del pueblo, pero parece que desapareció. Aunque… solo se me ocurrió un lugar en donde puede estar.

Con algo de prisa fui hacia el parque cerca de allí, la busqué por varios lados… pero no estaba. Ya me iba a dar por vencido hasta que cerca de un árbol un poco más alejado del parque, escuchaba algo, al usar mi oído mejorado, escucho unos gimoteos, como si alguien estuviera llorando. Al prestar más atención, los sollozos son de aparentemente una chica, así que pensé que pudiera tratarse de Lyra.

Al acercarme sigilosamente para que quien estuviera llorando no me oyera, confirmé que en verdad era Lyra, ya que podía reconocer su presencia y su olor. Sé que suena algo raro pero al ser parte dragón, el olfato también es importante, así que tengo que actuar como un sabueso para la cacería, aunque no estoy cazando a nadie en realidad jejeje.

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, allí la vi, Lyra estaba arregostada de espaldas al árbol, sentada y con su cara enterrada en sus piernas mientras se abrazaba a si misma…. Me da algo de pena verla así, de seguro tiene miedo de que no quiera ser su amigo jamás, además de que con mi poca habilidad de psicoquinesis, puedo escuchar sus pensamientos, y justo como lo pensaba, ella no quiere que deje de ser su amigo, su primer amigo humano. Pero también me sorprende que me tomara tanto cariño, si bien la he tratado diferente a como lo harían en los fanfics, no me extraña que también sienta algo por mí, algo parecido como con Red Heart, pero de una manera más pasible. Solo me puse a un lado del árbol mientras la sigo observando, dejaré que se desahogue un poco más para así hablar más tranquilos.

 **Cambio de perspectiva: Lyra.**

"Sniff" lo intenté, por más que buscara el rosario de Carlos… no lo encontré. Lo perdí para siempre… y para cuando Carlos se dé cuenta de que lo perdí… él… él….

\- Que yo dejaría de ser alguien especial para ti, ¿no es así? – dijo una voz, y de paso siento que alguien me está acariciando mi cabeza, no puede ser que sea…

\- Sniff, ¿Carlos? – al levantar mi mirada un poco, allí estaba él, mirándome mientras acaricia mi cabeza, y me sonríe.

\- Si soy yo… a menos que conozcas a alguien más que se llame Carlos jeje – dice con una risa, y… eso me pareció gracioso.

\- Carlos… ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunté mientras me secaba mis lágrimas.

\- Te estaba buscando Lyra… desde hace ya varios días, pero por más que te buscaba no te encontraba o cuando te veía salías huyendo – dice con una mirada seria, y creo que… de nada sirve ahora el intentar huir.

No le respondí… solo desvié mi mirada, no quería verlo a la cara… mas bien no tenia como plantarle cara después de perder lo que él me confió con tanta seguridad.

\- Lyra… ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué me evitas? ¿Acaso algo malo pasó o qué? – me preguntó de manera tranquila, pero no quiero decírselo, no quiero decirle que perdí el rosario de su madre, tengo miedo.

 **Cambio de perspectiva: Carlos.**

Pobre Lyra… debe de sentirse sumamente avergonzada por el "casi" perder el rosario de mi madre, pero mejor dejo de torturarla con la culpa, y hacer que entienda todo este mal entendido.

\- Lyra… ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué me evitas? ¿Acaso algo malo pasó o qué? – le pregunté fingiendo que no sé nada, pero no me quiere responder.

Entonces me acerqué un poco más a ella, mientras que con una de mis manos acaricio una de sus mejillas, y están húmedas de tanto llorar.

\- Lyra, no estés así, anda… mírame – le dije pero no quiere hacerme caso. Dios… que terca.

\- E-E-Es que… sniff, no puedo – me dijo con culpa y arrepentimiento en su voz.

\- Por favor Lyra, quiero ayudarte, solo mírame – le dije y es allí que le tengo una sorpresita jejeje.

 **Cambio de perspectiva: Lyra.**

No quería mirarlo, no quería ver su mirada de decepción hacia mí, pero de la forma que me lo pide… tal vez si le explico todo lo que pasó de seguro me perdonará, tal como me dijo Bombón que hiciera. Entonces armándome de fuerzas, decidí encararlo y pedirle perdón.

\- C-Carlos… solo quiero pedirte per… - no terminé lo que iba a decir, ya que al alzar mi vista hacia él, me llevé la sorpresa que en frente de mi cara, colgando de una de las manos de Carlos, estaba el rosario… p-pero… pero, ¿Cómo?

\- Un pajarito me dijo que esto es tuyo, ¿no? – me dice de forma burlona, mientras que tengo los ojos abiertos por esto.

\- P-Pero, pero, pero, ¿Cómo es que…? – antes de que preguntara Carlos me interrumpe.

\- Oh, ¿hablas de como la encontré? Bueno… en realidad Pinkie pie la encontró el día después de la fiesta, me sorprendí al ver que se te cayó, pero eso fue porque el gancho que lo sostenía se rompió… pero lo pude arreglar, y quería devolvértelo – terminó de contar la historia de cómo lo encontró, mientras me sonríe.

Yo aún sigo sin poder creerlo, todo este tiempo Carlos la tenía. Ahora me doy cuenta que estuve actuando como una tonta todo este tiempo… ¡por Celestia… que gran vergüenza acabo de pasar!

 **Cambio de perspectiva: Carlos.**

Jejeje, Lyra aun no sale de su asombro, y ahora se está dando cuenta de que todo este tiempo que me evitaba actuaba infantilmente, eso lo noto por el sonrojo masivo de su rostro. Mientras se cubre su cara con sus manos.

\- jejeje, ¿Qué pasa Lyra? No te lo esperabas ¿verdad? – le dije burlonamente, avergonzándola aun mas, no es por ser malo… pero verla así la hace ver tierna.

\- Owww… soy una tonta. Lo lamento Carlos, no quería causarte problemas, estaba asustada y triste de que te enojaras conmigo por perder tu rosario, que actué como una potrilla… de verdad lo siento – dice mientras sus ojos dorados empiezan a mojarse otra vez.

\- Oh… Lyra, ven… - le dije abrazándola, no me gusta verla así, entonces la abracé ya que me vería como un imbécil si me molestara con ella, así que dejo que se desahogue conmigo un poco.

Ella solo tenía su cara enterrada en mi pecho mientras solloza un poco, la dejaré ser hasta que pueda hablar otra vez.

\- ¿Ya estás mejor? – le pregunté de manera suave, y ella aun con su cara en mi pecho asiente.

\- En serio lo siento, me comporté como una completa tonta, por favor perdóname – dice Lyra con la mirada al suelo, sintiéndose sumamente culpable.

\- ¿De qué hablas? No te estoy culpando de nada Lyra, cometiste un error, a pesar de que no estoy molesto contigo. Pero eso si… la próxima vez, no huyas de tus problemas, si estos son más serios de lo que crees, entonces debes de hacerles frente o resolverlo como se pueda, y eso te lo digo por experiencia – le dije seriamente, que sea más valiente para afrontar las dificultades que se le presenten, así como lo hice yo antes en mi mundo.

\- Está bien… la próxima no huiré, arreglaré los problemas de frente – me dice ahora con una sonrisa, así es como me gusta verla.

\- Así está bien… te ves mejor sonriendo que llorando, además de tus ojos dorados no deberían de verse tristes, brillantes y alegres se ven más lindos – le dije con una sonrisa, y ella se sonroja un poco por el cumplido.

\- P-Pues… gracias, eso es muy lindo de tu parte Carlos – me dice de forma tímida y con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Pero… te verías mejor con esto puesto – le dije mostrándole el rosario, y ella entendió a que me refería.

Justo como el día que le regalé el rosario, le ayudé a ponérselo, y que esta vez se quede en su lugar ya que nos causo muchos problemas a mí y a ella respectivamente jejeje.

Luego de eso la ayudé a incorporarse otra vez… así que le ofrecí un helado para aliviar el mal sabor de boca, y Lyra acepta con mucho gusto.

Bueno… ya puedo dar por terminado este asunto, y por lo menos no tuve que recurrir a eso… o eso al menos pensé.

Al parecer los pegasos pronosticaron lluvia hoy… y eso me hiso recordar que odio los días lluviosos, te mueres del aburrimiento mientras esperas a que pare de llover, y para colmos son de los famosos… "aguaceros" como les decimos a la lluvia fuerte de donde vengo.

\- Hay no… se me olvidó que hoy pronosticaron una tormenta, y una muy fuerte al parecer – dijo Lyra la cual mira el cielo completamente oscuro.

\- Eso veo… mejor nos vamos antes de que… - no terminé ya que de inmediato empezó a llover con fuerza cosa que nos agarró completamente desprevenidos a ambos. - ¡hay por amor a Dios! ¡¿Que no pueden esperar para que uno pueda cubrirse al menos?! – dije maldiciendo nuestra suerte.

\- ¡¿Y ahora qué hacemos?! – me preguntó Lyra mientras corremos y buscamos un lugar en donde refugiarnos de la fuerte lluvia.

A como podía intentaba ver hacia donde podíamos escudriñarnos del vendaval, y fue que vi el hotel de aquí de Ponyville… la verdad que nunca me había dado cuenta de que estaba aquí, pero recordando parte de la serie, Celestia y algunos más lo han usado, así que no creo que tengamos más opción que ir allí.

\- ¡Lyra, allá! ¡El hotel de Ponyville, es el único lugar que podemos refugiarnos! – le dije, y ella está de acuerdo en irnos a refugiar temporalmente en ese lugar.

Entonces corrimos hasta llegar al lugar, entramos rápidamente para no empaparnos más de lo habitual. Al entrar la recepcionista nos mira sorprendido, pero más que todo por mí, debe ser la primera vez que me ve.

\- ammm, ¿puedo ayudarles? – nos preguntó la yegua, la cual es una poni de tierra de pelaje color azul, ojos de color azul más claro, su melena es color amatista y amarrado en una cola, su vestimenta es de una camisa color blanca con un saco color verde, y una falda color negra, y como extra, un gorrito sobre su cabeza, y una CM de un libro de registros.

\- Discúlpenos, pero solo vinimos a cubrirnos de la lluvia, cuando se despeje nos iremos – le dije a la recepcionista, la cual nos mira confundida por alguna razón.

\- Oh, ya veo, pues… no sé si les llegó el resto del aviso, pero debido a una acumulación de nubes de lluvia en Cloudsdale, esa lluvia no parara hasta mañana – nos dice la recepcionista, cosa que nos deja a mí y a Lyra perplejos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero cómo es eso? ¿Eso quiere decir que no podremos salir hasta mañana? – pregunta Lyra asombrada, y la yegua asiente con la cabeza.

Mierda… ahora sí que nos jodieron. Bueno… al menos estamos en un hotel, ¿no? Solo debemos alquilar un par de cuartos para solo una noche… y así estaremos bien.

\- Ok… si ese es el caso, entonces quiero reservar dos cuartos, uno para mí y otro para mi amiga… yo pago la cuota que cueste – dije yo sacando los bits que me quedan, la verdad no gasté mucho en mi cita con Red así que no habrá problema.

\- Lo siento señor, pero debido a la lluvia, solo nos quedó un cuarto disponible, pero no se preocupe, es lo suficientemente grande para ambos, además de que tiene una cama mas grande, y cuenta con un baño con cocina incluida, además de que puedo dejársela a un buen precio – dice la recepcionista con una sonrisa… pero eso…

\- ¿En serio no hay mas habitaciones disponibles? Al menos una tienen que tener una de sobra – dijo Lyra la cual se veía nerviosa, y no es la única.

\- Perdón señorita, solo ya tengo los registros llenos, solo queda esa que les mencioné, así que, ¿Qué harán? – ante esa pregunta, no sabíamos que hacer…

¡La puta que nos parió! ¡¿Ahora qué hacemos?! Cálmate Carlos… estresándote no llegarás a nada, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora con esto?

\- ¡Achuuuu! – de repente un estornudo se escuchó a mi lado… y esa fue Lyra la cual parece que ya le está pasando la factura el mojarse.

\- Oh no… ¿Lyra estás bien? –

\- "Sniff" no lo creo, creo que me… A… A… ¡Achuuuu! – tal parece que Lyra está a pasos de tener gripe, justo lo que me faltaba.

\- ammm, ¿señor? – la yegua recepcionista me llama, y yo la volteo a ver. – le recomiendo que alquile el cuarto, como dije antes tiene baño incluido, además de que pueden darnos su ropa para ponerla a secar y que mañana este lista – al decir eso, solo volteo a ver a Lyra… la cual está poco a poco de Guatemala a Guatepeor.

\- Tsk… carajo, ok denos el cuarto para solo una noche – dije tomando el bolígrafo y firmando el registro y la hora de entrada y salida.

\- Muy bien… solo vallan al tercer piso, al final del pasillo principal, allí está la habitación, uno de nuestros empleados irá después por su ropa para llevarla a la lavandería – dijo mientras me entrega la llave del cuarto.

Agradeciéndole a la yegua encargada… Lyra y yo fuimos al tercer piso del edificio, al llegar, parecía que el cuarto era como una Suit, cama matrimonial, e incluida una mini cocina y un cuarto de baño, también con un armario con toallas y batas de baño. Decir que esta de más es poco… y así tendremos que estar Lyra y yo toda la noche.

Entonces Lyra rápidamente tomo una de las batas y una toalla y se dirigió al baño a darse un baño caliente… por suerte que no paso mucho para que se contagiara de un resfriado.

Aunque por mi parte no tengo problema alguno… al ser parte dragón es difícil ahora que me enferme, lo cual eso es bueno, solía ser muy propenso a tener ataques de gripe un par de veces al año, y claro que me obligaban a estar en cama y bajo medicamento. Por lo menos ahora no sufriré mucho por eso. Entonces decidí quitarme toda mi ropa mojada y ponerme una bata, la verdad es que también necesitaré una ducha también, hoy trabajé y entrené muy duro y necesito refrescarme un poco.

\- "¡toc toc!" disculpen… me dijeron que viniera a recoger sus ropas para llevarlas a la lavandería – una voz se escuchó desde la puerta, y al abrir veo a un semental de pelaje gris y melena café tipo chocolate, usaba una camisa de vestir blanca con un saco y pantalones verdes, y una CM de una de esas carretillas donde llevan las maletas de la gente.

\- Oh, claro… solo deme un momento – le dije al poni y este asiente estando de acuerdo.

Fui al baño y le dije Lyra si podía darme su ropa para mandarla también a la lavandería, ella solo entre abrió la puerta y me la dio. Luego de dársela al poni junto con mis zapatos ya que también estaban mojados, se retiró a la lavandería para poner a secar nuestra ropa.

Yo solo suspiré y me senté en la cama, la verdad esto es un golpe de mala suerte… y para colmo, ¡estoy con Lyra en el mismo cuarto! Las cosas no pueden ponerse peor.

 **[¿Qué sucede compañero? ¿Asustado de estar a solas con una chica?]** – y para rematar… Slyfer viene con ese comentario y de la forma picarona como la dice solo lo empeora.

("¡No es eso…! es solo que, no está bien que compartamos habitación, ella tiene su privacidad y yo la mía… además, no sé si sea buena idea") – dije algo nervioso, la verdad es que esto ya lo he visto… y creo que no es correcto el que Lyra y yo compartamos el cuarto.

 **[jejeje, hay compañero… aun sigues siendo un humano, pero por más que quieras mantener el control de tu parte dragón… esta siempre en alerta… además de que tus instintos siempre te jugarán en contra de tu voluntad, claro, que tú puedas tener la mente despejada así la tendrás a raya]**

("Lo sé…. Pero Lyra, ella…") – la verdad no sé que mas decir ante esa posibilidad.

 **[¿Recuerdas lo que pasó con esa capitana de la guardia de cristal? Solo decidiste seguir el incentivo de ella, solo despeja tu mente y piensa lo que harás ahora. O la haces tuya… o te resistes a tus instintos los cuales no te lo dejarán fácil. La decisión es solo tuya, piénsalo bien]**

Después de esa platica con Slyfer fue que Lyra salió del baño… usaba la bata que cubría su cuerpo, mientras que tenia la toalla envuelta en su melena, se le veía muy nerviosa, y no se me hace difícil adivinar que esta al igual que yo, por el hecho de estar solos los dos en un cuarto.

Sin decir nada se acerca tímidamente a la cama mientras se sienta al otro lado dándome la espalda. Demonios la situación esta mas que incómoda.

Así pasamos unos minutos los cuales parecían eternas horas, allí estábamos sin decir nada, lo único que se oía era la lluvia afuera y que varios truenos resuenan con fuerza. Tengo que hacer algo para matar este horrible silencio, o si no me volveré loco.

\- ammm, ¿ya te sientes mejor Lyra? – le pregunté sin mirarla.

\- S-Si… el agua caliente me ayudó un poco – dice de forma tímida.

\- Ya veo… -

Mierda… no está funcionando, tengo que buscar un tema para conversar y aligerar el ambiente o si no esto será una completa estupidez.

\- Carlos… - repentinamente Lyra me llamó, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

\- Mmmm, ¿Qué pasa Lyra? – le pregunté volteándola a ver y ella hace lo mismo, pero se ve que esta sonrojada y nerviosa.

\- Respóndeme algo… ¿tú… llegarías a enamorarte de una yegua? Digo… ¿no has pensado en tu el futuro de tu vida? – a esas preguntas… me quedé pensando, si bien nunca he estado enamorado de alguna chica antes, además de que casi nunca he pensado en mi vida en el futuro… claro que si pensé en aquel momento casarme, tener hijos… una vida.

\- ("suspiro pesadamente") Claro que lo he pensado Lyra… pero debido a lo que he vivido no pensaba que eso llegara a concretarse alguna vez, pero ahora que tengo una nueva vida aquí… la verdad es que no había pensado en eso, tal vez si llegue a enamorarme de una yegua y casarme, pero hay otras cosas que creo que no sé puedan cumplir… si sabes a lo que me refiero – le dije algo decaído… la verdad de no poder tener hijos por diferencia de especie es dura… pero con adoptar me basta… me agradan los niños, solo que no me siento seguro de tomar el papel de un padre… aun.

\- Lo entiendo –

Yo le di la espalda a Lyra otra vez… tocar un tema como este me pone algo molesto y triste… no porque no quiera una familia, si no que me hiso recordar que mi madre siempre me decía que esperaba más nietos de mi parte… lo cual solía avergonzarme en muchas ocasiones. Pero ahora… la verdad es que ahora es imposible… pero bueno, es mi vida, ya veré como me irá en el futuro.

Luego siento que Lyra se arregosta en mi espalda mientras me abraza, un abrazo muy cálido… no sé porqué ella lo hace, pero admito que me conforta el que lo haga.

\- Lamento si te molesté con esas preguntas… pero solo quería saber cómo te sentías al respecto, si te ofendí en algo, perdóname – dice Lyra con una voz suave y tierna, mientras que tiene su cabeza en mi espalda.

\- Tú no me ofendes Lyra, sé que soy alguien que ha vivido y pasado por mucho, y que en ningún momento me he puesto de rodillas, siempre encuentro una forma de seguir adelante, por muy difícil que sea. Agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero yo sé cuidarme solo, no soy un niño que necesita las atenciones de alguien… soy responsable, trabajo duro para ganarme la vida, tengo el carácter para sobrevivir en situaciones difíciles, pero también me preocupo por el bienestar de los demás, si necesitan ayuda o algo, siempre estoy allí, sin importar dónde o cuando, siempre estaré para mis amigos y… mi familia – todo lo que digo es cierto… no importa que pase o lo que llegue a suceder, siempre estaré para quien me necesite, siempre.

Lyra entonces me deja y se sienta a mi lado, se le nota muy nerviosa, pero creo que no hace falta decir algo más, ¿O sí?

 **(…)**

\- Carlos… tú… ¿no te molesta esto? Es decir… que si es estás de acuerdo en que compartamos habitación hoy – dice de forma tímida, claro que no me molesta… después de todo ya estado solo con una chica en más de una ocasión… y esta no es la excepción.

\- Claro que no… de hecho, ya más de una vez he estado así con una chica –

\- ¿Eh…? – antes de que dijera algo mas… yo tomo delicadamente su mentón y le planto un beso en los labios… cosa que la deja con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

Por curioso que parezca… Lyra ni siquiera intenta detenerme o intentar resistirse, al abrir los ojos y mirarla directamente… sus ojos cambiaron de ser dorados a ser amarillos, y que poco a poco se deja llevar por el beso. Me parece curioso de que no se resista… pero conociéndola, además de algunas historias de ella, no le importaría tener intimidad con un humano, y parece que este es uno de esos casos.

Al principio inició como un beso suave… ya que al parecer soy el primer beso de Lyra, ahora es más intenso, mientras que juego un poco con la lengua de Lyra, y ella da uno que otro gemido ahogado. Entonces la recuesto en la cama y mientras me pongo encima de ella.

Luego de unos minutos… nos separamos para recuperar el aire, dejando un hilillo de saliva entre nuestros labios. Al verla… en sus ojos podía ver lujuria, mientras jadeaba por aire y tenía un lindo sonrojo en su rostro, que la hacía ver muy bonita.

\- Ca… Ca… Carlos… - dice con una voz casi audible mientras sigue recuperando el aire.

\- Lyra… me disculpo si esto fue muy repentino para ti… pero como soy en parte dragón, mis instintos pudieron conmigo, así que yo… - intentaba excusarme, pero Lyra me interrumpe.

\- No importa… te confieso que siempre tuve fantasías de estar en algo como esto con un humano… pero ahora es diferente… entiendo eso de que eres mitad dragón ahora… así que no hay problema… si quieres desahogarte… hazlo conmigo…. Después de todo… yo te quiero, Carlos… y no me importaría que tú fueras mi primera vez… - me dice Lyra con una sonrisa dulce, la verdad no me esperaba eso de ella, pero creo que eso es algo muy tierno de su parte.

\- De acuerdo… pero que conste que después de esto, eres mía solamente a partir de hoy , además… de que puede que tenga a mas de una chica, así son los dragones, ¿no te molesta eso? – le pregunté queriendo saber su reacción.

\- Lo sé, conozco sobre los dragones, y la verdad es que no me opondré, pero eso sí… yo quiero ser de las que más estimas… ¿de acuerdo? – me dice con una sonrisa, y admito que me dejó sorprendido de que aceptara compartir… pero supongo que eso es un alivio, y no vaya a tener problemas… espero.

\- Tus deseos serán ordenes – le dije mientras que volví a besarla.

Empecé a besarla con algo de más fiereza, mientras que lentamente le quito su bata, y comienzo a acariciar uno de sus pechos, haciéndola gemir más.

Es entonces que veo su cuerno brillar ligeramente, supongo yo que es un hechizo para que nada de lo que pasé aquí se escuche en el lugar. Dejo sus labios y voy por su cuello… mientras la beso y le doy unas cuantas lamidas, haciendo que Lyra gimiera mas, mientras que ella también empieza a quitarme la bata que llevo puesta.

Admito que Lyra tiene una figura comparable a la de Starlight, ligeramente sus medidas son iguales, ganándole por un poco a Twilight, pero eso no importa ahora. Sin esperar más, empiezo a chupar el pecho derecho de Lyra… mientras que con mi mano izquierda aprieto y acaricio el otro, y Lyra se mordía un dedo de su mano intentando suprimir sus gemidos.

Luego de estar un rato con sus pechos… voy bajando entre besos por su vientre, el cual sufre uno que otro espasmo, hasta que finalmente llego a su flor… la cual esta escurriendo sus jugos naturales por el trato de hace rato.

En eso Lyra cierra un poco las piernas… al parecer esto es muy vergonzoso para ella, pero para mí eso es algo tierno, se ve que para algo como esto es casi tan tímida que Fluttershy.

\- Tranquila Lyra… estarás bien, te lo aseguro – le dije de manera suave, mientras que Lyra está muy sonrojada y avergonzada, pero me asiente con más confianza.

\- D-De acuerdo… pero solo… se gentil conmigo. Aun me da algo de miedo, pero yo sé que si eres tú, entonces está bien – me dice con más confianza.

Entonces separo su piernas con cuidado, y comienzo con a lamerla con la punta de mi lengua, mientras que Lyra se retuerce del placer. Entonces empiezo a aumentar la intensidad, mientras de que ella intenta no gemir llevándose ambas manos a su boca, pero es completamente inútil.

\- Ca… Carlos, ¡kyaaa~! N-No pares… por favor – me suplicaba Lyra mientras gemía hasta casi gritar.

Al ver a Lyra en de esa forma, entonces vi que ella estaba en su límite, decidí acabar con esto… mientras que uso dos de mis dedos de una mano y con el pulgar del otro acaricio su clítoris dándole más placer que nunca, mientras que ella ya estaba gritando por el placer que estaba sintiendo.

A través de mis dedos sentía que su interior se hiso más apretado mientras que ella no podía seguir mas.

\- ¡Carlos! ¡YA ME… ME… VENGO… ME VENGOOOOOOOOOO! – con ese grito, Lyra tuvo su orgasmo… y debo decir que su sabor es como la hierba buena o la menta jeje, curioso.

Yo aun seguía saboreando sus fluidos mientras Lyra seguía corriéndose, hasta después de cinco minutos de su orgasmo que ella jadeaba y sudaba por el cansancio.

\- ¿Lo disfrutaste? – le pregunté y ella asiente lentamente.

Pero en menos de lo que me esperé, Lyra me tumbó en la cama, mientras que se puso encima de mí, yo ya sabía que estábamos muy lejos de terminar.

\- jiji, no es justo que yo solo disfrute… quiero que lo hagas igual conmigo – dice ahora perdida en la lujuria, mientras se da vuelta, para que su cara quede frente a mi miembro el cual esta mas que activo y listo.

No tarde en saber que quería hacer Lyra, y eso que esta es su primera vez. Y al igual que yo, me agrada esta posición… el famoso "69"…. Lyra empieza con unas lamidas con su legua en la punta sacándome varios suspiros, los cuales parece que los disfruta, mientras que yo no me quedo atrás y hago lo mismo otra vez.

Entonces ella aumenta la intensidad al comenzar a chupar usando su boca, mientras que yo suspiro más fuerte, y contrarresto de la misma forma haciendo que ella gimiera mientras está haciendo lo suyo.

Usando tanto su boca como su lengua… juega con mi "mascotita" jejeje, y a cada ola de placer que me llega, yo se la devuelvo con la misma intensidad, mientras que ella gime con más fuerza mientras que yo gruño por la excitación.

\- L-Lyra… ya no puedo soportar más… si vas a acabar… hazlo ahora… - gruñía yo entre dientes, al sentir que no soportaría mas.

\- ¡ahhhh! Y-yo también… por favor no pares Carlos… quiero que terminemos juntos… lo quiero – dice ella mientras sigue dándome placer.

Tanto yo como ella aumentamos la intensidad calculando que ambos llegáramos al clímax al mismo tiempo, y después de unos minutos más, fue allí que ya no pudimos más…

\- ¡CARLOS! ¡CARLOS! ¡KYAAAAAAA! – así Lyra tuvo su segundo orgasmo, mientras que yo…

\- ¡ **GRRRAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!** – rugí como un dragón… mientras me corría en la boca de Lyra.

Ella gimió al tener mi semilla en su boca… la cual tragó sin pensar dos veces… y lamia los restos que quedaban en mi miembro, y yo me deleito con sus jugos… ahora sí que estoy en el paraíso… mi paraíso.

Pero la cosa no había acabado… Lyra rápidamente se reincorporó mientras degustaba de mis fluidos, ella tenía una gran sonrisa mientras que su mirada de lujuria era más intensa, ya me esperaba yo que ella fuese a ser un tanto pervertida… pero que sabe tener control de ella misma, al igual que yo.

Es así que sin esperar… comienza a frotar sus caderas contra mi entrepierna, sacándome varios suspiros pesados… enserio que disfruto de esto… lo disfruto mucho.

Luego de jugar un poco conmigo, sabía que era hora del plato principal…. Ella acercó su flor contra mi miembro, rosándolos uno con otro, mientras que me mira con algo de nervios… de seguro porque está a punto de dejar de ser virgen.

\- Tranquila Lyra… como te dije antes, estarás bien, confía en mí… - le dije sonriendo, y ella con timidez asiente también, suspirando pesadamente, preparándose física y mentalmente para lo que viene.

Poco a poco ella iba bajando sus caderas, mientras que lentamente estoy invadiendo el interior de Lyra… a la par que ella hacía gestos de dolor, pero no se iba a acobardar ahora, deseaba esto, y no se echaría atrás. Eso lo sé ya que leo en parte sus pensamientos jeje.

Y así fue… al entrar de una dentro de ella… Lyra gimió de dolor, mientras que sentía como su interior estaba totalmente mojado, apretado y caliente, dándome a entender que estaba lista para que su virginidad sea reclamada.

\- Hey Lyra, ¿estás bien, te lastimaste? – pregunté algo preocupado de que ella se lastimara.

\- N-N-No… estoy bien Carlos, si me duele un poco, pero ya está pasando… – me dice ella con un sonrojo y una sonrisa, dejándome más tranquilo.

Tras pasar unos minutos para que Lyra se acostumbrara, comenzó a mover sus caderas de manera lenta, mientras que yo suspiro…. Y curiosamente, ese "no sé qué" se hacía presente… y justo como pasó Gleaming, me hacía sentir en el cielo… esta sensación es de lo mejor, y me gusta mucho sentirme así.

Así fue al inicio, luego Lyra aumentó la intensidad, cosa que hacía que las sensaciones en mí aumentaran, e hiciera que gruñera y suspirara con más fuerza, mientras que ella gemía más fuerte al borde del grito. Para rematar… con mis manos apretaba el trasero de ella, y haciendo que gimiera aun mas. No pasó mucho para que quisiera terminar con esto de una vez… así que de un rápido movimiento mío, Lyra quedó en la cama y yo encima de ella, mientras continuábamos con lo nuestro.

Movía mis caderas a una velocidad constante, mientras que las piernas de Lyra me aprisionaban, y que se aferrara a mí, insertando sus uñas en mi piel, y su interior apretándome con fuerza, y todo eso me gustaba, no había dolor, no había molestia… solo placer, un gran placer era lo que sentía en este momento.

\- L-Lyra… estoy al límite, así que no me contendré más… - gruñí entre dientes… ya es hora de terminar esto de una vez.

\- Y-Yo también Carlos… continúa, lo quiero todo de ti… así que terminemos juntos… por favor… - me decía entre gemidos, ya ella también estaba al tope.

Entonces aumenté la fuerza y velocidad de mis movimientos… Lyra ya estaba gritando del enorme placer, mientras que me arañaba mi espalda haciéndola sangrar… dolía, pero no me importaba, y su interior me apretaba con mucha más fuerza.

\- ¡ahhhh! ¡Ahhhh! ¡Carlos, CARLOS… YA ME… ME… ME… ME VENGOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – con ese último grito de su parte, fue más que suficiente para mí.

\- **GRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!** – con ese último rugido de mi parte, terminé viniéndome dentro de Lyra la cual afianzaba su agarre contra mí, y su vagina me apretó con mucha fuerza, queriendo sacar todo, hasta la última gota que tuviera.

Yo seguía gruñendo con fiereza mientras seguía corriéndome dentro de Lyra, y tanto ella como su interior no me querían dejar ir, querían todo de mi, absolutamente todo.

Al final quedé sumamente exhausto, mientras que caí encima de Lyra, y ella dejando un poco su agarre, me abraza con cariño, mientras me sonríe estando jadeando y sudando también muy cansada.

 **(…)**

Después de eso… revisé mi celular el cual decía que eran las 2:52am, estuvimos casi una hora en esto… yo aun no tenia sueño, pero la pobre de Lyra cayó rendida, mientras que esta acurrucada contra mí y su cabeza usa mi pecho como su almohada. Al verla, se le nota la gran sonrisa de satisfacción que tiene… y que de seguro que no se irá en un buen tiempo. Yo tengo mi mirada en el techo, la razón por la cual no me he dormido… es que tengo una sensación que me inquieta, no es por haber tenido sexo, si no… que es esa que me advierte que algo malo va a pasar.

\- Esta sensación otra vez… presiento que algo malo va a pasar mañana – dije a ala nada, mientras que veo por la ventana que aun sigue lloviendo afuera.

 **[Yo también presiento algo compañero, te sugiero que te mantengas alerta mañana… puede que alguna amenaza llegue a presentarse]** – concuerdo con Slyfer, deberé de estar atento mañana.

Sin nada más que pensar, cerré mis ojos para ganar sueño… solo espero que nada vaya a pasar mañana, pero si al final sucede, al menos estoy listo para lo que se presente, me he preparado bien para cualquier situación, sea cual sea.

…

 **Ponyville, al día siguiente. Narración en tercera persona.**

Otro día había llegado al pueblo, todos los ponis hacían su rutina diaria, sin preocupaciones, todo completamente tranquilo. Pero nos centraremos en el hotel del lugar. En cierta habitación… los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana, le pegaban directamente en la cara a nuestro protagonista, quien se queja porque no soportaba la sensación de calor cerca de sus ojos. Ya sin poder soportarlo más, decidió abrirlos lentamente, mientras que se acomoda en una mejor postura para que la luz del sol no le siga molestando tanto.

Finalmente Carlos da un enorme bostezo combinado con pereza, mientras que intenta estirar sus músculos para quitarlo un poco, pero algo le impedía el movimiento de su cuerpo, y eso se debía a que una unicornio de piel verde y melena verde pálido con blanco estaba encimada sobre él.

Se trataba de Lyra… la cual aun seguía dormida, y muy aferrada al chico, sin tener la intención de dejarlo ir por nada en el mundo. Carlos al darse cuenta de la presencia de la yegua sobre él, sonríe de forma tranquila, la verdad es que anoche fue algo… "agitada" para ambos.

\- Hey… Lyra, despierta, ya es de día – le susurraba el chico al oído de la poni, mientras que esta da unos suspiro no queriendo despertar de su sueño.

\- Mmmm, 5 minutos más Bombón… estoy muy cansada… - se quejaba dormida Lyra mientras que hacia un puchero de molestia, haciendo que el humano ría un poco.

\- Vamos Lyra… si no te despiertas Bombón vendrá a despertarte – dijo Carlos con gracia, mientras que la yegua volvía a quejarse.

\- Jum~… pues que venga e intente des… - fue allí que ella cayó en la cuenta de que no era su amiga a cual la estaba despertando, y también de que no estaba en su casa, entonces…

La unicornio menta abría poco a poco sus ojos… y lo que pudo ver a penas con la luz del sol, era a un chico humano que conocía muy bien, y que este le sonreía tranquilamente.

\- Buenos días dormilona~… - Carlos habló de forma burlona, cosa que hiso que la yegua finalmente se despertara completamente de la pereza y el sueño.

\- ¿Carlos? Espera… ¿Qué pasó? – dijo Lyra al volver a la realidad, la cual se confundió por un momento, pero luego todos los recuerdos de anoche llegaron a su mente… entonces se sonrojó atómicamente mientras se cubría con las sábanas de la cama.

\- Si vas a preguntar, pues la respuesta es un no. No estuviste soñando, y fue completamente real – le dijo el chico mientras sonreía, mientras que Lyra digería todo, era cierto, todo lo que hicieron anoche, los besos, las caricias, el calor que se compartían ambos… todo era real, muy real.

\- Ya veo… - dice Lyra suspirando, mientras que sonríe mientras esta sonrojada. – entonces… ¿lo hicimos? –

\- Sip –

Al entender todo, Lyra sonrió ampliamente, mientras se apegaba mas al chico, mientras le agradecía por la mejor experiencia de su vida, y el chico solo la abrazaba diciendo que no había porque agradecer, además, son pareja de ahora en adelante. Aunque ella no era la única en el "harem" del humano mitad dragón.

Luego de que les trajeran las ropas de ambos, se bañaron, ("por aparte claro") se cambiaron y pagando la cuenta del hotel, salieron al pueblo, decidiendo ir al castillo, ya que Carlos pensaba que estaría en problemas por no llegar a dormir por dos días seguidos, y sin avisar de antemano.

 **Castillo de la amistad.**

\- ¡Ahora explícame donde estuviste ayer, Carlos Darío! – exigió una muy molesta Twilight, la cual tenía arrinconado al chico el cual estaba más que nervioso, ya que una vez experimento el enojo de la princesa de la amistad.

\- T-T-Twilight… tranquila, n-no tienes que ponerte así… - decía el chico que temblaba por los nervios al sentirse intimidado por la yegua enojada.

El resto de las chicas, junto a Starlight, Spike y Lyra, estaban en el salón de los tronos, todas miraban esto expectantes, algunas como Pinkie pie y Rainbow se contenían para no reírse de la suerte de su amigo humano, mientras que Rarity, Applejack y Fluttershy veían con pesar al chico, mientras que la pupila de Twilight y el pequeño dragón intentaban calmar a la mencionada, mientras que Lyra estaba al lado del chico, queriendo apoyarlo para que no tuviera muchos problemas.

\- Ya te lo dije Twilight, Carlos y yo estábamos protegiéndonos de la tormenta de anoche, y tuvimos que quedarnos en el hotel de Ponyville, así que deja de hostigarlo así – dijo Lyra defendiendo a su ahora novio, mientras que la alicornio morada intentaba calmarse.

\- Es cierto Twilight, la tormenta nos agarró, y no tuvimos de otra que quedarnos por una noche en el hotel, lo digo enserio – dice el chico que ahora tomó algo de valor para hablar.

Ante sus palabras, la alicornio empezó a calmarse, mientras que suspira de forma cansada, mientras que todos están esperando alguna palabra por parte de ella.

\- Está bien. Lo siento, no quería ponerme así, pero para la próxima vez avisa cuando vayas a hacer eso, te estuvimos buscando todo el día de ayer – dijo Twilight ya más tranquila.

\- De acuerdo…. Y a propósito ¿para qué me buscaban? ¿Sucedió algo? – preguntó Carlos curioso de que lo estuvieran buscando ayer.

\- Lo que sucedió es que el libro antiguo que tradujiste la otra vez está reaccionando de nuevo, y era por eso que te buscábamos, tal vez algo nuevo quiera revelarse, y solo tú eres el único que puede leerlo – se adelantó a decir Starlight, sorprendiendo al humano, ya hace tiempo que no veía ese libro antiguo.

\- Ya veo. Entonces… ¿necesitan mi ayuda? Ok, lo haré, pero antes… - antes de que el chico continuara, su estómago rugió cual bestia salvaje, asustando a casi todos por qué pareció que enserio era como el de alguna criatura del bosque Everfree. – Jeje… creen que podamos desayunar antes que nada, me muero de hambre – dijo algo apenado el chico, mientras que todos ríen por eso.

\- jejeje, hay compañero, debes de tener el hambre de un toro, anda… vamos a desayunar – dijo Applejack con una sonrisa, mientras todos estaban de acuerdo con lo dicho.

Ya se disponían ir al comedor, cuando repentinamente algo llamó la atención de Carlos, el cual puso una cara seria mientras comenzaba a olfatear el aire, como buscando algo. Ante eso, las chicas y el dragón lo miraban extraño por lo que estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre cariño? ¿Por qué olfateas el aire como si fueras un perro? – Rarity le preguntó al chico, pero este no le respondió.

\- Oye… amigo, ¿Qué te pasa? – la siguiente fue Rainbow, pero fue lo mismo.

\- ammm, ¿Carlos? – la siguiente fue Fluttershy de manera suave, y a diferencia de las anteriores, esta si tuvo respuesta.

\- Hay algo en el aire… un olor extraño – respondió Carlos con seriedad, confundiendo mas a todos.

\- ¿a qué te refieres con olor extraño, dulzura? – preguntó Applejack.

\- Uh, Uh, ¿acaso es pastel?, no espera... ¿serán cupcakes? No no no, tal vez sean ¿cupcakes y pastel?, o tal vez sean… - antes de que Pinkie continuara adivinando, Rainbow le tapó la boca con su mano.

\- ¿Y de que olor extraño te refieres, cariño? – Rarity decidió preguntar.

\- Spike… - inesperadamente Carlos llamó al asistente de Twilight, el cual también estaba algo serio. – tú también lo percibes ¿verdad? – ante la pregunta el dragoncito asiente lentamente, mientras que todas se sorprenden de que el pequeño dragón supiera de lo que esté pasando.

\- Oigan oigan oigan, alguno quiere explicarnos ¿Qué está sucediendo de una vez? – la pegaso multicolor ya no soportó tanto suspenso, así que encaró a ambos chicos preguntando lo que todos tenían en mente.

\- Lo que pasa, es que… - Spike intentó decir algo… pero Carlos terminó lo que iba a decir.

\- Dragones oscuros… y uno acaba de llegar – terminó de decir el chico con suma seriedad, dejando con la boca abierta a todas.

…

Mientras tanto en medio del pueblo… una imponente figura se mostraba ante todos los ponis, una que a simple vista era muy aterradora, mientras que este caminaba tranquilamente como Pedro por su casa en medio de todos, mientras que todos los ponis se ocultaban es sus casas otros que pasaban por la calle se quedaban mirando con impresión y miedo al ser que pasaba tranquilo por allí.

Se trataba de un dragón de aspecto humanizado, de escamas moradas oscuras y negras, de casi 2 metros de altura, usaba algunas partes de una armadura negra en sus piernas, cintura, hombros, y ante brazos. Poseía unas poderosas alas negras en su espalda, en su cabeza tenía un par de cuernos color negro que eran tirados hacia atrás, pero lo más intimidante de este dragón eran sus ojos, eran rojos con pupila de reptil negra. Este reptil era nadie más que Kraush, el cual había llegado al pueblo, en busca de cierto humano con poderes de un dragón.

Siguió su camino tranquilamente hasta llegar a donde pretendía, y era al castillo de Twilight, ya que sus instintos y olfato le decían que allí era donde estaba, así que lo haría salir a que lo enfrentara.

\- Muy bien… es hora de ver lo que esa criatura con parte de dragón puede hacer, esta de seguro será el mejor reto que aiga tenido jeje – se dijo así mismo el dragón oscuro, el cual estaba más que ansioso por tener una gran pelea con aquel que se dice "El dios dragón"

…

 _Finalmente Kraush entra en acción, llendo personalmente a desafiar a Carlos a una pelea. Es el tiempo que Carlos pueda probar los frutos de su entrenamiento en contra del llamado… "dragón oscuro de la llama maldita"._

 _¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Carlos podrá derrotar a este poderoso dragón? ¿Cuál de los dos demostrará ser el más fuerte?_

 _Una nueva batalla estará a punto de empezar. Y un nuevo camino para nuestro protagonista se revelará._

…

 **Bueno… ya se acabó el relleno, así que iremos a la acción, y la siguiente aventura vendrá después. Eso es todo por hoy, le calculo yo que para unos diez capítulos o tal vez mas para terminar con esta primera parte, y para la segunda se vendrá lo choncho, se lo aseguro XD.**

 **Les deseo un gran y poderoso ¡PURAVIDA! a todos los lectores del fic, el cual me complace que ya casi son 50 favs y follows, les agradezco todo el apoyo que le dan a esta historia.**

 **Su amigo y servidor Carlos se despide por hoy, deseándoles buenos días/tardes/noches, o a la hora que siguen este fanfic. También les invito a que dejen su comentario o saludo o lo que quieran, tienen la total libertad de hacerlo cuando quieran.**

 **Ya sin más que decir… les digo chao chao… bye bye… hay los vidrios… see ya… o lo que entiendan mejor XD.**

 **Hasta otra…. Cuídense. ;)**


	19. Supremacía del más fuerte Parte 1

**Hola… aquí Carlos con un cap mas de esta historia. Por ahora no tengo nada que decir, solo debo decir que agradezco sus comentarios y el apoyo que le dan a esta. Bueno… mejor no los molesto más, y vamos con este cap que será más que entretenido. Qué lo disfruten. ;)**

 **Mi paraíso deseado.**

 **Arco 1: La búsqueda.**

 **Capitulo 17: Supremacía del más fuerte. Parte 1.**

…

 **Narración en tercera persona.**

Carlos estaba completamente serio… sus instintos dragonicos le advertían de un dragón oscuro "aparentemente invadiendo su territorio". Mientras que las chicas; las estuvieron en Canterlot ya se hacían una idea de lo que podía suceder, mientras que los que desconocían de esto estaban tensos, un ataque en este lugar podría acabar con todo el pueblo, cosa que el chico humano-dragón no daría el lujo de que suceda.

\- ¿Y ahora que haremos? Un ataque de tal magnitud como el de Canterlot acabaría con todo Ponyville – dijo Twilight entre nerviosa y seria, idea que compartían sus amigas, mientras que Carlos.

\- Hay que pedir refuerzos… - dijo Carlos seriamente, llamándole la atención a todos. – si ese dragón vino con más de ellos, solo nosotros no serán suficiente para combatirlos, así que necesitamos de mucha ayuda, además… tengo una idea – dijo, mientras que todas le prestaban atención queriendo saber su plan.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente, Carlos? No pienses que tu solo podrás contra ellos, recuerda que nosotras también protegemos a Equestria, no te dejaremos pelear solo – le dijo Twilight mirando fijamente a su amigo humano.

\- Eso lo sé Twilight, pero el plan lo resumiré de la siguiente manera… - al decir eso, todos escuchan atentamente. – primero hay que pedir ayuda… Spike, escríbele rápidamente una carta a Celestia e infórmale lo que sucede, que nos mande apoyo. Luego es sobre la seguridad de todos los ponis del pueblo, además del líder que venga con los dragones oscuros…. Yo peleare mientras los que no tienen donde esconderse los traen aquí al castillo, a todos los que puedan, en sus casas no estarán seguros. Por último y lo más difícil, es el contener a todos mientras llega la ayuda. Yo me encargo del líder mientras contienen a todos esas lagartijas descerebradas – terminó de decir los pasos del plan, todas estaban sorprendidas de que el chico se le ocurriera eso tan detallado, aunque…

\- ¿Crees que eso funcione? Si las cosas se complican más de un poni inocente morirá, y como princesa no puedo permitir que eso suceda Carlos, no es que este dudando de ti… pero Ponyville es mi responsabilidad también… así que solo quiero saber si estás seguro de que todo saldrá bien – Twilight dijo encarando a su amigo, no era que su plan fuera malo, era solo que no podía fallar como princesa de Equestria, y que tanto su hogar como sus amigos y demás ponis conocidos resultaran heridos o peor, debido a todo esto.

\- No te puedo decir que estoy seguro Twilight, cualquier cosa puede llegar a suceder y hay que estar preparados, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que puedes confiar en mí, te juro por mi Dios y por mi madre que no dejaré que les pase algo a ustedes ni ningún otro poni amigo mío que he conocido en este tiempo aquí – dijo Carlos con una sonrisa de confianza, mientras que la alicornio quedó algo dudosa, pero le sonrió a su amigo humano dejándole la seguridad de todos en sus manos.

Es así que entre todos empezaron planear el salvar las vidas de todos en el pueblo, y también el de pedirle ayuda a las princesas.

 **Con Kraush.**

Con el dragón oscuro; este continuaba su camino hacia el castillo de la amistad, ignorando todas las miradas de miedo de todos los ponis, los cuales algunos empezaron a ocultarse en sus casas o algún negocio cerca, mientras que otros simplemente se quedaban sin poder moverse por miedo a que ese intimidante dragón arremeta contra alguien y sea devorado. Luego de un rato llego al castillo de Twilight, contemplándolo por su forma y que estuviera hecho de cristal.

Aunque este no venía de visita, venía a pelear, eso era lo único que quería, además de querer confirmar si este humano era lo suficientemente fuerte para bajar de su nube de grandeza, a ese loco psicópata de Shadow.

\- Más vale que esto valga la pena… o si no deberé de encargarme de ese imbécil por mi cuenta – se dijo así mismo el dragón, mientras veía el castillo.

Así que sin miramiento alguno, comenzó a canalizar fuego en su boca, y sin piedad lanzó una gran bola de fuego la cual destruyó la puerta principal, con tal de llamar la atención del humano y que saliera, o iría a buscarlo el mismo.

 **POV-Carlos.**

Ya teniendo decidido como procederíamos a actuar, mientras que Spike le mandó un pergamino a Celestia y a Luna informándoles de la situación y que enviaran ayuda lo más rápido posible.

\- Carlos… - Lyra la cual ha estado cerca de mi todo el tiempo, me agarra levemente de una mano, y al voltear a verla se ve que está preocupada por mí, y he de adivinar el por qué.

\- Lyra… sé que estás preocupada, pero ya te lo dije… como soy en parte dragón, debo de proteger mi territorio, incluso… si tengo que matar para hacerlo. Pero no te preocupes, solo mantente a salvo – le dije a mientras la miro a los ojos con seriedad.

\- Eso lo sé, pero… - no la dejé terminar ya que la abracé, tomándola por sorpresa mientras las demás nos veían.

\- Por favor confía en mí, si pude sobrevivir peleando en mi mundo por 3 años, además de que ya pasé por esto en Canterlot, ahora soy más fuerte que antes, estaré bien… te lo aseguro – le dije sonriendo, ella parecía que quería decir algo, pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo y solo me asintió, pero lo que no me esperé fue que Lyra me diera un beso rápido en los labios, dejando boquiabiertos a todos los presentes.

\- Solo… ten cuidado allí afuera. ¿Puedes? – me dice mirándome a los ojos, y por un segundo pude ver que estos cambiaron de dorados a amarillos, solo por un segundo.

\- Por supuesto… te prometo que estaré bien Lyra – le dije mientras le doy un abrazo, y ella me corresponde de igual forma.

De donde estábamos no podía ver directamente a las chicas, pero estoy seguro que nos ven con caras enternecidas o picaronas como lo siento de Applejack y Rainbow… pero por extraño que parezca, el aura de Fluttershy demuestra molestia o… ¿celos? Bueno… eso ya lo veré después, ahora hay cosas más importantes.

Dejando eso de lado… es hora de una buena pelea, la verdad esperaba poder probar los frutos de mis tantas horas de duro entrenamiento, y esta es la mejor oportunidad para ver de lo que soy capaz ahora.

\- Muy bien… voy a cumplir con mi parte del plan, manténganse todos alerta, cuando todo inicie entonces deben de actuar rápido. ¿De acuerdo? – les aclaré a las chicas las cuales asienten estando de acuerdo conmigo.

\- Bien… pero ten en cuenta que si necesitas ayuda estaremos cerca… ¿de acuerdo? – Rainbow no decidió quedarse callada y me encaró de frente, debo admitir que es valiente… yo solo le asentí.

\- Cuídate mucho compañero, solo espero que no te pase lo mismo que en Canterlot, y dale duro en su escamoso trasero – dijo Applejack, aunque lo último lo dice con gracia, yo me reí también y asentí estando de acuerdo.

\- Ten cuidado cariño, y por favor no permitas que destrocen tu ropa mientras peleas, no soportaría ver uno de mis lindos diseños destruido… - me dice Rarity con su drama mientras me hace reír jeje… "no te prometo nada" le dije mientras le doy un abrazo, aunque quedara inconforme acepto el abrazo.

\- No te preocupes Carlitos… verás que todo saldrá bien, mas y cuando el autor promete una batalla de lo mejor y con un final supermega increíble – dijo Pinkie… pero no entendí a que se refería, es mas.. Ninguno le entendió, pero han de ser cosas de ella.

 _(Nota: Hablaré seriamente con Pinkie por abrir la boca de más…._ (Ò_Ó)

Bueno… siguiendo con lo que estaba, Spike, Starlight y Lyra también me daban su apoyo, solo Fluttershy no me había dicho nada… así que me acerqué a ella para hablarle.

\- Fluttershy… ¿recuerdas que en Canterlot, tú me hiciste volver en si cuando me transformé en dragón? Si eso llegara a pasar otra vez… quiero que lo hagas otra vez – mi petición la tomó por sorpresa, y ella me mira entre confundida y tímida.

\- ¿P-Por qué me pides eso Carlos? – preguntó ella insegura, mientras yo la miro directamente a los ojos… esto es algo que no había pensado hacer, pero lo hago por una buena razón.

\- Te lo pido porque tú tienes cierta afinidad con los dragones, a pesar de que les tengas miedo, solo tú puedes razonar con ellos, ¿Cómo crees que pude volver a ser yo cuando me convertí en Canterlot? Fuiste tú Fluttershy, me ayudaste a no perder lo poco que tenia de razón esa vez, y si vuelve a pasar, solo tú me haría volver a recordar quién soy. Así que… ¿puedes hacer eso por mí? – le pedí mientras sigo mirándola a los ojos, y allí vi que sus ojos Calipso parpadearon a color amarillo, y volvieron a ser como eran.

\- Y-Yo… - ella dudó un poco, pero puse una mano en su hombro y le sonrió con confianza, entonces ella me sonríe. – e-está bien… si vuelve a pasar lo intentaré otra vez Carlos, eso espero… - dice Fluttershy entre confiada y temerosa… jejeje, eso es muy tierno viniendo de ella.

Entonces solo de di un beso en su frente, cosa que la sonrojó completamente. Indiscretamente miré a Lyra, tal parecía que en parte no le agradaba que hiciera eso… pero ella sabía que yo soy así, incluso ella mismo me lo dijo ayer, que estaría de acuerdo en que yo tuviera a mas de una chica, así que se tragará los celos por ahora.

Ya teniendo el apoyo de todos… decidí salir y encarar a quien nos esté atacando… si Shadow piensa que soy un simple humano… ¡ **pues le demostraré lo equivocado que está!**

…

Entonces me dirijo afuera ya que al parecer la presencia del líder de los dragones oscuros está afuera, no sé si es muy valiente, o muy idiota y confianzudo de venir a encararme directamente, pero como soy un dragón que protege su territorio, le haré frente sin dudarlo. Es en eso que Slyfer me dice algo.

 **[Compañero… puedo preguntar el ¿Por qué le transmitiste tu instinto de alfa a esa pegaso tímida? Solo es por curiosidad, ya que en Canterlot no poseías las cualidades que tienes ahora… entonces, ¿es por cuenta pendiente o que ella sea tu plan de salvamento por si acaso pierdes el control?]** – no me hace falta decir que Slyfer claramente se respondió a si mismo su duda con eso ultimo.

\- Ya te respondiste a ti mismo Slyfer, si bien esto no lo tenía planeado… pero de no haber sido por Fluttershy esa vez, pude haber perdido la conciencia cuando me había transformado. Eso es algo que pensé con mucho detenimiento, y que no me dijiste que mi cordura se perdería poco a poco estando en ese estado – le reproché… a pesar de que Slyfer me diera su poder y que me convirtiera en un mitad dragón, de a verme quedado así más tiempo del que debería pude haberme convertido en un dragón salvaje.

 **[Está bien… lo siento. Pensé que si te lo decía no intentarías el querer dominar tu forma dragón, pero si… a pesar de que tuviera control de ti en ese momento, tu cuerpo rápidamente se iba adaptando a tu nueva forma… y que haría que perdieras cualquier rastro de humanidad que poseyeras. Aunque ese riesgo persiste, yo sé que podrás controlar ese lado tuyo compañero]** – me termina de decir de forma sincera, jejeje, puede que me oculte varias cosas, pero siempre será mi amigo.

\- Gracias por ser sincero conmigo Slyfer, eres el mejor amigo que tengo – le dije sonriendo.

Sin embargo nuestra charla es interrumpida cuando la puerta principal del castillo explota en pedazos, ¡mierda, si sigue así destruirá el castillo, mejor no lo hago esperar más!

Corrí hacia la entrada principal o lo que queda de ella, y al estar allí, pude verlo…. A diferencia del que enfrenté en Canterlot este era un poco más bajo que el anterior, me sobrepasa por al menos 2 pies, es un dragón de escamas moradas y algunas negras, tiene la postura igual que un humano, un gran par de alas negras, partes de armadura de color negra y con detalles plateadas, protectores de las rodillas para abajo, una especie de cinturón con una red de malla de metal que cubre sus partes y con protecciones en sus piernas, su vientre está completamente expuesto y que tiene un par de hombreras de color negras que a simple vista parecen ser como pesas, protectores de color negro en sus antebrazos, en su cabeza tiene un par de cuernos negro que van hacia atrás de su cabeza como los de un carnero. Y por ultimo sus ojos color rojos. Pero a diferencia del anterior, este resulta ser muy calmado, sin pisca de arrogancia o prepotencia…. Solo eso me hace pensar que este es aún más fuerte que el otro que enfrenté anteriormente.

Al verme, este sonríe con complacencia, al parecer destruyó esa parte del castillo como llamada de desafío… y que claramente funcionó.

\- Veo que no me equivocaba al detectar tu olor en este lugar, ciertamente admito que no me esperaba ver que tu eres el que desprende esa esencia. Pero no me importa quién o que seas, si puedes darme pelea es más que suficiente para mí – me dijo el dragón con una sonrisa salvaje, admito que… con este si debo de tener más cuidado, es mucho más fuerte de lo que aparenta en realidad, además de que su aura es mucho más fuerte que la de el otro que vi en Canterlot.

 **[Y no te equivocas compañero, este dragón tiene un poder oculto, uno muy peligroso. Mantente precavido, un paso en falso y te matará en el primer intento]**

(Lo sé Slyfer, pero también me da curiosidad lo que puede llegar a hacer, solo espero que las chicas puedan ayudar a todos los ponis del pueblo, ya que siento que esta batalla va a ser aun más dura que la anterior)

\- Pues no sé si sentirme alagado u ofendido. Pero lo que sí sé es que… al invadir a MI territorio, entonces te la vas a pasar muy mal, "compa" – le dije tronándome mis nudillos, ahora sí que mis instintos tienen el control de mi.

\- jejeje, ya esperaba algo como eso… y te digo que no puedo esperar, ¡quiero ver de que eres capaz! – me gritó su desafío… y el cual acepto cordialmente.

\- Para ser un dragón oscuro pareces mas amante a las batallas que otra cosa, eso me agrada, ¿y cuál es tu nombre? – le pregunté queriendo saber el nombre de mi nuevo rival.

\- La verdad no me agradan las presentaciones, pero lo único que diré es que mi nombre es Kraush… y vine hoy a desafiarte, "dios dragón" – me dice con algo de emoción, aunque detecté algo de burla en la palabra "dios dragón" jujuju, pues de seguro se sorprenderá cuando me vea en acción.

\- Pues podría decir que es un gusto conocerte, pero no creo que eso haga falta. Y para que sepas, mi nombre es Carlos. – le dije sin hacer tanta maroma de presentarme.

\- Yo te digo lo mismo… pero ya no quiero perder el tiempo, vine aquí para una pelea y no me iré hasta que la tenga y gane – dice salvajemente, enserio es un amante de la pelea que no le importa nada más.

\- Bien… pero solo espero que juegues limpio y no vayas a llamar a tus esbirros los cuales se ocultan en el bosque Everfree –

\- Tranquilo, solo los llamaré si alguna de tus amigas intenta interferir en nuestra pelea, solo seremos tú, y yo – dijo con fiereza, si quiere un mano a mano, entonces se lo daré.

\- Bien… ¿viniste por mi cierto? Pues aquí me tienes, ¡es hora de bailar, lagarto Juancho! – le dije burlonamente, cosa que lo hiso sonreír mas, tal vez le pareció gracioso. Jejeje, esto será divertido.

Procedí a quitarme mi playera, la verdad es que no quisiera que Rarity se pusiera triste de que destroce lo que ella me hiso con mucho cariño. Así que me acerqué hasta estar a unos pasos cerca de él, poniéndome en pose de pelea, listo para esto.

\- "Puedo sentir que mi cuerpo tiembla, no sé si sea de miedo u emoción, pero lo que sí sé es que disfrutaré mucho de esto" – eso fue lo que pude oír de los pensamientos de este dragón llamado Kraush. Y admito que estoy igual, quiero ver lo que puede hacer.

 **Narración en tercera persona.**

 _(N/A: La verdad no soy muy bueno con esto de los soundtracks, pero a partir de cada pelea o situación los usaré, pero no les dejaré links de Youtube, ya que tengo limitaciones con mi internet, ("que en realidad es una mierda") así que me disculpo por eso, pero si ustedes quieren se la ponen ustedes. Dicho esto… ¡Continuemos!)_

 _(BGM: Fairy Tail, Dragon Force. [Extended version]_

Carlos y Kraush estaban frente a frente, el tiempo pareció detenerse a su alrededor, mientras que todos los ponis se escondían en sus casas y miraban con atención y miedo lo que pasaba entre ese intimidante dragón y el chico humano.

Ninguno de los dos hacia el más mínimo movimiento, queriendo saber lo que planeaba el adversario por igual, sin embargo eso no duró mucho.

Kraush decidió hacer el primer movimiento, batiendo sus poderosas alas, se lanzó a gran velocidad contra el chico humano-dragón, el cual no se lo espero y recibió un fuerte derechazo en su mejilla izquierda… lanzándolo hacia atrás y chocar contra el castillo, mientras que… al ser este de cristal se desquebrajó, mientras que Carlos se recomponía algo aturdido por el golpe.

\- Woah… ese golpe fue muy potente, y también es rápido, más si usa sus alas. Bien al menos ya tengo una idea de su forma de pelear – dijo Carlos limpiándose el hilo de sangre que salía de su boca, mientras sonríe.

\- Oye, ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué recibiste de lleno mi golpe? – preguntó el dragón oscuro entre confundido y curioso de que recibiera su golpe sin siquiera defenderse.

\- Lo hice queriendo saber cuánta fuerza tienes… y estoy sorprendido de ella, incluso de que eres bastante rápido, pero yo no me quedo atrás amigo… - dijo Carlos con una sonrisa salvaje… mientras sus ojos cambiaron de ser color café verdoso a amarillos con pupila de reptil.

Entonces Carlos empieza a correr hacia Kraush a gran velocidad, mientras que al usar unos shorts hasta las rodillas, se podía ver que en sus piernas aparecieron las marcas rojas también, mientras estas brillaban de color rojo carmesí. Sin que el dragón pudiera notarlo, el puño de Carlos se incrustó en su abdomen, mientras que una especie de remolino de aire rodeaba su mano.

\- ¡Guuuuaaaaaahhhh! ¡¿Qué dem…?! – el dragón oscuro no terminó de decir ya que como si una gran ráfaga de viento lo empujara hacia atrás, mientras cae de espaldas al suelo, mientras que se sostiene el área afectada.

\- Para tu información… tal vez no tenga alas como tú, pero con mis piernas es más que suficiente – le dijo Carlos con confianza, mientras que las marcas rojas de sus piernas desaparecen. Al parecer al poner de su poder en sus piernas puede hacerse más rápido.

\- Ya veo…. No solo eres temerario… sino muy fuerte y astuto… sin duda que esperaba eso de ti… solo hará esta pelea más que interesante… _"aunque me sorprenda que tenga esas marcas en sus brazos y que pueda hacerlas aparecer en sus piernas… es como si…"_ – Kraush discretamente acaricio uno de sus antebrazos, ya que al parecer el tenia algo que ocultar, pero ese pensamiento no pasó desapercibido para el chico.

Entonces el dragón de la llama maldita se recompone, al parecer ese golpe no le afectó tanto, mientras que se podía ver un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca.

Entonces ambos sonríen, ya que al parecer su oponente era bastante fuerte, así que no se contendrían para nada, aunque pelearían primero para probarse uno al otro, y así ver si era necesario usar todo el poder que tuvieran.

…

Con las chicas; desde uno de los balcones podían ver que Carlos había comenzado su pelea con ese dragón oscuro, así que mientras él lo distraía, ellas traerían a todos los ponis que puedan al castillo, mientras esperaban por refuerzos de la princesa Celestia.

\- Bien, Carlos está haciendo su parte del plan, nosotras también debemos hacer el nuestro – dijo Twilight seriamente, y el resto asiente.

\- ¿Está bien que nos ayudes, Lyra? No deberías arriesgarte mucho, ya que… tu y Carlos… - intentaba decir Starlight, no quería ser metiche con respecto a la relación entre ella y Carlos, pero la unicornio menta sonríe.

\- Estoy bien con eso Starlight, tal vez no sea el mejor momento para decirlo, pero Carlos y yo… estamos – dijo algo avergonzada y con un sonrojo.

\- Es cierto… ¿desde cuándo ustedes están juntos? Si hace unos días el te buscaba desesperadamente – preguntaba Rarity curiosa, la verdad no se esperaban que Carlos y Lyra tuvieran una relación.

\- B-Bu-Bueno… n-nosotros… p-p-pasaron muchas cosas – dijo Lyra esta vez con la cara como un tomate, no podía decirles que ambos tuvieron intimidad la noche anterior.

\- Hey… no hay tiempo para eso, debemos de salvar a todo Ponyville antes de que mas de esos dragones apestosos vengan – dijo Rainbow haciendo que todas volvieran al tema principal.

\- Muy bien, nos dividiremos en 3 grupos: Lyra, Pinkie y Applejack, irán a las afueras, allí tráiganlos a todos de forma que nadie se separe. Starlight, Rainbow y Rarity vayan al centro, reúnan a todos los que puedan allí, mientras que yo y Fluttershy atraeremos a los que estén más cerca de aquí. Cuando hayan reunido a todos en el centro, entonces entre yo, Lyra y Starlight usaremos nuestra magia junta para transportarlos aquí. ¿Quedó claro? – Dijo-ordenó Twilight mirando a todas, mientras que asienten estando de acuerdo con las palabras de la princesa de la amistad.

\- Twilight… la princesa Celestia respondió, dice que viene en camino junto a con los refuerzos, también viene la princesa Luna – dijo Spike el cual informó que la ayuda ya venía en camino.

\- De acuerdo, ahora debemos de… - antes de que Twilight continuara, algo mas apareció y…

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – el grito de Rarity asustó a casi todos, pero la razón de su grito fue por alguien que… estaba manoseándola.

\- fufufufu… wow Rarity, cada día estas mejor, me sorprende que no pudieras conseguir un novio si tienes muuucho que ofrecer~ - dijo una voz detrás de la unicornio modista, y solo se podían ver una garra de león y una de águila que indecentemente amasaban las muy desarrolladas prominencias de la modista.

Todas miraban la escena con un gran sonrojo en su cara… mientras que Spike se desmalló por la severa hemorragia nasal que tuvo, al ver a su amiga gimiendo muy provocadoramente al ser tocada de esa forma tan… comprometedora.

Es entonces que la "perpetradora" se revela, siendo nadie más que Eris, la diosa del caos y la desarmonía, la cual vestía un vestido completo de color morado oscuro con detalles blancos, y mientras hacia su… entre comillas, "saludo especial".

\- Holis~… ¿me extrañaron~? – dijo la draconequina con una sonrisa inocente.

\- ¡ERIS! – exclamaron todas al unísono.

\- ¡Yo! Quiero decir… la misma jeje – decía la diosa del caos con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Eris… que alegría me da verte… - dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa al ver a su amiga más cercana.

\- Shy, querida… también me alegra verte también – dijo Eris acercándose a la pegaso para darle un cálido abrazo.

\- ¡Oye! ¡¿Se puede saber a qué viniste Eris?! O mejor… ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? Podías haber ayudado cuando Equestria estuvo en riesgo de invasión ¿sabes? – Rainbow interrogó algo molesta de que la draconequina no estuviera cuando se le requiere.

\- Es una muy larga historia… pero eso no importa ahora, vine aquí por… - no terminó lo que iba a decir por una aura de muerte que inundaba el lugar, y que no era nadie más que Rarity, la cual temblaba de la furia que sentía por haber sido… tocada, por así decirlo.

\- ¡TÚ! ¡ERES… PERVERTIDA DESVERGONZADA! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a una dama tan pulcra como yo?! – gritó la modista con la cara roja, tanto de ira como de vergüenza, mientras se cubre el pecho con sus brazos. Eris solo sonrió de forma pícara.

\- Huy, ¿Qué pasa Rarity? ¿A poco y no te gustó? Solo me entró la curiosidad de cómo te has desarrollado es todo – dice simplonamente Eris con una sonrisa insinuadora, colmando la paciencia de la unicornio diseñadora.

\- ¡Ugh, eres una…! No…. no me rebajaré a ser alguien violenta, pero a la próxima dejaré de ser tan refinada – gruño Rarity con molestia.

\- Tranquila Rarity, recuerda… inhala… exhala… busca tu paz interior~ - habló Pinkie pie intentando hacer que su amiga se relajara, mientras que hacia como si fuera una maestra de yoga.

\- Bueno ¿en qué me quedé? Así… ¡vine a ver a ese papucho en acción! – dijo Eris emocionada, mientras mira a Carlos seguir peleando contra Kraush.

\- ¿Solo para eso viniste? Agh, tiene que ser una broma… - gruño Twilight levándose una mano a su cara, enserio Eris la sacaba de quicio con mucha facilidad.

\- ¡Detén esos caballos, Eris! Hay cosas más importantes que eso, Carlos puede encargarse de ese dragón, mientras que nosotras traeremos a todos los ponis del pueblo al castillo, así que al menos podrías asistirnos en algo para que nadie pueda resultar herido. Además… a Carlos le encantaría que nos ayudaras, así que ¿no crees que esa sea una forma de apoyarlo en esto? – dijo Applejack seriamente, puede que también le moleste que Eris no les ayudara cuando la necesitan, pero al menos debía de ser de utilidad mientras su amigo humano está en su pelea.

\- Haaa… de acuerdo. Hagan lo que tengan que hacer y yo les ayudaré, pero me quedaré aquí a ver como ese papacito pelea… de solo verlo el caos de mi interior produce más… caos~ - dijo Eris de forma depredadora, mientras mira con intenciones nada santas al chico.

Todas la miraban con extrañeza, mientras que a Lyra para nada le gustaba como la draconequina miraba a su novio, si bien ella aceptó que Carlos pudiera tener a más de una novia, pero prefería que fuera para ella sola que compartirlo con alguien como Eris. Aunque no era la única que compartía esos pensamientos… ya que Fluttershy a pesar de su amistad con la diosa del caos, en parte no le gustaba como se refería a Carlos, era un sentimiento del cual nunca había sentido antes por un macho… y que se intensifico una vez que Carlos le hiso prometer que le ayudaría si perdía el control… ella no entendía el porqué, pero cuando lo vio a los ojos, por alguna razón no podía dejar de mirarlos, mas cuando estos parecieron que cambiaron de ser de sus habituales ojos color marrón verdusco, a ser unos amarillos brillante, unos muy… atrayentes.

\- "Ugh… esa Eris, juro que alguna vez me va a conocer si hace eso otra vez… ¡¿Cómo se atreve a ponerme una situación tan vergonzosa como esa?! Es una descarada, una inmoral y una sucia, me puso en vergüenza con mis amigas, e hizo que el pobre de mi spikey wikey se desmallara por algo tan indecente como esto. Aunque… me alegra que Carlos no estaba aquí… no soportaría la vergüenza de que él me viera de esa forma…" - se dijo Rarity para sí misma, ya que ella también… desde ya hace varios días que empezó a interesarse por el chico humano, y lo que menos quería era que el la viera en ese estado.

…

De regreso en la pelea; Carlos estaba dándole un buen par de derechazos a Kraush en la cara, mientras que este para librarse de él, agitó con gran fuerza sus alas, consiguiendo que Carlos se distrajera, mientras que le da un rodillazo en su estómago, para luego darle un gancho que lo manda hacia atrás unos metros, haciendo que el chico se tomara la cara porque enserio ese ataque lo aturdió bastante.

Sin embargo Kraush no se detendría allí, alzó el vuelo, y cargo contra el chico el cual no pudo esquivarlo, y fue atrapado por el dragón el cual lo levanto de la tierra, mientras vuelan a gran velocidad.

\- **¡Desgraciado, suéltame!** – rugió Carlos intentando liberarse de las garras del dragón.

\- Ten cuidado con lo que pides niño – dijo Kraush de forma burlona, mientras que el chico maldecía el haber dicho lo anterior.

El dragón oscuro estampó al humano-dragón contra la torre del reloj del pueblo, más específicamente en la campana de esta, ya que el golpe de la cabeza de Carlos hiso que la campana resonara con fuerza. El chico tenía suerte de que su cuerpo ahora fuera duro como el acero o el golpe hubiera sido fatal. Pero no acabó allí, enseguida Kraush comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra la campana, haciéndola sonar muchas veces, mientras que en el castillo, todas las amigas del humano veían esto muy alarmadas.

Carlos intentaba liberarse del dragón, pero en la posición que estaba no podía hacerlo, así que se le ocurrió una idea, una que le costaría caro.

\- Espero que la alcaldesa me perdone por esto… - dijo el chico listo para ejecutar su escape.

\- ¡La última campanada será la de victoria! – exclamó el dragón creyendo tener ganado la pelea, pero no se esperaba que…

Carlos decidió emplear toda su fuerza, y de un fuerte puñetazo golpeó la campana haciendo un ruido ensordecedor, y al imprimir mucha fuerza, la campana de hierro se partió en dos, para la sorpresa de todos, mas la de Kraush que no se espero eso. Luego de eso, Carlos tomó la muñeca de Kraush con la cual su mano sostenía su cabeza, y haciendo un movimiento extraño y aplicando fuerza, este casi consigue doblarle la garra de este, lo cual hiso que el dragón lo soltara y callera a tierra, mientras que a como pudo se sostuvo de una de las vigas de madera de la torre, a unos metros de llegar al suelo.

Kraush se sobaba su muñeca entumecida, casi ese chico logra quebrársela con ese movimiento, estaba impresionado de que casi le rompiera una extremidad, la forma de pelear de ese humano era algo curiosa y extraña, pero debía admitir que era bastante fuerte, y que era el reto que este tanto buscaba por tanto tiempo.

Carlos al bajar a tierra, se tomaba su cabeza ya que esos golpes contra la campana enserio le dolieron, pero no tardo en recuperarse, mientras que su rival descendía a su posición, mientras aún intentaba quitar el dolor de su muñeca izquierda.

\- Wow… admito que, tienes una gran fuerza como para romper algo como una campana, además de ese movimiento para intentar doblarme la muñeca. Me impresionas chico, eres el primero con quien me estoy divirtiendo al pelear. Pero ya no mas juegos… hora de ponerme serio con esto – dijo Kraush con una sonrisa misteriosa, dejando confundido al humano.

\- Espera, ¿no estabas peleando en serio? – preguntó Carlos sorprendido, no se esperaba que no utilizara toda su fuerza. – "algo me dice que es mucho más fuerte de lo que creo… deberé de estar alerta" – eso último se lo dice en su mente, sus instintos le decían que esto apenas estaba comenzando.

\- Es hora de deshacerse del peso extra – Kraush dijo con una sonrisa salvaje mientras que empieza a quitarse sus hombreras y otras cosas de su armadura.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Carlos miraba confundido lo que el dragón hacía, pero eso cambió cuando vio lo siguiente que pasó.

El dragón oscuro al quitarse su hombrera derecha y hacer que cayera al suelo, esta cayó como si fuera una pesa de varios cientos de kilos, sacudiendo un poco el suelo, cosa que Carlos miro con mucha impresión y algo de miedo.

\- "¡TIENES QUE ESTARME JODIENDO! ¡No puede ser que sea…!" – Carlos estaba alarmado, ya que si su indumentaria de armadura en realidad eran pesas, solo eso lo puso más preocupado de lo que podía significar.

Y dicho y hecho… el dragón oscuro se quitó sus hombreras súper pesadas, también los brazaletes de sus antebrazos, y los protectores de sus piernas. Todas y cada una de esas piezas eran de gran peso ya que al caer al suelo hacían un sonido de algo pesado cayendo de manera contundente. Sin embargo, a Carlos le llamó la atención unos extraños tatuajes de color negro en los antebrazos de Kraush, eran unas especies de letras negras con varias estrellas rojas rodeándolas, esas letras estaban en un idioma desconocido e indescifrable para él, mientras que su compañero espiritual se dio cuenta de algo.

 **[Compañero… en los antebrazos de ese dragón. Esas extrañas runas emanan un poder sumamente peligroso, pero que parece estar sellado]** –Slyfer dio su análisis a esa peculiaridad del dragón.

("Hablas del poder oculto que mencionaste, ¿verdad? ¿Y cómo es eso de que lo tiene sellado?") – preguntó el chico intrigado.

 **[¿Ves esas pequeñas estrellas rojas alrededor de esas runas? Al parecer son sellos de supresión, ese dragón de seguro conjura esos sellos para suprimir y sellas su verdadero poder. Te recomiendo que tengas mucho cuidado, puede que decida retirarlos y desatar ese poder tan letal que posee]** – habló seriamente el dios dragón, ya que si Carlos no tenia cuidado, entonces podría morir por ese poder extraño que poseía ese dragón.

("Entiendo, pero me gustaría saber cuánta fuerza puede llegar a tener este tipo, de solo pensarlo me emociona mas el pelear contra el") – dice Carlos internamente emocionado, ya se le estaba pegando el amor por las batallas, más que todo las poderosas.

 **[¡Concéntrate, Carlos! No es un buen momento de que permitas que ese dragón tome ventaja, debes de acabarlo ahora, o será mucho peor después]** – le advirtió con molestia, y Carlos asiente a regañadientes, pero aun así, quería ver de que era capaz este dragón, y de incluso demostrar su fuerza también de ser necesario.

Al retirar todas las partes pesadas de su cuerpo, Kraush pudo relajar sus músculos, ya desde hace muchos años que no se quitaba sus pesas para pelear, cosa que lo ponía mas emocionado, ya que demostraría su verdadera fuerza…. Bueno, casi toda.

-Muy bien chico, te debo de felicitar, eres el tercero que me hace quitarme mi armadura, las otras dos veces pude ganas con extrema facilidad, pero sé que tú me darás más pelea. Así que te recomiendo que también pelees con toda tu fuerza a partir de ahora – dijo Kraush con una gran sonrisa que demostraba su emoción.

\- He de admitir que también me emociona el pelear con alguien tan fuerte como tú. Así que también pondré de mi parte – dijo Carlos, mientras que hacía que las mascas de sus brazos brillaran de un color rojo carmesí, mientras que sus ojos cambiaban a ser como los de un dragón de color amarillo mientras su cabello se eriza un poco y se tiñe de color rojo.

Al ver esos cambios en el humano, Kraush se impresiona por eso… al parecer el chico tenía más sorpresas de las que creía. Eso solo lo emocionaba mas, este humano era alguien nuevo para él, así que quería probar sus capacidades, y probarse a si mismo también.

 _(Detener canción aquí)_

 **Con las chicas.**

Mientras que la pelea seguía, las mane 6, Lyra y la diosa del caos, Eris, estaban expectantes al encuentro, todas estaban angustiadas por su amigo humano, todas excepto Eris, la cual ya hasta babeaba y fantaseaba con el chico… y esas cosas no se pueden decir ya que la mente caótica de la draconequina les causaría más de un trauma a cualquiera, mas si intentara describir lo que está pensando ahora.

\- No hay que perder más tiempo, mientras Carlos lo mantenga alejado del centro de la pueblo, entonces debemos aprovechar para ayudar a cuanto poni podamos – dijo Twilight seria, y todas asienten.

\- Recuerda Eris, una vez que tengamos a todos reunidos, usa tu magia para tele-transportarlos aquí, ¿de acuerdo? – le recordó Starlight seriamente.

\- si si si, entendí, los reúnen, yo los traigo y mas bla bla bla, y listo. Tranquila querida, yo sé perfectamente que hacer, pero también lo que sé hacer es darle porras a nuestro guapo amigo…. ¡Yuu juu… Carlos, asegúrate de ganar, tengo una recompensa muy especial para ti! Una muuuy especial~ - dijo Eris con una sonrisa traviesa eso ultimo, mientras que le daba porras al chico.

\- ¡Oye tú, no trates de insinuártele a mi novio, lagarta deforme! – Lyra esta vez no se quedó callada, ya que no le costó entender a que quiso referirse la diosa con lo último que dijo.

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿A quién le dices lagarta deforme, poni fetichista de humanos? ¿Y qué es eso de que Carlos es tu novio? – contraatacó la draconequina sintiéndose ofendida, además de que le llamó la atención eso de que Lyra dijera que Carlos era su novio.

\- Ya me oíste… Carlos es mi novio, lo somos desde ayer, y no permitiré que le toques, diosa pervertida – dice la unicornio muerta de celos, mientras que el resto estaban sorprendidas por esta escena.

\- Ohhhhh… veo que eres una rival, ¿eh? Jajaja, esto será interesante, veamos si Carlos prefiere a alguien de su calibre, o a alguien con un fetiche extraño por los humanos – dijo Eris con una sonrisa desafiante.

\- Él me prefiere aun si tengo un fetiche, además de que te llevo la delantera ya que me acosté con el apenas ayer – la revelación de Lyra dejó a todas con la boca casi hasta el piso, Eris ni siquiera se inmutó ya que parece que Lyra se cantó sin querer.

Finalmente la mente de Lyra hizo clic… entonces se puso tan roja que incluso le salía vapor tanto de sus orejas, como de incluso su cuerno. Las chicas se sonrojaron mucho al escuchar eso, mientras que la pobre unicornio menta deseaba que la tierra se la tragara por la burrada que cometió.

\- "¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡¿QUÉ ACABO DE HACER?! ¡POR CELESTIA, ESTO NO ME ESTÁ PASANDO!" – Lyra maldijo su lengua y su boca por soltar tal bomba, entonces las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

\- ¡¿Te acostaste con Carlos?! – preguntaron todas al unísono, excepto Pinkie la cual no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

\- Y-Yo… yo… yo… l-lo que pasó… - a la pobre de Lyra se le quería caer la cara de la gran vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

\- fufufu, no creía que conseguirías arrastrar a tus manos al pobre e inocente de Carlos… que sucia eres Lyra, una poni muy sucia~… - dijo Eris de forma burlona y pícara, poniendo mucho peor a la yegua unicornio.

\- E-E-E-E-Eso no es cie-cierto, l-lo que pasó fue que tuvimos que alquilar u-u-un cuarto para los dos para cubrirnos de la lluvia, y entonces solo hablamos y luego… nos besamos y lo hicimos. – dijo Lyra tapándose la cara con sus manos, estaba tan avergonzada que quería salir huyendo, pero no podía por la situación que se estaba presentando.

El resto de chicas no salían de su estupor, todas ("con excepción de Pinkie") tenían un gran sonrojo en su cara al ponerse a pensar en ambos, solos, teniendo relaciones en una cama. Cabe decir que de entre todas, Twilight era la que tenía un pequeño hilillo de sangre bajando por su nariz, ya que a pesar de que era una princesa responsable y estudiosa, de vez en cuando se ponía a leer novelas eróticas, así que no pudo evitar pensar en las diferentes formas de que pudieron haber estado haciendo los dos en una noche.

\- Ok, Ok, ¿van seguir allí con sus pensamientos indecorosos, o van a hacer algo? – la pregunta de Eris sacó a todas de sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta que se les estaba olvidando lo que debían hacer.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Cierto…. Ejem, chicas, no debemos perder más tiempo, mientras Carlos mantenga a raya a ese dragón, debemos cumplir con lo nuestro. Así que todas hagan sus grupos y dispérsense – ordenó Twilight ya retomando la compostura, y todas las demás asienten.

Sin decir nada mas sobre el tema, los grupos establecidos desaparecieron en "poofs" mientras que la draconequina se reía divertida por lo acontecido hace rato.

\- "fufufu… creo que encontré algo con el cual divertirme con todas las chicas… esas caras que pusieron en sus ensoñaciones me divirtieron mucho… aunque creo… que puedo divertirme también por parte de mi querido Carlos, además, también me imagino… ¿Cómo será estar con él en privado? Jujuju, esto de seguro será muy divertido – sonrió de manera algo atrevida y juguetona la diosa del caos… ahora sí que Carlos la tenia bien jodida.

…

De regreso con ambos contendientes; por alguna razón Carlos tuvo un pequeño escalofrío en su cuerpo… cosa que lo puso algo nervioso.

\- "uuuuh, siento que debo tener más cuidado de Eris por alguna razón, además siento que me espera una charla seria con las chicas. ¿Por qué será?" – se preguntó el chico en su mente entre confuso y nervioso, si tan solo supiera lo que le esperara después de esta contienda.

\- Parece que no eran juegos lo que decían de ti, eso me agrada… estas superando mis expectativas chico, ¡quiero ver de que estas hecho! – dijo desafiante el dragón oscuro, cosa que compartía Carlos, aunque notaba muy extraña la forma de ser de este dragón, no parecía que quería cazarlo, sino que era totalmente diferente… quería preguntarle, pero pensó mejor que lo haría en otro momento.

Ambos se pusieron en posición de carga uno contra otro, esperando que alguno hiciera un movimiento o intentando adivinar el movimiento que haría el otro. Fue allí que Kraush decidió actuar, y para sorpresa del chico, era tal y como se lo esperaba.

 _(BGM: Naruto, OST: Raising Figthing Spirit. [Extended version]_

Con una velocidad impresionante, el dragón le conectó un golpe directo en el estómago de Carlos, haciendo que este abriera los ojos por la impresión, mientras escupía sangre y saliva de su boca.

Pero eso no acabó allí, el dragón oscuro comenzó su feroz ataque con una serie de golpes sumamente rápidos para que el chico pudiera al menos intentar defenderse o contraatacar. Pero era difícil, y tal como Carlos temía, la velocidad y la fuerza de su oponente se intensificaron al quitarse el peso extra de su cuerpo.

Siguiendo con su letal ataque, Kraush le daba golpes con toda su fuerza en partes como el pecho, abdomen y cara, mientras que no le permitía defenderse en ningún segundo. Fue allí que agarro la cara de Carlos, y con una gran fuerza pudo alzarlo del suelo, y de manera brutal lo estampó contra el suelo.

\- ¡Guuuuuuaaaaaahhhhh! – Carlos resintió el dolor, mientras que escupía sangre.

\- ¡Jeh! Eres resistente, pero a ver cuánto te dura – dijo Kraush con una sonrisa salvaje, mientras que lo alza en el aire, aún sosteniéndolo del rostro, y de un movimiento rápido le da una patada en las costillas del chico, reventándole un par en el camino, y mandándolo a rodar a unos cuantos metros de él.

\- ¡Guaaah…! Puta madre… creo que… me rompió una costilla… o fueron dos…. Sin duda tiene… una fuerza increíble… pero aun no acaba conmigo – dijo Carlos con dolor, y respiraba difícilmente.

Carlos a como pudo se levantó, y se preparó para seguir con el encuentro, mientras que el dragón lo mira impresionado por todavía ponerse en pie y pelear.

\- Me agradas chico… no retrocedes igual que los demás, tal vez empecé muy precipitadamente, así que pelearé en igualdad de condiciones. ¡Prepárate, porque no seré muy gentil contigo! –

\- No esperaba… que lo fueras…. Aunque tenga un fuerte dolor… yo…. **¡TE VENCERÉ AUNQUE MI CUERPO SE HAGA AÑICOS!** – rugió el chico con su voz de dragón, mientras que las marcas de sus brazos brillaban intensamente.

\- ¡Adelante! ¡Si eres lo que dices ser… demuéstramelo! – Kraush rugió con fiereza y con emoción, en serio esta pelea le estaba gustando mucho, y la disfrutaría cuanto fuera posible.

Entonces Carlos no esperó mas y decidió atacar, incluso estando con un dolor agobiante en sus costillas, marcas rojas aparecieron en sus piernas, con los cuales corrió a gran velocidad, cargando contra su contrincante, sorprendiendo al mismo.

Kraush no se lo espero, pero recibió un rodillazo en la boca de su estómago, y era tan fuerte que lo hiso escupir saliva con algo de sangre. Aprovechando el aturdimiento de su enemigo, Carlos comenzó a contraatacar con golpes, no eran tan rápidos como los de Kraush pero tenían una fuerza increíble, pero eso no quedó allí, el chico en seguida le dio un poderoso gancho con dirección a su cara, pero este era diferente, tanto su mano como su antebrazo… se encendieron en fuego. Tal como se dijo Carlos envolvió su mano y parte de su brazo en fuego, tal como el ataque de fuego de Ken de Street Fighter… el shoryuuken.

El golpe impactó en la cara del dragón…el cual pudo sentir que su cara se quemaba debido al fuego que produjo Carlos… sorprendiéndolo aun más.

\- "¡daaaaaaaggggghhh! ¡Mi cara! ¡Mi cara está ardiendo! ¡¿Cómo hiso ese ataque, y como puede crear fuego?! Además de eso ¿Cómo es que este fuego puede dañarme? Los dragones somos resistentes al fuego. Enserio esta criatura es sorprendente" – se dijo el dragón oscuro en su mente, ya que no esperaba que ese golpe cargado con fuego le afectara tanto.

Pero Carlos no acabó, ya que mientras el dragón estaba sobándose su cara por el dolor y las quemaduras, el chico aprovecho para lanzar una patada, pero en vez de dársela al dragón, este la hiso a un poco de distancia, mientras que una especie de corriente de aire como tipo bala, salió disparada de su pie, e impactó en pecho del gran reptil, dando como resultado que una de sus costillas se rompiera, causándole un dolor mayor, y lanzándolo hacia atrás. Carlos sin embargo, empezó a gruñir de dolor… ya que las costillas rotas le dolían aun más que antes.

El dragón estaba tendido en el suelo mientras se tomaba el pecho adolorido, y Carlos cayó de rodillas mientras se agarraba su tórax con sus manos. Ambos ya estaban bastante lastimados, pero eso sí. Ambos contrincantes habían demostrado su fuerza de una manera impresionante, eran bastante fuertes como para dejarse bastante heridos uno a otro, y eso era decir poco… ya que ninguno iba con todo lo que tenían, aún.

 _(Fin de canción)_

\- jeje, jejejeje, jajajajajaja… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – a pesar del dolor, Kraush empezó a reírse con fuerza, mientras que Carlos lo mira extrañado por eso.

\- O-Oye… ¿de qué te estás riendo? – preguntó Carlos algo confundido.

\- jejeje, nunca me había divertido tanto en una batalla, tienes mi respeto chico, aunque no del todo ya que aun no demuestras todo de ti mismo – dijo el dragón, mientras se recomponía difícilmente.

\- Te diste cuenta. Pero eso mismo te digo yo a ti… aun no demuestras todo lo que tienes. A pesar del dolor y mis heridas… ¡te haré que pelees con todas las fuerzas que tengas, hasta el límite! – dijo Carlos seriamente, mientras sus ojos amarillos brillaban como si fueran un par de estrellas, si ese dragón quería que peleara con todo lo que tuviera, entonces era justo que el hiciera lo mismo.

\- Si quieres ver todo mi potencial… - Kraush al estar parado, mira las runas tatuadas en sus antebrazos, suspira pesadamente para luego… - ¡ENTONCES TE DEMOSTRARÉ TODO LO QUE POSEO! – rugió el dragón de escamas moradas y negras.

Carlos miraba esto entre emocionado y algo nervioso… a pesar de las advertencias de su compañero espiritual, Carlos quería ver qué tipo de poder oculto tenía el dragón oscuro… el cual, hasta ahora… no le ha parecido ser alguien con malas intenciones, solo era alguien que quería una pelea tu a tu, donde pudiera demostrar de lo que estaba hecho… y si el liberaba su verdadero poder… entonces era justo que él lo hiciera, después de todo, era en parte dragón, su instinto de batalla le incitaba a querer seguir peleando contra Kraush, hasta que uno de los dos sucumba ante el otro, pero dando todo de sí mismos.

…

 _Kraush y Carlos finalmente están midiendo su poder y fuerza en combate… mientras que las chicas han descubierto sin querer algo que más adelante le traerá uno que otro problema a nuestro protagonista. Pero eso será un tema aparte por ahora._

 _¿Qué pasará ahora en este duelo de bestias? ¿Quién resultara vencedor? ¿Qué tipo de poder oculta Kraush realmente? ¿Cuáles serán los limites de Carlos y si serán suficientes para vencer a su rival? La batalla de estos dos rivales continuará en el próximo capítulo._

…

 **Continuará.**

 **Ufff… bueno hasta aquí el cap amigos míos… no me culpen después, me gusta el suspenso y ser muy dramático XD.**

 **Antes de irme, les diré que tal vez hice un cálculo precipitado, no sé cuánto me vaya a tomar escribir esta pelea que será bastante ruda, así que les diré que cuando termine esto… pasará el último relax, un lemon mas… y por ultimo terminar el arco para pasar al siguiente. Oh, y no aceptaré spoilers, la siguiente parte les gustará… mas en especial alguien, el cual no diré su nombre ahora XD,**

 **Eso es todo por ahora… les deseo un majestuoso y muy bien merecido ¡PURAVIDA! a todos los que aman esta historia y que me alientan a seguir escribiéndola, a pesar de que ahora no actualizo tan rápido como antes… al menos no les quedaré mal a nadie con esta historia.**

 **En fin… su servidor y amigo Carlos se despide de ustedes deseándoles buenos días/tardes/noches, o a la hora que sea, dependa en donde lean esta historia.**

 **También les invito a que dejen su comentario, idea o saludo, tienen toda la libertad para hacerlo. También les pido que apoyen esta historia, ya son medio centenar de favorites y follows, me alegra en verdad que les guste lo que hago para ustedes.**

 **Ya sin tener más que decir XD, les digo ¡chao chao! Y que se la pasen de maravilla, además de que estaré unos días inactivo ya que son vacaciones de medio año aquí en mi país… así que me tomaré dos semanas libres, quedan avisados.**

 **Hasta otra…. Cuídense. ;)**


	20. Supremacía del más fuerte Parte 2

**Hola a todos… aquí otro cap mas del fic. No tengo nada que reportar por ahora, así que solo disfruten de la lectura. Qué se diviertan. ;)**

 **Mi paraíso deseado.**

 **Arco 1: La búsqueda.**

 **Capitulo 18: Supremacía del más fuerte. Parte 2.**

 **Narración en tercera persona.**

La pelea encarnizada que Carlos tenia con el dragón oscuro llamado Kraush, estaba a punto de subir a otro nivel, ambos habían demostrado ser muy fuertes, el chico había entrenado arduamente para tener mejor control de su poder, desde lo que pasó en Canterlot, Carlos le ha puesto más empeño a dominar su poder de dragón, pero claro que tenía un límite, no podía usarlos mucho ya que tenía el riesgo de perder el control de sí mismo, es por eso que en esta batalla se ha estado reservando su fuerza, y que solo la utilizaría en caso de ser necesario, aun sabiendo los riesgos y la falta de dominación de estos. En cuanto a Kraush, se podría decir que este dragón no es como los otros, es amante de las batallas, su fuerza es aun mayor de lo que Carlos esperaba, más si usaba indumentaria pesada para aumentar su resistencia y velocidad. Pero ahora se sabe que este dragón oscuro tiene un poder oculto muy poderoso, pero letal también, uno que le hiso que se ganara el apodo de… "el dragón oscuro de la llama maldita". Y ahora… está a punto de desatar todo su poder, mientras que nuestro amigo humano, no se quedará atrás tampoco, y demostrará también de lo que es capaz.

\- Te diré un secreto de mí, mantengo mi poder verdadero sellado, eso lo hago porque además de hacerme fuerte… también me mata – dice Kraush de forma algo tétrica llamado la atención del chico. – se puede decir que es una maldición que mi familia ha tenido por generaciones, maldice a cualquiera que tenga contacto conmigo, pero yo también soy maldecido con reducir mi esperanza de vida hasta cero, la verdad solo una vez me fui obligado a usarlo, pero desde esa vez… ni siquiera salí librado de mi calvario – dijo con cierta melancolía, cosa que puso el chico a pensar acerca de quién era en realidad ese dragón.

\- Eso quiere decir… que tu poder es un arma de doble filo, ¿verdad? – preguntó Carlos entendiendo de que el "don" de ese dragón no era cosa de chiste.

\- Exacto. Ahora… deseo ver cuánto alcance posees para detener a ese lunático poni, así que no me iré hasta saber que eres alguien en el que pueda confiar para eso – dijo el dragón de escamas moradas de forma seria, cosa que confundió al humano.

\- Espera… ¿Qué acabas de decir…? – preguntó, pero en eso… el aura del dragón empezó a incrementarse rápidamente, cosa que lo alertó y se puso en posición de defensa.

\- Ahora verás porque me llaman el dragón de la llama maldita… aunque es algo más que eso. ¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR! – dijo el dragón oscuro para después soltar un poderoso rugido, donde el cual se escuchó por todo el pueblo.

Mientras que con las chicas… el potente rugido del dragón oscuro el erizó la piel a cada una y al resto de habitantes del pueblo, los cuales todos eran amontonados en el centro del pueblo, pero donde cual la batalla se había trasladado casi a ese punto, lo cual lo hacía igual de riesgoso de estar en el fuego cruzado.

Es entonces que las estrellas rojas en los antebrazos de Kraush los cuales tenían forma de pentagramas, empezaron a desvanecerse uno a uno, mientras que las runas empezaron a brillar de un color negro, mientras un aura similar rodeaba al reptil. Ante eso Carlos siente un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, mientras ve el aura de su rival aumentar mas y mas.

\- Ok… creo que ahora si me arrepiento de querer ver todo su poder… - dijo Carlos con algo de miedo.

 **[¡TE… LO… DIJE…!]** – gruño el dragón celestial con molestia, ahora las cosas se iban a poner más pesadas para su compañero.

\- Ok… lo siento… creo que metí la pata esta vez – dijo el chico algo avergonzado de su acción.

Finalmente el último sello fue retirado… y fue allí que las runas negras empezaron a extenderse por los brazos del dragón, luego empezaron a extenderse por todo su cuerpo, hasta en su cara. Su aura oscura se incrementaba mas a cada segundo, mientras que varios cambios aparecían en el reptil, sus escamas moradas se hacían más oscuras y otras de color negro aparecían, sus músculos habían ganado más volumen, incluso su estatura había aumentado solo un poco, los cuernos de su cabeza pasaron a ser de color rojo como la sangre… mientras que una especie de venas negras aparecían a lo largo de su columna vertebral, mientras que otras venas más pequeñas se extendían por su cuerpo.

Poco a poco el aura negra iba calmándose… revelando la nueva apariencia del dragón oscuro, cosa que dejo más que impresionado al chico humano, pero lo más resaltante… era que los ojos del dragón se tornaron de una manera casi diabólica, su esclerótica roja paso a ser negra, mientras que sus ojos rasgados pasaron a ser rojos y el contorno alrededor de su pupila era color morada. Ahora sí que el dragón oscuro parecía ser muy intimidante, incluso para Carlos, al relajarse un poco… este decide hablar.

\- **Esto es todo mi poder… sin duda es increíble y aterrador… pero que si me excedo en su uso terminará matándome, aunque lo está haciendo lentamente ahora, pero no me importa perder años de vida… después de todo no tengo nada más que perder** – el dragón oscuro ahora con una voz más grave y siniestra, le dijo las cualidades y defectos de su estado.

\- Lo he de admitir… tu poder oculto enserio es escalofriante, incluida tu apariencia, pero no creo que no tengas que derrochar tu vida en esto, no sé como sea tu vida y creo que no es de mi incumbencia… pero te equivocas, yo si perdí muchas cosas preciadas para mi, todo por mi culpa. No entraré en detalles ya que la historia es muy larga… pero lo que si te digo es… que tienes que tener otro propósito para seguir vivo, yo ya encontré el mío y lo disfruto todo lo que puedo… pero tú, tú también puedes encontrar esa otra razón para seguir existiendo, creéme, yo entiendo eso perfectamente – dijo Carlos con seriedad, el comenzaba a pensar que este dragón era igual que él, ha sufrido bastante, incluso pensando que su vida ya no tiene sentido en el mundo, pero si encontrara otra razón por la cual vivir… entonces no los hacía tan diferentes.

Kraush al escucharlo se quedó pensativo en sus palabras… había perdido todo lo que él le importaba, no encontraba otro sentido a su vida si solo se dedicaba a pelear… pero no podía dejar de hacerlo debido a su "trato" con aquel poni lunático, pero algo en las palabras de ese chico tenían algo de razón, pero a él no le importaban esas cosas de tener auto comprensión, el es un dragón oscuro… el cual vive para las batallas y a la gloria de la victoria, así que seguiría con esto, aunque tendría en mente lo de encontrar un nuevo camino que seguir… una nueva oportunidad.

\- **jeje… eres un chico bastante curioso, me pides que no piense en mal gastar mi vida sabiendo que no es de tu incumbencia lo que yo haga. Pero eso… es algo que me parece interesante… creo que me equivocaba contigo, tal vez tienes algo de un dios después de todo** – dice Kraush con una sonrisa, en parte algo burlesca, pero también sincera, ya que esa alegación le pareció buena.

\- Gracias… también pienso que no eres alguien tan malo, solo que haces esto por obligación. ¿Estoy en lo correcto, verdad? – Carlos dedujo la verdadera naturaleza del dragón, el cual solo sonríe con gracia por sus palabras.

\- **jajaja… veo que me descubriste. Está bien, ese psicópata homicida me sacó de mi prisión en el Tártaro para que viniera aquí a pelear contigo, y así llevarte con él y así cumplir su estúpido sueño de ser un dios. No sé tú, pero a ese sujeto le está loco de remate jeje** – dice Kraush con algo de gracia.

\- Opino igual… a ese tipo ni que lo encerraran años en la prisión de Arkham se recuperaría de sus delirios de grandeza – dijo Carlos con gracia, pero eso confundió a su oponente por sus palabras extrañas.

\- **jejeje, como te dije, enserio eres alguien muy extraño pero interesante también. Pero ya es suficiente de palabrería, es hora de terminar con esto… ¡así que demuéstrame todo lo que tienes!** – exclamó el dragón con euforia, ahora sí que esta contienda estaba por volverse una masacre.

\- Es cierto… la verdad esta pelea se extendió más de lo que creí. Pero antes de continuar te diré un dicho que es lo que me define ahora – dijo Carlos con una mirada sombría hasta que levanta su vista y sus ojos resplandecen de un color amarillo brillante. – Un humano no sabe de lo que es capaz… **¡hasta que lo intenta!** – luego de decir eso… el aura dragonica del chico comenzó a elevarse más, mientras que los cielos comienzan a nublarse con nubes negras, y corrientes de aire alzan el polvo del suelo, mientras que Carlos comienza a desatar todo el poder que posee.

 **POV-Twilight.**

Ya hemos evacuado a casi todo el pueblo aquí al castillo, algunos se ocultan adentro mientras que otros están afuera, expectantes a la pelea que tiene Carlos con ese dragón oscuro, el cual por alguna razón cambió su apariencia a una mas intimidante. Las chicas están conmigo, mientras que Starlight, Spike y Lyra se aseguran de que todo poni del pueblo este a salvo aquí y que nadie se haya quedado atrás.

Pero ahora… Carlos está incrementando haciendo lo mismo… ¿tendrá pensado el transformarse otra vez? No lo creo, el mismo dijo que su alma se haría polvo si lo volvía a hacer, solo espero que sepa lo que hace… y no cometa algo tan tonto como confiarse mientras pelea.

\- Twilight… ¿Qué está haciendo Carlos ahora? – preguntó Starlight curiosa de que tanto las nubes y el viento se volvieran así.

\- No sé lo que piensa hacer, pero solo espero que sepa lo que hace – le respondí con algo de duda, mientras que el resto de mis amigas están igual.

\- Estoy segura de que el planea usar todo lo que tiene para ganar – esa fue la voz de la princesa Celestia, la cual acaba de llegar junto a la princesa Luna, mientras que varios soldados de ambas guardias también vienen llegando.

Todos y cada uno de los ponis hicieron una reverencia, mientras que yo y las chicas nos alegramos de que la ayuda llegara, mientras que puedo ver a Carlos estando más relajado al ver que los refuerzos acaban de llegar.

\- ¿Cuál es el informe de la situación, princesa Twilight Sparkle? – me preguntó la princesa Luna de forma seria.

\- Ese dragón oscuro de allá vino directamente aquí al castillo a desafiar a Carlos a pelear, aunque pienso que no vino solo, el resto de dragones han de estar ocultos en el bosque Everfree esperando el momento para atacar. Además… de que ese dragón tiene un poder extraño, ya que desde el rato que él y Carlos llevan peleando ha demostrado que es muy fuerte, y ahora tiene ese extraño cambio de apariencia por esas extrañas marcas negras en sus brazos. Por ahora es lo que ha pasado hasta ahora – terminé de resumir los acontecimientos, mientras que las princesas posan su atención en la pelea y en el dragón oscuro que pelea con Carlos.

\- Cadenas del odio – murmuró la princesa Luna, cosa que todos escuchamos claramente.

\- ¿Y que son las cadenas del odio, princesa Luna? – preguntó Applejack, cosa que todos teníamos esa duda.

\- Las cadenas del odio es una maldición ancestral… prohibida por su alta peligrosidad. Hay una legenda antigua de que un hechicero malvado intentó dominar el imperio de los dragones, era un experto en la magia maldita, pero solo el rey dragón de ese imperio pudo contrarrestar los efectos de esa maldición. Pero el precio fue… que cualquiera que tuviera contacto con él o fuera lastimado por el mismo, sufriría de las maldiciones mas espantosas que jamás se hayan visto – narró la princesa Celestia de forma seria, cosa que nos dejó a mí y a los demás sumamente asustados.

\- ¿Y-Y que tipos de maldiciones? – Rainbow preguntó un poco asustada por la información.

\- Esas maldiciones son tan horribles, que incluso… pueden destruir el alma de cualquier ser vivo – dijo la princesa Luna de forma sombría, cosa que nos hiso palidecer.

\- Wow… sí que son maldiciones muy feas – dijo Pinkie pie con la melena desinflada y con cara de miedo… - pero yo sé que Carlitos saldrá libre de esta… él es el protagonista de esta historia después de todo – dijo esta vez con más ánimo, pero ¿a qué se refiere con protagonista de esta historia?

\- ¿a qué te refieres con eso Pinkie? – Spike le preguntó con clara confusión, al igual que todos.

\- Oh, nada en especial… solo quería decir que Carlitos estará bien, yo confío en el – dice mientras sonríe, a pesar de su comentario extraño… ella tiene razón, hay que tener fe en nuestro amigo, y que pueda terminar con esto, si lo hizo antes, puede hacerlo otra vez.

\- Pinkie tiene razón… Carlos ya ha superado algo como esto, después de todo el es casi un dios, ¿no es así? Yo creo que el también podrá librar a todos de esta situación, al igual que lo hiso en Canterlot – Rainbow apoyó eso, y el resto está de acuerdo con eso también.

\- Al igual que antes… yo también confío en él, si salvo a Canterlot de ser destruido, entonces no dudo de que hará lo mismo aquí – incluso la princesa Celestia le da su apoyo incondicional a nuestro amigo. Incluso yo… yo también lo apoyo también.

Si Carlos nos llegara a necesitar, aquí estaremos en caso de que eso suceda, te ayudaré en lo que pueda Carlos, puedes contar conmigo y las chicas, incluso con las princesas, pero solo te pido que tengas cuidado, si lo que dijo la princesa de esas cadenas del odio son ciertas, entonces debes de tener mucho cuidado. Eres mi amigo después de todo… cuídate mucho, Carlos.

 **POV-Carlos.**

Sentí las presencias de Luna y de Celestia llegar, seguidas por sus guardias, la verdad me da un alivio el que la ayuda aiga llegado, pero lo que me dejo intranquilo fue lo que escuché en los pensamientos de ambas princesas con respecto a Kraush, y es sobre su poder, el cual es llamado las cadenas del odio. Si su poder maldito es tal que puede deshacer las almas… entonces esto será más difícil de lo que creí.

 **[No te preocupes compañero, tu propio poder evitaría que sufrieras esas maldiciones… pero eso no quiere decir que las maldiciones de dolor si te lleguen a afectar. Así que mantén la defensa siempre en alto, y evita cualquier ataque ya sea a distancia o cuerpo a cuerpo]** – Slyfer me advirtió, muy bien lo tomaré en cuenta, ya vi que a este tipo no es chiste de que pueda vencerme fácilmente.

\- Así que ese es todo el poder que tienes. Debo decir que estoy sorprendido, a pesar de que dices que esa maldición te mata lentamente, enserio que lo tienes muy dominado, a pesar de ser una maldición – le dije de forma seria a Kraush, y este solo sonríe de forma algo… ¿melancólica?

\- **Si… la verdad es que hace mucho tiempo me había resignado a morir a manos de esta maldición, la cual la han cargado todos los de mi familia por miles de años. Pero lo que sé, es que al menos reconozco que… o mi alma va al otro mundo, o se haga polvo y quede en el olvido, pero si fuera a ser la primera opción, espero ver a alguien muy especial que perdí hace mucho tiempo** – dijo con una sonrisa sincera… así que cree que hay vida después de la muerte, pues le doy la razón, ya que soy una prueba de ello.

\- Te entiendo amigo… yo también perdí a muchos amigos y seres queridos hace tiempo, incluso yo morí de una manera muy horrible que me entristece de solo recordar. Pero el lado bueno… es que me dieron una nueva oportunidad, y fue así que llegué a este lugar. Si yo pude tener una oportunidad de tener una nueva vida… estoy seguro de que tu también la tendrás, solo ten fe en que podrás reunirte con aquellos que perdiste, yo tengo esa fe – le dije sonriendo de manera sincera, el se sorprende por mis palabras, pero luego sonríe de forma irónica y algo altanera.

\- **Supongo que el destino nos dio este camino de sufrimiento y pérdida, pero concuerdo contigo, tal vez tenga la fe en que alguna vez volveré a estar con aquella persona que tanto he apreciado en mi vida. Sin duda eres alguien muy extraño, pero también eres interesante, y aunque seamos enemigos ahora… seguiré tu consejo y tendré fe en que ese día llegue** – dijo con una sonrisa, y yo le correspondo de igual forma.

\- Lo sé… seremos enemigos hoy, pero tal vez mañana seamos amigos – le dije sonriendo con sinceridad.

\- **jeje, eso lo veremos después, chico. Ahora déjate de estúpido sentimentalismo, quiero que me muestres de lo que estas hecho, y a ver si puedes dar crédito a todas las cursilerías que dijiste** – Kraush dijo con una sonrisa salvaje… y tiene razón, ya en otro momento pueda que nos entendamos uno a otro, es tiempo de continuar con esto.

\- De acuerdo… ya el resto del público llegó para ver el espectáculo, así que no estaría bien que los decepcione – dije sonriendo de la misma forma, mientras que me preparo para darlo todo y vencer. Solo espero que pueda aguantar lo suficiente como para noquearlo, ya que al usar esa forma me desgasta, así como cuando Goku o Vegeta usan su transformación de SSJ Blue.

Es así que aumento mi aura de igual forma… mientras también mi cuerpo sufre cambios notorios, no son muchos pero al menos espero poder mantener esto lo mas que pueda ya que me quedaré sin energía rápidamente.

 **Narración en tercera persona.**

\- **¡RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!** – Carlos aumentó su aura de golpe, mientras que hace que la tierra tiemple un poco, y el cielo se oscureciera mientras que el viento empezó a correr con fuerza. Mientras que su cuerpo sufría varios cambios; sus uñas se volvieron garras, sus dientes se convirtieron en colmillos, y dos de de mayor proporción salían de la parte inferior de su mandíbula, sus músculos se incrementaron un poco, su cabello era de un rojo más brillante y estaba más erizado, pero sobretodo, las marcas de sus brazos se extendían por casi todo su cuerpo, como en su pecho, abdomen, en sus piernas y en su cara también. Por último los ojos del chico eran ahora más brillantes, casi como si fueran de oro puro.

\- **Este es el alcance de mi fuerza… aun no la domino, pero será lo suficiente para vencerte** – Carlos ahora con la voz más intimidante, le da a entender a Kraush, que ese era su límite.

\- **Ya veo, mis escamas sufren de hormigueos a cada segundo, esto es de lo que hablaba, ahora… ¡ven por mí, dios dragón!** – el dragón maldito lanzó su desafío, mientras que Carlos sonríe salvajemente, mientras sus instintos toman el control.

\- **No esperaría otra cosa… ¡adelante, Kraush!** – Carlos ya estaba más que influenciado por su parte dragón aunque se quejaba por dentro, ya que no llevaba ni 1minuto de haberse transformado, y su energía se consumía rápidamente. Debía de terminar con la pelea cuanto antes.

 _(BGM: Fairy Tail, OST: Ultimate Final Death Battle. [Extended version])_

Sin perder más tiempo… Kraush acumuló fuego en su boca, pero este era diferente, era de color negro con detalles morados, dando a entender que era fuego maldito, y uno muy poderoso. Acto seguido; lo lanza en una gran bola de fuego color negra y morada, mientras que Carlos no se quedaba atrás, las marcas de dragón de sus brazos comenzaron a brillar con más intensidad, mientras que usando sus manos, hace la misma postura que hace Sasuke Uchiha cuando hace su jutsu de bola de fuego. Entonces también lanza una bola de fuego color roja, no pasó mucho para que ambas bolas de fuego chocaran entre sí.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM"

Ambas grandes masas de fuego colisionaron causando una gran explosión, levantando una columna de humo y polvo en medio del lugar de pelea. Pero lo que Carlos no se espero es que Kraush apareciera de entre el humo y polvo, listo para darle un derechazo, pero reaccionó rápidamente cubriéndose con sus brazos del ataque del dragón maldito. Sin embargo… al bloquear el golpe, Carlos sintió que su piel se quemaba al haber sido golpeado, y decide quitarse de encima al dragón, mientras que envuelve sus brazos en fuego, mientras que le da un gancho al abdomen de Kraush… mandándolo a estrellarse a una de las casas que estaba allí cerca.

\- "Mierda… ese golpe no me dolió, pero sentí que me pusieron un fierro al rojo vivo en la piel" – Carlos se quejó, mientras que mira asombrado la marca de quemadura con forma de puño en su brazo derecho.

 **[Cuidado con eso compañero… su poder maldito puede hacer que ninguno pueda siquiera tocarlo, pero en tu estado solo sentirás que te quemas]** – le advirtió su bestia interna seriamente.

\- "Ya veo… enserio que es un poder muy aterrador, al menos ese es un problema menos, pero lo malo es que no llevo ni 2minutos peleando y mi energía se está consumiendo rápidamente" – gruño Carlos con molestia… si bien le calculaba estar 3 minutos en ese estado, así que debía de acabar con la pelea lo más rápido posible.

Entonces Carlos decide tomar la iniciativa, mientras que sus brazos eran rodeados en fuego, mientras que el dragón oscuro alza el vuelo con sus alas.

El chico humano-dragón comienza con arrojar bolas de fuego de sus manos, a la vez que Kraush las esquiva, pero algunas logran dañarlo un poco, pero este decide contra atacar con una gran llamarada de color negro de su boca. Carlos esquiva el ataque… pero el dragón se lanza en picada contra él, y con una gran fuerza lo embiste… mandándolo a volar contra una casa de dos pisos, pero eso no acabo allí, ya que cargando otra bola de fuego negro, la lanza…destruyendo la edificación completamente en una explosión de color negra.

Las chicas y las princesas se alarmaron por eso, ya iban a ir a auxiliarlo, pero una poderosa llamarada salió de los escombros de lo que era la edificación, impactando al dragón maldito, mandándolo a caer lejos. Mientras que Carlos… este sale de los escombros con algunos rasguños y quemaduras, y completamente sucio.

\- **Agh… esto… será más difícil de lo que pensé, y el dolor de mis costillas solo lo empeora mas** – gruño el chico con algo de dolor.

Al mirar a donde cayó su oponente… este estaba reincorporándose algo adolorido y con varias quemaduras en su cuerpo. Ya recuperado del aturdimiento, Kraush comienza a sonreír de emoción.

\- **jajaja, ¡esto era lo que quería… tener un enfrentamiento sumamente divertido!** – dijo con una sonrisa salvaje, listo para su contraataque.

\- **Al parecer no piensas rendirte, ¿cierto? Pues admito que también me estoy divirtiendo, pero lamentablemente tengo el tiempo en mi contra, así que te acabaré ahora** – dijo Carlos seriamente, solo le quedaba poco tiempo antes de que su energía se consumiera por completo.

\- **¡Pues entonces disfrutaré de esta pelea lo mejor que pueda…!** \- dijo Kraush con una sonrisa.

Entonces Carlos usando su velocidad aumentada se acercó al dragón… dándole un golpe directo en la cara, mientras que responde con un rodillazo directamente a sus costillas las cuales reactivaron el dolor anterior.

\- **¡DAAAGGGRRRHHH!** – Kraush rugió de dolor, mientras que Carlos no se detuvo allí, al estar casi de rodillas en el suelo, este le da un golpe de mazo en su espalda, mandándolo a rodar a unos cuantos metros. El chico no se detuvo allí, mientras que al acercarse mientras Kraush estaba intentando recuperarse, lo sujeta de la cola… y comienza a darle vueltas con una gran fuerza como si de una bala se tratara, para después mandarlo a estrellarse a una casa a unos cuantos metros de ahí.

\- "¿Lo habré derrotado ya?" – se preguntó a sí mismo el chico, pero antes de que se dispusiera a hacer algo, un fuego color negro salió de donde Kraush estaba sepultado, pero lo más impresionante, era lo que esa llamarada tenia forma.

La llamarada tenia la forma de un dragón tipo oriental de color negro con un aura color azul rodeándolo, y el cual Carlos reconoció al instante, sorprendiéndolo de sobremanera.

\- "¡NO PUEDE SER…! ¡ESO… ESO ES…!" – Carlos reconoció la técnica, pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar de asombrarse cuando el dragón serpiente de llamas negras se abalanzó sobre él, y del cual no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM"

Una explosión de fuego negro se desató, mientras el lugar en donde Carlos estaba, ardía en fuego maldito de color negro.

\- ¡CARLOS! – exclamaron las amigas de Carlos al ver que su amigo recibió ese ataque tan impresionante.

Fue allí que Kraush apareció, pero esta vez tenía algo diferente… en su brazo derecho tenia la marca de una especie de dragón negro recorriendo todo su brazo, y de su mano salía de ese fuego oscuro con detalles azulados, dando a entender que el realizó ese ataque.

\- **Me sorprende que pudieras resistirlo… nadie lo hace cuando utilizo ese ataque…** \- dijo el dragón maldito con una sonrisa de satisfacción, al ver que entre el polvo, Carlos estaba con los brazos en X, el cual estaban bastante quemados por el ataque.

\- "Increíble… acaba de usar el "Ja-Ou-En-Satsu-Koku-Ryu-Ha" ("Ola asesina de fuego del dragón negro"). Esa es la técnica de Hiei de YuYu Hakusho, increíble que pudiera usarla… enserio este tipo es más que increíble" – dice Carlos mirando sus brazos semi-carbonizados, si no se hubiera protegido, era capaz y que ese ataque lo mataba.

\- **¿Impresionante no es así? Esa técnica la hice yo mismo… al parecer puedo crear un dragón con mis llamas malditas, la verdad es que ese ataque lo utilizo como último recurso, pero quería saber si podías resistir tal magnitud de mi poder maldito** – dijo Kraush con una sonrisa algo arrogante, mientras que Carlos se recupera de su estupor.

\- **Ciertamente es un ataque increíble, y ya he visto otros como ese, admito que tienes más sorpresas de las que esperaba** – Carlos dijo con una sonrisa, nunca se esperó que una de sus técnicas favoritas fuera usado en su contra.

\- **No tienes que alabarme por algo como eso, ahora… retomemos nuestra pelea** – Kraush dijo de forma salvaje, mientras se pone en posición de ataque, mientras que Carlos hace lo mismo.

\- "Deberé de tener más cuidado, si el pudo hacer esa técnica tan poderosa, entonces no debo de bajar la guardia en todo momento" – se dijo a si mismo Carlos, mientras que se preparaba para seguir con la pelea.

…

Mientras con el resto; todos y cada uno estaban más que sorprendidos por tal batalla que se estaba presentando, las chicas no tenían palabras para decir, esta pelea era un más brutal que la que vieron en Canterlot, y decir que ese dragón era sumamente poderoso con su poder de las cadenas del odio era decir mucho. Mientras que las princesas estaban también sin palabras, aunque Celestia era la que se veía angustiada por alguna razón, ya que miraba fijamente a Carlos, mientras lo analizaba completamente, ya que algo le decía que el chico estaba en alto riesgo, y no se equivocaba… Carlos muy pronto llegaría a su límite, y perdería su energía más rápido de lo que pensaba.

\- ¿Qué ocurre hermana? Te veo muy tensa – Luna le preguntó a Celestia, ya que notó la mirada de preocupación de ella, y eso le decía que algo iba mal.

\- Algo anda mal con Carlos… si bien su poder de dios es increíble, pero algo no va bien con él, si está usando su poder, entonces ya debió de haber acabado la pelea, pero por alguna razón su aura decae poco a poco – dijo la princesa del sol seriamente, cosa que le llamó la atención al resto.

\- ¿A qué se refiere con eso, princesa? – preguntó Twilight algo angustiada, al igual que las demás.

\- Me refiero a que Carlos está perdiendo su poder estando en esa forma…. Para que se entienda, si no acaba esta pelea rápido, perderá su poder y caerá sumamente agotado – la deducción de Celestia les heló la sangre a todas, eso significaba que Carlos…

\- Pero… Carlos es un dios, ¿Cómo puede perder su energía así? – preguntaba Spike muy confundido por eso.

\- Te equivocas Spike, Carlos no es un dios, solo es un humano con poderes de un dios, lo que lo vuelve un semi-dios. Y el problema radica en que Carlos aun no tiene control de su propio poder, lo cual hace que se desgaste con más rapidez, lo cual eso quiere decir que en cualquier momento se quedará sin energías para seguir peleando – Twilight le explicó, causando que el dragoncito quedara horrorizado, de saber que su amigo con parte dragón llegara a perder la pelea o algo mucho peor.

\- Cuando eso pase… entonces lo ayudaremos, aun si él no desee que nos entrometamos en su pelea – dijo Celestia seriamente, ya que no quería que un amigo tan cercano como lo era Carlos, muriera, aunque su corazón le decía que era otra cosa por lo que sentía por el chico.

Las mane 6 asintieron estando de acuerdo, si las cosas se complicaban, entonces ayudarían a su amigo humano, quiera o no quiera su ayuda, Lyra la cual estaba con su amiga Bombón… solo sostenía con una mano el rosario que Carlos le regalo, rezando de que su novio saliera con vida de esta situación.

…

De regreso a la pelea; Carlos ya comenzaba a sentirse fatigado, su energía casi se agotaba, tenía que derrotar a ese dragón antes de que termine completamente exhausto.

\- "No me queda de otra… tendré que dar todo lo que tengo si quiero vencerlo antes de que se me termine el tiempo" – se dijo a sí mismo, solo le quedaba un minuto más, así que iría con todo para ganar.

Entonces para no perder tiempo Carlos, lanzó un golpe al aire, y de este salió una ráfaga de aire comprimido con gran fuerza, y con dirección al dragón oscuro, Kraush al reconocer ese golpe, lo esquiva por muy poco, pero es entonces que Carlos comienza a atacar sin cuartel, mientras que alguno que el dragón pudo esquivar, otros lograron darle y lastimarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

\- "Puede que no sea tan rápido, pero la fuerza de sus golpes… además de que puede hacer proyectiles de aire comprimido, admito que tiene habilidades muy increíbles" – pensó Kraush mientras jadeaba por el dolor de los golpes a presión del chico humano-dragón.

\- **¡Y eso que no has visto nada!** – Rugió Carlos mientras se preparaba para hacer una de sus habilidades favoritas – "espero hacerlo como lo hiso Ranma Saotome" – dijo mentalmente, ya que este era otra habilidad que había practicado al aprender a usar su elemento de viento.

Es allí que Carlos, se pone en pose, solo que sin atacar, cosa que confunde a su enemigo. Al no entender lo que pretende, Kraush decidió atacar al acumular fuego en su boca… pero lo que no se esperaba era que eso era lo que Carlos quería que hiciera, mientras que el aumentaba su aura de batalla y el cual calentaba las ráfagas de aire que pasaban sobre él.

\- "Te tengo donde te quería" – Carlos estaba listo para lanzar su ataque.

\- **¡Es tu fin!** – Kraush se preparó para atacar con su llamarada, pero entonces nota que un viento detrás de él resopla con fuerza, mientras que detrás de Carlos pasa lo mismo.

\- **No lo creo amigo…. Cómete esto… ¡Hiryū Shōten Ha!** – exclamó el chico haciendo su técnica, mientras que ambas ráfagas de viento chocan, provocando un enorme y poderoso tornado.

\- **¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!** – Kraush estaba sorprendido, el tornado cobraba cada vez más fuerza, mientras que el polvo y otras cosas allí cerca comenzaban a ser succionado por el gran ciclón, pero no solo eso, él también estaba siendo arrastrado.

…

Mientras que con el resto, todos estaban con la boca abierta, al ver que Carlos creó un enorme tornado así de un solo golpe, más que todos los pegasos del encargados del clima estaban más que asombrados de que alguien que no fuera un pegaso pudiera hacer un tornado, y más uno gigantesco.

Pero claro que el poder del tornado también llegaba al castillo, ya que el viento se volvió más violento, mientras intentaba arrastrar todo lo que hubiera allí hacia ese poderoso tornado.

\- Eso… es… ¡asombroso! Miren chicas… Carlos logró crear un tornado con solo sus manos. En serio es lo más genial que aiga visto, ni con 10 pegasos se puede crear un tornado así de grande – dijo Rainbow sumamente emocionada, mientras que el resto tenia la misma idea.

\- En serio no me imaginaba que Carlos pudiera hacer esas cosas, sin duda su fuerza es asombrosa – Luna comentó con gran asombro, incluso usando magia, no podrían hacer un tornado de tal potencia.

\- fufufu, eso es el poder de un verdadero dios, querida Luna – la voz de Eris se hiso presente, llamando la atención de ambas gobernantes.

\- Eris… ¿en dónde estabas, no te vimos cuando llegamos? – preguntaba Celestia confundida, cosa que hizo que la draconequina sonriera.

\- Oh Celestia querida, estaba allá afuera dándole porras a nuestro apuesto y galante amigo… sin duda hace que mi corazón caótico se vuelva armonioso – dice la diosa del caos con una sonrisa depredadora, cosa que puso algo incómodas a las chicas, y molestando mucho a Lyra la cual no se le olvidaba la situación embarazosa que le hizo pasar anteriormente.

\- Ajá… ¿y desde cuando te interesa el joven Carlos, Eris? – preguntaba Celestia con suspicacia, por alguna razón eso no le agradaba para nada.

\- ¿Uh? ¿Qué ocurre Celestia… tienes celos de que llame la atención del chico? – pregunta Eris con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras que la princesa del sol se sonrojó por el comentario.

\- ¿De qué hablas? No estoy celosa, además ¿Por qué debería? El es muy joven, además que no es lo que tú crees – dijo Celestia algo nerviosa, mientras que… tanto Luna como las chicas miraban la escena con extrañeza, ya que Celestia casi nunca se ponía de esa forma.

\- Ajá, claro… bueno si no te interesa, tal vez mas tarde lo invite al castillo para… no sé, comer pastel de chocolate y avellana, y beber un té y pasar la tarde juntos – dijo Eris de forma inocente, pero solo lo hiso para que…

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra Eris, no si logro invitarlo a que pase conmigo todo el día! – Celestia esta vez se dejó llevar y declaró firmemente eso último, dejando a todos con la boca casi hasta el piso, en especial a las seis yeguas amigas del chico, a su hermana, y a Lyra sin palabras por eso.

\- Upsi… creo que te cantaste tu sola Celestia… y enserio eres una sucia, querer intimar con alguien menor que tú… que desvergonzada, jajajaja – se burló la diosa del caos… mientras que Celestia al darse cuenta del juego, su cara se puso más roja que un tomate, mientras maldecía que su pelaje no ocultaba nada.

\- He-Hermana… ¿eso es… cierto? – preguntó Luna en shock, no creía que su hermana se interesara por alguien tan joven como Carlos.

\- E-E-Espera… Lulú, n-no es lo que tú crees – dice la gobernante sudando a mares mientras que su cara sigue roja hasta sus orejas.

Otra vez Eris hacía de las suyas… y la siguiente en confesar fue Celestia la cual también se sentía algo atraída por el chico, mientras que Luna y Twilight le cuestionaban al respecto, Carlos sintió ese mismo escalofrío de antes… como si algo muy malo le espera después de este encuentro.

…

De vuelta con Carlos; luego de una extraña sensación de "mala suerte XD" aplicó más poder al poderoso torbellino de aire, mientras atraía todo lo que estuviera en su alcance era absorbido por el tornado. Mientras que Kraush… este intentaba resistir todo lo que podía para no ser atraído también, pero que era prácticamente en vano.

\- "Maldición… ese tornado es muy fuerte… ¿Cómo es que pudo hacer algo así?" – se preguntó a sí mismo el dragón maldito, pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir analizando la situación, ya que no pudo resistir la fuerza del tornado y fue absorbido por este.

\- **¡Ya te tengo! ¡Ahora acabaré con esto de una vez!** – al decir eso… Carlos comenzó a envolverse en fuego estando en medio del tornado, y entonces poco a poco el tornado se ve envuelto en llamas, mientras que el dragón oscuro fue mandado a volar con dirección al cielo.

\- ¡ **AAAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡¿QUÉ PIENSA HECER?!** –

- **¡ESTO! "¡DRAGÓN CELESTIAL DE FUEGO!"** – en eso Carlos hiso lo mismo que Kraush… usando su brazo Izquierdo con el tornado de fuego creo a un dragón tipo oriental hecho de fuego… pero este era de color rojo con detalles en amarillo, y este en comparación del de su oponente, era más grande en grosor, y en poder era aun mas. _("Para que tengan una idea… tiene la misma forma que Slyfer, solo que este es de fuego")_

\- **¡ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!** – el imponente dragón de fuego rugió como si de uno real se tratara, y salió disparado con dirección al dragón maldito… el cual estaba algo petrificado de que pudieran copiar su técnica.

\- "Creo que subestimé a este chico… en serio es muy fuerte. Es completamente digno de ser llamado un dios… o mejor… ¡un dios dragón!" – pensó Kraush con una sonrisa de orgullo, sin duda ese humano se había ganado su respeto, pero ahora, iba a terminar con esta pelea, ya que parecía que no vendría el caso seguir si sabía que no ganaría.

\- "Sin duda es alguien muy fuerte… por eso ahora lo respeto por eso, incluso diría que sería un buen amigo si no estuviera en el lado contrario del tablero. Aunque…" – pensaba Carlos para sí mismo, ya que tuvo una idea de la cual le parecía la mejor forma de no acabar derramando más sangre.

\- **¡AUN NO HE SIDO VENCIDO, DARÉ TODO LO QUE ME QUEDA EN ESTE ÚLTIMO ATAQUE! ¡FUEGO DEL DRAGÓN NEGRO!** – Kraush exclamó lanzando también su ataque más poderoso con todo el poder que le quedaba.

Entonces un dragón de llamas negras con aura color azul salió disparado de su brazo derecho, y sorprendentemente este tenía la misma forma que el dragón de fuego de Carlos, solo que este era más delgado, pero cargado con todo el poder que le quedaba.

Fue así que ambos dragones de fuego rugieron y cargaron uno contra el otro, el tiempo parece haberse detenido en ese momento, mientras que todos los ponis del pueblo que estaban como espectadores veían esto atentamente… jamás se esperaban cosa como esta, mientras que las princesas y las chicas también estaban asombradas… esto era aun más impresionante que lo que vivieron en Canterlot tiempo atrás.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM"

El tiempo volvió a la normalidad al momento de que una gran explosión de color roja y negra se hiciera presente, alzando una gigantesca columna de humo y polvo, mientras que todos y cada uno se echaron a tierra para cubrirse de la potente onda de choque. Mientras que varias chozas y locales sufrían daños considerables, todo provocado por el terremoto que se generó al instante de que ambos poderes de los dos contrincantes chocaran entre sí.

Una vez que los vientos y los temblores cesaron; se podía ver que el centro del pueblo estaba un enorme cráter, mientras que el polvo se disipaba, algo aparecía de ese lugar, quien resultaba no era nadie más que Carlos… el cual había perdido su transformación completamente, mientras que se podía notar que su brazo izquierdo el cual había realizado esa técnica, estaba con quemaduras muy severas, mientras se tambaleaba intentando mantenerse de pie.

Y en el cielo, se veía que algo descendía… y no era otro que Kraush, el cual también volvió a la normalidad ya que sus runas u cadenas del odio desaparecieron de su cuerpo, mientras que su brazo derecho estaba en las mismas condiciones que el del chico humano.

Ambos usaron todo el poder que les quedaba, y terminaron con los brazos lastimados, e incapaces de poder seguir luchando. Dándose a entender que al final quedaron en empate.

 _(Fin de canción)_

 **POV-Carlos.**

Ufff… mi cuerpo ya no da para más, además de que termine con el brazo izquierdo casi chamuscado, y el hecho de que puse todo lo que me quedaba de energía… y no solo eso… ¡mis costillas me duelen hasta en los huevos! Al estar en ese estado el dolor se calmó un poco, pero creo que no alcanzo a regenerármelas completamente, así que no hace falta decir que… bueno, como dicen de donde vengo… ¡Estoy hecho leña!

Y no soy el único… puedo ver a Kraush descendiendo a tierra con sus alas… y el está igual que yo, solo que su brazo fue el derecho el cual está en las mismas que el mío. Se le nota también muy cansado ya que jadea mucho, además de que perdió su transformación también, mientras que se toma las costillas que le rompí anteriormente, a diferencia mía, el no parece regenerarse al estar en ese estado… sino todo lo contrario.

Poco a poco el va pisando el suelo, justo estando frente a mí, y no creo que tenga intenciones de continuar ya que puedo ver que sus piernas flaquean un poco… casi como yo, ya que hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano de no caer al suelo de cara.

\- Woah… creo que… nos excedimos… con ambos ataques… ¿no crees? – le dije entre jadeos, mientras que este sonríe de forma divertida.

\- Si con exceso te refieres… a que casi perdemos nuestros brazos… por usar nuestros ataques más poderosos… y que por muy poco este pueblito… es reducido a nada… entonces creo que si nos excedimos… jajajaja – dijo para después dar una leve risa, cosa que me contagió a mí también.

\- jejeje… tienes toda la razón… y creo… que todos y cada uno de Ponyville… me caerán encima… pidiéndome que pague por los daños que causamos… - le dije algo escéptico, si bien pienso que tal vez eso no pase… pero conociendo a los estirados ricachones que hay por aquí… ellos si me traerán con mecate apretado XD.

\- jajaja… en serio eres alguien muy extraño… pero divertido también… - dijo Kraush riéndose.

\- jeje, ¿Qué puedo decir? Los problemas me lucen como anillo al dedo – dije con una sonrisa divertida, cosa que hiso que Kraush se riera aunque el dolor de sus costillas no le permiten hacerlo mucho, al igual que yo.

\- Entonces… ¿ese era todo tu poder, o solo te estabas reservando? – tras esa pregunta perspicaz, yo solo sonreí algo apenado… si hubiera usado todo mi poder, era posible que perdiera el control.

\- Ok… te diré la verdad amigo… la verdad estaba usando solo ¾% de mi verdadero poder… ya que aun es inestable, así que si llegara a usarlo completamente… me volvería una bestia sin control ni razón… por eso no me arriesgaba a usarlo todo, además me falta mucho para aprender a dominar mi verdadera fuerza. Es por eso que… pelee contigo en igualdad de condiciones, y mira como acabamos jeje – le dije sonriendo divertido, mientras que el se sorprende por eso, pero luego sonríe con resignación.

\- Ya veo… tu fuerza esta más allá de los límites, y que aun no has alcanzado todo tu potencial. En cierta parte me decepciona un poco el no poder hacer que pelearas con todo, pero ahora al recibir esta información… creo que no hubiera salido vivo si ese hubiera sido el caso. Eres un chico increíble… ¿Cuál era tu nombre? Se me olvido en medio de la pelea –

\- jeje, mi nombre es Carlos, y me divertí peleando contigo… ¿Kraush, era tu nombre verdad? –

\- Así es… Y opino lo mismo, nunca tuve una pelea tan emocionante como esta, te has ganado mi respetos, Carlos – dijo Kraush con orgullo, mientras me extiende su brazo sano, queriendo darme la mano.

Le correspondí con mi brazo bueno, mientras nos miramos a los ojos, teniendo lo mismo en mente, y eso es volver a pelear en otro momento, y que nos hagamos mas fuertes para ello…. Jejeje esto será divertido, tener un rival para pelear no estaría mal, así me ayudaría a volverme más fuerte para el futuro.

\- ¡Carlos! – en ese momento oí a las chicas, parecía que venían a nuestra posición, ya iba a decirles que estaba bien… pero…

- **"Oooh, que desastre me encuentro por aquí, y yo que pensé que se desataría el pandemónium aquí también, pero veo que me equivoqué"** – fue que al voltear, ¡allí está… es Shadow, y esta justo frente a mí!

 **Cambio de perspectiva: Celestia.**

La batalla ha terminado, al final me había preocupado vanamente de que Carlos se quedara sin energía en cualquier momento, pero eso no duró mucho… justo cuando yo, mi hermana, Eris y los elementos de la armonía íbamos a felicitarlo por esa pelea… apareció… Silver, no… Shadow apareció de repente, y estando muy cerca de Carlos, pero… al parecer no vino solo, alguien más viene con él, pero no parece que alguien este junto a él ahora mismo.

\- **"Saludos, mi querido amigo Carlos… veo que te has vuelto mas fuerte desde la última vez que te vi, me alegra saber que eres alguien que merece ser llamado un… ¿Cómo decirlo?, así, campeón de dioses. ¿No te es fantástico ese título? Jejejeje, jajajajajaja"** – Shadow dijo de forma burlona mientras se ríe, pero lo que me preocupa es la expresión que Carlos está poniendo ahora.

- **¡TÚ! ¡MALDITO BASTARDO!** – Carlos reaccionó en ira pura, se preparaba para atacarlo pero…. ¡Hay no!

\- ¡Carlos aléjate de él! – grité intentando detenerlo… pero fue muy tarde.

Solo fue un segundo… lo único que escuchamos fue un sonido muy desagradable, como cuando alguien atraviesa un pedazo de carne con un cuchillo, pero lo que llego después de eso nos dejo horrorizados a todos.

\- ¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! – ese fue Carlos… y lo que vimos nos dejo más que asombradas.

Donde estaba Shadow… apareció alguien más, pero no era un dragón o alguna otra bestia… ¡era ser un humano como Carlos…! Solo que su piel era negra carbón, usaba una extraña armadura negra, en su cabeza también tiene un yelmo negro que cubre parte de su cabeza exponiendo su cabello, el cual era negro y largo, pero que tenía unos toques color rojo, pareciendo al fuego. Usaba un pantalón color negro con botas del mismo color, al estar de espaldas no se podía ver su rostro, pero lo que si se notaba… era la gran espada que tenía entre sus manos… la cual tiene un aura sumamente oscura y maligna, ¡y que la tenia incrustada en medio del abdomen de Carlos, el cual esta escupiendo sangre a borbotones, mientras que sostiene la espada con su único brazo sano intentando sacarla! ¡Por los dioses… esto es horrible!

\- **"jajajaja… quiero presentarte a un amigo mío, el quiso ayudar a mi causa y acepté con mucho gusto. Oh, y no te imaginas de donde viene, enserio que es un lugar muy parecido a Equestria, solo que con cambios muy significativos…"** – dijo Shadow de forma siniestra, ¿Quién será ese muchacho y como es que pudo traer a otro humano a Equestria?

\- "Guag" ¿Co-Cómo es esto… p-posible? ¿Cómo… trajiste a un… humano aquí? – Carlos preguntó difícilmente mientras sigue vomitando sangre.

\- **"jeje, que maravilloso es el multi-verso, cualquier mundo puede ser igual o diferente… y creéme, que yo eh visto miles de mundos donde personas como tu pueden viajar a una Equestria, ya sea por un deseo, una casualidad, el destino, o como en tu caso… una vida. Así que no es una ciencia tan complicada saber que mundos son iguales a este, quienes lo habitan o cuales diferencias hay. Pero en caso de el… fue simple mala suerte, o tal vez no tanto. Nah… da igual, la cuestión es que se me ocurrió, ¿Qué pasaría si pusiera a otro humano a intentar detenerte? Claro que suena descabellado, pero en caso de él era candidato perfecto, ya que su actitud es algo opuesta a la tuya… además de que posee el poder de un demonio a su disposición… así que yo solo lo "ayudé" a que pudiera usarlo a todo su esplendor… y he aquí el resultado… ¡un fiel guerrero que me ayudará a trascender a la gloria!"** – dijo Shadow de manera malvada, pero aun así no entiendo lo que dice… ¿acaso… trajo a un humano de otra dimensión de Equestria? Esto se volvió muy confuso… pero por ahora eso lo dejaremos para después, debo salvar a Carlos, o si no morirá, y no puedo permitirlo… él es muy especial para mí, así que si tengo que pelear contra Shadow, o contra ese espadachín oscuro, entonces lo haré sin miedo alguno.

 **Cambio de perspectiva: Carlos.**

¡Guaaaaaggghhhh! M-Mierda… no puedo creerlo, justo cuando pensaba acabar con este hijo de puta, este fulano de quien sabe donde salió… me apuñaló en el estómago con su espada… y tras escuchar lo que dijo Shadow sobre él, me dejó sumamente confundido… ¿de dónde sacó a este humano? ¿Lo habrá traído de otra dimensión? Pero lo único que pude entender bien… es que este tipo es de otra Equestria diferente…. ¡AGH! No tengo tiempo de pensar, tengo que hacer algo para librarme de este sujeto… ciento que su espada se inserta más adentro de mí, incluso siento que me quema por alguna razón.

 **[¡Compañero, la espada de este sujeto tiene un poder muy extraño y maligno, además de que te está lanzando una maldición justamente ahora, tienes que salir de eso cuanto antes!]** – Slyfer me advirtió… ¡me cago la revenda… esto no está pasándome ahora!

\- **"Bueno… creo que es hora de retirarme… solo quise que mi nuevo siervo hiciera algo de ejercicio, así que te lo dejaré para que… "lo entrenes" jejeje"** – dijo Shadow de forma sádica, mientras posa su vista hacia Kraush. – **"Que decepción… creí que eras más listo Kraush, pero al parecer eres demasiado sentimental y débil. Pero no estoy enojado contigo, podría darte una segunda oportunidad si… traes al chico a nuestro castillo, y solo así no te mataré, y a la vez cumpliré con mi promesa de devolverte a tu querido hijo…"** – dijo Shadow de manera maliciosa… espera, ¿acaso dijo traer a su hijo? Será que Kraush…

- **¡NO! ¡Ya deja de usar a Krush contra mí! Llegaste a mí diciéndome que podías traerlo de regreso… y como verdadero estúpido acepté. Y ahora… ¡SOLO PLANEAS MATARME DE TODAS FORMAS Y CUMPLIR TU ESTÚPIDA AMBICIÓN DE SER DIOS! por eso… no lo haré… ¡no me convertiré en un monstruo como tú!** – exclamó Kraush con extremo odio… así que es eso… el también es víctima de este… maldito lunático.

- **"En serio que me decepcionas Kraush… pues si así lo quieres, entonces morirás aquí como cualquier traidor que se atreva a desafiarme"** – Shadow dijo con tono cruel y oscuro. – **"Lamento mucho el no poder quedarme más… pero tengo otros asuntos que atender, así que mi… querido amigo se quedará a jugar un rato con ustedes, por favor trátenlo bien ya que es nuevo en este lugar. Después de todo… en este pueblo todo mundo es bienvenido ¿no es así?** – preguntó de manera burlona.

- **¡** Es cierto, aquí en Ponyville todo mundo es bienvenido, por eso les hago fiestas de bienvenida a cada poni que llega al pueblo, sea o no sea un poni se merecen también una supermega fiesta y que así todos puedan…! – Pinkie comenzó a hablar con entusiasmo, pero eso no es importante ahora.

\- ¡PINKIE PIE! –

\- Upsi, perdón, me emocioné un poco jijiji –

- **"jejeje, a eso me refiero. En fin, solo trátenlo con cariño, verán que él es muy divertido... además de muy habilidoso con la espada, seguro que les gustará. Nos vemos después… chicos, señoritas…"** – dijo con una sonrisa retorcida, pero antes de irse… - **"Oh, por poco lo olvido…. Tienes permiso de matarlos a todos, pero tráeme con vida al chico. Divierte… Eternal…"** – dijo para después desaparecer en forma de niebla mientras se ríe. ¡Agh… maldito enfermo asqueroso! ¡Un día de estos me las va a pagar, juro que lo hará!

- _ **Entendido…**_ \- fue lo que susurró este chico… y creo que Eternal es su nombre.

Al quedarme viéndolo a los ojos, los cuales son rojos y estoicos los cuales parecen desprender fuego de ellos… puedo ver más allá de ellos, puedo verlo, y parece que está sufriendo… incluso con la poca conciencia que me queda… puedo oírlo… está pidiendo ayuda… está encerrado en su propio subconsciente, mientras que esta forma… es su oscura forma de ser… al parecer Shadow le hiso algo para que pudiera obtener este poder… pero lo que no entiendo es… ¿Cómo es que pudo encontrar… o como es que pudo ir a otra dimensión para traer a este tipo? La verdad esto es muy confuso para mi… pero tanto Slyfer y yo sentimos que está en problemas, y que necesita de nuestra ayuda. Y aunque este en con una apuñalada en el abdomen y con un brazo inmovilizado… prometo ayudarlo… ¡lo ayudaré a salir del control de Shadow y devolverlo a donde pertenece! ¡Sea como sea!

…

" _La batalla entre Carlos y Kraush ha terminado… pero Shadow hiso acto de presencia con un nuevo enemigo, el cual resulta ser un humano al igual que Carlos. Ahora las cosas tomaran un rumbo inesperado, mientras que queda el misterio que envuelve a este nuevo enemigo de nombre "Eternal"_

 _¿Qué hará Carlos ahora contra este nuevo guerrero al servicio de Shadow? ¿De dónde provendrá este personaje el cual parece ser controlado por el alicornio oscuro? ¿Qué misterios tendrá este chico nuevo que lleva por nombre "Eternal"?_

 _Muchos misterios, un nuevo enemigo, y el clímax de este conflicto se verán en el próximo capítulo._

…

 **Y bien… aquí otro cap mas del fic. Apuesto a que no se esperaban este giro de tuerca, ¿verdad? Jejeje, lo único que les diré es que algo muy grande se vendrá en el arco siguiente, así que para el próximo capítulo les diré un poco más al respecto, pero no mucho ya que será una sorpresa XD. Aunque solo una persona que lee este fic lo sabe muy bien, pero no diré nada al respecto. Eso espérenlo cuando el arco 2 llegue XP.**

 **Eso sería todo por hoy… les deseo un gran y poderoso ¡PURAVIDA! a todos aquellos que les gusta esta historia que se pondrá más que divertida por lo que se vendrá más adelante XD.**

 **Su querido servidor y amigo Carlos se despide de todos, deseándoles buenos días/tardes/noches, o a la hora que lean este fanfic. Y que también les deseo lo mejor a las madres de todos y cada uno ya que en este mes se celebra a las madres aquí en mi país… no sé como sean las festividades de donde quieran que lean esto, pero quiero hacerlo ya que estas fechas para mí son muy especiales, las cuales me hacen pasar muy lindos momentos con mi madrecita, así que ya sea la fecha o no, les deseo felicidades a sus madres… ya sea si están vivas, o en la gloria de Dios nuestro señor. ;)**

 **Ya con todo dicho, les digo ahora ¡chao chao! Y bendiciones en este mes para todas las madres de mis queridos lectores que siempre me dan su total apoyo.**

 **Hasta otra…. Cuídense. ;)**


	21. Cuando un extraño llega

**Hola a todos… aquí con otro cap mas de esta historia. La verdad es que me siento feliz de casi terminar este primer arco, aun falta unos caps mas… pero solo eso quiero que sepan. Y para el siguiente... jujuju, no tienen ni la menor idea de lo que planeo, o más bien, "planeamos" hacer XD.**

 **Como dije antes… no diré absolutamente nada ya que quiero que sea sorpresa, cierto "amigo mío" ya hiso su jugada, solo falta que yo haga la mía. Estoy seguro que les gustará mucho el arco 2, habrá un poco de todo, de eso se los aseguro. ;)**

 **Ok creo que mejor empiezo el cap de una vez antes de que empiece a soltar información de más. Así que sin mas bla bla bla, les dejo este cap que será más que interesante, y espero que allí encuentren varias referencias de lo que se vendrá en la parte siguiente. Que disfruten el cap. ;)**

 **Mi paraíso deseado.**

 **Arco 1: La búsqueda.**

 **Capitulo 19: Cuando un extraño llega.**

 **POV-Kraush.**

Carlos y yo terminamos nuestra pelea… al final la fuerza de uno no pudo someter la del otro, y terminamos en un empate. Debo decir que este resultado nunca me lo esperaba, en cada batalla que he estado siempre me he alzado con la victoria… pero ahora es diferente, este chico, me dejo más que impresionado, su fuerza es más que increíble, aunque la falta de velocidad es una desventaja para él, pero la compensa con ataques devastadores, primero me rompió varias costillas usando ataques de aire comprimido, luego pudo resistir mi ataque más poderoso, después con sus manos pudo crear un gigantesco y poderoso tornado, pero lo que me dejo más que sorprendido, fue que pudiera copiar mi técnica, la cual era igual de poderoso que el mío.

Al final terminamos usando nuestros ataques más poderosos, y como resultado fue que casi hacemos a este pueblito cenizas, además que tanto mi brazo derecho quedo muy en muy mal estado, mientras que él fue con el izquierdo, mis cadenas del odio se retiraron al quedarme sin energía, y la transformación de Carlos también desapareció, lo cual me dio a entender que acabamos en un empate. Estábamos muy lastimados y además de cansados para poder continuar. Esto es algo que no me esperaba, nunca había estado igualado a alguien jamás, siempre que he peleado, me he llevado la victoria, pero también admito que solo una derrota he sufrido. Pero un empate… esto nunca lo vi venir, y eso me dejó más que impresionado, en serio que subestimé a este chico, y para el colmo el está en igualdades conmigo con respecto a fuerza, además de que todo su potencial aun no sale a relucir, y que así lo volvería una especie de ser imparable… según él dice. La vedad me decepciona un poco el no poder ver de lo que en realidad es capaz, pero con esta pelea estoy más que satisfecho, y que también se ha ganado mi respeto, cosa que ninguna otra criatura lo ha conseguido…. Sin duda este… humano, ha superado mis expectativas, y más si posee los poderes de un dios dragón en su interior.

Es así que nos dimos nuestros respetos uno a otro, y con un apretón de mano-garra, nos juramos con la mirada que volveríamos a pelear, y hacernos aun mas fuertes.

Fue allí que unos ponis se no acercaban, de seguro eran amigas de Carlos, el ya iba a decirles algo… pero fue que… él apareció.

Ese lunático de Shadow apareció de repente, haciendo sus comentarios estúpidos habituales, cosa que dejó sorprendidos a todos por su aparición, inclusive a mí, y allí comenzó a hablarle cosas a Carlos, el cual comenzó a ponerse furioso, de seguro por conocer lo que esta asquerosa rata ha provocado.

Pero cuando se dispuso a darle un golpe… fue allí que alguien más apareció, alguien que no había visto antes, y que de una manera rápida y casi imperceptible… ¡atacó a Carlos a traición! Apuñalándolo en el abdomen con una espada oscura… mientras que Carlos dio un desgarrador alarido de dolor… eso dejo horrorizadas a todas esas ponis, mientras que yo quedé inmóvil, no podía creer que alguien como él apareciera de la nada sin ser detectado y hiriera de esa forma a Carlos. He de suponer que es alguien con una velocidad y una precisión infalible para hacer eso.

Fue allí que ese bastardo comenzó decir cosas que no entendía para nada… cosas del multi-verso, diferencias unas de otras y más cosas que no entiendo para nada… pero lo más extraño y confuso fue cuando quiso dar a entender que ese caballero oscuro o quién demonios sea, era un humano al igual que Carlos, y que este poseía los poderes de un poderoso demonio. Y que aparentemente lo trajo de otra dimensión parecida a Equestria.

Eso termino por confundirme aun mas… no entendía que demonios estaba sucediendo… pero luego de decirme que me daría una oportunidad de hacer lo que él quiere que haga y amenazándome con usar a mi hijo Krush… pero yo… yo… ¡ME NEGUÉ! Ya estaba harto de que me viniera con lo mismo… además de que sé… que jamás lo hará, al escuchar a Carlos decirme que encontrara otro motivo por el que seguir viviendo… entonces decidí olvidarme del pasado y enterrarlo en ese momento… perdí a mi hijo… él era mi mundo, lo único que impedía que me volviera una bestia sanguinaria igual que los demás dragones oscuros… pero cuando el contrajo una enfermedad que ningún dragón puede soportar… ese mundo se hizo pedazos, y cuando creí que perdería lo que tanto intentaba controlar… él apareció, diciéndome que podía traerlo de vuelta… y en mi desesperación accedí sin tener idea de las consecuencias que traería después.

Fue allí que después de la… llamada, "guerra de las lunas de sangre" finalmente me rendí y resigné a la realidad… y fui encerrado en las profundidades del Tártaro, donde esperaba así librarme de mi culpa, y de la pena que sentía. Pero mucho tiempo después, él regresó… y me liberó de mi prisión, yo intenté resistirme, pero él se volvió más fuerte con el pasar de los años, y con eso me propuso lo mismo, además de prometerme que podía pelear contra alguien sumamente fuerte… en la última parte la cumplió debo de admitir a regañadientes, pero con lo primero…. Creo que… Carlos me ayudó de cierta forma a liberarme del pasado, para así poder tener un futuro, aunque sigo manchado por mis actos pasados, pero estoy seguro que él me ayudará con eso, después de todo, conozco a seres como iguales a él, y que le estaré agradecido por esto que ha hecho por mí. Por eso lo consideraré mi amigo… pero también mi rival, ya que esta pelea aun debe de tener un ganador. Aunque también esta ese dragón que conocí en el castillo de ese imbécil, ya que el está en igualdad de condiciones que yo, y que prometeré aquí y ahora, que lo ayudaré a salir de esa prisión a la cual está confinado.

Pero volviendo al tema principal… esa rata cobarde se Shadow se acaba de retirar, dejando a su peón. "GRRRRR", desgraciado infeliz, siempre usando artimañas para que el no haga nada… enserio que me da asco que alguien como él exista en este lugar.

Antes de irse, dijo el aparente nombre de este humano… "Eternal" creo que así es. Pero no me importa quién sea o de donde provenga, acaba de atacar a uno de mis amigos… **y eso si que no se lo voy a perdonar.**

\- ¡Guag!... E-E-Eternal… ¿ese es tu nombre no?... no hagas esto… Shadow te está controlando… esta obligándote a hacer esto… en contra de tu voluntad… lucha… deshazte de su control… yo sé que no quieres… hacer esto… y-yo… yo te puedo ayudar… solo permítemelo… - dijo Carlos a duras penas, mientras que aun tiene la espada de este sujeto en su estómago, mientras que con su brazo bueno intenta detener que la siga insertando más adentro de él.

\- "¿En serio piensa que acaso le hará caso? Cualquiera que sirva a ese lunático se convierte en un despiadado asesino, sea o no malvado, ¿Qué planeas hacer con eso Carlos?" – me dije en mi mente, ¿Qué tiene pensado hacer Carlos?

\- _**…**_ \- el tipo no respondió… solo siguió mirando con sus ojos rojos y casi en llamas a Carlos, como si fuera un zombi, cosa que no me extraña, siendo alguien controlado por Shadow seria aun peor que uno zombi real.

\- Por favor… Eterna… n-no sé quien seas realmente… pero estas… cometiendo un grave error… yo puedo ayudarte… yo puedo liberarte… has de tener amigos que estarán preocupados por ti… lo sé… pero solo si me lo permites… puedo devolverte con ellos… - decía Carlos mientras casi parecía que iba a caer inconsciente por perder mucha sangre.

Si bien esas ponis no lo notan, pero yo si puedo ver la pequeña reacción en la cara de ese chico, al parecer las palabras de Carlos le están llegando… pero eso no sería por mucho tiempo.

\- _**Todo sea por el dios supremo de Equestria**_ – dijo con una voz estoica, y así el plan de Carlos se fue por los suelos.

Pero eso no acabó allí… se pudo ver que en ambos de sus brazos… ¡sus brazos se cargaron con electricidad! Rayos color negros rodean por completo sus brazos… y después….

\- ¡DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!... - ¡El desgraciado está dándole un poderoso choque eléctrico a Carlos! Y Carlos al estar sin energías está completamente indefenso, mientras que esos mismos rayos recorren por todo su cuerpo. "GRRRRRR" se acabó… voy a destrozar a este imbécil, aún si solo tengo un brazo sano.

\- ¡DÉJALO…! – antes de que hiciera algo, la yegua blanca la cual es la gobernante le disparó un rayo desde su cuerno, llamándole la atención al espadachín.

Con una potente descarga… hizo que Carlos saliera disparado hacia atrás, justo a donde estoy yo… y al cual atrapo a duras penas ya que el empuje fue muy fuerte y casi hace que me caiga también, mientras que con su espada… ese humano desvió ese rayo con mucha facilidad con un solo mandoble. Teniendo a Carlos entre mis brazos, rápidamente lo pongo en el suelo y reviso su herida… la cual esta cauterizada debido a la descarga eléctrica que ese tipo le dio.

\- ¡¿Carlos… estás bien?! – le pregunté preocupado.

\- ¡Argghhh! Cof, cof, cof, di-diría… que… que he e-estado… e-e-en p-p-peores… p-pero esto fue… mu-mucho… peor… - dijo Carlos difícilmente… ¿pero cómo se le ocurre bromear en un momento así?

\- ¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre decir algo tan tonto en un momento como este?! ¡Estás medio muerto maldición! – le dije molesto… esto no es para nada un juego.

\- Lo… lo siento… solo intentaba… no pensar… en eso… - dijo mientras tocia sangre.

\- ¡Carlos! – ese fue el grito de todas esas yeguas, mientras que se acercan rápidamente, mientras que las otras dos mayores, la blanca y la azul encaran al espadachín.

Yo decidí alejarme de él, para darles espacio. Mientras ellas lo ayudan, yo también lo confrontaré, que no crea que puede salirse con la suya así de fácil, y más si ha lastimado gravemente a uno de mis amigos. Esto no se quedará así sin más.

 **Narración en tercera persona.**

Celestia y Luna encaraban al extraño sirviente de Shadow, mientras que Twilight y las demás, seguidas por Eris, se acercaron a Carlos, el cual anteriormente recibió una poderosa descarga de electricidad por parte del espadachín oscuro, mientras que Kraush, aún estando muy débil por su batalla con Carlos, decide también encarar al misterioso guerrero.

\- ¡Carlos! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! – preguntó Twilight alarmada, al igual que sus amigas al ver el estado del chico.

\- T-Tengo suerte… de tener… la resistencia de… un dios… un poco más… y no la cuento… - dice Carlos con sumo dolor.

\- Habrán paso… la doctora Eris debe de revisar al paciente~… - dijo la diosa del caos, mientras que estaba vestida con un uniforme de doctora… con todo y anteojos.

\- ¡Eris… esto es serio, si no ayudamos a Carlos es posible que muera! – le gritó Rainbow molesta por la actitud despreocupada de la draconequina, cosa que compartían el resto, excepto Fluttershy la cual sabía que su amiga podía ayudar a Carlos.

\- Oh vamos… solo intentaba aligerar el ambiente chicas, además de que soy la única aquí que sabe magia curativa – dice Eris cruzándose de brazos sintiéndose ofendida.

\- Es cierto Eris… pero al menos se mas seria con esto, la vida Carlos está en riesgo – le recriminó Starlight algo molesta.

\- Eris… p-por favor ayúdanos a curar a Carlos, te lo suplico… - dijo Fluttershy con lágrimas en sus ojos, estaba muy preocupada por su amigo humano.

\- Pero Fluttershy… ellas… - iba a protestar, pero fue interrumpida.

\- Eris… te lo pido como tu amiga… Carlos es muy especial para nosotras, y aunque digas cosas sobre él, estoy segura de que tu también te importa, así que por favor, hazlo por nosotras… hazlo por él, ¿puedes? – dijo la pegaso amarilla mirando a los ojos seriamente a su amiga draconequina, cosa que sorprendió tanto a sus amigas, como a la misma Eris.

Pero lo que la diosa del caos pudo notar a diferencia del resto, era que los ojos de Fluttershy cambiaron de ser los Calipso habituales de ella, a ser color amarillo, y de los cuales parecían brillar con decisión. Eso sorprendió de sobremanera a Eris, ya que pudo detectar algo de Carlos en su amiga por alguna razón. Es así que después de un rato de silencio, el ente de caos suspira con resignación.

\- Ufff, está bien… lo haré solo porque me lo pides Fluttershy – dijo Eris con una sonrisa, mientras que la pegaso sonríe con alegría, mientras le da un abrazo, cosa que corresponde también.

En ese lapso los ojos de Fluttershy volvieron a la normalidad, cosa que Eris notaba, y le parecía extraño que ella tuviera algo de la esencia de Carlos, pero no era la única… eso también lo noto en Lyra, cosa que le parecía muy intrigante.

\- "De alguna forma… Fluttershy y esa poni llamada Lyra tienen algo de Carlos en ellas, deberé de investigar eso en su momento… por ahora, ayudaré a Carlos, después de todo el es mi fuente de diversión ufufufu… - se dijo en su mente la draconequina seria, pero luego lo cambio por una traviesa, se divertiría mucho a cuestas el chico.

Entonces empleando su magia… envolvió a Carlos en una extraña energía color verde que le ayudaría a sanar en parte sus heridas, pero con el defecto que le haría consumir una gran cantidad de magia, ya que las heridas del chico eran de gravedad.

…

Mientras que las chicas atendían al moribundo chico, las princesas estaban en frente del guerrero oscuro de Shadow, el cual las miraba con de forma estoica, mientras empuñaba con una mano su espada oscura.

\- Guerrero… desiste de tus acciones, y entrégate ante la autoridad real de Equestria – Luna dijo mirando seriamente a chico de piel y armadura oscura, pero este no parecía que acataría esa orden.

\- Escucha… no sabemos quién eres o de dónde vienes… pero como dijo Carlos, no tienes que hacer esto, estás siendo manipulado por Shadow, y creéme que nada bueno saldrá que estés a su servicio. Así que te pido amablemente que entregues tu arma y te rindas pacíficamente, así no tendremos que recurrir a la violencia – dijo Celestia con tono suave, pero con una mirada de seriedad en su rostro, mientras que el espadachín permanecía sin hacer ni el más mínimo movimiento.

Pero de manera inesperada, el guerrero oscuro dio un gran salto, dando un giro… y fue porque esquivo un golpe de Kraush el cual intento atacarlo con la guardia baja, pero al parecer este guerrero tenía sus sentidos muy desarrollados, el cual al saltar por encima del dragón oscuro, usando su espada, le propino un corte profundo en su hombro derecho, cosa que resintió el dragón con dolor.

\- ¡DAAGH! ¡Desgraciado! – rugió Kraush con dolor, mientras que el chico aterrizaba en pie y balanceando su espada y tomando una postura de defensa.

Celestia y Luna abrieron los ojos ante eso… sin duda el chico era rápido, tal vez por los poderes que le habrá concedido el alicornio oscuro. En eso Kraush se posiciona junto a ambas princesas, mientras que se toma el hombro, del cual escurre una gran cantidad de sangre.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haces dragón? ¿No que tu y este guerrero son aliados? – preguntaba Luna de manera sospechosa, mirando al reptil de escamas moradas.

\- Yo no le debo explicaciones princesa de Equestria, ese tipo atacó a traición a Carlos, y yo odio a los cobardes que hacen eso… por eso pienso acabar con este sujeto – dijo fríamente el dragón, Luna iba a protestar, pero Celestia la interrumpe.

\- Entiendo que no planeas ayudarnos, pero solo quiero preguntar, ¿Qué tienes en contra de Shadow para querer traicionarlo? – preguntó Celestia de forma seria, pero tranquila.

\- Al igual que ustedes, yo también considero una amenaza a ese lunático poni, es por eso que planeo acabarlo con mis propias garras, pero también quisiera desquitarme con todo aquel que le sirva. No piensen que les estoy ayudando, solamente quiero hacerle pagar a este imbécil por lastimar a Carlos, el cual lo respeto ahora por haber peleado contra mí con todas sus fuerzas, ya que eso es lo único para lo que vine, así que solo por él… les ayudaré a detener a este tipo – dijo Kraush con una sonrisa confiada, pero a la vez sincera.

Ambas princesas no sabían que decir, Luna aun tenía sus dudas, pero algo le decía que debía confiar en él, además de que Carlos aparentemente ha influenciado mucho en ese dragón para que solo por el respeto que le tiene a Carlos, accediera a combatir a su lado.

En cambio Celestia se sonreía cálidamente, sin duda Carlos sabe como cambiar el corazón de alguien, y este dragón, aunque no lo admitiera, le llegó a caer bien al chico humano. Entonces decidió hablar otra vez.

-. Gracias… gracias por el gesto que hace por nuestro amigo, y por él le prometo que después de resolver esto, prometo absolverlo de cualquier cargo que aiga cometido contra nuestro reino, ya que si Carlos vio que eres de confianza, entonces confiaré en ti también, aunque tú no quieras que lo haga – dijo la princesa del sol con una sonrisa sincera, sorprendiendo tanto a su hermana como al dragón, el cual después solo suelta una risa.

-. Jejeje, la verdad eso no me importa en lo absoluto, pero si con eso puedo ser libre, entonces lo acepto con gusto… después de todo, "el enemigo de mi enemigo, es mi amigo" – dijo el dragón oscuro con una sonrisa, mientras que Luna estaba asombrada por esto, no tenía absolutamente nada que decir a favor.

-. "Hermana… ¿tanto estimas a Carlos para confiar en los que confían en él?" – se preguntó mentalmente Luna mirando a su hermana, la cual tenía una sonrisa al hablar de Carlos, no sabía porque, pero por alguna razón sentía algo de envidia de los sentimientos que tenia por el chico humano-dragón, pero que no se daba cuenta de ello.

-. Suficiente de agradecimiento y sentimentalismo… este sujeto es lo que debe de importarnos ahora – dijo Kraush serio, mirando al humano-demonio.

-. ¿Seguro que puedes pelear, dragón? Estas muy mal herido, además de haber usado toda tu fuerza en la pelea con Carlos, ¿podrás mantenerte aun después de eso? – preguntó Luna mirando a Kraush.

-. En primer lugar: mi nombre es Kraush, para que sepan. Y en segundo: aunque tenga varias costillas rotas, un brazo inutilizado, y un corte en mi hombro derecho… yo nunca doy marcha atrás a cualquier reto que se me presente en el camino, además de que Carlos está mal herido, así que como forma de devolverle el favor por ayudarme a entender que puedo tener otra oportunidad en mi vida, ¡pelearé aunque que mis huesos se hagan añicos! – exclamó el dragón oscuro con una sonrisa salvaje… después de todo, los dragones oscuros viven para la batallas.

Con eso dicho, Celestia y Luna no siguieron preguntando, si ese dragón las iba a apoyar… entonces que así fuera, lo cual agradecían la ayuda. Es así que ambas princesas y el reptil intentan rodear al espadachín, el cual se da cuenta de que está en desventaja numérica, pero tenía un as bajo la manga, por cortesía del mismísimo Shadow.

Eternal al verse rodeado por ambas gobernantes y por el dragón de la llama maldita, entonces hizo algo que nadie se esperaba que hiciera. Fue allí que alzó su espada al aire, mientras que….

\- ¡FLIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSHHHHHH! – liberó un chiflido de sus labios, mientras que una gema color roja que estaba en medio de la empuñadura de su espada, brillaba intensamente.

Hubo un momento de silencio ante eso, nadie entendía que era lo que pretendía hacer ese chico, pero sus dudas fueron contestadas cuando una gran horda de dragones oscuros salían del bosque Everfree, los cuales se podían contar como unos 2000 dragones menores, los cuales gruñían y rugían debido a que era su llamado para comer.

Ante eso todos se alarmaron, más que todo las princesas ya que no contaban que ese chico pudiera controlar a ese ejercito de dragones, mientras que Kraush estaba sorprendido, solo un dragón de alto rango podía controlar a todos esos reptiles descerebrados, pero ese guerrero pudo hacerlo con solo dar un silbido. Seguramente el alicornio oscuro tenía algo que ver con eso… pero no era tiempo de analizar la situación, ellos tres no podrían contra todos ellos.

-. ¡GUARDIA DE EQUESTRIA, DEFIENDAN EL CASTILLO Y A LOS HABITANTES DE PONYVILLE A TODA COSTA, Y PREPÁRENSE PARA PELEAR! – Celestia usando su voz real de Canterlot, aviso a todas sus tropas, al igual que a los de Luna, y estos se preparaban para entrar en acción ante el ataque de los dragones.

Mientras que con las chicas; todas se pusieron tensas al ver que serian atacados por centenares de dragones hambrientos, mientras que la diosa del caos aún seguía tratando en parte las heridas de Carlos, el cual había quedado inconsciente por el agotamiento y la pérdida de sangre por el ataque del guerrero oscuro.

-. Twilight, ¿ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó Applejack preocupada, si se quedaban allí serian presa fácil.

Ante esa pregunta y las miradas de todas sobre ella, la princesa de la amistad se detuvo a pensar rápidamente, podían usar la tele-transportación para poder tratar a Carlos en el castillo, pero no les daría tiempo ya que los dragones se acercaban a gran velocidad, y que para hacer el hechizo de sanación se debía de estar concentrado, así que la última opción era arriesgarse, proteger a su mal herido amigo hasta que Eris terminara de sanarlo, y después llevárselo lejos de ahí.

-. No tenemos muchas opciones, así que lo único que podemos hacer es proteger a Carlos hasta que Eris termine de sanarlo – dijo Twilight seriamente, las demás parecieron estar inseguras ante eso.

-. No se… preocupen… Carlos ya casi estará… sanado… o al menos lo suficiente… para poder moverse… - dijo Eris la cual mostraba signos de agotamiento, el hacer ese hechizo sanador le drenaba mucha de su energía.

-. Es por eso que… debemos pelear también – dijo Twilight firmemente, cosa que dejo a varias muy tensas, si bien esos dragones eran por montones, pero tenían a su amigo imposibilitado de luchar, así que no tenían más opciones a favor.

-. Yo te apoyo amiga… desde esa vez en Canterlot, ya esperaba volver a patearles la cola a esos lagartos apestosos, así que cuenta conmigo – dijo Rainbow Dash enérgicamente, a pesar de todo, ella no quería quedarse sin hacer nada… además de que también quería proteger a su amigo humano.

-. Yo también… Ponyville, y todos cuentan con nosotras, incluido Carlos también, así que también le entro al rodeo de dragones – dijo la poni vaquera con una sonrisa de confianza, ella también no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, ayudaría por su familia, sus amigos, incluido el humano semi-dragón.

-. ammm, y-yo… yo quiero quedarme a ayudar a Carlos, n-no quiero dejarlo solo, además que siento que… me necesita – dijo Fluttershy mientras tenía en su regazo la cabeza del chico. Cabe decir que eso les llamo la atención a todas, pero solo pensaron que ella estaba muy preocupada por él, así no dijeron nada.

-. Yo también me quedaré con él, también quiero ayudarlo – dijo Rarity mirando preocupada al chico inconsciente.

-. Uh, yo también, quiero ayudar a Carlitos también, además de ver la escena especial que el autor tiene preparado más adelante… será algo increíble – dijo Pinkie pie con emoción, pero eso confundió a todas, ¿de qué autor estaba hablando? No le tomaron importancia, después de todo era Pinkie siendo como es siempre.

-. Yo me quedaré Twilight, puede que aquí necesiten de mi ayuda… prometo que ayudaré en lo que pueda – dijo Starlight con confianza, ganándose una sonrisa orgullosa de Twilight, mientras le asiente en afirmación a su pupila.

-. Muy bien, si la cosas se salen de control, nos reuniremos todas aquí y llevaremos a Carlos lejos de ellos, y en el menor de los casos, utilizaremos el Rainbow Power otra vez – a las palabras de la alicornio lavanda, todas asienten estando de acuerdo.

Entonces tanto Twilight, Applejack y Rainbow decidieron moverse, mientras que las demás se quedaban con Carlos, el cual aunque estuviera sin consciencia, estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

…

De regreso con Kraush y las princesas, estos miraban seriamente al espadachín, el cual estaba se preparaba para cualquier cosa que hicieran, mientras que a su alrededor, los dragones oscuros se enfrentaban a la guardia real, mientras que a varios metros de allí, Carlos estaba siendo tratado por sus heridas, mientras seguía aparentemente inconsciente.

La tensión era evidente, el guerrero de Shadow era hábil con la espada, así que no era un alguien al cual tomarlo a la ligera. Fue allí que el guerrero comenzó a cargar electricidad en el brazo que sostenía su espada… era la misma electricidad color negra con la cual lastimó gravemente al Carlos, y que esta se iba acumulando en su espada, la cual era rodeada por esta mientras que la gema roja que tenía en medio de su empuñadura brillaba de color rojo. Entonces haciendo una estocada al aire, el espadachín lanza un rayo eléctrico hacia ambas princesas y el dragón oscuro, los cuales esquivaron el ataque por poco, ya que un ataque eléctrico podía ser muy peligroso si no se previene antes.

Fue así que el guerrero oscuro comenzó a realizar ataques con carga eléctrica mientras que tanto Celestia y Luna se protegían con campos de fuerza, pero aquellos ataques eran muy fuertes, lo cuales las obligaban a tele-transportarse también.

En el caso de Kraush, este decidió alzar el vuelo, mientras a como podía, esquivaba sus ataques, pero al estar muy agotado y lastimado, poco podía hacer.

\- "increíble que pueda hacer ataques eléctricos como esos… no es magia eso es seguro, ¿Qué será lo que Shadow le hizo a este chico para ser así de fuerte?" – Celestia se preguntó para sí misma, después de evitar otra vez un rayo eléctrico del humano.

\- GRRRRRR… ¡voy a destrozarte, imbécil! – rugió Kraush con enojo, mientras que al acumular fuego en su boca, lanza una poderosa llamarada de fuego en contra del chico.

Ante eso… el guerrero esquiva la llamarada de un salto, mientras que cargando más rayos en su espada, arroja otro relámpago negro al dragón oscuro, el cual no pudo evitar el ataque… impactándolo y electrocutándolo en el camino.

-. ¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH! – Kraush fue mandado a volar a un par de metros, mientras caía al suelo, con electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo.

Al ver eso… tanto Luna como Celestia lanzaron un par de rayos de sus cuernos en contra del espadachín, el cual con un mandoble de su espada, mientras que esta era cubierta por un aura negra, pudo desviar uno de los rayos de magia a otro lado, mientras que con un corte descendente, de alguna manera pudo cortar en dos, pasándolo por ambos lados e impactando justo a sus espaldas.

-. Incluso puede repeler nuestra magia… Shadow enserio que se consiguió a un guerrero de temer – dijo Luna con una mirada seria, sea de donde sea que ese alicornio demente sacara a este humano, debía de ser alguien muy fuerte de donde sea que proviene.

-. Y no te equivocas Luna, este chico tiene un poder tan oscuro y maligno, que podría decir que es más un demonio que un humano, pero si lo que Carlos dijo de que este chico es controlado por Shadow, entonces está haciendo esto en contra de su voluntad – dijo Celestia, mientras recordaba como el chico humano semi-dragón intentó razonar con este guerrero, el cual pareció entenderlo por un momento.

-. Pero aun así, es un enemigo que esta contra nosotros… ¿Cómo estaríamos seguras de que a pesar de eso, sea una especie de treta de ese bastardo? – Luna todavía no estaba del todo convencida por esa alegación.

-. Si Carlos lo dijo porque pudo presentir que este chico no tuviera consciencia de lo que hace… entonces ¿Por qué el intentaría persuadirlo de que desistiera de cometer sus actos en primer lugar? Después de todo… Carlos siempre dice que prefiere resolver todo de manera tranquila que en vez de usar la fuerza – ante esa alegación de Celestia, Luna se quedó sin palabras para refutar, tenía razón, si Carlos no hubiera intentado detenerlo con solo hablarle, entonces el sabia la verdadera naturaleza de este guerrero, el cual estaba bajo control de Shadow.

Sin embargo el pequeño debate de ambas princesas fue interrumpido, ya que el espadachín oscuro se preparaba para su siguiente movimiento, del cual ellas se pusieron en alerta ante cualquier cosa que hiciera.

Mientras que el espadachín se preparaba para seguir con la pelea, la voz de Shadow lo interrumpe, a través de su mente.

\- **"Deja de perder el tiempo… solo trae al chico de inmediato"** – dijo Shadow a través de la mente de Eternal, el cual asiente en afirmación.

-. _**Como diga… señor Shadow…**_ \- dijo robóticamente el chico, decidiendo acatar la orden de su "captor"

Es entonces que comienza a cargar electricidad otra vez en su espada, ambas princesas se preparaban para lo que fuera que tuviera planeado, pero lo que no se esperaban era que el espadachín tomando su espada con ambas manos y poniendo el filo hacia abajo, clava la espada en el suelo, mientras que la gema roja de esta brilla intensamente, y fue que algo de electricidad oscura comenzó a esparcirse por el piso, pero más que todo… donde las princesas estaban paradas…. Fue allí que un domo de energía color rojo las envolvió a ambas… tomándolas desprevenidas. Cuando alguna intento salir de él, recibieron una descarga eléctrica… dándoles a entender que las puso en una trampa.

-. ¡Rayos, nos encerró! – dijo Luna intentando romper la barrera, pero era inútil.

-. ¡Oh no, va ir por Carlos! – Celestia se alarmó al entender el por qué las encerró en este domo de energía, cosa que Luna también se alarmara, y ambas intentaban destruir el domo de energía, pero que parecía que era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, ya que absorbía sus ataques de magia.

…

Mientras con Carlos; este ya parecía querer recobrar la consciencia, mientras seguía siendo tratado por Eris, la cual ya estaba bastante agotada, si bien pudo haber curado sus costillas rotas y detener la hemorragia interna del chico, el brazo quemado del chico eso si que no podría curarlo, ya que era demasiado para ella, mientras que la herida en su abdomen también se cerraba a paso lento.

-. Esto es todo… el resto necesita… de atención médica… - dice Eris la cual dejó de emitir el aura curativa hacia Carlos, el cual parecía tener algo de consciencia solo que en su propia mente.

 **[Compañero… ¿estás bien? Me alegra que aun sigas vivo]** – dijo el dragón celestial con alivio por su amigo.

("En serio esto no me lo esperaba… cuando creí que con solo pelear con Kraush era suficiente, viene Shadow a matar el momento, y de paso trae consigo a un chico humano, que proviene de otra Equestria alterna o como sea, y terminé en este estado. A eso le llamo muy mala suerte, ¿no lo crees Slyfer?")

 **[Jejeje, al menos lo de sacarle el lado divertido a la situación no se te quita]** – dijo el dios dragón divertido.

("Pero dime algo… ¿Qué ha pasado mientras estuve en reposo?") – preguntó Carlos con intriga.

 **[Pues… ese humano al parecer pudo controlar a toda la colonia de dragones que Kraush trajo consigo, y que sostuvo una pequeña pelea con Celestia y Luna, pero ahora las encerró en una especie de barrera que les impide salir, y ahora viene por ti] –**

("Ya veo…. Espera… ¡¿Qué?!")

Carlos estaba sorprendido, pero se alarmó al saber que ese sujeto iba a ir por él, mientras que aun no podía moverse para evitar eso. Además de que las chicas estaban con él, y Eris gastó mucha magia intentando curarlo, así que veía que las cosas se complicaban ahora… tenía que hacer algo o si no tanto sus amigas estarían en peligro.

("¡Mierda, esto no está bien! Pero por más que intento moverme no puedo hacerlo, ¿Slyfer que me sucede?") – preguntó el chico intentando moverse.

 **[Si tus heridas no te mataban, la maldición que te dejó ese humano con su espada lo iba a hacer, pero yo lo impedí, solo que para deshacerme de esa maldición tuve que apagar todo tu cuerpo, solo tu conciencia está respondiendo por si sola…]** – dijo el dragón celestial de manera seria.

("¿Qué? Pero Slyfer, ¿Cuánto vas a durar en eso?")

 **[Lo hago lo más rápido que puedo, pero me tomaría como 5minutos en terminar]**

("Me lleva… en ese lapso ya ese tipo estará llevándome con Shadow, necesito que seas más rápido Slyfer, o si no habrá más nada que hacer")

 **[Hey… estoy salvándote la vida Carlos, un proceso de romper una maldición lleva su tiempo, además que soy un dios, deberías tenerme respeto, te doy mi poder para proteger a tus amigos, al menos deberías de agradecerme por eso…]** – dijo el dragón sintiéndose ofendido.

("Ugh… estamos en un momento crítico Slyfer… no te pongas así de infantil, sabes que siempre te agradezco por lo que haces por mí, eres mi amigo, mi compañero de alma, mi compa de compas… pero esta situación es delicado, así que por esta vez tendré que exigirte que hagas lo que haces más rápido")

 **[Ufff… lo intentaré, pero no te prometo que recuperes la movilidad para que puedas detener a ese tipo]**

("Bueno… algo es algo, haz lo que puedas")

 **[De acuerdo]**

Es así que el dragón celestial decide apurarse en romper la maldición que Carlos tenía, mientras que en el mundo real… Fluttershy intentaba ayudar a su amiga draconequina, la cual estaba muy agotada después de intentar curar sus heridas mientras que el resto estaba al pendiente de Carlos.

-. Oh, oh… tenemos problemas… - Starlight se alarmó al ver que el guerrero oscuro se acercaba a ellos.

-. ¿Y ahora que haremos? – dijo Rarity algo asustada.

-. Usaré lo poco de magia para hacer una barrera… pero no creo que sea tan resistente… - dijo la diosa del caos seria.

-. No puedes hacer eso Eris… no gastes mas de tu magia y trata de reponerte… - dijo la pegaso amarilla preocupada, su amiga estaba arriesgándose mucho al hacer eso.

-. Hazlo Eris… yo te daré apoyo, al menos que solo podemos esperar a que Carlos reaccione o que Twilight y el resto nos ayude – dijo la unicornio rosa seriamente, mientras que Eris asiente en afirmación.

-. "Es idea mía… o enserio este capítulo Carlitos no tuvo protagonismo… ¿Qué planeas hacer ahora señor autor?" – Pinkie pie me preguntó… mirándome con una mirada curiosa.

 _CDNQ96: "jejeje, ya verás Pinkie… pero por favor, ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me hables cuando estás en tu papel?! Además… no me hagas hacerle spoilers a los lectores, quiero que ellos mismos saquen sus conclusiones de lo que pasará más adelante en la historia. Así que serena morena, y no hables de mas, ¿puedes?"_

-. "Jijiji, Oki Doki Loki…" - dice Pinkie en afirmación, solo espero que esta vez pueda mantenerse tranquila en esta situación.

Fue así que entre Eris y Starlight crearon una barrera de magia alrededor de ellos, solo que Starlight reforzaba la barrera de Eris ya que era más débil de lo que suele ser en realidad.

Mientras que el espadachín oscuro iba en dirección a donde estaba Carlos y compañía, la cual habían creado una barrera mágica alrededor de ellos, sabía que eso no les serviría por mucho tiempo. Mientras que Twilight y el resto estaban tratando contra los dragones oscuros, pero fue allí que se dio cuenta de que ese guerrero iba por Carlos, pero era difícil con tantos dragones los cuales atacaban a diestra y siniestra a cualquiera que se moviera.

Entonces el guerrero de Shadow comenzó a cargar otra vez electricidad en su espada, y sin piedad arrojaba rayos color negros contra la barrera que Eris y Starlight mantenían a duras penas, pero los ataques del guerrero eran más fuertes, haciendo que poco a poco la barrera se fragmentara casi a punto de romperse.

Con Celestia y Luna atrapadas… Twilight y las demás con dificultades, y Carlos estando en inconsciencia, las cosas estaban muy tensas. Tras un último ataque eléctrico, la barrera cedió… dejando a merced a las chicas y a Carlos, el cual en parte recuperaba la movilidad, pero que no lo lograría a tiempo.

Sin embargo antes de que el espadachín oscuro levantara su espada contra ellos… una llamarada negra hace que esquive el ataque, y quien resultó fue que el dragón oscuro Kraush había lanzado ese ataque, el cual tenía sus cadenas del odio activadas… pero que no se veía tan esplendorosas como antes, ya que estaba usando lo último que le quedaba de energía.

-. No creas que te me has vencido aún… - dijo el dragón oscuro con suma molestia, el ataque anterior que había recibido lo dejo muy aturdido, pero al recuperarse un poco, decidió usar lo último que tenia de energía, si iba a caer… entonces lo haría luchando.

Entonces el guerrero posó su atención en el dragón, el cual pensaba eliminar de paso por órdenes del alicornio oscuro, así que cargo electricidad en su espada otra vez.

Kraush entonces volvió a lanzar una llamarada de su fuego maldito en contra del espadachín, pero este con un mandoble deshacía su fuego, ya que este le carecía de poder. Entonces el dragón decide lanzarse en contra del humano, mientras intenta darle un golpe con su brazo izquierdo, pero de un salto por sobre él, hizo que fallara, acto seguido… el espadachín le da una patada a su espalda, pero esa patada estaba también cargada con electricidad, y al impactarla contra la espalda del dragón… este recibe una poderosa descarga en su cuerpo.

\- ¡DAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH! – Kraush rugió de dolor mientras cae de cara al suelo, mientras rayos negros recorren su cuerpo dándole más descargas.

Entonces el guerrero se acerca al dragón el cual ya no podía moverse… y mientras que su espada estaba cargada con electricidad, teniendo intenciones obviamente claras.

Mientras que con Starlight y las que cuidaban de Carlos… ella veían sorprendidas y aterradas lo que ese guerrero planeaba hacer, no sabían qué hacer, si bien ese dragón era enemigo… pero al final de su pelea con Carlos no parecía ser del todo malo, y eso quedó demostrado al intentar detener a ese espadachín estando muy agotado debido a su pelea anterior.

-. Oh cielos… ¡lo va a matar! – dijo Fluttershy horrorizada, a pesar de que le tenía miedo a los dragones, ella no los odiaba o les deseaba mal, era por eso que no quería que algo tan horrible le sucediera a ese dragón.

Starlight la cual miraba esto preocupada, pensaba rápidamente en lo que debería hacer ahora, si bien ese dragón vino al principio como un enemigo, pero después de su pelea con Carlos no parecía ser alguien con malas intenciones, incluso se puso en contra de aquel alicornio malvado, así que decidió hacer lo más razonable que se ocurrió.

-. Lo ayudaré. Intentaré salvar a ese dragón – dijo la unicornio rosa con una mirada seria, alarmando a las presentes.

\- ¡No lo hagas Starlight, ese espadachín te matará! – exclamó la unicornio blanca alarmada.

-. Eso lo sé Rarity, ¿pero que mas podemos hacer? Además… estoy segura de que Carlos lo salvaría de ser el caso de que no estuviera inconsciente, ¿o no? – ante esa aclaración nadie pudo decir nada en contra, pero aun así la unicornio estaba tomando una medida muy arriesgada.

\- "A pesar de que tengo miedo… Carlos una vez me dijo que no importa lo que pase… si es por ayudar a alguien que está en serios problemas, entonces arriésgate, y que así demostrarás que eres alguien que no le teme a las adversidades" – se dijo así misma Starlight, recordando de las muchas veces que ella y Carlos tenían una charla amistosa, y que el siempre le demostraba que a pesar de todo lo que pasó, jamás tuvo miedo por mas cosas difíciles se le presentaran.

Volviendo con el guerrero oscuro; este se había acercado al dragón oscuro el cual no podía moverse debido a lo lastimado que estaba, al menos lo había intentado… pero si ahora parecía que estaba en jaque.

-. Adelante… no me importa si muero… al menos sé que… Carlos se encargará de darte una paliza a ti y a tu desgraciado señor… - dijo Kraush con dificultad, ya que al parecer estaba acabado.

Entonces el espadachín puso un pie en la espalda del dragón, mientras que alzaba su espada cargada con electricidad, lista para perforarle el cráneo al reptil… este solo cerró sus ojos en señal de resignación, el espadachín estaba a punto de bajar su espada y acabar con la vida de él, pero…

De la nada un rayo color azul fue en dirección al guerrero, el cual al darse cuenta del ataque lo bloquea con su espada. Al mirar quien es su agresor… resulta que era la pupila de Twilight la cual tenía su cuerno encendido, dando a entender que ella fue quien lo atacó.

-. Deja… a ese dragón, en paz – dijo la unicornio de manera desafiante.

Entonces el espadachín quita su pie del dragón y comienza a caminar hacia ella, mientras que Starlight comenzó a dispararle rayos al guerrero, el cual cubrió su espada con un aura negra, y comenzaba a repeler cada uno de los ataques de la unicornio.

Twilight miraba esto preocupada al igual que sus amigas… ella no podía sola contra el… y maldecía que esos dragones fueran como si abejas se trataran, no dejaban de venir a atacarlos.

Starlight retrocedía mientras que el guerrero se acercaba mas, al casi tenerlo cerca intentó cubrirse con una barrera mágica, pero el espadachín comenzó a cargar una vez más electricidad, mientras comenzaba a golpear con su espada la barrera con gran fuerza, agrietándola poco a poco.

 **[Maldición… ese chico Eternal está a punto de matar a esa yegua llamada Starlight]** – Slyfer dijo preocupado, alarmando más a Carlos.

("¡MIERDA! ¡Slyfer rápido!") – dijo el humano dragón desesperado.

Luego de un último golpe, Eternal rompió la barrera de Starlight, la cual cayó sentada debido a la fuerza del guerrero oscuro, estaba a su merced la cual hizo que se alarmara completamente, y más cuando el chico alzaba su espada por arriba de su cabeza, preparado para lo que sería el fin.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, las chicas, las princesas, incluso Carlos…. Todos estaban desesperados por lo que iba a ocurrir, mientras que la unicornio cerró sus ojos esperando su fin, Eternal iba a bajar su arma… pero…

-. ¡STARLIGHT! – exclamaron todas, llenas de horror por lo que pasaría con ella, pero lo que no se esperaban era lo que sucedió a continuación.

Justo después de ese grito… Eternal se detuvo, su espada aun permanecía alzada sobre su cabeza, mientras que este abrió sus ojos en total asombro… ya que de alguna forma… reconoció ese nombre.

Hablando de Starlight, ella al sentir que nada estaba pasando, abría sus ojos lentamente, mientras que estaba confundida, y al alzar su vista… podía ver al espadachín el cual parecía haberse congelado allí frente a ella, mientras este la miraba con los ojos abierto como si… la hubiera reconocido, cosa que a todos también les llamó la atención, inclusive a Carlos, el cual a duras penas pudo abrir un ojo para poder ver lo que sucedía.

("¿Qué, qué está haciendo? ¿Por qué se detuvo así?") – se preguntó confundido, pero lo que pasó a continuación, le reveló algo importante.

-. _**S… S… Star… Starlight…**_ \- el chico pronunció el nombre de la unicornio, llamándole la atención a ella y al resto.

\- ¿Qué… que dijiste? – atinó a decir la susodicha, mientras miraba al chico frente a ella.

\- _**Starlight… Starlight…**_ \- volvió a repetir el chico… mientras que comenzaba a retroceder, mientras sus manos temblaban, y que al poner cuidado… sus ojos los cuales parecían desprender fuego, estaban cambiando, volviéndose como los de una persona normal, aunque estos seguían siendo de color rojo.

("Slyfer… ¿Qué está sucediendo?") – Carlos preguntó confundido por el actuar del guerrero.

 **[Como puedo ver… al parecer que, de alguna forma reconoció a Starlight, al parecer parece que la conoce de algún lado]** – afirmó el dragón celestial.

("Espera…. Shadow dijo que trajo a ese chico de otra Equestria. Eso quiere decir que si eso es cierto, entonces de donde viene ya la conocía") – teorizó el chico humano-dragón.

 **[Tal parece que así es… oh, mira ahora un recuerdo está llegando a ese chico llamado Eternal]** – dijo el dragón, y Carlos también puso atención a lo que su compañero espiritual dijo.

Y efectivamente… en la mente del chico llamado Eternal, una especie de recuerdo comenzó a fluir, ya que al parecer su lado humano pudo reconocer a la unicornio.

 **Flashback.**

 _\- Muchas gracia por traerme aquí Eternal… - La misma voz de aquella yegua unicornio había resonado en lo que parecía ser una cueva de gran tamaño. - La verdad es muy relajante… Nunca pensé que un lugar como se encontraría en el bosque Everfree -_

 _Una gigantesca cueva a los pies de una montaña había sido encontrada hace tiempo por Eternal, pero quizás lo que más le había agradado, era que en lo profundo de esta cueva, había un gran conjunto de cristales en el techo y las paredes, cristales que a pesar de la ausencia de luz estos brillaban para darle una iluminación apenas tenue. En mitad de lo profundo de la caverna había un pequeño lago donde justo en el techo de la caverna caía una leve cascada de agua termal._

 _Starlight estaba recientemente metiéndose al pequeño lago, llevaba consigo un traje de baño que la verdad no dejaba nada a la imaginación, llevando un sujetador de una pieza que cubría sus senos copa D y su entrepierna._

 _\- ¿No vienes?-Dijo en un tono tierno mientras metía su cuerpo en agua. -_

 _Eternal miraba detenidamente la escena, una sonrisa relajada se mostró en sus labios al tiempo que seguía el ejemplo de la unicornio, llevando consigo tan solo un short corto, mientras que el reto de su cuerpo estaba completamente desnudo._

 _Starlight sonrió al ver a Eternal acompañarla, para que poco después ella le se le acercara y le abrazara con cariño._

 _\- ¿Algo te preocupa Eternal? -_

 _\- No… Es solo que, estado algo pensante es todo - Una sonrisa forzada se mostró en Eternal._

 _\- Oye… - Llevo una mano al rostro de Eternal, acariciando su mejilla. - Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea… No tienes por qué preocuparte-_

 _Muchas cosas pasaban por la cabeza de Eternal, y si, entre ellas muchas preocupaciones, el hecho de que Starlight casi descubriera un día a Lucifer, el que Starlight corriera riesgo por aquel poni que ha estado extorsionando a los empresarios de Canterlot… Desde que había conseguido el terreno, no sabía cómo pero este poni había logrado llegar a él. Sabiendo muy bien la relación que tenía con Starlight._

 _Eternal tan solo relajo su cuerpo y llevo una mano hasta la mejilla que Starlight estaba acariciando para luego decirle en un tono que ocultara todas sus intenciones._

 _\- No es nada, solo recordé que olvide darle de comer a Phyna -_

 _Starlight solo miro momentáneamente a Eternal, en su momento el pensó que le habría descubierto su mentira pero poco después Starlight lo abrazo y le propino un delicado beso en los labios…_

 _Eternal paso sus manos por los costados de la chica unicornio al tiempo que ella solo dejo salir un leve gemido, tras separarse del beso._

 _\- ¿Me prometes que no es nada de qué preocuparse? - Lo miro a los ojos._

 _\- Claro… No hay nada de qué preocuparse -_

 _Ante esto Starlight respiro un poco más aliviada mientras lo abrazaba contra ella, a lo que Eternal le regreso el gesto de buena gana…_

 _\- "No te ocurrirá nada…Y eso… es una promesa" -_

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Eso fue lo que pasó por la mente de Eternal en ese momento, mientras que deja caer su espada al suelo, mientras que cae de rodillas, y mira sus manos como si tuviera miedo de él mismo.

-. _**¿Qué… qué estoy haciendo?**_ – se dijo a sí mismo, mientras que miraba sus manos.

Starlight se confundía mas por la actitud del que humano que hace un segundo casi la mata… y ahora estaba ahora completamente asustado, pero no termino de analizar lo que pasaba ya que alguien más la llama.

\- ("Starlight… ¿me oyes?") – una voz se hizo presente en la mente, de la yegua, pero al oír la voz reconoció de quien era.

\- ¿Carlos? – preguntó ella, mientras que este afirmaba.

\- ("Si Starlight, soy yo… pero usa tu pensamiento para hablar…") – dijo Carlos seriamente.

\- "¿Cómo es que puedes hablar conmigo?" – preguntó la unicornio mentalmente, sumamente asombrada y confundida.

\- ("Ufff, eso te lo diré después… por ahora escúchame, necesito que hagas algo") – dijo Carlos con tono serio.

\- "Está bien… ¿Qué quieres que haga?" –

\- ("Necesito que finjas que lo conoces, así tal vez pueda liberarse del control de Shadow") – dijo Carlos seriamente, llamándole la atención a la unicornio.

\- "¿Qué quieres que haga qué? No te entiendo Carlos… ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?" –

\- ("Yo no puedo hacer nada por ahora… pero tu si, solo hazlo, estarás bien") – le aseguró el chico con confianza.

\- "¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso?" – le preguntó algo insegura.

\- ("Solo confía en mí, yo no dejaría que algo malo te pasara, siempre estaré al pendiente de ti. ¿Comprendes?") – le aseguró el chico, cosa que hizo que Starlight se sonrojara un poco, nunca nadie le había dicho algo como eso… y conociendo a Carlos, el hablaba en serio con lo que decía.

\- "De acuerdo… lo intentaré" – dijo ella con más confianza.

En ese lapso Eternal se tomaba la cabeza con fuerza… mientras se quitaba el casco, mientras que otros recuerdos más venían a su mente, alterándolo aun más, pero en eso… escucha una voz, muy familiar.

-. Eterna… ¿me escuchas? – la que habló fue la misma Starlight, la cual decidió hacer lo que Carlos le había pedido, mientras que fingía que conocía al mencionado.

Este al escucharla, la mira directamente a los ojos, mientras que aun sigue tomándose de la cabeza, en eso Starlight le sonríe, haciendo que este pudiera recordar más sobre ella.

\- Tranquilo… estarás bien Eternal, solo… toma mi mano – dijo ella mientras le extendía su mano, este la seguía mirando fijamente a los ojos.

Todos y cada uno estaba expectante a lo que estaba pasando… nadie entendía que estaba sucediendo, solamente Carlos y su bestia sabían lo que pasaba… después de todo, ellos vieron el recuerdo que había pasado por la mente del chico.

\- _**Starlight…**_ _-_ dijo Eternal mirando a la unicornio, la cual seguía sonriendo.

\- Vamos Eternal, toma mi mano… te prometo que todo saldrá bien – dijo ella mientras le sonreía, aun teniendo su mano extendida hacia él.

El chico dejo de tomarse la cabeza… mientras que lentamente extendía su mano hacia la de ella, la pequeña actuación de Starlight estaba funcionando, mientras que sus amigas veían esto con asombro… Starlight estaba consiguiendo que el chico recuperara poco a poco su lucidez.

Las manos de ambos ya estaban a unos milímetros de tocarse… ya parecía que podrían ayudar a este humano a liberarse del control del alicornio oscuro pero….

La gema de la espada comenzó a brillar con fuerza… y en ese momento una descarga eléctrica comenzó a rodear a Eternal haciendo que se retorciera del dolor.

\- _**¡DAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!**_ – exclamó el chico mientras sentía poderosas descargas por todo su cuerpo.

\- ¡Eterna! – exclamó Starlight alarmada, intentó ayudar al chico pero no podía tocarlo ya que las descargas eléctricas le podían afectar también.

\- **"Hmph… veo que sigues teniendo algo de humano. Bah… eso no importa, ya hiciste suficiente, retírate… retira a todos… regresa de inmediato, ¡AHORA!"** – ordenó Shadow con enojo… al parecer su nuevo siervo estuvo a punto de liberarse de su control.

Las descargas cesaron… mientras que Eternal comenzó a reincorporarse lentamente, y llevándose una mano a su boca, suelta un chiflido mientras que la gema de su espada brilla, haciendo que los dragones que estaban peleando contra la guardia comenzaran a retroceder y alzar el vuelo… mientras empezaban a volar afuera del pueblo mientras que el humano recobra su espada, retomando su forma estoica y fría del principio.

\- Eternal… - murmuró la unicornio rosa, mientras que el mencionado volteó a verla, pero la mirada que tenía antes desapareció, volviendo a ser como era al principio.

Entonces tomando su espada la enfunda en su vaina que tenía en su cintura, mientras que uno de los dragones que pasó por allí, de un salto se agarró de sus patas traseras. Mientras que se retira… no sin antes ver de reojo de nuevo a la unicornio… pero sin hacer nada más… se retiraron.

Fue allí que Luna y Celestia salieron de su encierro, mientras que miraban como esos dragones se perdían entre la lejanía del bosque Everfree.

Todos y cada uno miraba como los dragones se retiraban… a lo lejos… uno de los soldados reales exclamó… "victoria" mientras que el resto comenzó a vitorear también.

En eso… Carlos despertó… llamando la atención de sus amigas.

\- Carlos… ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo? – Fluttershy quien tenía su cabeza en su regazo le pregunta sumamente preocupada.

\- Ciento como si… me hubieran aplastado con un jodido tanque – dice Carlos mientras habría los ojos, mirando directamente Fluttershy.

\- ¡CARLITOS, ESTÁS BIEN! – Pinkie exclamó emocionada… mientras abrazaba a Carlos con fuerza.

\- Pin… kie… dolor… aire… ayuda… - dijo Carlos con la cara azul, y con una expresión de dolor absoluto.

\- Pinkie suéltalo, lo lástimas – dijo Rarity, separando a su amiga del chico.

\- Upsi… perdón… - se disculpó avergonzada.

\- Te perdiste de toda la diversión querido… pero yo puedo encargarme de, darte una compensación~… - la voz coqueta de Eris hizo que Carlos se levantara alarmado.

\- ¡Prefiero mil veces besar a Harley Queen que otra cosa de ti! – dijo Carlos saltando del miedo mientras se separaba un poco de ellas.

\- fufufu… tú te lo pierdes… - dijo la draconequina con diversión.

\- Cariño, me alegro que te encuentres bien… pensé lo peor por un segundo – dijo Rarity de forma dramática, mientras que el chico recupera la compostura.

\- Bueno… diría que estoy un 65% bien, mi brazo y esta herida aun me duelen… pero fuera de eso, estoy bien – le respondió mientras le sonríe, y la unicornio se sonrojó un poco, pero sonreía tranquila de que su amigo y posible interés amoroso estuviera bien.

\- ¡Carlos! – en eso el resto llega a su posición, mientras que el mencionado sonríe como siempre lo hacía.

\- Hey… se ve que tuvieron muchas dificultades, perdón por no haber ayudado – dijo Carlos algo apenado mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza.

\- No tienes que disculparte por eso Carlos… no estabas en condiciones para luchar, pero ahora todo se terminó, así que puedes estar tranquilo ahora – dijo Celestia con mirando al chico con una sonrisa.

\- Aún así… si hubiera estado bien esto no se habría salido de control – dijo el humano-dragón agachando la mirada un una mirada de culpa.

\- Oye… aquí muchos saben defenderse… además de que era mejor que te curaras que pelear con poca fuerza – ese fue Kraush el cual también se había reincorporado, mientras sonreía algo difícil debido al dolor en su cuerpo.

\- Lo siento Kraush… pero para la próxima estaré más que preparado – le dijo Carlos sonriéndole al dragón.

\- jejeje, lo diré ahora y lo diré siempre… eres alguien muy extraño, pero esa rareza la compensas en ser divertido – dijo el dragón oscuro con una risa.

Es así que la guardia real hace un recuento… no hubo bajas, solo algunos heridos, algunos graves, otros no tanto, pero en si todo estaba bien, el conflicto había terminado.

 **POV-Carlos.**

 **Una hora después.**

-. Gracias Red, en serio necesitaba esto – le agradecí a Red por vendarme mi brazo izquierdo, ya hace una hora atrás fui atendido por médicos provenientes de Canterlot, y con los doctores de aquí en Ponyville, atendían a los herido por el ataque de los dragones oscuros.

\- No tienes que agradecerme… pero lo único que me molesta es que no me dijeras que tuvieras poderes y que fuiste tú quien liberó Canterlot hace tiempo atrás – replicó Red algo molesta, cosa que me puso algo nervioso.

\- emmm, bu-bueno… es que yo… bueno yo no quería…- la verdad no tengo nada que pueda decirle ahora.

\- No importa, no tienes que decirme… pero a la próxima se sincero conmigo. ¿Ok? – me dice ahora con una sonrisa comprensiva.

\- Está bien, prometo no ocultarte nada… - le dije sonriendo.

Entonces ella me da un pequeño beso en los labios, eso me tomo desprevenido, pero sonreí por su gesto, enserio que estaba preocupada por mí.

Yo me levante de la cama… mi brazo fue vendado por ella, además de que la herida en mi estómago en parte se curó por obra de Eris, pero aun así tuve que tratármela por el dolor, y al menos sigo vivo… pero la cicatriz allí esta, supongo que es la primera que recibo en batalla, y que a la vez será un recordatorio de que debo hacerme más fuerte. Aunque al mirarla bien… me hizo pensar en ese chico… Eternal, de alguna forma lo ayudaré a librarse del control de Shadow, de una forma u otra.

Pero por ahora… tengo que hablar con alguien… con una cierta unicornio en particular.

…

A paso lento llegue al castillo, había un montón de carpas donde los doctores atendía a los herido afuera del castillo, allí es en donde estaba, incluso me lleve la sorpresa de que Fluttershy estaba tratando las heridas de Kraush… eso me pareció curioso, pero no pude evitar reírme de la cara algo avergonzada de Kraush, mientras que Fluttershy le sonreía de manera amable, jejeje, se notaba que no era de esos que les gusta los mimos, y Fluttershy siendo como es ella, no podría de decirle que no a su ternura. Jeje, eso me hace pensar en que a pesar de que Kraush sea de un corazón de piedra, para el seria sacrilegio rechazar la ayuda tan amable de Fluttershy.

En fin luego de eso fui al castillo, y allí vi a Starlight hablando con Twilight, así que me acerqué a ambas.

\- Hey chicas… ¿Cómo están? – les pregunté mientras me prestaban atención.

\- Carlos… me alegra que estés bien, pues nosotras estamos bien gracias – me respondió Twilight sonriendo.

\- Me alegra saberlo… ¿y tú, Starlight? – le pregunté.

\- Estoy bien Carlos… gracias por preguntar – dice ella sonriendo también, aunque siento que algo la tiene confundida, de seguro fue lo que pasó hace tiempo con Eternal.

\- Ya veo. Oye Twilight, ¿crees que podrías dejarnos a Starlight y a mí a solas? Necesito hablar con ella de algo importante – le pedí amablemente.

\- Oh, bueno, y iré a ver a las chicas… nos vemos después – dice Twilight mientras se retira, entonces me puse frente a Starlight, la cual me mira como ya sabiendo lo que pensaba preguntarle.

\- Starlight, ¿en serio estás bien? La verdad es que te puse en riesgo en querer hablar con Eternal, pero después de lo que pasó te vi algo extraña, ¿sucede algo malo? – le pregunté preocupado, la verdad es que debí de ayudarla con Eternal pero no pude.

\- Pues… - ella dudó un poco el decirme, pero yo le sonreí con confianza haciendo que ella suspirara. – la verdad no sé lo que sucede, pero cuando casi tomaba la mano de ese chico, podía sentir algo de mí en el, lo cual parece que él y yo tuviéramos contacto de alguna forma, pero yo no lo conozco… ¿Cómo es eso posible? – pregunto claramente confundida.

-. Bueno… según lo que dijo ese lunático de Shadow, era que Eternal venia de una Equestria alterna, y que al parecer ya te conocía, aunque… - dudé el decirle, si bien pude ver el recuerdo de Eternal de él junto a Starlight, los cuales tienen una especie de relación afectiva, así que decidí reservármelo, después de todo, las cosas son diferentes aquí que en ese lugar.

\- ¿Carlos? ¿Por qué te quedaste callado? – la pregunta de ella me saco de mis pensamientos.

\- ¿Eh? Oh, nada, no es nada… es solo que… de alguna forma el te conoce, y no sé qué tipo de relación tiene contigo, pero ten por seguro que por si llegara a pasar cualquier cosa, yo te protegeré Starlight, no importa lo que vaya a pasar después – le dije mirándola a los ojos, mientras ella mira los míos también… es allí que veo que cambian de su color azul habitual, a ser color amarillos, la verdad es que hago esto porque tal vez ella pueda estar en riesgo debido a lo que está sucediendo… así que es mejor que se mantenga a mi lado, así estará más segura.

\- Gra-Gracias Carlos… pero no te preocupes por mí, te aseguro que estaré bien – me dice ella con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en su sus mejillas. Decir que se ve sumamente linda así es decir mucho.

\- Lo sé…. Pero siempre estaré aquí por si me necesitas – le dije suavemente mientras le doy un abrazo, y acaricio su suave y larga melena, mientras que ella me corresponde el abrazo.

\- Gracias… Carlos – me dijo ella de manera tierna, mientras seguíamos abrazados.

Entonces nos separamos y fuimos a buscar a las chicas… tal vez la batalla de hoy ha terminado… pero la guerra apenas está comenzando, y muchos son involucrados en contra de su voluntad… incluido Eternal. Tal como me dije antes… le ayudaré a salir del control de Shadow, y le ayudaré a regresar con aquellos que lo aprecian, en especial a la Starlight de ese lugar, sea como sea… te liberaré Eternal, lo juro por Dios.

 **Mientras tanto, castillo de Shadow. Narración en tercera persona.**

Shadow estaba en la azotea de su castillo, mirando a la nada con una cara seria, al parecer su plan tuvo unos fallos, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento.

\- "Oh Eternal… aún sigues siendo un tonto humano, a pesar de que fallaras esta vez, en realidad me has dado algo mejor de lo que esperé – dijo mientras alzaba una de sus manos, mientras que esta liberaba un aura oscura y siniestra. – "esta pequeña parte del poder de tu amigo Lucifer me será de mucha utilidad… así que no importa si me fallaras hoy… tu me haces mas fuerte a cada momento. Así que disfruta de esta victoria Carlos… **porque la guerra estará a punto de empezar, y tú ni nadie me detendrá…. ¡NADIE! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"** – dijo Shadow con una risa psicópata.

Y mientras este reía, alzaba ambas manos mientras que rayos negros salían de sus manos, mientras que en el cielo relampagueaba como si de una tormenta se avecinaba… una muy oscura tormenta.

…

 _La batalla acabó, pero nuevos misterios y otras cosas más están a punto de ocurrir, y eso tendrá que ver entre dos mundos entrelazados. Solo el tiempo dirá lo que ocurrirá después._

 _¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Carlos podrá liberar a él chico de nombre Eternal de las garras de Shadow? ¿Qué tan poderoso se volverá el alicornio oscuro? ¿Cómo estarán las cosas en el mundo donde viene Eternal y que consecuencias traerá su ausencia?_

 _Una nueva aventura esta a pasos de comenzar, nuevos lugares para explorar, y nuevos amigos se conocerán más adelante, pero por ahora Carlos y sus amigos necesitan reponer fuerzan para afrontar lo que se vendrá más adelante._

…

" **Bostezo"… ok chicos, aquí dejo el cap de hoy, solo unos cuantos mas y pasaremos al arco 2, y ya parece que muchos ya van captando lo que está pasando… pero solo les digo que esperen para así decirles lo nuevo que yo y mi amigo, ("que de seguro ya se dieron cuenta de quién me refiero XD") planeamos algo a lo grande tanto para su historia como con la mía… pero les pediré amablemente que no hagan spoilers ya ha de haber alguno que quizás son nuevos por aquí, así que quiero que sea una sorpresa XD.**

 **En fin eso sería todo… les deseo un grande… majestuoso… sabroso y suculento ¡PURAVIDA! a todos los que siguen mi historia y la de mi compañero, y que esperen el especial que el va a subirá a su perfil dentro de poco, así parte de sus dudas serán aclaradas… en insisto.**

 **¡NO SPOILEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! Gracias por su preferencia~. XP**

 **Su amigo Carlos se despide de ustedes deseándoles buenos días/tardes/noches, o a la hora que lean los fanfics de mi amigo y el mío, depende de quienes y los que les gusta tanto esta como aquella también, y que les pido que apoyen ambas ya que lo siguiente que se viene será más que divertido. XD.**

 **Sin más que decir… me iré a dormir ya que me he acostado muy tarde haciendo este capítulo tan largo. (-_-U)**

 **Hasta otra…. Cuídense. ;)**


	22. Promesas y asuntos pendientes

**Hola amigos míos… aquí Carlos con otro cap mas de esta historia… ahora si puedo decir que ahora ya se soltó la sopa XD. Mi querido amigo, mi compa de compas… respetado escritor y ahora colega… n1god, uniremos nuestras historias ya que llevamos planeado esto desde hace ya un tiempo atrás… solo puedo felicitar a los que pudieron adivinar, y a los que no tienen ni la más mínima idea de lo que estoy hablando, pues los invito a leer el fanfic de mi amigo… el cual se llama, "Un mundo curioso, una vida curiosa". El no hace mucho subió un capítulo especial donde hacemos oficial la unión de ambas historias. Todo esto es con el fin de entretenerlos, tanto los seguidores de él, como a los míos. Así que estaremos cooperando entre sí para ambas historias, y espero la aceptación de todos, les prometemos que será muy interesante y divertido esta unión… se los aseguro. ;)**

 **Ahora responderé a un comentario.**

…

 ***Misery680:** "(Puta ahora si dije bien tu nombre XD). Pues adivinaste muy bien amigo jejeje, esta idea la habíamos tenido en mente desde hace un tiempo, solo esperaba el momento especial para comenzar. Te aseguro que el arco siguiente será más que divertido y entretenido, tanto en esta historia como en la de n1god, de eso no quede duda. Y con respecto a tu idea… pues te daré el beneficio de la duda, ya que ahora si tengo un orden concreto con respecto al harem de Carlos, y la verdad es que hice esa escena solo por ponerla, sin tener ninguna intención en mente… solo para hacer algo de humor. Pero no digo que tú idea este mal, aunque lo de una relación romántica entre Kraush y Fluttershy lo veo algo difícil, ya que si pudiste ver en capítulos anteriores, ya Carlos la tiene fichada. Pero eso no significa que les dé una relación en concreto… pero eso si, tal vez solo serian amigos, o de cuidadora y protector, o como de un hermano y su hermanita… pues allí ya veré que hago al respecto, y con lo de la idea que me diste ya hace un tiempo, esa si te garantizo que tiene futuro. Espero que apoyes la idea de n1god y la mía, y que te guste lo que intentamos hacer en nuestras historias. Saludos. ;)"

…

 **En fin no los voy a aburrir con esto, así que de una los dejo con el cap. Que la disfruten. ;)**

 **Mi paraíso deseado.**

 **Arco 1: La búsqueda.**

 **Capitulo 20: Promesas y asuntos pendientes.**

 **POV-Carlos.**

Ya ha pasado una semana después de lo que pasó en Ponyville, por suerte nadie murió en este ataque… todo esta más que perfecto. Aunque sigo pensando en ese chico llamado Eternal… está aquí en contra de su voluntad, siendo el maldito títere de carne y hueso de Shadow, pero eso no se quedará así… no mientras esté aquí.

Pero dejando ese tema de lado por ahora… haciendo un informe de mi estado… mi brazo izquierdo aun sigue vendado, Slyfer dice que en al menos unos días más estará como nuevo, la herida de mi estómago ya sanó, pero la cicatriz está presente… debo decir que es la primera herida mortal que recibo… además de balazos, y que irónicamente un humano me la hizo…. Lo digo y diré siempre, los problemas me lucen como anillo al dedo.

En fin… lo importante es que estoy bien, todos estamos bien. Oh y con respecto a Kraush… el también está bien, aunque además de mí, el también resultó bastante lastimado por los increíbles ataques eléctricos de Eternal, me molesta admitirlo, pero Shadow tenía razón en que es un humano con poderes excepcionales… pero eso no me importa, lo están manipulando como a un animal, y haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarlo.

Y hablando de Kraush… al parecer ahora está de nuestro lado, aunque lo que me hizo mucha gracia fue que después de la batalla, Fluttershy se ofreció a curarlo ya que el resto le tenía miedo… y ella teniéndole fobia a los dragones, amablemente lo ayudó, este al principio se negó, pero Fluttershy y su poderosa "mirada" le hicieron quedar como ella la Alfa y él un simple vástago. Jajajaja, no saben cómo me dio risa saber eso, y mas con Kraush amenazándome de que me mataría si decía algo al respecto, se ve que es muy orgulloso para querer recibir ayuda… pero claro si se trata de alguien como Fluttershy, a ella no le puedes decir que no, y más si usa su mirada… no la he llegado a ver así pero de seguro haría que me cagaría en los pantalones, incluso Slyfer admite que las mujeres molestas incluso pueden contra dioses… jajaja, que cobarde.

 **[¡HEY!]**

Ups… creo que lo pensé demás jejeje. Otra cosa de la que quería dar a mencionar es el cómo se llevan Kraush y Spike, me resulta increíble lo bien que se llevan ambos con solo unos días de conocerse, pero algo que puedo notar y que los demás también, es que Kraush mira a Spike de una forma algo peculiar… no sé cómo decirlo bien, pero es como si… Kraush lo viera como a un hijo, eso lo pude notar en sus ojos, aunque esa afirmación es algo precipitada, habría que ver más adelante como se desarrolla esta peculiar… relación. En fin luego de ayudar en la restauración de Ponyville, Celestia me dijo que fuera a Canterlot para algo importante… así que mejor no las haré esperar.

Además… tengo una promesa que cumplirle a alguien allí.

 **Canterlot.**

El tren ya ha llegado a Canterlot, la verdad no pienso quedarme mucho tiempo… con esto que paso en Ponyville me hizo entender que Shadow puede intentar otro atentado en cualquier momento… así que no puedo descuidar muchas cosas, pero por suerte Kraush está allí, al final decidió vivir en Ponyville, o bueno no precisamente, decidió usar la antigua cueva del dragón el cual en la primera temporada provocaba mucho humo con sus ronquidos, y que Fluttershy usando su "mirada" lo ahuyentó lejos de allí. A decir verdad, pienso que Kraush no se sentirá muy solo ya que Fluttershy se volvió su enfermera personal… si bien a ella le dan miedo los dragones, pero me resulta increíble el acercamiento de ella a él, Kraush aunque le molesta que lo traten como a un bebé dragón, no puede decirle que no a Fluttershy, ya que su "mirada" haría que su alma se hiciera pedazos… y no lo crean, solo una vez vi la mirada de Fluttershy, y a poco casi quedo traumado… es recomendable nunca hacerla enojar, pero ella siendo como es, no creo que guarde sentimientos de enojo así, después de todo… ella es muy especial, mi corazón de dragón me lo dice….

 **[jejeje, se ve que en serio le tienes mucho cariño a esa pegaso… y ciertamente también diría que es muy tierna y linda si no fuera un ser celestial, pero también tiene carácter… cosa que me resulta increíble, si fuera una dragona, podría decir que sería de mi tipo, me agradan las hembras así]** – me dijo Slyfer mientras salía del vagón del tren, cosa que me llama la atención.

("Espera… tu dijiste que por ser un dios no puedes amar a alguien, ¿Cómo puedes decir algo como eso?") – le pregunté claramente confundido.

 **[Y tienes razón, pero yo también tengo y comprendo los sentimientos de los mortales… eso me lo has demostrado con las chicas que has estado, si bien un dragón es abierto al afecto con una hembra… pero en mi caso al ser un ser divino no puedo tener libertades como el resto, pero eso cambia al estar contigo… estar junto a ti es divertido, y eso me hace comprender mas la vida de los mortales, tal es el caso de las princesas, ellas también están en el sendero de la divinidad… pero su vida es muy llevadera como la de los demás, comparten con ellos, ofrecen su ayuda cuando más se le requiera… además de que pueden también tener la libertad de ser como son en realidad, con quienes relacionarse, entre otras cosas. Es por eso que tal vez les tengo un poco de envidia a ellas, pueden forjar su propio camino cuando quieran… en cambio seres como yo o mis hermanos… nunca en nuestra eternidad podríamos tener esas libertades… por ejemplo mi hermano Ra, ya que él es encargado de traer la Luz del sol y que evita que la oscuridad caiga en la tierra, si tú has de saber de su batalla contra la bestia de las sombras, Apophis, el cual se decía que intentó hundir el mundo en las sombras… y solo mi hermano era el único capaz de detenerlo. Y también debo contar a mi hermano Obelisk… si bien el tiene su propio reino en el inframundo gracias a Anubis, el no es muy… amigable que digamos… solo atormenta y tortura las almas malignas e impuras, y las consume y encierra en el reino de las sombras por toda la eternidad. Y en cambio yo… yo soy el guardián de todo los seres vivos en la tierra… o al menos lo era hasta que tú me invocaste, y con respecto a nuestra madre… Horakthy, ella es la que vela por toda vida en la tierra, y que ninguna vaya a ser consumida por su propia oscuridad…. No por nada es la creadora de la luz, la luz de la esperanza]**

Wow. Sin duda ese discurso que acaba de echarse Slyfer es algo lindo y muy triste también… pero no lo juzgo por querer ser como otros dioses, cualquiera tiene responsabilidades tan grandes como mantener el balance en el universo y otras cosas más… pero el solo querer libertad solo hace que le tenga más respeto a mi compañero… ya que eso es lo que nos hace especiales a todos… el querer lograr algo en tu vida… solo con esfuerzo y con determinación puedes conseguirlo, y así sabrás que te lo has ganado, y tu vida será más… alegre. O al menos eso pienso yo, no soy filósofo, pero yo entiendo lo que es conseguir lo que más quieres con trabajo duro y con determinación, eso es lo que intento en este momento… pelear, pelear para proteger lo que amo en este mundo, y así vivir una feliz vida al lado de mis amigos y familia.

("Tienes razón en eso Slyfer, a nosotros se nos dio la bendición de soñar… de querer llegar a superar barreras que nosotros mismos nos imponemos, y por mas obstáculos que se nos atraviesen… si uno tiene el suficiente valor y la determinación para superar esos tropiezos, caídas, hundimientos y subidas, entonces es alguien el cual se guía por la fe y la esperanza, los cuales son el motor más poderoso que poseen las personas, y no solo ellos, cualquier ser que existe en el universo… incluso puedo decir que los dioses también pueden hacer eso… incluyéndote. Una vez alguien dijo… "Nunca dejes que nadie te diga que no puedes hacer algo. Si tienes un sueño, tienes que protegerlo. Las personas no son capaces de hacer algo por ellos mismos te dirán que tu tampoco puedes hacerlo. ¿Quieres algo? Ve por ello y punto")

 **[Jejeje, eso lo sacaste de una película]**

("Y eso que importa. Lo que te digo es verdad, todos tienen derecho a soñar Slyfer, incluso si tu eres un dios, tú también puedes hacerlo, solo tienes que tener fe y esperanza en que lo lograras, algún día")

 **[Jeje, no habría pedido mejor compañero que tu. Eres increíble Carlos… tienes todo mi respeto ahora, amigo]**

("Gracias… amigo")

Como ven… así es la relación mía y de Slyfer, incluso puedo decir que a pesar de que solo sea un espíritu dentro de mi alma, puedo decir que además de ser mi amigo… lo considero también mi hermano, tanto de armas como de compañía, y no es de todos los días que un simple mortal conviva seguidamente con una deidad, pero yo soy el único en mi especie en tener esta… bendición, así lo digo yo, para mí solo existe un Dios… y que este es el que hace posible el que este aquí, además de que tal vez también tiene algo que ver en que tenga a un poderoso dios como Osiris de mi parte, eso ya es suerte mía jejeje. En fin, ya voy a medio camino hacia el castillo de Celestia y Luna, pero algo interrumpe mi andar… o más bien alguien en especial.

Fue allí que algo, u alguien cubre mis ojos desde atrás, pero si no me liberé de inmediato de la acción… fue por el hecho de que me paralicé por sentir un par de grandezas rozándome la espalda… y esa sensación la reconozco perfectamente… y hace que mis instintos de dragón se alboroten por esta… situación comprometedora.

\- Adivina quién soy~… - una dulce y hermosa vos me dijo en mi oreja derecha, incluso su suavidad y toque sensual me puso aun peor… pero intento mantener la compostura todo lo que puedo.

\- Que suaves… - fue lo que dije por inercia, y mentalmente me di un facepalm por la caballada que acabo de hacer.

\- fufufu, no sabía de ese lado tuyo… Darío… - dice ella de forma juguetona y pícara… cosa que me hizo sonrojar un poco.

\- Perdón Fleur… no quería decir eso tan… incoherente. Pero enserio me agarraste con la guardia baja jeje. – dije yo algo avergonzado, mientras Fleur comienza a reír, mientras retira sus manos de mis ojos, y al voltearme a verla… esta se abalanza sobre mí a besarme y dándome un abrazo, cosa que le devuelvo igualmente.

Luego de un par de minutos, ella se separa, mientras contemplo sus encantadores y hermosos ojos amatistas, mientras me sonríe de forma tierna.

\- Te extrañé mucho… cariño – dice ella de forma tierna, mientras me da un abrazo.

\- jeje, te dije que volvería Fleur… y si… también te extrañé – le dije de forma suave mientras le devuelvo el abrazo.

\- Me alegra mucho oírlo… pero respóndeme ¿estás bien? Te vi pasando por allí y cuando te vi, tu brazo izquierdo está totalmente vendado, además de que cojeas de una pierna… ¿te pasó algo? ¿Te duele? ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? – ella inmediatamente cambió su faceta de novia linda a una preocupada al ver que todavía tengo mi brazo vendado y alguno moretones en mi cara aun no desaparecen del todo, y sin contar de que tengo una cicatriz en mi abdomen, me da lástima verla así de preocupada, pero también la hace ver sumamente tierna.

\- Tranquila Fleur, estoy bien. Es solo que… sucedieron muchas cosas después de que me fui de aquí esa vez, y esto no tiene mucho… hubo un ataque en Ponyville también, así que es por eso que tuve que pelear para defenderla… y bueno, he aquí el resultado, pero estoy bien, en serio – le dije de forma calmada, mientras ella aun no quita esa expresión de preocupación.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso tan calmadamente? Tienes todo tu brazo vendado, pudo haberte pasado algo mucho peor – replicó aun estando muy angustiada.

\- De hecho, también tengo esto… - le dije para después, alzar mi camisa un poco para que viera mí herida en el estómago, cosa que la alarmó más, pero la tranquilicé. – Sí, esta herida se ve fea… pero al menos estoy vivo, "y apuesto a que no te imaginas quien me la hizo jeje" – le dije, pero lo ultimo lo pensé de forma divertida.

\- ¿Estás seguro? No quisiera que algo muy malo te sucediera, y si eso llegara pasar, yo… - dijo teniendo una mirada triste, pero la abracé de repente ya que no quiero verla en ese estado.

\- Gracias por preocuparte por mi Fleur… es un muy lindo de tu parte saber que soy alguien especial para ti, pero por favor no pienses en eso, puede que yo tenga poderes que increíbles, pero aun así no soy invencible, además… que si las cosas llegan a ser peores, entonces daría mi vida por mis amigos, familia, pero también por los que más quiero con mi corazón, como tú. Por eso… si algo malo llegara a suceder te prometo que te protegeré, eres especial para mi Fleur, eres mi poni especial después de todo. Si te salvé una vez… lo haré las veces que sean necesarias. –

\- Darío… - dijo ella con un sonrojo y una sonrisa enternecida, mientras aprieta mas el abrazo.- Te quiero mucho… Darío, mi humano especial – dice ella de manera tierna, eso me hizo sentir algo cálido en mi pecho, y me hace muy feliz oírlo, apuesto a que esto es lo que siente los dragones al estar con su pareja… y me agrada como ese siente esto.

\- Yo también te quiero… Fleur. –

Decir que no atraíamos miradas era mentir… todos los transeúntes nos miraban, algunos les daba ternura el vernos, otros solo se les veía envidia y celos, tanto de yeguas como de sementales… rayos, detesto ser el centro de atención.

Es así que le pedí a Fleur que fuéramos a otro lado, por un lado podría ignorar a todos, pero ya están empezando a rumorear cosas, y eso si que no me agrada para nada.

…

Fleur y yo nos fuimos al parque, y precisamente al mismo donde ella y yo charlamos aquella vez, así poder pasar tiempo a solas, además de que ella comenzó a preguntarme todo lo que había sucedido desde el día que me fui de Canterlot.

Entonces comencé a explicarle todo… hasta la invasión de los dragones oscuros, donde pelee contra Kraush en un tu a tu, y que ambos quedamos en empate, y que ambos terminamos entendiéndonos uno a otro, ganándose el respeto uno del otro. Pero lo que más la sorprendió fue cuando le conté que otro humano me hizo la herida de mi abdomen, al principio no quería creerme, pero ella ya sabía que si lo digo yo… entonces no tiene que ser mentira.

\- Wow… nunca me imaginé algo como esto, y dices que ese otro humano está siendo manipulado en contra de su voluntad, ¿cierto? – preguntó queriendo confirmar su duda.

\- Así es… ese chico esta aquí en contra de su voluntad y es por eso que quiero ayudarlo… pero debido a que el me hizo esta herida no pude hacer nada, pero a la próxima lo ayudaré… después de todo, el y yo somos del mismo lugar, así que se puede decir que siento algo de empatía por él, así que lo voy a ayudar, cueste lo que cueste – me dije a mi mismo… Eternal no se merece esto, si bien no sé como sea realmente, pero eso no quiere decir que deje que el sufra por la maldad de Shadow, así que me prometí que lo ayudaría y lo regresaría a donde pertenece… o en este caso, a la Equestria que pertenece el jejeje.

\- Ya veo. Eso es muy valiente de tu parte… después de todo eres un héroe – dijo Fleur con una sonrisa, yo solo me sonrojé por el alago, aunque no me considero un héroe realmente.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?, no soy un héroe Fleur, mas bien no me quiero ser considerado uno… me gusta mi vida tal cual es – le dije algo apenado.

\- jijiji, no tienes que ser tan modesto… aunque si de algo te sirve, yo te considero un héroe, mi héroe – dice ella con una mirada tierna… ¡Hay madrecita de los ángeles, ya estoy a un paso de ser diabético por lo kawaii de estas ponis!

\- Ok… agradezco el cumplido. – le dije sonriendo, mientras que ella me da un beso, y yo le correspondo igual.

Entonces nos la pasamos conversando de manera animada, incluso la invité a almorzar… si bien le prometí que tendríamos una cita, pero esto no puedo considerarla ya que no parece especial, solo una reunión casual. Es allí que decidí algo…

\- Oye Fleur… ¿te acuerdas de lo que te prometí el día que me fui? – le pregunté, y ella se puso a recordar lo que dije, y después de unos segundos lo recordó y un pequeño sonrojo adorno sus mejillas, cosa que la hace ver muy adorable.

\- Oh… ya me acuerdo… tú, me dijiste que tendríamos una cita si fueras a regresar – dijo ella mientras el sonrojo se hace más presente en su cara.

\- Exacto, pues ya que estaré por unos días aquí, ¿Por qué no tenemos una cita esta noche? Para aprovechar que no me quedaré mucho tampoco. Así que ¿Qué dices Fleur? – le pregunté sonriendo, ella me mira con impresión y con un sonrojo, esta también es una razón por la cual decidí venir a Canterlot.

\- ammm, y-yo… - se le veía indecisa, pero solo tome su mano y sonreí, entonces ella sonrió también. – de acuerdo, entonces que sea a las 7. ¿Te parece bien? – me pregunta ella sonriendo cariñosamente.

\- Por mi está bien… solo tengo que atender el asunto por el que me llamaron y tenemos nuestra cita, ¿de acuerdo? Verás que la pasaremos bien. –

Ya con eso acordado, entonces debía ya de irme, ella me dijo que pasara por ella a su casa, aunque le pedí que me dijera donde era y como ya que la ultima vez terminé tocando la puerta de 4 casas que no eran… no se imaginan la vergüenza que pasé por eso.

Ella amablemente me lo dio, y del cual no está muy lejos de donde estamos ahora, solo un par de cuadras a la derecha, y su casa es la más grande del lugar, y de color rosa con detalles en rojo terracota o no sé como sea ese color realmente, pero solo espero que el rosa me funcione esta vez.

Luego de eso nos despedimos con un muy largo beso jeje, más que todo de ella, mientras que tomamos rumbos distintos. Entonces sin esperar más me dirijo al castillo, si bien Rarity me hiso un conjunto de ropa elegante por capricho por si tenía que vestirme formal para la ocasión y con mi propia exigencia de estilo jejeje, pues le agradezco mucho a Rarity por tener la mente esto… jeje, supongo que para ella es algo muy divertido confeccionarme mi ropa ya que por ser un humano… soy algo nuevo que probar jeje. Aunque algo he visto en Rarity que me llama la atención… cosa que Slyfer me hace ver en cara, pero que yo aun tengo mis dudas de si en realidad ella…

 **[Te digo en serio que esa amante de la moda te está poniendo el ojo compañero, y no me vengas a hacerte el denso, ya que tú también lo notaste a la perfección]**

("Eso ya lo sé Slyfer, y no, no es por ser denso, solo es que aun no estoy seguro que ella tenga interés en mi. Bueno por ahora ya veré eso después, no quiero dejar esperando a Luna o Celestia, puede que la razón por la que me citaron sea de gran importancia")

Dejando ese asunto para después, seguí con mi camino.

…

Ya había llegado al castillo, la guardia que custodia la entrada de inmediato me reconocieron… jejeje, todos estaban felices que regresara, de seguro alguno quieren que les siga enseñando mi estilo de pelea… el cual decidí hacerme de uno propio… al cual llamo "Ultimate dragon" ya sé que no es muy original el nombre… pero con este nuevo estilo que practico, me ayudara mucho a la hora de pelear.

En fin… varios guardias me recibieron muy emocionados, claro que me incomoda mucho ser el centro de atención, pero intento disimular para no arruinarles el momento jejeje. Entonces me dejaron pasar, y directamente me dirigía al salón del trono, el cual si logré acordarme por donde era. Mientras que iba tranquilo por el pasillo principal, como si fuera algo del destino o "mala suerte" me topé con alguien el cual no esperaba ver… o más bien no quería ver en realidad.

\- ¡¿Tú?! ¿Se puede saber que hace alguien como tú por este lugar? – Sip… me encuentro con cierto poni que por más que deseo darle una buena patada en la mortandad, tengo que controlarme por puro respeto.

\- "Genial… hoy tocó ver a este homúnculo en mi culo esta vez" Hola, Blueblood… - le saludé secamente, tanto Slyfer como yo no soportamos a este niño de mami.

\- Es príncipe Blueblood para ti, corriente, pero de todas formas ¿Qué hace un plebeyo aquí en el castillo? – exigió saber este estirado bocón hijo de su…

\- Oh bueno… el asunto por el que estoy aquí se llama ~vete al carajo y no chingues~ con tus tías, ¿algún problema con eso? – le dije con sarcasmo y algo de burla, pero no se lo toma muy bien que digamos.

\- Ugh… no entiendo cómo es que mi tía Celestia permite que un simio vulgar y despreciable venga a esta magnífica ciudad, si fuera por mi te mantendría vetado de por vida – dijo él mientras me desvía la mirada y se cruza de brazos.

\- Tal vez me deja venir aquí por lo que tengo en la entrepierna… - dije de forma cínica, mientras que este se molesta cada vez más.

\- Buag… pero que… inmoral, vulgar, mal hablado y desvergonzado… eres. Si solo hiciera que los guardias te llevaran a las mazmorras por tal… indecencia, pero todos te respetan por ser más fuerte, así que si ME disculpa, señor, me retiro, y espero no verlo más por aquí – dijo el ajustándose su corbatín y haciendo el "jumm" de todo ricachón presuntuoso, se retiró. Genial… con este pendejo aquí me va a cagar toda mi estadía.

\- Como quieras… adiós Justin Beaver, suerte siendo un maripepino… - le dije con burla, este solo se puso rojo del enojo, pero no dijo nada, solo se fue refunfuñando.

\- "Ufff… enserio que no lo soporto, un segundo mas y hago que sus huevos terminen dentro su cerebro, si es que tiene uno" – dije sarcástico mientras intento olvidar que esto pasó.

Pero no di ni dos pasos y escucho que pasos vienen hacia mí, ¿otra vez? Agh… ahora sí que ese unicornio mimado bueno para nada lo voy a castrar de un putazo.

\- Te lo advierto Ricky Martin, no me tientes por que ahora no estoy de… mph… - no termine mi amenaza ya que cuando voltee a encarar al señor bocón, mis labios fueron silenciados por unos los cuales me cayeron de sorpresa, y al notar mejor quien era… resulta ser Gleaming, la cual está intensificando el beso, mientras yo aun sigo inmóvil por la sorpresa de verla aquí.

Luego de unos minutos, Gleaming corta con el beso, mientras que me sonríe de forma coqueta.

\- Hola guapo… no tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañé… - dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras que yo poco a poco salgo de mi sorpresa.

\- ¿Gle… Gleaming? ¿Qué-Qué haces aquí? – le pregunté a como pude, y ella solo se ríe.

\- jajaja, me gusta ver esa expresión de tu cara… eso me confirma que te gusta que te tome por sorpresa, lo tendré en mente para después ufufu – dice ella con una risa traviesa, mientras yo me sonrojo por eso. – y respondiendo a tu duda, pues vine como escolta… además, quiero que conozcas a alguien, ella está en el salón del trono, ven te acompaño – dice ella tomando mi brazo derecho, y llevándome casi a rastras al salón del trono.

Es en eso que me preguntaba… ¿Gleaming siendo una escolta? ¿Pero de quien seria…? Un segundo… creo que ya entiendo lo que está sucediendo, y ciertamente creo ya me lo esperaba, aunque también el hecho de poder conocerla me es intrigante, por alguna extraña razón. Bueno… eso ya lo veré cuando lleguemos con las princesas.

…

Luego de unos minutos llegamos al salón del trono, entonces los guardias que lo custodian nos dejan pasar a Gleaming y a mí, y es allí que podía ver a Celestia y a Luna sentadas en sus respectivos lugares… pero no estaban solo ellas dos, allí estaba ella, era Cadence… y tal como me la había imaginado, debo decir que es muy hermosa en persona… su estatura era comparable a la de Luna, vestía un vestido completo de color purpura, con varios detalles en azul claro, tenia los hombros expuestos y el escote no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Debo decir que su figura se puede describir como un reloj de arena, cintura delineada, su busto y caderas resaltan bastante, puedo decir que es como toda una súper modelo en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Entonces justamente cuando entramos, captamos la atención de las tres… pero la atención de Cadence era completamente hacia mí, me miraba de arriba abajo al igual que yo por obvias razones, pero su mirada me decía de que tal vez era por curiosidad, y que de seguro Gleaming o Twilight le aiga hablado de mi, pero al mirarnos a los ojos por un segundo, pude notar algo curioso en ella… en si su porte y todo es tranquilo y encantador, pero algo al verla a los ojos me decía que… no sé cómo decirlo, por fuera puedo ver calma, pero por dentro puedo ver… algo de tristeza y decepción, la verdad eso me da algo de curiosidad, ya que de eso quiero saber el por qué en esta Equestria ella se encuentra en la soltería. No me malentiendan, mis pensamientos no tienen doble intención, es solo que me interesa mucho los cambios que tiene esta Equestria con respecto a la que conozco realmente.

\- Carlos, capitana Gleaming Shield, que bien que llegaran, los estábamos esperando – dijo Celestia de forma tranquila mientras sonríe con su encanto de siempre.

\- Lamento el retraso princesa, pero me topé con Carlos viniendo aquí, así que decidí traerlo. – dijo Gleaming de forma simple… si con traerme significa siendo casi arrastrado como costal de papas hasta aquí… entonces sí que pensó bien en traerme rápido… nótese mi sarcasmo.

-Buenos días Celestia, y también a ti Luna, hubiera llegado temprano pero tuve algo que resolver antes de venir, algo que había dejado pendiente – dije yo algo apenado de venir algo tarde, pero Celestia solo sonríe de forma comprensiva.

\- Está bien Carlos, no te preocupes por eso, si tenias asuntos pendientes pues no es molestia que los resuelvas, después de todo eres un nuestro invitado – dijo Celestia tranquilamente.

\- Lo que dice mi hermana es cierto, eres nuestro invitado, así que puedes hacer lo que quieras mientras estas aquí, nosotras no tenemos problemas con eso. – dice Luna también estando tranquila, de hecho… me sorprende que olvidara lo que pasó en Ponyville después de la batalla, ya que por alguna razón me miraba con cautela… y mas por el hecho de estar cerca de Celestia una cuantas veces hasta cuando se retiraron…. ¿Extraño no lo creen?

\- En fin… si te preguntas del por qué queríamos que vinieras, no es por un asunto en especial… solo es alguien que quería conocerte – Celestia al decir eso, fue allí que Cadence se acerca a mí.

\- Entonces tu nombre es Carlos, ¿verdad? es un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Mi Amore Cadenza, pero llámame Cadence. Desde hace ya un tiempo que quería conocerte, mis tías y Gleamy me han contado mucho sobre ti, así que estaba muy ansiosa por conocerte – me dice Cadence con una sonrisa amable, lo cual… no sé yo, pero ella tiene un encanto muy agradable, mientras que por alguna razón no me permite dejar de mirarla.

\- Pues es un gusto princesa Cadence, me llamo Carlos Darío, pero llámeme como usted más le guste. – le dije sonriendo amistosamente, mientras le extiendo mi mano, y ella la toma con delicadeza.

\- "Increíble… siento la misma energía que he sentido en más de una vez, entonces lo que me dijeron de él es verdad" – fue lo que oí en los pensamientos de ella, seguramente se sintió asombrada por sentir el poder de Slyfer en mi interior.

\- Por favor llámame solamente Cadence, si gustas. – dice ella sonriendo.

\- De acuerdo. –

\- Carlos… puedo preguntarte ¿Cómo te encuentras? Lo digo por tu brazo y por… tu herida – dijo Celestia algo preocupada.

\- Estoy bien Celestia, no te preocupes por eso. Por mi brazo estará bien, solo que tendré los vendajes por unos días más, pero con respecto a mi abdomen… - fue allí que me callé, y me puse a pensar de que si Eternal no me hubiera atacado a traición, tal vez lo podía haberlo ayudado.

\- ammm, ¿te encuentras bien, Carlos? – ante la pregunta de Cadence, salí de mis pensamientos y noté que todas me veían algo preocupadas, incluida Gleaming la cual parecía algo molesta de no haber podido ayudar en ese momento… eso lo sé por sus pensamientos.

\- Oh sí, no es nada malo… es solo que… de no haber bajado la guardia cuando ese chico me atacó ese día, entonces tal vez podía haber ayudado en algo en lugar de que estuvieran protegiéndome… no quería ser un estorbo estando en ese estado – dije yo algo decaído, la verdad es que no me siento bien por esto… debía de ayudar pero por mi descuido casi mis amigos resultaron lastimados… y de pensarlo me molesta y me pone algo triste también.

-Hey… no tienes que angustiarte por eso, tal vez no estuve allí, pero si te digo que no estás solo contra el mundo Carlos, tanto las princesas te dan su apoyo… y a pesar de estar lejos, yo sentía que podías estar bien, de eso te lo aseguro jeje – dice Gleaming intentando animarme, y claro que funciona.

\- La capitana Gleaming tiene razón Carlos… tú no estás solo, nosotras, Twilight y las elementos, y el resto de sus amigos están contigo, así que no te sientas que eres débil e inútil, mira todo lo que nos has ayudado… y te estamos muy agradecidas por eso – dijo Celestia con una sonrisa dulce, eso me hizo sentirme mejor.

\- Así es… sin tu ayuda quien sabe que hubiera sido de nuestros súbditos, incluso de nosotras… y te estamos muy agradecidas por todo lo que has hecho Carlos, a pesar de todo te has mostrado valiente ante cualquier problema… es por eso que te tenemos un alto respeto. – dijo Luna con una sonrisa orgullosa, rayos… tanto alago hace que me apene un poco… cosa que hace que Cadence y Gleaming se rían de mi.

-Tal vez no nos conocemos mucho… pero te agradezco de corazón por proteger a Twilight y a los demás… y si alguna vez necesitas algo de mí, estaré a tu disposición cuando quieras además de que te invito a que visites el imperio de cristal, estoy segura que será de tu agrado – dice Cadence con una sonrisa, no sé pero me gusta verla así… aunque me intriga lo que en el fondo ella siente, no lo comprendo pero quiero ayudarla… sea lo que sea que ella se esté guardando en el fondo.

 **[Eso tal vez se deba a tu instinto de compasión compañero… cuando una hembra se siente sola y sin el cariño de un macho, entonces ellas desprenden un aroma que hace que el macho más capacitado sienta que debe de estar con ella, para así apaciguar su tristeza… ya sea porque perdió a su anterior pareja o por sentirse despechada por alguno, por eso sientes eso… ya que deseas hacerla una hembra completa otra vez]** – Slyfer dice un dato curioso… aunque no entiendo muy bien lo que quiere decir eso, pero lo averiguaré después.

-Gracias por eso princesas, pero no es necesario que me agradezcan… lo hago porque es lo que se debe hacer, pero me gusta lo que hago, después de todo… nunca pude hacer algo como esto en mi mundo, por más que quería ayudar, no podía, o siempre terminaba estropeándolo que mejorándolo, así que agradezco que aquí sea diferente… les agradezco que se preocupen por mi y por todo lo demás, pero yo puedo cuidarme solo, aun así siempre estaré si me necesitan, nunca lo duden – les dije a todas… y las reacciones de todas eran diferentes; Celestia me veía con una sonrisa conmovida, Luna me veía con orgullo mientras sonríe también… Cadence está al igual que Celestia, mientras que Gleaming me abraza con un brazo y con una sonrisa amistosa. Enserio que este es el mejor lugar en el universo… y estoy más que agradecido con Dios por permitirme vivir aquí.

\- Oh, Carlos… ahora que me acuerdo, tenemos un regalo para ti – ante eso que dijo Celestia… yo quede sorprendido porque quisieran darme un obsequio.

\- ¿Un regalo, para mí? – pregunté aun con la sorpresa.

\- Esto lo pensamos entre mi hermana y yo, y creo que era justo de nuestra parte darte algo como gratitud por todo lo que has hecho por nosotras… y también la razón por la que Cadence y la capitana Gleaming están aquí es porque ellas trajeron tu obsequio del imperio de cristal como una petición nuestra – dijo Luna tranquilamente… yo aun no me creo que quieran darme algo, la verdad que pudiera negarme ya que no me siento que merezca algo, pero creo que no aceptarán un no… de mi parte.

\- Así es… ven sígueme, tu obsequio esta en el campo de entrenamiento de la guardia, apuesto que te gustara… - dice Gleaming con emoción, mientras que toma de mi brazo otra vez y me jala con fuerza.

-Woah… e-espera Gleaming… y-yo puedo caminar solo… -

\- No lo creo… es probable y te pierdes en el camino jeje – dice con una risa burlona, mientras que el resto también ríe ya que es cierto.

\- Me la pagas Gleaming… esta me la pagas. –

Luego de que Gleaming casi me arranca el brazo llevándome al campo… me puse a pensar, nunca les pedí que me regalaran algo ya que no me siento merecedor de algo… ya que así me hice yo al vivir solo por tanto tiempo, me hice independiente de muchas cosas y beneficios, los cuales prefería ganármelos por mi propia cuenta… pero ante esto. la verdad no sé como sentirme al respecto, por un lado no creo merecer algo de su parte si no he hecho mucho por ellos, pero creo que sería muy malagradecido de mi parte rechazar lo que ellas quieren darme por aprecio, así que creo que no puedo decir nada… después de todo hace mucho que no sentía esto, así que solo puedo sentirme feliz por ser recompensado con algo especial y que es con mucho cariño de mi nueva familia, así que aceptaré muy contento lo que quieran darme.

Luego de eso… todos, las princesas, Cadence, Gleaming y yo, fuimos al campo de entrenamiento, y allí estaban todos los guardias, y también algunos de cristal, los cuales algunos me reconocieron y me saludaron con respeto, y así después de un rato llegamos, allí parece que varios guardias nos esperaban ya que todos estaban en posición de firmes y en una hilera, mientras todos saludan como siempre lo hacen.

\- Creéme cuando te digo que te gustara mucho el regalo… incluso yo di la idea de lo que seria, enserio tienes que verla – dice Gleaming con una sonrisa.

\- Pues si tanto es increíble… ¿en donde está? – pregunté mirando a todos lados.

-Soldados… por favor traed lo que hemos pedido por favor – habló Luna con voz de de orden, y un par de guardias fueron a una parte del campo, mas especifico a la armería del lugar.

\- No entiendo… ¿Qué es lo que quieren darme… princesas? – pregunté algo confundido.

\- jiji, pues míralo por ti mismo Carlos – dice Celestia mientras apunta con su dedo a donde venían los guardias… y lo que vi me dejó más que sorprendido.

Allí venían el par de guardias pero traían algo entre hombros… si la cargan dos es que es bastante pesada, es algo que está envuelta en una sabana color blanca y con la insignia del imperio de cristal… se veía que era grande y largo, como de mi estatura aproximadamente, tiene un mango es de color azul fuerte, mientras que tiene un par de anillos dorados en cada extremo… y la parte de arriba era la que estaba envuelta, y no tardé en darme cuenta de lo que era en realidad.

\- OH… MY… FUCKING… GOD…. No… dime que no es una… - dije, haciendo que todos se rieran.

\- Esto Carlos… es tu regalo de nuestra parte, una vez me dijiste que las armas te llamaban mucho la atención, y gracias a la sugerencia de la capitana Gleaming Shield, decidimos fabricarte esto… - dijo Celestia con un tono dulce… pero yo casi ni le presté atención a lo que me dijo, ya que lo que tenía en frente era una de mis armas favoritas, a lo largo de la historia.

Y eso… era una alabarda. Mis hachas favoritas, una alabarda es tanto un hacha como una lanza también… así combina la poder de la fuerza y la precisión… claro depende del peso de esta, y del saber cómo usarla.

Al quitar la funda de tela… se puede ver que la alabarda es parecida a un hacha… solo que el lado izquierdo es tiene la cuchilla más grande que la derecha, además que tiene el efecto de pliegues entre las hojas, y en la punta hay una placa de acero con una punta de lanza bastante aguda, casi como si fuera una aguja. En si... esta cosa es una belleza como ninguna jejeje.

\- Una alabarda. En serio, esto es el mejor regalo que me hayan dado en la vida – dije sonriendo emocionado, mientras que todos me ven con una gran sonrisa.

\- Me alegra que te guste… fue forjada en el imperio de cristal, y es una aleación de los metales más resistentes que existen en toda Equestria, y creéme que no es nada barato el forjar algo como esto jeje – dice Gleaming de forma graciosa, jejeje, no se hubieran molestado con eso.

\- Es increíble… aunque hubiera preferido que no gastaran mucho con eso… - antes de que continuara, Cadence toma la palabra.

\- No hay problema con eso… después de todo, la intención es lo que vale – dice ella de forma amable y con una sonrisa.

\- La verdad… no tengo palabras para esto, pero creo que solo puedo decir gracias. Gracias por este gesto, lo aprecio en verdad – dije sonriendo con cariño, todos solo me sonríen complacidos.

\- Adelante Carlos… úsala, apuesto a que no te será tan difícil usarla – dice Luna, más que una afirmación, más bien parece como si quisiera retarme a aprender a usarla… jeje, pues acepto su jueguito.

Sin decir nada, entonces solo me la entregan… admito que si es algo pesada… pero usando algo más de fuerza, pude levantarla con una sola mano, sorprendiendo a todos ya que es muy difícil usar una alabarda con solo una mano.

\- ¿Y bien, como la sientes? – preguntó Celestia con curiosidad.

\- Es pesada si… pero no es algo con la cual tenga problema alguno, además, si ya lo olvidaron, tengo el poder de un dios dragón en mi – les dije de manera burlona, y tanto Luna, Celestia y Gleaming se ríen, exceptuando a Cadence la cual queda intrigada con mi comentario.

\- ¿dios dragón? Eso lo había escuchado de mi tía Celestia, pero quisiera que me mostraras tus poderes, apuesto a que han de ser increíbles – pidió Cadence con algo de emoción… jeje, se ve muy linda siendo así, pero ahora que dice eso…

("Oye Slyfer… tú crees que pueda infundir mi poder en la alabarda… si Eternal puede usar su poder de electricidad en su espada, entonces creo que puedo hacer lo mismo, ¿cierto?")

 **[Podría decirte que si… pero mejor por qué no lo intentas y así lo confirmas por ti mismo. Estoy seguro que eso no será problema para ti, después de todo eres un semi-dios]** – dice Slyfer divertido.

("Ok… lo intentaré")

Entonces poniendo la alabarda por encima de mi hombro… así como Dante hace con su espada, me paré en medio del campo de entrenamiento, mientras que todos están más que ansiosos por lo que vaya a hacer… y creo que, les daré una pequeño espectáculo jejeje.

 **Narración en tercera persona.**

Carlos tenía en su hombro derecho la alabarda que las princesas le regalaron por su ayuda, mientras que el chico estaba más que feliz con este nuevo obsequio… ahora lo que hacía falta era ver si tenía la habilidad de manejar tal majestuosa arma… aunque claro que el chico tenía otras intenciones, ya que quería probar si podía usar su poder para luchar con un arma. Así que se dirigió al centro del campo de entrenamiento para dar una pequeña demostración,

-"Bien… tengo la atención de todos, y como dijo Dante… ¡Let's Rock! – dijo Carlos en su mente con emoción.

Al estar en medio del campo… mientras que los guardias se retiran a un lugar más apartado solo por si acaso… en cuanto a las princesas y a Gleaming que también estaban en un lugar seguro, ya que el poder de Carlos era muy fuerte y a la vez muy peligroso como para estar cerca de él cuando está a punto de pelear. Todos miraban con suma atención lo que planeaba hacer el humano-dragón, el cual ya tenía pensado como comenzar.

Entonces es allí que los brazos del chico… en donde tenía sus marcas dragonicas comenzaban a brillar de un rojo intenso, mientras que su cabello se erizaba un poco y de paso cambiaba de su color negro azabache, a uno color rojo carmesí. Pero eso no era todo, su podía ver que el aura del chico también rodeaba a la alabarda la cual era ahora sostenida solo con su mano derecha la cual también comenzó a tener unos cambios… el mango color azul del arma pasó a ser color rojo, mientras que las mismas marcas rojas se extendían por las cuchillas del hacha, incluida su punta en forma de lanza, y de ella un aura color roja se hacía presente. Y como último cambio, los ojos del chico pasaron de ser color café verdoso, a ser amarillos, que parecía que brillaban como estrellas, mientras que sus pupilas cambiaron a ser como las de los reptiles.

Cabe mencionar que muchos estaban sorprendidos… si bien algunos ya habían visto así al muchacho, pero verlo con un cambio en su cabello, ojos y demás, era aun más increíble. En el caso de las princesas y Gleaming era distinto, Luna y Celestia no mostraban sorpresa ya que sabían bien el cambio de apariencia de Carlos, mientras que la capitana Gleaming Shield miraba esto impresionada, si bien eso no lo había visto la vez que ellos tuvieron una pelea ya hace un tiempo… debía admitir que el chico se veía genial en esa forma. En cuanto a Cadence… esta estaba sin palabras, ya que ese cambio tan abrupto del chico no se lo vio venir… y fue allí que le entraba mas curiosidad por saber más de este chico.

\- Increíble… ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió a Carlos? – Cadence preguntó con suma curiosidad, y Celestia se encargó de aclararle su duda.

\- Eso, Cadence… es el poder que Carlos posee, el poder de un dios sumamente poderoso, uno que no parece ser de este mundo – Celestia dijo eso en un tono tranquilo pero serio, aunque algo le decía que lo que dijo no era del todo verdad.

\- Es cierto Cadence… ni siquiera nosotras tenemos idea del alcance de todo su poder ya que apenas lo está desarrollando, pero si llegara a tener dominio de él completamente… entonces seria alguien imparable, y si las cosas fueran diferentes, diría que toda Equestria sucumbiría ante su omnipresencia – la siguiente fue Luna, aunque lo dijo de una manera algo aterradora, cosa que le causo algo de escalofríos tanto a la princesa del amor como a su amiga guardia.

\- Ni siquiera quiero imaginarme algo como eso… - dijo la unicornio guardia con algo de pavor, del solo pensar en que Carlos se volviera un ser maligno y con todo ese poder a su disposición, empezó a sentir su piel de gallina por todo su cuerpo.

\- "Para que mis tías digan eso sobre él. Debo admitir que es alguien sumamente increíble, pero también siento bondad y amabilidad en su corazón… pero también siento tristeza también, en serio eres alguien muy interesante… Carlos" – se decía en su mente la alicornio rosa, a pesar de conocerlo solo por unos minutos antes, por alguna razón comenzó a tener algo de interés por saber más sobre este chico, ya que a su perspectiva, se veía que él era muy gentil y amable con todos, pero que también cargaba con penas y tristeza en lo profundo de su corazón, y en cierta parte le daba algo de lastima, pero a la vez el chico también pensaba eso de ella.

Volviendo con Carlos; este al ver que su plan había funcionado, sonrió emocionado, ahora si haría su demostración.

\- Hora del show… - dijo Carlos con una sonrisa de emoción.

Fue allí que usando sus dos manos, hizo girar la alabarda, así como lo hacía Goku con su báculo sagrado, primero lo hacía por encima de su cabeza, luego por diferentes flancos de su cuerpo, haciendo parecer que el arma de gran peso parezca como si fuera una simple vara.

Eso hizo que todo mundo viera esto sorprendido, al parecer el peso de esa arma no era problema para el chico humano-dragón, después de todo era un semi-dios, su fuerza sobrepasaba a todos los allí presentes y por mucho.

Pero lo que vino a continuación dejó a todos con la boca abierta… y fue cuando Carlos comenzó a concentrar su poder en el hacha, haciendo que las marcas que estaban en esta brillaran, mientras que de la nada esta comenzaba a rodearse de fuego… cosa que esto llamo la atención de las princesas ya que habían visto que Carlos tenia control sobre ese elemento, entonces pudieron deducir que su habilidad sobre el fuego también podía usarla con el hacha, la cual no parecía tener algún daño ante eso, ya que de la manera que fue forjada, la hace resistente a altas temperaturas.

\- "Al parecer también puedo usar mi habilidad del fuego con la alabarda, eso es genial" – se dijo Carlos con emoción, enserio que esta arma le estaba gustando mucho en verdad.

Entonces comenzó a hacer varios movimientos con la gran hacha, mientras que parecía que manejaba el fuego como si fuera un látigo, desde la punta de lanza del arma, luego a que las cuchillas, tanto las principales como la que tenia al final del mango, estas se prendían en llamas mientras que realizaban combos de golpes y estocadas de manera precisa, incluso el calor que transmitía el chico le llegaba a los espectadores. Entonces fue allí que el chico dejó de usar su poder de fuego, para así pasar a otra cosa.

Las llamas del arma desaparecieron, pero el brillo de las marcas rojas en esta aun seguía brillando, dando a entender que esto no había terminado.

\- ¿Qué se supone que hará ahora? – preguntó Gleaming mirando al chico.

\- Mmmm, de seguro usará su otro elemento el cual también controla – explicó Luna tranquilamente.

\- ¿Otro elemento, Carlos puede dominar otros elementos además del fuego? – la siguiente fue Cadence en preguntar con suma curiosidad, pero su duda fue respondida cuando el chico hiso su siguiente movimiento.

Fue allí que el chico comenzó a balancear la alabarda con gran fuerza, mientras que esta era rodeada por un pequeño remolino de aire, y fue allí que Carlos lanzando un corte al aire… una especie de cuchilla hecha de aire hacia un pilar algo malgastado del lugar… y con una precisión perfecta el pilar fue cortado limpiamente, llamándole la atención a todos, y al notar el pilar rebanado… se puede ver que el corte fue limpio y perfecto, sin duda alguna, si las habilidades de Carlos eran peligrosas antes… ahora con esa gran hacha eran absolutamente letales.

Pero la cosa no acabo allí, fue entonces que usando las dos manos, el chico humano comienza a hacer girar su arma encima de su cabeza, y es allí que de un momento a otro comenzó a formarse un tornado alrededor de él… pero eso no era todo… fue que el hacha se envolvió en fuego, y así, el chico logró crear un tornado de fuego, uno casi parecido al que hizo en su pelea contra Kraush… solo que esta vez en menor medida, para no lastimar a los presentes.

Luego de un rato el chico deja de hacer el tornado, el cual se disipa, dejando únicamente al humano-dragón en medio de un circulo donde la tierra estaba en perfecto estado, mientras que a su alrededor el resto estaba todo chamuscado. Entonces hizo retroceder su poder, mientras que tanto su cabello como sus ojos volvían a la normalidad, y las marcas de sus brazos dejan de brillar, y las de la alabarda desaparecen como si nunca estuvieron allí.

Carlos puso a descansar su nueva arma sobre su hombro derecho, y suspiraba de relajación ya que eso lo agotó solo un poco.

\- Ufff… eso fue divertido, esta hacha es de lo mejor – dijo Carlos con una sonrisa, mientras mira su nueva adquisición con suma alegría, siempre había querido un hacha como esa… pero claro, en su hogar lo tomarían como algo ilegal, poseer un arma como esta.

 **[Nada mal compañero… para ser tu primera vez blandiendo una alabarda, estuviste muy bien manejándola, te felicito, además de que tus poderes de fuego y viento se acoplan bien a esta arma, se ve que es muy resistente, apuesto que su formación fue con el metal más duro y resistente que existe en este lugar… sin duda un arma especial para un dios jejeje]** – dijo el dragón celestial de forma divertida, cosa que hizo reír al chico.

("No te voy a mentir Slyfer, esta a cachete inflado esta cosa… pero la usaré solo si el momento lo requiere, ya que podría lastimar a alguien con ella, sé que hay que tener bastante cuidado con estas armas y del cómo saber manejarlas… aunque nunca había portado una antes jeje") –

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los aplausos de todos los espectadores, tanto de los guardias como de las princesas y de Gleaming, cosa que hizo que Carlos se sonrojara de la pena… nunca le gustó ser el centro de atención, pero por esta vez lo dejaría pasar. Entonces las princesas y la capitana se le acercan, esta última es la primera en hablar.

-Wow… eso fue increíble Carlos, nunca había visto a alguien manejar una alabarda así como lo hiciste, estuviste increíble – dijo la unicornio sonriendo, mientras que el chico se apena un poco por eso.

\- Oh vamos, jeje, no es por nada, solo fue suerte es todo – dijo el chico algo avergonzado.

\- Eso no fue suerte Carlos, enserio te luciste con esos movimientos, te has hecho muy fuerte, debes de sentirte orgulloso por eso – dijo Celestia con una cálida sonrisa, mientras que el chico se sonroja un poco.

\- N-No hay por qué, en serio –

\- Mi hermana tiene razón Carlos, sin duda te mereces esa alabarda, y estoy segura que le darás un sabio uso a ella – dice Luna sonriendo con orgullo, apenando mas al chico.

\- Tienen razón, tal vez no nos conocemos mucho… pero estaría encantada de saber más de ti Carlos, eres alguien amable, comprensivo y asombroso, tienes mi admiración por lo que has hecho, y espero que seamos buenos amigos – dijo Cadence con una sonrisa encantadora. – además… tanto yo como los demás pensamos que enserio deberías formar parte de la guardia… serias un capitán muy bueno, ¿no lo crees, Gleamy? – lo último se lo preguntó a su mejor amiga, la cual asiente en afirmación.

\- jejeje, tienes razón Candys, pero no solo yo… sino que todos aquí en general, ¿no es así muchachos? – Gleaming dijo, y lanzó esa pregunta a todos los guardias los cuales afirmaban con un "sí" o solo asentían con la cabeza estando de acuerdo. Ante eso… la cara de Carlos ya estaba como la de un tomate.

\- Hay ya, no sigan… me-me están avergonzando – dice Carlos intentado ocultar su rostro rojo de la pena, haciendo que todos se rían, mientras que eso no ayudaba para nada al chico.

\- jijiji, bueno… creo que ya es hora de la cena, mientras tanto yo iré a bajar el sol, así que nos veremos al rato – dijo la princesa del sol para comenzar a retirarse y hacer su labor.

\- Yo también me retiro, debo de alzar la luna, nos veremos al rato – dijo Luna con una sonrisa para también retirarse a hacer su trabajo.

\- Muy bien caballeros, esto es todo por hoy… vayan a descansar, mañana espero verlos en la mañana, ¿entendido? – dijo la capitana Gleaming en voz de mando, y todos los guardias hacen un saludo militar para después comenzar a retirarse a las barracas a descansar.

\- dime Carlos ¿nos acompañaras en la cena? En serio que quisiera saber más cosas sobre ti – le preguntó la princesa del amor al chico, el cual se puso algo tenso, ya que tenía un compromiso anterior, así que no podría cenar con la familia real.

\- Huuuy, perdón Cadence, pero tengo un asunto que atender en Canterlot ahora en la noche, por eso no cenaré aquí, pero te prometo que mañana te hablaré de mi y contarte todo lo que quieras saber – dijo Carlos algo apenado, eso puso algo decepcionada a la alicornio del amor, pero decidió que estaría mejor así.

\- Oh que lástima, pero bueno… entonces será mañana, ahora iré a prepararme para cenar, nos vemos Carlos, y es un gusto el conocerte, en verdad – dice Cadence con una sonrisa, cosa que cautivó un poco al chico ya que enserio la yegua era muy hermosa.

\- Claro Cadence, eres muy linda… - dijo el chico, pero al parecer no midió sus palabras, cosa que sorprendió a la alicornio y a la capitana.

\- Oh… ammm, yo… - increíblemente la princesa se sonrojó por ese cumplido, no sabía porque, pero en parte le gustó que lo dijera, al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, el chico se sonroja y se pone algo nervioso.

\- E-E-Espera… e-eso lo dije sin pensar bien… quería decir que eres muy amable, aunque también eres linda, pe-pero no me refería a eso sino que quería decir… bu-bueno si quería decirlo… pero yo no… - el chico intentaba poner alguna excusa, pero fue interrumpido.

\- jiji, está bien, y te agradezco por el cumplido Carlos… eres muy lindo también – dice ella riendo, aunque todavía tenía un rubor, ante eso el chico no sabía que decir, así que solo se quedó callado mientras tenía un pequeño sonrojo.

Ante esta escena, Gleaming en parte sentía algo de celos… ya que también quería que Carlos le hiciera cumplidos también, pero en parte miraba algo preocupada a su mejor amiga… no porque el cumplido de Carlos fuera algo malo, sino por otra cosa, mientras que también miraba al chico por el cual se sentía atraída, de alguna forma… él había hecho algo de la cual se había jurado a si misma que no permitiría que pasara otra vez, pero que esta vez no pudo predecir lo que pasaría.

\- "Maldición Carlos… ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan amable con las yeguas? Y más en especial con Cadence, no quisiera que ella este en esta situación otra vez… no quiero ver a mi amiga triste de nuevo" – se dijo Gleaming en su mente… ya que recordaba ya hace unos años atrás lo que había pasado, y con respecto a su amiga princesa, cosa que hizo que se prometiera protegerla de… el amor.

Sin embargo ese pensamiento no pasó desapercibido por el chico… el cual ya con un buen manejo de su habilidad de psicoquinesia, pudo escuchar sin perfectamente los pensamientos de la capitana, cosa que le llamó la atención, y le hizo tener más sospechas de lo que el venía pensando desde hace un tiempo.

\- "¿Cuál será la trama en todo esto? ¿Qué estarán ocultando Gleaming y Cadence en realidad? Pero de lo que estoy seguro es que algo muy malo le sucedió a Cadence para que Gleaming quiera protegerla de… "eso" – se dijo a sí mismo el chico con suma intriga y curiosidad… ¿Cómo habrán sido los cambios de esta Equestria antes de su llegada? Sin duda quería despejarse de esas dudas… pero todo a su debido tiempo.

 **POV-Carlos.**

La verdad es que es un verdadero misterio el de Cadence y Gleaming, pero no quiero hacer algo tonto, lo llegaré a saber a su momento… aunque tal vez tenga una oportunidad mañana ya que Cadence quiere hablar conmigo, así que puedo aprovechar para sacar algo de información que me ayude a descubrir parte de lo que para mí ha cambiado con respecto a esta Equestria. Pero como dije… todo a su tiempo.

Una vez que Cadence se retiró, yo me disponía ir a mi cuarto para prepararme para mi cita de hoy… pero Gleaming me detiene.

\- Wow wow, un momento amigo, no he olvidado lo que acabas de decir hace rato… ¿Qué es eso que tienes que resolver en Canterlot? – preguntó ella mirándome fijamente… mierda, esto era lo que me temía.

\- ammm… pues verás, resulta ser que… - dije yo, pero no se me ocurre nada para inventarle que tendré una cita con alguien, es probable y que se moleste conmigo.

\- ¿Ibas a hacer… qué? – siguió mirándome de manera sospechosa.

\- Que yo… que yo… que yo… - Puta madre… ¡¿ahora qué mierdas le digo?!

 **[Dile la verdad compañero… algo que un dragón nunca pero nunca debe hacer es engañar a su hembra… si bien hay algunos dragones que son polígamos… pero hay otros que no, así que tener una pareja a espaldas de otra es sin duda una sentencia de muerte tanto para el macho, como a la pareja que tiene por aparte]** – Slyfer explicó… ¡¿pero por qué nunca me dijo de algo como eso?!

("La información hubiera estado mejor desde hace tiempo, ¿no lo crees?") – nótese mi sarcasmo, este es un asunto muy malo… para mí.

 **[Eres parte dragón compañero… tu mismo debes de descubrir tus instintos de dragón, no siempre te ayudaré con esos temas ya que no soy un experto en relaciones amorosas]**

("Sí, pero…") – mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Gleaming que se ve algo impaciente.

\- Escucha… estoy a un segundo de darte una paliza para hacerte hablar, así que escupe… Carlos Darío – dijo ella con una mirada de puñal, supongo que no tengo más opción, espero y Fleur me perdone por faltar ya que siento que me van a castrar muy dolorosamente esta noche. (°_°)

\- Ok… lo que pensaba hacer era… - tragué grueso por los nervios, mientras que ella me mira con los brazos cruzados, ¡adiós a mi hombría y no me arrepiento de nada! – voy a tener… una cita… con alguien ahora en la noche… - dije cerrando mis ojos en espera de mi tortura, pero después de un rato no pasó nada, al abrir los ojos, Gleaming me miraba todavía de forma molesta, pero se le notaba tranquila.

\- Está bien –

¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! Pero, pero, pero, pero, pero, ¡¿pero qué chingados tiene esta yegua en la cabeza?! Tengo una cita con otra chica… ¿y viene a decirme eso solamente? Dios mío… ¿Por qué haces a las mujeres tan complicadas, dime por qué? (TT_TT)

 _(Nota: Apuesto a que no soy el único que lo piensa de ese modo XD)_

\- Pero, pero, pero, pero, pero… - la verdad, no sé cómo reaccionar al respecto.

\- jejeje, hay ya cálmate tonto… si vas a tener una cita con una chica, entonces por mí no hay problema – dijo Gleaming de forma despreocupada.

\- Pero… ¿no estás, celosa? Digo, voy a salir con otra chica que… no es tú, ¿estás de acuerdo con eso? – le pregunté incrédulo.

\- Por supuesto que estoy celosa… pero recuerda que tú y yo no somos novios… sino que somos amigos con derechos, ¡Duh…! – dice ella como si fuera lo más obvio.

\- Sí eso lo sé pero… - intenté decir algo, pero ella me interrumpe.

\- Escúchame… por más que me moleste admitirlo, en esta situación no puedo hacer nada ya que no tenemos una relación realmente, y que también como parte dragón que eres puedes tener a mas de una chica, así que voy a aceptar eso… tal vez no sientas lo que yo siento por ti, pero estoy satisfecha con lo que somos ahora… y sé que en el fondo, en algún momento me verás como yo te miro a ti, Carlos – dice ahora con un sonrojo y con una sonrisa.

\- Gleaming… - dije asombrado, pero también algo apenado, nuestra relación no es muy cercana que digamos. Así que intentaré que esto funcione en verdad.

\- No quiero que te veas forzado a estar conmigo solamente, tienes libertades al igual que yo. Pero… solo espero que no me dejes de lado, eres alguien muy amable Carlos, además de valiente y de muy buen corazón. Por eso es que… quisiera estar más tiempo contigo – dice ella mirándome de manera tierna… admito que esta faceta de Gleaming la hace ver muy linda en verdad, y sin esperar solo la abracé, cosa que la toma por sorpresa.

\- Oh Gleaming…. Lo siento, si bien no tenemos una relación en sí, pero no quiero que te pongas triste por eso, yo también te quiero, y aunque solo seamos amigos… con derechos, eso no significa que no te tenga siempre en mi corazón. Así que no dejes que la distancia y lo demás nos haga perder esto que tenemos… yo, yo quiero intentar corresponder tus sentimientos, así que solo dame tiempo… es todo lo que necesito, y te prometo que estaré siempre contigo, Gleamy… - le dije de forma suave, ella me corresponde el abrazo… y al separarnos un poco, ella me da un beso en los labios, uno tierno, y cosa que le correspondo de igual forma. Luego de un rato, nos separamos y ella me abraza de nuevo.

\- Cielos… eres el semental con la que cualquier yegua soñaría, jeje, me alegra estar junto a ti, Carlos – me dijo Gleaming de forma suave y tierna.

\- A mí me alegra estar también contigo Gleaming… eres alguien especial para mí, y prometo que te haré feliz… de alguna forma – le dije de forma suave, mientras acaricio su suave melena azul.

\- jiji, sabes, de hecho si hay algo que puedes hacer para hacerme sentir feliz – dijo ella, cosa que me extrañó.

\- ¿A sí? ¿Y qué seria eso? –

Ella me susurra al oído lo que quiere… pero eso… eso no era lo que yo esperaba.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Hablas en serio? –

\- jeje, por supuesto que sí, tonto, además espero que me des una compensación por esta vez, además… - dijo para después susurrarme al oído otra vez. – no he dejado de fantasear nuestro próximo encuentro… espero y no me hagas esperar, mi macho – dice ella de forma sensual y provocadora, mientras que me da una suave lamida en mi oreja.

Ok… eso me hizo sonrojar a más no poder, casi siento que humo sale de mi cabeza en este momento, incluso mis instintos me están pidiendo acción ahora mismo… pero tendré que tragarme las ganas hasta mañana.

\- O-O-Ok…. – le dije con algo de dificultad, y ella solo se ríe.

\- fufufu, me gusta esa expresión tuya, aunque me gustaría más estar en privado, pero en fin, diviértete en tu cita, y si sientes que no fue suficiente… sabes dónde buscarme~… - dijo Gleaming de forma pícara, mientras que se retira, pero insinuosamente mueve sus caderas de un lado al otro, mientras que se ríe inocentemente.

Yo solo podía verla irse mientras me contenía todo lo que podía para no ir tras ella… mierda, ahora sí que tengo bien amarrado este chanchullo, sabía yo que arrepentiría por esto en algún momento… pero desgraciadamente ya no hay vuelta atrás. ¡DIOS! ¡¿Por qué me hiciste un imán innato para las mujeres?! Bueno… de nada sirve quejarme, así que deberé de tragarme el orgullo de hombre y tomar la responsabilidad de mis actos.

…

Ya muy bien vestidito que parezco un maniquí, mis greñas que tengo por cabello bien peinado, bien perfumado y aseado, traje coqueto... ¡puta que guapo que soy! Jajaja, ok no… pero hasta yo soy vanidoso en algunos casos.

En fin… ya estoy aquí en la casa de Fleur, ya son las 7, según dice mi celular, y que estoy más que contento porque no me perdí esta vez, reconocí bien la casa de Fleur, este es mi día de suerte, seguro que si jajajaja.

Aunque lo malo de esto es que ya llevo esperando hace un rato, había llegado más temprano de hecho… pero Fleur me dijo que aun estaba arreglándose, y he aquí uno de los paradigmas en la vida de todo hombre… siempre esperar a que la mujer se vea hermosa aunque el tiempo se vaya así…. No es por ser machista, pero enserio… ¿Por qué las mujeres se esmeran tanto en su apariencia? Con o sin maquillaje u esas cosas, siempre son lindas. En serio que ser un hombre es difícil, y apuesto que no soy el único que lo piensa de esa forma.

Luego de un rato, Fleur ya iba saliendo, yo hasta que quería gritar ¡Aleluya!, pero no lo hice por la vista que me tenia de ella en este momento.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Co…como me veo? – me preguntó ella de forma tímida, pero yo solo puedo decir.

\- Te ves… preciosa… Fleur – fue lo único que atiné a responder, mientras que ella se sonroja, pero me dedica una linda sonrisa.

\- Gra-gracias, me alegra que te guste – dice ella avergonzada.

Fleur viste un vestido color violeta oscuro, su falda le llega hasta las rodillas, además de tener los hombros expuestos y con un escote que… no les voy a mentir, la hace ver súper sexy, además de que al modelarme su atuendo, veo que su espalda esta algo expuesta también ya que se le ve abierto en forma de "V" hasta la base de su cola, y que era sostenida por unos tirantillos blancos que iban de un lado al otro, y además noto que no está usando sujetador. ¡Hay mi santa virgen de los ángeles! Perdóname si alguna vez he llegado a pecar de lujurioso, porque hoy si que tendré que mantenerme mi mente en mi cabeza y no en mis pantalones. Además de su vestimenta… Fleur se retocó la sobra de ojos que usa, y su melena la lleva suelta y lisa, como tanto me gusta en una mujer… que lleven el pelo suelto jejeje.

Entonces es así que decidimos empezar con nuestra cita… además de mostrarme impresionado por lo bella que estaba, Fleur también notaba que me veía muy papudo, shissss, no me extraña, siempre me ha gustado verme bien presentable para momentos importantes, y este es uno de ellos jejeje.

 **Mientras tanto, castillo de Shadow. Narración en tercera persona.**

El alicornio oscuro estaba en su habitación, mientras que se encontraba meditando, mientras que miraba su mano izquierda, la cual emanaba un aura maligna y siniestra, acompañada de algo de electricidad oscura… así como lo hacía Eternal, mientras que recordaba cómo era que hiso un trato con Lucifer, para así obtener un poco de su increíble poder demoniaco.

 **Flashback.**

" _Unos días antes del ataque a Ponyville, Shadow trajo al chico humano de otra Equestria diferente, y que su nombre aparentemente era Eternal, y que este llegó siendo su nueva arma para así cumplir sus ambiciones. Ahora encontramos a Shadow y a Eternal en su estudio personal, mientras que el guerrero oscuro estaba allí sin hacer nada, solo estaba parado allí como si fuera un zombi, mientras que no demostraba expresión alguna… estaba completamente vacío. Mientras que el alicornio oscuro estaba de pie en frente de guerrero, mientras que en su mano derecha tenía una gema color roja, esta era la gema que tenia encerrado el alma de Lucifer… el señor del mismísimo infierno, padre de los demonios… el primer ángel al servicio de Dios. Al parecer Shadow quería hacer uno de los famosos "tratos" con el diablo._

 _\- "Saludos… gran Lucifer, el que considero que tiene más de un nombre… el primer gran serafín, el padre de los demonios… el amo del engaño y el pecado. Claro que conozco de ti, la verdad el conocer más de un mundo te enseña muchas cosas, así que no hay que sorprenderse jejeje"_ __ _– dice Shadow con una sonrisa burlesca._

 _ **\- Eh de suponer que necesitas algo, no es de sorprender después de saber de los abruptos fracasos que has tenido últimamente. Eso sin mencionar que noto cierto toque de envidia en tu voz cuando hablas con Eternal. -**_ _Hablo Lucifer con cierta neutralidad en sus palabras-_

 _\- "jajajaja, yo no soy de esos que quieren que les concedan sus caprichos, prefiero cumplirlos con mis propias manos. No, lo que solo quiero de ti es algo pequeño… una pequeñísima ayudita, así que porque no hacemos un trato de forma respetuosa, ¿Qué dices?"_ _– dice shadow con una sonrisa maliciosa._

 _ **-…-**_ _Lucifer guardo silencio un momento, pensando detenidamente lo que le pediría, y de hecho, ya sabía precisamente que era lo que Shadow le pediría, esa "ayuda" no auguraba nada bueno, aunque… sabia precisamente que negársele a este Alicornio oscuro… Lucifer entendía que podría ocurrirle algo a Eternal. Cierto que Lucifer y Eternal habían pasado gran tiempo juntos, y incluso… Aunque Lucifer no lo aceptara abiertamente, comenzaba a tomarle cierto… "Afecto" al humano._ \- _**Bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?**_ -

 _\- "Excelente decisión. Bien… lo único que pediré de ti, es que me compartas un poco de tu poder, no mucho ya que tengo de sobra, pero con eso me facilitará en mis planes, y a cambio, prometo que no tocaré a Eternal y lo mantendré vivo e intacto. Después de todo ustedes llegaron a entenderse bien ¿no es así?" – dice su trato con una sonrisa maliciosa._

\- _**No del todo, es un blandengue, lo viste tu mismo… Además, ¿cómo saber que cumplirás tu parte del trato? Dudo siquiera que intentes o tengas buenas intenciones con esto, eso es más que obvio… le viste la cara a Eternal, no lo harás conmigo –**_

 _\- "jujuju, ¿por quién me tomas? Yo siempre cumplo con lo que prometo… solo mira a Eternal, él quería poder y yo se lo di con gusto. Así que no hay ninguna treta en mi proposición" –_

\- _**¿Que propósito es el que sigues entonces? Haz de tener un propósito muy tentador si lo que quieres es un poder semejante a un "Dios" -**_

 _\- "Mmmm, interesante pregunta la tuya… verás, desde el principio siempre fui tratado como un marginado, un fracasado, y sobre todo alguien débil de muchas formas. Pero eso cambió cuando conocí a alguien… ella pensó que tenía algo especial, y claro que lo tenía. En ese momento jamás había conocido alguien como esa poni, era simplemente… perfecta, llegábamos a tener algo de acercamiento uno al otro, eso aun lo tengo presente en mi mente ya que por alguna razón no puedo olvidarlo… eso recuerdos siempre golpean mi mente como una brisa de viento en un claro vacío" – dice shadow con un tono que era de aparentemente… melancólico._

 _Lucifer sigue escuchando lo que nuestro antagonista sigue contando algo de su vida._

\- _**"Pero eso empezó a cambiar… ella poco a poco comenzó a ser diferente, ella se volvía como aquellos a los cuales llegaron a burlarse de mí, además de que le prestaba mas su atención a los demás… que a mí. Entonces muchas cosas dentro de mi comenzaron a destruirse, esa persona que me dijo que yo era especial se estaba alejando de mi por esos malditos hipócritas y malagradecidos a los cuales odiaba por llegar a pisotearme siempre y humillarme… y poco a poco eso comenzó, yo era visto como un cero a la izquierda… siendo un maldito fantasma cerca de ella, un simple poni de fondo…. Y ella, ni siquiera se molestaba en preguntarme si estaba bien, ya que prefería regocijarse con toda esa falsedad de esos seres, incluso el resto que me rodeaba me hacían a un lado como si fuera nada…"**_ _– el tono de shadow comenzó a ser de un profundo odio… y que de la nada comenzaba a derramar lagrimas de tristeza y furia._

 _Lucifer sigue escuchando… y que poco a poco comprende lo que este poni es, pero que aun así no se fía de lo que dice._

 _-_ _ **"Fui humillado… despreciado, maltratado y abandonado por ser débil… incluso ella, que me daba una razón más para existir… comenzó a hacerlo también… ¡ELLOS… ME DESTRUYERON! Ellos… Pulverizaron parte por parte todo lo que yo solía ser…. Y allí fue que ella ya no me miraba con esos ojos de compasión… ahora me miraba como si yo fuera alguien sin importancia, alguien que… no es nada en este mundo en comparación con ella… una diosa. Entonces… fue allí que me harté, me había hartado de la hipocresía de esos que se creían especiales, de aquellos que no le importaban pisotear al más débil para aumentar su vanidad y su ridículo ego. Así que… decidí tomar las riendas de mi vida, y así fue que pude encontrar el poder, un poder tan malévolo, tan mundano, y tan despreciable que si seguía con lo que iba a hacer… entonces jamás regresaría, nunca más volvería a ser quien era en verdad. Pero… no me importó. Jejeje… jajajajajaja…. No me importó ni un poco, si quería que me respetaran, entonces decidí forzarlos a respetarme, y ser considerado alguien igual a ella y a su semejante, y así estar a su altura de lo que era… ¡la divinidad…!"**_ _– dijo shadow con una mirada que en sí podría decirse que era locura completa._

 _Entonces Lucifer deduce algo de lo que quiso decir Shadow_ _ **\- Ahora comprendo más afondo esto… y creo que puede y tengas algo de razón -**_

 _\- "Ahora lo entiendes… ¿verdad? Así es… fue así que de las cenizas de mi yo anterior, renací… más fuerte, más vivo que nunca… más inteligente y con convicción. Y allí fue que decidí… si ella es una diosa para ellos… entonces yo lo seré igual, pero que no sería tan… "bondadoso". No no no, yo le enseñaría a todos eso inútiles y a los que no tienen mente para otra cosa que no sean ellos mismos… que el poder puede hacerte alguien al cual te vean como lo que eres en realidad, algunos que me quieran seguir que lo hagan… otros que sean tan cobardes solo merecen desaparecer de la misma forma que me hicieron desaparecer a mi yo anterior… mediante el sufrimiento. Y aquellos que se me opongan… solo los elimino para que nada mas estorbe en este mundo donde lo que se supone donde las cosas son mejores… pues yo les enseñaré que no todo lo que brilla al final del túnel es lo que deseas en la vida" – dice esta vez con sumo orgullo de sí mismo._

 _ **\- Puedo comprender mejor que nadie, la necesidad de alzarse sobre los demás, tener el poder para doblegar a todos y cada uno de los seres vivos en el basto macroverso de la creación… Sin embargo, estas haciendo esto solo por un mero capricho vengativo, he conocido humanos con los que he hecho tratos y tienen un pasado mucho peor que el tuyo… y de igual manera nunca se justifico el hecho de llamarme, ya sea para darles quizás un impulso monetario, un carisma nato, una nueva identidad, diestros en algo que nunca pudieron serlo… Pero esto no lo hare. Pues si con mi ayuda únicamente te estoy ayudando a posiblemente causar la destrucción de no una persona si no una civilización. -**_

 _\- "En serio que eres alguien al cual es difícil hacer que entienda el sufrimiento de alguien que busca solo ser algo en el mundo, pero no te culpo… después de todo, mira lo que la envidia te hizo, y mira bien como terminaste jejeje" – dice de forma burlona cosa que no le gustó a Lucifer. – "pero no estoy aquí para decir de los fracasos y las debilidades de alguien más… así que te reharé la oferta otra vez. Dame un poco de tu grandioso poder… y no le haré ni un daño a tu amigo Eternal…. Pero si te niegas, entonces serás testigo de las peores torturas que ni siquiera tú podrías hacer en el infierno… y el pobre de eternal será el pobre diablo que sufra las consecuencias. Así que te diré esto… si enserio valoras la vida de este insignificante humano…_ _ **¡me darás lo que te pido!" –**_

 _Entonces unas manos hechas de sombras toman por los brazos y piernas a Eternal mientras que estos brazos comienzan a jalar con gran fuerza, con la clara intención de querer desmembrar al chico humano-demonio._

 _-_ _ **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**_ _– Eternal gritaba del inmenso dolor, mientras que Shadow sonreía de manera sádica, y Lucifer gruñía por ver este acto tan cobarde y cruel._

 _-_ _ **"¡vamos ángel caído de Dios… si aun tienes esa alma pura que tenias antes, entonces no dejarás que tu amigo muera por tu negatividad!"**_ _– dijo shadow de forma sádica, mientras que sigue haciendo sufrir a eternal._

 _Lucifer al ver esto se sentía impotente… aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente… en parte le llegó a caer bien a Eternal, ya que ya había conocido a otros humanos como él. Finalmente no pudo soportar más esto, así que decidió detener al alicornio oscuro._

 _ **\- Ya basta…-**_ _Dijo entre dientes Lucifer, mientras que con cierto repudio solo se resigno a obedecer a Shadow, tras escuchar los gritos de quien, parecía ser quizás el único ser con el cual había podio interactuar en milenios… al menos que no fuesen demonios._ _ **-Que te quede claro… que no hago esto por ti. Y como le pongas una mano encima… despídete de ese poder que te otorgue… pues así como otorgo puedo arrebatar.-**_ _. Así que accede de mala manera a la petición de shadow._

 _\- "Sabia que aun tenias algo de tu yo anterior como sirviente de Dios. Me alegra que aceptaras mi oferta gran demonio Lucifer… y te diré que a partir de hoy no le tocaré ni un solo cabello al chico. Así que… ¿tenemos un trato?" – dice shadow con una sonrisa de satisfacción._

 _ **\- Mientras cumplas con tu mitad del trato… El poder que te dé será tuyo… -**_ _Más de mala gana que por querer, la gema de Lucifer brillo tenuemente en un brillo rojizo, mientras un pequeño pulso eléctrico recorrió la mano del Alicornio oscuro hasta rodear todo su cuerpo._

 _-_ _ **"Sí… esto se siente más que increíble de lo que pensé, ahora envidio a eternal por tener este gran poder, pero el pobre tonto no sabe aprovecharlo al máximo… pero yo no seré así, le daré un muy buen uso a esta increíble fuerza"**_ _– dice shadow mientras mira su mano derecha la cual tiene un aura siniestra y con varios de los rayos que eternal puede crear._

 _ **\- Pero te aclaro… Como el diablo que soy… Yo cumplo mis contratos y espero que de igual cumplas con tu parte del trato… Porque de romper este trato hecho con el diablo, todo poder que hubieras obtenido a base del poder que te otorgue será arrebatado si no cumples con tu parte del trato… Oh…Se me olvido decirte…-**_ _un ligero toque humorístico y casi igual de sádico que el de Lucifer dijo.-_ _ **Tu alma no entrará ni al cielo ni al infierno después de esto… Cuando tu alma encuentre la paz o… La muerte, pasaras a ser uno más del montón infinito de almas que se cosechan.-**_

 _-_ _ **"relájate… como dije, siempre cumplo con lo que prometo, pero eso si… a través de tu gema tendré el control de Eternal, así que no te preocupes, puedes visitarlo en su paraíso mental, de seguro estará feliz de hablarte jejeje"**_ _– dice shadow riéndose maliciosamente._

 **Fin del flashback.**

Mientras recuerda eso… este sonríe con malicia, ya que ahora que lo piensa, hay algo que había olvidado hace ya aun tiempo atrás. Entonces se acerca a su ventana, y mira el horizonte, ya que tenía su siguiente jugada.

\- jejeje, ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que te ayude a invadir Canterlot, pero que lastimosamente fracasaste. Ahora es hora de que pagues tu deuda, Chrysalis. Es momento de que me pagues el favor que te hice, y tú y tus changelings tienen que someterse a mí. Pero para hacerlo más interesante, creo que llevaré a Eternal conmigo, ya que puede que las negociaciones se vallan al… "diablo". Jejeje, jajajaja… **¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!** – dijo Shadow de forma malvada, mientras ríe de forma retorcida, ya que al parecer… hay alguien que le debe un favor, así que "amistosamente" irá a cobrar esa deuda que tiene.

Mientras el alicornio planea su movimiento, no iremos ahora hacia las mazmorras del castillo, y en una de las celdas oscuras del lugar, allí estaba Eternal, el cual estaba atado con grilletes a la pared mientras que estaba sentado, mientras que su cimitarra con la gema de Lucifer en medio de su empuñadura estaba a un lado de él.

Por un lado, por fuera el parecía que no estaba para nada incomodo con este "servicio" que le estaba brindando al poni lunático, pero por dentro, la mente desquebrajada de Eternal… No era precisamente lo mejor en estos momentos… Inclusive dentro de su mente, las cosas parecían más confusas de lo que él quería admitir…

 **POV-Eternal. Dentro de su mente.**

"Oscuridad arriba… frialdad abajo… Rodeado de llamas… Dentro de la muerte" Esas palabras fueron las que alcance a murmurar en mi maldito "Infierno", desde la transformación, todo en mi interior parecía arder en una llama inapagable. Cada día desde que me convertí en esto, siento que me vuelvo más fuerte… Mis músculos, adoloridos en todo momento con el dolor de ser quemados con un metal al rojo vivo siempre estaba presente, mis pensamientos suelen ser a veces algo borrosos e impensables. Cosas que creía nunca pensar, pasaban por mi cabeza. Nuevas posibilidades cruzaban frente a mí. Mis músculos no dejan de arder… solo puedo ver que mis brazos arden en fuego, y mi musculatura solo sigue creciendo al igual que mi altura… el dolor… No lo puedo describir. La única palabra que puede salir de mi es "Infierno" pues es lo más cercano a lo que puedo estar por el dolor incalculable que siento a cada momento.

Grito en mi interior… No puedo llorar pues mis lágrimas se evaporan apenas hacen aparición, en un principio esto fue algo soportable, pero lentamente le dolor fue apoderándose mas y mas de mi… además… Hace unos instantes sentía como todo mi cuerpo se retorcía, sentía como mis huesos se rompían, mientras que una corriente eléctrica recorría mi cuerpo.

Pero justo cuando pensé que el dolor no podía ser peor… Todo ese dolor desapareció… De la simple nada, ya no había más dolor, fue como si alguien hubiera apagado el fogón que me quemaba.

Aliviado pude descansar mi mente, mis ojos… No se ya que veo… Todo lo que veo parece una deformidad asquerosa. Como si fuera todo modificado, o si estuviera en una literatura de Lovecraft.

\- " _Eternal…"_

Debía seguir pensando en lo que paso… Se bien que estuve peleando con un dragón… y… Criaturas extrañas, dos para ser precisos, eran criaturas equinas descaradamente deformadas, sus hocicos eran algo morboso, parecían estar llenas de dientes deformes y largos, sus manos eran garras hechas de huesos y el resto de su cuerpo parecían tener piel desnuda con musculo expuesto al aire. No sé qué paso realmente.

Shadow me pidió que matara a esas criaturas… Todas esas criaturas frente a mi… Por mucho que yo quisiera moverme y replicarle y decirle que se fuera al diablo… No pude… Mi cuerpo actuó solo. Por mucho que me opusiera, debía hacerle caso… era eso o morir… Nunca en mi vida habría imaginado moverme como lo hice. Sentía la facilidad de moverme a donde quisiera. Sabía que criatura me atacaría y en qué momento y como lo haría, mi mente ya formulaba cientos de miles de formas de contrarrestar cada uno de los ataques que estas criaturas hacían…

Pero Shadow quería a una de estas criaturas en particular. Una que yacía en el suelo desangrándose rodeada por otras de estas desgraciadas criaturas abominables y equinas…

En medio de mi pelea, y con la única intención de tomar esa abominación y dársela a Shadow para al menos regresar y ver el modo de encargarme de este infeliz desgraciado… No podía simplemente irme en contra de Shadow… Pues apenas cruzaba esa idea en mi cabeza, un pinchazo en mis músculos se sentía, como si miles de agujas se clavaran. Por lo cual no pude hacer mucho… No eran problema estas criaturas, aunque ciertamente me sorprendía el hecho que pudieran volar. Eso sin duda alguna… La electricidad que controlaba se había vuelto descaradamente más fuerte… Cada vez que la he usado cambiaba mi cuerpo, sentía como mis músculos se hinchaban con cada lanzamiento…la energía que recorría mi cuerpo cuando esa energía corría por mi cuerpo era embriagadora, incluso debo decir que disfrute pelear contra estas criaturas. No me lo tome enserio ni en lo más mínimo… quería ver lo mucho que mi cuerpo había cambiado… Quería experimentarlo y que podía hacer con el…

No era de sorprenderme realmente de lo que podía hacer… No me movía con la velocidad que sentía que podía alcanzar, solo quería ir avanzando poco a poco, mi velocidad aunque ciertamente dejaría en ridículo al mismo Quicksilver y Flash, era abrumadora incluso para mí. Pero nunca avance más que eso porque necesita ir acostumbrarme… sabía que podía ir más lejos y moverme con mucha mayor velocidad… pero hasta que dominara lo demás dejaría la velocidad de lado. Me bastaba de momento con la velocidad que me auto-restringí.

Sobra decir que, mi habilidad con la espada fue…extraña. Pues realmente la única arma que había usado eran armas de fuego… y si se trataba de cosas medievales… El arco fue uno de los que aprendí a manejar ya que en la universidad había optado por tomar cursos de arquería junto a mis amigos y mi ex novia.

Cada movimiento con la espada parecía que lo habían hecho millones de veces… Hacia movimientos que parecían perfectamente practicados para una coreografía. Podía confiar en que mi cuerpo sabía perfectamente que hacer. Para auto defenderse.

Cada golpe potente… Cada estocada perfecta… Cada salto que di medido y calculado… cada carga eléctrica aunque no lo pareciera a simple vista, podía devastar a cualquiera… Salvo estas desgraciadas criaturas, una de ellas con apariencia de dragón había recibido un par de golpes macizos, y no parecía tener intenciones de rendirse. Pero en medio de mi "Entretenimiento" por así decirlo. Shadow me exigió traerle a aquella criatura moribunda en el suelo, era asquerosa era un montículo de carne ante mis ojos, carne descompuesta con huesos sobresaliéndole de lo que fuera que fuera ese cuerpo.

Desconocía razones… Pero… No podía negarme sin sentir que mi cuerpo podría explotar de dolor abruptamente en medio de estas criaturas, las cuales me atacaban con una agresividad impresionante.

El maldito dragón no dejaba de meterse donde no le llamaban, tenía la maldita tarea de acabar esto e irme, tan rápido como lo coloque en el suelo para rápidamente acabar con la vida de uno de estos desgraciados… Algo llamo mi atención, otra criatura equina completamente deforme rugiéndome des controlablemente como si quisiera defender a este asqueroso dragón.

Me lanzaba algo… No sabría identificarlo realmente. Me dedique únicamente a bloquear cada uno de sus intentos por detenerme. No parecía tenerme miedo. De hecho a diferencia de las otras dos de esas criaturas, era la única que tenia las agallas de enfrentarme… Cuando estaba a punto de encestarle un golpe para matar a esta aberrante abominación… Recuerdo… Recuerdo haber escuchado un grito de desesperación… Un grito que rayaba en la suplica, miedo y la piedad… Un grito parecido ha la que muchas personas hacen cuando ven a un familiar o ser querido estar al borde de la muerte.

\- ¡STARLIGHT! –

Ese nombre… En su momento no sabía si realmente no había escuchado correctamente o solo había sido mi imaginación… Pero… Cuando mire a esa criatura nuevamente… Ahí estaba ella, era Starlight… mi mente no lo procesaba correctamente… Hace unos instante tenía enfrente mío a una criatura grotesca y ahora… Era Starlight, en el suelo, temblando de miedo cubriéndose con sus manos de lo que estaba a punto de hacerle. Me detuve abruptamente. Intentando controlar mis acciones, no podía ser ella pero… ¿y si lo era? ¿Si realmente era Starlight? No podía… no podía simplemente hacerlo.

Los recuerdos de todos los momentos que pase con ella golpearon mi cabeza abruptamente… No podía… No quería perderla… No quería perder a alguien… No podía simplemente hacerlo.

Incluso con la constante voz de Shadow en mi cabeza pidiéndome que la matara, que ella no era la Starlight que yo conocía… que lo que miraba no era más que una ilusión y que solo intentaban verme la cara.

Que no confiara en nadie… ¿Pero con qué moral me dice eso este infeliz? Aun con la orden de Shadow me negué a hacerle caso.

\- ¿E-Eternal?... ¿Me escuchas? –

La mire directamente a los ojos… Juro por Dios, que era ella, estaba completamente seguro que era ella… Incluso a pesar de lo que estaba a punto de hacerle, ella parecía reconocerme a pesar de ser completamente diferente… Mi corazón dio un vuelco total de alegría distante al verla acercarse un poco. Me daba vergüenza que me viera en lo que me había convertido… Sabia de primera mano que este sería un castigo por el pecado que había cometió…

\- Tranquilo… Estarás bien Eternal, solo… Toma mi mano. –

Verla acercárseme con su simpática sonrisa y su semblante amigable. Mientras más la miraba, más sabia que era ella, no había duda. Mande al demonio a Shadow, si mi cuerpo se incineraba que así lo hiciera… Pero no lastimaría a Starlight por un capricho suyo.

\- _**Starlight… -**_

\- Te prometo que todo saldrá bien -

Quería tomar su mano… Si lo hacía solo así podía asegurarme que lo que tenía enfrente de mí realmente era real, y no una maldita alucinación. Pero… Antes de que eso ocurriera… El aspecto de Starlight cambio abruptamente en aquel ser desagradable que hace unos momentos mire junto a un fuerte dolor en mi cuerpo… Las órdenes de Shadow ahora eran retirarme… y le tome la palabra... Después de eso… Ya no supe que más pasó…

…

Solo veo siluetas y sombras moviéndose en medio de una densa oscuridad de mi mente. Cuando… Una voz me llamo…

" _Al menos sigues intacto… Bueno… Dentro de lo que cabe"_

 **Lucifer… Esto es el infierno…**

" _Créeme… Si fuera el infierno no tendrías este momento de templanza y tranquilidad…"_

Tuvimos un momento de silencio hasta que hable.

 **A que viniste…**

" _Para ver que estés bien… No puedo culparte por lo que hiciste Noé… Es normal que los humanos siempre busquen más… El humano que no lo haga, no será humano. Créeme… Tan solo lamento, no haber podido ser de mucha ayuda"_

 **Lo comprendo Lucifer… A pesar de mi forma de ser, suelo ser de mente muy clara. No veo únicamente lo que mis ojos ven. Además… En tu estado actual… Dentro de una gema, es normal que no puedas hacer mucho.**

" _No sé si sentirme halagado por insultado por eso ultimo"_

 **Velo como quieras… Ya no importa… Pero… Como salga de esto… Shadow muere.**

" _Sin duda lo harás… Pero no hoy. Tan solo quiero que sepas que cuidare de ti"_

 **No soy un niño del cual necesite de alguien Lucifer… Además no es correcto de tu parte hacer esto.**

" _¿Y dejar a la único humano con el cual me puedo comunicar tras milenos encerrado en esta gema? No… Lo siento pero me quedare aquí por un largo tiempo.-Una voz ligueramente burlona se escucho de él.-_

 **Supongo que ni tú ni yo queremos admitir que nos agradamos…**

" _Somos hombres… Bueno… En el sentido figurado de la palabra en mi caso… La mejor muestra de afecto que te daré será darte una patada en la entrepierna cuando recupere mi cuerpo"_

 **Hasta entonces… Podre seguir dejando que sea Phyna quien cuide de ti.**

" _Oh, tuche."_

…

 _La paz ha regresado, al menos por ahora. Carlos ahora tiene algo que de seguro lo ayudará mucho en el futuro, así que ahora tiene varias cosas pendientes por cumplir. En cuanto a Shadow… este ahora tiene un nuevo plan… uno que involucra a una raza cambia formas conocidos como changelings, mientras que Eternal esta perdido en su propia mente, pero que por lo menos su compañero Lucifer le ayudará a mantenerse cuerdo, y que no pierda la fe en que será liberado de su tortura._

 _¿Qué planeará Shadow ahora, y con esta raza conocida como los changelings? ¿Cómo le hará Carlos para poder liberar a Eternal de su propia prisión? ¿Qué mas aventuras les esperan a este par de humanos que son de Equestrias diferentes?_

 _Esto y más se verán en los siguientes capítulos de esta historia, y en el arco 2 de la misma._

…

 **Ok chicos… aquí tienen otro cap mas… me salió bastante largo, pensaba poner el lemon aquí, pero como ahora acabo de iniciar la universidad entonces el tiempo lo tendré relativamente corto, así que mejor lo dejo para el cap siguiente.**

 **Ahora… quiero jugar un poco con ustedes, ¿con quién he de hacer el lemon en el cap siguiente? Si bien ya deje algunas oportunidades, pero puede y que le dé un giro a la tuerca, así a los que más les gusta mi historia les invito a dejar su respuesta en los comentarios… tienen toda la libertad para hacerlo. ;)**

 **En fin eso es todo, les deseo un gran y poderoso ¡PURAVIDA! a todos los que esperan de este crossover entre el fanfic de n1god y el mío, y que estará más que entretenido, se los aseguro de corazón. ;)**

 **Su servidor y querido compinche Carlos se despide de todos ustedes, deseándoles buenos días/tardes/noches, o a la hora que lean esta historia. Y espero que la apoyen tanto como al de mi compañero… ya que nos esmeramos mucho en traerles entretenimiento con este proyecto de los dos.**

 **Sin más que decir les digo y diré siempre… ¡chao chao!**

 **Hasta otra…. Cuídense. ;)**


	23. Favores y una misión de rescate

**Hola a todos… aquí otro cap mas de este fic… la verdad no tengo mucho que decir ahora… así que solo disfruten del cap. Oh, y por cierto… calculo como un par de caps mas para así terminar este primer acto, y así el fic quedará en pausa un tiempo, no será mucho, para así darle un buen respiro y así continuar con lo que "tenemos" planeado hacer XD. Bien, ese es el aviso de antemano que les dejo, así que disfruten del fic lo mas que puedan XD.**

 **Mi paraíso deseado.**

 **Arco 1: La búsqueda.**

 **Capitulo 21: Favores y una misión de rescate.**

 **Castillo de Shadow. Narración en tercera persona.**

El dragón sirviente de Shadow, Raghtur, estaba caminando por los pasillos del viejo castillo, pensando cuantas veces ya había recorrido este mismo maldito pasillo por tanto tiempo. Este tenía la mirada baja, si bien sabía que Kraush estaba vivo después de su pelea con Carlos por lo dicho por Shadow… pero ahora sin el allí se sentía algo solo, no tenia alguien con quien conversar o al menos desahogarse… solo podía esperar, esperar a que a que si quiera un milagro sucediera y que lo sacara de su horrible prisión, pero eso era una completa tontería para él, a menos que Kraush o ese chico humano lograran llegar a ese castillo o vencer a Shadow, lo cual parecía ser algo difícil debido a su contrato con Lucifer a cambio de un poco de su poder, ahora el alicornio malvado no era alguien al cual se deba de subestimar ahora… así que a fin de cuentas estaba varado, si intentaba escapar seria cazado rápidamente por los dragones de su misma especie, o que en cualquier momento Shadow se desharía de él, ya que para él no era más que un simple estorbo, un simple sirviente el cual puede reemplazar sin problema alguno.

\- "Como si mi vida no fuera ya muy horrible… tengo que estar todos los días recorriendo estos malditos pasillos todo el tiempo, y por más que quisiera largarme de aquí… tanto las criaturas del bosque oscuro o los demás dragones estarán detrás de mí. Tal vez solo deba rendirme y dejar que Shadow haga conmigo lo que me plazca, después de todo… no tengo nada más que perder" – se dijo en su mente con pesar… él había perdido todo a manos de ese poni lunático, y tener que verle el maldito rostro a ese desgraciado era su peor tortura, ya que en cualquier momento llegaría el que ese poni lo mate que lo torture hasta la muerte.

Sin embargo… mientras llegaba a la entrada de las mazmorras, siente algo extraño… de repente algo pareció que le llamó, no era Shadow ya que su voz era muy clara cuando le hablaba a través de su mente… este eran como un susurro, pero que a la vez parecía un millón de voces al mismo tiempo. Además de que a su alrededor un aire muy frio se hizo presente, erizándole las escamas, esta sensación era más aterradora que la presencia del mismo Shadow, pero con la única diferencia era que el aura del alicornio era calmada y oscura, esta era siniestra y perturbadora, como si quisiera devorar su alma.

\- ¿Qué rayos es esto? esta presencia es maligna y imponente… incluso más que la del señor Shadow – se dijo el reptil negro con escalofríos en todo su cuerpo, pero no tardo en ubicar de donde provenía.

Al notar de donde era es presencia, provenía de las mazmorras, donde estaba encerrado ese nuevo guerrero traído por Shadow, ¿acaso sería de él esta sensación? No… era similar pero no tan intensa, así que más por intriga que por otra cosa, decidió echarle un vistazo, ya que por alguna razón esto debía de ser algo con respecto a él, ya que sabía que el caso de aquel guerrero oscuro era similar al de él, al menos en parte.

\- Tal vez por estar viviendo en este espantoso castillo ya está afectándome la mente… pero algo me dice que esto no se repetirá una segunda vez. –

Es allí que lentamente bajaba hasta la parte más oscura del castillo, lo cual aunque no le temiera a la oscuridad, por alguna razón esta no era como siempre es en realidad, al dar cada paso parecía que entraba a otro lugar, a un lugar sumamente diabólico, cosa que era sumamente perturbante.

Al llegar hasta abajo, la sensación era peor, casi parecía que el lugar era un horno debido al calor del lugar, y que esa presencia lo llamaba más de cerca. A pesar de todo, el reptil se atrevió a averiguar lo que era eso que lo estaba llamando.

\- "Sé que me arrepentiré por esto después" – se dijo así mismo, ya que al parecer este era u punto de no retorno, así que lo único que podía hacer, era asumir lo que se le avecinara, ya sea o no para su salvación.

El lugar que parecía ser sumamente oscuro, pues no lo parecía, al menos para el dragón, el cual parecía que un tramo que parecía ser de roca al rojo vivo pero sin quemar se hacía presente frente a él, cosa que lo ponía más nervioso, pero sin prestarle atención a eso decidió continuar.

Tras pasar celda por celda, finalmente llega a la que ese extraño camino lo estaba guiando, era una celda en particular era como las otras, pero con la única diferencia que era una puerta de madera ya vieja y desgastada, la cual conducía a una que parecía ser para torturas. Al acercase lo suficiente e intentar abrir la puerta, esta resulta estar abierta, y sin más entra y baja los pocos escalones que tiene esta celda, y en la pared justo frente a él, estaba aquel espadachín oscuro, con los brazos alzados y sus muñecas estaban aprisionadas por grilletes, mientras que otras tenían inmovilizadas sus pies, los cuales estaban con cadenas las cuales se unían en la parte baja del muro. Allí estaba él, sentado con la cabeza baja y con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera durmiendo.

Se acercó con cautela, el sabia que ese guerrero podría matarlo si hacía un movimiento en falso, aunque no lo aiga visto en acción, el tener su espada tan cerca le decía que este chico era más de lo que aparentaba. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la gema roja que tenia la espada comenzó a brillar, cosa que lo alarmó, pero entonces una voz se hizo presente, que al parecer provenía de esa extraña gema.

 _ **\- Lamento si te sorprendí, creo que Shadow no nos ha presentado al resto de sus "Compañeros" si así puedo llamarlos –**_ Menciono tranquilamente el demonio - _**¿Eres un subordinado de él no es así? -**_

\- ¿Eh? Bueno… sí, lo soy, aunque a decir verdad preferiría mas estar muerto que seguir sirviéndole a ese desquiciado – masculló el dragón, si bien le era muy extraño hablarle a una simple joya, pero por alguna razón, sentía más confianza hablar con este ente que con Shadow.

 _ **\- Lamento ofenderte entonces jeje… Supongo que no solo gano aliados si no también enemigos en este lugar, incluso a sus espaldas. -**_ La gema brilló tenuemente mostrando una sombra bastante alta frente a Raghtur – _ **De lo que alcance a escuchar… ¿Eres Raghtur no es así?... Soy Lucifer. –**_

\- Sí… mi nombre es Raghtur, y según escuché del señor Shadow… usted es el señor del infierno y padre de los demonios, o algo así – dijo el dragón algo nervioso, si bien supo que este poderoso demonio le entregó algo de poder a Shadow, por lo cual solo rezaba no meter la pata ya que si bien era cierto lo que el alicornio oscuro dijo, este demonio era alguien al cual nunca debería provocar.

Lucifer solo se rió, no le molestaba que este dragón pensara que le hiciera algo… de hecho, tenía planes con este sirviente de ese lunático poni, y que tanto Eternal como él, y también este dragón el cual sufre lo mismo que su compañero, les beneficiaria mucho.

\- Escuche… señor Lucifer, me gustaría seguir hablando con usted, pero si Shadow u este chico se dan cuenta de mi presencia entonces no saldré librado de esto, así que discúlpeme – dijo el dragón comenzando a irse, estar en ese lugar, y más hablando con el diablo solo lo ponía en alto riesgo, pero antes de que pudiera irse, Lucifer le habla.

 _ **\- Eh de comprender que no estamos en tu interés realmente… Y lo entiendo. Tienes tus propios problemas ahora…. Aunque puede que… Pueda aligerar un poco el peso de esas responsabilidades. –**_ Menciono antes de que Raghtur se alejara, captando su atención. _**-"Bingo" –**_

\- ¿Qué es lo que busca de mí? –

 _ **\- Saber, más que nada, has estado el tiempo suficiente con Shadow, así que, supongo que puedes saber cómo… Revertir el efecto de control que tiene Shadow sobre Eternal. -**_

\- ¿En serio? Como sabré que no es un juego y que buscas asesinarme para provocar al señor Shadow, además también escuche que usted es el padre del engaño… ¿Cómo piensa que confiaré en usted y que no está haciéndome una especie de treta? – respondió Raghtur algo a la defensiva, pero en el fondo pensaba que nada malo saldría, después de todo el ambiente que tenia con este demonio le hacía tener más confianza que estar cerca de Shadow, ya que este en cualquier momento podría deshacerse de él.

 _ **\- Ni en lo más mínimo, a diferencia de Shadow, no pienso truncar un acuerdo o trato, siempre el beneficiario, en este caso tú, debe estar primero, quizás tengas a alguien… O puede y esperes a alguien, o más bien… -**_ La sombra de Lucifer comenzó a transformarse levemente en una imagen que Raghtur reconocía. – _ **Las almas de muchos mundos van y vienen al infierno… No te diré que reviviré a quien tú quieras… Sin embargo, puedo decirte como comunicarte con ese ser que tanto quieres y estimas… A cambio, solo quiero que nos ayudes a mí y a Eternal. -**_

Al ver la silueta que Lucifer le estaba mostrando, el dragón estaba sin palabras… ese desgraciado poni le había arrebatado a ese ser tan especial para él, que de la mas mísera posibilidad de saber donde estaba y si estaba bien, el trato que le estaba ofreciendo este demonio parecía ser legitimo y sin el más mínimo rastro de mentira. Así que tomó una decisión.

\- Está bien. Le diré todo lo que sé, solo espero el poder encontrarla a ella, así que… los ayudaré en lo que esté a mi disposición – dijo Raghtur en señal de rendición, si bien sabia que esto sería muy arriesgado, pero con tal de encontrar a su hermana, aceptaría las consecuencias que este trato podría implicar.

 _ **\- Sabia decisión… Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás. –**_ Dicho esto una pequeña espera apareció en frente del dragón serpiente. – _**Asegúrate de estar solo en una luna llena, posteriormente… una gota de sangre sobre esta esfera bastara para ver lo que quieres…. Ahora… Tú parte. -**_

El dragón miró dicha esfera, tenía una sola oportunidad en sus manos de poder encontrar a su hermana menor, pero por ahora dejará ese tema para después, entonces decidió decirle todo lo que sabía, pero no era mucho ya que Shadow casi nunca le compartía información.

\- Bueno… ¿por dónde puedo comenzar? La verdad no tengo mucha información relevante ya que Shadow jamás me ha compartido de sus planes, pero lo que puedo decir es que para liberar a este chico de su control… hay que destruir el puente de conexión entre él y Shadow… solo así logrará librarse de su control. La verdad no sé nada sobre magia negra, pero estoy seguro de que esa es la única solución. Y con respecto a cómo poder liberarlo, pues pienso que Carlos es el único que podría hacerlo, ya que con sus poderes puede hacer cosas increíbles – revelaba el dragón serpiente de manera seria, aunque lo ultimo le llamó la atención a Lucifer.

 _ **\- "¿Carlos?..." -**_ _Una risa salió de su ser. –_ _ **Irónico. En fin… Este… Humano en particular, ¿Qué tiene de especial realmente? -**_

\- Pues… a palabras del señor Shadow es como alguien que vino a este mundo a traer el equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad. No sé mucho al respecto, pero lo que sí sé, es que porta a un poderoso dios dentro de su alma, el cual se hace llamar Osiris, y el poder que tiene es algo que jamás se haya visto en mas de cientos de eones aquí en estas tierras. Además de que también hay otros dioses mas aparte a ese, uno de ellos creo que es llamado Ra, pero el otro no sé su nombre, solo eso es lo que sé – dijo Raghtur, pero algo que dijo hizo que Lucifer se confundiera.

 _ **\- "¿Osiris? ¿Los "dioses" de la mitología egipcia?" –**_ miro con detenimiento a la serpiente. -

\- Además de que también existen unas tales bestias sagradas, los cuales son seres hechos de maldad pura… y que entre ellos debe de haber una especie de guerra santa o algo así, pero eso ya es otra historia que el señor Shadow conoce únicamente – termino de decir, y Lucifer analizaba cada palabra dicha por el reptil, y al parecer no estaba mintiéndole, ya que al verlo a los ojos todo el tiempo, no detectó que le mintiera o se reservara algo relevante.

 _ **\- ¿Ósea que lleva a un "Dios" con él? –**_ El dragón asintió. – _ **Interesante… aunque, resulta algo extraño, debido a que un "Dios" por norma general posee varios factores para ser considerado uno… Primero que nada la Omnipotencia, el que todo lo puede… Segundo la Omnipresencia, el que está en todos lados, y la Omnisciencia el que todo lo sabe… Y lo que no lo inventa… En cualquier caso y lo que se sabe realmente, es que ninguno de los dioses egipcios posee ninguno de esos "Atributos"…. De cualquier forma… ¿Que pinta Carlos en esta realidad?-**_

\- La verdad no tengo idea… como le dije, es como alguien que vino a traer un equilibrio, pero no conozco más acerca de la legenda que el señor Shadow leyó acerca de eso… y del cómo pudo haber llegado Carlos a este mundo tampoco tengo explicación alguna, el solo de un "poof" apareció de la nada y ya. –

 _ **\- ¿Tampoco sabes cómo llego aquí? "Esto parece tener la mano de mi padre en todos lados, bien dicen que "Dios" tiene un plan para todos… De ser el caso, debió ser él quien le entregara a Osiris… y posteriormente dejarlo aquí… Tampoco es como si me quisiera decir lo que tiene planeado para este mundo… Supongo que solo puedo dejar que los engranes giren nuevamente a la conveniencia de "ÉL"…. Supongo que Carlos solo sirve como portador. En cuyo caso, supongo que Osiris le otorgo su fuerza ¿no es así? –**_

\- En efecto, no lo he visto realmente en persona, pero lo que si he visto es el su gran poder, es tal que puede hacer que el clima cambie a como él quiere que sea, y que la sensación de su poder hace que cualquiera tiemble, incluso a mí se me erizan las escamas al recordar eso… - dijo el reptil con un tono algo asustado, pero rápidamente se recompuso ya que de seguro eso no le interesaba a Lucifer. – ejem… como iba diciendo… el señor Shadow primeramente hizo un ataque masivo en Canterlot, y ese chico usando su poder pudo acabar con uno de los lideres más fuertes de las colonias de dragones oscuros… lo cual eso somos nosotros incluido yo por cierto. Lo siguiente fue el ataque en ese pueblo llamado Ponyville, donde de seguro pudo observar, un dragón amigo mío, el cual se llama Kraush, fue a luchar contra ese chico, y allí fue donde usted y su amigo hicieron acto de presentación. Tal vez usted no haya visto el verdadero poder de ese chico llamado Carlos, pero le aseguro que poco a poco el se hace más fuerte, y que estoy completamente seguro que él puede acabar con todo esto, y así liberarnos de este, despiadado psicópata – dice el dragón con suma confianza, tal vez no conocía directamente a Carlos, pero le tenía fe, fe en que él podía detener a toda costa este caos que se está desatando.

Lucifer solo se dedicó a escuchar atentamente… sin duda era muy intrigante lo que este chico llamado Carlos podía hacer, pero si él era el único que podría liberar a Eternal y de también acabar con ese bastardo imbécil, entonces le podría dar una oportunidad, pero por ahora le daría el beneficio de la duda.

 _ **\- Comprendo. Fuera de eso, Necesitare pedirte un último favor… quizás y termine beneficiándonos a ambos… Pero tendrás que hacerlo con cautela y cuidando tus espaldas. -**_

\- De acuerdo… ¿Qué quiere que haga por usted, señor Lucifer? –

 _ **\- Asegúrate de decirle a Carlos el cómo liberar a Eternal del Yugo de Shadow. -**_

\- ¡¿Qué?! P-Pero… tengo absolutamente prohibido salir de este castillo, y aun si lo hiciera… el señor Shadow mandaría a todas las legiones de dragones oscuros a cazarme, además de que en el bosque cerca del castillo habitan bestias aun peores que las de ese bosque Everfree, no lograría llegar ni a 100m de aquí – le dijo el dragón algo preocupado, todo ese castillo era una maldita prisión de máxima seguridad… nada entraba, y nada salía de ahí.

 _ **\- Comprendo que no es fácil lo que pido, pero si todo sale bien, no solo Eternal se sale de esto, también tú. En lo personal quiero ver a ese idiota ardiendo en las manos de Baphomet para después ser yo quien lo mastique por el resto de la eternidad junto a Judas. -**_

\- Bueno… en primer lugar eso es aterrador, y en segundo, si bien ya hice un trato con usted, así que creo… que lo intentaré, aunque llegue medio muerto a donde él vive, le haré saber esto –

 _ **\- Eternal hará lo que este a su disposición, lo mantendré al tanto de ti, y si es posible, entrégale esto a una unicornio… Se llama Starlight. –**_ Posteriormente le entregó lo que parecía ser un pequeño pergamino enrollado. - _ **¿Entenderás el valor de una carta no es así? –**_ Detuvo el intento del dragón por leer lo que tenía dentro del pergamino. – _ **Tan solo entrégasela, no tienes que ser tu directamente, tan solo déjala en algún lugar donde ella pueda verla, o que alguna de sus amigas la encuentre…. Solo procura que sepa que es Eternal quien se la envía. -**_

Raghtur lo entendió, si le daba esta carta de seguro era para algo especial y privado, así que no se entrometería con eso. Entonces miró con determinación el pergamino, si con esto podía ser libre al fin… entonces que así fuera.

\- De acuerdo, le avisaré tanto a Carlos como entregarle este pergamino a esa unicornio, aunque muera en el intento. Muchas gracias por esto, señor Lucifer, ahora tengo que retirarme para no alzar sospechas del señor Shadow, así que por ahora me despido, a cualquier cosa yo le diré, y cuando llegue el momento me iré a cumplir con este encargo suyo – dice el dragón sonriendo, y Lucifer solo suspira con satisfacción, todo salió bien como lo planeó.

 _ **\- Supongo que hasta aquí nuestra conversación. Un gusto, Raghtur, y buena suerte, la necesitarás -**_

Eso fue lo único que dijo Lucifer, mientras que el dragón a paso rápido salía de las mazmorras con el pergamino en mano y un plan de rescate, solo esperaba que todo esto saliera bien, por ahora solo cuidaría de Eternal, para que el no sucumbiera ante la oscuridad y el sufrimiento que Shadow le estaba haciendo pasar.

 **Canterlot, unos días después. POV-Carlos.**

Ya pasaron como una semana y media desde que estoy aquí, y debo decir que estoy mejor que nunca… primero tengo esta espectacular alabarda que me regalaron Gleaming y las princesas, la cual esta mas que increíble, es algo pesada, pero no tanto para mi, además de que infundiéndole poder se vuelve una arma devastadora. Simplemente lo más genial que me pudieran haber dado, y del cual les estoy sumamente agradecido por este lindo gesto de su parte. Y como dato extra… ya me quitaron los vendajes del brazo izquierdo, el cual esta más que nuevecito jeje, ya casi no me duele, pero el ardor aun persiste, pero no es algo con lo que pueda soportar.

Lo segundo es… bueno, ya pasaron varios días, y la convivencia aquí es casi frecuente en este lugar… y digo casi por ciertas excepciones de los cuales algunos pueden adivinar. Por ejemplo, con Celestia soy el más cercano aquí… ella siempre aprovecha sus ratos libres o algo de su tiempo para charlar conmigo, pasar uno que otro rato juntos, riendo, contando uno que otro chiste que nos sabemos, aunque estos sean tontos y nada que ver con divertidos, además de que siempre me invita a la hora del té, simplemente nos volvimos muy allegados ella y yo, pero no dejo de pensar en que ella tiene cierta atracción a mí, ya que una que otra vez me ha dicho una que otra indirecta… o poniéndose algo traviesa y juguetona, incluso un día me vio semi-desnudo… ella me busco en mi cuarto justo después de que yo tomé una ducha… y yo tengo la maldita maña de no echarle cerrojo a la fucking puerta, y bueno… tanto ella como yo nos avergonzamos por ese momento… aun así pude notar unas veces que ella me miraba de forma indiscreta, y claro que tengo mis sentidos altamente desarrollados para darme cuenta de ello, incluso también podía oír sus pensamientos, y déjenme decirles que si no fuera alguien muy denso para las mujeres… a Celestia se le venían tales pensamientos que hizo que casi me desmayara con un derrame nasal por tales cosas. En serio que eso era algo que no me esperaba de Celestia… y ella que siempre un porte tan encantador y serio, tal vez es que nunca en su vida ha estado con alguien… ¿o tal vez si lo estuvo? Aunque quisiera preguntarle, prefiero no hacerlo… ya que siento que eso es muy personal de ella, incluso algo muy doloroso de recordar.

Con respecto a Luna… si bien su trabajo nocturno es muy tedioso que casi no está durante el día… pero al estarlo, ya más de una vez hablamos… o lo hemos intentado ya que tanto ella como yo somos muy cerrados al hablar de nosotros, pero eso no está mal, una que otra vez conversamos de diferentes cosas… incluso una vez que yo no podía dormir… Salí a ver la luna y las estrellas, lo cual me relaja un poco, y de manera algo sorpresiva ella me hizo compañía. Para mi… siento que Luna es como una confidente, con la cual puedo hablar de problemas pasados que he tenido en mi vida, y ella igual, si bien lo de Nightmare Moon le sigue afectando, pero yo le he dicho que debía dejar atrás el pasado para así poder tener un futuro y concentrarse en el hoy, para hacer lo que jamás hiciste, así como yo. Eso en si es lo que nos hace casi parecidos ella y yo, además de que si tal vez lo he mencionado o tal vez no… Luna es mi favorita de la serie… ya que me identifico mucho con ella, lo que he vivido, lo que he hecho… de eso no me enorgullezco ahora, y ella tampoco… así que eso es lo que nos hace casi iguales. No tanto pero bueno, ustedes han de comprender jeje.

Con Gleaming y Cadence… bueno ¿Qué puedo decir de ellas? Con Gleaming esta mas que obvio nuestra relación… y si se preguntan si hicimos… "eso"… pues si jeje, no les voy a mentir, Gleaming puede ser orgullosa, fuerte y demás… pero también es muy sensible con respecto a sus sentimientos, y eso lo entiendo… trato de que nuestra relación ascienda a mas que solo novios que fingen ser solo amigos, y que poco a poco lo hago… conozco mas de ella ahora, así que solo hace falta avanzar más. Pero lo que sí puedo decir de ella que me enloquece es él como ella juega conmigo… sin importarle si alguien está presente o no, cosa que me fastidia por un lado, pero por otro me divierte ya que enserio que ella es alguien muy abierta… no tanto pero sí que se expresa de maneras muy… atrevidas jejeje. Ahora con Cadence… pues diría que nos llevamos muy bien, ella es fácil de comprenderla… o al menos su forma de expresarse por fuera… ya que por dentro hay un mar de sentimientos reprimidos y algo dolorosos para ellas a como he visto, y aunque le intenté preguntar al respecto, aunque haciéndolo de forma indiscreta, ella se reserva eso para ella sola. Así que decidí no molestarla con eso… cuando me tenga algo más de confianza me lo llegará a decir en su momento. Ciertamente puedo decir que Cadence es alguien que no ves todos los días, es amable, es linda, es comprensible, le agrada el convivir amistosamente… pero también es bastante receptiva ante situaciones con lo que respecta a situaciones amorosas o cosas por el estilo… y esto lo digo por todo lo anterior que mencioné, ya que ella siendo muy vivaz parece haberse dado cuenta de los supuestos sentimientos que tiene Celestia hacia mi… también de que sospecha de que Gleaming y yo somos algo más que "amigos" y de que parecía confundida de que estuviera saliendo con alguien en estos días… pero no me ha dicho nada al respecto. Jejeje, al parecer estos temas con respecto al corazón… a ella no se le escapa nada de nada, pero no sé que llegaría a decir ella si descubre mi tipo de relación con Gleaming, o que tengo… un harem, ya que por dentro acepto que tengo a quienes me quieren y que yo las quiero también… tanto a las que están, como a las que se sumen, pero no quiero llegar a exagerar. Tengo un límite y lo voy a cumplir.

Con respecto a Fleur… ¿Qué puedo decir de ella? Ella es la chica más tierna y linda que aiga conocido, y si, ya he conocido chicas como ella, aunque ella es única. Si bien puede a veces portarse vanidosa y de alta clase… pero conmigo es diferente… ella es todo un amor. Ese día que tuvimos nuestra primera cita… pues todo resulto bastante bien, tanto que hemos salido por varios días, no todos ya que ella tiene sus obligaciones, pero pasamos muy bonitos momentos juntos… oficialmente ya somos pareja, y nuestra relación va a pasos altos, simplemente ella es la chica más hermosa, encantadora y algo juguetona que he tenido… y cuando hablo de jugar… pues ella no deja nada a la imaginación, aunque en ese rubro Celestia le supera y por mucho, jajajaja.

En fin… eso es lo que reporto ahora, ya que por el momento estoy practicando con mi hacha, ya he aprendido a cómo usarla mejor y adaptarla a mi forma de pelear… el cual es fuerza… pura fuerza, admito que en la velocidad fallo bastante, pero con una gran defensa y la fuerza, entonces casi soy intocable… casi.

Mientras estoy practicando… todos los guardias me miran entre impresionados y admirados por mi estilo… jejeje, algunos a los que les enseño mi forma de luchar aprenden poco a poco… otros son muy orgullosos para que se dejen enseñarles, pero eso no me preocupa, el que quiera venir a aprender conmigo pues es bienvenido, y al que no pues qué lástima, yo no les voy a rogar nada… así no me criaron, yo tengo mi propio orgullo, un orgullo que es de familia, tanto mi abuelo paterno, mi padre, yo y mis hermanos, éramos así… si nos vienen a tirar el rollo… pues se los damos, sin miedo alguno jejeje.

Además de ellos, también Celestia está aquí como espectadora… otra cosa de la cual quiero mencionar es que de vez en cuando ella viene a verme practicar y entrenar… ella dice que es porque tiene tiempo de sobra, pero a mi perspectiva es por algo más.

En cuanto a Gleaming… ella tiene el día libre hoy, así que ella fue a visitar a sus padres, y con ella iba también Cadence, después de lo que pasó en Canterlot ya hace tiempo, ella tiene más contacto con ellos, y que ahora que tiene tiempo les dará una visita. Eso algo muy lindo de su parte, aunque no del todo ya que quiso que yo fuera a acompañarla para que los conociera, y yo rotundamente me negué a hacerlo, ya que no me parece correcto conocerlos sin que ella y yo tengamos una relación estable. Y a pesar de tanta insistencia al final se rindió, pero me juro que me llevaría aunque sea a rastras a conocerlos… pues que lo intente si quiere, pero yo quiero conocerlos si, pero a su debido tiempo.

Regresando a lo que estaba… practicaba con la alabarda de forma normal, ya que no tengo que depender mucho de mi poder… ya que a pesar de compartir mi poder con ella, eso termina por desgastarme, así que intento mejorar mi habilidad con ella para así no usar mucha energía cuando la uso de esa forma.

\- Has mejorado mucho en usar la alabarda, y en tan pocos días, jiji, en serio que tus limites se quedan cortos con respecto a tu empeño – comentó Celestia mientras yo seguía haciendo lo mío, no me molesta que me hable mientras estoy en esto… más bien me relaja y despeja del estrés cuando lo hace.

\- jeje, pues gracias… Celestia… pues… para que te digo… que no si si… jejeje… lo único… que puedo decir… es que yo… tengo responsabilidades… que nadie más… puede cargar… pero no me… molesta el hacerlo… si es por el… bien de mis amigos… y los de mi familia… entonces… no me importa…llevar a cuestas… un gran peso… encima… ya que… puedo afrontarlo… sin miedo alguno… o cuanto me… cueste el llevarlo… cumpliré siempre… con lo que quiero… llegar a hacer… - le dije mientras seguía balanceando mi alabarda, y al que no llegó a entender lo que dije, es que no me importa cargar con muchas cosas, si es por el bien de todos a mi alrededor… entonces tomaré los riesgos... sean cuales sean.

\- Eso algo increíble y admirable he de admitir… pero no tienes que cargar siempre con todo, tú aun tienes mucha vida por delante Carlos, y tomar todas esas responsabilidades te quitarán mucho de ti, creéme, yo y Luna lo hacemos cada día… y así ha sido siempre, cosa que se ha llevado mucho de nosotras… "demasiado" – dijo ella, pero eso ultimo lo dijo en su mente de forma melancólica, y yo ya me hago una idea de la razón.

No respondí a eso… solo seguí con lo que estaba, pero en parte no me gusta ver así a Celestia, ese oscuro pasado suyo la carcome por dentro, ella se culpa de lo que pudo suceder antes, y de lo que está sucediendo ahora…. Si lo hizo con respecto a que Luna se convirtió en Nightmare Moon, esto es aun más fuerte, una pena muy calada en su corazón, como en su alma. Y ciertamente me preocupa, al igual como es el caso con Cadence, solo que el de Celestia es 10 veces más grave.

Dejé de hacer lo que hacía ya que estoy agotado, mientras que uno de los guardias me alcanza una toalla y un poco de agua, mientras que me acerco a Celestia la cual a pesar de aun pensar en eso, solo sonríe intentando ocultar sus problemas, pero eso no me llega a convencer, de tanto antes como hasta ahora que hemos convivido… la conozco, la puedo leer perfectamente como un libro abierto, y creo… que ya es hora de que ella se autoreflexione, y al fin deje de cargar toda la culpa en sus hombros.

\- Pues agradezco que digas eso de mi Celestia… pero, al menos yo no me preocupo por lo que en realidad ciento en verdad… - le dije algo serio, y eso hiso que ella se sobresaltara por mi cambio de humor.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando, Carlos? – me pregunta confundida, pero en el fondo sabe de lo que estoy hablando.

\- Estoy diciendo… que para conocer a alguien, primero hay que conocerse a uno mismo Celestia, yo ya lo hice, y se quien soy realmente y como soy en realidad… pero, ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Te conoces a ti misma o no? Piénsalo, si quieres dejar todo eso que te atormenta, entonces debes de saber en realidad lo que has hecho, y que así logres conocer lo que en realidad eres y lo que no eres. Solo así sabrás si lo que pasó antes entre tú y Shadow fue real, o solo fue algo que… era solo historia. –

Lo sé, tal vez fui muy directo y algo cortante, pero si con esto ella acepta que se equivocó en el pasado, podrá así intentar salvar lo que ella perdió de ella misma, aunque esa otra parte que es Shadow no volverá jamás… se preguntarán ¿Cómo lo supe? Jeje, al igual que Pinkie, solo lo adivine jeje.

Celestia me veía sin saber que decir, intentaba decir algo… pero simplemente no podía, su garganta no se lo permitía, tal vez por vergüenza y decepción de sí misma… o porque en serio no tiene palabra para objetar.

\- Solo… piénsalo Celestia, y así sabrás la verdad… tu propia verdad. Una que solo tú te puedes responder, una a la cual… te permite continuar con tu vida sin tener ningún pecado de conciencia, y que así se te sean absueltos para siempre. Así es como lo todos lo hacemos en mi religión, saber que pecados has cometido, y así pedir perdón por eso, y por todo. Así que… hazte un examen de consciencia, y así sabrás que has hecho bien y que has hecho mal –

Con eso dicho solo me retiré, sin decir nada mas… es tiempo de que ella deje salir a todos sus demonios internos que las torturan, sé que como gobernante ella también debe de aprender de sus errores, de los miles que haya cometido a lo largo de su vida.

Y si bien… solo espero que si quiere hablarlo, pues que cuente conmigo… ella es alguien a la cual tienen que entender bien, y yo la entiendo mejor que cualquiera, así que si después de pensar en lo que le dije, entonces que se desahogue conmigo, soy su amigo, y también quiero ser su apoyo, para así librarse de su carga, esa que no le permite tener la mente limpia y firme.

 **Cambio de perspectiva: Celestia.**

No pude… no pude decirle nada a Carlos por todo eso que me dijo, mi mente quedo en shock y en blanco por esa declaración… y también, del que supiera de lo mío con… Silver, así de fácil.

O fui muy obvia, o el me lee cual libro abierto. Realmente no lo sé. Pero eso que dijo… de conocerme a mi misma y de conocer mis propias virtudes y defectos para así poder olvidar mis pecados pasados… sin duda, sin duda eso caló en mí, tan profundo que…

\- ¿Princesa, se encuentra bien? – unos soldados me sacaron de mis pensamientos, ellos me miraban entre curiosos y algo preocupados por mi estado.

\- ¿Eh? Ah, sí, estoy bien no se preocupen, pero si me disculpan me retiro, tengo cosas en que pensar – les dije haciendo una sonrisa algo difícil ya que esto que me dijo Carlos… no puedo controlar bien mis expresiones.

Ellos aceptaron, y luego volvieron a sus puestos respectivos, en cuanto a mí, decidí retirarme a mi cuarto.

Tras un rato llegue a este… y entonces me encerré en el, mientras que yo… yo. Sniff… Solo llegue, y caí de rodillas junto a mi cama, y comencé a llorar. Puse un hechizo de silencio en la habitación para que nadie me oyera, solo quería estar sola, solo yo y mi consciencia a solas.

Me sentía miserable… inútil y débil. Eso es lo que me describe a la perfección… la "gran" e "inquebrantable" princesa Celestia... esta aquí, en este momento… llorando cuan niña regañada, y literalmente eso es lo que pasó, Carlos me hizo ver que por más que quiera reprimir mi dolor por lo que pasó antes… simplemente no puedo.

…

No sé cuanto he pasado llorando aquí sola, pero no puedo… no puedo dejarlo… sniff, por más que lo he intentado, por mas años que pasaran, nunca pude dejar esta culpa que he cargado en mí por tanto tiempo…. No puedo olvidar lo que ocurrió, no puedo. Todo esto… todo esta guerra que se está cerniendo sobre Equestria, sobre mis queridos súbditos, y sobre mi familia… todo es por mi culpa. Sniff…yo fui quien ocasioné todo esto. Yo… yo desaté el mal que jamás será borrado, por más que se intentara destruir. Le hice daño a muchos, le hice daño a mi hermana, le hice daño a Twilight y a sus amigas, pero sobre todo… le hice mucho más daño a Carlos, ya que él es quien carga con todo ese peso.

Y todo esto sucedió ¿Por qué? porque fui una tonta… cometí un error, un error tan grande que no supe de las consecuencias que traería hasta que cuando me enteré, y que fue demasiado tarde para poder remediarlo. Dejé que Silver fuera consumido por el odio y la tristeza, dejé que sus propios demonio tomaran control sobre él, yo permití que el se convirtiera en lo que es ahora. Yo fui quien creó y desató al monstruo. Todo esto pasó por mí… sniff, todo fue por mí.

Y ahora… ahora lo acepto, acepto todo, dejé que Silver, alguien que era puro, amigable, algo tímido e inocente, cayera en la desesperación y en su propia oscuridad. Yo… yo lo quería mucho, pero sé que para él era otra cosa distinta. Pero cuando me di cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia mí, lo había perdido para siempre.

Ahora de lo que quedó de él, fue Shadow… él es el resultado de mi estupidez, de mi arrogancia, de mi vanidad, de mi ego. Yo desaté el mal en este mundo y ahora todos están sufriendo porque nunca vi mas allá de mis ojos, y que solo… solo era yo, y no él.

Pero ahora… con Carlos es otra cosa, con él, me siento como en aquellos días, como cuando… como cuando Silver y yo éramos jóvenes. Y no voy a mentirme… Carlos es la viva imagen de Silver en ese tiempo, solo que sin lo tímido, bueno tal vez si es algo tímido en algunas cosas jiji, pero en todo… todo lo que es Carlos, lo era Silver antes, y tal vez por eso… comencé a enamorarme de él, porque si alguna vez sentí esto también por Silver Night, por querer ser alguien especial y por haberme dado a conocer sus sentimientos reales, pero que desgraciadamente yo… no los reconocí hasta que él murió, y Shadow surgió.

Pero con respecto a Carlos… es todo distinto, el es más abierto con todos, es igual de amable y humilde como lo era él, además de que es decidido al igual como lo era él, pero lo único en lo que los hace diferentes uno del otro… es que Carlos es valiente… cosa que Silver jamás fue. Por mas que intentara superar sus miedos, siempre fueron su mayor obstáculo, en cambio con Carlos… cualquier cosa, ya sea triste o difícil, el toma las riendas de su vida con valor, sin rendirse, y sin doblegarse, y eso es algo que enserio admiro de él.

Jijiji, incluso admito que el carisma de Carlos es aun mejor del que tenia Silver, es divertido, le gusta hacer reír a todos, también que tiene bastante carácter cuando se molesta, casi pareciendo a Luna jiji, y que también tiene un corazón muy tierno y dulce, siempre se preocupa por sus amigos y los que lo rodean, sin importarle quienes sean realmente… tal es el caso de ese dragón oscuro el cual se llama Kraush, o ese guerrero llamado Eternal según él me dijo… el está siendo el títere de carne y hueso de Shadow, así que planea salvarlo, aun no sabe cómo pero lo hará, jijiji, y estoy segura que encontrará la forma de hacerlo.

De tan solo pensar en Carlos… ya olvidé que estaba llorando, y ahora estoy riéndome sola, y sonriendo, esto es lo que me gusta de él, que cuando ayuda a alguien lo hace, incluso si él no está presente. Es por eso que lo quiero, lo he llegado a querer mucho a pesar de que en un principio lo negaba ya que él era como Silver y no quería pasar por eso otra vez, pero poco a poco me empecé a dar cuenta de las diferencias de ambos… y que, Carlos es sin duda alguien que supera a Silver en muchos aspectos, tanto físicos como en pensamientos, cosa que me hizo darme cuenta que… quiero intentarlo otra vez, quiero intentar acercarme más a Carlos, si bien al principio de mi acercamiento era porque, quería reintentar lo que no pude hacer con Silver, pero ahora es diferente… ahora es porque este sentimiento nunca lo experimenté con él, este sentimiento me hace tener más confianza en mí misma, que debo afrontar lo que hice en el pasado para así poder tener un futuro, y que… a pesar de todo lo que haya sucedido, siempre tener la frente en alto, y superar todo esos desafíos que te pone la vida, si bien el los supera de manera rápida ya que es aún muy joven, así que tengo un muy largo camino por recorrer, ya que ahora lo entiendo… lo entiendo perfectamente ahora.

Así que… a esto se refería Carlos con hacerme un examen de consciencia. Jijiji, puede que él no sea un dios… pero que tiene las enseñanzas de uno, y del cual el parece seguir con mucha devoción. Eso es algo muy bien inculcado, sin importar donde esté él, siempre tendrá presente de donde viene, a quienes sirve, y quienes venera en verdad.

Ahora entiendo mucho mejor a Carlos ahora… y eso es lo que más me gusta de él, que cada día puedo saber más cosas que incluso yo misma desconozco, y el parece que quiere enseñarme, como si él fuera un maestro y yo su alumna. Jiji, eso es muy dulce de su parte, y que le estoy muy agradecida por ayudarme con esto.

\- Gracias, Carlos… gracias por consolarme, y gracias por preocuparte por mí. Ahora sé que debo aliviar mi propia consciencia… y que debo de calmar la tormenta de mi propia alma y el dolor de mi corazón, así como lo haces tú. Quiero… quiero que estés así siempre conmigo, Carlos, y que si necesitas algo de mí, nunca dudes en que te ayudaré, de alguna forma –

El dijo que si quería que me desahogara, el estaría para mí, pues supongo que es hora de que afronte mi propio camino, y así seguir con mi vida, una vida feliz y libre de cualquier cadena que me ata a las dificultades, así como él. Sin duda es alguien que enserio admiro, en verdad.

 **Cambio de perspectiva: Carlos.**

Me encontraba ahora caminando por las calles de Canterlot, después de lo que le dije a Celestia me sentí culpable… creo que fui muy directo y algo severo con ella, pero por más que la buscaba no la encontré. Supongo que mejor la dejo sola, así que para pasar el rato vine aquí, a uno de los parques, tal vez una pequeña reflexión en solitario me ayude a desahogarme un poco.

\- ¿Darío? – la voz de alguien me llamó, y era Fleur la cual pasaba por aquí.

\- Oh, Fleur… ¿Cómo estás? –

\- Estoy bien gracias, pero ¿Qué haces por aquí solo? – me pregunta con curiosidad.

\- Pues… solo quería estar un momento a solas. Solo eso… - le contesté vagamente, decirle lo que pasa ahora no sería buena idea, es mi problema, es mejor que yo mismo lo resuelva.

\- Entiendo, pero si gustas puedo quedarme contigo. Después de todo es mi día libre – me dice ella sonriendo, la verdad iba a negarme, pero al verla sonriéndome, supuse que tal vez mejor me retracto.

\- Está bien… oye si quieres podemos ir a comer algo, no he almorzado aún –

\- Me encantaría. Gracias.

Entonces ambos nos fuimos a comer, mientras que seguíamos charlando amistosamente, en parte me hace sentirme mejor… pero no del todo, ya que después deberé de darle una disculpa a Celestia por mi comportamiento. Pero estoy seguro que aceptará mis disculpas, ella siempre es de buen corazón.

Estábamos Fleur y yo en una pastelería, ella comía uno de fresa con crema, y yo uno de chocolate, aunque no con muchas ganas que digamos, ella al darse cuenta de mi actitud comienza a preguntarme.

\- ¿Darío en serio estás bien? No te ves muy bien, estás muy callado – me preguntó Fleur muy preocupada.

\- Bueno… es que desde hace rato no dejo de pensar en que hice algo malo… ya que esta mañana le dije sus verdades en la cara a alguien muy cercano a mí, y por eso me siento mal, creo que fui muy directo y rudo, y no puedo evitar sentirme triste, ya que pienso que… arruiné nuestra amistad – le dije decaído, creo que lo eche a perder, pero no sé si Celestia esté o no molesta conmigo por eso que le dije.

Solo sentí la mano tan suave de Fleur tomar la mía que tenia sobre la mesa, y al mirarla ella me sonríe como siempre lo hace, siempre me gusta verla sonreír, me cautiva cada vez que lo hace.

\- No te sientas así Darío, desconozco el motivo de su discusión, pero no tienes que mortificarte, si bien se lo dijiste porque ese poni tuviera problemas, pero hiciste bien en hacerlo, te conozco, siempre eres directo con lo que sientes - me dice ella con una cálida sonrisa, yo solo me impresioné por eso.

\- Fleur… -

\- jijiji, de todo este tiempo que llevamos juntos, he logrado entenderte como un libro abierto – dice ella de forma burlona, y yo me apeno un poco por eso. – jiji, esa es tu forma de ser, siempre que quieres ayudar a alguien, lo haces y ya. Es por eso que eres especial, porque si tienes que ser directo con tus sentimientos o tus problemas lo eres, mira ahora, estas contándome de tus problemas cuando sé que tal vez no debía de ser mi incumbencia saberlos. Eso es que ahora me tienes mucha más confianza, y eso lo aprecio, cuando tengas problemas o si quieres compañía, aquí estoy para ti. No tienes que estar solo para resolver tus problemas Darío, siempre puedes contar conmigo cuando quieras – me dijo ella de forma dulce y comprensiva, sin duda esas palabras de ella me llegaron al corazón. Jejeje, por eso es que la quiero, ella sabe leer mis sentimientos a la perfección.

\- Gracias Fleur, lo necesitaba en verdad – le dije con una sonrisa, y ella solo se me acerca a abrazarme, cosa que le correspondo de igual forma.

\- Recuerda, cuando quieras hablarme de algo que te molesta, aquí estoy para ti –

\- Lo tendré en mente. Gracias Fleur… eres toda un amor, y por eso te quiero jeje –

\- jiji, yo también te quiero Darío, y tu también lo eres para mí –

Sin duda este rato con Fleur me ayudo bastante, pero ya era hora de regresar al castillo, mientras que me despedí de ella con un beso, cosa que ella me lo corresponde con mucho cariño. Jeje, no habría pedido mejor novia que ella, y creo que ya es momento de que nuestra relación vaya aumentando… pero eso será para otra ocasión. Por ahora solo iré a descansar un poco, hoy ha sido un día muy agitado.

 **Más tarde en la noche.**

Estoy en mi cuarto ahora… luego de que fui con Fleur a almorzar, me di una ducha, y desde ya hace un rato que estado buscando a Celestia, pero no aparecía por ningún lado… y creo que aún debe estar pensando en todo lo que le dije, y sí, creo que fui muy grosero al decirle directamente en la cara que era una cobarde para aceptar sus propios errores del pasado. Sinceramente no sé que me impulsó a decirle eso, pero creo que fueron mis instintos… tanto de líder, como el de estar preocupado por ella, los cuales me hicieron decirle eso tan… hiriente.

Ahora me siento como un verdadero idiota… por más que quisiera ir a la habitación de Celestia… "si es que ella está ahí" y pedirle disculpas… no puedo, ya que me da vergüenza el querer darle la cara después de lo que dije. Sé que a veces soy muy directo cuando hablo con la gente, y por eso me siento mal por hablarle de esa forma. Aunque también puedo atribuirlo a que estaba bajo mucho estrés tanto de la situación actual como de lo que siento en realidad.

Incluso Slyfer me dijo que a veces los dragones lideres deben de ser estrictos y severos con los que lo siguen… y así se aseguran la lealtad de ellos… pero eso no es lo que yo busco, lo que busco es ayudar… no lastimar. Tal parece que ser en parte dragón también tiene sus defectos… y uno es el comportamiento… ya que puedo ser muy tranquilo, pero a cualquier cosa mala, me suelo enojar con mucha facilidad, pero eso también es de parte mía.

Ya me había decido a ir a hablar con Celestia cuando de la nada alguien toca a la puerta de mi habitación.

\- ¿Carlos, estás ahí? Soy Celestia, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? – dijo ella desde la puerta.

Yo rápidamente me puse mi camisa ya que estaba solo con los pantalones puestos, y allí le dije que pasara, al entrar se le veía algo tímida y nerviosa, cosa que no es muy común de ella, mientras que me hago a un lado para que ella se sentara a mi lado, de seguro vino por lo que le dije esta mañana.

\- Celestia… yo quería dis… - iba a decirle que lo sentía, pero ella me detiene.

\- Por favor… no te disculpes, no estoy molesta contigo, solo quiero hablar –

\- De acuerdo, pero, ¿de qué quiere hablar con…? – no terminé ya que de un momento a otro ella me abrazo con fuerza, mientras que entierra su cara en mi pecho y comienza a sollozar. Yo estaba algo asombrado por ese comportamiento de ella, pero solo le correspondí, sabía que este asunto es algo delicado para Celestia, así que dejaré que se desahogue todo lo que ha contenido por estos años.

Al cabo de un rato de liberar todo ese dolor y pena, ella se tranquiliza y me mira algo avergonzada por su arranque, pero a cualquiera le sucede, y más si ha vivido una experiencia dolorosa de la cual tiene que dejar fluir.

\- Lo siento mucho… sniff, no pude controlarme – dice ella quitándose las lágrimas.

\- Lo sé, pero no me molesta eso, más bien eso está bien Celestia, tenias que sacar todo eso que te atormentaba – le dije de forma suave, y ella me sonríe.

\- Cielos… enserio me gustaría ser como tu ahora, tú que has vivido muchas tristezas en tu vida, y estás como si nada de eso te afectara, eres muy valiente para afrontar ese dolor en tu interior, por eso es que te admiro jiji – dice ella con una pequeña risa, yo solo me apeno un poco por eso que dijo.

\- Bueno… no es para tanto, pero en parte te equivocas, tal vez lo de valiente es cierto ya que debía serlo para poder continuar con mi vida, pero también es porque tengo fe, fe en mi mismo, fe en que todo lo que haya pasado, no fuera en vano, esto es como una lección, una en la que debes aprender a valerte por ti mismo, como cuando aprendes a caminar siendo un bebé, o cuando ya tienes tus metas y sueños para el futuro al ser ya alguien el cual puede tomar sus propias responsabilidades. Eso lo aprendí por mí mismo, y es lo que me ha impulsado a querer continuar, ya sea si este solo o no –

\- Yo… yo he cometido muchos errores a lo largo de esta vida, pero de los cuales nunca me he podido perdonar completamente, fue el no poder ayudar a Luna cuando ella se convirtió en Nightmare Moon, no fui lo suficientemente sensata al no percatarme que mi hermana sufría, y con todo el dolor de mi corazón tuve que exiliarla por 1000 años en la luna, pero ahora todo es como antes… ella y yo volvimos a ser como solíamos ser antes. Pero… mi mayor pecado fue… fue nunca comprender a alguien que ahora es un despiadado ser, sin pisca de piedad y valor en la vida equina, y que… yo fui quien provocó todo esto. Sniff… yo lancé esta maldición sobre mis súbditos y sobre mi familia… y desgraciadamente ya no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo, y ahora es mi culpa de que todos tengan que sufrir por mi estupidez y mi falta de sinceridad, yo…. Yo no merezco ser lo que todos creen que soy. No me lo merezco – dice con suma tristeza, mientras me sigue abrazando y derramando lágrimas de pena.

\- Lo entiendo… desconozco del todo lo que haya pasado entre tú y Shadow antes, y creo que no es de mi incumbencia el saberlo… pero no debes decir que no te mereces que te consideren alguien que por tanto tiempo le ha dado todo de si a este reino, que ha luchado por cosas que considera justas, que aiga sacrificado parte de ti para mantener seguro del todo mal a quienes tanto te quieren y respetan. De eso no debes de sentir pena Celestia, tal vez nadie en este momento conozca de tu pasado, exceptuando a Luna, yo y los demás, pero ten en cuenta todo por lo que has luchado… por lo que has sufrido, por lo que has amado y odiado, incluso por lo que has llorado todo este tiempo. Solo recordando lo bueno y limpiando tu propia consciencia y espíritu, te librará de todo lo malo que estas cargando, ya que tú no estás sola, tienes a tu hermana, a Twilight y al resto, a Cadence… y yo incluido, no por nada estas aquí conmigo en este momento, desahogando todo eso que te atormenta, y todo eso que te lastima. Así que nunca dudes que siempre estaré cerca para cuando quieras mi ayuda, siempre estaré para ti, Celestia, siempre… - le dije con una sonrisa cálida, mientras acaricio su cabeza con suavidad. Ella no debe de sentirse miserable con ella misma, ya que tiene amigos y familia quienes pueden apoyarla en tiempos difíciles, incluyéndome, además… ella tiene sentimientos por mí, ¿no? Entonces creo que eso también puede contar jejeje.

Noto como afloja un poco el abrazo, y alza su mirada hacia mí, y aún las lágrimas escapan de sus hermosos ojos magenta, mientras me sonríe de forma tierna y triste también.

\- jijiji, mírame… yo que soy la gobernante de toda Equestria, la cual siempre ha sido fuerte ante cualquier cosa, está aquí… ahora, siendo consolada por alguien que no pertenece a este mundo, pero que ha hecho tanto por este reino al cual no corresponde, pero que lo hace por una buena causa y por voluntad propia con total valentía. Dirían que soy débil por no tener confianza en mí misma… pero… ahora lo estoy aprendiendo de ti, Carlos. Y no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que… a pesar de los pecados que he cometido en mi vida… tú eres el único que me ayudas a enfrentarlos, y por eso estoy sumamente agradecida contigo…. Gracias por esto, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, por mi hermana, por Twilight y todos los demás. Te lo agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. Muchas gracias. Te quiero, Carlos –

Ella me dio otro cálido y tierno abrazo, pero lo que no me esperé… fue que antes de que le dijera algo, me calló la boca con un beso. Mi mente acaba de explotar… no puedo creer lo que está sucediendo ahora mismo.

Quedé completamente inmóvil… no me esperaba, o más bien nunca me imaginaba que Celestia llegara a hacer esto, y más conmigo. No digo que este mal, de hecho… me gusta. Aunque solo tengo las dudas de como vaya esto a afectarnos a ambos… es decir, Celestia es una princesa, amada y respetada por todos… y yo soy simplemente… un chico normal, o en parte lo soy, además ¿Cómo se lo tomaría el resto si me vieran en una relación con Celestia? Si bien Gleaming y Lyra no les importaría ya que ella me dijeron que no les molestaba el que me compartieran, pero, ¿Qué hay de Red, Fleur, Luna, Cadence, Twilight y las demás? Si bien Cadence podría aceptar que su tía tenga una relación, pero creo que Luna no. incluso opino que Eris tendrá más motivos para fastidiarnos a ambos, pero ese es el menor de mis problemas. La verdad estoy muy confundido ahora, y me molesta no saber qué hacer en un momento como este.

 **[Te lo diré una vez y te lo diré siempre… es tu decisión. Sea lo que sea que vayas a hacer, hazlo, los dragones somos orgullosos y nunca nos acobardamos por algo, y más si es al estar con una hembra, si bien tu parte humana te hace dudar, pero sabes que también es ella lo que te hace decidir qué hacer en momentos como estos, así que no tienes que sentirte tan presionado compañero, tu eres el Alfa después de todo, tú decides que hacer, si es para bien… o si es para mal]**

Ante las palabras de Slyfer… el está en lo cierto, ya he pasado por esto antes, y en esas ocasiones no me he arrepentido de mi decisión, sino que más bien… es lo mejor que he hecho. Así que no hace falta decir que… si esto es en serio, entonces debo de tomar la responsabilidad, como siempre lo he hecho.

Entonces comienzo a reaccionar, para mí fue como si se detuviera el tiempo mientras estaba en mis pensamientos, y en ese lapso, Celestia dejó de besarme, y se me quedaba viendo de forma graciosa.

\- jijiji… ¿Primera vez que besas a una princesa? – me dijo ella de forma tierna y con una risita divertida.

\- Sinceramente no sé qué decir al respecto… en primer lugar ya he besado a alguien, pero no a una verdadera princesa, y en segundo… ¿estás segura de esto, Celestia? – mi pregunta le llamó la atención.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –

\- Quiero decir… sobre esto, sobre nosotros. Si bien pienso que tanto Twilight o a Luna no estarán de acuerdo con este tipo de relación, más bien creo que toda Equestria me caería encima por pensar que me volvería un príncipe o gobernante y tal vez no se lo tomen muy bien. – le dije algo nervioso, lo que menos quiero es que todo un pueblo me linche como si yo fuera una especie de dictador o algo por el estilo.

\- Ya entiendo, pero no creo que nadie deba de enterarse de esto… o al menos, solo a los que crean que esta relación es especial – dice Celestia con una sonrisa pícara, cosa que me confunde.

\- Espera un momento, ¿a qué te refieres con eso? – le pregunté.

\- jiji, me refiero a mi sobrina, Cadence… ella ya sabe que tengo sentimientos por ti… al principio no lo creía, pero le aseguré que esto en mi corazón es muy real, y ella me dijo que si yo era feliz… entonces aceptaría que tuviera una relación. Y con respecto a la capitana Gleaming Shield… - al mencionar a Gleaming yo me quede congelado… - la relación de ustedes en parte es secreta, ¿no es así? – me preguntó mirándome con una mirada inquisidora.

\- ¿Cómo… cómo? – yo estaba más que asombrado de que ella descubriera mi tipo de relación con Gleaming, y Celestia solo ríe.

\- jiji, lo supe el día después de que te regalamos la alabarda, esa noche… olvidaron poner un hechizo de silencio aquí en tu habitación – dijo de forma burlona, y solo me sonrojé completamente por haber sido descubierto.

\- Bu-Bueno… nosotros, es decir ella y yo… lo que pasó fue… - es inútil, no puedo poner excusa alguna en mi defensa.

\- Ciertamente no me esperaba que tú y la capitana Gleaming tuvieran ese tipo de… relación, pero algo que Cadence me ha enseñado es en saber los sentimientos de una pareja… y he logrado notar que ustedes no son del todo una pareja. Así que, ¿Qué tipo de relación tienen ustedes dos? – volvió a preguntar… no por celos, solo por curiosidad, cosa que me sorprende que no se molestara por eso.

\- Pueees… para aclarar: Gleaming y yo no somos novios, sino que nosotros tenemos un tipo de relación… peculiar –

\- ¿Qué tipo de peculiaridad es esa? Porque ambos son muy unidos, eso lo he visto durante todo este tiempo –

\- Ufff… lo diré de esta forma. Gleaming y yo somos… amigos con derechos. Se puede decir que somos como novios pero que actúan como solo amigos, y además… de que ambas partes tienen derecho a tener relaciones sexuales con su amante cuando quiera. Sean pareja o no. – le dije muy sonrojado, y Celestia me mira con impresión, pero luego solo sonríe.

\- Ya veo. Así que… son novios pero no lo son realmente, y que… tienen relaciones las veces que deseen, ¿es así? – preguntó ella analizando cada palabra que dije.

\- Sí… podría decir que así es… -

\- Entonces… seamos eso… -

¡¿QUEEEEEE?! ¡¿ACASO ESTOY SORDO O NO FUE BROMA LO QUE ACABA DE DECIR?! ¡POR FAVOR DIOS DIME QUE SOLO ESTÁ BROMEANDO!

\- ¿Estás bromeando verdad? "Por favor dime que lo está, que sea eso por lo que más quieras" –

\- No… lo digo completamente en serio. –

¡HAY MI SANTA VIRGEN DE LOS ÁNGELES! Esto… esto es algo a lo cual no me esperé que pasara… primero Gleaming, y ahora Celestia también. Ahora sí que me arrepiento de traer este término aquí… enserio que me estoy arrepintiendo.

\- Pe-Pero… - intenté decir algo, pero Celestia puso una de sus manos en mi boca.

\- Por favor Carlos… siempre he querido que me consideren solamente como una yegua normal y no como una princesa… al menos solo por quien yo me llegara a enamorar. Así que por favor… solo concédeme solamente este pequeño capricho… la ultima vez hice que todo se fuera al Tártaro, y tengo miedo de volver a equivocarme. Por eso te pido que me des una oportunidad, además no sé si aparte de Gleaming tienes a alguna más relacionada contigo, pero no me importa ser una mas… si es por estar contigo, entonces acepto el querer compartirte. Pero por favor no me niegues, solo quiero sentirme como alguien que no tiene lujos, ni un titulo, ni nada… solo ser yo. Hazlo, por mí… -

Yo solo me dediqué a escucharla… no parece que quiera dar su brazo a torcer, y yo…. Yo solo suspiro, si ella solo quiere sentirse como cualquier yegua en Equestria, que tenga libertad para amar a quien más desee, entonces. Jeje, ¿Quién soy yo para negárselo?

 **[Un chico sabio me dijo una vez… "todos tienen derecho a soñar" y deberías de hacerlo, después de todo, si yo también deseo libertad, ella que es una princesa y que carga con todo un reino no es la excepción. Así que… ¿Qué harás, Carlos?]** – al decir eso, tomé mi decisión.

("Lo haré Slyfer, ya no huiré, y si esto me trae consecuencias en un futuro, entonces tomaré la responsabilidad de mis actos. Sin importar cuales sean")

 **(…)**

De manera sorpresiva tomé delicadamente el mentón de Celestia y le planté un beso en su labios… ella se sorprendió por eso, pero solo me correspondió estando muy contenta de que aceptara sus sentimientos. Después de todo… ¿Qué sería una vida divertida sin algo de riesgos? Y lo digo por el hecho de que tal vez Luna o Twilight me castren si se llegaran a enterar, pero al menos diría que… valió completamente la pena.

Es allí que corto con el beso, pero lo más curioso es que los ojos de Celestia cambian constantemente de amarillo y a su color habitual, cosa que me resulta intrigante, ya que en los anteriores casos eso no sucedía.

 **[Tal vez sea el hecho de que ella sea una diosa… y por eso tu efecto tiene cierta dificultad en hacer que ella llegue a ser dominada por ti… pero no es algo imposible, si ella lo desea, entonces estará completamente a tu disposición]**

("Ok… eso sonó muy trillado Slyfer… pero bueno, no es que quiera obligarla a que este siempre conmigo, ella es libre de decidir")

-¿En serio estás segura de esto? Lo que menos quiero es provocarte problemas – le dije, pero ella sonríe de forma dulce.

\- No te preocupes por eso… ya lo resolveremos en otro momento. Y sí, estoy segura de esto, siempre quise esto… estar con la persona que más quiero. A pesar de que… sea mucho mayor que él jijiji – dice con una risa… había olvidado ese detalle completamente.

\- Ups… olvidé ese detalle jejeje – le dije algo apenado, si bien ya estado con mujeres mayores que yo, pero con Celestia es otro caso… no le digo anciana porque de seguro me mata, pero esto sí que es… incómodo.

\- Bah… se dice que para el amor no hay diferencias, así que no importa si eres mayor que yo… ya estado en situaciones así, no importa si tienes más de mil años… eres joven y hermosa… muy hermosa, y los sentimientos son los únicos que cuentan – le dije de forma cálida, y ella se sonroja.

\- Pues gracias por el alago… temía que no me quisieras por ser mayor que tú… pero me alegro que me aceptes por quien soy en realidad – me dice ella de forma cariñosa, mientras que puedo ver que sus ojos finalmente cambiaron completamente a amarillo, entonces está hecho.

\- jejeje, hay Celestia, eres todo un caso –

Luego de decir eso volví a besarla… pero ahora el beso es más intenso, mientras que Celestia se coloca sobre mi regazo, y yo la abrazo contra mí. Pero lo más extraño, es que a pesar de que ella es un poco más alta que yo… siento que es de mi tamaño, o que me volví del tamaño de ella… cosa que es muy extraña, pero Slyfer me dice otro dato sobre los dragones.

 **[Eso es debido a que un dragón puede adaptar su cuerpo para cualquier situación, incluso para algo como el apareamiento jejeje, si tu hembra es más grande, entonces te adaptas a su tamaño. Pero de seguro eso ya lo has visto antes]**

Y es cierto… en animes he visto que algunos dragones pueden cambiar su tamaño, o incluso cambiar de forma, así que no es de extrañar que tome el mismo tamaño de Celestia, y la cual creo que no se ha dado cuenta de ese detalle… oh bueno, ya lo notará después jeje.

Tras un rato… dejamos el beso seguido que un pequeño hilillo de saliva entre los dos, y en su mirada se le ve que está algo ansiosa, pero mejor lo hacemos lento, no hay que ser tan rápidos.

Entonces ella comienza a quitarme mi camisa… sintiendo y acariciando con sus manos mi cuerpo… cosa que me agrada, pero no quedándome atrás hago lo mismo, mientras que voy al cierre de su vestido, y de paso acaricio su piel con mis dedos, cosa que hace que a Celestia le dé algo de escalofríos por mi contacto. Pero tremenda sorpresa me lleve que cuando ella se quitó su vestido… no estaba usando brasier… solo unas pantis de color rosa, y déjenme decirles que son las más grande que haya visto… creo y puede ser el motivo del por qué no usa la parte de arriba.

\- O-Oye… no me mires así, me avergüenzas – dice Celestia con un gran sonrojo, yo solo sonrió.

\- Enserio eres sumamente hermosa, Celestia. A propósito, ¿Por qué no usas sujetador? –

\- Bu… Bueno… eso es por… porque no encuentro algo de mi talla, eso es…. "Si en realidad supiera que así me siento más cómoda, de seguro pensaría que soy una pervertida. Dioses, así me avergonzaría mucho" – dijo, pero lo ultimo lo dijo en su mente… con que eso es… ¿eh? (Ò͜Ó)

\- Ya veo… pero no está mal sentirse cómodo si usas o no… si fuera por mí, dejaría de usar camisa todo el tiempo… me sentiría más que perfecto - le dije con una sonrisa maliciosa, cosa que la puso como una señal de alto, jajaja, sí que soy malo.

\- ¿Cómo…? – antes de que preguntara, yo la interrumpí.

\- Eso es un SE-CRE-TO –

Entonces sin esperar comencé a besarla en el cuello, mientras que ella comenzaba a dar unos ligeros gemidos, mientras que con mis manos acaricio suavemente sus pechos… mientras ella gemía más. Entonces veo que su cuerno comenzó a brillar, y dejo de hacerlo en un instante, jeje ya decía yo que algo faltaba.

Con un poco de mi ayuda ella se quita su vestido completamente, y no les miento que su cuerpo es el de una diosa… literalmente. Si fuera por mí me quedaría admirándola todo el rato… pero es mejor de esta forma.

Con mis manos recorría cada parte de su escultural cuerpo… descubriendo más de una parte sensible de este… sin duda Celestia es una flor delicada, así que debo de tener algo de cuidado esta vez. Dejé de besarle el cuello y centré mi atención en sus grandes pechos… dirían que soy la mayor envidia de todos en este momento… pero no, este es un momento especial… y mas para Celestia, así que lo haré más que especial.

Comencé con besos suaves… mientras que ella suspiraba, así era hasta que aumento la intensidad, haciendo que gimiera más… cosa que me excita aun más….

\- Wow, no me… imaginaba que… supieras tan bien el… como tratar a una yegua… - me dice Celestia entre suspiros.

\- Creéme… este tiempo me he tomado muchas… libertades, no es que haya estado con muchas mujeres, pero ya puedo decir que tengo experiencia en este campo jeje – le dije con algo de gracia.

\- jiji… en verdad que… eres increíble… y lo digo no solo por tus poderes. Pero prométeme que… seas gentil conmigo, esta es mi primera vez, así que… - dice ella con algo de vergüenza, pero yo solo le sonrió.

\- Tú tranquila… solo déjamelo a mí, tú solo disfruta –

Luego de decir eso subí la intensidad aun mas… cosa que hizo que Celestia comenzara a gemir casi al borde del grito, y mientras yo estaba con sus pechos, ella usando su magia empezó a quitarme mis pantalones, ahora que las cosas iban a encenderse más.

Así que con un movimiento la acosté de espaldas a la cama, mientras yo recorro su cuerpo con besos, mientras que ella tiene uno que otro espasmo, y su piel se eriza debido a la excitación que recorría por todo su ser. Finalmente llegué a sus pantis las cuales ya estaban completamente húmedas, y sin esperar comencé a quitárselas, ella se avergonzó por eso… pero no hizo o dijo nada, solo se quedó disfrutando.

Al ver que ella no se oponía, entonces seguí con lo mío, primero empiezo con lamidas leves con mi lengua… mientras que Celestia arqueaba la espalda mientras intentaba ahogar sus gemidos, y sus alas se abrieron a más no poder, quedando sumamente erectas.

Ahora estoy recorriendo todo su húmedo interior con mi lengua… y ella se derrite por el placer que le provoco, mientras apresa mi cabeza con sus piernas, no queriendo que me separe de ella hasta que acabe.

\- ¡Hay dulces dioses!, no pares Carlos… por favor no lo hagas – me suplicó, y yo acaté.

Entonces introduzco dos dedos dentro de ella, mientras que con mi otra mano acaricio su clítoris… Celestia ya hasta gritaba, mientras que con sus manos agarraba mi cabeza, queriendo que le diera mas placer del que ya sentía.

\- ¡Oh por…! ¡CARLOS! ¡CARLOS… YA… YA ME… ME… ME VENGOOOOOOOOOO! – finalmente Celestia tuvo su primer orgasmo… mientras que yo saboreo sus fluidos… diría que son dulces, podría ser por todo los dulces que ella come jejeje.

Al terminar de correrse me libera, pero es allí que usando su magia me sienta de lleno en la cama, mientras que se levanta y me mira de una forma muy lujuriosa.

\- Eso fue más que increíble, hiciste que tuviera mi primer orgasmo en siglos. Pero ahora quiero que tú disfrutes así como lo hago yo – me dijo ella de forma sensual, mientras que se arrodilla frente a mí, y comienza a quitarme mis bóxers, los cuales tienen encerrado a mi "gran" mascota jejeje.

Al verlo ella queda más que encantada, cosa que me da algo de vergüenza, y parece que le gusta verme así. Entonces con sus manos comienza a acariciarlo con cuidado, sacándome unos cuantos suspiros… y ella parece disfrutar el que yo disfrute.

\- ¿Sabes lo que haces? – le pregunté solo por mera curiosidad.

\- Descuida, he leído novelas eróticas desde hace años… aprendí varias cosas~… - dice con tono seductor, mientras que con su lengua le da unas varias lamidas, y haciendo que yo suspirara más fuerte.

Así era al principio, pero ahora lo degustaba con su boca, y yo gruñía porque en verdad que sabe lo que hace. Digo y repito… ¡AMO MI PARAÍSO!

Yo ya sentía que no resistiría más tiempo… yo suspiraba mas fuerte mientras que Celestia disfrutaba verme disfrutar… pero llego un momento en que ella se detuvo, yo me extrañé por el motivo de que se detuviera, pero antes de que preguntara… la sensación de mi miembro entre dos masas tan suaves como almohadas me hiso volar la cabeza… mi "mascota" estaba entre los grandes pechos de Celestia… mientras que ella los apretaba contra el… la sensación que me invadía en este momento era indescriptible… simplemente me perdí, y ella al verme solo sonrió.

\- fufu, veo que jamás han hecho esto contigo, ¿no es así? – me preguntó con una sonrisa lujuriosa, yo solo suspiraba por lo excitado que me ponía.

\- No te voy a… mentir, esto… esto se siente increíble –

No tenia palabra alguna para esto… y eso que después ella comenzó a chuparlo entre sus grandezas… yo solo me quedé disfrutando, hasta el punto en que llego a mi límite.

\- C-Celestia… ya estoy… agh, en mi límite – dije ya no soportando más… mientras ella aumentó el nivel… hasta que ya no pude contenerme. - **¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! –**

Terminé corriéndome, mientras que ella gimió por mi semilla dentro de su boca, y del cual también escurría en sus pechos, dándole una imagen sumamente pervertida… cosa que lo veo sumamente excitante… y mis instintos se alborotan aún más.

Ella se relamía los labios, mientras que no dejaba nada desperdiciado, mientras que yo suspiraba con satisfacción… ya enserio necesitaba algo como esto, después de tanto problema que hemos pasado.

\- ¿Te gustó? – Celestia se encimó sobre mí a besarme, mientras que yo solo le sonrío.

\- Como no tienes idea… pero creo que es hora de ir al plato principal… ¿no crees? –

\- Pero ya te corriste… ¿Cómo le harás para seguir? – ante esa pregunta, yo me reí, mientras que me acerco una de sus orejas.

\- "Creéme que mi poder no solo es para pelear…" – le dije de forma seductora… y el ver como se sonrojó, jajaja, que tierna se ve, se los juro.

Entonces solo tuve que concentrarme en cierta parte… y ¡bualá! Mi amiguito volvió a las andadas. Entonces fue allí que Celestia comenzó a ponerse algo nerviosa, después de tantos años al fin tenía su primera vez… es claro que nunca se esperó que tuviera esta oportunidad, y a decir verdad, a pesar de que tenga muchos años de existencia, y que tenga más conocimientos que cualquier poni… ella no tiene absolutamente nada de experiencia en relaciones íntimas… así que es aún muy inocente y delicada para temas como estos. Pero yo estoy aquí con ella ahora… así que yo le puedo ayudar con eso.

Yo solo la besé… mientras ella me correspondía, así que le dije.

\- Tranquila… sé bien que nunca estuviste en este tipo de situaciones, y a pesar de vivir por tanto tiempo… eres completamente inexperta –

\- O-Oye, no te burles de mi, pu-puede que nunca haya estado en esta situación, pero a pesar de ser una princesa, también soy una yegua… y tengo vanidad y orgullo. Pero también tengo sentimientos… así que… tienes razón, no sé nada sobre esto, y es por eso que tal vez tengo algo de miedo. –

\- Lo sé… pero mientras estoy aquí contigo, entonces te prometo que podrás experimentar algo nuevo –

\- Claro que sí… pero solo prométeme que serás suave y gentil, por favor… -

\- Te lo prometo, no te lastimaré, pero si te prometo que te sentirás como nunca –

Entonces la recuesto en la cama, mientras me pongo sobre ella… estando listo, ella aun se le veía algo dudosa, pero la tranquilizo con algunos besos, y es allí que ella finalmente me da su consentimiento para continuar.

Yo poco a poco comienzo a entrar en ella… mientras que gimió un poco por el dolor, llegando a abrazarme contra ella con fuerza, fue allí que me detuve ya que dejaré decidir lo que ella quiera hacer.

\- Cuando tu digas, Celestia – le dije con suavidad, y ella me sonríe con algo de dificultad.

\- Hazlo… quiero esto, y más si es contigo – me dijo con ternura, y tomaré esa respuesta como un "sí".

Entonces comienzo a moverme otra vez, y ahora Celestia comenzó a hacer expresiones de dolor, hasta que finalmente siento como si himen cae… dando a entender que oficialmente dejó de ser virgen.

Ella gimió de dolor mientras me abrazaba con más fuerza, su interior era cálido, bastante húmedo y estrecho, y esa sensación de "no sé que" me invadía el cuerpo completamente… pero esta vez era diferente, no era como las últimas veces, esta vez era… especial.

Es allí que veo unas cuantas lágrimas en el rostro de Celestia, por un segundo me preocupé, pero ella me tranquiliza sonriéndome cariñosamente.

\- No te preocupes, no estoy llorando porque me hicieras daño… estoy llorando porque me siento muy feliz, estoy feliz de conocerte Carlos… y gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Te quiero –

\- Y yo también te quiero… Celi… -

Nos quedamos un momento así para que ella se acostumbrara, y cuando estuvo lista, entonces yo solo comencé a moverme, mientras que ella me abrazaba contra ella, estando muy feliz por este momento, y me gusta verla así, y espero verla así siempre.

Al principio era lento y suave, pero entonces empecé a ser más rápido, ella gemía mientras se enganchaba a mí, y su interior me apretaba con fuerza, las sensaciones que sentía eran algo nuevas para mi… no eran como las otras veces, pero debo decir que me hace sentir mejor que nunca.

Luego habíamos cambiado de posición, ella en cuatro, aunque no pude evitar darle un buen par de nalgadas a su gran y buen desarrollado trasero, y en vez de replicarme solo lo disfrutaba, pero lo que me sorprendió fue que al tener curiosidad, le jale levemente de su cola, y ella tuvo un orgasmo enseguida… cosa que me hizo pensar con algo de malicia, ya tenía su punto clave. A Celi, "decidí ponerle sobrenombre de cariño" no le gustaba eso… pero lo disfrutaba al igual que yo, y que también le dejé en claro que el Alfa aquí soy yo, y aunque ella sea una princesa no tiene el control sobre mí. Jujuju sí que soy malvado.

Luego cambiamos a ella acostada, y yo con su pierna derecha sobre mi hombro… no hay mucho que decir… ella es la que elige que posición quiere, yo solo le doy el gusto jejeje.

Finalmente estamos con ella sobre mí, mientras yo mantengo un ritmo rápido, manteniéndome excitado de ver a Celestia cabalgándome, mientras que sus pechos revotaban para mi deleite… yo estaba completamente infundido por mis instintos, sin duda esta es la mejor vez en la que aiga tenido sexo, y para Celestia esto es algo sumamente especial.

Al sentir que el interior de ella me apretaba con más fuerza, yo ya estaba en mi limite, mientras que apretaba su trasero con mis manos más fuerte, ella gemía al borde del grito, mientras que también sentía que ella también estaba en su límite.

\- Ca… Carlos, ya estoy a punto, por favor termina junto conmigo, quiero que seamos uno con otro, po-por favor – ella me súplica mientras aumenta su ritmo, y yo gruño porque ya casi estoy también al borde del clímax.

\- Sí, yo también estoy en mi limite Celi… yo estaré siempre contigo – le dije sonriendo, ya era el momento para ambos.

Yo me puse a su nivel mientras comencé a besarla y la abrazaba contra mí, y fue allí que su interior me apretó con una gran fuerza… y ambos no pudimos resistir más.

\- ¡CARLOS! ¡ME… ME VENGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –

\- **¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –**

Celestia se aferró de mi con fuerza, sus uñas se insertan en mi piel, haciendo que sangre… pero no hay dolor, solo placer, mientras sigo corriéndome dentro de ella, y su vagina aun sigue apretándome con una gran fuerza, sacando todo lo que tuviera, hasta lo último. Yo terminé agotado… y al mismo tiempo caímos rendidos en la cama, yo de espaldas en esta, y ella encima de mí. Mientras que yo aun sigo abrazándola contra mí, estando los dos sudando jadeando por el cansancio.

\- Eso… eso fue… - iba a decir yo, pero ella toma mi cara con sus manos, y me da un dulce beso para ella continuar.

\- Fue lo más maravilloso que haya sentido en mi vida… ahora somos uno Carlos, y quiero que sepas que siempre estaré contigo – me dijo ella de forma tierna, mientras que yo solo le sonreí.

\- Es cierto… ahora eres mía Celi… y estaremos siempre juntos… siempre –

Entonces ella solo se acurruca contra mí y me abraza con ternura, y yo le correspondo de igual forma, ahora siento que mi vida ahora será más que divertida jejeje, pero también con algo hermoso del cual contar… incluso podría escribir una novela con respecto a ella jejeje.

 **(…)**

Ya eran como las 2:00 de la madrugada, mientras que Celestia y yo aun seguimos despiertos, esto fue algo del cual nos quitó el sueño completamente, pero que hace que la experiencia fuera más… tranquila, sin importar lo que este o haya pasado, solo estamos ella yo, juntos.

\- Oye… - me llama Celi, mientras me mira de forma tierna – gracias por esto, y gracias por ayudarme… no sabría que pudo ser de mi sin tu ayuda, gracias, Carlos – me dice abrazándome y acurrucándose más contra mí.

\- No me agradezcas Celestia… eso es lo que hago… no quiero que alguien sufra, que no experimenten lo que yo lo viví en mi hogar, es por eso que hago lo que hago, sin importarme lo que los demás me digan… solo lo hago y ya jejeje –

\- Y me alegra que lo hagas. Es por eso que te quiero, que nunca te niegas en darle tu apoyo a quien sea, sin importar si la quiera o no – ella me dice, pero eso me hizo pensar en todo lo que ha pasado, y tiene razón en algo.

\- Tienes razón en eso, mira el caso de ese muchacho, Eternal. Puede que no lo conozca y que no sé de qué universo provenga… pero quiero ayudarlo, el está haciendo algo del cual no es por voluntad propia. Y ahora mira a Kraush… el llegó siendo un enemigo al principio, pero no lo era en realidad, y que solo quería librarse de las ataduras de Shadow, y lo consiguió gracias a mí. Y aunque las cosas estén difíciles ahora, no los dejaré sin apoyo, y quiero apoyarlos… Shadow ya ha hecho demasiado daño, y no seguirá siendo así, no mientras esté aquí. –

\- Lo sé. Sé que podrás ayudar a ese guerrero a librarse de lo que sea que Shadow lo tenga prisionero, de eso no tengo duda – ella me dice sonriendo mientras me da un beso en la mejilla.

\- Así será… -

\- jiji, creo que ya tengo una nueva razón para retirarme… - dijo ella de la nada, cosa que me llama la atención.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con retirarte? –

\- Me refiero a que tanto Luna y yo planeamos retirarnos en algún momento… quien sabe cuándo, pero sé que en el momento indicado, ese día vendrá –

Ella dice eso con total seguridad… de hecho, antes de que llegara aquí, había escuchado de que en la temporada final de MLP, Celestia y Luna se iban a jubilar, o pensionar como decimos en mi tierra… y que tal vez Twilight sería su sucesora, pero desgraciadamente no supe mas, y nunca lo sabré… o tal vez…

\- Pero, si tú y Luna se retiran… ¿Quién se encargará de dirigir a toda Equestria? – solo quiero confirmar mi teoría, y al oír mi pregunta, Celestia me sonríe con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Qué no es obvio? Es obvio que Twilight tiene la capacidad para dirigir a Equestria una vez que Luna y yo nos retiremos, todas las pruebas que ha superado me ha dado la certeza de que ella esta lista. Pero con esto de ahora… me pone a dudar un poco, Shadow es alguien sin corazón alguno y sin pizca de piedad, y que no descansará hasta ver a toda Equestria arder. Por eso… temo que esta guerra llegue a destruir todo lo que hemos forjado, todo lo que hemos sufrido. Por eso… yo… - antes de que dijera algo mas, yo tomo su mano y la puse sobre mi pecho, en donde estaba mi corazón, ella me mira sorprendida, yo la miro a los ojos seriamente.

\- Ese es el futuro que quieres para Equestria ¿no? Donde todo sea paz y que todo por lo que han luchado tenga sus frutos, pero con los cambios que han ocurrido amenazan ese futuro. Así que te prometeré algo aquí y ahora, Celi. Te prometo con mi corazón que haré que construyan ese futuro que tanto deseas, y que aunque tenga que sacrificar todo lo que yo tenga, haré que tu sueño se cumpla –

\- Carlos… - ella me dijo sin creerlo, yo solo le acaricie su mejilla y le sonreí con confianza, entonces ella me corresponde de igual forma.

\- Gracias… -

Fue todo lo que dijo, no había que decir más… así que solo nos acurrucamos uno al otro, sintiendo el calor de ambos, mientras que Celi duerme sintiendo mi corazón palpitar, y yo solo cierro mis ojos, pensando en el futuro que pueda llegar a crear, y que… sea lo que siempre pensé que sería, un mundo lleno de paz y donde todos sean amigos. Y eso lo haré… es una promesa.

…

 **Tres días después.**

¿Qué puedo decir ahora? Lo que hicimos Celestia y yo nos hizo más unidos, o bueno un tanto ya que Luna al parecer no le agrada del todo nuestro acercamiento jeje, Gleaming en cambio no me decía nada, solo esperaba que yo la consintiera de igual forma, y claro que lo hago. Cadence puede notar lo nuestro, y eso enserio que le sorprendió, pero tanto Celestia y yo nos hacemos los desentendidos, pero lo hacemos por diversión jejeje.

En fin… en el transcurso de estos tres días ya, Gleaming y Cadence volvieron al imperio de cristal, claro que Gleaming quería que fuera, pero le dije que no, ya que de seguro las chicas ya han de estarme esperando a que vuelva a Ponyville, así que… también debía volver a mi propio hogar. Ella aceptó a regañadientes, pero yo la calmé en que un día de estos la visitaría… y esta me amenazó que lo hiciera.

Cadence en cambio, ella fue más cortés en eso, y de igual forma me invitó a que visitara el imperio de cristal, y claro que aceptó el ir, pero en otro momento, por ahora volvería a mi sencilla vida en Ponyville. Al decirle eso solo me pidió que protegiera a Twilight y a las chicas, y yo se lo prometí con una Pinkie-promesa, jeje, ambos nos reímos por eso, debo decir que me agrada verla así de alegre a que este distante… cosa que me hace aun pensar en el por qué ella no tiene esa chispa que la caracteriza como es en realidad. ¿Qué pasado oscuro tendrá ella guardado en su corazón que no quiere dejar ir? Sea lo que sea… le ayudaré a superarlo, si lo hice con Celestia, entonces con ella también podré hacerlo, pero bueno… será en su momento.

Pues ahora estoy en Canterlot junto a Fleur… hace un rato Salí del castillo, siendo despedido por Luna y Celestia, aunque la ultima me despidió con un beso antes de irme, claro que fue unos momentos antes de que saliera, sin que su hermana se entere jeje, cosa que es algo muy difícil de hacer. Ella me saludó cariñosamente como siempre, pero se asustó un poco por la gran hacha que llevo en mi espalda, la cual está sujeta por una correa que parece estar hecha de cuero aunque lo dudo, y donde la cual, en mi espalda tiene un par de orificios por los cuales puedo pasar el mango de la alabarda, y que la correa se ajuste en la parte frontal de mi pecho.

Solo para resumir… Fleur me encontró en el camino, me preguntó si ya me iba y le dije que sí, cosa que hizo que se pusiera algo triste, pero yo la animé diciéndole que cuando volviera otra vez, le invitaría a otra cita, cosa que ella aceptó con mucho cariño.

\- Quisiera que te quedaras más tiempo… así pasaríamos mas juntos – dijo ella abrazándome sin querer soltarme.

\- Lo sé Fleur… pero ya tengo una vida en Ponyville, allí es a donde pertenezco, pero cuando pueda te volveré a visitar, te prometo que siempre lo haré – le dije correspondiendo su abrazo, ella no estaba del todo conforme, pero no puso objeción, solo me sonrió y asintió.

\- Está bien… te esperaré aquí siempre, y por favor cuídate y no tardes otra vez. ¿Ok? – me dice con una sonrisa tierna y con ojitos de cachorro, yo solo me reí.

Entonces el tren ya estaba a punto de salir, y nos dimos unos últimos besos, ya con todo eso hecho… me fui, mientras que ella me saludaba desde la estación… yo le prometí que volvería más pronto de lo que creyera, de eso no tenga duda jeje.

 **Mientras tanto en Ponyville. POV-Kraush.**

\- ¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió tal semejante estupidez?! Mírate… estas casi muerto, suerte que Shadow no se enterara de tu escape, enserio que no debiste hacer algo tan tonto – ese era yo, diciéndole a este dragón idiota y temerario que casi es hecho pedazos por los dragones de Shadow.

\- jeje, lo… lo siento Kraush, pero como te… agh, te dije antes… vine aquí porque tengo algo importante que hacer, una misión de rescate entre garras – dijo él, mientras que estoy en la cabaña de esta pegaso miedosa y el mocoso llamado Spike, ya que él y yo encontramos en muy mal estado a mi amigo, el cual parece que se fugó del castillo de ese lunático.

\- Señor Kraush, por favor no sea así, el está herido, tiene que ser tratado si quiere que viva – dijo Fluttershy con tono preocupado, yo iba a decirle algo, pero el mocoso me interrumpe.

\- Ella tiene razón señor Kraush… además, el parece que tiene algo importante, puede y que nos ayude en contra de ese poni malvado ¿no lo cree usted? – me dijo, y en parte tiene un buen punto, creo que por ahora haré, no vaya a ser que esta niña, me aplique su "mirada" como todos le suelen llamar a lo que ella hace.

\- Bah… hagan lo que quieran, a mi no me importa… - dije cruzándome de brazos con fastidio, no puedo creer que un dragón tan intimidante y orgulloso como yo… tenga que rebajarse a la simple mirada tierna de una poni con fobia a nuestra especie… ¡Jeh!, que irónico y tonto es esto en verdad.

\- ammm, disculpa, pero nos puedes decir tu nombre y a que viniste a Ponyville, ¿por favor? – ella entonces usa su mirada amansa bestias y pregunta con timidez, mientras que mi amigo dragón solo asiente.

\- Mi nombre es Raghtur, y tengo que ver al humano con poderes de dios dragón, ese al que se llama Carlos, es algo con urgencia – dijo, pero al moverse, su pierna lastimada hace que se queje del dolor, y ella lo ayuda.

\- Pero… ¿para qué a Carlos? Además, el no está aquí ahora, pero ya ha de estar en camino desde Canterlot, ¿Qué es eso tan urgente? – el mocoso preguntó con suma curiosidad, cosa que yo me pregunto igual… que debió pasarle por la cabeza a este tonto dragón de casi suicidarse al escapar del ese mugriento y peligroso castillo.

\- Solo vine porque alguien me encomendó decirle el cómo poder liberar al guerrero de Shadow, ese el que se llama Eternal – al decir eso, todos quedan impresionados al igual que yo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Explícate bien – le dije seriamente, y el solo suspira.

\- Me refiero a que hay una forma de liberar a ese chico del control de Shadow, y el que me envió, el cual no quiere que dijera su nombre, me dijo que le dijera el cómo liberarlo, y también… entregara esta carta – dijo sacando un pergamino de su alforja de piel, mientras que Fluttershy vuelve a preguntar.

\- ammm, ¿y para quien es esa carta? Claro, si es que quieres decirme – dice ella tímidamente, Raghtur lo pensó por un momento, hasta que finalmente respondió.

\- Esta carta es para una unicornio llamada Starlight. Al parecer es Eternal el que se la manda, y que solo ella puede recibir, dime ¿acaso la conocen? – el preguntó, y Fluttershy y el mocoso asintieron en afirmación.

La verdad no entiendo que está pasando aquí, pero lo que sí sé, es que Shadow ya debe estar planeando su siguiente movimiento sucio, así que estaré más que listo cuando tenga la cabeza de ese estúpido entre mis garras… aunque también espero que Carlos se prepare para lo que venga, esta batalla también es de él, sea lo que sea que ese maldito insecto cobarde, planee hacer, estaremos aquí para evitarlo, sin importar que monstruo o si nos envía a ese espadachín oscuro. Detendremos esta guerra próxima una vez y para siempre.

…

 _Muchas promesas deben de ser cumplidas, y Carlos se encargará de que así sean. Mientras tanto, ahora el dragón sirviente de Shadow a decidido desertar, y teniendo una misión de rescate encomendada por nadie más que Lucifer, y es el darle la información a Carlos del como liberar a Eternal del control de Shadow, y también de un asunto algo privado… de la cual Starlight está involucrada._

 _¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Le servirá a Carlos la información que le vaya a dar ese dragón oscuro llamado Raghtur? ¿Qué será lo que Eternal le enviaría a Starlight que sin que él se diera cuenta, no es la Starlight que realmente conoce? ¿Carlos podrá cumplir algún día con sus promesas y de traer la prosperidad otra vez a Equestria? Varias de estas respuestas se verán en el próximo y penúltimo capítulo de este arco._

…

 **Ok amigos míos… otro cap mas. Ya solo faltan dos y pasaremos al arco 2, donde será más que entretenido, se los aseguro XD. Oh, y cuando dije que podía darle un giro a la tuerca con respecto al lemon… literalmente la hice jajaja. Les pido una disculpa a los que esperaban otra cosa, pero les prometo que se los compensaré después jejeje.**

 **Les agradezco por todo el apoyo que me han dado en este trayecto, inicié esta historia solo por mera prueba de saber si podía llegar a ser alta… y con suerte y gracia de Dios lo es. No crean que la historia acaba aquí, solo terminaré este acto, dejaré el fic inactivo por un tiempo… no tanto para no desalentarlos ya que le daré mas prioridad a al resto de mis historias… mas a una que ya está en su fase final.**

 **Ya con eso aclarado… les deseo un gran y poderoso ¡PURAVIDA! a todos los que me han apoyado a lo largo de lo que he hecho esta historia y les estoy eternamente agradecido por darme una oportunidad, yo que solo hace esto como algo sin importancia, hace que le agarre el cariño por el entretenimiento de los demás. Enserio… gracias. ;)**

 **Sin más sentimentalismo XD… su amigo y servidor Carlos se despide de todos deseándoles buenos días/tardes/noches, o a la hora que lean esta gran historia mía XD.**

 **Sin más que decir les digo ¡chao chao! XD.**

 **Hasta otra…. Cuídense. ;)**


	24. Sueños de libertad

**Hola a todos… aquí les traigo otro cap de esta historia… la verdad es que tengo más inspiración para seguir con esta por el momento, así que solo acabaré esto para así poder continuar con el resto… solo les pido paciencia, el tiempo ahora lo tengo relativamente corto debido a la universidad, así que a los que esperan del resto de las historias… solo denme tiempo para así poder aunque sea una hora para escribir. Bueno eso solo lo digo para los que se preguntan qué sucede con las demás y solo actualizo esta. Bueno esa es mi respuesta del porque mi atraso. En fin no los aburriré con esto, así que pasemos a lo importante. Que disfruten de este penúltimo cap de este arco. ;)**

 **Mi paraíso deseado.**

 **Arco 1: La búsqueda.**

 **Capitulo 22: Sueños de libertad.**

 **Castillo de la amistad. POV-Twilight.**

\- Ok… déjame ver si entendí. Tú eres un dragón oscuro que escapó del escondite secreto de Shadow Night, y viniste aquí a ver a Carlos. ¿Estoy en lo correcto, verdad? – pregunté seriamente, mientras que ese dragón con cabeza de serpiente y con escamas negras y alas, de aspecto humanoide esta frente a mí, mientras que atrás de él están el señor Kraush y Fluttershy, y el resto estamos aquí en el salón de los tronos, ya que Spike me informó de esto, y tanto Fluttershy como el señor Kraush trajeron a este dragón que al parecer se fugó del escondite de ese poni malvado. Mis amigas están aquí también ya que las cité a este interrogatorio, pero los únicos que faltan aquí son Starlight y Carlos, la primera por ir a ver a Trixie la cual está de regreso aquí en el pueblo, mientras que Carlos aún no regresa de Canterlot, ya desde hace mas de una semana que se fue, y que aparentemente regresaba hoy.

\- Así es princesa de la amistad, escapé del castillo del señor Shadow, y del cual era prisionero allí, así como Kraush también escapó de su yugo, yo también lo hice, pero a cuestas de mi propia vida – dice el dragón con seriedad, y es que se le nota las heridas en varias partes de su cuerpo, pero lo que salió algo más afectado fue su pierna derecha, la cual esta vendada y enyesada, eso es de parte de Fluttershy quien lo curó.

\- Bueno… para empezar, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, y soy la princesa de la amistad, pero si gustas puedes llamarme Twilight o princesa Twilight, y debo de atreverme a preguntar tú nombre, dragón – le dije de forma respetuosa, si bien no sé que se trae este dragón entre manos, pero en sí no parece ser hostil.

\- Claro… mi nombre es Raghtur, un placer saludarla, princesa Twilight – dice inclinando su cabeza a modo de reverencia, ya que en sus condiciones no creo que sea capaz de hacerlo.

\- Muy bien, Raghtur… ahora, ¿nos puedes explicar la razón o la circunstancia de que estés aquí en mis dominios? No pienses que desconfío de ti, solo es por seguridad –

El se pone a pensar un momento su respuesta, mientras que todos lo miramos fijamente, si bien solo desconfío un poco, pero so que el señor Kraush está aquí para que no ocurra nada malo, después de estos días en que el decidió quedarse aquí cerca de Ponyville, ha demostrado ser alguien muy tranquilo, después de la invasión, gracias a su ayuda el pueblo estuvo a salvo, así que tanto yo como las princesas le exoneramos de todo crimen que haya cometido contra Equestria, y él aceptó de manera agradecida. Lo que sí puedo decir que es algo gracioso es el tipo de relación entre el Fluttershy, de entre todos, ella se había ofrecido a tratar sus heridas después de la batalla, y de estar al pendiente de su salud, si bien a Fluttershy le asustan los dragones, por alguna razón no se siente intimidada por él. Jejeje, incluso debo decir que tanto yo como las chicas nos hace gracia él como el señor Kraush interactúan, a simple vista él es muy orgulloso y que no le gusta que uno sea tan amable con él, pero desde que Fluttershy usó la "mirada" contra el ese día, entonces este no se atreve a cuestionarle nada a mi amiga… lo cual a todos nos hace gracia, ya que Fluttershy lo ha invitado incluso a estar con nosotras… mas como guardaespaldas que por otra cosa, pero del como el señor Kraush no puede replicarle nada, siempre se traga su orgullo al final jejeje. Tal parece que Fluttershy se consiguió a un nuevo amigo, aunque este no admita abiertamente que también es su amiga… pero no solo lo digo por ella, sino por nosotros también, cualquier cosa que necesitemos, el señor Kraush siempre está dispuesto a ayudar cuando puede… jeje, en eso se parece un poco a Carlos, aunque el primero es alguien más gruñón y orgulloso, pero también es gentil y amable si lo llegas a conocer bien, y eso es lo que todos hacemos, conocerlo más a fondo. Pero también está la relación que tiene este con mi asistente, Spike, tanto yo como mis amigas lo hemos notado… con Spike es otra cosa, es como si… fuera un padre y su hijo. Un ejemplo fue que un día de estos Spike vino con un enorme costal lleno de gemas y joyas, cuando le preguntamos de donde los sacó, el dijo que el señor Kraush se las dio, otro fue que una vez, el señor Kraush lo llevó a volar, y que cuando a Spike le crecieran las alas, le enseñaría a volar como cualquier dragón. Otra también que ayer, el vio a Spike ayudando a las CMC, y que le dijo que siempre disfrutara de la vida, ya que un dragón como Spike no es muy común… y si así le gustaba su vida, pues que así fuera. Eso enserio que me ha llamado la atención, y mis amigas me dicen lo mismo… que al parecer el señor Kraush mira a Spike como a un hijo, incluso Spike le ha llegado a tener algo de afecto al señor Kraush, a pesar de solo conocerse por poco tiempo. Pero bueno ese tema lo dejaré para después, ahora, lo que importa es esta situación, una que… o puede ser beneficiosa, o puede resultar desastrosa. Solo espero que sea la primera opción.

\- Bueno… creo que puedo decir es que escapé de las manos de Shadow por dos razones; la primera es porque ya estaba harto de servirle, yo no era un sirviente de él, era un prisionero, me tenia sirviéndole en contra de su voluntad por muchos años… y además de que… - el calló por un momento, pero continuó – el me quitó todo lo que era importante para mí, y la única forma de mantenerme con vida, era estar a su servicio. Y la segunda razón es la que me impulso a hacerlo, y es porque le estoy haciendo un favor a alguien, alguien que también merece escapar de las garras del señor Shadow… - terminó de decir, y eso ultimo me puso a pensar.

\- ¿Y quién es ese "alguien"? – pregunté con algo de cautela.

\- … - el dudó por un momento, pero al final respondió. – lo hago por ese guerrero oscuro, y el nombre de este es Eternal, por él es por quien hago esto… tengo información del como liberarlo del control de Shadow, y además de que también él le manda esta carta a una unicornio llamada Starlight, que según entiendo es su alumna, princesa – dijo él, mientras que de su alforja hecha de pieles que traía consigo, sacó un pergamino, pero lo que dijo me confundió, ¿para que ese guerrero oscuro le mandaría una carta a Starlight? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto? Aunque algo me dice que es por lo que pasó ese día del ataque, del cual ese espadachín intentó matarla, pero después de que todas nos preocupamos por ella, por alguna razón ese guerrero no la lastimó, de hecho, comenzó a comportarse muy pero muy extraño con solo oír el nombre de ella.

Y más aún… al parecer Starlight supo el nombre de ese chico de alguna manera, y este parecía que la reconoció. Sinceramente no entendía que estaba sucediendo, pero algo me dice que Carlos tiene que ver en todo esto… lo digo porque el también está muy empeñado en saber de ese chico humano. Así que esa ligera sospecha me hace creer que tanto Carlos como Starlight están involucrados en torno a la aparición de ese misterioso espadachín.

\- Ya veo, ¿y podrías permitirme leer la carta y saber que contiene? –

\- Lo siento… pero ella es la única que puede leer el contenido de esta carta, es algo muy personal… no se que sea pero quisiera que respetara esa decisión, princesa Twilight – dijo el dragón oscuro de manera seria, cosa que me sorprende, ¿solo Starlight puede leerla? La verdad quería seguir preguntando, pero fui interrumpida.

\- Espera, espera… ¿Por qué dices que solo Starlight puede leerla? ¿Acaso nos estas ocultando algo? – la siguiente en hablar fue Rainbow, la cual preguntó de forma sospechosa, cosa que todos teníamos en la mente.

\- Entiendo que se pregunten eso… pero solo puedo decir que ese chico llamado Eternal, solo le mandó esta carta a esa poni ya que al parecer tiene algo que decirle, no sé cómo decirlo, pero aparentemente tiene sentimientos por ella, y por eso le mando ese mensaje privado – contestó el dragón de forma tranquila, cosa que nos dejo pensando a todos.

\- ammm, Twilight, chicas… yo opino que es mejor que Starlight reciba la carta. Si este pobre dragón casi fue comido por los suyos, entonces creo que… es algo muy pero muy importante, y por eso es mejor que dejemos que se la entregue – Fluttershy habló, mientras tenía una mirada seria lo cual es muy poco común de ella, pero lo que nos dejo impresionados a todos, fue que los ojos de ella cambiaron de ser sus color Calipso, a ser amarillos, unos de los cuales se parecen a los de…

\- Concuerdo con ella también, este tonto por poco y se mata a si mismo… así que debió de valer la pena su intento de sacrificio ¿no? Así que no repliquen y deje que se la dé… después de todo es solo una tonta carta, no una declaración de guerra… - dijo el señor Kraush con todo molesto y con los brazos cruzados.

\- Yo opino igual Twilight… digo, durante toda esta conversación no vi que este dragón nos estuviera mintiendo, nos ha dicho todo lo que tiene… así que creo, que si tanto la información que lleva y esa carta para Starlight, entonces no veo razones para dudar de el – dijo Applejack con confianza. – además… estoy altamente segura de que Carlos confiaría en el, si escapó de ese horrible cuatrero de donde estaba para venir aquí a ayudarnos, entonces no hace falta decir que nuestro compañero le daría una mano – dijo con una sonrisa, cosa que… tiene algo de sentido, si Carlos estuviera aquí, realmente creo que si aceptaría lo que este dragón oscuro le está diciendo.

\- Twilight querida, Applejack tiene un punto válido, si Carlos estuviera aquí, entonces el sabría lo que deberíamos hacer en este caso – dijo Rarity, también teniendo la confianza en que Carlos sabría qué hacer en este momento.

\- Además… Carlos ya viene en camino Twilight, la princesa Celestia acaba de mandar una carta diciendo que el ya está en camino – dijo Spike mostrándome la carta de la princesa Celestia, y es cierto, Carlos ya estará llegando pronto a Ponyville.

\- Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Rainbow preguntó, es allí que todos me miran, yo solo suspiré, supongo que este trabajo se lo puedo dejar a Carlos, después de todo el hizo que el señor Kraush se nos uniera, así que…

\- De acuerdo, esperaremos a que Carlos venga, esta información de este guerrero puede serle más útil a él, y también esperaremos a Starlight, la cual no ha de tardar mucho – dije finalmente, mientras que todos parecen estar de acuerdo con mi decisión. Jeje, Carlos ahora tiene responsabilidades estratégicas, siendo el cómo es… no creo que en esto se desarrolle mucho con esto jejeje.

\- Cambiando de tema… Fluttershy querida, puedes decirnos ¿Por qué tus ojos son amarillos? – Rarity preguntó, si bien también eso me pregunto, aunque no es la primera vez que lo veo, ya que una vez pude jurar ver a Lyra con los ojos de ese color… cosa que es bastante intrigante… el único que puede cambiar sus ojos a ese color es Carlos, así que ¿Por qué Lyra y Fluttershy pueden hacerlo también? Será acaso…

\- ¿Eh? ¿De qué están hablando chicas? ¿Qué tengo en mis ojos? – preguntó Fluttershy confundida y un poco asustada.

\- Mírate aquí Fluttershy… - dijo Pinkie pie sacando un espejo de quien sabe dónde, y poniéndolo frente a Fluttershy, y esta se mira detenidamente.

\- ammm, yo no veo nada – dijo ella… espera ¿Cómo que no puede verlo?

\- Espera… ¿Cómo que no puedes ver tus ojos amarillos Fluttershy? Prácticamente todos lo estamos viendo – dijo Rainbow consternada, al igual que todas.

\- Pero… yo veo mis ojos tal y como están, enserio chicas, me están asustando… - dice ella con tono algo nervioso, pero antes de que alguien diera algo más.

\- Ya es suficiente… si ella no lo nota pues no lo nota y ya. Ya dejen de hostigarla, la están poniendo nerviosa – dijo Kraush en tono de regaño, cosa que nos hizo ponernos algo mal, creo que empezamos a asustar a nuestra amiga sin querer.

\- Lo sentimos Fluttershy… - le dijimos todas al mismo tiempo con algo de culpa.

\- Oh, está bien chicas, no estoy molesta. Pero… - dijo para después ponerse frente al señor Kraush. – disculpe señor Kraush, pero ¿usted sabe que es lo que pasa con respecto a mis ojos? Usted es un dragón con poderes al igual que Carlos, ¿podría decirnos que sucede?, por favor – ella pidió amablemente, el señor Kraush solo puso una mano en su barbilla de forma pensativa, luego de un rato, respondió.

\- No tengo ni la más mínima idea con respecto a eso… aunque lo único que se me ocurre es que tú tienes algo de la esencia del poder de Carlos, una muy mínima parte por alguna razón, y es por eso de tu cambio, solo eso puedo decir – dijo, pero eso nos dejó algo mas confundidas, ¿Cómo Fluttershy puede tener parte del poder de Carlos en ella? Sinceramente las habilidades verdaderas de Carlos son un verdadero misterio, un día de esto debería de prestarle algo de atención, me es muy intrigante del cómo puede hacerlo.

Si bien dejaremos ese tema para después, ahora solo habrá que esperar a Carlos cuando llegue, de seguro el tendrá más de una idea de que hacer en esta situación, aunque con respecto a lo de Starlight, me preocupa, ella parece que está involucrada de alguna forma con ese guerrero oscuro de Shadow, y es por eso que me preocupo, ya que puede que ella pueda estar en riesgo, yo quiero mucho a Starlight, desde que se volvió mi pupila nos hemos hecho muy cercanas, casi como si fuéramos hermanas. Solo espero que nada malo vaya a salir de esto, si bien tenemos a Carlos y al señor Kraush en caso de que haya algún otro ataque, pero muchos ponis, incluido un humano de otra dimensión están involucrados en todo esto, y solo espero que todo salga bien al final, y que volvamos a nuestra vida como siempre ha sido.

 **Una media hora después. POV-Carlos.**

Luego de un pequeño y tedioso viaje, otra vez regreso a mi querido hogar, Ponyville. La verdad es que ya me he acostumbrado al ambiente de este lugar, y no es de extrañar… yo siempre me acostumbro fácilmente a vivir en donde sea, pero aquí en Ponyville, el ambiente es al que mas estoy acostumbrado, por lo cual es por eso que este es mi lugar predilecto. Mi verdadero hogar, hasta que muera, o lo que ocurra primero.

Ahora estoy saliendo del tren, aunque todos me tienen en precaución debido a la gigantesca hacha que llevo atada a mi espalda… la verdad los entiendo, ver a alguien que no sea un guardia real portando una enorme alabarda así sin más… entonces o puede ser un mercenario, o alguien que enserio es muy peligroso, pero todos los que me conocen ahora saben que nunca le haría daño a alguien… a menos que fuera un monstruo o a alguien que amenace a mis amigos. Fuera de eso… esta preciosidad de alabarda merece ser exhibida ante el público, y el que la maneja es el que siempre velara por quienes tanto aprecia.

…

Ahora estoy con dirección al castillo, la verdad estoy muy cansado, solo quiero llegar, darme una ducha y dormir una siesta, la verdad que intente hacerlo en el tren… pero no podía descuidar a mi belleza cortante… jejeje, diría que soy muy cuidadoso con lo que tengo, en mi mundo más de una vez me han asaltado… pero con entrenamiento en la fuerza policiaca y demás, poco podían hacer unos tontos maleantes conmigo, incluso si tenían armas… yo también tenía, ("con permiso de portarla claro") así que tampoco me preocupaba mucho. Pero soy precavido solo por si las moscas, solo un par de veces me he descuidado y así pudieron bajarme todo lo que tuviera.

En fin… dejando las malas experiencias pasadas, estaba recorriendo a paso tranquilo el pueblo, mientras que muchos ponis que me conocen me saludan cosa que devuelvo el saludo, pero hay diferentes reacciones debido a que llevo una alabarda atada a la espalda; algunos son de impresión y admiración, otros son de algo de miedo, otros ni parece molestarles.

Yo seguía mi tranquilo caminar… cuando alguien me llama.

\- Carlos… ya volviste – esa fue Starlight, la cual no estaba sola, y ya me esperaba conocerla en algún momento.

Quien venía con Starlight era nadie más que la "gran y poderosa" Trixie. Su pelaje azul y melena y cola blanca con toques en plateado la identifican muy bien, usaba una blusa manga larga color blanca, junto a un chaleco color fiusha que contrasta con sus ojos, una falda corta de color purpura que le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, y por ultimo su característica capa azul con estrellas, y su sombrero de maga. Y como dato extra, en lo que atributos se refiere, está a la par con Twilight, tal vez no tenga mucho que destacar… pero aun así es linda.

\- Starlight…. Pues sí, ya me hacía falta ver a todos mis amigos – dije yo sonriendo, y ella lo hace de igual forma, hasta que se da cuenta de que no viene sola. – Oh, cierto… Carlos, quiero presentarte a mi mejor amiga, Trixie. Trixie, él es de quien te hablé hace un rato – dijo Starlight presentándonos, y Trixie se me quedaba mirando como si viera a un bicho raro, ya me esperaba algo como esto, así que me presentaré como es debido.

\- Hola… mi nombre es Carlos Darío, pero llámame como gustes, un gusto Trixie – le dije extendiéndole mi mano en señal de saludo, pero ella…

\- Pues me alegra que llegues a conocer a la gran y poderosa Trixie, ¡la unicornio más mágica de toda Equestria! – dijo ella iluminando su cuerno y haciendo aparecer fuegos artificiales de la nada, mientras ella tenía una gran sonrisa de soberbia… yo solo quede con cara de ¿WTF?

\- "jiji, discúlpala, ella es así siempre" – dijo Starlight a través de su mente, cosa que era dirigida a mí, de hecho… le enseñe a Starlight a comunicarse telepáticamente conmigo, así que no es de extrañar de que a veces hablamos a través de nuestras mentes.

\- "jeje, ya lo creo" – le respondí de la misma forma.

\- Y dime Trixie, ¿Cómo es estar viajando por toda Equestria dando shows de magia? Apuesto a que ha de ser agotador – le pregunté, la verdad la actitud de Trixie siempre me ha parecido graciosa, además de que en parte me es muy lindo de su parte, la hace verse tierna en algunos casos.

\- fufufu, así que eres ahora un fan de la gran y poderosa Trixie, ¿eh? Pues digamos que es agotador si… pero vale la pena al ver la diversión y la alegría que la gran y poderosa Trixie provoca en los corazones de todos los ponis de Equestria… y eso es lo que más me agrada de todo esto, además, Trixie dará unos cuantos shows aquí en Ponyville, por si gustas venir a ver lo asombrosa e increíble que es ¡la gran y poderosa Trixie! – dice con entusiasmo, mientras que otra vez hace aparecer fuegos artificiales de la nada, yo solo la miro sin saber cómo responder.

\- "Solo síguele el juego… yo hago eso también" – me recomendó Starlight mientras se ríe, yo solo puedo hacer lo que me dice.

\- Ya… veo. Será interesante ir a ver uno de tus shows, a puesto a que eres increíble –

\- ¡Jah! ¿Solo increíble? ¡Soy la mas asombrosa!, Que incluso puedo superar a la princesa Twilight Sparkle, incluso aun mas que la misma princesa Celestia en persona. – dice con tono presumido, jojojo, tengo una idea.

\- Ajá… si con asombrosa te refieres a que mentiste de poder enfrentarte a una osa mayor, y de que gracias a un poderoso amuleto sometiste a todo Ponyville… entonces sí que eres asombrosa, en verdad - le dije con algo de burla, cosa que la dejó con los ojos abiertos, mientras que se sonrojó un poco por la vergüenza de sus actos pasados, y Starlight al leer mis pensamientos, solo empezó a contener sus ganas de reír.

\- ¿Cómo… cómo es que…? – ella intentó preguntar, pero yo la interrumpí.

\- Hum… digamos que, oí historias por ahí… sin duda que has hecho muchas cosas asombrosas Trixie, aunque todas casi pusieron en riesgo la vida de todos aquí en Ponyville – le dije yo mirándola fijamente, solo espero conseguir lo que quiero.

\- Bu-Bueno… Trixie solo… es decir Trixie quería… - dijo algo nerviosa, pero yo decidí seguir con mi jueguito, al menos hasta ver cuánto aguanta.

\- Uhhhhh, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿A la gran y poderosa Trixie le comió la lengua el gato? O tal vez hiso aparecer el gato con su magia y que se comiera su lengua – dije yo divertido, Starlight ya quería soltarse a reír, pero solo hasta que le dijera que lo hiciera.

\- E-E-Eso no es… - le interrumpí otra vez.

\- No no no, ya sé, gato come lengua a leguas lenguas de lengua gusta come lenguas a leguas lengua le gusta comer gato a leguas gusta lenguas de lengua le gusta a legua al lengua gato – le dije un trabalenguas que ni siquiera yo mismo supe de donde salió, y ella finalmente se hartó.

\- ¡Está bien, yo hice todo eso pero ya me arrepentí de todo lo que hice!, ¿estás contento? – dijo Trixie sonrojada y sumamente molesta, yo solo pude cantar victoria por mi logro.

\- jajaja, finalmente hice que hablaras en primera persona… ¡PUNTO PARA EL MARCIANITO~! – dije, y finalmente Starlight comenzó a reírse al igual que yo, mientras que Trixie queda confundida por esto.

\- ¿Eh? P-Pero… ¿Qué está…? – antes de que ella planeara preguntar, Starlight la interrumpe.

\- jajajaja, hay Trixie, Carlos solo está jugando contigo, así lo hace siempre con quienes parece perfectos para una broma… - dice Starlight aun riendo.

\- jejeje, si, lo siento, pero no podía evitarlo, solo quería ver si por solo una vez podías referirte a ti como "yo" en lugar de referirte a ti misma en tercera persona – dije yo con una sonrisa divertida, cosa que deja sin palabras a Trixie, pero después cambia su modo a uno tsundere.

\- Jum… pues si, Trixie también puede hablar como cualquier otro poni, pero Trixie lo hace por dar a entender que Trixie es la mejor maga de todo el reino de Equestria – dice ella sintiéndose ofendida, mientras hace lo mismo que haría una dama de alta alcurnia, voltear el rostro de forma indiferente, y si duda eso la hace muy tierna.

Esto hubiera continuado… hasta que Starlight nota la alabarda que llevo en mi espalda. Al igual que Trixie, la cual ya se le paso su… "berrinche" jejeje.

\- Carlos… ¿de dónde sacaste esa alabarda? – preguntó Starlight, yo solo sonrió.

\- jeje, ahora que lo dices… ¿no es bonita? Me la regalaron las princesas, como agradecimiento por lo que he hecho este tiempo… aunque sin contar de que fuera herido por Eternal esa vez… - dije yo mientras la había sacado, y la sostuve con una sola mano.

\- ¿Y cómo es que puedes usar esa hacha con una sola mano? Si bien armas como esas son muy pesadas – dijo Trixie dando a entender ese punto, la verdad me da algo de flojera explicarle que tengo la fuerza y el poder de un dios dentro de mí, así que…

\- No te equivocas… claro que es pesada, pero para mí no hay problema… tengo la fuerza suficiente para emplearla, como no tienes idea – le dije mientras que la muevo con solo mi mano derecha, mientras ambas yeguas se sorprenden, por eso… jeje, ya me imagino a las chicas sus reacciones por esto.

Hubiera seguido haciendo algunos movimientos, sino fuera porque Spike el cual venia con las CMC, aparecieron, al parecer buscándonos a mí y a Starlight.

\- ¡Carlos! ¡Starlight! Gracias a Celestia los encontramos, los estuvimos buscando por todo el pueblo – dijo Spike, mientras que las niñas le seguían por atrás.

\- Spike, niñas. Pues ya regresé jeje, y aquí estábamos hablando yo, Starlight y Trixie, ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunté, pero antes de que hablara, Scootaloo lo interrumpe.

\- Wow… Carlos esa arma que tienes es genial, ¿de dónde la sacaste? – preguntó la pegaso emocionada, mirando mi gran hacha.

\- Esa es una gran hacha, además de que parece se ve que es muy pesada, ¿puedes cargarla con solo una mano? – preguntó Applebloom con curiosidad.

\- Pues a-a mí me da miedo… - dice Sweetie Bell, con algo de miedo, mientras se oculta detrás de Applebloom.

\- jejeje, Ok. De primera: las princesas me la dieron como obsequio, ¿a poco y no es genial? En segunda: no es una simple hacha, es una alabarda, un arma mucho mejor que un hacha normal, y con un toque más elegante, y si… tengo la fuerza suficiente para usarla con solo una mano jeje. Y por ultimo: claro que es peligrosa, y que tengo que tener mucho cuidado con ella, pero no se preocupen, ya estoy aprendiendo a como se usa, así que mientras este en mis manos, nadie resultara herido, créanme – les respondí con total seguridad.

\- ¡EJEM!, disculpen, asunto importante está en proceso – dijo Spike con una cara algo molesta por ser ignorado, jeje, ups, me olvidé que el también estaba aquí jejeje.

\- jeje, lo siento Spike, ahora sí, ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – le pregunté ahora con algo de seriedad, si nos buscaba a mí y a Starlight, es por algo importante.

\- Bueno… verás, lo que pasó fue… -

…

Luego de que Spike nos explicara lo que está sucediendo, realmente nos sorprendió, tanto a mí como a Starlight, un dragón que al parecer es el ex sirviente de Shadow escapó de su escondite, y vino aquí para decirme algo sobre Eternal, pero eso no es todo, este incluso le mando una carta a Starlight. Esto en verdad es serio, lo digo no solo porque puede que Shadow tenga su siguiente movimiento, sino que también por Starlight, Eternal no tiene idea de que no es la que él conoce realmente, pero aún así, al menos me da curiosidad de lo que quisiera decirle a Starlight, o lo que al menos lo que su poca consciencia pudo hacer para dedicarle esa carta.

Entonces sin esperar más nos fuimos al castillo, solo con la excepción de Trixie, la cual dijo que tenía cosas más importantes que atender, oh bueno… estará por aquí un tiempo, así que podré conocerla mejor, así que no hay problema con eso.

 **Castillo de la amistad.**

Ya habíamos llegado al castillo, y directamente nos fuimos al salón del trono, y allí estaban todas, incluido Kraush, el cual según Spike, tiene una relación de amistad con el dragón… y hablando de él, allí estaba, estaba siendo atendido por Fluttershy, a simple vista se podría decir que es una serpiente antropomorfa, su cabeza, torso y cola son de serpiente, tiene alas negras como las de Kraush, su estatura se puede comparar a la mía exactamente, su cabeza es el de una cobra real, solo que todas sus escamas son negro carbón y algunas la parte de su espalda y su cuello son de color rojas, y sus ojos eran rojos y con pupila rasgada como los reptiles. Además, tenía partes de su cuerpo con varios vendajes, y su pierna derecha es la más afectada ya que esta vendada de la rodilla para abajo y se le nota rastros de sangre en las vendas. Al parecer al intentar escapar… le fue muy "ofe" pero por gracia de Dios sigue vivo de milagro. Eso sin duda es admirable, lo admito completamente, y mis respetos para el amigo este… enserio que tiene huevos para casi perder una pierna con tal de escaparse de ese bastardo esquizofrénico.

Al entrar, todos me miran, al parecer esperaban a que llegara, y ese dragón también me observa, tal parece que es la primera vez que me ve ya que me mira con suma impresión.

\- Twilight ya estoy aquí, ¿Qué está sucediendo? –

\- Carlos… pues no sé si Spike te contó, pero este dragón oscuro apareció en el bosque Everfree, fue encontrado por Fluttershy, Spike y el señor Kraush. Luego de que Fluttershy tratara sus heridas lo trajeron aquí, y el nos dijo que tenía algo importante que decirte, es sobre ese espadachín oscuro, y también… - Twilight dudó un poco, pero yo le pregunté.

\- ¿Qué mas Twilight? No te reserves nada, en esta situación cualquier cosa que nos ayude en contra de Shadow es más que aceptable – le dije mirándola seriamente, ella iba a responder, pero aquel dragón oscuro habló antes.

\- Disculpe… pero si me permite, quiero ser yo el que diga todo, después de todo casi muero por traer esta información. – dijo el dragón, y yo me acerco a él, claro que con algo de cautela ya que aun tengo mis sospechas.

\- Antes que nada me presento… mi nombre es… - el me interrumpe.

\- Ya sé quién eres, tu nombre es Carlos. ¿Cierto? – el me preguntó y yo le asentí. – jeje, pues es un gran honor conocerlo al fin, sin duda eres lo que esperaba que fueras… tienes algo de parecido con Eternal, aunque claro que eso es porque son del mismo lugar jeje – dijo de forma graciosa, aunque este no es el momento para jugar.

\- Bueno… ya sabes quién soy, ahora, puedes decirme ¿Quién eres? Por favor – le pedí respetuosamente, no quiero iniciar una pelea innecesaria, además, de un rápido desenfunde de mi hacha puedo rebanarle la cabeza si se atreve a hacer algo.

\- Claro, lo siento por eso. Mi nombre es Raghtur, y soy un dragón oscuro, pero eso ya lo ha de saber señor Carlos – dice el haciendo una inclinación de su cabeza a modo de reverencia, cosa que me pone algo incómodo.

\- Oye… no tienes que hacer eso, y a propósito no me llames señor, solo llámame por mi nombre ¿ok? Ahora… debo de preguntar ¿a qué has venido, o que fue lo que te impulsó a venir a costas de tu vida? Claro si quieres decírmelo – le dije mirándolo fijamente, instintivamente estoy usando mi mirada de dragón, el cual lo intimida un poco.

\- De acuerdo… hablaré, diré todo lo que sé, pero por favor no me mire de esa manera, ya tengo suficiente con sentir su poder de dios dragón, mas de una vez me ha causado pesadillas – dice con algo de miedo, cosa que me hizo algo de gracia, este tipo es alguien muy amigable si lo conoces bien.

Entonces el comenzó a relatar todo acerca de lo que sabía de Shadow y de Eternal, en todo momento Slyfer ha estado atento en caso de que diga una mentira o intente evadir un tema en particular.

Bueno lo que primero nos dijo fue parte de su vida… no toda ya que no quería hacer el relato largo, al parecer también estaba siendo usado por Shadow, y este le arrebató a un ser querido de sus manos, en este caso su hermana menor. Maldito Shadow… esparce su veneno a donde quiera que vaya y a quienes sean los más débiles, juro que pagará por todo el daño que ha causado y a quienes haya dañado.

Siguiendo con lo importante… al parecer un par de días antes del ataque de aquí, Shadow trajo a Eternal de la dimensión de donde lo sacó, y decidió actuar justo después de que Kraush y yo termináramos de pelear, dependiendo del resultado de esta. Todo bien hasta allí… pero lo que ahora me tiene más que absorto y confundido es…

\- Espera espera espera. Estas diciéndome que… Shadow… ¿hizo un trato con el diablo? – le pregunté claramente confundido, ¿Qué tiene que ver Lucifer, el señor del infierno en esto?

\- Pues… al parecer cuando trajo a Eternal de esa dimensión, el traía el espíritu del señor Lucifer consigo, y él fue el que le dio el poder sobre la electricidad, y el señor Shadow a cambio de no hacerle daño a ese chico, Lucifer le entregó una pequeña parte de su poder. Ahora puedo decir que Shadow no es de tomárselo a la ligera, y más teniendo ese poder – dijo Raghtur con suma seriedad, pero no comprendo, ¿Cómo es que Eternal encontró al mismísimo Satanás en persona? Y si lo que dice este dragón de que tanto Eternal como Shadow tienen algo del poder del diablo, eso quiere decir que las cosas están de mal en peor.

\- Oh Dios mío… esto no está pasando… - dije yo tomando mi cabeza con mis manos… estoy estresado, confundido y molesto, si Shadow era un problema… ahora con el señor del pecado y del infierno lo vuelve una situación de proporciones bíblicas… literalmente hablando.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Carlos, por qué estás tan molesto? – las chicas que solo se dedicaron a escuchar, me veían con suma confusión. Twilight fue la que decidió preguntarme al respecto.

\- Hay chicas… créanme cuando les digo que ahora si las cosas se van a poner muy feas, demasiado – les dije seriamente, mientras que todas comienzan a preocuparse.

\- Espera… sé lo que estas pensando, y el señor Lucifer no es como en realidad crees que es, el tiene una forma diferente de ver las cosas, el no es tan malo como crees tú – dijo Raghtur, cosa que me llama la atención.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? No te entiendo – le dije confundido.

\- La razón por la que me escapé, fue porque él me lo pidió, y que te pedía ayuda para liberar a Eternal, ya que al parecer son muy buenos amigos – dijo él, yo quede en shock por eso… pero después yo…

\- Pfff… jejeje… jajajajajaja… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – empecé a reírme con fuerza… me tiré en el suelo sosteniéndome mi estómago… ¡¿Qué Eternal y el diablo son amigos?! Si claro… y yo soy amigo de Zeno-sama. ¡Jajajajajaja!

Todos me veían confundidos, bueno excepto Pinkie la cual también comenzó a reírse conmigo, sin entender la verdadera razón de mi burla.

Luego de un rato de estarme matando a carcajadas, finalmente me detengo ya que enserio me duele el estómago de tanto reír. No puedo creer lo que este dragón me está diciendo… es un chiste bastante malo.

\- jajajaja… jajaja… hay dios mío, casi mojo mis pantalones jajaja –

\- Oiga, no es broma lo que le estoy diciendo, lo digo en serio – dijo el dragón ofendido.

\- jajaja… ok ok, amigo, escúchame bien lo que te diré… eso es prácticamente imposible, Lucifer nunca… pero que digo nunca, EN EONES DE EONES, y jamás de los JAMASES, seria amigo de un humano… es un ente de maldad absoluta, todo los pecados y males del mundo existen debido a él, todo la maldad que ha existido en el mundo a lo largo de los milenios son por causa de él… ¿te digo más? El fue desterrado por Dios todopoderoso a los infiernos, convirtiéndose en el padre de los demonios existentes… engañó a los primeros humanos creados por Dios… tentó incluso a su hijo, y él ha provocado todo el mal que ha existido en tiempos inmemoriales, ha seducido, corrompido, tentado, poseído, robado almas, torturándolas en lo más profundo del inframundo, ha sido representado por sectas satánicas, uno que otro anti-Cristo que ha causado el mal en el mundo, guerras, corrupción, Genocidios, atentados y terrorismo, la decadencia de las sociedades hoy en día… todo es causado por el, nadie más que el. ¿Y tú me vienes a decir aquí que Lucifer, alias Samael, alias Satanás, más conocido como el Diablo, el padre del engaño y la mentira, el rey de todos los demonios del infierno y del submundo, soberano de las tinieblas y de la maldad absoluta, quiere salvarle la vida a un humano? ¡JAH! Que chiste más malo, de veras que sí – le dije con la más pura de las verdades, y tengo a Dios mismo como testigo, nadie, y digo… ¡NADIE! Puede ser amigo del diablo, eso es una completa estupidez y una blasfemia, una muy descarada blasfemia.

 **[Ammm, ¿compañero?]** – repentinamente, Slyfer me llama.

("¿Qué ocurre Slyfer?, ahora estoy en un discurso bíblico, habla rápido por favor") – le dije ya que no aceptaré tal estupidez de que Lucifer, el rey del infierno esté…

 **[El dice la verdad]**

("¿Ah? ¿Cómo?")

 **[Te estoy diciendo que este dragón no te estaba mintiendo, lo sé vi en lo más profundo de su ser, y pude ver sus recuerdos, el habló con Lucifer, el cual le pidió que te dijera que liberaras a Eternal del control de Shadow]**

("Oh por favor… ¿Slyfer tu también? ¿Cómo puedes creer semejante?") – me interrumpe.

 **[Yo he visto sus recuerdos, y prácticamente conoció a Lucifer… además, ¿no recuerdas que cuando Eternal apareció, tenía una presencia tan oscura y siniestra que lo acompañaba? Tras analizar todo lo que dijo este dragón, llegué a la conclusión de que la fuente de poder que usa Eternal proviene del alma de Lucifer, la cual la sentí en la gema que tenía su espada. Y también que recuerdo que hace siglos atrás, Anubis nos había informado a mí y a mi hermano mayor Ra, que había una anomalía dentro del submundo, que no solo afectaba su reino, sino también al de las otras mitologías como el Hades… y resultó ser que Lucifer había desaparecido de la faz del mundo sobrenatural, y que el infierno y sus allegados están en desbalance desde hace muchísimo tiempo… ahora tengo claro lo que sucedió. Al parecer de alguna forma fue invocado en el mundo de Eternal, y puedo deducir que intentaron usar su poder para el mal… pero no funcionó, y aprisionaron su alma en la gema que porta la espada de Eternal, eso es más o menos lo que puedo deducir]**

("…")

 **[¿Mmmm?, ¿compañero?]**

\- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! –

¡NO PUEDE SER! ESTO… ESTO… ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER EN SERIO…! ES IMPOSIBLE… ES PRÁCTICAMENTE IMPOSIBLE…. NO PUEDO CREERLO, ¡NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE ESTOY ESCUCHANDO JUSTAMENTE AHORA!

\- ¡¿Carlos que te ocurre?! – Fluttershy me preguntó sumamente alarmada, mientras que las demás también se asustaron con mi grito.

Yo… yo ya no se en que creer ahora, primero muero y me permiten vivir en el paraíso que tanto desee tener… luego de que tengo a un dios dentro de mi… lo cual eso era prácticamente una locura para cualquiera… y ahora esto, de que el diablo ronde por este lugar. Sinceramente esta vida es la más extraña que pude haber deseado…enserio que lo es.

\- Estoy bien chicas, es solo que sufrí un golpe duro de realidad… y sinceramente ya ni se en que pensar ahora – respondí estando sentado en uno de los tronos, mientras me sostengo la cabeza. Agh… todas estas sorpresas me producen una jodida jaqueca.

 **[Créelo compañero… esto es completamente real, y tanto este mundo como tu mundo están siendo afectados por esto, y es algo en lo que el Dios católico no puede interferir, por más que quiera hacerlo, además, si Lucifer esta aquí, tal vez yo y mis hermanos somos los únicos que podríamos hacerle frente, aunque con lo que he visto de este dragón y también por Eternal, no creo que eso vaya a ser necesario. Después de todo, el Dios católico siempre tiene un orden para todo… si era destino de Eternal encontrar a Lucifer en su mundo, y que tu cualquier caso tengas que hacerle frente… entonces ya estado marcado por el destino]**

("Tu sabes bien que no creo en el destino, aunque este exista realmente, pero esto…")

 **[Ya no le dés mas vueltas al asunto… concéntrate en lo de ahora, ya podrás asimilar esto después]** – dijo con voz seria, y creo que tiene razón, mejor no le busco la tercera pata al gato.

-"El tiene razón Carlos… mejor resuelves eso después y sigue con lo que estabas antes" – increíblemente, Starlight me habló por la mente… escuchó lo que Slyfer y yo hablamos.

No les voy a mentir… desde que le enseñé telepatía a Starlight, la cual lo desarrollo muy bien mientras no estuve según veo, ella pudo darse cuenta de mis conversaciones ocasionales que tengo con Slyfer, pero eso no parece afectar en nada… de hecho Slyfer se presentó como se debe, y aunque sea un espíritu dentro de mi alma, Starlight admite que es muy amigable, la verdad le hice prometer que no dijera nada a nadie, aunque también no debería meterse en conversaciones ajenas. Pero tiene razón, me preocuparé por los problemas existenciales luego, ahora… a lo importante.

-Ok… ya me calmé, ahora sí, ¿en qué nos quedamos? –

\- Bueno… antes de que tuviera su extraño arranque… - El dragón al decir eso, hizo que me sonrojara de la vergüenza, enserio que me vi como un estúpido frente a todos… - le decía que el señor Lucifer me envió aquí para decirle como liberar a ese chico Eternal, la verdad no sé sobre magia negra, pero para librarlo del control de Shadow es destruir la lo que liga a ese chico con Shadow… esa creo que es la solución – dijo Raghtur, y eso me puso a pensar…

\- Destruir la conexión de Eternal con Shadow. ¿Qué será lo que los liga? – me dije pensando en lo que este dragón me dijo, no fue hasta que Twilight parece tener una idea.

\- Creo que puedo saber lo que es… cuando un mago oscuro toma posesión de la mente de alguien, siempre tiene algo que los conecta, tal vez algo que usó ese mago para tomar el control de la víctima, una reliquia, un hechizo… incluso instrumentos como gemas, armas entre otras cosas. Eso lo leí en libros contra defensa de magia negra hace tiempo… tal vez Shadow uso algún hechizo o algún instrumento que tuviera a la mano… o que ese guerrero tuviera cerca – dijo ella dando su hipótesis, lo cual me hizo analizar las cosas, un hechizo podría ser, pero si no se sabe cuál es, entonces no se puede romper, pero Shadow es persuasivo, así que dudo que usara su magia para controlar a Eternal… así que podría ser, o la espada que porta, o tal vez la gema que tiene incrustada esta. Hum… una de otra podría ser, pero eso lo averiguaré después.

\- De acuerdo… ¿eso es todo? – le pregunté ya que si eso es lo único que tiene, entonces debemos de ayudarlo a tratarse las heridas que tiene.

\- No… Lucifer también me encargo de entregarle esto, a una poni llamada Starlight – dijo para después mostrar un pergamino… yo me sorprendí, y discretamente miré a Starlight la cual también esta asombrada de que el diablo le mandara esa carta.

\- ¿Por qué Lucifer le mandaría una carta a Starlight? Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto – le dije mirándolo seriamente, aunque pienso que en realidad se trata de…

\- En realidad, no es de Lucifer la carta, es de ese guerrero, él fue quien la hizo, y se la mando a ella. Ahora, ¿alguna de ustedes es la poni a quien va dirigida esta carta? – dijo, y eso se lo preguntó a las chicas… las cuales voltearon a ver a Starlight, la cual se veía algo nerviosa por esto.

\- ("tranquila Starlight, recíbela… al menos eso me da un indicio de que Eternal aun tiene algo de su verdadera consciencia") – le dije mentalmente, y ella me mira con sorpresa.

\- "¿Estás seguro de esto? No soy la que él cree que conoce en realidad, y-yo no sé…" - dice insegura, pero yo me acerco a ella, y pongo mi mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo, y le hablo directamente.

\- Tranquila, sé que estas nerviosa, pero al menos quiero saber si la consciencia de Eternal no se ha perdido, anda, será solo lo que él tenga que decirte, o lo que tiene que decirle Starlight que él cree que conoce. –

La mirada de Starlight aun era de duda, pero yo solo le sonrió con confianza, y allí vi que sus ojos cambiaron a ser amarillos, entonces ella con más confianza acepta, mientras que sus ojos volvieron a ser como son realmente. Claro que eso llamó la atención de todos en general, pero por ahora no quiero dar explicaciones, por ahora.

Entonces Starlight se acerca al dragón con cabeza de serpiente, mientras que este le da el pergamino… ella duda por un momento, pero al final, lo abrió, mientras que me acerco a ella para ver lo que dice también.

\- ¿Y qué dice la carta? – Applejack preguntó.

Sin embargo ambos no le contestamos… ya que la atención mía y la de Starlight se concentraron solo en la carta… y como si el tiempo se detuviera, solo me concentré en esas palabras… las cuales… Eternal las dictó desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

…

 _ **Starlight…**_

 _ **No sé, si realmente quieras saber de mí tras lo que viste… No te culparía si me odiaras por casi matarte. Ni siquiera yo mismo puedo creer lo que estaba a punto de hacerte. Y maldigo el precio que estoy pagando en mi consciencia por esto.**_

 _ **Seguramente me desearas el mal, o quizás soy demasiado idiota como para creer que me perdonaras por esto. Yo no lo haría, me molesta el hecho de que tú tuvieras el corazón donde yo no lo tuve antes. Me carcome el pecado que cometí, pecado que casi me hace matar a la chica que más aprecio. Te aseguro que estoy sufriendo mucho más de lo que posiblemente desearas que yo estuviera. No puedo dejar de torturarme por lo que casi te hago… No soy una persona cursi y lo sabes, pero… Admito desde el fondo de mi corazón, que… Iluminaste mi camino en cuanto te mire en medio de la penumbra de la desmarañada realidad que se creó a mí alrededor.**_

 _ **Te juro que nunca fue mi intención hacerte el más mínimo daño, y si lo hice lo siento… No tengo excusas pero, entiéndeme… No podía distinguir si eras realmente tú o, solo que miraba era un monstruo. Todo es tan confuso desde donde estoy. Tan solo quisiera verte una vez más y… A pesar de que no merezco más de lo que hiciste por mí, te lo pido… Ayúdame a salir de esto.**_

 _ **Quizás ni siquiera leas la carta tras saber que era mía… Pero si has llegado hasta este punto, quiero que sepas, que realmente lo siento… Te pido que me ayudes una vez más por favor. No tengo la moral para pedirlo y quizás ni siquiera desees ayudarme tras casi matarte. Pero por favor, ayúdame. Eres lo suficientemente capaz de hacerlo, lo sé y te conozco lo suficiente, eres lista y valiente… Dios, te pusiste ante mí sabiendo lo que podría pasarte, y aun así me intestaste ayudar… No merezco eso… y aun así extendiste tu mano para ayudarme y yo… A cambio casi te mato.**_

 _ **Su tuviera que ante poner algo… Pondría tu seguridad por delante de la mía, y si, las cosas llegan a salirse de control, haz todo lo posible por matarme, no digo que el dolor lo sienta realmente, pero es posible que se confunda con el mar de dolor que recorre en este momento mi cuerpo y ni siquiera me dé cuenta de que he muerto, eso quizás sea bueno… Al menos desde el punto de vista de un maldito maniaco como yo.**_

 _ **No te culparía de mi muerte si necesitas salvarte y matarme, te lo pido… Haz lo que sea necesario para salvarte, no veas por mí, porque créeme, con el diablo y dios de testigos y con esta carta de testimonio… Juro que si decides matarte para no lastimarme… Me encargare de ir al cielo, arrastrar tu alma a las entrañas del infierno… Entiende. Yo he cometido muchos errores a lo largo de mi vida, y la verdad no me molestaría morir, sé a dónde iré a parar después de todo. Pero me bastara saber que al menos tú estarás viva, y a salvo…**_

 _ **Starlight… Gracias…**_

…

 **Narración en tercera persona.**

El salón del trono era un silencio fúnebre muy pero muy incómodo, las chicas por mas que le preguntaran a Carlos o a Starlight sobre lo que decía la carta, ellos no respondían… las mentes de ellos estaban perdidos en otro mundo, pero fue allí que el silencio se rompió, y eso era los sollozos de Starlight, la cual de manera repentina comenzó a llorar, cosa que extraño a sus amigas… pero no era la única en ese estado.

Carlos apretaba los puños con rabia y tristeza… cada palabra, cada sentimiento que Eternal estaba transmitiendo en esas palabras, y más si eran dirigidas a su amiga… calaban en su ser de una manera que… si antes sentía lástima por el chico prisionero de Shadow… ahora sentía que su alma se hacía pedazos, mientras repasaba las palabras del chico… no era justo lo que Shadow le estaba haciendo, torturándolo y destruyendo su voluntad, quitándole lo que el mas apreciaba. No era justo.

Las lágrimas del humano-dragón eran silenciosas… pero hacían alusión a que el también sentía lo que Eternal sentía, pero además de tristeza también había rabia… si ya de por si odiaba a Shadow… ahora tenía una razón más para borrarlo de la existencia, hasta la última partícula celular de ese bastardo hijo del demonio.

\- ¿Carlos, Starlight, que les ocurre?, digan algo por favor… - Twilight miraba esto sumamente preocupada, pero no recibió respuesta de ambos, en cambio.

La unicornio rosa, no lo soportó, e iluminando su cuerno desapareció con la tele-transportación, las chicas comenzaban a preocuparse, pero en cambio Carlos…

\- Lo siento amigos… pero esto ya acabo. Ahora, quiero estar solo, y Starlight también debe estarlo – dijo Carlos con una voz fría y con aire de tristeza mientras comenzó a retirarse del castillo. Las chicas querían decir algo pero.

\- Dejen que se vayan… lo que contenía esa carta los afectó emocionalmente a ambos, es mejor dejarlos y que calmen sus mentes – dijo Kraush con voz seria, todas querían protestar, pero sabían que tenía razón, así que sin hacer nada mas, dejaron solos a su amigo humano y a su amiga unicornio, mientras que el Raghtur sabía que lo que debía tener esa carta era muy doloroso… y lo entendía, más que todo la ira de Carlos, Shadow estaba haciéndole mucho daño a muchos inocentes, y ya era el momento de que fuera detenido de una vez y para siempre.

Mientras las chicas revisaban la carta y Fluttershy atendía a Raghtur… Kraush también comenzó a retirarse también, sin que nadie se percatara ya que debía hablar con Carlos al respecto.

 **Con Carlos.**

Carlos estaba sentado en la fuente en medio del pueblo… no tenía a donde más ir, así que decidió quedarse en un lugar donde muy pocos ponis transitan en este momento.

Fue allí que oyó un gran aleteo, pero ya sabía de quien se trataba…. Kraush descendió a tierra, y se puso a un lado del chico, el cual tenía la mirada en el suelo… se sentía impotente, triste y furioso, Eternal necesitaba ayuda, pero sabía que si se volvía precipitado, Shadow lo mataría sin ninguna piedad… y eso era algo que no podía permitirlo, no para sí mismo.

\- No necesito saber lo que tenía esa carta para saber lo que quería decir. Apuesto a que ese chico, Eternal creo, ha de estar sufriendo a manos de ese bastardo, ¿no es así? –

\- ¿Cuánto más Kraush? ¿Cuánto daño tiene que hacer Shadow para sentirse satisfecho consigo mismo? – preguntó Carlos de forma melancólica, mientras que el dragón solo suspira.

\- El no se detendrá… acabara con las esperanzas de todos y cada uno, los torturara, los humillara, les hará sentir sus más profundos miedos y destruirá sus voluntades para vivir, hasta que solo quede los que les sirva para humillarse ante él. No descansará esta que el ultimo ser sucumba ante su poder, y así se vuelva lo que el tanto desea con desesperación – dijo Kraush con tono sombrío, conocía muy bien a ese lunático, este no descansaría hasta ver a todos sufrir, y que lo hará si tener la mas mínima pisca de misericordia.

\- Ya no quiero matarlo. Quiero destruirlo, pulverizarlo hasta la más minúscula célula de su ser… **¡quiero que desaparezca de la existencia para siempre!** – gruño Carlos con gran odio en su ser… ahora deseaba más que nada en el mundo hacer desaparecer a Shadow, hasta el más mísero rastro de su asquerosa existencia.

\- Creéme que yo deseo lo mismo que tú, quiero carbonizarlo y arrancarle la cabeza y asarla a las brasas, pero ahora no hay que desmoralizarse por algo como un simple humano que… - antes de que Kraush continuara, Carlos lo interrumpe.

\- No digas eso Kraush, puede que Eternal este bajo el control de ese bastardo, pero él no tiene la culpa de lo que ha hecho, aun no ha matado a alguien, pero estando al servicio de Shadow lo hará hacer cosas horribles de eso estoy seguro. Pero no te permitiré que le eches la culpa a él también, el está haciendo esto en contra de su voluntad carajo… Shadow lo usa como un peón… como a un maldito animal sin valor alguno. El no se merece eso, y aunque no lo conozca realmente, yo sé que él tiene amigos… familia, y también, a alguien muy especial para el… así que no es justo que el muera sin que sus amigos lo sepan, además… no quiero que nadie sufra lo que yo sufrí, perder a los que más amas en tu vida, y que no puedes hacer algo para evitarlo. Es por eso que quiero ayudarlo, ya que no se merece que alguien le quite todo lo que el aprecia, todo lo que el ama en su vida – ante esas palabras, el dragón oscuro no tenía nada que decir, el sabía que era verdad, el perdió a su hijo hace mucho tiempo… y no pudo hacer nada para salvarlo, y fue en su desesperación que recurrió a Shadow, sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias que traería a su vida después.

\- Lo entiendo. Yo también perdí a alguien importante para mí, y fue a mi hijo, Krush. Quede devastado por la muerte de mi esposa un día antes de que el saliera del huevo, y cuando nació, el me ayudo a continuar, pero al igual que a mi esposa, lo perdí sin que yo pudiera hacer algo para salvarlo. Me sentía un inútil… no pude proteger a mi familia, solo porque tenía miedo de afectarlos más con… mi poder maldito. Fue allí que ese imbécil de Shadow me propuso devolverme a mi hijo… y yo como un idiota acepté sin medir bien mis actos. Ahora sé que jamás mi hijo volverá, pero a pesar de todo, aun tengo un camino que recorrer, y que tengo que encontrar una nueva razón para existir, y tú me diste una razón de hacerlo – dice Kraush con una sonrisa sincera, y Carlos lo mira incrédulo.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Y qué razón te di para que siguieras adelante? – preguntó el humano-dragón con curiosidad.

\- jejeje, que aunque perdiera a mi familia, aun tengo amigos a los cuales puedo ayudar, y tal es tu caso… eres mi rival, pero también te considero un gran amigo, y que siempre te ayudaré en lo que pueda – dijo Kraush de forma sincera, y le dedica una sonrisa de confianza a Carlos.

\- Kraush…. Jeje, gracias, eres alguien increíble, y tienes razón en eso… los amigos se vuelven tu familia, y al menos esta si puedes ayudarla, y también no te hará sentirte solo, puedes contar conmigo y con las chicas cuando tengas dificultades, siempre… -

\- jeje, lo tendré en cuenta. Debo decir que agradezco esta nueva vida, ahora puedo ser libre para comenzar de nuevo –

\- Así es amigo mío, si yo comencé una nueva vida aquí, estoy seguro que tú también puedes hacerlo – dice Carlos mientras le extiende una mano al dragón, este solo sonríe, y la estrecha con su garra.

\- A propósito, nuestra pelea necesita un ganador, nunca antes quedé en empate, así que más vale que te prepares porque quiero una revancha muy pronto – dijo el dragón oscuro ahora con una sonrisa desafiante, aunque ahora era algo civilizado, eso no quita que aun era un fiel amante de las batallas.

\- jajaja, así será Kraush… quiero ver a que limites puedo llegar – dice Carlos de la misma forma, sus instintos de lucha también le pedían que se volviera más fuerte para ese día que ambos volvieran a pelear, y ver quién de los dos es el más fuerte.

Y así ambos se quedaron charlando un rato… hasta que Carlos recordó algo, con respecto a su amiga unicornio, la cual también salió algo afectada por lo que pasó hace rato.

\- Iré a buscar a Starlight, ella debe de estar más afectada que yo, así que nos veremos después Kraush… - le dijo Carlos despidiéndose, y el dragón asiente en afirmación.

\- Yo igual, me iré a casa a descansar… hoy ha sido un día muy complicado y estresante para mi, necesito descansar – dijo el dragón oscuro levantándose también. – dile a esa pegaso miedosa que me retiré a mi cueva, que no se preocupe por mí, o si no estará fastidiándome el día de mañana – dijo con algo de cansancio, detestaba que Fluttershy siempre se preocupara por él como si fuera un bebé dragón, pero en parte no le importaba, de hecho él la veía como una especie de hermanita que se preocupa por su hermano mayor, ahora entendía a Raghtur en ese aspecto.

\- jeje, está bien, se lo diré cuando la vea. Nos vemos Kraush – dijo Carlos despidiéndose, y el dragón alza el vuelo con sus alas, mientras que se retira con dirección a las montañas, allí era donde vivía actualmente.

Al irse, Carlos pone una expresión seria, ahora debía de encontrar a Starlight, pero la cuestión seria… ¿en dónde? Ella usó el hechizo de tele-transportación, y quien sabe a dónde se fue.

 **[Ya sé donde esta… está en una colina al oeste del pueblo, puedo sentir sus pensamientos desde allá]**

("Wow… creo que si fue buena idea enseñarle usar poderes telepáticos a Starlight. Muy bien amigo, guíame")

Entonces el dios dragón le da la ubicación de la unicornio rosa al chico humano, mientras que este se sentía algo preocupado por su amiga, y del riesgo en el que ella pueda estar ahora.

…

Tras unos minutos de caminar… el cual el chico le hubiera gustado tener al menos un par de alas para volar y llegar más rápido, o incluso aprender a hacer magia, el camino fue algo tedioso, pero no era algo que él no pudiera hacer. Luego de una media hora, Carlos pudo encontrar a Starlight, la cual estaba sentada al borde de la colina, mirando el pueblo, mientras que aun seguía con algunas lágrimas escapando de sus ojos. Carlos podía escuchar los pensamientos tristes de la yegua… sabia que esto no era fácil, y más para Starlight, así que suspirando pesadamente solo se acerca y se sienta al lado de ella, mientras que ella se da cuenta de su presencia, pero no le presta atención, solo se queda en sus pensamientos.

\- Starlight… ¿te encuentras bien? – le preguntó mirándola, pero ella no respondió.

Entonces él se acerca un poco más a ella, mientras que la unicornio sigue sin mostrar expresión alguna. Carlos solo pone una mano en su hombro y sigue hablándole.

\- Entiendo cómo te sientes Starlight, Eternal está sufriendo más que nunca a manos de Shadow… y lo que puso en esa carta, el desconoce del entorno en el que está ahora, y no se ha dado cuenta de que no eres la Starlight que él conoce, así que… - antes de que continuara, Starlight finalmente reaccionó.

Sorpresivamente abrazó a Carlos con fuerza, mientras comienza a sollozar con su cara pegada al pecho del chico, el cual solo guarda silencio, y le corresponde el abrazo de manera afectuosa y reconfortante, intentando calmar el mar de sentimientos de su amiga.

\- No lo entiendo… sniff, ¿Por qué ese chico me pide que haga eso? no puedo, no quiero hacerlo… tengo miedo, no quiero hacer algo que dañe a alguien… sniff… no sé qué pensar, más bien… no sé qué hacer Carlos, además de que estoy triste por lo que ese chico me pidió, y-yo… yo no… – dice Starlight entre sollozos, mientras que el chico acaricia su melena suavemente.

\- Lo sé… pero como te decía, el no tiene consciencia de su entorno en realidad, y él cree que eres la Starlight de la cual él tiene una relación. No lo dije antes porque no sé cómo te tomarías esto, además, de que si Shadow descubre que tu eres la única que puede hacer entrar en razón a su guerrero, no dudo que intente matarte para hacerle creer a Eternal que perdió todo lo que le importa, y destruirá lo poco de voluntad que le queda. Así que no te sientas así, Starlight… tú no tienes nada que ver en esto, y no quisiera que salieras lastimada por Shadow o por Eternal – dijo Carlos de forma suave, mientras que la unicornio se va calmando poco a poco.

\- No… - dijo Starlight con una mirada seria ahora… llamándole la atención al chico. – El me pidió ayuda, y sería una hipócrita el no querer ayudarlo. Por eso lo ayudaré, déjame ayudarlo también… a pesar de que no sepa que no soy la que él cree que conoce, quiero ayudarlo también, aun si sea un riego el hacerlo, si me pidió ayuda a mi sin saber quien soy en realidad, entonces haré lo que esté en mi alcance para ayudarlo también. Aunque me digas que no quieres que me meta en esto, lamentablemente no puedo hacerlo Carlos, no cuando alguien nos necesita – dijo la unicornio con firmeza, mientras que sus ojos resplandecían con ese tono amarillo, mientras que el chico estaba sin palabras por la decisión de su amiga.

 **[Compañero… opino que ella nos puede ayudar, tú mismo lo viste, Eternal por el cariño que le tiene a la Starlight de su mundo, no le haría el menor daño, pero de que Shadow la tenga en la mira de eso sí. Y si me estas escuchando niña, yo te apoyo en tu decisión, eres valiente, de eso no me cabe duda, llegarás a ser alguien muy especial en el futuro]** – el dragón celestial dijo eso con orgullo, haciendo que la yegua se sonrojará por la pena, que un dios le diga eso, no era de todos los días.

\- "Muchas gracias por tener confianza en mí, señor Slyfer". ¿Y qué hay de ti, Carlos? –

El chico estaba indeciso, no quería que Starlight se arriesgara de esa forma, pero su compañero espiritual tenía razón con respecto a que Eternal jamás la lastimaría, así que resignándose aceptó la propuesta.

\- Muy bien… me ayudarás a liberar a Eternal, pero con una condición – dijo Carlos con una mirada seria, mientras que sus ojos también se volvían de color amarillo brillante, movido por su instinto de dragón alfa.

\- Está bien, ¿y cuál sería? –

\- Por favor prométeme que si las cosas se ponen mal, que huyas, y dejes que yo me encargue de todo, solo aceptaré si tú me prometes eso, Starlight –

Starlight lo pensó, si así era la única forma de que su amigo la dejara ayudarlo, entonces aceptaría la condición, pero claro… ella no se quedaría atrás tampoco.

\- Bien, lo haré, pero a cambio quiero que tú también me prometas algo, Carlos – dijo ella, mientras que el chico sabía que no daría su brazo a torcer tan fácil.

\- Ok… ¿Qué quieres que haga? – dijo… pero ella inesperadamente lo abrazó, y seguido de un delicado beso en su mejilla, mientras que Carlos queda congelado por ese tierno gesto de Starlight.

\- Prométeme que a pesar de todo, que te mantengas a salvo, eres alguien especial para todos Carlos, incluso para mí. Por favor prométemelo, no quiero que te arriesgues demasiado, y más si es por mí, por favor prométemelo – dijo Starlight con una mirada de angustia, del mes que Carlos ha estado viviendo en Ponyville, le ha enseñado cosas muy interesantes de su mundo, a pesar de que ya tuvo una oportunidad de visitar el otro lado del espejo, y poco a poco ella se ha acercado mucho a él, y también agradecía la preocupación que él sentía por ella, eso era lo que más le agradaba del chico, y que también lo admiraba por cómo era.

Carlos no sabía que decir, verla preocupado por el, si bien pensaría que era normal ya que el siempre terminaba cargando con todo por lo que sucedía, y que ella le pidiera eso. Su corazón le decía que debía hacer lo que mejor que sabía hacer.

\- Que tal si hacemos una Pinkie-promesa… así ambos prometemos lo que queremos Starlight – propuso Carlos con una sonrisa, y la unicornio hizo lo mismo y asintió en afirmación.

\- Con cerrojo o sino arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo la Pinkie-promesa, mientras que comenzaron a reírse de forma divertida.

Entonces vuelven su vista otra vez al paisaje tan hermoso que les ofrecía esa colina, mientras que Starlight se arregosta contra el chico, poniendo su cabeza en uno de sus hombros, mientras que este la abraza con un brazo, mientras miran el pueblo desde donde están sentados… disfrutando ambos la compañía uno del otro. Carlos mira de reojo a Starlight por un momento, y al verla con esa sonrisa llena de paz y cariñosa… entonces pensó en algo… no le importaba si ella lo escuchara, solo era para él, nada más.

\- "No dejaré que nada malo te pase Starlight… te protegeré aunque mi vida dependa de ello, y que espero verte siempre así de feliz siempre…. Y eso… es una promesa.

 **Más tarde. POV-Carlos.**

Después de que Starlight y yo nos hiciéramos una promesa mutua, regresamos al castillo, todo mundo estaba preocupado por ambos… pero les dijimos que todo estaba bien ahora, si bien todo ya estaba resuelto con respecto a cómo puedo liberar a Eternal, ya sea o destruyendo su espada… o la gema que tiene esta, pero si lo que me dijo Slyfer de que Lucifer está con él, y que su presencia este en esa joya, entonces creo que tengo que analizar mejor las cosas, y así encontrar una mejor solución sin… "abrir la caja de pandora".

En fin… ya pensaré en algo después… ahora, estamos con algo que olvidamos desde que ocurrió el ataque aquí a Ponyville, y además de que aun tengo visiones en las noches… así que resolveré esto antes que alguna otra cosa vaya a suceder.

Otra vez estamos en la sala del trono, Kraush se acaba de ir con Raghtur… ese dragón necesita reposo si quiere curarse de sus heridas, mientras que todos estamos aquí, y yo estoy frente a este libro viejo de portada azul, con detalles en rojo y dorado, y de la cual está en cierta pagina… y es una que tiene el grabado de un pentagrama con forma de estrella cinco puntas y con grabados en lo que puede ser idioma Egipcio u Árabe… y que este emite una especie de brillo dorado, mientras que siento una sensación igual a la que sentí la primera vez que toque ese libro… aunque en realidad fue Slyfer el que lo hizo ya que tomó el control de mi cuerpo esa vez. Pero creo que ahora si podría hacer esto sin problemas.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto Carlos?, la ultima vez quedaste inconsciente por varios días – dijo Twilight algo preocupada por mí, eso es lo que espero…

\- Eso es lo que espero no pase Twilight… eso espero – le dije no muy seguro, mientras que todas están igual.

\- Tranquilo socio, a cualquier cosa estaremos todas aquí por si sucede algo malo, ¿no es así amigas? – Applejack me aseguró, mientras que todas asienten estando de acuerdo.

\- Gracias por su apoyo chicas… si algo malo me pasa, yo… - quería decir algo pero me interrumpen.

\- Oh vamos… no te acobardes Carlos, si te has enfrentado a dragones aterradores y a guerreros malvados, un simple libro no te haría daño – dijo Rainbow de manera simple, ajá… como si fuera algo del otro mundo, esto es más que serio, quien sabe que es lo que se me revele, o puede ser algo bueno, o puede ser malo.

\- jiji, Dashie tiene razón Carlitos… además de que esto puede revelarte lo que el autor planea hacer para la segunda parte de la historia, ¡será supermega asombroso! – dijo Pinkie con gran emoción… sin embargo nos dejó más que confundidos, pero no le tome importancia, después de todo ella es así de… particular.

\- Bueno… dejado de lado lo que dijo Pinkie, ahora me siento listo para lo que sea que me quiera decir el destino o lo que sea… - dije ahora si con más confianza.

\- Ten cuidado cariño… aquí estaremos al pendiente de ti – dijo Rarity algo preocupada.

\- Tiene razón… por favor no vayas a lastimarte Carlos – Fluttershy está igual.

\- Estaremos cuidándote si algo pasa, no te preocupes – dijo Starlight con confianza.

\- Muy bien… padre, hijo y espíritu santo protéjanme – dije haciendo la señal de la cruz y rogar a Dios que todo salga bien.

 **[No te preocupes compañero… seré tu vanguardia en todo momento]**

("Gracias Slyfer. Ahora si… ¡CARTAGUITO CAMPEÓN!")

Suspirando pesadamente… puse otra mi mano derecha sobre ese pentagrama brillante, y lo que oí fueron unos susurros, mientras una corriente fría atravesó mi cuerpo entero, y una de las voces que escuché dijo.

 _ **¡Huna hu muayid alaliha… aldhy ja' liqate almamnue!**_

 _ **(He aquí al partidario de los dioses… que ha venido por las piezas del prohibido)**_

Entonces sentí que todo a mi alrededor se volvió oscuridad… casi sentí que fui mandado a otra parte… tenía los ojos cerrados ya que era por cuestión de nerviosismo, pero fue cuando Slyfer me llamó.

 **[Compañero… abre los ojos, mira en donde estamos]**

Le hice caso, y al abrirlos… me quede mudo al ver que ya no estábamos en el castillo de Twilight… sino en otro lugar. En si parecía una especie de templo o santuario… ya que podía ver frente a mí una especie de edificación tipo egipcia… el lugar era como un mausoleo… como una capilla enorme con estatuas de piedra… pero esas estatuas eran de monstruos de más de 5 metros, eran 3 en total, dos del lado izquierdo y una del lado derecho… una era Slyfer ya que la había reconocido, pero las otras dos eran oscuras, como si fueran siluetas. Estas estatuas estaban a ambos lados de un camino de piedra, al parecer era un tramo muy bien elaborado ya que las piedras eran talladas a la perfección, como si fuera una calle de adoquín o algo por el estilo. Este camino me conducía a ese santuario el cual tenía un leve parecido a la casa de géminis en Saint Seiya, solo que no las paredes no tenían las imágenes de los gemelos… sino que habían tallados de lo que parecía ser una especie de criatura, o al menos era solo la cabeza ya que parecía una máscara de un faraón y que en si se veía que era horrible y aterradora, pero por alguna razón se me hacía muy familiar.

Dejando eso de lado me adentré más adentro del santuario… el cual estaba iluminado por antorchas que colgaban del techo, y que por alguna extraña razón sabia por donde debía de ir. Llegue a lo que parecía ser un altar al fondo del lugar… era una mesa hecha de piedra, donde la cual tenía en medio una especie de objeto encima… era un colgante con la misma forma del pentagrama que estaba en el libro… la verdad estaba confundido, ¿vine a este tétrico y extraño lugar solo para esto? pero fue allí que sentí una presencia… una que reconocí debido a mis sueños.

Al mirar atrás… vi a alguien parado tras de mí, por su apariencia parecía que era el que cuidaba este lugar, no podía ver su rostro ya que estaba cubierto por una capucha y que un manto color negro con destellos que parecían estrellas cubrían por completo su cuerpo, aunque en la parte de enfrente estaba medio abierto el cual podía ver su cuerpo, y de allí veía que vestía una armadura color dorada, con varios detalles en azul en el pecho y algo de rojo en el abdomen, pero lo que sin duda me llamó la atención de este tipo… primero era el cuerno en su cabeza, y las grandes alas que tenia tras él, las cuales extendió, y eran tan grandes como las de Celestia, solo que de ellas emanaba oscuridad, pero no de manera hostil… de hecho, la presencia de este sujeto se parecía mucho a las de Celestia y Luna, era como si fueran ellas fusionadas en un mismo ser… pero el aura de este tipo era mucho más fuerte que las de ambas juntas.

\- Veo que has llegado más allá de mis expectativas, lograste entrar sin la ayuda de Osiris, eso sin duda es algo bueno joven Carlos… - dijo este sujeto, pero me desconcertó que supiera mi nombre y el de Slyfer.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre y el de mi amigo? – pregunté de forma amenazante, mientras aumentaba mi poder en un intento de intimidarlo, pero veo que no funciona. - ¡respóndeme! ¿Quién eres y como me conoces? ¿Acaso planeas hacerme algo o qué? – dije mientras que dejo salir mi lado salvaje de dragón.

\- jeje, tranquilo muchacho… yo no soy tu enemigo… solo soy tu guía en tu búsqueda… verás mi señor me pidió que te enseñara esto, ya que tú debes de venir aquí en tiempo presente, ya que esto es en tiempo pasado… -

\- ¿De qué diablos me estás hablando? – le pregunté confundido.

\- Este solía ser el santuario de Ra… aquí muchos venían a adorarlo, pero debido a al pasar del tiempo y que las épocas de guerra terminaron por destruir este lugar… yo lo reconstruí, pero no era igual a su forma original… y aquí fue donde aprendí a ver la luz… la luz de la esperanza – dijo de manera apacible… aunque todavía no entiendo de que me está hablando.

 **[Es verdad… este es uno de los tantos templos que usaban para adorar a mi hermano, y Ra siempre les daba sus bendiciones a quienes eran dignos, pero eso fue deteriorándose con el pasar del tiempo… debido a la expansión de imperios como el Romano, y templos como estos fueron saqueados, destruidos, y usados para alabar a dioses paganos, así fue la decadencia en Egipto, desde Moisés hasta la misma reina Cleopatra, la decadencia de Egipto nos afecto en parte, por lo que tuvimos que abandonar nuestros lugares y venir a un lugar que aun mantuviera estas costumbres, solo que esta vez… que fuera un reino donde prosperara la paz y que no nos olvidaran tan rápido]**

-Equestria…. Ahora que me acuerdo, había una parte de Equestria que era representación de Egipto, así que… - dije deduciendo lo más obvio, y allí fue que Slyfer me dio la razón de lo que estaba pensando.

 **[Así como lo piensas compañero, Ra decidió venir a vivir a Equestria desde hace muchos siglos, Obelisk por su parte no vino del todo, según el encargo de nuestra madre… decidimos separarnos, hasta que un día nos reuniéramos otra vez, a Obelisk lo mando exiliado a un lugar vacío sin vida ni nada hasta que la hora de su letargo termine, Ra vino aquí por voluntad propia… ya que no podía tolerar más las injusticias del hombre contra su propio pueblo, y yo… yo me quedé vagando en la tierra sin ningún propósito, sé que mi deber era proteger a todo ser vivo en la tierra desde el firmamento… pero al ver la decadencia de nuestros creyentes y de que los dioses de otras tierras tomaban terreno nuestro, entonces dejé de lado mi labor como protector… y me quedé sin hacer nada desde hace milenios, solo me dedicaba a observar cómo se deterioraba nuestra facción, como caía el imperio, y los demás imperios se aprovechaban de lo que se decía ser nuestro lugar predilecto. Pero… por algo nuestra madre nos colocó aquí a mí y a Ra, ya que cuando tú me invocaste, yo había sido llamado por mi madre, la luz de la esperanza, y me dijo que el tiempo se acercaba… donde debía de pelear para salvaguardar nuestra existencia, pero ella, ella me bloqueo mis recuerdo de hace mas de eones, solo lo que he vivido hasta estar contigo, Carlos]**

Wow… eso no me lo esperaba de Slyfer, así que por eso es que está conmigo ahora… ya que si tenía nada más que hacer en la tierra, entonces debía de venir a Equestria por obra del destino. Y que al parecer fui el afortunado de traerlo conmigo, mientras que Ra, ha de estar en algún lado de este mundo, y en cuanto a Obelisk, este ni rastro hay de él. Si no creía en el destino… pues ahora si comienzo a creer en este.

\- Tal y como Osiris dijo… el ya no tenía un propósito del cual debía cumplir en tu mundo, pero aquí… aquí si tiene algo destinado que hacer… ya que una guerra de eones antes ya está a puertas de desatarse, y tanto Osiris, Ra y Obelisk el atormentador deben de reunirse, ya que esto pondrá a todo el universo en riesgo. Un mal tan grande que fue creado por la propia maldad del hombre, y aquellos que comenzaron a venerar dioses paganos, crearon a seres tan blasfemos y malignos… que nada puede detenerlos, incluso uno de los dioses que mi señor conoce fue corrompido por esta maldad, y el cual es el que creo al resto, y de paso ellos crearon al mal universal, un dios que se alimenta del miedo y de las pesadillas de todos, mientras que los tortura a la oscuridad de su propio corazón. – dijo el alicornio que esta frente a mí, al parecer sabe mucho de lo que está pasando aquí… pero, ¿Qué tengo yo que ver en todo esto?

\- Esa es una muy increíble historia pero… ¿yo que tengo que ver en todo esto? – pregunté con suma intriga.

\- Eso lo sabrás una vez busques y reúnas a los tres hermanos de nuevo, y eso será en su tiempo – dijo con una pequeña risa, cosa que me dejo muy inconforme, ¿Por qué siempre tiene que haber acertijos en algo como esto? – pero para poder ayudar a reunir a los tres grandes dioses, primero debes de buscar a su guardián, el te pondrá a prueba para así poder tener una bendición de ellos, y así tener lo necesario para cuando la profecía se cumpla… y los verdaderos enemigos despierten de su sueño eterno. Ahora, para poder reunir a los dioses, primero debes de liberar los sellos que los tienen prisioneros, y en tu caso, tendrás que liberar a tu amigo de tu propia alma, pero eso es hasta que aprendas a ser algo más que un simple humano, y del cual… si no lo aprendes, puede y que mueras una vez lo hagas – al decir eso, hizo que tenga escalofríos en todo mi cuerpo, ya que al parecer no está jugando, su tono de voz lo delata… - pero de eso no te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo, pero primero necesito que busques al guardián de los dioses, el cual es llamado el prohibido por su alto poder destructivo, y que es ese que tiene que darte su consentimiento para ser ascendido a nuevo guardián de ellos. Por lo que deberás de demostrarle lo que vales en verdad… y así, cumplir con el propósito que la luz de la esperanza ha puesto en ti, hijo –

Cada palabra… toda la decía con una seriedad que incluso no me permitía reclamarle o preguntar algo… simplemente me callé, la verdad no entendía mucho, pero lo que si entiendo, es que debo de buscar a ese tal guardián prohibido, y si quiero encontrar a Ra y a Obelisk entonces necesitaré de su ayuda. Slyfer me dijo que el destino viene cuando uno menos lo espera… y que, la razón por la que tengo a Slyfer conmigo, y del como poder llegar al resto, me hace creer que algo como esto ya se maquinaba para el pobre diablo que deseara una aventura… y tal parece que yo soy ese pobre diablo, nótese mi sarcasmo, enserio que esto es algo que nunca me esperé que me pasara, y solo que deseaba una vida tranquila, tal parece que nadie consigue siempre lo que quiere.

\- Ok…. ¿Y para que este colgante en forma de pentagrama? Supongo yo y es para algo en especial, ¿no es así? –

\- Exacto, con eso te ayudara en el tu búsqueda, pero por ahora no lo necesitas, no a menos que encuentres una a una las cinco partes del prohibido, solo así podrás invocarlo, y también el poder hablar con los otros dioses los cuales te pondrán pruebas los cuales harás para saber si eres digno, de ser recompensado con su poder – termina de decir, mientras que el colgante comienza a brillar de color dorado.

\- Woah… ¿Qué está haciendo ahora? – pregunté algo preocupado.

\- Tú tiempo aquí terminó, pero eso no quiere decir que no nos volvamos a ver joven Carlos, el colgante es tuyo, cuando llegue el momento lo usaras, incluso te ayudará en algunos casos, pero también hay algo que mi señor quiere que hagas, quiere que vengas a este mismo santuario pero en tiempo presente, estoy seguro que ese amuleto te ayudará a saber en qué parte de Saddles Arabia debes de ir, pero primero tienes una cuenta pendiente que resolver, y cuando la resuelvas, tu viaje comenzará… - termino de decir, mientras noto una sonrisa en su cara, la cual en parte es visible, pero sus ojos no se pueden ver.

Fue allí que el mismo pentagrama apareció bajo mis pies… y comenzó a rodearse de una especie de fuego color morado alrededor, por más que quisiera moverme no podía, era como si la gravedad no me permitiera moverme… y allí fue que una luz blanca me encegueció y después… escuche alguien que me dijo.

 _ **Eres la luz entre la oscuridad, la esperanza entre el miedo, la valentía entre la cobardía, y la amabilidad entre el odio.**_

 _ **Cumple con lo que te he encargado mi pequeño, y te prometo que te liberaré de la oscuridad que tanto te atormenta.**_

 _ **Y así… podrás tener la vida que tanto has deseado, ve… y lleva la esperanza contigo, tu madre Horakthy te cuidara siempre.**_

 **Mundo real.**

\- ¡Carlos… reacciona por favor! – escuché una vos, al principio era débil, pero con forme pasaba el tiempo era más clara, y allí fue que reconocí esa vos tan delicada y llena de preocupación - ¡Por favor despierta! ¡No nos dejes por favor! –

\- ¿Flutter… shy? – dije yo mientras que otra vez la escuché.

-Sniff, si soy yo, estoy aquí Carlos… todas estamos aquí, por favor despierta –

Haciéndole caso abro lentamente mis ojos, no de inmediato ya que la luz me molesta, pero que poco a poco la intensidad se estabiliza, y allí aunque algo borroso, podía ver una silueta la cual se parecía mucho a Fluttershy, la cual su cara se notaba que estaba llorando por alguna razón.

\- Hey compañero, nos diste un gran susto… a todas – dijo otra vos, esa la reconozco, era la de Applejack, la cual estaba a mi derecha, mientras que Fluttershy estaba de frente mío, como si tuviera mi cabeza en su regazo o algo así.

\- Ufff… que alivio, por un segundo creía que no despertarías – la siguiente que hablo fue Twilight, ella estaba a mi izquierda, se le veía bastante preocupada.

-Cariño... me alegra que estés bien, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti – esa fue Rarity, la cual estaba al lado de Applejack, mientras tenía mi mano sostenía con las de ella.

\- En serio amigo, no vuelvas a hacer eso… con casi que te mataran era más que preocupante – esa fue Rainbow Dash la cual estaba al lado de Twilight, al parecer estaba preocupada por mí, solo que a su manera lo demuestra jejeje.

-¿Estás bien Carlos, no te duele algo, o te sientes mal? - esa fue Starlight, la cual puedo ver parada atrás de Twilight, cierto… le había prometido que nada me pasaría, creo que para promesas enserio soy un fiasco jeje.

\- Ciento como si me hubiera ido de parra como en la película "¿Qué pasó ayer?" y estoy hecho más que mierda – dije con una terrible migraña de las mil putas.

\- jejeje, hay compañero tu no cambias… dijo Applejack divertida, todas se reían aunque por alguna razón siento que falta alguien.

\- ¡Chicas chicas, ya vine con el agua! Y Carlitos ya despertó y esta ya bien - dijo Pinkie entrando al lugar, dijo eso como si no fuera importante, pero al cabo de 5 segundos… - "¡AINS!", ¡CARLITOS ESTÁS BIEN! – dijo ella con suma alegría mientras que me toma entre sus brazos… y comienza… a abrazarme… con fuerza…

\- Jaqueca… Pinkie… apretón… ya no… suelta… ¡auxilio! – POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAN, DETÉNGANLA ANTES DE QUE ME QUIEBRE LAS COSTILLAS Y ME APLASTE LOS PULMONES.

\- ¡PINKIE PIE! - ¡alabadas sean todas, alabadas sean!

\- Upsi… perdón… -

\- Buah… gracias… un poco mas y no la cuento… - dije recuperando el aire.

\- Me alegra que todo esté bien, pero ahora… ¿Qué fue lo que viste Carlos? – Twilight ahora se puso seria, mientras que me ayudan a levantarme ya que al parecer estuve inconsciente por un momento.

\- Pues… lo que vi fue una especie de templo o santuario Egipcio o algo por el estilo, luego alguien comenzó a hablarme… me dijo cosas que no entendía muy bien, pero que al parecer estoy involucrado en algo sumamente grande, y que tenía una búsqueda que completar, no recuerdo más de allí – dije sosteniéndome la cabeza… por más que quisiera seguir narrando, mi cabeza me duele con una mierda.

\- Ya veo, y a propósito ¿Qué es lo que tienes en tu mano? – al preguntar eso, empecé a sentir que tenía algo en mi mano derecha, y al mirar… allí estaba el colgante con forma de estrella y grabados árabes, al parecer fui como transportado a ese lugar… y regresé con esto en mis manos.

\- Según veo parece ser un colgante… pero si me preguntas a mí, le hace falta estilo para combinarlo con una vestimenta adecuada, además con unas incrustaciones de gemas que daría más que hermoso - dijo Rarity mirando el colgante, todas rodaron los ojos ya que eso no viene al caso.

\- ammm, ¿y para qué sirve, si lo tienes por alguna razón a de ser especial, verdad? – Fluttershy preguntó tímidamente… mientras que yo miro la estrella dorada, y tengo una cara seria ya que con esto… tendré mucho que hacer.

\- La verdad no tengo idea… pero sé que lo averiguaré en su momento - dicho esto me lo puse en mi cuello, mientras encuentre la forma de cómo usar esta cosa, solo la llevaré conmigo por si acaso algo llegara a pasar.

…

Luego de eso… era la hora de dormir… aunque al estar acostado no podía dejar de pensar en todo eso que vi… pero sobre todo, la vos que me habló al final de aquella visión, no sé de quien fuera… pero era cálida y maternal, y una sensación muy reconfortante pasó por todo mi ser… como si ella…

 **[Esa era mi madre… la luz de la esperanza, la que siempre vela por mi y por mis hermanos, y de todos aquellos que no sucumban ante la oscuridad de su propio corazón, ella te habló Carlos, y no es mucho cuando ella lo hace]** – dijo Slyfer con tono tranquilo.

\- Con que tu madre… ¿eh? No sé cómo explicarlo, pero parece que ella tiene una gran confianza en mí. Y aunque solo sea un chico… enserio que esto que estoy sintiendo es algo que nunca esperé sentir. – dije con tono melancólico, me habló como si en verdad ella fuera mi madre.

 **[Ella siempre es así, aunque tú no hayas nacido bajo su luz, ella estima a muchos que sean de buen corazón, así como tú]**

\- jeje, pues, no sé si sentirme alagado por eso u asustado… pero puedo decir que es alguien muy amable en verdad – le dije sonriendo.

 **[Y lo es en verdad, como no tienes idea]**

\- Slyfer… ¿crees que todo saldrá bien? Si bien lo digo porque… ahora más que nunca todo recae en mí el deber de ayudar a prevenir una guerra, y lo digo por Shadow que no se detendrá hasta conseguir lo que tanto desea con obsesión. ¿Tú crees que todo saldrá bien al final? - le pregunté con mucha intriga, solo quiero saber lo que él piensa al respecto.

 **[La verdad no lo sé. El destino a veces es muy incierto en muchos casos… algunas veces puede ser bueno, otras veces malos… pero el destino siempre tendrá un orden, y si así se cumple ese orden, entonces dependerá del resultado final de este]**

\- Entiendo. Bueno… descansa amigo, mañana es otro día más en nuestras vidas – dije yo ya muy cansado de seguir con esto, ya me preocuparé después por lo que vaya a suceder.

 **[Descansa compañero, ya que muchas cosas vendrán en el futuro, así que hay que estar preparados]**

\- Es cierto… ya mañana será uno muy diferente. En fin… descansa, mañana volvemos a la rutina – dije para finalmente… dormir.

 **Unos días después.**

Bueno… ¿Qué puedo decir ahora? Pues podría decir que todo está en completa calma, no habido nada fuera de lo común, pero eso no significa que las cosas estarán en paz, Shadow desde ya hace un tiempo que no aparece o da indicios de su paradero… pero conociéndolo, debe de estarse tomando el tiempo suficiente para realizar su siguiente movimiento, así que no puedo bajar la guardia en ningún momento. Ahora, mi prioridad es liberar a Eternal de su control… solo espero que no se haya rendido, solo eso espero, ya que el no merece pasar por esto… así como sufrí yo en aquel momento. El perder todo lo que te importa, y que si no haces nada… solo estas resignado a la soledad para siempre. Pero bueno, en cuanto se de alguna señal, estaré listo para ese momento.

Cambiando de tema; el verano ya casi acaba, para darle paso al otoño… lo cual ya está casi en alas de mariposa, y eso solo significa una cosa…. ¡MUY PRONTO SERÁ MI CUMPLEAÑOS! Oh bueno en realidad no sé si sea así… el sistema de calendario de Equestria es muy diferente al de la tierra, por ejemplo los meses son un poco más largos, y además de que como los días y noches tienen más horas… y es algo difícil para mí adaptarme a los horarios de este lugar, pero allí me la juego. Con respecto a lo de mi cumpleaños… pues diría que no está muy lejos, o eso creo yo ya que yo cumplo el 31 de octubre, ósea el día de brujas jejeje. Y dentro de unos 22 días aproximados se celebrará la noche de Nightmare, lo cual podría ser exactamente mi fecha, pero bueno, no importa si celebro mi cumpleaños el día, o antes, o atrasado… o como sea, solo quisiera que ese día llegue, ya que ahora con una nueva vida, entonces tengo muy buenas razones para compartir ese día con todos mis amigos, será divertido de eso estoy seguro jeje.

Así que para aprovechar un poco lo que queda de los días de verano antes de que llegue el otoño, todos decidimos ir a disfrutar cerca de un lago, el cual está al otro lado de las montañas, cerca de Ponyville, para pasar un buen rato todos juntos, o bueno casi todos. Las chicas estaban de acuerdo con mi idea, igual que Spike y las CMC, Kraush por su parte… de no haber sido por Fluttershy y por Spike que le insistieron, el no hubiera querido ir, pero al final a regañadientes aceptó, aunque admite que preferiría seguir entrenando para hacerse más fuerte en caso de que algo malo suceda. En cuanto al otro dragón Raghtur, pues aun no está del todo recuperado de sus lesiones, pero también aceptó ir a nuestra excursión. Yo por otro lado invité a Lyra a que pasáramos un rato juntos, y ella claro que aceptaría. También me atreví a invitar a Red Heart, pero lamentablemente ella me dijo que no podía, ya que su trabajo de enfermera es muy tedioso, así que por esta vez no, pero cuando tenga un tiempo libre iremos los dos, así pasaremos un tiempo juntos también.

Y no solo eso, las niñas invitaron a Zecora a que también pasara tiempo con nosotros, y ella aceptó gustosamente la invitación, aunque… me agüeva el hecho de que Fluttershy invitara a Eris también… y esta ni lenta ni perezosa aceptó de inmediato, solo por el hecho de poder molestarme… no dije nada que no quería ser grosero, pero también estaba el hecho de que Lyra no soportaba que Eris se acercara a mí de forma insinuante… últimamente ambas siempre discuten cuando se trata de mi, y no crean, ambas son como un par de gatas roñosas a punto de pelear, o en este caso Lyra ya que Eris solo la provoca por diversión. No sé si decir que me siento afortunado… o algo asustado por el hecho de que se peleen por mí. Aunque viéndolo del lado divertido, ver a Lyra celosa es muy gracioso, a pesar de que ella había aceptado el termino de querer compartirme en todo caso… aunque le es muy difícil hacer lo que prometió jejeje, la verdad no me molesta, de hecho eso me hace ver el cariño que ella me tiene, y que ella también pelea por su puesto de ser la que mas estimo, y ciertamente lo hace bien.

Decidí dejar la alabarda en el castillo, por lo menos espero que nada ocurra ahora… pero viendo las cosas como están, no parece que nada malo fuera a ocurrir, así que por ahora me desligaré de ella para tener un momento tranquilo. Y hablando de ella, las chicas estaban sorprendidas de que las princesas me regalaran esa alabarda, y que también hice una demostración igual a la que hice en Canterlot cuando me la regalaron, incluso le dije a Twilight que conocí a Cadence, y que ella me invitó a que fuera al imperio de cristal, cosa que a ella se le ocurrió que fuéramos todos un día de estos… y claro que se ve bien, pasar tiempo con mis amigos es lo que más me gusta hacer.

Y aquí estamos… el lago en si es muy bonito, con el paisaje de montañas alrededor de esta, un poco de bosque por los alrededores, y lo importante es que hoy hace un muy bonito día, el cielo despejado y hace bastante calor… estoy seguro que Celestia ha de hacer esto para que cualquiera disfrute de estos últimos días de verano jeje. Me gustaría que estuviera aquí… pero bueno.

Todos aquí estamos disfrutando del lugar… Rainbow y Applejack como buenas rivales están haciendo una que otra competencia entre ellas, aunque en varias o gana Applejack, o gana Rainbow, o terminan en empate… jeje al menos diría que ellas si saben sobre llevar un empate, no como cierto dragón de escamas moradas con el orgullo tan alto como Vegeta, y que siempre me reta a que terminemos lo que dejamos pendiente, y siendo sincero… también quiero el desempate, y ver quien doblega a quien. Jeje mis instintos de pelea sacan este lado no muy común de mi, pero que me agrada sentirme de esa forma jejeje.

Con respecto a los demás; Pinkie esta entretenida haciendo de referí con ambas yeguas atléticas, Fluttershy y Zecora están al pendiente de Raghtur, jeje, este en parte se siente un poco avergonzado de que lo traten como a un bebé dragón, pero agradece el gesto que hacen por el… ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cómo es que escapó vivo del escondite de Shadow? Mmmm, un día deberé de preguntarle al respecto, pues las heridas que tiene son evidencia de que pasó por un muy mal rato, y que solo Dios sabe como salió vivo de milagro. _(Esto será para el cap siguiente)_

Siguiendo con lo que estaba, Lyra, Twilight y Starlight conversan de cosas triviales, según puedo escuchar es de que tanto Twilight como Lyra recuerdan su paso por la academia de unicornios superdotados en Canterlot. Jejeje, la pobre Twilight se avergüenza de como era antes de venir a Ponyville, pero eso no es tan malo, al menos diría que puede compartir lo de ahora, mientras que Rarity… bueno que puedo decir ella decidió hacer lo más extravagante que muy común en estos casos, y es tomar el sol, si bien todos usamos ropa cómoda y fresca, ella ya venía preparada con un muy atrevido y exótico bikini de dos piezas, de color negro con encajes, y claro que no deja nada a la imaginación. Bueno ella no es la única, Rainbow usa una camisa especial para el agua, con unos mini shorts deportivos que hace relucir sus atléticas piernas y cadera, mientras que Applejack no se queda atrás, usa un top color verde con dibujitos de manzanas, mientras sigue usando sus shorts de mezclilla, y que su estilo no le queda nada mal, mientras que Pinkie también, y es uno parecido al que usa su contraparte humana en los cortos de EG, solo que este es morado con rosa y azul. En cuanto a las mas intelectuales, solo Starlight y Lyra también usan trajes de baño, el de Starlight es color verde aqua, que resalta con parte del color de su melena, y Lyra usa uno blanco de dos piezas de color blanco con detalles verdes, y claro que me gustó verla así… ya que ella me pidió que le enseñara a nadar no hace más de una media hora atrás, y claro que al decirle que se veía linda, se sonrojó completamente, incluso me llegó a tentar con un momento de nosotros, "a solas" pero yo le dije que fuera en otra ocasión, ya que era mejor disfrutar con todos, y ella a mala gana me hizo caso, pero que le compensara después… jeje, si me lo pide así, de madres que le llego a cumplir. Mientras con Eris, claro que ella intentó seducirme en más de una ocasión, al usar un traje de baño muy provocador de color morado con blanco, y claro que Lyra y ella terminaron discutiendo. Y en cuanto a las niñas, Spike, yo y Kraush.

\- 95… 96… 97… - ese era yo, mientras que estoy haciendo lagartijas pecho a tierra, mientras que tengo una enorme piedra en mi espalda, seguida de Applebloom y Sweetie Bell y Scootaloo como peso extra, mientras que Spike toma el tiempo con un cronometro que Pinkie le prestó, y solo Dios sabe de dónde lo sacó.

\- 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… - decía Spike en cuenta regresiva, mientras que…

\- 99… ¡100!... – dije yo mientras que mantengo el peso de la enorme piedra y de tres potras, y es allí que Spike dice "tiempo" y Kraush me quita la piedra de encima, seguido de las niñas, y yo caigo al suelo exhausto.

\- ¿Y bien mocoso, cuanto fue? – dijo Kraush mirando a Spike con impaciencia.

\- 10 minuto exactos, al igual que usted señor Kraush – dijo él mientras muestra el tiempo del cronometro.

\- Maldición… incluso en resistencia estamos iguales, incluso con el peso extra – gruño con fastidio, ya que hicimos el mismo número de lagartijas en el mismo tiempo.

\- Eso fue ¡asombroso! Sin duda ambos son muy fuertes, el levantarnos junto a una piedra, fue sumamente genial – dijo Scootaloo emocionada, y las otras dos están de acuerdo en lo que dijo.

\- Oigan… quizás podemos hacer eso chicas, ayudar a los ponis con ejercicios, sería algo muy saludable ¿no lo creen? – dijo Sweetie Bell sonriendo.

\- Es cierto, ¿saben lo que significa? – dijo Applebloom con una sonrisa, y las otras dos asienten de igual forma.

\- ¡Cutie Mark Crusaderss, entrenadoras personales! ¡SÍ! – dijeron las tres emocionadas, jajaja, eso me hizo reír por lo adorables que son.

\- Hmph… niños… – dijo Kraush con cinismo, le parecía algo divertido ver a estas tres meterse en problemas.

\- jajaja… hay niñas, sí que son muy enérgicas – dije con diversión, siempre me hace reír cada idea que tienen en sus mentes.

\- jejeje, pero volviendo a lo de antes, enserio que Carlos y el señor Kraush tienen fuerza comparable, incluso terminaron al mismo tiempo y con el mismo número de lagartijas – dijo Spike, y es cierto, pero creo que solo fue suerte de que termináramos igual.

\- ¡Jah…! No me hagas reír mocoso, estoy seguro que con dos rocas este mono despeluzado no aguanta – Kraush dijo eso de forma arrogante… ¿con que esas tenemos, eh?

\- jujuju, no me tientes Kraush… puedo hacer mas lagartijas que tu, con dos rocas sobre mi y con solo una mano. Seria pan comido – le dije con una sonrisa confiada, que no crea que me puede jugar a ser el canchero conmigo… dos pueden hacer lo mismo.

\- Oh, con que si ¿eh? Vamos humano cilíndrero, aun espero eso esa desempate, y creéme que no me importaría pelear aquí, el espacio es más que perfecto – dijo Kraush con una sonrisa salvaje encarándome.

\- Ok, lagartija super desarrollada, por mi no tengo problemas en patearte la cola, estoy listo cuando quieras – le dije con la misma expresión, la verdad es que me tienta el tener una pelea ahora, y con Kraush será más que interesante.

Cabe decir que los niños nos veían entre nerviosos y emocionados, ("eso de parte de Scootaloo") pero antes de que Kraush y yo nos diéramos de putazos… alguien nos interrumpe.

\- ¡Carlos, señor Kraush! Por favor, no peleen aquí, van a asustar a todos si comienzan a pelear, así que les pediré que no lo hagan, y compórtense como tal, o si no tendrán muchos problemas – dijo Fluttershy con una mirada molesta, y fue allí que Kraush y yo nos paralizamos por los nervios, y al verla se veía que no estaba para nada contenta.

\- Woah… Fluttershy linda, no es lo que tú crees, Kraush y yo solo jugábamos, no íbamos a pelear de verdad, ¿cierto? – le dije con la sonrisa mas falsa que podía poner.

\- Es verdad… él y yo solo jugábamos, no planeábamos pelearnos hasta el cansancio, en serio – dijo Kraush igual con una sonrisa tan falsa como la prótesis dental de mi abuela.

\- Mas les vale, o si no tendrán un castigo jovencitos. A propósito, ya es hora de almorzar, vamos – dijo, mientras que recuperó su lado dulce y amable, mientras que los niños la siguen para ir a almorzar. En cuanto a Kraush y a mí.

\- Yo que soy un dragón temible y respetable por su poder maldito, me veo inferior ante una simple poni con fobia a nuestra especie… que cruel es el mundo… - dijo Kraush con un aura depresiva, mientras hacía circulitos en la tierra, mientras tengo una gota de sudor por verlo en tal estado.

\- "suspiro" no creas, yo me siento igual… pero al menos no es algo tan malo ¿no es así Slyfer? – le pregunté a mi compañero de alma, pero no me respondió. - ¿Slyfer, estás ahí? – volví a preguntar, pero lo único que obtuve fue…

 **[Yo que soy un dios tan respetable y poderoso y que hace que cualquiera tiemble… me siento pequeño ante una poni mortal… si mis hermanos me vieran… que humillación]** \- ¿es en serio? Además de que Fluttershy golpeara el orgullo de Kraush, también lo hizo con el de Slyfer también, que vergüenza me dan ambos, pero a la vez me dan pena.

En fin… olvidando eso tan embarazoso, todos decidimos almorzar, lo cual estuvo bastante tranquilo, todos conversamos y riendo también de cada cosa divertida, en serio que esta es la vida que tanto deseo, pero que al parecer tendré que ganarme esta paz que tanto nos gusta, y prometo que lo haré, juro que lo haré por todos, y que así todo sea como tiene que ser.

\- Oigan amigos… ¡¿Qué les parece si cantamos algo para esperar a volver a agua?! – Pinkie ofreció, y todo parecen estar de acuerdo, incluido yo, puede ser divertido que todos canten… - ¡y que Carlitos sea el que cante la primera canción! – y que yo sea que cante la primera… ¡¿QUÉ?!

\- Wow wow wow… ¡tiempo fuera, tiempo fuera! ¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo el que empiece? – pregunté algo nervioso, la verdad es que si canto… pero me da pena hacerlo frente a la gente.

\- Vamos compañero, no es tan mala idea, además… nunca te hemos escuchado cantar… - ante las palabras de Applejack, todos asienten estando de acuerdo, mientras que yo me pongo más nervioso.

\- P-Pero… yo… - intenté refutar, pero me interrumpieron otra vez.

\- Vamos Carlos… que no te dé pena, estamos todos aquí disfrutando como amigos… así que no debes sentirte presionado, anda, te divertirás – dijo Twilight sonriendo.

\- Es que… yo no… - pero otra vez fui interrumpido.

\- No te tienes que avergonzar… si todos aquí queremos oírte cantar, así que no temas a dudar, Carlos – Zecora secundó también.

\- Vamos cariño, que no te dé pena, apuesto que cantas muy bien… - dice Rarity también apoyando la idea.

\- Anda amigo… prometemos no reírnos de ti si lo haces mal – Spike dijo con una sonrisa, y las niñas apoyaban eso también.

\- Tiene razón… además, si eres tan genial peleando, no creo que cantando seas tan malo – agregó Rainbow con confianza.

\- ammm, a mí me gustaría oírte cantar Carlos, seguro que eres bueno haciéndolo – Fluttershy me decía mientras usaba su dulzura para convencerme.

\- Anímate Carlos, será divertido – continuó Starlight.

\- Es cierto, además quisiera saber como un humano canta, hazlo por mí, ¿por favooor? – dijo Lyra haciéndome ojitos tiernos

\- Vamos querido… apuesto a que tu vos enloquece a las chicas, incluyéndome por supuesto… - dijo Eris de forma coqueta, cosa que hizo que Lyra la viera con mala cara, mientras que esta solo se hace la inocente.

\- Anda Carlitos… así todos nos divertiremos juntos… hazlo, no sea malo… ¿poor fiiis? – dice Pinkie haciendo también ojitos de cachorro.

 **[Vamos compañero, has enfrentado cualquier cosa en tu vida, ¿y le huyes a cantarle a tus amigos? Yo opino igual que todos, aprovecha que estamos en un tiempo de respiro, disfruta todo lo que puedas… incluso yo lo hago jejeje]** – hasta Slyfer me incita a cantar.

Yo miré a los únicos que no han opinado, y esos son Kraush y Raghtur, los cuales solo se encojen de hombros, tal parece que estoy solo contra todo un grupo de ponis, cebra, draconequina, un trío de dragones, e incluso un dios también. Bueno… en mi caso podría seguir negándome, pero como bien dice el dicho… "Si no puedes con ellos, úneteles".

\- Ufff… de acuerdo, lo haré. Aunque solo espero ver si no he desafinado – dije yo resignado, y todos se pusieron contentos por mi decisión. – Aunque me gustaría al menos tener algo para tocar, tal vez una… - antes de que terminara de hablar, Pinkie me detiene.

\- ¿Guitarra? – preguntó ella mientras sacó una guitarra acústica de quien carajos sabe dónde, y yo quede sin palabras porque adivinó lo que quería,

\- Pero… ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Dónde? Bah… olvídalo, no tiene caso buscarle el sentido – dije yo tomando la guitarra, la verdad es una muy bonita, es color chocolate con detalles negros, y el braco era negro. La verdad es que ya desde hace un año que no volvía a tocar una guitarra, y ciertamente me trae algo de nostalgia.

\- ¿Sabes tocar guitarra, Carlos? – preguntó Starlight curiosa.

\- Pues sí, mi abuelo me enseñó a tocarla cuando tenía 7 años, y a parte de la guitarra también se tocar el piano y otras cosas, pero la guitarra acústica es mi favorita – le respondí con una sonrisa, mientras afino un poco las cuerdas de la guitarra.

\- ¿Pues qué esperas? Toca algo – dijo Rainbow con impaciencia, mientras me puse a pensar que podía cantar.

-A ver… ¿Qué puedo tocar? Mmmm… - dije meditando lo que me sabia de guitarra, y allí recordé la primera canción que me enseñó a tocar mi abuelo. - ¡ya sé! Tocaré una de las canciones favorita de mi abuelo, y la primera que me enseñó a tocar –

Haciendo unos ajustes a la guitarra, finalmente estaba listo… claro que me sentía muy nervioso, espero no haber perdido el toque, y entonces tomando aire comencé a tocar, mientras el resto me prestaba atención.

 _(Canción: Cantares, Joan Manuel Serrat)_

…

 _Todo pasa y todo queda. Pero lo nuestro es pasar…. Pasan haciendo caminos. Caminos sobre la mar…. Nunca perseguí la gloria. Ni dejar en la memoria… de los hombres mi canción…. Yo amo los mundos sutiles…. Ingrávidos y gentiles, como pompas de… jabón._

 _Me gusta verlos pintarse, de sol y gran al volar… bajo el cielo azul… temblar. Súbitamente y quebrarse. Nunca perseguí la gloria…._

" _Caminante son tus huellas el camino y nada más. Caminante no hay camino. Se hace camino al andar. Al andar, se hace camino y al volver la vista atrás. Se ve la senda que nunca se ha de volver a pisar. Caminante. No hay camino. Si no estelas en la mar"._

 _Hace algún tiempo, en ese lugar. Donde hoy los boques se visten de espinos, se oyó la voz de un poeta gritar…. ¡Caminante no hay camino! ¡Se hace camino al andar…! Golpe a golpe. ¡Verso a verso…!_

 _Murió el poeta lejos del hogar. Que cubre el polvo de un país, vecino. Al alejarse le vieron llorar. ¡Caminante no hay camino! ¡Se hace camino al andar…! Golpe a golpe. ¡Verso a verso…!_

 _Cuando el jilguero no puede cantar. Cuando un poeta es un peregrino. Cuando de nada nos sirve… rezar…. ¡Caminante no hay camino! ¡Se hace camino al andar…! Golpe a golpe. Verso a verso… golpe a golpe. Verso a verso… golpe a golpe. ¡Verso a verso…!_

…

 _(Fin de canción)_

Terminé de tocar… y al parecer a todos les gusto la canción, tanto que me aplaudieron, cosa que me hizo sonrojar un poco… tal parece que aún conservo la chispa jejeje.

Luego de eso todos también cantaron… con excepción de Kraush y de Raghtur ya que no son para esto, pero en fin. Me gusta ver a todos disfrutando de esta calma… y solo espero que así sea, prometeré esto aquí y ahora….

" _No importa lo que pase, voy a pelear, pelearé por quienes quiero, por quienes estimo, por quienes aprecio con todo mi corazón. Y prometo hacer que esta paz de este mundo perdure, aunque tenga que dar mi vida a cambio de que eso se lleve a cabo"_

…

 **Fin del arco 1.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epílogo.**

 **Mientras tanto en una zona muy alejada de Equestria. POV- Shadow.**

Tardó un poco más de lo que esperaba… pero finalmente pude localizarte… y ahora es tiempo de que pagues lo que me debes, Chrysalis. Y espero y que no me defraudes, porque no estoy para juegos, además… no hace menos de un día que encontré algo interesante en el libro de leyendas… habla sobre las cinco piezas de un ser prohibido… si las consigo, estoy seguro que tendré la victoria en mis manos, y tal vez… ya no requiera de los servicios de mi querido amigo Eternal… pero solo lo conservaré hasta estar seguro de que todo vaya de acuerdo a lo previsto. Jejeje, y estoy seguro de que Carlos también ha de estar al tanto también, jeje, así mataré dos pájaros de un tiro, esto será más que divertido jeje.

Dejando eso de lado… finalmente encontramos la cuna de los Changelings, y estoy seguro de que a Chrysalis le encantará verme después de tanto, no digo que se muera por verme… me encargaré de que muera después de verme jejeje.

Eternal que está siendo mi escolta, estoy seguro a que no ha visto a Chrysalis en su Equestria, así que esto será muy sencillo. Aunque me molesta el hecho de que en varias ocasiones le lleguen recuerdos de esa yegua llamada Starlight Glimmer… desde que la vio ese día en Ponyville, su parte humana quiere tomar el control, y eso no puedo permitirlo, no ahora que tengo un plan en marcha… aunque, tal vez. Jejeje, estoy seguro de que esa unicornio me será útil en algún momento, simplemente destrozaré lo poco que tiene Eternal de espíritu, y así me será leal, para siempre. Jmjmjm… será muy sencillo hacerla desaparecer y listo… Eternal será mi fiel guerrero por toda la eternidad, y que comandará mis fuerzas una vez que ascienda a ser un ser supremo, y nadie me detendrá… nadie.

\- ¡Alto! ¿Quiénes son y que hacen aquí? – al parecer el comité de bienvenida nos quiso recibir jejeje.

\- Saludos…Changelings. Vine aquí para ver a su reina, soy un muy buen amigo de ella, así que si me permitieran pasar… se los agradecería mucho – les dije con total calma a estos guardias Changelings, prefiero que no me pongan de mal humor y me dejen pasar a mí y a Eternal de forma tranquila y sin cometer ninguna tontería.

\- ¡Lárguense, la reina Chrysalis no recibirá unos desconocidos como ustedes! – dijo uno de los guardias, y estos portan armaduras de hierro color gris y portan lanzas y espadas también.

\- Caballeros… les pido por favor que no sean así, conozco a su reina desde hace mucho tiempo, y solo soy un amigo que desea ver a una vieja conocida, así que les pediré otra vez que nos permitan pasar a mí y a mi escolta – dije con total calma, aunque en el fondo estaban comenzando a molestarme con su sentido común.

\- Si no se van… entonces lo haremos por las malas… - dijo otro guardia, mientras que unos cuantos más salen en respuesta de amenaza.

Si había dos… ahora hay como 10 guardias de Chrysalis aquí deteniéndonos, la verdad es que intenté ser amable con estos insectos estúpidos… **pero ahora sí que me hicieron enojar.**

\- Que lástima… enserio quería llegar a buenos términos, pero veo que ya no será así. Así que… si no quieren dejarme ver a su reina… **los mataré a todos por colmar mi paciencia** – les dije mi ultimátum… pero estas pobres pestes no me harán caso. Muy bien, ¿si es así como quieren jugar?, entonces yo jugaré también.

\- De acuerdo… ustedes lo quisieron. Eternal… - llamé a mi guerrero.

\- _**Dígame… señor Shadow…**_ \- respondió el sin vacilar.

\- Ya que estos desconsiderados no nos dejarán pasar… - puse mi mano en su hombro y me acerqué a su oído. – **liquídalos, y no dejes a ninguno vivo** – le ordené, y el obedientemente asintió a mi pedido.

\- _**Como usted desee… -**_

Entonces Eternal desenvainó su espada, mientras que la gema de Lucifer brilla intensamente, estoy seguro que no le agrada lo que estoy haciendo… pero pobre de él, no puede hacer nada, solo es un espíritu que es fácilmente manejable por mí.

Entonces uno de los guardias cargo contra Eternal usando una lanza, Eternal no se movió de donde estaba, y antes de que ese guardia lo atravesara, con su mano libre atrapó la lanza y con su fuerza la partió, y con su otra mano, alzando su espada, de un movimiento imperceptible le cortó la cabeza a ese estúpido guardia jejeje. Mientras que el cadáver cae al piso, los demás guardias miran esto con miedo, cosa que me gusta ver en sus rostros… y estos retroceden un poco por el terror que siento en cada uno.

Entonces Eternal comenzó a reunir su poder eléctrico en su espada, y de una estocada lanzó un rayo color negro, haciendo que los guardias lo esquivaran, y dispersándolos a todos, justo como así Eternal los quería a todos.

Fue allí que uno de los guardia tomando un valor inútil intento atacar a Eternal con su espada, y este bloqueó su golpe con facilidad, mientras que cargando la electricidad en su espada la mandó a través de esta, y así el pobre Changeling comenzó a electrocutarse mientras gritaba del dolor. Otro se atrevió a intentar salvarlo, pero Eternal lo esquivo rodando por el piso, mientras que el pobre que recibió la descarga murió. Entonces dos más se acercaron a él, pero Eternal, bloqueo la estocada de uno, mientras que de un pequeño "zap" de su otra mano, inmoviliza a al que iba a atacarlo por la espalda, mientras que usando su fuerza, le tira la espada al guardia hacia el cielo, mientras que le da una apuñalada en la garganta, y con fuerza le cercena la tráquea, haciendo que caiga sin vida, y la espada que caía del cielo, rápidamente la tomó y como si un experto arroja chichillos se tratara, le tira la espada con gran fuerza, mientras que esta le penetra el pecho al otro guardia que estaba tras suyo. Jajajaja… como disfruto esta matanza, y espero ver muchas más.

Otro guardia intento tontamente atacarlo de frente, un muy estúpido error. Eternal solo se hace a un lado, para que este se tropiece, y con un corte ascendente por la espalda, lo mate. Al ver a los demás muertos, los ahora pocos guardias que quedaban estaban asustados, uno intentó ir por refuerzos, pero Eternal rápidamente se acerco a él y con una estocada frontal le perforó la cabeza… para que de forma despiadada usara su pulso eléctrico haciéndole volar la cabeza, pero el rayo que lanzó impacto a otro guardia dejándolo en el suelo, mientras que a los otros retrocedían al verse acorralados.

Uno de ellos decidió transformarse en un oso pardo, y comenzó a atacarlo con sus garras, pero Eternal era más rápido que eso… y fue allí que cargando su espada le atravesó el estomago al animal… pero con una potente descarga hizo que su cuerpo explotara en pedazos, salpicando todo de sangre… mientras que lo único que quedó de esa bestia fueron la cabeza, sus brazos y piernas. Y cargando electricidad otra vez, comenzó a lanzarle rayos sin piedad al resto de guardias, algunos se les detenía el corazón por la estática, otros explotaban en pedazos, otros incluso les iba mucho peor… yo solo podía disfrutar de este espectáculo uno como ninguno. Finalmente el lugar estaba lleno de sangre verde de Changelings… vísceras por todos lados, pedazos y pedazos por donde sea. Solo quedó uno de aquellos guardia, este estaba paralizado por el miedo absoluto, mientras que Eternal guarda su espada, y toma por el cuello a ese pobre y cobarde guardia.

\- Por… por favor… n-no me mates… te lo ruego… - decía el pequeño guardia en busca de piedad.

\- _**Señor Shadow…**_ \- dijo Eternal en busca de una orden de mi parte… y yo solo comenzó a entrar en la colmena.

\- Ya te lo dejé muy en claro Eternal… - dije mientras detengo mi andar. – **Nadie vivo** –

Y solo eso bastó para que Eternal con su mano comenzara a darle una poderosa descarga a ese estúpido insecto, y este en vez de explotar comenzó a prenderse en llamas en la mano de Eternal, hasta que dejó de gritar de agonía, señal de que ya estaba muerto.

Al acabar con todos, entonces Eternal de un mandoble le quita parte de la sangre a su espada, y la enfunda otra vez en su vaina. Luego comenzamos a entrar a la colmena, mientras que…

"¡Slash!"

Oí el sonido de un corte, y cuando voltee atrás, al parecer quedó uno de esos guardias vivo, e intentó atacar a Eternal por la espalda, pero este con un desenfunde imperceptible, mientras que comienza a guardar otra vez su espada, pero de una manera lenta, hasta que al oír el "clank" de su espada enfundada, el guardia que quedaba cayó muerto y partido en dos de forma horizontal.

Y de una forma cruel, Eternal le aplastó su cabeza con su pie, solo para asegurar su muerte. ¡Jajajajajaja! Sabía que hice algo bueno en traer a Eternal conmigo, y esto me demuestra que todo aquel que me desafíe, terminará siendo solo un despojo de carne muerta. Ahora sin más interrupciones, debemos continuar con lo que vinimos a hacer.

…

Luego de que otro montón de guardias intentaran detenernos, finalmente uno voluntariamente nos condujo al trono de Chrysalis. Y claro, como pago Eternal lo decapitó, jeje, enserio que me agrada este chico.

Al estar en la entrada del trono de Chrysalis, siento que no puedo usar mi magia… así que tiene de ese mineral que anula la magia ¿eh? ¡Jah! Si cree que con eso puede detenerme, **está muy equivocada.**

De unos cortes Eternal destruyó la puerta… y allí estaba ella, junto a un gran número de changelings a su alrededor.

\- ¡¿Quién es el que se atreve invadirme?! – dijo Chrysalis con enfado… jujuju, tremenda sorpresa la que te llevarás cuando me veas jajajaja.

\- Oh, ¿Qué ocurre Chrysalis? ¿No te alegras de ver a un viejo amigo? – le dije con burla, y la expresión de ella cambio a una de profundo terror al reconocer mi voz.

\- ¡NO! ¡TÚ NO…! ¡POR FAVOR NO! – dijo ella en pánico absoluto, y verla así me gusta mucho jejeje.

\- Vamos… no sea mala Chrysalis. Tu viejo amigo Shadow quería verte lindura…. Jejejeje, jajajajajaja… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –

…

 _Muchas aventuras vendrán, alguna divertidas, otras peligrosas, también habrá tanto momentos románticos como tristes, dramáticos… entre otros más. ¿Qué le deparará el futuro a nuestro protagonista? ¿Qué será de Eternal y como Carlos podrá salvarlo de las garras de Shadow? ¿Qué tendrá pensado hacer el alicornio oscuro con los Changelings? ¿Qué destino tendrán ambos humanos de mundos diferentes?_

 _Todo esto y más espérenlo en la segunda temporada de… "Mi paraíso deseado"._

…

 **¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ESTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Finalmente acabé con esta primera parte. La verdad que se me hiso muy pero muy tedioso escribir este ultimo cap. En fin… esto es todo amigos, les agradezco que me hayan apoyado bastante en esta historia, y espero que lo sigan haciendo ya que me he matado muchas veces trayéndoles un cap de esta suculenta y divertida historia XD.**

 **Ojo… la historia no acaba aquí, si bien este es el ultimo capitulo del arco, no de la historia en sí. Y además, si bien dije que al principio les dije que este es el penúltimo capítulo… y se preguntarán ¿Por qué? Pues la respuesta es que ya estamos en octubre y eso solo significa una sola cosa para mí.**

 **¡ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS! (vuelan serpentinas y confeti sobre mi y aplausos se escuchan de fondo). La cosa es esta, como en este mes cumplo años, entonces haré un cap especial por día de Halloween, ya que yo cumplo en 31 de octubre. Así que ese cap especial será el último que suba, y dejaré la historia en pausa por un tiempo, y así darle más amor a las demás historias mías las cuales ya están empolvándose. Así que este cap acaba el arco, pero el otro que sigue será una especie de OVA si es que algunos ya han de conocer este término.**

 **En fin… eso es todo por hoy, les deseo un gran, majestuoso, suculento y lustroso ¡PURAVIDA! a todos los que han leído mi historia de principio a fin, y que les gusta y la apoyan con todo el corazón. Y les prometo que la siguiente parte… nuestro amigo n1god y yo nos esforzaremos por entretenerlos completamente con nuestro crossover XD.**

 **Aquí su compa y servidor leal Carlos los saluda y despide deseándoles buenos días/tardes/ noches, o a la hora que lean esta historia que acaba de terminar su primera temporada, y que promete mucho mas fanservice para la segunda… ya lo verán. XD**

 **Digo y repito… la historia no acaba aquí… solo la temporada, así que no dejen de leerla por favor. Gracias. ;)**

 **Sin más nada que decir les digo ¡bye bye! XD.**

 **Hasta otra…. Cuídense. ;)**


	25. Especial: Nightmare Birthday

**Hola a todos, aquí esta el especial que prometí, luego de este el fic quedará suspendido hasta nuevo aviso. No será mucho para no aburrirlos, pero tengo que darle más a las demás historias ya que están empolvándose XD.**

 **Bueno mejor no los hago esperar más… y aquí los dejo con este especial. Que lo disfruten. ;)**

 **Mi paraíso deseado.**

 **Capítulo especial: ¡Feliz Nightmare Birthday!**

 **POV-Carlos.**

Estamos a un par de días para que sea la noche de Nightmare… y de paso mi cumpleaños. La verdad es que estoy muy feliz por ello, aunque también algo melancólico, uno es que quisiera compartir con todos mis amigos ese día, pasarla bien y divertirnos todos… bueno casi todos jeje. Pero también me siento algo triste por el hecho que… es uno de tantos que paso sin mis antiguos amigos y sin… mis padres y el resto de mi familia. La verdad aun me afecta, pero no tengo que ponerme así, ahora tengo una nueva vida y amigos… así que no estaré solo esta vez.

-Compañero. ¡Hey Carlos, vuelve a Equestria otra vez! – repentinamente la voz de Applejack se hiso presente, cosa que me saca de mis pensamientos.

-¿Eh? Ah… Applejack, ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté volviendo a la realidad, mientras ella me mira con algo de preocupación.

\- ¿Te sientes bien socio? Llevo ya un rato hablándote pero parece que un toro te envistió y te mandó a la luna… ¿sucede algo? – me preguntó mirándome con intriga, pero entonces caigo en la realidad.

\- Oh, lo siento, es que me quedé pensando en algunas cosas, que simplemente me perdí en mis pensamientos – le respondí.

\- Ya veo. ¿Y… en que pensabas tanto?, ha de ser algo o muy importante, o algo que te preocupa. Y no me vengas con el cuento de que no es nada importante porque ya te conozco muy bien compañero, anda… suelta la cidra – dice ella sonriéndome con confianza, yo solo me resigno ya que ella es muy terca cuando le ocultan algo.

\- Ok… la verdad no tiene caso discutir contigo por ser una maquina anti mentiras andante… - dije burlándome y ella me da un codazo leve en el costado mientras ríe también. – Ow… no seas tan impaciente jeje. Bueno, siguiendo con lo que estaba… la verdad es que estaba pensando en la noche de Nightmare pasado-mañana, y que a la vez es mi cumpleaños – le dije, y ella parece que va entendiendo a lo que me refiero.

\- Ah… nos dijiste que más o menos ese era el día de tu cumpleaños, según el día en tu mundo, ¿no es así? Pues no le veo nada de malo que lo celebres ese día, después de todo Equestria y tu mundo tienen sus diferencias, así que no le veo nada extraño que celebres tu cumpleaños ese día, estoy altamente segura de que Pinkie pie te hará una fiesta como alguna jeje – dice ella tranquilamente, en parte tiene razón, pero es por otra cosa que estoy así…

\- Ya lo sé… y en serio me gustaría pasarla bien con todos… pero lo que me tiene pensando es otra cosa – le dije con la mirada algo baja.

\- ¿A sí? Entonces de que se trata, si requieres ayuda, esta servidora esta a tu disposición – dijo ella ajustándose el sombrero y sonriendo.

\- Pues gracias por eso… pero en realidad estaba pensando… pensando en mis padres y en el resto de mi familia –

\- Oh… ya entiendo –

\- Sí… ya es uno de tantos en los cuales paso solo, o bueno no en este caso, pero tú me entiendes ¿verdad? – le dije y ella asiente. – pues sí… la verdad es que cada día de mi cumpleaños me la paso también pensando en todos… y como hubieran sido las cosas si lo que pasó jamás sucediera. – le dije con melancolía… siempre me pongo así en estas fechas, pero no puedo evitarlo, así soy yo.

\- Bueno… si te sirve de consuelo, yo también lo hago a veces – Applejack dijo con tono decaído, y yo la miro intrigado. – jeje, sabes algo… tu y yo en parte tenemos algo en común, que ambos extrañamos a nuestros padres, y que antes intentábamos ser alguien que no somos en realidad, pero cambiamos… y aquí estamos. Yo entiendo bien como te sientes Carlos… creéme, casi siempre no hay un solo momento en el que no piense en mis padres – dijo Applejack con una sonrisa triste… carajo, no quería que se pusiera así, mejor hago algo para aligerar el ambiente.

\- Lo sé Applejack, y tienes razón en eso… la verdad cometí muchos errores de los cuales me arrepiento, y que no supe llevar bien la muerte de mis padres al principio, pero después me di cuenta de que eso no era lo que yo quería, lo que mis padres querían… y allí fue que cambié, fue lento pero lo hice, y aquí estoy… esta vida es lo que me gané por volver a ser quien era realmente. Y no sabes lo feliz que me hace haber hecho eso – le dije sonriendo, y ella hace lo mismo. De verdad que Applejack y yo nos entendemos muy bien, a ambos nos duele el que nuestras familias no estén con nosotros, pero siempre hay que ser fuertes… ella por su abuela, hermano y hermanita menor… en cambio yo, por todos mis amigos y demás a quienes aprecio.

\- Así es… y no tienes que sentirte solo, nos tienes a nosotras, a Spike, a mi hermanita y a sus amigas, a Lyra, incluso tienes el apoyo del señor Kraush y de ese otro dragón, así que no estarás solo compañero, no mas – me dice con una cálida sonrisa, yo le correspondo de la misma forma.

\- Gracias Applejack, a ti y a todos, hacen que mi vida sea como siempre debía de ser, y les estaré agradecido siempre –

Entonces ella me abrazó, yo le devolví el abrazo… en verdad que este lugar es el mejor de todos… y le agradezco a Dios mi señor por esta oportunidad que me ha dado.

\- jejeje, me agrada verlos a ustedes dos de esa forma… me hace sentirme joven otra vez – repentinamente, la Sra. Smith apareció y nos veía a mí y Applejack, mientras que sonríe con regocijo y con algo de picardía, y tanto Applejack como yo nos separamos por la llegada de ella.

\- Abuela… pues, nosotros solo hablábamos, no era nada del otro mundo – dijo Applejack algo sonrojada, no se ustedes pero se ve tierna de esa forma, aunque no puedo evitar sentir algo de vergüenza yo también porque piense cosas equivocadas.

\- Es cierto lo que dice ella Sra. Smith… Applejack y yo solo conversábamos algo sin importancia, en verdad –

\- Oh vamos niños, no tienen porque apenarse… es normal que los jóvenes se avergüencen por tener sentimientos de amor, yo lo sentía antes también en mis años de juventud, y verlos a ustedes dos así de juntos me hacen recordar muy buenos tiempos – dijo la Sra. Smith con una sonrisa, mientras que Applejack y yo nos sonrojamos un poco porque todavía cree que entre nosotros hay algo… aunque viéndolo de ese modo, en parte si parece que a veces somos como una pareja, así que no creo que haiga excusas que podamos poner.

\- Abuela, por favor…. Ya te he dicho muchas veces que Carlos y yo no somos novios, solo somos amigos… "o al menos eso creo" – dijo… pero por alguna razón titubeó en su mente, cosa que me llamó la atención por ese pensamiento suyo.

\- jeje, hay hija… que no te dé pena, Carlos en sí no parece ser un mal poni, aunque no sea un poni realmente, el es muy amable y servicial, responsable y comprensivo, también sincero y gentil, algo en lo que congenian muy bien tú y él. "y siendo tú, no desaprovecharía una oportunidad como esta, el es un muy buen partido, además… creo que él sería un muy buen padre para mis nietos en algún futuro jijiji" – dijo… pero eso ultimo se lo dijo en la oreja de Applejack, cosa que hizo que se sonrojara como la manzana mas roja que hubiera, y con mis sentidos mejorados lo escuché… y me sonrojé de igual forma.

\- ¡ABUELA! – chilló Applejack sumamente avergonzada, en cuanto a mí, ni sabía que decir al respecto.

\- jijiji, hay estos jóvenes de ahora, en mis tiempos el amor era más sencillo, pero ahora se complican mucho, solo digo que al menos deberían intentarlo, al menos solo una vez y ver si son el uno para el otro – dijo ella con una sonrisa… mientras comienza a retirarse, dejándonos a mí y Applejack con suma vergüenza y algo pensantes con respecto a todo lo que dijo.

 **Cambio de perspectiva: Applejack.**

¡Por Celestia!, en serio que mi abuela siempre parece divertirse con la relación que tenemos yo y Carlos… más bien él y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada… solo somos amigos. O bueno, tal vez algo así…. Hay, ¿en qué estás pensando Applejack? Si bien Carlos es tal como mi abuela dijo, pero el ya tiene una relación con alguien… y además, no creo que él y yo podamos tener algo, es decir míranos, somos muy diferentes, tememos gustos diferentes también… aunque lo único en lo que nos parecemos es que ambos tenemos un pasado difícil, solo eso nos identifica uno con el otro. Pero bueno… hablando de Carlos; el no es un mal poni… aunque no sea uno realmente, es amable y cooperativo, muy sobreprotector eso si jeje, también es valiente, tierno y gracioso también. Y tal vez como un detalle extra según mi opinión… puedo decir que es alguien muy lindo y atractivo también, es decir, su cara está bien definida, sus ojos chocolate con tono verde musgo lo hace verse bien, su cabellera algo larga y lacia, que combina con su estilo de chico rudo, su piel color durazno claro, le da un toque atractivo sin igual. Incluso su físico es algo de considerar, no tiene muchos músculos, pero conociendo su increíble fuerza le ganaría al semental más fuerte, incluso una vez le ganó a Big Mac en vencidas, incluida yo, Bulk Bíceps y a Rainbow Dash, quien fue la de la idea. Incluso… una vez lo vi quitarse la camisa para refrescarse hace unos días atrás después del trabajo, y déjenme decir que sus músculos están bien definidos, tanto en brazos, pecho y abdomen, claro sin contar la gran cicatriz en ese lugar. Enserio Carlos tiene un cuerpo que solo un dios ("literalmente ya el tiene a uno dentro de sí") podría tener, ni poco ni mucho, uno simplemente… perfecto.

Hay por Celestia… otra vez estas desvariando Applejack… concéntrate, concéntrate… Carlos y yo solo somos amigos… no creo que me vea a mí como su pareja…. Oh, ¿sí podría? Digo… Carlos en palabras sinceras; es guapo y atractivo, a pesar de que ya tiene a alguien especial, he visto como otras yeguas lo miran con intenciones fácilmente descifrables, incluso Rarity lo mira de esa forma… eso lo sé porque la he visto, y yo… no sé. No creo ser alguien para el gusto de Carlos, puedo tal vez ser una marimacho a su vista por ser más fuerte que cualquier yegua del pueblo… además de que soy bastante trabajadora y muy poco femenina, así que no creo ser algo que Carlos busque… aunque lo bueno que puedo decir de mí, es que soy responsable, trabajadora, honesta y comprensible… y que siempre está para quien necesite de ayuda, así como él. Y también… bueno… no es que lo mencione siempre o alardee por eso, pero mi físico es uno de los mas envidiables de todo Ponyville, pues… ¿Cómo describirlo? Diría que soy muy atlética sí, mi busto es un poco más grande que el promedio, y de caderas ni que se diga, por tanto trabajo por tanto tiempo aquí en la granja dan un buen resultado a mis nenas de allá atrás, tal vez a Carlos le gustan las chicas así… tanto en físico como en personalidad. Si bien de seguro para él puedo ser atractiva… no me comparo a Rarity ya que ella es la más hermosa de nuestro grupo, o a Fluttershy quien es la que mayores atributos tiene de todas, simplemente tal vez si puedo gustarle por quien soy… no es que sea del todo femenina y demás, sino que así también he llamado la atención de muchos sementales, aunque claro que algunos solo les atrae mi físico que otra cosa, y siempre o les doy una buena patada en su virilidad, o siempre Big Mac me ha ayudado a quitármelos de encima, jejeje me cuida aun como si yo fuera una potra… pero es mi hermano, y lo hace porque me quiere, y por eso lo quiero como mi hermano.

Siguiendo en lo que estaba… pues creo que… si podría llamar la atención de Carlos tanto con mi forma de ser como con mi físico… aunque, me da lástima que ya tenga novia… pude haber aprovechado antes, y tal vez haber tenido una oportunidad con él. Aunque por alguna razón siento que no creo que eso sea del todo cierto… no es una suposición… es como un presentimiento, no sé cómo decirlo en realidad pero… pueda y que tal vez tenga una pequeña oportunidad con él. Carlos es ahora alguien por quien toda yegua desearía, es un semental hecho y derecho… que trata a todos amistosamente, además de que es muy cariñoso con quienes son muy cercanos a él, incluso conmigo y con mis amigas… aunque lo es más con Fluttershy, Starlight, Pinkie pie, Rarity y yo. Ya que somos las que más conviven con él todo el tiempo… Lyra cuenta también ya que es su novia, incluida la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna las cuales le tienen mucha confianza. En serio Carlos sabe ganarse el corazón de cualquiera, incluso en mi familia… tal es el caso de mi abuela, el cual lo ve tanto como a un hijo, como a un posible "yerno". Big Mac también se lleva muy bien con él, incluso también admite que él es buen candidato para mí, en serio creo que la influencia de la abuela también le está afectando. Y por último, esta mi hermanita pequeña Applebloom, la cual incluso ya considera a Carlos como su nuevo hermano… y también me ha preguntado si Carlos y yo seríamos novios en algún momento. Jajaja, niños. En sí, Carlos se ha ganado el cariño de toda mi familia, incluso de los demás familiares que viven lejos, y que nos visitan de vez en cuando, les llegó a caer muy bien Carlos y a él igual. Así que… tal vez, y pueda intentarlo con él… sé que no es correcto ya que el ya tiene una relación, pero si este presentimiento me dice que haga el intento… entonces solo lo haré, solo probaré un tanto… y si no, pues que se le va hacer.

Sin embargo lo que me dijo la abuela es ya muy trillado… estoy completamente segura que no podría tener bebés con Carlos, ya por ser de especies diferentes es imposible, aunque adoptar no está mal para mí… aunque. ¿Qué pensará Carlos al respecto? Si bien el es un humano y yo una poni… por más que… hiciéramos eso… no creo que nada resulte. Rayos… ya incluso me pongo a pensar en esas cosas tan vergonzosas… aún somos jóvenes para eso… bueno el tiene 22 años y yo 23, ya somos adultos, podemos ya hacer con nuestra vida lo que sea de manera responsable. Pero mi punto es… del tiempo que Carlos ha vivido solo, el parece tener más experiencias que cualquiera aiga experimentado antes… incluso me atrevo a decir que… en ámbitos masculinos también. Ósea… que el ya de seguro lo ha hecho antes… y yo lo sé, ya que ese día que Lyra confesó que durmió con él, me hizo suponer que Carlos en si no era virgen, eso se ve a simple vista… y que ya haya estado con alguna chica antes de esa forma es evidente. Y ahora que pienso en eso… ¿Cómo será estar con él en privado? Pues a como creo yo… apuesto toda la granja a que él es tranquilo y apacible… no come ansias y lo hace como cualquier semental debería de hacerlo… y que, es tierno y gentil, y además de que ha de saber cómo tratar a una yegua en la cama…. E-Eso solo son especulaciones mías… pu-puede que me equivoque o puede que no, si bien también puede inclinarse por lo fuerte y placentero... o también por lo fetichista y sádico, pero eso ya es algo extremo, no creo que Carlos sea de ese tipo de sementales… digo yo… si tuviera una oportunidad de estar con él en esa situación, ("que creo yo tal vez si pueda tener") quisiera que fuera gentil y amable conmigo, aunque también que sea algo rudo… pues yo… admito que… me gustaría que me sometieran, no es nada fuera de lo normal… pero en parte me gustaría que él fuera el alfa y me someta a él…. Ese fetiche es algo que desde que he fantaseado desde que cumplí los 18… díganme lo que quieran, pero al menos si pudiera cumplirme con ese raro capricho… entonces yo….

Incluso he tenido fantasías de que si tuviera mi primera vez… que fuera en el granero y en medio de la noche… entre el heno y lo demás… que me someta hasta que me haga incluso gritar su nombre mientras llegamos al clímax, incluso hasta que mi garganta se seque de tanto gritar y gemir, y que me haga sentir un mar de sensaciones como ninguna vez que haya sentido antes. Así quisiera que fuera mi primera vez. Digan lo que quieran… pero si así fuera, ojala y ese momento sea más que especial, y más si es con alguien con quien quiero estar, y que algún día tengamos una vida feliz juntos. Y con todo eso me lleva a esta duda que tengo en mí ahora…. ¿Será Carlos el poni que me haga sentir como toda yegua desea, y que me prometa tener una vida feliz? Bueno… creo que… puedo intentarlo, solo quiero estar segura… y si entonces él es el indicado para mí… yo….

 **Cambio de perspectiva: Carlos.**

\- ¿Applejack? ¡Hey… Equestria llamando a Applejack! – dije chasqueándole los dedos frente a ella, la cual parece que se perdió en su mente… y que poco a poco comienza a volver en sí misma.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Dónde?... – decía ella desorientada, al parecer sí que estaba en lo más profundo de su mente.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Applejack? Te notaba algo ida, por eso te estaba llamando desde hace un rato – le dije mirándola algo confundido, y ella al volver completamente en sí, comenzó a sonrojarse como la manzana mas roja de todo el huerto, o aún mas que su propio hermano, y que de sus orejas comienza a salir humo, incluso su sombrero se alzo por un escurrimiento de vapor que salió de su cabeza como una tetera hirviendo. Juro que eso se veía muy cómico y a la vez extraño.

\- E-Estoy bien… co-compañero, en verdad… solo es que me… me quedé pensando en… en lo que haré en la noche de Nightmare… Sí, eso… tengo mucho que hacer para ese día… así que, hay que hacerlo jeje – dijo ella hirviendo de la vergüenza, y claro que eso era una pésima mentira… ni yo soy así cuando intento mentir… algo tiene, y en parte me parece algo sospechoso que quiera ocultármelo, después de todo ella siempre es honesta con sus pensamientos, ¿Por qué ahora intenta ocultarlos?

\- ¿En serio? Porque justamente ayer me dijiste lo que planeabas hacer en la noche Nightmare… - le dije mirándola con sospecha, mientras que ella se pone aun más nerviosa. - ¿Qué te ocurre Applejack? Te pierdes en tus pensamientos por unos minutos, luego intento el hacer que volvieras a la realidad… y ahora me estás mintiendo. ¿Qué es lo que tienes? ¿Algo te preocupa o tienes algún problema? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea – le dije mirándola fijamente, si tiene problemas sabe que puede pedirme ayuda cuando quiera.

\- Bu-Bueno… en realidad no tengo ningún problema… de hecho es algo que me tiene confundida, solo eso – dijo… ahora si dijo la verdad, pero una a medias, solo para estar seguro le preguntaré una vez más.

\- ¿Estás segura? Tal vez se te olvido hacer algo… o que tenias algo que hacer con alguna de las chicas… o quizás solo es que hay algo que te molesta o te tiene pensando. Te repito que si necesitas ayuda, estoy aquí para lo que quieras – le dije, pero al decir eso se sonrojó otra vez, no sé ustedes, pero en serio que se ve muy tierna estando así.

\- Aprecio que te preocupes por mí, compañero… pero no es nada de lo que tengas que angustiarte… en verdad – me dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno. Pero a cualquier cosa que necesites, solo llámame y te asistiré en lo que sea Applejack, de veras – le dije sonriendo mientras uso la típica frase de Naruto.

\- jejeje, gracias Carlos… cuenta con ello – dijo con una sonrisa, así me gusta… me gusta que siempre confíen en mi cuando lo necesiten.

\- Ok… ahora, el descanso ya terminó, así que hay que continuar… todavía hay mucho que hacer – dije yo mientras comienzo a retirarme a seguir con mi labor matutino… pero inesperadamente Applejack me detiene.

\- Espera compañero… s-si quieres te puedo ayudar… la verdad ya recogí mi cuota de manzanas el día de hoy… así que… - dice Applejack de forma tímida y con un pequeño sonrojo… ¿y ahora? Primero se puso nerviosa… luego volvió a estar como es siempre… y ahora esto. La verdad es que hoy esta mas que extraña, pero si eso quiere, pues quien soy yo para negarle su ayuda.

\- Está bien, si quieres ayudarme, pues… gracias –

Ella entonces sonrió con un brillo en sus ojos que parece que lo he visto en algún lado... tal vez…. Nah… no creo, tal vez solo quiere terminar para mañana preparar todo para la noche de Nightmare.

 **[En serio… no sé si decir, o si eres idiota, o que en verdad te cuesta reconocer los sentimientos de los demás compañero… ya parece que estas volviéndote denso]**

("¿A qué te refieres con eso? No te entiendo Slyfer, solo pensé en algo con respecto a Applejack y su comportamiento, pero creo que solo son cosas mías") – le dije algo ofendido… ¿Por qué me dice algo como eso? Ciertamente este día es muy extraño.

 **[Hay compañero… ¿Qué se le va a hacer contigo? En serio deberías prestar más atención a quienes te rodean, así entenderías mejor]** \- ¿Ok…? En serio que este día es el más raro que he tenido, pero bueno… mejor no me estreso con esto, y mejor sigo con lo mío.

 **Más tarde.**

Luego de otro día mas trabajando y ayudando a Applejack en su granja… estoy ahora en mi sitio de entrenamiento, decidí venir a practicar con la alabarda un rato… ya que tengo tiempo de sobra… así que es mejor que me mantenga en forma… no vaya a ser que Shadow aparezca en este instante e intente atacarme por la espalda. Pero por lo menos no es el caso… aunque me sigo preguntando en donde carajos estará, puede y que esté planeando algún otro ataque más… y esta vez estaré preparado, no solo para hacerle frente… sino también a Eternal, de él es quien debo librarlo de la opresión de esa maldita rata… aun tengo presente lo que decía esa carta de Eternal… y por más que me duela aceptarlo… si el pierde toda voluntad de vivir y que se someta completamente a Shadow… entonces, no tendré más alternativa que terminar con su sufrimiento, y si eso fuera a pasar… que por favor me perdonen todos sus amigos… en especial a la Starlight con la cual tiene una relación, aunque si incluso me llegaran a odiar… pues lo aceptaré, ya he vivido bajo el odio de muchos por mucho tiempo… y que eso sería otro pecado mas para la cruz que tendré que cargar por el resto de mi vida. Solo quiero lo mejor para todos… y si para eso incluso tengo que ganarme el odio de otros… pues no pondré peros ni excusas, después de todo… yo también he hecho cosas de las que no me enorgullezco, y que aun las siento en mi ser como si fueran cicatrices… unas que jamás se irán, y que quedarán conmigo para toda mi vida.

Es allí que me detengo ya que por alguna razón sentí una sensación… era una presencia, pero no era nadie conocido, era una muy diferente, no sabría de quien sería, ya que siento que se debilita poco a poco… así que poniendo mi alabarda en mi espalda, voy a investigar de quien es esta presencia… puede y que sea alguien que necesite ayuda.

\- ¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Hay alguien por aquí?! – pregunté en voz alta… no importa si me salen Mantícoras o Timberwolves, a los primero puedo ahuyentarlos usando mis instintos de dragón Alfa, y a los últimos solo los destazo como leña con mi hacha. Siguiendo con lo que estaba… me adentraba mas al bosque, ya en parte conozco parte de él, ya que Zecora me ha pedido ayuda para buscar algunas plantas y hierbas para sus pociones, así que ya puedo orientarme un poco por este oscuro bosque, o en parte.

Mantengo mis sentidos en alerta, tanto mi vista mejorada, como mi sentido del oído y del olfato me ayudan bastante, puedo ver incluso si el bosque es muy oscuro, con mi oído puedo escuchar cualquier cosa en kilómetros a la redonda, y con mi nariz puedo captar varios aromas cerca… o incluso de lejos. Pues como soy un 80% un dragón entonces mis sentidos están bien adaptados para la cacería, incluso más de una vez me he tentado a intentar cazar algo, ya que como dije antes, soy casi más un dragón que un humano, y mis instintos me piden que coma algo de carne… a pesar de que pidiera que no dependiera tanto de ella, eso no significa que no pueda comerla, eso es lo que me dijo Slyfer sobre mi organismo… así que si decido pecar por glotón… entonces que me perdone Dios, pero sí que me daría un buen festín con todo lo que tenga carne.

Ya pasaron unos minutos y nada… no encontraba a nadie por aquí, ya estaba comenzando a pensar que solo fue mi imaginación, pero entonces fue allí que pude sentirlo otra vez, y esta vez capte un olor extraño, al parecer era de una animal… pero uno muy peculiar ya que este no parece que sea de estos rumbos… y eso lo sé porque cada criatura u animal de este bosque tiene un aroma que los identifica, así que encontrar a un animal que no sea de por aquí es algo muy extraño.

Siguiendo tanto el aroma como la presencia… me dirigí al norte, llegando a donde estaba el rio, donde supongo yo aquí en la primera temporada Rarity ayudo a una serpiente marina a arreglarle el bigote, así que de seguro puede ser por aquí.

 **[Compañero… esa presencia está ubicada rio arriba, a uno cuantos metros]**

\- Entendido… -

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Slyfer… fui rio arriba… y tal como dijo, allí a la orilla del rio había algo, era un animal, era pequeño, tal parecía que era un perro o un lobo, tenia pelaje negro, uno tan negro que parecía que era como la noche misma, su tamaño era algo grande, no mucho como para ser un lobo, pero en parte tenia rasgos como de un perro de raza mediana, era macho según su presencia me lo dice, y al parecer esta algo mojado, tal parece que la corriente del rio lo arrastró hasta aquí, también veía que respiraba, pero con algo de dificultad ya que parece que está herido, y aun no se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia.

Yo me acerque con algo de cautela… si es un lobo salvaje es muy probable que me ataque… o que mas como el aparezcan e intenten comerme, pero al parecer no hay lobos como este aquí en el bosque, así que… ¿de dónde vendrá este canino?

 **[Yo opino que deberías llevarlo con Fluttershy, ella sabe mucho de animales, y de paso también ayudarlo a tratar sus lesiones, además de que se le ve muy debilitado]**

\- Sí eso lo pensé yo también. Pero ¿y si mas como él aparecen y me atacan creyendo que le hice daño a uno de su jauría? – le pregunté a Slyfer con algo de duda.

 **[Confía en mí, no hay mas como él en los alrededores, así que puedes llevártelo sin problema, deberás de hacerlo o si no este pobre no soportará otro día aquí sin tener tratamiento veterinario y sin poder defenderse]** – dijo con tono tranquilo, y tiene razón, no creo que este pequeño soporte otro día aquí sin poder moverse o tratarse sus heridas.

\- De acuerdo… lo llevaré con Fluttershy, ella de seguro sabrá que hacer. –

Dicho eso cargue al pobre animal en mis brazos, el cual gimió un poco por el dolor, y que al parecer recuperó el conocimiento. Este pequeño lobo comenzó a despertarse, mientras abría los ojos lentamente, y se da cuenta de mi cercanía a él.

\- Hola amigo… veo que ya despertaste – le dije como si pudiera entenderme, pero al darse cuenta de que lo tenía cargado, entonces comenzó a alterarse, pero se detuvo ya que las heridas le dolían. – Hey cálmate, no pienso lastimarte más de lo que ya estás jeje – le dije riendo, y este al parecer si me entendió lo que le dije ya que me miro a los ojos… y puedo notar que este pequeño lobo tiene heterocroma, ya que su ojo izquierdo es color miel como la de un lobo normal… y su ojo derecho es color rojo como la sangre, además de que puedo notar unos colmillos muy afilados en su boca, y también sus garras en sus patas. Se ve que a simple vista este lobo puede ser muy feroz, pero al parecer es muy manso, tanto que me dejo que lo cargara.

\- "Rauf" – chilló el pequeño lobo, como queriéndome decir, "¿Qué planeas hacer conmigo?" jeje, no soy como Fluttershy al hablar con los animales, pero así creo yo que podría interpretar lo que intentaba decirme.

\- Tranquilo amigo… te llevaré con una amiga mía para que te cure, además de que has de tener hambre por quien sabe cuánto tiempo llevas allí, así que… solo te diré que estarás bien, te lo aseguro – le dije sonriéndole con confianza, y este parece que me entendió.

Solo se acurrucó contra mi pecho, y yo entendí que si se dejaría llevar por mí. Así que sin esperar más, me dirigí a la casa de Fluttershy, y que ella se encargue de curar a este lobo, del cual no parece tan malo como cualquier lobo es, y en parte me parece algo tierno como para dejarlo aquí solo.

…

Luego de salir del bosque… fui con dirección a la casa de Fluttershy, la cual hoy había dicho que le quitaría parte de los vendajes a Raghtur, aunque la de su pierna aun las tendrá por un tiempo más ya que por muy poco y pierde la pierna, pero estará bien a fin de cuentas… siendo cuidado por Fluttershy, no es de extrañar, ella es una veterinaria nata, así que cualquier cosa que sea con respecto a un animal, ella siempre estará al pendiente, jejeje, por eso es que me agrada mucho, a mí también me gustan los animales, no por nada he tenido más de una mascota en casa desde que era pequeño, pero solo uno fue el que yo llegué a apreciar tanto y que nunca me abandonó hasta el fin de sus días.

Dejando eso por aparte, debo llevarle a este lobo ya que enserio que necesita tratamiento, sus heridas no son muy graves pero si peligrosas si no se tratan rápidamente.

Finalmente llegué a la casa de Fluttershy, y allí también ciento la presencia de Kraush… de seguro está acompañando a Raghtur, esos dos en serio se llevan muy bien, casi y puedo decir que son como hermanos.

\- Muy bien mi pequeño amigo… ya llegamos a donde te podemos tratar tus heridas – le dije sonriendo al lobo entre mis brazos, y este solo movió la cola en señal de estar feliz de que lo puedan ayudar, así que acercándome a la puerta, me dispuse a tocar.

 **Cambio de perspectiva: Kraush.**

Estoy aquí por petición de Fluttershy ya que le iba a quitar parte de los vendajes a mi amigo Raghtur, el cual ya bastante recuperado, aunque su pierna seguirá vendada hasta que esté completamente sana.

\- Y listo… estará bien señor Raghtur, pero aun así debería de tener cuidado, y mas con su pierna, aun necesita algo de tiempo para recuperarse, pero en si ya estás muy bien – dice Fluttershy sonriendo, mientras que Raghtur se revisa a sí mismo.

\- Muchas gracias señorita Fluttershy, y no se preocupe, le prometo que tendré cuidado con mi pierna, además… Kraush esta ayudándome también, ¿no es así? – dijo, pero lo ultimo me lo preguntó mirándome, yo solo me cruzo de brazos y sonrío.

\- Hmph… más vale que no te acostumbres, soy tu amigo, no tu mamá para estarte cuidando, ya estás muy grandecito para jugar al bebé dragón – le dije con tono burlón, y este se sonrojó un poco ya que es cierto lo que le digo.

\- jijijiji… en serio me alegra ver que ambos se lleven tan bien, se ve que son muy buenos amigos – dijo Fluttershy sonriendo a su modo de ser.

Yo le iba a decir que no es del todo así, pero entonces escuchamos unos toques en la puerta, y alguien desde afuera llama.

\- Upé… ¡¿Fluttershy, estás en casa?! ¡Soy Carlos, necesito tu ayuda, es importante! – y hablando del rey de los dragones… Carlos estaba tras la puerta, pero al parecer no viene solo, una presencia lo acompaña, solo que esta se siente débil, y se debilita lentamente.

\- Ya voy… - ella le contesto, y fue a abrirle la puerta.

\- Hola Fluttershy, ¿Cómo estás? Verás… encontré a este pequeño lobo cerca de donde suelo entrenar siempre, lo encontré cerca de un rio, al parecer la corriente lo arrastró, y esta algo lastimado. ¿Crees que puedes ayudarlo? – le dijo Carlos, y mostrando a un pequeño lobo de pelaje negro, y ojos disconformes… y claro que esta se preocupó de inmediato por el can.

\- Oh… pobrecillo, ven tráelo aquí – Fluttershy lo dejó pasar, y allí es cuando se da cuenta de que Raghtur y yo estamos aquí también.

\- Kraush… Raghtur, están aquí. Diría que hola, pero lo haré al rato, este pequeño necesita atención – dijo para después poner al pequeño lobo en el sofá de la sala.

\- Traeré el botiquín de primeros auxilios, enseguida regreso – dijo ella para dejar la sala solo con nosotros y ese extraño lobo.

Yo solo me quedaba viendo a ese canino con intriga… al parecer tiene una extraña presencia, en parte es como la de un lobo común y corriente… pero este no es solo un simple lobo, hay algo que lo hace diferente, y su pelaje y el color disparejo de sus ojos me lo confirman. Así que me acerque a Carlos para poder ver bien a este animal, ya que por alguna razón se me hace familiar.

\- Ósea que lo encontraste en el bosque a la orilla de un rio, lastimado, ¿es así? – le pregunté a Carlos con intriga.

\- Así es… lo encontré algo moribundo, pero que aun así parece estar bien, aunque… - calló al posar su vista en ese canino, ya que al parecer siente lo mismo que yo sentí en el.

\- Sé lo que piensas, ¿Qué tipo de lobo es este, cierto? La verdad también me hacia esa pregunta, la presencia de este sarnoso es fuerte, pero también muy diferente al de un lobo normal, pero también me intriga el donde lo conozco, ya que me parece haber visto criaturas como este lobo antes – le dije, y este sorprendió por lo que dije.

\- ¿En serio? Pues yo también pienso eso mismo… no es como un lobo que haya visto antes, pero lo que me tiene intrigado es el aura que emana este pequeño, es como si fuera magia lo que siento, casi comparable al de un unicornio, me pregunto por qué… - dijo Carlos de modo pensativo, pero sin embargo Raghtur se mete en la conversación.

\- ¡Espera…! Yo conozco a este pequeño lobo – al decir eso, ambos nos sorprendimos por eso, ¿Cómo es que este conoce a este pequeño lobo?

\- ¿A qué te refieres de que lo conoces Raghtur? – Carlos fue el primero en preguntar, y mi amigo solo sonríe.

\- Lo conozco porque él en parte me ayudó a escapar del bosque oscuro, lugar donde se oculta Shadow – dijo mirando al can, cosa que nos dejó a mí y a Carlos sin palabras.

\- Espera… ¿dices que este pequeño lobo o lo que sea te ayudó? Sinceramente no sé si decir que estás loco o que las heridas que tenías te afectaron el cerebro – dije en tono burlón, y claro que Raghtur se molestó.

\- Lo digo en serio, este pequeño lobo me ayudó junto con otra criatura a escapar de ese lugar, no me esperaba que terminara en este lugar.

Eso fue lo que dijo… y ahora que lo menciona, creo que ya recordé de donde he visto a este tipo de lobos… y ciertamente me deja impresionado que incluso ellos tengan más inteligencia que los dragones oscuros… tal parece que las leyes de la naturaleza hace más que hacer crecer plantas y darle vida a los animales jejeje.

 **POV-Carlos.**

Lo que dijo Raghtur me dejó impresionado… entonces este pequeño lobito lo ayudó a escapar de ese horrendo lugar donde estaba. La verdad le creo, no parece que mienta, así que supongo que si ha de ser verdad lo que dice. Y ahora que lo menciona… creo que le preguntaré ¿Cómo fue que escapó de ese lugar? No lo ha mencionado desde que llegó, y tal parece que Kraush también desconoce como escapó, así que aprovecharé ahora que estamos aquí.

\- Raghtur… hay algo que no te he preguntado desde que llegaste, y es ¿Cómo fue que huiste del escondite de Shadow? Esa duda la he tenido desde hace unos días, así que… podrías decirnos del como escapaste – le dije mirándolo con seriedad, mientras este se sorprende por eso.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas, yo tenía esa duda también, ¿Cómo saliste de esa maldita prisión de ese lunático? A juzgar por el estado en el que te encontramos… diría que no fue para nada sencilla – dijo Kraush también queriendo saber lo que sucedió.

\- Bueno yo… - antes de que pudiera decir algo, Fluttershy regresó con el botiquín.

\- Bien… ahora hay que ver al pequeño lobo – dijo Fluttershy con todo para tratar las heridas del pequeño lobito.

\- Oigan les diré todo, pero antes quiero saber si este pequeño que me ayudó estará bien – dijo con tono serio, es una condición, y viéndolo de por ese lado, creo que tratar a este pequeño es lo primordial por ahora.

\- De acuerdo, nos puedes decir después de que Fluttershy cure al pequeñito – le dije sonriéndole con confianza, y el sonríe y asiente. Kraush solo se cruzó de brazos con resignación, tal parece que es muy impaciente con las cosas jejeje.

\- ammm, ¿de qué están hablando chicos? ¿Me perdí de algo? – Fluttershy preguntó curiosa… ya que ella no entendía de que estábamos hablando, "te contaré luego" le dije con una risa ya que eso me pareció algo gracioso de su parte.

…

Luego de una hora… Fluttershy pudo ayudar al lobo, no estaba muy lastimado que digamos, solo le vendó la pata trasera derecha, en su cabeza, le dio unos analgésicos y hacer que descansara, a la media hora el lobito despertó, y se veía mucho mejor, al parecer puede recuperar sus energías rápidamente, después le dimos algo de comer ya que de seguro no habría comido en un buen rato. Ahora el pequeño lobo esta junto a mí, el cual parece que le caí bien ya que de una forma u otra, saltó sobre mi y con fuerza logro derribarme al suelo mientras me lamía la cara estando muy contento de que lo ayudara, claro que Fluttershy se gano su cariño también, y recibió de las lamidas del can. En cambio con el resto, Kraush no parecía estar interesado en el animal, no digo que le desagrade, solo es reacio a mostrar afecto hacia algo o alguien… jeje, siempre tan orgulloso, y en cuanto a Raghtur.

\- Hey amiguito… ¿me recuerdas? – este le preguntó al lobo como si pudiera entenderlo, y el can al verlo, también se puso muy feliz mientras que Raghtur le acarició su cabeza. – jejeje, yo también me alegro de verte otra vez pequeñito – le dijo con una sonrisa, y el lobo da un ladrido en respuesta.

\- Bueno… ahora que el pequeño está bien, ahora nos puedes decirnos sobre ¿Cómo pudiste escapar de Shadow y el cómo llegaste aquí? – le pregunté seriamente a Raghtur, y este entendió de que no alargara mas la espera.

\- Tiene razón… estoy altamente seguro que no fue para nada sencillo salir de esa réplica del Tártaro en la tierra, y lo más importante… ¿Cómo fue que este pequeño lobo te ayudó a escapar? Eso es algo que no me deja nada claro – dijo Kraush cruzado de brazos con una mirada seria, apuesto a que el escondite de Shadow es un maldito infierno en la tierra como dijo él.

\- Por favor chicos… no lo presionen, ustedes saben no fue fácil para el escapar de ese lugar tan aterrador – dijo Fluttershy en tono de regaño, cosa que nos calló la boca a mí y a Kraush, este ultimo solo maldecía por lo bajo tener que hacerle caso a ella. – ahora sí señor Raghtur, puede decirnos cómo fue que escapó, por favor – pidió ella con amabilidad, y el dragón serpiente solo sonríe de manera amistosa, tal parece que Fluttershy prefiere hacer las cosas con calma… no tan precipitado como lo hacemos Kraush y yo.

\- Muy bien… se los contaré pero no entraré en detalles ya que puede ser demasiado. Verán, esto sucedió hace ya unos días atrás… -

 **Flashback. POV-Raghtur.**

 _Ya había pasado tiempo desde que hice un contrato con el señor Lucifer, el rey del infierno… la verdad es que conocer a un demonio como el hizo que en serio mis escamas se erizaran por el miedo… pero no diría eso frente a él, aunque podía decir que estar cerca del señor Lucifer me daba más seguridad que estar cerca del señor Shadow… siempre que estoy cerca de él, me mantengo en alerta en caso de que sospeche de que hable con el espíritu del demonio o me iría muy mal._

 _En fin… durante unos cuantos días le he informado a escondidas al señor Lucifer sobre lo que Shadow planeaba hacer… de lo poco que he podido saber es que está buscando a unas criaturas llamadas Changelings, los cuales son criaturas capaces de cambiar de forma a voluntad, pueden transformarse en lo que sea. Esto le había llamado mucho la atención al señor Lucifer, y le dije que Shadow aparentemente conocía a la reina de estas criaturas, y que de seguro planeaba amenazarlos para que se unan a su causa y con sus habilidades de transformación podría hacer ataques sorpresa o algo mucho peor. Sin embargo también había escuchado que él personalmente iba a ir personalmente a hablar con la reina de los changelings, y que se llevaría a este guerrero con el cómo su escolta._

 _Esa fue la última vez que hablé con el señor Lucifer ya que aprovecharía su ausencia, tanto la de Shadow, como la de ese espadachín de nombre Eternal, y aprovecharé para salir de este maldito lugar… pero eso sí, no sería para nada sencillo._

…

 _Fue así que un día… finalmente el señor Shadow y Eternal se marcharon… era mi oportunidad de salir de aquí, y cumplir con lo que le prometí al señor Lucifer, de que le diría a Carlos del como liberar a ese humano, y de paso dejarle esta carta para aquella poni de nombre Starlight, que según sé, es la estudiante de la princesa de la amistad, y que vive en el poblado de Ponyville, al igual que Carlos. Bueno al menos no me será tan difícil… claro si es que salgo vivo de esta. Pero además de ello, llevo conmigo la esfera blanca que me dio el señor Lucifer, con la cual podré contactarme con mi hermana. Pero yo sé que en este lugar la luna es artificial… y no tiene la misma función que la verdadera, así que llevo esto conmigo para así poder hacer el ritual que él me dijo… pero solo espero llegar vivo para hacerlo._

 _Ahora… hay dos cosas de las que debo tener cuidado para este caso:_

 _1\. Shadow es muy listo… el podría adivinar mis intenciones, así que puede que le ordene a los demás dragones oscuros que me maten apenas ponga un pie en el bosque oscuro, y en adición… de seguro le pidió a Eternal que pusiera una que otra trampa por los alrededores, ya que según sé, el es un cazador experto, así que las cosas serán más complicadas de lo que pensé._

 _2\. Si no salgo de esta… seré devorado tanto por los dragones oscuros como por las criaturas de este bosque… la verdad le temo mas a este tétrico bosque que al mismísimo Shadow, tal parece que estar a su servicio me hizo bastante escéptico con respecto a que siempre tuviera intenciones contra mí en caso de que lo traicionara, pero también me mantenía con la guardia alta en caso cualquier acto de "traición" de él contra mí._

 _Pero eso no importa ahora… debo de concentrarme en esto que me encomendó el señor Lucifer, a cuestas de mi propia vida… pero si con eso puedo hacer algo mejor que servir a un desquiciado maniático… entonces tomaré el riesgo._

 _Estaba en mi celda… siempre estoy aquí cada vez que Shadow sale del castillo, como si fuera un modo de prevención de que no me escape, pero esta vez estoy preparado._

 _Con una pequeña alforja de piel que yo mismo hice para esta ocasión, me preparé con lo necesario, la verdad no tengo mucho realmente… lo único que llevo conmigo es la carta que ese guerrero le manda a aquella unicornio… de la cual puedo tener idea de que sea alguien especial para él, ya que es lo único que puedo deducir con respecto a la razón del porque le manda este mensaje a ella. Dejando eso de lado… también llevaba la esfera color blanco que me dio el señor Lucifer… del cual es mi único método para comunicarme con mi hermana… donde sea que ella esté cautiva, y que si al menos salgo vivo de milagro… entonces no perderé el tiempo… una vez que sea libre, buscaré a mi hermana, donde sea que ella se encuentre, yo la buscaré, no me importa cuánto tiempo pase, la buscaré sin descanso alguno._

 _Teniendo todo listo… había llegado la hora de mi salida de esta maldita prisión… y me alegro decir que nunca extrañaré este mundano lugar._

…

 _Estaba en el bastión principal del castillo, justamente en la entrada, tenía el puente bajo y la rendija de metal arriba… cosa que me extrañó, ¿Por qué Shadow dejaría la entrada completamente abierta? ¿Será que solo salió para después volver rápido? La verdad es que tenía un mal presentimiento pero me preocuparía por eso luego… primero tenía que burlar a los perros guardias de Shadow… y literalmente son nada menos que Cerberus… traídos del Tártaro, solo que estos eran diferentes a los comunes; todos tenían tres cabezas eso sí, pero con la única diferencia era que eran un par de cerberos muy peligrosos. Uno tenía pelaje color morado la cual abarcaba sus patas y abdomen, pero lo más curioso era que la parte de su lomo y sus cabezas estaban rodeadas de fuego… sus ojos eran color turquesa, y su cola tenía una pequeña llama de fuego al final. Era un Cerberus inferno… el cual controla el fuego, uno que usa para torturar a criminales sumamente peligrosos en el Tártaro. El otro era casi igual, solo que este tenía pelaje gris cenizo, ojos amarillos, y que cada cabeza tenia cuernos como los de una cabra, y sus garras eran el doble de grandes que cualquiera. Este era un Cerberus Berserker uno de los más peligrosos que existen, este tiene un poderoso veneno que te mata con solo que te muerde o respiras su aliento, además de que con sus garras te destazaría hasta solo dejarte como un mísero pedazo de carne irreconocible. Claro que no iba a ser fácil, incluso el lugar estaban rondado varios dragones oscuros, pero fácilmente pude distraerlos, y ahora lo malo será con aquellos perros de tres cabezas._

 _\- Maldita sea mi suerte… ¿ahora que debería de hacer? No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar a esos Cerberus solo… ¿Cómo hago para llamar su atención y quitarlos del camino? – me dije a mi mismo de forma analítica, una cosa seria distraerlos… pero la cuestión es ¿Cómo hacerlo? No tengo algo con que llamarles la atención._

 _Fue allí que se me ocurrió una idea… podía usar a los dragones oscuros como carne de cañón… si bien son de mi propia especie y que no debería de tratarlos así… pero la verdad es que los odio… muy pocos llegan a ser inteligentes como yo o Kraush… así que no me da remordimiento usarlos a como quiera… después de todo soy casi un líder para ellos… así que harán lo que les diga sin vacilar. O al menos eso creo, ya que Shadow pudo haberles hecho algo para que solo sigan las órdenes de él y las de Eternal, así que me arriesgaré a hacer el intento._

 _Entonces decidí provocar una pelea… ya que los dragones oscuros a cualquier señal de hostilidad atacarán sin piedad… así que solo debo engañar a uno para que atacara a otro… y así tener la distracción que necesito._

 _\- Muy bien… tengo suerte de que estos tipos tengan cerebro de chícharo, o si no tendría problemas –_

 _Tome una roca de las que caen de la ya derruida estructura, una algo grande para mejor… así que me acerqué del flanco derecho con cautela, y con fuerza la arroje al primero que le caiga._

 _Fue allí que dio resultado, a uno le cayó sobre la cabeza, el cual creo recordar que regreso con una chichota en la cabeza después del ataque a Canterlot, la verdad no sé cómo le paso eso… pero ese parecía ser un poco más listo que el resto con respecto a estar de muy mal humor todo el tiempo. En fin… la roca le hizo "irónicamente" una chichota de gran proporción en su cabeza… la verdad eso se me hace muy chistoso, y fue allí que ese dragón miro al que tenia por detrás, y luego de un rugido se lanzó contra el que cree… le golpeo la cabeza. Y entonces la reacción en cadena empezó, los demás dragones se lanzaban unos contra otros… mi plan había funcionado, y esto llamó la atención de los dos Cerberus de la entrada… los cuales también se pusieron en alerta y intentar controlar la conmoción, cosa que aproveche para salir… mientras oía todo desde afuera._

 _\- jajaja, que montón de tontos, cayeron con un truco muy viejo jajaja. Pero ahora no hay tiempo para eso, si bien salir del castillo fue sencillo, el bosque oscuro no lo será, así que tendré que mantenerme atento. –_

 _Dicho eso… me adentré en el bosque, la verdad no me arriesgaría con volar ya que los demás dragones en el bosque se darían cuenta de mi presencia, así que volar no era una opción. Solo me quedaba salir de la barrera que Shadow mantiene para ocultar este lugar… y de allí podría volar libremente… lejos de este lugar de muerte y miseria._

 _Entonces suspirando profundamente y con gran decisión de querer ser libre por fin… me adentré a ese horrible y peligroso bosque demoniaco._

…

 _Claro que al entrar ya no volvería, el bosque además de estar infestado de criaturas peligrosas, también está encantado, siendo nadie más que Shadow quien lo hechizó para convertirlo en un laberinto natural._

 _Siéndoles sincero… detesto la magia, tal vez es algo sumamente esencial para cualquier cosa… pero solo si el que la usa es un maniático sádico y despreciable como lo es Shadow… así que por eso me siento indiferente a todo lo que sea con respecto a la magia… ya que esta solo me ha traído dolor y desesperación. Pero pienso yo que tal vez con lo que respecta a las princesas de Equestria y a las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, pienso yo que eso es mejor en lo que respecta a su uso y su propósito._

 _Pero cambiando de tema… claramente me perdí, justo apena puse una pata en este lugar… el castillo desapareció de la vista y ahora estoy varado en la intemperie de este tétrico lugar. Solo espero poder salir de la barrera ileso, ya que me tomara mucho para llegar a ese pueblo llamado Ponyville._

 _\- Genial… si salir del castillo fue malo… este bosque es 10 veces peor, o incluso más que eso… - me dije con fastidio, ya sabía yo que Shadow haría de este lugar una prisión de máxima seguridad, incluso aun peor de lo que sería el Tártaro, pero si ya estoy aquí, entonces no puedo dar marcha atrás. Cumpliré con lo que prometí, bien o llegue vivo o muerto._

 _Entonces mientras caminaba por el bosque… comencé a sentir que me seguían, entonces ya he captado la atención de alguna fiera de aquí, me puse en alerta ante cualquier cosa… fue allí que oí unos ruidos, pero sea lo que me está acechando, se mueve rápido, y no puedo seguir muy bien sus movimientos… estoy en problemas._

 _\- ¡Vamos! ¡Deja de esconderte y da la cara! – dije desafiante, aunque si bien puedo hacerle frente a otros dragones como yo… contra una bestia más grande que yo, hay seria un problema, solo espero que no sea eso… y si es así estoy acabado._

 _Sentía que aquella criatura comenzó a acercarse… ya esperaba a que saliera a enfrentarme… y fue allí que en unos arbustos… allí estaba, yo me puse en defensa, esperando que lo que sea que quiera comerme, que se atreva a atacarme._

 _Pero lo que pasó a continuación no me lo esperaba; algo si estaba allí, y de entre esos arbustos salió la criatura, pero no cualquier criatura, esa criatura era un lobo, pero no un lobo normal, era uno que ya había visto hace tiempo atrás, uno que por simple casualidad me encontré, se trataba de un pequeño lobito, de estatura algo pequeña, casi unos centímetros menos que uno normal, tal como si fuera un cachorro de al meno años de edad. Pelaje negro… uno casi comparable a la oscuridad de este bosque a pesar de ser muy joven se veía que tenia colmillos y garras ya desarrollados para la casería, pero lo más curioso de este pequeño can… son sus ojos, los cuales son de colores disparejos, su ojo derecho es rojo como los míos, y su ojo izquierdo era de un color miel, como tendría cualquier lobo normal… pero según veo, este lobo no es uno normal, ya que la presencia que transmite es fuerte por alguna razón… pero en sí, este pequeño lo conozco, desde hace un tiempo lo había ayudado, y este pequeño al parecer le llegué a caer bien._

 _\- Oh… eres tú. Tal parece que has crecido pequeño, me alegra ver que estás bien – le dije sonriendo, y el solo mueve su cola muy feliz, mientras da unos cuantos ladridos. – jejeje, no me agradezcas por ayudarte, si bien no te mereces un estilo de vida en este lugar… donde puede ser la cena de cualquier monstruo aquí – le dije cambiando mi expresión a una seria, ambos estamos en riesgo aquí… así que no hay que perder el tiempo._

 _\- Lo siento amiguito, me gustaría seguir estando contigo, pero tengo algo que hacer… un favor que tengo que hacerle a alguien. Así que este es el adiós… no volveré nunca por aquí. Nos vemos pequeño – le dije al cachorro para después comenzar a caminar… pero noto como este comienza a seguirme. - ¿Qué haces? No puedes venir conmigo, morirás si vienes conmigo – le dije seriamente, pero este pone una carita de estar confundido, yo solo suspiro ya que al parecer no podré hacer que el me deje de seguir._

 _Luego de tanta insistencia finalmente me rendí, dejé que me acompañara, al menos hasta donde yo vea que puedo seguir por mi cuenta. La verdad no quisiera poner la vida de este pequeño lobo en peligro, pero estoy seguro que este puede cuidarse solo… ya que al parecer no pertenece a una jauría y vive completamente independiente._

…

 _No sé cuánto ha pasado desde que me hundí en este maldito bosque… y más aun, ¡siento que estoy dando vueltas y más malditas vueltas! Sabía que esto sería complicado… ahora sí que estoy comenzando a dudar de si en realidad pueda salir de aquí._

 _Hubiera seguido pensando… de no ser que por alguna razón, mi pequeño amigo lobo comenzó a gruñir con ferocidad… pero entonces escuché algo entre los árboles, y de entre la oscuridad… aparecieron unas Mantícoras, pero no unas cualquiera… estas estaban erguidas en sus dos patas traseras, en pocas palabras eran mantícoras bípedas, su pelaje era color avellana claro… su melena de león era negra, en su cuerpo tenia músculos muy definidos, mientras que tiene alas de murciélago negras en su espalda, y su cola era de un escorpión de color negro. Y por último, sus ojos eran rojos completamente, y demostraban una sed de sangre muy aterradora, ya decía yo que este viaje se iba a complicar aun más. Y para agravar las cosas, otras cuatro aparecieron, solo que estos eran un poco más pequeños que el que tenía frente a mí, ha de ser su manada y su macho Alfa… justo lo que me faltaba._

 _\- Perfecto… justo lo que necesitaba, un líder y su séquito vienen precisamente a mi por comida… o si debo mencionar, ¡YO SOY LA COMIDA! – dije maldiciendo mi suerte… creo que debí quedarme en el castillo… pero ahora ya es tarde._

 _Entonces sin esperar más, la mantícora líder rugió con fuerza, mientras que los que le siguen se lanzan contra mí y mi amigo canino._

 _\- ¡CORRE PEQUEÑO, CORRE! –_

 _Tanto yo como el pequeño lobo comenzamos a correr, mientras que las mantícoras nos perseguían de cerca, rayos, ahora no puedo volar ya que estoy en medio del bosque, pero también está el hecho de que el lobo quedaría solo contra esas bestias, y de las cuales lo devorarían en minutos, por eso… tengo que hacer algo._

 _No tuve tiempo de pensar ya que caímos por un pequeño barranco y que al fondo había un rio, pero usando mis alas pude elevarme y de paso atrapar a mi amiguito… era un barranco grande, y del cual las demás mantícoras perseguidoras no se atrevieron a saltar, mientras que comenzaban a gruñir y a rugir con enojo… yo solo comencé a burlarme._

 _\- ja... ja... jaja... ja… y se dicen ser muy intimidante, le temen a caer por un barranco, son un montón de gallinas, que ni siquiera saben usar sus propias alas, ¡buh…! – les dije sacando la lengua, mientras estos me gruñían molestos. – Jah… ¿ahora qué hará su líder para alimentarlos, eh? – pero como si el destino estuviera en mi contra… lo que sucedió después fue algo que enserio me hizo ver que hoy no era mi día de suerte._

 _Fue allí que se oyó un potente rugido, y ese fue el líder de las mantícoras, y este al venir corriendo a gran velocidad, dio un gran salto, al estar en medio camino usó sus alas para darse más impulso, y que termino justo frente a mi… mientras gruñía con deseos de matar… y yo solo podía decir._

 _\- HAY POR FAVOR, ¡¿ES EN SERIO?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTO ME TIENE QUE PASAR A MÍ?! –_

 _No pude seguir quejándome ya que la mantícora se abalanzó contra mí, y del cual lo esquivé por muy poco… mientras que este comienza a acecharme, tal parece que quiere convertirme en su cena con mucho esmero. Yo solo pude resignarme a pelear contra él, sabía que no haría mucho, pero si puedo aturdirla por un momento entonces tendré una sola oportunidad. En cuanto a mi pequeño compañero… este solo se mantenía cerca de mí, con claras intenciones de pelear, pero sabía que no podría contra esta enorme bestia._

 _\- ¡Vamos! ¡¿Me quieres a mí, no es así?! ¡Entonces ven por mí si te atreves! – le desafié, y esta bestia parece que aceptó mi reto._

 _Sin esperar más… la mantícora vuelve a arremeter contra mí, usando tanto sus garras, como su aguijón de escorpión… del cual tengo que tener extremo cuidado, ya que su veneno es altamente peligroso._

 _Primero comienza a atacarme con sus garras, cosa de la que esquivo sus golpes, pero algunos llegan a rozarme las escamas, cosa que me lastiman un poco, pero no dejando eso allí, con su aguijón intenta picarme, y utilizo los arboles para cubrirme, pero se ve que su cola tiene gran fuerza y es muy dura, ya que… algunos árboles los rompió con suma facilidad. Al tener una pequeña apertura, yo cargué una bola de fuego en mi boca, y la arrojo contra él, y este retrocede un poco por mi ataque repentino, y sin dejar que reaccione comienzo a lanzarle bolas de fuego sin parar, mientras este intenta cubrirse con sus patas, mientras que ruge con ira._

 _Sin embargo nuestra pelea había llamado la atención de criaturas indeseadas… fue que escuché un aullido, y fue allí que unos cuantos lobos de pelaje negro y ojos rojos aparecieron, deduzco que son de la misma especie de mi querido amiguito, el cual se oculto en unos arbustos debido a que esos lobos venían a nuestra posición._

 _\- Maldición… como si no… tuviera suficiente… con esta mantícora… ahora vienen los lobos – dije yo con molestia, enserio que el destino quiere arruinar mi misión._

 _La mantícora casi ni le prestaba atención a los nuevos enemigos presentes, solo estaba concentrado en su presa, la cual era yo. Y sin previo aviso, los lobos nos atacaron a mí y a la mantícora, la cual ahora si se dio cuenta de las alimañas, así que comenzó a rugirles con ferocidad en un intento por intimidarlas, pero no parecía que retrocederían._

 _Sin embargo en un descuido mío, un par de lobos se lanzaron contra mí, mientras que uno me derribó al suelo, el otro comenzó a morderme la pierna derecha, cosa que me provoco un mar de dolor insoportable._

 _Pero el castigo no término allí, otro par de lobos se abalanzaron contra mí, mientras algunos me mordían mi pierna, otros me mordían en los brazos y me rasguñaban con sus garras._

 _\- ¡AAAAAAGGHHHH! ¡MALDITOS SARNOSOS MUERTOS DE HAMBRE! – rugí molesto y adolorido, ahora estaba acabado… mientras que la mantícora era atacada por el resto de los lobos… yo ya iba a ser devorado por estos cuatro, la verdad ya me iba a dar por vencido y dejar que ellos terminaran conmigo, pero fue allí que alguien me salvó._

 _Y fue ese pequeño lobito, el cual arremetió contra los de su propia especie, dos de esos lobos lo atacaron, pero este fácilmente los evitaba, mientras que quede solo defendiéndome de los otros dos restantes, ya no podría ir lejos con mi pierna lastimada, así que solo debía librarme de estos lobos y largarme lo más rápido posible._

 _Entonces de una patada quite al que estaba mordiendo mi pierna… mientras que con una bola de fuego… me quité al otro que tenia encima, y a como pude me levante, otra vez esos lobos se lanzaron contra mí, a uno le di un manotazo que lo hice estrellarse contra un árbol, mientras que al otro lo tome por el cuello, y sacando mis colmillos… lo mordí. Creerán que no es la gran cosa… pero a los pocos segundos de morderlo, el lobo comenzó a convulsionar… hasta que finalmente quedó tendido sin vida en el suelo. Eso es gracias a mi veneno… al ser en parte una serpiente, puedo usar veneno como cualquier serpiente haría, el anterior lobo que ataqué se reincorporó, y volvió al ataque contra mí, pero lance una bola de fuego, y este la esquivo… pero el resultado fue que esa bola de fuego comenzó un incendio, que rápidamente comenzó a expandirse, alertando a todos las criaturas aquí, mientras que yo quede muy debilitado por mis heridas… mientras que los demás animales huyen, yo me quedo de rodillas en el suelo, mientras que me quejo del dolor._

 _El cachorro lobo no se fue como el resto… se quedó allí, mientras que me ladraba, y yo por el agotamiento y la pérdida de sangre estaba casi cayendo en la inconsciencia._

 _\- Lo… lo siento a-amigo… pero ya no… puedo seguir… estoy muy lastimado. T-Tú… tú vete, y déjame aquí – le dije a duras penas… pero este no me quería hacer caso. - ¡dije que te largues! ¡Vete, lárgate de aquí! – le grité con sumo enojo, y este con algo de tristeza finalmente me hizo caso y se fue, evitando el fuego que se propagaba. En cuanto a mí._

 _Yo solo terminé de espalda al suelo… mientras que era rodeado por el fuego aquí en el bosque, mientras que tenía heridas graves… nunca me imaginé que terminaría así, pero lamentablemente fallé, no podré… cumplir con lo que le prometí al señor Lucifer… y también a ese chico llamado Eternal… el cual… será el sirviente de Shadow hasta que Carlos pueda siquiera saber cómo librarlo de su yugo._

 _\- Jeh… ¿Quién lo diría?, quien diría que moriría de esta forma… bueno… al menos es así… y no a manos… del señor Shadow… o de ese chico humano. Pero… al menos ojalá pudiera al menos irme de este maldito infierno… y así ver… la luz del sol una vez más – dije al aire… la verdad es que siempre he sido un inútil para muchas cosas… pero puedo decir que… esto es lo único bueno en lo que he hecho… ser valiente para… cumplir una promesa de libertad a alguien._

 _Sin embargo al casi estar desmallado, veo una silueta extraña, casi ni podía distinguirlo ya que mi visión era borrosa, era una criatura muy extraña… no era una mantícora o un lobo… era otra cosa diferente, al parecer esa criatura estaba flotando en el aire… si, flotaba casi como si volara, ya que no poseía piernas, tenia brazos eso si… en sus hombros parecía que tenia nubes como hombreras, incluso tenía una cola larga, su cabeza era blanca y con una cola de lo que podía ser su cabello o algo así, tenía algo rodeando su cuello y era de color rojo… no se que era con exactitud… pero lo que si podía distinguir bien de esta criatura era que su color de piel era negra carbón… y sus ojos… sus grandes ojos eran azules claros y profundos… los cuales parecían mirarme con frialdad, una frialdad que incluso diría que asustaría, pero estando en este estado… ya algo como eso no me da miedo._

 _\- ¿Quién… quién eres, tú? – le dije difícilmente… ese ser no me respondió… solo seguía mirándome con esa expresión fría._

 _Pero entonces sentí que me tomo de uno de mis brazos, y comenzó a alarme… creí por un segundo que me llevaría para convertirme en su almuerzo… pero más bien… me aló hacia el barranco que pasé hace unos minutos atrás, y podía oír el rio que corría en el fondo de esta._

 _\- ¿Qué vas… a hacer? – le pregunté a como pude, pero este seguía sin responderme, no sabía si me estaba salvado, o intentaba matarme. Realmente no tenía idea, y más estando tan lastimado no podía pensar bien._

 _Fue allí que hizo iluminar sus ojos, y un aura azul me rodeó, y me levantó de suelo, no entendía que era lo que pretendía esta criatura hacer conmigo, pero lo supe cuando de un simple empujón… ¡ME LANZÓ HACIA EL RIO!_

 _\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – ese fue mi grito, y en ese momento caí al agua… y debido al impacto… terminé inconsciente, mientras mi cuerpo era arrastrado por la corriente del rio._

 **Fin del flashback. POV-Carlos.**

\- Lo último fue que desperté dos días después, estaba al borde el rio en el bosque Everfree, pero estaba muy débil y estaba casi inmóvil por las heridas que tenía, pero fue allí que Kraush y la señorita Fluttershy me encontraron. Y esa es mi historia – dijo Raghtur terminado de dar su relato… cosa que me dejó muy pensativo en varias cosas.

Al parecer Shadow planea algo… y para ello utilizará a los Changelings… y estoy altamente seguro que sometería a Chrysalis y al resto a servirle, lo cual lo vuelve un gran problema… pero que debo de decir que es algo que no puedo dejar pasar, ellos también están siendo subyugados en contra de su voluntad, y que puede que esto cambie algo de cómo debería de ser la historia en realidad. Bueno ya pensaré en eso después… ya que otra cosa que me llama la atención es sobre varias cosas que no me quedaron claras.

1\. ¿Cómo es que este pequeño lobo que ayudó a Raghtur llegó aquí también? En su historia dijo que este había huido cuando el incendio comenzó, así que…. La verdad eso será un misterio difícil de resolver, pero por ahora lo dejaré para después.

2\. ¿Qué será realmente este cachorro de lobo? Lo digo porque tiene una energía oculta en su ser… pero lo que no entiendo es ¿Cómo es posible eso? Ciertamente deberé de mantenerle un ojo a este pequeño lobito, solo por si las moscas.

3\. La descripción de la criatura que salvó a Raghtur, de alguna forma se me hace conocida… o bueno no sé si en realidad lo sea ya que este no estaba en muy buenas condiciones para saber qué clase de criatura era… pero yo… si pudiera verla de frente y así confirmar mi posible suposición. En fin, tal vez mas adelante pueda tener más información para estar seguro de que si es posible que exista en este lugar, y si hay más como él.

Dejando eso de lado… al menos ya sé lo que planea hacer después Shadow… así que estaré preparado, además de liberar a Eternal de su control, también ayudaré a los Changelings en el camino, no creo justo que ellos también tengan que sufrir a manos de Shadow.

Lo siguiente que me dejó pensando fue… sobre que este dragón hiciera un trato con Lucifer… a cambio de que le ayudara a él y a Eternal. Simplemente me cuesta digerir que alguien como Eternal tenga de compañero y confidente a nadie más que el diablo mismo… aun me cuesta aceptarlo… y que este mismo le confiara a Raghtur el encomendarme ayudar a Eternal. Sinceramente no sé si decir que enserio es una mala broma… o que en serio las posibilidades existen realmente… es decir, ¿Cuántas personas pueden decir que vieron al diablo en persona? Y si eso pudo ser posible para alguien como Eternal… ¿Cómo podría haber sido en mi caso? Digo… que tal si en vez del espíritu de Slyfer, fuera alguien diferente… y si así fuera, ¿Quién sería? ¿Zeus, Hades, Poseidón, o incluso Thor u Odín? O incluso pudo haber sido de algún héroe… como Aquiles o Perseo o Hércules… incluso ahora que hablo de alguien como Lucifer… podría ser posible que tal vez fuese alguno de los cuatro arcángeles de Dios, como Miguel, Gabriel, Uriel, Rafael, o los demás Serafines que conozco. Por Dios… y pensar que pude haber sido concedido con algo como eso… la verdad es que los milagros existen… aunque lo de Eternal con Lucifer no lo consideraría uno ya que del lado contrario del tablero… pero si en realidad existen esas posibilidades…. Si hubiera tenido la posibilidad de escoger… pude haber elegido a Hades, sus poderes y demás estarían saicas… incluso si tuviera su armadura como en Saint Seiya… y ni que decir de su espada… enserio que sería alguien pasado de vergas jajajaja.

 **[¡EJEM!]** – oh, oh… creo que fui muy obvio para mi amigo.

("Tú eres igual de genial que ellos Slyfer… no digo que…")

 **[Mientes con todos los dientes… hubieras preferido alguien más que a mí]** – dijo eso sumamente… ¿celoso tal vez?

("Hay vamos Slyfer… no te pongas celoso, yo solo pensaba en que si pude haber tenido esa oportunidad… entiéndeme, soy un chico que adora lo que tenga que ver con historias… tanto de animes, videojuegos u otros, y tu también entras en esa categoría")

 **[Eso lo sé compañero… pero lo que me molesta es que nosotros los dioses egipcios siempre hemos sido opacados por las demás mitologías, y robándonos la gloria también]**

("Ya veo… pues digamos que hay muchos aspectos en los que otros dioses pueden superarlos… pero no tienes que sentirte tan menospreciado, a mi me agradas tal y como eres, incluso diría que si pudieras tener cuerpo físico te seguiría admirando siempre") – le dije de forma alegre… que no se menosprecie por ser de una mitología que casi no tiene mucha popularidad que las demás.

 **[Gracias compañero… eso lo aprecio de verdad]** – Dijo ahora con más ánimo – **[pero si en serio hubieras tenido la opción de escoger a alguien como compañero espiritual… ¿a quién hubieras elegido?]** – preguntó ahora con curiosidad.

("Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes… pude haber escogido a Hades… claro que tal vez pueda y que me volviera malvado… pero siendo yo como soy, tal vez solo preferiría ser solitario, pero que siempre estaría para cuando me requieran")

 **[Un villano comprensible debo de suponer…]**

("Si… algo por el estilo")

Y no miento… pienso que… en un mundo alternativo a este… pude haber escogido eso, claro que mi personalidad seria fría y algo seria de la que tengo ahora… pero bueno, me gustan las cosas como están.

 _(Nota: Pienso en extender este universo más allá de lo que es en realidad XD)_

\- ammm, ¿Carlos? – repentinamente la voz suave de Fluttershy hace que termine mi conversación con Slyfer, la cual será para otra ocasión.

\- ¿Qué sucede Fluttershy? – le pregunté de vuelta… mientras que el pequeño lobo negro está entre sus brazos.

\- Pues… estaba pensando, ya que tu ayudaste a este pequeñito, pensaba que… si no te gustaría que él fuera tu mascota. La verdad pensaba en preguntarte al respecto ya que tú me habías dicho que anteriormente has tenido una mascota, así que, ¿no te gustaría cuidar a este pequeño bebé? Pensaba decírtelo desde hace mucho, pero viendo el cómo este pequeño le agradas, entonces pensé en que tal vez te gustaría cuidarlo – dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa, mientras que el pequeño lobo ladró en afirmación.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Pero por qué? ¿No es mejor que quien lo cuide sea Raghtur? Después de todo el lo conoce mejor que yo –

\- La verdad me gustaría hacerlo… pero creo que no podría, después de todo vivimos en una cueva en las montañas, no creo que sea un lugar seguro para un cachorro como él, además de que aun no estoy del todo recuperado, así que tendría que estar más al pendiente de mí que a él, y además… tu lo ayudaste, así que el parece que prefiere estar contigo – dijo Raghtur con una sonrisa amistosa… pero yo, no sé qué pensar.

\- Wow… ammm pues… no sé qué pensar al respecto – dije algo dudoso, no digo que no quiera, es más me gusta mucho la idea, pero no creo que a Twilight le guste que tenga animales en el castillo, además de que… ya hace tiempo de que no volví a tener una mascota.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? A poco y te asustan los animales – dijo Kraush con burla, yo lo miro serio, pero solo por un momento.

\- No es eso… es solo que, por mi me encantaría cuidar a este pequeño lobito, pero no tengo un lugar apropiado para él, no creo que a Twilight le guste que tenga animales en el castillo, además de que no tengo muchos recursos para cuidarlo – dije algo triste, pero Fluttershy vuelve a hablar.

\- Oh, de eso no tienes que preocuparte, yo puedo cuidarlo hasta que puedas conseguir un lugar para vivir Carlos, claro si tú estás de acuerdo – dijo ella de forma tímida, y eso en parte me parece bien.

\- Me parece bien Fluttershy, pero no tienes que hacerlo sola… yo te ayudaré con eso. ¿Y tú qué dices pequeño, aceptas ser mi mejor amigo? – le pregunté al cachorro que tenia Fluttershy en brazos, y este ladró estando de acuerdo. – bien… entonces serás mi nuevo amigo jejeje. –

La verdad es que estoy feliz… ahora tengo a una nueva mascota, y este parece que está de acuerdo en serlo, la verdad es un regalo inesperado para mi cumpleaños… pero no importa jeje, eso me hace sentir feliz con esta vida que llevo aquí.

 **Dos días después.**

Finalmente llegó el día, uno muy esperado tanto para los niños como por Pinkie pie jeje, y donde yo estoy incluido también. Durante el día estuve ayudándole a Applejack a preparar todo para la noche… lo cual era bastante, tanto como juegos, premios, unos cuantos pays de manzana para vender, incluso me hizo probar algo de cidra para saber si estaba bien… y claro que estaba bien. Aunque no solo eso… también estuve con Fluttershy y tratando el asunto del pequeño lobito, el cual ahora es mi mascota… y se preguntaran si le puse un nombre, ¿no? Pues si… y decidí llamarlo Balto… como el perro mitad lobo de las películas, la verdad es que de niño soñaba con tener a un lobo de mascota, pero eso es prácticamente imposible… pero creo que con este pequeño parece que si se hizo realidad lo que quería, ironías de la vida XD.

Pero volviendo a lo que decía… ya casi anochece… y estoy aquí en la boutique de Rarity, ya que desde hace tiempo le había pedido a ella que si para este día pudiera hacerme un disfraz a petición mía… y créanme que esto es lo que más he querido hacer desde hace años… jajaja ya parezco un mocoso con esto de querer disfrazarme… pero no me importa, es mi cumpleaños y solo quiero hacer lo que tanto quise hacer desde que tenía 5 años.

…

\- Vamos cariño… ya hasta que muero por verte con ese traje tan deslumbrante que hice, y según a lo que me pediste, esta podría ser mi mayor creación para un humano… - decía Rarity más que emocionada… jeje, que va con esta chica, siempre me hace reír con su dramatismo.

\- Ya tranquila… recuerda lo que dicen, la paciencia es una virtud. – le dije divertido, y ella solo suspira con resignación.

\- Está bien… pero por favor no te tardes – dijo ella disconforme, pero yo solo me reí ya que enserio en cosas como estas, Rarity es muy exigente.

Finalmente termine, y decidí salir del probador donde estaba cambiándome, y al salir… ella queda deslumbrada por mi apariencia.

\- Cariño… te ves… - decía ella, pero no pudo terminar lo que dijo ya que seguía viéndome de arriba abajo, mientras que yo sonrío por su reacción.

\- jejeje, ya me esperaba esa reacción, la verdad es que este atuendo es genial… - dije yo sonriendo mientras me miro al espejo, y veo que el traje me queda perfecto.

En lo que decidí disfrazarme… fue de nada más ni nada menos que Dante… de la saga de videojuegos de Devil May Cry. Pero de los tantos atuendos que ha tenido Dante… opte por el de DMC2… tal vez no es el mejor juego de todos… pero admito que el diseño de Dante estaba rotísimo… así que decidí recrear ese atuendo, camisa roja con mangas largas color negras, guantes negros, pantalones de color negro y zapatos a juego. En serio que me veo más que genial… de veras que sí.

\- Me atrevo a decirlo… cariño, te ves guapísimo… en verdad que ese estilo te queda… - dijo Rarity encantada y con un rubor en sus mejillas, lo cual la hace verse muy linda.

\- Y a propósito… tu también te ves hermosa Rarity, lo digo en serio – le dije admirándola, y del cual ella se disfrazo de Cleopatra u algo así ya que… usa un vertido color dorado holgado a su figura, con un escote no deja nada a la imaginación, en su cabeza tiene una especie de corona faraónica de oro con incrustaciones de joyas y otros adornos de oro que también están en su melena… y como extra… se retocó un poco el maquillaje, dándole un aire de ser una egipcia. No les miento… Rarity enserio esta preciosa hoy, y eso hace que mis instintos se vuelvan locos, pero intento controlarme.

\- Gra-Gracias… eres muy halagador – dijo ella con algo de pena, haciéndola más tierna todavía.

\- jeje, Oh… cierto, por poco y lo olvido, este disfraz aun no está completo – dije mientras de mis pantalones saco una pequeña botellita color azul.

\- Mmmm, ¿Qué es eso cariño? – preguntó Rarity con curiosidad.

\- Es algo que le pedí a Zecora que me preparara, ya verás – le dije sonriendo mientras destapo la botellita, pero claro que tiene un olor de los mil diablos… pero el efecto de esta vale la pena.

Sin esperar me mande el liquido "hasta el fondo" claro que como toda poción sabia a los mil diablos… pero fue allí que rápidamente comencé a sentir los cambios, y Rarity también parece notarlo. Luego de unos 5 minutos, me miro al espejo… y exactamente era el resultado que quería.

\- Cariño… ¿Qué era eso que te tomaste? –

\- Oh, ¿esto? Pues es una poción de camuflaje… le pedí a Zecora que me hiciera un poco, ya había comprobado antes su efecto, y entonces decidí usarlo para hoy jejeje - le dije sonriendo, ya que lo que hace la poción, es cambiar cambiarme de apariencia, en este caso: mi cabello y mis ojos cambiaron, ahora mi cabello era color blanco como el de Dante, mientras que mis ojos cambiaron de ser color café a ser azules claros, así como el ya mencionado personaje. Ahora SÍ que soy la viva imagen de Dante Sparda PAPÁ~.

\- Ya veo… y debo decir que ese estilo de cabello y tus ojos hacen juego perfectamente con tu disfraz –

\- jajaja ¿me extraña? De donde vengo decimos "estoy pa la foto"…. Este traje de joda que me lo quedo. Te agradezco por esto Rarity, enserio que te quedó perfecto, y seguramente lo usaré de forma constante… solo ojalá pudiera pagarte por lo que hacer por mi siempre, no me agrada del todo que me hagas ropa sí que yo pueda pagarte por ella, me hace sentir que me estoy aprovechando de ti –

\- ¿Cómo, aprovechándote de mí? Oh no no no no, cariño tú no te estás aprovechando, yo lo hago porque es lo que más me gusta hacer… y si el por qué nunca te cobro, es porque… lo hago de corazón para ti – dijo Rarity con una sonrisa tierna y un lindo sonrojo adorna su cara. Yo solo me quedo viéndola sorprendido por lo que me dice.

\- Eso lo entiendo… pero aun así no me siento cómodo, debe de haber algo que quieras o que te guste que haga por ti, después de todo nunca me gustaron mucho las cosas de a gratis… siempre me he esforzado por conseguir lo que necesito, y tal vez en un caso… así que si quieres algo de mí, pues puedo dártelo como forma de pago u algo, solo no quiero sentirme que me aprovecho de tu amabilidad Rarity. – le dije mirándola seriamente, ella me mira sin saber cómo responder, pero entonces solo sonríe.

\- Bueno… creo, que si hay algo que puedas hacer por mí - dice ella mientras se acerca a mí.

\- Seguro… que quieres que…mphmmmmm… - no terminé de decir ya que… Rarity tomo mi cara mi cara y me plantó un delicado y dulce beso en los labios… yo quedé estático por la sorpresa.

Al cabo de unos minutos… ella rompe el beso, y me mira con una sonrisa tierna y una sonrisa.

\- jiji, con eso creo que está bien… ¿tú qué dices, Carlos? – me dijo de forma seductora y diciendo mi nombre… yo la verdad esto no me lo esperaba… yo… yo.

 **[¿Tengo que recordártelo o ya enserio te decidiste?]**

("No tienes que decírmelo, como dije antes, no huiré de algo como esto… si yo lo inicié, entonces yo debo tomar la responsabilidad")

Y tal y como lo dije… tome a Rarity por la cintura… y al acercarla a mí, le doy un beso en sus labios… ella quedo inmóvil por mi acto atrevido, pero al mirarla directamente a los ojos… entonces cambiaron de sus azul profundo a ser amarillos… si esto es lo que quiere ella, entonces le daré la oportunidad.

Ella poco a poco se rendía al beso, mientras abraza mi cuello con sus brazos… mientras el beso se profundizaba mas… al jugar un poco con la legua de Rarity, ella gemía levemente… mientras que ella alzando su pierna derecha, la tomé con mi mano… mientras acaricio su suave y delicada piel… mientras la apego mas contra mí, y ella no podía evitar dar unos gemidos por mis atrevidas caricias. Luego de un rato dejamos el beso por falta de aire… ella tenía un gran sonrojo en su cara, mientras que en sus ojos los veía deseo y lujuria.

\- Wow… cariño, enserio eres alguien…muy apasionado… y eso me gusta – decía ella mientras recuperaba el aire y me sonreía de forma seductora.

\- Si es por ti puedo ser mucho más… pero tú no quedas atrás, el cómo querías devorarme la lengua solo me hace pensar que enserio eres alguien muy atrevida… Rarity – le dije con una sonrisa insinuante, y ella sonríe de igual forma.

\- fufu, Creéme cariño… no has visto nada de mí, y apenas estoy entrando en calor –

\- Uhhhhh, nunca te imaginé de esta forma Rarity, pero admito que me gustas mucho así –

\- jiji, eso mismo digo de ti… Carlos –

Entonces volvimos a besarnos otra vez… la verdad ya no me importaba… si ella quería esto entonces no se lo iba a negar… pero sin embargo nuestro momento fue interrumpido por...

\- ¿Rarity? Twilight estaba preguntando por ti y… - quien entraba era Sweetie Bell junto a Applebloom y Scootaloo, las cuales están disfrazadas las tres, Sweetie Bell esta disfrazada de maid… lo cual la hace verse adorable, Applebloom viste como un hombre lobo… de pelaje color café y otras características de un lobo, mientras que Scootaloo viste como si fuera una comandante de ejército, camisa y pantalones verde oscuro, con algunos bordados de condecoraciones, e incluso llevaba gafas de sol y su melena estaba peinada hacia atrás.

\- Ho… Hola niñas, ¿Cómo están? – dije rápidamente mientras que Rarity se posiciono a mi lado izquierdo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- ammm, ¿Qué estaban haciendo? – preguntó Sweetie Bell claramente confundida, al igual que el resto.

\- Oh, Sweetie querida… verás es que estaba… dándole los acabados al disfraz de Carlos… sí, quería que él se lo probara para hacerle una modificaciones, ¿no es así? -

\- Es…v-verdad… - mierda… ya comencé a ponerme nervioso. – estábamos aquí haciendo eso… si eso jeje, no hacíamos nada raro solo dándole los… "toques" finales a mi disfraz. – dije sudando a mares… cuando estoy en situaciones como estas, no puedo evitar meter la pata en intentar ocultar lo evidente que estaba haciendo.

\- Ajá…. Bueno, todos ya están esperándolos, además de que Twilight dice que la princesa Luna ya casi está por llegar – dijo Sweetie Bell restándole importancia, cosa que nos saca un suspiro de alivio a mí y a Rarity.

\- Bien… sin embargo solo le daré unos ajustes más al atuendo de Carlos e iremos con las demás… así que si gustan pueden adelantarse niñas, nosotros las alcanzaremos después – dijo Rarity tranquilamente, y las niñas asienten en afirmación.

\- Más vale que se apresuren, porque la noche esta más que divertida… - dice Scootaloo de forma animada.

\- Así es…. Oh cierto, Carlos, Applejack dice que si le puedes ayudar con el vender la cidra junto con mi hermano. – dijo Applebloom sonriendo.

\- Claro… dile que iré en un momento – le respondí.

Entonces las niñas se retiraron, mientras que Rarity y yo suspiramos de alivio ya que por poco y nos descubren haciendo algo indebido para los niños.

\- Cielos… que mala suerte, y a propósito… lo siento mucho, creo me puse muy ansiosa hace un momento. Pero bueno, creo que es mejor ir con el resto, después de todo habrá alguna oportunidad luego, ¿no lo crees, cariño? – me decía Rarity con una sonrisa coqueta, yo solo me reí divertido.

\- Pues sí… además de que también me disculpo por ser algo atrevido, pero como soy mitad dragón, mis instintos son difíciles de controlar a veces. Entonces… aquí deberemos de acabarlo después – le dije de forma pícara, y ella sonríe.

\- Tienes razón… después de todo, no pediría a otro semental más que tú, Carlos, eres lo que más he deseado de un macho… y veo que soy lo que tanto buscas en una yegua –

\- jeje, no del todo es eso… tu me diste un incentivo, yo solo me deje llevar, y así, pero puedo decir que tienes una oportunidad… después de todo los dragones alfa pueden tener a mas de una hembra con ellos, así que… – le dije algo dudoso, y Rarity solo me da un beso en la mejilla.

\- Discutiremos eso en otro momento. Ahora será mejor irnos… las chicas deben de estarnos esperando – dijo Rarity sonriendo, y yo asentí estando de acuerdo, para otra será.

Entonces comenzamos a reírnos los dos… mientras salíamos de la boutique, y nos dirigíamos al centro, donde todos estaban compartiendo juntos.

…

 **Narración en tercera persona.**

La noche era sumamente especial… todos y cada uno de los ponis estaba disfrazado, en particular los niños eran los que pedían dulces de casa en casa… aunque había una excepción con respecto a Pinkie… la cual era una fanática de los dulces… y por cierto, la poni rosa estaba disfrazada con un traje de color vino, pantalones negros, una especie de sombrero grande en su cabeza, como el de un maestro de ceremonias, y en sus manos llevaba un bastón y en su traje tenía una especie de "M" de color dorado… una muy clara referencia a que ella vestía como Willy Wonka.

Mientras que con el resto… Applejack, la cual estaba disfrazada como una versión femenina del llanero solitario, su sombrero como de costumbre, una blusa manga larga de botones color verde oscuro la cual le cubría solo del vientre para arriba, unos pantalones color verdes, los cuales le llegaban hasta las rodillas, y como toque final, un antifaz color negro como máscara. Esta estaba atendiendo su puesto de recreación… donde tenía varios juegos y también una pequeña repostería improvisada, mientras que su hermano Big Mac… el cual estaba vestido como si fuera un indio, tenía su cara pintada toda de blanco y con varios detalles negros, no traía camisa alguna dejando su bien trabajado físico, mientras usaba un pantalón color crema, mientras que tenía un cuervo en su cabeza… literalmente era un cuervo, el cual gracias a Fluttershy pudo hacer que se quedara allí en la cabeza de Big Mac, dando la apariencia que fuera uno falso. Este estaba vendiendo de la muy famosa cidra de manzana de su familia, la cual se vendía como pan caliente, pero no era el único, Carlos estaba ayudándole, el cual estaba disfrazado como Dante Sparda… y su versión es del DMC2.

Twilight por su parte decidió reciclar su antiguo disfraz de Starswirl el barbado, se podía decir que ella era muy conservadora, y que le gustaba el estilo clásico. Rainbow por su parte… como siempre, usaba este día para hacerle una que otra broma a los demás, ella estaba vestida con un una camiseta blanca unos pantalones de un estilo militar, mientras que usaba un saco color negro con detalles verdes, y en su cuello colgaba unas especies de chapas y en los cuales tenía su nombre grabado, como las que usaban los soldados en la guerra de Vietnam. Ella asegura que era uno de los mejores comandantes de los Wonderbolts de hace mucho tiempo.

Mientras que con Starlight… esta estaba vestida con una blusa blanca, una falda corta color morado, y que usaba una especie de capa azul. Pero no era una especie de heroína o algo por el estilo… había decidido ayudarle a Trixie como su asistente… así que usaban casi el mismo conjunto de ropa… mientras que Trixie hacia una de sus presentaciones para todos esa noche.

Fluttershy… por otra parte, tal y como era común en un día como estos, ella no salía de su casa por el miedo de ver a todos sus amigos y conocidos disfrazados de aterradores monstruos. Por eso se quedó en su casa, mientras cuidaba de sus animalitos, en especial del pequeño lobo cachorro que Carlos había rescatado dos días atrás. Y en cuanto a Kraush y Raghtur, estos estaban haciéndole compañía a la pegaso… solo para que no se sintiera sola. Kraush en parte poco le importaba estar cerca de Fluttershy, pero Raghtur agradecía la amabilidad de ella, ya que sin su ayuda nunca se hubiera recuperado completamente, o bueno casi completamente.

Rarity por su parte… solo le gustaba presumir su esplendido vestuario de reina egipcia, pero aun así… recordaba a cada momento el beso de ella con el chico humano-dragón, cosa que hacía que se sintiera más que en las nubes… aunque estaba el hecho de que Carlos ya tenía una relación con alguien… pero bueno, eso lo dejarán para otro momento.

En cuanto a Lyra, esta estaba ayudándole a Carlos con lo que necesitara, ella iba disfrazada como una elfa… con un vertido completo color verde claro con tonos color café… a demás de que sus orejas eran más grandes, como si de una elfa se tratara.

Pero lo mejor fue cuando finalmente… la princesa Luna hacia acto de presencia, justo como siempre lo hacía en estas fechas.

Todo el ambiente era divertido, y aun mas para Carlos, el cual disfrutaba mucho de todo lo que había, de los juegos… de los ponis divirtiéndose, pero lo mejor de todo… estar con sus amigos, eso era para él lo mejor para celebrar su cumpleaños, pero claro… las chicas ya tenían otros planes para su amigo humano.

…

\- Waaahh… P-Pinkie… y-yo puedo caminar solo – decía un Carlos el cual era llevado por Pinkie pie, mientras que esta lo jalaba fuertemente del brazo.

\- Hay Carlitos… es solo que tenemos algo especial para ti… ¡te gustará hasta que te va dejar gustoso de lo que te gustará! – dijo Pinkie pie con una gran sonrisa, mientras que Carlos estaba sin saber cómo reaccionar.

\- La verdad no entendí a lo que querías referirte… pero si es algo para mi, entonces con eso basta – dijo el humano-dragón sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

Entonces llegaron a Sugar Cube Corner… y al entrar, Carlos se llevó la mayor de las sorpresas.

\- ¡SORPRESA! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CARLOS…! – dijeron las chicas y todos los ponis conocidos del chico, el cual no se esperaba que le hicieran una fiesta.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó el chico luego de salir de su asombro mientras las chicas y Luna se acercaban a él.

\- Pues es tu fiesta de cumpleaños bobito… ¿creíste que no me daría cuenta de que cumplirías años el día de hoy? Pues hablé con las chicas y decidimos hacerte una fiesta de cumpleaños… y no solo yo, todos ayudamos, solo que no te diste cuenta – dijo Pinkie pie con simpleza, y Carlos mira a sus amigas las cuales asienten en afirmación,

\- Twilight Sparkle mandó una carta diciéndome que me invitaba a tu cumpleaños… así que decidí venir, muchas felicidades Carlos, mi hermana también te manda las de ella – dijo Luna con una sonrisa tranquila.

\- Además de eso… muchos también querían venir a celebrar tu cumpleaños, eres alguien especial para todos en el pueblo Carlos – dijo Twilight con sonriendo de manera amistosa.

\- Chicas… yo… no sé qué decir –

\- No tienes que decir nada Carlos, solo disfruta de este día especial – Lyra dándome un abrazo, cosa que le correspondo, y sonrió de forma cálida.

\- Gracias… en verdad. Bueno, como decía una canción, ¡Que no pare la fiesta! – dijo Carlos ahora con entusiasmo, y así la fiesta comenzó.

En todo momento… Carlos se divertía como si no hubiera un mañana, seguía enseñándoles a los ponis a bailar las canciones de su mundo, disfrutando de la comida… riendo y disfrutando, cosa que poco a poco hizo que comenzara a sentirse nostálgico, ya que había olvidado mucho lo que era sentirse así, poder compartir con los que más aprecias, cosa que desde su mundo por poco y olvidaba como era sentirse así.

La fiesta continuó con normalidad, luego de cantarle cumpleaños al chico, vinieron los regalos… claro que Carlos en primer lugar se puso algo reacio a aceptar algo que quizás no le correspondía, pero con tanta insistencia de sus las chicas, mas los ojitos dulces de Lyra y de Pinkie… entonces decidió aceptar.

Los obsequios eran según el chico… regulares, no eran ni tan lujosos ni tan resaltantes, cosa que le hacía recordar mucho de su pasado, que aunque fuera algo sencillo, el lo aceptaba con mucho gusto. Entre los regalos más llamativos, Twilight le regalo uno de muchos libros escritos por Starswirl, el cual trataba sobre las mil y un leyendas jamás contadas de toda Equestria, el cual le llamó bastante la atención al chico humano. Luego fue Applejack la cual le regalo una cobija con dibujitos de manzanas, cosa que era de parte de la abuela Smith, cosa que Carlos solo se apenara un poco porque le regalaran algo como si él fuera un niño, pero lo aceptó de todas formas.

Rarity… ni se diga, un gran conjunto de mudas de ropa, todas del agrado del chico… la verdad estaba más acostumbrado a que le regalaran eso… así que no hubo mucho de que sorprenderse. Lyra no sabía que regalarle… pero Carlos le dejo en claro que su cariño era más que suficiente para él, cosa que sonrojaba a la unicornio, cosa que en parte puso algo celosas a Rarity, Applejack y a Starlight, esta ultima porque a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado con respecto a Eternal… el guerrero oscuro de Shadow, ambos eran más unidos que antes… y es por eso que la pupila de Twilight no podía evitar sentirse feliz estando cerca del humano-dragón.

Otra cosa fue que Pinkie le regaló la guitarra con la cual había tocado en algunas veces, cosa que Carlos agradeció mucho… ya tenía un hobby con el cual entretenerse. En si lo regalos eran perfectos para el chico… sin embargo, Luna era la siguiente en darle su obsequio, tanto de ella como de su hermana y su sobrina también, la cual de paso junto con Gleaming aportaron también a ello.

\- Carlos… ahora quisiera yo darte algo de parte de mía, de mi hermana y mi sobrina, las cuales también te mandan sus deseos para ti – dice Luna mientras iluminando su cuerno, hizo aparecer un par de pergaminos, y unas llaves, cosa que extrañó un poco al chico.

\- Pues agradezco el saludo… pero ¿Qué son las llaves y los pergaminos? – preguntó Carlos con algo de curiosidad, cosa que compartían el resto.

\- Verás… tanto yo como mi hermana te estamos agradecidas por todo lo que has hecho por nuestro reino, eso incluyendo a Cadence también, pensamos que debido a todo por lo que has pasado, por todo lo que tuviste que hacer para estar aquí y del modo que nos ayudaste, tanto en Canterlot como aquí en Ponyville… entonces decidimos que era hora de que… tuvieras tu hogar propio – dijo Luna con una sonrisa amable, y esa confesión dejó al chico si habla… eso significaba que…

\- Mi hogar propio… espera, hablan de… - Carlos no creía lo que escuchaba, pero Luna se lo confirmó, mientras le entregaba uno de los pergaminos.

\- Así es… primero quiero que leas esto, es una carta que te mando mi hermana, la cual te dará más detalles –

Entonces sin esperar, Carlos abrió la carta… mientras comenzaba a leer lo que decía.

…

 _Para Carlos:_

" _Hola Carlos… te habla Celestia, decidí mandar esta carta junto con Luna ya que ella estaría presente en tu pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños, la cual me hubiera encantado ir, pero como has de saber… el trabajo de una princesa es bastante tedioso._

 _En fin… volviendo a lo que iba, tu sabes bien que te agradezco con todo mi corazón que nos ayudaras en estas situaciones que han ocurrido en todo ese tiempo, donde incluso te has puesto en riesgo, tanto para proteger a mis pequeños ponis, como a mi estudiante Twilight y al resto de las elementos. Incluso ayudaste a los que se suponían eran tus enemigos, y creo que no hace falta decirte lo mucho que admiro tu forma de ayudar a todos jijiji._

 _Así que tanto yo, Luna, incluso Cadence Gleaming y Twilight junto con las chicas, decidimos que era tiempo de que te instalaras en Ponyville como un residente mas, y por medio de esta carta hago constar de que ahora tú… Carlos Darío… eres oficialmente un habitante mas de Equestria, y que vivirás en Ponyville como un ciudadano más de este. Para eso tendrás que ir a la alcaldía de Ponyville, ya hablamos con la alcaldesa la cual está de acuerdo con esto. Oh, y también como vas a ser un residente mas del pueblo… nos tomamos la molestia de conseguirte una casa, la cual es más que perfecta para ti, Luna de seguro tiene en estos momentos el título de propiedad con ella… solo es cuestión de que firmes, y así serás alguien más del pueblo jiji._

 _Bueno eso es todo lo que debo decirte, enserio que me gustaría mucho estar contigo en tu fiesta de cumpleaños, solo espero que si llegas a visitarnos me traigas una rebanada de pastel… y por favor no te rías si es que lo estás haciendo ahora, es algo que no puedo evitar._

 _Acepta esto como un regalo de mi parte, de Luna y Cadence, de la capitana Gleaming, y sobre todo de Twilight y sus amigos, ya que en serio eres alguien muy especial para todos. Y cuando quieras visítame, estaré esperándote"_

 _Con cariño: Celestia._

 _PD: Y no olvides el pastel… en serio quiero que me convides un poco a mi también, sabes que amo los dulces más que a nada, bueno a parte de ti ya que tú también eres especial para mí, jiji._

…

Eso era lo que Celestia le escribió a Carlos, el cual estaba sin palabras por lo que leyó… ahora lo volvieron un habitante mas de Equestria sin que él lo supiera, y más que sus amigas estaba involucradas también.

\- No… puede ser. Esto… y-yo… - Carlos intentó decir algo, pero sus palabras se atoraban en su garganta, y fue cuando puso su vista en sus amigas – ustedes planearon esto también, ¿verdad? – preguntó de forma algo neutra, ya que su mente era un mar de emociones en este momento.

\- Es verdad… la princesa Celestia me escribió lo que quería hacer, y tanto yo como las chicas estuvimos de acuerdo, así que el día de ayer estuvimos casi todo el día ayudando con lo que sería tu nuevo hogar y con todo lo demás, queríamos darte una sorpresa conjunta – dijo Twilight sonriéndole al chico el cual…

\- Y aquí está el título de propiedad, solo tienes que firmar y oficialmente serás un habitante mas de Ponyville - habló Luna sonriendo, mientras que le entregaba el último pergamino a Carlos, el cual lo abrió y leyó. Entonces con una pluma que le dieron… miro el papel que decía sobre su nueva residencia… esto… esto era el fruto que consiguió después de tantas penurias, tantas tristezas, tanto odio, dolor, felicidad y demás… y que al fin… al fin había conseguido lo que más había querido desde que pisó por primera vez este lugar.

Una nueva vida.

Entonces puso su firma en el papel… dando por hecho su inclusión a esto que sería su nuevo hogar, y de que el chico sería un habitante mas del tranquilo y amistoso pueblo de Ponyville, y un habitante mas de Equestria.

\- Felicidades Carlos, y como gobernante de Equestria que está presente aquí hoy, eres oficialmente un habitante mas de Equestria – a las palabras de Luna… todos comenzaron a aplaudir, mientras que Carlos…

\- ¿Y bien compañero, como te sientes al ser parte del pueblo ahora? – Applejack le preguntó, pero el chico no le respondió, mientras este tenía la mirada baja y con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos. Eso extraño a todos. – hey compañero, ¿Qué sucede? –

\- ¿Carlos, te encuentras bien? – Twilight le siguió, pero tampoco tuvo respuesta.

\- Hey amigo ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Acaso no sientes feliz de vivir aquí con nosotros? – Rainbow le reprochó, pero aun así no recibió respuesta… cosa que comenzó a preocupar a todos.

\- ¿Carlos que te ocurre, te sientes mal? – Starlight estaba comenzado a angustiarse, al igual que los demás.

\- Vamos cariño di algo… nos estas preocupando - Rarity tomó la mano del chico con preocupación, pero este seguía sin reaccionar.

\- Carlos, por favor dime algo… lo que sea – incluso Lyra no tenia resultado alguno, su novio estaba completamente ido.

\- Carlos, reacciona – Luna también se preocupó por el chico, todos y cada uno que estaba presente veían entre confundidos y preocupados por el recién nuevo habitante del pueblo, pero de un momento a otro Carlos comenzó a reaccionar.

\- "Sniff"… - unos sollozos comenzaron a ser emitidos por él, mientras que de sus ojos resbalaban lágrimas, todos miraban atónitos por la reacción inesperada del chico, pero lo que vino después fue aún mayor.

Entonces el chico tomó la guitarra, mientras se secaba sus lágrimas, tal parecía que quería cantar algo, y precisamente eso era lo que iba a hacer.

 **[Anda… si bien entiendo que en este lugar, para expresar tus sentimientos es cantar, así que si quieres desahogarte, hazlo. Saca este sentimiento tuyo de tu corazón, y compártelo con todos tus amigos]**

-Q-Quiero… quiero cantar una canción, una que me enseñó mi abuelo hace mucho tiempo, y que expresa mucho lo que siento en este momento – fue lo único que dijo Carlos, mientras comienza a tocar, y todos escuchan su canción.

 _(Canción: Aquellas pequeñas cosas, Joan Manuel Serrat)_

…

 _Uno se cree._

 _Que los mató el tiempo y la ausencia._

 _Pero su tren._

 _Vendió boleto… de ida y vuelta._

 _¡Son aquellas… pequeñas cosas!_

 _Que nos dejó… tiempo de rosas._

 _En un rincón._

 _En un papel._

 _O en un cajón._

 _Como un ladrón._

 _Te asechan detrás de la puerta._

 _Te tienen… tan…_

 _A su merced._

 _Como hojas muertas._

 _¡Que el viento arrastra… allá o aquí!_

 _Te sonríen tristes y…_

 _Nos hacen que._

 _Lloremos cuando nadie._

 _Nos ve._

 _ **...**_

 _(Fin de canción)_

Una vez que Carlos dejó de tocar… todos quedaron conmovidos por esa canción, más que todo a las chicas y los demás allegados al chico… y que el mensaje que dejaba esa canción era los recuerdos del chico, y sus experiencias vividas… este siempre las recordará con todo su corazón.

\- Es una preciosa canción, y entiendo cómo te sientes, todo eso que dejaste para vivir aquí, eso enserio es lindo Carlos, nunca olvidar de dónde vienes y a quienes tuviste en tu vida. – dijo Luna con una sonrisa cálida, y el chico solo sonríe con tristeza.

\- Así es… nunca olvidaré de donde vengo y de quienes he querido, aunque este aquí, siempre tendré en mi corazón todos eso momentos que más he amado en mi vida. Y les agradezco a todos por darme una oportunidad. Muchísimas gracias, por todo. –

Entonces el chico hizo un abrazo grupal… a todos y cada uno… estaba más que feliz por tener esta nueva vida, y a quienes considera su nueva familia.

 **Fin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epílogo.**

 **Mientras tanto. POV- Eternal. Dentro de su mente desencajada.**

 _(Nota: Esto es durante las cosas que ocurrieron en el cap anterior, pero cuando lleguemos a cierta parte, allí las cosas van a dar un giro)_

 _ **¿Enserio has venido a hablarme? ¿Otra vez?**_

-Muy bien Eternal, me acompañaras a hacerle una pequeña visita a una vieja amiga mía. Quien por cierto, me debe un favor y que tiene que pagarme por haberla ayudado anteriormente. **–** _ **Shadow era un incorregible, de eso no me cabía duda… -**_ Y tu mi amigo, serás mi escolta, aunque espero que las cosas vayan a ser de la mejor manera sin tener que hacer nada estúpido. Así que prepárate, saldremos dentro de poco. –

 _ **La fuerza es pelear por tu cuenta, Shadow… Engendro desgraciado…**_

 _ **Estaba harto de recibir órdenes de este infeliz hijo de puta, si por mi fuera lo mataba justo en este momento… Pero… Incluso si quisiera, había algo que evitaba que me pusiera en su contra, y era el maldito maleficio que tenía encima de mí. Estaba obligado a seguir sus órdenes, y en todo caso, la realidad frente a mí se distorsionaba bruscamente. No podías identificar nada con facilidad.**_

 _ **El dolor había dejado de ser presente desde hace ya varios días, de hecho… me acostumbre al dolor, mi mente aprendió a omitir todo sentimiento de dolor, o al menos en la mayoría de los casos, aun había "Puntos" en concreto que me sacaban un fuerte grito de dolor de la nada. Shadow quizás no lleve la cuenta de cuantas veces me ha torturado desde que pactamos… Pero yo… Claro que llevo la cuenta, y cuando me toque pagarle con la misma moneda, le pagare con todo e intereses.**_

\- Recuerda Eternal… Sigue mis órdenes al pie de la letra y no cometas ninguna estupidez. Además sé… que piensas en esa yegua llamada Starlight Glimmer ¿no es así? Pues haz lo que te digo, y a la joven Starlight no le ocurrirá nada… de eso te lo aseguro jejeje -

 _ **Me es increíble pensar que estoy atado de manos por una maldita mujer… Yegua en esta situación, nunca antes creía que alguien sacaría provecho por algo como esto… Ahora recuerdo una de las razones por las cuales tengo amigos limitados y mi vida amorosa la evitaba… Por esta clase de situaciones "Ventajosas" para mis adversarios.**_

 _ **Me dedique únicamente a seguir las órdenes de Shadow a regañadientes. Desde lo ocurrió hace unos días… Escuche a Lucifer interactuar con alguien… realmente la voz del tipo con el cual él hablaba no la conocía, y de hecho poco interés le preste realmente… Me adentre en mis propios pensamientos y en la meditación para comprender perfectamente lo que tengo a la mano… Todo lo que puedo hacer en este momento… De lo que soy capaz ahora y del daño que podría provocar. Lucifer menciono que lo que tengo es quizás lo más cercano que podría estar de él, dice que el alma de un humano no puede tolerar la entrada directa de un "Demonio" de su nivel, en cualquier caso me mataría. Claro que me reí y le dije "Gracias", Nótese mi sarcasmo. Pero que en el mejor de los casos esto era algo bueno. Si bien soy un demonio ahora… Aun había cosas que me incomodaban.**_

 _ **Mi propia humanidad… Sé que ya nunca más poder ser un humano, y eso me sigue carcomiendo por dentro… Admito y digo que deseaba el poder… Pero no a tientas de perder mi humanidad.**_

 _ **Cada día… Cada noche. Aprendo mucho más en esta nueva forma que tengo… Los músculos siento que me queman hasta los huesos, hinchándose cada vez más, tanto de dolor por la fuerza que sentía en aumento… era agonizantemente satisfactorio… Era extraño… En un punto se sentía bien… pero doloroso.**_

 _ **Aprendí una cosa más… Ver el mundo caótico que esta frente a mis ojos…**_

 _ **-"Hay belleza, en un mundo roto, lleno de llamas esparcidas por el entorno el cual está cubierto de sangre"-**_

 _ **En cualquier caso… Aprendí a ver lo bello que llega a ser el caos… quizás porque mi propia mente ya está en un punto de ruptura de lo humano y demonio, comienzo a ver con más naturalidad mi entorno, ya no me parece extraño, si no bello, incluso… las criaturas que ahora mismo estoy masacrando.**_

-De acuerdo… Ustedes lo quisieron. Eternal. – _**Me llamo Shadow. -**_

 _ **\- Dígame… señor Shadow… -**_

\- **Liquídalos, y no dejes a ni uno solo vivo.** -

 _ **\- Como usted desee… -**_

 _ **El conflicto es mi único destino ahora… y lo disfruto…  
Los contrincantes que tenía ahora, consistían en seres equinos muy diferentes, pero aun así deformes en su mayoría, pero extrañamente todos y cada uno de ellos tenían lo que parecía ser agujeros en sus patas y parte de su cuerno que llevaban en sus frentes. Note también que llevaban alas de insecto…**_

" _ **La oscuridad es parte de todo al final de cuentas… de ella nacimos… Y la luz no es más que la ausencia de la oscuridad"**_

 _ **Mi cuerpo era tan ágil, confiaba siempre en que sabía lo que haría, pues simplemente ya sabía hacia donde moverme sin siquiera pensarlo, a pesar de que en mi mente se formulaban mil y un formas de atacar, contraatacar, y defenderme… siempre optaba por la más compleja, porque quería disfrutarlo, era lo menos que intentaba hacer para al menos seguir sintiéndome… Humano…Por extraño que pareciera, ni siquiera sentía nada matando, bueno… Realmente esto desde mucho antes.**_

 _ **Arriba, abajo, izquierda, salto… Lanzamiento muerto… Era un patrón sencillo en realidad, casi perdía el chiste de pelear, deseaba al menos poder sentir la emoción de un combate… Sentir la adrenalina fluir por mi cuerpo, pero… Estos engendros eran, o muy débiles o muy inútiles para hacerme frente… Uno a uno cada uno de estos parásitos cayeron al suelo, a uno le cercene la garganta, a otro le atravesé el pecho con mi espada, otro lo mate con electricidad.**_

 _ **Incluso note que uno de ellos se había transformado en una especie de oso pardo… No le di mucha importancia realmente… Mientras más grandes… Más fuerte era la caída.**_

 _ **Mi velocidad era descarada realmente… y no sentía que usaba lo máximo de mí realmente… y con cada maldito día que pasaba me hacía más fuerte… No sabía si era una maldición o una bendición… Pero sentir dolor con cada día que me vuelvo fuerte… No es algo que uno quisiera sentir por algo como esto.**_

 _ **Al final de cuentas, atravesé el estómago de este animal con la espada utilice el resto de mi electricidad para rematarlo y hacerlo explotar… Realmente las descarga que género incluso a mi mismo me sorprendían, no me asustaban realmente. Pues eso era lo que yo quería ver. Los gritos… El dolor de estas criaturas… la forma en que incluso uno de ellos parecía rogarme por su vida…**_

" _ **¿Me tienes miedo?... Bien"**_

" _ **Ahora… Eres libre" -**_

 _ **La vida es una cadena que te aferra a un cuerpo… y la muerte libera tu alma de ese cuerpo… Al último de estos engendros le termine aplastando la cabeza una vez y enfunde mi espada… No sabía quiénes eran y me importaba muy poco para este punto… No puedo hacer nada en contra de la voluntad de este desgraciado… En todo caso, y por la seguridad tanto de Starlight como del resto, era mejor hacer lo que él quería.**_

 _ **Después de eso… Recuerdo un poco mas… pero no era realmente algo relevante. Solo me quede afuera de lo que parecía ser una gigantesca colmena de insectos. Desconozco lo que él busca aquí… Pero sé que… lo que quiere al final es la "Perfección"**_

 _ **-"La perfección es la mentira más cruel"-**_

 _ **Muy escasas veces logro tomar el control de mi propio cuerpo, aunque sea por unos segundos… y la verdad, lo utilizo de la mejor manera… Tocarle los huevos a este hijo de puta.**_

 _ **\- Ya admítelo… Mi libertad… Te aterra Shadow-**_

 _ **Incluso aun no me acostumbro a mi propia voz… Era como escuchar a cientos de personas hablar y decir lo mismo que.  
**_

_**Poco después de lo que dije, el aludido me volteo a ver con claro enojo por lo que había dicho. Tenía una mirada de muy poco amigos como siempre, encarándome.**_

\- **¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?** -

\- Iluminare tu camino hacia tu propia oscuridad Shadow… Y solo así… En oscuridad me convertiré.-

 _ **Después de eso… No supe que más paso… Shadow no podía lastimarme, por obvias razones, de tocarme, perdería el pacto con Lucifer y eso le quedaba claro, tampoco me podía torturar. El dolor que suelo sentir fue por nuestro acuerdo principal entre Shadow y yo, por ende aquí el contrato de Lucifer y Shadow no tiene valor… Por mucho que Shadow quisiera golpearme, torturarme o incluso hacerme escarmentar por esto, debía aguantarse… Por su bien de no perder un pacto tan importante con Lucifer.**_

 _ **-"Algunos eligen sus caminos… Otros están condenados a este"-**_

" _ **Elegiste este camino tu solo"**_

 _ **-"Cuando pida tu opinión, te lo hare saber… Además… Estoy obligado a hacer esto en contra de mi voluntad." – Le repliqué a Lucifer.-**_

" _ **Ahora entiendes lo que los Ángeles sienten, es una de las razones por las cuales los ángeles envidian a los humanos"**_

 _ **\- "¿Los ángeles envidian a los humanos?-**_

" _ **En más de una forma, la primera de ellas es porque ustedes los humanos, fueron hechos a la imagen y semejanza de dios… La segunda es porque ustedes tienen la completa liberta de hacer lo que quieran… Su libre Albedrio"**_

 _ **\- "De igual forma… Terminare por conseguir el control de mi cuerpo"-**_

" _ **No contaría con eso… Mi gema funciona como una especie de "Seguro", en cualquier caso… No podrías salir del control de Shadow, al menos no tu solo"**_

 _ **\- "Entonces dame tu una idea… Siento que soy el único que intenta salir de esta mente retorcida de demonios"-**_

" _ **Ya he hecho algo, tan solo es cuestión de esperar a que los engranes del reloj giren y marquen la hora exacta"-Menciono Lucifer con cierta calma-**_

 _ **\- "No lo tomes a mal Lucifer… Pero tiempo no es lo que tenemos… o es que no tengo la suficiente paciencia como para esperar… No sabiendo lo que este hijo de perra podría hacer"-**_

" _ **En cualquier caso no deberías preocuparte, no estamos ni remotamente cercas como para que lastimes a alguien de los que aprecias… Aunque siendo honesto… Después de lo que vi ahora, comienzo pensar que lo disfrutas demasiado"**_

 _ **\- "¿Que más me queda Lucifer? Ya no puedo odiar lo que Shadow me pide hacer… En todo caso parece que disfruta mucho saber que detesto hacer lo que me pide, en el mejor de los casos solo puedo disfrutar… Después de todo… No ha sido la primera vez que causo la muerte… ¿A caso lo olvidaste?"-**_

 _ **Claro que no era la primera vez que mataba, Lucifer lo sabía más que nadie, ya sea de manera directa o indirecta… De hecho incluso no tengo miedo a la muerte… sé a dónde iré a parar una vez mi alma encuentre la paz. Pero me reusó a morir, y se, que eventualmente encontrare la forma de nunca morir.**_

 _ **-"Pero… Me siguen preocupando muchas cosas Lucifer… No sé ni siquiera que es lo que pasa fuera de esta visión endemoniada que tengo"-**_

" _ **Puedo asegurarte que no deberás preocuparte por nada… De hecho hace unos días, logre hacer contacto con uno de los allegados a Shadow"**_

 _ **-"¿Cuál de todos?... De hecho no encuentro mucha diferencia en los dragones que tiene… Todos son negros, escamosos, e idiotas"-**_

" _ **Si, lo he notado, contacte con uno… Al menos no tan "Idiota" como crees… Lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber lo que le conviene…"**_

 _ **-"Supongo que hiciste algunas de tus… "Luciferadas"-**_

" _ **Algo así, resulto alguien bastante sentimentalista y cobarde si me lo preguntas, pero al menos cumplirá un propósito… Sacarnos de este lio en el que nos metiste"**_

 _ **-"¿Vamos a insultarnos o me vas a contar tu plan?"-**_

" _ **Este dragón en cuestión, menciono diversos factores que, prometen una oportunidad de liberarte, sin embargo, ese no es nuestro objetivo. El me hablo de cómo es posible liberarte… Debido a nuestras limitaciones, somos incapaces de hacer algo… Tu por estar bajo el control de Shadow, y yo por no tener un cuerpo propio. En cualquier caso, nos sería inútil intentar algo."**_

 _ **-"Supongo que ese dragón debe conocer alguien fuera de este castillo… Realmente no me sorprende que Shadow tenga incluso individuos que estén dispuestos a traicionarlo"-Carcajee al decir esto-**_

" _ **Pensé lo mismo, sin embargo no es como los otros dragones que siguen ciegamente a Shadow. Comprende al menos el principio básico el sentido común."**_

 _ **-"¿Y ese dragón que pinta en todo esto?"-**_

" _ **Conoce a alguien, que puede sacarnos de aquí… Otro humano, por lo visto"**_

 _ **-"Creía que era el único humano en Equestria… ¿Pero realmente crees en la palabra de ese dragón?"-**_

" _ **¿Sabes quién es el sujeto que Shadow te mando a liquidar por primer vez?"**_

 _ **-"No"-Dije secamente.-**_

" _ **Era precisamente ese humano… Según entendí, posee uno de los dioses de la mitología Egipcia… Osiris para ser precisos"**_

 _ **-"A ver… Deja que me aclare…"-Quede un tanto pensante…. Más que nada porque yo entiendo y ahora creo que mi dios existe… El dios católico o cristiano, pero… ¿Egipcios también? De ser el caso también existiría los nórdicos y los Olímpicos- "Y como que lo ¿Posee? ¿Lo tiene amarrado o controlado? Porque me sería bastante gracioso ver a uno de los dioses más importantes de la mitología Egipcia atado como un perro"**_

" _ **Dejando de lado tu humor sarcástico, cabe mencionar que no es el caso… Tal parece que se llevan bastante bien… Pero me es extraño, según este dragón, el humano en cuestión apareció de la nada en Equestria… Algo o más bien alguien lo trajo"**_

 _ **-"La voluntad de "dios" nótese mi sarcasmo Lucifer… Ya es bastante fantasioso pensar que este tipo, tiene al Slyfer el dragón del cielo, ¿Qué sigue? ¿Aparecerá Obelisco el atormentador? ¿Le seguirá Ra? De ser el caso me pondría a bailar "Ra, Ra, Rasputín"-**_

" _ **Comienzas a ponerte algo intolerable..."Dijo con seriedad Lucifer.-**_

 _ **Suspire pesadamente-"Lo siento Lucifer… Es solo que… Sigo sin entender y me parece casi imposible de creer que tenemos a los dioses de la mitología Egipcia existiendo también… Hace casi un año, me di cuenta que Dios existía… Ahora resulta que más de los 50 dioses Egipcios también existen… Y muy posiblemente también existirán los Nórdicos y ni hablar de los dioses Aztecas, Mexicas, entre cientos de miles dioses perdidos aun"**_

" _ **Es por esta razón que decimos nunca mencionarles las existencia de Dios, son asuntos que ustedes los mortales nunca podrían comprender, ni con todo el tiempo del mundo, sin mencionar que llega a ser algo… ¿Sorprendente?... Creo que sería la palabra adecuada para este caso."**_

 _ **-"Todo era más sencillo cuando solo existía uno..."-**_

" _ **Bueno… Finalizando, este humano podría sacarte de aquí, el dragón que me hizo este favor también le entregaría la carta que hiciste para Starlight."**_

 _ **-"Tan solo espero el significado de una carta privada… Entre tú y yo…. Los únicos que saben el contenido de esa carta somos solo tú, yo y Starlight… Como me entere que otro infeliz la leyó me encargare de castrarlo."-**_

…

 **Cambio de perspectiva: Carlos.**

Uuuuuh… ¿Qué fue eso? Sentí como si alguien amenazara mi hombría por algo que yo hiciera. No sé porque… pero siento que cuando libere a Eternal de su prisión me va dar una paliza por alguna razón. Bah… de seguro son varas mías… no creo que eso vaya a suceder. ¿Cierto?...

 **[Ten cuidado con eso compañero… puede ser un mal augurio, hasta incluso yo lo sentí, ten mucho cuidado…]**

("Que buen consuelo") – nótese mi sarcasmo, cuando yo presiento algo… hay mucha posibilidad que se cumpla, así que no es nada de lo que pueda dejar por alto.

…

" _ **De hecho me resulta incluso sorprendente… Nunca creí que escribirías algo así por… Una yegua."**_

 _ **\- "Lo dice el tipo que pacto con Shadow para ayudarme… El sorprendido soy yo Lucifer… Mientras más tiempo pase contigo, mas sigo sin comprender porque Dios realmente te desterró… No eres tan diferente a… Disculpa si te ofendo, un humano"-**_

" _ **Cuando pasas la eternidad conviviendo con humanos, es normal que se peguen algunas costumbres… Principalmente humanos a los cuales pacte con ellos… Te sorprendería saber la cantidad de "Sacerdotes" que terminan llegando al infierno"**_

 _ **\- "Me hago la idea… Entonces… ¿Debo esperar a que este chico o chica llegue a salvarnos?... En todo caso podría terminar matándolo, o intentarlo"-**_

" _ **Chico, y si mal no recuerdo, su Nombre era… ¿Carlos?... De cualquier forma, ten fe"**_

 _ **\- "Le tienes tú mucha fe a alguien que ni siquiera considerara sacarnos de aquí… Ningún otro humano se tomaría las molestias de salvarnos Lucifer… No es una serie e anime o una caricatura donde los buenos tratan de salvar a alguien… Al menos yo no lo haría"-**_

" _ **Precisamente… tu no lo harías, otros puede que lo intenten… Starlight sería una de ellas… y aun así tienes fe en ella ¿no?"**_

 _ **-"…"-**_

" _ **¿Lo ves? Carlos podría sacarnos de aquí, el dragón que mande le dirá como hacerlo."**_

 _ **\- "Gracias… Tan solo… Me gustaría saber si todos están bien… Starlight… Spike… Lyra… Maud… Twilight… Applejack… Rarity… Gallus… Ocellus… Silver Stream… Fluttershy… Todos… Dios santo… Incluso preguntaría por Rainbow Dash y Pinkie siendo que casi no tolero a estas dos revoltosas"-**_

" _ **Puedo asegurarte que están a salvo…"**_

 _ **\- "¿Y cómo lo sabes?"-**_

" _ **Están bien… Noé. Todos están bien"**_

 _ **No sabía que decir la verdad, o que pensar… Me preocupaba que Shadow les hiciera algo… Ya había convivido lo suficiente con todas ellas como para ignorarlas, la verdad no la tuvieron fácil por mi forma de ser. De hecho… Me sorprende que me hubieran tolerado lo suficiente. Maud siempre se le facilito mucho entenderme y saber cómo ser conmigo… No por nada… Fue la primera amiga que tuve aquí en Equestria.**_

 _ **\- "Carlos…. Si ese tal Carlos me llega a liberar de esto, no solo admitiré que tenías razón si no que te besare en la boca"-**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Extra.**

 _(Nota: aquí verán que cambié un poco la narrativa)_

…

 **Lucifer:** "Usualmente no siento presencias menores, y eso que mis hermanos fueron guerreros de Dios… Tu por otro lado, auguras una luz mucho menor a la de mi padre" (dijo Lucifer con tono tranquilo, pero también bastante serio por tener una inesperada visita)

 **Ra: {** _ **Es verdad… pero aun así yo me hago respetar por ser quien trae la luz de la estrella de la mañana, así como tu apellido… Lucifer MorningStar}**_ (dijo el dios del sol y de la luz, Ra… el cual de alguna manera totalmente repentina, se puso en contacto con el diablo)

 **Lucifer:** "No respondo a ese nombre desde hace eones… Pero es de esperar que existan deidades menores que no están al corriente de su "Mundo", ¿Lo olvidaste? Estas aquí…. En vez de estar en la tierra, pero es de esperar… Muchos dioses dejan a los humanos cuando estos los olvidan… Los egipcios murieron y con ella su religión" (dijo aun manteniendo su calma, aunque se preguntaba del porque el dios egipcio lo contacto)

 **Ra: {** _ **No te equivocas con respecto a que nuestros creyentes desaparecieran… y que ya no tenía motivos para seguir en la tierra… pero ahora tengo una nueva tarea que hacer… no entraré en detalles ya que es una muy larga historia. Pero por ahora centrémonos en el asunto del cual te he contactado… Lucifer**_ **}** (Dijo Ra con tono respetuoso, al menos para Lucifer… se veía que no venía en señal de hostilidad, debido a su presencia en este lugar)

 **Lucifer:** "Ah… Auguras desesperación… Bien, no es que tenga algo más importante que hacer ahora mismo… después de todo, he de suponer que sabes en la situación en la cual me encuentro yo y por lo visto tú hermano dragonico… Sin embargo… La duda me carcome… ¿Quién fue el que le cedió a Slyfer a ese chico? No fue mi padre eso te lo aseguro… Debió ser uno de los arcángeles, Miguel no, Amenadiel es uno de los que le tengo puesto el ojo, y el más probable" (dijo Lucifer de forma seria… si tenía a uno de los altos dioses de Egipto aquí, entonces al menos que pudiera responderle la razón del por qué ellos están aquí)

 **Ra: {** _ **Te equivocas respecto a eso Lucifer… no fueron ellos, y de quien fue no te lo puedo decir… ella me prohibió revelar el destino a quien no fuera el que lo carga… pero lo que si te puedo decir, es que un mal que por eones mis hermanos y yo hemos luchado en secreto del resto de mitologías… salvo por tu padre, el cual ha mantenido esto en secreto y que nunca deberá de revelar. Ese mal que fue sellado volverá… y que si no lo detenemos… puede que hunda a este universo y a muchos otros en las sombras eternamente**_ **}** (dijo con un tono sumamente serio, aunque…)

 **Lucifer:** "Los problemas de mi padre y suyos, nunca fueron de mi incumbencia en primer lugar Ra, de serlo… ¿no crees que me lo debían de haber dicho antes? Además, a buen árbol te arrimas. Sin mencionar que no estoy interesado en sus asuntos… Tu "MAL" del cual tú hablas, no es algo que mi padre realmente no pueda doblegar. Además… Si bien he perdido con solo 1/3 de los ángeles que pude convencer para revelarse… Me quedó más que claro que su voluntad es infinita… Y por ende este problema que mencionas no es nada de lo que yo deba realmente preocuparme" (dijo con de forma despectiva el demonio, y era cierto, lo que sea que se traían entre manos los dioses de la mitología egipcia en este lugar le valía un… solo quería salir de esa estúpida prisión a la cual Shadow los tiene cautivos a él y a Eternal)

 **Ra:** _ **{Lo entiendo… sé que nunca fuiste alguien en el cual se pueda confiar. Pero no te cité porque quiera tu ayuda… de hecho, yo te propongo ayudarte a ti y a tu protegido… o como sea que lo consideres tu}**_

 **Lucifer:** "¿Y luego me dirás que no querrás nada a cambio después de ayudarme? Por favor… Soy el Diablo por el amor de mi padre, si algo he aprendido, es que toda ayuda espera algo a cambio… Ya sabrás por qué… Y en cuanto a mi "protegido"… atinas bien"

 **Ra:** _ **{Jeje, no marcho los pasos que tú… pero si e sirve de algo, puedo contactar con mi hermano Osiris, para que esté al tanto de esto… obviamente su protegido no debería de enterarse, si no que se le informe después. Pero siguiendo con lo que propongo… si bien sé que tu protegido viene de una realidad alternativa de este mundo… así que lo que quiero decir, es que si te es de utilidad… puedo trascender y comunicarme con alguien de esa realidad para que informe lo que ha ocurrido con ustedes}**_ (propuso el dios del sol, si bien por voluntad propia pudo ir a Equestria… al estar sellado no podría hacerlo, al menos sin la ayuda de su siervo. Lucifer solo suspiro ya que enserio que este dios era alguien incorruptible)

 **Lucifer:** "¿No eres bueno para los negocios verdad?... Bueno… Viniendo de una civilización que únicamente se basaba en dejar entrar al "Paraíso" a aquel que tuviera más riquezas… me resulta extraño de tu parte… Supongo que Anubis tendrá tacto para los negocios como yo…. Por otro lado. No le he dicho nada de estar en una realidad alterna. Es mejor de ese modo, y por lo visto sirvió, ya que casi logran sacar del trance que Noé tiene ahora. Pero… En todo caso… Sería bueno que al menos alguien con mayor libertad que yo, informara de esto a los demás de dónde venimos. No por mí… Si no por él"

 **Ra:** _ **{Entiendo. No te preocupes por eso, además… mi guardián también les tenderá su apoyo. Ya que esto es algo del cual no puedo dejar pasar por alto. Y más con alguien como ese alicornio demente llamado Shadow… provocando caos por doquier}**_

Lucifer se queda meditando por un momento… si bien en parte no le agradaba la idea de tener que pedirle ayuda a una divinidad, pero que este se la ofreciera sin pedir nada a cambio, y que si con eso podían él y Eternal librarse de las manos de ese bastardo imbécil, entonces no perdía nada con intentarlo, metafóricamente hablando.

 **Lucifer:** "Escucha Ra… Si les ayudo, solo será momentáneo, y no… No pienso hacer esto sin cobrar nada a cambio"

 **Ra:** _ **{Entiendo tus razones Lucifer… no importa si tu no deseas ayudar… pero mucho está en juego, así solo espero una pequeña cooperación de tu parte, y si lo haces… prometo que no haré nada en contra tuya… y mi hermano tampoco. Serás libre}**_ (al decir eso… Lucifer soltó una risa sarcástica, ya que solo había alguien que podía hacer algo en su contra… así que comenzó a hablar)

 **Lucifer:** "¿Hacerme daño? ¿Dejarme libre? No, Ra, no podrías hacerme daño, y no pretendo pelear contra ti, mucho menos estando en la actual posición en la cual me encuentro, soy orgulloso… Pero sé de antemano, que solo hay voluntades absolutas… La mía, y la de mi padre sobre mí. Tu hermano Osiris esta en el mismo dilema que yo, no tiene cuerpo y depende de la ayuda de un humano, en todo caso yo no tendría problemas en corromper a tu hermano para mi propio fin… Pero como eso sería ponerme yo mismo la soga al cuello ya que Osiris y su protegido ayudaran a Noé a salir de aquí… No haré nada. Sin embargo…"

Ese "sin embargo" no le agradaba a Ra… el cual ya se hacia una idea de lo que Lucifer le iba a decir, pero en la posición que está ahora… solo le quedaba escuchar lo que él tuviera que decir.

 **Ra:** _ **{¿Sin embargo, que?}**_

 **Lucifer:** "Que te quede claro una cosa… Cada alma, que Noé y yo tomemos en este mundo, y las por venir… Todo ser que muera, serán llevadas al juicio de Dios… Mi padre, y posteriormente las almas impuras, serán llevadas a mi presencia. Si aceptas esas condiciones… Por mí, bien. Ayudaré al menos hasta que salgamos de este lugar"

Lo sabía… sabía que algo como eso no le agradaría, pero si quería que tanto Carlos, sus amigos, incluido el chico Eternal estuvieran bien… entonces no tenia mas opción, si para esto había que haber sacrificios, entonces no había otra alternativa. __

**Ra:** _ **{Eso era a lo que me refería cuando dije que había mucho en juego… y como no puedo hacer mucho tampoco… entonces…. Acepto. Tú y tu protegido quedarán impunes… y trataré de convencer a mi hermano y a su protegido que no tomen represalias contra ustedes… puede que no se nieguen a hacerlo, en especial mi hermano… pero estoy seguro que Carlos aceptará ayudar… sin importar las consecuencias que conlleven}**_ (dijo con suma seriedad, solo por esta vez lo dejaría pasar, ya que había otras cosas de las cuales debía de preocuparse)

 **Lucifer:** "Estupendo… Es agradable quitarle el trabajo por una segunda vez a Anubis… Mándale un saludo de mi parte entonces" (dijo Lucifer de forma divertida, cosa que Ra no pudo evitar reírse un poco por eso)

 **Ra:** _ **{Jeje, así lo haré. Antes de irme, solo tengo un par de preguntas más que hacerte}**_

 **Lucifer:** "Adelante… intentaré contestarlas lo mejor que pueda"

 **Ra:** _ **{De acuerdo. La primera sería, ¿si puedes volver a tu cuerpo físico? Ya que según creo yo… si pudieron encerrar tu espíritu dentro de una gema… entonces sabes cómo recuperar tu cuerpo otra vez. ¿Cierto? Lo pregunto ya que han de tener tu cuerpo sellado en alguna parte de la realidad donde vienen ustedes}**_

 **Lucifer:** "Yo no diría una "Simple" gema, me halagaron sacrificando una gran cantidad de ponis para poder colocar mi alma dentro de una gema bañada en su sangre… es normal viniendo de un demonio como yo… y si, sellaron mi cuerpo en un sarcófago en la pirámide del sol de Saddles Arabia, pero para abrir la puerta que lleva al sarcófago, se tienen que iluminar 5 gemas con energía pura" (al decir eso… Ra entendió de qué tipo de sellado era ese, y era uno muy poderoso, que hasta incluso un dios tendría problemas en romper)

 **Ra:** _ **{Ya veo… pues, si te sirve de algo… creo que mi hermano y Carlos te pueden ayudar, claro, si no tienes inconveniente con eso}**_

 **Lucifer:** "Ya había pensado en eso realmente… sin embargo… Noé es orgulloso… y según me dio a entender, quiere ser él quien lo saque de ese lugar. Prácticamente tendría que preguntarle a él si quiere la ayuda de Osiris y de Carlos, y conociéndolo… No creo que acepte a la primera" (dijo con burla, sabía bien como era Eternal de terco… así que sería difícil que este aceptara ayuda ajena)

 **Ra:** _ **{Lo entiendo… por si llegara a cambiar de parecer… solo dímelo. La verdad es lo de menos que puedo hacer… ya que estoy seguro que Anubis está endemoniado con el tratar de mantener el orden de su reino… y conociéndolo… estoy seguro que empezaría con sus estúpidos berrinches jejeje}**_ (dijo Ra con diversión… su hermano con cara de perro a veces era muy egocéntrico y vanidoso, pero bueno, eso será un tema para después)

 **Lucifer:** "Te avisaré si llega a cambiar de parecer… hasta entonces, cero que solo podre contar con Noé para este encargo. Pero por otro lado… Ya había conocido su humor… Escuché algo sobre "Anubis a la moda" pisó tierra, según escuché por ahí"

 **Ra:** _ **{Jejeje, así es él. Bueno… ahora diré mi última pregunta… pero es tu decisión si me la respondes o no}**_

 **Lucifer:** "Independientemente de tu pregunta… Adelante"

 **Ra:** _ **{Bien. La verdad solo es por curiosidad… ¿en verdad le tienes tanta estima a ese chico con quien has compartido por todo este tiempo? Lo digo porque eso es algo que en serio no me esperaba de ti. Ni siquiera Anubis es tan flexible… o hablador. Pero a lo que quiero llegar es… ¿aún guardas algo de tu yo anterior y que al parecer solo con ese chico puedes sentirte libre de expresarte y dejar todo lo que cargas?... Como dije, es tu decisión si respondes o no}**_

Ante eso… Lucifer no supo que responder, nunca lo diría abiertamente, pero estar con Eternal le ha hecho sentir cosas que alguna vez sintió, pero con el paso de las eras… eso se fue quedando en el olvido. Así que lo único que pudo decirle al dios fue…

 **Lucifer:** "Nos veremos en otra ocasión, Ra"

Con esa respuesta… Ra no dijo nada mas, entendía que eso solo era de él, y nada más. Así que era mejor dejar ese tema para otra ocasión,

 **Ra:** _ **{Entiendo. Estaremos en contacto… a cualquier cosa que suceda te informaré antes que nada… y si tienes que preguntar o consultar algo, solo llámame, y te responderé. Nos vemos después… Lucifer}**_ (dijo a modo de despedida)

 **Lucifer:** "Hasta entonces…. Oh… Una cosa más, Ra"

 **Ra:** _ **{Seguro… ¿Qué necesitas?}**_

 **Lucifer:** "Jhm jhm… ¿Aun se necesita hacer el cántico de tu invocación como en esa serie de televisión llamada Yu-Gi-Oh? ¡Jajajajajaja!

Ante eso… si el dios estuviera presente… hubiera quedado de piedra, le disgustaba… no, le daba vergüenza que en una serie le pongan más de un cántico para llamarlo, y uno más ridículo que el anterior, y así.

 **Ra:** _ **{Ugh… no me lo menciones. En fin… ya hablaremos en otro momento. Hasta otra… Lucifer. Cuídate, y cuida a tu compañero también}**_

 **Lucifer:** "Deja que yo me preocupe por eso…. Hasta otra vez que padre quiera que hablemos"

 **Ra:** _ **{Así será}**_

Dicho eso ambos seres terminaron su charla… mientras seguían con sus deberes actuales, Lucifer de hacerse cargo de Eternal, mientras que Ra… debía de poner en marcha lo que había acordado con Lucifer, y para eso, debía de tener la ayuda de Cosmo… el cual también aportaría su ayuda en esta situación. Ahora lo único que Lucifer y Eternal podían hacer… era esperar, y ver que todo vaya bien, y que al fin se deshagan del control del alicornio oscuro, y de paso… darle una probada de su propio brebaje.

…

 **Bueno… eso es todo. Les agradezco el apoyo que le dan a esta historia, y les prometo que la segunda temporada estará muy pronto, por lo tanto este fic quedara en pausa por un momento. Les recordaré una vez mas que no es el fin de la historia… solo que la primera temporada ya termino, así por favor no dejen de verla… si es así les juro que me muero. ("ok eso ya es muy de Rarity…") pero no será por mucho tiempo… además de que tanto n1god y yo debemos ponernos de acuerdo en varias cosas para después trabajar en este crossover, y que en parte en su historia también habrá referencia a esta. Así que por favor sean pacientes… que su espera valdrá completamente la pena, se los prometo. ;)**

 **Sin más nada su servidor y buen vecino Carlos los saluda deseándoles un grandioso y amistoso ¡PURAVIDA! a todos los que se nos rompió el kokoro al ver el ultimo capitulo de MLP, y del cual siempre quedará en nuestra memoria por siempre.**

 **Les doy los buenos días/tardes/noches, o a los que lean este fic que esta mas que inspirado en una de las series que más ha marcado a lo largo de estos 9 años de existencia, y que siempre se recordara por mi persona, y por todos ustedes, y que aunque ya no habrá más de ellos… en este medio siempre le rendiremos tributo a aquellas 6 ponis, dragón y compañía, que nunca los olvidaremos, y que siempre estarán en nuestro corazón de brony y pegasister respectivamente.**

 **GRACIAS… MLP, POR TANTOS MOMENTOS DIVERTIDOS, TRISTES, SITUACIONES DIFÍCILES, PERO SOBRE TODO, POR ENSEÑARNOS LO QUE ES… LA MAGIA DE LA AMISTAD.**

 **Ok… ya me puse sentimental otra vez… así que mejor les digo chao chao y ahogar mi corazón con ver la serie una vez más, desde el principio hasta el final, aunque sea subtitulado o en otro idioma o como carajos sea XD.**

 **Hasta otra…. Cuídense. ;)**


	26. Destinos cruzados y una nueva aventura

**Hola hola… mis amigos, su servidor aquí les trae lo que tanto les gusta… el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada de esta gran historia. La verdad es que espero mucho de esta parte ya que tanto yo como mi colega y nuestro amigo n1god, estamos haciendo esto para su completa diversión, además de que en este segundo arco las cosas serán más intensas, estará un poco más centrada en ambos humanos… uno en cada bando, y como siempre no falta en fanservice que tanto les gusta XD. Así que tanto n1god y yo esperamos que lo que hacemos aquí sea de su agrado.**

 **Ok… mejor no los dejo esperando mas… y vamos a por el capitulo. Que lo disfruten. ;)**

 **Mi paraíso deseado.**

 **Arco 2: Caminos más allá de un universo.**

 **Capitulo 23: Destinos cruzados y una nueva aventura.**

 _ **Narración en tercera persona. Lugar: desconocido.**_

 _En un lugar desértico, en medio de un vasto y árido desierto… se podía ver una especie de templo antiguo, uno que parecía abandonado, simple a fin de cuentas. Pero en medio de esta se estaba llevando a cabo una pelea… una entre dos representantes de la oscuridad, y otro de la luz, y que precisamente, en ese templo se adoraba a nadie más que Ra… el dios egipcio del sol._

 _¿Pero quiénes eran los que luchaban en ese momento y en ese lugar han de preguntar? Resulta que eran un par de chicos humanos… pero con la diferencia de que estos no eran personas del todo… normales._

…

 _Dentro de la edificación antigua, se podía ver que la estructura se estaba destruyendo poco a poco mientras la batalla seguía su curso, el cual parecía que no tendría ganador ya que ambos rivales eran bastante fuertes, rivales con poder en igualdad. Pero volviendo a la encarnizada pelea… se podía ver que uno de los contendientes era Carlos… el cual tenía su forma liberada del poder del dios dragón celestial, ya que su cabello era carmesí y estaba erizado, su musculatura era más prominente, tenia garras en sus manos, y las marcas dragonicas de sus brazos brillaban intensamente, mientras que mas de ellas recorrían casi todo su cuerpo, cabe mencionar que no traía camisa alguna, estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba, mientras que sus pantalones estaban casi desechos por las peleas que tuvo anteriormente. Pero lo que se podía ver a simple vista del chico humano-dragón, era que estaba bastante lastimando, con rasguños y cortes en varias partes de su cuerpo, pero las heridas que más evidentes que tenia, era una cortada en su hombro izquierdo la cual sangraba mucho, pero no parecía afectarlo, pero la que si lo estaba, era una herida en el costado izquierdo de su abdomen, la cual hacia que perdiera sangre rápidamente, cosa que le afectaba bastante._

 _Mientras que del lado contrario, estaba un chico de casi la misma edad que él, de al menos un par de años mayor, pero a diferencia de Carlos, su cuerpo era rodeado por oscuridad de forma parcial ya que todo su brazo derecho, hombro, parte de su pecho, abdomen y su cara eran de oscuridad, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo parecía ser normal, mientras que su musculatura era bastante prominente, sus manos parecían arder en llamas, su cabello era largo y parecía que este ardía como una antorcha, con fuego negro demoniaco, y sus ojos, eran rojos y que parecía que también desprendían fuego de ellas. Este era Eternal… el cual en parte había recuperado casi su forma humana, pero aun tenia rasgos de un demonio en el. Este al igual que Carlos no traía su armadura y yelmo con la que apareció en primer lugar, solo lo que usaba era sus pantalones negros y sus botas militares negras. De alguna forma Carlos pudo conseguir liberar a Eternal del control del alicornio oscuro, Shadow, pero al parecer aun estaba bajo la influencia del poder demoníaco de Lucifer, mientras que su mente se dejaba llevar por la ira, ya que ahora estaba descargando toda su frustración, resentimiento, odio, he incluso por alguna razón también algo de celos por algo que aconteció unos momentos antes, pero eso se sabría más adelante del por qué. a diferencia de Carlos, Eternal también estaba bastante lastimado, de seguro que ya ambos llevaban peleando desde hace un gran rato, en su cara se podía ver unos cuantos moretones, mientras que sangre salía de su boca, y un hilillo de sangre recorría desde su frente y parte de su cara, mientras que en su cuerpo tenía varios rasguños, pero se podía notar una especie de quemadura en medio de su pecho, además de que tenía varias costillas rotas que le dificultaban el respirar. Pero este parecía que no se iba a rendir con el objetivo de matar a quien lo ayudó, y Carlos por no querer llegar a nada peor, intenta convencerlo de que desista, pero que al parecer no funcionaba._

 _(Nota: aquí la narración será diferente, así para que no se confundan. Y como dato extra, imaginen la nueva apariencia de Eternal como la de Meliodas de Nanatsu no Taizai, cuando usa su poder demoniaco)_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Carlos:** _ **"¡YA BASTA ETERNAL, YA ERES LIBRE DEL SHADOW Y SU MALDAD! ¡¿POR QUÉ SIGUES ATACANDOME ASÍ SIN RAZÓN?!"**_ _(Carlos le cuestionó al chico mitad demonio con sumo enojo, se suponía que ahora que ya no era fiel a Shadow era libre de ser otra vez quien era, pero no podía comprender del por qué seguía con la intención de matarlo)_

 **Eternal:** _ **"… ¿Por qué no seguir? ¿No es la naturaleza de nosotros los humanos en el fondo? Es normal que la mayor fuerza venza al más débil… Deberías de saberlo… Nadie pidió tu ayuda ¡EN PRIMER LUGAR!"**_ _(Dijo el humano-demonio con furia, todo por lo que ha pasado, todo por lo que ha sufrido todo este tiempo en el que llegó a esta dimensión, fueron por causa del "humano" que estaba frente a él. Y ahora se vengaría de él por todo este infierno que acababa de vivir)_

 **Carlos:** _"Lo sé… no te conozco realmente… pero también sabes que la naturaleza humana nos hace ayudar a los que la necesiten… sin importar las consecuencias que traiga. Y Shadow te estaba utilizando como un maldito títere… así que simplemente no podía dejar que ese bastardo haga lo que le plazca con quien no tiene nada que ver en esta guerra" (dijo con seriedad, y era cierto, no quería seguir involucrando a nadie más en esta batalla, y en el caso de Eternal, era algo que no podía dejar pasar por alto)_

 _Entonces la voz de Eternal se transformó en un sonido gutural y demoníaco, al tiempo de que decía…_

 **Eternal:** _ **"¿Por qué dejar de hacer todo lo que hago? ¿Ayudar al prójimo? ¡JAJAJA!... No, lo mejor será que alguien te ayude a ti, porque de este templo… Vivo… ¡No sales!"**_

 _Entonces Eternal comenzaba a cargar el poder que aun tenia, y lanzo un poderoso rayo de electricidad color rojo intenso con detalles negros… mientras que Carlos lo retuvo con sus manos, pero que la descarga comenzó a dañarlo lentamente, mientras que el chico demonio ponía más presión sobre el, al punto de comenzar a arrastrarlo hacia atrás y que chocara contra una de las paredes de la ya frágil edificación._

 _Carlos al verse acorralado aumento su poder, mientras que cargando una pequeña esfera de energía en su boca la lanzó al techo, justo donde el otro humano estaba parado, el cual al ver escombros cayendo hacia él, entonces detuvo su ataque y saltó a otro lado mientras que los escombros de techo caían donde él estaba parado hace un minuto, y Carlos con su poder de fuego arrojo una ráfaga de fuego de sus manos, mientras que Eternal la esquivo parándose de vuelta, y rápidamente fue contra el chico dragonizado, dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla derecha, mientras que Carlos resintió el golpe. Pero allí no acabo, Eternal comenzó a darle una serie de golpes a su cara y a su cuerpo, y debido a la herida que le hizo en costado a Carlos, este no podía coordinar su defensa muy bien, pero en un momento que el humano demoníaco bajo un poco su guardia, el chico dragón le dio una patada en una de sus piernas mientras que perdía un poco el equilibrio, y tomándolo de la cabeza le dio un fuerte cabezazo, y acto seguido con un derechazo directo a su cara lo alejó de él, lanzándolo un par de metros atrás, pero Eternal de alguna forma se recompuso rápido del ataque repentino de Carlos, mientras que respiraba difícilmente debido a que sus costillas rotas se insertaban mas en sus pulmones. Mientras que Carlos caía de rodillas poniendo su mano en el costado, intentando parar un poco el sangrado que le estaba afectando demasiado. Ambos ya casi no podían seguir peleando debido al agotamiento excesivo y a las heridas de la pelea tan cruenta que se tenían ambos humanos._

 **Carlos:** _ **"¡Con un carajo Eternal entiende! Admito que fue mi culpa de que Shadow te secuestrara… y te sacara de tu hogar y…"**_ _(Decía el chico mitad dragón con algo de dificultad, pero antes de que continuara, Eternal lo interrumpió)_

 **Eternal:** _ **"¡Precisamente! ¡El desgraciado me raptó por tu maldita culpa! ¡Me importa un infierno lo que ocurra, una vez que te mate, seguiré con Shadow… Y no pretendo dejar que tu, o alguien más me detenga hasta que ambos queden hechos cenizas!"**_ _(Dijo Eternal con extremo odio, no iba a permitir que nadie le negara el conseguir vengarse de ese desgraciado alicornio… y en este caso, sería Carlos quien pagara también los platos rotos por esto)_

 _Mientras con los compañeros espirituales de ambos humanos, estos no decían nada en lo absoluto, esto tenían que resolverlo ellos mismos, y no era lugar para que ambos entes, divino y demoníaco debieran de meterse, obviamente Lucifer sabia que Eternal solo estaba liberando toda su ira reprimida que había acumulado por todo el mes que fue sirviente forzoso de Shadow, y que al parecer ese chico Carlos era el "afortunado" de ser quien recibiera toda su furia. Y en cuanto a Slyfer, por petición de Carlos, le dijo que no interviniera, que era algo de tanto de ayudarlo a regresar a su forma de ser, como una pelea de orgullo, el orgullo de su compañero dependía de esta pelea… así que no diría nada hasta que todo acabara, cosa que compartía el señor del infierno… el cual también pensaba lo mismo que el dios egipcio…_

 _Era una pelea de ideales._

 **Carlos:** _ **"**_ _Maldita sea… está más que furioso, y no va a querer escucharme. ¿Ahora qué haré?"_ _(Se dijo Carlos en su mente, las cosas no estaban bien, y que empeoraban a cada segundo que pasaba esta contienda) "¡Estás llevado por la ira Eternal…. No estás analizando las cosas con claridad! ¿Crees que no me siento culpable por lo que pasaste? ¡¿Crees que no me afecta que tuvieras que sufrir a manos de ese bastardo de Shadow?! ¡¿Crees que no sé que tus amigos de otra realidad estarán preocupados por lo que te suceda?! Créelo o no… hago esto por ellos… no por ti…. ¡Nadie merece sufrir el perder a alguien importante!"_ _(Termino de decir con frustración y algo de tristeza, no quería que nadie sufriera lo que el sufrió también… era por eso que hacia lo que hacía…)_

 _Los ojos de Eternal en este punto perdieron enfoque, de hecho parecía perder ligeramente ese aspecto sombrío. Sacudió frenéticamente la cabeza, y con una voz tan humana como la de cualquier otra persona, habló._

 **Eternal:** _"¿Realidad?" (Eso lo dijo con algo de confusión, cosa Carlos hizo que se sorprendiera, parecía que finalmente estaba llegando a él con sus palabras)_

 **Carlos:** _"Finalmente estoy llegando a él…." Así es Eternal… la Equestria en donde estas justamente aquí, ahora… no es tu verdadero hogar… tus amigos, aquellos a que quienes conoces… todos son diferentes, y no saben de ti… solo lo que has hecho desde que llegaste" (le reveló Carlos con seriedad, si sabía que no estaba en su dimensión, tal vez había una oportunidad de que terminaran su pelea sin derramar más sangre de ambos, pero su esperanza no duraría mucho)_

 _Eternal únicamente negó con la cabeza en más de una ocasión… Quizás por un lado sentía alivio de que desde un principio las cosas estaban relativamente seguras para los que conocía… Pero… Por otro, había algo le carcome el corazón fuertemente._

 **Eternal:** _"¡Es mentira! ¡El único que no pertenece a esta realidad eres tú!" (La voz de Eternal volvió a cambiar drásticamente en un tono tan oscuro y malévolo de un demonio propio del mismo infierno)_ _ **"¡Me vieron la cara una vez… Eso no volverá a pasar! ¡MUCHO MENOS DESPUÉS DE LO QUE HICISTE CON STARLIGHT!"**_ _(Gritó el humano-demonio con extrema ira, ya que el muy descarado de su rival había besado a "SU" novia… y era otra de las razones para destrozarlo completamente)_

 _Cargando otro rayo lo arrojó contra Carlos, el cual a duras penas pudo esquivar el ataque… el cual destruyo otro pilar de soporte del templo… y del cual más daba indicios de que que en cualquier segundo se les caería encima a ambos. Carlos ahora entendía del por qué lo odiaba tanto, pero aunque intentara explicarle… Eternal no lo escucharía, y ahora volvieron a como empezaron. Sin tener más opciones, el chico mitad dragón sabía que no tenia caso seguir con esto… así que tendría que hacer algo que juró en su vida nunca más volver a hacer. Pero a la vez… le desagradaba que Eternal estuviera detrás de Starlight, ahora ella era de él, y la protegería de quien fuera que la lastimara, siendo Eternal el que de seguro estará maquinando algo una vez que lo mate. Así que eso le daba una razón justa de acabarlo y que no sufriera más._

 _Al suspirar pesadamente, Carlos abrió sus ojos amarillos de dragón, y miró a Eternal con seriedad, así que ya era hora de terminar con esta pelea, la cual ahora se había convertido en una pelea de unos machos por una hembra._

 **Carlos:** _"Sí… Eternal. Starlight y yo estamos juntos… pero de que una vez te digo que perderás el tiempo… ella no es la que tú conoces en realidad, pero tú ya has de saberlo, ya que la salvaste de que Shadow la matara… pero ella no vino contigo… ella solo puede estar conmigo. Así que te guste o no…_ _ **¡Ella me pertenece!"**_ _(Carlos dijo con gran seriedad y de forma posesiva, mientras aumentaba su poder de dragón, sacando lo último que le quedaba de energías para terminar con esta batalla de una vez por todas)_

 _Obviamente Eternal no se quedó atrás, aumentando su aura de demonio, para dar lo último que tenia y acabar con todo esto. Alzando su mano derecha hacia atrás, atrajo su cimitarra la cual parecía estar algo dañada por la pelea, pero que aun podía resistir un poco más para un último round. Carlos entonces recogió del suelo, a su alabarda, la cual aunque no parecía estar tan dañada, pero que podía resistir un ataque más, mientras que poniéndole de su poder… las marcas rojas de dragón se esparcieron por la gran hacha, mientras que Eternal cargaba de su electricidad en su espada con la misma intención._

 **Eternal:** _ **"¿Pertenecerte…? Eso solo si muero, y no pretendo hacerlo… No he llegado tan lejos, como para morir ahora. Starlight vendrá conmigo al final del día… Y… Si toda Equestria sabe lo que soy…"**_ _(Los ojos de Eternal cambiaron nuevamente a los de aspecto demoníaco con fuego saliendo de ellos, junto a todo su cuerpo que se consumió en un color carbón)_ _ **"No tendré problemas entonces con matarlos a todos… Al final, la armonía es una mentira contada para obligarnos a ser obedientes. Con o sin los elementos de tu lado, las princesas y esa payasada de Discord haciéndose pasar por mujercita… ¡Me los llevaré a todos al infierno! ¡Si muero, mi alma seguirá ardiendo para llevarme a cada una de las almas que fallezcan al infierno, con o sin juicio divino!"**_ _(Termino de decir sin el más mínimo rastro de decir una mentira… lo decía completamente en serio, si toda Equestria se pondría en su contra… entonces los mataría a todos sin duda alguna)_

 _Carlos solo negó con la cabeza, al ver que la mente de Eternal estaba regresando a ser la de un demonio, entonces ya no tenía esperanza alguna de volver a ser quien era antes… ahora era un monstruo, una bestia que destruiría todo a su paso sin importar nada ni a nadie. Había fallado en lo que prometió, tanto que se prometió ayudarlo para que los amigos de Eternal supieran que estaba a salvo… e incluso a lo que le había prometido a Starlight ya hace un tiempo. Así que con una gran pena en su ser… Carlos finalmente se decidió._

 **Carlos:** _"No creas que te permitiré que hagas eso, Eternal…" (Al decir eso, Carlos comenzó a cambiar repentinamente, sus ojos amarillos brillaban con más intensidad, sus brazos se hicieron escamosos como los de un dragón, y de su espalda salieron unas enormes alas de dragón junto con una cola en la parte baja de su espalda. Y también su cabello se erizó más y que en su espalda comenzaron a aparecer protuberancias con forma de espinas su abdomen se volvía oscuro, casi negro, y su masa muscular comenzaba a incrementarse más, mientras que lo único de humano que tenía era su rostro._

" _Que me perdonen sus amigos…" fue el ultimo pensamiento de Carlos antes de tomar fuertemente su hacha con su mano derecha, mientras que esta comenzó a rodearse de un fuego tan intenso que el calor se extendía por todo el templo. Eternal cargo más de su electricidad demoníaca, rayos negros y rojos bailaban por su brazo derecho y envolviendo su espada… mientras que la gema de Lucifer brillaba con gran intensidad, el siguiente ataque de ambos seria el definitivo… era morir… o vivir. Y solo uno de ellos saldría vivo._

 _Ambos se miraron fijamente, desde un principio se mataban con la mirada desde la primera vez que se enfrentaron, luego de la pequeña pelea que tuvieron con Shadow ambos tenían cuentas que ajustar con el alicornio, el cual aunque escapó cobardemente, ambos no se detendrían hasta encontrarlo y destruirlo por todo lo que ha hecho. Pero lo importante era el ahora… estos dos guerreros de dimensiones diferentes estaban a punto de decidir que ideal era el más fuerte… el del poder absoluto de Eternal… o valor de la bondad de Carlos. Los corazones de ambos latían con tal fuerza que incluso podían oírlos uno del otro, todo era un silencio de muerte, no había ni un solo sonido entre la matanza de ambos con sus miradas, pero sobre todo… había alguien en las mentes de ambos contrincantes, una por la cual, el ganador era el que la obtenía. Solo por ella también estaban más decididos a matar al otro._

 **Carlos y Eternal:** _ **"¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!/ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

 _Con ese último grito de guerra, ambos se lanzaron uno contra el otro, Carlos alzando su alabarda lista para el golpe definitivo, y Eternal, cargando de medio lado su espada… listo para dar el golpe de gracia._

 _Finalmente… ambos contrincantes al estar cercas uno del otro… lanzan sus últimos ataques con sus armas… y lo único que pudo verse fue una luz intensa rodeando a ambos… y después… solo oscuridad quedó._

…

 **POV-Carlos.**

\- ¡AAAAAH! ¡¿Pero qué demo…?!... – ese soy yo… despertándome por tener la pesadilla más realista que pudiera tener en la vida, al recuperar la calma un poco… veo que estoy en mi cama, y por la ventana veo el sol brillar y muchos ponis haciendo lo que acostumbran hacer siempre… Dios mío… esa pesadilla fue tan real que hasta siento que mi cuerpo me duele.

 **[Compañero… ¿te encuentras bien?]** – de la nada, Slyfer me preguntó algo preocupado, mientras que yo vuelvo a recuperar la calma.

\- Si… Sly, estoy bien, no te preocupes. Pero dime que acaso pudiste ver el sueño que acabo de tener hace unos minutos atrás. Y si lo hiciste, ¿Qué piensas tú al respecto? – le cuestioné a mi amigo espiritual… el cual se puso a analizar todo por un momento.

 **[De las visiones que has tenido durante todo este tiempo… este es el más intrigante, obviamente cabe aclarar que allí estas tu, peleando contra ese humano de otra realidad llamado Eternal… y que al parecer están peleando en lo que parece el templo de mi hermano Ra… justamente el mismo donde aquel poni desconocido te entregó el colgante que tienes ahora. Pero no tengo claro del por qué tuviste esta visión donde ese chico está involucrado. Creo que lo máximo que puedo decirte compañero… es que en algún momento ustedes tendrán que pelear… y una batalla de…]** – antes de que terminara, yo lo interrumpí.

-Por favor Slyfer… ni siquiera termines la oración. Tanto este presentimiento que siento… mas esa visión, solo me hacen pensar en que las cosas no deberían de acabar de esa forma… por eso… si eso llegara a pasar, entonces haré todo lo posible por que el final de esa visión sea distinto – le dije seriamente, no me importa si el… "destino" quiere que termine con Eternal, por supuesto que no lo voy a hacer, no quiero volver a tener que recurrir al matar a alguien… por eso es que mi vida anterior fue un castigo divino para mí.

\- "Rauf… Rauf" – mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por mi pequeño amiguito, el cual inclinaba su cabeza mirándome algo confundido por mi actuar, yo solo le sonreí con tranquilidad.

\- Hey Balti… buenos días pequeño travieso… - le dije mientras le acariciaba su cabeza, y este movía su cola en señal de estar feliz.

Bueno… ¿Qué puedo decir de mi en estos 3 meses que ya transcurrieron? La verdad no mucho que digamos, solo lo que cabe recalcar… como por ejemplo de esta linda casa que Celestia, Luna, Cadence y Gleaming, y Twilight y las chicas me obsequiaron en mi cumpleaños. Jeje, ya sé que el hecho de que te regalen una casa en tu cumpleaños es algo muy poco común e improbable… pero ese fue el gesto más lindo que pudieron haber hecho por mí. Y que en verdad les estaré eternamente agradecido por eso, ahora soy un habitante mas de Ponyville… y nadie dice nada al respecto, todos me han aceptado con los brazos abiertos… oh bueno solo hay una que otra excepción por allí, pero la verdad eso me vale un cu… esta es mi vida y nadie puede decirme que hacer con ella.

Dejando eso de lado… la casa en si es muy acogedora en verdad, y admito que es casi tan grande como mi antigua casa en la tierra, tiene un par de habitaciones extra, un baño bastante espacioso, sala y comedor… y la cocina… ni que se diga, todo es como una versión de mi antigua casa… solo que aumentado en tamaño por x2.

Aunque estoy seriamente el querer cambiarle el color del exterior, ya que es color verde… ¡VERDE CON UN CARAJO! El verde lo odio hasta decir basta, y además que quiero que se diferencie del resto de las demás casas de los demás ponis, ya que al ser el único humano por aquí, tengo que tener algo que me identifique. Así que dé a putas que le cambiaré el color… ya he estado investigando un poco de qué color podría rediseñarla… y veo que en algunas comunes se ve mucho el azul, amarillo, morado y hasta incluso el rosa. Ok, con ver a Pinkie casi todos los días es suficiente rosa… ¿pero que también aiga casas con color rosa? Enserio a estos ponis hay que enseñarles algo de mas estética, y tener mejor fijación por otros colores, o incluso jugar con un poco de todo y así sería perfecto. Rayos ya incluso sueno como Rarity cuanto a moda se trata… en serio que vivir en este lugar me ha cambiado en algunos aspectos jejeje.

Bueno… dejando ese tema para después, la ubicación de mi residencia esta algo apartada del castillo, no tanto pero si se lleva un poco de rato el querer llegar, aunque admito que el lugar no está mal… sobretodo con los vecinos, ellos si me tratan bastante bien… en especial un par muy especial… les hablo de Vinyl y Octavia, curiosamente mi casa queda a unos cuantos metros de la de ellas, lo sé por el ruido, y créanme que ese ruido es perfecto para que alguien llame a la policía de donde vengo… ya que Vinyl practicando con su consola de Dj, en serio se ganaría la reputación de vecina problemática jajaja.

Pero no solo eso… por otro lado soy casi vecino de Rarity, ya que carrusel boutique está a unos 200m al norte de allí, así que puedo visitarla cuando quiera… incluso ella se ha mostrado feliz por eso… claro por el hecho de que podemos tener más contacto siempre… y ahora que hablo de Rarity, podría decir que desde ese día que nos besamos… pues la verdad que ahora nuestra relación es un poco más íntima, y no… no me la he tirado… aún. Pero con respecto a que tengo a más de una chica… pues en parte a ella le resulta algo incómodo, pero intenta al menos el hacerse la idea, así que por el momento… diría que nuestra relación es por así decir… de amantes. Eso es lo máximo que puedo decir, claro que ninguna de las chicas lo sabe… bueno, solo exceptuando a Pinkie la cual nos descubrió por mera casualidad… pero le hicimos prometer que no le dijera a nadie. Otra que si se enteró fue Sweetie Bell… la cual se sorprendió de gran manera por mi relación con su hermana mayor… y se preguntarán ¿Cómo se lo tomó? Pues fue entre curioso y algo extraño a la vez… eso porque en vez de ponerse celosa o molesta, en realidad lo aceptó así sin más, sin poner peros o excusas, cosa que nos dejó a mí y a Rarity sorprendidos… pero mejor se los diré con un poco más de detalle.

…

Empecemos por una semana atrás. Era un día como cualquier otro… todo tranquilo y normal por dicha, nada fuera de lo normal. Claro que para mí no era normal, ya que había algo que me molestaba, y no era por el hecho de estar molesto con alguien o algo por el estilo, sino porque debía de cambiar algo de mí, algo que me haga sentirme mejor con estos nuevos cambios en mi fantástica vida jeje.

Así que para no hacer el relato más largo… ese día fui a la casa de Rarity para que ella me hiciera un muy necesario favor.

Al llegar, ella era la única en su casa… Sweetie Bell o debe estar en la escuela, o con sus amigas. Así creo que estará mejor por el momento ya que creo que Rarity es la única que me puede ayudar con esto tan importante para mí.

\- Upé…. ¿Buenas, Rarity? – abrí la puerta y la campanita de clientela sonó, y la aludida no tardó en atender.

\- Bienvenido… ¿en qué puedo…? Oh, cariño eres tú – me dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras se acerca a abrazarme… claro que no faltaba que me diera un beso, cosa que le correspondo igual.

\- Admito que me agrada que me recibas así siempre que vengo a verte – le dije con una sonrisa, ella solo se sonroja un poco, la verdad que este tipo de relación entre ambos es algo curiosa… pero que vamos poco a poco… así es mejor ya que la idea de que yo tengo a otras más aun no le agrada del todo, pero que con el tiempo terminará aceptando aunque no le agrade del todo.

\- Bueno ¿y a que viniste cariño? ¿Necesitas otro conjunto de ropa o algo por el estilo? – me preguntó ella curiosa por mi visita.

\- Por ahora estoy bien con lo que tengo, pero tal vez en otro momento. A lo que vine era para pedirte un favor, uno muy simple – le dije y ella más le daba curiosidad.

\- Por supuesto cariño, puedes pedirme lo que quieras, y estaré dispuesta para ti cuando quieras – me dijo ella alegremente, sin embargo le llegué a encontrar doble sentido a eso que dijo, cosa que me puso algo incómodo, pero no lo demostré.

\- Bueno… no es nada del otro mundo así que…. ¿Rarity, crees que podrías ayudarme a cortarme el cabello? – dije finalmente el motivo del por qué estoy aquí.

Claro que ella se sorprendió por esa petición, pero antes de que preguntara le dije que se lo pedía ya que ella al parecer le entra también a la estética, así que creo que podría ayudarme en esto. Entonces solo me dijo que me sentara en una silla que tenía allí, mientras que traía unas tijeras y un espejo.

…

Ahora estoy sentado frente a un gran espejo de cuerpo completo, mientras que mi cuerpo está envuelto en una tela algo vieja, y Rarity está detrás de mí, mientras está cortando mi cabello usando las tijeras, ya lleva como 20 minutos aproximadamente, mientras que yo solo me relajo un poco.

\- Cariño… no es por ofender, pero tu cabello esta algo reseco, tu melena es suave y está muy bien cuidada… pero para que no se te reseque mucho te recomiendo usar acondicionador, yo tengo varios que te pueden servir de mucho, así tu cabellos brillara mas y se verá más que increíble – me dijo ella mientras sigue cortándome el pelo.

\- La verdad no soy muy fanático de usar acondicionador… pero si tú dices que mi cabello quedará mejor, pues creo que lo intentaré… algún día – le dije de forma burlona… y ella se ríe un poco, no mucho ya que está ocupada.

\- Como sea… y apropósito, ¿Cómo cuidas tu cabello? Ya que los sementales no son de cuidar su cabello mucho –

\- Pues iba a una barbería a que me cortaran el cabello, pero quien me lo cortaba tuvo un problema y por ende su negocio cerró. Entonces una vez había intentado de cortarme el cabello yo mismo y… ¿me creerías si te digo que tuve que esperar en casa por dos semanas a que mi cabello creciera otra vez? – le dije con algo de vergüenza… y ella al captar lo que intentaba decir, no pudo evitar reírse, la verdad ese día fue humillante, por no saber cortarme el cabello termine con un corte estilo Ms T, solo que invertido, y tenía que pedirle a la vecina de al lado que me hiciera los favores de ir a la tienda u otras cosas por vergüenza que me vieran con un corte de payaso. Un chile de muchos que me han pasado jejeje.

\- jijijiji, bueno… creo que hiciste bien en pedirme ayuda con tu cabello, que por cierto en serio que hasta casi parece la melena de un poni, querido –

\- Si… la última vez que me lo corté fue un par de meses antes de que llegara aquí a Equestria. Por eso es que ahora necesito un cambio de look, además de que no está mal cambiar de estilo de vez en cuando – le dije, la verdad es que mi estilo siempre es tener el cabello algo largo… pero como dije, un cambio no le hace mal a nadie.

\- En eso tienes razón cariño, a veces hacerte un cambio de apariencia es bueno, te sientes con más libertad. Bueno ya casi termino, en serio que tienes bastante pelo, pero eso no es problema –

Entonces seguimos conversando un poco, mientras que ella sigue cortándome el cabello, la verdad es que se siente bien esto… es decir, las manos de Rarity son bastante suaves y delicadas, mientras las pasa por toda mi cabeza, incluso se detiene a jugar un poco con mi cabello, la verdad que nos divertimos mucho estando así… aunque de alguna forma tendré que pagarle a Rarity por lo que hace… por lo de la ropa hago una excepción aunque difícil, pero quisiera saber que puedo hacer para que Rarity se sienta a gusto por los tantos favores que me ha hecho.

Ya después de un rato, finalmente terminó, y debo admitir que para esto no está nada mal, incluso pienso que si ella quisiera, podría expandir su negocio de costurera, y que puede incluir también lo que sería cosmetología, y tal vez tener una que otra sala de belleza, pienso que le iría bastante bien… hasta incluso pienso que si se hace modelo al igual que Fleur… sería bastante famosa, pero en fin, a lo que ella quiera ser para mí está bien.

\- Gracias Rarity, enserio te quedó bien… sabes, si no te dedicaras a ser costurera, tener líneas de salón de belleza te haría muy reconocida – le dije precisamente lo que pensaba hace unos segundos, y ella se sonroja un poco por el alago.

\- Hay cariño, que halagador… y si, tal vez si no me dedicara a la confección de ropa, quizás algo como eso también me haría reconocida en toda Equestria. – dijo ella de forma algo vanidosa, jejeje por eso es que su encanto me llama la atención.

\- jeje, en fin… gracias por este favor, no sabría como pa… - no terminé la frase ya que repentinamente ella me calló la boca con un beso, del cual me tomó completamente desprevenido.

\- Y te diré siempre que no hay necesidad de que me pagues o de que te cobre algo… lo hago porque soy generosa con todos… pero contigo es especial – ella me dijo de forma tierna, mientras que sus ojos habían cambiado a ser amarillos, bueno… a este punto creo que mejor dejo de insistirle con eso.

\- Ok, tu ganas. Pero no creas que no dejaré de repetírtelo hasta que accedas a mi petición –

\- jiji, eso ya lo veremos, cariño~… - me dijo ella de forma coqueta, algo me dice esto es lo que puedo hacer por ella como forma de pagarle por todo jeje.

Entonces la atraje hacia mí y la besé, mientras que ella se sorprendió por mi acto tan atrevido, pero no opuso resistencia alguna, solo se dejo llevar. Fue allí que comencé a empujarla hacia el sillón donde siempre hace sus arranques de "Drama Queen" ella termino de espaldas a esta y yo sobre ella, teniéndola acorralada, mientras seguíamos besándonos, o más bien ella casi queriendo devorarme, y entonces comienzo a acariciar su cuerpo con una de mis manos, mientras que ella gemía un poco, la verdad no me importaba tomarla allí, en medio de la boutique, debo decir que ahora que controlo mucho mejor ahora mis poderes de dios dragón, ahora me es algo más complicado mantener mis instintos controlados, pero creo que… debería de "soltar" a la bestia de vez en cuando.

Tras un rato de besos y toqueteos, finalmente nos separamos un poco por falta de aire… podía ver a Rarity con mirada casi entrando en la lujuria, mientras que respiraba entrecortadamente, su muy cuidada melena estaba como si recién se levantara de la cama, literalmente, y un sonrojo que le daba un aire muy atractivo, y mis instintos más se alborotaban… y a este paso creo que no responderé a mis actos después de esto.

\- Ca… Cariño~… no sabía de esa faceta tuya de ser tan… atrevido… - dijo ella entre jadeos, yo solo le sonreí con algo de malicia.

\- Creéme Rarity… no me conoces del todo, pero tú no te quedas atrás, eres alguien muy apasionada, te dejas llevar fácilmente, pero no digo que eso sea malo… de hecho, eso te hace más sexy de lo que ya eres, preciosa – le dije de forma picara, y ella se sonrojó aun mas, la verdad… al carajo todo, que sus maniquís sean los únicos testigos aquí de lo que pase en estas redondas paredes.

 **Cambio de perspectiva: Rarity.**

Oh mi santa Celestia… jamás me imaginé estar en algo como esto, la verdad esto es muy repentino… pero… lo quiero, de la forma que Carlos me trata y del como me demuestra su cariño me dicen que él es el príncipe encantador con el que tanto he soñado… pero además de esas fantasías, también esta las veces que… que he soñado con él y conmigo, teniendo una noche de pasión y deseo. Si el supiera de que pienso en esto… de seguro me diría que soy una pervertida, pero él no se queda atrás, justo como ahora… pero pienso que es mas por ser en parte dragón que por ser el mismo… pero eso no importa… de la forma con la que me besa, la forma con la que me acaricia, con la que pone mi piel de gallina ante sus toqueteos, todo eso comienza a calentarme, y de lo cual ya casi no puedo pensar con claridad… solo deseo ser una con él, que él me haga sentir en las nubes, que me haga sentirme en otro universo… que me haga suya. Siempre pensé que cuando tuviera mi primera vez con quien yo amara, sea un momento tierno y lleno de amor… pero esto es lo distinto… pero la verdad no me molesta, Carlos es un poni muy bueno, amable, gentil, cariñoso y protector, y desde que lo conocí, al principio solo pensé que era como cualquier semental… pero al demostrar su valentía, su fuerza, su respeto y su forma comprensiva de ser, ha hecho que poco a poco llegara a tener sentimientos por el… aunque es una lástima que ya tenga una novia… o varias según me dijo, aun no me agrada la idea de esto, pero que este tipo de relación de los dos es como la de una novela romántica donde el protagonista a pesar de tener una vida junto a una pareja… tiene aventuras con otra yegua de la cual también comienzan a enamorarse… y aunque hay conflictos y eso… el amor para mi es lo que cuenta, y si él siente lo mismo que yo… entonces no me importa el que seamos amantes que tengan que ocultarse en las sombras, mientras podamos estar juntos… soy feliz.

Además… de que ya he sufrido muchas decepciones amorosas… estoy segura de que con Carlos no será así, el siempre es atento con todos a quienes quiere… y eso es algo que me gusta de él. No importa si él es de otra especie, lo quiero tal y como es, sin tener exclusividad, Carlos es incluso considerado por las yeguas del pueblo como… "el semental ideal" y eso lo he visto ya que además de tener la reputación de ser el protector de Equestria y de Ponyville, también es un símbolo para todas las yeguas de aquí, tanto solteras como casadas, cosa que en parte me molesta que algunas solo lo vean como un pedazo de carne… pero en fin, Carlos sabe ganarse el corazón de cualquiera jijiji.

Pero siguiendo con lo que acontece ahora aquí, en este momento… del solo verlo a los ojos, los cuales incluso han cambiado, de ser sus marrones con tono verdoso de siempre, pasaron a ser amarillos y brillantes, los cuales me miran con pasión y deseo… lo cual me pone algo nerviosa, pero ansiosa también, ante esa mirada depredadora suya me hace ver tan indefensa, teniéndome completamente a su merced, y que sin importar si estamos aquí en la sala… quiero ser una con él, por alguna razón quiero que me tome entre sus brazos y me haga suya, y la verdad… espero que eso pase.

\- jejeje… no sabía que tuvieras esos pensamientos de mi, Rarity. Entonces… si soy un depredador y tu mi presa… entonces… - lo que dijo me sorprendió… ¡¿Cómo supo lo que pensaba?! Pero mi mente se detuvo cuando él comenzó a quitarse su camisa, yo me sorprendí por lo que estaba haciendo… pero… su cuerpo está muy bien trabajado, a pesar de la cicatriz en su abdomen y algunas mas que tiene, su cuerpo es el de un dios… literalmente ya que tiene un dios dentro de él.

\- ¿Có-Cómo, cómo lo…? - intenté decir algo… pero Carlos volvió a besarme de forma sensual mientras acariciaba mi cuerpo otra vez, haciendo que gimiera un poco… tener un dedo extra en sus manos enserio que le sirven de algo… además de que sus manos son tersas y fuertes, pero que son delicadas al tocar mi piel.

Estaba perdida, ya no me importaba nada… con esas caricias tan eróticas, mi cuerpo se calentaba mucho mas, mientras con mis manos recorría sus fuertes músculos, y con mis dedos dibujaba cada uno de ellos, solo quería que me tomara aquí en el sofá, demostrarle mis sentimientos y que el demostrara los suyos en este encuentro nuestro, tan íntimo, tan silencioso… tan lleno de lujuria, y que tanto me gusta sentirme así.

 **Cambio de perspectiva.**

Al carajo… creo que nadie vendrá por aquí en un gran rato… así que me dejaré llevar un poco, y creo que Rarity también está igual. Así que mientras seguía besándola con una de mis manos comencé a deslizarla debajo de su blusa color fiusha, y sentía como su piel se erizaba, cosa que me excitaba verla, Rarity era sumamente atractiva, casi comparándose con Fleur, aunque no he llegado a esto con ella, no creo que sea por mucho tiempo y saber si ella es así o más tímida, pero eso llegara en su momento.

Los gemidos de Rarity iban en aumento, mientras que desde debajo de su blusa acariciaba uno de sus pechos… debo decir que de entre todas Rarity es sumamente voluptuosa…aunque Fluttershy le supera por muy poco, pero eso no quita de que es atractiva para cualquiera… incluso para mí.

\- Po… Por favor, se gentil… conmigo… - dijo ella entre cortadamente.

\- Como gustes – le respondí de forma provocadora, ya no había algo que nos detuviera de lo que pasaría en esta sala…. Pero el destino tenía otros planes para hoy.

\- ¡Rarity, ya llegué, no vas a creer que…! – sip, el destino es un bastardo hijo de puta que le gusta cagarse en la vida de cualquiera… y eso porque en ese momento Sweetie Bell entró repentinamente cosa que me hizo levantarme de Rarity por el susto, y ella no terminó con lo que iba a decir por estar viéndonos con cara de sorpresa, mientras que Rarity y yo nos sonrojamos a tal grado de que nuestras caras alcanzaron un nuevo tipo de rojo, y los corazones de ambos casi y querían reventarnos el pecho por el susto.

\- Sweetie Hola… ¿Qué haciendo por aquí? – y aquí es donde mi lado de idiota comienza a salir.

\- S-Sweetie querida, saliste temprano… - dijo Rarity sudando por los nervios, la potra aun no seguía viendo sorprendida.

\- Hermana… ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Y por qué Carlos esta semi desnudo y tú tienes la ropa arrugada y la melena alborotada? – preguntó inocentemente, mientras que parece que no se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad estábamos haciendo. Al menos que es aún muy joven para entender lo que son temas de sexualidad.

\- Pu- Pues verás Sweetie… nosotros estábamos… - antes de que dijera algo, Rarity intervino.

\- Carlos me pidió que le cortara el cabello, y es por eso que está aquí y de la razón del porque está desnudo… - Rarity empezó a dudar, pero al igual que ella, yo la interrumpí.

\- Como tu hermana me cortó el cabello, y entonces mi camisa se lleno de pelo, así que decidí quitármela para que no me diera comezón jeje – le dije con la sonrisa mas forzada que podía poner… solo espero que se lo crea.

\- jijiji, ya… no finjan, ya sé que ustedes son novios, eso lo veo desde la noche de Nightmare, es más las chicas también lo creen, y solo digo que está bien para mi, finalmente te conseguiste un buen novio, hermana, y lo mejor es que… ¡Carlos será como mi hermano mayor! – dijo Sweetie Bell emocionada, mientras que yo Rarity quedamos con cara de ¡¿WTF?! (O_o)

¡No me jodas! ¿En serio no tiene celos de hermana menor? ¿O que nos diga que si queremos hacerlo que vayamos al hotel? En serio… esto fue lo más raro que me pudo haber sucedido, pero lo bueno es que todo salió mejor de lo que esperé, incluso admito de que Sweetie me vea como su hermano mayor… me llena el corazón, nunca pude tener un hermanito o hermanita… así que se siente bien ser un hermano mayor jejeje.

…

Y eso fue lo que pasó. Debo decir que mi vida aquí en Ponyville será muy divertida, y mas con situaciones como esta, un chile más que agregar a mi lista de anécdotas indecorosas jajaja.

Pero ya hablando algo serio; me preocupa que Shadow no aiga aparecido o dado indicios de él… lo cual ya me está preocupando, quien sabe que otro plan este maquinando ese desgraciado caballo desbocado, pero sea lo que sea… le haré frente a cualquier cosa que planee hacer.

 **Mientras tanto, en el bosque Everfree. POV-Kraush.**

\- ¡Vamos mocoso, una vez más! - dije ordenándole a este chico que exhale su aliento de fuego otra vez, esa rata asquerosa de Shadow sigue allá afuera, así que al menos, debería de enseñarle a este niño lo que es defenderse a sí mismo.

\- E-Estoy… muy cansado… señor Kraush, podemos al menos… tomar un descanso – ese era Spike, mientras me suplicaba que nos detuviéramos, pero yo solo le negué con la cabeza.

\- ¿Detenernos? Claro que no… escúchame bien chico, hay un lunático suelto allá afuera, y que no dudará en matarte a ti y a todos tus amigos. Así que por eso debes de ser mas fuerte, no solo por ti, sino por quienes te importan, ya que en algún momento puede y que ellos necesiten tu ayuda, por eso es que debes de aprender a usar tu fuerza de dragón – le dije mirándolo fríamente, ya es hora de que deje de jugar al bebé dragón y empezar a madurar como un dragón adulto.

\- P-Pero… -

\- Ningún pero, ¡hazlo ya o te perseguiré y te cocinaré al carbón! – le ordené ya molesto por su actitud infantil, y este con algo de miedo asintió.

Y así seguimos por un rato mas… puedo decir que su fuego de dragón ahora si es decente para un pequeño de su edad, mientras que este quedó tendido en el suelo completamente agotado. Yo por otro lado, nunca me moví del lugar de donde estaba, ya que me quede viéndolo como seguía practicando… y fue allí que lo vi a él, vi a Krush cuando le enseñaba a exhalar fuego por primera vez… él era al menos un par de años menor que este chico, pero… no entiendo, ¿Por qué se parecen tanto? Es decir, son tan diferentes, pero a la vez tan similares. Eso me lo he estado preguntando desde que lo conocí el día después del ataque al pueblo, por un mero segundo creí ver a mi hijo en el, pero no… era diferente a él, no entendía… ni tampoco entiendo del porque de esto, pero siento que este niño es una viva imagen de Krush… lo presiento.

Entonces me acerqué a él, y tendiéndole mi garra, la tomó, y se levantó, aun jadeando por el cansancio.

\- Por hoy lo dejaremos así, te quiero ver practicando todos los días para que no aflojes con tus resultados, y cuando mejores te enseñaré a hacer proyectiles de fuego, ¿quedó claro? – le dije seriamente, no quiero verlo de vago, ni mucho menos estándole haciendo tantos favores a la princesa de la amistad, la cual a veces la veo que lo trata mas como a un sirviente que como asistente, eso opino yo.

\- De… de acuerdo, señor Kraush… aunque, quiero preguntarle ¿Por qué quiere que yo me haga más fuerte? Solamente soy el asistente de Twilight, no soy como usted o Carlos…- dijo el menospreciándose a sí mismo, cosa que me molestó por alguna razón.

\- ¿No eres tan fuerte? ¡¿NO ERES TAN FUERTE?! – le dije bastante molesto, y este se asustó por mi reacción. – Escucha lo que te diré mocoso… imagina que Shadow está atacando el pueblo otra vez, y que este está a punto de matar a tus amigos, y en cuanto a mí y a Carlos, estamos siendo acorralados por su espadachín diabólico, ¿Qué harías tu? ¿Eh? – le dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, y este retrocedió asustado, pero que también se puso a pensar en lo que le acabo de decir.

Entonces este solo baja la mirada, sabe que lo que le digo puede suceder, y el solo quedaría como un completo inútil. Así que es por eso que lo entreno, para que así deje esa inutilidad y gane la fuerza de todo un dragón, así como Carlos y yo, Raghtur no cuenta ya que el casi no pelea y que a pesar de eso es débil, y digo la verdad, al ser un dragón oscuro de bajo rango, su fuerza no es mucha, pero de que puede hacerse más fuerte de eso si lo tiene asegurado.

\- Tiene razón, señor Kraush. Creo que en estos momentos hay que estar listos en caso de que otro ataque se lleve a cabo. Así que, me esforzaré mas, para así no ser un inútil, y así ayudar a Twilight y a las demás… incluso a Carlos y usted – dijo Spike con un poco mas de confianza… y allí está otra vez, esa imagen de Krush cuando no se rendía a todo lo que le obligaba a hacer… era igual, tan familiar, tan nostálgico…. No pude evitar sonreír con orgullo, este niño llegará a ser alto, como todo dragón debe de ser.

\- Ese es el espíritu mocoso… sigue así y llegarás a ser un dragón muy fuerte, aun mas que yo mismo – le dije con una sonrisa orgullosa, y este sonrió con emoción. Jejeje, en serio que este pequeño me cae bien, en verdad.

Pero el momento fue interrumpido cuando capté un extraño aroma… un que por alguna razón combinaba las esencias tanto de un poni, como los de un insecto, y del cual venían del oeste, entonces me puse en alerta, cosa que confundió al chico a mi lado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, señor Kraush? –

\- Algo se aproxima, capto un olor a un insecto con parte de un poni, ¿Cómo eso es posible? Como sea… ocúltate, puede que sea un enemigo – le dije seriamente a Spike, el cual se puso algo nervioso y asintió, y se escondió detrás de un árbol.

Yo activé mis cadenas del odio por instinto y me preparaba para quien decidiera enfrentarme, pero fue allí que de entre unos arbustos salió una criatura… una muy extraña, era como ver un poni, pero con rasgos de ser un bicho, como una mosca más bien… su piel era negra, sus ojos eran verdes, usaba una armadura algo extraña, era de metal y con algunas partes de cuero, como por ejemplo en los codos, rodillas, hombreras, etc. También que en sus patas traseras tenia agujeros, y al parecer se le veía cansado, mientras que se detuvo estando frente a mí, mientras temblaba del miedo con solo verme.

\- ¿Quién eres tú, insecto? – le pregunté mirándolo fijamente, mientras que este retrocedió hasta toparse con un árbol.

\- Po-por favor no me lastime, s-solo quiero llegar al pueblo de Ponyville – dijo el tembloroso poni-insecto con sumo miedo, yo iba a seguir preguntándole, pero el mocoso intervino.

\- ¡Espere, señor Kraush! ¡No le haga daño, yo sé quién es el! – dijo Spike llegando a donde estaba interrogando a este extraño ser, y entonces se acerca a él. - ¿Thorax? ¿Eres tú? – le preguntó, y al parecer ese es su nombre, y este se calmó al ver quien tenía frente suyo.

\- ¿S-S-Spike? – dijo el insecto de nombre Thorax, y claro que el mocoso asintió en afirmación y sonriéndole a este ser tan extraño.

\- ¡Si, soy yo! ¡Thorax, me alegra mucho verte después de tanto amigo! – dijo Spike muy feliz, mientras que el otro aceptó el abrazo de igual forma, argh, odio este tipo de cosas, no sé como a todos esos ponis sean así.

\- Spike… me alegra verte otra vez, ya hace tiempo que no nos vemos – dijo el poni bicho alegre, ya enserio, tanta amistad me hacen querer vomitar arcoíris de tanta cursilería.

\- Lo mismo opino Thorax… pero ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿No que estabas en la colmena de los changelings junto con Chrysalis? – preguntó ahora con confusión, cosa que yo me pregunto también.

\- ¡Es cierto! Spike… tú y tus amigas tienen que ayudarme, alguien está sometiendo a los changelings, incluso la misma reina le tiene sumo pavor – dijo este mocoso alterado, y algo me dice de quien puede estar haciendo es ese bastardo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Qué alguien los sometió a todos? ¿Y quién fue? – siguió preguntando.

\- No lo sé, solo sé que era un poni, de pelaje oscuro y ojos rojos y de mirada atemorizante, además de que una especie de guerrero oscuro lo acompañaba también, ya que deshizo a muchos guardias al invadir la colmena – justo al decir eso, yo comencé a gruñir con furia, ya sabía yo que esa rata asquerosa estaba haciendo de las suyas.

\- "Shadow…." ¿Y que sabes de él mocoso? ¡Habla ahora! – le dije mirándolo de forma amenazante, claro que este se asustó y retrocedió, pero Spike intervino.

\- Tranquilo señor Kraush… no hay que ser tan directos. Thorax, podrías acompañarnos al castillo, allí Twilight y el resto podrán saber más de esta situación tuya y te podremos ayudar – dijo el mocoso sonriéndole, mientras que el muy cobarde se calmaba

\- E-Está bien, pero por favor dile a ese dragón que no me coma – dijo con miedo… jejeje, a veces me gusta asustar a los más tontos, es divertido en algunos casos.

Pero ya siendo más serios, si este chico vino de muy lejos a decirnos que Shadow ha comenzado a hacer de las suyas, entonces tendré que poner sobre aviso a Carlos, esto es algo que de seguro le llamará la atención. Ya esperaba que esa cucaracha hiciera su primer movimiento… ahora que estoy más que listo para arrancarle la cabeza, y no solo él, su espadachín también tengo cuentas que ajustar con ese otro humano zombificado, y que no se burlará de mi otra vez. Ahora con Carlos, también detendremos toda esta mierda de una vez y para siempre.

…

 _La paz que nuestro protagonista ha tenido será fuertemente interrumpida por este nuevo acontecimiento inesperado… además de las visiones que tiene de un futuro no muy distante a ocurrir._

 _¿Qué pasará con las visiones de Carlos? ¿Se volverán realidad? ¿Qué hará Carlos con respecto a que los changelings sean sometidos por Shadow? ¿Será real o no las visiones de Carlos enfrentándose a Eternal por el destino de ambos?_

 _Esto descúbranlo en esta nueva temporada de:_

" _¡Mi paraíso deseado!"_

…

 **Ok… con este cap ya le damos rienda suelta a esta segunda temporada. Lamento que este cap sea tan corto, pero es que la Universidad me tiene tallado con los exámenes finales, así que estaré bastante ocupado. Pero bueno, ya ustedes han de comprender, así que no le daré más vueltas al asunto.**

 **En fin eso es todo amigos míos, les deseo un gran y majestuoso ¡PURAVIDA! a todos los que esperaron ansiosamente que comenzara esta nueva temporada de mi historia, y que les prometemos que esta temporada será más que entretenida para todos.**

 **Su muy humilde y amigable vecino Carlos XD, le desea buenos días/tardes/noches, o a la hora que lean esta grandiosa historia. Y para terminar, los invito a que lean una nueva historia que publiqué, se llama "Un Ángel entre las Sombras" a penas esta en producción, pero quiero que la apoyen ya que también esa historia tendrá algo que ver con esta en un futuro, así que les invito a que lean el cap piloto de esa historia donde doy más a conocer la idea que tengo preparada para sagas posteriores.**

 **Ya sin más nada que decir... les deseo buenos deseos en estas fiestas, de paso les digo ¡chao chao! XD**

 **Hasta otra…. Cuídense. ;)**


	27. Llamado de ayuda y uniendo lazos

**Hola a todos… aquí con un cap mas del fic. La verdad no tengo que reportar nada por el momento, así que sin perder el tiempo les dejo con el cap. Que lo disfruten. ;)**

 **Mi paraíso deseado.**

 **Arco 2: Caminos más allá de un universo.**

 **Capitulo 24: Llamado de ayuda y uniendo lazos.**

 **POV-Starlight. Castillo de la amistad.**

A esto se le llama una sensación de Déjà vu… y lo digo por el hecho de que Spike trajo a un Changeling aquí… el cual según Twilight me había contado su nombre es Thorax, y que al parecer es un Changeling muy diferente de los demás. La verdad aun soy nueva en esto… así que solo me dedicaré a escuchar lo que está sucediendo ahora… mientras que aquí solo estamos yo, Spike, Twilight y este Changeling llamado Thorax. Y a como veo a este ultimo… algo me dice que las cosas están muy mal.

-¿ya te sientes mejor Thorax? – le preguntó Spike algo preocupado.

\- S-Si… ya estoy algo más tranquilo – respondió el Changeling suspirando con tranquilidad… ya que cuando llegó estaba algo alterado, pero tras unos minutos recobró la calma.

-Ahora si puedes explicarnos ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Thorax? – Twilight le preguntó de manera seria, mientras que el mencionado solo agacha la mirada algo triste.

\- L-Los… Changeling… todos, incluso la reina Chrysalis… están siendo tomados como esclavos – dijo el Changeling algo nervioso, mientras que una idea me llegaba a la cabeza…

\- ¿Esclavos? ¿Y por quien? – Twilight volvió a preguntar.

\- N-No lo sé… alguien invadió la colmena, eran dos sujetos, uno era un poni y el otro era una criatura muy extraña… no era un poni o alguna otra criatura que haya visto antes, pero el poni vino diciendo que conocía a la reina Chrysalis desde hace mucho tiempo, mientras que ese guerrero que lo acompañaba… asesino a mas de una docena de guardias. Es horrible… - dice algo asustado de solo recordar eso… y allí fue que me llegó la idea.

\- Espera… de casualidad, ¿el poni era un alicornio color negro, de armadura plateada y ojos rojos? ¿Y su acompañante tenía la piel negra y traía puesto una armadura y llevaba una espada consigo? – le pregunté ya que no pueden ser otros que…

\- Si… el poni era un alicornio, y el otro era un guerrero oscuro. ¿Pero cómo lo sabes? – me preguntó el Changeling confundido, yo solo miré a Twilight de manera seria, y ella también pensó en lo mismo que yo…

Se trataban de Shadow y Eternal.

\- Y… ¿Cómo escapaste de la colmena Thorax? – preguntó Spike también preocupado de que Shadow esté detrás de esto.

\- Por mi hermano… justo cuando ese poni sometió a la reina Chrysalis y amenazarnos de seguir sus ordenes, repentinamente unos dragones de escamas negras se metieron a la colmena… y entonces…

 **Flashback. Narración en tercera persona.**

\- Por eso prefiero negociar en vez de que lleguemos a un mal entendido Chrysalis… así que solo ríndete y obedéceme – dijo el alicornio oscuro mirando de manera fría a la reina Changeling… luego de su intromisión a la colmena seguido por su guerrero, el cual es Eternal… decidió iniciar con sus "negocios" con la reina.

\- ¡NO! ¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE ESCLAVICES A MIS SÚBDITOS PARA TUS RETORCIDOS PLANES, ASQUEROSO PSICÓTICO! – dijo Chrysalis con enojo… por un lado no permitiría que alguien como Shadow usara a sus changelings como simples piezas de ajedrez que puede desechar sin valor, pero por otro lado no podía sentirse muerta del miedo… ella conocía lo que este poni psicópata podía hacer, y lo entendió de una manera no muy buena que digamos.

\- Jajaja… que idiota eres. Intentaste conquistar Canterlot una vez, y pudiste haberlo hecho de no ser por las elementos de la armonía, además de que… cierto, Changeling… aquí presente les dio una mano. Siéndote sincero, quedándote aquí haciendo nada para intentar adueñarte de Equestria es… decepcionante. Al final de entre todos es la que se deja llevar más fácilmente por el miedo Chrysalis, además de que eres una inútil, tanto como villana como por reina. Mira por ejemplo a Sombra… Tuvo a todo el imperio de cristal bajo su yugo por mucho tiempo… y su poder era algo de temer. Y mira como quedó… hecho pedazos. Luego esta Discord… el si podía llegar a ser más… pero su estúpida forma de ser lo volvió débil, y míralo ahora… ahora usa su poder para el bien. Finalmente esta Tirek… el sí tuvo una gran oportunidad de arrasar con todo y todos… pero se confió demasiado en su poder, y acabo encerrado en el Tártaro una vez más. Admítelo Chrysalis… eres un fracaso, no sirves ni para poder detenerme, solo deberías ver como quedaron tus soldados al no dejarnos pasar a mí y a mi escolta. Intente ser amable pero al final solo me hicieron enojar su falta de sentido común, y eso es por obra tuya Chrysalis… eres una estúpida buena para nada – dijo Shadow con veneno en sus palabras, mientras que…

\- ¡CÁLLATE! – dijo Chrysalis sumamente enojada y disparándole un rayo color verde desde su cuerno… pero el rayo fue desviado por el Eternal, con solo un movimiento de su espada. Ante eso, Shadow sonrió con malicia.

\- ¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera pudiste tocarme, aun cuando no puedo usar magia. En serio… eres una completa inútil. Pero de no ser por el hecho que me debieras ese favor que tontamente me pediste, no estaría aquí perdiendo mí tiempo contigo –

\- ¡¿entonces qué es lo que quieres de mi?! –

\- Te guste o no… Tu y todos tus súbditos, me pertenecen ahora – dijo el alicornio con sus ojos rojos brillando de manera maligna, mientras que la reina de los changelings temblaba por el instinto asesino del alicornio malvado.

\- Ni creas que te permitiré el tomar el control de mis súbditos… - dijo Chrysalis de forma amenazante, pero Shadow solo se burló de ella.

\- jajaja, hay Chrysalis… siendo tu lo pensaría dos veces – dijo Shadow de forma burlona, mientras que la Changeling mayor sintió algo casi rozar su cuello… y se llevo tremendo susto al descubrir lo que era.

Resultaba ser Eternal, mientras que este estaba detrás de ella, mientras que su espada estaba a unos pocos milímetros de casi degollarla, mientras que Chrysalis sudó frio al ver el guerrero de Shadow tras ella… ¿Cómo se movió tan rápido? Ni siquiera lo notó, y entonces Shadow vuelve a reírse.

\- jhm jhm… te lo dije, además te recomiendo que no intentes nada… Eternal no es tan suave como tu vez ahora. Así que te lo repetiré una vez más insecto estúpida… **tú y tus zánganos ahora me pertenecen, y tu no vas a hacer nada a menos que valores tu vida y las de ellos… y si quieres que por fin los deje libres tendrás que hacer todo lo que te diga. ¿Te quedó claro?** – Shadow se acercó a Chrysalis, y tomándola del rostro la obligó a mirarlo, pero esta desviaba la mirada, mientras que este le aprieta las mejillas con fuerza y la forzó a mirarlo – **dije… ¡¿TE QUEDÓ CLARO?!** –

Chrysalis estaba paralizada por el terror al mirarlo a los ojos… esa sensación de muerte le heló la sangre por completo, no podía hacer ya nada… solo le quedaba algo que por mas le doliera, solo deseaba que alguien los ayudara a salir de este horrible predicamento.

\- Si… - fue lo único que dijo, mientras comenzó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas de impotencia y desesperación, mientras que Shadow solo sonrió de forma victoriosa.

\- Muy sabía elección. Y no te preocupes, una vez me convierta en un dios supremo… les prometo un mejor estilo de vida para ustedes… y como tú has de saber… **siempre cumplo con mi palabra. Jejeje… ¡Jajajajajajajaja!** – comenzó a reír Shadow de manera maniática, mientras que por un solo segundo, Eternal hizo una ligera mueca de disgusto, tal parecía que su guerra interna por tomar el control de su cuerpo lo hacía expresarse muy pocas veces del estar sirviéndole a un bastardo como lo es Shadow.

Mientras con Chrysalis… esta estaba atada de manos… por mucho que quisiera deshacerse de Shadow, este alicornio era demasiado astuto, mucho más para ella sola. Y aunque le desagradara, esperaba que al menos Celestia y Luna, y las elementos de la armonía pudieran hacer algo contra este poni demente, aunque claro que ella pensaba que eso era difícil, ya que sus espías le habían informado de todo lo acontecido, desde el ataque masivo a Canterlot del cual el suyo no tenia comparación, y también del ataque al poblado de Ponyville hace ya unos meses atrás… además de enterarse de que había cierta criatura que no era un poni, y del cual tenía un poder impresionante, tanto sentido en ambos acontecimientos, como lo descrito por sus informantes. Solo podía pedir que alguien la ayudara, a ella y a sus súbditos, puede que ella fuera malvada, pero en el fondo… ella era como una madre para todos y cada uno de los changelings de esta colmena y que solo deseaba lo mejor para ellos, pero su ambición por conquistar Equestria la llevó a esto… así que ella comprendió que ella misma se había atado su soga al cuello desde que encontró a este desgraciado que le prometió el reino de Equestria. Y ahora debía pagas las consecuencias de sus actos. Solo deseaba que algo… o alguien… los ayudara a salir de esto que ella misma provocó.

\- "Sniff… que alguien nos ampare, quien sea. No me importa que me pase a mí, solo quiero que mis changelings no sufran por mi arrogancia y mi avaricia… por favor… alguien ayúdennos" – se decía la reina Changeling en sus pensamientos, mientras que rogaba a quien sea que les aparara en este mar de sombras en el que estaban.

…

Mientras tanto… muchos changelings eran testigos del como su reina había sido sometida, algunos soldados querían ayudar a su reina, pero al ver que estaba bajo la hoja de la espada del guerrero oscuro de Shadow… desgraciadamente no podían hacer algo ya que… un movimiento en falso y su vida terminaba allí. Así que lamentablemente no podían hacer nada, mientras todos estaban asustados, más que todo las changelings hembras y los niños… los cuales veían al alicornio oscuro y a su guerrero con sumo miedo. Pero entre todos los changelings… había dos que ya tenían un plan entre manos.

Escondidos en una parte de la colmena… estaban un par de changelings, los cuales uno tenía los ojos verdes y vestía una armadura ligera, el peto apenas solo le cubría la parte del pecho, lo que sería el cinturón tendrían unas placas reforzadas para proteger su parte baja, unos protectores en los antebrazos y en sus rodillas. Mientras que en su espalda tenia alas de insecto… las cuales por alguna razón tenían brillo propio. Este Changeling era Thorax… el cual se veía muy preocupado por la situación que estaba presentándose en ese momento.

El otro que lo acompañaba, a diferencia de él… tenía los ojos color purpura, y vestía la misma armadura, era su hermano menor Pharynx, el cual a diferencia de su hermano… este parecía más empeñado en querer ayudar a sus camaradas en esta situación.

\- E-Esto no está bien, no está para nada bien… debemos de pedir ayuda – dijo Thorax con algo de nervios, mientras que tanto él y su hermano habían sido testigos del como el guerrero de Shadow asesinaba sin piedad a los guardias de la colmena, y por eso se han mantenido ocultos.

\- Yo sigo diciendo que deberíamos ir y darle a ese poni demente una buena golpiza… nadie puede invadirnos así de fácil – dijo Pharynx con suma molestia, ya hubiera actuado para defender a su reina y sus camaradas, de no ser por su hermano el cual le detenía de que cometiera una estupidez.

\- Por favor Pharynx… no podemos contra ellos, ¿Qué acaso no viste lo que pasó afuera? No tengo idea de quienes sean esos tipos, pero algo me dice que mejor deberíamos ir por ayuda, o si no estaremos perdidos – dijo el Changeling preocupado, su instinto le decía que las cosas se iban a poner muy peligrosas, y que era mejor pedir ayuda.

\- Por favor Thorax, ¿a qué quieres llegar? ¿Acaso quieres ir con las princesas o con esas chicas que me contaste? Por si lo olvidas, nosotros intentamos tomas Canterlot ya hace unos años, acaso crees que solo puedes llegar y decir… "disculpen princesas, pero ¿podrían ayudarnos?, nosotros los changelings que los invadimos hace tiempo estamos siendo atacados… por favor ayuda"… - dijo el Changeling mayor haciendo una pésima interpretación de su hermano, el cual solo se puso algo nervioso.

\- Bueno… pues… -

\- ¡¿Es en serio?! ¡A poco y eso era lo que planeabas decirles! –

\- Entiéndeme hermano… no podremos con esto solos, necesitamos ayuda, o si no las cosas se pondrán muy mal – dijo Thorax sumamente preocupado.

Sin embargo antes de que su hermano le replicara, el alicornio oscuro comenzó a hablar a la multitud de changelings que estaban allí, mientras que ambos hermanos se ponían atentos a la situación.

\- **"¡Escúchenme, changelings! ¡Si tanto valoran su vida como la de su reina… más vale que me obedezcan a mí a partir de ahora! ¡Ustedes serán parte de la llegada de un nuevo orden a este mundo, y la llegada de un nuevo dios! ¡Así que me servirán y les prometo que nada malo les sucederá… ni a ustedes, ni a su querida reina! ¡Ahora… yo seré su nuevo rey!** –Shadow usando su versión de la voz real de Canterlot hizo que todos y cada uno de los cambiantes temblaran de miedo.

\- En serio que debemos de pedir ayuda… esto va de mal a peor – dijo Thorax, mientras que su hermano, por más que quisiera negarse, sabe que tiene razón… ahora solo eran ellos dos contra ese poni psicópata y su asesino demoníaco.

\- grrrr… está bien. Iremos por ayuda, pero no creas que apoyo esta idea del todo… verás que apenas pongamos un pie allí, nos encerrarán y todo será un fiasco – dijo Pharynx escéptico, no creía que el plan de su hermano funcionara, pero no había alguna otra opción.

\- Muy bien, ahora creo que para acelerar las cosas… dejaré aquí a algunos de mis lacayos, solo para cerciorarme de que al menos alguno intente resistirse a mí – dijo Shadow con una sonrisa siniestra, mientras que en sus manos, un aura negra y muy poderosa, seguida de algunos rayos negros recorrían sus brazos. Era el poder que le había otorgado Lucifer, y a pesar de que no podía usar su magia por el efecto del mineral del trono de Chrysalis, aun tenía otros trucos escondidos.

\- Imposible… ¿Cómo es que puedes usar tu magia cuando se supone que es anulada? – preguntó la reina Changeling consternada por eso.

\- jhm jhm jhm… Oh Chrysalis…. Deberías de saber que nada puede detenerme, ¡ni mucho menos tu! – dijo para después con un poderoso rayo de sus manos, hacer volar el techo de la colmena, dejando un gran agujero, para después – Eternal… llámalos, su refugio temporal ya está listo –

\- _**Como ordene… señor Shadow…**_ \- dijo el humano-demonio para luego, para luego dar un chiflido igual al que usó en Ponyville para…

Fue allí que dragones oscuros comenzaron a adentrarse en la colmena… pero a diferencia de los dragones oscuros comunes… estos eran diferentes.

Ahora los dragones tenían escamas negras aun más oscuras, pero que también tenías escamas de otros tipos de colores, los cuales resaltaban más el verde, purpura, rojo y amarillo. Además de eso… estos portaban armaduras negras, el peto les cubría solo la parte del pecho y hombros, una red de maya cubría sus vientres, protectores en sus piernas y en sus brazos… y como adición, estos poseían armas, como cuchillas en los antebrazos, hachas, cimitarras, etc. Y a diferencia de los dragones oscuros normales, los ojos de cada uno diferían de colores distintos, los más comunes eran los de ojos rojos, amarillos, y morados. Y estos nuevos dragones al parecer tenían aun más conciencia que los dragones oscuros comunes, pero que fácilmente podían ser adiestrados por cualquiera.

Estos eran Black Reapers Dragons… "o dragones segadores negros"… los cuales eran una especie diferente de dragones oscuros, los cuales estos si tienen un poco mas de conciencia que los mencionados, además de poder aprender a usar armas, pero sobre todo que estos son aun más agresivos que los dragones oscuros, y que no dudan en matar a sus presas de una vez.

Shadow sonreía con suma confianza… ahora tenía a por así decir… "tropas de elite" sumamente capacitadas para la guerra, y que esta vez no cuestionarían cada orden que se les diera.

\- Ya estamos listos para servirle… señor Shadow… - fue allí que uno de los dragones se acercó al alicornio oscuro, era un dragón tipo occidental, de apariencia humanizada, su estatura era de aproximadamente 2.15m, y sus ojos eran color verdes. Este dragón tenía escamas negras con algunas de color verde musgo, usaba una armadura completa de color rojo con negro, además de que de entre todos este portaba un yelmo que cubría tanto su cabeza como cuello que era algo largo, y en sus ante brazos poseía unas cuchillas tipo guillotinas. Este dragón se paró frente al semental e hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto.

\- Así es… nosotros los Black Reapers estamos a su completa disposición, señor Shadow – dijo otro dragón el cual… tenía un gran parecido con el anterior, solo que sus escamas eran negras con algunas color purpura. no usaba armadura alguna en su pecho, solo en sus brazos y en sus piernas, además de que tenía un par de cimitarras atadas a su cintura, otras dos más en su espalda, mientras que en su pecho tenía un forro con una cantidad exorbitante de cuchillos, dagas, entre otras de estilo puñal. Al igual que el otro dragón, su altura era de 1.98m, y sus ojos eran violetas.

\- ¿Así que ustedes son los gemelos, eh? Les agradezco su servicio completo hacia mí, y que quieran su lugar cuando me alce con la victoria absoluta. les prometo que tendrán todo lo que les negaron a ustedes… en especial… el imperio de cristal – dijo Shadow de forma maliciosa, mientras que ambos dragones se ponen de pie.

\- Mi nombre es Exxon… y soy el hermano mayor y uno de los líderes de los Black reapers – dijo el dragón de ojos morados denominado como Exxon de forma tranquila.

\- Y mi nombre es Dexxon… yo soy el menor, y también uno de los líderes de los Black reapers – dijo el denominado Dexxon con una sonrisa arrogante, mientras que hacia rechinar sus cuchillas una contra otra.

\- Ya veo. Y solo por curiosidad… ¿Por qué desean el imperio de cristal? ¿Qué es lo que desean hacer con él? – preguntó Shadow con algo de intriga.

\- Esas tierras eran albergan Idramita… es lo que usamos para fabricar nuestras armaduras y todo, y demás esas tierras le pertenecían a nuestros antepasados… pero debido a una guerra perdimos esas tierras – explicó Exxon.

\- Pero después tuvo que llegar el Rey Sombra a quitarnos esas tierras que por derecho son nuestras y ese tirano mando a exterminarnos a todos, pero pudo hacerlo con todos. Y ahora… planeamos destruir todo ese imperio que hozó robarnos lo que nos pertenece, y eliminar a todo aquel que se meta en nuestro camino, sea quien sea – dijo Dexxon de forma maliciosa, este dragón era más sádico que su hermano, cosa que Shadow pudo notar, y que eso era más que perfecto para él.

\- Ya entiendo. No se preocupen amigos míos… muy pronto conseguirán lo que tanto desean, pero tendrán que esperar un poco más, aun hay cabos sueltos que debo arreglar para así comenzar con nuestra labor. "jeje, estos dos estúpidos son perfectos para ser la carnada, solo los usaré para distraer a Carlos y a los demás para así cumplir mi próximo objetivo… y ese de seguro te va a gustar mucho… mi querido amigo Eternal" – eso dijo Shadow por fuera, pero en su mente, el ya tenía otros planes, y uno de ellos involucra a su guerrero.

Mientras con el par de hermanos changelings… estos estaban sorprendidos por la invasión de muchos dragones los cuales estaban armados hasta los dientes, así que no tenían de otra más que huir de allí e ir por ayuda de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía.

\- Vamos Pharynx… debemos irnos, no podemos hacer nada ahora – le dijo Thorax a su hermano, el cual a regañadientes acepto el salir de allí.

Entonces ambos cambiantes se movían de manera rápida ya que los dragones negros estaban por todos lados, habían invadido la colmena por diferentes lados, así que debían de ser cautelosos y pasar inadvertidos.

…

Luego de unos 20 minutos de ambos cambiar sus apariencias para pasar desapercibidos, finalmente estaban llegando a una de las salidas de la colmena, mientras que Thorax planeaba que hacer una vez llegara con la princesa Twilight y sus amigas.

\- ¿Acaso ya tienes algo en mente? Porque sigo creyendo que ir directamente a hablar con una princesa es una pésima idea – dijo Pharynx de forma escéptica, mientras que su hermano menor ya tenía una idea.

\- ¡Ya lo tengo! Puedo hablar con Spike, y así podría decirle que nos ayude – dijo Thorax con emoción, volvería a ver a su amigo dragón, su primer amigo, desde hace mucho tiempo que no lo ha visto.

\- ¿Hablas de ese dragón que estaba con la ahora princesa de la amistad? ¿Y crees que él quiera ayudarnos? – preguntó el cambiante mayor con una ceja arqueada.

\- Claro que si, Spike me ayudó esa vez de la invasión a Equestria, estoy seguro de que si nos ayudara a hablar con la princesa de la amistad y con el resto. – dijo el Changeling con gran confianza.

\- Claro, lo que tú digas… - dijo el otro no tan convencido por esto.

Sin embargo antes de que pudieran salir, un rugido los alertó, y es que unos 4 dragones les venían siguiendo sin que ellos lo notaran, ahora habían sido descubiertos, mientras que alertaban al resto.

\- Oh no… no descubrieron… - dijo Thorax algo asustado.

\- No nos quedaremos aquí… ¡corre! – gritó Pharynx mientras ambos salieron volando, seguidos por los otros dragones de los cuales también poseían alas para volar.

Fue allí que los ahora changelings fugitivos eran cazados por los Black Reapers Dragons, los cuales en serio que eran persistentes, y de los cuales si los llegaran a atrapar, estaba claro que no iban a salir vivos.

 **Fin del flashback. POV-Starlight.**

-Entonces… mas de esos dragones nos emboscaron, y luego… para perderlos, mi hermano y yo tuvimos que separarnos, yo no quería, pero Pharynx me obligó… y entonces así fue como acabé llegando aquí y encontrarme con Spike – dijo el Changeling con una mirada triste, de seguro debe de estar preocupado por su hermano mayor, pobre… debió de ser duro dejar que su hermano se fuera siendo perseguido por esos dragones.

\- Ya veo. Pues te diré que aquí estarás a salvo, y no te preocupes, te ayudaremos a encontrar a tu hermano – le dijo Twilight con una sonrisa cálida, mientras que Spike se acerca a él.

\- Twilight tiene razón Thorax… aquí estarás bien, y sobre tu hermano podremos buscarlo con ayuda de las chicas y de Carlos – dijo, pero al oír el nombre de Carlos este se confundió.

\- emmm, ¿Quién es Carlos? – preguntó algo confundido.

\- Carlos es un amigo nuestro… el nos ha ayudado en más de una ocasión, estoy seguro que te ayudará también – le dijo Twilight sonriendo con confianza.

\- A propósito ¿en dónde está? No le visto desde esta mañana – preguntó Spike con curiosidad, de eso me encargue de responder.

\- Pues… el dijo que iba a ir a Canterlot para ver a alguien, regresará en dos días, eso me lo dijo antes de que viniera aquí – le respondí, entonces tanto Twilight y Spike entendieron del porque Carlos no está. Aunque siendo sincera quisiera que estuviera aquí, por alguna razón lo extraño mucho cada vez que se va ya sea por un par de días o más. ¿Me pregunto por qué será eso?

\- Oh bueno… quizás solo quiere algo de relajación, así que se tomara unos días libres – dijo Spike restándole importancia.

\- Bueno… mientras resolvemos esto, ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí? El castillo tiene habitaciones muy cómodas, te sentirás bien mientras estés aquí – le recomendó Twilight de manera amable, y al oírla, el Changeling sonrió.

\- ¿De verdad puedo quedarme? Pues… se lo agradezco mucho, princesa Twilight – dijo muy agradecido, y Twilight solo sonríe.

\- Bueno… no se ustedes pero yo ya me retiro, tengo que ayudarle a Trixie para una de sus presentaciones, oh… y es un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Starlight Glimmer, y soy la estudiante de Twilight – dije presentándome, y me corresponde de igual forma.

\- Un gusto Starlight, mi nombre es Thorax. Y les agradezco a todos por querer ayudarme… -

Dijo eso con agradecimiento, la verdad es que también quisiera ayudarlo… los changelings no se merecen ser esclavos, y más de alguien como ese alicornio malvado llamado Shadow, y además de eso… también está el asunto de ese humano llamado Eternal. Sé que no tengo nada relacionado con el… pero siento que es mi deber de ayudarlo… y siendo honesta, si la otra yo de otra dimensión que si lo conoce, supiera de esto… no dudo que intentaría ayudarlo, por mas demonio que se haya convertido, lo ayudaría. Pero bueno… solo espero que Carlos descubra como liberarlo de ese control mental, y en lo que pueda lo ayudaré, ya que ambos hicimos una Pinkie-promesa de que ambos lo ayudaríamos, sea como sea.

…

 **Mientras tanto… en Canterlot. POV-Carlos.**

Haaa… nunca me cansaré de venir aquí, este lugar es bonito, tiene lugares excelentes para pasar el rato, pero sobre todo… puedo visitar a Fleur y a Celestia de vez en cuando. Mi última visita fue hace ya un mes atrás… de seguro que Fleur ha de extrañarme por mi ausencia, así que iré primero a verla, y después pasaré al castillo a ver a Celi. Jeje, ya me acostumbre a su apodo que yo misma le puse, y solo cuando no estamos solos la llamo por su nombre… en verdad que si alguna forma pudiera regresar a la tierra y decirle a todos esos bronys que me tire a la gobernante de Equestria… enserio que sería la mayor envidia de todo clopero envenenado jajaja.

 **[Ese pensamiento es normal de un dragón… siempre presumir lo que tiene, tanto sean riquezas, como el tener a una de las mejores hembras de la colonia, jejeje, te has vuelto todo un macho alfa compañero]** – dijo Slyfer de forma divertida, yo solo me apené un poco.

("No es por alardear, pero en parte creo que tienes razón, pero no quiero considerarme un gigoló o algo por el estilo, si quiero con el corazón a las que tienen sentimientos por mí, y no ser un aprovechado con ellas o simplemente verlas como algo material. No… yo soy un hombre hecho y derecho, y algo que me enseñó mi viejo, fue el siempre tratar bien a una mujer")

 **[Bueno… a pesar de que te lo dijo cuando tenias 5, en verdad que era un muy buen padre, además de que solo tú has sido el más cordial, tus hermanos si eran de esos que buscan faldas. Sin ofender, pero es la realidad]**

Lo que dijo tiene razón… de los tres varones que éramos, yo siempre fui el más tranquilo y respetuoso con respecto a lo que a chicas se refería, no como mis hermanos que un día llegaban con una… luego al siguiente con otra. Uno de ellos sí logró componerse de ese síndrome del "perrote" como le digo yo jeje… mientras que el otro nunca tuvo remedio alguno, lo fue antes y… de seguro que todavía…. La verdad extraño a mis hermanos, pero bueno… así es la vida.

Decidí seguir con mi recorrido por la ciudad… ciertamente, he notado que llamo mucho la atención de los ponis aquí con cada que vengo… algunos me han llegado a reconocer como el que peleo contra el gran dragón oscuro que intento destruir Canterlot, otros de la vez que salvamos a una gran cantidad de ponis civiles, otros solo por verme pasar y que saludo sin razón aparente. Otros me miran como un bicho raro a pesar de lo que pasó ese día… pero eso no me importa en lo absoluto. Pero eso si… para las yeguas soy… por así decir… "el galán del momento". En serio… no tienen idea de las miles de chicas que a veces me han parado para querer una cita conmigo… la verdad eso es lindo, pero que se te vengan encima más de 50 ponis… ya eso es mucho para mi gusto.

 **[Jejeje, la vida de una estrella nunca es tranquila, y lo sabes]** – y tiene la boca llena de su razón, solo que mi problema es que a veces me cuesta decirle que no a alguien, mas sin en especial es una mujer, mas si estas para chantajearme usan su… "mirada de gatito tierno"

\- ¡Darío…! – en ese momento, escuché una voz que hasta ya me la aprendí de memoria cada vez que vengo… y fue que al voltear atrás, fui casi derribado por Fleur, la cual saltó a abrazarme, mientras que a duras penas me podía mantener de pie sin caernos.

\- jeje, F-Fleur… hola – le dije algo difícil por el repentino abrazo cariñoso de ella, pero del que mi cara este entre sus pechos ya hace que mis instintos me pidan acción con ella ahora. ¡Control! ¡CONTROL…!

\- Te extrañé mucho Carlos… solo quisiera que vinieras más a menudo y que así poder estar juntos más tiempo – dice Fleur de forma amorosa… mientras sigue aprisionando mi cara entre sus pechos… en parte me gusta esto… pero siento como todos nos están mirando, mejor dejaremos esto para después.

\- Fle… Fleur, en serio que también te extrañé, en verdad… pero… todos nos están mirando – al decir eso… ella se da cuenta de ello, y por suerte me suelta antes de que no pudiera controlarme por más tiempo.

\- Lo-Lo siento mucho… creo que exageré un poco jijijiji – dijo sumamente avergonzada, mientras que un lindo sonrojo adornaba su muy precioso rostro, enserio que Fleur me cautiva cada vez que estoy con ella, a diferencia de como la pintan en la serie… esta versión de ella me gusta más… hasta decir basta puedo decir.

\- jeje, hay Fleur… me gusta mucho que me me recibas cariñosamente cada vez que vengo… aunque esta vez exageraste un poquito… pero aun así me alegro de verte también – le dije sonriéndole, mientras ella me sonrió de forma tierna.

\- No pediría un mejor novio que tu… Darío – dijo mientras me daba un beso… yo se lo correspondí de igual forma.

Luego de eso nos fuimos a almorzar… la verdad que quería aprovechar el estar aquí ya que no me quedaré por mucho tiempo, ya que aun no me saco de la mente que Shadow pueda hacer algo si bajo la guardia… quizás sea algo paranoico, pero ahora el está siendo más agresivo que antes… así que deberé de estar siempre atento.

Luego de comer juntos nos fuimos a pasear… claro que los transeúntes dicen cosas de nosotros… algunas son de "que linda pareja" entre otras cosas… otras solo son de un montón de envidiosos, tanto en sementales como de yeguas por igual… la verdad lo de los machos lo entiendo porque este con una modelo muy reconocida de aquí… pero de las chicas no lo entiendo… puede que haya salvado a Canterlot o que sea alguien que siempre vean pasar por aquí… pero para que me llegaran a considerar el… "semental ideal" eso ya es pasarse… digo no es por presumir que soy guapo y todo… pero del todos piensen que soy un gigoló o algo por el estilo… la verdad es que prefiero ser solitario en ocasiones, necesito mi propio espacio personal.

 **[La publicidad a veces puede y llevar al borde del colapso a alguien… un caso podría ser esa princesa llamada Diana, de pasar a ser una mujer común y corriente a ser una princesa… la farándula la derrumbó a la pobre… y que pienso que eso conllevó a su muerte. Bueno no sé si me doy a entender, pero creo que ya sabes a que me refiero o ¿no, compañero?]**

("Si ya te entendí… por eso prefiero ser un lobo solitario en ocasiones, a veces tengo el presentimiento que en algún momento algún grupo de fangirls quieran violarme hasta la muerte")

 **[Jajaja, creéme que eso puede llegarte a pasar]**

("Por eso… mejor me mantengo alejado de la sociedad por un rato, hasta que se calmen las aguas")

\- ¿En qué piensas? – la pregunta repentina de Fleur interrumpió mi conversación con mi amigo espiritual.

\- ¿Eh…? Ah… en nada importante. Apropósito Fleur… ¿quisieras salir hoy en la noche? La verdad es que no puedo quedarme mucho esta vez, así que quisiera aprovechar el pasar contigo todo lo que pueda –

\- Claro amor… sabes que nunca me niego a estar contigo siempre – Fleur me dijo de forma tierna mientras abraza fuertemente uno de mis brazos.

\- Agradezco que quieras estar conmigo… y prometo pasar contigo el mayor tiempo que tenga – le respondí abrazándola.

\- Gracias… Te quiero, Darío –

\- Y yo a ti, Fleur –

Ok… ya quedé de ver a Fleur esta noche… así que ahora solo me queda ir a ver a Celestia, la verdad es que en serio quiero agradecerle por lo de la casa y lo demás… y también de pasar algo de tiempo con ella mientras espero a la noche. La verdad es que hacer esto es algo complicado, pero al menos yo busco una solución para mantenerme al corriente con cada una de las chicas… tal es el caso de Lyra y de Red Heart, con Lyra salgo casi siempre, mientras que con Red mientras ella encuentra un espacio en su ajetreado horario. Con Gleaming… bueno nos mantenemos en contacto mediante correo… pero estoy considerando el ir al imperio de cristal dentro de unos días… para darle una sorpresa a ella jeje. En cuanto con Rarity… la verdad es digamos que tenemos citas privadas, una que otra vez salimos… o soy yo quien la invita a cenar en mi casa, así nos la jugamos ella y yo. También debo resaltar que paso más tiempo con Starlight… siempre que podemos nos vamos a pasearnos por algunos lados del pueblo… o también al lugar favorito de ella… la cual es la colina donde la había encontrado cuando ella leyó la carta de Eternal, siempre vamos allí, y nos la pasamos horas y horas charlando y admirando el paisaje. Y no solo ella… Applejack también parece que quiere pasar más tiempo conmigo… un ejemplo es el de querer ayudarme cuando ella ya hizo su parte de la cosecha, o también de que siempre quiere que la acompañe a cualquier lugar, ya sea a vender manzanas o ir por Applebloom a la escuela en varias ocasiones. No sé yo… pero Applejack creo que quiere acercarse a mí, no simplemente por ser amigos… sino por algo más. Y sospecho del por qué ella lo hace… pero mejor lo dejo para después. Otra también es Fluttershy, aunque en parte es para que me ayude a cuidar a Balto también… este llego a encariñarse con ella también. No voy a mentir, Fluttershy es una dulzura de poni, a veces me visita y me regala galletas que ella misma hace… y que no mentiré que son riquísimas jeje. Con Fluttershy ya estoy poniéndome algo al día, recuerdo perfectamente que a ella le transmití de mi instinto de dragón alfa, al principio solo lo hice para que ella pudiera ayudarme en caso de que perdiera el control de mi poder de dragón, pero ahora es diferente, ahora con ella mantengo una relación estable… y que nos vemos conociendo poco a poco, y que tal vez eso llegue a mas. Aunque el único problema que tengo de querer acercarme más a Fluttershy… es a su condenado "Ángel de la guarda". Tal como lo oyen, su muy queridito "Ángel" me tiene en "Si te acercas a mi ama te castraré, perro". En serio ese conejo es un demonio con cuerpo de peluche, y no hay un solo día que quiera cazarlo y asarlo a la leña…. No crean, un día me bañó con miel de abeja y estas mismas me persiguieron por casi todo el día, o también de que una vez le construía unas pajareras para pájaros, el muy sin vergüenza cambio los clavos por espinas de puercoespín, y al darme cuenta, un puercoespín furioso me llenó la cara con espinas, y Fluttershy tardo como 2 horas en quitármelas, ¡hasta en mi lengua llegaron a parar con un carajo! No tengo duda de que ese conejito es la viva imagen del diablo… aunque este está en manos de Eternal… pero la referencia es más que clara.

En fin… dejando ese tema de lado, me despedí de Fleur y nos pusimos de acuerdo para esta noche a las 7. Antes de ir al castillo fui a dónde iremos a nuestra cita e hice una reservación. Acabado eso me fui al castillo de Celestia y Luna… estoy segura que les agradará verme después de un tiempo.

…

Luego de un rato llegué al castillo, y los guardias que cuidan la entrada me reconocieron inmediatamente… jeje, al menos tengo algo asegurado para poder venir aquí siempre, en fin ellos me dejaron entrar, y cuando me propusieron que si quería que fuera al campo de entrenamiento… obviamente no me negué, una razón es para ver cómo le han ido a los guardias a los cuales les he enseñado a pelear… y otra es para entretenerme un rato para cuando tenga que salir ahora en la noche.

Me dirigí al salón del trono ya que ahora si conozco bien este castillo de adentro hacia fuera y de izquierda a derecha. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo de que me encontrara con alguien.

\- ¿Carlos?... vaya, no esperaba que vinieras de visita – dijo Luna la cual venia del lugar preciso a donde iba yo.

\- Hey Luna, ¿Cómo estás? Pues sí, ya hace un tiempo que no vengo así que… quería caerles de sorpresa jeje – le dije con una risa, y ella sonríe también.

\- Tu sabes que eres bienvenido al castillo cuando quieras, así que no importa si vienes sin avisar o no – me dijo de forma tranquila, y como dicen… "no le encuentro fallas a su lógica".

\- Si lo sé, pero me gusta siempre darles sorpresas tanto a ti como a Celestia… y a propósito ¿ella está en la sala del trono? –le pregunté y Luna asintió.

\- Así es… estábamos preparando todo para la gran gala del galope el mes próximo, por eso es que me quedé despierta un poco mas hoy – dijo tranquilamente, y eso me llamó la atención, la gala del galope esta próxima. Siendo sincero no soy muy afán de las fiestas elegantes, pero estoy altamente seguro de que Celestia querrá que venga, al igual que las chicas… así que básicamente me tendrían en jaque y sin oportunidad de negarme.

\- Ya veo… la gala del galope ya está cerca, puede y que venga, si es que nada malo sucede –

\- Pienso que está bien que vengas, además de que puede y que te diviertas, estoy segura de que Celestia… quiera que vinieras también – dijo esta vez con una cara seria y con los brazos cruzados, yo solo me puse algo nervioso.

\- Ufff…Luna, ya hablamos de esto. Lo mío y tu hermana simplemente pasó… además, ella necesitaba librarse de todo eso que la acongojaba, ya sabes… lo de Shadow. Y por eso le ofrecí mi ayuda para que pudiera sacar todo eso de su corazón, aunque eso también implico en… bueno, tu sabes… - le dije algo incómodo, mientras que ella se sonrojó un poco por solo pensar en Celestia y en mi… haciendo eso.

\- Ya lo sé… es solo que. Ugh… por favor no te molestes conmigo por lo que te diré… pero… tengo algo de envidia por lo de ustedes – al confesar eso, solo desvió a mirada con pena y sonrojada, yo solo me sorprendí por eso… ¿en verdad tiene envidia de que Celestia tenga novio y ella no? ¿Solo es por eso? La verdad no sé si reírme, o sentir lástima por ella. Realmente estoy confundido ahora.

\- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Tienes envidia de que yo y Celestia tengamos una relación? –

\- ¡NO! Q-Quiero decir sí… Eh, quiero decir no, no, lo quiero decir es…. Oww, no sé qué es lo que me ocurre… - dijo algo avergonzada de sí misma, yo solo la miro sin saber que decir.

En verdad que esto se puso algo tenso… no me imaginaba tener este tipo de conversación con Luna, y bueno… no sé qué pensar al respecto, entiendo bien que se sienta celosa de que su hermana tenga un novio y ella no… pero que en vez de que le tenga la contraria a Celestia, y en su lugar sea conmigo… solo eso me hace entender que las mujeres son difíciles de tratar a veces… y más en situaciones como estas.

 **[¿Puedo darte mi opinión, compañero? Pienso yo que tal vez se siente así porque no le gusta sentirse inferior ante su hermana… y eso en parte fue lo que hizo que se convirtiera en Nightmare Moon. Pero esto es diferente, solo quiere sentirse igual que su hermana, pero teme también del que pueda equivocarse. ¿Entiendes a lo que quiero llegar?]**

("Sí… te entendí Sly, pero, ¿Por qué conmigo? Digo… no seria que debería buscar a alguien mas.")

 **[Eso lo sé… pero no le veo lo malo, un dragón no tiene exclusividad en cuanto a buscar pareja se trata, o hasta incluso en vez de que un macho se pelee por una, la misma hembra luchará por quien considere el macho con el cual pasar su vida. Y además, conociéndote a ti, no creo que dejes que ella este así de triste, ¿no es cierto?]**

("En serio que me conoces muy bien… pero… no sé. No siento que este bien que ambas estén interesadas en mi, de Celestia lo entiendo ya que ella quería intentar lo que no pudo hacer con… Shadow, pero con respecto a Luna…")

 **[Si tienes tus dudas solo dale el beneficio de la duda… eres un macho alfa, tú eres el que decide al final de cuentas]**

("Creo que eso sería razonable")

-Luna… ¿Celestia te ha dicho algo sobre nosotros? Ya sabes… del tipo de relación que ella y yo tenemos – le pregunté para hacerme una idea del porque su interés en mi.

\- Pues… si, lo hizo, aunque eso de ser novios que se hacen pasar por amigos es algo extraño, del que mi hermana permita que alguien más pueda ser tu novia… eso si que no me queda claro, ¿Por qué eso así? Realmente no entiendo a mi hermana con eso – dijo Luna sumamente confundida, yo solo suspiré.

\- "Hay Celestia era mejor que te quedaras callada". Bueno… algo así es, pero hasta a mí me cuesta entenderlo también, pero ese no es el punto, lo que quiero decir es… que sabemos lo que hacemos Luna, yo no voy tras tu hermana por algo indecoroso y lo sabes bien, sabes que no soy alguien así, pero es que simplemente no puedo dejar a nadie sentirse mal… y la razón de eso… es por algo que pasó hace tiempo, antes de que viniera a Equestria. – le dije algo decaído, y Luna me entendió ya que de las veces que hemos conversado, le he dicho todo de mi persona… absolutamente todo.

\- Oh… hablas, de ese día, ¿verdad? – me preguntó y yo le asentí en afirmación. – Ya entiendo, por eso es que siempre haces que nadie se sienta triste… lo que te pasó de dejo un trauma, y por eso lo haces. Ahora lo entiendo. Lo siento Carlos, no quería hacerte recordar eso – me dijo Luna de forma comprensiva y solo sonreí algo triste.

\- Tienes razón… ese día algo en mi cambió, y por eso cuando veo a alguien sufrir, no puedo simplemente ignorarlo, tengo que ayudarlo o si no nunca estaré tranquilo. Pero no te preocupes por mí, lo estoy superando… a paso lento pero lo hago – le dije sonriéndole y Luna hace lo mismo.

\- Está bien. Bueno… debo de retirarme. Con tu permiso… - dijo para después retirarse, yo iba a seguir para ver a Celestia, pero en eso… - Carlos – ella volvió a llamarme, entonces volteo a verla.

\- ¿Sí, qué pasa Luna? –

\- ammm, me preguntaba si… si hoy quisieras charlar en la noche conmigo. Como lo hacemos de vez en cuando… - dijo ella un poco apenada, y puedo ver que tiene un leve sonrojo.

\- Me gustaría Luna… pero ya tengo compromiso esta noche, quizás para mañana si gustas – le dije de forma tranquila, pude notar que en parte se puso algo triste, pero se le pasó rápido, y me sonrió cálidamente.

\- Bien… para mañana entonces. Nos vemos mañana Carlos, cuídate – eso fue lo último que dijo mientras comenzó a retirarse a su habitación.

\- Descansa Luna… nos vemos mañana –

Bueno… ya con eso resuelto, fui a ver a Celestia… estoy altamente seguro que se pondrá muy feliz por verme jeje.

 **...**

\- Carlos… no tienes ni la menor idea de lo mucho que te extrañé, me alegro que volvieras después de tanto – esa era Celestia la cual al mirarme entrar al salón del trono donde ella estaba, se puso más que feliz por mi visita.

\- Y-Yo ta-también Celi… te extrañé también – dije algo incómodo, no por el hecho de que ella me este dando un abrazo cariñoso ahora mismo… eso es algo tierno de ella, pero el problema es que tiene mi cara entre su imponente busto, mientras que ella solo me aprieta mas. Diría que estoy disfrutando esto como nunca… pero si no existiera el inconveniente de que me está asfixiando… entonces también estoy algo aterrado de morir de esa forma, aunque muchos hombres dirían que les gustaría morir con su cara entre un buen par de melones, yo por mi parte, lo disfruto y le temo al mismo tiempo.

\- Me gustaría que te quedaras siempre aquí… tu compañía siempre la aprecio mucho Carlos, como no tienes idea – me dijo de forma tierna, la verdad que me gustaría, pero primero debo librarme de este… "Abrazo mortal"

\- C-Celi… n-no… me dejas… r-respirar… - justo al decir eso, ella nota mi cara ya de color morado, así que solo me soltó.

\- Perdón… creo que me emocioné un poco jiji – dijo con vergüenza, yo solo recuperaba el aire a horcajadas.

\- Tranquila… no estoy molesto. Pero no veo el porqué te pones así… solo ha sido un mes de que no vengo, no es tanto tiempo – le dije mientras seguía recuperando el aire.

\- Pues a mí me pareció demasiado… sabes que me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, por eso es que quería verte, pero con tanto trabajo encima, solo esperaba que vinieras – me recriminó haciendo un puchero sumamente kawaii.

\- jeje… ok, ok… intentaré venir más seguido, pero no te prometo que sea tan seguido – le dije con una risa.

\- Bueno… mientras vengas de visita más a menudo está bien para mí – dijo mientras me sonreía, y entonces me da un beso, el cual correspondo. Pero lo que me llama la atención, es que cuando lo hicimos esa vez… mi cuerpo se adaptó al tamaño de Celestia, pero en esta ocasión sigo igual… siendo ella un pie más alta que yo. La verdad tendré que preguntarle a Slyfer sobre eso y que me explique con algo más de detalle que esa vez.

\- Hey Celi, te estabas firmando varios pergaminos cuando entraba, ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – le pregunté algo curioso, mientras que ella recordó lo que hacía antes que llegara.

\- Oh cierto, estoy enviando lo que serian los boletos para la gran gala del galope el mes que viene. Y a propósito, toma… - dijo acercándome un boleto con su magia, el cual tenía mi nombre y lo que decía "invitación a la gran gala del galope el día 26 del sexto mes, a las 18:00 horas".

\- ¿Un boleto para mí? –

\- Claro… es una fiesta muy especial para todos aquí, estoy segura de que la gala de este año estará más interesante, y además… me gustaría que vinieras, para divertirnos juntos – al oír lo último, vi como ella se sonrojó y me miraba de forma que me decía que viniera… claro que no podía decirle que no a esos ojitos de gatito potito.

\- Esta bien… vendré, pero de primera te digo que estas fiestas tan elegantes no son lo mío, pero tanto siendo tu y las chicas, estoy seguro que tendré que venir aunque sea arrastrado – dije escéptico, la verdad no me acostumbré a este tipo de cosas… lo máximo que he ido a algo casual fue a la boda de una prima mía hace ya unos años atrás.

\- Gracias por venir… verás que será divertido – dijo Celi sonriendo divertida.

\- jeje, eso espero. –

Y bueno me quedé hablando con ella por un rato, después me despedí de ella y fui al campo de entrenamiento de la guardia ya que le había prometido a un par de reclutas el ver cómo han mejorado todos este tiempo que no he estado, así mato algo de tiempo hasta que llegue la noche.

…

Ya faltaban un cuarto para las 7, me había dado una ducha, me vestí galantemente jeje, y ahora estoy listo para la cita, aunque no fui desapercibido ya que Celestia me vio así.

\- Entonces… ¿tienes una cita? – me preguntó con una mirada incriminatoria y con los brazos cruzados… yo me puse algo nervioso por el que me descubriera infraganti.

\- P-Pues… sí, lo es. Celestia… no te molestes conmigo, esto es lo que pasa cuando tenemos una relación así, siempre hay malos entendidos o que ninguno puede hacer algo con el otro cuando tiene cosas que hacer – le dije mirándola fijamente.

\- Haaa… lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentir envidia… como me gustaría salir contigo aunque sea una vez, pero los deberes me lo impiden, además de que nadie nos dejaría en paz con solo el hecho de mirarme, sería un desastre total – dijo algo triste, no me gusta verla así… pero lo último que dijo… ¡ya sé!

\- Ya sé… ¿Por qué no tomas la apariencia de alguien más? Es decir, deberías cambiar tu apariencia y así nadie podrá reconocerte, y así podríamos salir juntos alguna vez Celi. ¿No te parece una gran idea? –

\- Claro… solo tengo que cambiar un poco mi imagen y así nadie notará la diferencia. Eres un genio Carlos… - me dijo dándome un abrazo el cual correspondo de igual forma.

\- No hay de que Celi… si tanto quieres que tengamos una cita, entonces hay que hacer eso. –

Bueno… la verdad la idea de tener una cita con Celestia no está mal… sería interesante y a la vez le ayudaría a ella a que se relaje un poco de sus labores de princesa, o si no se hará más vieja de lo que ya es jajaja.

\- Bueno… supongo que te deseare lo mejor en tu cita – dijo Celi mientras que me da un beso de despedida… pero no sin antes decirme en mi oído. – "Pero si hoy no te sientes satisfecho… la puerta de mi cuarto estará sin llave" – dijo de forma sensual mientras me dio una pequeña lamida en mi oreja…

\- Cla… Claro… - le dije algo rojo… desde que… bueno, tuvimos sexo ese día, ella siempre me coquetea de tal forma que nunca me da la oportunidad de negarme, y que siempre acabamos en su cuarto y casi durmiéndonos a la hora que ella tiene que levantar el sol.

Luego de eso Celi se retiró… no sin antes tentarme con sus caderas contoneándose de lado a lado mientras me sonreía de forma inocente y juguetona. No mentiré por un solo segundo decidiría no ir a la cita y quedarme con ella… pero me armé de huevos y pude resistir la tentación de tener una noche movida con ella… aunque eso puede ser mejor para el día siguiente, o el siguiente no sé.

…

Son las 7, además que me veo como un muñeco… con una camisa de abotonar negra de manga larga, pantalones blancos y zapatos negros, además de sufrir el poder arreglar un poco mi rebelde cabello, pero como decimos en Tiquicia… "estoy pala foto"

Decidí comprarle un ramo de rosas a Fleur… solo por cordialidad. Además de que al lugar a donde iremos, habrá música en vivo… así hará esta velada aun mejor de lo que ha sido las últimas veces que salimos. Aunque al parecer se pronostica posible lluvia… no sé yo pero tengo un sentimiento de déjà vu de repente. Curioso…

Como sea, ya estoy frente a la puerta de la casa de Fleur… así que decidí tocar, todo bien hasta allí. Y entonces oigo la puerta abrirse y…

\- Hola… ¿tú eres la cita de mi hermosa flor, verdad? – no pude articular ninguna palabra ya que… frente a mi estaba alguien que no conocía, pero que a la vez se veía muy familiar.

Quien me atendió fue una yegua… que según veo ya ha de estar en sus 40 primaveras… aunque se nota que es muy joven todavía, su piel era color blanca con ligero tinte de rosa al igual que Fleur… su melena era una combinación del rosa fuerte y el rosa pastel como la melena de Fleur, sus ojos eran violeta oscuro, muy profundos y brillantes, su estatura me supera por un par de centímetros, estaba vestida con un vestido azul rey escotado y holgado a su muy exuberante figura, la cual era algo superior a la de Fleur… como complemento tenía una bufanda de esas felpudas sobre su cuello. Yo quedé como idiota al mirar a este poni… su parecido con Fleur es tal que hasta diría que son como hermanas… aunque las diferencias son muy notorias.

\- ¡Madre! ¡Te dije que esperaras! – esa voz la reconocí, era Fleur… la cual llego a la entrada, y esta estaba vestida con un vestido negro muy provocador, con abertura por detrás y revelando su espalda, además de que también tiene una en sus faldas, donde puedo ver su pierna derecha, y como adición se retocó el maquillaje y además de que su melena está sujeta en una cola de caballo…. En palabras simples estaba bellísima como siempre lo ha sido… solo que multiplicado por x20… no, incluso más que eso.

\- ¿Fleur? Oigan… pero no entiendo que está pasando aquí – dije sin saber que está pasando aquí, entonces Fleur me responde.

\- Darío… pues verás... ella es… - decía ella algo nerviosa, pero la otra yegua se le adelantó.

\- Deja que me presente a él, después de todo por eso vine a verte hoy. Un gusto conocerte querido, mi nombre es Gardenia Breeze, un gusto conocer a un apuesto y joven muchacho, y que también es el novio de mi preciosa flor de lis – dijo la ahora llamada gardenia con una sonrisa encantadora.

\- Entonces… usted es la madre de Fleur… ¿cierto? – pregunté tontamente, la respuesta es más que obvia con solo mirarla.

\- fufufu, Atinas bien querido… - dijo mientras me extendía su mano, y yo entendí lo quería.

\- Ah… pues… es un gusto para mí… conocerla señora Breeze – le dije tomando su mano y como caballero le di un beso en su mano, esta solo sonrió de manera amable.

\- jiji, veo que eres todo un caballero, y que no pareces ser un semental según Flici me dijo… -

\- ¡MAMÁ!... – chilló Fleur con la cara sumamente roja por ese apodo.

\- Pues… tiene razón en eso señora Breeze, yo soy un humano, no un poni. Pero quisiera decirle que… - antes de que terminara me interrumpió.

\- Oh no no querido, no tienes que explicar nada. Con solo verte, y el oír las propias palabras de mi hija, me percaté de que eres alguien recto y que tiene un buen corazón… Mi instinto de yegua y de madre me lo dicen, eres el macho que siempre quise para mi florecita hermosa. Y que además de eso es muy comentado últimamente, pero eso es cosa aparte. Solo deseo lo mejor para ti y para mi hija, y que eres parte de nuestra familia ahora – me dijo la señora Breeze con una sonrisa cálida, la verdad es que no sé cómo reaccionar a eso, pero creo que por Fleur… aceptaré lo que su familia quiera de mí.

\- Woah… este… no se qué pensar al respecto. Pero creo que le puedo dar las gracias por aceptarme y espero que nos llevemos bien señora Breeze –

\- fufu… no tienes que ser tan formal querido, por favor llámame como quieras, aunque si eres el novio de mi hija, puedes llamarme mamá si gustas –

\- ¿Eh? –

\- ¡MAMÁ! ¡Ya no sigas! – dijo Fleur estando sumamente avergonzada.

\- jijijiji…vamos Flici no hay nada de lo que debas de avergonzarte, solo quiero quedar bien con tu novio y mi futuro yerno… - dijo la señora Garden… ("Así decidí llamarla") de forma despreocupada, y Fleur solo suspira cansadamente.

\- Pero al menos podrías dejar de usar ese apodo que usas conmigo… nunca me agradó que les dijeras eso a los que salían conmigo antes – dijo Fleur cruzada de brazos y con un puchero… que la hace verse tierna.

\- jijiji, está bien… solo por esta vez te dejaré en paz. Pero prométeme que mis nietos lleguen rápido ¿sí?... – al decir eso… la cara de Fleur se puso como toda una señal de alto… mientras que vapor salía de sus orejas como tetera, yo en parte me apené un poco por eso también, pero creo que puede llevarse una decepción al final.

\- ¡MAMÁ! –

\- jajaja, ok ok… ya no lo haré mas, y mejor no les quito tiempo. Vayan y diviértanse los dos… - dijo la señora Garden con una sonrisa, mientras que Fleur solo comenzó a caminar, yo iba ir tras ella pero su madre me detuvo. – Oh, y cuídala por mí, querido, y "disfruten de la noche" – termino de decir con una sonrisa traviesa… no me costó saber a lo que quería referirse con eso.

\- Bu... Bueno, que pase buenas noches señora Garden, con su permiso – yo solo me retiré sin mirarla con la cara algo roja… que una suegra me pida que meta a su hija a la cama conmigo es algo… incómodo.

 **[Jajaja… no sé tú, pero me llegó a agradar la señora esa… y siendo tú creo que eso estará por pasar, tal vez esta noche o alguna otra]**

("Ja ja… que gracioso… ji ji… como me rio")

 **[Vamos compañero, no necesitas usar el sarcasmo en algo como esto, solo digo que… tu y esa poni ya deberían avanzar a la siguiente base, en mi opinión ya es hora de que se proclamen amor de verdad]**

("¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con Slyfer?")

 **[Tampoco es que deberías tratarme así, ¿sabes?]** – dijo algo ofendido Slyfer, pero no le respondí ya que esto se volvió ridículo.

\- Lo siento… - las palabras de Fleur me sacaron de mi distracción. – mi madre siempre es así… algunos con los que he salido se han sentido muy incómodos por sus insinuaciones. En verdad lo lamento Darío, la verdad aun no quería que la conocieras por obvias razones, en verdad lo siento mucho – dijo ella con las mejillas rojas de la pena, mientras mira el suelo.

\- jeje, vamos Fleur no te pongas así… fue algo incómodo eso sí, pero veo que tu mamá es muy amable, ya veo de donde sacaste eso que me gusta de ti, aunque tu madre es un poco desinhibida, y que en parte no pareciera que fuera tu madre realmente – le dije divertido, mientras ella solo se avergüenza mas.

\- Haaa… ya lo sé, mi madre es muy directa cuando habla, y más si se trata de un semental, peor si estoy saliendo con el –

\- Pero no creo que eso tenga que ser malo para ti, Fleur –

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –

\- Quiero decir que ella lo hace porque te quiere, es más, puedo decir que no solo ella, muchas madres de muchas personas, o ponis de aquí les gusta jugar con sus hijos o hijas, claro que hay algunas que suelen pasarse de la raya… pero el punto es que… a pesar de que quiera avergonzarte, en realidad lo que quiere es verte feliz, y que puedas vivir tu vida como tú quieres, y que ella siempre estará para ti. Eso me lo enseñó mi madre para colmo jeje – le dije algo decaído, no es por ser malo, pero le tengo envidia a Fleur en este momento, ya que ella y su madre son la una para la otra…

\- Oh… Darío – dijo de forma enternecida mientras me daba un abrazo. – ahora entiendo, y lamento que recuerdes a tu madre de esa forma. Pero tienen razón, a pesar de que mi madrea veces solo quiere molestarme sin querer, solo es porque ella me ama, y yo la amo también. Y también así te amo a ti –

\- Gracias Fleur… y no te preocupes por mí, estoy bien con eso. Gracias… también te amo – le dije mientras le regalo un beso en sus labios, y ella me corresponde de igual manera.

\- jiji, ella tiene razón en algo… eres alguien de muy buen corazón, y por eso quiero estar siempre contigo –

\- Pues si… así soy yo. –

Y bueno… luego de darle las rosas y de regresar a su casa a dejarlas… solo nos fuimos a nuestra cita, la verdad fue algo divertido el conocer a su madre… aunque si me pongo a pensar… nunca le han hecho mención en la serie, así que puede y que aquí en esta Equestria si existe su madre en realidad. En serio que este mundo me sorprende cada día más.

…

Bueno… para resumir, llegamos al restaurante, la cena podría decir que estuvo buena… aunque siendo sincero un poco de carne para mí no hubiera estado mal… pero no me gusta ser exigente. La velada estuvo bien, con todo y música en vivo, aunque si yo hubiera estado al frente, todos y cada uno de los ponis presentes se sueltan a la pista a mover el bote jeje.

Pero bueno… la cita estuvo buena sí. Ahora voy a dejar a Fleur a su casa, mientras ella solo me abraza de un brazo y vamos charlando animadamente, pero…

Un trueno muy fuerte retumbó en el cielo, y al mirar se ve que esta lista para una gran lluvia, la cual no tardó en hacerse presente. De repente sentí esa sensación de Déjà vu otra vez.

\- Oh, Oh… tenemos un problema… - dije algo preocupado mientras que la pequeña lluvia que caía aumentaba a cada segundo.

\- Oh no… está lloviendo, vámonos rápido a mi casa allí podremos estar bien – dijo Fleur mientras yo asentí.

\- Bien, vamos –

Entonces apretamos el paso… pero claro que la madre naturaleza quería bañarnos otra vez, así que de un momento a otro, la lluvia fue más intensa, mientras los transeúntes que aun se ven en las calles buscan refugio también, y para que Fleur no se mojara mucho, entonces decidí lo más radical que se me ocurrió.

Me quite mi camisa y se la ofrecí a Fleur… la cual me miró conmocionada por mi actuar.

\- Darío ¿Qué estás haciendo? Si te mojas puede y que te puedas contraer una enfermedad – me reclamó Fleur sumamente preocupada.

\- Pues prefiero que sea a mí que a ti. Solo póntela encima, al menos que te cubra un poco –

Eso se lo dije con suma seriedad, mientras la miro fijamente, usando mi "instinto de alfa" entonces veo sus ojos cambiar a amarillos, mientras solo toma mi camisa sin decir nada más, y se la pone sobre su cabeza a modo de protección, mientras aceleramos el paso.

…

Y bueno luego de un rato llegamos a la casa de Fleur… sin miramiento pasamos para evitar seguir mojándonos, aunque ella no lo estaba mucho, yo por mi parte estaba chorreando agua hasta por el… saben que, mejor dejamos eso para después.

\- ufff… por suerte ya estamos bajo techo… - dije suspirando tranquilo, mientras que Fleur…

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Darío? ¿No sientes frio o tienes malestar? Si quieres puedes darte un baño caliente para que te sientas bien – Fleur comenzó preguntarme como toda madre preocupada por su hijo, yo solo la mire confundido.

\- Si Fleur estoy bien… recuerda que ahora soy mitad dragón, los dragones no se enferman tan fácilmente, y solo con lluvia no basta para eso. Pero… acepto el baño ya que… "BRRRRRRRR" que frillo tengo – dije mientras temblaba un poco, puede que el agua no me afecte, pero el frio si lo hace.

\- De acuerdo… primero me cambiaré y te prepararé la bañera – dijo para después irse a su habitación, mientras yo intentaba buscar una forma de calentarme ya que enserio que hasta los huevos se me congelan.

Entonces al mirar un poco la casa de Fleur, veo que tiene una chimenea, así que ni lento ni perezoso me acerqué, y usando un poco de mi poder de fuego le prendí fuego. Entonces allí me senté al frente de la chimenea, mientras recibía el calor de esta. Al estar un poco mejor, comienzo a ver mejor la casa de Fleur… y diría que es casi tan grande como la mía, aunque lo de la chimenea esta de mas, pero en si la casa es lujosa, pero no "tan" lujosa, es una casa lujosa… pero regular, no tiene ni mucho ni tiene poco, muy acogedora eso sí.

 **[No tengo que leer tu mente para saber lo que piensas ahora… compañero]**

\- No te equivocas Slyfer… pero si ya me metí en esto, que pase lo que deba pasar –

 **[Bien dicho. Además… ya me esperaba que Fleur fuera la siguiente en… ser sometida a ti jejeje]**

\- Eso no es gracioso Slyfer, pero creo que tienes razón en que ella y yo… ya debemos avanzar a la siguiente parte de nuestra relación. –

\- Darío… ya la bañera esta lista, ve a bañarte, y déjame tu ropa para ponerla mañana a secar – Fleur regreso, mientras que ella traía una bata puesta, que hacia resaltar su muy hermosa figura, y que al ser tan corta deja al descubierto sus sensuales piernas.

\- Cl-Claro… ya…voy – dije algo atontado de verla, se veía muy bien. Ugh, no no no, concéntrate Carlos, ya luego pensarás en la sexy figura de Fleur en el baño… solo contrólate.

…

La verdad es que nunca me había relajado con un baño caliente, esto se siente muy reconfortante. Y sin contar que la bañera que usa Fleur es un poco mejor que la que hay en mi casa, además de que su baño es un poco más espacioso que mí baño. No soy de tener gustos particulares, pero tal vez remodele el baño de casa, así tendría mejor comodidad.

 **[¿Disfrutas estar en el baño de una de tus prometidas? Eso es algo que no me esperaba de ti compañero]**

\- No es eso Slyfer… solo me relajo es todo. Además… estoy altamente seguro de que Fleur me pedirá que me quede a dormir aquí. Solo eso aumenta las posibilidades de que… bueno, tú ya sabes qué. –

 **[Bueno de eso si estoy certeramente de acuerdo, aunque… estaba pensando en algo, algo que pienso que puedes cambiar]**

\- ¿Y en que estabas pensando? –

 **[Lo que pensaba era… de las veces que te visto con las chicas… tu fácilmente te dejas llevar cuando ellas se te insinúan]**

\- ¿Acaso me estás diciendo arrastrado? – le pregunté algo ofendido a mi compañero.

 **[Por supuesto que no, no malinterpretes las cosas. En fin con lo que quiero dar a entender es… ¿Por qué no tuerces las cosas? Es decir, tanto Gleaming Shield, como Celestia, Rarity, Lyra e incluso esa diosa del caos, Eris, siempre se te insinúan provocadoramente y tu solo respondes como mejor sabes hacer…]**

\- Sly… estoy a un segundo de meterme en mi plano mental y partirte el culo, así que deja de tirar rollos y ve al punto con una mierda –

 **["Huy que genio". Bien… lo que quiero decir es… que en vez de que Fleur te provoque... ¿Por qué no eres tu el que la provoque a ella? ¿Me explico con eso?]**

\- Ósea… que sea yo el que la incite y no ella a mí, ¿es así? –

 **[Alabada sea mi madre, ya captaste]**

\- Enserio… ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a Slyfer? – dije divertido, y mi amigo solo ríe.

 **[Jajajaja… creo que me estoy volviendo igual a ti, compañero. Y no lo niegues ya que yo sé muy bien cómo eres, después de todo vivo en tu alma, así que eso nos hace casi un mismo ser, y más si eres parte dragón ahora]**

\- jeje, para que te digo que no si sí. Y con respecto a tu idea… -

 **Un rato después.**

Luego de un rato decidí salir del baño, así que ya tenía planeado lo que pensaba hacer con Fleur… no es por maldad, solo es para probarla a ver si es de esas que no desaprovechan la oportunidad, o que puede resistir el tener a un macho muy cerca suyo… y cuando digo cerca, es cerca y sin camisa, mientras la asecha como a una presa jejeje.

\- Darío… te traje una bata, toda tu ropa está muy húmeda así que… - Fleur comenzó a hablarme desde la puerta del baño, así que decidí empezar con lo que tenía pensado, y antes de que ella acabara, yo abrí de repente la puerta del baño, mientras tenía una toalla cubriendo mi cintura, y que aun estaba algo empapado por el baño.

\- Gracias, pero no creo que la necesite, así estoy mas cómodo no te preocupes – le dije con total tranquilidad mientras quitaba un poco la humedad de mi cabello, y podía notar que ella se quedo petrificada mirándome de arriba abajo, mientras un sonrojo se pintaba entre su hocico y sus mejillas.

\- "Increíble… no había puesto atención al físico de Darío… y es… es…" – ella decía en sus pensamientos, los cuales escuché a la perfección, y eso me confirma lo que pienso.

\- ¿Qué sucede Fleur? ¿Tienes fiebre? Tu cara está muy roja – le pregunte fingiendo inocencia mientras puse mi mano derecha sobre su frente y acerqué mi rostro muy cerca el de ella. Y entonces obtuve la reacción que quería de ella.

\- E… E-Estoy bi… bien D-Darío, di-discúlpame – dicho eso ella se retiro con la cara como una manzana, mientras que se fue a hacia la cocina.

\- jujuju… a ver cuánto puedes resistir, Flici –

Entonces decidí ir a la cocina a ver qué estaba haciendo Fleur ahora, me escondí cerca de la entrada y allí la vi, parecía que estaba preparando té, de seguro para ella y para mí, mientras que oía sus pensamientos por lo ocurrido hace unos minutos.

\- "Por Celestia Fleur dis lee… ¿en que estabas pensando? Pero creo que también Darío tiene algo de culpa por presentarse así casi estando desnudo, ¿Qué acaso no sabe lo que es el pudor? Haaa… de que sirve culparlo, de seguro es es así cuando está en su casa, así que no puedo culpar su modo de ser. Pero creo aquí que la que tiene culpa soy yo… con solo verlo ahí, con solo la toalla cubriendo su… su… no sé cómo le digan los sementales a sus partes intimas, pero al verlo allí, con sus músculos descubiertos… aun estando húmedo… y verlo así como si nada. Tenía una fuerte necesidad de arrinconarlo en el baño y…. ¡NO! ¡NO NO NO NO NO NO! ¡¿En que estas pensando Fleur?! Tú no eres así… ya has estado con otros sementales antes, esto no debería de ser algo malo para ti. Aunque… nunca he estado con un semental en una situación como esta… y a pesar de que Darío no es un poni, eso no quita el hecho de que sea un macho… y que… estando aquí… en mi casa… los dos aquí solos…. Por Celestia… ¿Qué hago ahora?" –

Esos eran sus pensamientos… se siente algo nerviosa y confundida de lo que puede pasar. Eso me da más motivos de hacer lo que hago.

\- Hey Fleur… ¿estás bien? – entré lentamente a la cocina, mientras que la mencionada se sobresaltó por mi aparición.

\- S-S-Si Darío… estoy bien no te preocupes. P-Por qué no esperas en la sala, t-te traeré algo de té – dijo mientras me daba la espalda, pero juraría que la vi con un sonrojo en su cara antes de voltearse. Yo solo sonreí ya que mis insinuaciones funcionan, ahora solo esperar a ver cuál es su límite de paciencia.

\- De acuerdo, te espero allí –

Solo me dirigí a la sala, mientras me senté en el sofá, uno muy cómodo debo aclarar… no pasó mucho para que Fleur llegara con un par de tazas de té para ambos.

\- Listo… también traje unas galletas que mi madre hizo – dijo ella mientras me daba una de las tazas con el té y unas galletas, las cuales al parecer eran de mantequilla.

\- Gracias… y por cierto ¿en dónde está tu madre? Ya que al parecer se fue cuando llegamos –

\- Ella vive en Ponyhattan… tiene su propia cadena de salones de belleza en algunas partes de Equestria, siendo allí la mayor sede de ellas. Además de que también trabaja como modelo para las mejores revistas, y también aporta a obras de caridad – dijo ella mientras comíamos tranquilamente.

\- Ya veo. Jeje, me parece curioso e incluso irónico de que te dediques a ser una modelo… siendo tu madre una también – le dije lo que pensé, es cierto que algunos hijos llegan a desempeñar lo mismo que hacen sus padres.

\- Pues digamos que si… ella siempre me ha ayudado en lo que fuera, al principio no era muy buena con esto, pero con un poco de su ayuda, logre adaptarme a este trabajo, y puede y que pienses que es muy agotador y que es muy tedioso… - dijo ella con una sonrisa divertida, y también reí por eso.

\- "jajaja, eso deberías preguntárselo a Fluttershy, ella fue la que no la pasó muy bien que digamos" – me dije en mi mente con diversión, de solo pensar en ese episodio, me hizo ver a mi amiga desde otra perspectiva.

\- Pero con el pasar del tiempo me fui acostumbrando, y digamos que ahora tengo… por así decir más libertades que una yegua que apenas empieza, pero no difiero de las demás, este trabajo tiene sus altibajos, y por eso es que también es muy estresante – dijo de forma agotada, sin duda el estar frente a un millón de cámaras por días y días a de ser fastidioso.

\- Entiendo. Y ahora que lo pienso, ahora que conozco a tu madre… ¿Qué hay con tu padre? – ante esa pregunta, Fleur puso una cara algo triste.

\- Mi padre… la verdad no que no lo conocí, el se fue y dejo a mi madre a su suerte estando embarazada de mi. – dijo con una cara de molestia, pero que reflejaba que le dolía también. Eso también me llegó a molestar, aquel hombre que deja a una mujer con un bebé y los deja sin nada… eso no se le puede llamar hombre… es un maldito cobarde hijo de puta, o como decimos en mi patria… "Una cochinada de hombre"

\- Perdón, no quería echarle sal a la herida –

\- jiji, tranquilo. Nunca me ha gustado hablar de mí con alguien, pero contigo es diferente –

\- ¿Y diferente en qué sentido? – le cuestione sin entender.

\- De que tu pasaste por mucho… el perder a tus padres, el que tu familia de rechazara, y del resto de cosas por las que viviste hasta que llegaste aquí. Por eso… siento que puedo confiar en ti. Lo que te pasó es algo mucho peor de lo que vivimos mi madre y yo en un principio, y por eso pienso… que ambos somos iguales, que pasamos por mucho para ser lo que ahora somos. Y solo quiero decirte que estoy más que agradecida por conocerte, Darío. De no haberme salvado ese día que invadieron Canterlot, no estaría aquí ahora. Por eso te agradezco ahora y siempre. Te quiero – me dijo mientras me sonreía con cariño, yo no tenía palabras para todo lo que me dijo, pero sin duda eso me toco el corazón.

Lo único que hice fue acercarme a ella y de manera sorpresiva la abracé, ella se sorprendió por eso, pero solo me lo correspondió suavemente.

\- Yo también me alegro de conocerte Fleur… en verdad – le dije de forma suave, mientras ella aprieta un poco mas su abrazo.

\- Te quiero mucho… y gracias por llegar a mi vida, Darío –

Sus palabras eran dulces y cálidas… la verdad nunca me había sentido así por una chica, o bueno en este caso una poni. Pero me llena el corazón de que aquí tenga a quienes me quieren, y eso lo aprecio con todo el corazón. Y a pesar de lo que pase ahora… no dejare que todo esto que tengo desaparezca… protegeré a todos mis amigos y a quienes tanto aprecio, lo haré sin importar las consecuencias.

Después de eso ella se separó de mi, pero ahora la veía que estaba algo sonrojada, no entendía por qué estaba así, incluso comenzó a jugar un poco con sus dedos.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Fleur? Te veo algo rara –

\- Bu… Bueno… ahora que estamos diciendo sobre nosotros… -

\- Ajá… ¿y eso qué? –

\- Pu-Pues… y-yo… - decía algo nerviosa, no comprendía lo que pasaba, pero los pensamientos de ella me dieron la respuesta.

\- "Quisiera que nuestra relación siga adelante… pero… si llego a pedírselo ¿Cómo se lo tomará? No quiero que piense que soy una pervertida, aunque el estando semi desnudo no ayuda en eso. Por Celestia… estoy tan nerviosa, quiero estar con él, pero a la vez tengo algo de miedo… yo sé que Darío nunca me haría daño… pero. Nunca he estado en una situación como esta… pero enserio quiero darle todo lo que soy… él es mi poni especial, o más bien… mi humano especial. Por eso… quiero demostrarle mi amor por él, y creo que esa es la mejor forma de hacerlo – esos eran sus pensamientos mientras que ni me miraba por la suma pena que tenia… pero yo en cambio… sonrió al ver que ella si quiere dar el paso. Entonces creo que ya es el momento.

\- Fleur… - le llamé.

\- Si ¿Qué pa...? – no la dejé terminar por el beso que le di, ella quedó estática por eso… intentó alejarme de ella pero yo la abracé contra mí, sin dejarle oportunidad de salirse, y entonces ella comprendió, comenzó a corresponder el beso de igual forma.

Mientras nos besábamos ella comenzó a acariciar cada parte de mi cuerpo, como que son la espalda, mi pecho y mi abdomen… exploraba mis músculos con suavemente con sus dedos, y yo decidí no quedarme atrás, mientras que la atraje hacia mí, y la arrincone a una de las paredes mientras que con una de mis manos empezaba a delinear su muy hermosa figura de casco a cabeza jeje.

Luego de estar jugando un poco con la lengua del otro, nos separamos para tomar aire, mientras que podía verla con un sonrojo en casi toda su cara, y sus ojos eran amarillos como las otras veces, mientras que estos estaban casi al borde de la lujuria.

\- Da… Darío… - su voz era entre cortada por sus respiraciones, yo solo le sonreí de forma depredadora.

\- Creo… que ya es momento de que nosotros vayamos a la siguiente parte de nuestra relación Fleur… y no hay mejor momento que este –

\- P-Pero… yo… - ella dudó un poco, pero yo me acerqué a su oreja para decirle.

\- "Tu tranquila… tengo experiencia previas, así que solo déjame que te guie ok…" –

\- De- De acuerdo… pero solo se gentil y cuidadoso conmigo. ¿Sí? –

Ante toda respuesta la cargue como una novia, y le pregunté de donde estaba su cuarto, ella se avergonzó mucho por eso, pero me dijo donde ir. Así que ahora solo queda hacer lo que Dios manda a hacer.

 **(…)**

No tarde en encontrar su habitación, el cual es bastante grande debo decir, pero eso no es importante ahora. Solo llegué y acomode a Fleur en su cama, mientras que ella se le veía sumamente nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué pasa Fleur? Estás nerviosa por esto –

\- Un poco… siempre esperé tener este momento con quien fuera con quien me enamorara… pero esto es muy repentino, no creo estar lista para esto –

\- No te preocupes, no te lastimaré ni nada, así que solo relájate y déjame hacer el resto a mí, ¿de acuerdo? –

Entonces lentamente le quitaba su bata… ella parecía evitarlo pero con solo mirarla, entonces ella solo se dejo hacer, sin contar que estaba muriéndose de la vergüenza… pero eso para mí era lo mejor jeje.

Finalmente su bata fue a parar al fondo del cuarto, mientras que yo me embelesaba observando su hermosa figura, sus pechos eran perfectos, se veían tan frágiles pero también hermosos, y sus pezones eran de un rosa que hasta parecían que fueran un dulce. Sus caderas anchas y delgadas, sus provocadoras piernas… toda ella era hermosa.

\- Darío… no me mires así… me da vergüenza estar así – chilló ella de forma tierna, yo solo me reí.

\- Perdón pero no puedo evitarlo Fleur… - acaricie su mejilla con mi mano – eres preciosa, como no tienes idea –

Ella solo me sonrió cariñosamente y estando sonrojada, entonces continué con lo mío. Empecé con unos ligeros besos en su cuello, mientras que ella gemía un poco mientras se aferraba a mí, decidí ser más delicado, Fleur en si es como una flor… así que la trataré con suma delicadeza, además de que este momento para ella debe de ser muy especial.

Con una de mis manos recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, era tan suave que parecería que si usara algo de fuerza podría romperse como una vasija o algo así… pero que lo hago con sumo cuidado, mientras que Fleur empieza a disfrutarlo también.

Fue allí que comienzo a acariciar sus senos, los cuales hacían que ella suspirara más profunda, acabo de encontrar una de sus partes más sensibles, así que dejando de besarle el cuello centro mi atención a sus suaves y hermosos senos los cuales eran inocentes y vírgenes hasta este punto.

\- Por favor… ten cuidado, son muy sensibles – hasta ella me confirmó que son su punto más vulnerable.

\- Tendré cuidado, tu solo relájate, y déjate llevar –

Primero comencé con unos suaves besos en ellos, mientras Fleur se mordía uno de sus dedos al estar algo nerviosa, pero ella sabe que no haría algo para lastimarla realmente. Eran besos al principio, luego eran unas lamidas pequeñas… las manos de ella acariciaban mi cabeza suavemente, así que opte por aumentar su excitación.

\- kyaaa…da… Darío… - ella gimió mientras que con mi boca empecé a chupar uno de sus pezones, y con mi mano libre acariciaba el otro de manera suave, Fleur solo se derretía por el placer por mi pequeño acto atrevido.

Así fue con cada uno de sus pechos, Fleur suspiraba sintiéndose bastante bien… así que era hora de adelantar las cosas. Entonces dejando sus pechos en paz, recorriendo su vientre con suaves besos… ella no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que planeaba.

\- E-Espera… aun no me…- dijo intentando detenerme, pero yo me hice de oídos sordos a sus quejas.

\- Tal vez no te sientes lista, pero creo que puedo arreglar eso – le dije con tranquilidad, mientras ya estaba ante su feminidad, la cual ya estaba algo húmeda, pero que era mejor hacerla entrar en calor.

\- N-No… espe… kyaa… - no termino ya que de una vez le di una lamida a su intimidad, y claro que todo su cuerpo sufrió un escalofrío, como si una corriente eléctrica pasara por ella.

\- Como te dije… eso puedo arreglarlo, preciosa – le sonreí con algo de malicia, pero en realidad no planeaba hacer algo malo, sino todo lo contrario.

Ella dejó de protestar, así que abrió sus piernas otra vez con algo de pena, para calmarla un poco solo empecé con unos besos a sus piernas, mientras me acerco a su feminidad… entonces voy despacio con unas lamidas con la punta de mi lengua… Fleur como auto-reflejo atrapo mi cabeza con sus piernas, mientras que su vientre tiene algunos espasmos.

\- Darío… no pares, por favor… - me suplicó con un hilo de voz muy bajo, pero que pude llegar a oír.

\- No lo haré, te prometo que lo vas a disfrutar –

Dicho y hecho, aumenté la intensidad, Fleur gemía eran más altos y mas eróticos a cada segundo, y yo me dejé llevar un poco por mis instintos, mientras que con mis brazos abrazaba sus caderas, y degustaba su interior completamente.

Tras un rato… era hora de acabar, así que para acelerar las cosas, con el pulgar de mi mano derecha acariciaba su clítoris, mientras que con mi otra mano, introduje un par de dedos de entro de ella, el cual se volvió más apretado al hacer eso.

\- ¡Oh mi dulce Celestia!, Darío… ya no… - intentaba decir, pero sus palabras se ahogaban con sus gemidos.

No le preste atención y continué, ella ya no podía resistirlo más… así que solo la motive a que terminara. Y así como como dije, lo hice… y ya Fleur había llegado a su límite.

\- ¡Darío! Ya me…. Ya me… ¡ME VENGO! –

Finalmente Fleur llegó al orgasmo, mientras que me deleitaba con sus fluidos… curiosamente tiene un sabor como a la fresa, jeje. Ella jadeaba mientras sus piernas me soltaron, y me puse a su nivel para besarla, y ella tontamente me lo correspondió.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunté.

\- Eso… fue increíble… todo mi cuerpo se sacudía y temblaba… pero después fue… placer nada mas – me dijo mientras sonreía de manera amorosa, y me regalaba otro beso.

\- Te lo dije, ahora… - antes de que continuara, ella me interrumpe.

\- Espera… ya que tú hiciste que me sintiera en las nubes, es justo que yo haga lo mismo contigo – luego de eso, ella se levanto, y la miro sin entender lo que pretende, pero al ver que ella me quitó la toalla que me cubría mi entrepierna, entonces ya me cayó lo que pensaba hacer.

Cabe decir que con solo retirar la toalla, ella quedo boquiabierta por ver a mí… "mascota" ya despierto, incluso juro que vi un hilo de saliva bajando por sus labios.

\- ¿Sabes lo que haces? –

\- Algo… mi madre me había dicho de que hacer para complacer a un semental… y aunque me cueste admitirlo, ella sabe más de esto que yo, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo en complacerte – dijo con confianza, yo solo reí por eso ya que me pareció muy tierno viniendo de ella.

Estando algo nerviosa pero segura, comenzó con unas leves lamidas a mi miembro mientras yo suspiro, su lengua es tan suave, aunque áspera pero que si sabe lo que tiene que hacer…. Jeje, le agradeceré a la señora Garden un día de estos que la vuelva a ver.

Así fue al inicio, luego Fleur procedió a usar su boca, claro que lo hacía lento y con cuidado ya que era su primera vez haciendo esto… opte por no decir nada y que ella continuara, mientras que las sensaciones recorren todo mi ser.

\- ¿te gusta? ¿No lo estoy haciendo mal cierto? –

\- jeje, no para nada… lo haces bien… muy bien – le respondí a su pregunta, mientras que yo solo podía suspirar pesadamente por lo que ella hacía.

Y así ella seguía, mientras yo ya sentía que en cualquier momento me correría, pero lo que pasó después me sorprendió mucho, y más viniendo de Fleur.

Ella se detuvo, pero antes de que le preguntara, los pechos de Fleur envolvían mi miembro, en eso recordé la vez que Celestia hizo eso también… entonces Fleur comienza a frotar sus senos contra él, y yo suspiro mas fuerte… había olvidado cómo se sentía esto… y es sumamente increíble.

\- ¿Y así, te gusta? –

\- Mucho… se siente aun mejor –

Para agravar la cosa… ella usa tanto sus senos como su boca… y del cual hace que esto lo multiplique aun mas… cuanto me gusta esto de verdad que si jeje.

\- Fle… Fleur… agh, ya estoy a punto… termina rápido – le dije gruñendo ya que estoy a punto…

Acatando lo que le dije, solo aumentó la intensidad… y allí ya no pude soportarlo más.

\- **¡RAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! –**

Terminé corriéndome en su boca… y en parte en sus pechos, mientras que ella por poco y se atraganta, pero pudo controlarse, y consumió todo lo que tenia, mientras que un gran peso de mi se ha ido… ahora me siento más… libre.

Ella solo se encimó sobre mí, mientras que sus ojos que eran amarillos se les veía ansiosos, tal parece que ya le estaba llevando el ritmo a esto… así que no hay problema con ir más rápido.

\- Muy bien… ¿lista para pasar al plato fuerte? – le pregunté sonriendo.

\- S-Si, siempre soñé con este momento, y tú estás ahí conmigo… mi amor – me dijo de manera cariñosa, yo solo le di un beso en respuesta.

\- Pues llego es hora de consumar ese sueño –

Recostando a Fleur a la cama, y teniendo todo listo, solo esperaba a que ella me diera su consentimiento, el cual al principio ella dudó un poco, pero al sostener su mano, le hice ver que estaría bien, así que ella aceptó.

Entonces poco a poco entraba lentamente dentro de ella, mientras ella hacia una mueca de dolor, mientras que se aferraba a mí con fuerza, y entonces me detuve un momento para darle a ella su tiempo.

\- Me moveré cuando tú me digas –

\- Hazlo… me duele sí, pero eso no quiere decir que desee hacer esto contigo, Darío –

Haciéndole caso, y con un alarido de Fleur… sentí que su himen cayó, y oficialmente su virginidad ahora es mía. Ella se aferró a mí con mas esmero, mientras que insertaba sus uñas en mi piel, dolía… pero eso no era nada para mí. Entonces veo que ella tiene unas lagrimas en sus ojos, por un segundo me preocupe, pero ella no no dijo nada, solo me besó con cariño, dando a entenderme que todo estaba bien.

Ya con todo listo… comencé a moverme, lento para empezar ya que como dije, Fleur es como una flor, así que la trataré como a una de verdad.

Así era al principio, luego fui haciendo más rápido, mientras que Fleur gemía mientras más me abrazaba contra ella, y ese "no sé que" de antes volvía… como extrañaba sentirme así otra vez.

Así fue por un rato hasta que cambiamos de posición, ella en cuatro… y para molestarla un poco le daba unas nalgadas, claro que se quejó en ocasiones, pero por malicia le tironee de su cola, no tan fuerte para dañarla, y ella tenía orgasmos así en el acto, y que aunque intentara quejarse, al final termino gozándolo tanto como yo. Luego pasamos a ella sobre mí… y las sensaciones que tenía antes volvían a mí… como si una ola del mar me golpeara con fuerza… y era más que increíble.

Finalmente volvimos a como estábamos al principio, solo que esta vez era más fuerte que al principio, al grado de que tuviera que posar mis manos al barandal de la cama, y Fleur ya estaba perdida en la lujuria, mientras que también iba con fuerza conmigo.

\- ¡Darío!, ¡ya lo siento… por favor termina junto conmigo, por favor! – ella gimió casi al borde del grito, mientras que yo también estoy en las ultimas, y era hora de terminar.

\- Lo sé… yo también lo siento Fleur… terminaremos al mismo tiempo – dije ya gruñendo como una dragón… ya es tiempo…

Entonces sin miramientos aumenté la fuerza de mis movimientos, y Fleur se apegó a mí como si una garrapata, mientras que sus uñas se metían dentro de mi piel al borde de sangrar… y de hecho ya tenía un par de arañazos… pero no hay dolor solo esta… el placer que sentimos ella y yo.

\- ¡DARÍO! ME… ¡ME VENGOOOOO! –

\- **¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! –**

Luego de eso, sentí que el interior de Fleur me apretó con gran fuerza y eso bastó para que terminara dentro de ella, y por la excitación, a poco y arranco el barandal de la cama, pero por suerte solo aplaste un poco el metal de esta. Pero olvidando eso… Fleur solo suspiró con gusto, mientras que su agarre aflojó y solo me abrazaba. Al terminar yo me recosté al lado de ella… mientras que al verla se veía cansada y su pelaje brillando por el sudor me lo confirma… se acurrucó contra mí, mientras sonreía con una felicidad que nadie se la va a quitar, y eso me llena de dicha… verla así de feliz me gusta mucho.

\- ¿Lo disfrutaste, Fleur? –

\- Algo mejor… lo amé. Y ahora soy tuya Darío… y quiero estar así siempre a tu lado – me respondió con ternura mientras me daba un beso.

\- También yo… siempre estaré contigo, Fleur. Siempre. –

 **(…)**

Perdí el sentido de la hora desde que Fleur y yo estuvimos en esto, y hablando de ella, está durmiendo plácidamente sobre mi pecho, mientras se le nota que esta sonriendo tiernamente, supongo que está soñando cosas bonitas en este momento jeje.

Pero dejando a Fleur de lado… esta sensación de que las cosas se van a poner malas la siento, y cuando es así… será mejor que me prepare en cuanto Shadow decida atacar otra vez.

Así que dejando eso solo me acomodé un poco, mientras que Fleur inconscientemente toma una de mis manos, yo solo sonrió por eso, y dándole un beso en su frente…

\- Buenas noches… dulce flor –

Solo me dejé llevar por el sueño… y esperar que me deparará para mañana. Solo espero que cuando el momento llegue, esté listo para enfrentar lo que sea.

 **POV-Slyfer.**

 **[Bueno aquí vamos con otro momento más. la verdad es que le tengo algo de envidia a Carlos por poder estar con alguien como estas chicas, ellas siempre lo impulsan a seguir adelante jeje. Pero bueno… un dios como yo no tiene muchas libertades, no como otros que si pueden tener esposa e hijos. En fin… creo que es mejor que…. ¿Huh? ¿Qué es esto? siento que alguien me llama, acaso será…]**

 _Aviso: el estilo de narración cambiara un poco a como lo han visto en casos anteriores._

 **Ra: {Osiris… ¿me escuchas, hermano?}**

 **Slyfer: [Ra…. Si, te escucho hermano, ya esperaba que me contactaras, hace meses que intentaba hablar contigo, pero algo impedía que te llamara]** – le pregunté a Ra, ya que era muy extraño de que hasta ahora avise de su paradero.

 **Ra: {Lo lamento Osiris… pero tuve que atender unos asuntos anteriores, y por eso tuve que ausentarme y no atendí tus llamados}** – dice algo apenado.

 **Slyfer: [Nah... tranquilo, de todas formas… ¿para qué me contactas? Siendo tú ha de ser algo serio, ¿estoy en lo cierto?]**

 **Ra: {Muy perspicaz… quise contactarte para informarte de algo que debí decirte hace un tiempo atrás}**

 **Slyfer: [¿Y qué es eso tan importante?]** – pregunté algo serio ya que con el tono que lo dice me lo confirma.

 **Ra: {Te llamé para decirte que hace unos meses atrás hablé con Lucifer, quien ya sabes tú, está siendo compañero de ese espadachín del cual me contaste, y que viene de una realidad alterna de este mundo}**

 **Slyfer: [¡¿Qué?! ¿Hablaste con Lucifer?]** – admito que eso me dejo sorprendido, entonces las cosas si eran importantes.

 **Ra: {Así es… hablé con él. Se puede decir que entre los dos llegamos a una especie de acuerdo, y que también él me pidió que le hiciera un favor, o más bien hacerlo por su compañero y protegido… Eternal creo recordar}**

 **Slyfer: [¿Favores? ¿Acuerdo? Por favor Ra, déjate de rodeos y dime de que hablaron ustedes]**

 **Ra: {Lo haré… pero sé que hay partes del acuerdo que quizás no te vayan a gustar}** – me advirtió, pero sin importarme lo que sea eso, solo quiero saber la razón del por qué Lucifer está en manos de un humano… y además de tal vez poder saber algo de lo cual pueda ayudarle a Carlos a liberarlo.

…

 _Carlos disfruta de su tranquila vida con todos a quienes aprecia… pero la pregunta es, ¿Cuánto le durara la tranquilidad? Ahora que Shadow tiene lo que necesita, está listo para ejecutar su siguiente estrategia en contra de nuestro protagonista, y más será un reto teniendo a Eternal a su diestra._

 _¿Qué será de Carlos y de Eternal respectivamente? ¿Carlos ayudará a los changelings a librarlos de las garras del alicornio oscuro? ¿Será de utilidad lo que le diga Ra a Slyfer con respecto a su conversación con Lucifer?_

…

 **Ok… hasta aquí el cap de hoy. Ya para los siguientes saltaremos a la acción, y apuesto de que esperan con ansias lo que se vendrá, ¿a qué no?**

 **Bueno ya con esto hecho me despido, les deseo un gran y poderoso ¡PURAVIDA! a todos los que quieran ver un choque de titanes del fanfic XD.**

 **Su amigo y servidor Carlos les desea buenos días/tardes/noches… o a la hora que lean este fanfic. Y que tanto n1god y yo les prometemos que lo siguiente que se vendrá… será épico de eso se los aseguro jeje.**

 **Sin nada más que decir… les digo ¡chao chao! XD**

 **Hasta otra…. Cuídense. ;)**


	28. Los dos lados del tablero

**Mi paraíso deseado.**

 **Arco 2: Caminos más allá de un Universo.**

 **Capitulo 25: Los dos lados del tablero.**

 **-Narración en tercera persona-**

Era de día en la siempre hermosa ciudad de Canterlot, y en la casa de cierta unicornio de piel blanca con melena rosa pastel… Fleur estaba dormida en su cama, mientras que solo la cobija cubría su hermosa y sensual figura. Y además… la cama de ella estaba algo desordenada, debido a… bueno, lo que pasó anoche fue más que especial, y más para la modelo que descansaba dulcemente en su mundo de sueños, los cuales a pesar de que ya era de mañana, aun en sus sueños estaba con aquel que es por así decir… "su amado príncipe de cuentos de hadas".

\- Mmmm… Darío~… Kyaa~… se mas gentil por favor – esas eran las palabras de Fleur entre sueños, después de que ella y Carlos tuvieran su momento anoche, era algo que nunca iba a olvidar.

Hubiera seguido soñando si no fuera porque el sol de la mañana entraba por su ventana, y al ser algo molesto para ella, de mala gana la obligo a despertarse.

Abriendo perezosamente los ojos… su habitación a penas y era iluminada porque las cortinas estaban aun cerradas. Pero la luz del sol que entraba era suficiente para que ver dentro de la habitación. Luego de frotarse un poco sus hermosos ojos amatista para así quitarse el sueño, ella miraba a su alrededor, y lo primero que vio fue que ella estaba completamente desnuda, mientras que su cama era un desastre, como si hubiera tenido una noche de pasión sin control… Un momento… ¡eso es lo que pasó! Al tener la mente más clara… solo pudo preguntarse por alguien que por alguna razón no estaba con ella en ese momento.

\- ¿Darío? ¿En donde está? – se preguntó ya que el chico humano que era su novio no estaba allí, mientras que se levanta de la cama, y cubriendo su cuerpo envolviéndolo con la sábana, ella abrió las cortinas para solo para comprobar que no estaba ciega, el chico no estaba allí.

\- Mmmm… esto es extraño, Darío no está. ¿A dónde habrá ido? – se preguntó a sí misma, de lo de anoche esperaba encontrarse con el rostro de su amante, pero que extrañamente no se encontraba. Ya iba a salir a buscarlo por su casa cuando un ruido en la puerta la hizo cambiar de idea, ya que era alguien entrando, ese era…

\- Oh… buenos días Fleur, ¿dormiste bien? – dijo Carlos entrando al cuarto, este iba con una toalla envuelta en su cintura, mientras que su piel se veía algo húmeda, dando a entender que había tomado una ducha.

\- Darío…. Buenos días, y si, dormí de maravilla – dijo Fleur sonriendo con alegría de ver a su humano especial, al parecer se había levantado muy temprano y ella no se había dado cuenta.

\- Me alegra oírlo, y si te preguntas porque estoy así, es porque estaba dándome un baño, me desperté hace una hora y media, así que… - antes que el chico continuara, Fleur lo interrumpe.

\- ¿Hora y media? ¿Qué hora es? –

\- Pues son las 11:00am, es costumbre mía levantarme temprano jeje, y como no quería despertarte, entonces… -

Fleur ahora comprendía, y claro que era lógico, si trabajaba en algún lado de Ponyville, era de esperarse que siempre se levante temprano, así que solo soltó una risita, mientras que se se acerca al humano-dragón.

\- jiji, no tienes que explicarme nada, de hecho eso es algo tierno de tu parte Darío, y eso me hace feliz – dijo de manera tierna, mientras que le da un beso al chico, el cual solo lo correspondió, y después le sonrió cálidamente a la yegua.

\- Veo que te levantaste más dulce que de costumbre… ¿lo disfrutaste? – le preguntó Carlos a Fleur, mientras este la abraza por su cintura.

\- Sí… lo amé completamente. Y ahora estaremos juntos siempre, mi amor – dijo ella con tono dulce mientras ella también se apega mas a él.

\- jeje, me alegro por eso… siempre estaremos juntos Fleur, nunca lo dudes –

\- Lo sé. Eso es lo que siempre quise, y que mejor que estar junto a ti –

Dicho eso ambos se dieron un cálido beso… no había nada que pudiera separarlos ahora… eran completamente uno para el otro, en cuerpo y alma. Y eso para ellos era lo mejor.

\- Oye Fleur… - Carlos repentinamente cambió su expresión a una sonrisa atrevida… - aún es temprano… yo aun tengo tiempo de sobra antes de irme así que… -

\- fufu… me leíste la mente, por hoy me tomaré el día libre… así que… -

No hacía falta decir lo que ambos pensaban, solo basto que Carlos despojara a la yegua de la sábana que cubría su hermosa figura, mientras que Fleur se deshacía de la toalla que Carlos tenía en su cintura… así que solo cerraron la puerta y… bueno eso ya más de uno debe de suponer lo que pasó después.

…

\- ¿No puedes quedarte un poquito más? Por favooor… por mí, ¿Sí? – Fleur decía con súplica, mientras que casi estaba terminando de vestirse, al igual que Carlos el cual debía de irse de una vez.

\- Eso quisiera Fleur… pero no puedo descuidar mucho mi casa en Ponyville, además de que como te dije, tengo a una mascota a la cual cuidar. Creéme que en serio deseo pasar más tiempo contigo hoy, pero tengo mucho que hacer. Lo siento de verdad – le respondió Carlos algo apenado, mientras que la unicornio solo suspiró con algo de tristeza, pero entonces eso lo cambió por una sonrisa dulce.

\- Está bien. No quiero forzarte a estar conmigo siempre, tú ya tienes tu vida. Pero al menos espero que vengas más a menudo, a veces me siento muy solita~… - dijo de manera tierna y con sus ojos de cachorrito, y Carlos solo se ríe.

\- jajaja, amo cuando haces esos ojitos bonitos. Pero eso no va a convencerme de que me quede –

\- Oh bueno… - en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea, una para divertirse un poquito con su novio. – Hey Darío, ¿podrías ayudarme con el cierre de mi vestido, por favor? – dijo para después darle la espalda, mientras que el cierre de su vestido color negro y holgado a su sensual figura, el cual como un rayo el chico rápidamente se acercó a ella, y lentamente le subía el cierre, mientras que el chico con sus dedos acariciaba delicadamente la piel de la yegua, la cual la hacía suspirar de manera sensual, mientras que Carlos se dio cuenta de lo que quería.

\- jeje, muy audaz Fleur, muy audaz~… - le susurró al oído de la yegua la cual gimió un poco al sentir la respiración de su novio tan cerca.

\- fufu, ¿me dirás que no? aun podemos… tener una acción rápida~… - le dijo de manera sensual mientras que Carlos a abrazo por detrás mientras que este le daba unos besos en su cuello.

\- "suspiro"… no esperaría otra cosa, pero solo haré una pequeña excepción - dijo Carlos de forma pícara, sus instintos lo traicionaban el día de hoy, pero por otro lado, esto lo disfrutaba en verdad, al igual que Fleur. Sin embargo…

\- fufufufu, veo que ustedes dos están con las hormonas descontroladas, aun si mas por lo que hicieron anoche jiji – quien habló fue la madre Fleur, Gardenia Breeze, la cual los miraba desde la puerta de la habitación con una sonrisa divertida. Cabe decir que ambos se asustaron por su repentina introducción.

\- ¡¿MAMÁ?! E-Espera, ¿a-a qué hora llegaste? – Fleur preguntó sumamente nerviosa y con la cara roja, no esperaba que su madre apareciera así de improvisto.

\- jijiji, hay Flici, nunca me fui, solo que no dormí aquí, me quedé en casa de una amiga mía, ya que… ustedes debían de tener su momento… "mágico" – dijo la yegua mayor con una sonrisa divertida al ver las caras tanto de su hija como su ahora yerno, era digno de tener una fotografía que dijera, "la primera vez de mi hija y su novio". Eso según su pensamiento de madre desinhibida y cariñosa.

\- S-Señora Garden… nosotros… - Carlos no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir.

\- jiji, no tienes que explicar nada hijo… después de anoche, somos familia de ahora en adelante, así que como mi yerno te llamaré hijo, y si gustas puedes llamarme mamá si tu quieres – dijo Gardenia con una sonrisa amable, el chico se sonrojó un poco, no era que le pareciera malo, era solo que aun no se sentía bien que le considerara de la familia así tan rápido.

\- ¡MAMÁ! Por favor no sigas, me avergüenzas – chilló la unicornio con vergüenza.

\- Hay vamos Flici, no le veo nada de malo… después de todo, tu novio es alguien muy amable… - se detuvo allí ya que se le ocurrió una idea algo traviesa para divertirse con su hija. – además de caballeroso, guapo… atractivo, un semental hecho y derecho. La verdad te tengo envidia querida, tienes a un macho como ninguno, yo quisiera a uno como tu guapo… me he sentido tan sola durante mucho tiempo, ojalá y conociera a alguien como tú~… - dijo la señora Gardenia con una sonrisa coqueta, mientras que con uno de sus dedos acariciaba de manera sensual el rostro del chico, el cual se puso sumamente nervioso, debido a tal acercamiento de la yegua, y el que esta apegara su muy bien tratado y escultural cuerpo contra él, eso solo hacia más incómoda la situación.

\- "¡HAY SANTA VIRGEN DE LOS ÁNGELES NO ME HAGAS CAER EN LA TENTACIÓN!" – se gritó Carlos en su mente, esto era algo que en su vida nunca se esperaba.

 **[Jajajaja, en serio que esta poni ya me cae bien, solo deberías verte ahora compañero, tienes premio doble jejeje]**

("¡ESO NO ES GRACIOSO SLYFER!")

\- ¡Mamá! – en eso, Fleur apartó de forma algo brusca a su novio del acercamiento de su madre, y esta ultima sonrió al conseguir lo que quería. – ¡No le coquetees a mi novio! – dijo con celos, no le agradaba que alguna mas se le acercara a Carlos, ¿pero que fuera su madre? Eso tampoco se lo esperaba, claro que siempre había querido que su madre fuera feliz con quien ella quisiera, pero que se le insinuara a su novio ya era pasarse, aunque no podía evitar pensar en algunas cosas.

\- jijijiji, está bien, está bien, solo estaba jugando. Pero con eso me confirma que enserio quieres demasiado a Darío como para no dejarlo ir con alguien más, ¿cierto? – ante esa pregunta, Fleur no respondió, Carlos le había dicho que los dragones podían tener a mas de una hembra, pero… no, no quería… él era de ella, y no lo dejaría así, ya mas de una vez se había quedado sola, no quería pasar por eso otra vez. Pero eso también le llamaba la atención a Carlos, ya que al ver que Fleur enserio pelearía con uñas y dientes por el… solo lo puso algo preocupado, debido al… "secreto" que él le estaba ocultando a ella.

\- "Esto será más complicado de lo que pensé…" – pensó Carlos con algo de preocupación, si Fleur se llegaba a enterar de que tenia a mas de una interesada en el… ahora eso solo lo hacía sentirse culpable.

 **Más tarde. POV-Carlos.**

Bueno… ya estoy en el tren con camino a Ponyville, tanto Fleur y la señora Garden me despidieron en la estación, la verdad eso es algo curioso pero incómodo de igual forma jeje. Pero resumiendo lo que hice ahora, yo, Fleur y la señora Garden fuimos a almorzar, y esta ultima decidió que pagaría por todo, yo al principio le dije que no era necesario, pero la señora Garden supo persuadirme, así que acepté a regañadientes. Luego me despedí de ella para regresar al castillo, allí estaban Luna y Celestia esperándome, Celi por su parte se le veía algo molesta conmigo, pero la entiendo… tal vez no tuvimos… un tiempo para nosotros, pero le prometí que se lo compensaría, y siendo ella tan dulce como es, no pudo decirme que no. en cuanto a Luna… pues… tal como le prometí, tuvimos la charla que ella quería, aunque yo estuviera entrenando por un rato con la guardia, y también paseando por los jardines, Luna en serio es alguien que le cuesta un poco expresar sus sentimientos, pero estando conmigo ella se abre mas. Y disfruto la compañía de ella, no por nada es mi poni favorita, puede ser callada y reservada, pero creo que ella y yo nos parecemos en eso. Aunque claro… lo que ella siente por lo de lo mío con su hermana aun la confunde, yo creo que sé lo que tiene, pero mejor la dejaré así ya que no tengo nada claro todavía. Así que solo la dejaré ser, y ver si lo que mi instinto me dice es verdad.

Bueno… resumiendo, pasé casi el resto de la tarde con Celi, y en parte con Luna, luego de eso era hora de irme de regreso a Ponyville. Fue allí que Fleur y la señora Garden me toparon, y entonces allí… bueno, Fleur claro que se puso triste porque me iba… de nuevo. Pero nada que una cita para después no arregle jeje. La señora Garden me dijo lo complacida que estaba al conocerme, he incluso me hizo de sus galletas de mantequilla para el camino, lo cual le agradecí por el gesto, y no mentiré de que sus galletas son deliciosas. Solo espero que Pinkie no se entere, o si no me haría comer galletas hasta que admita que las de ella son mejores jejeje.

Y bueno… solamente nos despedimos Fleur y yo, y también la señora Garden me deseaba buen viaje y que ojalá que regresara pronto, además de también hacerle una que otra broma a Fleur… claro, usándome a mí como intermedio. La verdad que esto es algo que va a ser agotador, no digo que lo que hace la señora Garden este mal… solo digo que… espero que eso solo sea eso, un juego, no quisiera tener problemas con Fleur ahora que tenemos una relación más que estable… aunque…. ¿Qué ocurriría si ella se da cuenta de lo que tengo con el resto? Es decir, si ella se diera cuenta de lo que tengo con Gleaming, Lyra, Red, Rarity, Starlight, incluso Celestia. La verdad es que eso me preocupa, no creo que ella se lo tome tan bien. Bueno… ya veré que haré con eso.

Bueno… mientras pienso en lo que haré después, pero ahora… estoy con alguien que no me esperaba ver aquí. ¿Y con quien me encuentro se han de preguntar?

\- Entonces eres parte de un grupo musical en Canterlot, y de todos… tú eres la única que vive en Ponyville, ¿es así? –

\- Así es… todos viven en Canterlot, todos excepto yo. Claro que antes si vivía allí, pero ciertas cosas me mudé a Ponyville, y así he vivido hasta el momento – quien me respondió fue Octavia, la cual por mera casualidad la encontré aquí, y al ser nosotros vecinos, no nos esperábamos vernos así. Jeje, coincidencias de la vida.

\- Ya veo. No se tu, pero algo me decía que eras de allí – le dije lo que yo pensaba, y ella me miró algo curiosa por eso.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Carlos? –

\- Me refiero… a que al verte, siempre me pareciste alguien de alta clase, ya sabes, de los que tienen lujos y demás, conozco personas como esas, además de que tu al tocar violonchelo solo afirmaba mi suposición, y no te ofendas, solo digo que siendo tu alguien de Canterlot viviendo en un pueblo como Ponyville, solo pensé que eras de esas personas que tienen mucho, pero que desean tener poco. –

Al decir eso, Octavia se quedó callada por un momento, como analizando lo que estaba diciendo, tal vez no me expliqué bien, pero lo que quería decir que ya he visto gente como ella… que tienen de todo, pero que ellos mismos desean tener poco. Eso es lo que pienso. Solo espero que no se sienta ofendida con lo que le dije.

\- Tranquilo, no me molesta lo que dijiste, y en parte tienes razón. En Canterlot mis padres tienen una vida excéntrica y demás, ya que ellos son músicos y compositores muy reconocidos, pero también son… algo petulantes si me permites decirlo. Pero yo era diferente, claro que me instruyeron en la música también, siendo el chelo mi vida jeje. Pero no me sentía ajusta con ese estilo de vida, nunca podía hacer algo por mi propia cuenta, además de que mis padres nunca me dejaban siquiera tener a un amigo, mas si era alguien que no era como nosotros. Así pasé por mucho tiempo. Hasta que finalmente un día me harté, y les dije que me iría, claro que a ellos no les gustó, en especial mi padre. Por eso es que cuando me fui, ellos… dejaron de verme como a su hija. Y desde ese tiempo hasta ahora no he hablado con ellos. – dijo ella mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos purpura, y la comprendo, que tu familia te desprecie así…. Tal parece que ella y yo sufrimos de lo mismo.

\- Lo lamento, no quería que te pusieras así. En serio lo siento – me disculpé, mientras que puse una mano en su hombro en señal de conforte, y ella me sonríe mientras se quita las lágrimas.

\- No no, no tienes que disculparte, después de todo, estoy bien con eso. Si me duele que mis padres no me acepten, pero al menos no me siento sola, tengo a Vinyl, ella es mi mejor amiga, y que también es como mi hermana, aunque ambas seamos muy pero muy distintas jiji – ese comentario me sacó una risa, ya que eso es cierto… ella y Vinyl son muy distintas, pero como dicen… "los opuestos se atraen".

\- Eso lo veo… ustedes son tan distintas, pero que de alguna forma son muy unidas. Aunque… - al decir eso de forma inquisidora, y Octavia me miró curiosa por lo que iba a decir.

\- ¿Ibas a decir algo? –

\- Bueno… no te lo tomes a mal… pero del hecho de que vivan ustedes dos en una misma casa, y que… bueno, Vinyl es alguien que por así decir es… muy directa y expresiva con lo que siente o piensa. Así que… solo me preguntaba si ya te has acostumbrado a como es ella, ¿no? – seré sincero, no hay ni un solo día en el que Vinyl quiera coquetearme en más de una ocasión. Incluso la muy bandidilla de alguna forma se había metido a mi casa y durmió junto conmigo en mi cama sin que yo me diera cuenta. La verdad en parte eso no me agrada, pero no puedo molestarme por algo así, es más le encuentro gracioso el que ella siempre intente llamarme la atención. Aunque claro también lo intenta de la forma algo… desinhibida y directa a veces, otras es una que otra indirecta que a veces pueden ser muuuy directas.

\- Oh, ya entiendo. Lo siento por eso, tal y como dices, Vinyl casi siempre es muy directa cuando quiere algo o le interesa, así que haría cualquier cosa con tal de llamar la atención de ese poni, o en este caso… una, ¿persona, es así? – me preguntó y yo le asentí. – Sí, así que por más que le digas de que no quieres algo con ella, no creo que vaya a rendirse tan fácil. Después de todo su actitud siempre la hace hacer ese tipo de cosas. –

\- Lo sé… la verdad no me molesta que lo haga, de hecho es hasta incluso divertido para mí, pero hasta yo sé que puede encontrar a alguien mejor que yo… tal vez a alguien que le guste el tipo de música que ella mezcla y todo. –

\- Si… quizás tengas razón.

Así después solo charlábamos de cosas de nosotros, ella preguntándome de como solía vivir antes, y yo de como era su vida antes de llegar a Ponyville y entre otras cosas, y era como si el tiempo fuera más lento, enserio que entablar una conversación así con alguien te relaja y deja salir mucho tus preocupaciones y demás. Te sientes más libre de los problemas de la vida diaria.

\- Entonces, ¿desde hace cuanto que tocas la guitarra? La guitarra me gusta también, aunque si me hubiera gustado aprender a tocarla, bueno… tú sabrás que mis padres eran estrictos antes y eso – me preguntó Octavia curiosa, pero lo ultimo lo dijo algo triste, es horrible que los padres traten así a sus hijos, cuando ellos ya y de seguro tienen su vida para el futuro, nadie debería de decidir por otro, eso es… cruel, si me lo preguntan a mí.

\- Bueno, mi abuelo me enseñó a tocar cuando era un niño, el me enseñaba cada vez que el tocaba, y con el pasar del tiempo yo aprendí. Claro que hubo un tiempo que dejé de hacerlo, pero ahora ya estoy retomando el toque que tenía antes jeje – le dije con una sonrisa.

\- Ya veo. Pues diría que mi caso es similar, el chelo aprendí a tocarlo cuando era una potrilla, al principio mis padres se opusieron ya que quería que fuera compositora al igual que ellos, pero gracias a mi tío, ellos aceptaron que aprendiera a tocar el chelo, y obviamente mi tío me enseñó a tocarla, después de todo el tenia su propio grupo. Es por eso que el chelo es mi vida, y lo amo como si fuera una parte de mí. – dijo con una cara de fascinación, yo solo me reí por lo bajo, y entonces al darse cuenta se sonrojó por la pena. – Ejem… b-bueno, solo digo que lo amo ya que es muy especial para mí, no es por otra cosa, y así espero que alguna vez, tal vez… no sé, si llegara a tener una familia, poder enseñarle a mis hijos así como me enseñaron a mí. – dijo con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza, y no miento que eso la hace ver muy tierna.

\- jeje, pues creo que eso está bien, muchos padres le enseñan tradiciones familiares, y así se mantienen de generación en generación. Así no se pierde eso que caracteriza a aquellos que aman lo que hacen y lo que hicieron. – le dije, y eso lo sé por experiencia… de entre todos en mi familia, yo soy el único que heredó el querer tocar guitarra, y nadie más lo hizo, ni siquiera mi padre. Así que si yo llegara a tener hijos, quisiera que esto que es tan mío no se pierda. Dejar un legado que… sirva de experiencia para generaciones siguientes.

\- Sabes, esa es una buena idea. Digo, aun es muy pronto para pensar en eso, pero si eso fuera así, entonces también transmitiría mi amor por el chelo a mi familia, algún día. –

\- Si, yo también pienso en eso –

Luego de eso llegamos a la estación, la verdad que el viaje se hizo largo cuando hablas con alguien. En fin… después de bajarnos seguíamos conversando, mientras nos dirigíamos nuestras casas. Pero claro… que eso tendría que cambiar.

\- ¡Carlitos, ya regresaste! – de un momento a otro, fui tacleado por una ráfaga color rosa… y como han de suponer, eso estaba abrazándome cariñosamente… y que al mismo tiempo esta a pasos de doblarme la columna.

\- S-Si… Pinkie… ya vine… pero por favor… bájale un poco al apapacho… me vas a dejar como un boomerang –

\- Upsi… perdón, creo que me emocioné un poco jijiji – dice con vergüenza, si claro… puedo contar con los dedos la misma excusa con mucha facilidad.

\- Bueno… pero a la próxima solo intenta medirte un poco con tu fuerza, ¿puedes? – aunque creo que lo digo vagamente, ya que al final seguirá con sus abrazos rompe espinas.

\- ¡Oki doki loki…! – dice para después seguir abrazándome, pero esta vez con la fuerza correcta, y le correspondo de igual forma. Luego pasa su atención a Octavia. – Oh, hola Tavi… ¿venias de Canterlot junto a Carlitos? – preguntó curiosa.

\- Hola Pinkie pie, pues si... nos encontramos por casualidad en el tren, y de hecho ya nos íbamos a casa cuando llegaste – le respondió Octavia de manera tranquila.

\- Uhhh… Ya veo. Pues yo estaba esperando a Carlitos desde hace ya 2 horas, 26 minutos y 43 segundos hasta que llegara – dijo siendo bastante específica con lo que tuvo que esperar… pero eso me llamó la atención.

\- Espera… ¿estabas esperándome? ¿Y para qué? – le pregunté.

\- Pues resulta que un Changeling que nos había ayudado hace un tiempo está aquí ya que algo debió de pasarles al resto de sus camaradas y a su reina, y como hoy llegabas Twilight me pidió que viniera a avisarte en cuando llegaras ya que al parecer Shadow y Eternal están involucrados en eso y que planean algo que eso sería lo que ambos autores de dos historias alternas están por hacer en esta historia y así que ambos protagonistas el cual eres tú y ese otro chico tengan que enfrentarse y que va a ser más que épico… ¡y todos y cada uno de los lectores lo va a disfrutar como nunca se había visto en un fanfic! - … Ok, me perdí con eso ultimo, lo único que pude entender fue un Changeling, Shadow y Eternal, y que al parecer los changelings junto con Chrysalis tienen problemas… hasta ahí es lo que le entendí.

\- Ok… muy bien Pinkie, iré con Twilight, pero antes pasaré a casa a ver a Balto y a cambiarme. Así que… ¿podrías soltarme ahora? – le dije algo incómodo, en todo momento no dejaba de abrazarme, no es que me moleste, pero creo que no hay necesidad de tener mucho contacto físico, con solo el abrazo es suficiente.

\- Solo un minutito mas, ¿siiiii? – me dijo con unos ojitos de cachorro y una voz dulce, por fuera la miro extraño… pero por dentro estoy controlándome de no explotar lo lo Kawaii que es Pinkie… así que lo único más razonable que se me ocurrió fue…

\- Te invito unas galletas, ¿quieres? –

\- ¡GALLETAS! ¡VAMOS CARLITOS, TU CASA NO ESTÁ MUY LEJOS! – en ese momento fue el lo más estúpido que se me ocurrió, ya que tomándome de un brazo, salió como cual bala de cañón, y arrastrarme hacia mi casa. Bueno… al menos puedo decir que Pinkie es linda a su forma de ser. Pero con cosas como estas, mejor no me hago alusiones.

…

Luego de que Pinkie me arrastrara a casa, solo me cambie, ya que Balto debe de estar con Fluttershy en su casa, así que lo buscaré después, ahora tengo que ver la situación que se ha presentado ahora.

Ya estoy en el castillo, mientras que Twilight y Starlight me recibieron, tal vez Twilight se quejó de que me fuera sin avisar a Canterlot, pero bueno… como digo yo siempre… "llego tarde, pero llego a fin de cuentas"

\- Entonces dices que hay un Changeling aquí en el castillo, ¿estoy en lo cierto? – le pregunté a Twilight con intriga, según yo… aun no era el momento de que los changelings se presentaran, pero algo me dice que las cosas son más serias de lo que pienso.

\- Sí, fue ayer que Spike y el señor Kraush lo encontraron en medio del bosque Everfree, y entonces Spike lo atrajo al castillo. Pero lo que nos dijo… bueno… – quien me respondió fue Starlight, la cual empezó a dudar, yo por otro lado, pienso en solo dos cosas. Uno: Si este Changeling vino buscando ayuda, eso quiere decir que algo está sucediendo, y que involucra a todos ya que al parecer vino solo. Y Dos: me llama la atención de eso que Kraush y Spike estuvieran en el bosque Everfree en ese momento, pero lo que me pregunto es, ¿haciendo qué? Ciertamente este acercamiento de Kraush hacia mi amiguito escamoso es muy intrigante, aunque ya me imagino del por qué, así que le pondré más atención la próxima vez.

\- Starlight… por favor no te reserves nada, recuerda la situación que estamos pasando ahora, así que cualquier pedazo de información es más que valioso. – le dije mirándola fijamente, mientras que ella baja la mirada, pero por un leve segundo vi que sus ojos destellaron a amarillo así tan rápido.

\- Tranquilo Carlos, sé cómo te sientes al respecto, pero no hay que precipitarnos. Y lo que Starlight iba a decir era que los changelings… ellos, todos, incluso creo que su reina, Chrysalis, fueron sometidos por… - justo antes de que Twilight terminara de decir su párrafo, con solo escuchar la palabra "sometidos" ya me dio la respuesta.

\- Fue Shadow, ¿no es así? – dije intentando contener la rabia que me estaba invadiendo, así que al fin ha decidido empezar a moverse ese maldito insecto rastrero.

\- Si…. Pero no solo él, al parecer Eternal también está involucrado – Starlight fue la siguiente en aclarar.

\- "Eternal. Mierda… esto no puede seguir así por más tiempo, debo de detener a Eternal y librarlo de Shadow antes de que las cosas vayan a ser peor" – me dije a mi mismo en mis pensamientos sumamente irritado, solo espero que Shadow no haya obligado a Eternal a provocar una masacre, pero muy en el fondo… creo que mi plegaria es vaga ahora.

\- "No te sientas así Carlos, quizás Shadow controle a Eternal y que este no puede hacer algo para evitarlo, pero estoy segura que si tiene la voluntad de resistirse a él, y tú mismo lo has visto, lo que pasó aquí en Ponyville solo es prueba de que su verdadera consciencia esta reprimida por Shadow. Eso es lo que pienso al respecto, tal vez me equivoque o no, pero solo hay que ayudarle a romper el control que este tenga sobre él. ¿No lo cree también, señor Slyfer?" – Starlight me dijo a través de su mente, y lo último se lo pregunta a mi compañero de alma.

 **[Estás en lo correcto niña, ella tiene razón compañero, Shadow al parecer no tiene el total control sobre ese muchacho, así que solo hay que darle una mano para que el mismo pueda romper ese maleficio que lo tiene sumergido en su propia mente. Aunque lo único que me pone a dudar es… si en realidad Shadow es quien lo controla, o es Lucifer quien lo haya corrompido con su poder]** – Slyfer propuso su posible suposición, la cual parece bastante lógica, después de todo… Eternal casi más parece un demonio que un humano, fácilmente manejable por Shadow, pero fortaleciéndose con las energías demoníacas de alguien como Lucifer, solo me hace pensar en que esto se complica a cada segundo.

\- "ammm, Carlos… no es por ser entrometida, pero ¿en serio ese tal Lucifer es tan malvado para darle tal poder a Eternal? No es que lo dude, pero aun así no entiendo la forma de la hablas de ese ser, es como si fuera la cosa más espantosa que existiera, aun mas que Shadow" – preguntó Starlight, y allí fui que me puse a pensar, el catolicismo aquí es inexistente, así que esta mas que clara su confusión, pero si intentara explicárselo de principio a fin, o tal vez no me entienda del todo, o que solo eso la confunda aun mas. Así que solo puedo decirle lo más razonable.

\- "Y claro que es así, Starlight, de donde vengo, solo existe un Dios para todos, aunque claro que hay otros que tienen sus propias creencias, pero por más que quisiera explicarte, no creo que pueda hacerlo, ya que es una historia milenaria tan extensa que tal vez aiga cosas que no te queden claras completamente, hasta incluso yo también tengo mis dudas. Así que lo máximo que te puedo decir, es que si Shadow es una amenaza para Equestria, piensa en algo que su maldad es tal… que haría que todo este mundo sea hundido en la oscuridad y en la maldad. Ponis matándose uno a otro, desastres naturales de niveles apocalípticos que serian fuera de control, y que… la luz, solo sea algo que todos tengan en su interior, no que nunca jamás verán. Solo para decir, ese mal mayor, convertiría a todo aquí en el infierno… o como le llaman ustedes, el Tártaro en la tierra misma" – tal vez soné algo perturbador, pero al ver la cara de miedo de Starlight, solo me hace pensar en que ella es bastante lista para entender a lo que estoy refiriéndome.

\- ¡OIGAN! ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? Les he estado hablando y me han estado ignorando todo el rato – el llamado de Twilight nos sacó de nuestro contacto mental, creo que nos distanciamos un poco de la realidad, y la cara molesta de Twilight me lo confirma.

\- Lo siento Twilight, solo es que me puse a pensar en muchas cosas que me perdí en la conversación – me disculpé.

\- Yo también lo siento, eso me pasó también – dijo Starlight algo apenada.

\- Bien… pero por favor no me dejen hablando sola otra vez, eso es algo cruel si me lo preguntan – dice Twilight, haciendo un puchero, mientras que Starlight y yo nos reímos un poco por eso.

Sin embargo alguien más llegó a la biblioteca, y se trataba de Spike, pero este no venia solo, quien lo acompañaba era un Changeling, y como era costumbre este era negro y sus ojos eran verdes aqua además de tener un par de alas de insecto, y que de alguna forma estas brillaban un poco, y otro rasgo característico era los agujeros en sus cascos, y el pequeño cuerno en su cabeza. Vestía una armadura que a simple vista es como la de un soldado de muy bajo rango, el peto le cubría su pecho y hombros, pero en la zona abdominal estaba completamente al desnudo, mientras que solo tenía protectores en sus antebrazos, en sus piernas, y lo que era su cadera y demás. a simple vista es casi de mi estatura, tal vez siendo unos centímetros menor que yo, y a pesar de ser algo delgado, se podía notar que en su cuerpo se notaban algunos músculos , tal vez pudo haber sido un obrero o algo por el estilo. Fue allí que este al posar su mirada a los que estábamos aquí, este me puso toda su atención, y según su mirada, puedo notar sorpresa, intriga y también algo de miedo, pero pienso que eso último sea debido a Eternal, y claro que las suposiciones son más que claras.

\- Hey chicas, ya volvimos… Hey Carlos, Hola, ya volviste de Canterlot – saludó animadamente Spike, mientras que me saluda estrechando mano/garra.

\- Pues si… la verdad es que no me gusta quedarme en un solo sitio tanto tiempo, así que es por eso que voy a Canterlot a menudo, por suerte las princesas me dejan quedarme en el castillo – le respondí.

\- Ya veo. Oh cierto, Carlos quería presentarte a alguien, es un amigo nuestro – dijo para luego dirigirse al Changeling, el cual aun me ve con algo de nervios. – Carlos, te presento a Thorax, el es un Changeling, y que está refugiado aquí en el castillo – Spike me presentó a… espera, ¡¿este Changeling es Thorax?! Rayos como no me di cuenta, sabía que ese brillo de sus alas lo había visto antes, así que resulta ser el.

\- Ho… H-Hola… - dijo Thorax con tartamudeo, y es allí que mis sospechas se aclaran al oír sus pensamientos. – "E-E-Él es casi igual al guerrero que venía con ese alicornio malvado, incluso siento que él no es normal también, hay algo que por alguna razón se me hace parecido a Spike, y eso solo lo hace igual de aterrador que aquel otro sujeto" –

\- "Creo que esto será complicado de tratar" – me dije con resignación, si Eternal lo asustó de muerte, entonces será difícil que me tenga confianza a mí.

\- Hola amigo… me llamo Carlos Darío, pero llámame como te agrade – le dije cambiando mi semblante al que tengo habitual, mientras le extiendo mi mano para un estrecho.

\- Vamos Thorax, Carlos es nuestro amigo, el no te lastimará – Spike intenta convencerlo, aunque no parece que ayude del todo.

\- ¿E-Estás seguro? Digo… - intentó poner excusa alguna, pero los nervios se lo impedían, así que decidí intentar yo.

\- Escucha… Thorax, ese es tu nombre ¿verdad? Mira, tal vez soy algo que jamás has visto, y lo entiendo, así era la reacción de todos cuando llegué aquí, así que… - antes de continuar, el me interrumpió.

\- N-No es eso… es solo que, t-tú, tú te pareces al guerrero que había asesinado a casi media docena de guardias en la colmena, ambos tienen las mismas facciones, aunque su color de piel y otras cosas son diferentes, además… de que ambos poseen un poder sumamente extraño y muy intimidante. Además de que la única diferencia es que tú eres alguien normal, pero ese tipo… era como ver a un demonio – expresó Thorax con preocupación, así que esa es la idea que tiene sobre mí.

\- "Debo suponer que ya me lo esperaba, pero no esperaba que Eternal fuera alguien al cual pudiera intimidar a alguien así. Sea lo que Shadow lo hizo hacer… le dejó un trauma al pobre. Maldición, siguiendo a este paso, Eternal llegará a ser casi tan sádico como lo es ese bastardo malnacido" –

\- Lo entiendo. Mira amigo… puede y que ese chico y yo seamos parecidos, pero no tenemos nada que ver ninguno con el otro. Y por un lado ya estaba aquí desde hace unos meses, y el apenas lleva… no sé, dos o tres meses desde que apareció. Y como dato extra, ese alicornio lo tiene bajo su control en contra de su voluntad. Yo sé que en realidad el no es así, y ese alicornio lo ha convertido en una máquina de matar sumamente peligrosa, mientras que yo soy todo lo contrario. Así que entenderás que ahora yo busco librar a ese tipo del control de ese sujeto, ya que a pesar de que sea un demonio ahora… es una persona, una de donde yo provengo, y además de que no pertenece a esta realidad. Tal vez será raro lo que digo, pero he de suponer que tiene amigos en otro lado, y que de seguro estarán angustiados por él. Así que… lo ayudaré, aunque estemos del lado contrario del tablero. Podemos ser diferentes, pero ambos seguimos siendo lo que somos en realidad –

Al decir eso, dejó sin palabras a los presentes… y eso lo dije con toda la convicción que tengo, puede que Eternal y yo provengamos de lugares diferentes, ya sea de diferente nacionalidad o algo por el estilo… pero eso no importa, el no tiene nada que ver en esta guerra mía con Shadow… así que lo sacaré de ella, aunque sea lo único que pueda hacer.

…

Así pasó la tarde… en parte ya me había ganado un poco la confianza de Thorax, aunque sigue estando teniéndome en cuidado, pero bueno, ya me tendrá más confianza con el tiempo.

Ahora estoy en mi casa mientras estoy acostado en la cama… Balto está dormido a los pies de esta, en su cama que Fluttershy le hizo con cariño jeje, ya es de noche… pero no puedo dormir, ya que me encuentro muy pensativo, además de que… la sensación de que algo malo pasará está presente, y eso no augura nada bueno para mí.

\- Aun tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo va a ocurrir, y que por alguna razón tengo que ir a ver a Cadence y a Gleaming, solo como si fuera una precaución. ¿Tú qué piensas de esto Slyfer? –

 **[…]** – que raro, Sly nunca esta así de callado, y eso ya es muy frecuente desde hace unos días atrás.

\- Hey… Slyfer, ¿estás ahí? –

 **[…]** – sin respuesta.

\- ¡SLYFER! –

 **[¿Eh? Ah… ¿me estabas hablando compañero?]** – pero que pregunta… eso me hace entender que algo malo le pasa.

\- Noo vieras tu, le hablaba a tu mamá, ¡claro que te estaba hablando carajo! – le respondí siendo sarcástico, algo le está pasando a mi amigo, el nunca se queda callado así cuando quiero hablar con él.

 **[Lo siento compañero… es que me quedé pensando en algunas cosas. Pero no tienen nada de importancia]** – no tengo que ser Applejack para saber que esta ocultándome algo.

\- Ajá… a otro perro con ese hueso, yo te conozco muy bien Sly, además, sé cuando algo te perturba, mi propia alma lo siente, así que de eso no puedes ocultármelo. – le dije con seriedad, nunca me agradó de que me ocultaran algo y que siento que no me tienen confianza, y más si alguien como Slyfer que vive en mi propio cuerpo, y del cual convivo a diario, no me tenga la confianza para decirme que lo agobia.

 **[Ufff… Mira compañero, hay cosas de las cuales no puedo revelarte hasta que sea el momento, pero hay otras las cuales prometí a alguien no decirlas hasta cierto punto, así que lo único que me preocupa es lo que pueda suceder después, más que todo con ese chico que porta consigo a Lucifer, si bien el es alguien el cual su poder maligno es incomparable… me preocupa lo que puede llegar a pasar si ese mal sale de su prisión. Y a pesar de estar yo y mis hermanos… él era el más cercano a Dios, así que su fuerza es casi comparable, y dudo que entre nosotros hagamos algo si el apocalipsis llegara a desatarse, no sin la ayuda.]** – por increíble que parezca, se le notaba sumamente preocupado y nervioso, bueno… analizándolo bien no le encuentro fallas a su lógica, tanto Dios como el diablo son los que mantienen un equilibrio en la existencia, donde hay bien siempre debe haber el mal, y viceversa. Mientras que otras mitologías… solo su legenda puede respaldar su estatus como superiores, pero no al nivel de nuestro Dios padre… es así de simple.

\- No tienes que ponerte así Slyfer, no creas… yo también pienso en eso, no por nada el libro del apocalipsis de la biblia era lo que más me llamaba la atención de esta, y que ciertamente muchas cosas de niveles bíblicos pueden llegar a suceder según lo escrito, y mas con la presencia de Lucifer aquí… así que no eres el único que siente miedo ante tales paradigmas, incluso me atrevo a decir que… algo aun mas, casi incluso a nivel universal podría llevarse a cabo. A eso es lo que le temo, que todo lo que conozca, se extinga. –

 **[Hmph… aun así, no dejo de pensar que muchas cosas malas pueden llegar a pasar, pero tengo la certeza de que tal vez no lleguen a ocurrir. Al menos por el momento, solo depende del destino lo que nos espera enfrentar más adelante]**

-Lo sé. Bueno… descansa amigo mío, ya veremos que nos repara el futuro, y que de seguro al menos estaremos aquí por la mañana. Buenas noches, descansa. –

 **[Descansa compañero, hablaremos más en la mañana]**

Luego de eso… solo el sueño me llegó, aunque aun así no dejo de pensar… ¿Qué tendrá tan tenso a mi compañero espiritual para pensar de que las cosas irán mal? Bueno… mejor lo deduciré en otro momento, por ahora solo quiero reposar para mañana estar en todas jeje.

 **Cambio de perspectiva: Slyfer.**

 **[No puedo decirle a Carlos sobre lo que mi hermano y Lucifer trataron, claro que sé que su reacción no será muy buena y temo de que esto afecte su manera de pensar con respecto a ayudar a ese chico… después de todo, este asunto no es para jugar, y más si alguien como Lucifer está involucrado en todo esto]**

 **[Pero aun así… no estoy completamente de acuerdo en lo que mi hermano está haciendo, aunque este tenga buenas intenciones]**

…

 _("El estilo de narración cambiará un poco en esta parte para mejor entendimiento")_

 **Slyfer: [¡¿has perdido el juicio?! ¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre algo como eso?!]** – le recriminé a Ra por lo que me acaba de decir.

 **Ra: {Sé lo que piensas Osiris, pero lo que hago son con las intenciones más justas, mientras que Lucifer no haga más estragos de los que en realidad puede hacer, entonces al menos tendremos el campo nivelado}** – intentó excusarse, pero aun así no me convence.

 **Slyfer: [Por favor… Ra, Lucifer es alguien que sabe manipular a los demás, además de que puede y que sus palabras sean solo eso. Palabras]**

 **Ra: {Lo sé hermano… pero creéme que Lucifer es distinto a lo que tú crees realmente}**

 **Slyfer: [¿Distinto? ¿Distinto en qué sentido, no te entiendo?]** – dije sin entender a lo que quiere llegar.

 **Ra: {Hay algo en el que es diferente, no digo que su forma tan sínica, sarcástica y cruel siguen siendo las mismas, pero cuando hablé con él… le noté cierta preocupación por ese chico que está con él, incluso me atrevo a decir que él lo protege de que sea subyugado completamente}**

 **[Eso me dejó sin palabras… ¿acaso estoy oyendo bien? ¿Lucifer, el rey del infierno mismo… preocupado por un humano? Eso es ilógico, incluso para Carlos lo fue igual al principio, pero yo…]**

 **Slyfer: [No sé si decir si enserio el te hizo algo o estás diciendo la verdad]**

 **Ra: {Si Lucifer hubiera querido querer pelear contra mí, no dudo que lo hubiera hecho, pero como te dije, el no está aquí para hacer el mal… al menos no en la posición en la que se encuentra}** – Bueno… eso tiene algo de sentido.

 **Slyfer: [La verdad… no se qué pensar. No digo que lo que quieres hacer es bueno Ra, pero si quieres que le de mi confianza a Lucifer, pues te digo que pierdes tu tiempo]**

 **Ra: {No te pido que confíes en el, solo te pido de que cuando acabe todo esto, que no haya ningún resentimiento, después de todo… el tiene que restaurar el balance, y sé que Dios no intervendrá en algo como esto, así de esto debemos de resolverlo nosotros mismos. Sea como sea, y de la forma donde no se pierdan tantas vidas con respecto a esto}**

 **Slyfer: […]**

 **Ra: {Tan solo te pido que confíes en mi, puede que lo que ocurra luego está en contra de tu ética hermano mío, pero al menos saldremos librados de tener problemas con Dios todopoderoso y que podríamos evitar un cataclismo de proporciones bíblicas. Solo así podemos asegurar la supervivencia de cada alma existente en este mundo, al menos por el momento}**

 **Slyfer: [Como te dije… no creas que estoy de acuerdo con esto, pero lo intentaré. Pero eso sí, si Lucifer intenta algo, no dudes que haré lo que sea para detenerlo, con o sin tu ayuda o la de Obelisk]**

 **Ra: {Te comprendo, Osiris. Gracias por al menos tener en cuenta esto, prometo que esto tendrá sus beneficios, aunque claro que haya sacrificios, al final todos estaremos en paz entre nosotros, por ahora…}**

 **Slyfer: [Tu tono no me convence del todo, ¿sabes?]**

 **Ra: {No te preocupes, estaré en contacto con Lucifer por si alguna cosa llega a suceder. Solo así habrá algo de tranquilidad y no llegar a recurrir a la violencia, aunque presiento que eso en caso de Carlos no sea del todo funcional}**

 **Slyfer: [jeje, lo sé, Carlos es algo impulsivo a veces, no dudo que el tome las cartas por su propia cuenta, pero ya veré que hago con el]**

 **Ra: {Sé que lo harás jejeje, hasta entonces… te avisaré también de lo que llegue a suceder. Cuídate, Osiris}**

 **Slyfer: [Cuídate Ra, estaremos hablando próximamente]**

…

 **[Así es como son las cosas, Ra quiere que me mantenga neutral y dejar que Carlos se encargue de todo, pero simplemente no puedo hacerlo, si Lucifer intenta algo, entonces me veré en la obligación de intervenir. Solo espero que Ra sepa lo que hace, y que esto no acabe de la peor manera]**

…

 **-Mientras tanto, castillo de Shadow. POV-Eternal.-**

A lo largo de estos días las cosas no han cambiado mucho realmente, tuve que matar criaturas muy deformes, particularmente tenían aspecto de insecto, sumado a eso, tenían una piel oscura pero completamente asquerosa, como si tuvieran corrosiones o protuberancias en todo su cuerpo. Era asqueroso. Incluso admito que llegue a disfrutar su muerte mientras los desmembraba… Naturalmente terminaría sabiendo que eran criaturas que le debían un favor a Shadow… Ni en mi maldita vida se me habría realizar un contrato con estas criaturas, primeramente por el aspecto que tienen.

 **-Sugiero que busque otro lugar donde estar… Guerrero-**

Estos dragones, aliados también de Shadow, resultaron ser bastante… Interesantes si soy honesto, hace poco llegaron un grupo de dragones muy parecido a los de la mitología china, parecían tener una inteligencia bastante superior a la de sus contrapartes de dragones oscuros, agiles, fuertes…. El problema era que al igual que la subespecie, tienen a dejarse llevar por la ira… Particularmente llevaban armadura más "personalizada" particularmente había escuchado que se llamaban "Black Reapers Dragón" un nombre muy rebuscado en mi opinión. Parecían muy… Leales a Shadow, o eso era lo que yo creía.

Cada día en mi infierno solo podía sentir que recuperaba un poco más de mi propio control sobre mi cuerpo, esto se fue extendiendo de minutos a Horas, particularmente solo en la noche puedo tener un control total de mí, supongo que es cuando Shadow descansa, incluso si quisiera asesinarlo mientras durmiera, salir de aquí sería un problema, aun con el poder que tengo… No me cabe duda que él tiene un plan de contingencia, además… Cada vez que me llega a la mente si quiera pensar en matarlo o hacer algo en contra de él, una fuerte descarga recorre mi cuerpo. El dragón que tenía en frente, era uno de los dragones "especiales", poseyendo un hacha de batalla y un peto de asalto bastante renacentista de color negro.

 _ **-Cállate imbécil...-**_

Ellos obedecían también mis órdenes, o al menos parte de ellas, me he estado encargando de conseguir… Un grupo particular de estos dragones que me sigan particularmente a mí. Descubrí que muchos de ellos lo hacen por diversión o por el simple gozo de pelear como es la raza dragón… Shadow les metió en la cabeza casi la misma idea que los nórdicos. Creen que si mueren peleando tendrán y obtendrán honor y prestigio… y que muriendo irán a un cielo… El Valhala, que mentira más cruel desde que toque este lugar… Ha pasado un tiempo y muchas almas han ido al infierno, lo siento… Cada vez que un alma muere, pasa ante mí como un fantasma solo para ir a mis pies y ver como se dirige al infierno… Lucifer tenía razón. Pero ahora, cada alma es "nuestra" y ya tengo pensado que voy a pedir una vez recupere la movilidad total de mi cuerpo y pensamientos…

 **-El señor Shadow no quiere que…Agh!-**

 _ **-Comienzo a preguntarme… Si realmente importan ustedes los dragones oscuros…-**_ No tuve problemas en levantarlo del suelo mientras lo apretaba del cuello, será un dragón, alto pero aun así entienden que no deben ponerle la mano encima a su superior-

 **-¡Guerrero!-** _Me dirigió la palabra uno de los dragones, un tal Exxon.-_ **Suéltalo, no está al tanto de tus patrullajes al bosque.** -

No quise que fueran a decirle a Shadow que tenía mis "escapadas" al bosque, naturalmente lo asumió como "preparación de trampas" y de hecho en parte lo era, yo era el único en todo este lugar que sabía perfectamente donde estaba cada trampa colocada, trampa de peso muerto, trampa de veneno, trampas más elaboradas basadas en dardos, y agujeros con picas, naturalmente Shadow me daba todo lo que ocupaba para llenar el bosque de trampas, incluso, de hecho es una de las razones por las cuales Shadow no entra al bosque si no estoy yo al lado de él diciéndole donde está la siguiente trampa más cercana… Pero la razón en particular por la cual me acerco al bosque, es porque necesito nuevamente volver a reacomodar las trampas, hubo una "fuga" si así puedo llamarlo….

 _ **-Grrr…-**_ Intente no llamar la atención más de lo debido, por lo cual lo solté y me encamine nuevamente al bosque.-

 **-Serás idiota… Sabes perfectamente que no debes molestar al guerrero de Shadow en sus patrullajes.-**

Adolorido el susodicho que solté, se puso de pie y miró rápidamente a Exxon, quien solo me dirigió la mirada un momento mientras yo me alejaba hacia el bosque.-

 **-¿No se suponía… Agh…-** Se llevó una de sus garras a su cuello adolorido.- __ **Debería estar en su celda a esta hora?**

 **-Estará cumpliendo las órdenes del señor Shadow, déjale cumplir con su cometido… ¡Lo mismo va para todos!-**

Proseguí con mi camino, tuve que salir por la puerta principal, donde un grupo de dragones tiraron de las cadenas que permitían paso hacia un puente elevadizo que permitía llegar hacia el bosque. El lugar siempre permanecía en una especie de oscuridad perpetua, ciertamente muy favorable, los dragones naturalmente tiene una visión muy fina para los ataques nocturnos, además de que la mayoría de los animales de este boque son depredadores… Quieres aprendieron a temerme por la fuerza, casi siempre veo que son lobos, alguna Manticora o en un caso muy raro un ciervo. Naturalmente si la trampa que utilice no los mata… Lo hará el veneno que les coloco a todas, es como ponerle veneno al veneno.

…

" _Creo que ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos… No es necesario que vallas mas allá"_

 _ **-Tengo pocos minutos de libertad antes de que el control de Shadow me vuelva a caer… Al menos deja disfrutar mi escaza libertad.-**_ Gruñí con molestia mientras revisaba una de las tramas en la cual un lobo gris había quedado atrapado, y de hecho estaba moribundo, tan solo me miro y comenzó a chillar, no lo culpaba… Mi actual apariencia aterraría a quien fuera.- _**Shh, Shhh, tranquilo…-**_

Antes de que el moviera so hocico para morderme, yo rápidamente lo tome de la mandíbula y le encaje la espada por debajo del cuello atravesándolo de lado a lado.

 _ **-Sabes…-**_ Quite la espada del lobo y lo avente lejos de la trampa.- _**Hace mucho que no salgo de casería…-**_ Tome un conjunto de hojas secas y las coloque sobre la trampa… Naturalmente diría que incluso es aburrido dejar que las trampas hagan el trabajo... La última vez que fui de casería, perseguí a un tipo por cuatro cuadras, subí un edificio y al final el tipo prefirió suicidarse.-

" _Dejando de lado tu falta de afecto… Había algo que necesitaba hablar contigo…"_

 _-_ _ **Pues habla, no es como si fueras algún lado sin mi realmente.**_ _-_ Rodee los ojos encaminándome hacia la siguiente trampa. _-_ _ **aun necesito reactivar las trampas que tu amigo logro eludir… Aunque debo admitir, que si no le decías donde estaban la mayoría de las trampas, el idiota se habría muerto con las dos primeras… Y muerto a mitad de camino a causa del efecto del veneno.-**_

" _Memorizo las principales, es bueno… Sin embargo, de lo que quería hablar era sobre el siguiente encargo que te dará Shadow"_

 **-¿** _ **Es sobre esa insecto? Con gusto le atravieso el corazón… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Crisálida?... Ahg, como sea era horrible, le haría un favor al mundo si le atravesara el corazón y no con una flecha.-**_

" _No, no será nada con respecto a Chrysalis… O al menos no de momento, me entere que tendrás que viajar al imperio de cristal dentro de poco."_

Me detuve abruptamente antes de ver la siguiente trampa _–_ _ **¿Cómo dices?**_ _–_ Estaba algo confundido, preocupado y sobre todo interesado por esto, pero ¿qué tiene que ver el imperio al final de cuentas? _–_ _ **¿Para qué quiere Shadow que valla yo al imperio?-**_

" _Tengo entendido que quiere que tomes el corazón de cristal"_

 _ **-Okey… Suponiendo que eso es posible, el corazón de cristal me repelería apenas toque el primer maldito cristal pulido de la ciudad, no me permitiría siquiera acercarme, somos maldad pura… Bueno, al menos dentro de lo que nos corresponde a cada uno.-**_

" _De eso no te deberás de preocupar, Shadow menciono que tenía una forma de volverte… "Inmune" al efecto del corazón de cristal… Podría haberlo hecho yo… Pero supo que podría darte algo en consideración, tomando en cuenta las almas que hemos juntado hasta ahora… Pero ya que tocamos ese tema… Ya pensaste con exactitud que pedir después de que salgamos de esto?"_ – Su voz marcaba cierta malicia, y sabía que yo no debía escatimar en pedirle lo que quisiera realmente, pero de momento hasta no recuperar el control de mi cuerpo, no pretendía darle motivos a Shadow de que supiera que Lucifer podría cumplirme realmente lo que quisiera siempre y cuando le entregara almas de seres vivos… Era como la moneda de cambio para él. Y tiene sentido, viniendo del señor del infierno, era completamente razonable.-

 _ **-Como si no me conocieras Lucifer…**_ _–_ Dije esto con un tono ciertamente divertido y malicioso. _-_ _ **Al final de esto…**_ _-Mire_ un grupo de lobos que se acercaron hacia a mí. _-_ _ **La cabeza de Shadow rodara por el suelo… Te regresamos al infierno y eres libre de torturarlo por toda la Eternidad.-**_

" _Bien, casi diría que lo esperas con ansias"_

 **-** _ **No tienes idea… Pero… Si muero y voy al infierno en un futuro Lucifer… Guárdame un poco, también quiero ser el demonio que torture el alma de este engendro-**_

" _Jhm Jhm… Créeme, ya eres más demonio que humano para este punto. Casi diría que le quitarías el puesto a Azazel si quisieras"_

 _ **-No me compararía… Pero gracias por el alago… Sin embargo… Estarían en problemas Cadence, Shining Armor y Flurry… Peor aún… No quiero que me vean así Lucifer… Quizás no sea un tema importante para ti… Pero para un humano perder la humanidad es algo… Difícil.-**_

" _Si tanto te preocupan… Has el trabajo rápido y evita a toda costa toparte con ellos, en lo personal optaría por ir a media noche, te serviría, así podrías tener además la ventaja de que podrás controlar tu cuerpo unos instantes sin el temor de que Shadow intervenga"_

 **-** _ **Supongo que tienes razón… Je…**_ _-_ Mire a un ciervo arrastrándose. _-_ _ **La ventaja de ser un demonio Lucifer…-**_ Me acerque al ciervo y coloque mi mano sobre su vientre, mire como rápidamente la piel del ciervo comenzó a ponerse oscura y la electricidad rápidamente se apodero de su cuerpo obligándolo a retorcerse de dolor y agonía, poco después levante la mano y mire una esfera blanca que se posaba en mi mano.- _ **Es que puedo probar las delicias de las almas.-**_

Si, era otra cosa nueva realmente… Mientras más tiempo pasaba con Lucifer, mi cuerpo dejaba de ser humano, comenzaba a hacerme a la idea de que nunca regresaría a la normalidad, me gusta o no este cuerpo, aun así deseaba mi forma original. Pero, debo admitir, que las almas son ahora una de las cosas a las que me volví rápidamente adicto… Podría llegar a comprender porque los demonios anhelan tanto las almas humanas, comprendo porque se hacen sacrificios para convocarlos… Las almas son, literalmente, una delicia, que, si tuviera una forma de prepararlas en una receta, lo haría.

" _Ahora entiendes porque te pedía almas a cambio…"_

Una vez que trague, mire a mi alrededor y sentía una fuerte punzada en mi pecho… Sabía que no me quedaba mucho tiempo, gruñí de molestia y solo me recosté contra un árbol para intentar apaciguar un poco el dolor del infierno que me esperaba.

 _ **-Carajo… Juro por dios que este imbécil me las pagara… Le pienso retorcer el cuello con mis propias manos.-**_

" _Debo decir, que al menos duraste más que la última vez"_

 _ **-¿De que sirve ya…?**_ _-_ Jadee al tiempo que otra punzada más fuerte que la anterior golpeaba mi cabeza _.-_ _ **¡Ahhhhhh!**_ _-_ Lleve una mano a mi cabeza _-_ _ **No me perdonaría… Si les pasa algo… En especial a Flurry… No quisiera ir al Imperio…. No así…-**_

" _Me temo que no es opcional… Es mejor que vallas tú a uno de los sirvientes de Shadow… Además, Carlos estará ahí."_

 _ **-¿Cómo diablos puedes saber que ese pendejo puede estar ahí?… Ah… Lo dudo siquiera, en cualquier caso estaría en Poniville, el imperio seria remotamente estúpido ir…-**_

" _Créeme… El diablo no sabe por diablo… Si no por viejo, el estará ahí, en cualquier caso si te sales de control, podríamos decir que es una especie de seguro, y si las cosas salen bien con el tipo que ayudamos a escapar diríamos que estarías saliendo del control de Shadow muy pronto."_

 _ **-¿Que puto humano arriesgaría su vida por salvar a un desconocido?**_ _-_ Dije escéptico mientras me retorcía de dolor en el suelo. _-_ _ **¡Mierda!-**_

" _La naturaleza humana impulsa a los humanos a ayudarse entre sí, si bien ustedes también tiene la naturaleza de destruirse entre sí, véase como las guerras han demostrado… Este humano lo hará por ayudar. Es por eso que se que estará ahí."_

 _ **-Te lo juro Lucifer… Si ese tipo aparece… Lo mato…-**_

" _Estoy seguro de que lo intentarás"_

Esas habían sido mis últimas palabras antes de volver nuevamente al control de Shadow… Me gustara o no debía de regresar, y esto fue más que nada porque mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse solo, la voz de Shadow rápidamente resonó en mi cabeza, pidiéndome que fuera a verlo… He de suponer que se debe de tratar sobre la invasión al imperio de cristal… Solo espero no tener que toparme con nadie en el imperio…

 **-Cambio de perspectiva: Shadow-**

Bien… todo va exactamente a como lo tengo previsto, mientras que Eternal y Carlos se entretienen uno con otro, yo iré por alguien que de seguro me será de mucha ayuda, en especial para que Eternal no intente traicionarme. Últimamente su consciencia retoma el control de su cuerpo por un breve periodo de tiempo, lo cual se hace más frecuente a cada segundo, y eso ya comienza a molestarme, mi maleficio sobre la gema de Lucifer debió de haber borrado todo lo que él representaba… pero al parecer su espíritu de guerrero es muy fuerte, y se resiste a mi control. Es por eso que mientras Eternal invade el imperio, yo iré por quien creo que… le dará una mejor razón de obedecer mis órdenes sin objeción alguna jeje.

\- **Señor Shadow… puedo hacerle una pregunta** – quien entró a mis aposentos era ese dragón de armadura negra y de actitud arrogante, Dexxon creo recordar. Bah… eso no importa, más vale que sea importante y no una de sus estúpidas quejas.

\- ¿Qué es lo que deseas, Dexxon? –

\- **Está duda no solo es mía, algunos de los Black Reapers también la tienen. Y es sobre ¿Cómo piensa meter a ese demonio guerrero al imperio? Si no mal recuerdo, el corazón de cristal tiene una barrera que deshace a cualquiera que posea maldad. ¿Cómo lograría ese tipo entras y burlar la mayor defensa del imperio?** – Oh… con que es eso, jajajaja, pobres tontos… subestiman demasiado a Eternal y a mí.

\- Eso es muy sencillo… Yo transportaré a Eternal al imperio de cristal, y así el corazón no lo detectará, además de usaré un hechizo de supresión, así su poder demoníaco será casi ocultado completamente, y pasará sin ser visto. Y no te preocupes, yo tengo todo calculado, y no hay ni un margen de error en el – le contesté tranquilamente, ya teniendo listo lo que Eternal hará una vez esté infiltrado en el imperio.

\- **Pero… el corazón puede detectar la energía maligna, ¿entonces como…?** –

\- Eso ya lo sé… pero de eso ya lo tengo solucionado, Eternal será como un fantasma, alguien que no es tan fácil de ver. – dije con fastidio, pero al parecer este tonto reptil no está comprendiendo lo que intento decirle.

\- "Típico de un reptil mega evolucionado…" No perderé mí tiempo explicándotelo, así que solo para ser claro… Se como contrarrestar la detección del corazón, Eternal pasara como una simple brisa del viento por ahí.

\- **Ya veo… pero ¿usted cree que ese plan funcione? Ya que si lo descubren o si comete un error… entonces los planes se irían al caño –** reclamó este dragón idiota, y sinceramente ya está empezando a irritarme sus miles de preguntas.

\- **¡¿Acaso estás cuestionándome?! Si digo que mi guerrero se infiltrará al imperio, lo hará. Yo soy el que supervisará su entrada, y mi plan es 100% efectivo. Así que si solo vas a cuestionarme de que esto es una pérdida de tiempo, entonces te advierto que si das un paso fuera de esta habitación… lo siguiente que verás será tu alma consumiéndose en el Tártaro, y el dolor será tan intenso que desearás que te despedacen los cerberos… Parte, por parte…. ¿he sido claro, Dexxon?** – cabe mencionar que al soltar mi sed de sangre, el muy estúpido quedó congelado en su lugar. Odio a los que no saben apreciar una estrategia bien coordinada, y si alguno de estos estúpidos reptiles intenta arruinar algo de ella, no hay duda que los mataré de la forma más espantosamente posible.

 **\- Co… como el cri-cristal, lord Shadow –** dijo con el miedo absoluto invadiendo su cuerpo, mientras que rápidamente se retiró. Ufff, a veces estos idiotas me producen una horrible jaqueca, si no fueran tan orgullosos y supieran ver quién es el que es el superior aquí, entonces no tendría problemas tan estúpidos como estos.

Bueno… dejando eso de lado, tengo que prepararme, no debo perder el tiempo, todas las piezas deben de estar reunidas, primero Chrysalis y sus changelings, luego los Black Reapers Dragons en mis filas, pero sobre todo, que Eternal se quede entre mis filas, su poder no debe de ser desperdiciado, y es mas… lo que estoy a punto de hacer, me dará la certeza de que lo obligará a usar todo el poder que posee. Jhm jhm, Eternal, espero que te guste el presente que te traeré… **y lo mejor será que es de tu muy querido hogar. ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –**

…

 **-3 días después. POV-Carlos.-**

Estos últimos tres días todo ha estado bastante tranquilo, yo como siempre estoy en el trabajo en la granja ayudándole a Applejack y a toda su familia, también me la paso entrenando arduamente para así tener más control de mi fuerza… pero no soy el único que lo hace. Kraush también le pone empeño a hacerse más fuerte, y podría decir que ahora tiene también mejor manejo sobre su poder, las cadenas del odio, creo que así eran.

Pero lo que más me sorprende es que a veces Kraush trae, ("obliga") a Spike a ser también como debería ser un dragón de verdad. Al principio le dije que no debería de obligarlo de esa manera, pero él me dijo que él debía de aprender aunque sea a defenderse, un dragón a la edad de él ya sabría lo básico para hacerle frente a cualquiera. La razón por la que no le seguí insistiendo, fue que al verlo a los ojos… esa mirada… me decía que su razón era protegerlo. Eso me sorprendió cuando lo entendí, y Slyfer me dijo que un dragón puede a veces llegar a tener una responsabilidad paternal muy alta, que incluso pueden tomas en su custodia a dragones menores que no tengan ningún lazo de sangre. Entonces recordé que Kraush ha mencionado que había tenido un hijo, pero que este lamentablemente murió. Y por eso fue que se unió a Shadow, pero ahora ya no será más un peón a su servicio. Sin duda Kraush me sorprende mucho, a pesar de ser tan orgulloso y que no es tan sociable que digamos, querer tener ese acercamiento de padre a hijo con Spike es algo que en verdad me impresiona, pero que me enorgullece también, el ya está encontrando su razón para seguir existiendo en este mundo, y que mejor que reintentar armar lo que él ya una vez tuvo.

Una familia.

Y qué mejor que empezar que intentando ser un padre para alguien como Spike, el cual nunca conoció a sus padres ("pero que de seguro lo hará en su momento") y que este aunque el tipo sea alguien duro y estricto, le tiene confianza y tal vez que puede y que lo vea como un padre también.

Bueno… dejando ese tema de lado, hay otra cosa de la cual es algo que tengo que cumplir… y eso es a visitar el imperio de cristal. La verdad eso ya lo tenía planeado desde hace tiempo… pero lo que me hace querer ir ahora, es porque Gleaming ha estado insistiéndome desde hace meses, incluso me ha llegado a amenazar que me llevaría a arrastras allá, y luego me haría regresar a Ponyville a pie, soportando las interminables olas de nieve que hay a los alrededores. Y cuando Gleaming dice algo como eso… no dudo que lo hará en realidad. No piensen que eso me intimidó en realidad, pero prefiero no tener problemas con ella o que alguien descubra nuestra relación, así que por esta vez le cumpliré uno de sus caprichos, pude haberme negado, pero creo que también el querer conocer el imperio de cristal, me tentó a no declinar.

…

Hoy finalmente me decidí a ir al imperio de cristal, hoy es sábado, me iría desde temprano para así pasar y disfrutar el día allá, y luego me regresaría el domingo, al menos poder pasar el fin de semana disfrutando de estar en un lugar tan increíble y hermoso como lo es el imperio de cristal. Pero la cuestión es que no iré solo, bueno aparte de Slyfer que siempre está conmigo en espíritu, esta si tiene una razón para venir conmigo.

\- Lo siento Carlos, ¿te hice esperar mucho? Es que estaba pensando en que ponerme, bueno no es que fuera Rarity para decidir que vestir para ir a algún lugar como el imperio, pero creo que me retrasé un poco con eso jiji – quien estaba llegando era nadie más que Starlight, la cual me va a acompañar.

\- Nah… pierde cuidado, yo también llegué hace unos minutos, así que no hay problema jeje – le respondí con una risilla, al decir eso, Starlight se sonrojó un poco, haciendo que se viera muy tierna.

\- Bu-Bueno… al menos me hace sentir que no llegué tarde jeje – me dijo con una risa divertida.

De seguro me preguntarán, ¿Por qué Starlight va conmigo al imperio? Pues digamos que… todo empezó hace unas horas atrás.

 **-Flashback-**

Eran las 9am, el día de ayer había tomado la decisión de ir al imperio, ya tenía todo listo desde ayer, pero no me iría no sin antes avisarles a las chicas de mi viaje.

A la primera que le dije fue a Applejack, ya que desde temprano hacíamos el trabajo de siempre en la granja, y cuando le dije, ella por un lado se sorprendió por eso, pero también pude notar que en parte se puso algo decepcionada, ¿me pregunto si…? Mejor dejaré eso para otro día.

Y bueno, ella solo me dijo que tuviera cuidado, y que le mandara un saludo a Cadence y a Gleaming de su parte. Luego de eso seguimos trabajando, hasta que decidí salir temprano, como a las 8, para así decirle al resto.

Luego fui a decirle de mi retiro temporal a Fluttershy, y de paso dejarle a Balto a su cuidado, ella no tenia problema alguno, aceptó cuidarlo con mucho gusto, y también me dijo que tuviera un buen viaje y que regresara pronto.

La siguiente fue a Rarity, ella por otro lado quería acompañarme, pero debido a que tenía muchos encargos encima, no podía hacerlo. Pero yo la tranquilicé y le dije que un día de estos iríamos, solos ella y yo. Obviamente esta se puso más que contenta con la idea, y claro que me regalo uno que otro beso, "para el camino" eso es lo que me dijo, jeje, que va con esta amante a la moda, pero aun así la quiero.

Luego de casualidad me encontré con Kraush, este me propuso que si quería entrenar con él, pero tuve que decir que no… y al preguntarme la razón, solo le dije que saldría hacia el imperio de cristal.

\- ¿En serio saldrás de viaje? Tal vez suene para ti raro que lo diga, pero algo me dice que no puedes estar en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo, ¿estoy en lo cierto? – no era una pregunta, era una afirmación, y de la cual es cierta.

\- Tu mismo te respondiste jeje, Yo soy de esos que les gusta viajar constantemente, así que sí, soy un rarito jajaja. Pero no te preocupes amigo, solo será una escapadita rápida y me regreso, después de todo… tengo que cumplirle el capricho a alguien – le dije, pero eso lo murmuré, pero creo que si me escuchó.

\- jejeje, por eso prefiero estar solo, las hembras a veces no te dejan tranquilo y eso a veces es molesto. Pero no digo que no debas de ir, es tu vida después de todo, y eso es algo de la cual no es de mi incumbencia – dijo Kraush con tono despectivo, en parte eso me molestó solo un poco, pero luego de analizar sus palabras, me puse a pensar en algo con respecto a él…

\- Oye Kraush, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –

\- Depende de lo que quieras saber, adelante –

\- Dime… tú... ¿volverías a tener otra familia? Es decir, no sé… pienso yo que tal vez para darte más motivación, pienso que deberías encontrar a alguien especial para ti –

\- ¿de qué me estás hablando? No te entiendo –

\- Me refiero a que deberías tener una relación. Ya sabes, encontrar a una dragona y… ya sabes… sentar cabeza, y tener a dragoncitos revoloteando por allí jejeje – al decir eso, este… no sé si por sus escamas moradas se nota, pero pude ver que se sonrojó, mientras comienza a ponerse nervioso.

\- Y-Y t-tú, ¡¿d-de donde sacas tonterías como esas?! Estoy perfectamente bien así, n-no necesito tener pareja ahora, además que no me interesa eso ahora, hay otras cosas de las que me deben de importa ahora… como matar a ese asqueroso alicornio hijo de puerca – dijo mientras que intentaba hacerse el rudo, pero el sonrojo casi imperceptible, además de las gotas de sudor en su cara me dicen todo lo contrario.

\- Oh vamos… a nadie en este mundo le gusta estar solo Kraush… además, yo me siento feliz estando como estoy ahora, tengo a quienes me quieren y yo también las quiero y que las protegeré siempre – le dije, otra cosa de la que quiero aclarar es que Kraush sabe de "mi harem" claro que el por un lado se sorprendió de que incluso Celestia estuviera incluida en ella también, pero le restó poca importancia, incluso me prometió de que no diría nada a nadie. Así que Kraush es mi muy cercano confidente.

\- jajaja, por favor, yo no estoy para esas cosas. "Ya perdí a quienes me importaban por mi miedo a mi maldición, aunque me diga eso… no me siento listo para asumir esos roles otra vez, no quiero volver a sufrir de esta forma" – por fuera él era firme, pero por dentro… el estaba triste y a la vez temeroso, temía de que las cosas de su pasado le volvieran a suceder, y lo entiendo, yo me sentiría así también si tuviera una familia y no pudiera hacer algo para protegerla.

\- Solo… piénsalo Kraush, tal vez puede y que tengas miedo de fallar otra vez como te pasó, pero puede y que eso sea diferente ahora, hay veces que las cosas tienen que empeorar para que puedan mejorar… así que si perdiste a tu familia, no dudo que si llegas a hacer otra, esta vez las cosas cambien para bien. Tanto para ti, como a aquellos que estarán siempre contigo. No lo olvides –

Luego de decirle eso me retiré, claro que este se sorprendió por el deducir sus pensamientos, pero no me dijo nada, solo él se quedo allí, estando el solo y sus pensamientos. Quizás en otra ocasión, si quiere hablar sobre eso, pues que venga conmigo, creo que yo puedo ser el único con el cual desahogarse.

Bueno… siguiendo con lo que estaba, me despedí del resto, con Lyra, ella quería acompañarme, pero luego recordó que debía de ayudar a Bon Bon mientras ella no estaba, y atender su dulcería. Así que solo me dio un beso y me dijo que no me tardara, mientras que yo le correspondí de igual forma y le prometí que tendríamos una cita después, cosa que ella aceptó.

Luego me fui a despedir de Red, claro que ella también propuso que le hubiera gustado acompañarme, además de también querer conocer el imperio de cristal ya que nunca había ido, y deseaba mucho ir a conocer tanto el lugar como a los ponis de cristal que allí habitan. Pero debido a su trabajo en el hospital le sería imposible, pero también le prometí que la llevaría cuando ella tuviera libre, cosa que aceptó con mucho gusto, y después de eso debía de volver al trabajo, no sin antes darme un beso de despedida, mientras que le correspondí de igual forma, prometiéndole llevarla un día de estos.

Y finalmente me despedí de Twilight y de Spike, en un principio Twilight me preguntó del porque iría allá, y fue allí que me agarro un ataque de pánico, si le decía que su hermana fue la que me invitó ("amenazó") a que fuera, entonces ella podría darse cuenta de la relación que tengo con ella, y creo que no quisiera que Twilight intente castrarme por esto. Así que solo le había dicho que Cadence me había invitado hace ya un tiempo, lo cual eso si es verdad, así que sin ver nada de malo con eso entonces solo asintió, mientras que ambos me pidieron que les saludara a Cadence y a Gleaming de su parte. Al menos me libre de una inminente tortura de castración, y ya con eso me mantenía tranquilo. Aunque si pensaba ir solo al imperio, pues ese plan cambio radicalmente después.

Luego de decirles a Octavia y Vinyl que estaría fuera, ellas aceptaron cuidar mi casa mientras no estoy, no es que tenga cosas valiosas allí, pero solo para que no se ensucie con polvo y que al menos necesite algo de ventilación.

Ya con eso hecho estaba en mi casa, preparándome para mi salida, cuando termine de cambiarme luego de un baño rápido, escuché a alguien tocando la puerta, así que fui a ver quién era.

\- Ya voy… - dije para después de terminar de arreglarme ir a abrir, y al atender a quien me llamó, me sorprendí de quien estaba tocando mi puerta era…

\- Carlos… aun no te has ido, ¿ya ibas de salida? – esa era Starlight, la cual estaba frente a mí, mientras que yo la miraba sorprendido de que viniera a verme.

\- ¿Starlight, que haces aquí? ¿Sucede algo? – le pregunté curioso, pero antes de que me respondiera la invité a pasar, y tomamos asiento en la sala, y ella me dio su respuesta.

\- ammm, p-pues, yo quería… - inmediatamente ella empezó a ponerse nerviosa, yo solo no entendía su porque estaba así.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo? Si tienes problemas pues solo dime, yo con gusto te ayudaré en lo que sea – le respondí tranquilamente, entonces ella logra recuperarse un poco, y decide continuar.

\- E-Estoy bien Carlos, y no, no tengo ningún problema, solo vine a preguntarte algo. Dime… ¿irás al imperio de cristal justo ahora? –

\- Pues si… ya estaba camino a salir a la estación cuando llamaste. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

\- ammm, pues verás… Twilight me dijo hace un rato de que saldrías del pueble, pensé que te irías a Canterlot como siempre lo haces, pero ella me dijo que esta vez irías al imperio de cristal. –

\- Ya veo, entonces, ¿viniste a despedirme, o es por otra cosa? – estoy seguro que es la segunda opción.

\- Pues… en realidad era por otra cosa – Ya lo imaginaba… - así que le pedí a Twilight la dirección de tu casa y así es como llegue. S-Solo vine a pedirte algo, claro… si tú no tienes problema con ello – me dijo con algo de pena.

\- Claro Starlight, sabes que no me reúso a alguna cosa que necesiten de mi, así que adelante, pide lo que quieras – le respondí sonriendo, y ella se sonrojó un poco, pero allí fue que tomó más valor para decirme.

\- Muy bien. Carlos, ¿crees que… m-me dejarías acompañarte? – dijo con un sonrojo y desviando la mirada con algo de vergüenza, yo solo me sorprendí del que ella quiera ir conmigo al imperio.

\- Bueno… debería preguntar la razón del ¿Por qué? –

\- Verás, yo tengo un amigo que vive allá, Sunburst, ¿recuerdas? Te hablé de él hace un tiempo – al decir eso, entonces lo comprendí todo.

\- Ohhhh… así que quieres ir a visitarlo ¿no es así? Ya entiendo, así que como te enteraste que me iba para el imperio de cristal, entonces querías preguntarme si quería que fuéramos juntos. ¿Verdad? –

\- S-Si… pensé en visitarlo después de un tiempo, y al oír que te irás al imperio de cristal, entonces pensé en si podía acompañarte. Entenderé si querías un tiempo a solas, después de todo siempre te llenas de trabajo y además de que entrenas muy arduo, y es por eso que no quería molestarte – dice un con algo de pena, pero yo…

\- jajajaja, vamos Starlight, eso no me molesta en lo absoluto, más bien pienso que esa es una buena idea, bueno… claro que ir solo era mi idea, pero prefiero más que algún amigo me acompañe, y esta no es la excepción. Claro que puedes ir conmigo, incluso pensaba en que además de que visites a tu amigo, podríamos ir a ver a la princesa Cadence. ¿Te parece la idea? – le pregunté, y ella se emocionó por la idea.

\- Si, me gustaría, además de que conozco parte del imperio, te puedo mostrar algunos lugares de allí, y si, podríamos ir a ver a Cadence después, estoy segura de que ella estaría encantada de alojarnos en el castillo – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Pues que así sea. Así que solo ve y empaca algunas cosas, nos veremos en la estación de trenes, ¿de acuerdo? –

\- Está bien, solo empacaré un poco y me vestiré. Entonces nos vemos después Carlos…- me dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras que yo la acompañé a la puerta.

\- Ok, ya quedamos entonces. Te esperaré en la estación, y no te preocupes por el tiempo, el tren sale a las 11: 35 am, así que tenemos tiempo. – le dije tranquilamente.

\- De acuerdo, bien, gracias Carlos… en verdad que me gustaría pasar también tiempo contigo – dijo ella sonriendo, pero lo que dijo me llamó la atención, y ella al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, se sonrojó al grado que su cara pondría en ridículo a las manzanas del huerto de Applejack.

\- Y-Y-Yo… n-no qu-quería decir eso… yo solo… - intentó excusarse pero sin tener suerte. – E-Es mejor que me vaya, n-nos vemos después Carlos – termino de decir mientras que salía a todo galope de mi casa casi echando humo de su cabeza.

\- jejeje, hay Starlight, de alguna manera u otra siempre me alegras el día cada vez que hablamos - dije de forma divertida, no dudo que eso fue gracioso, pero también me pareció… increíble que ella dijera eso, tal parece que quiere estar más tiempo conmigo. Mmmm… quizás…

 **[Yo opino que eso fue algo lindo, casi ella pareció que quería confesarse hacia ti, solo que la vergüenza y la timidez le ganó jejeje]**

\- ¿Tú crees? Digo, no es que no quiera estar junto a Starlight, me agrada estar mucho con ella, y creo… que eso nos vuelve más unidos a ambos. –

 **[Admítelo, ella te está llamando la atención, y eso es mutuo según he visto como interactúan ustedes dos. Y si me dejas dar mi sincera opinión, pienso que tu y ella harían una linda pareja]**

- **¿** Ella y yo? Mmmm… quizás y tengas razón, pero quisiera que nuestra relación vaya con moderación, Starlight aun quisiera conocerla más, saber qué es lo que le gusta y demás, ¿entiendes?

 **[Está bien, eso es bueno, dejar que sus sentimientos afloren un poco más. Pero bueno… cambiando de tema, ¿aún tienes esa sensación de que algo malo va a suceder, cierto?]** – dijo ahora con un tono serio.

-Si… aun lo tengo. Slyfer… ¿tú crees que Shadow intente hacer algo ahora? Claro, este instinto no lo tengo por nada, pero de que intente hacer algo ahora mientras estoy fuera, eso es lo que me preocupa.

 **[Si tienes tus dudas, te recomendaría que te llevaras la alabarda contigo, después de todo, sea lo que ese poni con delirios de grandeza intente hacer, entonces debes de estar precavido]**

\- Eso lo sé Sly… pero que si quiera piense en atacar aquí a Ponyville con Kraush como único en guardia aquí, mucho menos pienso que pueda hacerlo en Canterlot, Celestia y Luna ahora tienen normas de seguridad bastante eficientes. Así que solo podría quedar… - callé por un momento, y Slyfer me dijo lo que pensaba.

 **[Que sea el imperio de cristal su nuevo objetivo ¿no es así?]**

\- Sí. Pero no creo que pueda hacerlo, después de todo, el corazón de cristal es su mayor fuente de protección, no creo que se le pase por la mente intentar una invasión de frente. –

 **[Eso lo sé, pero te recomiendo no confiarte. Si algo aprendí siendo guardián tanto de la entrada al otro mundo como de la tierra, es que un imperio, a pesar de ser poderoso tanto en riqueza como en poder, es que a pesar de tener bastos ejércitos y murallas impenetrables, siempre, y digo… SIEMPRE. Tienen un punto ciego que el enemigo puede aprovechar para así conquistarlo en menos de lo que un gallo cantaría anunciando el día]**

Al decir eso me puse a pensar, y tiene razón. Ningún imperio por más poderoso que sea es invencible, y a pesar de que el imperio de cristal tiene al corazón para que los proteja, este al final puede tener algún punto flaco, y Shadow podría usar esa debilidad para así causar sus fechorías. Así que supongo que no deberé de confiarme, y tal y como me recomendó Slyfer, llevaré mi alabarda, ya que como dicen, "la seguridad ante todo".

…

Y eso nos trae hasta este momento. Al final decidí traer mi alabarda, sin importarme que sea lo que digan de mí al verme con ella, si es para proteger a alguien, entonces es mejor que la porte en esta ocasión.

Volviendo al tema, Starlight y yo nos quedamos esperando el tren hasta que llegó, y finalmente nos pusimos en marcha. Ya llevamos una media hora de viaje, aproximadamente estaríamos llegando por ahí de las 1:00 en punto, ya que el viaje es bastante largo.

Puedo decir que hay muchos ponis que van al imperio de cristal, ya que casi y no encontramos espacio en el vagón, pero afortunadamente si conseguimos asientos. Entonces para matar algo de tiempo, Starlight y yo conversamos… puede que eso no sea la gran cosa, pero cuando ella y yo conversamos, el tiempo vuela en verdad. Ya sea que hablamos cosas nuestras o sin importancia alguna, así disfrutamos la compañía uno del otro.

Ahora estábamos riéndonos de unos chistes que logre acordarme de donde vengo, los cuales a Starlight le parecen sumamente divertidos, ella le interesa mucho lo que un humano hace, tal vez porque ya estado en en un mundo de humanos y quiera saber más sobre ellos. Y que por cierto, eso también avivó mis ganas de querer ir a Canterlot High, pero eso será para después.

\- "Yawn…" vaya, de tanto conversar ya hasta me dio algo de sueño… - dijo Starlight mientras bostezaba un poco, pues la entiendo, salimos temprano, y además de que el viaje es largo, así que…

\- Si gustas puedes echarte una siesta para antes de llegar – le sugerí.

\- No está mal la idea, pero estos asientos no son muy cómodos para dormir una siesta, además de que el movimiento del tren solo lo complica – tiene un buen punto… a ver. ¡Ya sé que hacer!

\- Entonces… - me levante del asiento frente a ella y me senté a su lado, muy cercas de ella, la cual me miro entre confundida y algo sonrojada por mi acercamiento. – puedes dormir sobre mí, no tengo problema con eso –

\- ¿Qué? no no Carlos, no creo que… - la interrumpí.

\- Vamos Starlight, te noto algo cansada, es mejor que duermas un poco, yo por otro lado estoy muy acostumbrado a madrugar, así que no tengo problema con ello. Pero tú, creo que eso está bien, además… no le veo el problema que me uses como almohada, - le dije, y ella se sonrojó aun mas, mientras no sabía que decir al respecto.

\- Y-Yo… - ella aun dudaba, pero claro que no le aceptaría un no por respuesta.

Sin que ella se lo esperaba yo la abracé con un brazo, mientras que sin que ella se diera cuenta, saqué una manta que lo mismo traía, la llevo ya que dicen que el imperio es frio, así que la llevo por si las moscas. Entonces la envolví a ella, y sosteniéndola por la parte atrás de su cabeza con mi mano derecha, hice que ella se acurrucara un poco contra mi pecho. Claro que Starlight se sorprendió por eso… pero en vez de protestar, solo se puso más cómoda para dormir.

\- ¿Te sientes cómoda? – le pregunté burlonamente, y ella solo se rió.

\- jeje, de acuerdo, dormiré sobre ti. Y discúlpame, no quería que tu… -

\- No me importa, después de todo yo también necesito descansar, así que creo que así estaremos bien – le sonreí cálidamente, y Starlight solo se sonroja mientras me mira con una mirada dulce… haciéndola más linda de lo que ya es ella en realidad.

\- Gracias… - fue todo lo que dijo, mientras se acurruca más contra mí, estando aun con un pequeño rubor mientras tiene los ojos cerrados y sonríe de forma tierna.

\- No tienes que agradecer – le respondí suavemente, y tan rápido como se acomodó, rápidamente se quedó dormida muy pegada a mí y con su cabeza usando mi pecho como almohada.

Yo solo me dediqué a mirarla… se veía hermosa aun estando dormida. La verdad creo que entiendo a Eternal de tener a Starlight como su pareja… ella a su modo es tierna, muy lista, y además de ser valiente. Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Cómo se sentirá la Starlight de la realidad donde vendrá Eternal? Apuesto a que ha de estar triste y buscando a Eternal sin saber que tanto él, como su humanidad están en riesgo. Por eso… debo de ayudarlo. No por él, sino por quienes le importan. Tal vez suene egoísta de mi parte, pero pienso que Eternal se lo buscó al unirse a Shadow, y es por eso que sufre este martirio. Así que hay muchas cosas que me hacen pensar de quien es Eternal realmente… puede que me equivoque, o puede que no. pero bueno… eso lo descubriré una vez lo saque del control de Shadow y busque como regresarlo a su realidad alterna.

…

 **-Un par de horas después. Imperio de cristal-**

Luego de un largo viaje de tren, finalmente habíamos llegado al imperio de cristal, y claro que no mentían que este lugar es más que hermoso. Todo… las edificaciones hechas de cristal… los ponis que lo habitan, los cuales parecen tan frágiles que incluso si uno decidiera darle un golpe a uno, podrían romperse como un vaso de vidrio. Pero a la vez todos se ven tan llamativos, pero lo más impresionante es el castillo, el cual está en medio del lugar… y de allí es donde se puede ver que sirve para expandir el poder del corazón de cristal… el cual antes de llegar, sentía una energía muy fuerte, y precisamente era del corazón de cristal. Y siendo este un mecanismo de defensa, a pesar de ser un humano mitad dragón y que… posee a un dios en su interior, esto no pareció que el poder del corazón viera como una amenaza o algo por el estilo, al menos eso me dice de que no soy tan malo a como lo era antes de todo esto.

-¿Qué te parece el imperio, Carlos? ¿Impresionante verdad? – me preguntó Starlight con una sonrisa, mientras que pasábamos por las calle principal.

\- Ni que lo dudes… este lugar es increíble… siento que no me alcanzaría un día para recorrerlo completamente. – dije sumamente impresionado, ya hasta parezco un chamaco en una juguetería, pero entiéndanme, el lugar esta de la mil y un putas jeje.

\- No te equivocas con eso, el imperio tiene mucho que enseñar, incluso diría que supera a Canterlot en muchas cosas, sobre todo… teniendo a un héroe jiji – dijo para después señalar a un lugar… y al mirar, allí vi la estatua de Spike sosteniendo el corazón de cristal. Jajaja, por poco y olvido eso… "Spike, el héroe del imperio de cristal" jejeje, me hubiera gustado ver eso, pero bueno… las cosas como son.

Siguiendo con el recorrido por las calles… sentía todas las miradas de los ponis de cristal sobre mí, mientras que muchos de los transeúntes se detenían a mirarme más que todo, no solo por el hecho de que fuera alguien que no sea un poni, sino por el hecho de ver la gran alabarda que traía atada a la espalda. Y con mis sentidos mejorados, oía lo que decían… eran comentarios variados como… "¿Quién es ese sujeto? ¿De dónde viene? ¿Será peligroso? ¿Por qué traerá un hacha, acaso es un guerrero o un mercenario? No es un poni, más bien parece a un mono sin pelo… ("Por un segundo y le grito al que dijo eso que no soy un maldito mono") ¿Será peligroso? Porque esa hacha que lleva es evidente. ¿Qué serán esos tatuajes de sus brazos? ¡Que guapo!... ("Ok… eso fue raro, pero ese no fue el único comentario que oí")" sabía que esos comentarios eran más de las yeguas los cuales eran como… "puede que no sea un poni… pero se ve que es lindo… me encantan sus ojos, ¿será acaso un extranjero? Miren sus músculos… sin duda es todo un macho…. Parece un supermodelo, ¡kyaaa! Pues yo quisiera saber cómo sería estar con él en la cama ufufu… ("¡¿WTF?! Primer día aquí ya me quieren comer el…. Tranquilo Carlos tranquilo, al menos diría que ellos parece que no les asustas, bueno algunos si parecen asustarse debido a el hacha que llevo conmigo, pero creo que todo está bien… por el momento")

No sé yo… pero ciento que ser nuevo por aquí soy algo nuevo que probar… hipotéticamente hablando. Pero en si hay muchos comentarios tanto raros, otros con desconfianza, algunos no parece que les molesta ni en lo más mínimo. Al menos diría que mi primera impresión fue regular.

 **[Si con regular te refieres a que algunas yeguas de cristal ya te quieren hincar un diente… entonces sí, los deslumbraste a todos jajajajaja]**

("ja-ja-ja-ja, que graciosito Slyfer…")

\- Ugh… caminemos más rápido – Starlight dijo eso… ¿molesta? Se le ve con el ceño fruncido y arrugando un poco su hocico… acaso, ella estará… ¿celosa? Jujujuju, ya sé como confirmarlo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Starlight? ¿Estás celosa? – le pregunté con algo de malicia, mientras sonrió de la misma forma, y ella al escucharme se detuvo, mientras me voltea a ver con la cara roja y algo molesta.

\- ¿c-celosa yo? ¡Jah! No estoy celosa, ¿Quién es la celosa aquí? Porque esa claro que no lo soy… tal vez el viaje te afecto un poco – me respondió desviándome la mirada mientras que se cruzaba de brazos… jeje, si como no.

\- ¿Ah sí? Entonces, porque tu cara esta roja, ¿eh? – ataqué teniendo una sonrisa maliciosa, y ella solo se puso nerviosa.

\- T-Te equivocas… solo me estas poniendo en vergüenza frente a todos, por eso – jeje pero que excusa mas mala, ella no se sentiría así aunque actuara como Rarity.

\- Hay ajá… bueno, si la señorita "celos" ya acabó, entonces ¿podemos proceder? –

\- ¡Agh, que no estoy celosa! – solo eso da más a entender que si lo está, ahora solo empezó a caminar más rápido y dejándome atrás.

\- jajajajaja… vamos Starlight, solo estaba jugando, no te pongas así –

\- Pues ya deja de molestarme y regresemos a lo que vinimos a hacer ¿quieres? – me dijo ella con mirándome molesta, y con un lindo y adorable puchero.

\- jejeje, bueno pero no te enojes… - le respondí divertido, y ella solo suspiró con resignación.

\- "Ufff… machos" – fue lo que ella dijo en sus pensamientos mientras seguía caminando al frente.

("jajajaja, en serio… ver a Starlight así de celosa me pareció divertido, tal vez y siga molestándola de esa forma, solo así me confirma lo que pienso de ella")

 **[Jeje, incluso me pareció adorable verla así de molesta, te lo digo en serio, tú y ella haría una buena pareja]**

("Quizás Slyfer. Quizás")

…

Bueno… luego de que a Starlight se le bajara la calentura por molestarla hace rato jeje, finalmente llegamos a donde ella quería, llegamos a lo que parecía un edificio grande algo alejado del centro y de la población, y que perfectamente sabia de quien era esa casa.

Entonces Starlight llegó y tocó la puerta, yo solo me mantuve un poco alejado, este momento era de ella… así que mejor me mantenía al margen por ahora.

Entonces el dueño de la casa atendió, y era Sunburst, el cual era un poni de apariencia unos años mayor que yo, tal vez entre los 28 o 29 años, su piel era color naranja pálido, melena corta color naranja fuerte, sus ojos color azul cielo, su vestimenta era de una camisa de abotonar color azul oscuro de manga larga con lo que parece una insignia con decorativa el lado izquierdo de su pecho, seguido que usaba un chaleco color azul rey por encima, y usaba unos jeans color celeste, y como extras tenía su capa azul con estrellas la cual cubría sus hombros y era sujetada por una bincha de plata con una gema color verde aqua, lo que serian sus cascos y sus manos tenían una coloración diferente a la de su tez de piel lo que sería de un color blanco hueso, y además de que usaba anteojos de aro de plata y también tenía una pequeña barba de chivo. Sip… es tal y como se ve en la serie, solo que con cuerpo humanizado.

\- ¡Sunburst! Cuanto me alegra verte – dijo Starlight muy contenta, mientras le da un abrazo al semental.

\- Starlight… también me alegra verte, ya hace tiempo que no nos veíamos – dijo Sunburst sonriendo también para después corresponder el abrazo de igual forma.

\- Si… la verdad es que en verdad quería visitarte, es solo que he estado ocupada, pero por suerte pude sacar algo de tiempo y venir a ver a mi gran y mejor amigo – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Pues si jeje, a mí también me gustaría visitarte en Ponyville, pero como trabajo en la escuela de Unicornios de cristal entonces el tiempo también lo tengo relativamente corto, pero en cuanto pueda te iré a visitar también, ¿Qué dices? – propuso Sunburst con una sonrisa.

\- Me encantaría… me gustaría que conocieras a Twilight y al resto, estoy segura de que les caerías bien –

Justo cuando iba a responder algo, este se da cuenta de que estoy más atrás mirándolos, a lo cual Starlight recordó que no venia sola. Así que acercándose a mí, decide presentarme.

\- ammm, disculpa… ¿y quién eres tú? – preguntó el poni con mucha curiosidad, mientras que yo decidí presentarme.

\- Es un gusto, me llamo Carlos Darío, pero puedes llamarme como quieras. Y tú, ¿eres Sunburst, verdad? Starlight ya me ha hablado de ti, así que… es un placer – le saludé mientras extendía mi mano.

\- Pues me alegro conocerte… Carlos, ¿puedo llamarte así? – me preguntó y yo le asentí. – Wow… nunca me imaginé el conocer a un humano de cerca, es increíble… - dijo, pero al decir eso me sorprendió.

\- Espera… ¿sabes lo que soy? – le pregunté y el asintió en afirmación.

\- Si… existe muy poca información sobre ustedes, pero yo he podido recolectar uno que otro fragmento de su historia y demás… además de que en parte varias de sus ideologías fueron heredadas a los Equestres durante eones – creo que este tipo sabe demasiado.

\- Woah… eso es… fascinante. La verdad es que no me esperaba algo como esto, pero creo que me empieza a interesar el tema. Jeje creo que nos vamos a entender muy bien compa – le dije sonriendo.

\- Ok… veo que ya empiezan a llevarse bien, eso es bueno. Hey, ¿Por qué no vamos a almorzar los 3? Así podremos hablar con más tranquilidad – propuso Starlight con una sonrisa.

\- A mi me parece bien, así podría hacerte una preguntas, ¿Qué dices? – dijo Sunburst mirándome, la verdad que me gustaría evadir las preguntas, pero creo que a estas alturas ya me da igual responder cosas de mi raza y esas cosas.

\- Por mí no hay problema, solo que no creo responderte algunas preguntas que hagas, pero ya veremos que pasa – le respondí, y este asumió que mi respuesta fue un "Sí".

Así que decidimos ir a algún lado del imperio a almorzar, mientras que sigo deleitándome con la vista de este lugar, es simplemente increíble. Mientras caminábamos, Sunburst me hacía varias preguntas, claro que eran típicas de "¿de dónde vengo?, ¿Cómo terminé aquí en Equestria?, ¿Por qué llevo una alabarda conmigo?" Esa única pregunta le dije que las princesas me la obsequiaron, y este se sorprendió de que conociera a Celestia y a Luna, además de que le dije que también conocía a Cadence, quien es la que rige en este lugar, y solo eso avivaba mas su curiosidad hacia mí, yo por mi parte solo espero que sea eso. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que un grupo de guardias de cristal me vieran y al verme con una alabarda, ellos comenzaron a rodearme mientras algunos me apuntaban con sus lanzas hechas de un fino cristal, mientras que otros usaban arcos y flechas, hechos también del mismo material.

\- Quieto criatura… baja el hacha y ríndase – advirtió un guardia el cual parecía ser el de mayor rango.

\- Woah… ok, ok… tranquilos señores, no hay porque ponernos agresivos, solo calmémonos y hablemos… - intenté razonar, pero estos no desistieron, primera vez aquí y ya quieren ultimarme… bueno, es razonable que veas a alguien desconocido y con un arma tan prestigiosa como una alabarda, o es un mercenario, o solo es alguien con facha de facineroso que quiere causar un alboroto.

\- ¡Por la autoridad de la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, queda detenido por portar armas sin autorización! – al decir eso… no se que, pero repentinamente sentí un déjà vu, esto pareció que ya lo había vivido, pero no logro acordarme. Bueno… tal vez de las 3 veces que ya he ido a prisión, no estoy para nada sorprendido.

\- Hey, Hey… tiempo fuera. ¿Solo al menos me dejarían explicar el porqué tengo mi alabarda aunque sea? – pregunté ya algo molesto, mientras que Starlight y Sunburst veían esto algo preocupados, Starlight ya parecía que iba a intervenir, pero quien lo hizo fue alguien más, alguien a la cual ya me esperaba ver.

\- ¡Descansen soldados, el no es un enemigo! – esa exclamación vino de unos cuantos metros al frente, y todos al voltear a donde escucharon eso… allí estaba. Gleaming se acercaba a paso tranquilo mientras que todos dejan de apuntarme con sus lanzas y se ponen firmes.

\- Capitana Gleaming Shield… esta cosa porta un arma muy peligrosa y sin siquiera ser un guardia, al percatarnos de su presencia intentamos inmovilizarlo y… - el semental que lidera al grupo de guardias estaba dando su reporte, pero Gleaming lo interrumpió.

\- Eso lo veo teniente, pero él no es un enemigo, el es un guerrero al servicio de las princesas, y ha venido aquí a una audiencia con la princesa Cadence, es por eso que vine a buscarlo, y esto es lo que me encuentro. ¿Qué tiene que decir en su defensa, teniente? – Gleaming se paró frente al tipo dándole una mirada acusatoria, mientras que el podre se puso algo nervioso.

\- emmm, es que… nosotros pensamos que el… - intento excusarse, pero la severa mirada de Gleaming le ganaba terreno.

\- Lo único que deben de saber es que el es un valeroso guerrero que ha luchado en los recientes ataques que se han presentado, el ayudó a muchos ponis en Canterlot, y también presto de sus servicios en el humilde poblado de Ponyville, y él es alguien al cual la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna tienen su total confianza, tanto para venir aquí como portar un arma para defenderse. Así que le recomiendo que a la próxima vez reporte de la situación antes de actuar teniente… ¿le ha quedado claro? – dijo ella aun manteniendo su porte de superior, mientras que el pobre diablo solo puede sudar nervioso. La verdad estoy seguro que ella se inventó toda esa falacia para salvarme el pellejo, y eso se lo agradezco.

\- C-Claro como el cristal, señor – dijo haciendo una pose militar, y Gleaming solo suspira ya más tranquila.

\- Más le vale que así sea, teniente. Ahora… yo personalmente me encargaré de esto, ustedes sigan con su patrullaje, a cualquier cosa avísenme de inmediato, pueden retirarse caballeros – ordenó con voz autoritaria, y ellos saludando militarmente se dispersaron. Tal vez sea raro que lo diga… pero al ver a Gleaming siendo una mandamás y teniendo ese porte tan… estricto, tal vez sea por mis instintos, pero eso la hizo verse muy sexy.

 **[Jejeje… eso es porque a veces los machos dragones buscan hembras que sean tan rudas como ellos. Por eso es que te sientes así.]**

("No sé tú, pero creo que hoy ella y yo deberemos de ponernos al día… si sabes a lo que me refiero")

 **[Jeje… no dudo que así lo harás]**

\- Gracias Gleaming… me salvaste de una… ¡guoh!... – antes de que terminara de decir algo, Gleaming repentinamente me dio un pequeño golpe en el abdomen, y al estar desprevenido me dolió, pero no es mucho… - ¡¿Y la violencia por qué?! Solo te agradecía con un carajo – le reproché con molestia, mientras que Gleaming solo me mira con una sonrisa burlona.

\- jeje, el tomarte desprevenido funciona, además… eso te lo mereces por ignorar las veces que te pedí que vinieras, tonto – me recriminó con el seño fruncido, pero con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Agh, lo siento ¿está bien? Pero han pasado varias cosas y por eso es que hoy si tenía el tiempo para venir, pero como ya te he dicho… llego tarde sí, pero… -

\- Llegas a fin de cuentas, jeje, si ya me lo has dicho, y me alegra que al fin vinieras – dijo mientras me daba un abrazo, por un momento me sorprendió, pero después le correspondí de igual forma, fue allí que Starlight interviene en la conversación.

\- Ejem… capitana Gleaming, es un gusto volver a verla, tanto Carlos y yo vinimos de visita – Starlight dijo mientras que sonreía, pero al verla… parecía que esa sonrisa suya era más forzada que otra cosa.

\- Starlight, también es un gusto verte también – le respondió Gleaming también con una sonrisa, pero increíblemente esta era igual de forzada por alguna razón.- Oh, y veo que Sunburst viene contigo – dijo Gleaming mirando al unicornio, y este también decide saludar.

\- También es un gusto verla, capitana Gleaming, además de que les agradezco a usted y a la princesa Cadence por ayudarme con lo de enseñar magia en la escuela de unicornios del imperio, les agradezco mucho su ayuda – dijo inclinando la cabeza a modo de reverencia, Gleaming solo se encogió de hombros.

\- No hay porque, después de todo Starlight fue quien te recomendó, así que Cadence solo tuvo que hacer su trabajo de política y yo la parte social – dijo con una sonrisa tranquila.

\- Oye Gleaming… ¿crees que podríamos ir al castillo? Además de cumplir tus "cof, caprichos" a Cadence le prometí que vendría también, así que por eso decidí caer de sorpresa – le respondí sonriendo, y al oírme, ella comienza a reír.

\- jajaja, enserio que eres un tonto, pero un tonto muy divertido y amable. Bueno, los escoltaré al palacio, Cadence estará feliz de verlos – al decir eso, Gleaming nos propuso seguirla, y eso es lo que hicimos.

Mientras que Starlight y Sunburst están hablando entre ellos, yo me adelante a donde ella estaba, mientras que le dije de manera suave y algo juguetona.

\- Oye… eso que pasó con los guardias, tal vez te suene gracioso o no… pero te veías sexy siendo una mandona jejeje – le dije con una sonrisa pícara, y ella al oírme se sonrojó por eso… pero luego eso lo cambio por una sonrisa coqueta.

\- Ohhhh, ¿con que te gustan las chicas lideres, eh? Fufu, no sabes en lo que te estás metiendo… que.-ri.-do~… - dijo de forma seductora mientras que pasó uno de sus dedos por mi mejilla de manera insinuadora.

\- jeje, y tú no sabes cómo puedo ser yo… si quiero te podría de rodillas ahora mismo pidiéndome que tengamos un momento nosotros – contraataqué.

\- Jeh… eso lo veremos. En tu habitación~… -

\- Quizás… pero hoy no. –

\- Jum… que malo eres – ese puchero que está haciendo enserio es lo mas adorable que he visto de ella hasta ahora jeje.

\- Y a ti te gusta que sea malo de vez en cuando… ¿no? –

\- Touche… -

…

Luego de un rato, estábamos en lo que era el centro del imperio, y allí, alzándose de forma imponente estaba el castillo, es tan alto que desde la estación se ve, y debo de admitir que de cercas es impresionante, ningún castillo en la tierra se compararía a uno como este, es más, ninguno, ni al de Canterlot, ni al castillo de la amistad, ni mucho menos a este, en serio que este lugar más me llama la atención a cada momento.

No terminé de contemplar la gigantesca estructura ya que mi atención se posó en quien nos esperaba frente al castillo, y quien no era otra que Cadence, mientras que nos veía a todos con una sonrisa, al menos siento que está expresando felicidad por vernos, eso lo puedo asegurar.

Al acercarnos más, ella nos recibe de manera cálida y amable. – Me alegro de que vinieran, sobre todo a ti Carlos… ya esperaba vernos otra vez – me dijo con ese porte tan encantador de ella, y hoy se ve deslumbrante, usando un vestido completo color azul rey con un velo a forma de cola sujetado a una vincha en la parte de sus caderas, mientras que la falda del vestido tiene una abertura permitiendo ver sus delineadas piernas, y mientras que el vestido deja al descubierto sus hombros, permitiendo apreciar su escote, y que usa unas mangas que solo cubre sus antebrazos. No mentiré que Cadence esta bellísima hoy, y eso que no me permite dejar de contemplarla se hace presente, pero curiosamente… me siento muy calmado, mis instintos no me han hecho pensar como una bestia… estoy sumamente tranquilo. Curioso… muy curioso.

\- Hola Cadence… debo decir que este lugar es lo más impresionante que he visto, todo es increíble, incluso a sus habitantes también. Creo que hoy fue el mejor día que tomé para venir – le dije sonriendo, y ella hace lo mismo.

\- Me alegro que te encantara, aquí los ponis de cristal siempre son buenos con los visitantes, aunque… ¿no has tenido algún problema al llegar? – me preguntó con curiosidad, yo solo me puse una sonrisa sarcástica.

\- Si con problemas te refieres a que fui la máxima atención de todos al llegar, además de que unos guardias querían arrestarme por ser un desconocido con una alabarda y con facha de sospechoso… entonces sí, solo unos problemillas si he tenido, pero nada fuera de lo común por lo menos – ante mis palabras, ella se rió un poco.

\- jijiji, lo siento por eso… tal vez a los guardias les tomará algo de tiempo acostumbrarse a ver a alguien como tú. Pero me alegro que todo esté bien, y que hayan llegado bien – dijo con una sonrisa.

Después de esas palabras ella también saludó a Starlight y a Sunburst, y después de eso nos invitó adentro del palacio, lo cual por un momento me confundió del como lo haría, pero solo era cuestión de tele-transportarse al estar en el centro de las bases principales. Debo decir que el interior es más grande que lo que podría ser desde afuera, y es igual de impresionante, el vestíbulo principal era increíble, además de las decoraciones de los muros de cristal, sobre todo de los candelabros hechos de cristal… en si… todo el edificio era lujosamente increíble, aun mas que el castillo de Twilight, y espero que ella me perdone por decirlo, pero es la más pura verdad.

Luego de ver un poco de todo del lugar, nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones, aunque solo eran para Starlight y para mi ya que nosotros somos los invitados, y debo decir que los cuartos son muy espaciosos, mi cuarto se queda pequeño en comparación con esta, donde tienen incluso un jacuzzi incluido en el baño… simplemente increíble.

Luego de instalarnos fuimos al comedor, una meza hecha obviamente de cristal, de la cual sería como para 20 o 30 personas máximo. Y mientras esperábamos la cena… Cadence me preguntaba de como he estado y demás, y yo solo le respondo que he estado bien, además de que aproveché para agradecerle por lo de mi casa, y ella solo fue modesta diciendo que me la merecía, por todo lo que había hecho desde que había llegado.

\- Carlos… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –

\- Seguro Cadence, ¿Qué pasa? –

\- Bueno… solo es por curiosidad, ¿has sabido algo sobre ese otro humano? el que está con… ese alicornio oscuro – ante esa pregunta, puse una cara seria, instintivamente miré a Starlight la cual estaba a mi lado, y ella puso la misma expresión.

\- Pues… no, no he sabido nada de él, lo único que he podido saber es que él es de una realidad alterna de Equestria, y que de alguna forma Shadow pudo sacarlo de ahí, y convertirlo en su sirviente – dije completamente serio, y Cadence comprendió.

\- Ya veo. Eso mis tías también me dijeron, y me parece increíble que alguien como ese alicornio pudiera trascender a otros mundos, sin duda es alguien muy peligroso. Aun así, siento que podrás librarlo de su yugo, algo en mi corazón me lo dice – dice intentando animarme, cosa que consigue hacer.

\- Espero sacarlo de ese control, el de seguro ya tenía una vida allá, con amigos, incluso… una pareja – al decir eso miré a Starlight, la cual solo me desvió la mirada, aun así no le agrada que hable de este tema.

\- Bueno… oye Carlos, ¿no te gustaría después de esto ir al campo de entrenamiento? Estoy segura de que algunos de los guardias que conoces les agradará verte, además de presentarte frente al resto de reclutas y a los demás – dijo Gleaming, claramente queriendo cambiar un poco el ambiente.

\- No está mal la idea, cuenta con ello –

El almuerzo fue tranquilo… aunque le iba a preguntar a Cadence sobre el corazón de cristal… pero creo que lo haré después. Entonces fue así que después de reposar un poco el almuerzo, decidí entrenar un poco, además de querer conocer a la guardia de cristal, aunque algunos de ellos ya me conocen, pero no está mal conocer a gente nueva también.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Muy bien… aquí haré una pausa para decir unas cosas._

 _Aquí la narrativa va a ser en tercera persona… pero también implementare una multi-narrativa. ¿A que quiero llegar? Pues verán, n1god me ayuda con lo que tiene que decir tanto Lucifer como Eternal en esta historia, así que a partir de aquí y en capítulos posteriores, habrá partes en la que él, tendrá de su escritura, algunos de seguro ya han de haber visto en caps anteriores, y su estilo de escritura es algo diferente a la mía. Así que… a lo que quiero llegar es, que lo que van a leer a continuación es lo que tanto él como yo le aportamos al cap. Así que la cosa es la siguiente, en determinado punto, Eternal narrará sus pensamientos, mientras que Carlos también narrará los suyos, aunque estos estén en el aspecto de tercera persona. Así que no se confundan si los pensamientos y los párrafos no concuerdan._

 _Bueno… con eso dicho, continuamos._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Horas más tarde, noche. Narración en tercera persona-**

La noche había caído sobre el imperio de cristal el cual parecía que daba indicios de que una fuerte tormenta proveniente del norte se aproximaba, lo que daría a que toda la noche seria de una fuerte llovizna, que si bien no era tan raro ver en el imperio… pero esa noche sería muy diferente de las demás.

En las afueras del imperio, donde estaba la estación del tren, el cual ya había terminado sus labores del día…. En eso unos guardias que pasaban por allí, haciendo su patrullaje nocturno estaban pasando por allí sin preocupación alguna.

\- UUUUUUAAAAA… que fastidio, detesto el servicio nocturno – se quejo un guardia de cristal, un semental el cual era de complexión delgada, de altura de 1.78, su tés de piel era azul marino, y su melena era celeste con algunos detalles en blanco, y llevaba tanto su armadura de soldado como una lanza hecha de cristal.

\- Pues ya somos dos, y aunque podamos reclamarle a la capitana Gleaming que nos cambie el horario de vigilancia, estoy altamente seguro que nos pondría horas extras – dijo otro guardia, este era un poco más alto, de al menos 1.96, su piel era blanca, mientras que su melena era color rojo, este tenía una espada en su cintura, y portaba una armadura de alguien de mayor rango.

\- Oye… a propósito ¿supiste del extraño ser que llegó hoy? –

\- Algo… había escuchado de la capitana Gleaming que era un guerrero especial de las princesas Celestia y Luna, y que además es alguien muy reconocido. Y también oí a un compañero que este fue a entrenar al campo de entrenamiento de la guardia, y que al parecer es muy hábil con la alabarda, además de tener una fuerza monstruosa – dijo el guardia de la lanza con algo de pavor.

\- Yo escuché rumores de que el venció a la capitana Gleaming – dijo guardia de mayor rango.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Eso es imposible… nadie puede vencer a nuestra superiora, ella es muy rápida y ágil, además de que es bastante fuerte –

\- No lo sé la verdad, pero diría que ese chico tiene suerte, no todos los días te puedes ganar el respeto de la capitana Gleaming así de fácil –

\- Sí… creo que tienes razón. –

Estos estaban tan metidos en su conversación, que no se daban cuenta de que algo… o más bien… ALGUIEN. Les seguía con sigilo, como un depredador cazando a sus presas. Esta sombra se movía entre la oscuridad de la noche, siendo tan sigiloso como un gato… escabulléndose a las sombras del lugar. Lo único que se podía distinguir de este ser era una cimitarra la cual tenía una gema incrustada en medio de su empuñadura, y también… unos ojos que parecía que estaban en llamas, unos ojos que parecían ser del mismísimo diablo.

 **X-X-X**

Tal como Shadow había querido… tuve que ir al imperio de cristal, afortunadamente las cosas se llevarían a cabo en medio de la noche… Recuerdo parcialmente donde esta Corazón de cristal, por ende no debería ser un problema apropiarme de él… La realidad de las cosas era que… Incluso aunque este frente al imperio, no lo miraba como era… o al menos no en su totalidad, todo lo que mis ojos miraban eran cristales oscuros, carentes de vida a comparación de lo que recuerdo del imperio, Cristales hechos añicos en el suelo, donde se suponía debía haber casas solo había escombros.

Mi deber hasta el momento era obedecer a Shadow, llevarle el corazón de cristal sin ningún inconveniente, o esa era la idea… Recuerdo perfectamente la entrada al palacio, estaba resguardada, y si, a pesar de estar a altas horas de la noche, y teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que todo lo que miraba era una realidad retorcida del imperio, tenía que encontrar el corazón.

 _-_ _ **La armonía resulta ser un amante cruel…-**_

 **X-X-X**

Los guardias de cristal seguían charlando tranquilamente, hasta que escuchan el sonido de truenos resonando, iba a llover dentro de poco.

\- Oh genial… ahora tendremos que protegernos de la lluvia, este día no puede ser más aburrido – dijo el guardia de menor rango.

\- Bueno, tal vez ya haya acabado nuestro turno, así que nos apresuramos antes de que la lluvia nos alcance. Vamos –

\- Tienes razón mejor debemos i… - no terminó cuando una corriente de fría de aire le rosó el cuello, haciendo que se asustara.

\- AHH…- exclamó para voltear a ver por detrás, pero no había nada. Esto confundió a su compañero, el cual no entendía del porque su camarada estaba alterado.

\- Oye ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó viejo? –

\- N-No lo sé, sentí por un segundo que alguien estaba detrás de mí. Fue una sensación horrible, por un segundo sentí que mi cuerpo se quemó – dijo algo nervioso, confundiendo más a su acompañante.

\- Aquí no hay nadie, ya el tren terminó su labor, creo que solo exageras –

\- ¡No exagero, te juro que sentí alguien detrás de mí! –

\- Hey, deja de ser un gallina y vámonos, la tormenta esta… - el guardia superior no terminó ya que el también sintió esa presencia cerca de él, cosa que le dio un escalofrío, mientras que también se volteo detrás de él, pero no había nadie.

\- Ti-Tienes razón, hay… hay alguien por aquí –

\- ¡Te lo dije! ¿Ahora que hacemos? –

\- Hay que echar un vistazo – propuso el de mayor rango, y el otro asintió con algo de nervios.

Es así que decidieron separarse para cubrir más el perímetro… pero lo que no sabían era que quien los acosaba era lo que quería que hicieran.

El guardia que portaba lanza veía por los alrededores, mientras que el que tenía espada y era de mayor rango inspeccionaba la estación completa. Este solo por curiosidad se fue a la parte trasera de la estación ya que creyó ver algo, pero al echar un vistazo… no encontró a nadie… o eso parecía creer.

\- Tal vez si son exageraciones de él, no hay nadie por aquí. Tal vez solo… - no terminó de hablar… ya que de la nada unas manos negras taparon su boca y hocico, impidiéndole respirar, intentó forcejear, pero lo que pasó después… solo se escuchó el sonido de algo algo atravesando metal y carne, y era que una espada termino saliendo del pecho del guardia de cristal… más que todo perforándole el corazón. Pero eso no era todo, para rematar, quien tenía preso al guardia quien aún seguía vivo, de un movimiento fuerte de sus brazos le partió el cuello, dejándoselo en una posición anormal, mientras que el cadáver caía como un costal al piso, mientras que la puñalada mortal de su pecho comenzaba a crear un charco de sangre a su alrededor.

Mientras que el otro guardia… este temblaba por los nervios, algo no andaba bien, y eso lo sabía, pero al menos debían de encontrar algo sospechoso, para después ir a reportarlo y así investigar más a fondo. La piel del poni se erizaba, los sonidos de los truenos retumbando fuertemente no ayudaba a que su miedo se disipara. Harto de buscar, decidió reunirse con su compañero, que para mala suerte, este ya había caído a manos del silencioso asesino.

\- ¡Oye… no encontré nada! Es mejor que regresemos y le informemos a la capitana Gleaming sobre esto – dijo el guardia llamando a su compañero, pero este no le respondió, y nunca lo haría. – Pssst… hey, compañero… ¿h-hola?... ¿e-estás ahí? – dijo con un hilo de voz sumido en los nervios, al acercarse a la estación, empezó a buscar a su compañero, al cual no le tomo tiempo encontrarlo, pero la escena de ver a su camarada con el cuello roto y el pecho perforado donde escurría sangre sin control… hizo que regurgitara todo lo que tenía en su estómago por ver algo tan horrible.

\- Tengo… ¡tengo que salir de aquí! – gritó en el terror absoluto, pero cuando dio media vuelta para escapar, lo único que pudo ver al frente fue a una figura negra y…

Lo único que sintió fueron dos espadas atravesando su abdomen, mientras que este vomitó sangre por su boca, mientras que el asesino con fuerza lo alzó del suelo, insertando más las dos hojas en el poni, el cual se estaba ahogando con su propia sangre.

Para acabar… el guerrero oscuro retiro su espada la cual estaba en su mano derecha, y de un rápido "SLASH" decapitó al equino, y luego arrojó su cuerpo sin cabeza a las vías del tren.

La cabeza del guardia había quedado a sus pies, este simplemente la pateó como si fuera una pelota de futbol, mandándola lejos. Luego de la ejecución de ese otro guardia, Eternal se deshizo de la otra espada como si fuera basura, ya que se trataba de la espada que tenía el otro guardia al que le rompió el cuello.

Eternal se quedo mirando de forma estoica y sin emoción a los cadáveres de ambos guardias, y alzando sus manos con dirección a ambos, cerró sus ojos, y fue allí que unas especies de nubes fantasmales de color blanco salían de los cuerpos inertes, y fueron hacia las manos de Eternal, las cuales se adentraron a su cuerpo… y de allí el sentía como esas almas recorrían su cuerpo, desde su cabeza hasta sus pies, siendo allí que un destello rojo se hizo presente por unos segundos, y desapareciendo rápidamente. Eso daba a entender que Eternal había consumido sus almas… y este al tener parte del poder de Lucifer… las mandó directamente al infierno.

Dando un profundo suspiro de satisfacción, abrió sus ojos los cuales ardían en fuego maligno, y así retomó su misión. La de infiltrarse en el imperio de cristal.

 **X-X-X**

Según Lucifer, no debería de preocuparme para nada, acerca de que el Corazón de cristal me detectara o en su defecto, me repeliera del imperio, hasta donde tengo entendido Shadow hizo algo relacionado a eso...

Al acercarme lo suficiente a lo que suponía yo, era la estación de tren, divisaba una estación apenas sostenida por algún pilar de cristal negro… La idea es simplemente, entrar sin que nadie me vea… Bueno, corrección, entrar y encargarme de que nadie sepa de lo que pasa aquí. De ser el caso, matar es una opción.

Mi voluntad aún no estaba completamente libre, por mucho que luchara por mi control, sabía que al menos hoy no podría tener ese beneficio, más aun sabiendo que Shadow me estaría vigilando…

 **-No quiero retrasos Eternal… -** La voz de Shadow solo me confirmo que al menos hoy no podría tener control total de mi cuerpo… No me molesta que Shadow me este vigilando… Me molesta el hecho de que si el logra identificar a un poni en cuestión, me obligue a matarlo… Sin embargo, mi objetivo ya estaba marcado.

Me terminaría acercando a un grupo de criaturas extrañas, eran solo dos de ellas, pero… Su apariencia era completamente diferente a la de los demás… Primeramente sus pieles parecían de cerámica, supongo que mi mente intentaba asimilarlas como una versión deforme de los ponis de cristal, siendo de colores grises, sus ojos brillaban de un tolo violeta oscuro, rápidamente mire que los ojos de uno me voltearon a ver a pesar de la espesa oscuridad de la noche… Realmente no quise que saber si me vio o no… Me desplace tan rápido como pudo ser la propia luz de un relámpago, solo para decapitarlo. Al hacerlo mire a su compañero, este parecía gritarme lleno de ira, al igual que el anterior mi idea era matarlo, simplemente le encaje la espada partiendo desde el abdomen y levantando la espada para abrirle el pecho y dejar que su cuerpo callera al suelo…

Desde mi retorcida mente, cuando estos cuerpos cayeron al suelo, parecía que se habían hecho pedazos, como si hubiera dejado caer un vidrio al suelo y se rompiera. Eso fue lo que les paso ante mis ojos.

 _ **-¿Por qué se rompen tan fácil?-**_

Suspire de manera más tranquila sabiendo que al menos no debería de preocuparme por los cuerpos… La negrura de la noche realmente servía, pese a que tenía detrás de mí la tormenta que se acercaba rápidamente. Cargue en mi brazo izquierdo una cantidad decente de electricidad y la lance en dirección hacia la nube de tormenta. Rápidamente ocurrió el efecto que quería… Las nubes comenzaron a destellar relámpagos continuamente, y la lluvia no tardó en caer sobre el imperio, quería eso, que los guardias que estuvieran en las calles se resguardaran de la lluvia y así tener vía libre para caminar por las calles del imperio.

…

Mientras tanto en el castillo, Cadence quien estaba en el balcón de su alcoba… vistiendo nada más que un camisón color rosa pastel semi-transparente, dejando una vista indiscutible de que sus pechos ya que no traía el brasier puesto, mientras que solamente contaba con unas pantis color fiusha que cubrían su feminidad, y además de no usar su corona y sus accesorios, y teniendo su melena suelta la cual se movía al compás del viento, el cual era frio y refrescante, pero que también traía un mal augurio.

Ella solo miraba al cielo, mientras que veía que este era cubierto por nubes negras de tormenta… la cual estaba próxima a desatarse. Eso la preocupaba, sentía que algo no andaba bien… su corazón se lo decía, le decía que algo muy malo estaba por ocurrir en su imperio y a sus amados súbditos. Sin embargo una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Candys? ¿No que estabas dormida ya? Son la 10:00 de la noche, deberías de estar descansando… además de que cualquier pervertido tendría una muy buena vista jeje – dijo Gleaming la cual solo por curiosidad fue a ver a su amiga, pero al encontrarla despierta quiso saber lo que le ocurría. Aunque el último comentario lo hizo al ver como su amiga estaba vestida, pero la princesa ignoró eso ultimo.

\- Oh, Gleamy… Lo siento, es que no podía dormir – contestó Cadence, intentando ocultar la preocupación que la agobia, pero era inútil.

\- ¿Te sucede algo? Si no duermes es que algo malo te ocurre, y no intentes negarlo, te conozco muy bien Candys, y sabes que al final termino por enterarme – le reprochó Gleaming con seriedad, quizás fue desapercibido por la princesa, pero los ojos de su amiga, por un segundo brillaron de un color amarillo, para volver a ser sus azules habituales.

\- Algo anda mal. No tengo idea de lo que sea… pero mi corazón me dice que algo malo está pasando, por eso es que no podido dormir – Cadence decidió ser sincera, y decir lo que la tenía tan preocupada.

\- ¿Algo malo? No te entiendo amiga, ¿puedes explicarte mejor? – le pidió la capitana, y la princesa solo suspira.

\- Algo malo está pasando Gleamy… algo o alguien esta perturbando la paz del imperio. Algo malvado y horrible – dijo mientras tembló un poco por los nervios, Gleaming solo se confundió más, pero si su amiga tenía esas sensaciones, era por algo.

\- ammm, la verdad no sé si lo que dices es cierto Cadence… en especial… si dices que algo malvado está aquí. Por si lo olvidas, el corazón de cristal protege al imperio de cualquiera que tenga energía maligna. Creo que solo estas algo nerviosa por la tormenta es todo –

\- ¡No! Gleaming esto es serio, esta presión en mi pecho… este escalofrío – decía mientras ponía su mano derecha sobre su pecho, sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora. – Esto mismo lo sentí cuando invadieron Canterlot, y también cuando atacaron a Ponyville, y eso… ahora está pasando aquí, lo presiento… - dijo mientras su cara reflejaba preocupación, tristeza y algo de miedo… esa opresión de su pecho solo le decía que algo muy horrible estaba a punto de ocurrir.

\- Hey… - Gleaming abrazó a su amiga, la cual está al principio no se lo esperó, pero devolvió el abrazo tan consolador. – Si tienes tus dudas yo me quedaré despierta haciendo guardia toda la noche, ya que la guardia nocturna hace sus patrullajes por el imperio, además de que Carlos y Starlight están durmiendo. Creo que sería mejor que me quedara despierta, así estarás segura –

\- Gracias Gleamy… siempre puedo contar contigo, eres mi mejor amiga. Te quiero – dijo Cadence con tono dulce, mientras seguía abrazando a la capitana.

\- jeje, no hay problema Candys… y yo también te quiero, mi mejor amiga – dice Gleaming de forma suave y cálida.

Luego de eso se separan… y Gleaming se retira para empezar su guardia, en cuanto a Cadence, a penas su amiga se fue, esas sensaciones regresaron… y eso solo la ponía más nerviosa a cada momento que pasaba.

\- Por mi tía Celestia… espero que sea solo un mal presentimiento. Pero al menos puedo decir que Carlos está aquí para ayudarnos, estoy segura de que el también siente esto que yo también siento. – dice la princesa del amor para sí misma, mientras que tenia la confianza de que Carlos estaría atento también y que la ayudaría tanto a ella como a Gleaming en lo que llegara a suceder. Aunque por alguna razón… siempre que pensaba en el chico mitad dragón… su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, y de solo pensar en el, un pequeño tinte rosa se formó en sus mejillas, no sabía porque sentía esto por el… pero desde el día que se conocieron en Canterlot, aquella vez… aunque fue sin querer, Carlos le había dicho que era linda. Tal vez fue sin pensar, pero para la princesa del amor… algo se encendió dentro de ella, algo que solo el humano pudo hacer. Aunque por ahora dejaría esos pensamientos para después, era mejor intentar conciliar el sueño otra vez.

X-X-X

Me había despertado de golpe… mientras que sentía esa sensación de que hay peligro cerca, me senté al borde de la cama mientras sostenía mi cabeza, sentí como si dos almas se hubieran ido sin consentimiento al infierno. Sé que suena raro… pero eso me asustó, aun así… solo eso me confirma de que algo está pasando allí afuera. Por más que quisiera salir, oigo la lluvia caer con fuerza, mientras que los truenos retumban todo el lugar. Eso solo me da más escalofríos.

\- "Afuera va a llover, pero eso solo me dice que las cosas no están nada bien. Lo presiento, algo se aproxima, y viene por mí –

 **[Yo también lo siento compañero… una presencia demoniaca se acerca. Y eso solo me hace sentir molestia, siento que espíritus sin tener algún juicio están siendo llevadas al infierno sin consentimiento]** – Dijo Slyfer con enojo remarcado, así que el también lo sintió.

Sea lo que sea que esté pasando ahora… no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada. Iré a hablar con Gleaming y con Cadence al respecto, se que ya es tarde… pero tendrán que escucharme.

X-X-X

Las nubes tan oscuras como la noche misma cubrían los cielos del imperio, y que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que las gotas de lluvia empezaran a caer, primero como una lluvia ligera, pero que después comenzaba a cobrar algo de fuerza a cada minuto. Mientras ocultándose entre los callejones de los suburbios… una sombra negra se movía rápidamente y silenciosamente. Se escondía tanto en callejuelas oscuras, como saltado por los techos de casas de tamaño promedio, siendo lo más discreto y sigiloso como pudiera, mientras que tanto su tez de piel oscura como el averno, su armadura lo ocultaba perfectamente entre las sombras. Mientras que a su paso, cualquiera al menos sintiera su presencia o un roce del viento que este generaba, era eliminado de la forma más sádica y horrible que fuera… tal fue el caso de los primeros guardias que asesino en la estación, luego fue un par de sementales de cristal los cuales se habían ido a entretener un rato en un bar, y al estar bajo los efectos del alcohol, nunca se dieron cuenta del sorpresivo ataque… a uno lo atrajo hacia un callejón y lo degolló y dejándolo desangrarse hasta morir. Al otro solo le bastó arrinconarlo y tomándolo del rostro, le dio una ligera… pero poderosa descarga eléctrica, la cual le hizo volar a pedazos su cabeza. También un destino sufrió una inocente pareja de enamorados la cual paseaban sin cuidado a esas horas de la noche… al separarse, primero fue el macho, al cual le atravesó el abdomen con su espada, y de una forma despiadadamente horrible le abrió la cavidad estomacal… dejando que tanto estómago, intestinos y viseras se desparramaran por el suelo, mientras que el semental murió en el lugar. A la yegua le fue peor… esta casi llegando a su casa, la arrinconó mientras la sostenía del cuello y asfixiándola, pero como acto cruel comenzó a aplastarle el rostro contra el suelo, mientras que se podía oír como la carne se despedazaba, y así lo hizo hasta que con un último golpe con fuerza le reventó el cráneo y aplastándole el cerebro.

Era así que Eternal durante su infiltración, asesinaba a quien se le pusiera en frente, ya sea guardias, sementales, yeguas… incluso… una pequeña familia que estaban en el peor momento y en un mal lugar. Estaban intentando ocultarse de la lluvia, pero el pequeño fue detenido por una silueta oscura que lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos ardiendo con el fuego del infierno mismo… y allí ocurrió lo peor.

 **X-X-X**

Me encamine por los callejones, recuerdo perfectamente algunos que los guardias normalmente patrullaban, pero debido a la lluvia, muchos de ellos los vi regresarse al castillo, mayormente pegasos los cuales sobrevolaban el cielo.

- _ **El aire lleva… Una esencia familiar…-**_ Mi voz salió con apenas esfuerzo de mi garganta. Había algo extraño, Si bien Lucifer me dijo que posiblemente sea ese tal Carlos el que estaría aquí en el imperio… No era la esencia que sentía en el aire, era una esencia mucho más familiar, me atrevo a decir que es… _ **\- Cadence…-**_

Mi mirada rápidamente se posó hacia un gigantesco muro de cristal roto de color negro, estaba parcialmente oculto detrás de dos edificios así que no había nadie en cuestión que me viera, y a una altura sumamente discente, note a dos figuras, no eran como las otras dos que destroce, no… Eran como esas horrendas criaturas grotescas de piel oscura… ambas entraron al cristal poco después de que la lluvia comenzó a golpear sus cuerpos, yo por mi parte tenía que seguir avanzando… Pero, cuando desvié la mirada hacia mi izquierda, note un conjunto de ojos violetas fosforescentes en medio de la lluvia, una de estas criaturas grito con furia, daba gracias que la lluvia era significativamente fuerte y densa, porque ciertamente opacaron los gritos de esa criatura de porcelana, sumado a eso los relámpagos del lugar era un toque particularmente bueno para evitar que cualquier otro ruido fuera relevante.

La primera criatura de porcelana era sumamente delgada, levante la mano al cielo y con un fuerte chasquido de mis dedos dos relámpagos cayeran sobre esta figura, y como cual vidrio rompiéndose se despedazo cayendo al suelo, la segunda figura era un poco más esbelta y alta, y había tomado a lo que parecía ser una criatura de porcelana mucho más pequeña.

 _ **-Mejor rota, que demasiado perfecta para vivir.-**_

No parecía tener intenciones de enfrentarme, en todo caso, tomo a la criatura de porcelana y salió corriendo del lugar…

 _ **-Su verdad, se quiebra tan fácil…-**_

Antes de que esta criatura corriera otro metro mas, desenfunde mi espada, realizando un corte horizontal y volviendo a enfundar mi espada, poco después las piernas de esta criatura de porcelana se rompieron, dejando caer a quien tenía en brazos mientras que la que corte se retorcía en medio de la calle destrozada y llena de cristales rotos y oscuros.

Sus ojos tan carentes de vida y temor, solo me llenaba de un placer que no era humano… Pero admito que se sentía muy bien en ese momento. Noté que esta criatura miro a la otra criatura de porcelana más pequeña, supe ahí que había una conexión entre ambos. Sonreí de forma sádica, mi cuerpo simplemente siguió el instinto propio del control de Shadow… Pero hasta cierto punto, admito que me gustó mucho incluso seguir con esto.

Me acerque hasta la criatura de porcelana más pequeña y la tome en mis manos con fuerza, tenía apenas un metro de altura… Mi lengua había salido de mi propia boca, lamiéndome los labios. Seguido de esto lleve una de mis manos hacia el cuello de la criatura y permití que una corriente eléctrica recorriera el cuerpo de esta criatura, solo para que poco después, esta misma criatura explotara en pedazos frente a mi… Voltee a mirar a la última criatura que se retorcía en el suelo. Divise algo… No era temor. Parecía más rabia y deseo de pelear contra mí de una forma casi enferma… Ahí lo comprendí bien, esta cosa que acabe de matar, era de alguna forma un heredero.

 _ **-Y así se retuerce la mente por el remordimiento carcomido-**_

Mientras sus ojos no apartaban la vista, solo levante el pie por encima de su cabeza, y con fuerza la aplaste, y lo mismo ocurrió, su cuerpo se rompió en cientos de pedazos… Ya sin nada que me molestara volví a mirar hacia donde se suponía debería estar el corazón de Cristal… Sin embargo… Nuevamente aquella esencia inundo mis fosas nasales, mire hacia arriba y hacia los lados, el lugar estaba vacío, pero sabía que la esencia venía desde el interior de aquel gigantesco cristal… Podría complacerme a mí mismo una vez encontrara el corazón de Cristal… Mas sin embargo cuando me acerque a lo que se suponía ser la base del palacio, y donde debería estar el corazón de cristal. No había absolutamente nada de nada... El lugar estaba vacío. Mire hacia una de las columnas del gigantesco cristal y observe una entrada, podía entrar fácilmente al palacio y tomar el corazón… Suena sencillo… Pero no lo era.

X-X-X

Me quedé congelado… mas presencias estaban desapareciendo a una velocidad alarmante… no importaba cual fuera, algo estaba pasando, mis instintos se alborotaron aun mas, al oír los relámpagos y la lluvia caer más fuerte, mi cuerpo estaba temblando, era una combinación entre miedo, ira e impotencia… ¡Mierda debo de detener esto ahora!

Tomé mi alabarda y Salí del cuarto, pero no di dos pasos fuera cuando miré a Gleaming en medio del pasillo, mirándome sorprendida.

\- ¿Carlos, que te ocurre? Te noto muy agitado – me preguntó Gleaming confundida, pero yo ignoré lo que me dijo, en cambio yo…

\- Gleaming… ve y moviliza a todos los guardias, algo malo está pasando, y eso se aproxima aquí – le dije seriamente, y esta me vio sin entender.

\- ¿De que estás hablando? Tranquilo es solo la tormenta, estas igual que Cadence, además… - la interrumpí.

\- ¡Claro que no! – alcé la voz bruscamente mientras que Gleaming se asustó un poco por mi arranque. – Lo siento, pero te estoy diciendo que hay algo que se acerca… y que ha estado matando a inocentes en el camino – le dije con una voz fría, y esta se puso algo nerviosa por mi tono.

\- Hey t-tranquilo Carlos… estás haciendo que se me erice la piel. Mira… si quieres iré a investigar, y si descubro algo entonces vendré a avisarte. – me dijo de forma tranquila, le iba a replicar, pero fue allí que lo volví a sentir… pero… ahora estaba aquí, ya estaba en el castillo.

\- No lo hagas Gleaming, mejor tu quédate y yo iré, debes de estar alerta por Cadence y Starlight – le dije seriamente, pero esta es demasiado terca para hacerme caso.

\- Oh vamos… yo soy la capitana aquí Carlos, mi deber es proteger a Cadence y al imperio, y a todo aquel que sea amenazado. Así que lo quieras o no iré a cumplir mi deber – dijo para después salir corriendo, yo intenté detenerla, pero no pude, solo maldije que ella sea así de necia. Será mejor que busque a Cadence y Starlight, y que manden a avisar a Celestia y a Twilight que las cosas están mal. Y así que manden apoyo, en caso de Twilight que le avise a Kraush, siento que necesitaré de su ayuda ahora.

Sin embargo… antes de que si quiera fuera con ellas, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo… y algo… algo estaba llamándome, y fue que allí solo alguien se me vino a la cabeza solamente, olvidándome de lo que iba hacer… corrí tan rápido como mis piernas me daban, ya que tengo que ayudarla… esta en problemas…

\- ¡GLEAMING, YA VOY! –

X-X-X

Unos minutos atrás, la capitana Gleaming Shield, estaba recorriendo alguno de los pasillos de castillo, del cual iban a hacia el ala este del palacio, se le veía una cara de disgusto, la discusión que tuvo con Carlos la hizo salir corriendo, ella estaba molesta de que él, le pidiera que se ocultara como si no supiera defenderse, eso era algo que su orgullo no se lo permitía, además… de que no quería dejarle toda la responsabilidad a él, quería hacerle ver que ella no era para nada débil, se lo demostraría quiera o no.

\- Carlos enserio eres un idiota, creyéndote más fuerte que cualquiera. Jum… pues te demostraré que puedo con un tonto problema como… - Gleaming no completo su berrinche ya que un nauseabundo olor atacó su sentido del olfato, y eso hizo que sintiera asco de un momento para otro, mientras que se preguntaba de donde venia.

\- guag… ¿Qué es ese horrible olor? Espera… ese olor… parece al de la…- no terminó de hablar ya que al doblar a la derecha, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder al ver lo que había en medio del pasillo.

Lo que la unicornio miraba era un enorme charco de sangre en el piso de cristal, y no solo eso… las paredes también estaban manchadas, mientras que el olor a sangre era aun más fuerte. Ella por poco y vomita, pero se contuvo lo mejor que pudo, mientras miraba con horror la escena frente a ella.

\- Por Celestia… ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! – decía en shock, mientras que estaba ahora considerando lo que Carlos le había dicho anteriormente así que lo más recomendable ahora era salir de allí, y avisar tanto a Carlos como a Cadence, y también movilizar a sus guardias… tenían a un psicópata en el castillo.

Así que decidió irse de allí, pero algo llamó su atención, por alguna razón sentía que la estaban mirando, esa presencia desconocida era tan oscura perturbadora que su pelaje se erizaba, mientras que sentía que su sangre se congelaba por tal sensación.

\- ¡¿Quién está ahí?! ¡Sal de inmediato y ríndete ante la corte del imperio de cristal! – dijo con voz autoritaria mientras sacaba su espada, pero aunque tuviera una postura firme, el miedo la estaba consumiendo poco a poco… esa presencia no era algo normal, se sentía como si estuviera siendo cazada por un demonio o algo por el estilo.

Ella comenzó a caminar con cautela, manteniendo sus sentidos en alerta ante cualquier cosa, pero fue allí que esa presencia se sentía más cerca, cosa que la ponía aun más nerviosa y asustada, sentía que su corazón reventaría su pecho en cualquier momento, el sudor frio bajaba por su pelaje tanto en su cara como en otras partes de su cuerpo, incluso se le dificultaba respirar. Esa presencia estaba cada vez más cerca, y con cada segundo que pasaba, Gleaming poco a poco se dejaba llevar por los nervios. Pero fue allí que… algo… o más bien "alguien" repentinamente apareció frente a ella, y ante la imponente y oscura criatura frente a ella… esta se congeló en donde estaba, mirando con los ojos abiertos a más no poder al humano-demonio, el cual la miraba de arriba abajo, como analizándola con la mirada, mientras que sus ojos desprendían mas de ese fuego infernal.

 **X-X-X**

Por mucho que buscara el corazón, no lograba encontrarlo, no tenía planeado que lo escondieran, o quizás estaba en otro lugar con acceso al público, ya que, si mal no recuerdo, era una reliquia muy importante, tanto para el pueblo como para los gobernantes.

El problema de caminar por los pasillos de este desmoronado lugar, era que había en lugares estratégicos siempre criaturas que custodiaban estos desvencijados pasillos… Matarlos no era el problema, sino que había o tenían una especie de patrullaje. Ya que apenas cruzaba uno la esquina, otro le seguía… Había algo más en todo esto… Había otra esencia… Era extraña… Juraría que la conocía, lo extraño de todo era que estaba cercas… Seguí el rastro un momento, de hecho no me fue difícil, ya que al girar en un pasillo destruido, ahí estaba. Otra criatura, pero a diferencia del resto, su apariencia ciertamente era grotesca… Como la gran mayoría… Le tenía el destino sellado a esta criatura pero… Por extraño que pareciera… Por casi una fracción de segundo, me pareció conocido, solo por un breve segundo, aquella criatura se había transformado en una especie de Poni común, negué mis pensamientos en ese momento pero al dirigir la mirada ahí seguía esa poni… Me resultaba bastante familiar, y esta era la razón por la cual no le pude poner un dedo encima. Pues incluso en esa fracción de segundo, el miedo de esa poni era de terror… Ella comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás, y yo simplemente me acercaba a ella, inspeccionándola de pies a cabeza… Mis recuerdos no fluían bien correctamente… De algún lado conocía a esta yegua… Esa crin azul… Los ojos de hecho eran los que más me atraían de todo el ser de esta yegua… Lo juro, se que la he visto en algún lugar.

 _ **-Armor…-**_

 **X-X-X**

Gleaming estaba aterrorizada, el ser que estaba frente a ella era aun más alto que ella, al menos por un par de pies, tenía una armadura negra que solo cubría su pecho y hombros, usaba pantalones negros y botas de estilo militar también negras. Su piel era completamente negra, en sus brazos se le notaban protuberancias que eran como espinas que nacían de su piel, en su mano derecha traía una cimitarra larga de color negra, y que esta portaba una gema color roja que brillaba intensamente, mientras que lo que sería su rostro, tenía un yelmo que cubría solo su frente y ambos lados de su cara enmarcándola, sus ojos… sus ojos eran rojos y diabólicos, y que parecía que desprendían fuego sin llegar a quemarle, su cabello… era como ver una antorcha, la cual llameaba como si fuera una hoguera.

Eternal el cual estaba buscando el corazón de cristal, se detuvo abruptamente al encontrarse con Gleaming, ya tenía su espada en mano para matarla… pero al mirarla, fue allí que su verdadera consciencia pudo ver algo familiar en la yegua, era como si la hubiera visto en algún lado, o más bien… que se le hacía muy familiar a alguien.

 _ **-Armor… -**_ susurró el humano-demonio de manera inconsciente, mientras que la capitana quedó sin palabras al ver que ese tipo hablaba, pero por un lado se confundió al oír lo que dijo, no sabía si era un nombre o algo… pero al menos eso le ayudó a quitarle un poco el miedo que sentía hace unos momentos atrás.

\- N-No sé quién o que seas… pero eres un intruso, y debo detenerte, así que baja tu espada y ríndete – ordenó como pudo, ya que la sensación que le daba estar cerca de este tipo, le ponía la piel de gallina.

 _ **-Muere… -**_ fue lo que dijo el guerrero oscuro, mientras que cargando su brazo y su espada con electricidad, sin miramiento atacó a Gleaming con un rayo, la cual al ver el ataque, lo esquivó a duras penas, mientras que el rayo negro siguió hasta impactar con un muro, destruyéndolo por completo. Ante eso, Gleaming sudó frio, si no hubiera saltado y evitado el ataque… ella pudo haber…

\- "¡¿Quién rayos es este sujeto?! Espera un momento… acaso… ¡no puede ser, ese es el guerrero oscuro de ese alicornio retorcido!" – se dijo Gleaming en su mente con terror, ahora lo único que podía hacer era huir, si este ser era tal que pudo contra Celestia y Luna juntas, y casi matar a Carlos una vez, entonces era alguien al cual no podía enfrentar.

Eternal seguía lanzando rayos con la intención de matarla, mientras que Gleaming solo podía esquivar los ataques del guerrero, no le daba tiempo si quiera de tele-transportarse, eso sumado que esquivaba por los pelos los ataques del humano, si seguía así no duraría mucho tiempo, debía de escapar ahora.

Fue allí que el guerrero arrojó un rayo pequeño hacia un candelabro de cristal que colgaba del techo, y este iba a caer sobre la capitana del a guardia de cristal, pero al ver lo que se avecinaba, creó un escudo de magia que la protegió del adorno de cristal, y por inercia había cerrado sus ojos al momento del impacto. Al abrirlos, se dio cuenta de que el espadachín oscuro ya no estaba. Desactivando la barrera que la rodeaba, empezó a mirar a todo lado con pavor, sentía que ese sujeto estaba cerca, la sensación de muerte en el aire se lo decía.

Pero no contaba de que Eternal apareciera repentinamente frente a ella, y tomándola del rostro, con gran fuerza la alzó cuan muñeca de trapo, y la estampó fuertemente en el suelo, mientras que Gleaming sintió que el aire de sus pulmones se fue casi completamente por eso, sumado a que en parte escupió algo de sangre por el impacto. Pero no acabó allí, teniéndola aun sujeta, el guerrero oscuro la alzó de nuevo, y lanzó contra una pared, mientras que Gleaming casi sintió sus huesos hacerse pedazos, y que casi termina inconsciente por tan duro golpe.

Ella cayó sentada y apoyada en la pared, ese par de golpes le habían hecho mucho daño, su visión era borrosa y casi estaba al borde del desmayo, mientras que un mar de dolor recorría su cuerpo. Mientras con el humano-demonio, este se acercaba a una moribunda unicornio, mientras que cargaba su espada con electricidad, listo para reclamar un alma más. Gleaming con las pocas fuerzas que tenia, solo podía esperar su destino… le había fallado a las princesas, a sus camaradas… a su mejor amiga… a su hermana… pero sobre todo, a Carlos.

\- "Lo… lo siento… sniff… lo siento a todos, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte. Perdóname, Candys… y tu también, Twily… también, a mamá y papá, a las chicas y a Spike, a las princesas… sniff… y tu también perdóname… Carlos."- diciendo sus últimas palabras en su mente, sabiendo su destino, solo deseaba no querer ver sufrir a los demás, sobre todo a Carlos… él era su humano especial, y que no importaba lo que sucediera… lo quería más que a nada.

Eternal al parecer pudo sentir los últimos deseos de la unicornio, así que sin dudar y sin tener remordimiento alguno… le cumpliría su última voluntad.

El tiempo empezó a ir lento, el guerrero oscuro ya tenía su espada cargada con electricidad, lista para incrustársela en el corazón, al menos sería una forma honorable de morir. Y como si fuera en cámara lenta… ya estaba a punto de reclamar el alma de Gleaming… pero lo inesperado pasó.

Antes de que la espada de Eternal pudiera atravesar el corazón de Gleaming… una mano detuvo su brazo, sorprendiendo al guerrero, mientras que esa mano comenzó a aplicar una fuerza inhumana, retirando lentamente la espada lentamente del Gleaming, y de paso este apretaba el brazo de Eternal al grado de que este tuvo que soltar la espada, y fue allí que al posar su vista en el intruso, solo lo que pudo notar fue unos ojos amarillos con pupila de reptil mirándolo con una gran intención asesina, y después lo que vino fue…

 **\- ¡PAGARÁS CARO POR LO QUE INTENTASTE HACER! –** Carlos rugió con ira pura, y al tener la defensa baja, Carlos le dio un poderoso puñetazo a Eternal a la cara, mientras las marcas del brazo derecho de Carlos brillaron con gran intensidad.

El golpe para Eternal fue tal que lo mandó a volar hacia un muro, y debido a la fuerza que conllevaba, termino por atravesar el grueso muro de cristal, mientras que termino en otro lado del castillo, y empezó a sostenerse la cara por el inminente dolor, de no ser por tener el poder de Lucifer consigo y ser un demonio, ese golpe le hubiera roto, o incluso pudo haberle arrancado la mandíbula.

Luego de eso, Carlos comenzó a calmarse, mientras su cabello el cual estaba erizado y de color rojo volvía a la normalidad, al igual que sus ojos. Entonces se acercó a Gleaming, la cual con lo poco que tenia de consciencia, pudo ver a quien la había salvado de una muerte segura.

\- Ca… Carlos… tú… - intentaba decir, pero sus fuerzas mermaban por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

\- Lo siento Gleaming… no debí dejar que te lastimaran así. Pero ya todo está bien, te llevaré con Cadence y Starlight, ellas están en el salón del trono, ellas podrán tratarte allí. - le dijo de manera suave, mientras que la capitana, con lo único que le quedaba de fuerzas, le dedico una sonrisa triste.

\- Gracias… Carlos… y lo… siento – fue todo lo que dijo la unicornio, ya que finalmente cayó en la inconsciencia en los brazos del chico humano-dragón, mientras este la veía con tristeza y preocupación.

\- No te preocupes Gleaming, te pondrás bien, te lo prometo – dijo con una mirada seria, ya iba a cargarla para llevársela, cuando se percató de algo, y eso fue un rayo color negro que iba a impactar con ambos… y fue allí que Carlos detuvo el ataque eléctrico de un golpe a este, mientras que acumulaba su poder en este, pero resintió el entumecimiento que le dejo la estática del ataque.

Al mirar al agujero donde había sido lanzado Eternal, este apareció de allí, mientras que ya no tenía su yelmo negro puesto, y de su boca tenía unos hilos de sangre saliendo, debido al golpe inoportuno de él.

Ambos humanos conectaron sus miradas, Carlos estaba furioso por lo que por poco le pasó a Gleaming, pero también se le veía serio, ya que ahora había llegado el momento de poder pelear con el guerrero oscuro de Shadow, el humano de otra realidad, aquel que aunque no supiera quién era, lo ayudaría a librarse de ese alicornio desgraciado. Iba a pelear contra Eternal, donde no solo debía vencerlo, sino también hacerlo reaccionar, aunque tuviera que romperle la cara a golpes. Así que sacando su alabarda, se preparó para lo que venía.

En cuanto a Eternal, este estaba cara a cara con el responsable y a la vez… para el… "culpable" del ser secuestrado por Shadow, y ser tratado como un maldito sirviente, después de tanto, después de mucho tiempo de espera… finalmente podría desahogar toda esa frustración y esa ira que se reprimía durante todo el tiempo que llevaba residiendo en esta realidad alterna a la de él.

X-X-X

Llegó el momento que estaba esperando… me preparé para esto, y no voy a desperdiciarlo. Por un lado intentaré lo que pueda el intentar razonar con Eternal, pero por otro, al ver lo que le hizo a Gleaming, no dejaré que se quede así, esto no se quedará impune, va a pagar el casi matarla, y aunque tenga que destrozarle la cara a base de golpes, lo haré despertar… te haré despertar, Eternal. Cueste lo que cueste, lo haré.

\- Solo somos tú… y yo, Eternal, y no sé si entiendes mis palabras o no… pero te libraré de Shadow, sea como sea –

 **X-X-X**

 _ **-Valla, resulto ser la perra que Shadow quería que capturara… Bueno, En cualquier caso… Dos pecados un pecador…**_ -Sonreí sádicamente al ver al humano frente a mi… Era extraño… No parecía estar afectado por nada… De hecho era como ver a cualquier otro humano de la simple nada… Si lo había visto antes cuando ataqué Poniville… Lo admito, quizás en otras circunstancias me habría gustado ver a otro humano… Pero no en estas… Mucho menos, tratándose del imbécil por el cual estoy literalmente atrapado aquí cumpliendo los gustos y caprichos de Shadow.

 _ **-Esta espada…-**_ Desenfunde mi arma.- _**Mi alma…-**_

…

Mientras que ambos humanos de realidades alternas se mataban con la mirada… en cuanto a Slyfer y Lucifer… sin que sus compañeros y portadores se dieran cuenta, decidieron hablar uno con el otro.

 **Slyfer: [Mi instinto no me mentía… sabía que eras tú… Lucifer. Después de tanto tiempo, aun sigues trayendo el mal a donde sea que vayas]** – dijo el dios dragón con suma seriedad.

 **Lucifer:** _"Eres como el resto del mundo que cree que soy el que los obliga a hacer el mal en el mundo…"_ \- dejó escapar una leve carcajada – _"Cuando son ellos quienes lo hacen solos sin que yo haga absolutamente nada… Y no sabes lo placentero que es ver la cara de todos los humanos cuando llegan al infierno y me echan la culpa del mal que han hecho a lo largo de su vida… Pero viniendo de un dios que estaba de acuerdo en que solo los que tienen riquezas podían entrar a su paraíso… Lo tomaré como un cumplido, reptil."_ – Escupió esto último con cierto descaro.

 **Slyfer: [Grrrr… por más que desearía romperte esa horrorosa cara tuya… pero en la condición en la que estoy, tendré que solo imaginarlo. Pero eso no es lo importante ahora… desde que sentí tu presencia ese día del ataque a Ponyville, no esperaba encontrarme contigo Lucifer. No sé si el destino nos tiene en una cruzada, o decir que solo es mera casualidad]** – dijo el dragón con tono serio ya que no soportaba a tipos como lo eran Lucifer.

 **Lucifer:** _"Hasta donde sé… las serpientes no tienen manos… O al menos ha sido así como te han representado en la mayoría de estatuas hechas en Egipto. Además… ¿destino?"_ – Dijo esto último con un tono sarcástico. – _"No creo que seas tan inocente para eso… Las circunstancias se dieron en lugares incorrectos… Además, creéme, si esto fuera una cruzada, todos estarían gritando el nombre de mi padre y matando en su nombre como las ultimas 2 cruzadas que se perdieron los Egipcios"_ –

 **Slyfer: [Lo sé… y es por eso que decidí abandonar la tierra… ya que no había más nada para mi allí. Pero a diferencia de ti, ser invocado y sacrificando vidas inocentes para luego encerrarte en una gema es algo que en lo personal… pudiera haberlo evitado…. Si te preguntas el cómo lo sé… fue Ra, el me contó lo que ustedes hablaron. Tal vez Ra hace esto por buenas intenciones… pero yo opino todo lo contrario]**

 **Lucifer:** _"El sacrificio de las vidas fue más por capricho si me lo preguntas… Además… Siempre acudo a cualquier invocación que se realice… Después de todo… "Pacto con el diablo" ha sido una frase muy popular si me lo permites"_ – La voz de Lucifer se torno un poco más oscura y grave. – _"Cabe mencionar que esperaré ansioso que tu portador muera para llevarlo directamente a su infierno… Mi padre le habrá dado este "mundo ficticio" pero sigue siendo un alma que cree en nuestro juicio… Y hasta ahora tiene una lista considerable que lo hace merecedor de ir al infierno"_ – la voz de Lucifer ciertamente parecía seria, pero manteniendo su toque sarcástico.

Slyfer no dijo nada… el sabia a lo que se refería, pero después habló.

 **Slyfer: [Conozco lo que mi compañero ha hecho en su vida pasada… pero te aseguro que él no iría al infierno sin al menos luchar para así tener un lugar junto a tu padre. Y también te advierto que no lo subestimes, su corazón es más fuerte de lo que tú te puedes imaginar]** – Slyfer dijo con orgullo hacia su compañero… a pesar del tortuoso pasado del chico, este buscaba la redención.

 **Lucifer:** _"¿Y quién está contando los pecados de su vida pasada?"_ – Preguntó con extrañeza, a lo que no recibió respuesta del dragón debido a que no entendía lo que se refería con esto – _"Hablamos de su vida actual… Dios Osiris… Y déjame decirte que si… Tú sabes bien los pecados que hasta ahora ha cometido… Déjame decirte, que el adulterio… No es algo que realmente tolere mi padre, de hecho lo considera casi tan mal como el suicidio mismo jajajaja"_ –

 **Slyfer: [No discutiré eso… Eso es más de él. Además de que has estado un tiempo fuera del infierno, te has perdido de varias cosas. Pero dejando eso de lado… ahora mismo verás que mi compañero nunca deja a nadie sin ayudar, ya sea bueno o malo. Y en el caso de ese chico con quien estás no es la excepción, y creéme si te digo que lo liberará del control de ese poni psicópata lo hará… aunque para eso deba de dar su vida a cambio. Tal vez lo hace por orgullo, pero el mismo admite que no solo es por eso]**

 **Lucifer:** _"Ese siempre ha sido el problema de muchos humanos… Creen que por sacrificarse, harán la diferencia… creen encontrar el bien donde muchos saben que no lo hay… Piensan además que "ayudar" es una naturaleza humana, hay que ver en que mundo nos ha tocado vivir… Realmente no me importa lo que hagan… Si te soy honesto… Disfruto del espectáculo que ha creado mi padre… Lo admito, suele poner buenas obras de teatro, y ustedes son los actores, si sabes a lo que me refiero… pero, no dudo que tu humano hará todo lo posible por salvar a este pobre diablo condenado con quien estoy. Tu hermano ya lo dijo, confía en ese tal Carlos, y tu, quien esta mas pegado a él como un niño tras las faldas de su madre, entonces puedo confiar en la palabra de ambos"_ – Sin perder su tono sínico, había hablado con carisma, pero dando punzadas en ciertos puntos donde Slyfer gruñía – _"Además… estoy ansioso por ver a este humano en acción, y ver si ese humano con quien estas, demuestra el poder que los antiguos Egipcios hablaban… el poder del propio dios dragón del cielo. Hay que ver algo como eso… ¿No lo crees?"_ –

 **Slyfer: [Jeje, aunque no me guste admitirlo… tienes razón, y eso digo de tu… ¿amigo? La verdad dudo que ese chico pueda soportar a un sádico y cínico ente como lo eres tú. Pero creo que por esta vez me relajaré y que a manos de "tu padre" a ver como se resuelven esos dos. Y conociendo a Carlos, intentará lo que sea para liberar a Eternal, creo que ese es su nombre ¿no? Y lo digo ya que incluso el admitió que lo hará aunque tenga que partirle la cara a golpes a tu humano jejeje]**

Slyfer dijo con un poco de humor… mientras que Lucifer no sabía si reírse por esa broma, o solo sentir pena.

 **Lucifer:** _"No sé si reírme… o sentir pena por ambos. Particularmente no lo veo como una competencia, pero si lo fuera, esto se habría acabado cuando atacó Ponyville, después de todo… fui yo quien le aviso a Shadow para que retirara a Eternal… la única razón por la que tu humano sigue vivo es por mí. Y porque mi ausencia en ese momento le permitió divisar a Starlight. Así que, diría que… quien debe en esta disputa Osiris… Eres tú. Pero descuida… cobraré ese favor en su momento. Por otro lado… este evento en el imperio de cristal, sabes que solo es por una cosa ¿verdad? Digo… esta en el centro de todo y es lo segundo más importante en este imperio"_ – habló con un tono algo más serio.

 **Slyfer: [Lo sé, no tengo idea de lo que planee hacer ese alicornio del cual creo que dejaste escapar del infierno, ya que parece a uno de tantos demonios que posees]** – dijo con tono burlesco mientras que Lucifer en parte le molestó eso. – **[Pero siento que nada bueno saldrá de esto… no solo lo digo por mi compañero, sino también del tuyo. Y siendo sincero, esto solo es la punta del iceberg]** – dijo el dios dragón con suma seriedad en su voz.

 **Lucifer:** _"Si fuera uno de mis demonios… creéme que el único ser en toda la existencia capaz de detenerlos seria yo, ya que mi padre no metería la mano al ver como los demonios sumían este mundo en el oscuridad, la desesperación y el caos mismo… de hecho… SI te soy honesto… Shadow se ha tomado mucho tiempo en gobernar este mundo, comienzo a pensar que es más un chiste y un villano de tira cómica… y en cuanto a este problema… sugeriría que mantuvieras a la princesa Cadence lo mas cercas posible"_

 **Slyfer: [Si... pero no solo ella, Starlight también está aquí, así que eso complica un poco más el asunto. Pero conociendo a Carlos, no dejara que nada les pase. Tenlo por seguro]** –Dijo el dragón con confianza, Carlos era obstinado y decidido, pero eso le ha ayudado en más de unaocasión.

 **Lucifer:** _"No me refería a eso... Por muy extraño que parezca... Desde que llegamos al imperio de cristal, siento que hacen falta dos presencias en específico... De ser el caso eso es bueno, por otro lado habría sido mejor que estuvieran presentes... ¿No sabrás de quienes hablo?"_

 **Slyfer: [Hablas de Twilight y el resto de las portadoras de los elementos. Si... la verdad es que mi compañero es muy excéntrico con siempre ir a algún lado por su cuenta... y eso lo ha metido en más de un problema. Jeje tal vez será cruel de mi parte, pero a veces actúa como un idiota]** –dijo divertido el dragón sacándole una pequeña risa a Lucifer – **[Pero en fin... solo espero ver cómo será el desenlace de todo esto, o si mi compañero muere, o es el tuyo... o en el menor de los casos, ambos matándose entre sí. Pero al menos solo confía en que mi compañero podrá ayudar al tuyo. Sea cual sea el resultado... eso solo tu padre lo sabrá]**

 **Lucifer:** _""No me refería a las portadoras Slyfer..."_

 **Slyfer: [¿A no? Entonces, ¿a quién te refieres?]** –Preguntó extrañado el dragón si no estaba hablando de las portadoras, entonces...

 **Lucifer** _: "Me refería principalmente a una yegua... Flurry Heart... SI mi memoria no me falla realmente. Habría sido de mucha ayuda realmente..."_

 **Slyfer: [...]** –Slyfer se había callado... al parecer Lucifer no sabía que esta realidad era muy diferente a la donde él y Eternal provienen... y eso lo hizo dudar si decirle o no. Así que solo lo que se le ocurrió decir fue... - **[No lo sé... quizás]** –Ante eso... Lucifer pudo ver la duda del dios... algo le estaba ocultando... pero quizá en otro momento le preguntaría.

 **Lucifer:** _"Hmm... Bueno... Solo como dato... ya que no me dicen el maestro de las mentiras por nada... Este dato quizás te sirva en su momento... Eternal... Particularmente sentía algo muy fuerte por la princesa del Amor, La princesa Cadence, si juegas bien esta carta con tu compañero... Sacaran ventaja, descuida, me encargara de que no la mate... O al menos que se valla con 3 de sus cuatro extremidades_ – Dijo esto último con una fuerte carcajada.

 **Slyfer: [Comprendo. Lo tendré en mente. Sea como sea, lo único que nos queda ahora es ver cómo terminará esto. Y como te dije Lucifer... no subestimes a Carlos puede y que llegue llamarte la atención]**

 **Lucifer:** _"Estimas mucho a ese humano... Dudo que sea algo que me sorprenda realmente. Incluso me atrevo a decir que tu humano ya llego a hablar muy mal de mi... Es como todos al final de cuentas... Yo soy el causante de todo... Incluso tú llegaste a pensar lo mismo o eso insinuaste cuando iniciamos esta conversación... Si tu humano me quiere sorprender... Que mate a Eternal, Sin resentimientos, que lo mate... Al final que hable con el viejo (Dios) veremos por quien se le canta"-_

 **Slyfer: [Bien... como quieras. Pero no esperes querer tentarlo, o lo que pase primero]**

 **Lucifer: "** _Comienzo a pensar que este maldito está disfrutando de su propia obra de teatro mientras está sentado en la silla celestial..."_ – Escupió con desprecio Lucifer refiriéndose a su padre.- _"Suele tener un sentido del humor muy retorcido... Creéme, y no solo Dios... Eternal parece ser sacado de la misma mente retorcida"_

 **Slyfer: [Jeje... a veces olvido el cómo odias lo que tu padre haga y creo que también eso lo siento también... si él me puso en esto... pues me gustaría arrojarle fuego en su cara de santo... tal vez y lo haga parecerse a ti ahora jajaja]**

Dijo con diversión el dragón y Lucifer también río un poco... puede y que sean enemigos ahora... pero en parte disfruta el poder hablar con alguien de casi su misma categoría... además de Eternal. Así estar aquí no sería tan aburrido después de todo.

…

 _Dos caras de una moneda… ambos lados de un tablero. A llegado la hora de ver quien es superior a quien, y de elegir quien sería el que se alzara con el premio en este choque de titanes._

…

 **¡YYYY LISTO! Dios mío… que cap, no podría creer lo difícil que fue hacer esto. Por un segundo pensé en dividirlo, pero ¡NAIN! Me digné a escribirlo todo lo que podía… y he aquí el resultado. Enserio que me superé a mi mismo escribir 30k en un solo cap XD**

 **Bueno… ya estoy muy cansado, así que les deseo un gran y majestuoso ¡PURAVIDA! a todos los que les gusta este fic y piden a gritos más de el XD**

 **Les deseo buenos días/tardes/noches, o a la hora que lean el fic, el cual a partir de aquí inicia lo mejor de este arco… ya lo verán.**

 **Ya sin nada más que decir, su amigo y servidor Carlos los saluda… y ahora si me disculpan me iré a dormir… y a pensar seriamente en no hacer otro cap tan largo la próxima vez. ("Al menos por el momento")**

 **Hasta otra…. Cuídense. ;)**


	29. Choque de principios

**Holis… aquí estoy con un cap mas del fic. Si bien ya me di un relax en la playa y demás para así tener la mente fresca para seguirle con esta historia XD. Antes que nada… el cap de hoy tendrá la misma implementación que en el cap anterior, y en posteriores, ya que n1god y yo le damos de igual forma a este Cross, así que apreciaría sus comentarios del cómo ven el rendimiento de ambos. ;)**

 **En fin eso será lo que reporto por ahora, sin nada más que decir les dejo con el cap de hoy. Gócenlo. XD.**

 **Mi paraíso deseado.**

 **Arco 2: Caminos más allá de un Universo.**

 **Capitulo 26: Choque de principios.**

 **-Unos momentos antes. POV-Carlos-**

La presencia que sentí en el castillo era indiscutible… era la de Eternal, nadie más a parte de él tiene una presencia demoniaca tan fuerte como la de él, además de que Gleaming no quiso escucharme al decirle que no fuera a confrontarlo, es una necia sin remedio, y lo peor es que por más que quiero ir a socorrerla, primero voy a salvaguardar a Cadence y a Starlight, puede y que Shadow le haya ordenado a Eternal hacer algo contra ellas, así que mejor las tendré precavidas, y luego iré a confrontar a Eternal por mi cuenta.

\- Carlos… - antes de que si quiera pensaba en moverme, la voz de Starlight se hizo presente, mientras que llegaba a donde estaba yo, mientras que se encontraba vestida, mientras que se le nota muy angustiada.

\- Starlight ¿Qué haces aquí? –

\- Yo… no podía dormir, comencé a sentir una sensación muy extraña, un presentimiento de que algo andaba mal, así que por eso me vestí y vine a buscarte. Pero según veo tú también lo sentiste, ¿no es así? – no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

\- Sí… la sentí no hace mucho, y lo peor es que esa presencia ha estado matando a inocentes en el camino, y ahora está aquí, en el castillo. –

Le dije con una mirada fría y con la seriedad remarcada en mi rostro, mientras que Starlight solo se puso más nerviosa, mientras que una pregunta salió de sus labios.

\- Se trata de Eternal… ¿verdad? –

\- … Sí, es él –

\- "Ya lo suponía" – dijo con claro miedo y preocupación, hasta que decide hablar otra vez. - ¿Qué es lo que harás ahora Carlos? ¿Pelearás contra él? – preguntó con algo de miedo, yo solo me quede callado por un momento, pero solo le dije…

\- Tú ya sabes la respuesta. –

Ella bajo la mirada con tristeza y preocupación, al verla… no me gustaba verla así, no quería que se sintiera de esa forma, de que un humano semi demonio probablemente fuera tras ella o peor…. Yo decidí calmarla, la abracé contra mí, mientras que le hablaba de forma suave y gentil.

\- Tranquila Starlight… se que tienes miedo, pero no te preocupes. Yo iré a encararlo, e intentaré hacerlo reaccionar, aunque sea por la manera brusca. Pero también está el hecho de que pudo haber venido ya sea por Cadence o el Corazón de Cristal, así que lo mejor es estar preparados. Así que lo que quiero que hagas ahora es que vayas a buscar a Cadence, y luego se dirijan al salón del trono del castillo, allí estarán seguras, yo tengo que ir a buscar a Gleaming, ella está en riesgo con Eternal rondando por aquí. – le dije seriamente, ella me miró sorprendida, intentó decir algo, pero no pudo.

\- Pero… si te encuentras con Eternal, estoy seguro que intentará matarte como lo intento la otra vez en Ponyville, además… yo no quiero que… - la interrumpí.

\- No te preocupes por mí, buscaré a Gleaming y la llevaré con ustedes, y luego me enfrentaré a Eternal. Y sabes que solo yo puedo enfrentarlo, además de al menos intentar hacer que recupere un poco la razón que él tiene reprimida en lo más profundo de su ser. –

\- Lo sé… pero tú me prometiste que… - la volví a interrumpir.

\- Ya sé lo que prometimos Starlight, pero Eternal es alguien implacable, intentará matarnos al primer momento de vernos. Solo intervendrás si vez que la cosa se vuelve mala, o al menos hasta que te diga en cierto punto. Yo sé que quieres ayudarlo Starlight, pero al menos debe de estar en un punto vulnerable para que esa contingencia pueda funcionar. Así que… solo te pido que esperes, es lo único que te pido.

Starlight no se veía muy convencida, pero al usar mi instinto de alfa, pude ver que sus ojos cambiaron de sus azules zafiro a ser amarillos, entonces a regañadientes aceptó.

\- Está bien, lo haré. Pero por favor… - lo siguiente que pasó me tomo desprevenido, Starlight me abrazó con fuerza contra ella, mientras que de paso me da un beso en mi mejilla. – Solo ten cuidado, no quiero que te pase nada Carlos, ya una vez estuviste al borde de la muerte, y no quisiera que eso te vuelva a pasar. Eres alguien especial para mí, por eso… no mueras – me dijo mirándome a los ojos, mientras que un par de silenciosas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Yo solo le sonreí con suavidad mientras retomo el abrazo.

\- Estaré bien Starlight… te lo prometo. Pero ahora necesito que seas fuerte, y que si necesitaré de tu ayuda, no duraré en pedirla. Estarás bien… todos estaremos bien después de esto. Te lo aseguro - dicho eso solo le di un beso en su frente, mientras que el brillo de sus ojos aumentaba, mientras que sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo que la hacía verse tierna.

Sin decir nada más ella se retiró a buscar a Cadence, y hacer lo que le pedí. Entonces con eso ya resuelto, fui en búsqueda tanto de Eternal como de Gleaming.

Seguía el olor de Gleaming hacia donde ella se había ido, no tardé mucho en llegar al ala este del castillo, pero al recorrer parte de los pasillos me encontré con una escena simplemente grotesca, pero que me daba a entender que si era Eternal el que estaba aquí.

En varios de los pasillos, veía como tanto el piso, como las paredes y demás estaban manchadas de sangre, y en otro lado pude ver varios cuerpos de guardias de cristal, los cuales algunos habían sido mutilados de unas formas bastante horribles, tanto al grado que al ver que algunos de ellos los conocía de hace unas horas atrás… una furia comenzó a invadirme, se que Eternal no está consciente de lo que está haciendo, pero simplemente no puedo… no puedo dejar esto así.

 **[Aparte de eso… el está cosechando las almas de sus víctimas, mientras que sin tener algún juicio ni remanencia, son mandadas al infierno. Eso solo puede ser por parte de Lucifer, el muy desgraciado está robando almas que necesitan la expiación de su padre, pero solo las cosecha y así incrementar su fuerza]** – Slyfer dijo eso con suma seriedad en su voz, y lo entiendo, Eternal tendiendo al diablo consigo, solo me hace pensar en que las cosas van de mal en peor a cada segundo que se cuenta.

- **Esto no se quedará así… no dejaré que Eternal siga asiendo esto, y aunque el diablo logre arrastrarme al infierno, no se lo dejaré tan fácil. –**

Siguiendo con mi búsqueda, finalmente pude sentir la presencia de Gleaming, pero… Mierda… ¡MIERDA! ¡GLEAMING, RESISTE YA VOY!

 **-Tiempo actual. Narración en tercera persona-**

El tiempo parecía ir más lento… mientras que un frio escalofriante se hacía presente en el lugar… los sonidos de una fuerte tormenta resonaban con fuerza, pero eso no se compararía a la guerra de miradas que se tenían ambos humanos de realidades diferentes en estos momentos.

Carlos y Eternal no despegaban su vista uno del otro, tanto que hasta casi ni parpadeaban, mientras que tanto un inmenso calor y un atroz frio que los rodeaba… el silencio muerto del lugar solo daba a entender de la inminente masacre que se iba dar a cabo entre ambos "humanos".

Cada uno estaba fijo en su oponente, Eternal forzaba mas el agarre de su espada con su mano derecha, mientras que ligeras descargas eléctricas la rodeaban. En cuanto a Carlos, sus manos desprendían un incandescente calor y a la vez una ligera ventisca que apenas era perceptible, mientras que apretaba con fuerza el mango de su alabarda que llevaba sostenida en su mano derecha, mientras que las marcas de sus brazos parpadeaban ligeramente.

Los ojos llameantes de Eternal ardían aun más que antes, mientras miraba a quien tenía en frente de él, tal vez su cuerpo estaba siendo controlado, pero muy dentro de sí esperaba este momento, frente a el tenia al "imbécil" por el cual le había pasado esta desgracia de ser un maldito peón de un alicornio con delirios de grandeza… además de casi perder su humanidad y ser más un demonio completamente, así que esta era una oportunidad única de desquitar toda la rabia y frustración que había acumulado por los casi 2 meses y medio de estar al servicio de Shadow, y claro que no descansaría hasta tener a ese idiota de rodillas y suplicando su vida, pero aun así… Carlos le tenía algo de ventaja con respecto a usar mejor su poder, ya que Carlos ha tenido enfrentamientos previos, así que no la iba a tener nada fácil.

Mientras con Carlos, este era algo distinto, sus ojos amarillos con iris de dragón brillaban como si fueran estrellas, inconscientemente su cabello se había erizado y se tiñó de un rojo carmesí muy intenso, mientras que algunas de sus facciones se volvían de dragón, como las garras en sus manos y los colmillos en su boca, y además de que sus marcas dragonicas de sus brazos brillaban ligeramente, y de sus manos desprendía un calor como ninguno, casi comparado a las fosas del mismísimo infierno. Su expresión era fácilmente descifrable, en su cara se reflejaba que estaba más que furioso, ya que pudo presenciar el cómo Eternal por muy poco y mata a una de sus prometidas, y eso si que no se lo iba a perdonar, pero también tenía en mente el plan principal desde el inicio: Hacer reaccionar a Eternal del control de Shadow.

Además de que Carlos debía de proteger a Gleaming, la cual se hallaba inconsciente a un lado de él, debía de alejar la pelea lo más que pudiera del lugar para así mantenerla a salvo. O solo esperaba alguna oportunidad de despistar momentáneamente a su rival y así sacarla de allí. Estaba claramente entre la espada y la pared, pero era mejor la primera opción, ya que podrían destruir el palacio si su batalla se intensificara.

La guerra de miradas continuaba, ninguno de los dos contendientes hacía el más mínimo movimiento, como esperando a que uno u otro hiciera un mínimo ruido o movimiento en falso para atacar. Puede y que las expresiones de ambos humanos eran sólidas como el hielo, pero en las mentes de ambos era distintos, tanto Eternal como Carlos se analizaban uno a otro, y también intentando descifrar o descubrir alguna debilidad uno de otro, mas para el caso de Carlos que para el de Eternal.

 **X-X-X**

Al salir del agujero, solo me limpie la poca sangre que salía de mi boca, para ser honesto… Extrañaba el sabor de mi propia sangre, ni siquiera dude relamerme los labios solo para recordar el sabor de las viejas heridas que tuve. Extrañaba que alguien me plantara cara después de mucho tiempo y que tuviera el valor de darme un golpe. Un golpe bueno, me reacomodo las ideas si soy honesto, porque me recordó precisamente porque tenía tantas ganas de desollar a este tipo con un cuchillo oxidado mientras estaba consciente, y es lo que pretendo hacer ahora mismo.

Extrañamente, cuando ese tipo estaba al lado de esa yegua… La figura del poni no parecía distorsionarse en ningún momento mientras estuviera al lado de ese tipo. El parecido que tenía a Shining Armor era descaradamente impresionante… Incluso así, por mucho que quisiera, el objetivo que tenía ahora eran dos. Conseguir el corazón de cristal, y en el proceso matar a este imbécil.

 **-Esperé mucho… Por esto…-** Exprese con cierto gozo, ciertamente quería hacer esto. Congeniaba bien el hecho de que Shadow quisiera que secuestrara a este idiota… Pero torceré los papeles, tanto porque sería una tocada de huevos para Shadow, como un buen desahogo y gusto para mí volver a cazar a otro humano… Shadow necesita vivo a este tipo… Muerto, no le sirve, en todo caso, ya sé cuál es mi propósito ahora mismo.- **Enfrenta tus demonios…** -Le apunte con mi espada.- **¡ENFRÉNTAME!** -Grite lleno de ira, logrando no solo que un efecto de eco se presenciara alrededor, sino que también logre que este tipo me dijera algo.-

\- Yo también esperaba esto… admito que me siento ansioso, pero no puedo darme ese lujo ahora. Así que voy a detenerte Eternal, y entonces te sacaré del control de ese bastardo Shadow, sea la forma que sea. –

 **\- ¡Ven por mi entonces! -**

X-X-X

Sin duda que está furioso… eso lo siento tanto en su consciencia como en su aura. Diría que estoy impresionado de que ahora tenga un poco de control sobre si mismo… pero al ver cómo me mira con odio, odio que pudiera decirse que… yo soy el responsable de su tormento. Y admito que es verdad, de no ser por mí, Shadow no lo hubiera secuestrado y convertirlo en esto. Así que aceptaré esta responsabilidad, si quiere descargar su resentimiento y su ira conmigo que lo haga, pero también no es justo que saque conclusiones precipitadas de mí. Por eso debo detenerlo y sacarlo del control de Shadow, y así solo si le explico todo entonces puede y que…

 **[Dudo mucho que ese chico quiera escucharte, el odio y la ira lo están segando, y hará lo que sea para matarte compañero. Te recomiendo que tengas absoluto cuidado contra él, aunque viéndolo mejor, diría que le tienes algo de ventaja, tu ya has tenido experiencia previa en combate con tus poderes, y el parece que apenas está desarrollándolos, pero puede y me equivoque.]**

("Lo tendré en cuenta. Pero lo que me importa ahora es proteger a Gleaming, **y de paso darle una golpiza por intentar matarla justo en mis narices** ")

 **X-X-X**

Mire como se colocó a la defensiva, más que nada para defender a esa yegua que yacía en el suelo, casi muerta, si no lo hace el desangrado…. Lo hará el maleficio, en cualquier caso es un caballo muerto.

" _Me agrada ver que estés de mejor humor… Sabes que si matas a este humano Shadow se pondrá histérico"-_

 **-"¿Por qué crees que lo hago? Para este punto esperaba que lo supieras"-**

" _Lo sabía perfectamente, solo que veo que crees que es fácil enfrentarse a este humano… Toma en cuenta que tiene el alma de uno de los dioses egipcios… No me preocuparía por el dios en sí, me preocuparía por el hecho de que estas en desventaja, en cuanto al tiempo que has tenido estos poderes… sumado a eso no estás pensando con claridad por estar bajo el control de Shadow, en todo caso tienes las de perder"-_ Advirtió Lucifer.-

 **-"Cuando pida tu opinión lo hare… Además… Tengo cosas pendientes con este infeliz desgraciado.-**

 **."** _Si quieres matarlo no te detendré… Sin embargo, preferiría que no lo subestimaras"-_

 **-"Deja que yo me encargue de esto… En todo caso… Debería ser él quien se preocupe por esto"-**

Después de eso no pensé en discutir más con Lucifer, centre mi atención nuevamente en aquel humano que tenía frente de mí, no debía porque preocuparme… Después de todo, una alabarda era la arma menos versátil en las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo en la era medieval, tanto por la escasa movilidad que aportaba al usuario como la facilidad de predecir a donde ira el siguiente golpe, ya que el usuario tenía que mover toda el arma siempre a la dirección donde tenía el filo de la hoja. En cualquier caso esto prometía una batalla favorable para mí.

 _ **-"Te pedí estrictamente que solo fueras por el corazón de cristal"-**_ La voz de Shadow resonó en mi cabeza- _**"Y regresaras inmediatamente"-**_

 **-Me temo que ha habido un cambio de planes…** -Exprese importándome poco que el humano me escuchara hablar-

 _ **-"¡Como no regreses con el corazón de cristal considérate muerto!"-**_

 **-Si tanto te importaba, habrías venido personalmente tú…-**

Sacudí fuertemente la cabeza para apartar los pensamientos de Shadow de mi mente por unos instantes, no estaba de humor, y claramente, a pesar de todo, nuevamente tenía el control de mi cuerpo, al menos parcialmente.

Mi mirada se posó rápidamente en el humano que anteriormente me había mandado a buscar Shadow, en todo caso podía cumplir con dos cosas… Pero esto pensaba tomármelo muy personal.

Mire que el dio un par de pasos hacia adelante frente a la poni, intentando protegerla como objetivo primario, realmente no me importa la poni en lo absoluto, solo él.

 **X-X-X**

Ambos humanos seguían mirándose fijamente, Carlos por un segundo le pareció que Eternal le decía algo a nadie en particular, y por más que intentara leer sus pensamientos, estos estaban restringidos, de seguro era por el poder de Lucifer que le impedía saber sus pensamientos, o a menos que estuviera en conflicto consigo mismo en su mente. Pero eso no importaba ahora… solo debía concentrarse en Eternal, mientras que este también tenía todas las intenciones de no seguir esperando mas, ya que tanto sus brazos como su espada se electrificaban con rayos color rojos, debido a la furia que sentía el humano demonio en ese momento.

El silencio entre ambos perduraba… pero no tardaría en desaparecer cuando un fuerte relámpago retumbó afuera en la tormenta, y con solo eso… dio la campana de inicio.

Eternal se movió rápidamente hacia donde estaba Carlos, el cual se impresionó por la velocidad del humano-demonio, entonces con su espada electrificada intento un corte vertical hacia abajo, pero el humano-dragón reaccionó rápido y usando el mango de la alabarda detuvo su ataque. Ambos comenzaron a forcejear, pero es entonces que el guerrero oscuro comienza a cargar de electricidad la espada, mientras que la corriente eléctrica comenzó a electrocutar a Carlos haciendo que retrocediera un poco… y aumentaba mas la estática, queriendo poner a su rival de rodillas, pero claro que eso no sería suficiente para proclamarse vencedor.

Es entonces que las marcas de los brazos de Carlos comenzaron a brillar, cosa que por un segundo le llamo la atención al guerrero, pero con solo esa pequeña distracción, el humano semi dragón comenzó a ganar terreno, mientras que ahora resistía un poco el pulso eléctrico de Eternal, mientras que de un empujón lo aleja de él, y tomando con fuerza la alabarda, la alzo para dar un corte horizontal, pero Eternal reaccionó y comenzó a hacer piruetas hacia atrás, mientras que por la fuerza que Carlos puso, solo golpeo la pared de cristal, y como resultado desquebrajándolo y dejando incrustado el hacha en esta.

El humano demonio miró como el hacha había quedado incrustada en la pared de cristal, de no haber esquivado eso, ya estaría partido a la mitad. Carlos tenía una fuerza que era digna de temer, y más si usaba su alabarda, y eso se lo dejó muy en claro a su adversario. Tomando el hacha, con fuerza la retiró de la pared, mientras que volvía a ponerse en pose defensiva, sabía que Eternal era rápido, así que debía de ser precavido.

Eternal entonces decidió esta vez usar su poder de electricidad, mientras que de sus manos cargaba rayos color rojos, y con su espada, comenzó a lanzar rayos en forma de balas contra él, mientras que Carlos infundiendo su poder en la alabarda, comienza a desviarlos todos, solo que algunos si lograron darle y en algunos lugares, pero el chico no se inmutaba con eso, sino que de una manera impresionante, movía su alabarda casi como si en vez de ser una fuera una lanza, cosa que incluso hasta Eternal pareció sorprenderse de que el su adversario pudiera usarla de esa forma. Entonces clavó su espada en el suelo, y liberando más de su electricidad, creo una corriente que iba por el suelo, casi como si fuera una ola.

Carlos se alarmó un poco, aunque pudiera esquivarlo, Gleaming la cual aun estaba inconsciente no… entonces solo usando su fuerza lanzó la alabarda cual fuera una jabalina hacia el guerrero oscuro, el cual tuvo que esquivar el ataque y interrumpir el suyo.

Rápidamente aprovechando esa pequeña distracción, Carlos tomó a Gleaming en brazos y usando su poder, dio un gran salto hasta casi tocar el techo, mientras que desocupando una de sus manos se agarro de un candelabro de cristal que había allí, para después soltarse y caer de pie en el suelo, aun sosteniendo a la yegua entre sus brazos.

Sin embargo Eternal no perdió tiempo, y cargando un relámpago rojo en su mano derecha, la disparó contra el humano-dragón, el cual al percatarse, protegió a Gleaming usando su propio cuerpo. El impacto fue tal que los mando a volar hacia el otro lado del corredor, Carlos usó su cuerpo como escudo para la capitana inconsciente en sus brazos, mientras que el impacto contra el muro por muy poco y lo destruye.

\- ¡AAAAAGRRHH! – gruño Carlos con dolor, mientras mantenía agarre de la yegua contra sí mismo.

Eternal comenzó a acercarse, Carlos al mirar por donde venia, podía ver la sonrisa burlona y sádica del guerrero, cosa que lo confundía, ¿Por qué era así? Cuando apareció en Ponyville esa vez no mostraba expresión alguna, entonces…. No tenía sentido para él, algo le decía que las cosas no andaban bien.

X-X-X

AGH… ese ataque si me hizo mucho daño, mas si lo recibí directamente por solo proteger a Gleaming. Mierda… tengo que hacer algo para sacar a Gleaming de aquí y a Eternal también, o sino el castillo se vendrá abajo por esto.

Mi espalda me quema, y me percaté que mi camisa esta semi chamuscada por su ataque, además de que mi espalda me quema… quema como si me hubiera puesto un fierro al rojo vivo, pero no es algo de lo que no pueda soportar.

Dejando a Gleaming en el suelo, me levante aunque las descargas en mi cuerpo continúan dañándome, y al posar mi vista en Eternal, este se acercaba a nosotros mientras que en su rostro se le veía una sonrisa burlesca y algo maliciosa… cosa que me puso algo nervioso y confundido, ¿Por qué sonríe de esa manera? Si hace unos momentos tenía una cara de póker donde no sabía qué era lo que pensaba, y ahora muestra más su expresión. Eso solo me hace pensar que esto no irá para nada bien, mi instinto me lo advierte.

\- ¿Qué es lo que Shadow te mandó para venir aquí, Eternal? No creo que sea para tomar el imperio, Shadow no es un estúpido, ¿acaso viniste a hacerles daño a la princesa del amor o solo a los que me importan? Gleaming esta inconsciente, ¡ella no tiene nada que ver con nosotros! – le cuestioné con enojo, solo quisiera saber el motivo por el que Shadow lo envió aquí a atacar el imperio y a todos, estoy seguro que viene por mí, pero apuesto a que es por otra cosa.

 **X-X-X**

 **-¿Daño?… No vine a matar a esa perra… Esa excusa de "guardia"-** Escupí con desprecio refiriéndome a la yegua tirada en el suelo, la cual portaba una armadura bastante similar a la que llevaría Shining Armor… Casi podría jugar que sería una hermana de él debido al gran parentesco que tiene… Gemela diría…- **No, viene por otra cosa…-** Le señale con mi mano libre, apuntándolo directamente a él. - **y entre esas cosas estas tú.-**

X-X-X

Lo sabía… él ha venido por mí. Pero eso que dijo de Gleaming me hizo enojar, ella no es una "excusa" ella es una guardia fuerte y valiente, con un buen sentido de la justicia, de lo que es correcto para todos. Es por eso que la quiero, ya que en parte ella y yo nos parecemos en eso, además de que aunque pueda ser algo obstinada y terca, ella lo hace porque siempre se preocupa por sus amigos y por su familia.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Ella no es una excusa de guardia! **Y no permitiré que hables así de ella, no enfrente de mí. Y si viniste por mí, entonces solo ven por mí, pero a ella** – dije señalando a Gleaming. – **no le tocarán un solo cabello mientras yo esté respirando. ¡¿ME ESCUCHASTE?! –** dije con la furia remarcada en mi, y todos saben que es mejor nunca… y cito… **¡NUNCA! ¡Debes de hacer enojar a un dragón!**

Entonces mis mascas dragonicas brillaban con más fuerza, mientras que sentía que en mis manos aparecían garras, en mi boca aparecían colmillos, y también sentir que mi fuerza aumenta más de lo que tenía antes. **Ahora le voy a enseñar a Eternal quien es el Alfa aquí.**

Mientras tanto… tanto dios dragón como el diablo veían que la pelea entre sus portadores apenas estaba en auge, cosa que los hacía pensar en muchas cosas, con Lucifer era de que pudo notar que Carlos tenía unas marcas extrañas en sus dos brazos, y que ahora había aumentado su fuerza y en parte, obtuvo lo que parecería una forma casi a la de un dragón, ya que los ojos reptilianos y sus demás cambios físicos, solo le hacían comprender de que el chico también habría perdido, o tal vez sacrificado su humanidad por el poder del dios egipcio, cosa que en parte le parecía intrigante, pero que a la vez podría bromear un poco con su rival

En cuanto a Slyfer, este se daba cuenta de que Eternal solo quería provocar a su compañero, bueno… siendo alguien que traiga consigo a Lucifer, no era de esperarse de que también aprendiera a jugar con la mente de sus rivales, y eso era lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Pero antes de que pudiera calmar el frenesí de su compañero, Lucifer le habló otra vez.

" _Resulta irónico que el aire tenga olor a dragón quemado, ¿sabes?" –_ con un toque ciertamente burlesco, Lucifer intervino ante el dragón.

Ante ese comentario, Slyfer gruño por lo bajo, pero también comprendió de que Lucifer ya se había dado cuenta de que Carlos tampoco era del todo "humano"

 **[Perspicaz… tal como lo dices, Carlos es parte dragón. Eso yo lo hice al darle algo más de mi poder en un enfrentamiento anterior, pero el ya se acostumbró rápidamente a su nueva fisionomía. Además de tener mayor fuerza y sentidos más desarrollados… diría que incluso todo ese ejército de dragones de ese alicornio demente le temerían demasiado como para siquiera encararlo]** – dijo el dragón sin prestarle importancia a las burlas del demonio.

" _Jhm Jhm… No niego que tu protegido ciertamente se note bastante fuerte… es realmente sorprendente ver como un humano trata con la dificultad digna del levantamiento de la piedra de Mefisto, conservar el alma de un "Dios" si así puedo llamarte…"_ – habló sin quitar su tono burlesco y ciertamente pagano. – _"pero hasta donde sé… Ese humano no lleva mucho contigo… De ser el caso aún le queda bastante camino por recorrer, no muy diferente con Eternal si te soy honesto. Para ser sincero solo llevo unido a su alma más de un mes. Y la verdad, así como con Carlos, el potencial ciertamente se podría explotar de mejor medida, si Eternal no estuviera ligado a las demandas de Shadow"-_

 **[Cierto… apenas solo lleva unos meses siendo un dragón… y su potencial aun está muy lejos de salir a la luz. Pero siendo el cómo es siempre… simplemente no se quedará sin hacer nada. Carlos es bastante activo cuando se propone algo… y creéme que lo está consiguiendo… a paso lento pero lo hace. Incluso diría que podría llegar a desarrollar el poder que aun no desperté cuando aun tenía mi cuerpo]**

Lucifer se quedó meditando sus palabras, sin lugar a duda Carlos parecía que se esforzaba por ser más fuerte, sin tener aspiraciones al poder absoluto, solo serlo y ya. Entonces continúo hablando.

" _Interesante… Sin embargo, no deja de ser un mortal, de ser el caso debería abandonar su forma física… Dios no les dio esos cuerpos para albergar poder que no es humano… Incluso así, estoy casi seguro que siente que su orgullo se rompe al saber que dejó de ser humano… Al igual que Eternal… Esto particularmente lo destrozó cuando Shadow lo transformó en esto"-_

 **[…]** – Slyfer se había callado por un momento cuando volvió a hablar. – **[Por supuesto que le afecta a él también… pero el mismo decidió llevar esa carga consigo… si quiere deshacerse de Shadow… entonces será una bestia si con eso puede tener una vida pacífica aquí y sin hacerle mal a nadie]**

Ok… ahora eso confundió por un momento a Lucifer… ¿Por qué ese chico decidió tal estupidez? Y decía ser creyente de su padre, pues no lo parecía ya que desafiaba a todo lo que su padre inculcó en los humanos desde la creación. Eso era algo que le costaba entender, pero aun así, solo pensaba que simplemente el chico no estaba pensando las consecuencias que eso podía provocar tanto para él como para los que lo rodean.

 **[No por nada tu padre les dio el libre albedrío a los humanos. Lo de tu compañero lo entiendo… desconozco lo que ese poni psicópata le haya hecho… pero ese problema solo les concierne a ustedes… el por aceptar lo que Shadow le haya propuesto o lo que fuera… y también por ti, que usa tu poder demoniaco y que a cada segundo se corrompe mas por ser un demonio]**

" _No puedes culparme… Si algo he aprendido en mi larga vida, es que los humanos deciden que hacer… Sin embargo, en cuanto al trato de Eternal y Shadow… Eternal nunca accedió a perder su humanidad, eso se lo arrebató Shadow. En cuanto a lo de mi poder demoníaco… Sí, tienes razón, y puedo asegurarte que aun después de que él se libere de mi… Su alma no volverá a ser la misma. Para bien o para mal Eternal está condenado, le guste o no…. Jhum Jhum… Lo curioso de todo, es que al menos estando conmigo, Dios no lo aceptará en el cielo… Y al no haber diablo en el infierno… ¿A dónde crees que que irá el alma de Eternal si Carlos lo "mata"?_

Hubo un silencio entre ambos, mientras que Slyfer se puso a pensar en lo que Lucifer le dijo. Y no tardó en darse cuenta de a qué se refería, fue allí que Lucifer nuevamente habló.

" _Atinas bien lagartija… Atinas bien, al cuerpo mismo que tu subordinado está golpeando en este momento."_

 **[¡Maldición! ¡CARLOS!]**

Efectivamente… tal como Lucifer había dicho, Carlos ahora liberando más de su poder, comenzó a atacar a Eternal sin cuartel, primero atacó con su alabarda infundida con su poder lo cual le dio varios problemas a Eternal, ya que ahora Carlos la empleaba fácilmente con solo una mano, casi parecía que en vez de ser un hacha, parecía que usaba una lanza o algo por el estilo.

Primero fue hacer retroceder a Eternal usando su fuerza, mientras que con su poder de fuego solo hacía que el guerrero oscuro esquivara sus ataques, pero luego Carlos decidió hacer una finta, tomando su hacha, cargó directamente contra Eternal, este por un momento pensó que lo atacaría de frente, pero no se espero su movimiento. Carlos alzo la alabarda por encima de su cabeza, y fue allí que Eternal contraatacó con un relámpago, pero el plan del humano dragón era otro, el sabia que lo iba a atacar al dejar su defensa descuidada, así que alzando el hacha sobre su cabeza, uso su poder en sus piernas para agarrar más velocidad, mientras que haciendo una barrida y flexionando su espalda hacia atrás evadió el rayo eléctrico, y al reincorporarse, rápidamente, usando la alabarda como si fuera una especie de garrocha, Carlos la punta de lanza de su arma en el suelo, y tomándola fuertemente con sus manos, flexionó su cuerpo para alzar sus pies del suelo, y así conectarle una patada doble en el pecho a Eternal, mientras que concentrando su poder en la punta de sus pies, tanto por el golpe, mandó a volar hacia atrás a Eternal al comprimir el aire en sus pies, dándole más potencia al golpe.

Eternal termino por traspasar otra pared, mientras que si que había resentido ese golpe, y una prueba fue la gran abolladura de su armadura, a la altura entre el pecho y su estómago.

Pero no acabó allí, el humano-demonio se reincorporó difícilmente, ya que parecía que le había fracturado una o dos costillas con esa patada doble. Carlos se acercaba a él, claramente estaba molesto, y sus instintos le exigían que terminara con esto de una vez por todas.

El dolor para Eternal no duró mucho, sus costillas se regeneraron solas, ya que ahora siendo un demonio, su taza de regeneración era mayor, así que podría sufrir heridas, pero estas se curarían en cuestión de minutos, que a diferencia de Carlos, estas tardan un poco más, una de otra ventaja que tenia Eternal a su favor. Pero siguiendo con la contienda, Eternal cargando su espada lo ataca con varias estocadas y cortes, Carlos esquiva algunos, pero varios si le llegaron a rosar, sobre todo una que Eternal hizo en su mejilla derecha al intentar rebanarle la cabeza a la mitad, Carlos lo esquivó por los pelos, pero ese roce si lo pudo sentir.

A continuación, Carlos tomo una gran bocanada de aire, y luego la expulsó en forma de una llamarada por su boca, mientras que Eternal la esquiva dando un salto por encima de él, mientras cargando electricidad en su mano le lanzó un relámpago que le dio de lleno en su espalda, mientras que Carlos termina rodando por el suelo, pero incorporándose rápidamente. Acto seguido, corrió contra el guerrero, y este al ser tomado con la guardia baja, lo agarro y lo comenzó a empujar con gran fuerza contra una de las paredes de cristal, para después estrellarlo con fuerza contra esta, mientras que Eternal suelta un alarido ahogado de dolor, solo para seguidamente Carlos lo abrace fuertemente contra él, mientras que le aplica el muy conocido suplex alemán. Pero no termino allí, Carlos agarró el cuerpo de Eternal, mientras que alzándolo completamente sobre sí mismo, con una gran fuerza lo estrella contra el suelo, mientras que Eternal sintió que el aire de sus pulmones casi se fue completamente, y para rematar, Carlos lo tomó del cuello de su armadura, y comenzó a darle de puñetazos a su cara, mientras que el humano-demonio no podía defenderse del ametrallador ataque del humano dragón. Luego de un momento de darle golpes, Carlos lo tomó de una de sus piernas, y arrastrándolo un poco lo arrojó contra otra pared, estrellándolo y desquebrajándola por la fuerza del golpe.

 _ **\- ¡Arghh! Cof… cof… Mi… Mierda, este imbécil… se ha vuelto una maldita bestia**_ **–** expresó el humano-demonio con el dolor remarcado en su cara y en varias partes de su cuerpo, mientras que Carlos, se acercó a él, claro con intenciones muy fácilmente descifrables.

 **\- Planeaba hacerte razonar por las buenas, pero creo que tendrá que ser por las malas Eternal –** dijo Carlos con ira, mientras que tomando al humano del cuello, lo alzó hasta tenerlo cara a cara, mientras que gruñía como un dragón frente a él.

\- _**jeje… jajaja… v-vamos, demuéstrame lo que realmente eres en verdad, ¡vamos mátame! A ver si eres capaz de hacerlo… imbécil –**_ dijo Eternal entre desafiante y furioso, mientras que miraba a Carlos con sumo desprecio, y este igual.

 **\- No puedo creer que seas así, ahora entiendo porque Shadow te buscó, eres un despreciable hijo de puta, que no le importa nada ni a nadie… ¡eres exactamente igual a él! –** dijo Carlos con desprecio y enojo, ahora parecía ver quien era en realidad Eternal, pero no en el fondo se lo esperaba, era como cualquier humano después de todo, que algunos solo piensen en sí mismos y sin preocuparse por el resto, un machista y un cabrón en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Ante esas palabras, aun estando siendo estrangulado por el humano-dragón, Eternal suelta una descarada carcajada llena de desdén y burla, al ver que finalmente su rival lo desenmascaró.

\- _**jeje… jajajaja… cof cof… lo admito, admito que soy todo un cabrón, y que solo busco mi propio beneficio por sobre los demás sin pensar en ellos siquiera.**_ – escupió su respuesta con desprecio y humor. - _**pero ahora todo eso me vale una mierda, ya que ahora solo planeo… un par de cosas, uno: librarme del control de ese infeliz hijo de puta de Shadow, para después mandar su ya de por si podrida alma al séptimo infierno, y no dejaré que tu, ni nadie… me impida cumplir con el destino de ese bastardo. Y dos: No me compares con él, en primer lugar el tipo es un pobre diablo con la idea pagana de ser dios, y en segundo lugar; ¿Quién te dio el derecho de juzgarme? Admito que soy un lo que dijiste anteriormente, pero eso no significa que seamos tan distintos tú y yo. ¿O acaso me equivoco?**_ – ante toda respuesta, Carlos se quedó en silencio, dándole a Eternal la respuesta que buscaba.

…

Mientras tanto, Gleaming poco a poco recuperaba el conocimiento, aunque el mar de dolor que tenía en todo su cuerpo le impedían moverse más de lo que podía, mientras que esta intentaba recordar lo que pasó no hace mucho tiempo.

\- Agh… ¿Q-Qué pasó? Recuerdo haber encontrado a ese asesino oscuro, y luego… Carlos… - Gleaming ahora recordaba, Carlos había ido a salvarla, ý allí fue donde seguro cayó inconsciente. – jeje, por Celestia Gleaming, esta fue tu primera experiencia cercana a la muerte, y en vez de morir como todo guerrero, terminas siendo salvada por quien tanto añoras, que patética me veo ahora – dijo con algo de sarcasmo y resignación, mientras intentaba levantarse, pero el dolor de su cuerpo era algo que se lo dificultaba mucho.

Al ya estar de casco otra vez, sus piernas temblaban, mientras que su cabeza daba vueltas, y todo su cuerpo le dolía por montones, después de todo ese guerrero literalmente barrio el piso con ella, y eso dañaba fuertemente su orgullo, y más al recordar que Carlos tuvo que ayudarla, se sentía patética e inútil ahora, y eso le pesaba mucho, pero aun así agradeció que Carlos la ayudara en el último momento.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, ¿en dónde estarán esos dos? Supongo yo que Carlos debe de estar peleando contra ese demonio, pero… - se quedó callada al ver el lugar, muros destruidos, el suelo con varias grietas y escombros de cristal por todas partes, sin duda esos dos estaban librando no una batalla, sino una guerra.

Al ya tener las fuerzas suficientes para caminar, comenzó a buscar al humano dragón y al guerrero oscuro, mientras seguía impresionándose por el nivel de destrucción que estos estaban provocando, si seguían así iban a hacer colapsar todo el palacio, además de que se preguntaba también como estaría su mejor amiga y la pupila de su hermana, pero primero debía de encontrar a Carlos y de paso preguntarle, así que con algo de esfuerzo Gleaming siguió los pasos de destrucción de ambos contendientes.

Luego de atravesar varios muros, finalmente los encontró, y allí… no podía creer lo que veía… podía ver a Carlos con una apariencia diferente a la habitual, su cabello era color rojo y estaba en puntas como si fueran espinas, sus ojos eran amarillos y con el iris de un reptil, en sus manos tenia garras como todos los dragones, además de que las marcas de sus brazos brillaban intensamente, además de que al no tener su camisa puesta, podía ver que su musculatura era aun mayor de la que tenía antes, y por ultimo ver que en su boca tenia colmillos, mientras que dos de gran proporción sobresalían de su mandíbula inferior. Pero eso no era lo único que le sorprendía del chico, también estaba el hecho de que tenia sujetado del cuello a aquel guerrero, el cual parecía estar bastante lastimado por la pelea, ya que de su boca escurría algo de sangre, y además de que partes de su armadura estaban tanto aboyadas como otras rotas, eso solo le daba a entender de que Carlos estaba ganando, y eso le hizo soltar un suspiro de alivio, nunca se imaginaba que Carlos fuera así de fuerte, y eso era lo que más le atraía de él, además de que siempre supo que el podría con esto, nunca lo había dudado.

Sin embargo, Gleaming pudo notar que ambos chicos intercambiaban palabras, así que cuidadosamente se acercó a donde ellos estaban sin llamar a atención de ninguno, solo tenía curiosidad de lo que estaban hablando esos dos.

 **\- Te aseguro que somos muy distintos, yo si me preocupo por mis amigos y todos los que más me importan, ese control que Shadow tiene sobre ti no te deja pensar con claridad Eternal, no creo que tú creas en realidad lo que dices. –** eran las palabras de Carlos, el cual aun tenia sujeto por el cuello al guerrero, el cual solo soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

 _ **\- Hablas mucho para ser un humano… Tu y yo sabemos que las cosas en esta porquería de mundo no se resuelven así… lo sabes y te consta. Después de todo… Vienes del mismo agujero del que yo vengo… ¿No es así "Carlos"?-**_

Escupió con veneno el guerrero, mientras que miraba con desdén al su opresor, el cual, puso una expresión de melancolía y enojo, cosa que confundió a Gleaming por un momento, ya que estaba oculta tras los restos de una pared, estando a un metro de donde estaban ambos humanos.

\- Lo sé… admito que… que yo también fui así como tu antes – el tono de voz de Carlos había dejado de ser rasposo e intimidante, mientras que bajaba la mirada con algo de culpa. – Yo también vivía de esa forma, sin importarme nada ni a nadie, solo era yo. Lo era mucho antes de que mis padres murieran, y que después se intensificó cuando mi familia me abandonó por provocar la muerte de ellos y del resto de problemas que cometí después. Luego de eso, las cosas para mi empeoraron, comencé en las drogas, y para colmo, tenía que trabajar de traficante y también de cobrador, donde casi todos los días me manchaba las manos con sangre, y por más que quería decirme a mí mismo que todo lo que hacía no estaba bien… simplemente no me importaba. Y nunca me importó – decía el humano dragón con una mirada sombría y de una forma fría, cosa que nunca mostraba.

\- _**¿Lo ves? Tú no eres perfecto, ni nadie aquí lo es en realidad. Solo estás engañándote a ti mismo con todas esas estupideces de ser un samaritano y ayudar al prójimo, cuando este mismo te ha dado la espalda y te ha convertido en lo que eres realmente, en lo que todos los humanos son en realidad. Solo eres un hipócrita que cree que cortejando y ayudando a todos te ayudaran a buscar el paraíso de Dios, cuando en realidad lo que te mereces es el infierno. Aparte de ti, yo si sé donde iré a parar después de todo esto, y sinceramente no me importa, así soy yo y así seré siempre y no me arrepiento ni me arrepentiré de lo que hice y haga aquí también. Y en cuanto a ti, estoy altamente seguro que tú tampoco te has arrepentido de lo que hiciste antes y de lo que has hecho ahora, ¿cierto? –**_ decía con una sonrisa burlona y sádica el guerrero, y fue allí que Carlos solo suspiró con aire de desolación.

\- No…. Nunca lo hice, mas porque sabía que también terminaría así cuando el momento de estar frente a Dios llegara, y el viera todo lo que hice, y que de ese juicio divino, el infierno seria mi lugar de descanso –

Ante esa escena, la yegua que estaba oculta no se creía lo que Carlos estaba diciendo, ¿en verdad él era igual que ese asesino que tenia contra la pared? No… era imposible que él fuera así, se negaba a creerlo, después de conocerlo y ver la increíble persona que era, y además de demostrarle sus sentimientos y que él se los correspondiera no de forma romántica sino más liberal y sincera. Entonces tenía un debate tanto en su mente como en su corazón, ¿realmente Carlos era quien decía ser, o solo era una fachada para ocultar su verdadera personalidad? Realmente no tenía idea, por más que quería preguntarle al respecto, pero este no era el momento para eso.

 _ **-Te lo dije… nadie es perfecto en esta vida, ni en la siguiente después de la muerte, somos quienes elegimos ser, y en esto es lo que tanto tu y yo elegimos, y tanto los que conoces como a los míos, si supieran de esto, volverán a hacer lo que te hicieron a ti, te dejarán de lado y te olvidarán como si fueras una maldita basura, aunque en realidad esos ya lo somos realmente, por mi parte me vale una mierda si eso pasara, pero ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Aun seguirías con tu tonto teatro y engañando a todos fingiendo ser algo que no eres, o solo te resignarás y volver a ser lo que eras en un principio? Después de todo, no por nada Dios nos dio el libre albedrío, donde nosotros decidimos lo que hacemos y lo que haremos en el futuro. Yo por mi parte ya he pensando en lo que haré si llego a morir, y en cambio tu… tú no eres la excepción, tarde o temprano deberás de decidir qué hacer después. Y la verdad ni me importa lo que vayas a hacer conmigo ahora, solo metete esto en tu infantil mente, ni ahora… NI NUNCA… serás como todos te ven en este momento. Pero eso quizás pueda arreglarlo –**_ dijo, pero lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, mientras que Carlos estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando el humano demonio cargaba una de sus manos con electricidad, listo para terminar con todo esto de una vez por todas.

Carlos seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando Eternal ya en su mano había creado una especie de cuchilla hecha de rayos en su mano izquierda, solo le atravesaría el corazón y tomaría su alma, así de simple, ya que supuestamente había perdido la voluntad de seguir peleando y se había resignado a su destino.

Gleaming pudo notar que aquel guerrero iba a atacar a traición al humano-dragón, quería intervenir, mas por el hecho de que Carlos no estaba haciendo nada para siquiera defenderse.

Eternal ya tenía su ataque listo, así que alzando su mano iba a perforarle el pecho y de paso arrancarle el corazón. El tiempo parecía ir lento, Carlos sin moverse, el humano-demonio a punto de matarlo, y Gleaming que no podía hacer nada, mientras que cerraba sus ojos esperando no ver la desgarradora escena, pero sin embargo… eso cambió drásticamente.

Antes de que la cuchilla de rayo de Eternal pudiera perforarle el corazón, Carlos detuvo su mano con la única que tenia libre, cosa que sorprendió tanto al guerrero como a la yegua que estaba de testigo, y entonces Carlos volvió a encarar a Eternal, mientras que sus ojos volvían a resplandecer con un restaurado fulgor y decisión.

\- Sé que he cometido muchas cosas horribles y estúpidas en mi vida… pero hubo alguien que no quería aceptar verme así, ella me ayudó a salir de todo eso, a abandonar todo eso, y que por más que viera en lo que me había convertido, siempre tuvo la fe en que podía cambiar… y finalmente lo hice, pero pagando un precio, uno que fue en parte era mi castigo y mi penitencia. Esa persona que confió en mí murió porque mi pasado me asechaba, y que intentó hacerme caer otra vez. Pero… **PERO… nunca me rendí, seguí con mi vida, aunque no duró mucho debo admitir, pero tras ese trágico día, entendí que los problemas nunca te abandonarán por más que intentes evitarlos, yo tarde mucho en deshacerme de ellos, pero uno más que aunque no tenía nada que ver, fue la razón por la que terminé muerto, y de paso terminé llegando a Equestria por alguna razón, y aun mas… teniendo a un dios dragón dentro de mí. Eso sí que rebasó lo irreal para mi, tanto que hasta el punto, para conservar mi vida, tuve que sacrificar mi humanidad, y convertirme en lo que soy ahora. Por un lado me moleste y también me lamenté el no poder ser un humano nunca más, pero con el pasar del tiempo ahora esto es como respirar para mí. Así que… Yo puedo decir que decidí cargar una cruz por este calvario que estoy recorriendo ahora mismo, y que sin importar que sea lo que suceda o quien se meta en mi camino… ¡SEGUIRÉ HASTA AL FINAL, AUNQUE MUERA EN EL TRAYECTO!** – rugió el humano-dragón con fuego en sus ojos, no le importaba lo que Eternal dijera, ellos eran muy diferentes uno del otro, y así iba a ser.

Al tener la guardia baja, Carlos le dio un rodillazo con fuerza en el abdomen a Eternal, mientras que soltándolo del agarre que tenia sobre él, le dio un gancho al mentón, seguido de un derechazo, aunque Eternal pudo detener este último, Carlos reaccionó y con la izquierda le dio un golpe en el costado derecho, rompiéndole otro par de costillas, y ante la queja de dolor de Eternal, Carlos siguió con su arremetida, un golpe tras otro, mientras que Eternal estaba en clara desventaja, justo cuando Carlos lo arrinconó contra una pared, con un derechazo a la cara, hizo que el guerrero oscuro quedará tomándose la cara por el dolor, entonces con su puño derecho, este se envolvió en fuego, mientras que planeaba dar un golpe más para dejar a Eternal fuera de combate, Eternal ya estaba recuperando su visión, y fue allí que vio que su rival iba a darle un golpe con todo el vuelo que tuviera, y más si su puño estaba envuelto en llamas.

Carlos ya se disponía a dar el golpe definitivo, pero fue allí que algo lo detuvo, o más bien alguien lo detuvo de hacer su acción.

X-X-X

Con solo este golpe sería suficiente para poner en jaque a Eternal y acabar con esto de una vez por todas, al ver que Eternal se recupero del aturdimiento que le dejé, entonces era hora de acabar esta pelea. Pero justo antes de que pudiera lanzar el golpe, Slyfer me detuvo.

 **[¡COMPAÑERO DETENTE!]** – ese grito de él me asustó un poco, y entonces me detuve antes de que mi puño impactara en la cara de Eternal.

("¡¿Qué carajos?! ¡¿Sly por qué me detienes?!") – le pregunté entre confundido y algo molesto por su intromisión.

 **[No lo ataques a matar, o sino su alma desaparecerá]** – ante esa advertencia, yo sin querer abrí los ojos con sorpresa.

("¿De mierdas estás hablando Slyfer? ¡Habla más claro por favor!") – le dije algo irritado, si eso de que su alma desaparecerá, entonces quiero saberlo ahora mismo.

 **[Ugh… te explicaré los detalles luego, solo no lo mates, o sino nunca tendrá descanso eterno, vagará por la eternidad en el vacío infinito del cosmos]**

La verdad no entendía que era lo que se refería con eso, pero no pude pensar más ya que por mi distracción, Eternal se recuperó y me atacó con un rayo eléctrico de sus manos, lanzándome hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas al suelo, mientras me retuerzo del dolor y de la estática que invade mi cuerpo.

\- **¡AAAAARGH! –** yo aun sigo sin poder moverme, y entonces Eternal se acerca a mí y de una patada me mando a estrellar con una pared de cristal la cual se destruyó por el impacto de mi cuerpo.

Al recuperarme un poco, tome mi alabarda que estaba cercas mío, y me puse de pie, vi que Eternal tenía su espada lista y cargada con electricidad… maldición, esto ya se volvió una locura.

 **X-X-X**

 _ **-Concuerdo contigo… tú y yo no somos iguales, de ninguna manera…-**_

No espere más, las manos me punzaban con ganas de partirle la cara a golpes, y fue de hecho lo que hice en mi primer movimiento, el desplazamiento que hice fue fugaz, incluso con la velocidad a la que me lance, note que este tipo había reaccionado bastante bien, de hecho había tomado su alabarda para realizar un golpe de forma horizontal, me dirigí hacia donde venía el golpe de la alabarda y no, no desvíe el golpe, de hecho, lo que hice fue: Mientras la alabarda se dirigía hacia a mí, utilice la hoja de mi espada para deslizar la hoja de la misma alabarda sobre mí.

El sonido del metal chocando se alargó en lo suficiente, pero esto me permitió acercarme lo suficiente, y tal como era llevar una alabarda, él tenía que utilizar las dos manos para llevarla consigo o al menos para realizar los ataques con fuerza. Cuando me desplace y prácticamente penetre su defensa, mi mano libre la había cargado con electricidad y realizando un fuerte golpe con la palma de mi mano, la descarga eléctrica realmente hizo el trabajo lanzándolo contra la pared contraria hacia donde él me había lanzado en primer lugar. Tan solo había escuchado un alarido fuerte mientras el golpeaba la pared contraria, dos de los pilares que hacían de soporte terminarían derrumbándose, no solo por el hecho de haberlo lanzado con fuerza, si no la misma descarga eléctrica debilitó el soporte.

 _ **-Bah… No se sintió tan bien como esperaba…-**_ Dije con cierto tono de decepción mirando mi mano con la cual aún mantenía ciertas chispas de electricidad, comencé a caminar hacia la pared recién derrumbada donde poco después note al humano intentar levantarse.- _**Ya sabes lo que dicen… Si a la primera no funciona...**_ -La cara y el rostro lleno de furia de este chico me dieron la respuesta que quería. _-_ _ **Exactamente.**_

 **\- Lo dije antes y lo diré otra vez, aunque tenga que destrozarte la cara a golpes, te sacaré de esto Eternal, ¡te guste o no!** – luego de decir eso vino contra mí, mientras que tendiendo su alabarda en mano, volvió a atacarme, sin embargo, lo notaba algo agotado, tal parece que no puede mantener la forma que tiene ahora por mucho tiempo… perfecto para mi, así me será más fácil para mí hacerle ver quién es el que tiene las de ganar en esta pelea.

Entonces lanza un golpe directo con la punta de lanza de la alabarda, la cual esquivo fácilmente, mientras que acto seguido hizo un alzamiento como queriendo partirme de abajo hacia arriba, pero ese truco no funcionará conmigo. Entonces aprovechando que tiene la guardia baja, me acerqué rápidamente y le di una patada en una de sus piernas, haciendo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio, mientras que cargando mu mano libre con electricidad le di un golpe de lleno en la cara, mientras que seguidamente le di una patada en medio de su pecho, haciendo que saliera hacia atrás, entonces tomé la alabarda del suelo, y con fuerza se la arroje, claro que ese idiota la esquivo, y dicha arma quedó clavada en la pared tras de él, pero al descuidarse, yo aproveché en hacer mi siguiente movimiento.

 **X-X-X**

Sin esperar más Eternal atacó con su espada, y Carlos al darse cuenta… pudo detener la espada de Eternal con sus manos, pero no pudo evitar que parta de esta se incrustara en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, donde precisamente estaba su corazón. Y sin ningún miramiento, Eternal comenzó a darle una fuerte descarga eléctrica a Carlos, tal como había pasado anteriormente en Ponyville, cuando apareció por primera vez. Carlos resentía con dolor la descarga, pero aun así sin soltar la espada del humano demonio, evitando que llegara a atravesar su corazón. El humano-dragón apretaba los dientes mientras que resistía como podía la tremenda descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo, mientras que Eternal ejercía más presión, mientras que aumentaba la intensidad de la descarga, y con todas sus fuerzas intentaba perforarle el corazón, solo para así poder acabar con todo esto de una vez. Pero claro… Carlos no era de esos que se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

Aumentando más su fuerza, Carlos comenzaba a retirar la espada de su pecho, y también a sobrellevar las descargas que el humano demonio ejercía sobre él.

X-X-X

\- **No creas… que me vencerás tan fácil, y esta batalla… sonará raro de mi parte… pero la estoy disfrutando como no tienes idea –** le dije a Eternal con una sonrisa salvaje, puede y que esta pelea sea a muerte, pero debo decir que también me estoy divirtiendo, Eternal resulto ser bastante fuerte, aunque es una lástima que estemos del lado contrario del tablero, pero quizás eso cambie cuando lo libere de Shadow. Tal vez mis pensamientos sean en vano, pero al menos espero que este idiota comparta mi gusto por la pelea, al igual que Kraush… aunque pensándolo bien, Kraush lo detesta, así que creo que podrán llevarse muy bien jeje.

 **X-X-X**

- _ **No sabes cuánto disfruto esto yo también.-**_ Había tomado uno de los brazos del chico, relativamente ambos estábamos inmovilizados el uno del otro, el tomando fuertemente mi mano donde yo tenía mi espada y yo tomando su mano donde el cargaba su alabarda.-

 **\- Pero aunque lo disfrute, esto ya tiene que acabar Eternal, así que detente ahora o si no me obligaras a usar el máximo de mi fuerza para dejarte fuera** –

 _ **-¿Detenerme?... ¡No he hecho más que empezar!-**_ cargué mi pierna con electricidad y Golpee su estómago con mi pierna únicamente para tomar distancia y realizar un ataque trasversal, el cual pese a que lo había alcanzado a bloquear, la descarga eléctrica que había golpeado su cuerpo lo dejo inmovilizado un segundo, lo suficiente para golpearlo con el mango de la espada justo en el rostro y realizar un segundo golpe con mi brazo izquierdo, nuevamente también cargado con electricidad.- _**¡Fu! ¡Sabes!...-**_ Me fui acercando hasta el humano que estaba en el suelo intentando levantarse.- _**Esperaba algo más, del tipo con un "dios" dentro de su cuerpo… Dile de mi parte… Que me lo llevare conmigo.-**_

 **\- Pues lo lamento… mi amigo no irá a ninguna parte, se quedará conmigo y para quitármelo, ¡tendrás que arrancármelo de mi frio cadáver!** – rugió con enojo.

 _ **\- Eso se puede arreglar –**_ le dije con una sonrisa sádica en mi rostro, esto se pondrá divertido.

…

Entonces ambos chicos reanudaron su pelea, mientras que Gleaming que los miraba a lo lejos, no podía estar más impresionada de las habilidades de ambos, si ya de por si pensaba que Carlos era fuerte, entonces tenía que replantearse esa idea, no creía que alguien como ese guerrero pudiera seguirle bien el ritmo a Carlos, ¿acaso ese tipo también tenía a un dios dentro de él? No… ese chico parecía más un demonio que un humano, así que ¿Qué sería lo que le da toda esa fuerza? Sinceramente nunca había esperado que este día fuera el más extraño y a la vez más emocionante que haya tenido durante todo este tiempo aquí en el imperio de cristal. Hablando del imperio…

\- Candys… por todo esto me había olvidado de ella, de seguro estará en o en su habitación o en el salón del trono, y de seguro Starlight estará con ella también. Debo de ir con ellas, no creo poder serle de utilidad a Carlos en este estado – se dijo para sí misma la capitana de la guardia, mientras que dejaba que el chico humano-dragón terminara con el trabajo… - Ten mucho cuidado Carlos, y por favor no mueras – fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse en busca de su mejor amiga y la pupila de su hermana.

…

Siguiendo con la pelea, Carlos ya se notaba algo exhausto, mientras que Eternal no parecía del todo afectado, aunque el usar constantemente su electricidad muchas veces le estaba pasando factura en su cuerpo, ya que hasta el mismo sentía sus propias descargas, cosa que lo debilitaba también.

Es entonces que Carlos taquea a Eternal, derribándolo, mientras que se posa sobre él, intentando inmovilizarlo, mientras que Eternal tomándolo del cuello comienza a asfixiarlo, pero Carlos no se inmuta y continúa con su agarre.

 _ **-Dime… ¿Qué se siente perder la humanidad que tanto nos caracteriza como humanos?-**_

 **\- ¿Eh? –** Carlos por un momento se desorientó por esa pregunta tan repentina, pero decidió responder. – **Al principio no fue sencillo, pero debido a un enfrentamiento que tuve cuando llegue aquí, iba a morir, pero mi compañero de alma me preguntó si estaba dispuesto a dejar de ser humano con tal de darme la fuerza que necesitaba para ganar. Estuve con muchas dudas, pero al final acepté. Por un solo momento quería arrepentirme, pero entendí que no podía hacerlo, sino no podría proteger a mis amigos de las artimañas de ese bastardo de Shadow. Decidí cargar con ese peso por mi cuenta, y ahora me he acostumbrado completamente a ser lo que soy ahora. Pero a diferencia de ti, de no haber hecho ese estúpido contrato con Shadow, no estarías así Eternal, así que aquí el que sale perdiendo aquí, ¡eres tú! –**

Entonces de una patada el humano demonio se sacó de encima al humano-dragón, mientras que una expresión de ira se marcaba en su rostro.

 _ **-Enserio… Crees… Que yo… ¡Pedí perder mi humanidad!-**_ después de ese grito, Eternal cargo un rayo más potente en su mano y lo lanzo contra Carlos, el cual no pudo esquivarlo y lo recibió de lleno, dejándolo inmovilizado en el suelo. - _-_ _ **Al menos… A ti… Te preguntaron si deseabas dejar de ser humano… ¡A mí me arrebataron mi humanidad!-**_

- **¡Eso tú te lo buscaste Eternal! Y sería hipócrita de tu parte culparme de eso cuando tú fuiste el despistado idiota que se fue a meter con Shadow. Y he allí el resultado, eso es el Karma, Eternal, si juegas con fuego…** \- Carlos alzo su mano derecha, y de esta creó una pequeña llama en esta. – **te quemarás al final de cuentas.**

 _ **\- Ahora mismo estoy ardiendo con el fuego del mismísimo infierno. Y no tienes ni la más puta idea de lo doloroso que se siente durante cada día que paso estando así de esta forma, y todo esto que siento ahora, todo esto que estoy sufriendo ahora… ¡TODO ESTO ES POR TU MALDITA**_ _**CULPA! -**_ __

Esto ya no era una batalla, era una maldita guerra, una guerra personal entre ambos humanos, y eso los espíritus acompañantes lo sabían, tanto Carlos como Eternal están dejando salir todas sus frustraciones, resentimientos, y además de que cada uno se dice sus verdades en la cara del otro. Algo típico de unos simples chicos peleando. Pero lo que más importaba era el peso que tenían ambos, Carlos por intentar razonar con Eternal, aunque no de la forma que planeaba desde el principio, y Eternal por su lado… estaba dejado salir toda su frustración, toda esa presión de ser el maldito títere de Shadow, y descargaría también el odio que comenzó a sentir por quien debería de ser su "salvador", y a quien culpa por toda esta desgracia que ha sufrido todo este tiempo.

Carlos se recompuso… mientras que tomando de regreso su alabarda se puso en pose defensivo, sabía que de seguir como estaba, entonces terminaría agotando sus fuerzas y perdería, así que debía de darlo todo de sí en este último round.

Eternal por su parte, recupera su espada mientras que la carga con electricidad, preparándose para así acabar con esto de una vez por todas, para después resolver sus asuntos con Shadow, y de paso… intentar volver a su vida normal, aunque sabiendo que ya no volvería a ser como antes.

Entonces Carlos infundiendo su poder en la alabarda, esta también le apareció marcas rojas por toda el arma, mientras que la espada de Eternal soltaba uno que otro chispazo eléctrico, mientras que la gema de Lucifer que tenía en la empuñadura brillaba intensamente. Esto era el todo o nada.

 **\- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!/ ¡RAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!** – ambos dando un gran grito de guerra, empleando las fuerzas que aun tenían, continuarían con esta batalla, hasta que uno de los dos caiga.

 **-Mientras tanto. POV-Starlight-**

Estoy en el salón del trono junto a la princesa Cadence… tanto ella como yo estamos muy asustadas y también preocupadas por todo esto que está pasando, aunque yo estoy más angustiada por Carlos, espero que este bien, pero por más que quisiera ir a ayudarlo, el quiso que me mantuviera al margen, a menos de que algo malo llegue a pasar, y eso es lo que más me preocupa.

Sin embargo, desde que llegamos empezamos a sentir temblores muy fuertes y retumbos en muchos lados, algo me dice que Carlos y Eternal ya comenzaron a pelear, pero si siguen así van a conseguir que todo el castillo se desmorone.

\- ¿Estás preocupada por Carlos, no es así? – la repentina pregunta de Cadence me sacó de mis pensamientos.

\- ¿Eh? Ah… pues… sí. Ya he visto de antemano las habilidades que tiene ese guerrero oscuro, y solo… temo de que Carlos pueda morir, ya una vez por poco y muere en el ataque a Ponyville, solo espero que sepa lo que hace – le respondí con preocupación, yo sé que Carlos no es alguien que se deje vencer tan fácil, pero… ugh, los nervios me están matando.

\- No te preocupes Starlight, tal vez no haya visto a Carlos pelear contra alguien antes, pero estoy seguro que él podrá contra lo que sea que nos este invadiendo. Además de que… si ese guerrero del que habla es alguien que está siendo manipulado contra su voluntad, entonces él no se detendrá hasta que consiga salvarlo, eso es lo que he visto en su corazón… además de muchas otras cosas – dijo, pero eso ultimo me llamó mucho la atención.

\- ¿A qué se refiere de que hay más cosas en su corazón? – le pregunté.

\- Creo que yo no soy la indicada para decirlo, creo que le corresponde a Carlos decir lo que se guarda en su corazón, claro que he visto que ha sufrido y muchas otras emociones mas, pero también siento que para aliviar ese peso de su corazón, demuestra su cariño con todos a quienes aprecia. Y debo de admitir que eso es algo tierno, buscar el consuelo de un corazón herido en los demás es bueno, alivia las heridas y sana todo eso que te atormenta, y con solo ver a Carlos, el poco a poco va curando esas llagas que tanto lo han lastimado. Jiji, no me dicen la princesa del amor por nada – dice con una risa al ver mi cara de incredulidad, ¿tanto reprime Carlos el dolor en lo más profundo de su corazón?

Sinceramente no sé qué pensar al respecto, creo que no conozco tanto a Carlos como creía, y eso que ya llevo 3 meses de conocerlo. No sé que esta opresión que siento en mi pecho ahora… pero siento… que debo de ayudarlo, que debo de ayudarlo a sanar esas heridas que aun tiene abiertas, y que pueda confiar en mí. Después de todo… yo lo qui…

Repentinamente un sonido de la puerta, como si la forzaran para abrirla, Cadence y yo nos pusimos en guardia en caso de que fuera una amenaza, pero resultó ser la capitana Gleaming y que… ¡¿Por Celestia, que le pasó?! Se le ve algo lastimada y partes de su armadura tenían algunas quemaduras y abolladuras en varias partes, además de que se veía muy débil.

\- ¡Gleamy! – exclamó Cadence preocupada, mientras corre a atender a la hermana de Twilight.

\- C-Candys… gracias a Celestia… que estas bien – dice con un suspiro de alivio, mientras que Cadence la ayuda a caminar hacia el trono de cristal y recostarla allí.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Dónde está Carlos? – le pregunté ya que antes de que me encontrara con Carlos él iba a ayudarla, por eso debería de saber dónde está.

\- Carlos… el está… peleando contra ese guerrero oscuro, el que es el sirviente de ese alicornio malvado, los vi, están teniendo una pelea bastante reñida si me lo preguntas – dice con una sonrisa un poco complicada, debido al estado en el que está.

\- Descansa Gleamy… pronto te conseguiremos ayuda – dice Cadence con tono suave, mientras que la capitana Gleaming solo sonríe.

Al menos lo que dijo me confirma que Carlos y Eternal están peleando… pero de que ellos estén dispuestos a matarse…. Haaaa… solo espero que esto no termine mal.

\- "Por favor Carlos, ten mucho cuidado, no quisiera perder a alguien importante para mí, no solo eres mi amigo, sino también, que eres alguien a quien aprecio mucho y también… por quien me estoy enamorando. Por favor, no mueras". –

…

 _La batalla continua, solo uno de ambos saldrá victorioso, y claro que ambos tienen sus razones para no perder esta pelea, que ahora se ha convertido en una guerra personal._

 _¿Quién ganara entre Carlos y Eternal? ¿Cuál fuerza doblegará la del otro? ¿Cómo acabará este primer encuentro entre ambos humanos de realidades diferentes?_

 _La primera batalla entre ambos protagonistas continuará en el próximo capítulo._

…

 **Y listo… aquí otro cap más. La verdad es que decidí cortarlo ya que se me haría demasiado tedioso si sobrepaso más de 10k, así que les guste o no la pelea se resolverá en el cap siguiente XD.**

 **En fin… eso es todo por ahora, les doy un sabroso y muy gran épico ¡PURAVIDA! a todos los que desean ver mas como quieren que Carlos y Eternal se rompan huevos a putazos en caps posteriores, ya que esta no será la última vez, aun queda más por ver en este arco de eso se los aseguro. ;)**

 **Su fiel servidor les desea buenos días/tardes/noches, o a la hora que lean esta historia que en mi opinión es de las mejores que han visto, X3.**

 **Ya dicho todo, me despido diciéndoles ¡chao chao! y que solo como advertencia, las cosas en este fic se pondrán mas ridículamente increíbles con forme pase mas esto. Y de paso, le agradezco a mi colega y compadre, n1god por darme muy buenas ideas para este cap, y que verán que tanto él y yo le aportamos de nosotros para su total diversión.**

 **Hasta otra…. Cuídense. ;)**


	30. ¿Pelear o Perdonar?

**Hey… a que no se esperaban ver otro cap tan rápido, ¿verdad? Debo decir que todavía me quedaban ideas en el aire, así que aprovecharé para continuar con lo que dejamos pendiente XD.**

 **En fin… espero lo disfruten ya que en verdad vengo inspirado para esto. Así que sin hacer tanta maroma… les dejo con el cap. Gócenlo. ;)**

 **Mi paraíso deseado.**

 **Arco 2: Caminos más allá de un universo.**

 **Capitulo 27: ¿Pelear o perdonar?**

 **-Narración en tercera persona-**

Carlos y Eternal se miraban fijamente en espera del siguiente movimiento del otro, desde que ambos comenzaron su batalla… ("que se diga más bien una guerra personal") ambos habían demostrado grandes habilidades y además de ser muy fuertes en muchos aspectos que contrariaban al de su rival. Y eso quedaba demostrado en los estados de ambos… Carlos tenía varios cortes en su cuerpo además de también varios rasguños y de paso también algunas quemaduras leves por los rayos eléctricos de Eternal. Y sobre este último, su armadura negra tenía algunas abolladuras y otras partes rotas, a pesar del color carbón de su piel, se le podía notar algunos moretones y rasguños. Tanto humano-dragón como demonio en parte concordaban que esta pelea era muy divertida para ambos, pero aun así no descuidaban sus principales objetivos.

Carlos ahora decidió usar más de su poder, pero con el riesgo de cansarse más rápido, pero si con eso liberaba a Eternal del yugo de Shadow, entonces llegaría a su límite.

Eternal por otro lado también estaba algo cansado, pero aun así podía seguir peleando sin embargo el uso constante de sus rayos eléctricos cargados con toda su furia en contra de Carlos, le estaba incluso afectando también, aunque no lo demostraba del todo, si seguía así era posible y que se sobre cargara, entonces allí sí tendría problemas, pero con tal de desquitarse con quien era el responsable de todo esto, entonces no daría ni un paso atrás.

Luego de unos minutos de estarse mirando con intensidad, quien decide moverse es Eternal, el cual cargando su espada con electricidad se lanzó contra el humano-dragón, el cual mantenía su agarre firme a su alabarda, esperando el ataque de su rival.

 **\- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!/ ¡RAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!** – ese era el grito de guerra de ambos humanos, mientras tomaban con fuerza sus armas y lanzarse uno contra otro, donde solo uno quedará en pie.

…

Mientras tanto con Starlight, Cadence y Gleaming, estas estaban refugiadas en el salón del trono del castillo, mientras que aun podían sentir los ruidos y temblores de la pelea de esos dos… si seguías así era muy probable que terminaran por derrumbar el castillo, y siendo des humanos con poderes tanto divinos como demoniacos no eran de esperarse.

Starlight era la que mas estaba angustiada, en su mente solo temía que algo malo le sucediera a Carlos, y que de seguro necesitaría ayuda para enfrentar a Eternal, pero por más que quisiera ir a ayudarlo, ella misma sabía que Carlos era fuerte, podría mantener a Eternal a raya mientras ellas estuvieran a salvo. Aunque algo le llegó a su mente, y era del por qué Eternal habría venido justamente aquí, al imperio de cristal. Seguramente seria para invadirlo, pero eso era casi imposible, no si el corazón de cristal protegía a todo el imperio de fuerzas malignas. Pero también pensó en ¿Cómo Eternal pudo infiltrarse al imperio sin que el corazón lo detectara? Una cosa podría haber sido ese alicornio malvado, el cual debió de ocultar muy bien su presencia para que pudiera llegar tan lejos, pero de que viniera solo y además de invadir el castillo, ¿Qué planeaba ahora? Todo eso era confuso para ella, Eternal no podría tomar el imperio por sí solo, no si el corazón de cristal estuviera…. Un momento, ¿podría ser que sea…?

\- ¿Starlight? ¿Te encuentras bien? – Cadence al terminar de atender a su amiga guardia, no era mucho pero al menos su amiga viviría de milagro. Dejando eso de lado, vio como la unicornio rosa se había perdido en lo más profundo de su mente, mientras que la mencionada murmuro algo que tanto princesa como capitana oyeron.

\- El corazón de cristal… -

\- Hey… ¿Qué ocurre Starlight? ¿Y qué hay con… el corazón de cristal? – la siguiente en preguntar fue Gleaming la cual a duras penas podía hablar sin dejar de sentir el dolor recorriendo su cuerpo

\- Ya sé por qué Eternal esta aquí – dijo, cosa que les llamó la atención a ambas yeguas. – Es el corazón de cristal… Eternal vino a buscarlo para así comenzar una invasión aquí. Aunque no sé cómo es que el haya podido burlar la barrera de energía del corazón de cristal, pero estoy segura de que él sabe que si no está el corazón… no hay nada que proteja el imperio – al decir su deducción, las otras dos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa y algo de horror.

\- Es cierto… el corazón protege a todo el imperio, y sin el estaríamos vulnerables… a una invasión de esos dragones oscuros. Pero tienes razón en algo… ¿Cómo es que ese sujeto no fue afectado por el poder del corazón? Sin duda… debe de ser un guerrero con habilidades increíbles… para poder infiltrarse como si fuera una sombra al imperio. Debo admitir… que es aterrador si me lo preguntas. Además… de que ese chico más parece un demonio que un humano… – dijo Gleaming con algo de dificultad, pero su tono de voz era con seriedad, debía admitir que un guerrero como lo era Eternal no era muy común de ver en estos días, y que al ver lo que podía hacer… sin duda era alguien con el cual nunca deberían de confrontar, y eso lo supo de primera mano.

\- Así es… si Eternal logra apoderarse del corazón estaríamos en problemas, por eso… - Starlight calló por un momento, para después volver a hablar – princesa Cadence, ¿no habrá algún pergamino por aquí? Necesito hacerle una carta urgente a Twilight, o al menos… a alguien que pueda ayudarnos – dijo seria, mientras pensaba en cierto dragón oscuro que vivía cerca del pueblo, si pudiera contactarlo, entonces el podría ayudar con toda esta situación.

\- Eso creo… ¿pero qué vas a hacer con ello Starlight? Aunque le pidieras ayuda a Twilight no creo que la guardia llegue tan rápido para ayudarnos – cuestionó Cadence con algo de duda.

\- No hay problema con eso… ¿o es que acaso Twilight no les había mencionado sobre un dragón oscuro que desertó de las filas de ese alicornio malvado y que ahora vive a las cercanías de Ponyville? – preguntó la unicornio, cosa que les llamó la atención a ambas yeguas.

\- Es cierto… mis tías me hablaron de él, creo que su nombre era Kraush, ¿verdad? – Cadence preguntó y Starlight asintió – Ya entiendo, entonces solo hay que mandarle una carta a Twilight y que ella le diga sobre lo que sucede aquí y que nos ayude – dijo Cadence sonriendo, tal vez al menos eso sería de mucha ayuda para su amigo con poderes de dragón que peleaba con el humano-demonio en ese momento.

\- Exacto… al menos, ayudaría a Carlos a detener a Eternal, después de todo, el también tiene cuentas pendientes con el jeje – dijo Starlight con una risa, ese dragón era muy orgulloso, y por eso era una buena opción para pelear contra Eternal.

\- ¿Estás… segura de que querrá ayudarnos? Aun después… de lo que me dijo Twily de ese dragón… aun no siento que sea de fiar – dijo con algo de duda la unicornio guardia.

\- Sé que el señor Kraush es alguien que no sigue ordenes de nadie y que solo pelea para sí mismo… pero de algo que estoy segura es que siempre ayudaría a quien merece su ayuda, y Carlos es alguien al cual le tendería una mano a pesar de que sea su rival a vencer jeje, por eso confío en que vendrá – dijo Starlight con total seguridad.

Tanto Cadence como Gleaming tenían diferentes pensamientos; la princesa quería la mayor ayuda posible, después de todo… Carlos estando solo peleando contra ese guerrero, y más con la amenaza de invasión… Carlos era alguien bueno, y que él solo se sacrificara por ellos le oprimía el corazón por alguna razón, así que de cualquier forma le daba su confianza en que podía parar esto que se cernía sobre su imperio y sus súbditos. En cuanto a Gleaming… bueno, ella al saber de ese dragón claro que no le ha tenido confianza, y más sabiendo que sirvió a ese alicornio psicópata. Ni aunque su hermana le dijera todo lo contrario, solo si ese dragón demostraba que enserio estaba de su lado, entonces ese día se ganaría su confianza. Por ahora… tendría el beneficio de la duda.

 **...**

Volviendo con la pelea… Carlos y Eternal intercambiaban golpes con sus armas, el humano-demonio esquivaba los ataques de la gran hacha de su rival, mientras que el humano-dragón se defendía con su alabarda, mientras que fundiendo su poder en esta y haciéndola arder con su poder de fuego, mantenía a raya a Eternal mientras que al igual, Eternal usaba su poder de electricidad. Se podría decir que estaban en el juego de golpea y esquiva, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Al esquivar un golpe de la alabarda de Carlos el cual fue tan fuerte que desquebrajo el piso… Eternal entonces decidió hacer algo que tenía pensado desde hace tiempo… al poner un poco más de su poder en su espada, y usando su mente, pudo hacer que la electricidad de su arma hiciera que cambiara de forma, cosa que al final… su espada se convirtió en una especie de látigo hecho completamente de electricidad, el cual destellaba con rayos de color rojos. Ante eso Carlos se sorprendió de que pudiera hacer que su espada cambiara de forma, pero eso duro poco ya que Eternal no perdió el tiempo y atacó con su arma recién creada.

Por un pelo Carlos pudo esquivar un latigazo del humano-demonio, mientras que a duras penas podía bloquearlo con su arma, en verdad que Eternal tenía varios trucos escondidos, pero en vez de molestarle, solo hacía que se emocionara aun mas en esta pelea, aunque no debía de hacerlo ya que liberarlo era lo primordial, pero no podía evitarlo, sus instintos de dragón le gritaban mas pelea.

Golpe tras golpe con su látigo eléctrico, Eternal hacia retroceder a Carlos, el cual al recibir varios de esos latigazos, las descargas que daba en su cuerpo eran insoportables, pero eso no lo detendría de seguir peleando. Entonces fue que Eternal al atacar con ese látigo de electricidad, lo enredo con la alabarda de Carlos, el cual decidió aprovechar eso, y con un fuerte tirón, lo atrajo a él lo suficiente para hacer su contraataque… el cual, Carlos soltó su hacha para entonces con su puño derecho cargado con fuego darle un gancho al estómago, dejándolo aturdido un momento, mientras que tomando su cabeza le planta un rodillazo en la cara, y alzándolo comienza a darle un combo de golpes tanto a su cara como en su cuerpo, todos estos con sus puños ardiendo en fuego. Sabía que a Eternal al ser en parte un demonio no le afectaría tanto, pero al menos así podría mantener la ventaja sobre él.

Luego de darle un rodillazo en el abdomen, siguió con un derechazo en el mentón, para finalmente dar un pequeño giro y de paso darle una patada la cual usando su poder de viento, lo hizo salir disparado como una bala contra un muro el cual destruyo, pero no solo eso… ese golpe fue tal que incluso al traspasar esa pared lo hizo con la siguiente, y después con otra más atrás. Al final atravesó 4 paredes consecutivamente siendo la quinta la que si pudo detener su avance. Entonces el lugar de su pelea cambio ahora al vestíbulo principal del castillo, el cual era lo bastante espacioso para así contener lo suficiente la pelea de ambos.

Eternal se reincorporó difícilmente, esa patada pudo romperle varias costillas y además de sacarle todo el aire, además… de que en su cara como en su armadura, a pesar de su piel carbón, se podía ver varias quemaduras, además de que su armadura estaba bastante aboyada y con algunas partes destruidas, y sus pantalones, estaban algo rasgados, pero aun conservables. En si… eso era prueba de que la fuerza de Carlos era superior a la de él, cosa que Lucifer podía notar muy bien pero también se había dado cuenta de algo al ver a Carlos, y era que a pesar de tener más experiencia usando su poder y de que si ponía en práctica su fuerza, su resistencia era su único punto flaco, lo cual terminaría por agotarlo. Eso al menos seria una ventaja para Eternal, solo tenía que presionarlo más hasta el punto donde el ya no pudiera soportar la carga de su propio poder.

Carlos había llegado a donde Eternal estaba recuperándose, mientras este le dedicaba una mirada de odio, e invocando su espada otra vez… se lanzó al ataque, mientras que el humano-dragón estaba listo, aunque este mismo ya comenzaba a sentir las consecuencias de forzar a su cuerpo a soportar más de su poder.

 **X-X-X**

El calor de la propia batalla y esa sensación de dolor cuando recibo un golpe y el golpe de adrenalina que se dispara en todo mi cuerpo es algo indescriptible, es placentero y infinitamente satisfactorio, era como beber en rio hecho de cerveza. Confiaba en que mi cuerpo supiera que hacer exactamente. Los cortes que este chico me hacía dolían y solo me incitaba a querer seguir con la pelea. Sin intenciones de detenerme, mis ataques los hacía cada vez más fuertes, esto parecía mucho más una batalla de desgaste corta. Desvié mi mirada hacia al chico, era sumamente extraño ver que sus brazos emanaba una energía ciertamente curiosa de ellos, parecía tener una especie de líneas extrañas en sus brazos.

En medio de nuestro forcejeo había logrado encestarle un golpe en el rostro al tiempo que lo tomaba de su cuello y lo rodaba sobre mi cuerpo para tumbarlo al suelo, una vez ahí tenía la intención de cortarlo con la espada, pero este rápidamente se giró hacia su izquierda y al hacerlo bloqueo mi corte con el filo de su alabarda. El choque de los metales fue tan seco y fino que incluso ambas armas sacaron ligeras chispas.

" _¿Dirías que vas medio perdiendo o medio ganando?"-_ Hablo Lucifer nuevamente en medio de nuestro enfrentamiento, esto comenzó a ser un hábito de su parte, hablar en el momento menos oportuno. **-**

 **-"Depende de cómo veas el vaso, medio lleno o medio vacío."-** Conteste su "burla" de esa forma esperando que se callara.-

Seguí con la pelea dando un salto hacia atrás al ver que el lanzo un corte trasversal con la alabarda, tome un poco de aire y tome la espada con una mano, mientras que en mi mano libre la rodee con energía roja.

" _Te sigues dejando llevar mucho por el odio… Eso conduce a la arrogancia, algo que te hace subestimar a ese humano, y lo has hecho en más de una ocasión."-_ Comento Lucifer mientras el otro humano y yo simplemente chocábamos las armas mientras que con mi mano libre golpeaba hacia su rostro logrando un punto de acceso rápido hacia su costado, rápidamente hice un movimiento rápido para hacer que mi espada atravesara su pecho, sin embargo el alcanzo a evitar que esta se clavara en su pecho, solo dejando una herida larga que pasaba desde su abdomen hasta su pecho.- _"¿Ves a lo que me refiero? El no es tonto, aunque tenga la cara, no lo es… Sin embargo.-_

Antes de que dijera algo di un salto nuevamente hacia atrás esquivando otro golpe esta vez horizontal de su alabarda la cual estaba cubierta de una energía extraña, la alabarda la esquive, pero la energía había rebotado y hizo volar algunos escombros, yo únicamente me cubrí la cara evitando que me golpeara.

 **-"¿Qué?"-**

" _Pon atención"_

Vi a lo que se refería cuando las líneas rojas en sus brazos comenzaron a perder brillo al punto de que comenzaba a tintinear levemente.

" _Está llegando a su límite, en todo caso tener la energía de un dios sigue siendo intolerable para el cuerpo humano… O al menos de momento para el… Si fuera tu aprovecharía el momento"_

Podía escuchar claramente los jadeos del otro humano, la falta de aire y una línea de sudor recorriendo su frente, las heridas que le había causado también parecía que le molestaban, mire momentáneamente mi cuerpo, solo notando que los cortes que él me había hecho hace unos momentos atrás se iban desapareciendo, Lucifer atribuía esto a la regeneración de los demonios además que tenerlo a él dentro de mí también amplificaba el efecto, era bueno... De cierta forma sin embargo no quería que la batalla durara mucho aunque quisiera me era difícil. Pero si es cierto que el niño se está cansando.

 **-Espero no estés pensando en ceder ahora.-** Sonreí sádicamente mirando al humano quien se aferraba a su alabarda mientras respiraba con dificultad. **-Suelo ser muy competitivo y no me gustaría matar a alguien cansado.-** Esto era mentira, realmente lo disfrutaría.

\- **No sé de qué me estás hablando… pero no caeré aquí… usaré toda mi fuerza y te llevaré conmigo Eternal, te guste o no –** dijo Carlos con seriedad, pero por más que intentara ocultar su estado, la fatiga le estaba jugando en su contra.

 **-Casi diría que leíste mi mente…-** Sonreí ligeramente.- **Si disfrutaría haciéndolo de igual forma.** _-_ Confesé tronándome los dedos _-_

X-X-X

Por más que intentara enmascararlo, era inútil, mi cuerpo me está pidiendo a gritos que me detenga y recobre el aire por unos momentos, pero desgraciadamente no puedo hacerlo, no si estoy frente a alguien como Eternal… se ve que en verdad intenta matarme, y que no va a detenerse hasta que lo consiga. Sin embargo… siento que debería llevar a Eternal fuera del castillo, este ya ha recibido tanto daño, y esa es la razón del porque fuerzo mi propio cuerpo… me contengo ya que si libero mas de mi fuerza… puede y que de un golpe pueda tirar abajo el castillo, y no solo yo y Eternal saldríamos afectados, Starlight, Cadence, Gleaming y el poco personal que hay aquí en el castillo puede y que resulten heridos o peor. Pero no tengo opciones, y eso me está frustrando… ¿Qué debo de hacer ahora?

 **[Esa es una buena opción… debes de salir del castillo junto con ese chico, así tendrás más libertad de usar tu poder, ya que si lo sigues reteniendo va a provocarte serias consecuencias]**

"Lo sé Sly… pero aunque intentara sacar volando de aquí a Eternal tengo el riesgo de derrumbar el castillo, y así podría la vida de Starlight y las demás en riesgo"

 **[Eso lo sé compañero… pero creo que solo tienes esa opción. Pero creo que este castillo será lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir tu ataque más fuerte, aunque no tanto, solo así para sacar a Eternal y así pelear afuera y con más libertad de movimiento]**

Tras meditarlo… tiene razón, no podré seguir así en estas condiciones, así que solo me queda hacer esto. Solo espero que Cadence me perdone por lo que voy a hacer ahora y que de alguna forma se los compensara.

X-X-X

Carlos ya tenía una estrategia, aunque con un costo alto, y que por lo menos esperaba que tanto la capitana y la princesa del amor no llegaran a molestarse mucho por la estupidez que iba a hacer, pero era necesario, ya que si no, terminaría por cansarse aun mas y así perder este encuentro, cosa que no daría el lujo de suceder.

Eternal ya tenía en claro la debilidad de Carlos… si lo forzaba mas este terminaría sin energías y así poder rematarlo de un golpe, aunque claro que el también debía admitir que estaba cansado, esta era su primera batalla seria, así que por más que le molestara admitirlo, también debía de acabar con esto rápido o sino su jugada sería inútil.

El humano-dragón ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer… pero para eso tenía que tener algo de tiempo, pero teniendo a alguien como Eternal de oponente, este no le daría ni un respiro de 5 segundos, así que para al menos hacer algo de tiempo, debía de al menos hacerlo razonar… y ya sabía cómo hacerlo.

\- Esto ya se está volviendo una locura Eternal… esta pelea está poniendo en riesgo a todos aquí, si seguimos así el castillo se nos vendrá encima, y no solo a nosotros, sino a todos los que están aquí – comentó Carlos relajándose un poco, cosa que extrañó al humano-demonio.

 **\- ¿Acaso crees que me importa? Por mi todos ellos que se vayan al infierno, pero me juré a mi mismo que te mataría, ¡aunque tenga que llevarme a todos conmigo al infierno!** – exclamó Eternal con enojo, cosa que por un momento hizo enojar a Carlos, pero se calmó.

\- Yo sé que no es así Eternal… aun hay quienes te aprecian y que te consideran un amigo… yo apenas llevo poco tiempo aquí y todos son increíbles, pero me cuesta crees que seas así de egoísta… ¿Qué acaso no te importa los amigos que has hecho? ¡¿No te importan a quienes te han apoyado desde que llegaste?! ¡¿En serio tu alma es así de negra, y que ni siquiera e importa el saber de Starlight y lo preocupada que ha de estar por ti?! – le espetó Carlos con enojo, mientras que a la mención de la unicornio, Eternal abrió los ojos con sorpresa… se mantuvo callado por unos momentos hasta que hablo.

 **\- Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto… y nunca deberá de saber de esto. "Y preferiría que nunca lo hiciera"** – dijo el humano-demonio, pero lo último se lo dijo en su mente… si Starlight se diera cuenta de en lo que se había convertido… ella nunca lo perdonaría.

\- "Está asustado… teme de que sus amigos lo vean así, tal vez así pueda intentar razonar con el… pero creo que será mejor hacerlo afuera" – se dijo Carlos en su mente, ya que este tenía listo su plan para llevar su pelea a un mejor lugar.

Eternal entonces sacude su cabeza… ese imbécil estaba intentando confundirlo con solo hablarle de Starlight… pero no iba a funcionar, el iba a matarlo y nada podría evitar que lo hiciera.

Tomando firmemente su espada, cargó su electricidad listo para continuar con la pelea, pero se detuvo al ver a Carlos, el cual… se podía notar una aura roja a su alrededor… mientras que sus marcas dragonicas se extendían por todo su cuerpo, su cabello rojo se erizaba aun mas, sus músculos se tensaban mas, y sus ojos… sus ojos amarillos brillaban como si fueran las estrellas más brillantes del espacio, y eso solo decía que lo que planeaba seria un ataque con todo el poder que poseía.

\- **¿Qué mierdas está haciendo ahora?** – preguntó al aire Eternal, pero su pregunta fue respondida por Carlos, ya que este sonrió de manera desafiante.

\- Ya hemos hecho demasiado daño aquí, **¡así que es mejor que seamos hombres y salgamos a fuera a continuar con esto!** – dijo el humano dragón, mientras que en su mano derecha, una energía color amarilla con rojo brillaba en su mano, cosa que puso en alerta a Eternal mientras que esperaba el movimiento de su rival.

Fue allí que Carlos corrió en dirección a Eternal el cual solo esperaba ya que por un momento creyó que el tipo lo iba a atacar directamente… pero no se esperó lo que haría a continuación.

\- **¡Hora de ir afuera! ¡DIVINE GROWL! –** exclamó Carlos para luego apuntar su mano hacia atrás de su espalda, y de este, disparando un gran rayo de su mano, mientras que este le daba el impulso sumamente rápido, mientras que a la velocidad que iba… Eternal no podría esquivarlo.

\- **¡MIERDA! –** fue todo lo que dijo Eternal al ver al humano-dragón venir a una velocidad que no podía esquivarlo, y así fue…

Entonces con ese gran impulso… Carlos envistió a Eternal con fuerza, mientras que con esa energía que salía de su mano los empujaba a ambos como si no fueran nada, y entonces terminaron traspasando el muro, y por fin dieron con el exterior del castillo, pero de paso dejando muy severamente dañado la estructura del castillo, el cual al no resistir el daño, parte de este comenzó a colapsar.

A pesar de la fuerte tormenta y la rayería, los ponis de cristal oyeron un fuerte estruendo, el cual provenía del centro, algunos veían desde las ventanas de sus casas, otros que estaban afuera lo vieron… todos miraron con horror como el palacio de cristal se derrumbó, o al menos solo una parte, y de paso ver algo que salía de allí, era una especie de haz de luz color amarillo, y del cual se podía distinguir a dos personas al final de esa columna, la cual se elevaba por los cielos entre la tormenta. Ellos no se daban cuenta de cruenta batalla que se estaba dando entre dos humanos… uno con los poderes de un dios dragón, y otro con los de un demonio muy poderoso. Eso ni en sus sueños lo habrían imaginado.

…

Mientras tanto con Starlight y compañía… todas cayeron al sentir un temblor aun más fuerte que los anteriores que habían sentido, mientras se oía como el cristal se rompía y escombros comenzaron a caer del techo, lo cual hizo que todas crearan barreras de magia para protegerse, sea lo que sea que pasó, debió de hacer derrumbar el castillo completamente.

Luego de unos incesantes minutos, el temblor casi terremoto iba perdiendo intensidad y fuerza, mientras que los escombros del techo y las paredes dejaron de caer, dándoles un respiro a las yeguas las cuales estaban confundidas y asustadas por lo que había sucedido hace unos minutos atrás.

\- Se detuvo… - Dijo Starlight un tanto preocupada al notar que los temblores se habían detenido súbitamente.

No solo ella tenía esta preocupación, al alzar la mirada al techo miraron con atención que faltaba una gran parte del mismo, esto tras lo sucedido hace unos instantes. Sabían bien que la estructura no caería tan fácilmente, de igual forma no podían simplemente tentar a la suerte, por ende…

\- Debemos salir del castillo… - Sugirió Cadence mientras miraba a Gleaming recostada al pie del trono.

-No podemos… - Hablo adolorida Gleaming tratando de enderezarse un poco, pero debido a las heridas, sus movimientos estaban muy limitados, únicamente sintiendo como sus músculos le dolían al intentar flexionarse un poco para sentarse en su lugar. – Odio decirlo pero… En mi estado no podría ayudar a ninguna de ustedes si esa… Cosa esta ahí afuera. – Expreso con cierto tono de molestia al no poder haberle hecho frente aquel ser oscuro. – Ni siquiera pude defenderme a mí misma. – Un fuerte recelo invadió a la yegua quien apretaba los puños con fuerza mirando la sangre que había en su armadura, toda esa sangre era únicamente de ella. Quizás en su delirio o quizás en su arrogancia pensó que esto podría ser un enemigo cualquiera, pero resulto no ser un enemigo cualquiera, y eso casi le había costado la vida. – No quiero… - Jadeo adolorida. – Que esa cosa les haga algún daño… No podré hacer nada para defenderlas si… -

Cadence la interrumpió posando su mano sobre el hombro de la unicornio blanca. – Entiendo perfectamente que es tu trabajo Gleaming y lo aprecio mucho, mas aun viniendo de ti… Pero tanto Starlight como yo, no somos unas potras que siempre necesiten depender de alguien. De hecho lo más importante es ponerte a salvo, y por el bien de todos es mejor salir del castillo ahora que las cosas se calmaron entre se guerrero y Carlos.-

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Cadence, además, me preocupa Sunburst, tengo miedo de que algo malo le pasara, la pelea que están teniendo Carlos y Eternal ha sido muy desastrosa y muy probablemente tengamos… -

-Daños colaterales… - Completo Cadence también preocupada por esto. – Me temo Gleaming que esta vez tendrás que tragarte el orgullo –

Ella solo gruño ante lo que sabía iba a venir, tanto Cadence y Starlight se posicionaron a cada lado de la guardia, para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, colocando los brazos de la unicornio blanca sobre los hombros de cada una de los otras yeguas que la flanqueaban, por mucho que le doliera y más aun admitir que era hasta cierto punto humillante que fuera la propia princesa quien fuera la que la estuviera cargando con su peso. De hecho debería ser al revés, ella se cuestionaba eso, se sentía mal por ser una carga en un momento como ese, y solo un gemido de dolor fue su única contestación.

\- Se supone… Agh… - Gruño de molestia por el dolor. – que debería ser yo quien debería estar cargando con una de ustedes si estuviera herida. –

\- Te preocupas demasiado por eso Gleamy… - Sonrió Cadence cariñosamente. – Mientras estés sana y salva por el momento me sentiré mucho más tranquila. –

Entre los pasillos que daban hacia las escaleras que permitían salir del casillo, notaban un conjunto de muros derrumbados, algunos pilares que intentaban aferrarse a las paredes, agrietándose cada vez más por el peso extra que estos pilares estaban tolerando sin el apoyo de las paredes que habían sido derrumbadas en el paso de ambos humanos. Pero hubo algo que preocupo a Cadence al momento que vio un muro derrumbado.

\- Hay no… - Desvió la mirada hacia la pared derrumbada, ante la preocupación, tanto Gleaming como Starlight miraron.

\- No puede ser… - Gruño nuevamente Gleaming algo irritada.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó extrañada Starlight sin saber por qué la preocupación de ambas.

\- Ahí debería estar el corazón de cristal – Dijo Cadence mirando el lugar donde se suponía debía estar lo que protege a todo el imperio de cristal.

El lugar en si ya estaba destruido, de hecho solo se miraban escombros y un hueco que daba a la calle principal del imperio de cristal, donde la lluvia aún seguía azotando el lugar con fuerza, los relámpagos estaban presentes en todo momento y esto solo les daba algo de visibilidad ante la gran destrucción que había cerca del castillo, pues si bien los ponis se estaban resguardando, algunos se estaban dirigiendo a la zona sur del imperio, al lado contrario donde aquellos humanos habían estado peleando.

\- Donde esta… - Dijo preocupada Cadence tratando de mirar el corazón de cristal, los ponis que corrían, únicamente pasaban de largo a todos, solo se preocupaban de momento en salvarse… No fue sino hasta que Starlight noto a un poni entre toda la muchedumbre.

\- ¡Sunburst! – Gritó fuerte para que el semental le escuchara, debido a la lluvia, el ruido del grito de Starlight se había casi mitigado por completo, sin embargo el unicornio alcanzo a escucharle.

\- ¡Starlight! –

Tuvieron que bajar por los escombros del palacio con cierto apuro, si bien la lluvia se había vuelto un problema, Gleaming era también una prioridad para ellas.

\- Qué bueno que están bien…- Dijo el semental con cierto alivio al ver a las tres yeguas, pero cuando su mirada se pasó en Gleaming, este solo se volvió a preocupar. – Oh por Celestia… - Corrió en auxilio de la capitana, cargándola sobre su hombro. – ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió?

\- Es una larga historia Sunburst… ¿Puedes llevarla a un lugar seguro? – Habló Starlight con seriedad.

\- S-Si… la llevaré a donde unos médicos que acaban de pasar por aquí – dijo algo confundido ante la petición de Starlight. - ¿pero qué harán ustedes? Carlos y esa cosa extraña están peleando más atrás, hacia el norte –

\- La habitación donde se encontraba el corazón de cristal fue destruida, debemos encontrarlo, quizás pueda utilizar su magia para al menos intentar repeler a ese guerrero – Cadence afirmo con determinación mirando hacia la zona escombrada, pero no había rastro del corazón de cristal, en cualquier caso no podría estar muy lejos, después de todo el corazón de cristal siempre había tenido un aura muy identificable, en todo caso sería en teoría "simple" encontrarlo, ¿no?

\- Pero si esa cosa se les acerca… ¡Agh! – Gruño nuevamente Gleaming ante una fuerte punzada de dolor en su espalda mientras tocia un poco de sangre, logrando únicamente que perdiera el equilibrio entre el agarre de Cadence y Starlight.

\- Gleaming no estás en condiciones de hacer nada… - Dicho esto, Cadence miro a Sunburst para que viniera a cargarla, cosa que rápidamente hizo y cargo con todo el peso de la Unicornio. – Llévala a un lugar seguro y que la revisen lo antes posible. Y dile al resto de los guardias que veas que protejan a los civiles. – Ordenó con seriedad.

\- Solo tengan cuidado, de hecho para este punto me sorprende que las cosas se calmaran de repente. –

Esa afirmación ciertamente tenía en una interrogante a las tres yeguas, más que nada Gleaming, en todo caso había dos respuestas, que Carlos hubiera podido derrotar al guerrero de Shadow, o que fuera el guerrero de ese Alicornio quien hubiera derrotado a Carlos, claro, las chicas se mostraban escépticas y optaban por la primera opción, mas sin embargo… Cuando Cadence y Starlight pusieron un poco más de atención, sentían que algo andaba mal, por parte de Cadence no sentía la presencia de Carlos en ningún lado, ni siquiera por el lugar donde se suponía debía de estarse llevando la batalla, y en cuanto a Starlight.

\- "¿Carlos que está pasando? ¿Pudiste con Eternal?" – No hubo respuesta en los primeros segundos. - "¿Carlos? ¿Me escuchas? Por favor dime algo" – en un nuevo intento de comunicarse por telepatía con el humano-dragón, este no le respondió, esto solo comenzó a preocuparla al mismo tiempo que un muy mal presentimiento la invadía, era un temblor al igual que un aire frio golpeando su cuerpo. Pero no solo ella lo sentía, Cadence también sentía precisamente ese mismo sentimiento de frio y escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo.

\- No siento la esencia de Carlos… - Habló Cadence mirando hacia la espesa lluvia hacia la zona norte del palacio donde se suponía y venían los anteriores estruendos y temblores por la pelea – Busquemos el corazón rápido, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto –

\- Si veo a algunos guardias les diré que vallan apoyarlas – Dijo Sunburst mientras comenzó a retirarse llevándose consigo a la capitana en hombros hacia un lugar más seguro y donde pudieran atender sus heridas.

Muy para su disgusto de Gleaming, terminó siendo acarreada por Sunburst, no es que le desagradara el unicornio, en todo caso se llevaba muy bien con él, solo que el hecho de sentirse inútil en un momento como este era de su desagrado, y más sabiendo que Carlos era el que estaba peleando.

\- Vamos Starlight, cuanto antes mejor. –

\- De acuerdo… -

La lluvia no les haría el trayecto fácil, pero en todo caso solo podían buscar en los alrededores de la zona donde se encontraban para encontrar el corazón de cristal… incluso el hecho de que estuviera lloviendo, hacia el ambiente mucho más pesado y tenebroso, miraban constantemente hacia el frente con la esperanza de que aquel guerrero oscuro no las viera o peor aún que ya estuviera en camino hacia ellas.

\- Busca de aquel lado, yo buscare de este lado, así abarcaremos más terreno. – Sugirió Cadence. – Cualquier cosa Starlight, grita para poder escucharte o en todo caso ven hacia a mi –

\- Está bien, lo mismo va para ti –

Ambas no podían bajar la guardia y más aún que tenían a un enemigo entre las sombras, quizás ellas no lo escuchaban acercarse, debido a la lluvia, pero sabían muy en el fondo de cada una de ellas, que esa presencia se hacía más presente a cada segundo que pasaba, ambas sentían que lo tenían encima de ellas pero no era más que la espesa sensación de alguien vigilándolas.

 **-Con Carlos y Eternal, unos momentos antes-**

Luego del sorpresivo ataque de Carlos… este pudo alejar a Eternal lo suficiente del castillo para así poder pelear, aunque por no medir bien su poder este hizo varios estragos en los demás edificios, como desquebrajando las paredes de varias casas, además de dejar una línea de destrucción en la calle. Muchos ponis de cristal al ver lo que pasaba optaron mejor por escapar a una zona segura, así que se iban hacia el sur de su actual posición.

Carlos y Eternal terminaron cayendo en donde serian los suburbios del imperio, Eternal terminó sobre un techo de una casa, mientras que Carlos quedó tendido en medio de la calle, mientras que se reincorporaba lentamente ya que uso demasiada energía en ese ataque.

\- Mi… Mierda, creo que me excedí esta vez – dijo Carlos con algo de dolor por el golpe de su aterrizaje, y al incorporarse un poco pudo ver a Eternal el cual también bajaba del lugar de donde estaba, mientras que también hacia una mueca de dolor.

 **-** **Admito… que eso no me lo esperaba. Pero no creas que solo cambiando el lugar hará la diferencia, en esta pelea… además, puedo notar que casi te quedaste sin energías por eso que hiciste –** dijo el humano demonio con algo de burla, y Carlos gruño ante eso.

\- Mi motivo era otro, pero no importa ahora… estando afuera ahora si podré usar todo lo que tengo para derrotarte Eternal… **Así que ya no me contendré mas ahora** – al decir eso, Carlos ahora se reincorporó, y expulsaba su aura mientras que aumentaba mas de intensidad, haciendo que la tierra temblara un poco y una parte de la tormenta se arremolinaba sobre él.

 **\- Pues ya era hora… entonces yo también haré lo mismo… -** Eternal también decidió liberar más de su poder demoniaco, mientras que su cuerpo era rodeado por rayos eléctricos, y de la tormenta, unos relámpagos caían sobre él, haciendo que la estática se sintiera mas fuerte a su alrededor.

Ahora que ambos estaban en terreno más amplio, así que no se contendrían mas. Y a pesar de no tener sus armas en mano ahora, no importaba… esto lo resolverían a la manera antigua.

Eternal fue el primero en hacer su siguiente movimiento, pero esta vez rodeado por electricidad, se movió a la velocidad de un rayo, acortando en un segundo la media distancia que tenia de Carlos, el cual se sorprendió porque ahora su velocidad había aumentado de forma increíble, pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando ya que bloqueo un golpe de Eternal, pero que ahora de sus manos recorría electricidad pura… mientras que sus puños parecían golpear como un relámpago. Carlos apenas resistió el golpe directo, lo cual… usando su poder de viento en sus brazos, aparto a Eternal de encima con un golpe a su abdomen y de paso que una ráfaga de aire lo arrojara hacia atrás, pero que el guerrero oscuro se reincorporó inmediatamente. Ahora podía ver que Carlos ya no usaba el fuego… si no el viento, ya que podía ver como unos remolinos de aire de color rojo, y no solo allí sino que en sus piernas también. El humano-dragón esta vez eligió usar su poder de viento ya que al haber una fuerte tormenta, el fuego seria prácticamente inútil, así que ahora haría gala de su segundo poder elemental.

Ambos humanos se miraron fijamente por unos minutos… para después… Eternal usar su velocidad tipo Flash arremetiendo con un golpe cargado de rayos a la cara de su rival, y este al ver el ataque venir, se flexionó hacia atrás para que el golpe pasara de largo, lo cual fue efectivo, y aprovechando que tenia la guardia baja, se dejo caer de espaldas al suelo, para luego alzar sus piernas y con una gran fuerza y usando su poder de viento, darle una patada doble al estómago, mientras que el humano demonio salió volando hacia atrás ya que una fuerte corriente de aire lo empujó con gran fuerza. Para así terminar estrellándose contra un edificio de cristal, el cual estaba deshabitado ya, atravesó el muro, dejando al edificio en mal estado.

Carlos de un movimiento rápido de piernas se puso de pie, y mirando a donde cayó el humano de otra realidad, sabía bien que eso no bastaría para vencerlo, y al cabo de unos segundos eso se confirmo.

Eternal apareció rápidamente, mientras que se le veía más molesto, así que comenzó a cargar más de sus rayos, pero entonces Carlos decidió usar esa habilidad, la cual era perfecta para esta ocasión.

Carlos entonces se relajó, mientras que dejaba que Eternal reuniera más de su poder mientras que usando su velocidad aumentada contra el humano dragón, y es allí que unas corrientes de aire comenzaron a soplar detrás del humano demonio sí que este se diera cuenta, y entonces al estar lo suficientemente cerca, Carlos hizo su movimiento.

Esquivando el golpe por muy poco, el humano dragón conecta un golpe al abdomen de Eternal, el cual no se esperó ese movimiento, pero claro que eso sería poco para lo que venía a continuación.

\- **¡Hora de que el demonio regrese al cielo! ¡HIRYŪ… SHŌTEN… HA! –**

Carlos entonces realizo su técnica, mientras que con su fuerza alzaba a Eternal con su puño en su estómago, y entonces fue que un remolino comenzó a formarse, para después convertirse en un tornado, mientras que este crecía mas… y de paso mandar a Eternal a volar dentro de este, el cual nunca se espero ese ataque de su adversario.

El tornado había llamado la atención de todos, el cual comenzó no solo a tomar más fuerza debido a la tormenta, sino que a destruir en parte la zona norte del imperio, lo cual… edificios de cristal eran barridos por el ciclón, mientras que muy pocas estructuras aun se mantenían en pie.

Carlos pudo ver a Eternal dar vueltas sin control por el tornado, y entonces con un gran salto es llevado por el fuerte viento de su propio ataque, y mientras giraba, mas se acercaba a Eternal sin que este se diera cuenta… y allí fue que tomándolo por sorpresa, lo tomo de una de sus piernas, ya que el humano demonio estaba casi en la boca del tornado, y Carlos aprovechando la fuerza del viento, comenzó a hacerlo girar a una velocidad incalculable, casi como si quisiera ser un trompo. Luego de tomar más fuerza, arrojó a Eternal, mientras que la fuerza tanto suya como la del tornado lo mandaron a volar, lejos, mientras que atravesaba paredes de las edificaciones, mientras que solo un edificio si pudo contener al guerrero oscuro, y de paso que se derrumbara sobre él.

Fue allí que el tornado comenzó a perder fuerza, y en unos minutos desapareció. Cuando se disipó, se pudo ver la magnitud de su poder destructivo, casi la zona norte del imperio había desaparecido, mientras que muchas estructuras, o ya no existían, u otras solo había escombros.

Carlos cayó pesadamente al suelo, debido a la tormenta, su ataque también comenzó a afectarlo, así que debía de tener cuidado una próxima ver que lo volviera a hacer.

Reincorporándose, Carlos miró a donde había ido a parar Eternal, pero el ya no estaba allí, había desaparecido.

\- "¿A dónde se fue?" – se preguntó confundido, pero su pregunta fue contestada de inmediato.

Fue allí que por puro instinto salto a un lado cuando vio algo pasar a gran velocidad, y que cerca de allí explotó y mando varios rayos a diferentes direcciones. Al ver quien fue, resulto ser Eternal, el cual sus manos recorrían electricidad, dando a entender que fue él quien hizo ese ataque, el cual sin mentir diría que fue como un rayo el cual cae a una velocidad impresionante.

Carlos se recompuso mientras miraba fijamente al humano demonio, y este igual, el ya había mostrado una de sus habilidades, era hora de que Eternal demostrara una de las suyas

Un rayo cayó del cielo, justo en el lugar donde Eternal termino estrellado, y fue que los escombros del edificio explotaron, mientras que se veía a Eternal reincorporándose lentamente, y mientras que el rayo que caía de la nube de tormenta, este seguía dándole a la mano de Eternal la cual tenía alzada hacia arriba, y mientras hacía esto, el guerrero sonrió de manera salvaje.

Entonces el relámpago desapareció, y entonces Eternal tenía en su mano una especie de esfera hecha de rayos en su mano derecha, la cual era del tamaño de una pelota de tenis. Al mirar a Carlos, entonces tomando algo de impulso, arroja esa esfera eléctrica hacia su oponente, el cual… su instinto le advertía que debía de esquivar ese ataque.

Ni lento ni perezoso lo hizo, y allí pudo ver que esa esfera de rayos al impactar con una casa pequeña del lugar, en una simple explosión eléctrica la destruyo en segundos. Ese ataque era bastante peligroso, así que era mejor no arriesgarse. Luego de eso, Eternal creo más de esas esferas, esta vez dos en cada mano, mientras que sin esperar comenzó a lanzarlas contra el humano-dragón, el cual las esquivó por los pelos, esas cosas eran igual de rápidas que un rayo al caer, así que debía de tener mucho cuidado. Carlos maldecía no poder usar su fuego debido a la lluvia, así que estaba en clara desventaja. Pero encontró una manera de contrarrestarlo.

Al ser bombardeado por esas "balas eléctricas" Carlos con algo de maña pudo atrapar una, la cual tenía un poder considerable ya que al momento de tocarle le daba una poderosa descarga de al menos 30.000 voltios, pero pudo reducir un poco los efectos empleando su poder. Entonces teniendo una de estas, se la devolvió a Eternal, el cual al ver uno de sus ataques dirigido hacia él, lo esquiva, mientras que este destruyo un par de departamentos tras de él.

Así empezaron una especie de juego de quemados, Eternal lanzando sus balas de electricidad, mientras que Carlos esquivaba algunas y atrapando otras se las devolvía a su atacante, aunque no pudo evitar que dos lo impactaran causándole descargas eléctricas en su cuerpo, además de quemarle un poco sus manos. Para Eternal fue igual, aunque podía esquivar sus propios ataques regresados, al menos un par si lograron dañarlo, así que decidió cambiar de táctica, una bastante arriesgada, pero si con eso podría ganar lo haría, o al menos eso creía.

Entonces creando una bala eléctrica un poco más grande que las anteriores, la lanzó con más fuerza, la cual Carlos al ver que no la esquivaría, decidió contenerla… pero sin saber que eso era lo que Eternal quería que hiciera.

X-X-X

Eternal y yo seguíamos nuestra pelea, la cual ahora no nos reservábamos nada. Ahora Eternal creaba lo que serian como proyectiles hechos de electricidad, cosa que me impresiona su gran manejo sobre esta, cosa que me puso a pensar en que debo de ser igual de creativo y tener ataques más variados, pero eso lo pensaré después.

Y así fue como empezamos una especie de juego de quemados… solo que en vez de usar pelotas usábamos de sus proyectiles, y debo decir que es difícil de mantenerlas, ya que su poder es tal que me dejaba algo entumidas las manos cada que atrapaba algunas y se las regresaba con algo de mi poder. Pero ahora la cosa se pone más seria.

Pude ver que creó una más grande que las anteriores, casi como una pelota de futbol, y que al ser esta con más poder, era más rápida, así que al no tener posibilidad de esquivarla, solo me quedo contenerla, ¡y sí que me va a doler con una mierda!

Al terminar de cargarla, la arrojó contra mí, así que debía de emplear más poder esta vez… sabía que si seguía empleando mi poder de esa forma me cansaría más rápido… pero no tengo opción.

X-X-X

Carlos a duras penas detuvo el gran proyectil eléctrico, mientras que este comenzaba a empujarlo hacia atrás ya que a pesar de que este empleara más de su poder, esta le estaba ganando más terreno, así que debía de deshacerse de ella antes de que le hiciera más daño del que ya le hacía ahora.

Entonces haciendo que su marcas de dragón brillaran con más intensidad, pudo frenar un poco el avance de la gran esfera de rayos, lo suficiente para reunir poder en su pierna derecha y con una fuerte patada manda esa energía hacia el cielo, la cual al estar cubierta por las nubes negras de la tormenta explotó, mientras que muchos rayos recorrieron el cielo, y otros más cayeron, algunos destruyeron varios edificios tanto cercanos como lejanos, por lo menos los ponis de cristal fueron muy listos en abandonar esta parte de la ciudad, ya que muchos podían salir heridos o peor.

Sin embargo Carlos quedo en una rodilla ya que las descargas en su cuerpo le entumían los músculos, y además de que ahora estaba jadeando por lo agotado que estaba, pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir recuperando el aire, ya que Eternal rápidamente se acercó a él, y tomándolo del cuello, lo arrastró hasta lo que quedaba de un muro de una casa hecha pedazos por la batalla de ambos.

Con un agarre firme Eternal lo puso a su altura, mientras que ambos se miran a los ojos, aunque Carlos intentaba desesperadamente de zafarse del agarre estrangulador del humano demonio, mientras que este le dedica una sonrisa sádica y burlona.

 **\- ¿Por qué mierdas no te rindes ya y aceptas tu fin? Ya estás a tu límite, y no me vengas con otra cosa porque eso lo vengo notando desde hace un gran rato, al final no tienes el suficiente control sobre tu poder. En serio que esperaba más de ti, pero ya vi que eres un caso perdido –** dijo Eternal con algo de burla y decepción.

-¡AGGRRRHHH! Pu… Puede y que tengas razón… pero… Agh, nunca he conocido la palabra echarse para atrás. Así que… no esperes… que lo haga ahora… - dijo Carlos con algo de dificultad por ser ahorcado por el humano-demonio.

 **\- Como te dije antes… hablas demasiado para ser un humano. Pero es hora de que vayas a rendir cuentas al infierno –**

\- Y yo… no me iré al infierno ahora… ni aunque el diablo… me arranque mi alma de mi cadáver… -

 **\- jeje… ¿te olvidaste de que el "diablo" lo tienes frente a ti ahora? ¡Pues te lo haré ver ahora!** – dijo Eternal con un tono de voz sumamente diabólico, cosa que hizo que Carlos sintiera escalofríos, pero lo que vino después fue aun peor que eso.

Al tenerlo con una mano sometiéndolo por el cuello, con su otra mano libre, poniéndola como s fuera una garra, golpeo el pecho del humano-dragón con una fuerza inhumana, y allí, Carlos sintió que su sangre se hizo hielo y su piel se congelaba, pero también… ¡sentía como si su alma estuviera siendo arrancada de su cuerpo!

Y literalmente eso estaba pasando… Eternal poco a poco estaba sacando algo del pecho de Carlos, y eso era su alma… la energía azul que salía de él lo confirmaba.

 **[¡COMPAÑERO RÁPIDO TIENES QUE LIBERARTE AHORA, ESTA ARRANCANDO TU ALMA DE TU CUERPO!]** – exclamo el dios dragón preocupado por lo que el guerrero oscuro estaba haciendo.

("Aaaaghh… ¡Sly… debo usar todo tu poder, solo así podré salir de esto!")

Carlos ya sentía que su alma seria arrebatada, pero entonces su compañero espiritual decidió hacer lo que su compañero le dijo, aunque también lo pondría en riesgo, pero si no quería que su alma fuera arrebatada junto con el de paso, entonces era mejor correr el riesgo.

 **[¡RESISTE CARLOS, YA QUE ESTO TE VA A DOLER, Y MUCHO!**

("¡DEJA DE PERDER TIEMPO SLY Y HAZLO YAAAAAAA!")

Entonces el cuerpo de Carlos estaba poniéndose cada vez más pálido y su piel parecía que era de hielo, y Eternal ya casi tenía su alma en sus manos, pero lo que no contaba era que el dios dragón interno de Carlos evitaría que consiguiera su objetivo.

 **[¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!] / ¡ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!** – fue allí que Carlos soltó un rugido bestial, cosa que dejo algo perplejo a Eternal, pero lo que lo dejo más que impactado fue que lo poco que tenia del alma de Carlos se volvió de color rojo carmesí, y como si alguien lo jalara, su alma regreso a su cuerpo, mientras que Carlos por unos segundo adopto una forma de un dragón, con todo y escamas color rojas y el resto de su cuerpo se volvía como el de un dragón, pero cuando su alma volvió a su cuerpo, se generó una fuerte corriente de aire que mando a Eternal a caer un par de metros atrás, mientras que Carlos volvió a su forma humana, pero cayendo al suelo mientras que sentía que todo su cuerpo quemaba como si estuviera prendido en llamas.

Carlos seguía retorciéndose del dolor, mientras que Eternal se reincorporó, mientras que al mirar su mano derecha donde por poco y tomaba el alma de Carlos, podía ver su mano con quemaduras graves, sea lo que sea que Carlos hizo, pudo evitar que le robara su alma.

Poniéndose de pie comienza a caminar hacia Carlos, mientras que usando su poder invoca su espada de la nada, mientras que se prepara para darle el golpe de gracia al estar ahora completamente debilitado.

 **X-X-X**

 **-Habría sido… Lamentable… que hubiera podido arrebatarte tu alma… ¡La diversión se habría acabado! –** Me reincorpore tan rápido como pude… Es quizás, el gozo y placer de la batalla por la cual estoy peleando, mi cuerpo me pide más, es muy probable que sea por el hecho de que soy ahora más demonio que humano, no siento arrepentimiento por lo que hago, y sin embargo, disfruto completamente lo que hago.-

Al ponerme de pie nuevamente, me troné los huesos del cuello, sintiendo un alivio el cual recorrió mi cuerpo. Fue bastante vigorizante… Este sentimiento de querer seguir peleando, era como si bebiera una cerveza, realmente me agradaba y me embriagaba con ello, sentía que mi propio corazón latía con una fuerza que me impulsaba a seguir peleando, era algo que la verdad no tenía comparación alguna. Sentir incluso las heridas en mi cuerpo era algo embriagador, el mismo dolor me daba más ganas para seguir peleando, después de todo… El dolor ya no viene siendo un problema desde que estoy con Shadow.

X-X-X

Mierda… mi cuerpo casi ni lo siento. Por un segundo creí que iba a morir, pero de no ser por Slyfer… otro poco y no la cuento. Lo malo fue que el al darme más de su poder, hizo que por un momento mi mundo se nublara, y sentía que me volvía una bestia, pero gracias a Dios eso no llegó a mas, ya que dejo de darme poder para así no perder la razón. Pero cuando dijo que me me dolería era verdad… ¡siento como si me hubieran bañado completamente con lava de un volcán! Mi cuerpo arde… y mis músculos me duelen, además de que ya gaste lo último que tenia de energías, ahora estoy sin nada para volver a pelear. Y por más que me quiebre el orgullo decirlo, Eternal me ganó está. Pero no moriré ahora, debo al menos razonar… es lo último que me queda, y si no… pues la verdad esto será un caso perdido ya.

\- Cof… cof… T-Tuve suerte… pero aun así… eso no funcionó para detenerme Eternal. Como ves… aun sigo respirando… – dije con dificultad mientras intentaba pararme, cosa que me está costando bastante, mientras que el se acercaba con su espada ya en mano… y yo solo puedo jugar mi última carta, la que pueda y que me ayude un poco al menos para que el pueda pensar mejor todo lo que está haciendo.

 **\- Pues que mal por ti… porque ahora esto es jaque mate… para mi… -** dijo para después poner el filo de su espada en mi yugular, listo para decapitarme… ¡es ahora o nunca!

\- E-Eternal… ya basta por favor… mira a tu alrededor… acabamos de casi destruir el imperio de cristal con nuestra pelea… muchos ponis deben de estar asustados… incluso Cadence debe de estar por ahí… preocupada por vernos pelear a ti y a mi… los demás estarían asustados de vernos así… ¿no te has puesto a pensar en eso? ¿Qué pensarían las chicas y el resto de tus amigos al ver en lo que te convertiste? – le pregunté, el cambio su expresión de victoria por una algo seria y distante, tal parece que mis palabras lo pusieron a pensar.

 **\- Ya te había dicho que ellos no me importan en lo absoluto… si no pueden soportar verme a mí siendo esto, entonces los mataría y me los llevaré al infierno –** replicó con molestia, mientras presiona mas el filo de su espada cerca de mi cuello, al punto de hacerlo sangrar un poco.

\- Eso… no es cierto… yo sé que no piensas en eso… aun te importan Twilight… Celestia… Cadence… pero sobre todo… a Starlight es en quien más piensas… - Al decir el nombre de Starlight, este abrió los ojos con sorpresa… pero intentaba negarse a si mismo…

 **-** **¡Cállate! –** me dio un golpe con el mango de su espada en el rostro. **– Ella no tiene nada que ver con nosotros… así que no vuelvas a…** \- antes de que continuara lo interrumpí.

\- Sé lo que… vas a decir… que ella ya no te importa. Pero… ponte a pensar… ¿Qué pensaría ella si te vuelve a ver así? Tú la viste ese día en Ponyville, ella intentó ayudarte, y tu estuviste cerca de aceptar su ayuda… ¿acaso… te hubieras negado a que ella te ayudara y te perdonara? –

Al decir eso… Eternal se quedó en silencio… mientras que… puedo ver su mente… su mente está más clara ahora… puedo ver todo de él, su mente esta abriéndose, no tanto pero ahora con mi poder puedo leer y ver sus pensamientos, está retomando el control de si mismo poco a poco.

 **X-X-X**

Me mantuve en silencio unos instantes, mirándolo detenidamente… Sabía muy bien que Starlight nunca en su vida me perdonaría por todas las atrocidades que había hecho para este punto… Fuese o no controlado por Shadow, la mera idea aun así rondaba mi cabeza y me molestaba de una forma casi enferma, Starlight no me perdonaría, no era algo viable o factible realmente, en todo caso diría que lo de Starlight era un caso perdido y… La carta que le había dado podría parecer únicamente una simple escusa… Un intento por encontrar su perdón, un perdón inexistente.

" _¿Y si ella si pudiera perdonarte Eternal… qué harías?" – Carlos usando sus poderes telepáticos le hablo a Eternal desde su mente, mientras que este se sorprendió por eso, pero ante esa pregunta queda mas confundido por esto._

Mire hacia el frente con los ojos abiertos, no era realmente posible, de hecho, ni siquiera era pensable eso… Es simple lógica, en todo mi tiempo en este mundo si bien los ponis pueden perdonar… Si Starlight lo hiciera conmigo… Seria no solo una estúpida si no también una…

" _Te equivocas en eso Eternal… Starlight es alguien que ha aprendido mucho sobre la amistad desde que empezó a vivir con Twilight y las demás, ella es alguien amable, además de tener buen corazón y otras cosas más…. Ella es alguien que puedes entender bien y ella también también a ti, del poco tiempo que tengo de conocerla, ella me ha mostrado muchas cosas de ella que sin duda la hacen una chica increíble, además… de que ella le abrió su corazón a ti… tu eres muy especial para ella. Entonces… ¿de verdad crees que ella te odiaría después de todo lo que han pasado? ¿De todo lo que han compartido juntos en la escuela de la amistad y con todos los demás? ¿Ella enserio te odiaría por lo que eres ahora?_

 **\- No lo haría…-** Negué con la cabeza frustrado de pensarlo varias veces y mi mente la verdad ya no podía simplemente seguir pensando con claridad, todo se miraba tan borroso y confuso, ya no quería seguir pensando realmente.

" _Ella es alguien maravillosa Eternal… ella puede y que en un principio haya cometido errores, pero eso también lo hacemos… todos nos equivocamos en algún momento. Pero siempre que caemos… nos levantamos. Y estoy seguro que Starlight podrá ayudarte a levantarte de esto, a volver ha como todo era antes, Eternal… ella te quiere, y por eso nunca te abandonará. Estará a tu lado siempre… ya sea en las buenas o en las malas._

 **\- Ella… No… -** Me lleve una mano a la cabeza sintiendo una fuerte punzada mientras una voz difusa golpeaba mis pensamientos nuevamente, y reconocía perfectamente la voz.

 **-Flashback-**

"Todos cometemos errores Eternal"-Me hablo Starlight, quien estaba sentada junto a mí, ella llevaba consigo un carrete de hilo mientras en lo alto había un cometa que había hecho.- "Si algo he aprendido en todo mi tiempo estando con las chicas y con Twilight es aprender a perdonar…"-Ella me ofreció el carrete de hilo, a lo que yo lo tome con cierta curiosidad- "Nadie es perfecto, incluso yo he cometido errores en el pasado Eternal… Errores que merecían una condena en la cual yo estaría encarcelada…"-Sonrió nerviosamente- "Digo, viajar en el tiempo y crear diversas dimensiones alternas para evitar que Twilight conociera a sus amigas fue algo tonto y estúpido de mi parte realmente… Pero… A pesar de todo ellas me perdonaron… Creo que…-Ella sonrió de forma tierna tomándome de la mano.- Si realmente tienes la intención de cambiar, podrías recibir la ayuda que necesitas.-

-No es tan fácil cambiar…-Fue mi respuesta mientras miraba la cometa en el cielo.-

 **-Fin del Flashback-**

X-X-X

Pude ver ese recuerdo… y él sabe que lo que le digo es verdad… Starlight es alguien que sabe perdonar, quizás no era justa y buena al principio… pero ella al recibir el perdón de todos por lo que hizo, ella entonces sabe que el perdón siempre será el camino que siempre nos ayuda a volver a aquel sendero de nuestra vida… donde tenemos todo lo que queremos, y aunque ya hayamos perdido muchas cosas valiosas, aun nos quedan más por las cuales vivir nuestra vida. Y eso… también yo lo aprendí, también aprendí a perdonar a aquellos que en verdad desean cambiar. Y para alguien como Eternal aun no es tarde, aun puede tener una esperanza. Solo depende de él, si decide seguir su sendero de sombras y oscuridad… o de volver a ver la luz del sol otra vez, y que al final todos sus amigos y demás que conviven con él en su realidad… estarán siempre para él.

 **X-X-X**

\- No es tan fácil cambiar– Confirme mi respuesta una vez más… regresando a mis sentidos, me encontraba de frente a ese humano, y este me seguía hablando.

\- Solo espero que entiendas que… aunque cambiar sea difícil, puedes hacerlo si solo tienes fe en ti mismo. – _Carlos dijo mirando de manera serena y fijamente a Eternal, el cual por un momento aflojo el agarre que tenia sobre el… Carlos pensó que lo había conseguido… sin embargo fue todo lo contrario. Fue entonces que Eternal volvió a agarrarlo fuertemente del cuello, y lo arrojo a otro lado mientras que sus ojos volvían a arder en llamas del propio infierno-_

\- ¿Esperabas que cambiara así de simple por una mujer?- Golpee con mi brazo izquierdo aquel humano en su rostro para apartarlo de mí- ¡Las cosas no son así! – Grite molesto.- ¡Esto no es un cuento de hadas donde las cosas sales de color de rosa!...-Tome nuevamente mi espada del piso.- Te habrás olvidado de cómo son las cosas en nuestro mundo y de cómo funciona… La vida siempre nos ha dado la espalda y esta no es una acepción, te recordare con todo lujo de detalle esa realidad.-

Mi mente después de eso solo se nublo lo suficiente, nuevamente la ira y el rencor se apoderaron de mí, tenía la misma intención de hace unos instantes. De liquidar a este humano de cualquier manera posible.

Tome la primera llamarada que me lanzo como su punto final, si lo que decía Lucifer era cierto, bastaba con un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarlo del camino.

 **X-X-X**

Carlos gruñó con molestia… Eternal era terco y necio, no abandonaría esto de matarlo por nada, pero ya era tarde, no podía hacer nada mas, estaba demasiado debilitado como para poder seguir peleando.

\- CON UNA MIERDA ¿CUÁL ES TU PUTO PROBLEMA ETERNAL?! ¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDAS NO QUIERES ENTENDER QUE SOLO DESEAMOS AYUDARTE?! - le cuestionó Carlos con rabia, pero Eternal solo calló, no diría nada mas, el ya había elegido su camino.

Al no obtener respuesta, Carlos solo se enfureció mas, mientras intentaba usar la poca energía que tenia para seguir peleando, pero sería completamente en vano. Incluso usando poca energía pudo hacer que su alabarda llegara como si Thor llamara a su martillo, pero aunque lo intentara, esta pelea ya tenía claramente un vencedor.

 **X-X-X**

Esquive hacia mi izquierda una llamarada para posteriormente desplazarme hacia la derecha, tomando como prioridad su pecho o abdomen, en cualquier caso era una zona más fácil de ejercer presión. La alabarda realmente nunca fue el problema, el tenía que mover todo su cuerpo para realizar un golpe "certero", era lo correcto en usar una alabarda, se tenía que usar todo el peso del usuario y su fuera, como el peso de la misma arma para encestar un golpe fuerte, el problema que al hacer eso, uno puede saber con exactitud donde golpeara.

Pasando por debajo del filo de la alabarda, tome la alabarda con mi mano libre mientras que con la otra encaje mi espada en su abdomen. Note como la anergia de aquellas extrañas líneas doradas que rodeaban su cuerpo se centraban principalmente en donde encaje la espada, como si intentaran evitar un daño mucho mayor. Sin embargo también el color de esas mismas líneas comenzó a perder brillo.

 **-Al menos…-** Golpee su abdomen logrando sofocarlo y soltara la alabarda, hecho eso gire la espada para un mejor agarre y en el proceso obligarlo a él a ceder hacia su costado izquierdo, esto lo obligo a caer sin embargo eso no lo permitiría, seguido de eso, saque la espada y realice un golpe con el mango en su espalda lanzándolo al aire **. – Lo intentaste… –** Di un salto sobre de él tome mi espada con ambas manos y la alce por encima de mi cabeza, la tome con fuerza al tiempo que permití que un conjunto de sombras aparecieran a los lados, estas tenían una forma casi borrosa, solo teniendo una silueta idéntica a la mía, se lanzaron hacia el humano quien se encontraba en medio de la caída realizando un total de 6 cortes, al final enceste el golpe sobre su abdomen lanzándolo contra el suelo debajo de mí.

Note una espesa cortina de polvo debido al impacto y los escombros que estaban ya hechos… Jadeaba pesadamente, tanto por el enojo como por la ira.

Suspire pesadamente al ver la densa cortina de humo que se había levantado frente a mí. – **Interesante… Esa cuchilla hizo un buen corte sin que me diera cuenta. –** Mire hacia mi abdomen donde note una cortada profunda la cual comenzó rápidamente a sanarse y a cauterizarse, dejando tan solo una leve cicatriz, la cual también comenzó a desaparecer lentamente.-

" _Utilizar la regeneración no es bueno en este punto de la batalla, esto fue una pelea de desgaste, y tu aun no estás acostumbrado a utilizar tu propia fuerza y energía…_

Deje salir una risa con cierto fastidio. – **Sé bien que este pendejo me supera, eso es lo que lo hace interesante… Muy… Interesante. Si tuviera el mismo tiempo que ese idiota con este poder, las cosas serian diferente. Me agrada el grado de dificultan en la cual estoy jugando.-**

" _Me debes una… Y no por salvarte de las idioteces de Shadow por tercera vez"_

 **-Segunda… Lo que pasó en Saddles Arabia… No cuenta. –**

Realmente si lo considero una ayuda… Sin embargo, no quiero que Lucifer sepa que realmente le debo mucho, porque se, que a la larga, me será difícil pagarle. De momento.

 **-Ya regresare por ti….-** Mire el maltrecho cuerpo de aquel humano en medio de escombros y un cráter que había provocado el impacto que tuvo sobre el suelo, se notaba bastante mal herido en todo su cuerpo, se encontraba inconsciente, eso es completamente bueno, no tendría que preocuparme por el hasta que encontrara el corazón de cristal y me largara de aquí…- **No es como si fueras a ir a algún lugar en tu estado.-**

Efectivamente, en todo ya no podría levantarse aunque quisiera.

" _Podrías matarlo ahora y librarte de problemas ahora"-_ Expreso Lucifer-

- **Podría…-** SI, podía matarlo ahora y librarme de problemas ahora mismo, y quería tomarle la palabra a Lucifer, más sin embargo aún tenía otra tarea que debía cumplir… y era la razón por la cual estas punzadas en mi cabeza no me dejaban en paz, eran las malditas ordenes que me había impuesto Shadow, él quería a este humano con vida, encima quería el corazón de cristal… No tengo la menor idea de su plan con esa cosa fantasiosa. Sus motivos tendrá…

"La compasión humana… Hace siglos que no lo veía… y me sorprende viniendo de ti."

Hice caso omiso a lo que me decía, realmente lo único que él quería era provocarme como siempre, encuentra un humor negro y retorcido a donde quiera que yo valla… Sin embargo… lo que había evitado casi súbitamente que le contestara fue que había una esencia muy familiar en el aire, de hecho eran dos esencias.

 **-Starlight…-**

Mi mente se bloqueó por un momento, mire el imperio de cristal tal cual era sin la corrupta ilusión que tenía siempre…

 **-¿Qué es esto?-**

Realmente no hacía falta hacerme el inocente, pero lo que dije fue por el hecho de que me sentía de una manera muy extraña. Me sentía mareado… pero había una ligera y extraña sensación de calidez era de hecho en dirección hacia donde se encontraba el castillo. La lluvia no me permitía mirar de momento más allá de unos metros de distancia, aun así, sabía perfectamente que el corazón de cristal estaba ahí y muy posiblemente también estaría Starlight…

Sin embargo en medio de la oscuridad alcanzaba a divisar aquellas criaturas de porcelana, cargando consigo lo que parecían ser armas… desde espadas y lanzas, me era fácil notarlos por los ojos brillantes que tenían, así que no era problema, sin embargo si me encargara de cada uno de ellos me tomaría mucho tiempo.

-¡FLIIIIIISHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

Realice un fuerte chiflido, a las afueras del imperio de cristal había apostado un grupo de dragones oscuros, los cuales al escuchar mi "llamado" estos vinieron inmediatamente hasta mi posición, varios de ellos se posicionaron a un lado mío mientras que el resto comenzó a revisar la ciudad en busca del corazón de cristal. Si bien no estaba lejos, sabía que en el palacio no se encontraba, o al menos no en la recamara que debería de estar, en todo caso lo encontraría eventualmente.

 **-Cuiden a este infeliz. –** Señale a 3 dragones que estaban detrás de mí para posteriormente señalar al humano que estaba en el suelo aun inconsciente.- **Ante cualquier anomalía mátenlo,** **¿Esta claro?** \- había hablado en un tono firme y caso siniestro, no quería que este humano se fuera, si alguien habría de cortarle el cuello al final de la noche, seria yo y nadie más.

 **X-X-X**

Cadence utilizaba su cuerpo para poder buscar una señal del corazón de cristal, pese a la espesa oscuridad, esperaba que al menos hubiera una aura apenas visible del corazón de cristal que le permitiera saber dónde se encontraba, pero… quizás debido a los acontecimientos del lugar, la poca magia que emanaba el corazón no era suficiente para que la princesa pudiera ver, sin embargo hubo algo que la alerto de golpe en medio de la espesa lluvia.

 _¡Fliiiiiiiishhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

\- ¿Qué es ese sonido? – Preguntó extrañada sin lograr identificarlo de inmediato, de hecho por extraño que pareciera, el sonido vino tan cercas de ella, que un fuerte miedo la comenzó a invadirla de golpe.

Comenzó a escuchar fuertes aleteos pero debido a la oscuridad no podía ver de donde provenían… Ella trago saliva y dio unos pasos hacia atrás tratando de ver, realizo un rápido hechizo de luz, lanzando un destello al cielo, el cual le permitió ver una buena parte de la ciudad semi destruida, pero también lo que miro la dejo helada, si bien su visión no era la mejor. Logro identificar una gran cantidad de dragones que comenzaron a aterrizar sobre los escombros y las casas demolidas por la batalla… Pero lo que más le causo terror fue ver aquel humano que miraba detenidamente a Cadence, ya que fue ella quien había lanzado esa esfera de luz al cielo para poder ver a través de la oscuridad. Tan rápido como lanzo la esfera de luz, así de rápido se apagó, únicamente haciendo que los dragones rugieran ante tal acto.

-¡Starlight!-

Si bien había un conjunto de guardias imperiales que también estaban en la búsqueda del corazón de cristal a petición de Cadence en ese momento, mucho no se podía hacer ante la gigantesca oleada de dragones que se avecinaba

Luego de que Eternal soltara un chiflido… uno que se escuchó a la distancia, llamando la atención de todos los habitantes del imperio, los cuales se llenaron de horror al ver una gran horda de dragones negros que venían en forma de parvada, pero había algo diferente, los dragones ahora eran de un negro más profundo, y cada uno tenía encima una armadura y también que poseían armas de diferentes tipos, además de que se veían más feroces que los que atacaron Canterlot hace tiempo atrás.

Al estar el castillo derrumbado, la barrera que protegía al imperio desapareció, y con eso le daba cabida a todos los dragones oscuros de Shadow para así comenzar con la invasión. Los dragones rápidamente volaron a donde se concentraban casi todos los ponis de cristal que aun seguían buscando refugio, y tanto guardias que estaban en las calles, pegasos, unicornios, todos se prepararon para la inminente batalla que se cernía sobre ellos, aunque esos dragones eran más fuertes y tenían más conocimiento sobre armas, así que las cosas se complicaban aun mas.

Fue así que la masacre comenzó, muchos guardias a poco y resistían y contenían a los Black reapers dragons, otros no tuvieron tanta suerte y caían rápidamente por la fuerza de estos.

Y no solo eso, muchos civiles intentaban refugiarse, pero los que seguían en las calles producto del pánico eran los que caían fácilmente, ya sean yeguas, sementales, potros y potrancas, ancianos… los dragones armados no tenían piedad con nadie, todo estaba volviéndose un caos.

Eternal por su parte solo miraba esto sin inmutarse ni nada, mientras pasaba a ver al humano-dragón inconsciente en el suelo, dentro de un enorme cráter debido a su fuerte ataque a traición, solo pudo darle una sonrisa ladeada de forma burlona, mientras que se preparaba para irse, debía de buscar el corazón de cristal para Shadow, aunque prefiriera no hacerlo, el control de este sobre él lo obligaría de todas formas.

X-X-X

 **[Compañero… ¿puedes oírme?]** – escuché las palabras de Slyfer… no podía mover mi cuerpo, no después del último ataque de Eternal que me dejo fuera de combate… desgraciadamente el ganó… y eso me molesta como no podía imaginarme el molestarme tanto por algo o con alguien.

"Si… te escucho Sly…" – dije de forma cortante.

 **[Carlos… se que estas molesto por haber perdido, pero entiende que Eternal eligió ser esto, así que no hay nada más que puedas hacer para remediarlo]**

"Lo sé. Nunca debí de hacer esto Slyfer… de saber que esto pasaría no hubiera perdido mi tiempo en intentar razonar con él, y eme aquí… humillado y derrotado" – dije a secas, claramente molesto.

 **[Bueno… al menos diría que esto te servirá de experiencia en poner más empeño a tus entrenamientos, y que ahora… tendrás que pensar mejor las cosas con respecto a Eternal]**

"Si… creo que tienes razón. Aunque… ¿Por qué Eternal no ha decidido matarme ya? El ganó… entonces creo que sería justo que me matara después de toda esa larga batalla que tuvimos, al final que él se alzara con el trofeo de campeón" – dije algo sarcástico, la verdad que me molesta perder, pero también me llama la atención de que Eternal no haya decidido acabar conmigo ahora.

 **[No lo sé… pero ahora decidió retirarse a buscar el corazón de cristal, y de paso llamó a unos dragones oscuros muy diferentes a los que han invadido Canterlot y Ponyville tiempo atrás, y como no hay defensa alguna, el imperio está expuesto]**

Ante esas palabras… aunque estaba inconsciente, apreté mis puños con furia… esto era lo que quería evitar, y gracias a Eternal otra vez no podré hacer nada. ¡Mierda, detesto que me pase esto!

 **[Tranquilo compañero, alterándote no llegarás a nada. Por ahora descansa un poco, necesitarás reponer algo de fuerzas para volver a la batalla, este estado no tardara mucho, solo debes recuperarte un poco]** – dijo mi amigo con voz tranquila… yo quería replicar, pero creo que tiene razón, deberé de ahorrar energías primero… esto aun no termina.

…

Mientras que Carlos reponía un poco sus fuerzas, Slyfer entonces decidió sacarse una duda que tenía, además de un presentimiento que tenia, uno que le decía que todo esta pelea entre ambos humanos no era más que una especie de engaño por parte de ese alicornio oscuro, así que concentrándose comenzó a intentar hablar con Lucifer, el cual curioso por lo que quería el dragón, solo dejo que hablara.

 **[¿Shadow les pidió que robaran el corazón de cristal? No entiendo… ¿Qué es lo que planea ese alicornio demente ahora?]** – preguntó extrañado el dragón.

" _Si lo supiera te lo habría dicho cuando Eternal mando a ver estrellitas a Carlos hace unos segundos… Pero si especulara sobre ello, diría que el corazón de cristal es una fuente "media" de energía, sumado a eso la pureza que tiene, podríamos decir además que es una fuente muy importante de protección del imperio, simplificando las cosas para el reptil subdesarrollado… dejar al imperio sin defensas"_ – Explico con cinismo Lucifer.

 **[Puede que sea así… pero siento que esto va más allá de eso. Tal vez pienses que estoy siendo incoherente con lo que digo… pero ciento que ese Shadow tiene algo más planeado, mi instinto me lo advierte, nada bueno vendrá luego de esto]**

Lucifer analizó las palabras de Slyfer con detenimiento, en parte tenía un punto, y uno de ellos era que Shadow ha estado en silencio desde ya hace unas horas atrás, ni siquiera le ha hablado a Eternal mentalmente y sometiéndolo a su control… y ciertamente era algo sospechoso. Pero por otro lado…

" _Como todos… No tengo la respuesta, solo las variantes"_ – Aclaro el demonio. – _"Haga lo que haga ese tipo… No puedo esperar para encerrarlo en un bucle en el infierno…"_ – Si Lucifer hubiera tenido cuerpo propio, se habría podido observar como sonreía maliciosamente. – _"Matiken es una demonio excelente cuando se trata de torturar a alguien cuando de sexo se trata… Literalmente es toda una diablilla"-_

 **[… Si… creo que eso estaba de más decirlo. Pero si te soy sincero Lucifer… algo no anda bien… lo presiento. Y creo que Ra puede estar de acuerdo conmigo si estuviera aquí]** – advirtió el dios, mientras que el demonio no dijo nada, mientras se quedo pensando en eso ultimo.

…

De regreso con Carlos, este estaba dando señas de despertar… los dragones que dejo Eternal en su vigilancia, prepararon sus armas, habían escuchado de que este humano tenia la fuerza de un dios, así que si hacia algo extraño lo matarían al instante, pero en eso… se escucharon un par de fuertes aleteos… el cual puso en alerta a los 3 dragones que lo tenían en custodia, mientras que este ser se ocultaba mediante la fuerte lluvia y provocando ligeras ventiscas de aire, lo cual hacia que esos reptiles miraran a todos lados. Entonces decidieron separarse un poco de su rehén para así detectar a la amenaza, pero eso era lo que su supuesto… "depredador" quería que hicieran.

Un Black reaper dragón con un par de espadas se acerco a lo que sería un departamento de dos pisos casi en ruinas… mientras que miraba por todos lados, pero fue que unas grandes y escamosas garras lo atraparon y lo atrajeron dentro de uno de los cuartos, mientras que se oyó un sonido grotesco de algo rompiéndose.

El siguiente era un dragón que tenía un hacha corta… este caminaba un poco por las calles, pero fue allí que una gran sombra lo cubrió, y al alzar la vista, ni siquiera pudo gruñir para dar alerta, ya que el dueño de la sombra cayó sobre él.

El ultimo dragón negro, el cual usabas garras de metal en sus brazos… _("como los que usan los Garradores, enemigos de Re4")_ se mantenía un poco más cerca del humano-dragón, el cual ya parecía que iba a recuperar el conocimiento, y fue allí que algo lo alerto, y usando sus garras atravesó al intruso, aunque este no era quien esperaba. Lo que atacó no fue al enemigo, sino a uno de sus compañeros, ("el que fue aplastado por la sombra anteriormente") el cual cayó muerto con un agujero en la tráquea, debido a que ese dragón lo apuñalo en dicha parte. Ni siquiera le importó matar a uno de los suyos, mientras que solo se relajaba… pero fue allí que una silueta alta e imponente se presentaba detrás de él, y decidió hablarle…

\- Había olvidado lo crueles que eran ustedes… los llamados "Black Reapers Dragons" y a pesar de que fui uno de ustedes, **siempre los he odiado hasta ahora…** \- la voz tétrica y llena de sed de sangre dejó al dragón armado congelado, y fue unas garras lo tomaron desde atrás y alzándolo sobre la cabeza de su atacante, pudo verlo… era un dragón, un enorme dragón de escamas moradas y negras, de alas negras, y unos extrañas marcas negras en sus brazos, y además… esos ojos rojos… los cuales expresaban odio, y que lo siguiente que iba hacer no lo dejará sin remordimiento alguno…

\- Y ahora que ustedes se han aliado con ese bastardo de Shadow… ahora si tengo una buena razón… **¡de no dejarlos con vida!** – Rugió Kraush con odio… y de una manera brutal, usando una de sus piernas, bajo el cuerpo del dragón y con una gran fuerza le destrozó la columna al dragón oscuro, el cual quedo tendido sin vida a sus pies. – Ahora me arrepiento de haber sido parte de ustedes, montón de lagartijas hijos de puerca… ¡flu! – termino para después escupirle al cadáver de ese dragón.

Kraush luego posó su vista a Carlos, el cual se veía que tuvo una batalla bastante reñida, tenia rasguños en todo su cuerpo, uno que otro corte el cual se veía peligroso, pero también que le habían hecho la misma herida en el abdomen, pero esta vez no era tan grave como la ultima vez, así que se acerco a él, y veía que estaba respirando, así que decidió despertarlo.

\- ¡Hey… deja de quedarte ahí acostado idiota, los dragones nos atacan! – gritó el dragón oscuro molesto, mientras que le dio un puñetazo a la cara a Carlos, el cual… se despertó por el dolor en su mejilla debido al golpe.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAHHH! ¡¿QUÉ PUTAS… TE SUCEDE KRUASH?! ¡PODÍAS HABERME MOVIDO UN POCO PARA QUE DESPERTARA, PERO NO ASÍ! ¡¿EN QUE MIERDAS PIENSAS?! – gritó Carlos sumamente molesto y con un poco de sangre bajando por su labio inferior, mientras que Kraush solo sonríe con algo de descaro.

\- De nada… me debes por haberte salvado el trasero de esos dragones, deberías estar agradecido – dijo con una sonrisa socarrona el dragón.

\- Agradecido mi culo… ¡está me la vas a pagar alguna vez Kraush! – amenazó Carlos cómicamente, mientras le apuntaba con un dedo a su compañero dragón.

\- Lo que digas mono lampiño… pero ahora no hay tiempo de discutir, el imperio está siendo invadido por miles de dragones oscuros, y esta vez Shadow trajo a los más horribles que hay – dijo el dragón con seriedad.

\- ¿a qué te refieres, de quienes hablas? – preguntó Carlos confundido.

\- Ellos… - señaló al dragón inerte en el piso. – ellos son dragones oscuros más fuertes que los comunes, y son más listos. Estos, en especial, se llamaron a si mismo los Black Reapers Dragons, o dragones segadores negros… creen que encontraran la gloria al derramar sangre, ya sea la de ellos mismo o de inocentes – explicó Kraush con tono frio, dejando algo sorprendido a Carlos, pero el ya se esperaba algo de parte Shadow, el cual ahora atacaba sin tener piedad de nadie.

\- Ya veo… ¿y de ellos, provienes tu cierto? Ese día que… - antes de que Carlos terminara, Kraush se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar… - ¿Kraush, que ocurre? – preguntó, y entonces el mencionado se detiene en seco sin siquiera mirarlo.

\- Tal como tú… tengo un pasado que deseo para siempre olvidar. Ya habrá otro momento que te cuente mas de ellos, pero por ahora debes de concentrarte, ese guerrero de otra dimensión fue a buscar algo o a alguien, ¿Quién mas esta aquí aparte de ti? – preguntó el dragón mirando a las ruinas del castillo con seriedad.

Entonces Carlos recordó a Starlight, y de inmediato se preocupó, no pensó bien que el castillo terminara así, se sintió como un idiota, pero después pensó que tanto ella, Cadence y Gleaming se protegieran del derrumbe, además de sentir sus presencias aun, entonces eso lo calmó un poco.

\- Starlight vino conmigo, debe de estar con Cadence y Gleaming ahora, hay que irnos, si Eternal las encuentra… - dijo Carlos ahora un poco más recuperado, mientras que Kraush lo mira.

\- ¿Estás seguro que puedes pelear así? Tal parece que ese idiota te dio una paliza – se burló un poco el dragón oscuro, pero Carlos lo ignoró.

\- Estoy bien… aun puedo pelear, pero no tanto como antes. Además… - Carlos miró la herida de su estómago, y usando algo de su poder, se cauterizo la herida mientras que gruñía del dolor… - Aagh… mi asunto con Eternal aun no termina – dijo con una mirada sombría y con una gran seriedad que impresionó un poco al dragón.

\- Creo que mejor preguntaré después lo que pasó. Ahora… yo también tengo asuntos pendientes con estos dragones, así que me divertiré mucho con ellos y recordar viejos tiempos - dijo Kraush ahora con una sonrisa sádica y salvaje.

\- ¿Y qué hay de Eternal? Yo pensé que también tenías cuentas que ajustarle –

\- Claro que también quiero desquitarme con ese estúpido demonio fenómeno… el va a pagar por humillarme en Ponyville. Haré que sus rayos se metan en su trasero y lo convertiré en un para-rayos. – gruñó el dragón oscuro con molestia, mientras que Carlos solo ríe un poco por eso.

\- "Si las cosas fueran diferentes… estoy seguro que Eternal y el llegarían a entenderse muy bien… quizás… alguna vez –

Luego de eso tanto humano como dragón comenzaron a moverse, Kraush por aire ya que emprendió el vuelo con sus alas, y Carlos en tierra, el cual recuperó su alabarda mientras que iba tras el humano-demonio, su pelea aun no había terminado.

 **X-X-X**

 _Pese a la rebuscada tarea de los dragones por encontrar el corazón de cristal, se terminaban topando con… ¿Guardias? Era extraño… pese a que sentía un alivio recorrer mi cuerpo, parte de las malezas que recubrían mi mente se estaban desvaneciendo._

 **-Este sentimiento…-**

" _Quizás Shadow te hizo inmune al efecto defensivo del corazón de cristal, sin embargo, creo que los efectos pasivos de templanza permanecen."-_ Comunico Lucifer- _"Ahí esta si tanto lo buscas"-_

Una sobra muy alta se apareció frente a mí, señalando ante lo que parecían ser escombros y una leve aura brillante que se emanaba desde el interior de los escombros.

 **-Bien… "Fliiiish"-** Un grupo de dragones me pusieron atención y señale hacia un conjunto de escombros, estos inmediatamente fueron hasta el lugar señalado y comenzaron a quitar los escombros.-

Estaba debajo de dos escombros considerables, para este punto la verdad no era para nada difícil si quiera sacarlo realmente. Pero al tenerlo en mis manos… Esa sensación de calidez y paz… me había envuelto de una manera bastante curiosa para ser honesto. Mis impulsos habían bajado considerablemente, aquella sensación de estar sediento y querer algo, habían casi desaparecido, se sentían apenas como una punzada apenas palpable en mi cabeza… También, el dolor y gran parte de mi esencia se había tranquilizado.

 **-¿Qué es esto? Esta sensación es…-**

" _Si bien Shadow te hizo casi invulnerable al efecto de ser repelido, me creo que los efectos pasivos del corazón aún se mantendrán activos pero en menor medida, además, con todo el caos que está pasando el corazón está muy débil"_

 **-Es… Como si me sintiera un poco…-**

 **X-X-X**

Los pensamientos de Eternal fueron cortados al ver algunos dragones cayendo muertos, por un segundo creyó que se trataba de Carlos, pero al alzar su vista, resulto que no era él, pero si era alguien que si conocía. Kraush estaba peleando con los dragones armados, solo usando sus garras desnudas, pero a pesar que de podía estar en desventaja, prácticamente era todo lo contrario, el dragón de la llama maldita podía hacerles frente a los Black reapers sin problemas, mientras que con sus puños muchos terminaban con los huesos rotos, o usando un poco de su poder, usando sus llamas malditas los mataba sin que ellos pudieran hacer algo, y eso Eternal lo notó. Entonces Kraush se dio cuenta de que Eternal lo miraba, y por un solo segundo pensó en lanzarse contra ese humano-demonio y hacerlo carbón con su fuego… pero sorprendentemente… no lo hizo.

\- "Si Carlos no lo derrota esta vez tendré que hacerlo yo" – gruño el dragón con fastidio, mientras que mas dragones oscuros se le venían encima.

 **X-X-X**

Me encamine sobre los escasos tejados que aún estaban en pie para tener una mejor vista de mi entorno, había optado por dejar que los dragones se encargaran de los escasos guardias que quedaran y de ese dragón traidor de Shadow… Tenía una punzada extraña por querer matarlo, quizás por la antigua orden que Shadow me había dado hace tiempo, esa era la razón por la cual tenía ese impulso de lanzarme y atacarlo, pero mi prioridad era otra y ese dragón no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, en todo caso…

-Cadence…- Mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al alcanzar a vislumbrar una sombra distorsionada, la cual, al enfocar mejor mi visión, pude notarla, era ella corriendo a toda velocidad mientras que en sus brazos llevaba consigo- El corazón…-

Me sorprendía aún más el hecho de que Cadence no pareciera distorsionada ante la realidad que Shadow me imponía, de hecho, como mencione, había un alivio que recorría mi cuerpo… era como si fuera de nuevo un…

" _ **¿Humano? No me hagas reír ¡Jajaja! Perdiste tu humanidad en cuanto pactaste conmigo humano… No debo decirte lo que ya sabes, he tolerado muchas insubordinaciones de tu parte. Asegúrate de traerme el corazón de cristal... ¡Es una orden!"**_

Gruñí fuertemente mientras una punzada me golpeó la cabeza, únicamente caí de rodillas gritando de dolor en mi cabeza. Era como si me fuese a explotar en cualquier momento, y esto se debía únicamente a la orden que me impuso Shadow. Ya había aprendido a simplemente dejar que mi cuerpo me guiara e hiciera lo que fuera necesario, pero esta vez no podía simplemente hacerlo, si cedía ante ello… Yo debía de matar a Cadence…

 **\- ¡CADENCE! –** Grite iracundo reincorporándome nuevamente, enfoque mi vista hacia la Alicornio rosa, pero al hacerlo, mi mente parecía pelear en distinguir dos cosas… Una versión alterada de la Alicornio y la verdadera, la misma apariencia que tenían aquellas criaturas extrañas hechas de carne descompuesta y extraña, aquí mismo fue donde la gema en mi espada comenzó a brillar en un tono mucho más fuerte. Por un acto fuera de mí, había tomado la espada y comencé a correr hacia donde estaba la Alicornio. Había un total de tres guardias cuidándola, salte sobre otro tejado, y al llegar al borde del mismo mientras corría, di un salto largo, cayendo encima de uno de los guardias que la custodiaban, irremediablemente sin que fuera yo quien hizo el acto, partí a la mitad al guardia, los otros dos simplemente se voltearon en un estado de shock mientras miraban los dos pedazos de carne de su compañero caer a cada lado. Alce mi mano hacia arriba de mi y realice un ademan con mi mano mientras apuntaba con la espada al otro guardia, logrando así que desde la tormenta que estaba sobre nosotros, un relámpago golpeara al otro guardia, este únicamente termino cayendo al suelo muerto mientras que el tercero simplemente intentaba mantener una postura apenas firme debido a lo que acabo de ver. – **Me estorbas –**

La propia sombra del guardia se levantó abruptamente detrás de él y tomándolo de su propia cabeza, la giro hasta romperle el cuello, por su parte Cadence…

\- **Evítame la molestia de tener que perseguirte yegua –**

No es que pudiera volar, la lluvia había empapado sus alas y no era viable esa opción, si bien podía utilizar su magia, mucho antes de que pudiera utilizar su magia le arrancaría el cuerno en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Pero incluso si no quisiera hacerle daño… No podía evitar tan fácilmente la orden de Shadow.

Cadence termino chocando contra una pared la cual le cortó el paso, mi mente únicamente miraba por un segundo a la Cadence que yo conocía y al otro miraba un adefesio completamente extraño, pero muy en el fondo sabía que era ella y eso era lo que me carcomía… No quería lastimar a la única poni con la cual pude abrirme sentimentalmente en Equestria, en varias ocasiones Cadence me había ayudado.

Ella se aferraba fervientemente al corazón de cristal sin intenciones de soltarlo.

 **Cambio de perspectiva: Cadence.**

Esto era malo… sin el corazón que proteja al imperio, esos dragones están comenzando a desatar el caos, mis guardias y mis súbditos… están muriendo, y eso me rompe el corazón completamente, Sniff… no quería que algo como esto sucediera, y que no resistiremos mucho sin más ayuda.

Lo bueno es que el mensaje que envió Starlight hace unas horas funcionó, un enorme dragón de escamas purpuras y negras nos está ayudando, y si mal no recuerdo su nombre era Kraush. Me sorprendió de que llegara tan rápido de Ponyville hasta aquí, al menos pensé que tardaría horas en llegar, pero llego en al menos una hora, lo cual eso sí que es rápido. Pero dejando eso de lado, me enfoqué en encontrar el corazón de cristal y repeler a todos estos dragones malvados, pero con la caída parcial del palacio, el corazón debió de salir despedido por lo que sea que destruyera el castillo. Y a pesar de que su energía es débil, puedo sentirlo… el corazón está cerca de donde estoy ahora.

Unos guardias decidieron ayudarme a buscar… lo cual fue algo exhaustivo ya que esos dragones atacan sin piedad, y yo por otro lado solo me siento impotente de que los demás se sacrifiquen por mi… eso golpea mi orgullo como princesa. Pero si tan solo pudiera encontrar el corazón, y tanto con su energía junto con la mía… pondríamos fin a todo esto.

Sin embargo mis oraciones fueron escuchadas, ya que pude encontrar el sitio de la energía donde está el corazón, pero ese guerrero oscuro y con unos cuantos dragones también lo buscan por ese lado… ya estaba pensando en algún modo de poder quitarles el corazón sin ser vistos… pero fue allí que otros de mis guardias decidieron arriesgarse y distraerlos para que pudiera sacar el corazón de allí y llevarlo lo más lejos posible de aquí. Yo no quería ver que se derramara más sangre, pero no tuve elección, el sacrificio de ellos nunca lo olvidaré, y que serán condecorados con honores después, ya si sobreviven o caen en batalla.

La distracción había funcionado… y con mi magia recupere el corazón… y a pesar de todo, aun podía sentir la calidez y el poder del corazón, el cual me hizo sonreír por un momento, pero eso cambio cuando ese guerrero oscuro se dio cuenta de lo que hice, y entonces comenzó a perseguirme.

No podía volar… la tormenta era demasiado fuerte y era muy peligroso estar en el aire por los truenos, así mi única opción era correr, corres hasta donde mis cascos podían dar… mientras que el miedo me invadía, me sofocaba… ¡ese guerrero iba a matarme!

Los únicos guardias que intentaron detenerlo, no pudieron hacer nada contra él, mientras que yo… solo seguí estaba asustada, mi corazón casi quería reventar mi pecho por la adrenalina y por el pánico que sentía, necesitaba ayuda, pero no había nadie… estaba sola. Incluso estando corriendo comencé a rezar, rezaba para que alguien me ayudara, y fue allí que Carlos aparecía en mis pensamientos… quería que él me ayudara, pero ya desde hace mucho que no siento su energía… y al tener a ese guerrero oscuro tras de mí, solo me imaginaba el peor de los casos.

Finalmente tras doblar en un callejón, estaba sin salida… mientras que ese guerrero se acercaba a mi… no… no quiero… ¡ya no quiero que esto continúe así!

 **X-X-X**

\- ¡Porque haces esto! ¡Nadie aquí te ha hecho nada!-Grito Cadence asustada mientras abrazaba el corazón de cristal contra ella. –

Realmente me gustaría saber que fue lo que me dijo, solo la mire mover los labios pero, debido a que ya no miraba la realidad tal cual era, solo escuche gruñidos y gritos de ella. Ya me encontraba a menos de un metro de ella y acerque mi mano hasta ella, y fue ahí donde mi mente seguía luchando por mantener la realidad sin alterar que Shadow me imponía… Cadence lloraba con los ojos cerrados como si simplemente esperaba a que yo la matara y eso me rompía el corazón, no pude hacer ningún otro movimiento más que simplemente decir su nombre.

 **\- Cadence… -**

Ella se negó a abrir los ojos, en todo caso suponía que el sonido de mi voz la aterraba también… una parte de mi quería que le arrancara el corazón de su pecho pero otra no quería obedecer las órdenes de Shadow, levante mi mano izquierda hacia ella tocando levemente su mejilla, había un sentimiento muy cálido que rodeo mi mano, mire detenidamente el corazón de cristal y este comenzó a emanar un aura bastante extraña, un aura azul y verde, pero lejos de lastimarme simplemente me relajo y tranquilizo en su totalidad. Aquella aura me termino envolviendo, y pude sentir un poco más de paz y tranquilidad.

Aquel fuerte impulso que se había aferrado a mí matar a Cadence se había desaparecido, y eso era realmente bueno…

Cadence al notar que no le hacía nada en ningún momento, ella abrió los ojos y me miro detenidamente, en el fondo sentía vergüenza por el aspecto en el cual ella me miraba ahora…

\- Por favor detente… No tienes que hacer nada de esto. – Había un tono leve de tartamudeo de su parte apenas perceptible, esto debido al miedo que sentía en ese momento. – Tú no puedes ser así de cruel… -

Quizás era demasiado inocente o muy ingenua pare creer que alguien como yo tenía esperanzas, fuera del modo que fuera, no tenía ni la más remota idea de la realidad. ¿Cómo pueden ser los ponis tan inocentes?

" _Porque siempre creemos en la bondad que los ponis pueden tener Eternal"_

 **\- Esa voz… -** Voltee de un lado a otro pero no había nadie más que Cadence, en todo caso había algo raro… No soy precisamente alguien que escuche voces, al menos no extras más allá de la de Lucifer y Shadow. – Starlight… -

Cadence me había puesto atención ante la mención de la yegua, pero al igual que yo, ella miro a su alrededor y tuvo la misma suerte, no vio a nadie.

" _Eternal, tú no eres así… Te conozco lo suficiente y sé que no actuarias de esta forma, por favor"_

Sea de donde sea… La voz estaba en mi mente…

" _Noreste… camina hacia el noreste" -_ Hablo Lucifer indicándome el camino nuevamente, mostrándose en una sombra frente a mí, la cual Cadence también miro

¿Era mejor alejarme de Cadence? Si, de cualquier forma era mejor… pero realmente quería ver con mis propios ojos a Starlight… saber por mi cuenta que ella se encontraba perfectamente bien…

" _Shadow únicamente quiere quitarte todo lo que tienes"_

\- Starlight… ¿Dónde estás? –

Mi andar fue un poco más rápido tratando de seguir el lugar donde Lucifer me había señalado hace unos instantes.

" _No quiero que él te siga controlando… En tu carta… Me pedias que te ayudara y eso quiero hacer Eternal"_

Al girar en una esquina, ahí estaba… aquella unicornio de pelaje rosa y crin purpura, pero realmente lo que más me había cautivado de ella, era aquel hermoso par de ojos azules, intente esbozar una sonrisa cuando la pude mirar a tan solo unos pasos de mí. Mi corazón había dado un vuelco de felicidad al verla a salvo.

\- Starlight… - Me termine arrodillando frente a ella, mis propias piernas me traicionaron, o simplemente quería que ella me perdonara por todo lo que había hecho hasta ese momento

\- Eternal - Ella dio un paso hacia adelante – Sabes que lo único que yo quiero es ayudarte. – Ella poco después se arrodillo frente a mi teniéndola a mi altura, mis manos comenzaron a temblar cuando ella puso una de sus manos sobre mi hombro. – Yo haría lo que fuera por ti y lo sabes. –

Su sonrisa únicamente me tranquilizo, había tantas cosas que quería hacer realmente… y una de ellas era solo preguntarle algo…

\- Después… De todo lo que he hecho Starlight… ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?... - Levanté la mirada para verla a los ojos. – No merezco tu ayuda… -

\- Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad Eternal… - Ella me volvió a sonreír al tiempo que me rodeo con sus brazos y me abrazo con fuerza.

\- ¿Solo así? ¿Por qué? – Dije confundido solo dejándome hacer por el abrazo que ella me daba… termine soltando la espada para intentar corresponder el abrazo pero no podía… no tenía el valor de hacerlo si quiera…

\- Con el tiempo… Aprendes a perdonar los actos de algunos ponis… y mas, cuando el poni no hace las cosas a conciencia propia… Como tu Eternal. Todos te darían una segunda oportunidad porque te la mereces… Este eres tú realmente. –

\- Lo siento… - Fue lo único que pude decir mientras intentaba corresponder el abrazo de Starlight.

\- Quiero que entiendas Eternal, que siempre tendrás contigo a quienes te aprecian, aunque estos estén muy lejos de ti… -

X-X-X

Había encontrado a Eternal… y estaba persiguiendo a Cadence la cual tenía el corazón en sus manos, y intenté detenerlo cuando la acorraló, pero fue allí que Starlight también apareció, y al verme solo me abrazó estando muy preocupada, cosa que me puso algo mal, pero no era tiempo para eso, así que al igual como hicimos en Ponyville, le dije a ella intentara hacer lo mismo que hicimos esa vez, pero que esta vez, utilizara su mente, que le hablara a través de telepatía, claro que ella se confundió por eso, pero solo le pedí que confiara en mi, y entonces solo asintió de acuerdo.

Ahora Eternal está entre los brazos de Starlight mientras esta lo abraza, por un lado veo que el plan funciona, pero por otro lado… al verlos así de juntos me está molestando… pero debía calmar esos pensamientos, así que acercándome sin ser visto, le hable a Cadence.

\- "Cadence… ¿puedes oírme?" – le hable a través de mi mente, por su reacción se sorprendió por oírme hablar. – "Escucha… no hagas ni el más mínimo ruido, y estoy a unos pasos detrás de ti, así que con cuidado y en silencio acércate a mi" – le dije, y ella al voltear a donde yo estoy le hice señas para que viniera, y ella obviamente que lo hizo.

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca… no se que fue… pero repentinamente me abrazó, cosa que me dejo perplejo y algo sonrojado por su acción.

\- C-Cadence, ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le pregunté.

\- C-Creí que te había pasado algo, estaba muy preocupada – dijo mientras apretaba un poco más el abrazo, yo solo la miré con algo de lástima, así que solo le correspondí de manera suave.

\- Está bien tranquila, estoy bien. Y dime ¿tu lo estás? – le pregunté algo preocupado, y ella se separó y me miro con una sonrisa.

\- Estoy bien gracias, pero ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? Todo ocurrió muy rápido, el castillo se derrumbó y ahora esos dragones están invadiéndonos. Sniff… tuve miedo… por más que quería ayudar a los demás no pude… no pude hacer nada – dijo, comenzando a derramar lágrimas de impotencia, por un lado sentía que mi corazón se rompía al verla así de vulnerable, pero yo solo acaricie su cabeza, mientras que eso la calmaba un poco, y después la miré fijamente a los ojos…

\- No digas eso Cadence… tú no eres una cobarde, tuviste miedo si… pero eso es natural, todos tenemos miedo, incluso yo lo he sentido. Pero no te preocupes, si te quedas conmigo… no volverás a sentir miedo – dije, y ella al mirarme a los ojos, yo solo puse una mano en su rostros mientras le quitaba un poco las lágrimas que le quedaban… - tener miedo no significa que no pudieras hacer algo, tu eres importante para todos, si algo te pasara todos se rendirían, y no creo que quieras eso, ¿o sí? Por eso debes de ser fuerte, no solo por mí, sino por Celestia y Luna, Twilight y las chicas, a Gleaming

Entonces ella me sonrió más tranquila, mientras que yo hice lo mismo. Entonces miré a donde estaban Starlight y Eternal, Starlight aun sigue dándole suaves palabras a Eternal, y este… parece que se está tranquilizando, solo falta que lo deje inconsciente para así acabar esto, además de que le pagaré con la misma moneda por lo que me hizo hace ya un rato.

Dejando a Cadence escondida allí, me acercaba a Eternal desde atrás, listo para acabar con esto aquí… y ahora.

…

 _La batalla solo se ha complicado mas con la llegada de los Black Reapers al imperio, mientras que Kraush ha aparecido para ayudar a Carlos a contener a los dragones, mientras que Starlight intenta calmar el oscuro corazón de Eternal, mientras que Carlos decidió terminar con esto de una vez por todas._

 _¿Qué pasará ahora con Eternal, seguirá con su camino de muerte y destrucción, o volverá a ser quien solía ser antes? ¿Carlos podrá ayudar a Eternal aunque sea de la manera brusca?_

 _Esta contienda terminará en el próximo capítulo._

…

 **Bueno… hasta aquí llegamos con el cap. En verdad que este cap fue aun mas difícil que el anterior, pero espero que valga completamente la pena XD.**

 **Les deseo un gran y poderoso ¡PURAVIDA! a todos los que disfrutan de esta historia como ninguna otra. Y de paso le agradezco a n1god por su ayuda, y que siempre hacemos un esfuerzo por entretenerlos con esto.**

 **Su amigo y servidor les desea buenos días/tardes/noches… o a la hora que lean esta historia.**

 **Ya eso es todo lo que diré, así que les digo ¡chao chao! Y que se la pasen bien.**

 **Hasta otra…. Cuídense. ;)**


	31. Derrota y resentimiento

**Mi paraíso deseado.**

 **Arco 2: Caminos más allá de un universo.**

 **Capitulo 28: Derrota y resentimiento.**

 **-Narración en tercera persona-**

La batalla en el imperio de cristal continuaba, mientras la guardia intentaba detener a los dragones oscuros, los cuales iban armados hasta los dientes, y que no tenían piedad con nadie, sin importar quien fuera los acababan, si no tenían ayuda rápidamente entonces todo el imperio caería.

Mientras esto pasaba… Kraush, se encontraba masacrando a muchos de estos dragones, de los cuales, este alega haber sido parte de ellos… algo a lo que debe ser parte de su pasado oscuro, y del cual les agarró un gran odio a estos, y que no descansaría hasta acabar con todos y cada uno de ellos.

Sin duda Kraush era alguien experimentado, siendo que solo utilizaba sus manos para despachar a cada dragón que se atrevía a encararlo, aun si estos usaban armas… su gran fuerza era su mejor arma en este caso, más el rencor que le tenía a estos.

\- ¡El Tártaro los espera a todos, malditos enfermos! – rugió el dragón de la llama maldita con odio en sus palabras, mientras que usando un poco del poder de sus cadenas del odio, las cuales se potenciaban por el sentimiento del cual provenía su nombre, con solo una fuerte ráfaga de su fuego… hizo cenizas a mas de una docena que lo estaba encarando.

Otros Black reapers que llegaron y vieron la escena, se abalanzaron contra el dragón oscuro, el cual solo gruñó con odio.

\- Quienes vivan como perros… **¡MORIRÁN COMO PERROS!** –

…

Luego de un rato acabó con una gran cantidad de dragones, los cuales algunos les rompió el cuello u la columna usando su gran fuerza, otros eran empalados por sus propias armas por la mano de Kraush, y muchos otros desafortunados fueron incinerados por el fuego de Kraush… el cual aunque algunos pudieron resistirlo, la maldición que poseían estos los hacía retorcerse de un dolor espantoso, y… o al final morían por la maldición, o era el propio Kraush que los ejecutaba sin misericordia alguna. Y en el rostro del dragón no había absolutamente nada de remordimiento, solo frialdad.

\- Ni el señor de los dragones los perdonará por esto, malditos – gruñó al mirar los muchos cadáveres dejados a su paso, mas las cenizas de algunos dragones volando por el viento mientras que la lluvia de la tormenta solo hacia la escena más espantosa.

Ya estaba dispuesto a retirarse a buscar a Carlos, suponía que necesitaría ayuda contra ese guerrero de Shadow, eso lo vio al encontrarlo inconsciente tras su batalla previa, y de paso él le daría una lección a aquel humano-demonio, nadie lo humillaba así y vivía para contarlo… aunque claro, en ese momento estaba en desventaja por estar muy débil por su batalla con Carlos, pero aun así… le servía a ese bastardo de Shadow, así que esa era otra razón para querer matarlo. Ya iba a seguir el rastro de aquel guerrero, pero fue que otro dragón llegó para atacarlo… pero en este vio algo sumamente familiar. Y eso era la sonrisa retorcida y maliciosa que este dragón tenia.

\- Vaya vaya vaya… mira nada mas a quien me encuentro matando a los nuestros. Creí que estabas muerto Kraush… pero veo que no es así. Aunque no por mucho kukuku – decía aquel dragón armado, quien no era otro que Dexxon, el cual sonreía al ver a su "ex compañero"

\- Dexxon. Ya sabía yo que los black reapers dragons no estarían aquí sin ti o tu hermano – gruño Kraush con odio al ver al dragón, el cual solo se ríe.

\- jajajaja… en verdad que no has cambiado nada en todo este tiempo Kraush… sigues siendo el mismo amargado traidor de siempre – dijo Dexxon con una sonrisa burlona, cosa que molesta mas al dragón de la llama maldita.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Tú y el resto de ustedes merecen pudrirse en lo más profundo del Tártaro! Sobre todo… **Tú…** \- dijo Kraush con odio profundamente infundado, mientras que Dexxon por un momento se sintió intimidado por la sed de sangre de Kraush, pero eso lo cambio por una sonrisa descarada.

\- Oh por favor… ¿sigues enojado conmigo por eso? Ya pasaron 800 años. Además… tú no te la merecías, y si yo no la tendría, ¡mucho menos tú! –

\- **Y es por eso que te haré sufrir por lo que le hiciste. Te destrozaré hasta que llores y me pidas que te mate… justo como lo hiciste con ella** – dijo Kraush envuelto en el aura oscura de las cadenas del odio, mientras que ese poderoso odio era dirigido a quien era al que mas deseaba eliminar de estos dragones.

\- GRRRRRR… ¡¿CREES QUE POR TENER ESA MALDICIÓN ERES MEJOR QUE YO?! ¡TE MATARÉ Y TE DEMOSTRARÉ QUE YO SOY SUPERIOR A TÍ, KRAUSH!– rugió Dexxon con recelo y odio, mientras que Kraush solo suspira con decepción, ese dragón no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

\- **En serio que me decepcionas Dexxon, sigues siendo un celoso y un estúpido. Diría que no valdría la pena matarte, pero creo que mejor me retracto, estarás mejor muerto, ya que nadie, ni siquiera tu hermano lloraría sobre tu cadáver** – se burló Kraush, lo cual consiguió lo que quería… hacerlo explotar.

\- ¡Maldito fanfarrón… TE VOY A MATAR DESGRACIADO! – rugió Dexxon con furia, mientras que sin esperar más se lanzó contra Kraush, el cual solo tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, lo cual molestaba mas al dragón oscuro.

\- Sigues siendo alguien muy impulsivo, así que te haré ver quién es más fuerte, así como lo hacía en antaño – dijo Kraush de forma burlona y arrogante, mientras que alzando el vuelo, esperaba a su contrincante.

Dexxon estando bastante encolerizado, arremete contra Kraush intentando apuñalarlo con sus cuchillas retractiles, pero el dragón oscuro lo esquiva fácilmente, al estar en el aire, Kraush tenía mucha ventaja, ya que no estaba usando su indumentaria pesada.

\- Lento… - se burló.

\- ¡Cállate! –

Volvió a volar contra Kraush, y dando un tajo intento decapitarlo, pero Kraush otra vez lo esquivó, mientras que Dexxon mas se enfurecía, y comenzó a atacarlo con sus cuchillas con la intención de degollarlo, pero era inútil, Kraush esquivaba sus ataques muy fácilmente. Mientras que comienza a burlarse de él, haciendo que el dragón armado se moleste cada vez más, y haga salir su mayor debilidad.

\- Deberías usar mejor esas cuchillas para cortar carne… no para matarme, en eso serias mejor jajaja – Kraush se reía.

\- ¡DIJE QUE TE CALLEEEEEEES! – en ese arranque de ira, al lanzar un cuchillazo, lo único que pudo hacerle a Kraush, fue un pequeño corte en una de sus mejillas, la cual corría un poco de sangre, cosa hizo a Kraush sonreír de forma salvaje.

\- Bien… bien ya estas progresando. Pero te diré una cosa Dexxon. – dijo Kraush, mientras que sus ojos se volvían negros con pupila morada, haciendo que Dexxon retrocediera un poco, pero no se espero lo siguiente.

Entonces al aprovechar esa distracción, Kraush usando su velocidad aumentada por sus runas malditas, se acercó al dragón oscuro y le dio un golpe bastante fuerte en el estómago, haciendo que este abriera los ojos a más no poder, mientras que vomitó sangre por tal fuerza.

\- "GUAG". ¡¿Cómo…?! – intento decir algo, pero fue interrumpido.

\- **Nunca pelees contra alguien a quien le has quitado algo muy preciado, ya que vas a acabar muerto –**

Aprovechando de que el dragón se encorvo, Kraush le dio un fuerte golpe de martillo en la espalda, haciendo que Dexxon callera fuertemente a tierra, dejando un pequeño cráter.

\- Ahora me dejaré juegos, y te haré pagar por asesinar… **¡a Kardry!** – rugió con ira, mientras que descendió a tierra, mientras que sus cadenas del odio rodeaban su cuerpo completamente, mientras su aura negra aumentaba mas por su furia.

Dexxon se reincorporó, y miró con sorpresa y miedo a Kraush… ya que ahora iba a ser prácticamente pulverizado por aquel al cual… hizo enojar con quitarle a alguien de su familia. Y esta vez iba a pagarlo con todo e intereses.

 **...**

Por otro lado… las cosas estaban ahora un poco mas calmadas para Carlos, ya que Eternal estaba siendo calmado por Starlight, la cual decidió ayudar al humano dragón, y prácticamente lo estaba consiguiendo, Eternal estaba aceptado el abrazo que ella le estaba dando, claramente el estaba recordando todo lo que había pasado con la unicornio en su dimensión, todo eso volvía a él, mientras que solo se dejaba abrazar por la yegua sin decir ni una sola palabra, pero una evidencia de que en verdad el parecía ser el mismo, era que sus ojos los cuales ahora en vez de arder en fuego infernal, habían recuperado parte de su forma original, aunque seguían siendo de color rojo, pero era un avance.

Carlos miraba la escena de manera comprensiva, pero también en parte le molestaba, ya que… bueno, sus sentimientos por la unicornio rosa aun estaban en auge, así que no podía evitar tener el instinto de un dragón, protegiendo lo que le pertenece. Pero por otro, sabía que debía acabar con esto ahora, y lo haría aunque tuviera que hacer algo tan sucio y traicionero como lo era apuñalar por la espalda, aunque claro que Carlos no era algo ajeno a eso, y eso ya lo ha experimentado en tiempo pasado. Así que usando su telepatía le habla a Starlight, mientras esta seguía abrazada al humano demonio.

\- "Starlight… ¿acaso usaste tu telepatía para calmar a Eternal? –

\- "Sí… eso de hablarle a alguien a través de la mente aun lo estoy practicando, pero te quiero agradecer por enseñarme, y veo que ha sido muy útil" – dijo Starlight con una sonrisa, mirando por sobre el hombro de Eternal a Carlos.

\- "No tienes que agradecer. Pero ahora es tiempo de acabar con esto Starlight, cuando te diga, soltarás a Eternal y lo noquearé. Solo así acabaremos con todo esto" – dijo seriamente el humano dragón, cosa que sorprendió a la unicornio.

\- "Espera… ¿Qué vas a hacer qué? No… Carlos, Eternal está bien, no hay necesidad de hacer eso, solo así vas a conseguir que vuelva a intentar matarte, y tu ya estas demasiado lastimado como para seguir peleando contra él. Por favor, no hagas nada de lo que te arrepientas después" –

\- "Te entiendo Starlight, pero entiende de que si no lo hago, entonces esos dragones con armaduras no pararan de atacar, y aunque Kraush está peleando contra ellos, no podrá el solo con todos. Es por eso que voy a parar todo esto de una vez, y así ayudaremos a Eternal a librarse del control de Shadow. Solo confía en mí, además, si Eternal vuelve a caer en el control de Shadow entonces yo te sacaré de aquí, ¿entendiste, Starlight?"

Starlight seguía dudosa, el plan de Carlos era demasiado brusco y algo tonto, Eternal estaba bien ("aparentemente") entonces no había necesidad de hacer eso. Pero viéndolo desde otro punto tenía algo de razón, Eternal controlaba a esos dragones, si él no estaba entonces ellos se retirarían y todo volvería a la normalidad. Estaba muy insegura, algo le decía que las cosas no iban a salir bien, mas para Carlos que por otra cosa, y eso la hacía preocuparse aun más.

\- "Está bien… solo espero que sepas lo que haces Carlos. Solo… ten cuidado por favor" – le pidió estando sumamente angustiada, nada bueno saldría de esto.

\- "Estaremos bien Starlight, te lo aseguro" – dijo Carlos, aunque claro, lo que estaba a punto de hacer sería el mayor error que cometería, y más si intentaba atacar por la espalda a alguien como Eternal.

Mientras tanto Cadence que mirada desde atrás de un muro lo que estaba pasando entre Starlight y ese guerrero, ella podía sentir los sentimientos de ese chico que venían de su corazón, aunque este estuviera corrompido, algo había entre ellos, aunque lo dudaba ya que ese guerrero no era alguien que viera mas a parte de Carlos, así que entonces lo que decían tanto sus tías como el propio Carlos era verdad, ese humano demonio venia de otra dimensión o realidad alterna. Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Carlos, la cual habló a través de su mente.

\- "Cadence… ¿puedes oírme?" – al oír la voz del humano dragón, no pudo evitar sorprenderse por eso. – "Antes de que preguntes, si soy yo, Carlos, te estoy hablando por telepatía. Solo concéntrate y utiliza tu mente para hablar conmigo, así podremos hablar sin que nadie nos oiga, aparte de Starlight que a ella también le enseñe esta habilidad" –

Cadence comprendió e hizo lo que Carlos le pidió, para así escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

\- "Debo decir que esta habilidad es increíble, ¿Cómo la aprendiste Carlos?" – preguntó con algo de curiosidad.

\- "Me gustaría decírtelo pero no es el momento. Escucha Cadence, una vez que noquee a Eternal, tu y Starlight deben irse a donde están todos los refugiados, los dragones seguirán atacando, así que una vez que lo mejor es que se pongan a salvo, y pidan refuerzos a Celestia y a Luna, necesitaremos mucha más ayuda de la que ya tenemos" – dijo Carlos refiriéndose a Kraush, pero al igual que Starlight, Cadence comenzó a dudar un poco de que si eso en realidad era buena idea.

\- "No lo sé Carlos… no creo que debas de hacer eso, ese guerrero parece que está bien siendo abrazado por Starlight, siento que su corazón está recuperándose de la oscuridad en la que está sometida" – dijo con dudas.

\- "Eso lo sé… pero como le dije a Starlight, tengo que acabar esto, y así todo terminará. Solo tienes que confiar en mi Cadence, estaremos bien" – aunque Carlos dijera eso, ella no estaba del todo convencida por eso.

\- "De acuerdo, pero por favor ten cuidado" – dijo sumamente preocupada.

\- "Lo tendré, solo espera a que termine y tu Starlight corren" –

Ambas yeguas presentían de que esto quería hacer Carlos no era lo mejor, incluso Carlos por un momento comenzó a tener dudas, pero decidió que así era lo mejor, debía de acabar con todo este conflicto de una vez por todas.

 **X-X-X**

El calor que sentía al abrazar a Starlight era sumamente reconfortante, sentía como un gran peso se caía de mi espalda, sobre todo ahora que sé que se encuentra bien, eso era lo que me animaba lo suficiente, la abrace tan fuerte con un miedo latente de sentir que ella desaparecería como si simplemente fuera una especie de ilusión o sueño. El suave contacto que tenían mis manos contra su piel realmente no perdía el encanto, tampoco su sedosa crin… Podría incluso llegar a pensar, que todo lo que había vivido hasta el momento había sido solamente una vil pesadilla. Pero no… Mucho menos al escuchar su voz.

-Eternal…-Hablo Starlight en un tono tranquilizador pero parecía mantener cierto tono de preocupación.- Por favor, deja de hacer esto…-

Permanecí en silencio por unos instantes, no le conteste en ningún momento, tan solo quería disfrutar el poco tiempo que tenia con ella después de tanto tiempo apartado de ella.

-Vuelve con nosotros Eternal… Esto tiene que terminar, no quiero que te ocurra nada malo… Bastante has sufrido por estar siguiendo las órdenes de ese Alicornio-

¿Sería simplemente así de sencillo regresar? Después de todo lo que hice, no dudo que al menos las princesas me encarcelen el tiempo suficiente, Celestia desde que la conozco ha sido alguien muy recta y reacia, medio siglo si lo pasaría encarcelado… y para ser honesto, no tengo la intención de pasar un día en la cárcel tras todo el infierno que tuve que pasar hasta ahora…

-Starlight…-Mi voz seguía tan cambiada como siempre, la propia distorsión de mi propia voz seguía sin agrádame mucho.- No puedo regresar…-Dije de una forma muy seria apartándome de muy mala gana del abrazo, esto claramente pareció preocuparle, pero en ningún momento deje de ver sus ojos.- No así… ¿Qué pensarán las demás?-

-Claro que puedes Eternal.-Apretó sus manos contra las mías.- Nadie es perfecto en la vida…-Sonrió de una forma bastante curiosa para ser honesto, note cierto nerviosismo en ella de hecho.- Todas te perdonarán, lo hicieron conmigo cuando no fui la mejor poni que digamos… Por Celestia, Incluso a Eris la perdonaron por haber reinado con caos hace más de mil años-

-"… Discord"-Murmure débilmente en un hilo de voz mientras me ponía de pie.-

-¿Quién?-Dijo extrañada, siguiendo mi acto –

Había algo malo, para empezar… Hace mil años, quien reinaba con Caos era Discord… Hasta donde yo sé, Eris, la diosa del caos es únicamente de mitología griega, además… Nunca le había mencionado a los dioses griegos, en todo caso… ¿Quién era esa Eris?... Sumado a eso su comportamiento comenzaba a notarse de forma extraña, primeramente sus manos comenzaron a temblar un poco… Al principio supuse que le aterraba mi forma actual, el problema yacía que hace unos instantes ella parecía tan segura y no parecía tener miedo mientras me parecía reconfortar, esto comenzó recientemente… Por ende decidí hacer dos cosas, insistir en una cosa y realizar dos.

X-X-X

-"Mierda, creo que ya descubrió la trampa, mejor lo dejo noqueado antes de que se dé cuenta" – me dije mientras veía a Eternal, Starlight cometió un pequeño error, pero no debo de aprovechar que aun no se da cuenta del todo.

Me acerqué mas a donde ambos estaban, solo golpearía a Eternal en su cabeza y así lo dejaré fuera de combate, sin embargo Starlight está muy cerca de él, debo de ser cuidadoso. Starlight intenta hablar con él para persuadirlo, al menos con eso lo mantendrá distraído.

Tomando mi alabarda… decidí golpearlo con la punta del mango de esta, y así todo esto se acabará ahora.

\- Lo siento… Eternal – murmuré en voz baja, estaba listo para darle el golpe… pero…

 **[¡COMPAÑERO DETRÁS DE TÍ!]** -… ¡¿Qué?!

" _SHUACK"_

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHH! – NO… PUEDE… SER…

 **X-X-X**

Pude mirar atravesó de un segundo par de ojos, era bastante útil, pero… Para este punto de la campaña, esperaba que este maldito humano ya estuviera en el suelo… Sin embargo, compare el nerviosismo de Starlight con el ataque por la espalda de este Humano… No quería mal interpretar las cosas como suelo hacerlo, quizás ella no tiene esa intención… ¿O sí? Traicionarme después de todo lo que está haciendo hasta el momento.

-Star…-Hable un poco más serio.- No creo que sea así de fácil... Además.-Aquí estaba la trampa- Quizás Rainbow Dash al igual que tu serian las únicas que realmente me darían una segunda oportunidad…-

La trampa estaba echada, sin embargo… Maldita había sido mi suerte cuando realmente callo en ella.

-Sabes que ella haría lo que fuera para ayudar a un buen amigo como tu Eternal.-Una sonrisa "sincera" se mostró en su rostro.- Confía en nosotros… Podemos ayudarte.-

Quizás el nerviosismo le hacía olvidar una cosa muy obvia… Rainbow Dash y yo… Nunca nos llevamos bien en ningún momento, de hecho… Casi deseaba que de todos los ponis que hubiera matado, ella estuviera en el número de bajas.

 **X-X-X**

Eternal al parecer estaba deduciendo todo lo que tenían tanto en mente Starlight como Carlos, así que para acabar con esto, Carlos decidió atacarlo por la espalda y así terminar con todo esto de una vez por todas. Pero sin embargo Eternal no era tonto, y así decidió emplear parte de lo que Shadow le ha enseñado a lo largo de este tiempo estando bajo su yugo.

Sin que Carlos lo notara, una sombra oscura comenzó a alzarse a sus espaldas, la sombra tenía una forma amorfa, casi parecida a la de Eternal, aunque solo se podía notar unos ojos rojos, y en lo que parecía ser una de sus manos se formo una copia exacta de su espada, y claramente tenia las mismas intenciones que el humano-dragón.

\- Lo siento… Eternal – susurró Carlos mientras alzaba su hacha para darle el golpe definitivo a Eternal, pero lo que no se esperó, fue lo que vendría de su propia sombra.

Cadence que estaba a una pequeña distancia, se alarmó al ver lo que había detrás de Carlos… intentó decirle a Carlos sobre el peligro… pero lamentablemente fue muy tarde.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHH! – Carlos dio un fuerte grito de dolor, ya que la sombra tras de él, lo apuñalo por la espalda, mas especifico en el lado derecho de su tórax, justo en su pulmón derecho.

Carlos soltó la alabarda mientras que miraba como aquella espada de sombras sobresalía de su pecho, tan solo pudo voltear a ver a sus espaldas, y se llevo la sorpresa de ver lo que sería su sombra, apuñalándolo por la espalda, mientras que esta tenía casi el mismo aspecto que Eternal, solo que era como un espectro pero que podía atacar de manera física.

 **X-X-X**

-¿Ayudarme?...-Mire detenidamente a Starlight, para mí ya era fácil identificar lo que ella estaba tramando… Además **– Me temo que ya has hecho demasiado…-**

-¿Por qué dices eso?-Pregunta preocupada pero al escuchar el grito desgarrador del humano siendo apuñalado, simplemente pareció sacarle un grito del susto y de sorpresa, rápidamente alejándose de mí y corriendo en socorro de ese humano.- ¡Que hiciste!-

No sé que era peor… El hecho de que ambos intentaran verme la cara de pendejo… El que este humano intentara atacarme por la espalda mientras Starlight me consolara o que fuera Starlight quien de hecho parecía estar involucrada en esto… Mi rabia simplemente creció cuando Starlight se acerco al humano con una mirada de preocupación y de miedo y cuando ella me vio simplemente temblaba de miedo. Eso solo me hizo que mi sangre hirviera, era como si en todo este tiempo ella se estuviera aguantando el miedo para hacer esto. En el peor de los casos el ataque de este humano me habría matado…

\- ¡Carlos…! Por Celestia… resiste por favor. – (narración en tercera persona) Starlight había dejado a Eternal y se fue donde Carlos había quedado tirado en el suelo, mientras que la sombra que había atacado a Carlos, desaparecía tan rápido como apareció.

\- ¡Aaagh! S-S-Starlight… "cof… cof…" - decía Carlos con dolor, al tener un pulmón perforado le era algo difícil hablar, y de paso tosía sangre a grandes cantidades.

 **-¡TRAIDORA! –** exclame molesto levantando la mano para que mi espada volviera a mi mano, cosa que hizo, ella simplemente se puso de pie delante del humano como si intentara defenderlo, esto únicamente me enfado aun mas.- **¡Estabas de su parte desde un principio!**

-¡Eternal por favor entiende esto no era lo que…! –No le di el tiempo de siquiera darme la mas mínima explicación, todo lo había visto, y ella simplemente actuó en mi contra.-

La sangre me hervía y lo primero que hice al estar cercas de ella había sido tomarla del cuello con fuerza ella comenzó rápidamente a patalear y por extraño que pareciera lograba incluso agradarme esto… sentir que ponía en su lugar a está unicornio me agradaba, ella simplemente intento forcejear contra mi agarre mientras la levantaba con una mano apretando cada vez más fuerte, ella para este punto únicamente pataleaba y golpeaba con sus manos.

-D-Detente…- Hablo en un hilo de voz- E…Eter…-

Si, había tristeza de mi parte también pero la propia furia que había golpeado mi cuerpo por lo que hizo contra mí era más que suficiente, realmente para este punto yo sabía que no era yo, era la parte demoniaca de mi que simplemente me obligaba a dejarme llevar por la ira y la propia venganza. Tenía tanta rabia... Pero incluso con toda la ira acumulada, también me sentía muy triste, Pensar que ella realmente actuaría en mi contra nunca había cruzado por mi cabeza, mucho menos sabiendo cómo era ella...

Su mirada marcaba tristeza y claro dolor por lo que le hacía, realmente quería hacer que ella sintiera al menos una fracción de lo que yo siento cada día desde que estoy en este cuerpo... De mis ojos únicamente escapo una simple lagrima de tristeza mientras solo bajaba la mirada, solo para voltearla bruscamente hacia ella con la única intención de romperle el cuello.

 **-No hay esperanza para ti… No tengo ningún interés en alguien como tu Starlight…-**

 **X-X-X**

Eternal estaba estrangulando a Starlight con un una gran furia recorriendo en su ser… pero también se sentía traicionado y triste, ella nunca sería capaz de tal cosa, y menos contra él. Carlos al ver como sujetaba a la unicornio con la intención de matarla… una furia incontrolable lo invadió, mientras que seguía tosiendo sangre debido a su pulmón dañado.

"Slyfer… dame todo el poder que tengas…"

 **[Pero Carlos… ya estas al límite, ¡no durarás ni un minuto más peleando contra él!]**

" **¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA… HAZLO YA!"-**

Entonces los brazos de Carlos comenzaron a brillar intensamente, mientras que su cabello se erizó y se volvió de color rojo, sus ojos se volvieron como los de un dragón, los cuales estaban llenos de furia asesina… ¡NADIE TOCA A SU STARLIGHT!

Entonces sin importarle el dolor que sentía… Carlos se levantó, y antes de que el humano demonio pudiera seguir ahorcando a la unicornio, el humano dragón le dio un severo puñetazo en la cara a Eternal… y fue tanta la fuerza que lo mando a unos cuantos metros, travesando varios edificios y haciéndolos pedazos en su camino.

Después de ese golpe, Carlos cayó de rodillas, mientras jadeaba pesadamente y había vuelto a su forma normal de siempre.

\- ¡Carlos! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Resiste por favor! – Starlight se acercó hacia el chico, mientras que intentaba ayudarlo. Cadence también salió de su escondite para ayudar al chico, pero este solo miro fijamente a ambas.

\- S-Starlight… C-Cadence… corran… váyanse lo más lejos que puedan – les dijo Carlos serio, cosa que sorprendió a ambas yeguas.

\- Pero Carlos… tú estás… - antes de que la princesa del amor siguiera hablando, Carlos les gritó molesto.

\- **¡QUE SE LARGUEN… AHORA! –** usando su voz intimidante, Carlos las asustó a ambas, las cuales se alejaron de él, a pesar de que quería replicarle… Starlight mejor guardó silencio, y sus ojos cambiaron de ser azules a amarillos, entonces con algo de tristeza decidió acatar su orden.

\- Solo… ten cuidado Carlos… por favor - suplico mientras que sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, mientras que Carlos solo se relajó, y le sonrió, aunque el dolor que sentía se lo dificultaba.

\- N-No te preocupes… Starlight… estaré bien. Pero solo váyanse… ahora… - dijo Carlos con seriedad, mientras que con pesar, tanto la princesa como la unicornio asintieron a su palabra.

Entonces ambas yeguas decidieron dejarlo atrás, mientras que Eternal se reincorporaba, mientras veía como huían las dos… y al estar más que furioso no dejará que nadie salga vivo de esto. ¡Se lo iban a pagar con todo e intereses, unos muy altos!

X-X-X

No… no dejaré que las lastime… aunque tenga… que perder algo, un ojo o una pierna… no me importa que es lo me haga a mí… pero no le permitiré que lastime a Starlight y a Cadence.

 **[Carlos… no puedes contra él en ese estado]** – me advirtió Slyfer sumamente serio.

("No me importa Sly… no dejare que Eternal le llegue a tocar un solo cabello a Starlight, y mas con la furia que lo está segando")

 **[Eso lo sé… pero en serio ¿pondrás el bienestar de ellas más que tu propia vida?]**

("… Sí. Ya deje que alguien especial para mí muriera en el pasado. No quiero volver a pasar por eso otra vez. Esto es culpa mía Sly… si antes no pude hacer nada… menos voy a hacerlo ahora. Y aunque… tenga el pulmón perforado… ¡Las ayudaré!")

Slyfer no me dijo nada… el mismo sabe que yo haría esto… así solo no haría nada. Y espero me perdones por esto amigo mío… yo provoque todo esto… ahora deberé de remediarlo, aunque tenga que perder algo de mí.

Eternal al darse cuenta de que Starlight y Cadence intentan escapar, estaba a punto de perseguirlas, más que todo a Starlight, pero yo me interpuse y le di otro golpe a su cara, para después darle un rodillazo en el estómago, y de otro golpe con la poca energía que me quedaba… lo mande a volar a otra casa la cual quedo con un gran agujero en la pared donde Eternal impactó.

Terminé de rodillas mientras respiro con dificultad… mientras que sigo tosiendo sangre… y eso es claro que la hemorragia en mi pulmón es grave… y que de seguro lo perderé… pero si con eso evito que Eternal la lastime y solo se concentre en mí… entonces creo que… perderé más que solo un pulmón… eso es lo que temo.

 **X-X-X**

El imbécil parecía tener más fuerza de la que yo creía cuando lo ataque por la espalda… El maldito golpeo fuerte.

El se lanzo sobre mi intentando evitar que le hiciera daño a Starlight, comenzó a golpearme en la cara, yo intentaba no perder de vista a Starlight para perseguirla, mas sin embargo con los golpes constantes de este infeliz y la fuerte lluvia sobre nosotros me era imposible seguirla con la mirada.

 **-¡STARLIGHT! –** Grite con fuerza mientras canalizaba una cantidad excesiva de electricidad en mi cuerpo. Mire de reojo al estúpido que estaba encima mío mientras jadeaba del enojo.- **¡Quítate de encima!**

Cuando la explosión de energía se realizo, escuche un sonido desgarrador cuando los relámpagos golpearon a este infeliz, voltee mientras mis manos aun ardían con fuego negro y electricidad. Debido a la fuerza de la energía había salido lanzado varios metros hasta chocar contra uno de los edificios cercanos derrumbándolo en el proceso, mire que un grupo de dragones oscuros se le acercaban con buitres hambrientos pero levante la voz con furia.

-¡ **No lo toquen!-** Me voltearon a ver los dragones con temor- **¡El es mío!-**

Camine con cierta prisa, me temblaba el brazo izquierdo por la propia furia que tenia acumulada. Apretaba mi mano libre con fuerza al punto de que comenzaba a sangrar de esa mano, aparte a uno de los dragones y me acerque hasta el edificio derrumbado, lo mire ahí, en medio de los escombros del edificio semi derrumbado jadeando y con uno de sus ojos completamente destrozado, siendo el ojo izquierdo el cual le hacía falta, de ese lado de su cara estaba completamente empapada de sangre y tierra, yo por otro lado simplemente hable.

 **-¡Hiciste que Starlight se pusiera en mi contra!-**

\- ¡Eso… tu mismo lo hiciste Eternal! ¡Ella te mira solo como… un monstruo! ¡Yo solo le dije que intentara hablarte, tal vez así… volverías a ser como antes! – dijo Carlos con furia, aunque intento detener a Eternal que atacara a Starlight, recibió el ataque del guerrero el cual como consecuencia… un rayo le destrozó el ojo izquierdo.

 **-¡Tú no la apartaras de mí!-**

\- ¡Y tu tendrás que matarme si quieres al menos tocarle un solo cabello de su melena! –

 **-Si tengo que destruir todo el imperio después de matarte así será…-** Me acerque a él tomándole de la cabeza y levantándolo hasta tenerlo a la altura de mis ojos **.- Me vi muy generoso dejándote vivir hace unos instantes… Pero ahora, pienso mandarte a un inferno en vida.-**

Lo tomé con fuerza y lo estampé contra la pared del edificio, un grito desgarrador se escucho de su parte a todo pulmón, no tenía la intención de detenerme, gozaría cada maldito momento torturándolo…

 **-Esta vez…-** Tome mi espada y la cargue con electricidad. El miro solo como acercaba el filo de la hoja hasta su pecho y comencé a clavarla lentamente mientras la electricidad comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo, solo miraba como él se retorcía de dolor, gritaba en un intento desesperado por quitar la espada con sus manos… Desafortunadamente para él, ya no podía no con su propia alma.- **Grita todo lo que quieras… Ni el mismo Dios puede oírte.-**

X-X-X

¡AAAAAAAAARGHHHHH! Mierda… no solo tengo una herida de muerte en el pecho… ¡sino que ahora perdí mi maldito ojo izquierdo! Esto… ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!, ¡ES UNA TORTURA DEL MISMÍSIMO INFIERNO! Pero… mientras pierda el tiempo conmigo… y que Starlight se vaya lo más lejos que pueda… vale el perder ahora un ojo. Pero… después de esto… ¿Qué más he de perder? Ya que creo… que Eternal va a torturarme de una manera horrible de eso estoy altamente seguro… ¡Ahhhhhh! Ya he sufrido cosas peores… una tortura no es nada.

 **[Debo recordarte que Lucifer está con él. Y el nivel de sadismo de este chico no le llegaría ni a los talones a lo que él puede llegar hacer en realidad]**

("Lo sé… ¡ARGH!, pero prefiero que me torture el diablo en persona a que lo haga con Starlight")

Solo me queda hacer esto… no puedo hacer ya casi nada… así que si con esto se olvida por un momento a Starlight… ¡entonces resistiré la tortura del infierno mismo, aunque muera en el último segundo!

…

Mientras tanto con Kraush… este seguía peleando… (" que se diga humillando") al Black reaper llamado Dexxon, mientras que este solo se ponía mas furioso, y solo atacaba a lo tonto, mientras que Kraush solo se burlaba de él.

Sin embargo… sintió que la energía de Carlos estaba debilitándose muy rápido, de seguro ese guerrero estaba destrozándolo. Iba ir a ayudarlo, pero Dexxon lo detuvo.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¿Crees que podrás ayudar a aquel humano? Para hacerlo tendrás que matarme primero Kraush… pero al final será inútil, aunque puedas matarme… el ya estará muerto a manos de ese guerrero de Shadow. ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! – se burló Dexxon de forma maliciosa, mientras que recibió un fuerte puñetazo del dragón oscuro, el cual lo miraba con rabia y odio.

\- Si con matarte puedo cerrarte tu asqueroso hocico, entonces dejaré de jugar y te mandaré a lo más profundo del Tártaro – dijo Kraush con frialdad, mientras que sus cadenas del odio comenzaron a recorrer todo su cuerpo, mientras su apariencia cambiaba, y su aura morada incrementaba aun más.

\- ¡¿Así que ahora te dignas a usar tus cadenas del odio, eh?! ¡Jajajajajaja! Creéme que para cuando me mates, tu amiguito humano ya estará en la oscuridad del Tártaro –

\- **¡Ya cállate! –** rugió el dragón oscuro con molestia, mientras que siguió golpeando salvajemente al dragón armado, el cual ahora solo debía de hacer tiempo mientras que Eternal se hacía cargo de Carlos, el cual estaba en muy graves problemas.

…

De vuelta con ambos humanos… Eternal seguía dándole descargas eléctricas a Carlos, el cual poco podía hacer, ya sin energía alguna, ahora la electricidad de Eternal le hacia un daño crítico, solo para acabar con esto con lo poco que tenia de fuerzas tomó la espada de Eternal con la intención de intentar evitar seguir con esa tortura, pero Carlos instintivamente agarro la espada cerca de la empuñadura, más precisamente donde descansaba la gema roja en medio, y en donde residía nadie más que el diablo… o lo que al menos era su espíritu.

Eternal solo miró esto como un acto desesperado del humano dragón por sobrevivir, así que solo aumento las descargas, mientras que Carlos instintivamente se aferró al arma blanca del humano demonio, y fue allí que un escalofrío recorrió por todo el cuerpo de Carlos… el cual olvidando un poco el dolor que sentía… fue completamente cambiado por una horrible sensación, algo que hacía que su sangre se congelara y que sintiera que el aire se le escapaba de sus pulmones.

\- "Por Dios… ¡¿Qué esta presencia tan horrible?! Un momento… la gema… esa gema… a-acaso será…" – dijo Carlos entrando en pánico, esa sensación tan siniestra lo estaba asustando… y por alguna razón… pudo escuchar algo… era la voz de Eternal… Pero… no era la única que estaba escuchando en ese momento.

 **X-X-X**

" _Los humanos nunca me dejan de sorprender…"-_ La voz de Lucifer resonó en mi mente.- " _Se aferra a la vida como muy pocos humanos lo han hecho a lo largo de la historia… Aunque debes admitir que te dio una muy buena pelea" -_ Dijo en un tono burlón.- " _Claro que yo lo habría matado en el acto"_

 **-Nadie pidió tu opinión…-** Gruñí molesto por su repentina intromisión.-

" _No, pero eso te molesta y es lo que me divierte realmente… Para ser un humano que porta a una "Divinidad" en su interior es algo interesante ver como controla el poder de uno de los dioses principales de la mitología egipcia"_ –Parecía sumamente cautivado y interesado en este humano por el dios dentro de él desde que lo mencionamos y conocimos.-

-"Acaso… se refiere… ¿a mí? Esa voz… debe ser de él… debe de ser Lucifer sin duda. Aunque suene bastante calmado… esa calma solo lo vuelve más escalofriante" – se dijo Carlos a sí mismo al escuchar la gruesa y profunda voz del señor del infierno en persona, y al parecer Lucifer se dio cuenta de que él lo escuchaba, pero solo ignoró por el momento.

 **-Tomando en cuenta que incluso con un dios no pudo conmigo… No tiene esperanzas a las cuales aferrarse.-**

" _Oh, en eso estoy sumamente de acuerdo… Sin embargo, es una lástima que aún no aprenda a controlar el poder de un dios… Y no lo culpo, es como ver a un niño tratando de ser un adulto… No puede. Nunca entenderá la mente de un dios…"_

 **-Lo dice el que quiso despojar a su propio padre y creador del trono...-**

" _A diferencia del resto de las demás mitologías yo tengo dos cosas que ni siquiera los dioses egipcios, nórdicos y griegos tendrán… La primera de ellas soy omnipotente, lo puedo y hago todo y la segunda la voluntad divina, cortesía de mi padre… Con esto me refiero a que puedo hacer todo aquello que yo quiera y me disponga a hacer… E ahí por qué con solo un tercio de los ángeles casi lograba vencer a mi padre"_

 **-Y perdiste…-**

" _La historia se hizo para que ustedes los humanos creen que perdí"-_ Escuche un tono burlón y sádico de su parte.-

 **-¿Que quieres decir?-**

" _Mejor pon atención al tipo que está escuchando esta conversación…"_

 **X-X-X**

Tras escuchar lo que dijo Lucifer… Eternal le puso atención a Carlos, el cual solo lo miraba con algo que podría identificar como "miedo"… al estar concentrado hablando con el demonio… las descargas eran leves, y con esa pequeña distracción, Carlos puso oír los pensamientos de Eternal… y no solo de él… sino también pudo escuchar a quien sería nada más ni nada menos que al primer ángel al servicio de Dios… al rey del infierno… aquel que se reveló y fue desterrado… y aquel que en la biblia decía que engañó a los primeros humanos creados por Dios… y aquel que intentó tentar a Jesús. Era él… era Lucifer mismo… y Carlos pudo conocer a quien era el señor de todo mal que existía en el universo, aquel que promueve el pecado y la corrupción… además de ser el que tortura las almas por toda la eternidad en el infierno. Carlos no lo creía… nunca había dudado de que los demonios existían… ¿pero poder escuchar al diablo con todas las letras y en toda su extensión? Era algo único… pero también sumamente aterrador.

\- Dios mío… e-en serio… tú traes al diablo contigo todo el tiempo… - expresó el humano dragón con algo de pavor, mientras que Eternal dejo de darle descargas eléctricas, mientras que Carlos cayó al suelo, mientras un mar de dolor inundaba su cuerpo.

Eternal solo lo miro sin saber que pensar… que supiera de Lucifer era algo que no le sorprendía, después de todo el poseía a un dios dentro de él, además de que ahora reconoce lo que tiene enfrente, y eso se lo iba a dejar muy en claro.

Tomando a Carlos del cuello, le comenzó a dar una fuerte descarga, mientras que este se retorcía del dolor… debía de salir de allí, después de estar en presencia del diablo… era mejor no estar en su camino.

Carlos entonces le dio una patada en la rodilla a Eternal, el cual cayó en esta por un momento… y con algo de dificultad Carlos reunió fuego en sus manos y con una llamarada lo alejo de él… mientras que parándose difícilmente corrió a ocultarse en algunos de los edificios en ruinas.

 **-** "Sly… tu ya sabias de Lucifer… ¿no es así? –

 **[Si… el esta sellado dentro de la gema roja que tiene ese humano en su espada]**

"Mierda… n-no pensé que una simple joya pudiera guardar algo tan espantoso, y siendo todo el mal del mundo…. Y eso me da a entender que si Lucifer existe… entonces Dios… los ángeles… todo. Es completamente real" –

 **[Así como lo dices compañero, cada dios, demonio, criatura mitológica existe realmente. Pero a los humanos no se les permite saber de su existencia, ya que por más que quieran conocer a sus creadores no lo comprenderán del todo. Tal es el caso de los egipcios… muchos dioses nos presentábamos a los humanos para ser venerados, incluidos yo y Ra, yo incluso fui el el faraón en aquellos tiempos, aunque mi forma de ver el mundo era diferente a como es ahora. Y Ra… bueno, el si comprendía a los humanos, aun mejor que yo u Obelisk]**

"Ya veo… es extraño… diría que los egipcios eran demasiado vanidosos, y más si los faraones tenían las mayores riquezas. Y tu… que dejabas entrar al paraíso a los que tuvieran muchas riquezas… y a los no dignos que terminaran siendo pesados y condenados por Anubis."

 **[Si bueno… yo siempre creí que los humanos que se llenan de oro y joyas eran los más fuertes de tu raza, y que debían de ser merecedores de un tesoro aun mayor de los que tenían. Lo admito, nunca fui alguien muy justo que digamos…]** – habló el dragón celestial con algo de pena, solía ser muy arrogante y vanidoso en el pasado, pero ahora las cosas eran distintas, y más al estar con un humano como compañero.

"No… te culpo de nada Slyfer… todos cometemos errores, no solo los humanos… sino también los dioses… y tu al menos te has dado cuenta de que lo que hacías no era lo justo… y por eso ahora valoras mejor la vida de los demás…" – dijo Carlos con tono amable, aunque el dolor le impedía aunque sea sonreír.

 **[Gracias… Carlos. Y con esto he entendido de que los humanos no tienen que tener riquezas para poder entrar al más allá y a su vida eterna, sino que su verdadero tesoro… son ellos mismos. Y que solo los que no desean el poder, inmortalidad, codicia o lujuria… son los que son los merecedores de la vida eterna él en paraíso. Así como tú, quizás no empezaste bien, pero ahora eres distinto, y que eso… es algo de reconocer en verdad]**

"G-Gracias… Slyfer… y eso opino de ti también, tal vez no conozca a Ra… o a Obelisk… pero tú… eres el mejor de los tres"

 **[Gracias… lo aprecio de verdad]**

Sin embargo la conversación del humano y dragón fue interrumpida ya que Eternal estaba buscando a Carlos, mientras que este permanecía oculto en medio de los escombros de lo que parecía ser un teatro desolado… y ahora se sentía como una presa y Eternal era el cazador, el cual lo cazaría y lo mataría al momento de verlo. Así que debía de ser cuidadoso, aunque claro… que Eternal era todo un experimentado cazador, lo cual… lo ponía en desventaja.

…

Mientras con Kraush… este ahora le estaba dando una paliza al dragón oscuro llamado Dexxon, el cual era más persistente que una garrapata, lo cual estaba comenzando a hartar al dragón de la llama maldita el cual debía de acabar esto e ir a ayudar a Carlos… su energía estaba decayendo de una manera alarmante.

\- Jujuju… veo que ahora Eternal esta cazando a tu amiguito. Jajaja, pobre de él, no podrá… burlarse de al así… lo cazará como a una pobre liebre jejeje – se rio descaradamente el dragón, el cual estaba severamente golpeado, y también quemado ya que su armadura se veía con restos de hollín sobre él, además de que tenía un ojo bastante hinchado, y sangre salía de su boca y nariz, además de que le faltaban algunos colmillos en su boca.

\- **¡Dije que te calles, imbécil!** – gruño Kraush con furia, mientras lo tomaba del cuello y lo ponía frente a su rostro, forzándolo a mirarlo – **Ya me tienes harto con tus estupideces, así que te mataré de la forma más horrible que conozco** – dijo con odio.

\- jeje… jejeje… aunque digas eso… tu amiguito humano no se salvará… no siendo cazado por ese guerrero de Shadow – dijo con malicia Dexxon, provocando mas la furia del dragón oscuro.

 **\- Luego de que termine contigo seguirá él, y todo aquel que le sirva a ese maldito homicida de Shadow –** dijo con extremo odio en su voz, y con fuerza arrojo a Dexxon hacia un edificio abandonado, mientras que de lo que quedaba de la estructura, se derrumbó sobre el dragón negro.

\- "Carlos resiste… ya voy a ayudarte, eres el único amigo y rival que tengo, y solo yo puedo vencerte… así que no dejaré que ese guerrero oscuro cumpla con las ambiciones de Shadow" – se dijo para sí el dragón de la llama maldita… Carlos era su amigo, y no dejaría que ningún compañero suyo caiga, y menos aquel que le dio otra razón para seguir viviendo.

 **X-X-X**

- **Ese dragón no estará aquí para salvarte como la última vez…** -Realice un golpe vertical para destrozar una de las paredes de los edificios aun en pie… Mire detenidamente el lugar y la lluvia simplemente ocultaba el rastro de sangre lo suficientemente bien.-

 _(Habrá ligeras narraciones en tercera persona en este punto de vista. Y para diferenciar, estarán en cursiva "K")_

 _Carlos seguía ocultándose de la mirada enfuscada de Eternal… pero tanto el dolor de la apuñalada en su tórax, en su pecho y las descargas eléctricas que le propino el humano demonio… su estado estaba sumamente mal, y se pondría peor por lo que pasaría después._

 **-¡Hace mucho que no salgo de casería!-** Grite con la esperanza de que me escuchara.- **Ese escalofrió recorriendo tus piernas y columna vertebral… El miedo brotando de tu ser para buscar salvación…-**

 _Carlos estaba oculto detrás de lo que sería un pilar hecho de cristal, de lo que parecía ser la estructura de un edificio muy importante, no se sabría cual ya que estaba destruido, pero lo único que se mantenía intacto eran unas cuantas columnas de cristal… mientras que Carlos se ocultaba tras de una, y Eternal como todo cazador experimentado sabia que estaría oculto tras alguno de esos pilares, pero eso no lo ayudaría por mucho tiempo._

 **-Uno… Dos… Tres…-** Comencé a caminar hacia otra pared **.- Cuatro… Dos… Dos… Tres… ¡Cuatro!-**

Encaje mi espada contra una columna logrando escuchar un grito desgarrador del otro lado, mi sonrisa simplemente se extendió a lo largo mientras más gozaba del dolor de este humano, moví la espada bruscamente para dar un corte profundo en la columna partiéndola.

 _El corte que hizo Eternal hacia una de las columnas, provoco que el brazo derecho de Carlos fuera cercenado, solo siendo hasta casi la base del hombro del humano dragón, mientras Carlos dio un fuerte alarido de dolor absoluto, casi todo su brazo había sido mutilado._

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – El grito del humano era desgarrador… - ¡AHHHHHH!, NO… PUEDE SER… ¡AHHHHHH!, CARAJO… MIERDA… - _se quejaba con extremo dolor Carlos… mientras que de su brazo perdido brotaba sangre por montones, aunque gran parte de la herida fue cauterizada por la espada de Eternal debido a su poder infundido en su espada._

Camine sobre el escombro apartando con mi pie las piedras grandes solo para revelar un brazo cercenado debajo de una de las piedras, pero no había rastro del humano, o al menos no cercas… Lo divise arrastrándose a unos metros de donde estaba su brazo, comencé a caminar hacia el cargando la espada con energía oscura… Cuando estuve al lado de él simplemente coloque mi pie sobre su espalda para evitar que se siguiera moviendo.

 **-De las cenizas a las cenizas cabrón-** mi voz en ningún momento parecía regresar a la normalidad, mantenía esa esencia oscura y siniestra, como si varias personas habláramos al mismo tiempo.

Lo tome del cabello y levante su cabeza mientras me acercaba a él.

 **-De aquí no sales vivo… Esto no es una historia de fantasía donde el héroe siempre gana…-** Encaje mi espada en su espalda permitiendo que la oscuridad comenzara a rodear su cuerpo. El grito que soltó solo me endulzó los oídos.- **Cuando acabe contigo… La yegua que tanto protegiste cuando llegue al imperio, será la primera a la que pienso matar con mis propias manos. Le pienso dar un lugar especial en el infierno.-**

 _Al oír que se refería a Gleaming… Carlos a pesar de todo el dolor que sentía, tomo fuerzas para responder a su amenaza._

-No… te atreverás a tocar a Gleaming… ¡primero deberé de estar muerto antes de que si quiera le pongas una mano encima! Además… ella es una yegua muy valiente y fuerte, nunca se merecería algo como el infierno…. Y por eso no dejaré que sea arrastrada allí… – _rugió Carlos con ira, aunque el dolor hacia que sus palabras se entre cortaran._

 **-Yegua buena o no... La jurisdicción de las almas son mías no cree en nuestro dios y por consiguiente… Será mía… En toda la extensión de la palabra.-** No pude evitar lamerme los labios-

\- Y-Yo… no dejaré que le… toques… un solo cabello, ni a ella… ni a nadie más… - _dijo Carlos mientras seguía sufriendo al tener la espada del humano demonio clavada en su espalda, y que a su paso estaba absorbiendo la poca energía vital que le quedaba y de paso dándole una muy poderosa descarga eléctrica, y que a diferencia de las anteriores esta era mucho más fuerte y letal que antes._

 **-¡No harás nada! –** Encaje más profundo la espada mientras realizaba una fuerte descarga eléctrica.- **Estarás muerto para ese punto, y créeme que los separara un infierno de distancia ambos… y lo que pienso poner en tu bucle infernal será a cada maldita alma con la cual has fraternizado solo para que veas como los demonios hacen de las suyas con esas almas.-**

 _Ante esas palabras… Carlos abrió el único ojo que tenia con horror y sorpresa… este humano… no, este monstruo… no iba a estar satisfecho con nada… y eso… caló en lo más profundo del corazón del humano dragón… nunca pensó que existiera gente como él, era una escoria… un engendro del mismísimo infierno… alguien sin nada de lo que se pueda llamar corazón que tuviera dentro… era un demonio en todo el sentido de la palabra._

\- ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué…?! ¡¿Por qué eres así Eternal?! ¡¿Por qué odias a todo el mundo y solo quieres ver a los demás sufrir como si fueran insectos rastreros?! ¡¿Qué es lo que te hace ver todo de ese modo?! ¡¿Shadow?! ¡¿Lucifer?! ¡Alguien no debería desear ver a todo el mundo arder Eternal! ¡¿Qué hay de todos, tus amigos, familia, incluso de Starlight y los demás?! ¡¿Ninguno de ellos te importa?! – _Carlos dijo todo eso… mientras que una traicionera lágrima de tristeza y decepción resbalaba de su ahora único ojo… no comprendía porque alguien como Eternal era así… que solo quería ver a todos sufrir… así como el estaba sufriendo también._

 **-¿Por qué?... He sido así de cruel mucho antes de tocar Equestria… Te imaginaras la clase de vida que yo he tenido, cazar humanos era… Divertido justo como lo hice ahora contigo.-** Deje salir una fuerte carcajada **\- Casi había olvidado la sensación de una persecución… Ancio poder tener la carne de esa yegua para mí esta noche…-**

\- ¡Asqueroso bastardo! ¡No dejaré que lastimes a alguien más… jamás! – _dijo Carlos con odio en sus palabras… Eternal era una escoria… y escoria como el no merecían vivir en este mundo. Ante eso… Eternal solo sonrió de forma sádica y cruel._

Me relamí los labios mientras tomaba al humano de su cuello y lo levantaba un poco, cargue mi mano derecha con electricidad y energía oscura y comencé a golpearlo en la cara repetidas veces. Solamente miraba como sus extremidades se movían por el reflejo involuntario que provocaban las descargas eléctricas que recorrían su cuerpo.

Aquellas franjas rojas que tenía en sus brazos habían desaparecido, en mi propia faena mientras lo golpeaba su cuerpo comenzó a tornarse negro mientras la espada seguía clavada en su espalda y lo seguía golpeando cada vez con mayor fuerza.

Un fuerte golpe hizo que le terminara reventando el labio superior. Aun respiraba por lo que podía notar. Esta vez no me tente el corazón, levante una de mis manos al tiempo que la tormenta comenzó a realizar una serie de movimientos alrededor de donde yo señalaba, poco después la tormenta paso a ser, una tormenta eléctrica, mire el maltrecho cuerpo en el suelo sangrando y casi en sus últimas estancias de vida.

" _Slyfer… Al final… La luz siempre sucumbe ante la oscuridad…"_

Con un ademan de mi mano y señalando hacia el humano, un torrente de relámpagos cayeron desde la tormenta golpeando la espada que tenía el humano en la espalda, únicamente logrando así que todo el cuerpo recibiera el impacto eléctrico.

El fuerte grito de agonía y sufrimiento fue en descenso cada vez que pasaban los segundos que el torrente de relámpagos golpeaban al maltrecho cuerpo en el piso… Poco a poco los gritos se apagaron hasta el punto en que ya no se escuchaba absolutamente nada tras casi carbonizar el cuerpo.

 **-Eres fuerte…. Pero yo… Lo soy aún más.-**

…

Kraush estaba dándole poderosos puñetazos en la cara a Dexxon el cual casi parecía está muerto. Ya iba a darle el ultimo para acabarlo, pero fue allí que lo sintió… la energía de Carlos desapareció… eso… solo significaba que…

 **\- No…. no… no… ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –** el dragón oscuro soltó a su enemigo mientras olfateaba el aire, Carlos estaba demasiado lejos, pero su energía desapareció… y eso solo lo preocupó aun mas.

Estaba por alzar el vuelo… pero entonces escuchó una muy descarada carcajada del ahora moribundo dragón negro, el cual solo lo hacía para hacer enfurecer al dragón oscuro.

\- jeje… jajaja… jajajaja… ¡BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – ser rio con fuerza Dexxon en un estado sumamente deplorable. – Que lástima… tu amigo humano… ahora es carne cocinada al carbón… y el ver tu cara estúpida de preocupación… solo lo hace… más divertido. ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –

Al oír tal burla… Kraush no lo soporto mas… y decidió cerrarle la boca de por vida a este bastardo hijo de puta, después de todo… nadie lo extrañará.

 **-¡MALDITOOOOOOOOOO!** – rugió Kraush con ira absoluta, mientras que tomo al maltrecho dragón, mientras que este le dijo unas últimas palabras.

\- No… te preocupes… saludaré a tu querida esposa en las profundidades del Tártaro… ¡JAJAJAJAJA…! –

Su burla fue silenciada cuando Kraush de un potente gancho a su mandíbula, y usando todo su poder potenciado por su odio, el golpe fue tan brutal que terminó por arrancarle la cabeza completamente al dragón como si no fuera nada. La cabeza voló por el aire un momento para después caer al suelo como cual pelota de futbol, y a expresión que quedó en la cara de ese dragón… era de una sonrisa sumamente retorcida, aun siendo una cabeza era algo sumamente aterrador. Kraush retiro sus cadenas del odio, mientras que dejando allí el cadáver sin cabeza de Dexxon, mientras lo miraba con asco y desprecio, alzo el vuelo y se retiró. Debía de ayudar a Carlos, antes de que fuera tarde.

\- Kardry… finalmente puedes descansar en paz. Pero ahora voy a ayudar a un amigo… ya he perdido a demasiados compañeros y a mi familia. ¡Carlos… resiste, iré a ayudarte! – al decir eso, aumento su velocidad a donde estaría Carlos con aquel guerrero oscuro, solo esperando que no fuera tarde.

…

Mientras tanto con Starlight y Cadence, las cuales habían ido a donde todos los ponis de cristal se refugiaban, y donde los dragones armados estaban intentando vencer a la guardia de cristal que aun seguía en pie. A petición de Carlos, ellas decidieron ir allá y ver como estaba la situación, además de poner en resguardo el corazón de cristal, y también de saber el estado de la capitana Gleaming Shield, la cual ahora estaba mejor, solo tenía una venda alrededor de su cabeza, y usaba un cabestre para apoyar su brazo derecho, y al estar sin su armadura, debajo de su ropa sus costillas fueron vendadas también.

\- Me alegro mucho de que estés bien Gleamy, estaba muy preocupada por ti… - decía Cadence con una sonrisa, mientras que su amiga estaba sentada en una de las camillas de una carpa medica improvisada para los heridos.

\- jeje… tu ya me conoces Candys… siempre salgo librada de las dificultades jeje… ¡ouch! – decía la unicornio guardia con una risa, pero el dolor en sus costillas le impedía hacer tal cosa.

\- Bueno… al menos que estarás bien Gleaming… odiaría decirle a Twilight malas noticias jeje – dijo de broma Starlight, mientras que Cadence y Gleaming con algo de dificultad soltaron una risa.

Sin embargo… el ambiente fue cortado cuando Starlight y Gleaming sintieron un fuerte apretón en el pecho, mientras sentían que algo había pasado… o más bien… algo le había pasado a…

\- _"¡Carlos!"_ – exclamaron ambas en sus pensamientos, mientras que algo les decía que el humano dragón... estaba en peligro de muerte.

\- ¡Tengo que irme… Carlos esta en problemas! – exclamo la unicornio rosa con preocupación, mientras que salió corriendo a fuera de la carpa, bajo la mirada alarmada y algo confusa de la princesa del amor.

\- ¡Starlight espera! – grito la alicornio rosa, pero antes de que si quiera fuera por Starlight, Gleaming intentaba caminar tras ella - ¡¿Gleaming que estás haciendo?! ¡No puedes salir así, necesitas reposar! – le reprochó Cadence a su amiga, mientras que le cerraba el paso a la capitana.

\- ¡No Cadence… Starlight tiene razón, algo malo le pasó a Carlos, y tengo que ir con ella! – exclamo preocupada Gleaming mientras intentaba apartar a su amiga del camino.

\- ¡No! no te dejaré salir Gleamy… debes de quedarte aquí. Es una orden – Cadence miro con una mirada de autoridad a su amiga, la cual dejo de forcejear con ella, mientras que solo suspira con resignación.

\- Está bien… como quieras - respondió entre dientes Gleaming, lo que menos quería era discutir con su mejor amiga.

\- Bien… ahora solo debes descansar, Starlight de seguro encontrará a Carlos, así que no te preocupes – le respondió Cadence ahora suavizando su expresión y dedicándole una sonrisa.

Gleaming solo sonrió… Cadence siempre era alguien muy amable con todos, más que todo con ella ya que era su amiga mas acérrima. Sin embargo eso que sentía en su pecho no se iba, y mientras regresaba a su cama solo podía pensar en…

\- "Carlos. Por amor a Celestia, solo espero que estés bien" – dijo con suma preocupación, mientras que por un momento sus ojos cambiaron a amarillo sin que Cadence pudiera notarlo.

Mientras con Starlight, ella iba escabulléndose por las ruinas de la ciudad… evitando ser vista por los dragones armados los cuales rondaban por allí. Solo para saber si algo le había sucedido al humano dragón, intento contactarlo mediante telepatía.

\- "¡Carlos! ¡¿Puedes oírme?! ¡Por favor háblame!" – llamaba Starlight al chico, pero no respondía, angustiándola aun mas… - "Por Celestia Carlos… solo espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando" – dijo, y al igual que a Gleaming, sus ojos cambiaron de ser azules a ser amarillos, mientras que algo le decía por donde ir y encontrar al humano dragón.

…

Eternal había dejado de darle descargas eléctricas a Carlos, ya que este no parecía moverse o decir algo mas, se acerco a él con algo de cautela, mientras que con su pie lo movía un poco… pero no había reacción de su parte. Entonces pudo ver que los ojos del humano dragón estaban en blanco, y entonces poniendo un par de dedos en su nuca verificaba si tenía pulso, y efectivamente… no había pulso alguno.

\- **jeh… jeje… jejeje… jajaja… jajajaja… ¡jajajajajaja!, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –** Eternal comenzó reírse con fuerza, y esa risa era de deprecio y victoria, mientras que se agacho para ver mejor el cuerpo inerte de su rival… - **¡jajajajajajaja!, ¡¿y tu se suponías que ibas a matarme?! ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Que lástima para ti, imbécil! Ahora puedo decir que… estamos a mano, ahora… solo queda ir cumplir con lo que te dije… y creéme que lo voy a gozar como no te has de imaginar… pero no te preocupes, ya los verás a todos de nuevo. ¡Pero en el infierno!** – decía Eternal con sadismo y diversión, mientras que seguía golpeando el cuerpo semi chamuscado y mal herido de Carlos.

Tomando su espada, ya se disponía a ir a buscar a los sobrevivientes que quedaban.

- **Bueno… admito que tal vez fue divertido pelear contigo, pero ya deberías de saber que es mejor estar en manos del diablo que en su camino. Ahora solo me queda…** \- Pero allí fue que un mar de dolor invadió su cabeza… y entonces Eternal comenzó a sufrir… siendo esto el control de Shadow, el cual por extraño que pareciera, había dejado de hacerle efecto por las horas que estuvo peleando con Carlos. 

**-** _ **"Ya estuvo bien de juegos Eternal, quiero que tú y tus dragones se retiren y regresen, tu misión fracasó" –**_ la voz de Shadow resonó en la cabeza de Eternal, mientras este sentía como punzadas de dolor en su cabeza parecía que se la haría volar en pedazos.

\- ¡ **Hi… Hijo de puta! –** gruño Eternal intentando resistir la influencia de Shadow, pero era inútil.

\- _**"¡Ya tuve suficiente de ti, humano estúpido, vuelve con los dragones inmediatamente!"**_ – ordenó con furia el alicornio oscuro, Eternal quizás podría resistirse a su control todo lo que quiera… pero ahora ya tenía un plan de respaldo, solo para hacer que Eternal se sometiera completamente a él.

Eternal maldijo a Shadow hasta que su mente se desconecto, aunque no mucho, pero su cuerpo ya no le respondía, ahora hacia lo que Shadow quería que hiciera.

\- **¡FIIIIIIIIIIIIIISHHHHHHH! –** Eternal dio un sonoro chiflido al aire, mientras que todos los dragones circundantes y los que peleaban con la guardia, de inmediato supieron que era la hora de la retirada.

Entonces todos y cada uno de los Black reapers comenzaron a alzar el vuelo, de los casi 5000 dragones que acompañaban a Eternal, de ellos solo quedaban 3500… eso debido a que Kraush los había casi liquidado desde que apareció, y de las bajas contaban con Dexxon, el cual perdió la cabeza… pero eso no preocupaba en nada a los demás… después de todo aun tenían a su hermano como líder, y como caso especial, a Eternal también lo consideraban su líder Alfa.

Los dragones comenzaron a volar y retirarse, claramente bajo las miradas entre sorprendidas y confundidas de todos, esos dragones estaban casi ganando… ¿pero qué inesperadamente se retiren de esa forma? Era muy extraño en verdad, pero al menos… las cosas finalmente se estaban tranquilizando.

En ese mismo instante… Kraush que iba volando, pudo ver a los dragones que quedaban irse volando hacia el horizonte, mientras que miraba esto sin entender lo que sucedía.

\- ¿Por qué se retiran? Acaso Shadow les habrá ordenado que solo destruyeran el imperio… o que solo viniera ese guerrero por Carlos. Algo no anda bien… lo olfateo, esto solo se complicara más de lo que ya está – dijo el dragón de la llama maldita con seriedad, si bien podría atacarlos a todos y liquidarlos con su mejor ataque, "el fuego del dragón negro" pero no lo hizo… solo se quedo en el aire flotando mientras veía a todos retirarse.

Decidiendo dejar eso por ahora, volvió a emprender su vuelo mientras que seguía el olor de Carlos, el cual no debía de estar tan lejos de donde estaba.

…

Mientras con Starlight… ella también miraba como los dragones comenzaron a retirarse, cosa que la confundió… pero es allí que en medio de la parvada de dragones… pudo ver a alguien… y ese era Eternal, el cual montaba a una especie de dragón cuadrúpedo y bastante grande, mientras que por un segundo… Eternal pareció que pudo verla desde la distancia… y ella lo miró también, mientras que las miradas de ambos decían mucho, y al final… la silueta de Eternal se perdía en medio de la tormenta que aun seguía cayendo, solo que ahora se estaba relajando poco a poco.

Starlight solo agachó la mirada con pesar… había fallado en querer ayudar a Eternal… pero del como este por poco intentó matarla al saber la trampa de Carlos, solo hacía que pensara en que quizás… Eternal ya era un caso perdido desde el principio. Sin embargo dejo esos pensamientos para después… mientras que volvía a buscar a Carlos, el cual aunque su energía era muy débil, ella podía sentirlo, no sabía cómo… pero eso le estaba diciendo donde estaba el moribundo chico. Sin embargo Starlight no se dio cuenta de que una sombra oscura se había pegado a su propia sombra… y que esta por un segundo parpadeo con lo que parecía ser ojos rojos demoniacos, pero que desapareció entre las sombras de los relámpagos que seguían cayendo.

 **-Unos minutos antes-**

Si se creía que Carlos murió por el ataque de Eternal… pues era todo lo contrario, mientras Eternal se burlaba de Carlos estando "muerto" este no dio cuenta de algo que su compañero, Lucifer, estaba haciendo mientras su espada seguía clavada en el cuerpo inerte del humano dragón, del cual… Slyfer, el dragón celestial también estaba haciendo, mientras que tanto el dios como el demonio estaban hablando entre ambos, ya que aun no era necesario que el humano dragón muriera así.

" _Tome el alma de tu humano antes de que cruzara el velo de la muerte… Encárgate de que se recupere, necesito que saque del trance a Eternal."_ – habló Lucifer mientras que su gema brillaba levemente, captando la atención del dios dragón.

 **[No lo entiendo… tú querías el alma de mi compañero, y ahora que tu humano lo mató, ¿se la regresas así sin más? En serio que no te entiendo Lucifer…]** – habló Slyfer con tono serio en su voz, le parecía extraño que el diablo le devolviera el alma de su compañero, si el ya hubiera llevado al infierno a su amigo humano.

" _Se dice gracias lagartija… Si no quieres el alma de tu protegido por mi se puede ir al inferno."_

 **[¡No! Ejem… no pido que te la lleves, pero es que simplemente no comprendo por qué quieres que Carlos libere a Eternal si este ni siquiera quiere su ayuda. ¿Acaso haces esto por mi o qué?]** – cuestiono confundido el dragón.

" _Hago esto no por ti, es mas por mí, si Eternal se queda así, yo me quedaré encerrado, no lo hago por otra cosa… Pero quiero que le quede claro a ese humano y a ti, quien es quien realmente está haciendo las cosas más "fácil" si por mi fuera, estaría en su bucle infernal…"_

Slyfer intento decir algo… pero mejor se lo reservó, claro que Lucifer pensaba en nadie más que el mismo… aunque claro… estando el encerrado en una gema debía de ser fastidioso para él, pero aun así, que dejara que el alma de Carlos no pasara al purgatorio después de muerto era algo que no comprendía, aunque claro… en eso recordó lo que su hermano Ra le había contado una vez… que Lucifer en parte había cambiado, aun le parecía algo ridículo eso, pero un acto como este solo le decía que tal vez…

 **[Bueno… al menos puedo preguntar el ¿Por qué decidiste dejar el alma de Carlos en vez de llevártela al infierno? Dudo que sea por hacer algo bueno… ni eso tu mismo te creerías capaz de hacer]**

" _Porque me gusta que la gente me deba favores… Y si tu y ese humano me deben un favor, podre cobrarlo en un futuro…"_ – dijo Lucifer de manera maliciosa, cosa que hizo gruñir al dragón celestial, seguía pensando que el diablo jamás cambiaria, y que quizás ahora podría sacarle ventaja a esta situación.

 **[Si piensas que Carlos debe de dar algo a cambio de que lo ayudaras pues piénsalo dos veces, el jamás haría algo por ti, Lucifer]**

" _Honestamente nunca suelo esperar nada de ningún humano y de igual manera logran decepcionarme."_

 **[ ¿Es en serio? Pues creo que las acciones de Eternal pueden decir que no te decepcionan, y no digas que no porque lo he visto durante todo este tiempo, así que solo puedo decirte que una vez que Carlos se recupere de esto, no podre evitar que el termine cazando a Eternal]**

" _La diferencia Slyfer… Radica en que los dañados como Eternal… Son los más peligrosos." –_ dijo Lucifer con un tono frio y severo, pero eso no inmutaría al dios.

 **[Y yo te digo que un dragón furioso no se detendrá hasta tener a su presa, y creéme que Carlos estará dispuesto a hacer todo lo que sea para tener a Eternal la próxima contra las cuerdas]** – Slyfer dijo eso entre gruñidos, mientras que Lucifer no dijo nada… en parte tenía algo de razón, y que quizás… puede y que Eternal en la próxima en lugar de ser el cazador se vuelva la presa. Pero bueno, eso solo se sabrá si Carlos lograba sobrevivir a esto.

" _Es fuerte, de eso no me cabe la menor duda… Para un humano cualquiera."_

 **[Eso puedo decir también de Eternal, ambos tienen un potencial que aun pueden sacar a relucir, Carlos como un dios dragón y Eternal como todo un demonio]**

" _Puede mejorar después de esto, estoy seguro que lo hará y tendrá que hacerlo… Porque ya me he llevado una muy mala impresión de ti y de tu "usuario"_

 **[Hmph… Pues lamento que nuestra actuación fuera así de mala para ti]** – dijo con algo de sarcasmo Slyfer. – **[Pero puedo asegurarte Lucifer… que en la próxima Carlos esta vez invertirá los papeles, y que así podrá demostrar el verdadero poder de un dios]** – dijo con orgullo el dragón… ya que si bien dice el dicho, "Lo que no te mata, solo te hace más fuerte".

" _Estoy completamente seguro de que habrá otra ocasión, solo espero que la próxima vez ese humano pueda hacer algo más… Significativo para ayudar"_

 **[No te burles de él… Carlos no tiene falta de experiencia, y además tu mismo viste que en más de una ocasión pudo acorralar a tu "compañero" así que creo que Carlos si puede vencer a Eternal, solo que esta ocasión debía de limitarse debido a las circunstancias al inicio de la pelea]**

" _Oh por favor… Argumentabas que él podía con Eternal, a diferencia de ti… Yo no intervengo ni sirvo como "Apoyo moral" de hecho sirvo para todo lo contrario y Eternal te daría fe de ello."_

 **[Preferiría que eso fuera en otra ocasión. Como sea… ¿tienes idea del por qué Shadow les está pidiendo que se retiren ahora? Ya que como veo… el imperio casi ha caído]**

" _Desconozco porque nos retiramos si Shadow quería este lugar en primer lugar… Las locuras de un loco… Sin embargo… Realmente espero que ese humano al cual te has encariñado tanto, pueda con esto."_ – dijo Lucifer con tono despectivo, aunque claro que le parecía extraño de que Shadow ordenara la retirada así sin explicación alguna.

 **[Bueno no importa… pero para la próxima te aseguro que Carlos te dejara la boca abierta, claro… si tuvieras una ahora jajaja]** – se burló el dragón, mientras que Lucifer solo bufa con molestia. – **[Pero hablando de esto, de seguro que Eternal seguirá haciéndose más fuerte con esto, y tal vez me emociona un poco lo que ustedes dos pueden llegar a hacer, después de todos son compañeros ¿No?] –** dijo esta vez de manera algo burlona el dragón, pero Lucifer solo lo ignoró.

" _No me malinterpretes, lo mío con Eternal es solo porque nos necesitamos el uno del otro por cuestiones personales de ambos… Fuera de eso… Es prescindible."_

 **[Claaaro, lo que tu digas. Viendo cómo has protegido a Eternal de que caiga completamente en el yugo de Shadow y del como decidiste salvar el alma de mi compañero… solo me hace pensar que te has ablandado, quizás hasta te pareces ahora a tu padre jejeje]** – dijo Slyfer de forma socarrona, y claro que ese comentario no le gustó para nada a Lucifer.

" _Mide bien tus palabras lagartija… No olvides que mantuve la alma de tu protegido al ras del velo de la muerte."_ – dijo con un tono oscuro y de enojo el diablo, mientras que Slyfer solo se reía por lo bajo, ver así al rey del infierno era divertido.

 **[Ok… ya dejando de lado las bromas, me resulta curioso que enserio le tengas ese grado de aprecio a ese chico, veo que Ra no se equivocaba con eso. Tal vez solo porque te sientes con más libertad de expresarte mantienes con vida a Eternal todavía, ¿o me equivoco?]** – ante eso… Lucifer no dijo nada, mientras que Slyfer entendía que eso solo era para él, entonces ahora si comprendía lo que le dijo su hermano de la vez que él y Lucifer hablaron.

"… _No… No tengo interés sentimental por este humano, te lo dije antes… Si tienes la oportunidad de matarlo, adelante."_

 **[Como quieras entonces. Después de todo tanto tu como tu padre gobiernan en sus mundos e ideas… cosas de las cuales no debería de opinar… pero siéndote sincero, tu para ser el rey del infierno y que hagas esto por un humano… en verdad que los católicos se quedarían sin habla si supieran esto, quizás y para la próxima puedas incluso ser un poco benevolente con las almas que lleguen al infierno… así como yo, que regí Egipto de manera justa]** –dijo con orgullo propio el dragón celestial.

" _Aquí realmente la pregunta seria, tu, al más alto de los dioses egipcios, rebajado a ser una simple mascota de un humano… Recuerdo bien las historias de ti… Osiris, Cuando fuiste humano al llegar a la tierra, no fuiste precisamente un emperador muy benevolente…"_ ante esas palabras… el orgullo de Slyfer flaqueo por un momento, pero decidió restarle importancia, aunque eso ultimo que dijo Lucifer si era algo cierto.

 **[Emmm… bueno… yo…]** – al no poder decir alguna excusa, Lucifer se rio.

" _Ah… ¿dolió?"-Dijo con burla.- No esperes un perdón de mi parte… A diferencia de ti, yo si puedo regresar a mi cuerpo, tu, estas condenado por la mano de mi padre a estar entrelazado con ese humano"_

 **[¿Eso crees? Bueno… en parte tienes algo de razón, pero al menos no me ando quejando así como tu]** – contraatacó el dios. – **[Pero en fin… si tuviera mi cuerpo de regreso, estoy seguro que te daría una paliza Lucifer, después de todo tu y yo somos casi del mismo campo]** – dijo de forma confiada, sacándole una risa a Lucifer.

" _Seguro que si lo deseas… Pero para eso debes tener un cuerpo para que puedas golpearme… Arrivederci"_ – con eso ultimo dicho… Lucifer y Eternal se retiran del lugar, mientras que Slyfer queda solo con sus pensamientos.

 **[En otra ocasión Lucy… en otra ocasión. Bueno… ahora deberé de reanimar a Carlos, y de también curar sus heridas. Aunque claro que su pulmón, ojo y brazo le dificultaran las cosas. Mmmm…. Ya sé que hacer, aunque de seguro a Carlos no le gustará, pero no hay alternativa]**

 **X-X-X**

Mire hacia adelante al dragón que montaría tras la orden que había dado Shadow para retirarnos… Para mi mala suerte no llevaba el corazón de cristal conmigo… Por otro lado estaba seguro de que ese humano estaba muerto…

El dragón en sí, había estado conmigo tras el ataque realizado a Poniville, de todos los dragones es el único que parece tener la inteligencia suficiente y consciencia que el resto de los dragones no tiene, además, este dragón me recuerda perfectamente a los dragones que yo conozco, todos los demás son bastante fantasiosos. Este por otro lado tenía un estilo de "realidad" que le quedaba bien, al igual que el resto, sus escamas son negras, lo curioso del dragón eran sus ojos, azules, no hablaba por ningún motivo, tan solo se limitaba a asentir y seguir ordenes… Pero ordenes que no partieran tanto de los "Reaper dragons" y de Shadow… La verdad este dragón no tenía ningún problema en seguir mis órdenes, era como si hubiera algo que le agradara de mí.

El dragón únicamente se agacho para que pudiera montar su espalda. Acto seguido di un salto para terminar en su lomo, el dragón ni muy lento y perezoso comenzó a elevarse del suelo para irnos del imperio junto al resto de los dragones que estaban en retirada por órdenes del Alicornio.

Voltee y vi el devastado imperio de cristal… Solo para mirar a alguien que me miraba con una tristeza muy profunda… una mirada llena tanto de decepción como de tristeza y melancolía… Era Starlight, quien únicamente miraba como todos los dragones se alejaban.

Deje escapar un espeso suspiro, realizando un ademan de mi mano y señalando a Starlight, una sombra se fue a alta velocidad hasta tocar la sombra de Starlight, esta sombra simplemente permaneció inmóvil hasta que ella se movió, pude notar claramente un aura un poco oscura alrededor de la sombra de la unicornio. Sonreí un poco más calmado sabiendo que si Shadow intentaba hacerle algo a Starlight, me enteraría, sabría precisamente que estaría haciendo Starlight en todo momento…

" _¿Porque le lanzaste esa sombra?"_ –Hablo Lucifer con curiosidad-

 **-…-**

" _Ohhh… Increíble pensar que un mundo como este logra conquistar el corazón del hombre más frio"_ –Se burlo-

 **-No quiero que Shadow le haga nada…-**

" _Shadow… ¿o ese humano? –_ Estoy seguro que si hubiera tenido un cuerpo habría jurado que él estaría alzando una ceja ante cierta interrogante, y tenía razón.-

 **-… -** Únicamente mire como Starlight permanecía quieta mirándome.-

" _Tu silencio dice más de lo que crees"_

 **-Creo que solo fue el calor del momento que me hizo explotar…-**

" _No por nada la ira es un pecado capital… Además, en tu estado actual, es una de las cosas que te vuelve fuerte, al menos mientras conservas la parte demoniaca que te otorgo Shadow."_

 **-Debería suponer… que volveremos a pelear.-**

" _Y supones bien."_

 **-Lucifer…-**

" _¿Si?"_

 **-La voz de ese dragón…-**

" _¿Osiris?"_

Asentí con la cabeza **– ¿Hablaste con él?-**

" _Si, pero nada de lo que debas preocuparte…"_

 **-¿Por qué no intervienes como él lo hace con ese humano?... Si lo hubieras hecho en su momento, yo no estaría en esto.-**

" _Podría, si… Sin embargo, dios te dio tu libre albedrio para que hagas lo que quieras, y por consiguiente te atengas a las consecuencias de tus propios actos… Esto… Noé… es una lección de vida que te hará una mejor persona, Por muy extraño que te parezca, esto por lo que pasas, es la mejor enseñanza de vida, que yo, como el diablo puedo darte… Al final de todo este viaje, estoy seguro que cambiaras… Para mejor."_

 **-El diablo hablando de ser bueno…-** Deje salir una ligera risa burlona.-

" _y el humano mal vivido arrepintiéndose… No eres un caso especial… Tan solo coincidimos en los lugares correctos en el momento correcto, es todo."_

 **-¿Realmente deseas desacerté de mi no es así?-**

" _Quiero salir de aquí… Estoy cansado de depender de un humano para que me lleve a donde quiero"_

 **-Sin embargo, según tu… si todo sale bien… yo estaré libre ¿no es así?-**

" _Oh, créeme que lo estarás, mas sin embargo, tu trayecto no será para nada fácil… Sin embargo… hay una cosa más…"_

 **-¿Qué ocurre?-**

" _Cuando atacaste a esa guardia… tenía un parecido a Shining Armor, ¿no es cierto?...-_ Asentí con la cabeza al tiempo que miraba una tenue sombra que se materializaba en medio del aire-

 **-Si… Lo tenía.-**

 _-…-_

 **-¿Lucifer?... ¿Qué estas tramando?-**

" _Intento atar cabos sueltos… sin embargo… aun no cuento con todo lo que necesito para afirmar mi teoría… Mi padre obra de manera muy extraña algunas veces."_

 **-Bueeeeno… La inundación… los cataclismos y las plagas no hablan muy bien de él realmente…-**

" _y ustedes los humanos me acusan a mí de ser un criminal… cuando mi padre ha matado mas humanos que yo en toda mi existencia"_

- **La historia siempre ha necesitado de un villano… Fuiste el chivo expiatorio perfecto.-**

" _En relativo acierto… Sin embargo… Aun no has contestado a mi pregunta"_

- **Porque aun la quiero…-** Voltee a mirar a la sombra con seriedad.- **¿Era lo que querías oír?**

No me contestó, la sombra simplemente se difumino frente a mis ojos… Yo por mi parte deje salir un suspiro de estrés, comenzaba a sentir unas fuertes punzadas en la cabeza…

" _ **Eternal… Tu y yo debemos hablar muy seriamente cuando regreses…"**_

La voz de Shadow resonó en mi cabeza… Yo por mi parte simplemente me resigne a lo que me esperaría… No conseguí el corazón, así que en todo caso estaría furioso, pero tampoco me podría poner una mano encima… En cualquier caso el perdería más de lo que cree por hacerlo debido al trato con Lucifer…

 **-Desprecio a los ponis…-**

…

Starlight seguía buscando a Carlos con suma preocupación, incluso intentó llamarlo con su voz… pero nada… Carlos no le respondía ni por telepatía, ni por algún sonido o grito, nada. Y eso solo hacía que mas su corazón se estrujara, algo no andaba bien… pero aunque intentara pensar que Carlos no estuviera muerto, pues debió pensarlo antes de lo siguiente que pasaría.

Al doblar en una esquina, llego a lo que parecía un anfiteatro, el cual como toda la ciudad, estaba en ruinas, y un escalofrío muy feo en su cuerpo comenzó a aparecer, mientras recorría el aparentemente desolado lugar.

\- ¡Carlos! ¡¿Estás aquí?! ¡Car…! – fue allí que la unicornio rosa pudo ver algo… o más bien alguien tirado en suelo, en medio del lugar… y entonces su cara pasó a una de horror al reconocer quien era… - ¡CARLOS! –

Efectivamente, Carlos estaba allí, mientras que cuanto más se acercó la yegua a él, esta vio con espanto como había quedado el humano dragón, y que… parecía que… estaba… muerto.

Carlos estaba con heridas sumamente fatales, la del lado derecho de su pecho la reconocía, era la herida que la sombra de Eternal le había hecho, su cuerpo estaba carbonizado por las constantes descargas de Eternal, pero lo peor de todo, es que casi todo su brazo derecho no estaba, y sangre salía de su ojo izquierdo, mientras que las marcas rojas de Carlos estaban opacas y sin el brillo que siempre tenían. En simples palabras el cuerpo del humano estaba "casi" literalmente destrozado, Eternal al parecer no le había mostrado nada de piedad, y eso era lo que hizo que Starlight comenzara a derramar lagrimas, mientras se acercaba al cuerpo inerte de Carlos.

\- Carlos…. Sniff… no, sniff… no, Carlos… p-por favor no… sniff – decía mientras se arrodilló ante el cuerpo del su amor secreto, mientras puso una de sus manos en su pecho, pero no podía sentir su corazón, pero nada. El… se había ido.

Ante esa visión, Starlight no pudo evitarlo, y se lanzo sobre el cuerpo de Carlos, mientras comenzaba a llorar, Carlos estaba… muerto.

\- Sniff… lo siento… sniff, lo sien…lo siento mucho… sniff…perdóname Carlos… perdóname, debí ser mas lista… pero yo… sniff… no pude. Por favor… perdóname. Carlos… - decía Starlight con todo el dolor de su corazón, no quería… no quería que muriera… pero ya era tarde. Solo… que sucediera un milagro. Y eso pasó cuando alguien más le habla, solo que a través de su mente.

 **[Starlight… ¿puedes escucharme?]** – ante esa voz, Starlight la reconoció.

\- "Sniff… ¿señor Slyfer? ¿Es usted?" –

 **[Así es… te hablo desde el cuerpo de Carlos, quiero que me escuches, Carlos no está muerto]**

"Espere… ¿a qué se refiere con eso?" – Starlight abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero eso le dio una esperanza de que Carlos estuviera vivo.

 **[Tal y como lo escuchas, Carlos sigue vivo, solo que no está respirando, así que te pediré que me ayudes con eso. solo necesito que le dés algo de aire, mientras termino de sanar sus pulmones, yo te diré cuando puedes dejar de hacerlo]** –dijo el dios dragón con seriedad, mientras que Starlight se sorprendió, pero entonces si había una oportunidad de salvar a Carlos, entonces haría cualquier cosa por ayudarlo.

"E-Está bien… solo dígame que debo hacer, no quiero que Carlos muera, yo lo qui…" - ella cayó ya que se sonrojó por lo que iba a decir, pero Slyfer solo se rio por eso.

 **[Jeje, tranquila niña, de hecho ya sé que tú te sientes atraída por el]** – al decir eso, Starlight se sonrojó por la pena, pero el dragón volvió a hablar. – **[No te preocupes, no le diré nada a Carlos, pero ahora lo primordial es ayudarlo. Ahora… necesito que le des aire a sus pulmones para así cuando termine lo haré reaccionar]**

"De acuerdo… pero, ¿Cómo quiere que le dé aire a sus pulmones?"

 **[Bueno… deberás de darle respiración boca a boca… solo así podré completar el proceso, y ver si Carlos acepta el cambio que le hice]**

Al mencionar lo de respiración boca a boca… la unicornio no pudo evitar sonrojarse como tomate… lo que le estaba pidiendo era que besara a Carlos para así salvarlo. Ante eso ella comenzó a dudar, pero sabía que no había otras opciones, así que aunque sintiera una gran vergüenza, lo haría. Además… ella quería mucho al humano, pero quería decírselo más que todo con el estando vivo.

Así que tragando algo de saliva, tomo con sus manos el rostro de Carlos, mientras sentía que su piel estaba algo carrasposa por su batalla contra Eternal, sin dudar mas puso sus labios sobre los de Carlos, mientras que ella mandaba del oxigeno de ella hacia los pulmones del humano.

En un principio fue algo torpe… pero el tiempo parecía ir lento mientras ella estuviera así con el humano, a pesar de que Carlos estuviera inconsciente, la calidez que sentía de Carlos era indiscutible, a pesar del estado en el que se encontraba, aun podía sentir eso de él. Fueron alrededor de 5 minutos… cuando el dragón habló otra vez.

 **[¡Funciona! Siga así joven Starlight, solo un poco más…]**

Starlight no tuvo que responder, y siguió con lo que hacía, y al tener una de sus manos en el pecho del humano… podía sentir su corazón latir… era leve pero lo hacía, Carlos estaba reaccionando.

Luego de unos minutos más… el corazón de Carlos latía más rápido, recuperando su ritmo correspondiente, y de poco en poco comenzaba respirar. Entonces el dragón celestial termino con lo que estaba haciendo, mientras que Starlight había dejado de darle respiración a Carlos, mientras este comenzaba a toces, asiendo que volviera en sí.

\- Carlos… ¡Carlos! Sniff… gracias a Celestia que estás bien – dijo la unicornio con unas cuantas lágrimas, mientras que abrazó a Carlos contra ella, mientras que Carlos en si aun no volvía a la consciencia, pero su mente si lo estaba.

"Starlight…" – incluso en su mente, Carlos estaba sumamente debilitado.

"Si… soy yo, Carlos… sniff, me alegro que estés bien" –dijo mientras lo abrazaba con ternura y cariño.

"Starlight… yo…"

"¿Qué ocurre, Carlos? ¿Qué intentas decir?"

"Yo…. Yo… fallé"

Al decir eso, Starlight abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero entonces suavizo su mirada, mientras apretaba un poco mas su protector abrazo contra el humano dragón.

"No…. Carlos tu no fallaste… los dos. Los dos fallamos" – dijo con tristeza la unicornio, mientras que Carlos no dijo nada, mientras que solo seguía sintiendo el cálido abrazo de ella, sintiéndose algo mejor… pero no del todo.

Sin embargo esta escena era vista por Kraush… el cual permanecía a unos metros de ellos en silencio, el había llegado unos minutos atrás, mientras que Starlight estaba lamentándose de que Carlos aparentemente estuviera muerto, pero no intervino cuando ella comenzó a darle asistencia al humano dragón, el cual de manera increíble comenzó a reaccionar. El solo pudo suspirar más tranquilo, pero teniendo en cuenta de la completa retirada de los dragones y de ese guerrero oscuro, si bien pudo matar a Carlos, pero la cuestión de él era… ¿Por qué no lo hizo? Ciertamente estaba confundido, pero tarde o temprano lo descubriría.

…

 _El conflicto acabó, pero dejando muchas incógnitas al aire. Por otro lado, Carlos estuvo por segundo en los brazos de la muerte, pero Lucifer decidió que aun no era su momento de morir, no sin haber liberado antes a Eternal del yugo de Shadow._

 _¿Qué pasará ahora con Carlos, y como se recuperará de esto? ¿Qué será de Eterna, y que será lo que Shadow tendrá en mente para él?_

 _Esta batalla solo fue lo que sería la punta del iceberg, y que aun faltaba que Carlos y Eternal demuestren su verdadera fuerza uno contra otro en otra ocasión._

…

 **Hola… aquí otro cap mas. Créanme que esto solo será la punta del iceberg, y que lo que vendrá será aun más brutal de lo que fue esta pequeña saga.**

 **En fin… les deseo un gran y poderoso ¡PURAVIDA! a todos los que siguen todas las reglas medicas en contra del coronavirus, y de paso les digo lo mismo… lávense las manos siempre, usen también alcohol para eliminar las bacterias también eso funciona en verdad, y también estornuden y tosan como es debido, y también que solo pídanle a Dios que si todo sale bien… esta pandemia desaparecerá más rápido que cuando comenzó XD.**

 **Su servidor y amigo Carlos les saluda y se despide deseándoles buenos días/tardes/noches… o a la hora que vean este fic donde también promuevo la buena salud para todos XD**

 **Sin nada más que decir… les digo ¡chao chao! XD**

 **Hasta otra…. Cuídense. ;)**


	32. Secuelas permanentes

**Mi paraíso deseado**

 **Arco 2: Caminos más allá de un universo.**

 **Capitulo 29: Secuelas permanentes.**

 **-Narración en tercera persona-**

Habían pasado ya 5 horas desde que Eternal y los dragones oscuros se retiraron, mientras que dejando atrás a un imperio de cristal casi completamente en ruinas, más que todo en la parte norte del imperio y aledaños, y el palacio de cristal, estaba completamente destruido. Todo era un caos, las perdidas eran grandes, tanto de vidas como lo estructural, y que en serio que el imperio de cristal tardaría mucho tiempo en recuperarse de esta gran catástrofe. Aunque sin embargo había otra cosa a considerar, y era que cierto humano que había intentado frenar el avance de esta invasión, estaba en muy delicado en estos momentos.

…

En donde se concentraba el área médica improvisada para atender a los heridos tras la invasión, Carlos se encontraba siendo atendidos por los doctores del imperio, más otros que habían llegado a dar apoyo por ordenes de las princesas, mientras que los pegasos intentaban con esfuerzo retirar las nubes negras de tormenta, las cuales parecían que no cesarían con la lluvia, pero afortunadamente con ayuda de los refuerzos que llegaron, pudieron controlar el clima, y revelando que por encima de esas oscuras nubes, el sol ya estaba brillando, pero que aun así, eso no quitaba el hecho de que toda esa noche fue una autentica pesadilla para todos los ponis de cristal, y que eso era algo que no se olvidaría fácilmente.

Regresando al tema… los médicos hacían todo lo posible por ayudar al humano dragón, el cual estaba inconsciente, mientras que perdía mucha sangre debido a su brazo mutilado, y que también estaba el hecho de que su ojo izquierdo quedó completamente destrozado. También estaba el hecho que tenía un pulmón perforado el cual le dificultaba el respirar, pero por muy extraño que fuera, la hemorragia había sido controlada, eso se debía a que Slyfer había hecho eso al menos para ayudar a su compañero a respirar. Pero aun así, el chico estaba en cuidados intensivos, y además estaba el hecho de ser una especie poco conocida para los doctores, y estos hacían todo lo que podían y empleando toda su experiencia, pero ciertamente debían decir que la biología de este humano es más compleja que la de un equino común.

…

Mientras tanto… Starlight, Gleaming Shield y Cadence estaban esperando por algún reporte por el estado de Carlos, Starlight era la que mas estaba preocupada por el humano dragón, mientras que la capitana y la princesa estaban muy nerviosas y también preocupadas, cuando ellas se enteraron de lo que le pasó a Carlos, Gleaming quería ayudarlo, pero aun estaba en recuperación lo cual solo la frustraba de no poder hacer nada, mientras que Cadence sintió un apretón en su corazón al ver el estado en el que Carlos se encontraba, pero por suerte estaba vivo, o al menos de momento, ya que su estado era crítico, y que debía de ser intervenido urgentemente.

Con respecto a Kraush; este estaba algo apartado del área donde Carlos era atendido, el había ayudado a Starlight a llevar a Carlos con los paramédicos, y decidió alejarse después, ya que no quería llamar la atención, aunque eso fue difícil debido a que tenía que acercarse al lugar, mientras que muchos ponis de cristal y parte de lo que quedaba de la guardia se espantaron al verlo, y que de parte de estos ultimo lo atacaron creyendo que era uno de esos dragones, pero gracias a la intervención de la capitana Gleaming y de la princesa Cadence, el dragón oscuro no sería tocado por nadie, ya que él ayudó en parte a detener aquella invasión.

Al menos las cosas estaban ya entrando en calma, pero eso no se diría muy bien de las demás chicas de Carlos, las cuales… al igual que Starlight y Gleaming, pudieron sentir que Carlos por muy poco estuvo al borde de la muerte.

 _(Nota: Esta parte será de diferentes puntos de vista, más que todo de las chicas enamoradas de Carlos, y que ellas también sintieran lo que ocurrió con Carlos al ser "CASI" asesinado por Eternal. Bueno dicho eso… continuamos)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lyra**

 **.**

 **.**

Ufff… que aburrida estoy… desde que Carlos decidió irse al imperio de cristal, comencé a extrañarlo, sé que solo ha pasado solo un día, pero es que simplemente lo extraño… si bombón no estaría tan ocupada con la tienda de dulces, entonces tal vez le hubiera pedido a Carlos que si podía acompañarlo, y así disfrutar los dos juntos. No es que quiera forzar a Carlos a estar conmigo siempre, pero al menos me hubiera gustado acompañarlo para que no se sintiera solo, pero bueno… ¿Qué más podría hacer?

\- Vamos Lyra… cambia ese rostro, solo han pasado 24 horas desde que Carlos se fue, ánimo… - me dijo Bombón mientras que estamos preparando todo para abrir la tienda, pero no me siento de buen humor hoy.

\- Haaa… ya lo sé Bombón, es solo que…. Me hubiera gustado acompañar a Carlos, y así tener un fin de semana divirtiéndonos juntos – le dije sin muchos ánimos.

\- Eso lo sé, pero tú misma sabes que a él le gusta tener su momento a solas, además… estoy segura de que el te traerá algún regalo o algo por el estilo, así que vele el lado bueno, el de seguro para la próxima te invitará, de eso estoy segura –

\- ¿Tú crees? Digo… no quiero forzar a Carlos a que siempre este junto a mí, y que si él se sintiera así puede y que se moleste conmigo por eso. Pero creo que tienes razón en eso, quizás y me invite la próxima a salir, aunque sea ir a Canterlot, ya que quisiera presentarle a varios de mis amigos de la academia de unicornios superdotados de la princesa Celestia – le respondí ahora con un poco mejor.

\- Estoy segura de que lo hará. Pero solo espero que no intentes convencerlo con hacer cosas indebidas Lyra… puede que ustedes sean novios, pero hasta en eso deben de tener un límite… - dijo mi amiga con una cara algo molesta, yo solo me sonrojé por la vergüenza.

\- Ya te dije que lo siento… los dos lo sentimos – le dije con vergüenza… ella se refiere a que hace un mes… Carlos y yo fuimos al bar-restaurante más popular de Ponyville, a tomarnos algo, claro que lo que mayor sirven es cidra y también unos tragos de agua ardiente bastante fuerte que casi más común verla en bares de Las Pegasus o en Ponihattan, y así pasar el tiempo divirtiéndonos, aunque yo me pasé dé más con los tragos, y el tuvo que traerme a casa. Entonces yo quería dormir con Carlos esa noche, a pesar de estar ebria, el casi ni parecía afectado, y bueno… ese día hicimos un gran escándalo en medio de la madrugada, pero al final no lo hicimos ya que por la borrachera me dormí. Y al día siguiente Bombón nos regañó a ambos por no dejarla dormir, aunque yo ni le prestaba atención por la resaca que me tenía. Al final solo me avergüenza lo que hice, aunque Carlos dijo que no era para tanto, pero aun así… como compensación me invitó a cenar en su casa, y de paso… tuvimos esa noche bastante movida jejeje.

\- Bueno… pero a la próxima que él te lleve a su casa, sabes que todos los días tengo trabajo, así que debo de estar con las energías para hacer los dulces y atender la tienda, al igual que tu Lyra –

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Aunque… podría decirse que tu… no le apartaste la mirada ese día al estar semi-desnudo… - le dije de forma pícara, mientras que Bombón se sonrojó al oír mi suposición.

\- N-No sé de qué me estás hablando… - y es muy mala mintiendo, mientras que yo solo me rio.

\- jejeje, no finjas Bonnie, el me dijo que no le apartabas la vista ni por un momento… aun si tratabas de hacerlo de forma discreta. Acaso… tu… - le dije con suspicacia, aunque no estoy molesta por esto y más si es mi mejor amiga, después de todo Carlos es guapo, casi todas las yeguas de Ponyville hablan de él, y que lo consideran un macho muy atractivo, a pesar de no ser un poni. En parte eso me molesta solo un poco, pero como Carlos es en parte un dragón, entonces puede tener a mas de una hembra, y aunque intento ocultarlo, no puedo evitar sentir algo de celos a veces, pero intento acostumbrarme.

\- ¡N-N-No! Y-Yo… yo no lo estaba viendo. Bu-Bueno… t-tal vez un poquito – finalmente me confesó Bonnie con algo de vergüenza mientras juega un poco con sus dedos, cosa que me hace reír.

\- jijiji… hay Bonnie, sabes que yo te conozco bien, y que tu eres alguien que nunca le mentiría a alguien, en especial a mí, ya que soy tu mejor amiga – le dije divertida mientras que Bonnie solo se apena mas.

\- L-Lo siento Lyra… es que no podía evitarlo, n-nunca había visto a un semental así, y Carlos no es la excepción. Después de todo, el es alguien quien de por sí, es la sensación para muchas de las yeguas que viven aquí en el pueblo, y que no voy a mentirte, Carlos es muy guapo si lo miras de cerca – me dijo con las mejillas ardiendo de la vergüenza, yo solo le sonreí.

\- jijijiji… Bonnie, a mi no me molesta que mires a Carlos de esa forma, yo sé que él es mi novio, pero tú no tienes de que apenarte, el es alguien muy amable y gentil, y es por eso que atrae a cualquiera, sobre todo a las yeguas. Pero eso sí, si en verdad quisieras estar con él, yo no te lo dejaré tan fácil… - le dije mirándola con una sonrisa desafiante, cosa que le llama la atención a mi amiga.

\- P-Pero Lyra… yo no estoy interesada en Carlos, además que él es tu novio. Yo no podría… - antes de que continuara el me interrumpe.

\- Eso lo sé Bonnie, pero es bien sabido que en Equestria, por cada semental hay 15 yeguas, y es por eso que la poligamia está permitida en muchos lugares, incluso aquí. Así que… no hay problema de que quiera compartir a Carlos con alguien más – al decir eso, ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

\- P-Pero… Lyra, tu… -

\- A él no le molesta tampoco, aunque él no conoce esta ley aun. Además de eso… como te dije, Carlos al tener a un dragón legendario dentro de su cuerpo lo hace en parte un dragón, y según estudié… hay algunos dragones que también practican la poligamia, y que puede tener una colonia siendo un macho Alfa que mantiene a todas sus hembras, y eso para Carlos está bien, ¿no lo crees? –

\- N-No lo sé… aun no me creo eso de que Carlos sea en parte un dragón, ya que si lo fuera ya tendría algo de dragón, como escamas, colmillos y todo eso –

\- ¿Qué acaso la pelea que tuvo Carlos con ese dragón oscuro no es suficiente prueba? Ufff… bueno, mejor para la próxima haré que Carlos te lo demuestre y así verás que lo que decimos es cierto – le insistí, aun después de lo que pasó con la invasión a Ponyville, Bombón aun no cree que Carlos sea en parte un dragón, y eso se quedó más que demostrado en su pelea con ese dragón oscuro, el cual a veces se le ve pasando por aquí en el pueblo.

\- Lo que digas Lyra. Bueno… ya solo falta llevar estas cajas a la tienda, ¿me ayudas? –

\- jeje, claro, quizás así me distraiga un poco de pensar en Carlos, al menos por el momento –

\- jejeje… eso ni tú podrías hacerlo aunque quisieras – me respondió con sarcasmo, yo le di un codazo a Bonnie por ser tan mala, pero comenzamos a reír. Entonces creo que es mejor que empecemos con esto, este será un fin de semana algo largo.

Tomé una de las cajas que algunos proveedores envían desde Canterlot, claro que Bombón también los puede hacer ella misma, pero sería demasiado trabajo para ella, así que al menos tiene contactos que también se dedican a esto… y bueno, que también son agentes como ella jeje…

 _ **¡TUM TUM!**_

"¡!…" ¡Por Celestia!, ¡¿Qué es esto?! De repente sentí un fuerte apretón en mi pecho, siento que hasta incluso que me hubieran dado un golpe que me sacó todo el aire, y que… por alguna razón, siento que… que algo le ocurrió a Carlos.

\- ¡Lyra!, ¿te encuentras bien? – debido la repentina reacción, solté lo que cargaba, y eso llamó la atención de Bombón, la cual se acercó a mi preocupada, ya que estoy tomándome el pecho como si tuviera un ataque cardiaco, e instintivamente tomé el rosario de Carlos con mis manos.

\- Bombón… no sé qué me pasa… pero… -

-Pero ¿Qué? ¿Qué tienes Lyra? Repentinamente te pusiste pálida, ¿quieres que te lleve al hospital? –

\- ¡No! Es decir no… no lo sé Bombón, por alguna razón… siento que algo anda mal, y además de eso… que algo malo le ocurrió a Carlos – al decir eso, ella me vio confundida.

\- ¿Dices que algo le pasó a Carlos? ¿Estás segura? – me preguntó y yo le asentí. – No entiendo… primero hablas de Carlos con total tranquilidad, y ahora que el está en problemas, ¿En serio te sientes bien Lyra? – me preguntó sin entender.

\- Te lo digo en serio Bonnie, algo anda mal con Carlos, no me preguntes como lo sé porque ni yo tampoco me lo explico – dije estando muy preocupada ahora, pero sin embargo vi que Bombón se me quedó viendo raro, hasta que decidió hablar.

\- L-Lyra… t-tus ojos… - ella intentaba decirme algo, pero no le entiendo, ¿Qué hay con mis ojos?

\- ¿Qué ocurre Bombón, que ibas a decir de mis ojos? –

\- T-Tus ojos… tus ojos cambiaron Lyra… - al decirme eso, yo instintivamente fui a donde había un espejo en la sala, y al verme allí, no tenia palabras para lo que veía.

Mis ojos… mis ojos ahora eran amarillos completamente, así como los de Carlos cuando usa su poder. Pero… ¿Por qué pasó esto? No entiendo que está sucediendo, pero este presentimiento de que Carlos esta en problemas no se va, y eso solo me preocupa más.

Solo tomé con mis manos el rosario de mi cuello, mientras que hacia lo que Carlos me ha dicho que hiciera, que rezara por él.

\- "Celestia… por favor ayuda a Carlos, esto que siento es horrible, solo deseo que nada malo le suceda, por favor ayúdalo" – supliqué con algo de temor, mientras que miro mi reflejo y mis ojos ahora amarillos. Carlos… espero que regreses bien.

\- Lyra… ¿enserio no quieres que te lleve al hospital? –

\- ¡Ugh, Que No…! Estoy bien Bonnie. Pero gracias… -

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fleur**

 **.**

 **.**

Me encuentro en casa después de un día mas de trabajo, llegué bastante agotada, tomé un baño para así relajarme, y después mi madre llegó de visita, esperaba ver a Darío aquí, pero no… aunque siendo sincera, me hubiera gustado que viniera este fin de semana… cada vez que se va y con el pasar del tiempo que él no está, me hace sentir muy sola, pero eso no me molesta, además de que no quiero forzarlo a que se quede conmigo siempre, el ya tiene su hogar y demás en Ponyville, así que hacer un cambio como ese no creo que sea correcto para él. Pero me conformo con que Darío me visite, siempre la pasamos muy bien juntos, y es por eso que lo amo… él es mi humano especial jijiji.

\- Y ¿Cuándo crees que Darío regrese hija? – mi madre preguntó con curiosidad, mientras que tomamos el té.

\- Él siempre viene una vez cada 15 días, ya que él tiene mucho trabajo viviendo en Ponyville, además de que ya es alguien más del pueblo, no quisiera obligarlo a que siempre esté aquí conmigo, el es alguien al cual le gusta mucho salir a cualquier lugar y no podría mantenerse quieto aquí incluso jijiji – dije con una risita, conociendo a Darío… de seguro se iría ya sea al imperio de cristal o algún otro lugar.

\- jeje, ya veo… se ve que ya lo conoces muy bien Flici, ahora veo que son el tal para cual – dijo mi madre de forma divertida, mientras que me sonrojé un poco.

\- Mamá… Darío a pesar de que todos lo reconozcan como un héroe por ayudar en la invasión de Canterlot, a él no le gusta llamar mucho la atención, por eso es que prefiere evitar a cualquier medio que quiere saber más de él – le respondí con una sonrisa.

\- Ya entiendo… él es de esos que prefieren tener un perfil bajo. Bueno… creo yo que tal vez le hace falta un poquito de vanidad para el mismo, pero creo que eso está bien, aunque para todas las yeguas de Canterlot y cercanías es muy cotizado – dijo con una sonrisa divertida, yo solo suspiré con algo de molestia.

La verdad de que los rumores de que Carlos sea el "semental ideal" para cada yegua es algo que me molesta, el no quiere ser visto de esa forma, pero creo que solo lo hacen para llamarle la atención, aunque conociéndolo, siento que cualquiera puede sentirse atraída por él, además de mí. Y eso en parte me preocupa, no quiero que él se aparte de mi lado… ya he tenido muchas decepciones antes, y no quisiera pasar por eso otra vez.

\- Ufff… lo sé mamá, y eso es lo que me preocupa. Sé que por la taza algo baja de los sementales hoy en día, la poligamia es algo que se valida en algunos lugares de Equestria, sobre todo aquí en Canterlot… pero yo… - dije algo insegura, sin embargo mi madre me abrazo de manera sorpresiva, mientras me mira con una sonrisa amable.

\- Oh, Flici… yo sé cómo te sientes, temes que Darío pueda tener a mas de una hembra y que te deje de lado… ¿verdad? – atinó bien a lo que pensaba.

\- S-Si… yo no quiero quedarme sola otra vez, no quiero… -

\- jiji, la verdad es que te entiendo, sé que no quieres que Darío te desatienda por estar con otras chicas… pero, ¿no te has preguntado de que si él en serio no te ama como para dejarte así por alguna otra? – ante esa pregunta, yo me quede sin poder decir algo… y en parte creo que tiene razón.

\- No… él nunca me dejaría, yo sé que él me ama, y yo también lo amo… y haría lo que sea porque el siempre este junto a mí, aun si el ya tuviera alguna otra amante. Pero… aun así, no sé…. Tendría que preguntarle. Después de todo, yo estoy segura de que el podría aceptar el tener a alguien más, y que así podamos ser mas unidos los dos – dije, la verdad no sé si Carlos sabe de esto, pero al menos quisiera saberlo de parte de él.

\- Estoy segura de que Darío nunca te dejaría de lado, si es que ya tiene a alguien más, así que no te agobies mas hija, al menos pienso yo… que si tal vez eso llegara a pasar, si Darío tuviera otra amante, al menos que fuera alguien que sabes que entendería su relación en primer lugar – mamá me dijo con una cálida sonrisa, yo también le sonreí, me alegra siempre contar con ella en estos casos, es por eso que la quiero mucho.

\- Gracias mamá… gracias por apoyarme siempre. Te quiero –

\- Yo también te quiero… mi hermosa flor de primavera –

Cortamos el abrazo que nos dimos, en serio que agradezco que mi madre apoye mi relación con Darío, pues era de esperarse de el jiji, el sabe ganarse el corazón de todos a quienes conoce, así como lo hizo conmigo. Aunque también me hace pensar en… ¿si alguien más a parte de mi, también estaría interesada en él? Después de todo el efecto de Darío es así de rápido, y siendo él como es, estoy altamente segura de que cualquier yegua estaría tras él. Jeje, pero quien sea que quiera acaparar su atención, pues no se lo dejaré tan fácil, el es mío y lo dejaré más que claro.

\- Por cierto Flici… con respecto a lo que dije… - le puse atención a mi madre la cual me sonrió de forma algo traviesa. – jeje, si es que quizás llegaras a estar de acuerdo en que mi yerno tenga a una amante mas… ¿no te gustaría que yo fuera esa amante? Al menos así no te sentirías tan incómoda con la idea fufufu –

\- … -

¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! NO PUEDO CREERLO… ¡¿ESTO ES EN SERIO?! Por Celestia… ya debía de imaginármelo, pero así de esta forma…. Cielos mamá, ¡Eres una aprovechada!

\- ¡MAMÁ! Por Celestia… ¿es en serio? – le interrogué algo molesta, mientras que ella solo sonríe divertida.

\- Hay vamos Flici no seas tacaña, ambas sabemos que Darío es alguien que es muy abierto con cualquiera, así que me dije ¿Por qué no? Además de que deseo conocer más de mi yerno, e incluso respaldarte para algo como esto. – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, aunque después lo cambio por una mirada más suave y maternal. – Pero más que todo es porque quiero que seas feliz hija, y sabes que cualquier madre haría cualquier cosa por sus hijos, y también de que siempre estaré velando por ti, eres mi hija, y eres lo más preciado que tengo en esta vida, y a pesar de todo lo que haya sucedido en el pasado… tu eres la que me ha levantado y me ha hecho continuar, dando todo de mi para que tuvieras un futuro, y que estoy dispuesta a seguir sacrificando más de lo que puedo hacer, solo para verte feliz, hija. Te amo Fleur… y eso nunca lo olvides. –

Yo me quedé sin palabras por lo que me dijo mi madre… mientras que ella me abrazó… mientras que puedo oír unos cuantos sollozos de su parte… y eso… eso me conmovió….

\- Sniff…mamá…. Y-yo también te amo… gracias por estar siempre conmigo. Y también quiero que seas feliz, que puedas vivir tu vida ahora sin tener que hacer algo mas por mí, ya has hecho suficiente, y siento que… también te mereces tener tu propia vida –

\- Sniff… gracias hija, no sabes lo feliz que me hace oírte, y espero que tu vida sea como siempre quise que fuera para ti. Te amo… Fleur –

\- También te amo… Mamá –

\- jeje, lo lamento… no quería ponerme así de sentimental, es solo que a veces me cuesta creer que mi hermosa florecita ya es toda una yegua, así que simplemente no pude evitarlo – me dijo con algo de vergüenza de sí misma.

Yo solo me reí un poco. – Está bien mamá, yo también quiero verte feliz, has hecho tanto por mí, que al menos una vez quisiera hacer algo por ti. – le respondí con una sonrisa.

\- jiji, bueno… hablando de eso, ¿entonces aceptas de que Darío fuera mi macho al menos una vez? Si quieres verme feliz al menos pienso que compartir a alguien tan amable y guapo estaría bien jejeje –

\- jeh… no abuses mamá, no abuses. Solo… déjame pensarlo y discutiremos de eso luego, ¿de acuerdo? –

\- fufufu, hecho –

Jejeje, mamá en serio que es una aprovechada, pero bueno, es mi madre, y creo que a veces me parezco en parte a ella. Aunque con eso de que quiere acercarse a Darío aun no me agrada del todo, pero siento que quizás no sea tan malo… después de todo siempre quise que mi madre fuera feliz con quien se enamore y que tenga una vida tranquila… aunque ahora con esto…. Ufff, mejor dejaré este tema para después.

\- Traeré mas té, enserio necesito pensar mucho las cosas – dije yo algo cansada, mientras me levanto de la mesa y voy por otra taza.

\- jejeje, al menos lo consideras, yo esperaba un poco mas de resistencia, pero creo que al menos no solo piensas por ti, sino por Darío también, y que es un sacrificio que quizás te de algo de ventaja… creéme – me dijo mi madre con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Si, Si, lo que digas ma… -

 _ **¡TUM TUM!**_

"CRASH"

¡¿Por Celestia, que es esto?! Un escalofrío acaba de recorres mi cuerpo, además siento que mi sangre se congela… y siento que mi corazón está siendo estrujado con fuerza, mientras que siento que me asfixio.

\- ¡Flici! ¡¿Estás bien?! – mamá se acercó a mí al oír mi taza de té romperse al dejarla caer por esto…

\- Mamá…. N-No lo sé, de repente sentí como si me hubieran echado un balde de agua fría… además… - callé ya que un pensamiento comienza a decirme que algo anda mal… más bien… algo le pasó a…

\- ¿Fleur? Hey hija… ¿Qué sucede? –

\- Darío… -

\- ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué pasa con Darío? – me preguntó sin entender.

\- N-No lo sé mamá… pero siento que algo malo le pasó a Darío… no sé como lo sé pero… algo me dice que él está muy mal… - yo la miré con nerviosismo, pero por alguna razón mi madre se sobresaltó por algo…

\- ¡Hija… tu ojos! ¡Tus ojos cambiaron! – dijo exaltada, pero no entiendo a que se refiere con eso.

\- ¿Mis ojos? ¿De qué estás hablando mamá? –

\- Tus ojos acaban de cambiar de color hija… ahora son amarillos - … espera, ¡¿Qué?!

Me levanté y tome un pequeño espejo que tengo cerca, y allí… ¡NO PUEDE SER, ES VERDAD! Mis… mis ojos ahora son amarillos en lugar de ser rosa… ¿pero, por qué? acaso… ¿acaso será por esto que siento de que Darío esta en problemas? Ciertamente he visto a Darío con ojos amarillos en algún momento, pero que yo los tenga. La verdad estoy muy confundida, pero creo… que es en parte por la reacción que tuve, y que esto me dice que en verdad algo anda mal, y más si es Darío por quien siento esto en mi pecho. Bendita Celestia… por favor espero que solo sea mi imaginación.

\- ¿No quieres que vayamos al doctor? Puede y que te puedas enfermar hija – me preguntó mi madre con clara preocupación.

\- No… estoy bien mamá en verdad, s-solo necesito descansar –

\- Bueno… pero me quedaré contigo, eres mi niña y no quiero que te pase nada malo – dijo un poco más tranquila, mientras que me abraza a modo de protección, yo solo le correspondí. Aunque… esa horrible sensación no se va.

\- "Darío…. Por favor espero que solo esto sea un mal presentimiento. Pero por favor… regresa, quiero verte y saber que estás bien" –

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fluttershy**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Y listo… tu ala ya esta vendada… y que la próxima vez vuele con más cuidado señor águila… ¿de acuerdo? – le dije al águila la cual ayudé, el pobre se lastimó intentando atrapar unos conejitos en el bosque, así que lo traje a casa para tratar su ala la cual al chocar con un árbol accidentalmente se lastimó mucho.

El simplemente soltó un chillido en señal de decir "gracias". jiji, cuidar a los animales siempre me pone de buen humor, aunque… me siento algo triste, ya que Carlos se fue ayer al imperio de cristal, y aunque solo haya pasado un día, lo extraño mucho, quizás pude haberle pedido que si podía acompañarlo, para que no se sintiera solo. Sin embargo creo que era mejor que me quedara, ya que así podría cuidar a Balto… el pequeño cachorro de lobo de Carlos… el cual es muy cariñoso, tanto con Carlos como conmigo. Así al menos tengo a alguien que me hace pensar en Carlos, al menos… me hace sentir bien el estar cerca de él.

\- ¡Rauf! Rauf Rauf – repentinamente, los ladridos de Balto me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

\- Ah… hola pequeño, ¿Qué necesitas? – le pregunté amablemente al cachorro, mientras que acerca su plato de comida… de seguro ya tiene hambre. – Oh ya entiendo… ¿tienes hambre, verdad? Está bien, pronto te prepararé de comer pequeño – le dije con ternura mientras acaricio su cabeza, y este mueve su cola en señal de que le gusta.

Sin embargo siento algo subiendo a mis hombros, y quien resulta ser es Ángel, mientras que este me comienza a chillar y a hacer señas de querer algo.

\- Oh, Ángel… ¿también tienes hambre? – le pregunté y el asintió. – muy bien, entonces prepararé tu almuerzo junto con el de Balto, no me tardo – le dije mientras le acaricio su pequeña cabecita, y este mueve su pata rápidamente sobre mi hombro… jijiji, es tan tierno.

Entonces dejando a Ángel y a Balto esperando en el comedor, fui a hacerles su almuerzo, la verdad es que Ángel le gusta mucho la ensalada de Zanahoria… así que no hay problema con eso. Aunque para el pequeño Balto, es algo complicado, ya que… Carlos le da de comer carne. Pues eso es obvio ya que él es un lobo en desarrollo, así que de vez en cuando cuando Carlos va a entrenar dentro del bosque, suele cazar uno que otro animal para alimentarlo, a pesar de que el también admite que come también, aunque claro que para ocasiones así, el pescado es la mejor forma de alimentarlo, y creo yo que así está bien.

Admito que Carlos al ser parte dragón también debe de comer carne, aunque el mismo dice que no la necesita del todo, pero él dice que al menos debe de variar con respecto a la comida. Yo podría decirle que no case algún animal pero creo que mejor no… después de todo su parte dragón le hace tener instintos de cazador… al igual que el señor Kraush y Raghtur, ya que igualmente son dragones, así que deben de seguir su propia dieta. En fin… yo mientras tanto seguiré con lo mío, para Balto será un pescado entero, claro que Carlos se encarga de quitarle las escamas y demás para que sea más seguro de ingerir para Balto, se nota mucho que Carlos sabe cuidar a un perro… de seguro ya habrá tenido alguno anteriormente.

…

Bueno… tanto Ángel como Balto ya han almorzado, así que por ahora creo que podré descansar un poco, a veces el cuidar a todos mis amiguitos es un poco agotador, pero eso no quiere decir que me moleste, nunca dejaría a ninguno de ellos sin atención, no mientras viva.

Repentinamente un brillo extraño apareció en mi puerta, lo cual me asustó por un momento… pero entonces alguien llamó desde afuera, y su voz la reconocí muy bien.

\- ¡Oh Fluttershy~! ¡¿Estás en casa?! – quien me llamaba era Eris, la cual ha de estar usando su magia y aparecer de la nada, jijiji, siempre siendo tan excéntrica con sus entradas.

\- Ya voy… -

Entonces abrí la puerta… y allí estaba Eris, mientras que hacía desaparecer el portal dimensional tras de ella, y me sonríe de manera amigable como siempre.

\- Holis querida… ya volví de mis vacaciones del mes, y no sabes cuánto te extrañé amiga – dijo ella mientras vestía una blusa sin mangas, unos shorts bastante reveladores a mi parecer, y además de que usa un gran sombrero de playa y unas gafas de sol, además de tener su melena atada en una cola de caballo.

\- Eris… me alegro que volvieras, yo también te extrañé – le dije muy contenta de que volviera, mientras que le di un abrazo, y ella me lo correspondió también.

\- Aww~… gracias amiga, me haces sentir en casa – dijo con cariño mientras me abraza, y luego corta con el abrazo – y dime ¿Qué ha pasado mientras no estuve? Espero que nada caótico ya que de eso me encargo yo. Vamos… quiero saberlo todo – dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que yo solo me reí.

\- jijiji, está bien, adelante pasa, haré un poco de té – dije para después ir hacer un poco de té para ambas, y así poner al corriente a Eris.

…

Luego de servir un poco de té, comencé a decirle a Eris lo que ha pasado, aunque esta admite que no ha pasado nada interesante. Aunque lo que si llegó a interesarle fue…

\- Uh, apropósito Flutters, ¿Dónde está Carlos? No pude sentir su presencia aquí cuando llegué. Estoy seguro que ha de haber llorado por mí en las noches jijiji – dice mientras que se ríe de forma traviesa… no sé porque, pero me incomoda un poco que hable así de Carlos como si ellos fueran pareja, aunque claro que Carlos la evita casi siempre.

\- ammm, pues… el no está aquí en Ponyville el salió de viaje – le respondí a su duda.

\- Hum… ¿habrá ido a Canterlot a ver a Celestia y a Luna? –

\- En realidad… él se dirigió al imperio de cristal, dijo que quería conocerlo, así que decidió pasar el fin de semana allí –

\- Ooooh… ya veo, así que de seguro fue a ver a Cadence. Jejeje, pues creo que más tarde le daré una visita, estoy seguro de que se alegrará por verme ufufufu… - dice con una sonrisa traviesa… y al decir eso… no sé porque siento esta molestia en mí, acaso…

\- P-Pero Eris… Carlos siempre te evita, ¿Por qué aun así vas tras él, si él no quiere nada contigo? – no pude evitar preguntarle, no sé porque lo hice… pero solo quisiera despejarme de esa duda.

\- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta Shy? – me hizo una pregunta retórica mientras alza una ceja con intriga, mientras que me puse algo nerviosa… ¿ahora qué le digo?

\- ammm… p-pues yo… - la verdad es que no sé qué decir ahora, no quisiera que Eris se moleste conmigo por hacer este tipo de cosas.

\- Mmmm… Fluttershy, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? –

\- C-Claro… ¿Qué sucede?

\- Dime algo… ¿Carlos, él… te gusta? –

\- ¡¿EEEH?! Pu-Pues… y-yo… - Oh cielos, no me esperaba una pregunta como esa… y los nervios no me dejan responder.

Eris me miraba fijamente, cosa que hacía que me pusiera aun más nerviosa… aunque… ella tiene un punto… ¿Qué si Carlos me gusta? Pues… él es alguien muy amable, comprensivo y de muy buen corazón, además de ser muy valiente. Algo que enserio admiro de él… siempre está cuando alguien lo necesita, y que nunca se niega en aceptar ayudar a alguien. Tal como lo ha hecho con todas la situaciones que han pasado, también del como ayudó al señor Kraush ya que el no es alguien malo. Además… de que a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, el siempre estará allí, aun si casi muere en varias ocasiones, y temo que eso pueda pasar. Yo… yo lo quiero mucho, y no quisiera que nada le pasara. Lo admito… Carlos me gusta, siempre que compartimos juntos hace que me encariñe mas con él, desde que aquel ataque a Canterlot el siempre hace cualquier cosa para ayudarme, manteniendo la pinkie-promesa que hicimos esa vez, aunque nada malo este pasando ahora, no dudo que siempre estaré como alguien a la cual deba de proteger antes de a el mismo… en parte eso me gusta de él, pero también me preocupa, el se arriesga mucho, así que eso puede y que alguna vez haga que salga lastimado, y tengo miedo de que…. No, no pienses en eso, Carlos es fuerte, el podría hacerle frente a cualquier cosa.

\- jejeje, creo que tu silencio me dice que sí. Y no intentes ocultarlo querida, sabes que te conozco muy bien – dijo Eris con una sonrisa burlona, cosa que me hizo sonrojar… al parecer fui muy obvia para ella.

\- L-Lo siento… yo no… - intente decir algo, pero Eris me interrumpe.

\- jeje, vamos querida, no tienes que avergonzarte, de hecho te tengo algo de envidia… al menos Carlos es más apegado contigo – dijo con un poco de tristeza, pero de inmediato cambia su expresión a una más animada. – pero no me molesta ser la segunda… aunque con respecto a la pregunta que me hiciste, la verdad al principio era porque en serio me parecía un chico guapo, pero luego eso cambió, y que ahora me gusta por cómo es con los demás. Puede y que conmigo sea algo distante ya que soy la diosa del caos, pero al menos no me rechaza del todo, y siento que con eso puedo decir que si le agrado. Tal vez me evita y eso… pero eso me dice que aun así si le importo también, y eso para mí está bien. Y ¿Qué hay de ti Shy? ¿Hay algo que te guste de él? –

\- P-Pues… debo admitir que Carlos es el poni más amable que haya conocido, claro sin importar que él no es un poni en realidad… pero él es bueno de corazón, quizás tuvo un pasado muy difícil, pero sabe cómo seguir adelante, y de ser muy valiente para soportar tantas cosas. La verdad es que lo admiro no solo por lo que ha hecho ahora, sino por lo que él puede hacer en verdad. Nos ha ayudado mucho desde que llegó, y le estoy agradecida por eso. Pero sobretodo, que el también me ha hecho valiente también, no mucho pero es algo… un ejemplo es el señor Kraush… puede que llegara siendo un enemigo, pero Carlos le mostró amabilidad y ahora él es nuestro amigo, mientras que yo, a pesar de que le temo a los dragones, yo no llegue a temerle, de hecho me preocupé por él, y ahora llegamos a ser amigos también. Luego vino Raghtur, el no parecía ser un dragón malo, y por eso lo ayudé también, he igualmente somos amigos. Ciertamente debo decir que Carlos sabe ganarse el corazón de muchos, no solo por lo que hace, sino por como es. Y eso es lo que me gusta de él, siempre ser muy amigable con quien sea, y que nunca deja a nadie desatendido, siempre estará para cualquiera que lo necesite. Cuando empezó todo esto tenía mucho miedo, pero el siempre estaba cuando sentía que no podría hacer nada, y me ha dado la confianza suficiente para lo que pase, incluso el y yo hicimos una pinkie-promesa, y que hasta ahora no la ha roto en ningún momento. Y es por eso… que lo quiero… él es alguien muy especial, y siempre lo será, y que no importa lo que pasé, yo sé que puedo contar con el siempre, no solo yo, las chicas también, las princesas, incluso para ti Eris, aunque él te evite casi siempre jijiji –

Acabo de decir todo lo que pienso de Carlos desde que lo conozco… y al ver a Eris, ella se quedó sin palabras por lo que dije, y lo digo en verdad, Carlos es alguien muy especial, no solo para mí, sino para todos a su alrededor. Y es por eso que me gusta, es divertido, amable y cariñoso, valiente y bondadoso… aunque admito que también es lindo y guapo, pero aun así… yo quisiera estar junto a él siempre, aunque es una lástima que Lyra sea su novia, creo que perdí una oportunidad.

\- Wow…. En serio veo que lo quieres mucho como para decir todo eso de él jejeje – dijo Eris con una sonrisa divertida, mientras que yo me sonrojé mucho por la vergüenza.

\- Perdón… es solo que… incluso si fuera Twilight, podría hacer una gran lista de todo lo que Carlos es jijiji – dije con una risa, mientras que Eris también ríe.

\- jeje, entonces si te gusta Carlos… ¿Por qué no le has confesado lo que sientes por él? – al hacer esa pregunta, yo… no sabía ni que decir, incluso creo que me sonrojé ante esa idea…

\- N-No lo sé… Carlos ya tiene a alguien, y-yo no podría… - antes de que continuara, Eris me interrumpe.

\- Bueno… eso es cierto, la loca de los humanos en verdad que tiene suerte, pero… ¿y si te dijera que Carlos si puede aceptar tus sentimientos también? – eso ultimo que dijo me confundió.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando Eris? –

\- Verás… Carlos en parte es un dragón, ¿sí? Existen dragones que pueden tener a más de una hembra, y los cuales pueden hacer su propia colonia y ser el macho alfa, ¿entiendes? – Me intenta explicar, pero aun no comprendo a lo que se refiere… - Ufff, Carlos es un dragón que puede transmitir su instinto de dragón alfa a quien quiere, y a demás de que Lyra este con el… tu también lo tienes, ¿no te acuerdas de que las chicas decían que tenias los ojos amarillos como él? El al hacer eso… entonces eso quiere decir que tú también eres de él ahora, es decir… que tú también puedes ser su novia también. ¿Comprendes? –

Al decir eso me puse a pensarlo, y entonces lo recordé, de que las chicas dijeron que tenía los ojos amarillos, y que ese día también el señor Kraush dijo que tenía algo de Carlos en mi… entonces… eso quiere decir que.

\- jijiji… ya lo captaste ¿verdad? – dijo Eris divertida mientras yo me sonrojé de la pena, la verdad no había visto esto antes… entonces… podría tener una oportunidad con Carlos… aunque, no sé si él me mira de esa forma, pero por otro lado… me siento feliz de saber que… quizás, pueda estar junto a él.

\- ammm, Eris… ¿tú crees que… p-pueda tener una oportunidad con Carlos? – le pregunté algo insegura, pero mi amiga solo me sonríe de manera amable.

\- Por supuesto, no tengo ni la más mínima duda. Aunque en parte te envidio amiga, no todos los días te consigues a un macho tan encantador como Carlos, ojalá y existieran mas como el… aunque no me rendiré en que él se fije en mi y en mi belleza caótica ufufu – dijo con una risa traviesa, mientras que en parte me molesta un poco, pero no puedo molestarme con Eris, ella también está interesada en Carlos… y creo que… quizás debería hacer que Carlos también le dé una oportunidad.

\- jijijiji, conociéndote Eris, no creo que te dés por vencida con eso – dije divertida, mientras que Eris también comienza a reír.

 _ **¡TUM TUM!**_

¡Oh por…! ¡¿Qué esto?! De repente siento que me están estrujando el pecho de una manera brusca, y siento que el aire se me va de los pulmones.

\- ¿Fluttershy, te encuentras bien? Parece que viste a un fantasma, te pusiste casi tan pálida que Rarity… - me preguntó Eris algo preocupada por mi reacción, sin embargo… siento que algo anda mal… y a mi mente solo viene la imagen de…

\- Carlos… - eso es lo que mi mente está proyectando ahora… algo malo le pasó, no sé cómo es que lo sé, pero lo siento… Carlos esta en problemas.

\- ¿Carlos? ¿Qué pasa con él? Fluttershy ¿en serio que te sucede? – Eris no parece comprender lo que me sucede, y sinceramente yo tampoco, pero de lo que si estoy segura es que algo malo le pasó a Carlos.

\- N-No lo sé… pero siento que algo malo le pasó a él, mi corazón lo siente, el… esta en problemas – le respondí con algo de miedo, mientras que veo algo de sorpresa en la cara de Eris por alguna razón.

\- Fluttershy… tus ojos, son amarillos –

\- ¿Cómo dices? – eso que dijo me confundió.

\- Si no te miento, mírate tu misma… - dijo para después chasquear los dedos y hacer aparecer un pequeño espejo frente a mi… y al verme… ¡es verdad, mis ojos ahora son de color amarillos!

\- Es verdad… mis ojos ahora si son amarillos. ¿Eris, que es lo que sucede? – le pregunté a mi amiga con algo de pavor, mientras que Eris chasquea los dedos y rápidamente aparece con lo que sería un uniforme de doctora, mientras comienza a revisarme de una manera algo rara.

Primero me pidió que abriera la boca y me puso una paleta en mi lengua… aunque después estiró aun mas mi lengua desafiando toda lógica para verla de forma analítica, luego me revisó mi oreja derecha, pero claro que se hizo mientras ella era del tamaño de una hormiga para entrar en ella hasta dentro de mi cabeza, y podría jurar que podía oír cómo habría una que otra puerta y subía y bajaba escaleras, rompió algo de vidrio y dijo… "Ups, perdón" luego usando unas llaves abrió otra puerta y finalmente salió por mi oreja izquierda. Y por ultimo me reviso los ojos con una linterna y una lupa… casi por poco y me deja ciega por usar la lupa para hacer la luz de la linterna aun mas grande… pero en fin… termino de revisarme e hizo aparecer un formulario como los que usan los doctores, para así después tener una conclusión.

\- Mmmm… interesante, muy interesante… - decía mientras que terminaba de escribir en la hoja de diagnóstico.

\- Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que tengo? – le pregunté algo nerviosa de lo que pudiera descubrir.

\- Bueno… según pude ver tanto en tu mente como demás cosas… hay dos posibilidades. Una: Que Carlos hiciera como una especie de contrato amo-sirviente contigo, lo cual eso hace que el te ordene algo y tu lo cumplas sin vacilar, aunque esto es diferente, Carlos al no usar magia, por alguna razón transmite algo de su poder a alguien mientras o lo mira directamente o lo somete, o también que sea mediante contacto físico íntimo con él. O dos: que simplemente te dejas llevar por lo guapo que es y listo… quedas flechada ante su encanto jijiji – dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos mientras se ríe, en lo personal creo que la primera posibilidad es la que corresponde a lo que me sucede. Aunque… en lo último no es del todo mentira, después de todo Carlos me gusta… por eso creo que eso podría caber aquí también…

\- Sin embargo… a pesar de todo… tengo un mal presentimiento, algo no anda bien con Carlos, y tengo miedo de que… - dije estando muy preocupada, pero Eris posa sus patas sobre mis hombros en señal de apoyo, mientras yo la miro.

\- No debes de angustiarte Fluttershy, si te sirve de algo, podría ir al imperio de cristal y ver si todo está bien, y de ser el caso de que algo sucediera te avisaré y con eso que le digas al resto de las chicas. ¿Está bien? – me dijo con una sonrisa amable, mientras que yo le correspondo de igual forma.

\- Está bien Eris… y por favor ten cuidado, puede y que esto que siento sea aun más malo de lo que creo – le dije algo temerosa, y ella solo me abraza levemente, y corta el abrazo rápido.

\- Tranquila amiga… soy la diosa del caos… sé lidiar con los problemas, no dudes de eso – dijo con una sonrisa confiada mientras me guiña el ojo, eso al menos me calma un poco.

\- De acuerdo. Yo te esperaré aquí Eris, y por favor… si ves a Carlos por favor dile que estoy preocupada por él, y que esté bien, ¿puedes hacer eso por mí, por favor? –

\- Claro… se lo diré cuando lo vea –

Entonces Eris voló y chasqueando los dedos hizo que en mi puerta se hiciera un portal, mientras que se despide y se marcha.

Yo solo suspiré algo preocupada, mientras que Balto al notar mi actitud este se me acerca y me mira con esos ojitos llenos de angustia y preocupación mientras gime un poco por estar triste. No me gusta verlo así, entonces solo tome en brazos y lo abracé.

\- Tranquilo pequeño… estoy segura que Carlos estará bien – dije intentando consolar al pobre lobito, pero hasta yo dudé de mis propias palabras. – "Carlos… por favor regresa a salvo, Balto está preocupado por ti… al igual que yo. Por favor… cuídate" –

 **.**

 **.**

 **Red Heart**

 **.**

 **.**

Y bueno… otro día del cual me gustaría mucho estar con Carlos, y más si se fue solo al imperio de cristal. Sé que mis turnos aquí en el hospital son muy tediosos, y que hace que casi Carlos y yo estemos muy distanciados, pero cuando siempre que tengo un día libre, el nunca desaprovecha en que querer hacer algo conmigo… y eso es lo que me gusta de él, aunque… solo espero un día de estos tener un momento con él, ya hemos tenido momentos muy lindos juntos, pero creo que… es momento de que nuestra relación ascienda de nivel… si saben a lo que me refiero jijiji. Ok, creo que mis compañeras tienen razón, soy una yegua que en verdad le fascina los sementales, y creo que eso es culpa de las novelas que mi abuela me hacia leer antes y de las que leo ahora… si Carlos supiera esto de mi creería que soy una pervertida… aunque creo que en parte lo soy ya que nunca dejo de comerme a Carlos con la mirada cada vez que usa ropa ajustada a su físico, o que de vez en cuando me llegan pensamientos de las novelas eróticas que he leído, y entonces… me imagino a mi… y Carlos… teniendo una noche desenfrenada de sexo duro y…. ¡AHH! No no no no, concéntrate Red concéntrate…. Ufff, no puedo evitarlo… Carlos en si es un semental muy atractivo, y que a veces me cuesta concentrarme con el cercas, pero no estoy con el porqué solo me atraiga su físico de supermodelo… no, el es alguien muy amable y comprensivo, quizás sea infantil de mi parte decirlo, pero me gustó desde que la primera vez que lo vi, podría decirse que fue amor a primera vista, pero para mí es otra cosa, es como una relación algo… diferencial. El me gusta, tanto por su físico como su personalidad, y yo le atraigo por ser como soy… aunque estoy altamente segura de que sabe que quiero dormir con él, pero no me atrevo a decírselo sin que pueda tacharme de pervertida o que hablen mas mis hormonas que mi cerebro, por eso prefiero reservármelo hasta que Carlos y yo tengamos nuestro momento… solo espero que sea en breve, puedo ser alguien de poca paciencia si me lo propongo jeje.

Bueno… solo espero que se divierta en el imperio… en serio que me hubiera gustado ir con él, la verdad que siempre quise ver el imperio de cristal… pero mi falta de tiempo y que el presupuesto es algo limitado. No es que me queje, pero aun así, para Carlos es algo diferente, el sabe gastar solo lo necesario cuando va a Canterlot y en otras cosas… pero bueno, se ve que la responsabilidad lo tiene pintado en todo lado de el jeje.

\- Hey Red… ¿en dónde está tu novio? Ya hace tiempo que no lo veo por aquí – una de mis compañeras me hace una pregunta mientras que yo salgo de mis pensamientos.

\- ¿Ah? Oh, hablas de Carlos, bueno… el no está, salió de viaje como de costumbre, esta vez fue al imperio de cristal, que suerte tiene… a mi me hubiera gustado ir con él, siempre quise conocer el imperio de cristal, además de tener un momento los dos juntos – dije algo desanimada.

\- jijiji, tranquila amiga, según me contaste él es bastante atento contigo… y en verdad que te envidio, la primera vez que lo vi buscándote, la verdad es que me pareció lindo, además de que es guapo también… - al decir eso yo solo la miré feo y ella solo se puso nerviosa. – Vamos Red no te pongas así, sabes que casi todas las yeguas de Ponyville lo desean, después de todo el es alguien que es muy amable con quien sea… además que el pueblo ha cambiado mucho desde que llegó, incluso debo decir que el dando clases de baile caliente es increíble jijiji – ante eso me extrañé, ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

\- ¿Baile caliente? ¿A qué te refieres? –

\- Uh… ¿no te lo ha dicho?, los domingos en la tarde da clases de baile en el salón de eventos de la alcaldía, así es como gana un extra además de trabajar de a gratis en la granja de los Apple, hace un mes fui a esas sesiones ya que tuve libre un día como ese, y déjame decirte que es un muy buen bailarín, sobre todo con ese tipo de música… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Batacha… no no era… era, balata… bueno eso, además de otras como una tal salsa y otras más… en serio que es todo un galán a la hora de bailar – dijo con una mirada soñadora y con las mejillas rojas. Y entonces lo recordé, Carlos me había dicho de eso, que cada 15 días da de esas clases de baile, y también lo había demostrado en la fiesta de bienvenida de Pinkie pie y en su cumpleaños, pero yo no soy muy fanática al baile.

\- ¡EJEM…! –

\- Oh… lo siento jiji, es que no puedo evitarlo, tienes mucha suerte de salir con alguien como él Red, en serio que te envidio ahora –

\- Bueno… podríamos hablar de otra cosa que no fuera mi novio… ¿por favor? – la verdad que me estoy cansando de esto.

\- jejeje, hay amiga, en serio que alguien así se interesara por ti, yo quisiera un semental como él, aunque quitando lo obvio de que no es un poni. –

\- Ufff… eres irremediable, ¿sabías? –

\- jijiji, no te equivocas con eso. A propósito… ya que hablamos de tu novio, bueno… él es alguien que es muy cotizado por muchas yeguas Red… dime, no as pensando en… ya sabes, ¿compartirlo? –

\- ¡Óyeme!, ¡¿Qué tratas de insinuar?! – le pregunté con molestia por lo que está planteando, aunque ya me hago una idea de lo que esta tratándome de decir.

\- Hay vamos Red no te hagas, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, hablo de la resolución de conservación. – Ya sabía yo que saldría con eso… - tu sabes que en Equestria por cada semental hay 15 o 20 yeguas mas, así que se propuso la idea de que un semental que pueda mantener a mas de una yegua pueden tener una relación poligamita, y como veo, ese Carlos a pesar de no tener muchos recursos puede si quiere tener a un par de yeguas mas con él, ¿no lo has notado? – me preguntó con curiosidad, y ante eso… bueno, en parte puedo decir que es verdad, pero aun así…

\- B-Bueno… creo, que tienes razón en eso – le dije algo insegura, la idea de compartir a Carlos es algo raro y a la vez algo molesto para mí, pero claro… que en una situación como esta, Carlos es el que elige de todas formas.

\- ¿Ves?, además de a ti, el puede, si quisiera claro, tener a una u otro par de yeguas como novias, después de todo es bastante responsable, trabajador, amable y demás, ¿Qué más se podría pedir de un macho así? Y dime Red… ¿tú qué piensas? –

Me quedé callada por un momento, la verdad no sabía ni que decir, Carlos de seguro no estará enterado de esto, pero y si lo estuviera… ¿Qué pensaría él? Digo… de lo poco que sé de él, es que el siempre toma la responsabilidad de lo que haga… así que… no sé. Quizás podría preguntarle al respecto, claro, primero debería de tener en cuenta todo lo que esa permisión requiere y demás, y solo así podría tener una opinión más detallada de él. Aunque la idea de compartirlo con alguien más… aun tengo que analizarla, ya que no quisiera que alguna cualquiera quiera aprovecharse de él.

\- Mantendré eso en mente para después, hay que volver al trabajo – dije, y mi compañera asintió estando de acuerdo.

Entonces ambas íbamos a separarnos para ir por nuestro lado cada una, aunque sin embargo, ella me detuvo para decirme una última cosa.

\- Oye Red… si decides compartir a tu novio… ¿crees que puedas compartírmelo a mí alguna vez? Ya que también quisiera estar más cerca de el jijiji – OK… ESTO YA REBASÓ EL LIMITE.

\- Ugh… ¡serás una…! –

 _ **¡TUM TUM!**_

¡¿?!... ¿Qué… que es esto? siento que me están apretando el corazón con fuerza, incluso casi siento que se me fue el aire. Hasta siento que me voy a desmayar, de no ser por mi compañera la cual se dio cuenta de mi estado.

\- ¿Red?... ¡Red! ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó mi colega mientras me ayuda a mantener el equilibrio.

\- S-Si… estoy bien, pero siento una opresión en el pecho, además de que siento que me… falta un poco el aire. – al decir eso, miré a mi compañera la cual por alguna razón se sobresaltó con algo de pavor.

\- ¡R-Red… Tus ojos! Tus ojos cambiaron de color – dijo para pasarme una bandeja de comida que tenía cerca, y al mirar mi reflejo… mi sorpresa fue imposible de ocultar… ¡mis ojos eran de color amarillo! Pero… no siento nada extraño, ya que he visto esto en algunos ponis con enfermedades patológicas, pero esto es extraño, además del dolor en mi pecho, lo demás estoy bien. Aunque… por alguna razón, siento que Carlos esta en problemas, no sé porque estoy pensando en eso… pero siento que algo malo acaba de suceder.

\- ¡Oigan! ¡Por favor préstenme atención todo mundo! – un grito se escuchó en el salón de espera del hospital, y al mirar… era el asistente de la princesa Twilight, Spike creo, estaba usando una especie de megáfono para hablar con los doctores y enfermeros que pasaban por allí. No sé que me dio de acercarme a oírlo, ya que tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

\- Escuchen todos… tengo un comunicado de la princesa Twilight para todos los médicos y enfermeras que estén disponibles ahora, ha ocurrido un terrible acontecimiento en el imperio de cristal, y necesitan la mayor ayuda que se pueda, así que la princesa les manda a llamar a todos los doctores y enfermeras disponibles a ir al imperio de cristal a atender a los heridos que hay, a los que puedan solo pasen y firmen en esta lista. Una vez que lo hagan deben de esperar a que la guardia de las princesas venga por ustedes, les agradezco su comprensión –

Con solo oír lo que dijo de que el imperio de cristal esta en caos, sin dudarlo fui la primera en acercarme, mientras que otros doctores y demás colegas decidieron apoyar también. Por Celestia… esto que siento no me está gustando para nada… y más si Carlos puede estar involucrado en esto, ya que él tiene esos poderes de dios dragón o algo así… y solo debo suponer que esto que siento es con relación a esto que está pasando.

\- Disculpa, debo preguntar, ¿la guardia ya de las princesas ya viene en camino? – le pregunté al dragón con algo de preocupación.

\- emmm, pues si, se supone que vendrán en al menos unos 30 minutos, ya que tienen que traer los carruajes para llevar a todos allá, eso creo… - dijo el asistente de la princesa también preocupado, cosa que comparto también.

Bueno… media hora está bien… pero siento que no será suficiente para ayudar a Carlos en lo que sea que le haya sucedido… y temo, que esto se vuelva mucho peor.

\- "Carlos… espérame, ya voy a auxiliarte"-

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rarity**

 **.**

 **.**

Estoy aquí en el castillo de Twilight, ya que algo malo ha sucedido, algo sumamente horrible y desastroso… el hermoso imperio de cristal fue atacado ayer en la noche, y eso Twilight nos aviso a todas, y sinceramente estoy muy asustada… no solo por el hecho de que de que el imperio fuera invadido, sino por otra cosa, algo que sentí esta mañana, algo que me decía que mi querido Carlos esta en problemas… esto comenzó hace un par de horas atrás.

…

Me había levantado temprano, debía de terminar unos encargos mas para pasar al menos una semana de descanso, la gran gala del galope esta próxima así que el trabajo me ha caído como lluvia de las nubes, así que este fin de semana estuve muy ajetreada con estos pedidos… después de todo es el evento más importante de Canterlot, muchos quisieran al menos estar con las princesas una noche, así que vale la pena… la paga es buena y demás, pero primero me desocuparé de los trabajos que ya casi acabo para después seguir con los pedidos de las chicas, además de diseñar mi vestido de gala para esa noche… además también que debo diseñar el traje elegante para Carlos, claro que este quiere que sea muy sencillo, algo que en lo personal no me agrada del todo, no tendría chiste que él se vea como alguien que no es importante, después de todo ha salvado Canterlot y Ponyville en los anteriores atentados… así que por más que intentara convencerlo de que al menos su traje tuviera algún distintivo honorario y digno de todo un caballero… solo me dijo… _"que sea sencillo Rarity, no quisiera llamar mucho la atención… por favor"._ Ufff, la verdad que quería seguir insistiéndole…pero no pude por… bueno, me prometió una cita romántica en Canterlot si hacia su traje lo más sencillo que pudiera… pude haberme negado, pero logro persuadirme con un par de besos candentes… unos que por si fuera poco me sacan de la realidad… aunque claro que los usa para sacar provecho, eso en parte solo me molesto un poco, pero no puedo enojarme con el… que le guste mis diseños de ropa que le hago es una clara muestra de lo que siento por él, y Carlos lo agradece muy amablemente, cosa que siempre hace que me pierda en lo tierno y dulce que es siempre…. Haaa~… no puedo evitarlo, una dama enamorada haría cualquier cosa por el amor de su príncipe azul.

En fin… ya estoy acabando con estos pedidos, los cuales deberé de entregar mañana a Ponyhattan, por eso debo de acabar hoy para después enviarlos. La verdad es que me siento algo triste, Carlos se fue ayer al imperio de cristal, me alegro por el que puede tener tiempo para darse sus escapaditas, pero me entristece el no poder ir con el… así le hubiera mostrado varios de los lugares más hermosos del imperio, además… de así poder pasar unos días juntos, como la pareja de enamorados que somos. Pero lamentablemente no pudo ser así, y eso en parte me molesta un poco y me deprime también, pero estoy segura que Carlos verá algún modo de compensarme por esto… fufufu, y creo saber cómo puede hacerlo. Hay Rarity Bell… si él te llegara a oír te diría que eres una pervertida… y bueno… tal vez si lo soy un poquito jiji, pero siendo Carlos mi… entre comillas dice el… "amante bandido" estoy segura de que lo que sea que quiera hacer será bastante especial para los dos. Bueno… será mejor que…

 _ **¡TUM TUM!**_

¡Oh cielos!... ¿Qué es esto? Sentí un fuerte apretón en mi pecho, y siento que me está faltando un poco el aire.

\- Hermana… oye no podrías… - fue que mi pequeña hermana Sweetie Bell entro a la sala y me vio, y de inmediato se preocupo. - ¡Rarity! ¡¿Estás bien, te sientes mal?! – me preguntó sumamente preocupada, mientras que me ayuda a sentarme en el sofá.

\- E-Estoy bien Sweetie querida… es solo que sentí un ligero mareo es todo – le dije no queriendo que se preocupe así por mí.

\- ¿Estás segura hermana? ¿No quieres algo o necesitas un doctor? –

\- Tranquila Sweetie, ya se me está pasando, no te preocupes – le dije mirándola, y allí vi que ella se exaltó por alguna razón.

\- H-Hermana… t-tus… - intentaba decir algo, pero comenzaba ponerse nerviosa, cosa que me confundió.

\- Mmmm… ¿Qué ocurre querida? – le pregunté sin entender su actitud.

\- H-Hermana… tus… tus ojos. Tus ojos ahora son amarillos… -

\- Espera ¿Qué dijiste? –

\- Dije que tus ojos cambiaron de color… ahora son amarillos. Rarity ¿enserio e encuentras bien? –

Me detuve a pensar en lo que mi hermanita está diciendo… y fue allí que recordé… recordé que Fluttershy también tenía ese cambio de color en sus ojos. Solo para comprobar.

\- Sweetie rápido, tráeme un espejo… por favor – le pedí, ella me vio algo dudosa, pero al final decidió hacer lo que le mandé.

Luego de un par de minutos regreso con un pequeño espejo, y al ver mi reflejo… era verdad lo que decía, mis ojos dejaron de ser azules para ser amarillos… no sé por qué… pero repentinamente tengo un mal presentimiento, y siento… que algo le pasó a…

\- ¡Rarity! Qué bien que te encuentro, tenemos un muy grave problema – repentinamente Spike entró a la boutique de forma alarmada, mientras que ese mal presentimiento se hace aun más presente.

\- ¿Qué sucede Spike? ¿Sucedió algo? – le pregunté angustiada, el al ver mis ojos de otro color iba a preguntar, pero yo lo detuve diciendo. – Ya sé que tengo los ojos de otro color, pero eso no importa ahora… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Spike? – le pregunté ya algo más desesperada, temo de que se trate de…

\- B-Bueno… lo que pasó fue que…. "Suspiro", el imperio de cristal fue atacado en la madrugada, y ahora todo es un caos. Además que… - se puso algo nervioso, yo solo me acerque a él y lo miré fijamente.

\- ¿Qué mas pasó, Spike? –

\- "Glup" C-Carlos… Carlos está en estado crítico, y que… puede y que vaya a morir – dijo con dificultad… y yo solo…

Sentí como todo a mí alrededor se volvió negro, mientras oía a mi hermanita y Spike gritar… "¡Rarity!/¡Hermana!"

Al poco tiempo me desperté del desmallo, y sin perder tiempo fui con Spike al castillo de Twilight, y allí estaban las chicas, bueno exceptuando a Fluttershy, pero allí fui informada de la situación, y al parecer es cierto de lo del ataque, además, de que Spike dijo que el señor Kraush no está y que de seguro fue al imperio de cristal al sentir los problemas. Entonces al mirar los reportes recientes… allí mi corazón sentía que quería parar, al informar el estado de Carlos… está en estado crítico, con el brazo derecho amputado, el ojo izquierdo destrozado y otras heridas graves, no pude evitarlo… me puse a llorar frente a todas… tengo miedo, tengo miedo de que Carlos muera… no quiero que eso pase, y-yo… sniff… lo quiero… no quiero… sniff… no quiero que muera.

\- "Sniff… Carlos, por favor resiste, no quiero que mueras… por favor… quédate conmigo" –

 **.**

 **.**

 **Celestia**

 **.**

 **.**

No puedo creerlo… esto en verdad que es una gran desgracia… el imperio de cristal… quedo casi debilitado por un ataque sorpresa, y claro que no me sorprende de quien es el responsable de esta catástrofe. Y la verdad me siento algo culpable por esto, pero no es momento para sentirme vulnerable, mi sobrina esta en dificultades, y no solo ella, Carlos también está involucrado en este conflicto. Según la carta que Cadence me envió, Carlos fue a verla al imperio junto a Starlight Glimmer, la pupila de Twilight, y que esto aconteciera durante la noche, en verdad que nos tomó desprevenidos, más que todo a ellos, y que también… que Carlos esta enfrentándose a ese guerrero oscuro de Shadow… Eternal. Sé que él podría hacerle frente a ese espadachín… pero por alguna razón siento que algo no anda bien, siento… que Carlos podría…

\- ¿Hermana? ¿Te sientes bien? – la pregunta de Luna me sacó de mis pensamientos.

\- ¿Eh? Oh… perdón Luna, ¿me decías algo? –

\- Si… te estaba diciendo que ya todo está listo para partir al imperio, incluido la ayuda médica y lo que sería provisiones para los sobrevivientes. Pero dime ¿te encuentras bien, hermana? Te perdiste en tu mente casi por 20 minutos – me dijo Luna claramente preocupada por mí, eso lo aprecio de ella, pero no quiero preocuparla más de lo que ya está con esta situación.

\- Yo… solo espero que Cadence y los demás estén bien, más que todo… estoy algo preocupada por Carlos… - le dije con sinceridad a mi hermana, mientras ella me mira con intriga.

\- ¿Preocupada por Carlos? Hermana… tu sabes bien que Carlos es fuerte, además de que él puede plantarle cara a ese guerrero de ese psicópata, entiendo del que te preocupes por el – me dijo sin entender lo que siento, yo solo suspiré.

\- Eso lo sé muy bien Luna, pero hasta tu misma sabes que Carlos puede ser fuerte, pero no es invencible. Además está el hecho que ese guerrero por poco y lo mata una vez… yo sé que Carlos no subestima a sus adversarios, pero alguien como ese guerrero de otra dimensión tiene que tener más cuidado, un asesino como el sería bastante complicado de derrotar, y más si Carlos afirma que tiene el poder de un poderoso demonio bajo su control. Así que si tengo algo por el cual preocuparme, Carlos debe de tener extremo cuidado al enfrentarse a alguien como ese guerrero – dije con seriedad, mientras que Luna me mira sin saber que decir al respecto, ella puede que conozca a Carlos casi tan íntimamente como yo, pero nosotros al ser amantes, el me ha confiado muchos de sus más oscuros secretos, y hay algunos que en verdad me sorprendieron de él, sé que el sufrió mucho en su pasado… y había cometido muchos errores pasados, pero yo no lo juzgo por lo que ha hecho… el intenta redimirse de esos actos, y solo así podrá librarse de todo eso que lo agobia, justo como yo lo hice… aunque claro, con algo de su ayuda jijiji.

-… Comprendo. Lo siento tía… la verdad, esto aun es extraño para mi, ya que ustedes tienen una relación aun me cuesta digerirlo, además de que… yo… – Luna intentaba disculparse, pero yo solo reí ya que yo sé lo que ella quiere decir, ella misma me lo dijo hace tiempo, al principio no lo creía, pero veo que es algo que ya me lo esperaba jijiji.

\- jiji, tranquila Lulú, sé cómo te sientes, y déjame decirte que lo de Carlos y lo mío es algo que está bien para nosotros… además… - me acerqué a una de sus orejas y le susurré de forma pícara. – "No hay problema de que quieras acercarte a Carlos de la misma forma que lo hago yo ufufufu" – le dije con una risita pícara, mientras que Luna se sonrojó completamente por eso… jeje, me agrada estos momentos con Luna, sé que la situación está mal, pero al menos esto puede quitar un poco la tensión que tenemos.

\- ¡T-Tía! ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡Yo no podría hacer eso! Eso no está bien, yo no… - la pobre no sabe que mas decir, y debo decirlo… Luna se ve muy tierna cuando esta así de nerviosa… aunque también puedo decir lo que dice Carlos a veces… ¿Cómo era que decía? A sí… Kawaii, jiji, Luna se ve muy kawaii estando avergonzada jijiji.

\- jijijiji… hay Lulú, si Carlos estuviera aquí diría que te ves adorable con esa expresión que tienes, y creéme que eso lo diría con la más pura sinceridad, ¿acaso no es eso lo que quisieras tu que hiciera? – le dije con una mirada algo traviesa, cosa que la puso aun más nerviosa.

\- E-E-Eso n-no es cierto… y-y-yo… -

\- jiji, está bien Luna, no tienes de que apenarte, sé que Carlos es alguien que es demasiado amable con quien quiere, y así hace que se gane el corazón de muchos, tal es mi caso, aunque al principio no quería aceptar que Carlos… se parecía mucho a él – dije con algo de tristeza de recordar a Silver, pero eso lo cambie por una sonrisa. – pero entonces él me hizo ver que yo estaba mal, y que tanto él y Carlos son muy diferentes en muchos aspectos, y entonces tenemos la relación que tenemos ahora. Y dime Luna… ¿tú sientes algo así por Carlos, o aun no estás segura? –

Parecía que mi hermana no quería responderme, y lo entiendo, si aun no tiene la confianza para decirlo pues no la presionaré.

\- B-Bueno… tal vez, la verdad aun estoy confundida por esto y… realmente no sé qué pensar ahora – me dijo insegura, y creo que con eso es suficiente para mí.

\- Está bien, no hace falta que digas mas Lulú, solo… si deseas hablarlo conmigo entonces te escucharé, eres mi hermana, y como tu hermana mayor es mi deber ayudarte, así al menos… no volver a cometer el mismo error de antes – le dediqué una sonrisa triste, puede que ya nos reconciliáramos cuando salió de su exilio, pero aun me duele el haberle hecho eso a Luna ya hace tanto tiempo.

\- Oh hermana… - Luna se conmovió que hasta me abrazo con cariño, cosa que le correspondo de igual forma. – ya no te sigas culpando por eso… ya todo quedó en el pasado. Admito que también cometí errores, pero al igual que tú los estoy aceptado. Pero de algo a lo que puedes estar segura, es que nunca volvería a odiarte, quizás si tenga aun envidia por ti en muchos aspectos pero… eso ya no me importa, y solo quiero vivir mi vida siempre estando junto a ti, hermana. Te quiero, Tía – dijo mientras sollozaba un poco, cosa que me pegó a mi también, yo también la quiero, y eso no lo cambiaria nunca.

\- Oh, Lulú… sniff, yo también te quiero –

A pesar de esta situación, siempre tengo la ayuda de Luna, y no solo de ella, sino también de Cadence, de Twilight y sus amigas, pero sobretodo de Carlos… ellos son mi familia… y me siento muy agradecida por tenerla. Pero además de eso… también siento la compañía de nuestros padres en el vasto cosmos, donde ellos ahora son parte de él, y que siempre… estarán tanto con Luna y conmigo.

\- Bueno… creo que mejor dejamos esto para otro momento, Cadence necesita de nuestra ayuda. Solo espero que todos estén bien, no dudo que haya muchas bajas, tanto de la guardia como de civiles, así que hay que apresurarnos ahora – dije esta vez con seriedad, mientras que Luna está de acuerdo con mis palabras.

\- Es verdad, mientras más tiempo pase más las cosas se irán agravando, hay que irnos ahora – dijo mi hermana mientras íbamos a ir con el resto de la guardia, la cual ya debe de estar lista, mientras que las que se encargarán de la ayuda médica ya debe de estar de camino allá.

\- De acuerdo, es mejor ir… -

 _ **¡TUM TUM!**_

¡Por mis padres!, ¡¿Qué es esto?! De repente sentí que me oprimían el pecho con fuerza, y siento como si me sacaran todo el aire de los pulmones de un golpe. Espera… esta sensación…. ¡No puede ser…!

\- ¡¿Hermana que te pasa, te ocurre algo?! – Luna se alarmó al verme en este estado, y esta ayudándome a mantenerme en casco.

\- Carlos… - esto que siento… no puede ser, lo veo tan claro como el agua… él… el está.

\- ¿Carlos? ¿Qué intentas decir, Celestia? –

\- Es Carlos. Luna… Carlos está en problemas, lo presiento, algo malo acaba de pasarle – le dije sumamente preocupada, este presentimiento que tengo… claramente me dice que algo malo le ocurrió a Carlos.

\- ¡Celestia… tus ojos! –

\- ¿Qué dices Luna? –

\- Tus… tus ojos acaban de cambiar, ahora son amarillos, así como los de… como los de Carlos. – al decir eso, yo me sorprendí por sus palabras, y entonces usando mi magia invoqué un espejo, y al verme en el, era verdad, mis ojos dejaron de ser rosa y pasaron a amarillos. Aunque creo que ya me hago una idea de la razón, y más con este presentimiento que tengo… pero no es momento para analizarlo, debo… debo de ir a ayudarlo.

\- No hay que perder más tiempo Luna… debemos de ir al imperio ahora – le dije seriamente, mientras que me mira sin saber que pensar.

\- ¿Estás segura? Digo… el hecho de que digas de que Carlos esta en problemas y además de que tus ojos cambiaran de color, ¿en verdad estás bien, hermana? –

\- Ufff… Luna, sé que esto parece extraño, pero creéme que lo que siento es real, Carlos tiene problemas, y que de seguro esto de mis ojos es como una especie de conexión entre él y yo. Y esto es lo que me dice que en verdad Carlos nos necesita. Aunque quiera pensar en lo contrario, no puedo… esto que siento en mi corazón me lo afirma. Y por eso hay que irnos ahora… quizás aun haya tiempo de ayudarlos, y a Carlos también. – al decir eso, ella se quedó en silencio por un momento, así que solo me asiente en afirmación.

\- Muy bien, debemos irnos ahora. Y si lo que dices es verdad, entonces hay que ayudar a Carlos, ya que me preocupa también que algo malo le haya sucedido - dijo también preocupada, yo solo le sonreí, puede y que… debamos discutir de esto en algún momento.

\- Bien, vamos –

Entonces fuimos a reunirnos con el resto de la guardia, aunque este mal presentimiento no se ha ido, y que solo me hace preocuparme más por él.

\- "Resiste Carlos… ya iré a ayudarte" –

…

Regresando al tiempo actual… Carlos seguía siendo atendido por los médicos que hacían todo lo que podían, pero debían admitir que la fisionomía de un humano era mucho más compleja que la de un poni, y eso les dificultaba un poco las cosas.

…

Mientras tanto… Starlight, Cadence y Gleaming estaban esperando a tener noticias del humano dragón, pero no solo ellas, había alguien más que las estaba acompañando, y esa no era nadie más que Eris, la diosa del caos, la cual había aparecido hace ya una media hora, la cual al llegar al imperio y verlo casi completamente destruido le hizo entender que la cosa en serio que era mala… pero aun peor, ¡que Carlos estuviera hospitalizado y en condición grave! En serio, lo que le había dicho Fluttershy que Carlos estaba en peligro resulto cierto, pero al ver la gravedad de la situación, de que Carlos estuviera casi muerto, con un brazo amputado y tuerto… ESO SÍ era malo… bastante malo.

Afortunadamente la ayuda de Canterlot estaba empezando a llegar, lo cual le dio un respiro de alivio a Cadence, ya que la situación estaba bastante mal, y que al menos eso podría cambiar un poco.

Hablando de la ayuda… Red Heart se había ofrecido a ayudar desde Ponyville, y tal como lo había presentido… Carlos estaba en una condición casi crítica, un brazo cercenado y un ojo destrozado, mas la suma de la pérdida de sangre y que tuviera un pulmón casi inservible, allí sentía que casi se quería morir al ver el estado de su novio, pero al saber que seguía vivo, eso al menos le daba una esperanza, aunque claro que las consecuencias que vendrían después serian muy difíciles, sobre todo para su novio. Debía de ser fuerte, además de rezar para que todo saliera bien, al menos, eso esperaría Carlos que hiciera en esta situación.

Hablando de ser fuerte, Starlight era la más afectada en todo esto, mas por ver a Carlos muerto al encontrarlo, pero por suerte Slyfer, el dios dragón que habita en el interior del chico, le dijo que todo estaría bien… no es que ella dudara de la deidad, pero estaba el hecho de que Carlos ahora estaría completamente imposibilitado de luchar, y eso era lo que la preocupaba… además de que si Eternal llegara a darse cuenta de esto, era muy probable que regresara a terminar con lo que había dejado atrás… y no solo Carlos, ella también corría ese riesgo, ya que por un solo momento pensó que Eternal le rompería el cuello cuando descubrió la trampa, eso claro que la asustó, y esa experiencia cercana a la muerte no la iba a olvidar jamás. Y hablando de eso… ella fue también asistida por los médicos, no era nada malo realmente… solo unos rasguños menores, aunque su cuello estaba vendado, ya que Eternal le había dejado una marca apenas visible de su mano infernal. Esa quizás sería su primera marca de casi haber estado en peligro de muerte, y que eso quedaría en su consciencia siempre.

Otro que estaba algo inquieto era Kraush, el cual al encontrar a Carlos, y verlo en aquel estado… por un solo segundo tuvo el pensamiento de ir tras Eternal y hacerle pagar por eso, pero al ver como Starlight ayudó a Carlos a que al menos pudiera reaccionar, entonces eso le hizo no hacer una locura por el momento. Entonces él se ofreció a ayudarlo… claro que el no admitiría abiertamente que Carlos era su amigo, así que vio esto como una excusa de quedar a mano con él, ya que ahora tenia una nueva razón para continuar adelante… así que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y le brindaría su ayuda al único que le ha mostrado algo de compasión en mucho tiempo. Y eso se lo agradecía, además… que recordaba sus palabras antes de todo esto… y eso era comenzar de cero otra vez, tener una familia otra vez, aunque eso lo dudaba mucho, pero claro… había algunas excepciones con respecto a ese tema.

Y hablando del dragón oscuro… este estaba algo apartado de donde estaban tratando a Carlos, ya que cuando llegó a donde estaban atendiendo a los heridos, muchos lo confundieron con alguno de los Black Reapers, pero gracias a la intervención de Cadence, la cosa se calmó… pero claro, aun así el decidió alejarse para evitar más problemas, acaban de ser invadidos, y eso nunca se borraría de las mentes de todos, tendrían esas secuelas de por vida.

\- Allá vienen las dos princesas de Equestria…. Hmph, la cosa aquí es un caos, después de todo un ataque sorpresa es difícil de prevenir. Por lo menos todos estos ponis podrán tener algo de calma… pero las secuelas serán permanentes –

Lo que dijo Kraush fue porque con su vista de dragón pudo ver que las gobernantes llegaban al lugar con un pelotón de guardias, mientras que el estaba en lo que quedaba en pie del castillo, así que solo soltó un suspiro de cansancio, y decidió relajarse un poco, pelear toda la noche con los dragones oscuros lo había dejado algo cansado, y más si había masacrado a mas de 2000 de ellos, aunque aun no podía relajarse del todo, mas con Carlos estando en un estado bastante demacrado. Aunque luego una idea le había llegado a su mente… si Carlos era un dragón, eso significa que es en parte un reptil también… entonces…. Si, tal vez y eso funcione en el, quizás aun puede volver a la acción más pronto de lo que cree.

 **-5 horas después-**

Ya estaba entrando la tarde, y Carlos aun estaba siendo atendido, mientras que Starlight y los demás estaban esperando alguna noticia de su estado, esta vez con las presencias de Celestia y de Luna, las cuales habían llegado hace ya un rato, y al ser informadas de la situación… además del estado de Carlos, Celestia claro que sintió un apretón en su corazón ya que su presentimiento se había cumplido, pero al menos estaba algo tranquila de que Carlos aun siguiera con vida, y eso también Luna lo sentía, ella llegó tenerle aprecio al humano dragón al siempre convivir juntos muchas veces cuando llegaba a Canterlot, y ahora solo pedía a las estrellas que le ayudaran al chico por el cual comenzaba a tener sentimientos.

Eris por otro lado intentaba animar el ambiente con alguna de sus bromas… pero aun así no funcionaba, y de hecho ella también estaba preocupada por Carlos, aunque este siempre la evitara o le huía, no significaba que no le agradara, hasta incluso a veces le ha sacado una que otra sonrisa al humano… cosa que para ella era un avance… algo pequeño pero lo era, y que claramente no se rendiría en querer llamar su atención, claro sin importar sus esquives, ya que para ella era lo que lo definía como un semental hecho y derecho y solo eso la cautivaba más de él.

Mientras por parte de Cadence y Gleaming, la princesa del amor estaba muy angustiada por el humano dragón, del poco tiempo que tiene de conocerlo le llegó a tener algo de apego, aunque en su corazón decía que quizás podría ser más… pero aun no tenia seguridad de eso. Pero eso lo pensaría luego, ella rezaba de que Carlos pudiera recuperarse… aunque las secuelas de esto serían algo que lo golpearía muy fuerte, tanto física como psicológicamente, y ella podría saberlo al sentir sus emociones del corazón. Por otro lado… Gleaming estaba con un mar de emociones… por un lado estaba bastante preocupada, ver a Carlos en tal estado, y más aun estando vivo todavía, le hizo ver que quizás pudo ser ella la que pudo acabar así al enfrentar a Eternal, eso le hizo tener un horrible escalofrío en su cuerpo. Además de eso estaba molesta consigo misma, de no haber sido tan testaruda y orgullosa, quizás las cosas pudieron ser diferentes, Carlos no se hubiera arriesgado a salvarla, y que él pudiera haber usado toda su fuerza contra aquel guerrero, y eso la hizo sentirse culpable de ella misma… y solo esperaba a que Carlos volviera en si para así poder pedirle disculpas por todo.

Y por ultimo estaba Starlight… la pobre no se quería mover de donde estaba sin antes tener noticias de Carlos… ella ni había dormido ni comido nada por solo querer esperar, por un lado se alegraba de haber podido ayudar a Carlos a no morir… pero por otro se sentía culpable de que Eternal descargara su furia contra él, ella fue la que cometió un error, y eso por muy poco y le costaría la vida de quien empezaba a enamorarse, y que quería mucho por todo lo que han pasado… y esperaba que pudieran seguir así, aunque claro… las consecuencias que tendría Carlos serian de por vida, y eso la preocupaba mucho, por como lo tomaría Carlos una vez se recuperara de esto.

\- Starlight… - una voz la llamó, y al mirar quien era, se trataba de Sunburst, el cual estaba preocupado por el estado de su amiga.

\- Sunburst, ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó ella mientras miraba al semental sentarse en el suelo junto a ella.

\- Deberías de descansar, no has comido nada ni dormido en mucho tiempo, estoy preocupado por ti, Starlight… – le dijo el unicornio con tono preocupado.

\- "Suspiro" no puedo hacerlo Sunburst, Carlos esta grave, y solo quiero saber si se pondrá bien. Yo… - antes de que continuara, el semental la interrumpió.

\- Comprendo, yo también estoy angustiado por su estado, el me pareció alguien muy agradable en verdad, además de que posee el poder de un dios. Cielos, jamás había visto tal acontecimiento como este, aunque ya haya pasado antes – eso ultimo que dijo le llamó la atención a la yegua.

\- ¿a qué te refieres con pasado antes? ¿Acaso, esto ya ha sucedido antes? – preguntó algo curiosa, pero aun seguía decaída.

\- Pues… la verdad no estoy seguro si es verdad o no, pero en unos libros de la Saddles Arabia antigua, se dice que un enviado del las estrellas llegaría y seria bendecido por los dioses para detener una era de oscuridad. Aparte de que era el fiel guerrero de Ra, de Osiris y otro dios que es incluso desconocido para muchos, y que debía de pelear contra su Némesis, aquel que sirve a los dioses malignos que quiere consumir al universo en las sombras. Pero con la ayuda de esos tres dioses, más con la luz de la esperanza, iluminarían y desterrarían las tinieblas al infinito una vez más. –

Starlight prestaba bastante atención, ya que esa historia parecía ser como la que Carlos interpretó del libro de leyendas de Twilight, y que en algo parecían concordar. Quería preguntar, pero creía que era mejor que Carlos supiera de esto, ya que él es a quien parece que está relacionado con esa legenda.

\- Ya veo. Gracias Sunburst, me siento menos estresada ahora – dijo la unicornio sonriéndole al semental, el cual le devuelve la sonrisa.

\- Eres mi mejor amiga Starlight, siempre estaré para cuando me necesites. Oh… casi lo olvido, toma… Carlos traía esto con él, pude tomarlo para verlo un momento, pero creo que mejor te lo dejo a ti – dijo para después sacar de uno de sus bolsillos un colgante dorado de una estrella dentro de un círculo con runas antiguas, el cual más parecía una especie de pentagrama.

\- El colgante de Carlos. Gracias, se lo daré cuando despierte – dijo Starlight tomando el colgante, y para mantenerlo a salvo decidió ponérselo en el cuello.

\- Oye Starlight… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – preguntó el semental mirando a la unicornio, la cual se miró a su amigo con curiosidad.

\- Mmmm, claro, ¿de qué se trata? –

\- Bueno… es con respecto a Carlos, dime… ¿el te gusta? Digo… ¿Qué si estas enamorada de él? – preguntó el unicornio con curiosidad, Starlight se sorprendió por eso… iba a mentirle, pero si algo sabia de Sunburst, es que él era muy listo, y que no serviría de nada el ocultárselo, después de todo era su amigo.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso, Sunburst? – fingió inocencia, pero ella sabía que su amigo la conocía muy bien.

\- jejeje, ni lo intentes, de la forma como estas tan preocupada por el al grado de ni comer o dormir… y aparte de que ayer cuando me lo presentaste, no se separabas de él en ningún momento, además de que por poco ayer y le gritabas a unas yeguas de cristal que querían coquetearle jeje – ante eso, Starlight se sonrojó de la vergüenza… - entonces me hizo suponer que quizás tenias una relación con el, o al menos que estuvieras interesada en el. – respondió Sunburst con una sonrisa, mientras que Starlight debía admitir que su amigo era bastante listo… y muy observador.

\- "Que obvia eres Starlight Glimmer, en serio que lo eres" – se reprochó a sí misma. – p-pues… yo. Haaa… está bien, Carlos me gusta, desde que lo conocí hace ya varios meses, y él es alguien increíble, amable y muchas cosas más. Y por eso… empecé a enamorarme de él – confesó la unicornio con algo de pena y con un rubor en sus mejillas, cosa que hizo sonreír a su mejor amigo.

\- jeje, ya lo suponía, se ve que ambos hacen una linda pareja –

\- Oye, ¿y porque ese interés en lo que siento por Carlos? ¿Serán celos quizás? – dijo juguetonamente Starlight, sacándole una risa a su amigo de la infancia.

\- jeje, claro que no, yo te quiero Starlight, pero eres más una hermana para mí que otra cosa - confesó el unicornio. – solo tenía curiosidad es todo. Y tú sabes que siempre he sido así. Además de que al conocer a Carlos, el me pareció un buen semental, claro sin ser uno realmente jejeje – dijo Sunburst riendo, seguido por Starlight.

\- jijiji, lo sé, Carlos sabe ganarse la confianza de todos bastante rápido – dijo ella con una sonrisa cálida al hablar del humano dragón.

\- jejeje, ya lo creo. Solo quisiera que estés bien Starlight, tal vez no nos veamos a menudo, pero al menos puedo decir que tú estando con Carlos estarás bien. Y eso para mí está bien – dijo sinceramente Sunburst con una sonrisa.

\- jiji, gracias Sunburst, tu eres como el hermano que nunca tuve. Gracias, en verdad – dijo para después darle un beso en la mejilla al semental, el cual no se lo esperaba, pero solo sonrió quedamente.

\- No ha por qué, Starlight –

Al menos con esa conversación, Starlight pudo relajarse un poco, y agradecía que Sunburst la apoyara en esto… y que al menos, pudiera tener fuerzas para sobrellevar esta situación.

…

\- Ugh… ¡¿Cuánto más deberemos de esperar aquí?! – gruño Gleaming ya harta de esperar, los nervios la estaban matando, debía de saber cómo estaba Carlos. – si tengo que esperar un maldito segundo mas, entonces iré a golpear a cualquier doctor que vea hasta me digan cómo está –

\- Tranquila Gleamy, solo ten paciencia, en cualquier momento podrían decirnos del estado de Carlos, creéme, solo espera un poco más, por favor – le suplicó Cadence, la cual a pesar de estar preocupada también, ella si mantenía la calma.

\- Pero Cadence… - intentó decir algo, pero fue interrumpida.

\- Ella tiene razón querida… estresándote no te dará las respuestas que quieres, así que solo relájate, si Carlos ya hubiera muerto ya nos habrían dicho – dijo Eris mientras se limaba su garra de águila, y ese comentario se ganó una mirada molesta por parte de la capitana.

\- Eris tiene razón, capitana Gleaming Shield, hay que mantener la calma, entiendo que esté preocupada por Carlos, además que usted también está en una condición delicada, así que deberá de mantener la calma hasta que finalmente nos informen sobre la condición de Carlos – habló Celestia con calma y firmeza, Luna asentía a las palabras de su hermana y esto hizo que la unicornio se resignara.

\- Está bien, intentaré controlarme, pero enserio, ya debieron de haber terminado desde hace tiempo – se quejó Gleaming mientras que volvía a sentarse en su asiento, claro con ayuda de Cadence ya que su condición no era la más óptima.

\- Estoy segura de que pronto nos dirás sobre Carlos, solo espero que todo salga bien – dijo Starlight preocupada, mientras Sunburst apoyaba las palabras de su amiga.

Sin embargo, como si sus palabras fueran contestadas, en ese momento Red Heart apareció, mientras que se le veía algo decaída, cosa que llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

\- Starlight, princesas, capitana Gleaming… ya tengo noticias sobre Carlos – dijo la poni de tierra mirando a todos, los cuales se reincorporaron y quedaban expectantes a lo que diría la enfermera.

\- Ya era hora… y dinos ¿Qué pasó con Carlos, y como está el… por favor? – pidió la capitana con algo de impaciencia.

\- Pues… en realidad, son buenas y malas noticias – al decir eso, todas sintieron que las cosas no irían nada bien.

\- Pues bien… mejor empieza con la buena noticia, ya que la cosa aquí está que arde – dijo Eris la cual hizo aparecer una sartén donde parecía que estaba cocinando huevos, queriendo hacer énfasis en lo que decía.

\- Bueno. La buena noticia es que Carlos ya está estable, y que ya no está en riesgo – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la enfermera, y ante esa aclaración todas suspiraron con alivio.

\- Bueno, al menos ya no habrá que preocuparnos mucho por eso – dijo Celestia más tranquila, pero luego puso una mirada seria. – y entonces… ¿Cuál es la mala noticia, enfermera? – pidió amablemente la princesa.

\- Bueno princesa… la situación de Carlos es demasiado complicada, tanto para los doctores como para el mismo – confeso la poni de tierra algo nerviosa, mientras que la preocupación volvía a todos nuevamente.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó Cadence preocupada, y Red solo suspiró.

\- Verán… puede que Carlos en su forma física se parezca mucho a los ponis, pero debo aclarar que su fisionomía es aun más compleja que la nuestra –

\- ¿Y eso que rayos significa? – preguntó Gleaming sin entender.

\- Me refiero a que… Carlos al ser un humano, tiene algunas cosas que un poni no posee. Y una de ellas es su sangre. En primer lugar; Carlos perdió mucha sangre, y que quizás es un milagro de que pudiera estar semi-consciente cuando lo trajeron. A lo que quiero llegar es… que al perder mucha sangre, se había pensado en una transfusión, pero al hacerle unos análisis a su sangre, se descubrió que era una que no compatía con los tipos de sangre que existen en la medicina Equestre, y se pensó que su raza es más compleja de lo que se cree. Pero no se preocupen, otro remedio para hacer que recupere su sangre es que reciba mediante sonda vitaminas y un suero especial que le ayudara a regenerarla, aunque claro… eso tomara algo de tiempo. – explico la enfermera, mientras todos comprendían.

\- Comprendemos eso, pero… eso no es todo, ¿verdad? – preguntaba Luna con intriga y Red Heart asintió.

\- Si, y temo que esto es lo peor. Lamentablemente… Carlos está en coma –

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo Gleaming incrédula por lo que oyó – tienes que estar bromeando… ¿verdad? – no recibió respuesta de la enfermera, cosa que hizo que su corazón se estrujara.

\- Pero… ¿Por qué? Quieres decir que no podrá despertar – dijo Cadence con temor, mientras sentía que su corazón se apretaba con dolor al oír que Carlos estaba en coma.

\- Me temo que así es… princesa. El hecho de que Carlos casi se desangre, la herida de su pulmón derecho le dificulta el respirar, y además de eso está el esfuerzo físico al cual fue sometido, también es una de las causas. Otra también es que sus demás órganos internos tienen algunas fallas debido a las muchas veces que fue electrocutado con una descarga eléctrica superior a los 100.000 voltios. Y eso es decir que Carlos vive de milagro por tal cosa. Además… de que los doctores aun no pueden descubrir cómo es que no tiene una hemorragia masiva en su pulmón, algo así pudo haberlo matado… pero que inexplicablemente no sucedió –

Ante eso… solo Starlight conocía esa parte, ya que Slyfer le dijo que controló la hemorragia de Carlos, solo así para que pudiera seguir respirando.

\- Y ahora Carlos esta bajo tratamiento, la herida de su brazo y su ojo fueron cauterizados, lo cual eso les facilitó un poco a los doctores el poder tratar esas heridas, pero el daño es irremediable. Si Carlos sobrevive a esto, pues… los doctores dicen que pueden tal vez ayudarlo con algunas prótesis avanzadas que se están probando hoy en día, aunque solo eso podrán hacerlo con el brazo… lamentablemente su ojo izquierdo no hay solución. – dijo Red Heart con tristeza, mientras que todos se lamentaban por esto, y sentían lastima por Carlos, el cual quedaría bastante devastado y afectado cuando se entere.

\- ammm, Red, ¿crees que podamos verlo? – preguntó Starlight, a lo cual la enfermera se puso a pensar.

\- Si se puede, pero solo se permite a un poni y en un tiempo máximo de 3 minutos, ya que cuidados intensivos debe de estar manteniéndolo estable a cada momento. – respondió la poni de tierra a la duda de la unicornio.

Ante eso… todas querían ir a ver a Carlos, pero entendían que debían dejarlo descansar y que los médicos hicieran su trabajo, así que la única que se ofreció fue Starlight, a lo cual todos no pusieron objeción alguna, y entonces la unicornio siguió a la enfermera a donde estaba el humano dragón siendo tratado.

…

Starlight, acompañada por Red, fueron al área donde Carlos estaba hospitalizado, los doctores le dieron la autorización, pero que solo fuera unos 3 minutos como máximo, ya que aun debían hacerle algunas revisiones y demás.

Al llegar al lugar, Starlight pudo ver a Carlos… estaba tendido en una cama con una sonda conectada a su único brazo existente, y otras más en varias partes de su cuerpo, sus heridas estaban con parches en varias partes de su cuerpo, donde se suponía que estaba su brazo derecho fue vendado, y se podía ver que tenía casi la parte izquierda de su cara vendada para cubrir su ojo izquierdo faltante. Y para terminar, tenía un respirador el cual era activado por una maquina y que funcionaba a base de magia, el cual le daba aire a sus pulmones, mientras que tenía una mascarilla que cubría su boca y nariz y así darle aire. Starlight por poco suelta en llanto al ver el estado de Carlos, su piel estaba pálida, de lo que podía notar en su brazo izquierdo, era que sus marcas de dragón casi ni se notaban, era como si por un segundo se desvanecieran, pero aun se podía notar que no tenían el brillo que solían tener antes. Y eso solo le apretaba su corazón con fuerza, ver en esas condiciones a Carlos le dolía, le dolía mucho… cosa que compartía la enfermera al lado de ella, nunca se imaginó ver al humano en tal estado… sea lo que haya pasado, Carlos debió de haber sufrido mucho para terminar en ese estado tan lamentable.

\- Yo me retiro, y recuerda… 3 minutos, no más –

\- Está bien, gracias –

Entonces Red decidió retirarse, mientras que dejaba sola a Starlight mirando a Carlos, ella quería abrazarlo, pero tenía que mantener esas ansias a raya por el momento, mientras se acercaba a Carlos, no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas mientras que con mucho cuidado tomó la mano que aún le quedaba al humano dragón.

\- "Carlos. Sé que puedes oírme desde tu mente. Solo quiero que sepas que voy a estar aquí contigo, y que no te dejaré solo hasta que te recuperes completamente. Sniff, por favor vuelve, todos estamos preocupados por ti, pero sobretodo yo, yo cometí un error, y por mi culpa… sniff…Eternal te hizo esto. Y solo… sniff, quiero que me perdones, y que por favor vuelvas aquí conmigo" –

Fue lo que le dijo la unicornio mentalmente con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios, y sus ojos los cuales se volvieron amarillos de la nada, mientras que derramaba lágrimas las cuales algunas caían en la piel del chico, y que en menos de lo que se espero, el tiempo casi se le estaba acabando, así que…

\- "Escucha… prometo que me quedaré junto a ti, y que siempre estaré al pendiente de ti, Carlos. Después de todo… tú me gustas, Carlos, y quiero decírtelo cuando te recuperes. Así que por favor, vuelve conmigo, y así volveremos a estar como era antes. Te quiero…. Carlos" –

Con esas dulces y últimas palabras, ella se acerco al humano, y le dio un tierno beso en la frente de este, mientras que soltando su mano finalmente comenzó a retirarse, finalmente había confesado sus sentimientos por él, pero aun así no se sentía bien con eso… quería decírselos directamente, y que esperaba que eso pudiera llevarse a cabo. Así que ella mantenía la esperanza de que Carlos pudiera reaccionar, y así… poder intentarlo como tanto quiere.

Sin embargo… cuando Starlight se fue… sin que ella supiera… el humano dragón tenía una seria conversación en su mente con el dragón celestial y su compañero, ya que había una forma de que Carlos se recuperara más rápido… pero habiendo un costo, uno donde el chico debía de decidir, si aceptar y llevar consigo esa carga, o resignarse y aceptar su destino.

 **-POV-Carlos. Dentro de su mente-**

Estoy en un lugar tan oscuro como aquel lugar que estuve antes de llegar a Equestria… solo que aquí estoy solo con mis pensamientos… oh, y Slyfer está conmigo, el cual solo me mira en un estado bastante deplorable.

Mi vista casi es tan oscura que podría decir que casi he quedado ciego, además de que un mar de dolor recorre mi cuerpo a cada segundo, a veces solo como si fueran punzadas de dolor… otras es tan insoportables que siento que quiero gritar y putearle a Raymundo y todo mundo… pero hasta siento que me falta el aire, y también tengo la necesidad de querer golpear algo… pero no siento uno de mis brazos… y allí el mar de dolor es sumamente e indecentemente horrible… y claro que hay una muy buena clara razón de eso…

Solo podía escuchar muchas cosas… pero no podía ni hablar, solo usando mi mente intentaba comunicarme… pero Slyfer interfiere con lo que quiero hacer ya que quiere hablar de algo seriamente conmigo… aunque antes de que lo hiciera, pude oír a Starlight… la cual se se le escucha que está bastante triste por mi estado, a pesar de que solo pude hablar con ella hace unas horas… aun así no pude hacer mucho para consolarla, y eso me deprime. Además… que siento las presencias de Cadence y Gleaming… al menos me alegra de que estén bien, y también de que Celestia y Luna también vinieran aquí, quizás para darle apoyo a Cadence después de todo este caos. Y hablando de caos… también siento que Eris está aquí, la verdad ya extrañaba su presencia, y claro que eso hasta a mi me sorprende ya que siempre intento evitarla todo el tiempo… pero aun así, me hace sentir algo mejor el saber que incluso si se preocupe por esta situación mía, aunque en parte lo dudo, pero bueno… Eris es alguien difícil de entenderla de todas formas, aunque no tanto como Pinkie jejeje.

Pero lo más increíble es que también siento que Red también está aquí, quizás puedo deducir que por esta situación, ella vino aquí como voluntaria al igual como los otros médicos que me estuvieron atendiendo por horas. Aunque este inconsciente eso no quita el hecho de que aun mi consciencia pueda saber lo que sucede, ya que por un segundo… cuando Eternal había dado su ataque más fuerte contra mí y acabar conmigo… por un segundo pude ver "La luz al final del túnel" allí por un momento me dije que por lo menos lo intenté… pero que desgraciadamente fracasé. Ya estaba a punto de aceptar mi destino cuando sentí algo bastante siniestro tras de mí. Esa voz… a pesar de que pudiera ser un alma, sentí que como si me lanzaran a las aguas del Antártico y me congelara en menos de unos segundos, y solo sentí que me jalaron de nuevo hacia las sombras, y allí… aunque no podía ver nada… sabia que él estaba aquí.

" _La mirada de los humanos cuando saben que van al al infierno… Es única en cada persona. Saber que ya no tienen esperanza y que lo único que les queda por el resto de la eternidad es el sufrimiento"_

¿Q-Quién dijo eso? ¿Quién eres? – sé que mi pregunta es estúpida, pero solo quiero oírlo de su propia voz… la voz del diablo mismo.

" _Es casi un insulto tu pregunta… Darío. Hablaste mal de mí en una ocasión y solo cuando me tienes frente a ti, te atreves a negar que me conoces como uno de los apóstoles negando a Jesús…" –_ dijo con un tono frio e intimidante, mientras siento como si me quemara… como si estuviera a punto de prenderme en llamas…. Y eso lo hace más horrible.

\- L-Lucifer… -

" _El mismo que calza y viste. Sabes lo que pasará ahora ¿cierto?... Tu alma no irá al cielo, no en mi presencia. Intentaste matar a un humano"_ __– decía sin cambiar su tono… y sé a lo que se refiere, ya que intenté matar a Eternal durante la pelea, aunque sabía que era necesario ya que si no él lo haría conmigo… y bueno, lo consiguió de todas formas.

\- Así que viniste por mí, ¿verdad?... Tsk… claro que vienes por mi… y tienes razón, intenté matar a Eternal… pero al final el fue más fuerte que yo. Además… el tenia razón con respecto a mi… - dije con tono de derrota mientras parecía que el me escuchaba. – Solo soy un hipócrita que piensa que ser alguien que no es… puede estar en el paraíso. Al final… siempre supe que terminaría con usted y recibiendo el castigo eterno en el infierno –

Lo que digo es verdad… solo soy un cobarde que cree que puede engañar a la muerte, o incluso a Dios todopoderoso. Pero eso ya no importa… creo que ya no hay mas nada para mi, y pasaré el resto de la eternidad en mi bucle infernal hasta el fin de los tiempos…

" _Jhm Jhm… Claro, es lo único que te queda realmente… Sin embargo… No te has preguntado ¿Por qué el diablo quería hablar contigo?"_ – eso que dijo me llamó la atención, claro que entiendo a lo que quiere referirse, pero mi pregunta es… ¿Qué es lo que quiere conmigo?

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere? –

" _Es simple. Necesito un favor de tu parte, tienes lo necesario para cumplirme este favor, además, quien sino el humano que mi padre eligió para poner en este… Bucle de paraíso"_

\- ¿Favor? Un momento… ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí? – pregunté si entender, aunque algo me decía que lo que quiere es lo que estaba proponiéndome desde antes…

" _Eternal"_ – Ya me lo esperaba… - _"Necesito que liberes a Eternal del yugo de Shadow. Actualmente Eternal tenía la intención de liberarme a mí y regresarme a mi cuerpo de serafín, sin embargo ocurrieron ciertos… problemas con tu amigo…"_ \- dijo eso que en verdad me intrigo bastante… pensaba en preguntarle, pero creo que mejor me lo ahorraré para otro momento.

\- ¿Es en serio? Oiga… no es por faltarle el respeto… pero Eternal diría que ya es un caso perdido – dije con algo de molestia. – Y aunque intentara liberarlo… este no querrá mi ayuda, en lugar solo me mataría… otra vez. Pero eso de liberarlo a usted… no es por ofender, pero creo que estando en esa gema es igual de intimidante – dije con algo de sarcasmo, en parte siento que eso no le gustó, ya iba a retractarme, pero solo escuché una leve carcajada de su parte… "Logro desbloqueado… hacer reír al diablo". Juro que eso me lo imaginé al jugar en una PS4.

" _Eternal es terco, y no aceptará la ayuda de nadie… En eso estoy de acuerdo"_ – dijo de manera tranquila. – _"el te intentará matar las veces que sean necesarias. Pero tú y yo sabemos que lo hace porque no piensa con claridad, y ante todo. Eternal te considera la causa principal por la que él está aquí… Ahora… Tienes dos opciones niño: Dejo que tu alma se vaya al infierno y uno de mis demonios te acomode en tu bucle infernal por el resto de la eternidad. O… Puedes volver a intentar liberar a Eternal personalmente. Si a ti no te preocupa de Shadow mate a tus "Mujeres" que has seducido hasta el momento y a las amigas que has hecho, mucho menos me va importar a mí. En todo caso… Es comida para mi"_

Decía eso con un tono de malicia… claro que eso me molesto mucho… ¿pero qué puedo hacer en su contra? Es el diablo CARAJO… ni aunque tuviera la protección de Dios no me ayudaría en nada. Aunque… hay algo que me llama la atención de todo esto, y es algo que yo mismo sé que Lucifer siempre hace.

\- … Un segundo… ¿usted no me pedirá algo a cambio de que libere a Eternal de Shadow? – ante esa pregunta, este solo rio de manera algo maliciosa, cosa que me puso nervioso.

" _Claro que lo haré, después de todo te estoy dando la oportunidad de no solo volver a la vida, si no de continuar con lo que te quedaste pendiente. Lo primero que quiero una vez que revivas es que liberes a Eternal… En cuanto a lo que quiera después de su liberación… Será un cheque en blanco si no te importan esas condiciones niño…"_

Eso último que dijo me confundió… ¿cheque en blanco? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? la verdad es que estoy muy confundido, pero de algo estoy seguro, siento que esto no será nada bueno… lo presiento.

\- De acuerdo. Volveré para liberar a Eternal… pero de algo que si le diré Lucifer… es que tal y como le dije a mi amigo Slyfer… aunque tenga que moler a golpes a Eternal, lo haré salir del control de ese poni lunático. Aunque claro que intentaré no matarlo, ya que si no esto que está haciendo usted no valdría de nada. – dije con seriedad. – Además… Sly me dijo que estando usted unido a él… no puede ni entrar al cielo o al infierno –

" _Oh, claro que lo harás… Crees que una deidad y esa es mi padre, naciste, fuiste bautizado por el nombre de Carlos Darío, los votos cristianos los completaste y siempre has seguido o intentado seguir las reglas. ¿Por qué crees que estoy hablando contigo? Ibas al infierno, yo simplemente tome tu alma antes de cruzar el velo… Además, no te preocupes por Eternal… El en todo caso es la menor de mis preocupaciones. SI lo matas no tendré problemas, después de todo, quedará el cheque en blanco que queda entre nosotros… ¿Adivinaras que pediré con ese cheque verdad?_ – termino haciéndome una pregunta capciosa, la verdad aun no entiendo eso lo del cheque… pero creo que puede ser que yo sea el que deba de ofrecer algo a final de cuentas.

\- Mmmm… pues… podría decir que sería mi alma… pero viendo la situación dudo que eso sea lo que quiera realmente. –

El solo soltó una carcajada que me dio escalofríos… no sé qué es lo que quiera realmente de mi, pero de algo que siempre he hecho, es nunca deberle nada a nadie, así que aunque me duela una muela, le daré lo que quiere… mas bien lo que sea que quiera.

" _Mi padre obra de maneras que ni siquiera yo mismo comprendo… Es una de las cosas que mi padre puso en ustedes… Entonces… Darío… ¿Accedes ir y liberar a Eternal? ¿O prefieres pasar el resto de la eternidad en el quinto anillo del infierno para los lujuriosos?... Si fuera tu elegiría rápido, los demonios tienen la costumbre de cazar las almas que no van al infierno"_ – dijo con un tono algo divertido y sádico, cosa que me hizo tener un horrible escalofrío, mejor acepto su oferta antes de que algún demonio quiera matarme, y más si es un millón de ellos.

\- Está bien está bien… liberaré a Eternal y él lo hace con usted. Y de una vez le digo que si llego a morir de nuevo… entonces accederé a permanecer en mi bucle del infierno… sin resistencia, será a mi propia voluntad. – al decir eso, no sé yo… pero por un momento la especie de oscuridad frente a mi formo una especie de sonrisa maliciosa, cosa que me puso la piel de gallina, solo espero que si esto resulta, que al menos nadie más salga afectado por esto. Además de eso no le diré nada de esto a Slyfer, estoy seguro que se molestaría conmigo si le digo que acabo de hacer un "trato" con el diablo.

En eso… sentí que algo me tomaba de mi única mano… y me jaló con una tremenda fuerza, y allí fue que Lucifer me dijo unas últimas palabras.

" _Trato hecho… Jamás deshecho"_ – dijo con satisfacción mientras esa fuerza me alaba hasta que sentí que todo era negro… nada más que eso.

…

Y es así como terminé de regreso en mi cuerpo… la verdad que esa conversación con Lucifer fue algo… ¿Cómo decirlo?, fue entre inquietante, rara y aterradora, si… creo que en ese orden podría ser. La verdad no sé cómo es que Eternal puede tener a alguien como Lucifer así de cerca… estando yo en su lugar no pegaría el ojo ni un solo segundo, en cualquiera con solo un parpadeo ya estaría en mi bucle infernal recibiendo mi castigo.

Aunque hablando de Eternal… yo sabía que acabaría así de esta forma, solo que me intriga si el… en verdad piensa que estoy muerto, o no. Bueno… bien dicen que si tu enemigo te toma por muerto, entonces es mejor que lo crea, así cuando lo vuelvas a ver le echaras en cara que ni siquiera la muerte puede detenerme. Y bien dice el dicho… **"Lo que no te mata, solo mas fuerte te hace". Y usaré eso para hacerle ver que la próxima vez… él será quien termine mordiendo el polvo.**

 **[Compañero…]** – me llamó Slyfer, el cual está junto a mí, mientras que aparece con su forma imponente de dragón… así como lo veía en la serie de Yu-Gi-Oh, solo que la única diferencia es que en la parte azul de su frente tiene una especie de marcas de color dorado, y que tiene una inscripción en egipcio que no puedo entender. El me mira con sus ojos sin pupila de color amarillo profundo, mientras que me habla telepáticamente.

"Sly…. Diría hola, pero no me siento de humor para querer hablar ahora" – le dije desviándole la mirada, mientras que siento su intensa mirada aun sobre mí.

 **[Carlos, yo sé que te sientes frustrado por todo lo que pasó, pero aislándote de esta forma no conseguirás nada, Starlight está muy preocupada por ti, inclusive las demás… no puedes simplemente tirar la toalla así]** – me reprochó el sin mover su boca en ningún momento, solo me habla a través de mi mente.

"¡¿Y qué putas esperas que haga ahora Sly?! Eternal fue superior a mí en muchas cosas. Además… el tiene razón" – dije con depresión, cosa que confundió a Slyfer.

 **[¿Tener razón? ¿Y tenía razón en qué?]**

"El tiene razón con respecto a mí y a él. Yo solo he estado intentando ser algo que en realidad no soy… solo para querer merecer tener este paraíso, pero en realidad estaba siendo egoísta conmigo mismo y los demás. Nunca me merecí esto en primer lugar, yo mismo sabia que el infierno era lo que obtendría cuando estuviera ante el purgatorio, y allí Dios justificara todo lo que había hecho en el pasado, y del cual nunca me arrepentí ni tome importancia de todo. El tenia en razón en eso… él y yo somos iguales, hemos hecho cosas que a la vista de Dios solo nos hace merecer el castigo eterno en el infierno. Y claro que Eternal al estar junto a Lucifer… solo pensaba que tal vez… allí pudo haber cumplido con esa voluntad"

Slyfer se quedó callado… yo ni siquiera lo miraba directamente por vergüenza de mi mismo… fui un completo idiota antes… y veo que aun cometo las mismas estupideces que antes… ser falso con todo mundo. Quizás… debí dejar que Lucifer me llevara al infierno y allí recibir lo que me merezco por voluntad propia.

 **[Entonces… ¿así lo vas a dejar? Vas a dejar que alguien como Lucifer te haga ver como un cobarde, ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Vas a dejar que Shadow cumpla con su cometido y convierta a Equestria en un infierno en la tierra?! ¡¿VAS A PERMITIR QUE TODO LO QUE HICISTE PARA LLEGAR AQUÍ SE PIERDA POR SOLO SENTIRTE MISERABLE?! ¡ESE NO ERES TU, CARLOS! ¡¿TE VAS A RENDIR ASÍ SIN DAR MAS PELEA ACASO?! ¡¿QUÉ HAY DE LAS CHICAS, LAS PRINCESAS, DE TODOS A QUIENES AMAS EN ESTE MUNDO?! ¡¿LOS DEJARÁS A SU SUERTE ES ESO?!]** – me gritaba con furia Slyfer… y claro que tiene que tenerla… ahora está viendo como soy yo en realidad.

"Sniff… lo siento, Slyfer. Pero yo no soy tan fuerte como tú crees en realidad. Siempre… SIEMPRE huía de los problemas, y si tenía que resolverlos para así poder estar en paz lo hacía. ¡¿ACASO ES LO QUE QUIERES OÍR DE MÍ?! ¡LO ADMITO… SOY UN PUTO COBARDE QUE NO QUIERE METERSE CON NADA NI CON NADIE, Y NO LE IMPORTA A LOS QUE SE INVOLUCREN CONMIGO! ¡Y MÉTELO EN LA MENTE AHORA SLYFER, SOY ALGUIEN QUE SOLO QUIERE EVITAR LOS PROBLEMAS MIENTRAS EL RESTO QUE NO TIENEN NADA QUE VER CONMIGO SE INVOLUCRAN INVOLUNTARIAMENTE!"

Le grité… esta es la primera vez que le grito a Sly de esta forma… claramente confesé mi verdadero ser. Así como lo oyen, yo siempre fui alguien que huye de los problemas, y siempre dejaba que mis problemas fueran para otra persona y yo saliera ileso. Así de cobarde era yo, y cuando esos problemas me encontraban de nuevo… pues solo me quedaba arreglarlos de la única manera que todos los humanos conocen. Y si creen que si no me importaba involucrar a otras personas en mis problemas y que ellos salieran más afectados que yo y que al final saliera librado de todo dejando a aquellas personas pagando mis platos rotos mientras yo me lavaba las manos…. Pues mi respuesta es un rotundo ¡SÍ!

Eternal tenía toda la razón sobre mi… yo no soy alguien que pueda cambiar lo que soy y tratar de forzarme a ser alguien que nunca llegaré a ser. Lo de ser amable y todo si es mi naturaleza real, pero del resto tuve que aprenderlo para sobrevivir en mi soledad. Le hice daño a muchos… amigos, familiares, conocidos… ¡A MUCHOS MAS! De algunos nunca me importaron en lo absoluto, ya sea por resentimientos u alguna otra estúpida razón, pero de otras si me he arrepentido… pero que nunca podré enmendar todos esos pecados que he hecho. Eso se quedará conmigo para siempre.

"Lo siento mucho Slyfer… ahora sabes mejor quien es en realidad tu compañero… y lamento ser así, pero nunca quise algo como esto… solo quería tener una vida pacífica y libre de los problemas. Pero aun estando muerto… los problemas me persiguen y siempre lo harán, no importa a donde sea que vaya. Perdón… por ser todo un maldito cobarde que solo evita los problemas e involucra a otros y que estos sufran las consecuencias en mi lugar"

 **[… Carlos, ¿realmente has dejado que todos a tu alrededor sufran por los problemas que tienes ahora?]**

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Sly?"

 **[Desde que apareciste en este mundo, y desde que ese alicornio psicópata apareció, nunca has dejado que nadie muera o resultara herido, por eso… ¿acaso eso es lavarte las manos y dejar que alguien más cargue con tus asuntos?]**

"…"

 **[Exactamente… tu mismo sabes que es verdad. Tu realmente cambiaste sin que te dieras cuenta, no dejaste a nadie sufriera lo que ese tal Shadow pudiera hacer, y lo has encarado al sentir que él es una amenaza, no solo para ti, sino para los demás, ¿acaso te mostraste cobarde en algún momento como ese?]**

"…"

 **[Y ahora… te enfrentaste a otro humano sacado de otra dimensión, y que por si fuera poco… tiene a Lucifer mismo como compañero espiritual, y que no dudaste ni un momento en encararlo, incluso ponerle en cara lo malo que está haciendo y que… ¡tú no eres igual a él! Tu eres diferente Carlos, y eso lo dejaste en claro cuando peleabas, y cuando parecía que lo ibas a vencer, a pesar de las dudas no te detuviste o admitiste la derrota… ¡CARAJO!, hasta incluso perdiste un brazo y un ojo para proteger a Starlight y a Cadence. Nadie en su sano juicio soportaría una tortura proveniente del infierno mismo por solo proteger a alguien a quien aprecia y esa persona siente igual, ¿acaso no te importaba haber dejado que Eternal matara a Starlight?]**

"…"

 **[De eso es a lo que quiero llegar. Tú dices ser un cobarde que no le importa usar a alguien para alejarte de los problemas y no importarle lo que le suceda al que sufre las consecuencias de tus actos, pero yo he visto todo lo contrario. ¡POR MI HERMANO RA! Peleaste con alguien que tiene la fuerza del diablo mismo, y aun así vives para contarlo. Eso si es decir que es… como dices tú, tener huevos jajajaja. Y déjame decirte que un mortal desafiando a un dios u otra cosa si lo he visto, pero déjame decirte que de entre todas esas leyendas… la tuya las supera ahora en muchas cosas, y aunque no busques ser reconocido por logros como estos… aun así eso hará un gran cambio en el universo, y muchos podrán notarlo, aun sin saber si tú fuiste el responsable. Es por eso… que aunque tienes todas las intenciones de dejar todo tirado como basura, aun puedes tener una oportunidad. Y yo siendo un dios, puedo darte esa oportunidad. Pero eso si… cualquier favor de un dios debe de pagarse con algo, y aunque yo no decida tener algo de ti, aun así tú tendrás que hacer un sacrificio para que así pueda ayudarte solo por esta vez.]** – al oír sus palabras… yo….

El tiene toda la razón… nunca he retrocedido en ningún momento, ni contra Shadow… ni mucho menos contra Eternal. Pero… aun me confunde lo que Slyfer intenta decirme, ¿tener otra oportunidad? Estoy tuerto y me falta un brazo, si intentara enfrentarme a Eternal y Shadow en esta condición… terminaré igual que Gohan del futuro en Dragon Ball Z.

"Aprecio que quieras ayudarme Sly… pero exactamente ¿Cómo lo harás? Mírame… perdí un ojo y un brazo… además de que tengo uno de mis pulmones hecho mierda… aunque tenga fuerza de voluntad para levantarme ahora, tarde o temprano acabaré otra vez así, y quizás en un estado aun peor" – le dije algo escéptico, a menos que el ya tenga alguna idea en mente.

 **[No tienes porque ponerte de esa forma compañero… si te digo que puedes recuperar tu brazo y tu ojo ¿me creerías?]** – al decir eso… yo abrí el único ojo que tengo con sorpresa, quería tomar su comentario como una mala broma, pero… muy en el fondo de mi ser, me grita que eso es la más pura verdad.

"¿Cuál es la treta aquí Sly?" – le pregunté con algo de duda.

 **[No hay ninguna Carlos… no soy Lucifer para pedirte algo a cambio. Bueno… en este caso si tendrás que dar algo para que puedas volver a caminar entre los mortales]**

"Vaya… que alentador Slyfer, en verdad, hablas como si en verdad estuviera muerto" – nótese mi sarcasmo. – "Ya en serio amigo… ¿Qué es lo que te traes en mente?"

 **[Bueno… antes que nada te haré una pregunta, ¿Qué sucede cuando le cortas la cola a una lagartija?]** \- ¿…en serio me viene con esa pregunta tan absurda?

"Ugh… ¿es enserio Slyfer?"

 **[Solo responde la jodida pregunta, ¿quieres?]**

"Ufff… les vuelve a crecer la cola después de un tiempo, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver con esto?"

 **[Pues fíjate que los dragones somos reptiles, así que nosotros podemos hacer eso también… solo que cualquier extremidad que perdamos, la regeneramos en unos días, en el caso de tu brazo… podrás recuperarlo en al menos… 4 días máximo. Pero…]**

"¿Pero? ¿Pero, qué?"

 **[Al recuperarlo… no será tu brazo normal… sino que será reemplazado con uno de dragón, y tu siendo parte dragón… entonces tu brazo será así para siempre. Pero para acelerar el proceso, tendrás que perder casi la poca humanidad que te queda… no toda completamente, aunque serás mas dragón que humano, claro que aun mantendrás tu apariencia, solo que tus instintos de dragón tendrán control de ti casi en su totalidad. Pero a beneficio, tu fuerza y demás características se verán aumentadas, y así tendrás una mejoría en el uso de tu poder… lo cual no te provocara del todo daños colaterales. Eso puedo hacerlo… solo si tú aceptas el hacer este gran sacrificio]**

Al decir eso… sentí como si un gran balde de agua fría callera sobre mí… para recuperarme, tengo que dar lo poco de humano que tengo. La verdad que no quiero hacerlo… pero al ver esta situación…. Estoy en un gran dilema ahora… ¿Qué debería hacer?

"¿Y qué hay de mi ojo? ¿No podrá regenerarse o sí?"

 **[Ese caso es diferente, tendría que reconstruirte el ojo con mi poder… pero sería el mismo caso de tu brazo… seria un ojo de dragón permanentemente. Y la condición seguiría siendo igual]**

Mierda… incluso con eso. En serio que no quiero hacer esto… pero viendo la situación, todos me necesitan, y más aun con Shadow y Eternal devastando todo a su alrededor. "Suspiro" ahora entiendo un poco más a Eternal y del cómo debe de sufrir al saber que nunca será un humano normal. El está condenado a ser lo que es, al igual que yo. Así que… ¿Qué más tengo que perder?

 **[¿Y bien Carlos… qué es lo que harás?]**

Ante su pregunta definitiva… solo tendría una oportunidad de negarme, y quedar para siempre sin un ojo y un brazo, y que en cualquier momento Eternal termine por matarme… otra vez. Pero si acepto… ya no habrá marcha atrás, lo poco que tengo de humano se perderá poco a poco… hasta que al final sea como un verdadero dragón. Y bueno… si yo elegí seguir este calvario que yo mismo me autoimpuse, solo para reparar los errores que he hecho… entonces…

"…. Hazlo"

 **[¿Lo harás en verdad? No habrá marcha atrás después, compañero]**

"Lo sé. Y por eso correré el riesgo. Después de todo, no quiero perder a mis amigos y a los que quiero así sin hacer nada. Por eso… perderé lo único que me identifica como humano para hacer lo que nunca he podido hacer antes. Sin importar las consecuencias. Además… Dios nos dio el libre albedrío, podemos hacer lo que queremos y atenernos a las consecuencias de nuestros actos… y eso es justamente lo que haré ahora. No más huir, no mas dejar que alguien más sufra por mi causa. YA NO MAS…. ¡YA **NO MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!**

Entonces sentí que todo a mí alrededor se iluminaba… y yo estaba haciendo esa luz. Y siento que mi cuerpo arde… pero no como si me quemara… siento que es un calor bastante reconfortante… no sé cómo explicarlo, pero me siento… renacido.

 **[Muy bien compañero… ya que has aceptado esto… entonces podrás hacerte aun más fuerte, y esta vez… estás avanzando a tu verdadero potencial. Pero para alcanzarlo, no solo necesitas mi ayuda… sino la de mis hermanos también. Esto por ahora será lo máximo que haré por ti, pero estoy seguro que sabrás usarlo en el mejor de los casos, y así… conseguirás el equilibrio perfecto]**

"Gracias… Slyfer. Gracias por no abandonarme. Eres grande… amigo"

 **[Nunca lo haré, compañero…. Pelearemos juntos, y moriremos juntos… amigo]**

Entonces allí sentí algo… siento que estoy recuperando la sensibilidad de mi brazo derecho, y el dolor de mi ojo izquierdo se desvanece poco a poco. Eso quiere decir… que en menos de lo que creo… estaré de vuelta.

"Starlight… pronto volveré a tu lado, y esta vez prometo no dejar que nada malo te pase. Y eso es una promesa, de aquí hasta que muera. Otra vez jejeje" – nunca cambiaré por más que lo quiera… pero en parte tendré que hacerlo para así poderle hacer frente a Shadow, ya que ahora… **resurgiré de las cenizas… más fuerte que antes, y así le haré saber…**

 **¡QUE NUNCA DEBE HACER ENOJAR A UN DRAGÓN!**

…

 **-POV-Eternal-**

El camino de vuelta al palacio de Shadow era largo, unas horas nos tomó regresar a esa porquería que él hace llamar "palacio"… Para ser honesto, disfrute el atacar el imperio de Cristal, quien diría que los ponis de cristal se romperían tan fáciles como romper el vidrio de una ventana.

Claro las pérdidas que los dragones sufrieron eran considerables, pero realmente solo tenían que cumplir el trabajo que Shadow les impuso.

Me hacía a la idea de que tenía que darle un reporte a Shadow de lo que había pasado aquí en el imperio de Cristal, que si el desgraciado no me hubiera pedido que me retirara, habría no solo tomado el corazón de cristal, le habría entregado incluso en bandeja de plata a ese estúpido humano.

" _Claro… Se lo habrías servido en bandeja de plata"_

 **-El infeliz está muerto Lucifer y te consta, yo mismo le arrebate la vida.-**

" _Por supuesto, no estoy diciendo que no lo hiciste, debo incluso felicitarte, mataste a un "casi dios" por tus propios medios realmente… Para ser honesto incluso me pica la curiosidad saber qué hubiera pasado si hubieras peleado en tus cinco sentidos"_

 **-La pregunta ofende Lucifer… Hace mucho que lo habría matado… Lo sabes y te consta.-** Le reproche por su pregunta, realmente era algo estúpido que dijera algo como eso… Desde que estoy con esta apariencia o **"Forma"** nunca he estado en mis cinco sentidos, en todo caso es como si tuviera voces en mi interior diciéndome que hacer, y algunas veces nunca hacia lo que yo le pedía a mi cuerpo… Culpo de esto a Shadow y a su control casi total de mi cuerpo cuando quiere.

" _Por cierto… Prendiste a maldecir las almas de tus enemigos, y la forma en que lo hiciste con esa yegua, merecería que te diera tus propias legiones en el infierno para cuando el apocalipsis llegue a la tierra"-_ Una risa medianamente fuerte se escuchó de Lucifer- _"Realmente no puedo esperar para probar un poco de su alma entre sus sueños… Si bien en carne no será tuya, lo será en alma y sueños"_

Esa yegua… Esa yegua que tenía un parecido casi descarado a Shining Armor. Ella permanecía en mi mente, nunca le había preguntado a Shining Armor si él tenía una hermana gemela, en todo caso no era imposible, eso explicaría el hecho del color de su pelaje, crin y ojos.

Pero lo que decía Lucifer era cierto, algo que aprendí por cuenta propia estando literalmente pegado al diablo, es que aprendes a maldecir adecuadamente las almas. En todo caso esa yegua está marcada como si fuera un objeto y yo fuera su propietario, pero lo más interesante y divertido de todo, es que cada día que pase ella no solo sentirá dolor y como su propia vida se escapa de su cuerpo. Eso solo era una parte, cada vez que duerma no solo tendrá terrores nocturnos, si no que serán tan reales y dolorosos como estar en la vida real… En este último debo decirle gracias a Lucifer, ya que él me enseño a realizar ese último enfoque. Pero un toque tiene mi firma en esta maldición, es el hecho de que todo lo que ella sueñe se realizara, en otras palabras si por alguna razón en su sueño siente que le cortan un brazo, naturalmente eso ocurrirá. Y si muere en su sueño… Bueno, estaré feliz de ser yo quien tome su alma en medio del velo de la muerte.

Pretendo hacerle las noches imposibles a esa yegua, estaré recluido bastante tiempo una vez que regrese al castillo de Shadow… Y esta yegua será mi única diversión por un largo tiempo y no pretendo dejarla morir tan fácil… La mantendré viva solo para alimentarme de ser necesario de incluso sus más terribles miedos.

 **-El espadachín del infierno… Me gustaría que se me llamara así**.- Le dije a Lucifer mirando el cielo nocturno.-

" _Armis et inferni"-_ reconocí el idioma Latín que Lucifer había hablado en ese momento. _"Mientras no te moleste pelear por ese título en el infierno, no tengo problemas en otorgártelo… Aunque para ello debo estar yo y tú a mi derecha."_

 **-¿Realmente no habría mucha diferencia como estamos ahora no? Simplemente añadimos un clima más… "Cálido"**

" _Tú lo has dicho… Aunque me pregunto… De todos los demonios que están en el infierno, ninguno parece haber desobedecido mis órdenes"_

 **-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?** –Mi cuestionamiento yacía en que si bien los demonios eran obedientes a Lucifer, había una jerarquía que debían de seguir, también hasta donde se los demonios son en todos los sentidos codiciosos y siempre buscaran más, así que no debería sorprenderme que alguno de ellos esté intentando no solo tomar el trono de Lucifer, si no que habrá otros que estén buscando a su señor infernal. **-¿Debo preocuparme porque los jinetes del apocalipsis galopen por esta tierra?-**

" _No, ese destino es para ustedes los humanos el día del juicio divino… Realmente hace mucho que mi padre abandono la humanidad y te darás cuenta cuando tú me regreses mi cuerpo… Te darás cuenta de una verdad cruda para ustedes los humanos."_

 **-¿De qué estás hablando Lucifer? ¿Dios realmente nos ha abandonado?**

"…"

Silencio fue lo único que escucho de Lucifer… Ahora tenía más preguntas que respuestas, sabía que habría demonios buscando a Lucifer para regresarlo al inferno, pero también había una interrogante más potente… ¿Qué paso con dios entonces? Y de hecho ahora que lo menciono… ¿Porque él no había intervenido hasta el momento? Se bien que nuestro libre albedrio nos da la libertad que necesitamos como seres independientes… Por ende dios no interfiere… Pero Lucifer es otro caso, es literalmente su hijo… El favorito al menos hasta donde mis clases de catequesis me permitían saber. ¿Por qué no venir por él y devolverlo al inferno a seguir realizando su trabajo? Preguntas que la verdad no esperaba que fueran respondidas en este momento.

No tardaríamos en llegar al castillo de Shadow, realmente ya me hacía a la idea de lo que me diría, en todo caso solo sería un grito alguna especie de regaño que no fuera más allá de falsas amenazas. Esta vez con toda seguridad puedo decir que el diablo cuida de mí en este aspecto.

Un largo y profundo gruñido llamo mi atención, proveniente del dragón en el cual estaba montado.

 **-No te culpo de estar molesto con Shadow…-** Exprese mi pensamiento al dragón en el cual montaba. Resulta ser que en el escaso tiempo que eh tenido el gusto de platicar con él, no solo le tiene un odio casi de muerte a Shadow, sino que tiene un desprecio por los actuales dragones que prestan servicios que no sean al señor de los dragones. Aprendí a interpretar de una manera bastante peculiar sus gruñidos, por extraño que parezca… Puedo decir que use un momento a Lucifer como intérprete, solo hasta que me acostumbre a entender a este dragón. Resulta que las nuevas generaciones de dragones que han estado naciendo no dan su lealtad al actual señor dragón… O señora en este caso, si mal no me acuerdo, era Ember… Creo que no los culparía, en antaño, nosotros los humanos éramos muy prejuiciosos en no dejarnos mandar por una mujer, era un acto y una apariencia de debilidad, sumado a eso el machismo reinaba con un puño de hierro, además de eso, los dragones soy muy orgullosos como para seguir las ordenes de una chica dragona de lo que se tendría mi edad…

 **-Tu… no entiendes el orgullo de los dragones de mi generación…** \- hablo desde la garganta con un tono seco y ronco. Pero manteniendo una esencia de sabiduría y algo de madures.-

 **-Creo entender perfectamente a los dragones… King… Aunque no lo parezca, los humanos somos… Casi iguales a ustedes en muchos aspectos que no sean físicos… Aunque resulta hipócrita de tu parte quejarte de la lealtad de la nueva generación de los dragones, cuando tú mismo estas al servicio de Shadow.-**

Otro gruñido pero de molestia me dio la respuesta que quería.

 **-No lo hago porque quiera… Debía hacerlo. Era mejor de este modo.-**

King me había explicado que la razón por la que había tenido que estar al servicio de Shadow, fue más por protección a sus dragones, si, no había un solo señor dragón, resulta que King representaba a las especies del sector marítimo Equestre, había islas ahí que albergaban dragones, bastante exóticos, según me explicaba King… El debía decidir si levantarse en armas contra Shadow y esperar ganar una pelea o… Dejar que Shadow le utilizara, sobra decir cuál fue la decisión. Una decisión poco común si soy honesto. Pocos reyes habrían hecho lo mismo que King había decidido hacer por los dragones que él representaba. Era su vida o la de todos sus dragones a su disposición. Lo sorprendente de todo que el opto dar su vida y servicios a Shadow para mantener a su "pueblo" a salvo. Esta era la razón por la cual comenzaba a tomarle cierto aprecio a este dragón. Nunca en mi vida había visto un acto tan desinteresado para salvar a toda una nación. Claro, los dragones podrían salvar a su actual señor dragón, pero Shadow lo ejecutaría y en el proceso mataría a los que se le revelaran. En todo caso, estaban de espaldas contra la pared.

 **-King... Alguna vez escuchaste la oración… "Pacto con el diablo?"**

El cuello del dragón se movió para verme a los ojos, un enorme par de ojos rojos carmesí me miraban con seriedad.

 **-¿Qué quieres y que ofreces?-**

 **-Te ofrezco lo que Shadow una vez te quito.** \- Exprese con una ligera sonrisa mirando los enormes ojos del dragón, quien poco después frunció el ceño en señal de desaprobación-

 **-No pretendo poner en peligro a mis dragones, no entraran en esta maldita guerra.-**

 **-El problema King… Que el juego de la guerra, no tiene límite de jugadores. Pero descuida, no pretendo pedirte nada que ponga en riesgo la integridad de los que intentas proteger.-**

No muy convencido el volvió a posicionar su cabeza para mirar al frente mientras seguía volando. – **Entonces… ¿Qué planeas hacer?-**

 **-Sacarte de aquí, sé que algunos dragones de Shadow te tienen respeto y principalmente dan su lealtad a ti que a Shadow, por ende… Habrá un momento donde yo no estaré aquí… Ni siquiera el sub comandante Dexxon, es muy probable que el me acompañe tras la derrota de su hermano, posiblemente el piense que yo mate a su hermano después de la riña que tuvimos en el palacio de Shadow, así que me acompañara a donde yo valla sí o sí. Por ende el número de tropas de Shadow disminuirá notablemente, dejándote a ti con tus dragones y los dragones que sirven a Shadow… Shadow no se rebajara hacer el trabajo de sus esbirros, así que en ese momento deberás escapar… No te preocupes por las represarías que pueda tomar Shadow, en todo caso, deberá decidir si buscarte a ti por capricho o almacenar las pocas tropas que le quedan. Así tendrás vía libre.-**

King permaneció en silencio unos minutos, meditando todo lo que le había dicho, incluso yo mismo me sentía orgulloso de lo que había elaborado. Si todo esto sale como creo que ocurrirá, tomando en cuenta todo lo que me ha dicho hasta el momento Lucifer y la creencia de que pueda escapar del yugo de Shadow, entonces no solo se quedara sin un comandante y su mejor carta, que esa seria yo, sino que también las tropas de Shadow caerán en picada por la pérdida masiva de tropas.

 **-¿Y qué quieres a cambio?-**

Ahí sonreí ligeramente **. –Simple… Tu título de señor dragón-** Antes de que escuchara una protesta de su parte yo rápidamente actué. – **No me malinterpretes, quizás no me supe explicar bien, me refiero a las habilidades que ustedes los señores dragones pueden tener sobre los demás dragones. Se podría decir que me permitas copear todo aquello que hacen al señor dragón… "Único"-**

Llegando al palacio de Shadow, todos los dragones aterrizaron en la zona central del castillo, donde de hecho ya nos esperaba Shadow y el tal Exxon. Sobra decir cuáles eran las reacciones de ambos al ver el escaso número de dragones que nos acompañaban. Le dedique una mirada a King, esperando que el aceptara tomar mi oferta y la oportunidad que podía aprovechar. Si bien el simplemente aparto la mirada y se alejó de la vista de Shadow, estaba ya más que claro que aceptaría.

 _ **-¿Por qué regresas con tan pocos dragones?-**_ Hablo Shadow mirándome con el ceño fruncido y cruzando los brazos, su tono era de enfado, pero debo decir que se contuvo lo suficiente.

 **-No soy niñera de esas lagartijas sub-desarrolladas…** -Conteste de la misma forma y tono de voz con la que Shadow me hablo.- **En lo que a mí respecta, yo tenía una encomienda… Encomienda que TÚ cancelaste.-**

 _ **-Fallaste la misión en cuanto dejaste el corazón de Cristal en el imperio.-**_

 **-Lo habría traído conmigo si las estúpidas lagartijas que me diste sirvieran de algo que no fuera carne de cañón como la porquería de su hermano-** Señale a Exxon, quien al escuchar que nombre a su hermano el hablo.-

-¿Que paso con mi hermano?- Exxon hablo con seriedad y un tono casi autoritario.-

 _ **-Cierto, que fue de Dexxon-**_ Ordeno saber Shadow, yo por mi parte simplemente me encogí de hombros mientras me cruzaba de brazos.-

 **-El estúpido murió por jugarle al vergas con un dragón que estuvo en tus filas Shadow… Kraush si mal no recuerdo.-** A pesar de haber hablado del propio hermano de Exxon, este no parecía si quiera inmutarse por lo que acababa de decir. En todo caso lo que paso fue…

-El siempre había sido el más débil de los dos, realmente no me sorprende que muriera en el asalto en el imperio de Cristal.-

 **-Si él era débil y era tu gemelo… La verdad estas a la altura de la misma mierda que fue tu hermano.** \- Mire de forma desafiante al dragón.-

-¡Ten cuidado con lo que dices! ¡Hay un límite en lo que tolero de escorias como tú!- Grito molesto el dragón.-

 **-La única escoria real aquí eres tu.-** Para antes de que el mismo dragón se diera cuenta ya tenía mi espada en su cuello cortando muy lentamente sus escamas provocando que brote sangre justo en la punta de mi espada donde realizaba el corte **.- Lo único que evita que te meta en las fauces del infierno es porque Shadow me limita ahora mismo…-**

Si desde que había llegado, Shadow en todo momento mando un dolor apenas soportable a mi cabeza, queriendo tomar nuevamente el control, pero tampoco pensaba dejar que el o alguien más me dijeran como hacer las cosas. Mucho menos de unos buenos para nada que nunca se han montado en los lomos de un caballo. _(Forma mexicana y española de decir que no hacen trabajos pesados_ **)**

 _ **-¡Es suficiente! Tu… Eternal, tenías un maldito trabajo… Y fallaste miserablemente.-**_

 **-¡Habría traído el corazón si usted no me hubiera pedido que me fuera! Además, de haber sabido que la porquería de hermano de esta… Excusa de dragón.-** Mire con desprecio a Exxon quien simplemente permanecía en silencio mirando como sostenía la hoja al ras de su cuello **.- En todo caso yo hice lo que se me encomendó.-**

 _ **-¡Haciendo tu maldito capricho, peleando con Carlos en vez de traerme el corazón de Cristal! Te lo advierto Eternal, estoy siendo muy paciente contigo.-**_

 **-Ya me tienes aquí a tu maldita volun… Ahhhh!...-** Gruñí al sentir una fuerte punzada en mi cabeza **.- Voluntad… Fui al imperio a hacer lo que querías y al final te rajas como un maldito político en funciones…-**

 _ **-Te envié a ti… Mi mejor elemento a traerme el maldito corazón de Cristal, y al final te presentas a mí con las manos vacías y pobres excusas… ¡Tu no debías pelear con Carlos! Solo traerme el corazón de cristal y eso era ¡Todo!-**_ El cuerno de Shadow brillaba con un aura oscura, y cada vez que hacia eso, no podía evitar soltar un alarido de dolor por el dolor que atormento mi cuerpo en ese momento.

Termine soltando la espada cayendo al suelo gritando por el dolor que comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo… Para mi maldita mala suerte, esto no afectaba al trato que Lucifer y Shadow habían hecho conmigo sobre no dañarme, ya que en teoría, yo había "firmado" el acuerdo de servirle al mientras que el me lastime sin "bases" entonces Lucifer podría en teoría intervenir.

 **-Grrr… Que te queda claro una cosa Shadow…-** Me levante incluso con el dolor que Shadow me propinaba cada vez que su cuerno brillaba con mayor intensidad.- **Al final… De todo esto… estarás arrastrándote buscando protección de alguien…** -Al ponerme de pie camine hasta Shadow quien simplemente frunció el ceño al ver que me le acercaba lentamente.- **El reinado que tú buscas obtener, no durara nada… Será un simple pestañeo.-** El mismo dio un par de pasos hacia atrás cuando había cerrado la distancia entre ambos.- **Y será mejor que reces para que sea Carlos quien te atrape o alguna de las princesas, Shadow… Porque si lo hago yo… Si soy yo quien pone las manos sobre tu alma…. ¡No habrá poder quino… HUMANO NI DIVINO! Que te salve del castigo eterno del infierno!-**

 _ **-Palabras vacías de un humano que ya no tiene absolutamente nada**_ **-** Me encaro Shadow realizando un ademan con su mano, esto solo hizo que callera de rodillas frente a él como si fuese una orden hecho a mi cuerpo _.-_ _ **Ni voluntad propia… Pero te aseguro mi querido "amigo" Eternal… Que no será la "Única" cosa que pienso arrebatarte, tampoco serás el "Único" bajo mi yugo Eternal. Pronto… Muy pronto sabrás de lo que yo estoy hablando, y créeme que te resultara no solo difícil de creer, si no que será mucho más difícil para ti hacer algo al respecto. Al final de cuentas no eres más que un humano, ¿Crees que tener a Lucifer te hace especial? NO!, no eres más que un insignificante humano que no destaca del resto. Si te mato ahora nadie se preocuparía por ti, en todo caso se olvidarían de que alguna vez exististe… Yo por otro lado seré recordado y tendré un linaje único que alguien muy cercano a ti me ayudara a forjar.**_

No comprendía correctamente lo que él me decía debido al dolor, las insinuaciones que hacía no me gustaban ni en lo más mínimo…

- **Recuerda esto Shadow… El que da y quita…-** sonreí ligeramente **.- Con el diablo se desquita.-**

Después de eso, mi mundo se volvió sombras una vez más, entre en una especie de habitación oscura dentro de mi propia mente sin saber que más hacer ahí… Aunque realmente era obvio que Shadow ya no quería escucharme hablar… Que paso después?, no sabría decirlo…

 **-Narración en tercera persona-**

Shadow después del "informe" de Eternal, se encargó de que un par de dragones lo llevaran a su respectiva celda. Mientras que el Alicornio oscuro se encamino hasta sus aposentos donde una sombra oscura mucho más alta que él, se posaba en una esquina de la habitación… Shadow con una mirada de indiferencia vio a la sombra y dijo.

 _ **-Eternal comienza a ser un problema... Desde hace semanas que ese desgraciado comienza a ignorar mis órdenes. Pero estoy sumamente seguro que sé cómo hacer que el haga las cosas**_ _-_ La voz de Shadow era maliciosa y con un ligero toque de altanería.

" _Jhm jhm… Olí tu miedo cuando Eternal se resistió a tus órdenes… Shadow."_ -La voz de Lucifer resonó por la habitación-

 _ **-No le tengo miedo a ese humano, el debería tenerme miedo.-**_

" _Cometes tantas equivocaciones Shadow… Algo que aprendes a lo largo de la historia humana es: "El valiente vive hasta que el cobarde quiere" y tu Shadow has intentado dominar con miedo y sufrimiento a un humano."_

 _ **-¡Es la mejor forma para hacer que el mundo obedezca! Los ideales que las princesas tienen son corruptibles, se necesita una mano firme para poder llevar al mundo a una época única de verdadero progreso y eso pienso hacer-**_

" _Sigues sin entender Shadow… Retrocediste un paso… El miedo recorrió tu cuerpo en ese instante, el miedo a saber que Eternal se te revelara y peleara contra ti, si el pudo resistir a tu hechizo de control, no esperes que otro hechizo haga lo mismo."_

 _ **-El humano es débil, no aplique la fuerza necesaria porque sería incapaz de tolerar la energía que yo podría lanzarle.-**_

Lucifer guardo silencio un momento y la sombra solo se materializo cercas de Shadow. - " _Podrás engañarte a ti mismo… Pero no puedes engañar al diablo. Si algo que un demonio aprende es a detectar el miedo Shadow, y tú… Tuviste miedo".-_

 _ **-¡No le temo a nada ni a nadie! La única razón por la que no lastimo a Eternal es porque rompería mi trato contigo, no soy estúpido. Tus provocaciones tampoco me harán ceder. Además… Si no puedo doblegarlo con magia, no tendré problemas en doblegarlo de otra forma.-**_

Lucifer permaneció en silencio unos instantes, recapitulando lo que Shadow le había insinuado a Eternal y lo que estaba diciendo en ese momento.

" _Estas cometiendo un error mas Shadow… Un error que incluso Eternal te recalcara."_

 _ **-Estoy seguro que lo hará, pero estoy más seguro, que a él le agradara tener a un rostro familiar aquí.-**_

Una risa que comenzó de forma lenta paso a transformarse en una carcajada completamente maniática de parte de Lucifer.

" _¡JAJAJAJAJAJAAJA! Shadow… ¿Enserio crees que utilizar a Starlight te servirá de algo?... Lo único que harás, será lanzarle más leña al fuego."_

 _ **-Al final veremos quién es el que se equivoca Lucifer… Yo conquistare esta Equestria… y una vez que lo haga, la Equestria de Eternal será… ¿Cómo decía Eternal? Oh, si… "Uma delicia".-**_

Una última risa sarcástica de parte de Lucifer hizo que Shadow frunciera el ceño molesto. –" _Pequeño Alicornio… Existe un dicho entre humanos muy curioso y que me incluye a mi… Tu, le diste un poder a Eternal, y el cumplió, ya cumplió con tu trato, "matar" a Carlos, los poderes que le diste se quedaran con el Shadow… La razón por la que no pudiste controlarlo es porque ya cumplió SU parte del trato. En teoría el ya está libre de tu manipulación"._

 _ **-Le arrebatare ese poder entonc…-**_ Lucifer le interrumpió

" _jajajaja no Shadow… Tu trato era… Matar a Carlos a cambio de poder y así fue… Como el diablo que soy no puedo permitir que un trato como este sea roto por ti… Y es aquí donde entra el dicho de los humanos…"_

" _Lo que se da y se quita con el diablo se desquita"_

…

 **-Mientras tanto. Lugar desconocido. POV-Ra-**

 _ **{Al parecer las cosas para Carlos y para Osiris están complicándose, la verdad que por un solo momento hago y que Cosmo acuda en la ayuda de Carlos… pero veo que eso no fue requerido, aunque debo decir que Lucifer me sorprendió, al querer ayudar a Carlos solo para liberar a su protegido. En serio que algo como esto no me lo esperaba en verdad}**_

\- ¿Ahora qué sugieres que haga, Ra? El muchacho que acompaña a tu hermano por poco y es tomado por las manos de la muerte, de no ser por Lucifer, además… con esto queda demostrado que el muchacho necesita más ayuda de la que Osiris puede brindarle, y más ahora que está en esta situación tan delicada –

 _ **{Lo sé mi viejo amigo, y sé que Osiris lo ayudará a recuperarse, pero que no será suficiente, ya que ahora con volverse más un dragón, su poder se incrementara al punto de que el tenga problemas para controlarlo. Pero ya tengo una solución para eso}**_

\- Espera, ¿hablas de…? – lo interrumpí.

 _ **{Así es amigo mío… es tiempo de que nos presentemos ante él y mi hermano, y de paso darle una mano al chico, además de que esta ahora también necesitará de encontrar el equilibrio perfecto, y así podrá lograr todo su potencial}**_

\- Entiendo. Pero ¿quieres que me presente ahora con él, o en algún momento? – preguntó Cosmo curioso, yo solo me reí ya que ha estado más que impaciente por conocer a Carlos y a mi hermano.

 _ **{Paciencia… hay que primero esperar a que Carlos ser recupere, además de que debe de asimilar estos cambios que habrá en el ahora. Así que cuando él esté listo, entonces iremos a verlo}**_

\- De acuerdo, como quieras entonces. A propósito, ¿Cuándo le dirás a Lucifer lo que sucedió en su mundo? – preguntó serio, yo solo suspiré con algo de preocupación.

 _ **{No lo sé, debo encontrar un buen momento para hablar con él, o a menos de que él me contacte. Hasta entonces… ese chico desconoce lo que sucede en su realidad alterna, y además… de que alguien especial para él está en manos de ese alicornio demente. Por ahora intentaré hablar con Lucifer con respecto a esto, pero claro sin que ese chico se entere, o las cosas se pondrán más difíciles de lo que ya están}**_

…

 _La situación por el momento se ha calmado… pero las secuelas quedaran de forma permanente. ¿Qué será lo que Lucifer tenga planeado para Carlos una vez que libere a Eternal? ¿Qué macabro plan tendrá en mente Shadow esta vez y cómo afectará este a Eternal? ¿Carlos podrá soportar los duros cambios que tendrá en su cuerpo? Y lo más importante… ¿Qué será lo que Ra quiso referirse con lo que sucedió en el mundo de Eternal, y que alguien conocido de él este en graves problemas?_

 _Muchas incógnitas están formándose… pero todas y cada una tendrán su respuesta más adelante. Tanto en esta como en la otra._

…


End file.
